


AMORF *SEKAI*

by grklgrksz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 188,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grklgrksz/pseuds/grklgrksz
Summary: Pardon konu neydi?





	1. AMORF (fic trailer) - Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pardon konu neydi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Görüşmek üzere...

 

 


	2. AMORF (fic trailer 2) - Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zehirlisin, zehir cennetin tadıyla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Görüşmek üzere...

 


	3. Kim kimdir, Amorf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorf: atomları bir düzene göre değil de gelişigüzel dağılmış olan (bünye); kendine özgü bir biçimi olmayan (nesne).  
> Biçimsiz, düzensiz gelişigüzel ilişkiler yumağı... AMORF.
> 
> ...  
> 5 yıllık mimarlık eğitiminin 4. senesini okuyan Oh Sehun'un rutin hayatındaki tek heyecan girdisi platonik aşkı ve en yakın arkadaşı Baekhyun'du. Ancak Sehun'un rutini kısa bir süre içerisinde tümüyle değişecekti. Değişimin sebebi ise talihsiz tesadüflerle hayatına almak zorunda kaldığı Kim Jongin'den başkası değildi. 
> 
> Dokunduğu her tasarımda fark yaratan Mimar Kim Jongin...  
> İnsanlar, mekanlar, zamanlar ve hayatlar...  
> O, hayatta kalan değil yaşayandı, Sehun'a yaşamayı tattıracak olandı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Hikaye biraz yavaş ilerleyecek ve UZUUUN bir ff olacak bu nedenle sıkılma ihtimaline karşı uyarayım, uzun soluklu bir şeyler okumaktan hoşlanmıyorsanız belki de başlamamalısınız.
> 
> ** Sebaek, Sekai, Kaibaek, Chanhun, Baekyeol görmeye tahammülü olmayanlar da başlamazlarsa sevinirim.

 

**Oh Sehun (22):** Mimarlık 4. Sınıf öğrencisi, orta halli bir ailenin oğlu, Sanna adında bir kız kardeşi var. Anne ve babası küçük bir kahve dükkanı işletiyor. Kendi tercihi ile mimarlık okuyor. Öğretmenleri tarafından oldukça sevilip, takdir ediliyor. Sehun yarı zamanlı işlerle üniversite masraflarını kendi karşılıyor. Baekhyun'la liseden beri arkadaşlar.

_ Kişisel özellikleri:  _ _Sorumluluk sahibi, zeki, gerekli olmadıkça insanlarla muhatap olmaz, dış görünüşüyle çok ilgili olmasa da yakışıklı, soğuk ve çekici._

_ İlgi alanı:  _ _Kahve çekirdekleri, tasarım, Byun Baekhyun._

_ Nefretleri: _ _Sorumsuzluk, Byun Baekhyun'un sürtüklüğü._

_ Korkuları: _ _Başarısızlık, Baekhyun'u kaybetmek._  


     

**Kim Jongin (26):**  Mimar. İnşaat sektörünün güçlü firmalarından birinin tek varisi. Ailesiyle olan problemleri nedenli onlardan uzak bir hayat sürdürüyor. Mezuniyetinin ardından katıldığı ve kazandığı çeşitli tasarım yarışmalarıyla adını duyurmayı başardı. Aynı süreçte lisansüstü eğitimini tamamlayıp, doktora eğitimi için okula dönerek asistanlığa başladı.

_ Kişisel özellikleri:  _ _Zeki, yakışıklı, seksi, aşırı derecede özgüven sahibi, işiyle ilgili takıntı derecesinde prensip sahibi, buna zıt olarak hayatındaki en önemli girdi eğlenip, eğlenmediği._

_ İlgi alanı: _ _Tasarım, eğlence içerikli her şey._

_ Nefretleri: _ _Kısıtlanmak, özgürlüğüne müdahale edilmesi._

_ Korkuları: _ _Yok._  


**Byun Baekhyun (22):** Mimarlık 4. Sınıf öğrencisi, ailenin 3. Kuşak mimarı olacak. Meslek seçimini onun yerine ailesi yapmasına rağmen bu durumdan şikayetçi değil. Eğleniyor. İnşaat sektöründe önemli bir yere sahip aile şirketleri var. Şimdilik şirketle ilgili işlerle babası ve ablası Bora ilgileniyor.

_ Kişisel özellikleri:  _ _Sorumsuz, şıp sevdi, eğlenceli._

_ İlgi alanı:  _ _Flört etmek, Sehun'u delirtmek._

_ Nefretleri: _ _Yapmak zorunda olduğunu hissettiği her şey._

_ Korkuları: _ _Cinsel yolla bulaşan hastalıklar, Annesi Bayan Byun._  


**Park Chanyeol (26):** Mimar. Maddi açıdan sıkıntısı olmayan Park ailesinin tek oğludur. Mimarlık bölümünün başkanı olan annesi nedenli lisansüstü eğitimi sırasında okulda asistan, şimdi ise doktora eğitimi devam eden öğretim görevlisidir. Kim Jongin ve Wu Yifan lisanstan dönem arkadaşlarıdır.

_ Kişisel özellikleri:  _ _Samimi, duygusal, dürüst, yardım sever._

_ İlgi alanı:  _ _Yapabildiği tüm sporlar, resim, tasarım._

_ Nefretleri: _ _Duygularını kontrol etmekte zorlanması, Kim Jongin'in gıcık şakaları._

_ Korkuları: _ _Yanlış anlaşılmak, hoşlanmaması gereken birinden hoşlanmak._  


     

**Wu Yifan:**  Mimar. Orta halli bir ailenin farklı ülkede hayatını devam ettiren oğludur. Mezuniyetinin ardından Kim Jongin'le birlikte birçok yarışma projesi yapmış 1 sene önce ise üniversitede asistan olarak düzenli bir iş sahibi olmayı tercih etmiştir. Doktora eğitimi devam etmekte ve hala Kim Jongin ve Park Chanyeol ile yarışma projeleri hazırlamaktadır.

_ Kişisel özellikleri:  _ _Dürüst, çalışkan, mantıklı._

_ İlgi alanı:  _ _Tasarım_

_ Nefretleri: _ _Kim Jongin ve Park Chanyeol arasında denge unsuru olmak_

_ Korkuları: _ _Bir gün sinirlenip Kim Jongin ve Park Chanyeol'u öldürme ihtimali_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	4. 0.0 - 4/7 * Hayatımıza saplanan Kim Jongin etkeni...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupither - I Kissed a Boy

 

 

_..._

_"Lanet olsun! Kapana kısıldım._

_Daracık asansörün içerisinde kaçacak tek bir yer yok._

_Elleri bedenimde gezinirken sıcak nefesini boynumda hissediyorum. Bacağımı dizimden itibaren kavradı ve hızla beline dek kaldırdı. Kabinin duvarıyla, kaslı bedeni arasına sıkışmış, bayılmak üzere olan güçsüz bedenim..._

_Tek ayağının üzerinde kaldığından mı ona muhtaç haldesin?_

_Gömlek yakasının açıkta bıraktığı göz alıcı esmer teni kusursuz görünüyor. Gözlerimi köprücük kemiğinden ayıramıyorum. Kendini bana daha çok bastırarak gözlerimi gözlerine çağırıyor. Bu pozisyondayken ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini daha fazla hissediyorum. Alnıma düşüp gözlerimi görmesini engelleyen saçlarıma veriyor nefesini. Saçlarım havalanıyor kısa bir anlığına._

_Dolgun dudakları alnımda, ardından burnumda, şimdiyse dudaklarımda... Erkekliği git gide daha da fazla hissedilir oluyor, ona uyum sağlamaktan alamıyorum kendimi. Oyun oynuyor benimle. Sıcak ve ıslak dili alt dudağımı yalıyor. Ardından üst dudağımı, sonra burnumu, sonra gözlerimi ve tüm yüzü-_

_SİKTİR!"_

Baekhyun üzerinde, yüzünü yalayan köpeği iterek uzaklaştırdı. Anlaşılan Sehun terasın kapısını açmış ve yan dairenin cutie pie'ı bugün de Baekhyun'u uyandırmaya gelmişti. Küçük köpeğin ısrarcılığından kurtulmaya çalışarak yataktan fırladı. Az önce taciz ettiği televizyon kumandası bu hareket karşısında yere yuvarlandı. Hayal kırıklığıyla dönüp yerdeki kumandaya tısladı.

Hepsi, hepsi sadece bir rüyaydı.

Ateşiyle kavuran bir rüya...

 

 

...  
Sehun içine düştüğü durumdan kurtulmak için geri gitmeye çabalayıp, asansörün duvarını zorlarken zihninden Baekhyun'un anlattığı rüyaya ait anekdotlar geçiyordu.

 _"Baekkie de rüyasında böyle mi hissetti?"_  Diye düşünüp yanıtlanmayı ummuyordu. Ama...

 _"Sanmıyorum"_  dedi küstah iç sesi.

" _Biricik platonik aşkın rüya bile olsa bunu sevmiştir_ "

Sahibinin zor durumuna inat piç bir kahkaha yükseldi zihninde ve ekledi iç sesi.  _"Belki sen de seversin."_

Sehun kendi içinde daldığı tartışma nedenli, dışında gelişen olayları engelleme fırsatını kaçırıyordu.

Sarışının tepkisizliğinden yararlanan esmer, aralarındaki mesafeyi çoktan kapatmış, Sehun'u sağ omzundan asansörün duvarına sabitlemişti. Üzerine eğilip, sıcak nefesini beyaz tene verdi.  _"Bana hala bir özür borçlusun Oh Sehun. Dersine giren asistana yumruk attın. Bu cezasız mı kalacak sence?"_ diye fısıldadı.

Sehun cevap vermeye hazırlanırken, bacağına değen sertlikle ne diyeceğini toparlayamadı. Ardından penisinde hissettiği kavrama daha büyük bir şok etkisi yarattı. Tek eliyle tuttuğu maket düşme tehlikesi atlatırken, Jongin, yarı erekte olmuş haldeki erkekliği sert bir hareketle kavrayıp, sıktı. Sarışın gencin elinde olmayan nedenlerle tutuşundan kurtulan maket yerle buluştu. Ardından savunma içgüdüsüyle penisindeki eli tutup karşı koymaya çabaladıysa da bu esmerin tutuşunu daha da sıkılaştırmasına neden oldu. Sehun bedenini sarsan acı verici hareketle elinde olmadan gözlerini kapattı. Aralanan pembe dudaklarında ise beklemediği bir misafir konuktu.

Son içilmiş sigaranın cezbedici tadı ağzında dağılırken, dişlerini okşayan dili tüm gücüyle ısırıp bedenindeki tutuştan kurtuldu. Maketinin üzerine basarak, asansörün aralanan kapılarından kendini dışarı attı. Boş bulunup geride kalana baktığında esmerin çenesindeki uzun parmaklarıyla dudağını yoklayıp ve kanayan diliyle o lanet dudaklarını yaladığını gördü.

Sıkılı yumruklarından birini daha o piç gülüşle buluşturmak istiyordu. Ama sadece  _"Sen- sen! Siz götün tekisiniz Asistan Kim!"_  diye haykırıp sağ ayağını hırsla kaldırıp tüm gücüyle yere indirdi. İç sesi deprem etkisi bekleyip beklemediğini sormak istese de bu doğru zaman değildi. Sehun burnundan soluyarak dönüp hızla kaldığı daireye yöneldi.

Giden sarışının ardından yerdeki maketi alıp, asansörden çıkan Jongin  _"hanene bir özür daha eklendi Oh Sehun"_ diye keyifle seslendi. Beklediği gibi de çarpılan daire kapısı aldığı tek yanıt oldu.

Sehun'un istemediği şeylerin neden hep onu bulduğu konusunda bir fikri yoktu. Ancak şu an en güncel derdi Baekhyun'un rüyalarını süsleyen seks tanrısı piçin, Sehun'un gerçeklerini beceriyor olmasıydı.

Baekhyun hayaliyle aralanan dudaklar, Baekhyun'un hayalindeki pislik tarafından tadılmış olamazdı.

Olmamalıydı... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	5. 0.1 - 4/7 * 3... 2... 1... NELER OLUYOR?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halie Loren - Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps

 

 

...

Dördüncü yılın ilk dönemi (7. dönem), Sehun için kabus gibi başlamıştı. Yurttaki odası yaz okuluna kalan öğrencilerin istilası altındaydı ve anlaşılan o ki istila bir süre daha devam edecekti. (YN: Kore'de mimarlık eğitimi 5 yıl sürüyor.)

Sehun bir kaç gün olmasını umduğu bir süre için sokakta kalmıştı. Şimdi elindeki büyük valizle, Baekhyun'un kapısında otururken, arkadaşının ona kızacağını adı gibi biliyordu. Baek uzun süredir Sehun'un yanına taşınmasını istiyordu. Liseden beri yakın arkadaşlardı ve Sehun'un saçma inadı, Baekhyun'un canını sıkıyordu. Dönemin yarısından çoğunu bu evde geçirdiği gerçeği varken, Sehun neden inat ediyordu, Baek bunu hiç anlamıyordu.

Oysa Sehun için platonik aşkıyla yakın arkadaş olmak zor, ama vazgeçemediği bir durumdu. Bir de yanına taşınarak bunu çekilmez yapmak istemiyordu. Baekhyun'dan dinlediği aşk/seks hayatını gözleriyle görmek pek cazip gelmiyordu.

İçinde bulunduğu durum ve Baekhyun...   
  


  
  
Tüm bunlar onu saçma bir çaresizliğe sürüklüyordu. Narin parmaklarını biraz fazla uzamış ince telli dağınık sarı saçlarının arasından geçirdi. Baekhyun'un ısrarlarına direnemediği bir gün saçlarını boyamasına izin vermişti ve o günden beri yani yaklaşık iki yıldır sarışındı. Teninin beyazlığı sayesinde hayal kırıklığına da uğramamıştı. Hala Baekkiesinin iltifatlarını hatırlıyor ve mutlu oluyordu. Sırtını yasladığı kapıya başını dayayıp, bakışlarını tavana diktiğinde kata gelen asansörün sesini duydu. Baekhyun marketten aldığı atıştırmalıkları zorla taşıyarak asansörden çıktı. Sarışın genç oturduğu yerden kakıp diğerinin yanına koştu ve elindeki poşetleri aldı.

_"Üzgünüm. Telefonumun şarjı bitmiş aramadan geldim. Yurttaki odayı hala boşaltmamışlar. Bir kaç geceliğine sende-"_

_"Oh Sehun! Kes sesini! Sana defalarca birlikte kalmayı önerdim. Bir kaç gecenin lafını yapıyorsun"_  diye burnundan soluyarak çıkıştı.

 _"Baekkie!"_  Sehun'un sesi istediğinden sert çıkmıştı.

_"Biliyorum, biliyorum. Parayı sorun ediyorsun. Bu saçma düşüncen sinirimi bozuyor. Seninle yeniden bunu tartışmayacağım. Hem şifreyi biliyorsun neden içeri girmedin, neden kapıda bekliyorsun?"_

_"Sen olmadan girmek istemedim"_

_"Tanrım! Dünyanın en ahmak insanını bana vermem için önceki hayatımda sana nasıl bir kazık attım acaba?"_

_"Ben-"_

_"Sus!_

_Tanrıyla arama girme_ _, içeriye gir Oh Sehun!"_

Sehun gözlerini devirirken, Baekhyun kapının şifresini tuşladı. Sarışın aklına dolan düşünceyle içini çekti. Baekhyun sahip olduğu her şeyi koşulsuz ona açmış, açmaya da devam ediyordu. Tabi, kendisi dışında sahip olduğu her şeyi demek daha doğru olurdu.

Kısa olan diğerine ait sürüklediği valizi kenara bıraktı. Aynı anda Sehun da elindeki poşetlerle mutfağa ilerlemeye çalışıyordu. Ancak henüz ne olduğunu anlamadan, kısa olanın sırtına atladığını hissetti. Elindekileri olduğu yere bırakıp dağılmalarına izin verdi ve beline sarılan bacakları tuttu. Kollarını dizlerinin altından geçirdi. Boynuna dolanmış kolun ve eğilmiş, kulağına fısıldayan gencin etkisi, tenindeki görünmeyen minik tüyleri bile harekete geçirmişti. Kalbi atmayı yine kesmiş ya da kalbinin çığlıkları kulaklarındaki uğultular arasında yitip gitmişti. Bir kaç tur arkasındaki genci döndürüp sırtı yatağa gelecek şekilde salondaki çift kişilik yatağa bıraktı.

Baekhyun'un yatak odasını uzun süredir boş tutması ve yatağını salona taşıması evde yalnız olduğu hissini unutmaya çabalamasındandı. Kısa olan tek başına olduğunu bilmekten hoşlanmıyordu. Gösterilen onca daire arasından bunu seçme nedeni terasa açılan salonda uyuyabilecek olmasıydı. Bazı geceler ay eşliğinde uykuya dalması da sırf bu yalnızlık hissinin ondan uzak kalmasını istemesindendi.

Sehun nefes nefese kalıp, sırtındaki ağırlıktan kurtulduğunda, aklına hücum edenlere engel olmaya çalışıyordu. Baek'le yaşamak istemiyor oluşunun nedeni aslında hiçbir zaman para olmamıştı. Maddi açıdan sıkıntılı bir aileden geldiği doğruydu. Ancak şu an okuduğu okulun ücreti de dahil olmak üzere genç adam uzun süredir ailesinden bağımsız yaşamayı öğrenmişti. Baekhyun'un aksine sorumluluklarına sıkı sıkıya bağlıydı. Kendini bildi bileli okul sonraları çalışırdı. Üniversiteden önce ve üniversitenin ilk yılı, babasının küçük kahve dükkanında ya da çeşitli yarı zamanlı işlerde çalışmıştı. Çizime olan yatkınlığı ve bilgisayar programlarına olan merakı sayesinde kısa sürede dikkat çekmiş, bölüm hocalarına yardım ederek gelişmiş, olumlu bir izlenim oluşturmuştu. Geliştikçe hocalarının yönlendirmeleriyle, tekniker ihtiyacı olan mimarlık ofislerinde proje ya da çizim başı ücretlendirmelerle işler yapmaya başlamıştı. Para önemliydi, ancak Baekhyun çok daha önemliydi. Onunla yaşamak istememesinin nedenlerini sıralayacak olsa Baek'in tensel temasa düşkünlüğü ile x kişilerle sekse olan düşkünlüğü ilk sıraya yerleşmek için kendi aralarında kapışırdı. 

Düşünmeye tahammül edemeyeceği şeyleri ilk aşkının ağzından dinlemek zorunda kaldığı çok fazla zaman olmuştu. Yine de tüm bunlara gözleriyle şahit olmaya kendini hazır hissettiği söylenemezdi. Ayrıca Baekhyun'un arkadaşça dokunuşları Sehun için çok farklı anlamlara karşılık geliyordu. Dokunuşlara dayanmak, kendini tutmak gerçekten zordu. Bir gün ona açılacaktı ve o güne dek Baekhyun dilediğince insan harcamalıydı. Sehun harcananlardan, heves olanlardan biri olmamalıydı. Sarışın gencin yıllardır sabretme nedeni ilk aşkının şıpsevdiliğinden başka bir şey değildi. En azından kendine söylediği en elle tutulur bahane buydu. İşler ters giderse onu kaybedebileceği gerçeği ve itirafı için gereken cesarete sahip olmadığını düşünmüyor, korkaklığını aklına getirmiyordu.  
  


     

  
  
  
Sırtı yatakla buluşan genç, kolları ve bacakları arasındakine daha sıkı sarıldı. Uzun olanın kalkıp gitmesine izin vermiyordu. İnce uzun parmaklarını diğerinin bedeninde sertçe gezdirip, kahkahalar arasında sırtına dişlerini geçirirken onu sertleştirdiğinden bihaberdi. Sehun bunu yıllardır yaşıyor, ama asla alışamıyordu. Baekhyun tam bir aptaldı.

Böyle anlarda her zaman yaptığını yapmak tek kurtuluşuydu. Baekhyun'un ellerini yakalayıp parmaklarını birbirlerine kilitledi. Kısa bir an bunu aşkla yapmanın ne kadar uzak olduğu düşüncesi aklından geçti.

Baekhyun, Sehun'un ona teslim olduğunu anlayıp dişlerinin arasındaki ince deriyi serbest bıraktı. Bir kaç farklı noktayı daha ısırıp, kendince arkadaşını cezalandırıp kolları arasındakinin kalkmasına izin verdi. Uzun olan hızla kendini kısıldığı kapandan kurtardı. Asla kurtulmak istemediği, ama kurtulmaya mecbur olduğu ateş kapanından...

Önündeki şişliği saklamak için arkasını dönmeden, düzensiz nefesleri arasında konuştu.

_"Be-ben açım."_

_"Tamam sen duş al, ben bir şeyler ayarlarım."_

_"Duşu paylaşmak sorun değil mi?"_  Diye sordu Sehun. Baekhyun'u kızdırmayı seviyordu. Daha önce defalarca kullandığı duş hakkında konuşması yalnızca bu nedenleydi. Baekhyun eline geçirdiği yastığı fırlatırken en tiz sesiyle bağırıyor, diğer yandan da ağzındaki tadı atmak ister gibi yalandan tükürüyordu.

_"Defol git, yıkan Sehun! Hala terinin tadı ağzımda!"_

Sehun, Baekhyun'un dediklerine cevap vermeye gerek duymadan kendini banyoya attı ve kapıyı kilitledi.

Baek kilit sesini duyunca her zaman yaptığı gibi dalga geçti.

_"Korkak!_

_Endişelenme banyoya dalıp sana saldırmam. İstediğim zaman üzerine atlayabiliyorum."_

Zaten Sehun'un korktuğu Baek'in banyoya dalması değildi. Daldığında görmesi muhtemel durum/durumlardı. Mastürbasyon yaparken Baekhyun'u düşündüğünü, onun adını sessiz çığlıklarda boğduğunu bilmemeliydi. Bu evin banyosu bu duruma o kadar çok şahit olmuştu ki neredeyse Baekhyun'un boşaltım sistemi faaliyetlerinden çok Sehun'un cinsel deneyimlerine hakimdi. Ayrıca Baekhyun duygusal hayatına, cinsel dürtülerine ve sarışına olan dokunuşlarına çeki düzen vermezse Sehun'un cinsel hayatı bu dört duvar arasında kısılıp kalmaktan öteye gidemeyecekti.

Gereğinden fazla uzun süren duş sonrası giyinip kısa olanın yanına gitti. Tüm daireyi saran kokudan Baek'in kavrulmuş kahve çekirdeklerini ısıttığı anlaşılıyordu. Sehun yeşil çekirdeklerden küçük mucizeler yaratmayı ve o mucizeleri kıtırdatmayı seviyordu. Baek'te Sehun'un bu garip alışkanlığını tümüyle benimsenmişti. Saçlarını kurutup, Baekhyun'un kapı arkasında asılı hırkalarından birini sırtına geçirdi. Terasta onu beklediğine emin olduğu tost, bira ve kavrulmuş kahve çekirdeği üçlüsüne yöneldi.

Baekhyun onu beklemeden yemeye başlamış, çoktan tostunun ilk parçasını ortadan kaldırmıştı. Ağzındakileri umursamadan, etrafa saçarak konuştu.  _"Ne kadar uzun sürdü? Penisin olduğunu bilsem banyomda hatırını sorduğunu düşüneceğim."_

Sehun güler gibi yapıp, kendine ayrılan yere oturdu. Bu küçümsemeye cevap bile veremezdi. Ne diyecekti? Senin sayende, senin için, senin banyonda, seni düşünüp boşaldım mı? Asla! Belki başka bir hayatta söylerdi ama bu hayatında böyle bir cümle kurabileceğini sanmıyordu. Sadece  _"görmek ister misin?"_  diye sordu. Alacağı değişmeyen cevabın ciddiyet içermediğini biliyordu.

_"Çok isterim. Bir defa da olsa gösterir misin? En azından gözle görülür boyutlarda olup olmadığını bilmek istiyorum."_

Sehun az önce parmakları arasındaki et parçasını düşünüp, hafif hafif kızarırken tek diyebildiği  _"siktir git Baekkie!"_  oldu. Hayal ettiği ve yaşadığı arasındaki fark sinir bozucuydu.

İkili yemek yiyip bir kaç bira sonrası film izlemeye karar verdi. Ancak Sehun planı boş verip etrafı toplamaya giriştiği için, Baek yalnızca yatağında uzanıp etrafı toplayan genci izlemekle ve telefonunda oyun oynamakla yetindi. Sarışın olan etrafa saçılmış kıyafetleri toplarken diğerine, asla etki etmeyen nutuklarından birini atıyordu. Çamaşır dağını plastik seleye doldurdu ve sabah o uyanmadan hepsinin yıkanması gerektiğini aksi halde annesini arayıp, kendine bakamadığını söyleyerek hayatını cehenneme çevireceğini nazik bir dille belirtti.

Baekhyun'un dünya üzerinde çekindiği bilinen iki şey vardı, biri korunmasız seks, diğeri Bayan Byun'un adına annelik dediği takıntı derecesindeki Baekhyun düşkünlüğü...

Baekhyun için ne şartta olursa olsun iki durumda da kalmamak hayati öncelik taşırdı. Yani Sehun'un en geçerli kartı, Bayan Byun kartıydı. Baek bu tehdit sayesinde çamaşır yıkamak için saat kurabilir, makineler çalışmıyorsa çamaşırları küvette deterjana boğabilir, sular kesilirse nehir kenarına bile inebilirdi.  

Bayan Byun oğlu söz konusu olunca mantığını devre dışı bırakırdı, tabii bir de hijyen söz konusuysa... Ama bu iki konu birleşince Byun malikanesinin kraliçesi konumundaki kadın, manikürlü tırnaklarını görmezden gelip dünyanın %70.8'i neden hala çamaşır suyu değil deliliğiyle çevre katliamına ek, mikrop katliamına soyunuyordu.

Sehun lisede bitlendiklerinde üzerlerine boca edilmiş böcek ilacıyla öleceklerini düşünmüştü mesela. Anaokulunda bile yaşamadığı bu eşsiz deneyimin nedeni elbette Baekhyun'du. Pislik yuvası sahibi, 3. sınıf dövmeciye aşık olmasaydı, Sehun böyle bir deneyimden mahrum kalacaktı. Yine de Baek'in o pislikten sadece bitlenerek kurtulmuş olmasına mucize gözüyle bakıyordu. Çünkü Baekhyun şimdi ne kadar sürtükse o dönem ergenliğin verdiği aşırı hormon yüklenmesiyle sürtük kere sürtük sayılırdı.

Ufak bir temizlik sonrası Sehun'da Baek'in yanına uzandı. İşte yine sarışın için zor bir gece başlıyordu. Uyku tulumunda yatmak için ısrar etmek asla işe yaramayan bir çabaydı. Yine de Sehun şansını denedi ve değişmeyen hayır cevabını alıp uslu uslu kısa olanın yanındaki yerini aldı. Baek sarışının bir başkasıyla uyuyamadığını sandığı için onu cezalandırdığını düşünüyordu. Gerçek elbette farklıydı...

Kısa olanın sımsıkı sarılmış kol ve bacakları arasında tavanı izleyen genç, neredeyse sabahın ilk ışıklarına dek diğerinin huzur içerisinde, çıkardığı bebeksi horultuları dinlemişti.

Uyku onu ne zaman teslim aldı, o uyurken diğeri ne işler karıştırdı, bunları daha sonra öğrenecekti ve öğrendiklerinden kesinlikle memnun olmayacaktı.    
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...

     

  
  
  
Baekhyun gözlerini araladığında karşısında açık tenli,  pürüzsüz, geniş sırtı gördü. Bir kaç saniye geceyi kimle geçirdiğini düşündü. Ancak aradığı cinsel aktivite zihninde yer almıyordu. Onun yerine Sehun'un tehdidi kulaklarında çınladı. Sarışın olan uyanmadan çamaşırları halletmeli, daha sonra ders seçimi için okula gitmeliydi. Çamaşır işi sonrası daireye dönüp okul için Sehun'u uyandırmaya karar verdi. 

Sessizce yataktan kalkıp, sabaha karşı sıcak geldi diye çıkarıp savurttuğu kıyafetlerini buldu ve giydi, kapının yanındaki sepeti aldı. Sepet üst üste yığılı çamaşırla doluyken önünü görmesi imkansızdı. Anlaşılan sarışın genç kirlileri toplamasaydı Baekhyun çıplak gezmek zorunda kalacaktı.  El yordamıyla kapıyı açıp kucağındaki sepetle birlikte daireden çıktı.   
  


  
  
  
Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra döndüğünde yatağındaki uzun genci çoktan unutmuştu. Aslına bakılırsa adı sorulsa, doğru söyleyebilir mi, o bile kesin değildi. Dakikalarca makineye yerleştirdiği çamaşırlarla ne yapacağını düşünmüş, alt kattaki sürekli siyah giyen ürkütücü Japon kız deterjan gözünü Baekhyun için doldurmuş, yıkama programını seçip, makineyi çalıştırmıştı. Baekhyun da tüm çamaşırlarını geride bırakıp dairesine çıkmayı akıl edebilmişti. Yukarı çıktığında yan dairenin kapısının önünden geçerken gülümsemesi genişlemişti. Kendince bir takım cilvelenmeler baş gösterdiyse de kapalı kapı bu hallere karşı, doğal olarak kayıtsız kalmıştı.

İçeri girip kapattığı kapıya sırtını yasladığında yüzündeki gülümseme aklına dolan planlarla genişlemeye devam ediyordu. Bugünden sonra bir daha sokağa çıkmayı isteyeceğinden emin değildi. Ömür boyu iki daire için ortak kullanılan terasta oturup yan dairenin yeni kiracısını izleyebilirdi. Belki ortak duvarlarına küçük bir gözetleme deliği açmalıydı. Bir deliği bile fark ettirmeden açamıyorsa mimar olmanın kime ne yararı vardı? Baekhyun için söz konusu yakışıklı bir erkek olduğunda hemen her şey anlamını yitiriyor ya da o erkeğe giden yolda harcanmaktan kurtulamıyordu.

Kapının yanındaki raftan arabanın anahtarıyla cüzdanını aldı. Aklındaki ilginç ve masumiyetten uzak planlar eşliğinde evden çıkıp, okula gitti. Evde unuttuğu bir şey olduğu düşüncesi bir süre huzursuz hissettirse de neyi unuttuğunu bulamayacağı için onun yerine yeni komşusunu düşünmeyi seçti. Esmer teni, yakıcı bakışları, eriten gülümsemesi...  
  


 

  
  
  
...

Sehun, Baekhyun'un çıkmasından kısa süre sonra uyandı. Daha doğrusu uyandırıldı. Yan dairede bir şeyler oluyordu. Ritmik olarak duvara çarpan metal sesi... Rüyasında beynine vurulan bir çekiç gibiydi. O ses, sabaha karşı üzerindekilerden kurtulup uyumayı başaran Sehun için hiç iyi bir uyandırılma yöntemi değildi.

 _"Lanet duvara bir şey asacaksan düzgün bir saatte yap be adam! Saat kaç, bu saatte mi as-"_  Sehun'un söylenmeleri duyduğu yüksek sesli inlemeyle yarım kaldı. İnlemeler duvara çarpan metal sesiyle aynı ritimde artıyordu. Zaman zaman sıklaşıp, düzeyi yükselen çığlıklara göre, yan dairede biri ya da birileri boğazlanıyordu.

Son duyduğu tiz çığlıkla yataktan fırlayıp kalktı. Yan dairede bir şeyler oluyordu. Panikle ne yapacağını düşündü bir an. Ancak düşünecek zaman yoktu. Birilerinin ona ihtiyacı vardı ya da bu bir cinayetse kurban Sehun'un şahitlik etmesini isteyebilirdi. Gerçi o öldüğü için ailesi böyle bir şey isteyebilirdi. Sehun acılı aileye biraz olsun yardım etmek için kesinlikle şahitlik ederdi.

Aklından geçen saçmalıkların ne kadarı uyku mahmurluğu diye adlandırılabilirdi bilinmez, ancak Sehun Baekhyun'un nerede olduğu ya da onu neden uyandırmadığı gibi gündelik içeriğe sahip konuları çoktan es geçmişti. Bilinçsizce kulağını duvara dayayıp sesleri anlamlandırmayı denedi.

Öncelikle durumdan emin olmalıydı. Seslere bakılırsa en iyi ihtimalle, dün gece boş olan dairede, bu sabah azgın bir çift birbirini yiyordu. Belki de taşınma seksi diye bir şey vardı ve Sehun bilmiyordu. Barışma seksi vardı ve Sehun onu da bilmiyordu yani deneyimlememişti. Ama teorik olarak edindiği bilgileri aklının bir köşesine not etmişti.

Boğuk ses o kadar rahatsız ediciydi ki yeniden  _"ya cinayetse"_  diye düşündü.

Katil onu da öldürebilirdi. Belki de adam şu dakikada karısını öldürüyordu, daha sonra da tadilatı henüz başlamamış olan banyo zeminine gömecekti. Sonuçta banyoların zeminleri bir cesedi saklayabilecek döşeme kalınlığına sahipti.  _"Yapı Bilgisi 1 dersi, temeller ve zeminler"_  diye aklındaki bilginin kaynağını mırıldandı.

Yan dairede seks mi yoksa cinayet mi olduğu konusunda aklı git gide karışırken duyarak bir yere varamayacağına karar verdi. Karar vermesindeki en büyük etken de gittikçe şiddetlenen seslerdi.

_"Sikeyim!_

_Yan dairede ne oluyor böyle?"_    
  


  
  
  
Duvardan ayrılmalıydı. İçerisinde bulunduğu meraklı komşu pozisyonundan kurtulmalıydı. Parmakları dağılmış saçlarını karıştırırken odanın içinde volta atmaya başlamıştı. Volta atarken bir yandan da üzerine bir kaç parça bir şey geçirmişti. Uzaklaşmalı, odadan çıkmalıydı. Yoksa kendi teorilerinde kaybolacak ve asla gerçeği öğrenememenin merakıyla, bu olayı sürekli hatırlayacaktı. Her sıradan takıntılı insan gibi...

Ani bir kararla bilgisayar masasının üzerindeki sigara paketiyle çakmağı alıp terasa çıktı. Bu kararın ne kadar doğru olduğu ise tartışmaya kapalıydı. Hissettiği baş ağrısı kesinlikle nikotine ihtiyacı olduğunu anlatıyordu. Terasta, orijinali siyah ferforje ayaklı olması gereken ama tozpembe yağlı boya ile boyanmış metal ayaklı yuvarlak masaya yöneldi. Masa, evin eski sahibinin eşine aitti. Kadın masanın ayaklarını boyamış, ancak boya kurumadan tanrı katındaki yerini almıştı. Eşi bu ani ölümle - ki eşinin 74 yaşında olduğu, güneşin altında saatlerce boya yaptığı, sıcak ve yorgunluk birleşerek zayıf kalbine fazla geldiği gerçekleri düşünülürse ölümün aniliği anlamsız kalabilirdi - masanın uğursuz olduğuna kanaat getirmiş, uğursuz kabul ettiği ev ve bir kaç parça daha uğursuz eşyayı Baekhyun'a yok pahasına satıp kaçar gibi gitmişti.

Sehun masaya kısık gözlerle bakıp uğursuz olup olmadığını anlamayı denedi. Tespit edemeyeceği konusunda ikna olunca masanın üzerindeki küllüğe yöneldi. Bir yandan da kendi kendine söyleniyordu.

_"Bu dairede uyumak hep sorun, artık uyanıkken de sabrım sınanıyor. Aptal Baek beni uyandırmadan defolup gitmiş._

_..._

_Tehdit için kızgın olmalı."_

Dün geceden kalma kahve çekirdekleri hala masanın üzerindeydi. Ağzına attığı çekirdek tadını korumakla birlikte yumuşamıştı. Refleks olarak seslerin geldiği yöne başını çevirdiğinde, terasa açılan komşu dairenin perdesinin aralık olduğunu gördü. Dün gece boş olan dairenin önünde duran masa Sehun için tuzak niteliğindeydi. İşte o seslerin nedenini öğrenmek için kulaklarından fazlasına sahip olduğunu o an fark etti. Evet, belki yanlıştı. Ama bu cinayetin çözümlenmesi için gereken hareketti.

Yoksa değil miydi?

Merak. Merak. Merak...

Merak kesinlikle kötü bir şeydi. Ancak birçok defa insanı yeniliklerle tanıştırdığı da gerçekti. Aksi halde Sehun, yatak başlığına dayanmış adamın önünde kalçalarını yukarı kaldırıp eğilmiş, oral seks yapan kadını ve onun arkasında beline bağlı dildo ile diğerini beceren kadını görme fırsatını hayatı boyunca bulamazdı.

Tabi bu bir fırsatsa...

Sarışın genç ağzından kontrolsüzce yüksek sesli olarak çıkan  _"SİKTİR!"_  kelimesi ardından, adamın ona yönelen bakışlarını fark etti. Koyu kahve gözlerden kaçma düşüncesi bedenini ele geçirdi ve sarışın genç hızla hareketlendi. Hızlı olduğu kadar dengesiz oluşu, kulaklarda yankılanan sesten belliydi. Kaçmaya çabalarken masaya çarpıp dün geceden kalma kahve çekirdeklerinin olduğu tabağı devirdi. Yere çarpan metal sesi sanki tüm şehirde yankılanıyordu. Dünya üzerinden silinme isteğiyle, az önce çıktığı lanetli daireye geri girdi.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
...

Esmer genç penisindeki dudakların sahibinin saçlarını kavradı ve kendi dolgun dudaklarıyla buluşmasını sağladı. Aralık perdeden gelen ışık kesildiğinde, dışarıda bir misafiri olduğunu fark etti. Anlaşılan sabahki genç onu izlemeye doyamamıştı. Kai, her koşulda izlenmekten zevk alırdı. Dudağının sağ kenarı hafifçe yukarı doğru kıvrıldı. Duyduğu  _"SİKTİR!"_  sonrası refleks olarak dışarı baktı.

Aralık perdenin önünde biri vardı ve boyutlara bakarak bunun sabah tanıştığı genç olmadığını söyleyebilirdi. İzleyeni bilmese de birilerinin ufkunu açmak, kasıklarından yükselen zevke zevk katmıştı.

Ancak izleyicisi fark edilmesinin paniğiyle olsa gerek, bir şeyleri yıkarak, sahnenin en önündeki yerinden kaçarak uzaklaştı. Kai kendi düşünceleriyle eğlenirken yan dairenin çarpılan kapı sesi zevkten oluşmuş çarpık gülümsemesini, keyifli bir kahkahaya dönüştürdü. Tombul kalçalının yanı sıra, anlaşılan bir de utangaç komşusu vardı. Bu... Bu, çok sevimliydi. Burada yaşamak tahmin ettiğinden daha eğlenceli olacaktı.   
  


     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	6. 0.2 - 4/7 * Tanrı yeryüzüne inmiş. Öylece DURUYOR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daft Punk - Get Lucky (ft Pharrell) - Swing/ Vintage Cover by Flash Mob Jazz

 

 

...

Sehun düzensiz nefesler arasında odada bir o yana bir bu yana koşup telefonunu, evin anahtarını ve ceketini aldı. Bu arada homurdanmaya da devam ediyordu.

"Evet!

Yaşlı adam haklıydı. O lanet masa kesinlikle uğursuz.

Onları izlediğimi fark etti mi acaba?

Onları izlemiyordum ki ben!

Fark edilmediyse bile artık terasta biri olduğu biliniyor.

Dağılan kahve çekirdeklerini toplasam, sessizce toplarım.

Şimdi çekirdekler mi sorun?

Lanet!"

Kısık sesle söylenmeye devam ederken yapılacak en mantıklı şeyin aklındaki kirli görüntüden kurtulmak olduğuna karar verdi.

"Bir kadın neden yapay bir penise ihtiyaç duyar? Özellikle ellerinin altında bir erkek varken, gerçi iki vajina bir penis olunca dildo hiç fena fikir değil.

Neler diyorum ben? TANRIM!"

Yan daireden gelen yüksek sesli çığlık, yüz bin milyonuncu defa Sehun'u kendine getirdi.

Artık ne kadar mümkünse...

Odanın içinde dikilmiş neler hesaplıyordu. Zihnindeki görüntüleri unutmak yerine durumun dayanağını bulmaya çabalıyordu. Fantezi denilen şeyin bir sınırı olmadığı ortadaydı. Düşünmek istemiyordu, ancak sesler hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Art arda gelen, kulaklarını çınlatan çığlıklardan sonra neredeyse hırıltılı nefes alış verişleri bile duyabiliyordu ya da zihni ona oyun oynuyordu.

Süratle giyinip olabilecek en hızlı şekilde daireden çıktı. Maalesef bu kaçış, mekanı terk ediş düşüncelerinden de kaçabileceği anlamına gelmiyordu.

Belki de sorun bu apartmandaydı ya da teras katında kim bilir? Sonuçta alt kattaki gotik Japon kızın hiç sapkın davranışına tanık olmamıştı. Belki o da şeytana tapanlardandı, belki sadistti.

"Baek iyi ki onun katında oturmuyor yoksa her gece birlikte uyumak için beni evine çağırırdı" diye düşündü. Sanki üniversite hayatının çoğu gecesini o dairede sabahlayarak geçirmemiş gibi...

Durağa doğru ilerlerken aklına gelen her konuda kendiyle kavga etmeye devam ediyordu. Zihnini böyle saçmalıklarla oyalamanın gördüklerinin üzerine kalın bir perde çekmek olmasını diliyordu.

"Perde... Madem perden var niye aralık bırakıyorsun sapık piç" diye tısladı. "Bu apartman kesinlikle tekin değil. Baekhyun'un sapıklığı yetmiyormuş gibi bir de yan dairede grup seks düşkünü komşu çıktı. İyi tarafından bakılırsa yeni komşu kadınlardan hoşlanıyor.

Bu güzel haber, bunca yıldan sonra Baek artık kadınlarla takılacağım demezse tabi. Ben de bu şans varken o da olur. Yine de vajina sever komşuyu, gay komşuya tercih ederim. Kadınlardan hoşlanan azgın bir komşu Baekhyun'un pantolonunun, en azından yan dairedeki sapık için kıçında durmasını sağlar."

Sehun elindeki telefondan son arananlar listesinin değişmeyen bebeğini bulmaya çalışırken, gözünü ilk açtığı andan itibaren sorması gereken soruyu ancak sorabilmişti.

"Nerede bu aptal çocuk?

Neden beni uyandırmadan gitti?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...

Devrilen metalin, çarpılan kapının sesi, koşarak uzaklaşan adımlar ve seksin armonisi...

Esmer yüzündeki piç sırıtma yaptığı tercihlerle hayatının çok daha eğlenceli olacağına inandığını gösteriyordu.

     

**_Birkaç saat önce..._ **

Günün erken saatlerinde, yerleşmesine yardım etmek isteyen iki gönüllüyle birlikte yeni evine geldi. Bu saatte o iki yardımcıyı yalnızca Kai yataklarından kaldırabilirdi. Tabi bu başka yatağa yatacaklarını vaat ederek gerçekleşmişti.

Üçlü daireye geldiğinde, eşyaların büyük kısmı çoktan yerleşmişti. Jongin'in kişisel eşyaları ise açılmış kolilerle kapının yanında, yerdeydi. Yardımsever arkadaşlar hızla kolileri boşaltıp içindekileri rastgele dağıtırken Jongin eline geçenleri yerleştirmeyi ihmal etmiyordu. Ancak onun da amacı kızlardan farklı değildi. Yeni evinin konforunu ve yeni yatağını test etmek için bu üçlü bir araya gelmişti. 

Kızlar sıcaklığı bahane edip bir anda üzerlerindekilerden kurtulmaya başlamıştı ki, Jongin boşalan kolileri kapının önüne bırakıp duşun yolunu tuttu. Biraz serinlemenin kimseye zararı olmazdı. Bu arada kızlar birbirleriyle ilgilenir, ön sevişme safhasını kendi aralarında hallederlerdi.

Banyonun kapısında bir süre bekledi. İçerideki çıplak ikili oldukça ısınmış görünüyordu. Yüzü kapıya dönük olan kısa saçlı kız, diğerini belinden kavramış gözleriyle Kai'i yerken dişleriyle diğerinin dudaklarını kemiriyordu. Dalgalı saçlı olanın sırtındaki tırnak izlerinden anlaşıldığı üzere aradaki çekim en az Kai'in sahip oluğu çekim kadar kuvvetliydi. Seks işte bu yüzden güzeldi. Dil, din, cinsiyet vb kavramlar kıyafetlerle birlikte terk edilmeliydi. İkilinin bir penise ihtiyacı vardı ve Kai bunu sağlamak için hareketlendi. Karşı konulmaz Kai ve KaiJr. yönetimi ele geçirmek üzereydi.

Kai'n her konuda olduğu gibi bu konudaki özgüveni de bir parça fazlaydı.

Ona göre sevişmek ve seks farklı şeylerdi. Sevgi içerikli dokunuşlar, sevişmenin kapsamında değerlendirilirken, tutkunun hakimiyetinde bedenleri ödüllendiren faaliyetler seksti. Ve mükemmel olan kesinlikle seksti!

Sevişmek...

Zevkin doruklarında yükselmeyi geciktiren bir şeydi, yani Kai böyle nitelerdi. O, çok, çok nadir sevişirdi. Karşısındaki kişiye özel hissettirmek ya da onu etkilemek, kendine aşık etmek istediği zamanlarda olduğu gibi. Bu da pek sık karşılaşılan bir durum değildi. Zaten herkes Kai için delirirdi.   
  


***cinsel içerikte doz aşımı***

Belindeki havluyu yerle buluşturup, onu bekleme sabrını göstermeyen ikiliye yöneldi. Dalgalı saçlı olanı, omzundan tutup geri itti ve kısa olanı çenesinden yakalayarak dizlerinin üzerine doğrulup, dudaklarına erişmesini sağladı. İkili arasında baskın karakterin kim olduğunu anlamak güç değildi. Ancak burada kimin lider olduğu belliydi. Dişlerinin arasındaki dudağı sömürmeye alışmışken bacaklarını okşayan elle irkildi. Baskın dişi onu bir an önce yatağa atma peşindeydi. Anlaşılan dili kadar parmaklarını kullanmakta da becerikliydi. Kısa saçlı olan bu akılcı hamleyle Kai'in kimin içini dolduracağını kesinleştirdiğine inanıyor olmalıydı. Diğeri esmer gencin sırtına öpücükler kondururken kısa saçlı olan dudaklardan ayrılmış kaslı göğüste ıslak yollar çiziyordu.

Kai, yatağın içerisinde, dizleri üzerinde yükselmiş sırtında ve göğsünde gezen dudakları teniyle ödüllendirdiğini düşünüyordu. Göbek deliğini bulan dil mi yoksa bel oyumunu bulan dil mi gözlerinin kapanmasını sağlamıştı, emin değildi. Tek bildiği ya da öğrendiği kızlar dillerini kullanmakta oldukça iyiydi. Hafifçe arkasına dönüp, dalgalı saçlı kızın dudaklarını tatmayı düşündüyse de yapmak için vakti olmadı.

 ***cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü***  
  


Dışarıdan gelen büyük gürültü tüm dikkatini dağıttı. Biri yeni dairesinin kapısını kırıp, içeriye girmeyi mi denemişti?

Gürültünün şiddeti ve süresi esmer olanı endişelendirdi. Dünyayla ilişiğini kesmiş ateşli ikiliden ayrılıp, yerdeki havluyu yeniden beline sardı. İçeridekiler bekleyebilirdi. Hoş, bekleyeceklerini de pek düşündüğü söylenemezdi. Ancak seslere bakılırsa dışarıdakinin işi daha acildi. Ve kötü bir şey olmuş olabilirdi, Jongin zaten yataktakilere her şartta yetişirdi. Yeni evindeki ilk gününde kapının önünde ölen, sakat kalan biri olması hoşuna gitmezdi.

Ancak kapıyı açtığında karşısındaki görüntü rahatsız edici olmaktan uzak, havaya dikilmiş biçimli dolgun kalçadan başka bir şey değildi. Yüzündeki sinsi gülümseme ise aklından hızla geçen düşüncelerin özeti gibiydi. Henüz bir kaç saattir burada olmasına rağmen, burayı şimdiden sevmişti.  
  


  
  
  
...

Diz kapaklarının yanı sıra kapıya çarptığı omzu da sızlıyordu. Kısa bir süre için serildiği yerde kalmayı tercih etti. Sehun'un mükemmel açı ve iş güvenliğinden uzak, düşüncesiz bir mukavemetle yükselttiği çamaşır kulesi nedenli, yan dairenin kapısının önündeki boş kolileri görmemiş; Önce sendelemiş, dairenin kapalı kapısını kırıp içeri girmeyi denemiş, baktı olmuyor daha büyük bir gürültüyle yere sert bir iniş gerçekleştirmişti.

Etrafa saçılan çamaşırlar da, şu an canının yanması da, hepsi Sehun'un suçuydu. Hatta henüz farkında olmadığı, onu izleyen gözler bile Sehun'un suçu olabilirdi.

Dün gece sarışının özenle oluşturduğu çamaşır dağı, şimdi apartmanın holünde modern sanatın öncülüğünü yapan yağlı boya tablo gibiydi. Ancak gözden çok burna hitap etmekteydi.

Baekhyun, başını gömdüğü kirli çamaşırlardan hafifçe kaldırıp, tek gözünü açarak etrafına bakındı.  Koridorda kimseyi görmeyince tuttuğu nefesi bırakıp, rahatladı. Yavaşça doğrulup, oturduğu yerden sağa sola uzanarak etrafa saçılan çamaşırları toplamaya başladı.

_"Çarşafım._

_Yastık kılıfım._

_Basketbol şortum"_ şortu bel lastiğinden kavrayıp, göz hizasına çıkardı. Üzerindeki ketçap lekesi şorta farklı bir hava vermişti.

_"Sanki çok oynuyormuşum gibi..._

_Neden aldım ki bunu?_

_Hamburger yemek için mi?_

_..._

_Hmmmm... Aaa! Evet! Okul takımındaki küçük penisli çocuk için._

_Adı neydi?_

_..._

_Penis boyunun kendi boyuyla ters orantılı olduğunu hatırlıyorum ama adını hatırlayamıyorum._

_Çok başarılısın, aferin Byun Baekhyun..._

_Dilimin ucunda ama..."_

İnce, uzun işaret parmağıyla dudağına art arda fiskeler vurup düşünürken, sol omzu üzerinden uzatılan yüz havlusunu aldı.

 _"Pembe, yumuşak yüz havlum"_  dedi pis havluyu yüzüne sürterken  _"kirli ama hala yumuşak"_ diye ekledi.

 _"Siktir et Baekkie, adını hatırlamaya değer bir şeyi yoktu zaten"_  diye aklındaki düşünceleri dudaklarından dökülen kelimelerle kontrolü altına aldı. Ardındaki bedenin sessizce gülümsediğinden habersizdi.

_"Mor çorabımın teki, beyaz atletim, mor çorabımın diğer teki"_

Yine sol omzu üzerinden uzatılan iç çamaşırını aldı.

 _"Aaa! Kırmızı dudakların sarmaladığı, nefret edilesi öpücüklü slip külot"_  bu defa edilen yardıma karşı daha nazikti. Bilinçsiz, ama nazik...

 _"Teşekkürler"_  dedi ve konuşmaya devam etti.  _"Bundan nefret ediyorum. Neden hala kullanıyorsam?"_

Dizlerinin ve ellerinin üzerinde, emekleyerek sağındaki duvarın dibine uzandı.  _"Yeşil çorabımın teki, sarı çorabımın teki, mavi saç havlum ve beyaz tişörtüm"_ deyip az önceki konumuna geri döndü. Tekrar önündeki ıssız koridoru kontrol etti. Kalan bir kaç parça kirli çamaşırı da sepete attı.

 _"İşte hepsi bu kadar"_  deyip, oturduğu yerden yavaşça kalktı. Eğilip yerdeki sepeti kucağına alıp, devrilmiş halde duran kolileri kenara itmek amacıyla tekmeledi. Tam adım atmaya yeltenmişti ki arkasından gelen sesle irkildi.

Biri önce boğazını temizledi, ardından sesindeki alaylı ifadeyi gizleme gereği duymadan  _"For the girls. For the boys"_ dedi. Baekhyun arkasındaki kişinin dışa vuramadığı kahkahasını duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

Az önce havlusunu ve iç çamaşırını nasıl elde ettiğini anımsadı. Ve...

Ve duyduğu kelimeler sonucunda aklına gelen görüntüyle sarsıldı. Önünde  _'for the girls'_  arkasından  _'for the boys'_  yazan slip çamaşır...

 _"Sehun ölümün elimden olacak, seni piç kurusu"_  diye fısıldadı dişlerinin arasından. Sehun onu son sevgililer gününde çikolata kutusu içinde hediye etmişti ve evet tahmin edilebileceği gibi çamaşır çikolata kokuluydu. Acaba arkadaki her kimse burnu ne derece kokuya duyarlıydı?

Yutkunurken tükürüğünün boğazına kaçıp, nefes almasını engelleyerek, yok olmasına sebep olması için şu saniye en doğru andı. Buruşan yüzüne normal bir ifade verdiğine inanarak, başını öne eğip, arkasını döndü ve rezil olduğu yeni komşusuyla tanışmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. Küçük gözlerinin sahip olduğu yavru köpek bakışları yavaş yavaş aşağıdan yukarı doğru hareket etti.

 _"Upssss!"_  Aldığı nefesi hala tuttuğunun farkında olmadan, zihnindeki görüntüyü anlamlandırmaya çabaladı.

Görüntü şey...

Çok...

Çok  şeeeydi...

 _"İğrenç? İnanılmaz? Katlanılmaz? Tarifsiz?"_  diye zihnine hücum eden kelimelerden doğru olanı seçmek hiç bu kadar zor olmamıştı. Birden aklında pembe-mor neon ışıklar eşliğinde yanıp sönen sözcük belirdi.

_"Mükemmel!"_

Yeni komşusu beline doladığı siyah havluyla kapının önünde duruyordu.

Minik minik şekillenmiş karın kaslarından yukarı çıkıldıkça, sert, güçlü göğüs kaslarının beyin bulandıran cazibesiyle duruyordu.

Pardon, öylece durmuyordu.

Göz hizasına dek kaldırıp yüzünü gizleyecek şekilde tuttuğu, her iki cins için de davetiye niteliği taşıyan iç çamaşırının arkasına saklanmış duruyordu.

Baekhyun istemsiz açılan ağzını kapatmayı düşünemeden, içerisinde bulunduğu durumu idrak etmeye çalıştı.

_"Biseksüel kartviziti olarak nitelenecek çamaşırı elinde tutan mükemmel komşu..._

_Hayır, hayır!_

_Beline sarmaladığı havluyla kapının önüne çıkacak kadar kendine güvenen ve gay olduğumu düşünen komşu._

_Yok. Bu da değil!_

_O lanet olası havlunun altını göremediğime lanetler yağdırmam gereken komşu._

_Evet. Evet bu uygun, ama yetersiz"_  diye duyulmayacak bir sesle mırıldandı.

_"Tam hoşlandığım miktarda, bisturiyle oyulmuş karın kaslarına sahip, o kasları dudaklarımı çağıran, insan olamayacak kadar kusursuz şey, şey..._

_Heykel!"_  
  


     

  
  
  
Baekhyun düşünceleriyle orgazm çağrısı yaparken, karşısındaki yaratık elindeki çamaşırı aşağı indirip, afallamış beyaz yüzü incelemeye başladı. Çapkınca gülümseyerek aralarındaki boşluğa elini uzattı.

Baekhyun dokunmaktan bir adım ötede olduğu karın kaslarıyla arasına giren ele baktı.

_"Heykel kıpırdadı._

_O zaman..._

_Heykel değil!_

_..._

_Tanrı!"_

Tanrı yeryüzüne inmiş ve Baekhyun'un önünde DURUYORDU!

İşte "durmak" fiilinin filolojik açıdan anlam kazanmasını sağlayan tanım tam olarak bu olmalıydı. Tanrı karşısında DURUYORDU!

Durmakla kalmayıp, elini uzatıyordu. Düşünceleri saniyeleri istila ederken Baekhyun kafayı yemenin eşiğindeydi. Ailesinin yanında kaldığı iki haftanın sonunda çıplak gördüğü tek erkek Sehun olmuştu, o da aseksüeldi. Ama karşısındaki...

_"Evet, evet kesinlikle tanrı olmalı._

_Kimilerine göre aşkın, kimilerine göre ise aşkla birlikte eş cinsel ilişkilerin koruyucusu olan tanrı... Eros!"_

Baekhyun'un parıldayan gözleri esmerin uzattığı erkeksi parmakları inceliyordu.

 _"Eros bana elini uzattı"_  

Ne zaman mitolojiyle bu kadar ilgilenmişti? Düşünce gücüyle eros'u yan komşusu yapmak kolay olmasa gerekti. Avuç içi ebatlarında mitoloji bilgisinin sorumlusu da Sehun'du. O ve onun sikilesi geniş okuma yelpazesi... Sehun'a kızmakla, minnet duymak arasındaki ince çizgide bir o yana bir bu yana giderken, iç sesi duruma el koyup, yapılması gerekeni emretti.

_"Uzatılan eli sık!"_

Baekhyun kendisine uzanan eli yakaladı ve karşısındakinin yüzüne bakmayı denedi. Elbette yukarıya doğru izlediği yol üzerindeki karın kaslarından gözlerini ayırmayı başarması çok kolay olmamıştı. Ama keşke başaramasaydı...  
  


     

  
  
  
Dolgun dudaklara takıldı gözü bu defa, o dudakların dışındaki şey...

Dil?

Dil miydi?

Ne yapıyordu o?

Bakışlarını biraz daha yukarı çıkardı ve dokunmadan, okşandığını hissettiren çikolata kahvesi gözlerin kapanına kısıldı. Artık ne kaçabilir ne de saklanabilirdi...

 _"Kai"_  dedi tanrı.

Cevaplayamadı Baekhyun, tanrı tekrar etti, tuttuğu eli sarsarken.

_"Kai."_

_"Ba-baek"_  diyebildi kısa olan, belli belirsiz.

Kapının önünde ne kadar süre bakıştılar bilmiyordu, ama içeriden gelen gülüşmelere eklenen cilveli ses Baekhyun'u kendine getirdi.

_"Kai! Haydi, gelmiyor musun?"_

Kai elindeki çamaşıra baktı. Gülümseyerek Baekhyun'un elini, iki eli arasına aldı ve çamaşırı heyecandan kanı çekilip buz tutmuş parmakların arasına bıraktı. Baek'in tersine Kai'n elleri ateşten olmalıydı. Aksi halde kısa olanın hissettiği yangının başka açıklaması yoktu.

 _"Sonra görüşürüz Babek"_  dedi ve göz kırptı, ardından dönüp, tüm ihtişamıyla kayboldu.

Baekhyun'un adındaki hatayı düzeltecek zamanı bile olmamıştı. Rüya gibi bir ana tanıklık ettiğini düşünen zavallı ölümlü, bir elinde kalçasıyla kolu arasına sıkıştırdığı çamaşır sepeti, diğerinde az önce tanrının dokunduğu iç çamaşırı koridorun ortasında öylece kala kalmıştı.  


 

 

;>

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	7. 0.3 - 4/7 * Aşık olmak tanrının laneti, tabi o bir aşksa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italian Secret Service - Not the Same

 

 

...

  
  


_"Sonra görüşürüz Babek"_

Tanrının adını öğrenememesinin hayal kırıklığını dahi hissedemeyecek kadar jöle kıvamına gelmiş genç, koridorun ortasında öylece kala kaldı.

  
  
  
  
  
  
...

Kai odaya döndüğünde onu az önceki ufaklıktan ayıran ikiliye baktı. Üzerindeki aç bakışları deşifre etmesi gerekirse, şu an kızların ona ihtiyacı vardı. Hem de birinin belinde bağlı olan dildoya rağmen. Siyah yapay penis Kai'in yüzündeki gülümsemeyi şeytani kıldı. Sekste oyuncaklardan hoşlanırdı. Yatakta iki kız olmasının nedeni de bu değil miydi? Kızlar Kai için oyuncaktı. Ve şimdi oyun zamanıydı.

İkilinin karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu ve bir sigara yaktı. Önce biraz izlemek istemişti. Kızlar onları süzen kahveliklerle daha da şevke gelip çığlıklarını yükseltiyor, bu esmeri tahrik etmek yerine güldürüyordu. Ancak yataktakiler gerçeği idrak etmekten uzak, birbirini sömürüyordu.

***cinsel içerikte doz aşımı***

Kısa saçlı olan daha fazla sabredemedi ve uzanarak esmer genci kolundan yakalayıp yatağa çekti. Üzerinden sıyrılan havlu ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini gün yüzüne çıkardı. Sırtı yatakla buluştuğu an kasıklarına binen ağırlığı hissetti Kai. Dudakları diğerinin kıskacındayken, dalgalı saçlı kızın vajinasına ait duvarlar çoktan erkekliğini yutmuştu. Kız yatak başlığına tutunarak oradan güç alırken, başlığın duvarı sürtmeye başladığı, çıkardığı gürültüden anlaşılıyor, ancak kulak tırmalayan gürültü inlemeler arasında kayboluyordu. Kısa saçlı olan dudaklarını sömürürken kaslı göğüste gezdirdiği parmaklarla, diğer kızın saçlarını kavradı. Dudaklarını Kai'den ayırıp onu süren kızla birleştirdi.

Kai ise ellerini başının altına koymuş, biri erkekliğinin üzerinde, diğeri becerdiği kızın dudaklarında, olan ikilinin yer aldığı en ateşli 10 sahne arasında başı çekecek görüntüyü izliyordu. Kısa saçlı olan bu ilişkide lafı geçen, baskın olandı. Kızın sağ göğsünü sıktığında diğerinin ağzından acı dolu bir inleme yükseldi. Dolgun saçlarını kavrayan ve göğsüne işkence eden ellerin yönlendirmesiyle dalgalı saçlı kız kalçalarını Kai'in üzerinden kaldırdı. Fırsatı değerlendiren Kai, daha rahat bir pozisyona geçebilmek adına doğruldu ve sırtını yatak başlığına dayadı.

Kısa saçlı olan diğerinin arkasına geçti, kasıklarına bağlı olan penisi havada sabitlediği kalçaya hizaladı. Kızın kavradığı saçlarını çekip, başını Kai'in kasıklarına bastırdı. Ardından sert hamlenin neden olduğu tiz çığlıkla oyuncağının büyük bölümünü diğerinin içine yolladı. Bir kaç kez tekrarladığı kısa giriş çıkışların arkasından tüm gücüyle kendini sıcak olduğunu tahmin ettiği yuvaya itti. İstediği tek şey bu şovla Kai için unutulmaz olmak ve belki yeni buluşmalar için bir şans yakalamaktı.

İkiliyi izlerken sıvazlanan erkeklik sabırsızlıkla başına gelecek olanı bekliyordu. Kısa saçlı kız efendilerinin testisleriyle ilgilenen arkadaşını saçlarından geri çekip kaldırarak penise yönlendirdi. Artık tek doluluk vajinasında değildi. Başının arkasından saçlarını kavrayan el, ritim kazandırmaya çabalarken zaman zaman nefes almasını zorlayacak derecede acımasızlaşıyor, boğazına çarpan penis öğürme isteği doğuruyordu. Ancak aldığı zevk beynini pelteleştirdiği için aradaki bedenin sahibi tepkisizdi. Şu an kim oyuncak çok net anlaşılıyordu. Kısa saçlı olan Kai'i memnun etmekten son derece mutlu, seyirlik gösterisine şevkle devam ediyordu.

Aslında oral seksin ritmini, dildonun dolgun kalçalarda yarattığı çarpmalar kontrol ediyordu. Kai kollarını iki yana açıp yeniden kafasını yatak başlığına dayadı. Dizleri üzerinde dik duran kız şiddetle önündeki kalçalara gömülüp geri çıkarken yatak başının duvara sürtmesinden çıkan ses iyice yükselmişti. Odada aradaki kurbana ait boğuk inlemeler ve diğerinin kendi göğüsleriyle oynarken attığı çığlıklar birbiriyle uyum içerisindeydi.

***cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü***   
  
  


     

Kai gözleri kapalı, seks senfonisini dinliyor, bedenindeki uyarıların kasıklarında hayat buluşuna tanıklık ediyordu. Kulaklarına dolan sık inlemelerin güzelliği ve menilerine duyulan açlığı gidermeye başlamanın verdiği rehavet bedeninden ruhunu çekip alıyor gibiydi.

Yüzüne vuran gün ışığı sıcaklığıyla tenini yalıyor, kapalı göz kapakları ardından gelen aydınlık, yerden yükseldiğini hissetmesinde tetikleyici rol oynuyordu. Bir an güneşin ışıklarını ondan çektiğini hissetti ve istemeyerek gözlerini araladı.

Perdeden giren ışığın, penisini emen kızın teni üzerinde de dans ediyor olması gerekirdi. Kulaklarına dolan seks senfonisi, gün ışığıyla renk bulup gözlerini ödüllendirmeliydi.

Ancak tüm bunlar gerçekleşmiyordu. Bunun nedeni ise aralık duran perdenin önündeki engelden kaynaklanıyordu. O engel her neyse, kutsal gün ışığını kesiyordu. Kai önce döşemedeki gölgeye bakarak zayıf silueti fark etti. Seksini ışıksız bırakanın varlığıyla sırıttı. İzlenmek hep zevk verirdi. Kısa bir süre sonra kıpırtısızlığını koruyan siluetin fısıltısı kulaklarına ulaştı.

_"Siktir!"_

Galiba izleyici gördüklerini sindirememişti.

Kai küfür sonrası bakışlarını terasa çevirdi. Üzerindeki şaşkınlıkla genişlemiş gözleri çok kısa bir an gördü ve aynı anda uzun siluet perdenin aralığından çekildi. Sakso çeken kızın teni tekrar gün ışığıyla renklendi. Siluetin kaybolmasının ardından gelen devrilme sesi ise Kai'in kahkahasını duyulur kıldı. Kızların verdiği zevk, davetsiz misafirin bakışlarıyla katlanmıştı. Anlaşılan kapının önünde tanıştığı tombul kalçalıdan daha uzun, röntgenci bir komşusu vardı. Bu röntgenci komşu Kai ve küçük arkadaşıyla tanışmış, marifetlerini farklı bir şekilde (korkup, kaçarak) takdir etmiş olmalıydı.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...

Baekhyun aklındaki yan dairesine taşınan tanrı figürü ile birlikte ders kayıt işlemlerini yapmak üzere okula ulaştı. Mimarlık fakültesine girdiğinde, alışkanlık olarak eli telefonuna gitti. Sehun'u arayıp nerede olduğunu sormalıydı. Ancak ne tesadüf ki Sehun da aynı anda onu arıyordu.

_"Selam. Ben de-"_

_"Beni neden uyandırmadın?!"_  Diye kükredi telefonun diğer ucundaki sinirli genç. Baekhyun, başını yavaşça sola yatırdı; bir kaç saniye sessiz kalıp, Sehun'un söylediğinin ne anlama geldiğini düşündü. Ardından genişleyen küçük gözleri, limon yalamışçasına buruşan yüzü ve garip bir dikdörtgen biçimini alarak açılmış ağzı Sehun'u yatakta uyurken bıraktığını hatırladığına işaretti.   
  
  


  
  
  
_"Lanet olsun!_

_Evden çıkarken geride bir şeyi unuttuğuma emindim."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Yani şey..."_

_"Seni göt herif! Beni yatağında mı unuttun?"_

Sehun avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdıktan sonra ne dediğinin farkına vardı. Durakta otobüs bekleyen diğer insanlarla göz göze gelmemek için, önünde durduğu ilan panosunun diğer tarafına geçip, alnını panoya yasladı.

_"Sehunnie! Özür dilerim."_

_"..."_

_"Sehunnie?"_

_"..."_

_"Sehun?_

_Beni dinliyor musun?"_

_"..."_

_"Ben, özür dilerim, gerçekten aklımdan çıkmıştın. Ama başıma ne geldiğini tahmin bile edemezsin._

_Sehunnie?"_   
  
  


  
  
  
_"..."_

_"Benim Sehunnie'm, biricik arkadaşını affedecektir. Hem bak uyanmışsın işte. Ben de okula yeni geldim zaten. Seni fakültenin önünde beklerim, derslerimizi birlikte seçeriz hı, ne dersin?"_

Sehun, sessizce okula gitmek için kullandığı otobüsün durağa yanaşıp, bekleyenleri alarak yeniden hareket etmesini izledi. Az önceki sitemi duyan insanlar hala yakınındayken tekrar cümle kurabileceğinden emin değildi. Otobüsün ardından, ancak bu defa daha temkinli davranıp fısıldayarak Baekhyun'u azarlamaya girişti.

_"Senin yüzünden rezil oldum. Beni orada bekle, fakültenin girişinde sikeceğim seni, sakın oradan ayrılma!"_

Baek, kıkırdayarak yanıtladı.  _"Bunu çok isterim sevgilim, fakat fazla tepki göstermiyor musun? Sadece seni uyandırmadan okula geldim. Hem inan bana geçerli bir nedenim de var."_

_"Beni uyandırmayı unutmadın Byun Baekhyun! Beni yatağında uyurken unuttun. Varlığımı unuttun! Bu kadar aptal olduğuna inanamıyorum. Uyanalı henüz bir saat bile olmadı ama şimdiden senin yüzünden defalarca rezil oldum."_

_"Hımm. Bir saat mi? Ben çıktıktan hemen sonra uyanmışsın. Keşke telefon etseydin, otoparkta yakalardın beni. Hem ne saçmalıyorsun asıl ben senin yüzünden rezil-"_

Baek cümlesini bitiremeden Sehun'un gözünü kırpmadan insan doğrayacak katil sesi duyuldu.

_"Baekhyun..."_

Baek bu ses tonunu tanıyordu. Sehun en son bu kadar sinirlendiğinde Baek onun yeni bitirdiği maketine basarak kullanılmaz hale getirmişti. Ancak bu Baekhyun'un suçu değildi. Sehun maketini onun güzergahı üzerine bırakmıştı. O zamanki hoşlandığı çocukla telefonda konuşurken yürüdüğü güzergahın üzerine... Baekhyun korkarak diğerini yanıtladı.

_"E-efendim."_

_"Siktir git!"_  dedi Sehun ve ardından telefonu kısa olanın yüzüne kapattı.

Baekhyun, elinde olmadan kıkırdadı. Sehun... Nasıl denir? Baekhyun'a göre biraz fazla düzenli, fazla planlı, hatta takıntı derecesinde planlı, aklına koyduklarını kendine meydan okuyarak gerçekleştirme meraklısıydı. Kısaca Baekhyun'un tam aksi bir insancıktı.

Baekhyun Sehun'un hayatındaki eğlenceli şeylerdendi. Bir dakika, Baek kendisine haksızlık edemezdi. O Sehun'un hayatındaki en eğlenceli şeydi.

Az önce girdiği kapıdan dışarı çıktı. Soluk güneş, bulutların ardına saklanmadığında güzel diye nitelenebilecek bir gündü. Girişteki merdivenlere oturup, Sehun'u beklemeye karar verdi. Bir şekilde ona kendini affettirirdi. Ancak sabah yaşadıklarını anlatmasına fırsat tanıması için sarışın olanın keyfini yerine getirmeliydi. Somurtuk, ciddi bir Sehun değil yeni tanrısı hakkında konuşmak, kahvenin tarihçesini anlatsan tepkisiz kalıp o tepkisizliğiyle insanı öldürebilirdi.

Kayıtlara geçmeli ki Sehun için kahve hayati önem taşırdı. Ama Baek daha önemli olduğu konusunda ısrarcıydı. Bu konuda sarışın olanı çileden çıkarmaya bayılırdı, tıpkı diğer her konuda olduğu gibi. Aslında önemli olduğu konusunda haklıydı sadece haklı olduğunu öğrenme şansı olmamıştı. Onun yerine Sehun'un bıkkın, bezgin dost rolüyle muhataptı.

_"O tam bir baş belası..."_  diye geçirdi içinden Baekhyun ve dudaklarının yukarı doğru kıvrılmasına izin verdi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     

...

Sehun yol boyunca aklındaki görüntüyle savaştı. Aslında görüntü çok problem değildi. Sorun sapık bir röntgenci gibi onları izlemesiydi.

_"Lanet olsun!_

_Adam beni röntgenci sanıyor."_

_"Onları izledin ve hadi ama bu hoşuna da gitti._

_Durum buyken başka ne düşünülebilir ki?"_

İç sesiyle giriştiği anlamsız tartışma asıl sorumlunun Baekhyun olduğu gerçeğiyle son buldu.

Sapık komşuya rezil olması da, durakta rezil olması da hatta fani yaşantısındaki tüm rezil anların da nedeni aynıydı. BYUN BAEKHYUN!

Aşık olmak tanrının laneti olmalıydı. Baekkie de onun lanetli prensesi...

Belki de ondan uzak kalmalı, bir süre Baekhyun'a gitmemeliydi. Böylece komşusu da röntgenciyi Baekhyun zannederdi. Sehun bu planla biraz olsun sakinleşmişti. Ancak bu sakinlik çok uzun sürmeyecekti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Baekhyun ılık esintinin altında kollarını geriye doğru uzatmış, kendini destekleyip, yüzünü gökyüzüne çevirmiş, fakülte merdivenlerinde güneşleniyordu. Sehun biraz daha gelmezse tatlı rüzgarın etkisiyle uyuklamaya başlayacaktı.

Asistan Wu, arabasını park ederken yan koltukta oturan arkadaşı, görüş açısına girdiğinden beri merdivenlerde güneşlenen genci izliyordu. Yüzünde oluşan masum gülümseme Kris'in gözünden kaçmadı.  
  
  


_"Dikkat çekici değil mi?"_

Chanyeol yakalanmış olmanın verdiği panikle en boş bakışlarını arkadaşına yönelterek inkar yolunu seçti.

_"Ne? Anlamadım."_

Kris yüzündeki muzip gülümsemeyle heyecandan ter atan adama baktı.

_"Merdivenlerdekinden bahsediyorum. Çok dikkatli bakıyordun, eminim ki irisinin kaç ton olduğuna dair bile bir fikrin oluşmuştur."_

_"Saçmalıyorsun"_  dedi Chanyeol, kendini arabadan dışarı atarken. Arka koltuktan dizüstü bilgisayarını aldı, kaçar adımlarla beyaz mermer kaplama basamaklara yöneldi. Kris geniş adımlarla çoktan ona yetişmiş, yanındaki yerini almıştı. Chanyeol Kris'in varsayımının yanıltıcı olduğunu ispatlamak adına merdivenlerdeki gençle arasındaki ilişkinin öğrenci öğretmen ilişkisinden öte olmadığını göstermek istedi.

Adımlarını yavaşlattı.

_"Güneş rahatlatıyor olmalı Byun Baekhyun."_

Mayışmış genç, ışığını kesen iri cüsseye kısık gözlerle baktı.

_"A-aaa, Bay Park ben de sizi bekliyordum. Yani Sehun'u bekliyordum. Ders seçimi için..."_

Chanyeol gülümsemesini kontrol etmeye çabalayarak, olumlu anlamda başını salladı.

_"Peki, güneş banyon bitince odamda olacağım, Sehun'la birlikte gelin ders seçimlerinizi yapalım."_

Chanyeol binanın rüzgarlığından içeri girerken Kris'e aşağılar bir bakış attı. Her şey olabildiğince açıktı. Baekhyun onun öğrencisiydi ve odasına gelmesini söylerken bile Sehun'la gelmesini söylemişti.

Evet sayın yargıç ve değerli jüri üyeleri!

Park Chanyeol kesinlikle masumdu.

Ya da...

Masum olmayı çok isteyen bir zavallı...

Geride kalan kısa gence tekrar bakmamak için kendini zorladı. Kris yanılıyordu. Baekhyun sadece bir öğrenciydi. Daha fazlası değil. Chanyeol kendine kabul ettiremeyeceği düşünceleri arkadaşının gözlerinden okumaktan hoşnut olmadı.

Kris uzun olanın omzunu pat patlayıp, umursamaz bir gülümsemeyle asistanların odasına yöneldi. Bunun anlamı  _"ne yapmak istediğini anladım, ama beni kandıramazsın dostum"_  demekti. Yıllarca birlikte takılan insanlar arasında yazılı olmayan kuralların başını çeken ilk madde,  _"bana seni anlatma"_  olmalıydı.

Chanyeol ve Kris dönem arkadaşlarıydı, hatta Kris'in öğrenci evindeki daimi konuk Chanyeol'du. Üniversite bittikten sonra da yakınlıkları devam etmiş, Park Chanyeol anneden torpilli olduğu için yüksek lisans yaptığı dönemi asistan olarak tamamlamış, tezinin bitiminde de kendini tek kişilik odasında öğretim görevlisi olarak bulmuştu. Kris ise lisansüstü eğitimi sürecinde bir yandan özel ofislere işler yapmış diğer yandan proje yarışmalarına katılıp ismini ilgili herkese ezberletmişti. Şimdi de hem doktorasını yapıyor hem de bir yıldır asistan olarak okuldaydı.

Chanyeol odasına yöneldiği sırada yüzünde oluşan sırıtmayla arkadaşına sordu.

"Hey! Kris. Seninkinden ne haber? Bugün mü gelecek?"

Kris aynı sırıtmayı paylaşarak yanıtladı.

"Hiç sanmıyorum dostum."

"Belki şaşırtır demiştim ama..."

"Şaşırma isteğini, gelmeme sebebini anlattığı anlattığı zamana sakla bence."

"Haklısın. Yine kim bilir hangi örtünün altında terliyordur?"

Kris'in arkadaşları hakkında yaptıkları imayla eğlenirken, Chanyeol kahkaha atarak odasının kapısını araladı.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Sehun sıkışık geçen otobüs yolculuğu ardından, fakülte binasının girişine geldiğinde merdivenlerde oturan genci gördü. Daha doğrusu tüm aptallıklarına rağmen, sevgi dolu gözlerle bakmaktan vazgeçemediği aşkını...

     

  
  
  
Baekhyun, soluk güneş altında parlayan kumral saçlarıyla telefonunda bir şeylere bakıyordu. Acaba yine hangi sevgili adayını ya da eski sevgilisinin yeni sevgilisini irdeliyordu. Sehun bu duruma artık alışmıştı, sinirlenmiyordu. Byun Baekhyun hayatını yaşayacak ve sonunda daima yanında olanı fark edip "BAAAAM!" gerçek aşkı bulacaktı.

Ancak Sehun önemli bir ayrıntıyı atlıyordu. Hayaller ve hayatlar paralel şekillenmiyor, beklentiler amorf döngüde ters yüz olabiliyordu. Kader denen şey varsa biraz fazla orospuydu.

Hızlı adımlarla yaklaşıp, sosyal ağları talan eden gencin önünde durdu.

_"Son yaşam sikicim de buradaymış. Ne oldu seni aramadı mı?"_

Baekhyun boş bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdi.

_"Ben numaramı vereceğim ama aranmayacağım öyle mi?_

_Komik!_

_Bugün formundasın"_  dedi gözlerini devirerek ve ardından aniden değişen ifadesiyle yüzüne neşeli bir gülümseme yayıldı ve ekledi.

_"Dolgun kalçalarımın soğuktan donmasına ve merdivende oturmaktan dümdüz olmasına neden olduğun için teşekkür ederim, son siktiğim yaşam formu. Ama bugün hiçbir sorun keyfimi kaçıramaz."_

Sehun son cümlenin ne anlama geldiğini bilecek kadar Baekhyun'u tanıyordu.

Baekkie'si yine birini bulmuştu.

Kısa olan kalkıp pantolonunu silkti.  _"Hadi gidelim. Sen evde uyurken ben senin için danışmanını buldum ve randevu aldım. Bay Park bizi odasında bekliyor."_  Sehun Baek'in abarttığını biliyor, ancak onun anlatımlarındaki süslemelerine ses çıkarmamayı tercih ediyordu. Tabi Baekhyun'a pislik yapma isteğini bastırabilirse.

_"Chanyeol ne zamandır randevuyla görüşme yapıyor. Keşke bana söyleseydin ders seçimimizi bir mesajla halledebilirdim, sen de bu kadar yorulmazdın._

_..._

_En önemlisi de beni evde unutmazdın!"_  Diyerek kısa olanı iğneleyip inanmadığını belirten bir gülümseme yolladı.

Baekhyun omuz silkip dil çıkardı ve basamakları tırmanmaya başladı. Sehun onu takip ederken kısa olanın sevimli küçük diline sövüyordu.

Tabii içinden...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...

Kızlarla işi bittiğinde yerdeki havluyu tekrar beline sarıp komodinin üzerindeki sigara paketini aldı. Terasa çıkıp dairesinin manzarasına karşı zevk sigarasını yaktı. Çıplak ayaklarının altındaki soğuk zeminin ateşini bastırmasını umuyordu. Masaya doğru ilerlerken ayağının altındaki küçük kahverengi çekirdek dikkatini çekti. Böylece az önce onu izleyen gözlerin neyi devirdiğini öğrenmiş oldu. Eğilip yerdeki çekirdeği eline aldı. Köşeye savrulmuş olan metal kase takıldı gözüne. Anlaşılan uzun boylu röntgencisi, fark edildiğini anladıktan sonra dağıttıklarını toplayamayacak kadar aceleyle ortamı terk etmişti. Piç bir sırıtma yayıldı yakışıklı yüzüne. Masanın üzerine savrulan kahve çekirdeklerinden birini eline aldı. Evirip çevirip, kokladı.

Kahve kokusu...

Fazla cezp ediciydi. Masanın üzerine dağılmış olan çekirdeklerden birini ağzına attı. Dışarıda kalmasından olsa gerek, çeper normal sertliğinden uzaktı. Dişlerinin arasında parçalara ayrılan çekirdekten ağzına acımtırak bir tat yayıldı.  _"Biranın yanında iyi gidermiş..."_  diye iç geçirdi.

İkinci çekirdeği de ağzına attı, ardından sigarasından derin bir nefes çekti. Bu, seksten sonraki zevk zenginliği olan, kahve&sigara ikilisi için de yeni bir fantezi sayılırdı.

     

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...

_"Sırık Park'la aranda ne var?"_  kıskançlığını gizleme gereği duymadan çatık kaşlarla sarışın olana homurdandı. Diğeri beklemediği bu soru karşısında şaşkın bakışlarla ne cevap verebileceğini bilmiyordu.

_"İtiraf et aranızda bana söylemediğin bir şeyler var değil mi?"_  Baekhyun seri bir hareketle Sehun'un yanına gelip kolunu dürttü.  _"Söyle, söyle bir şeyler var değil mi? Ben yanılmam."_

Sehun hala Baekhyun'a inanmak için zamana ihtiyaç duyarken, kısa olan son 3 basamağı atlayıp uzun süredir araştırdığı bir konuda atladığı noktayı keşfetmiş gibi aydınlanma dolu yüzle Sehun'a dönüp  _"Yakaladım!"_  diye bağırdı. Sehun boş gözlerle arkadaşının abartılı tepkilerini içeren teatral tavrını izliyordu.

Baek işaret parmağını ona doğrultup  _"aranızdaki statü farkı yüzünden bana söylemedin değil mi?_

_Ben senin en yakın arkadaşın değil miyim Sehun, seni yargılayacağımı mı düşündün?_

_İşte buna inanamıyorum!_

_Ben bir atımda kaç milyon sperm harcadığıma dek anlatayım, ama sen benden her şeyi gizle, ne zamandır Sırık Park-"_

Önden söylene söylene giden genç ağzına kapanan elle susmuştu.  _"Geri zekalı ne saçmalıyorsun?"_

Baekhyun yüzünü Sehun'a döndüğünde ağzında duran ele rağmen konuşmaya devam ediyordu. Sehun yüksek sesle konuşmaya başlayıp ardından yanlarından geçen insanları fark ederek, sesini alçalttı.

_"BAY PA-_

_..._

_Chanyeol'le aramda bir şey yok aptal mısın? Biz iş arkadaşıyız Baekhyun, hatırlıyor musun okuldan bir kaç hocanın yardımıyla çalıştığım projeleri, biliyorsun onları Prof. Park ayarlıyor, yani Chanyeol'un annesi ve Chanyeol'le de  o projeler sayesinde arkadaş olduk. Herkes senin gibi her baktığı yeri penis görmüyor!"_   
  
  


  
  
  
Baekhyun kuşkularından kurtulmuş sayılmazdı. Sağ gözü şüpheyle kısılırken dudakları kıvrımını yitirmiş dümdüz olmuştu. Bir süre uzun olanın yüzünde oluşacak bir kıpırdanma, yalan söylediğine dair işaret aradı. Ama yoktu. Belki de şimdi ikna olmuş gibi yaparsa istediği bilgiye daha rahat ulaşırdı. Hem Sehun öyle söylüyorsa üstelemek anlamsızdı. Yine de kendine hakim olamayıp, ekledi.  _"Sana bakışlarından hoşlanmadım. Masum duygularınla oynamak isteyen biri gibi bakıyor. Onunla görüşmeyeceksin."_

Uzun olan bıkkın bakışlarını devirdi.  _"Sen ciddi misin? Adam yapı dersimizin hocalarından biri! Hatta seninle 4 ayrı dersi var. '_ Sizin verdiğiniz dersler hangileri Bay Park, o seçmelileri almak istiyorum'  _diye adamın içine düşen ben miydim?"_

Sehun kızmaya başlıyordu. Okula en yakın kafenin yolunda durmuş takıntılı bir çift gibi kıskançlık kavgası ediyorlardı. Hmmm... Bu düşünce aslında daha sakin kafayla Sehun'u mutlu edebilirdi.

_"Ders seçimi sırasında fareyi tutan elinin üzerine elini koydu."_

Uzun olan son duyduğundan sonra genişleyen göz bebekleriyle diğerinin burnunun dibine dek yaklaştı.

_"Sen ders seçimi yaparken, aynını sana da yaptı. Benden farklı olarak sen o sırada bunu fark edip dönüp adama baktın, o küçük pembe dilinle alt dudağını yaladın, nefesini Chanyeol'un yüzüne üfledin ve sana döndüğünde sevimli bir gülümsemeyle adama cilve yaptın, iş attın Byun Baekhyun!"_

_"NEEEE?"_

_"Ne, ne? Seni tanıyorum! Bana masum numarası yapma, yemem!"_

_"O sırık Park belki de bir sapıktır."_  Dedi ve omuz silkip, sanki konuşma bitmiş gibi dönüp yürümeye başladı kısa olan. Sehun onun kaçtığının farkındaydı. Hızlı adımlarla diğerine yetişti.

_"Chanyeol'un sapık olması işine gelirdi değil mi Baekkie"_ pis bir sırıtmayla Baekhyun'a baktı ve ekledi  _"ama üzgünüm tanıdığım kimse senin kadar sapık değil."_

Sehun biraz erken karar veriyordu. Daha bu sabah masum, minik, çekik gözleri, Baekhyun'dan daha sapkın hallerde insanlar görmüştü. Ancak o onları tanımıyor olmanın verdiği güvene sığınıyor olmalıydı. Sıcak tutan ama geçici olan bir güven duygusunun yalancılığına kanıyordu.

Baek, Sehun'un sözleri üzerine o an yine onu sarsan hareketi yaptı, bozulmuş bir ifade takınıp, tekrar omuz silkti ve küçük pembe dilini açık havayla öpüştürüp hızla geri sakladı.

Sehun Baek karşısında hep çaresizliğe mahkum olandı...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Kafede sessizce bir şeyler içip dönüş yoluna geçtiklerinde henüz sabah yaşadıklarını birbirlerine anlatmamışlardı. Chanyeol konusu, gereğinden fazla uzamış, günün asıl önemli olayı geri planda kalmıştı.

Sehun yakalandığı terasa dönmek istemiyordu, orada kalmak istemiyorsa yurttaki odasını geri almalıydı. Bu yüzden koşulları öğrenmek için yurda uğramak istemiş, Baekhyun ne kadar istemese de arkadaşını kırmamıştı. Sehun yurda gittiğinde bir süre Baekhyun'un dairesine gitmeme planını askıya almak zorunda olduğunu öğrendi. Odası hala boşaltılmamıştı ve o da odasından vazgeçmiyor, başka bir odaya geçmenin yenilgiyi kabul etmek olduğunu düşünüyordu. Odayı paylaşma fikri ise olduğu yerde tepinerek isyan etmesine neden olabilirdi. Bu durumda kalacak tek yer yine sapkınların çekim noktası, çatı katı oluyordu.

_"Dayanabilirsin Oh Sehun. Bir kaç gün daha Baekhyun'la uyuyabilirsin, yan komşudan kaçabilirsin, terasta sigara içmediğin ve daireden çıkmadığın sürece komşuyu görme ihtimalin yok gibi bir şey._

_Tabi bunu yaparak Baek'ten uzaklaşmak için tek şansım yine banyo kalıyor. Lanet olası tahrik makinesi, sürtük!"_  yurttan çıkarken, arabasında onu bekleyen gence bakarak homurdanıyordu. Baekhyun ise onun yurt görevlisine kızdığını düşündü, odasını geri alamadığını tahmin ederek, Sehun'a zafer bakışlarını eklediği keyifli sırıtışını sundu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Asansörden çıkıp kapıya ilerlerken kısa olan Sehun'un tedirginliğini anlayamayacak kadar kendinden geçmişti. İçten içe komşusunun kapıyı açmasını, karşılaşmayı, tesadüflerle başlayan aşkın kahramanı olmayı umuyordu. Ama diğeri biran önce lanet daireye girip, iki gün içerisinde dünyanın sonu gelmezse oradan çıkmamayı planlıyordu. Uzun biçimli parmaklar ağır ağır kapının şifresini tuşlarken yan dairenin kapısı açıldı.

Çıkan kişiyi görmek için bedenini geri iten Baek'in aksine, Sehun önündeki kısa genci ezme pahasına son anda açılmasına şükrettiği kapıdan kendisini içeri attı. Ancak yan dairenin hiçte sakin olmayan sakini tarafından varlığının bilindiğine emin olması, bir cümleyle kesinlik kazandı. 

_"Yavaş ol, altına mı yapacaksın?"_

Sehun duyduğu çemkirmeyle bir an sarsıldıysa da eline geçen bahaneyi kullanıp tuvalete kaçtı.

Sabahki röntgen olayını Baek'in üzerine yıkmayı umuyordu. Ancak söz konusu çemkirme artık evde en az iki kişi kaldığını kesinleştirmişti. Sehun'un planının bozulması sinir bozucuydu, ancak...

Yan dairedeki sapığın Baekhyun'la ilgili edineceği ilk izlenim, çirkefin teki olduğu olabilirdi. Sehun'a göre yan komşu sadece kadınlara ilgi duysa bile seksi Baek kıçı bir şekilde istediğini elde ederdi. O minik sürtük sahip olduğu cilveyle dünyaya hükmedebilirdi.   
  
  


Sehun'un bilmediği ise komşunun Baekhyun hakkında çoktan bir ilk izlenim oluşturmuş olduğuydu. Bu gece Baekhyun ona yeni fantezilerinin kahramanını anlatırken, sarışın olan gece karanlığını aydınlatacak beyazlığa bürünerek kanı çekilmiş halde bu yanılgıyla yüzleşecekti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	8. 0.4 - 4/7 * Aseksüel Fani & Heteroseksüel Seks Tanrısı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All That Jazz - Meguru Kisetsu

 

 

 

 

_..._

4m2'den biraz daha dar, darlığını önemsemeden geniş bir küvete sahip olan ilahi sığınak...

Banyo Sehun'un bu evde en çok zaman geçirdiği mekan olmak üzereydi. Belki de çoktan olmuştu...

_"Neden ben tanrım?"_ diye homurdandı.

_"İşte o sapık komşu -ki bu durumda ben ondan daha sapık bir pozisyondayım- artık onu dikizleyenin Baek olma ihtimalini %50'ye indirmiş olmalı- Lanet olsun sana sersem Baek!_

_Tanrım kalbimi çarptırmak için onu seçmek zorunda mıydın?"_   
  
  


     

  
  
  
Sehun aynadaki aksine isyan ederken kapının tıklatıldığını duydu.

_"O elinde tuttuğun yalnızca işemek için değil, ama sen yine de sıkı tut etrafa sıçratma!"_

Sehun az önceki cümlelerinin duyulmadığına emin olup yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atan kalbini bedenine bastırdı ve kapıdakinin istediği cevabı verdi.

_"Siktir git!"_

Onlar gerçekten iki iyi dost olarak aynı frekanstaydı. Sehun'un, aşık olduğu genci arkadaşı statüsünde tutabilmek adına harcadığı yıllar işe yaramıştı. Byun Baekhyun asla ondan şüphelenmemiş, Sehun'u dostu olarak görmüş, kabul etmiş ve kabul ettirmişti. Zengin bir ailenin oğlu olarak,  _"okul masrafı için çalışmak zorunda olan biriyle arkadaşlık, gizli çıkarlar barındırır"_  lafını babasına yutturmuştu.

Babası belli oranda yanılıyordu. Ancak Baekhyun da babası gibi yanılıyordu. Sehun bir anlamda çıkarı için Baekhyun'un yanındaydı. Manevi yönden Baek'ten istedikleri, maddi hiçbir şeyle boy ölçüşemezdi.

Sehun, Baek için ideal olmayı istiyordu. O her istediğinde yanında olanı, her istediği şekilde yanında olanı ve buna daima devam edecek olanı oynuyordu. Baekhyun bir gün uyandığında dost Sehun'u değil, aşkı Sehun'u bulsun diye kalıyordu.  Sadece o gün için, sevileceği gün için sevdiğinin dostu rolünü oynuyordu. Aşık olduğu gencin en yakını olarak onu yakınında tutuyordu.

Bu biraz...

Hatta birazdan biraz fazla zavallılıktı.

Ancak Sehun Baekhyun konusunda hep zavallı, hep çaresiz olandı.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

Jongin, misafirlerini gönderdikten sonra bir süre uyumuş ve yorgun bedenini dinlendirmişti. Bugün yapması gereken işler vardı, ancak sabahki faaliyeti hepsinden üstün gelmişti. Hala yapılması gerekenlerin bir kısmına yetişebilirdi. Katılmayı düşündüğü proje tasarım yarışması hakkında görüşmek üzere arkadaşlarını aradı. Kapıyı açtı, askıda duran bordo ceketini üzerine geçirip, çıkmaya hazırlanırken, yere tüm gücüyle bastığı belli olan koşar adımları ve ardından kısa gence ait olan cümleyi duydu.

_"Yavaş ol, altına mı yapacaksın?"_

Jongin belli belirsiz gülümsedi. Dolgun kalçalı genç evine dönmüş olmalıydı, hem de Jongin'in utangaç röntgencisiyle.  _"Röntgencim, Babek'in aksine benimle karşılaşmak istemiyor, ne yazık"_  diye iç geçirdi. Kapıdan çıktığında yan dairenin kapısındaki gençle birleşti gözleri. Kısa olan gülen gözlerle esmere selam verdi. Sanki az önce arkadaşının mesanesinden bahseden o değilmiş gibi masum ve sevecendi.

Jongin yüzündeki piç sırıtmayla selama karşılık verdi ve dönüp yavaş yavaş asansöre ilerledi. Kapanan bir kapı sesi olmadığı için diğerinin gözlerinin üzerinde olduğundan emindi. Elini arka cebine attı, kısa gencin dikkatini kalçalarına yönlendirdi.  Bu, sabahki göz ziyafetinin karşılığı için küçük bir ödeme sayılırdı. Hem onu pantolonsuz düşünebilmesi için yardıma ihtiyacı olabilirdi. Bu Kai'nin her zamanki taktiklerindendi. Kurbanları için etrafa minik ödüller bırakıp, tahriklere kapılmalarını sağlardı. Zavallılar ödüllerin büyüsüne kapılıp kendi ayaklarıyla gelip ona teslim olurlardı.

Baekhyun giden tanrısının ardından bakarken yutkundu.

Tüm tanrılar şahidi olsun ki yeni komşusuna yaklaşımı konusunda tahriklere kesinlikle ihtiyacı yoktu.   
  


  
  
  
...

Kapanan asansör kapısının ardından ayaklarını sürüyerek içeri girdi kapıya sırtını yaslayıp, sabahki gibi lake kaplama üzerinden kayarak yere süzüldü. Gözlerinin önünde arka cebini yoklayan erkeksi uzun parmaklar, sert bir şaplakta bile sarsılmadığını tahmin ettiği kaslı sert kıç dönüyordu. İç gıcıklayan fanteziler döngüsünü banyodan gelen sifon sesi böldü.

Baekhyun oturduğu yerden kalktı. Sehun'un yatağın üzerine savrulmuş ceketinin cebinden sigara paketini almadan önce banyonun kapısının önünde durdu. İçeriden su sesiyle karışık Sehun'un söylendiğini duyabiliyordu. Kapıyı tıklattı ve pis bir sırıtışla söyledi.

_"O elinde tuttuğun yalnızca işemek için değil, ama sen yine de sıkı tut etrafa sıçratma!"_

Kapının diğer yanından gelen "siktir git!" sonrasında gevrek gevrek gülerek bir dal sigara alıp terasa yöneldi. Sehun'un işi bitince arkasından geleceğini biliyordu. Sigara sorası yemek işini bir şekilde hallederlerdi. Yani Baek masaya ayaklarını uzatarak oturup Sehun'a yemek yaptırır ve bu süreçte verdiği direktiflerle arkadaşını cinnetin kollarında bir o yana bir bu yana savururdu.   
  
  


     

...

Banyodaki genç sakinleşmek adına bir süre daha dört duvar arasında, duvardaki seramikleri saymak zorundaydı. Sehun'un genellikle ikisi arasındaki sınırsızlıkla sorunu olmazdı.

Aşık olduğu genç, klozetin dışına işememesi konusunda onu uyarırken Sehun ne yapabilirdi? 35 senelik evli çiftler gibi olmaları belki de onları farklı kılardı...

Kılmaz mıydı?

Hadi ama...

Her aşık çift mum ışığında yemek yiyecek, sıcak şarap eşliğinde dans edip, gül yaprakları serili yatakta sevişecek diye bir kural mı vardı?

Elbette Sehun da, yıllardır birlikte olan çiftler gibi yakında birbirlerinin yanında işeyip sıçacaklarından korkmadığını söyleyemezdi. Öyle bir an yaşarsa başlamayan seks hayatları o saniyede sonsuza dek yok olup havaya karışabilirdi.

Ama paylaştıkları yıllar neden sadece seks ihtimalini düşürüyordu? Baekhyun'la hayalini kurduğu mutlu geleceği desteklese ne olurdu? Yıllar biraz Sehun'dan yana olsa ne olurdu?

Sehun acıyan gözlerle aynadaki aksine baktı. Tüm bunlar şans mı, şanssızlık mı kim cevap verebilirdi?

Aşk lanet olası boktan başka bir şey değildi! Özellikle en yakın arkadaşına duyduğu, üzerinde zümrüt akadan kopmuş tüy dikili boktan bir aşktı... Ve Sehun elinden geldiğince bu boku etrafa bulaştırmadan yaşamaya gayret ediyordu.

Tuvaletten çıktığında Baekhyun ortalıkta görünmüyordu. Yatağın üzerindeki cepleri karıştırılmış ceketten anlaşıldığı üzere, kısa olan terasta sigara içiyor olmalıydı. Sehun kısa bir anlığına duraksadı ve sonra sorun olmadığına karar verdi.  Sapık komşu dışarı çıkmıştı. Bu durumda saklanmasına gerek yoktu.

Ceketini alıp kapının arkasına astı. Cebinden sigara paketini çıkarıp bir dal sigara aldı ve terasa, Baekhyun'un yanına çıktı. Ancak beklendiği gibi Baekhyun terasta değildi. Sehun diğer dairenin önünden geçip, daha ilerde kalan, görünmeyip girinti yapan kısma doğru gitti. Ancak Baekhyun orada da yoktu. Şaşkınlıkla etrafına bakınırken komşu daireden terasa çıkan figürle gözleri yuvalarından fırladı.

Yeniden komşuyla yüz yüze gelmek için henüz çok erkendi. Rezil olmasının üzerinden geçen saatler, sanki Sehun'un daha fazla utanabilmesi için geçmişti. O kapıdan çıkan biri, kim olduğu önemli olmaksızın kalbini deli gibi attırıyordu. Ancak figürün kimliği açığa çıktığında Sehun rahatlama hissetti. Komşu daireden gizlice sıvışırken gördüğü aşkı, daima onun adrenalin seviyesiyle oynayan, kalbinin ağzında atmasına neden olan Baekhyun, ilk defa tam tersi iş üstlenmişti. Kalp ritmini normale döndürmek için tüm salaklığıyla oradaydı.

Baekhyun terastaki masaya doğru ilerlerken arkasından gelen birinin olduğunu fark edip, sıçradı. Neyse ki o, Sehun'un sabah yaptığının aksine yakalanmamıştı. Yani seksi tanrısına yakalanmamıştı.   
  
  


     

_"NEEE?"_

Sehun'un sorgulayan bakışlarına dayanamayan Baek bıkmış bir ifadeyle bağırdı. Sarışın olan gözlerini devirip, cevabı merak ettiğini gizlemeyi seçti. Baekhyun sessizliğe asla dayanamazdı. Bir kaç dakika sonra tüm aklındakiler artık Sehun'un aklındaydı ve Sehun, saatte 361.8 km/h hızla duvara kafa atmanın eşiğindeydi.

Baekhyun neden o dairede olduğunu açıklarken araya  _"Tanrıyla nasıl tanıştım?"_  konulu bir konferans vermekten geri kalmamıştı. Artık Sehun sabah neden yatakta unutulduğunu biliyordu. O çamaşırları toplayıp yıka dediği için kendine sövdü.

Baek kendine lanet seks manyağı yeni bir tanrı bulmuştu.  _"Siktir"_  diye geçirdi içinden.  _"Kocaman bir siktir!"_

_"Neyse"_  dedi, Baekhyun'un sabah başından geçen olayları umursamadığını ima ederek. Oysa diğerinin yaşadığı hayal kırıklığı yüzünden denizindeki ölü balık bile şu an Sehun'dan çok daha hayat doluydu. Duydukları artık kendisini rezil hissetmesinin önüne geçmişti. Baekhyun yine yeniden kendisine bir hedef seçmişti. Lanet olası kıçı bir kaç saat yalnız bıraktığınızda hemen yeni bir s*k peşine düşüyordu. Bu hayatta Sehun'a uyku bile yasaktı.

Gerçi Baekhyun, yanında Sehun varken de birçok defa bardan erkek kaldırmıştı. Her şey Sehun'un aptal inadı yüzündendi. İçinden bir ses söyle diyordu. Aptal aşkını karşındaki gerzeğe anlat artık. Ama işte burada Sehun'un gerzekliği devreye giriyordu.  _"Sen onun için bir s*kten fazlası olmalısın_.

_Bekle ve kazan..."_

_"...Dudakları, dudakları kalın, böyle ağzının içerisine aldığında yumuşacık ve dolu dolu hissettirecek türdendi"_  dedi Baekhyun.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
Sehun sabah gördüğü zevkten aralanmış dudakları anımsadı. Etli ve derin derin soluyan aralık dudakları...

_"Gerçi sen nerden bileceksin?"_  diye hüzünlendi ardından. Sehun onu neden öldürmüyordu hiç bilmiyordu.

_"...O 'karın kaslarını o adonisleri görmen lazımdı Sehunnah_!" dedi.

Sehun o bahsedilen kasları tüm ayrıntısıyla ve çalışır vaziyetteyken gördüğünü hatırladı. Kasıklarındaki kadını penisiyle boğmaya çalışırken o adonisler öyle bir kasılıyordu ki bu düşünce bile terasa vuran zayıf akşam güneşini çöl sıcağı gibi hissettiriyordu.

_"...Sabah onun karşısında domaldığımı hayal et. Aman tanrım nasıl utanç verici bir şeydi. Neyse ki kalçalarım karşı konulmaz"_  dedi Baekhyun.

Sehun zihninde canlanan domalmış Baekhyun görüntüsüne lanet etti. O sapık adamın Baekhyun'un kalçalarıyla tanıştığına lanet etti. Baekhyun'un bu kadar sürtük olmasına lanet etti. 

_"...O belini saran havlunun altında ne gizliyor, onu görmek istiyorum Sehun"_  diye ağlamaklı bir sesle yakındı son olarak.

Ve bu Sehun için son noktaydı, tüm gün unutmaya çalıştığı görüntüler yeniden aklına üşüştü. Bir de Baekhyun'un yönlendirmeleri sonucu artık sapık herifin penisini burnunun dibinde hissediyordu.

Sehun kesinlikle şanssız bir insandı. Baekhyun da, hislerinde kaybolmaya meraklı olduğu belaydı. Ama hislerinde kaybolmak yerine, karşısındaki sürtüğün kelimeleriyle pislik dolu çukuru boylayıp kendini kaybettiği zamanların sayısını tutmak için matematik yetersiz kalırdı.

Baekhyun'a o an sabah olanları anlatmayı zaten düşünmüyordu. Özellikle o çok merak ettiği havlunun altındakine şahit olmuş biri olarak bunu kesinlikle yapmayacaktı.

Eğer anlatırsa Baekhyun her ayrıntıyı defalarca anlattırırdı. Bu da Sehun'un asla o görüntüden kurtulamaması anlamına gelirdi.

Baekhyun'un başka bir erkek için karşısında salya akıtması ise sadece aptal aşkı için çekmesi gereken bir çileydi. Yine de kendini tutamadı ve bir anda patladı.

_"Erkeklerden hoşlandığını sanmıyorum!"_   
  
  


     

  
  
  
Ortam bir anda sessizleşti. Baekhyun elbette bunu düşünmüştü, ancak Sehun'un ani çıkışına şaşırmıştı. Sabah içerden seslenen kızların sesini duymuştu. Tanrısının kadınlarla birlikte olduğu kesindi, ama bu erkeklerden hoşlanmadığı anlamına gelmezdi. Böyle kutsanmış bir varlığın yalnızca kadınlara sunulması kesinlikle adil değildi.

Baekhyun kendisinden beklenmeyecek bir ciddiyetle yanıt verdi.  _"Bundan emin olamayız."_

_"Sesleri duydum."_

_"Ben de duydum. Dedim ya sana içerden biri seslendi, o yüzden konuşmamız bölündü."_

_"Tamam işte. Erkeklerden hoşlanmıyor."_

_"Emin olamayız."_

Bunun doğru olduğunu biliyordu ancak yine de bu konuda sonsuza dek ısrar edecek aşk, kalbinde mevcuttu. " _Yine de yüksek bir ihtimal sonuçta."_

_"Onu görmedin bile nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirsin? Birkaç inleme-"_

_"Çığlık."_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"İnleme değil çığlıktı."_

Aptal Sehun, bunu neden söylemişti ki Baekhyun'un bir anlığına gözlerinin parladığını gördüğüne emindi. Ancak kısa olan konuya kaldığı yerden devam etmeyi seçti.

_"Birkaç çığlık duydun. Bu çığlıkların sebebi olan adamın biseksüel olup olmadığını kadının sesinden mi anlayacaksın?_

_Sen aseksüelsin Sehun. Ne erkek, ne kadın kimseyle bir ilişkin olmadı. Tek ihtimal sağ elin ama ben onun bile o işe çalıştığından şüpheliyim."_   
  
  


     

  
  
  
Sehun bunları nasıl düşünememişti. Şu an sevimli öpüşmelerle dolu gelecek hayali parça parça başına yıkılıyordu.

_"Aseksüel mi?"_

_"Evet!"_

_"..."_

_"Yalan mı? Kaç yıldır arkadaşız? 6? 7?"_

_"7, Sersem"_  dedi nedensiz bir sinirle ve içinden ekledi  _"Yaklaşık olarak 7 yıl 3 aydır da sana, sadece sana aşığım geri zekalı."_

Doğruydu.

Sehun Baekhyun'u gördüğünde, kısa olanın diğerinden haberi bile yoktu. Baekhyun her hafta başka arkadaşlarıyla Sehun'ların kahve dükkanının yakınındaki karaoke salonuna geliyordu. Salonda onu izlemek çoğu zaman Sehun'un kalbini acıtıyordu. O zaman hissettiğinin ne olduğunu netleştiremiyordu. Ancak şimdi biliyordu. Geçen zaman içerisinde hislerinin ne olduğunu çözmüştü ya da çözdüğünü sanıyordu. 

İlk tanışmaları yaş olarak onlardan büyük olduğu anlaşılan uzun boylu yapılı kumral bir çocuk sayesinde olmuştu. Sehun Baekhyun'un üst üste üç defadır aynı çocuklar geldiğini fark etmiş ve bunu üzücü bir şüpheyle karşılamıştı. Kendisine hakim olamamış peşlerinden gitmiş ve onlara ayrılan odanın önünde gezinirken içeriden gelen boğuk çığlığı duymuştu. Düşünmeden odaya daldığında yapılı çocuğun altında tepinmekten vazgeçmeyen Baekhyun'un gözleriyle karşılaşmıştı.

Görüntü karşısında beyin fonksiyonları duran Sehun, kendine geldiğinde dudağındaki sızı ve kollarında hıçkıran zayıf bedenle birlikte ailesine ait kafenin arka odasındaydı. Çıkan küçük çaptaki olaya Sehun'un ailesi müdahale etmiş; oğullarını ve oğullarının korumaya çalıştığı çocuğu sorgulamadan sahiplenmişlerdi. Oğulları bir tacizi hatta tecavüzü önlemiş, yaşıtı bir çocuğu kurtarmıştı. Olayın büyümemesi ise Baekhyun'un yalvarmalarıyla olmuştu. Ailesinin bunu duyması demek Baekhyun'un hayatının kontrolünü kaybetmesi anlamına gelirdi. Sehun'un ailesi bunu doğru bulmasa da bir süre sessiz kalmaya ikna olmuştu. Zamanla da Sehun konuyu açmamalarını sağlamıştı.

Üzerinde biraz düşünüldüğünde bu oldukça etkileyici bir girişti. Baekhyun o an kıçını kurtaran kahraman çocuğa aşık olmalı ve sonsuza dek birlikte mutlu yaşamalıydılar. Ama öyle olmadı. Baek kendini sıska çocuğun kollarına gömerken aşk yerine sonsuz bir güvenle sarıldığını hissetmişti. Bu güven ise basit bir aşk ile ucuzlatılmayacak kadar değerliydi. Çünkü kısa olan da biliyordu ki biraz fazla şıpsevdiydi. Baek'in Sehun yanında daima huzur ve güven duyması o güne dek uzanıyordu. Ama Sehun o gün bile Baekhyun'a karşı dürüst değildi. İçindeki duygular arkadaşlık değilken, kollarındakinin onu en yakın arkadaşı olarak seçmesine izin vermişti. Sessiz kalarak, gülümsemesine hayran olduğu dudaklardan dökülen, iç çekişler ve hıçkırıklarla parça parça dile getirilen soruya yanıt vermişti.

_" Kimse benim. İçin kendisini öne. Öne atmadı. Sen... Sen bunu neden yaptın?"_

_"..."_

_"Be-benim arkadaşım olmak ister misin?"_

_"..."_

Sehun'un sessizliğini "evet" olarak kabul etti ve hala akmamış gözyaşlarıyla dolu olan parlak küçük gözlerindeki şefkate muhtaç ifadeyle Sehun'a baktı. Kim bu görüntüye karşı kayıtsız kalırdı?

_"Ben Byun Baekhyun. Sana, kahramanına önemli şeyler borçlanan arkadaşın."_

Sehun bir kaç defa gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu, ancak gözlerine kilitlenen bakışlar onu tümüyle hipnotize ediyordu. Soluk teninde milyonlarca karınca yürüyordu.

Baekhyun bakışlarına sıcak bir gülümseme ekledi. Yaşlar süzülen ıslak teni odanın zayıf ışığında parlıyordu ve Sehun'un ilk aşkı hüzünlü bir gülümsemeyle onun arkadaşı olmak istediğini söylüyordu.

_"Bir gün bu yaptığının karşılığını mutlaka ödeyeceğim, sana söz veriyorum"_  iç çekişiyle tamamladı cümlesini kısa olan.

Sehun oturuşunu dikleştirip, boğazını temizledi. Artık kendine gelmesi gerekirdi.

_"Hoş bir tanışma olmadı. Bir daha bu konuyu açmayarak borcunu kapatabilirsin, Byun Baekhyun. Ben de Oh Sehun."_

Baekhyun hala kollarında olduğu gence daha fazla sokularak diğerine sessiz bir yanıt verdi. Bir daha o konu asla açmayarak borcunu ödemeye devam etti.

Sehun tanışmalarını milyon kez kafasında tekrar yaşamış ve her defasında da hayatında ona sunulmuş en romantik fırsatı böylece piç ettiğine karar vermişti. Örümcek adam gibi amuda kalkarak ters gelmeli ve onu öpmeliydi. Kitabın son sayfasında "sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar" cümlesini görmek istiyorsa yapması gereken buydu. Belki de o günden sonraki her gün yapması gereken buydu.

Sehun geçmiş günün anılarını ve omuzlarında taşıdığı keşkeleri zihninden kovup yeniden günümüze döndü. "Ne kahraman ama" diye düşünmeden edemedi. Baekhyun ise hala kaldığı yerden devam ediyordu.

_"Bak işte 7 yıl Sehun. 7 koca yıldır sağ elinin dışında kim girdi hayatına söyler misin bana?"_

_"Önüme gelenle yatmadığım için aseksüel mi oluyorum?"_

Baekhyun şüpheli bakışlarla Sehun'u süzdü.  _"Sadece yatmaktan bahsetmiyorum, aptal numarası yapma bana."_

_"Hem yatmadığımı nereden biliyorsun?"_

Baek bir kaç saniye aptallaştıysa da kendine geldiğindeki tepkisi çok tahmin edilirdi.

_"NEEE?"_

Sehun karşısındakinin sonuna dek açılmış gözlerine bakarken kahkahasını tutamadı.

Baekhyun gözlerini kısarak karşısındakine baktı.      

_"Seni sikik, benimle dalga geçmeye utanmıyor musun?"_

Sehun gülmekten yanıtlayamamışken, kısa olan yavaş yavaş kuşkulanıyordu.

_"Yoksa... Senin benden gizlediğin şeyler mi var Oh Sehun?"_ dedi kırılmış buz kristalinin keskin yanını boğazına dayadığı hissini çağrıştıran bakışlarıyla.

Sehun kahkaha atmayı kesebildiğinde gözlerini devirdi. Bu konudan kaçmalıydı. Ancak çoktan söylediğine pişman olmuş, Baekhyun fırsat vermeden aralıksız konuşmaya başlamıştı.

_"Kim? Kim? Kim? Kim o aklını çelen sürtük. Yattınız mı? Hı? Söylesene Sehun? Söyle! Neden benden gizli-"_

Baekhyun yan dairenin yanan ışığıyla bir an duraksadığında, Sehun için de kaçma vaktiydi. Her üç ayda bir bu tür sorularla zaten karşılaştığı için alışkındı. Bu bir Baekhyun geleneğiydi. Hep geçiştirip kaçmanın da Sehun geleneği olduğu gibi.

Dikkati dağılan Baekhyun'un boşluğundan yararlanıp hızla kalktı Sehun ve terası terk etti. Ne komşuyla karşılaşmaya ne de onun Baekhyun'la muhabbetine tanık olacak gücü yoktu.   
  
  


     

...

Evden çıkmadan Kris'i aramak yerine kapısının önünden aramak büyük bir aptallıktı. Arkadaşı onun aksine okulda ve ders programlarını ayarlamakla meşguldü. Kris ne kadar onun da bu işi yapması gerektiğini belirtse de Jongin çoktan işi onun üzerine yıkmıştı. Ama Kris bu kazığın altında kalmazdı.

Telefonu kapattığında okunmamış 28 mesaj bildirimi gözüne çarptı. Uygulamayı açtığında sabahki kızlardan biri olduğunu gördü.

_"Dinlenebildin mi Kai?"_  diye başlayan mesajlar,  _"Tekrar ne zaman oynamak istersen, ben hazırım?"_  diye bitiyordu.

Kızlardan hangisi olduğunu merak etti, fotoğrafa kedi koymak neden bu kadar yaygındı? Daha kötüsü hangisi Sunny hangisi Lizy'di.

_"Neyse, umarım kısa saçlı olansındır"_  diye düşündü. Dolgun dudağındaki piç sırıtmayla yanıt verdi.

_"Şimdi"_

Eve ulaştığında apartmanın kapısındaki kızı gördü. Jongin şanslı piçin tekiydi. Dalgalı saçlı kızın sabah fazla hırpalandığını düşündüğü için kısa saçlı olandan tatmin olmayı dilemişti. Ve işte yine o kazanmıştı.

Çarpık gülümsemesiyle kıza yaklaştı. Belinden kavrayıp kısa bir öpücükle selamladı. İkilinin temasları asansörde başlayıp yatağı bulana dek devam etti. Esmer olan dairenin ışığını yaktığında Baek tanrısının kucağına atlayan kızı gördü. Ardından da bir eli kalçasından kızı desteklerken diğeri çoktan dar pantolonun içine giren erkeksi parmakları. Hani sabah araya girip adonislerle bakışmasını bölen düşüncesiz, erkeksi parmaklar. Baekhyun'un değil de bir başkasının kalçasıyla dolu olan parmaklar...  
  
  


     

...

Sehun içeri kaçmıştı ama aklı hala terastaydı. Ya Baek ve o sapık...

Başını iki yana sallayıp bu düşüncelerden kurtulmaya çalıştı. Cesaretini toplayıp yeniden dışarı çıkmaya hazırlanıyordu ki kısa olan içeri girdi.

Dikkatli gözlerle Baekhyun'u süzdü.

Acaba o esmer terasa çıkmış mıydı? Baekkie'siyle konuşmuş muydu? Konuşsa duyardı zaten duymak için nefesini tutmamış mıydı?

Baekhyun mutfakta su içen Sehun'la göz göze geldi. İfadesi bir garipti. Kollarını iki yana açıp kendisini yumuşak yatağının üzerine sırt üstü bıraktı.

_"Haklısın sanırım."_

Çok fazla bir şey belli etmemeye çalışarak ağır adımlarla yataktaki gencin yanına geldi.

_"Elbette haklıyım._

_..._

_Acaba bu defa hangi konuda haklıyım?"_

_"Kadınlardan hoşlanıyor"_  dedi derin bir iç çekiş eşliğinde.

Gülümsemek için kasılan yüz kaslarını tutma çabasıyla rahat bir nefes aldı Sehun. Baekhyun, en yeni bağımlılığından da böylelikle vazgeçmiş olacaktı. Sehun biraz bile şanslı bir insan olsaydı...

İkilinin konuşmadan durdukları kısa süre içerisinde yan daireden sesler yükselmeye başlamıştı. Yan komşu kesinlikle bir tanrı olmalıydı. Hetero bir seks tanrısı...  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	9. 0.5 - 4/7 * SADECE kadınlardan hoşlanmıyorsa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimie Cat - Everybody Wants To Be A Cat

 

 

 

...

Baekhyun'un kavun aromalı marshmallow kokusuyla dolu geçen hafta sonunun ardından, Sehun yurttan gelen telefonla artık odasının boşaltıldığını öğrenmiş, okulun ilk günü sabahın kör karanlığında kısa olanı da yanında sürükleyip ait olduğu yere kavuşmuş, mimarlık eğitiminin ilköğretimden farklı olmadığını bilmesine rağmen "ilk gün okula gidilmez" kuralına uyarak, yurtta kalıp tüm eşyalarını yerleştirmeyi seçmişti. Güvenli ortamına döndüğüne göre hem sapık komşudan kaçma stresi ortadan kalkmış, hem de Baek'e her zaman olduğu seviyede maruz kalmayı garantilemişti. Hiçbir ölümlünün hormonu, bu derece sürtük Baekhyun'a karşı koyamazdı. Sehun bu konuda antrenmanlıydı ama o da bir yere kadar dayanabiliyordu. Gerisini banyonun seramikleri rahatlıkla kelimelere dökerdi. 

Her şeyin normale dönmesi durumu Baekhyun için de geçerliydi. Baekkie havasını aldığı yan komşu konusu sonrasında yeni bir aday için kolları sıvamıştı. Okula yeni kabul edilenler için düzenlenen geleneksel tanışma partisine dek birini bulup, o geceye kadar gerekli ritüelleri tamamlamalıydı. (O gece 0 kilometre *önceden birlikte olmadığı* birisiyle sevişecekse elini çabuk tutmalıydı). Zaten kısa olan flört etmeden duramazdı. Ve nasıl beceriyorsa asla kovalayan rolünde de flört etmiyordu. Birilerinin peşine düşmesinden hoşlanıyor, süründürme süreciyle tatmin oluyordu. Seks ise bu oyundaki kazananın yani Baekhyun'un büyük ödülü oluyordu. Bu ödülün büyüklüğü hangi uzvun büyüklüğüyle kıyaslanıyor tahmin etmek hiç zor değildi.

Ritüel: tanışma, konuşma, kaynaşma, yiyişme ve seks olarak beş seviyeden oluşurdu. İlk dört aşamayı geçemeyen aday ise Baekhyun'a elini süremezdi.

Sehun dördüncü aşamaya dek sabırla bekler o aşamadaki adayla buluşmanın olduğu gece mutlaka soluğu Baekhyun'un yanında alırdı. Eğer aday yiyişme bölümünü geçememişse, kısa olanın dairesinin yakınındaki marketten mama alıp, yurda dönerken güzergahındaki tüm kedilerin tok olarak uyumasını garantilerdi. Ancak aday o aşamayı da geçtiyse Sehun diğer aşamanın bittiği ve Baek'in seksini dinlediği ana dek doğal bir afet olması için bildiği tüm tanrılarla pazarlık ederdi. Hoş şimdiye kadar ne tanrılar onu sallamıştı, ne de Baekhyun o adaylarla sonsuz aşkı tatmıştı. Yani bir anlamda hala bir yerlerde minik şans kırıntıları olmalıydı.

Sehun'a göre bu ritüel Baekhyun'u basit bir sürtükten ayırıyordu. Evet, onun bir sürtük olduğunu kabul ediyordu. Ama en azından standartları olduğunu düşünüyordu. Sevgi bazen bazı şeyleri görmek için oldukça kalın bir perdeydi.

Okulun ikinci günü kalıplaşmış olarak Mimari Tasarım dersine ayrılırdı. Mimari Tasarım haftada iki gün olur ve tüm gün boyunca sürerdi. Bu günler mimarlık fakültesinin kuruluşundan itibaren Salı ve Perşembe günleriydi. Araya koyulan bir günde en uygun tabirle "ağzına sıçılan" öğrencinin kendini ve projesini toplaması beklenirdi. Her dönem Mimari Tasarım dersinde bir proje yapılır bu projeye göre okulunuzun uzayıp uzamayacağı belli olurdu.

Derslerde katılım önemliydi ancak zorunlu değildi. Bu bir atölye dersiydi, isteyen kalıp tüm gün orada çalışır, istemeyen projesi için görüş alacaksa alır, ardından gidebilirdi.  Devamsızlıktan çok, proje konusunda görüş almamak göze batardı. Bu da otomatik olarak hocaların gözünde projenizin bir halta yaramayacağı ön yargısını oluştururdu. O ön yargıdan kurtulmak için ise 1 dönem yetmez ve hiç zorlanmadan okulunuzu uzattığınızı kabullenirdiniz. Genellikle 4 veya 6 ayrı hocanın yürüttüğü derste en az haftada bir defa hocalardan biriyle projeniz hakkında görüşmeniz ve onun tashihlerine göre tasarımınızda revizyona gitmeniz beklenirdi. Elbette ki ego bu bölümün kapısından girdiğiniz an gözle görünen bir nesneye dönüştüğü için hiçbir hocanın söylediği diğerini tutmaz siz de elinizde rulo yaptığınız karalanmış çiziminizle baş başa kalırdınız. Belki de beklenen tüm bu ego savaşı arasında kendi yönünüzü bulup, kendi kararlarınızı verebilmeniz ve daha önemlisi bu kararları savunabilmenizdi.

Sehun geçirdiği üç yıl içerisinde kendine ait bir tasarım çizgisi oluşturduğu düşünülen gözde öğrencilerdendi. Bu da bir anlamda eğitim hayatını kolaylaştırmaktaydı. Sehun bir çizgi çizdiyse bunun mutlaka bir açıklaması vardır düşüncesiyle hocalar önce onu dinler diğerlerine yaptıkları gibi küçümseyen yorumlarla projelere anlamsız karalama muamelesi yapmazdı. Baekhyun ise tasarım genleriyle doğduğuna inanılması gerekendi. Ancak bu inanç yalnızca Byun ailesine duyulan saygı nedenliydi. Yoksa veliaht Byun, okulun sorumsuzları arasında bayrak taşıyan, proje sunumlarına göz devrilen, çalışmayan mimar adayıydı. Evet, onun bir mimar olacağı, okulu mutlaka bitireceği garantiydi. Çünkü üç kuşaktır mimarlık mesleğini icra eden önemli bir aileden geliyorsanız okulunuzu kaç sene uzatırsanız uzatın sonucu değiştirmeye eğitim sisteminin dahi gücü yetmezdi. Her hocanın gözünde cevher olan Sehun'un tek kötü yanı ise Byun Baekhyun'un dostu olmaktı. 

Aklını yitirmiş olmayan her mimarlık öğrencisi Mimari Tasarım dersinin ilk gününü kaçırmaması gerektiğini bilirdi. İlk gün  _"bakın ben ne kadar sorumluyum, hiçbir şey yapmayacağımıza rağmen işte burada sizi tatmin ediyorum"_  düşüncesini uyandırmak için o stüdyoya/atölyeye girilmeliydi.

     

  
  
  
  
  
  
...

Sehun yurttan çıkarken Baekkie'sine mesaj atmış ikili fakülte merdivenlerinde karşılaşıp içeri girmişti.

Baek dersten önce kahve almak üzere bölümün içerisindeki küçük mutfağa gitti. Burada yalnızca çay kahve ve su bulunurdu. Tabi bir de öğrencilerden kalan gönyeler, maket bıçakları, eskiz kağıtları kısaca gerekli olabilecek çizim ve maket malzemeleri... Sahibini yitirmiş malzemeler yeni sahiplerini bulur, onlar tarafından kullanılır eğer hala kullanılacak durumdaysa yine aynı yere bırakılırdı. Çay, kahve ve su dışındaki yiyecek, içecek işi binanın az ilerisindeki büyük kafede halledilirdi.  Sehun  stüdyoya (dersliğe) geçip arkadaşının gelmesini beklerken bölüm hocalarına dair dedikodu yüklemesine maruz kalıyordu.

Yani...

Okul oldukça sıradan başlamıştı. Hemen her şey geçen yıl bırakıldığı gibiydi. Öğrenciler, dedikodular, yakınmalar, henüz daha ortada bir şey yokken geçen dönemin dinmemiş kini ile söylenmeler, hocalar ve onlarla birlikte derse giren egolar...

Baekhyun kahveleri dökmemeye çalışarak Sehun'un yanındaki yerini aldı. İkili henüz bir kaç yudum almıştı ki Asistan Wu kapıda göründü. Atölye derslerinin tümünde çay&kahve serbestti ancak ilk güne özel bu özgürlük bir kenara itildi. Sehun kahvesini yere bırakarak önündeki küçük not defterini karalamaya devam etti.   
  
  


  
  
  
Asistan Wu'nun göz dolduran bedeni sonrasında dersin hocaları da içeri girdi. Profesör Lee hemen herkesle göz teması kurup kimlerin yılın ilk dersine katıldığını gözden geçirdi. Yaşına rağmen hafızası bir bebeğinki gibi tazeydi.

Baekhyun arkasına, Sehun'un çizim masasına doğru eğilip mekanikleştirmeye çalıştığı sesiyle fısıldadı.

_"Bay Lee güncelleniyor. Lütfen bekleyiniz, Bay Lee güncelleniyor, Lütfen bekleyiniz..."_

Sehun elinde olmadan kıkırdadı. Ancak bu kıkırdama, arkasına yaslanıp,  kapıdan gireni gördüğünde dudaklarında asılı kaldı. Başını kendi çizim masasına eğmiş kıkırdayan Baekhyun da kafasını kaldırdığında bir kaç saniye gecikmeyle onu gördü.  
  
  


  
  
  
_Siktir!"_  diye fısıldadı. Zaman kaybetmeden tekrar Sehun'a döndü.

 _"Bu O!"_   dedi, şaşkın ama parlayan gülümsemesiyle.

Sehun boş gözlerle Baekhyun'a baktı. " _Evet o"_  diyemezdi. Diyemedi. Ancak sınıfta küçük çapta bir homurdanma olduğunu işitti.

Baekhyun karşındaki boş bakışları Sehun'un neyi kastettiğini anlamadığına yordu.  _"Yan dairedeki tanrı. Bu o. Tanrı o!"_  dedi ve tekrar önüne döndü. Elinde fırsat varken göz ziyafetinden mahrum olmak istemiyordu. Sehun ise ellerinin karıncalandığını, bedenini ateş bastığını hissediyordu. Bu çok fazlaydı. Adam terastaki röntgencinin o olduğunu bilmiyordu bile, yine de Sehun garip bir tedirginlikle gerilmişti.

Sonraki bir kaç dakika ya da bir kaç saat belki de bir kaç yıl orada neler oldu, uzun olanın bu konuda hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Profesör Lee ve diğer hocalar bir kaç uyarı atışı yapıp atölyeden çıktıktan sonra, Asistan Wu, tahtaya proje konusunu ve arazi seçeneklerini yazarken, Baekhyun'un tanrısı, en öndeki çizim masasında ağzına düşmek üzere olan kıza, prosedür gereği alınan yoklama kağıdını uzatıp, cam kenarına ilerledi. Sınıftakilerin yoklamayı imzalamasını beklerken dışarıyı izliyordu. Baekhyun imza kağıdını Sehun'a uzatırken  _"mükemmel değil mi Sehun? Şu dar kotun içindeki uzun bacaklara bak"_ diye fısıldadı. Sesindeki şehvet Sehun'un kulak zarına zarardı.

İnanamayan gözlerle kısa olana bakan genç duyduğuna ne tepki vereceğini bilemiyordu. Hadi ama bu neydi? Bunca yıl uzun bacak fetişi vardı da Sehun'un bacakları mı kısa kalmıştı?

Sehun Baekhyun'un parlayan o ufak gözlerinden birine diz kapağını denk getirecek şekilde tekme savurmayı diledi. Belki böylece varlığını ya da varlığının sahip olduğu uzun bacaklarını görebilirdi.  Bakışlarını esmere yönlendirmekten bile çekinirken Baek'in üzerindeki şapşal aşık bakışlı gözleri nedenli dişlerini sıkarak sakındığı adama bakmak durumunda kaldı.

Sıradan normal biriydi işte. Asistan Wu'nun yanında kısa ve tıknaz göründüğünü bile söyleyebilirdi. Tabi kıskanç Sehun'un söz hakkı olsaydı.

Kimi kandırıyordu ki, adam gerçekten hoş görünüyordu.  _"Giyinikken de çıplak olduğu kadar hoş görünüyor"_  dedi iç sesi.  _"Hı-hı öyle"_  diye, ilgisizce cevapladı Baekhyun'un sorusunu. Baekhyun bu geçiştirmelik cevap karşısında gözlerini devirip söylendi.  _"Sen ne anlarsın ki?"_  Önüne dönüp yeniden tanrısının izlemeye koyuldu.

Yoklama tamamlandıktan sonra esmer olan kapının yanındaki masaya doğru ilerledi. Ön sırada oturan kız utangaçça gülümseyip kağıdı asistana uzattı. Asistan Wu işini tamamladıktan sonra sessizlik yeminini bozup bir kaç açıklama yapmayı uygun gördü.  _"Dışarıdan ne kadar kasıntı görünüyor, oysa öyle biri değil"_  diye düşündü Sehun, uzun olanı izlerken.

 _"Geçen sene birlikte çalıştığımız derslerden bildiğiniz üzere, ben Wu Yifan-"_  eliyle esmer olanı işaret edip  _"bir kısmınız tanıyorsunuzdur, bir kısmınız ise okulda sergilenen çalışmalarından duymuş olabilirsiniz, benim dönem arkadaşım ve yeni asistanımız Kim Jongin-"_  esmer olan başıyla sınıfı selamlayıp gülümsedi.

Asistan Wu, arkadaşıyla ve dersle ilgili bir kaç bilgiyi daha verirken Sehun konuşmaya olan ilgisini yitirmişti. Kulaklarında tekrarlanan isim tanıdıktı. Ya düzenlenen geçici sergilerdeki maketlerde görmüştü, ya mimarlık dergisi sayfalarında ya da bir proje kapağında...

Aralık kapıdan, üç yıldır binanın girişinde asılı olan, siyah karton üzerine beyaz rapido ile çizilmiş eskiz ilişti gözleri.

  
  
  
O çizim... O çizim Kim Jongin'e aitti. Evet, bu Kim Jongin, o Kim Jongin'di. Her yıl yapılan ve ülke genelindeki son sınıf öğrencilerinin mezuniyet projelerinin yarıştığı yarışmada birinci olan Kim Jongin. Mezun olduktan sonra birçok ulusal yarışmada dereceler elde etmiş olan Kim Jongin. Uluslararası bir kaç teklifi geri çevirdiği kulaktan kulağa yayılan Kim Jongin. O mezun olduktan sonra gelen her öğrenciye eğitim hayatı boyunca en az bir kez olsun adı söylenip, herhangi bir projesi örnek verilen Kim Jongin. Tek bir ölçü almadan yalnızca bakışlarıyla ölçekli çizim yapabilen Kim Jongin.

Kısaca, çatı katı sapığı, Sehun'un birçok projesini incelediği, serbest el çizimlerindeki ayrıntılara hayran olduğu mimar Kim Jongin'di.

Yaşadığı aydınlanmanın ardından içinde bulunduğu mekana geri döndü. Şaşırdığını gizlemek adına, ilgisizce çevresine baktığında Baekhyun'un da dahil olduğu bir grubun ruhunu teslim ettiğini düşünmeden edemedi.

Asistan Wu,  _"birlikte güzel bir yıl geçirelim. Proje dersleri her yıl olduğu gibi salı ve perşembe günleri yapılacak. Bana ya da asistan Kim'e ulaşmak isterseniz tüm gün okulda olacağız. Perşembeye tekrar görüşürüz"_ dedi ve iki asistan kendi aralarında bir şeyler konuşarak stüdyodan ayrıldı. İkili çıktıktan sonra, dersliktekilerin küçük bir kısmı dışındakiler garip bir sarhoşluk yaşıyordu. Sarhoş olanların yarısı Kim Jongin için kendinden geçmişken diğer yarısı kadrolu Wu Yifan hayranıydı. Söz konusu etkiye kapılmayan küçük gruptakiler ise ya kadınlarla ilgileniyor ya da isim hanelerinde Oh Sehun yazıyordu. Oh Sehun aurası, umursamazlığıyla birleşince etkilenmemek gerçekten zordu.

Sehun etrafı incelerken aydınlanmaya devam ediyordu. Eğer bu Kim Jongin bakışlarıyla ölçü alabildiği efsane olmuş Kim Jongin'se, şimdiye dek çoktan Sehun'un siluetine dair fikir sahibi olmuştu. Hızla düşünüp, artık salı ve perşembeleri Baekhyun'a gitmemeye karar verdi. Bu ciddi bir karardı. Sehun haftanın 3 ya da 4 günü Baek'te kalıyorsa bu günlerin ikisi kesinlikle tasarım dersinin olduğu günler olurdu. Ancak her alışkanlık değişebilirdi. Değişirdi değil mi?

Derste zaten uzak kalmaya gayret edecekti, bir de aynı gerginliği malum çatı katında devam ettirmek istemiyordu. En azından şu röntgen olayının hafızasına verdiği zararın üstesinden gelene dek bu konuyu böyle çözmeyi deneyebilirdi.

Pür bir saflıkla yeni asistandan kaçması gerektiğine ve bunu yapabileceğine inanıyordu. Onu destekler biçimde yeni asistan da sınıftakilerle pek ilgili görünmüyordu. Bitse de gitsek havası en arkada oturan mimar adayı tarafından bile hissediliyordu.

Sehun biraz olsun rahatlamıştı ki, Asistan Kim kapıdan başını uzatıp, küçük bir uyarı yaptı. Ve hiçte ilgisiz olmayan sevecen ses tonu stüdyoyu doldurdu.

 _"Perşembe gününe dek sunulan arazi seçeneklerini gezip, gerekli fotoğraflama ve belgelemeleri hazırlayarak seçiminizi yapmış olarak gelmeniz isteniyor. Kolay gelsin."_  dedi. Ardından şımarık bir kediyi andıran burnunu kırıştırdığı ifadeyle gülümseyip, göz kırptı ve  _"görüşürüz arkadaşlar"_ diye şakıdı.  
  
  


  
  
  
Sehun o an atölyede bir "kyyaaaa çık sivimli!" çığlığı duymadıysa bu sadece bir anime karakteri olmaması nedenliydi. Derslikten çıkmak için arkadaşlarının salya yığınına basmaması gerektiği fikri zihninde fazlasıyla diriydi.

 _"Belki de Baekhyun o daireden taşınana dek o eve gitmemeliyim. Kesinlikle gitmeyeceğim. Evet..."_ diye mırıldandı kendi kendine.

_"Hadi Sehunnie şu arazileri görüp eve gidelim henüz proje baskısına hazır değilim terasta iki bira içeriz."_

Az önce oraya ayak basmayacağına karar veren uzun, karşısındaki mızmız Baekhyun'a ne ara teslim olduğunu bilmiyordu. Baek koluna yapışıp onu arabaya sürüklerken çoktan yüzünde bir gülümseme oluşmuştu. Söz konusu Baekhyun ise Sehun kararlı bir tavır edinmenin yakınından bile geçemiyordu.   
  
  


  
  
  
...

İlk birkaç gün sorunsuz geçmişti. Karşılaşılan derslerde yeni asistan yalnızca yoklama alıp derslikten ayrılmış, Sehun ve Baek'te okulda zaman geçirmeyip, iki kişilik dünyalarına kapanmıştı. Sehun bu şekilde kendini güvende hissederken Baekhyun, durumdan şikayetçi olmaya başlamış, okulda olmadığı gibi evde de tanrısıyla komşu olmasına rağmen o sabahın ardından hiç konuşma şansı bulamamıştı. 

Sehun yurtta geçirdiği her gece mesaj atarak Baekhyun'a nasıl olduğunu sormayı adet edinmişti. Nedense kısa olanın güvende olmadığını hissediyordu. Baek ise yalnızca yan komşuyla bir türlü karşılaşamadığından yakınıp duruyordu. Sehun durumdan memnundu ta ki dün geceye kadar... Dün gece yatmak üzereyken gelen mesaj(lar) her şeyi değiştirmişti.

02:11 Baekkie: Uyudun mu?

02:11 Baekkie: Uyudun mu?

02:13 Baekkie: Uyudun mu?

02:17 Baekkie: Uyudun mu?

02:17 Baekkie: Uyudun mu?

02:18 Baekkie: Uyudun mu?

02:19 Sehunniem: İzin verirsen EVET!

02:19 Baekkie: Uyudun mu?

Sehun yastığın altına soktuğu telefonu tekrar çıkarıp, tek gözünü açarak mesaj yazdı.

02:20 Sehunniem: HAYIR! Ne oldu Baek? Sabah erken kalkacağım, izin ver de uyuyayım!

02:20 Baekkie: SADECE KADINLARDAN HOŞLANMIYORMUŞ! *havai fişekler, gülen suratlar, alkışlar vs*

Sehun ilk okuyuşta Baek'in ne demek istediğini anlamadıysa da anlaması ve anladığı an uyanıp yatakta oturur pozisyona geçmesi fazla uzun sürmedi.

02:20 Baekkie: ANLADIN MI? SADECE KADINLARDAN HOŞLANMIYORMUŞ. TANRIM ERKEKLERLE DE İLGİLENİYORMUŞ.

TANRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!

Sehun art arda gelen şükran ifadeleri ve sevinç çığlıkları içeren mesajlara dalgın dalgın baktı. Bilinçsizce dudaklarından dökülen kelimeler bundan sonra hayatının pek kolay olmayacağının habercisiydi.

_"Tanrı SADECE kadınlardan hoşlanmıyorsa..."_

Dışından tekrarladığı mesaj sonrası artık ne uyuması gerektiği aklındaydı ne de ona rezil olduğu için ondan kaçtığı. Baekhyun tehlikedeydi. Uzun süredir kısa olanın bu kadar hoşlandığı kimse olmamıştı. Sehun artık onun flört merakının sonlarına yaklaştığını, gerçek aşkı aramaya başlayacağını ve en önemlisi artık sıranın kendisine geldiğini düşünüyordu.

Eğer müdahale etmezse Baek gerçek aşkını bulduğuna ikna olacaktı. Ancak gerçek aşkı kesinlikle Sehun olmayacaktı. O lanet olası tanrı hangi cehennemden kaçmıştı?  
  
  


     

  
  
  
8 dakika sonra, uzun olandan hala cevap gelmeyince Baekhyun yeniden mesaj attı. Sehun loş ışığın aydınlattığı odada bakışlarını tavana dikmiş yatakta uzanıyordu. Tümüyle boş olan zihninin duvarlarına çarpan soru cümlesi ise  _"şimdi ne sikim yapacaksın Oh Sehun?"_ du.

02:28 Baekkie: Sehun?

Mesaj sesiyle uzun olan telefonu tavanla gözleri arasına getirdi.

02:29 Sehunniem: Uyudum Baek!

02:29 Baekkie: Uyuma Sehun!

Sehun mesajı okuyup, telefonunu yastığın altına koymaya hazırlanırken elindeki alet son seviyedeki sesiyle odayı inletmeye başladı. Sehun panikle telefonu açıp kulağına götürdüğünde kontrol edemediği siniriyle bağırdı.

_"NEEE?"_

Karşı taraftan ses gelmeyince, sarışın genç telefonu kulağına iyice bastırıp arkadaşına seslendi. Belki de Baek telefonu komodine koyarken yanlışlıkla aramıştı.

_"BAEKHYUN!"_

Karşı taraftan hafif sinirli bir  _"ŞŞŞŞŞŞŞTT!"_  sesi geldi.

Sehun dikkat kesilip fısıltı halinde kesik kesik konuşan arkadaşını dinlemeye başladı.

_"Sehun? Uyuma! Uyuma!"_

_"..."_

_"Şu an ne olduğunu söylesem inanmazsın. Tanrı, dünya üzerinde tek güzel laf ettiğin kişiyi beceriyor."_

Sehun bir an duraksadı. O kimi güzel bulurdu? Ya da kimi güzel bulduğu yalanını söyleyip, geçici olarak Baekhyun'un tacizlerinden kurtulmuştu?

_"..."_

_"Yuh! Seninki çok esnek çıktı"_  diye fısıldadı Baekhyun.

Sehun birden telefonun diğer ucundakinin ne yaptığını anladı. Arkadan gelen rüzgar sesi de anlamasında yardımcı olmuştu.

_"O bacak nasıl öyle kıvrılıyor?"_

_"Baekhyun! Ne yapıyorsun sen?"_

_"Şşşşşşt. Sana bağırma dedim. Sesin gecenin içinde yankılanıyor."_

Sehun da farkında olmadan fısıldayarak cümlesini tekrar etti.  _"Ne yapıyorsun?"_

 _"Bedava porno izliyorum, ne olabilir? Hem de tanrımın baş düzücü olduğu konusuz bir porno"_  cümlesinin sonunda kıkırdayarak, sanki mümkünmüş gibi Sehun'u daha fazla sinir etti.

_"Bu yaptığın doğru değil. Hem. Hem o senin hocan. Yakalanırsan rezil olursun. Ayrıca sen ne biçim bir sapıksın o adamdan hoşlanmıyor musun? Onu başkasını düzerken mi izliyorsun?"_

_"Keşke yakalansam belki beni de davet eder"_  diye fısıldadı arzu dolu sırıtma eşliğinde kısa olan ve ekledi  _"ne yani, hoşlanıyorsam bu onu iktidarsız da olsa kabul edeceğim anlamına gelmez. Şu an deneme sürümünü inceliyorum, memnun kalırsam orijinalini alacağım."_

 _"Bu havada kapı açık mı sevişiyor onlar?"_ diye sordu, kapının açık olması sanki onun sorunuymuş gibi yine aptallığı olayda mantık arama peşindeydi. Asıl konuya odaklanmayı başardığında ise kendisine hakim olamadan sinirle   _"sikeyim seni, kalk ve odana dön aptal, yakalanırsan adamın yüzüne nasıl bakacaksın?"_ dedi, kendi durumundan yola çıkarak bu rezil durumu yorumlamıştı.

Tüm zorlamaya rağmen Baekhyun onunla aynı fikirde değildi.

_"Ne demek nasıl bakacağım. Tüm arsızlığımla beni de becermesini isteyen gözlerle bakacağım elbette. Bunu görmelisin Sehun! O kesinlikle bir tanrı. Bu performansın, hızın, sertliğin başka açıklaması olamaz."_

Sehun yutkundu. Gözünün önüne gelen fotoğraf hiç masum değildi. O zaten şu an odasında olanların benzerini zihninde tekrar tekrar izleme şerefine nail oluyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	10. 0.6 - 4/7 * Hayallerim de var sırça bazukamda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy Perry - Bon Appétit (Official) ft. Migos
> 
> (klip yer yer midemi burkuyor ama şarkı tam bu bölüm için ^^)

 

 

...

Elindeki kitapları çantasından çıkarıp, rafın kendisine ayrılan bölümüne dizerken düşünüyordu.

Dün gece telefonu doğru zamanda kapatabilseydi, şimdi eşyalarını Baekhyun'un ona verdiği odaya yerleştirmek yerine, huzurlu yurt odasında kulaklıklarını takmış müzik dinlerken, projesini düşünüyor olurdu. Ama kapatamamıştı ve kapatmadığı için o saçma konuşmanın diğer kahramanı olmaktan kaçamamıştı.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

Baekhyun kapı aralığından geri aldığı telefona konuşmaya başladığında, Sehun uzun süre  _"Kai!"_  diye inleyip çığlıklar atan Xiumin'in sesinden kurtulamayacağını biliyordu. Yine de Baek'in oradan uzaklaştığına seviniyordu.  
  
  


     

...

_"Tam 33 dakikadır onları izliyordum"_

_"Ve?_

_33\. dakikanın sonunda beni mi aramaya karar verdin?"_

_"Hayır aptal! Seni 28. dakikada aradım. Gördüklerimin rüya olmadığına emin olmam gerekiyordu."_

_"Gördüklerin rüya değil Baek, bırak uyuyayım."_

Sehun uyuyayım derken bile dediğinin saçmalığının farkındaydı. Artık asla huzurla uyuyamayacaktı. Xiumin'in çığlıkları bir yana, Kim Jongin Baekhyun'un yan dairesinde kaldığı sürece ona huzur uğramayacaktı.

_"Şşşşttt! Bağırma dedim sana! Dinleyeceksin beni. İnsanlar neler yapıyor, biraz ders al!"_

_"Baek-"_

_"Kes sesini Sehun. Sana bu iyiliği annen bile yapmaz."_

_"Arayıp sapık komşularını anlatmanın nesi iyilik!"_

_"Biraz susar mısın? Senin yüzünden konsantre olamıyorum!"_

_"TANRIM!"_

_"Evet kesinlikle o bir tanrı."_

_"..."_

_"Sana laf anlatacağım diye kaçırdım."_

** **Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı** **

İşte bir yanılgı daha Baek hala o aralıktan onları izliyordu. İzlemekle kalmayıp bunu bir ders niteliğinde Sehun'a aktarmaya da kararlıydı.

_"Sen hala onları mı izliyorsun? Siktir git yat!"_

_"Şşşştt! Dur!_

_Az önce Xiumin'in sırtı yataktaydı. Ne zaman pozisyon değiştirdiler? İnanamazsın, resmen ikiye kıvrılmıştı. Sırtı yatakta, dizleri göğsüne değecek kadar kıvrılmış, ayakları yatak başlığından güç alıyordu. Ve gördüğüm en acımasız penis onu delik deşik etti."_

Sehun, Baekhyun sayesinde her şeyi eksiksiz olarak gözünde canlandırabiliyordu. Ne şans ama... 

_"Kalçasına attığı şaplakları duyabiliyor musun?"_

Sehun farkında olmadan nefesini tuttu. Telefonun ucundan gelecek şaplak sesini duymayı deniyordu. Bir süre iki tarafta yalnızca dinledi. Baekhyun telefonunu açık olan kapının kenarına yaslamıştı tekrar ve arkadaşına hayatının kıyağını yapıyordu. Tabi kendince... Yeterince dinlettiğine kanaat getirdiğinde sessizliği böldü.

_"Bu çok sertti!_

_Onu ters çevirdi. Dizlerinin üzerinde şimdi. Elleri yatak başlığında..._

_Hımmm... Çok ateşli!_

_Demek buydu!_

_Sabahları duyduğum o garip ses vardı ya, sanırım kaynağını buldum. Yatak başlığı duvarı sikiyormuş."_

Sehun  _"tebrikler"_  diyerek küçümseyip gözlerini devirdi. Sanki Baekhyun görecekmiş gibi başını olumlu anlamda salladı. O zaten gürültüyü de kaynağını da biliyordu.

_"Vaaaay! Xiumin'in ufaklıkta hiç fena değilmiş. Tanrımın inlemelerine bakarsak deliği de yeterince sıkı olmalı. Belki bir gün sen de o sıkılığı denersin, hıı ne dersin?"_  Bunu söylerken aptalca bir sırıtmanın kapladığı küçük yuvarlak yüz Sehun'un gözünün önüne geldi.

_"Siktir git Baekhyun. Kapatıyorum!"_

_"DUUUUR!"_

_"..."_

_"Orda mısın?"_

_"Hı-hı"_

_"Duyuyor musun?"_

_"Yine ne-"_

Sehun'un cümlesi yarım kalmıştı. Çünkü duyuyordu. Xiumin  _"Siktir! Siktir! Daha hızlı sok!"_  diye avazı çıktığı kadar bağırıyordu. Xiumin'in görünüşünün aksine tahmin edilemeyecek kadar pis bir ağzı olduğu, duyulan küfür dolu emir cümlelerinden anlaşılıyordu. İlk karşılaşmalarında kesinlikle Sehun'un zihninde bu geceki cümleler yankılanacaktı. Elbette daha önceden zihne kaydedilen  _"Kai! Kai!"_  diye atılmış çığlıkların arasında duyulabilirse.

_"Duydun değil mi? Sen de duydun."_

_"Hı-hı"_  Sehun'un söyleyecek bir şeyi yoktu. İnkar etse de şu anki konuşma git gide tahrik dozunu yükseltiyordu. Sehun da bir erkekti, onun da sertleşen bir penisi vardı. Baekhyun inanmasa da...

_"Adam inanılmaz diyorum sana. İzlemeye ilk başladığımda Xiumin boşalıyordu ve az önce tekrar boşaldı. Bu biyolojik olarak mümkün mü Sehun?"_

_"Ne bileyim Baek."_

Sehun tüm ciddiyetiyle yanıtladı. Daha önce seks yapmamış ve konuyla fazla ilgili olmayan biri olarak vereceği en doğru cevabı vermişti.

_"Haklısın. Sen nerden bileceksin? Ama ben bilmeliydim. Pornolarda görmüştüm, ama onlar çekime ara veriyor diye düşünmüştüm. Xiumin aralıksız dakikalardır düzülüyor ve penisi tanrının ellerinde yeniden yeniden hayat buluyor."_

_"Keşke edebiyat okusaymışsın. Mimarlıkta zorlandığın kadar zorlanmazdın. Adamın biri diğerini düzüyor ve sen romantizmin doruklarında seks sahnesi anlatıyorsun."_

_"Ayır! Kendini ayır Min! Aferin, işte böyle_!" Bu cümleyi birbirlerine çarpan vücutların sesi mühürledi.

Sehun da, Baekhyun da duydukları sesle ne konuştuklarını unutmuştu. Nefeslerini tutmuş, uzun sayılabilecek bir süre de öyle kalmışlardı. Tanrı geliyor, ışığı görecek diye düşündülerse de Kai tüm hızıyla Xiumin'i oymaya devam ediyordu.

Baekhyun az öncekinden daha sessiz bir tonda konuştu. _"Boşalacak sandım."_

Sehun şaşırmıştı.

_"Boşalmadı mı?"_

_"Hayır."_

_"..."_

_"O insan değil Sehun. Sana yemin ederim o insan değil. Sanki daha yeni başlamış gibi sikiyor Xiumin'i."_

_"Konuşma şeklinden hoşlanmadım Baekhyun."_

_"Biliyorum. Ama olan bu ne yapabilirim? Kim Jongin, Xiumin'i acımazsızca beceriyor Sehun. Sevişmiyorlar düzüşüyorlar."_

****Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü****   

_"Kapatıyorum."_

_"Sanırım içeri girip size katılabilir miyim diyeceğim"_

Sehun bir anlığına duraksadı. Baekhyun az önce ne demişti?

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Gidip araya karışacağım, zaten kafaları güzel, ne olduğunu bile anlamazlar. Eve onlarla birlikte geldiğimi düşünürler."_

_"Aptal mısın sen?"_

_"Ne olacak ki? En fazla farkına varıncaya dek zevkini çıkarırım."_

_"Baekhyun böyle bir aptallık yapmayacaksın değil mi?"_

Sehun ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Diğerinin ne derece manyak olduğunu bildiği için şaka yapıyor bile olsa bu riski göz alamazdı. Sabah okula Kim Jongin'le birlikte sarmaş dolaş bir Baek gelmeyeceğini kim garanti edebilirdi?  
  
  


     

  
  
  
Ya o sapık herife ne demeliydi? Yatağını alt üst eden azmış kadınlarla birlikte olalı kaç gün olmuştu? Orada kaldığı süre boyunca evden inleme eksik olmamıştı. Baekhyun tam durumu kabullenecekken biseksüel olduğunu ifşa etmesi şart mıydı? Bir de gidip öğrencilerden birini beceriyordu. Hiç mi aletine sahip çıkamıyordu? O lanet olası penis Baekkie'sinin çok yakınındaydı. Sehun'dan çok çok daha yakınında...

_"Hayatımı sikeyim! Ya da hiç yorulmayayım, Baekhyun nasıl olsa benden daha iyi yapıyor"_  diye söylendi hızla yataktan kalkıp giyinirken. Telefonun diğer ucundaki genç, Sehun'u kandırmanın verdiği neşeyle kıkırdıyordu. Uzun olanın ne dediğini anlamasa da kızdığını biliyordu. Baek'e göre Sehun fazla... Fazla korumacıydı. Ama bu yüzden en yakın arkadaşıydı. Baekhyun mantıkla hareket etme işini Sehun hayatında girdiğinden beri ona devretmişti. O yalnızca keyfine bakıp eğleniyor, Sehun gerekli gördüğü zamanlarda onu frenliyordu.

Baekhyun telefona fısıldadı.

_"Sehun?"_

_"şklfghrgerpodşmcş..."_

_"Sehun? Ne yapıyorsun? Sehun?"_

Baekhyun kapanan telefonu yüzünden uzaklaştırdı. Son olarak gelen garip seslerden Sehun'un ne yaptığını anlayamamıştı. Ancak tekrar aramayı denediğinde telefonun kapalı olması, sarışın gencin yeterince sinirlendiğinin kanıtıydı.

Yaklaşık 20 dakika sonra çalan kapı, Baek'i yatağından kaldırdı. Tabi uyku sersemi olduğundan kapıyı açmak için biraz geç kalkmıştı. Her geç kaldığı saniye ise diğeri, kapının önünde aklını yitirmenin eğişinde dolanıyordu.  
  
  


  
  
  
Baekhyun, Xiumin ve o piç tanrı, Sehun'un zihninde yol boyunca sevişip durmuştu.

_"Aç şunu hadi Baek! Hadi aç. Yapmış olamazsın değil mi? Hadi aç ka-"_

Tek gözü kapalı, kapının yanındaki monitörden arkadaşını gören genç,  _"geri zekalı kapının şifresini biliyorsun! Niye zili çalıyorsun"_ diye uykulu sesiyle çemkirdi.

Sehun duyduğu ses sonrası yüzüne yayılan mutlu gülümsemeyle apartmana girdi. Baek ise yatağına yönelmiş, o kısacık mesafeyi yeni küfürlerle süslemişti. Sehun eve girdiğinde de konuşmaya devam etti.

_"...Saatin kaç olduğundan haberin var mı senin?"_

_"Beni arayıp sevişen komşularını dinlettiğin aramaya son vermemin üzerinden yirmi dakika geçti."_

_"Sus Sehunnah! Uyuyorum ben."_

_"Burada mı? Ben komşunla pardon tanrınla yatacaksın sanıyordum."_

İşkence etme sırası keyfi yerine gelen Sehun'daydı.

_"Sesleri daha yeni kesildi. Biraz dinlensin. Yarın da beni düzer. Onda bu potansiyel var."_

Gerçekler hep mi Sehun'u acıtırdı? Bu gece Baek onun yanında uyuyacakken, yarının ne olacağını nasıl bilecekti?

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Ve işte o an, o çaresizliğin iliklerinde can bulduğu an, kararını verdi. Bu böyle gitmezdi. Baekhyun'la olan gelecek hayalleri hiç olmadığı kadar tehlikedeydi.

O lanet tehlikenin lanet adı lanet Kim Jongin'di. Sarışın genç gözünü kararttı ve düşünmeden aklındakini dışarı attı.

_"Baekkie?"_

_"Hıımmmmm?"_

_"Teklifin hala geçerli mi?"_

Cevabı beklerken kısa olanın yanına uzanmış tavanı izliyordu.

_"Ne teklifi?"_

_"Benimle yaşamak ister misin?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

Baek kısa süren sessizliğin ardından hızla yatakta doğruldu.

_"Ciddi misin sen?"_  diye sordu en tiz sesiyle. _"Gerçekten benimle yaşamak ister misin?"_

_"Ben sordum onu"_  dedi Sehun, biraz utanmıştı.

_"Sarhoş musun? Yoksa ilaç mı aldın? Uyuşturucuya başlamadın ya Sehun? Gıda zehirlenmesi belki de? Sende bir şeyler ters işliyor, mesela çenen..._

_Ama bu umurumda değil!_

_Tüm sorularımı unut. Hadi gidip eşyalarını alalım."_

_"Şimdi mi?"_

_"Sabaha dek vazgeçebilirsin bunu göze alamam."_

_"Saçmalama."_

_"Seni tanıyorum Sehun. Asla yapmayacağın bir şeyi yapacağını iddia ediyorsun. Hazır kabul etmişken bir an önce yapalım._

_Tanrım! İnanamıyorum, kendimi tutmazsam birazdan dudaklarına yapışacağım."_   
  
  


Sehun irileşen gözlerle Baek'e baktı. Gözlerinin önüne gelen an, beklediği an bu muydu? Titreşen mumların alevi ortamı ısıtmamışken hayır! ASLA!

_"Hayır sakın! Sakin ol! Söz. Tamam mı? Şimdi uyuyalım. Sabah kalkıp eşyalarımı alırız."_

Ancak Baekhyun'un onu dinlemek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Çoktan yataktan kalkmış ceketini giymiş, arabanın anahtarını eşofmanının cebine atmıştı.

_"Kalk!"_  Diye emretti. Yatakta uzanan Sehun'u bacağından yakalayıp aşağı çekti. Uzun olanın yataktan düşmesi zaman almıştı. Ama işte ayakta ve yurduna geri dönmeye hazırdı.

Bir saat içinde hiç gitmemiş gibi yine yurttaki odasında, Baekhyun aramadan önce yattığı yatakta uzanıyordu. Tek bir farkla, şimdi yanında bebek gibi uyuyan sevdiği vardı. İkili o geceyi Sehun'un yurttaki odasında geçirmişti. Yıllardır Baek'in hayalleriyle süslenmiş boş duvarlar, Sehun'un odasına vedasında sevdiğini de misafir etmişti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Her öğrencinin en nefret ettiği seslerin başını çeken alarm kulakları doldurdu. Uzun olan iğrenç ses nedenli gözlerini araladığında gördüğü şey üst üste dizilmiş eski maketleri, gruplanmış maket malzemeleri ve biri boş diğeri kapatılmış iki koli olmuştu. Valizler ise doldurulmaya hazır ağızları açık halde odanın ortasında Sehun'u bekliyordu.

Sehun elindekileri gelişigüzel kolilere tıkıştıran gence baktı. Baekhyun ev arkadaşlığı konusunda oldukça heyecanlı görünüyordu. Sarışın genç yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeyle gözlerini yeniden kapatmak üzereydi ki o sesi duydu.

_"Kalk ve yardım et, daha gidip sana çalışma koltuğu seçmeliyiz. Çok işimiz var çok, çok."_

Sehun yataktan kalkarken yüzündeki gülümsemeyi silemiyordu. Baekhyun onunla olmak için çabalıyordu ve şu an bu mutluluğu hiçbir şey bozamazdı. Penisi elinden düşmeyen tanrı bozuntusu bile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Eşyaların bir kısmı Baek'in arabasına, kalan kısmı ise tuttukları taksiye yüklenip, yeni evlerine getirilmişti. Şimdi sıra yerleşmekteydi. Sehun bir gün mutlaka Baekkie'siyle yaşayacağına inanıyordu. Tabi bu taşınma, yerleşme vs. işlerini hep farklı hayal etmişti. Ancak hayatın planları, Sehun'un hayallerinden bir parça farklıydı. Bundan sonrası Sehun'un o farkla yaşamayı öğrenebilmesiyle alakalıydı.

Kutulardan birindeki kitaplar ve valizlerin küçük olanı yerleşmişti. Ancak diğerleri gözünde büyüyordu uzun olanın. Henüz çizim masası monte edilmediği için yeni projesinin eskizlerini yapamaması ise ayrı konuydu. Okul dışında çalıştığı ofisin işine de hala başlayamamıştı. Tüm bunların sorumlusu umursamazlığıyla salondaki yatağına uzanmış elindeki telefonla oynuyordu.

_"Bir sorun var Baekkie."_

_"Yine ne oldu? Menopozlu teyzem gibisin Sehun._

_Anladım titizsin, bunu zaten biliyorum. Sifonu çekmeyi unutmam, içtiğim kahve fincanlarını ortaya saçmam, çizim yaparken ya da maket yaparken içtiğim sigara izmaritini küllükte söndürürüm. Düzenli olarak ortak kullanacağımız küllüğü boşaltırım. Dolaptaki su şişeleri boşaldığında doldururum. Çamaşırlarımı her hafta mutlaka yıkarım. Kirlilerimi sepete atarım. Tuvaleti, duşu temiz bırakırım. Tuvaleti saymıştım pardon. Gece horlarsam da gel ve beni boğ!_

_..._

_Yol boyunca bu soruları cevapladım hala ikna olmadığın ne? Birlikte yaşamamız için elimden geleni yapacağım. Ama yine de memnun olmazsan evden ayrılmana sesimi çıkarmayacağım."_

Sehun fazla ileri gittiğinin farkındaydı. Ancak her şey mükemmel olsun istiyordu. Sevgili olarak taşınmayı düşündüğü eve aptal bir kıskançlık yüzünden -ki aslında bu kıskançlık konusu ciddiydi, tabi sorun Kim Jongin olunca ciddiye almamak asıl aptallık olurdu- yakın arkadaş rütbesiyle gelmek durumunda kalmıştı.

_"Bu öyle değil. Daha farklı bir şey..."_

_"Merakla bekliyorum"_  dedi Baekhyun bıkmış bir halde.

_"Eve birini getireceğin zaman beni uyarır mısın?"_

_"..."_

_"Neden öyle bakıyorsun?"_

_"..."_

_"Anlamadın mı dediğimi?_

_Odamdan çıktığımda senin ya da bir başkasının kıçıyla burun buruna kalmak istemiyorum sadece. Hani olur ya sarhoşsundur ya da değilsindir eve birini getirirsin bana haber vermeni istiyorum. Ben de odada takılırım ya da bakışlarımı yerden kaldırmadan çıkışı bulurum."_

_"..."_

_"Baekhyun! Neden öyle bakıyorsun? Bu çok doğal bir istek değil mi?"_

_"Gerçekten aseksüelsin değil mi Sehunnah?"_

_"Ne?"_

_"Şöyle yapalım benim yatağımda ikimiz yatalım, eve birini getirirsek onunla senin odanda sevişiriz. Ne dersin? Orası seks odası olur. Zamanla tavandan sarkan kancalar, duvardan sarkan kelepçelerle fantezi odasına dönüştürürüz. Senin de hazır olduğun bir gün grup bile yapabiliriz"_

Baekhyun bunları söylerken yalnızca Sehun'un yüzünü görmek istiyordu. Yoksa Sehun'un, kendisi dışında bir başkasını yatağına almadığını biliyordu. En azından her hangi sözlü veya yazılı kaynakta bunun aksi bir bilgi yer almıyordu.

Sehun bir kaç saniye Baekhyun'a bakakaldı. Ardından bir kaç defa bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtıysa da söyleyemeden kapattı. Duyduklarında gerçeklik payı olmadığı açıktı. Ama Sehun'un içindeki rahatsız edici dürtü gülmesine bile engeldi. Ta ki Baekhyun'un kahkahaları odada yankılanıncaya dek.  _"Neyse ki hepsi şakaymış"_  dedi iç sesi, görünmez bir el sırtını pat patlayıp teselli ederken.

_"Aptalsın Sehunnah! Nasıl istersen öyle yaparız. Zaten yatağıma senden başka erkek almak gibi bir niyetim yok. Kazayla da olsa birini alırsam haber veririm. Sevişecek mekanı olmayanlar ilgi alanım dışında hem. Çocuklarla işim olmaz."_

Sehun rahat bir nefes alıp gözlerini devirerek odasının yolunu tuttuğunda arkasından gelen cümle sırtına yediği bıçaktı adeta. Hani az önce hissettiği rahatsız edici dürtü var ya, işte o bedeninden ayrılmayacak bir parça olma yolunda ilk adımı atmıştı.

_"Sehunnie! Son tanrım bu kuralın ve diğer tüm kuralların istisnası biliyorsun değil mi? Kurallar insanlar içindir, tanrılara işlemez. O kutlu dakikalarda, tanrım dışında bir şey düşünebileceğimi düşünmek hata olur."_

     

  
  
  
...

Sehun'un zorla kulak misafiri edildiği seks sonrası ister istemez Asistan Kim daha fazla dikkatini çekmeye başlamıştı, elbette ki Xiumin de. Esmeri kızlarla izlediği yetmezmiş gibi bir de dakikalarca inlemelerine şahit olmak, düşüncelerini ele geçirdiğinde kızarmasına neden oluyordu.

Özellikle proje derslerinde farkında olmadan Asistan Kim'i izlerken buluyordu kendisini. Xiumin, Asistan Kim'den tashih alırken aralarındaki gülüşmelere, küçük temaslara tanık oluyor, bu durum garip bir şekilde midesini burkuyordu. Xiumin'in esmerin her kelimesine eriyip sandalyeden akması, Sehun'un kulaklarına kısa boylu gencin o gece attığı çığlıkları taşıyor; Jongin'in "AYIR BACAKLARINI!" diye haykıracağını düşündürüp, karşısındakini becerecek gibi bakan bakışlarına iç sesi dublaj yapıyordu.

O bakışlardan Sehun'da payına düşeni alıyordu, çünkü onları ya da onu izlerken yakalanıyordu. Kim Jongin yüzündeki yamuk gülümsemeyle Sehun'u süzüyor, bakışlarıyla insana arzulandığını hissettiriyordu, Sehun bu duyguyu ilk kez o bakışlar sayesinde deneyimleme fırsatı bulmuştu. Gözlerini rehin alan kahveliklerin bedenini ateşe yalattığını hissediyordu. Kim Jongin Sehun'u bir şekilde rahatsız ediyordu. Ondan kaçma isteğini bastırmaya çalışırken diğer yandan sessizce ona çekiliyor bu durumu fark ettiği anlarda kaçmak için daha çok çırpınıyordu.   
  
  


     

Kim Jongin üzerindeki bakışlara alışıktı ve bundan daima zevk duymuştu. İnsanların gözlerini kutsamayı ona verilmiş bir armağan olarak nitelendiriyordu. Ancak Oh Sehun'da başka bir şey vardı. Bakışlarında hayranlık yoktu diğer insanların aksine, belki kıskançlıktır diye düşündü Jongin, ama kıskançlıkta değildi. Sanki anlamlandıramadığı şeyler vardı da onları çözmeye uğraşıyordu. Kim Jongin için Sehun uzak ve anlaşılmazdı. Profesör Park'ın yeni gözde öğrencisi, esmerin alışık olmadığı şeyler barındırıyordu. Masum bir çekiciliği vardı. Özensiz kıyafetlerinin altında sakladığı beyaz teni, önüne düşüp bakışlarını gizleyen uzun sayılabilecek sarı saçları Jongin'in keşfetme merakını tetikliyordu. Sehun'un garip bakışları dışında ondan kaçar halleri ise Jongin'de oyun oynama isteği uyandırıyordu. Oh Sehun'un aksine Kim Jongin iyi bir oyuncuydu. Bakışları kilitlendiğinde yüzündeki çapkın gülümseme Sehun için oyunun başlayacağını haber veriyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	11. 0.7 - 4/7 * Tanrı kim olduğunu bilendir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackstreet -No Diggity (Late Night Acoustic Selects cover)

 

 

...

Sehun'un Baekhyun'un dairesine taşınmasının ardından ikili mecbur kalmadıkça ayrılmaz hale gelmişti. Baekhyun arada bu durumdan şikayet etse de asla ciddi değildi. Sadece cinsel ihtiyaçları ya da alışkanlıkları nedenli arada bir saçmalıyordu. Sehun ona taşındıktan sonra Baekhyun yalnızca bir kişiyle birlikte olmuştu. O gece de partnerinin yanında kalmaktansa eve dönmeyi tercih etmişti.

Kim Jongin'in de dairesinde olmaması sayesinde Sehun o geceyi terasta bira içerek atlatmıştı. Neyse ki Baekhyun eve dönmüştü de Sehun dört birayla sınırlı kalmış, kısa olanın başkasının kokusuna bulanmışlığına aldırmadan yanında sızmıştı.

Yine de Sehun için uzun süredir unuttuğu duyguları anımsadığı bir gece olmuştu. Baekhyun'un değişmesini beklemek işkence gibiydi. Onun dairesine taşındığından beri aslında her şey umut vericiydi. Sürekli birlikte zaman geçirmeleri, yakınlaşmaları için de etkendi. Ancak o yakınlaşmalardaki sıcak dakikalar sadece Sehun için sıcak, Baekhyun için dalga konusu olmaktan başka bir şey değildi.

En romantik temaslardan biri o geceden birkaç gün önce arazi maketi yaparken yaşanmıştı. Yerde maket yaparken elleri aynı anda maket bıçağına uzanmış, ardından birkaç saniye gözleri birleşmişti. Dışarıdan bakan gözler için 3. sınıf klişe romantik bir andı belki ama Sehun için paha biçilmezdi. Bir an o ilk öpücüğün hayat bulacağına dair sinyaller bile göndermişti beyni. Ancak sonuç  _"bıçağı bırakmayacaksan, öpüşelim mi Sehunnah?"_ diye dalga geçen şapşal Baek'in tükürükler saçan kahkahasını duymak olmuştu.  
  
  


  
  
  
Sehun daha önce aşık olmuş olsaydı bazı şeylerin farkına varabilirdi belki. Ama Baekhyun onun ilk aşkıydı. Yani Sehun'a göre, o Baekhyun'a aşıktı. Ancak bu aşk öyle olgundu ki, kendine uydurduğu bahanelerle Baekhyun'un tüm sürtüklüğünü sakince karşılıyordu. Aslında durum fazla açıktı da Sehun görmüyordu. Hissettiklerinin aşk olduğuna o kadar inanmıştı ki duygu yoğunluğunu çözümleyemiyordu. Kim delice aşık olduğunu savunduğu kişiyi başkalarıyla paylaşmaya göz yumabilirdi? Hem de saçma bahanelerle...

Bir gün Sehun aşkın ne olmadığını, aşığının Baekhyun olmadığını anlayacaktı, sadece önünde zorlu bir yol vardı.

     

...

Onu izlerken yakalanan bakışlarını saymazsak,  Sehun yaklaşık iki hafta boyunca esmer tanrıdan kaçmayı başarmıştı. Derslerde saklanarak, evdeyse kuytulara kaçarak bu işin de üstesinden gelmiş; tanrının onu izleyeni bilmemesine rağmen izlendiğini unuttuğuna dair kalbinde umut tohumları yeşertmişti. Evet tüm bunlar Sehun'un hayal dünyasındaydı. Asistan Kim ne onu izleyenin Sehun olduğunu biliyor ne de Xiumin'le sevişmelerinin dinlendiğinden bihaberdi aslında, ama yine de Sehun saklanma isteğini bastıramıyordu. Esmeri izleyen küçük gözlerinin yakalandığı anlar olmasa büyük ölçüde de başarılı olduğunu sanıyor ve yanılıyordu. Kim Jongin aptal değildi ve Sehun dikkat çekmemeye çalışırken dikkat çekerek esmerin ilgisini üzerinde tutuyordu.    
  
  


  
  
  
...

Baek marketten döndüğünde yüzünde aptal bir sırıtma vardı ve Sehun bu sırıtmayı tanıyordu.

" _Kimi gördüm tahmin et."_

_"Kimi?"_ diye sordu, cevabı umursamadığını saklama ihtiyacı bile duymamıştı.

_"Jonghyun'u."_

Sehun bir süre düşündü. Jonghyun hangisiydi?

_"Jonghyun, matematik okuyan mıydı yoksa tıptaki kalın çerçeveli gözlüğü olan mı?"_

_"Aptal mısın Sehun! Tanışma partisinin sonunda finallere çalışmayacağım, sevişeceğim."_

Sarışın olan gözlerini devirdi.

_"Yani?"_

_"Ne yani? O... O şey okuyor, şey..."_

_"Bilmiyorsun değil mi?"_

_"Elbette biliyorum ama adını tam hatırlayamadım. Sporla ilgili bir şeyler işte."_

_"Tamam hatırladım._

_Şu boyu kısa diye yüzüne bakmadığın ama uzun boylu basketçinin şortunun içindekiyle yüzleşince yanlış tercihini sorguladığın çocuk. Karın kaslarıyla sana fındık kırabileceğine inandığın."_

Baekhyun hayranlıkla dinledi Sehun'u. Tüm bunları aklında tutabilmesi, hem de o anlatırken dinlememiş olduğunu düşünmesine rağmen...

_"VAAAAAY! Demek beni dinliyordun. Bu kadar ayrıntılı ben bile hatırlamıyorum. Bir de bu şortun içindekini görelim demiştim ama şimdi fındık konusunu hatırlayınca artık kesinlikle o şortun içindekini görmek istiyorum."_

_"Lanet çenemi sikeyim!"_  diye homurdandı Sehun.

_"Anlamadım, ne dedin?"_

_"Başarılar dedim. Sadece başarılar."_

_"Hadi kalk alışverişe çıkalım."_

Sehun boş gözlerle diğerine baktı.

_"Yarın akşam partiye katılacağız, hiç iç çamaşırım kalmamış."_

Sehun ağlamaklı homurtularla çekiştirilirken yine önceki hayatı ve günahlarına ilişkin bağlantıyı kurmaya çalışıyordu. İtiraz etmek sadece işkenceyi geciktirir, Baek'i vazgeçiremezdi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_..._

_"Ben gelmesem olmaz mı?"_

_HAYIIIR!"_

_"Baek istemiyorum, şu işi bitirmem gerekiyor."_

_"Sehun günlerdir aynı boku çiziyorsun ve o bok kafalı kadın hala onay vermedi. Kaldır artık boklu kıçını da biraz havalansın"_

_"İhtiyacım olan havaysa terasa da çıkabilirim. Sen git işte."_

_"HAYIIIR!  KALK VE GİYİN!"_

_"Giyiniğim ben."_

_"O yakası sünmüş yırtık tişörtle seni yanımda dolaştırmam!"_

_"Tamam işte sen git."_

_"SEHUN KÜFÜR EDECEĞİM BAK!"_

_"...dedi küfürbaz Baekkie."_

Cümlenin sonunda tuvaletten uçan terlik Sehun'un göz hizasından geçip, masanın üzerindeki kalemliği devirdi.

_"O LANET KAFANI MASADAN, EL DEĞMEMİŞ KIÇINI SANDALYEDEN KALDIRMAZSAN TERLİĞİN DİĞER TEKİ İLK AKTİF PARTNERİN OLUR!_

_ÇABUK HAZIRLAN!_

_15 DAKİKAN VAR."_

Sehun'un teslim olmaktan başka şansı yoktu. Ancak bu parti sadece öğrencileri kapsamıyordu. Bu da başka bir sorundu. Bölüm genelinde yapılan tanışma kaynaşma partisiydi. Zaten mimarlık biraz böyle bir şeydi, yıldız kaysa parti, dolunay olsa kokteyl düzenlenirdi. Okulun iç avlusu iki gündür bu gece için hazırlanıyor, gün boyu müzik sesleri binada yankılanıyordu.

_"Hazır mısın?"_

Sehun henüz dar siyah kotun içine girmeye çalışırken boş gözlerle Baekhyun'a baktı. Pantolonsuz gitmeyeceğine göre hazır değildi.

Yan dairenin kapanan kapı sesiyle Baek kulak kesildi. Sonra aniden hareketlendi.

_"Telefonunu, ceketini alıyorum anahtarı al ve hemen arabaya gel!"_

Sehun henüz cevap vermeye fırsat bulamadan diğeri koşup, az önce evinden çıktığını tahmin ettiği tanrısına yetişmek üzere fırlamıştı. Sehun umutsuzlukla olduğu yere oturdu. Ne yapıyorum ben düşüncesi aklından gitmiyordu. Baek akşam partide başkasıyla yiyişecek, şimdi ise asansörde yiyişme hayaliyle o piçi kovalıyordu.

Ya Sehun? Sehun ne yapıyordu?

Olası bir asansör ya da araba fantezisini engellemek adına çabuk olmalıydı. Lanet pantolonu kapatıp aynaya bakma gereği duymadan anahtarı alıp çıktı. Suç mahalli olabilecek asansör yerine merdivenlerden koşmayı tercih etti. Hemen asansörde soyunup sevişecek değillerdi ya. En azından öyle umuyordu. Garaja indiğinde rahat bir nefes aldı. Baek üfleye, püfleye kendisini bekliyordu.  
  
  


     

...

Üçüncü kadeh şaraba dek sıkılıp eğlenen insanları izlemiş, itina ile kalabalık gruplar arasında görünmezliğini korumaya çalışmıştı. Yol boyunca tanrının giydiği yırtık siyah kotun, motor üzerindeyken kıçını mükemmel gösterdiğini anlatan hikayeyle, intihar fikri yine gözüne sıcak görünmüştü. Aslında yol boyunca dinlediği hikaye sanki hala kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. Ara sıra uzaktan Baek'in kahkahasını işitiyor, bu durumu daha da sinir bozucu yapıyordu.

Ne olduysa 4. kadeh şarapta oldu. Bar olarak düzenlenen köşeye ilerleyip, dizili şarapları incelemeye başladı. İçlerinden en pahalısı olduğunu düşündüğüyle kadehini doldurdu. Eğer bu işkenceyi çekiyorsa bir konuda teselli sağlamalıydı. Arkasından gelen sesle irkildi.

_"Merhaba Sehun."_

Chanyeol gülümseyerek ona bakıyordu.

_"Merhaba hocam?"_

_"Saçmalama, biz arkadaşıyız, kaç defa söyleyeceğim Chanyeol de."_

_"Ama okuldayız."_

_"Okuldaki alkollü bir partideyiz Sehun. Neden bu kadar gerginsin?"_

Sehun cevap veremeden yanlarına gelen esmerle gerginliği zirveye ulaştı.  
  
  


     

_"Hala mı aynı şaraplar? Annen kıymetli mahzenini ne zaman okula açacak?"_  diye alayla sordu esmer olan arkadaşına. Chanyeol de  _"bunu istersen ona sorabilirsin bak geldi. Sana olan ilgisini düşünürsek eminim seni kırmayacaktır"_  diye aynı alaylı tarzda yanıt verdi.

Jongin hayır anlamında başını sallarken kahkahalarla gülüyordu.  _"Kalsın adamım o enfes şaraplarınız bile olsa bana baba demeni kaldıramam."_

Sehun kulaklarının yanmaya başladığını hissetmişti. Sanki sarışından çıkan alevi Jongin de görmüş gibi bakışları buluştu.

_"Merhaba, bu münasebetsiz adına özür dilerim. Ben Kim Jongin."_

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. Jongin iş başındaydı. Sehun'un suskunluğunu şaşkınlığına bağlayarak araya girdi.

_"Ne yani derslerde hiç konuşmadınız mı? Sizi tanıştırayım. Sehun sen zaten biliyorsundur, Jongin lisanstan arkadaşım ve bildiğin gibi proje dersinizin asistanı;  Jongin,  bu yetenekli arkadaşım da sana daha önce bahsettiğim Oh Sehun."_

Jongin hatırladığını belli ederek başını salladı.  _"Derste konuşma fırsatımız olmadı, tanıştık diyemeyiz ama hakkında çok şey duydum Oh Sehun..."_  
  
  


     

  
  
  
İşler garipleşiyordu. Sehun Jongin'den saklanan röntgenci olarak yakalandığını düşünürken,  _birden "hakkında bilgi sahibi olunan Sehun"_  olduğunu öğrenmişti ve o  _"Oh Sehun, hangi Oh Sehun"_ dememek için kendini tutuyordu. Esmer olan çapkın bir sırıtmayla elini uzattı.

_"Seninle tanışmayı çok istiyordum Sehun. Bayan Park'ın benden sonra öve öve bitiremediği öğrencisi kimmiş merak ediyordum?"_

Demek Profesör Park yüzünden Jongin tarafından biliniyordu. Biraz rahatlamıştı. Gerçi Chanyeol Sehun hakkında Jongin'e ne söyleyecekti ki? Sehun kibarca gülümsedi.

Birden aklında artık okulda Jongin'den kaçamayacağı gerçeği belirdi. Sonunda Jongin'le tanışmış, tanışmakla kalmamış, esmerin ona dair bilgi sahibi olduğunu bile öğrenmişti. Hatta Bayan Park'ın gözde öğrencisi olma ayrıcalığını ona kaptırdığı için esmerin sesinde bir kıskançlık gizli olduğu bile düşünülebilirdi.

Jongin gözlerini diğerinin gözlerinden ayırmazken Sehun yine kendi dünyasında saçma hesaplar içerisindeydi.

_"Seninle çalışmayı çok isterim. Dönem projeni merak ediyorum."_

Sehun gülümsemekle yetindi. Evet, kesinlikle okulda ondan kaçamayacağı belliydi. Gerekirse evde ölü taklidi yapar, yetenekli mimar adayı imajının röntgenci komşu imajıyla yer değiştirmesine izin veremezdi.

Kesinlikle izin veremezdi de, ya Baekhyun...

Sarışın olan omzuna dolanan kolla irkildi. Saatlerdir ondan uzakta takılan Baekhyun, yanına gelmek için tam zamanını bulmuştu.  
  
  


  
  
  
_"Sonunda seni buldum. Biz Jonghyun'la çıkıyoruz. Anahtarını aldın mı, eve bensiz dönsen sorun olmaz değil mi? Gidince beni ara, açmam ama olsun sen ara. Kapıyı kilitlemeden uyuma. "_

Sehun karşısındaki esmerin Baek'i tanımaması için dua etmekle meşgul olduğundan yalnızca başını sallayarak kısa olanı yanıtladı. Ancak çok geçti.

Jongin bir kısa olana bir Sehun'a bakarken aklından neler geçtiğini tanrı bilirdi. Ya da biraz düşününce o akıldan neler geçtiğini Sehun da bilebilirdi.

Baekhyun tam ayrılmak üzereyken, karşılarındaki esmeri fark etti.

_"A-aaa-aaa"_  Baek söyleyecek kelime bulamayıp, Sehun'a bakışlar atarken Jongin sessizliğini bozdu.

_"Babek değil mi? Derslikte seni gördüm ama konuşma fırsatımız olmadı."_

Yanındaki kadınla bir şeyler konuşan Chanyeol de konuşmasını bitirmiş dikkatini kısa olana vermişti. Jongin'in sorusunu duyunca  _"Babek değil, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"_ diye düzeltti Chanyeol.

Jongin sevimli bir kıkırtıyla  _"çok özür dilerim, yanlış anlamış olmalıyım"_  dedi.

Baek hayranlıkla bakan gözlerini, minnetle Chanyeol'e çevirdi. Aksi halde adının doğrusunu yine söyleyemeyecekti. Sehun ise çoktan yerin dibine girmek için adaklar adar haldeydi. Yine de son bir umut denedi.  _"Baek, Jonghyun sıkılmış sanırım. Hadi git. Sonra konuşuruz."_ Omuzlarından çekiştirdiği arkadaşını iterek kısa gence teslim etti.

Bir an önce oradan kaçmayı düşündüğü gerçeğiyle başa çıkamazken, Jongin'le göz göze geldiğinde hiçbir şeyin 5 dakika öncesi gibi olmadığı esmerin dudaklarındaki o piç gülüşten belliydi.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
_"Demek komşuyuz Sehun"_ dedi Jongin ve Sehun'un ağzını açmasına fırsat tanımadan o çarpık gülümsemesi eşliğinde devam etti _. "Gerçi sen bunu zaten biliyordun. Çok daha fazlasını bildiğin gibi..."_

Sehun ne cevap vereceğini bilemeden  _"benim gitmem gerekiyor, size iyi eğlenceler"_ diyerek koşar adım oradan uzaklaştı. Jongin, Chanyeol'e olayları anlatmak için döndüğünde, uzun olanı bıraktığı yerde bulamamıştı.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

_"Lanet olsun. Aptal Baekhyun! Her işi bok etmek zorunda sanki..._

_Anladı işte. Beni röntgenci sanıyor. Oradan taşınmalıyım. Kesinlikle oradan taşınmalıyım._

_Taşınmak neyi değiştirecek? Profesör Park'ın gözdesi Sehun imajım ışık hızıyla röntgenci Sehun'a dönüştü. Ağlamak istiyorum! Tanrım neden ben?"_

Sehun yol boyunca kendini yemişti. Birinin onu tutup sarsması gerekiyordu belki.

_"Bu gece başıma bir şey geleceği belliydi. Keşke hiç o aptala uyup partiye gitmeseydim. En azından teras olayının üzerinden birkaç sene geçinceye dek deşifre olmayabilirdim._

_Hep o pantolonunu kıçında tutamayan aptal yüzünden. Onu öldürmeliyim."_

Çalan telefonla birlikte homurdanmasına ara verdi.

_"NE VAR?"_

_"Ne bağırıyorsun be? Jonghyun'un şapkası girişteki koltuklarda kalmış onu alsana diyecektim."_

_"Okulda değilim."_

_"Aaa, erken çıkmışsın. Yeni çıktıysan dönüp alsana."_

Sehun kendini tutmaya son verip haykırdı.  _"JONGHYUN'UN ŞAPKASINI SİKEYİM! SENLE UĞRAŞTIĞIM YETMİYOR SEVGİLİNİN SİKİK ŞAPKASIYLA MI UĞRAŞACAĞIM. DEFOLUP GİDİP SEVİŞSENİZZE SİZ!"_

_"NEYİN VAR?"_

Baekhyun ne olduğunu henüz anlamadan telefon çoktan yüzüne kapanmıştı.  _"Acaba Sehun onu bıraktığım için mi kızgındı, eve dönmeliyim?"_  diye düşündüyse de Jonghyun'un rahat durmayan elleri bu düşünceleri hızla Baekhyun'dan uzaklaştırdı.

Sehun sigara paketinde kalan son 2 sigaraya baktı. Bir bu eksikti.  
  
  


     

...

Chanyeol karanlıkta odasında oturmuş, çalan kapıyı umursamadan stanttan aldığı 2 şişe şarabın boş şişelerini yuvarlayarak birbirlerine çarptırıyordu. Gerçekten Kris haklıydı değil mi? O yavru köpek bakışlı çocuktan hoşlanıyordu. Yıllar sonra birinden hoşlanıyordu ve bu da bir öğrenciydi.

Kapı açıldığında Kris neyle karşılaşacaklarsa bir an önce olması için ışığa uzandı. Ardından içeri giren Jongin arkadaşının neden kendini odasına kapattığına dair fikir sahibi değildi.

_"Ben de iniyordum"_  dedi Chanyeol yalpalayarak ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken.

_"Eminim öyleydi"_  diye homurdandı Kris.

Jongin ise kendini odadaki koltuğa atmış saatlerdir susmak bilmeyen telefonuna gelen yığınla mesajı silmeye çalışıyordu. İki kere yattılar diye neden tüm kadınlar üzerinde hak iddia ediyordu? Sırf bu nedenle erkeklerle takılmak daha akılcıydı. Onlar en azından ilk 18 mesaja yanıt verilmezse yazmaya son veriyordu.

_"Ne oldu anlat hadi, neden buraya kapattın kendini_?" Diye sordu Kris.

_"Yok bir şey. Başım ağrıdı sadece"_

_"Sen de o yüzden yanına açılmamış iki şişe şarap alıp kendini odana kapattın öyle mi?"_

Jongin muhabbete dahil oldu.

_"En son Sehun'la konuşuyorduk, o zaman keyfin yerindeydi."_

_"Sehun mu?"_  Bu Kris'in tahmin ettiği neden değildi.

_"Evet, şu Kraliçe Park'ın göz bebeği olan..."_

_"Sehun'un kim olduğunu biliyorum Jongin. Birileri kıskanmış galiba."_  Chanyeol'un baygın bakışları az sonra başlaması muhtemel atışmaya çevrildi.

_"Ne saçmalıyorsun?"_

Kris kahkahasını tutamadı.  _"Gerçekten kıskanıyorsun. Tamam hassas Kim, okulun en en en efsane öğrencisi sendin, hala daha öylesin. Yüz yıllarca anlatılacak senin cevherin. Sehun sadece ikinci. Bunu Kraliçe Park'a da göstereceksin."_

_"Saçmalık."_  Jongin "hıh"ladı, Kris'in kahkahalarına bozulmuştu, ancak uzun olan yine attığını tutturduğu tahminleriyle dudak ısırtıyordu.

_"Konumuza dönelim. Neden buradasın Chanyeol?"_

_"Siz neden buradasınız?"_

Telefonunu kurcalamaya devam eden Jongin yanıtladı.  _"Kraliçe Park eve dönmediğin için bizi aradı."_

_"Kaç yaşındayım ben 13 mü?"_

Kris ve Jongin'in klasik kahkahaları boş koridorda çınladı.

_"Peki siz ne dediniz?"_

_"Bende kaldığını ve çoktan uykuya daldığını tabii ki... O yüzden kalk eve gidiyoruz."_

Chanyeol başıyla esmer olanı işaret etti.

_"O da mı sende kalacak?"_

_"Hayır Chanyeol, yatak senin merak etme, o yeni evine dönmeye kararlı."_

Evden bahsedilince Jongin'in dudaklarında oluşan pis sırıtmayı diğerleri fark etmemişti. Yan dairedeki utangaç röntgenci komşu, haftalardır merak ettiği Oh Sehun'du ve Jongin bu merakını gidermek istiyordu. Her anlamda...  
  
  


     

_"Kayıp bebeği de bulduğumuza göre, ben artık gidiyorum."_

_"Bekle Jongin, alkollüsün ve motor kullanmana izin vermiyorum."_

_"Yapma anne sadece 3 kadeh içtim."_

_"3 kadeh şarap, 2 şişe bira ve en son Profesör Lee'nin odasındaki viskiden bir kadeh, bunlar benim tespit edebildiklerim"_ diye düzeltti Kris.

_"Oooo, bazıları bu gece iyi içmiş, ben de tek kafası güzel benim sanıyordum"_  dedi Chanyeol  _"keşke o viskiyi de getirseydin."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Marketten dönerken Sehun'un gözleri evin terasından ayrılmıyordu. Aklındaki tek soru Kim Jongin'in evine dönüp dönmediğiydi. Terasta her hangi bir kıpırtı olmadığını görünce rahatladı. Demek ki dönmemişti. Böylece ölü taklidi yapabilirdi.

Eve girdi. Işıkları açmadan elindekileri bıraktı. Birkaç şişe bira ve sigarayı alıp usulca terasa çıktı.

_"Daha gelmemiş"_  diye düşündü  _"belki de hiç gelmez"._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Kris, Jongin'i evine bıraktıktan sonra yanında dışarıyı izleyen gence döndü.

_"Anlat bakalım ne oldu?"_

_"Dedim ya bir şey yok. Başım ağrıyordu sadece."_

_"Sizi gördüm Chan."_

Chanyeol koltuğa gömülerek saklanmayı denedi.

_"Boşa çabalama anlat işte."_

_"Bir şey yok diyorum."_

_"Bana anlatmak istemiyorsan, konuyu Jongin'in yanında açarım ve biliyorsun ne yapıp edip seni konuşturur."_

_"Kris yok bir şey diyorum neden anlamıyorsun?"_

_"Baekhyun denen o çocuk değil mi?"_

_"..."_

_"Konuşmayacaksın yani."_

Birkaç dakika süren sessizliğin ardından Chanyeol mırıldandı.

_"Sen haklısın."_

Kris yoldan gözlerini ayırmadan gülümsüyordu. Sonunda Chanyeol kilitli kutuyu açmayı başarmıştı.

_"Ondan hoşlanıyorum."_

_"Aferin yavrukurt, her şey önce kabullenmekle başlar"_  dedi Kris ve diğerinin dağılmış lülelerini karıştırdı.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	12. 0.8 - 4/7 * Zevklerin rahatsızlıklarım tanrıcık

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy Perry - Dark Horse (Our Last Night Cover)

 

  
  
  


...

Sehun ikinci birasını içip karanlıktaki şehir ışıklarını izlerken duyduğu sesle irkildi.

_"Oturabilir miyim?"_

Ağzındaki yudum boğazından aşağı kaydığında belli belirsiz başıyla onay verdi.  _"Lanet!"_  diye homurdandı. Diğerinin duyup duymamasını önemsemekten uzaktı.

Jongin masadaki çakmağa uzandı sigarasını yaktı, derin bir nefes çekip gözlerini diğerinin profiline kilitledi.  
  
  


  
  
  
Sehun üzerindeki gözlerin farkındaydı ve bu nedenle bedenine felç inmiş gibi kıpırtısız bekliyordu. Belki de iyi geceler deyip kalkmalıydı. Ancak bunu yapacak gücü bile yoktu.

Jongin sonunda gözlerini diğerinden çektiğinde Sehun'un yerinden doğrulduğunu hissetti.

_"Yine kaçıyor musun?"_

Bu soru onu kalktığı yere oturttu.

_"Ka-kaçmıyorum. Neden kaçayım ki? Kaçmıyorum. Üşüdüm sadece. Hem geç oldu, yarın dersim- dersim yok, yarın doğru, yarın cumartesi. Sadece üşüdüm, uykum, uykum geldi."_

Gecenin karanlığında Jongin'in yüzündeki gülümsemenin büyüdüğünü göremediyse de sesinin eğleniyor halinden rahatsız olmuştu. Az önce saçmaladıkları için ise ayrıca kendini öldürecekti.

_"Hava çok güzel aslında, yarın erken kalkmak zorunda da değilsin ve farkında değilsin sanırım ama yaktığın sigara hala küllükte duruyor. En azından onu bitirinceye dek oturmayı planlamış olmalısın. Dalgınlığının anlık olduğunu varsayıyorum. Aksi halde kendini, evini, evimi ve beni yakabilirsin."_

Masanın üzerinden Sehun'a doğru yaklaştı. Sesindeki yaramaz tını Sehun'un kulaklarında yankılandı.  _"Bir yangın başlatmak istemezsin değil mi Oh Sehun?"_

Aklı ne kadar bulanık olursa olsun Sehun kelimelerin altında farklı anlamlar yattığını görebiliyordu. Yalnızca bu anlamları nasıl anlamlandırmalı henüz bunu kavrayamamıştı.

_"Haklısınız Asistan Kim, bir yangın başlatmak istemem."_  Sesindeki soğukluk her çaptaki yangını söndürecek nitelikteydi. Jongin'in gülümsemesi kıkırtıya dönüştü.

_"Jongin diyebilirsin."_

_"Hayır diyemem."_

_"Chanyeol'e adıyla hitap ediyorsun."_

_"O. O şey, çalışma arkadaşım, o yüzden. Hem okulda adıyla hitap etmiyorum."_

_"Okulda olmadığımıza göre bana da adımla hitap edebilirsin."_

_"Bu saygısızlık olur."_  Sehun uzaklaşıp kurtulmaya çalışırken, çırpınıyor, çırpındıkça batmaktan kurtulamıyordu. Kurtulamamasının en önemli nedeni ise bataklığın onu yakalama isteğinin Sehun'u aşıyor olmasıydı.

_"Hımmm. Beni birilerini becerirken izlediğini bilmeseydim gerçekten çok kibar ve saygılı olduğuna ikna olabilirdim."_

Jongin kendi kendine mırıldanır gibi konuştuysa da Sehun'un kulakları kan donduran cümleyle çoktan buluşmuştu.  _"Tırabzanlardan güç alıp aşağı atlamalıyım"_  diye düşündü bir anlığına. Şu an yüzünün patlayacak kadar kızardığına emindi. Jongin oturduğu yerden kalkıp, elindeki sigarayı küllüğe bastırdı. Dönüp gitmeden önce Sehun'un hizasına eğildi, omuzunun üzerinden onun baktığı yere şehrin ışıklarına bakarak fısıldadı.

_"Bu kadar canını sıkma Sehun, utanmana gerek yok, ne zaman istersen izleyebilirsin, benim için zevkti."_   
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

Baekhyun öğlene doğru eve döndüğünde Sehun'u kendi yatağında uyurken buldu. Sessizce banyoya girip duş aldı ve ardından uyuyan gencin yanına uzandı. Kısa bir süre sonra kolları ve bacaklarıyla Sehun'u esareti altına almıştı.

Sarışın genç sevdiği kokuyu alınca gülümsedi. Bedenindeki sıcaklığın nedenine baktı yarı kapalı gözleriyle. Baekhyun dönmüş, yine onun kolları arasındaki yerini almıştı. Sehun mutluluğun ne olduğuna dair fikir yürütürken gece yaptığı utanç dolu konuşma aklına geldi.

Olanları Baekhyun'a anlatmak istemiyordu. Kısa olan hem dalga geçecek hem de bu konuyu yıllarca uzatıp, tekrar tekrar ona anlattıracaktı. Kimse bu konuda konuşmazsa elbet bir gün unutulur giderdi. Zaten bu konunun çıkış nedeni olan röntgen mevzusunu da saklamıştı. Baekhyun'un mırıltıları Sehun'un düşüncelerini dağıttı.

_"Seni çok özledim asabi ergen."_

Sehun dün geceki konuşmayı hatırladı.

_"Özür dilerim. Başım ağrıyordu."_

_"Çok ısrar etti, şapkası adını ilk defa duyduğum beyzbolcuya aitmiş blablabla... Ben de seni merak ettiğim için tamam deyip aradım. Eve gelecektim ama-"_

_"Boş ver Baekkie. Hadi kalk bir şeyler yiyelim. Bugün ofisin projesini toparlamam lazım."_

Baekhyun istemeyerek diğerinden ayrıldı.  _"Sehun?"_

_"..."_

_"Bir sorun yok değil mi? Para falan lazımsa-"_

_"Hayır Baekhyun bir sorun yok endişelenme. Chanyeol'e çizimleri göndermem gerekiyor."_

_"Hıh! Yine sırık yani."_

Baekhyun nedense Chanyeol adını duyunca tırnaklarını çıkarıveriyordu.

Sehun gözlerini devirerek banyoya gitti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

_"Yine evde yok. O ateşli kıçının üzerinde oturmazsa tanrımla nasıl kaynaşacağım ben?"_

Sehun gelen bilgi ile sonunda bilgisayarın başından kalkıp terasa, sigara içmeye çıktı. Baekhyun da yavru ördek gibi annesinin peşindeydi.

_"Parti gecesi ne konuşuyordunuz?"_

Sehun bu soruyu tahmin etmeli ve cevabı hazırlamalıydı ama yapmamıştı işte.

_"Kiminle?"_

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi.  _"Sence kimle Sehun?"_

_"Tanrıyla mı?"_

_"Bravo!"_

_"Ne olabilir canım, işte hata yapan kullarını bağışla sen affedicisin falan."_

_"HA HA HA!"_

Sehun dişlerini gösterip yapay bir sırıtmayla zaman kazanmaya çalıştı.

_"Profesör Park ona benden bahsetmiş, o da okulun gözde öğrencisi unvanını kaptırdı mı diye merak etmiş sanırım."_

_"Nasıl yani? Kim Jongin? Kai? Koskoca tanrı kendini seninle mi kıyaslıyor. Sorumluluk manyağı, iş kolik, takıntılı, aseksüel Oh Sehun'la?"_

Sehun gözlerini kısarak Baekhyun'u süzdü.  _"Teşekkürler. Beni çok güzel özetledin!"_

_"Öyle demek istemedim Sehun hadi ama... Sen de dediklerimin doğru olduğunu biliyorsun."_

_"Karar ver gerzek, dediklerin doğru mu, yoksa öyle demek istemedin mi? 3 saniyen var çabuk cevap ver!"_

Baekhyun kucağındaki parmaklarıyla oynarken mırıldandı.  _"Dediklerim doğru."_  Ardından hemen büyük bir kahkahayla birlikte kollarını Sehun'un boynuna sardı ve onu öpmeye başladı.  _"AMA BEN SENİ YİNE DE ÇOK SEVİYORUM."_

_"Patilerini çek üzerimden yalancı pislik."_

Gülüşmelerle birleşen boğuşma sona erdiğinde Baekhyun diğerinden o geceye dair ayrıntıları dinlemeye hazırdı. Ancak diğerinin anlatacak fazla bir şeyi yoktu.  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Sehun, röntgenci imajı açığa çıkmasıyla birlikte artık daha azimle Kim Jongin'den kaçıyordu. Aynı genç adamın dediği gibi "yine mi kaçıyorsun?" cümlesi Sehun her kaçtığında iç sesi tarafından yüzüne vuruluyordu. Kim Jongin kahve almaya indiyse o tuvalete saklanıyor, öğle arasında kafede karşılaşırlarsa Sehun birden hatırladığı tasarım fikriyle stüdyoya gidip çizim yapmaya başlıyordu.

Kim Jongin de Sehun'la pek ilgili görünmüyordu. Derslerde ciddiyetini koruyor, ders haricinde ise Baekhyun'un taptığı gülümsemesiyle kendine mürit topluyordu. Okulda işler şimdilik yolunda gibiydi, evde de zamanlamaya dikkat edilirse Jongin'den kaçmak zor değildi. Hem esmer olan genellikle konuklarıyla meşgul olduğu için, ne Sehun'u utandırma konusunda ne de Baekhyun'u ayartma konusunda önceki kadar tehlikeli gelmiyordu. Kısa olan elbette durumdan memnun değildi, ancak tanrının kolay elde edilmeyeceğine ikna olmuş gibiydi. En azından yan daireden inlemeler yükseldiğinde duvara bardak dayayıp dinlemekle yetiniyor, izlemeye ya da araya karışmaya kalkışmıyordu.

Sehun'un ürkütücü otoritesi sağ olsun...  
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

 

Baekhyun'un yatağına uzanmış saatlerdir tavanı izliyor, yan daireden gelen sesleri kafasındaki görüntülerle birleştiriyordu. Lanet olası duvar, maket kartonundan bile olsa sesleri bu kadar geçiremezdi. Sanki o pislik Sehun ve Baekhyun'un mutfağında dolaşıyor, onların salonunda playstation oynuyor, onların banyosunu kullanıyordu. Onun sifon sesi bile nasıl Sehun'un beyninde yankılanırdı. Baekkie Kai'nin de sıçtığını biliyor muydu? Hangi tanrı sıçardı ki? Sehun bu gerçekle Baekhyun'u tanıştırmalıydı. Ama biliyordu ki Baekkie onun pembe kalpçikler sıçtığını falan savunurdu. Bir erkekten hevesini alıp vazgeçinceye dek böyleydi. Tanrılaştırdıklarının tanrı olmadığını ancak yatayda üzerine serildiklerinde fark ederdi.

Sehun düşüncelerine iyice kapılmışken açılan kapının sesini fark etmemişti. Çünkü yan dairenin en küçük kıpırtısını bile duymak üzere konsantre olduğunun bilincinde değildi. Tüm dikkati asla kabul etmeyecek olsa da o esmerdeydi.

Baekhyun, Sehun'un uyuyor olabileceğini düşünerek, elindeki poşetleri usulca yere bıraktı. Sessizce odaya geçtiğinde, uzun olanın onun yatağında uzanmış tavanı izlediğini gördü. Kıkırtısını bastırmak için dudaklarını ısırdı ve aklından geçeni zaman kaybetmeden uyguladı. Tiz bir çığlık atarak Sehun'un üzerine yatağa atladı. Kısa olanın parmakları altında kahkahalarını tutamayan sarışın gıdıklanmaktan kasılmış kıpırdayamıyordu. Baekhyun ise Sehun'un bildiği tüm zayıf noktalarını tek tek ziyaret ediyordu.

Jongin, dolaptan aldığı birasıyla terasa çıkmaya hazırlanırken, yan daireden gelen gülüşme seslerini işitti. Saatlerdir en küçük bir çıtırtı duymadığı evden, çığlıklar, gülüşmeler yükselmeye başlamıştı. Esmer olan da farkında olmadan gülümsedi. Gelen sesler arasında Sehun'un itirazlarını duymak hoşuna gitmişti. Yandaki ikilinin bir çift olup olmadığı sorusu düştü aniden esmerin aklına. Eğer öyleyse bu ne büyük şanssızlık olurdu?   
  
  


     

  
  
  
  
  
  
...

Günler sorunsuz geçerken, Sehun  kaçma çabasının kendi paranoyaklığından kaynaklandığına büyük ölçü de ikna olmuştu. Ta ki Asistan Kim'in stüdyoda görüldüğü ilk gün sınıfta oluşan uğultunun nedenleri birer birer önüne serilmeye başlayıncaya dek...

Belki de hiçbir şey kendi paranoyaklığından ibaret değildi.  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Elindeki karton kahve bardaklarıyla stüdyoya girdiğinde Baekhyun'u bölümün dedikodu ağı başkanıyla konuştuğunu gördü. Konuştuğu yanlış, kızın anlattıklarını salyalarını akıtarak dinlediği demek daha doğru olurdu. Aslında Sehun hiçbir koşulda o kızın anlattıklarına kulak asmazdı ama Baek ne için bu kadar kendinden geçmiş görünüyor merak etmişti.

_"Kahve?"_

Kısa olan kendisine uzatılan bardağı aldığında hala ağzını kapatmamıştı.

_"Konu ne?"_

Yeri küçümser bakışlarla Sehun'u süzdü.  _"Senin ilgilenmeyeceğin faniler dünyası tatlım."_

Sehun cevap vermek için ağzını açtığında, Baekhyun derin bir nefes alıp araya girdi.  _"Onun bir seks tanrısı olduğunu biliyordum."_

Sarışın gencin ağzından çıkmaya hazırlanan iğneleyici kelimeler dönüp birer birer kalbine saplandı. Demek konu Kim Jongin'di.

Bozulduğunu belli etmeden  _"aynen öyle Yeri_ " diyerek kendi çalışma masasına geçti. Nasıl olsa Baekhyun her haltı ona anlatacaktı, Sehun istemese de...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

_"Şu uçtaki masada oturan uzun saçlı kızı görüyor musun?_

_Onun kuzeni ve abisiyle yatmış, kız da şimdi peşindeymiş ama yüz vermiyormuş."_

_"Genlerini sevmiş olsa gerek"_  dedi Sehun umursamazca.

Stüdyoda çizim yapmaları gerekirken Baek acıktığını bahane edip onu kafeye sürüklemiş ve geldiğinden beri ağzını yiyecekle doldurmak yerine, tanrısının sperm kokan geçmişini anlatmak için kullanıyordu.  _"Anlaşılan o ki okula her adımını atan Kim Jongin'den bir parça kaplamayı başarmış. Kapamayanlar ise ya geriye kalan seçilmişler ya da yüzüne bakılmayacak ucubeler"_  dedi Sehun alayla.

_"Seni bilmem ama o ucubelerden olmayı kabul edemem, seçilmişlik ise ancak o uzunluk içimdeyken ikna olacağım bir şey."_

_"Terbiyesizsin Baekkie..."_  Dedi Baekhyun'un yanağını okşarken.

_"İşte şimdi tam oldu."_

Sehun ne olduğunu anlamayıp arkasını döndüğünde kafeye giren asistanları ve Chanyeol'u gördü.

Üçlü, birkaç masa ötelerine oturup hararetli bir konuşma içerisinde yemek yiyordu.

_"Bak bak, kafedeki herkes onları kesiyor."_

_"Sen de dahil."_

_"Sehun kadınlardan mı hoşlanıyorsun? Öyle bile olsa onlara bir bak, gözlerin kutsansın."_

_"Chanyeol'e bakmamı istemediğini sanıyordum."_

_"O sırığı geç. Asistan Wu'ya bakabilirsin."_

_"Geçen dönem kolları arasında kemiklerinin toz olmasını istediğin Asistan Wu mu?"_

_"Kaç tane Asistan Wu var tanrı aşkına?"_

_"Sadece masadaki 3 kişiden 2'si hakkında fantezilerin var demek istemiştim."_

_"Yoo, 3'ü için de fantezilerim var. Ben fantezilerimle yaşıyorum. Hatta zorlarsam seninle bile fantezi kurabilirim._

_O sıkı kıçını şaplaklamayı çok isterim mesela."_

Sehun'un gözleri açılmıştı.  _"Penisinle düşünmek sen de alışkanlık olmuş."_

Baekhyun pişkin pişkin gülümsedi.  _"Bence sen de ara sıra denemelisin, yoksa kuruyup düşecek."_

Sehun gözlerini devirip masadan kalkmaya yeltendi.  _"Ben gidi-"_

_"HAYIR! Hiçbir yere gidemezsin."_

_"Zihninde o masadakileri üçlü seviştirdiğini gözlerinden okuyorum. Bana ihtiyacın yok."_

_"Hayır daha anlatacaklarım bitmedi. Onun tanrı olduğunu sen de kabul edeceksin."_

_"Bu neden önemli? Şartlar ne olursa olsun terasta çıplak güneşlenerek onu ayartmana izin vermem."_

_"Oooo senin de fantezilerin varmış."_

Sehun burnundan soluyarak  _"SALAK! Seni tanıyorum"_  dedi.

Baekhyun gevrek gevrek güldü.

_"Evet tanıyorsun. Neyse işte-"_

_"NE? Kim kaldı yatmadığı yeter artık midem bulandı."_

_"O liste uzun bitmiyor, ama onu söylemeyecektim."_

Meraksız bakışlarla bekledi Sehun.

_"Şimdi okutman olanlardan birkaç sabıkası da var hatta edebiyattan bir profesörle flört ettiğini söylüyorlar."_

_"Ben tasarım yeteneğiyle konuşuluyor sanıyordum. Adam baya porno yıldızı kimliğiyle var olmuş."_

Şaşırma sırası Baekhyun'daydı ancak Sehun bu şaşkınlığın nedenini anlamadı.

_"Bunu söylediğine pişman olacaksın Oh Sehun!_

_Tabi sen nereden bileceksin? Evini ben gezdim."_

_"Evine gizlice girdin!"_

_"Önemli olan o mu? Şu uluslararası yarışmada ödül alan proje var ya onun ilk eskizini gördüm."_

_"Eee ne olmuş? Her proje eskizle başlamaz mı?"_

_"Ben hiçbir kadının göğsünde çatı sistemi çözmedim. Ya da göbek deliğini ana giriş olarak düşünmedim."_

Sehun Baekhyun'un neden bahsettiğini anlamamıştı.

_"Anlamadın değil mi?"_

_"..."_

_"Adamın duvarı boydan boya posterlerle dolu. Hepsi de çıplak vücutlar üzerindeki çizimler ve bil bakalım o çizimlere ne olmuş?"_

Sehun bu kadarını beklemiyordu. Cümlenin devamını merak etmediğini söyleyemezdi.

_"Hepsi ödül alan yarışma projeleri."_

Sehun üzerindeki şaşkınlığı çabuk attı. Ne bekliyordu ki?

_"En azından seksten geriye kalan sadece teri, spermi değilmiş"_  dedi burun kıvırarak.

_"Anlamıyorsun değil mi?"_

_"Neyi anlamam gerekiyor?"_

_"Onunla sevişenler sadece onunla sevişmek için sırada değil. Ona ilham veren olmak için çabalıyorlar."_

_"Ne büyük mutluluk!"_

_"Off Sehun, sen ne anlarsın ki?"_

_"Ne mi anlarım?_

_Adam sevişmek için bahaneler yaratmış işte, sizin gibi salakları uydurduklarıyla peşine takıyor."_

_"Buna ihtiyacı mı var?"_

_"Bilmem. Ne çeşit bir sapık olduğunu düşünmek istemiyorum. Eğleniyordur belki sadece."_

_"Benimle yalnızca sevişse yeter. Tasarımlarını istediği yere çizebilir."_

Sehun karşısındakinin kendinden geçmiş halde hayal kurmasına gözlerini devirdi. Stüdyoya dönmek üzere ayaklandığında ne şans ki muhabbet halindeki üçlü de ayaklanmıştı. Elbette Baekhyun da.   
  
  
  
  
  


...

_"Biraz da ofis işini konuşsak..."_

Chanyeol ve Jongin Kris'e küçümser ifadelerini takındı.  _"Daha önemli bir konumuz var. Hafta sonu yemeğe geleceksiniz Kim Jongin!"_

_"İstemiyorum anlamıyor musun?"_

_"Senin istemenle olmuyor. Annemin kesin emri var hem ben söz verdim."_

_"Neye karşılık sattın beni doğru söyle?"_

_"..."_  Chanyeol masum ayaklarında başını gökyüzüne kaldırıp ıslık çalmaya başladı. Kris ikiliye gülerken kapatmaya çalıştığı kafenin kapısını hızla çeken genç yüzünden sarsıldı.

_"Pardon hocam. Sehun'a yetişmeye çalışıyordum."_

Kris kısa gence gülümsedi. Jongin duyduğu sesle dikkatini Baekhyun'a vermişti. Tam da kısa olanın istediği gibi.

_"Merhaba, nasılsınız?"_

_"Bir saat önceden farksız"_  dedi Jongin, aynı derste olduklarını ima ederek, bir yandan da yan gözle Chanyeol'a bakıyordu.

Baekhyun yapay bir gülümsemeyle başını salladı. Esmer olan haklıydı, daha yeni aynı derste karşılaşmışlardı.

_"Çizim yapmaya mı gidiyorsunuz?"_  Jongin önden hızlı adımlarla giden Sehun'u işaret etti.

_"E-evet."_

_"Arkadaşına söylemiştim ama unutmuş olsa gerek, projesini merak ettiğimi ona hatırlatır mısın?"_

_"E-evet, tabii."_

Baekhyun'un kızaran yanakları Chanyeol'un dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. İki uzunun gözleri birleştiğinde Kris  _"elinden bir şey gelmez"_ bakışı attı. Sonuçta Kai cazibesi diye bir şey vardı.

Baekhyun koşup Sehun'a yetiştiğinde geride kalanlardan yalnızca bir kişi şimdi eğlenmeye başlamıştı.

_"Bu değil mi?"_  diye sordu Jongin, Chanyeol'un kulağına eğilip. Chanyeol bakışlarını yeniden Kris'e çevirdi.

_"Yemin ederim ağzımı açmadım."_

Jongin yüksek sesli bir kahkaha patlattı. Ses o kadar yüksekti ki okulun kapısından girmek üzere olan Sehun ve Baekhyun ikilisi ne olduğunu merak edip, dönüp arkalarına bakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Baekhyun gülen tanrıya yeniden salya akıtmadan Sehun oradan uzaklaştı. Tabii Baekhyun'un az önce Jongin'den gelen mesaj gerçeğiyle birlikte.

_"BİLİYORDUM! Tanışma partisinin olduğu gece odaya saklanıp içmenden belliydi. Benim minik devim yine mi aşık olmuş? Off çok sevimli. Şu kulaklara bak nasıl da kızardı"_  dedi esmer genç, Chanyeol'un kulaklarını çekiştirirken.

_"Sen tombul popoyu benden mi kıskandın?"_

Evet Jongin Baekhyun'a hala tombul popo diyordu ve bunun nedenini diğer uzun ikili de biliyordu. Hatta başka bir gece Chanyeol bu tabir için de ayrıca kafayı bulmuştu. Baekhyun'dan hoşlandığını kabul ettikten sonra bu duyguların önceki senelere dayandığını kabullenmek zor olmamıştı. Bu süre zarfında Baek kimlerle takıldıysa Chan hemen hepsini biliyor, ancak sorun etmiyordu. Baek mezun olunca belki ona açılırdı, tabi hala aynı hisleri besliyor olursa. Ancak şimdi işler değişmişti. Baekhyun Kai'nin tuzaklarının üzerinde seke seke yürürken Chan bu duruma ne kadar dayanabileceğini bilmiyordu. İşin kötü tarafı Jongin de yardımcı olmuyordu. Aksine Chan'in bu durumundan zevk alır bir hali vardı ki en son attığı kahkaha bunu kanıtlar nitelikteydi.   
  
  


  
  
  
...

_"Gidiyor musun?"_

Sehun bakışlarını kaldırdığında saatlerdir kafasından kovamadığı genci karşısında buldu. Belli belirsiz başıyla cevap verip bakışlarını diğerinden kaçırdı. Jongin masadaki eskizlerden birini eline almak üzereyken diğeri eskiz kağıdını alıp rulo haline getirerek proje tüpüne koydu.

_"Affedersiniz, benim acelem var da."_

_"Anlıyorum. O halde daha sonra konuşuruz."_

Jongin'de Sehun'u rahatsız eden şeyler gün geçtikçe artıyordu. Ancak sarışın genç hala ne olduğunu anlamlandıramıyordu. Sadece Baekhyun yüzünden olamazdı. En azından bu kaçmasını açıklamıyordu. Terasta yakalanması da belki rahatsız olduğu durumlardan biriydi ancak anlaşılan o ki Kim Jongin bu durumu umursamıyordu. Peki Sehun neden bu kadar korkak davranıyordu? Jongin'in yakınındayken kendini savunmasız hissediyordu belki, belki de tehlikeyi hisseden hayvanlar gibi huysuzlanıyordu. Yine de ne kadar düşünürse düşünsün bu rahatsızlığına isim bulamıyordu.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	13. 0.9 - 4/7 * Aseksüel Cutie Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fool's Garden-Lemon Tree

  
  
  
  


...

_"Daha yeni eskiz almamış mıydın?"_

_"Hı-hı"_

_"Hımmm... Konu malzeme değil, değil mi?"_

_"..."_

_"O marker kalemler yeni geldi. Senin için 12 renkli bir set çıkarmamı ister misin?"_

_"Bilmem. Tebeşir boyaları daha çok seviyorum biliyorsun. Gönyemi kırdım. Gönye alacağım."_

_"Yine mi?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Bu kadar yolu gönye için gelmene gerek yoktu, mesaj atsan akşam geçerken bırakırdım."_

_"..."_

_"Sorun Baekhyun değil mi?"_

Sehun ürkek bakışlarını Junmyeon'a çevirdi. Junmyeon sıcak bir gülümsemeyle kolunu uzun olanın omzuna atmayı denedi. Çok başarılı sayılmazdı ama yine de bu güvende hissettirmişti.

Junmyeon, mimarlık öğrencilerinin taktığı isimle Suho, çizim ve maket malzemesi konusunda uzman satıcı, A0 baskı makinelerinin yüce komutanı. Proje teslim dönemleri gecenin bir yarısı evinize dek ucu kırılan rapidonuzun yenisini getirecek yumuşak kalpli cennetten düşmüş insan. Aynı zamanda Sehun'un aile dostu ve dert ortağı.

Dünya üzerinde Sehun'un Baek'e olan duygularını bilen tek kişi, hem de o duyguların başladığı ilk günden itibaren.

Suho, Sehun'u sanat kitaplarının arasındaki koltuklara oturttuktan sonra elindeki iki fincan kahveyle geri geldi. Sessizliğin devam etmesi canını sıkmaya başlamıştı.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
_"Anlatmayacak mısın?"_

_"Anlatacak bir şey yok ki."_

_"Bu defa ne oldu? Başka biriyle mi görüşüyor yine?"_

" _Ona alıştım artık, her hafta yeni biriyle görüşüyor sonuçta."_

Junmyeon bu cümleyle çaresizlikle alay karışımı bir gülümseme sundu.

_"Canını sıkan ne ondan bahset o halde."_

_"Canımı sıkanın ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ama adını biliyorum."_

Suho'nun bakışları ciddileşti.

_"Kim Jongin."_

Suho bir süre sessiz kaldı. Ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Sehun da dostundaki gerginliği anlamış olacak ki aklına gelen düşünceyle ağzından çıkanları kontrol edemedi.

_"Yoksa sen de mi?"_

Suho bir an afalladıysa da soruyu anlamıştı ve iki elini havaya kaldırıp itiraz ederken zoraki kahkahalar atıyordu.

_"HAYIR! HAYIR! ASLA!"_

Sehun rahatladı,  _"nedenini bilmiyorum ama o adam beni geriyor."_

_"Haksız sayılmazsın. Öğrenciler geri döndüğünü konuşuyordu. Biraz olsun uslandığını düşünmüştüm. Sonuçta artık öğrenci değil."_

_"Haftalardır yatağının boş kalmadığını düşünürsek uslandığı konusunda kesinlikle yanıldığını söyleyebilirim."_

Suho'nun şüpheli bakışları Sehun'u buldu.

_"Yatağı?"_

_"Aklından neler geçiyor? Yanlış anladın, daha doğrusu ben eksik anlattım. Baekhyun'un yanına taşınma nedenim olan komşu var ya, işte o komşu Kim Jongin."_

_"Gerçekten mi? Mesele şimdi anlaşılır oldu. Aslına bakarsan Baekhyun için onun yanına taşınman iyi olmuş, ancak bildiğim bir şey varsa Kim Jongin yanında gerilmenin normal olduğu. Onun sahip olduğu aura insanı dehşete düşürüyor."_

_"Siz tanışıyorsunuz değil mi?"_

_"Elbette tanışıyoruz. O da öğrenciydi Sehun ve okula dönmeden önce, çalışırken de uğrardı. Okula dönme fikrinden bahsetmemişti, dönmesine şaşırdım. Ben ailesinin şirketinin başına geçeceğini düşünüyordum. En azından öğrenciliğindeki en büyük korkusu büyükbabasıydı. Büyükbabasının onu şirketin başına geçireceği konusunda arkadaşlarıyla dalga geçer dururdu. Demek düşündüğü gibi olmamış."_

Sehun bozulan siniri sonucunda dişlerini sıkarak güldü.

_"Ne oldu?"_

_"Okulda sadece o konuşuluyor biliyor musun? Ama bu bahsettiklerini hiç duymadım. Sadece kimle yattı, kimle yatacak konusu var. Adam mimar değil porno yıldızı olarak mezun olmuş gibi._

_Bunu kendine nasıl yakıştırıyor anlamıyorum? Onun kadar kendini ispatlamış bir mimar olabilseydim yalnızca işlerimin konuşulmasını isterdim."_

_"Belki o da isterdi, senin yerinde olsaydı. Anlamadığın şeyler vardır belki... Mesela Baekhyun'a ve sana bak. Senin küçük aşkın bir mimar olarak doğdu, tıpkı Jongin gibi. Onların seçeme şansı olmadı, önlerine çizilmiş yolu takip ettiler, belki de bu dengesizlikleri dayatılan yolda başkaldırışlarıdır, kim bilir?"_

Sehun somurtarak başını iki yana salladı.  _"Ne isyan ama... Her önüne gelenle yatıp hayatlarının devrimini yapacaklar. Elde edecekleri şey de özgülük değil cinsel yolla bulaşan hastalık olacak."_  
  
  


     

  
  
  
Junhyeon kıkırdadı.  _"Benimki sadece bir tahmin, kızma bu kadar. Evet, gerilmekte haklısın çünkü Jongin tehlikelidir. Kısa süreliğine insanların duygularıyla, düşünceleriyle oynar. Ancak o kadar. Sana daha fazla zarar veremez, tabi sen istemezsen. Onun aşkıyla okul bırakan, en yakınlarıyla ilişkisini bitiren, dersine giren hocasını dövmeye kalkanını bile gördüm. Ama bunları Jongin mi yaptı dersen, cevabım hayır olur. Tüm bunları Jongin'le daha fazla oynamak isteyenler yaptı, çünkü oyunun bittiğini kabullenemediler."_

Sehun oturduğu yerden kalktı.

_"Nereye gidiyorsun?"_

_"Biraz daha kalırsam Jongin'i aziz ilan edeceksin. Sonunda Baek gibi ona tanrı deyip tapmaktan korkuyorum."_

Junmyeon yine kıkırdadı.  _"Baek ona tanrı mı diyor?"_

_"Seks tanrısı diyor, zaman zaman Eros dediği de oluyor. Göğsünü açıp buraya buraya diye ok için hedef göstermediğine şükrediyorum. Gerçi bir yerini açacak olsa bunun göğsü olacağından da şüpheliyim"_

_"Bu kadar endişelenme, Jongin, Baek'le oynamak isterse oynar, ama uzun sürmez. Sen kendine dikkat et, senin duyguların var, oyunlar için fazlasıyla hassas olan duyguların"_  diye uyardı Junmyeon, kahkahaları yerini ciddi ifadeye bırakırken.

Sehun küçümseme dolu gülüşüyle olumsuz anlamda başını salladı. Böyle bir şeyin ihtimali bile söz konusu olamazdı.  
  
  


  
  
  
...

Junmyeon'la yapılan konuşmanın üzerinden zaman geçmişti, ancak Sehun yapılan uyarıyı bir türlü düşünmeden duramıyordu. Omuzlarına aldığı battaniye eşliğinde terasa çıktı. Tozlanmış minderi silkti, ayaklarını balkonun 35-40 cm yüksekliğindeki betonuna dayayıp dizlerini kırarak oturdu. Gün ağır ağır batarken hissettiği dinginlik bir anda kucağına zıplayan küçük beyaz bir şeytanla bozuldu.

_"Cutie pie! Buraya gel!"_

Sehun şaşkınlıkla ayağa fırlayarak ellerinin arasında kendine yer edinmeye çalışan  ufaklığı, çıldırmışcasına köpeğini arayan kadının burnuna doğru uzattı.   
  
  


_"Ahhh! Şekerim. Seni korkutmadık ya._

_Annesinin minik meleği biraz yaramazlık yapmak istemiş._

_Burada mı oturuyorsun?_

_Annecim dur. Dur. DUR! Aaah yaramaz bebek."_

Esen rüzgara aldırmadan üzerindeki bol beyaz –her halinden Jongin'e ait olduğu belli olan- gömlekle Sehun'un karşısında dikilen kadının kiminle konuştuğu anlaşılmıyordu. Sehun'u mu muhatap alıyor yoksa Cutie pie diye yırtınarak korkuttuğu minik yaratığı mı, düşüncesi gencin aklını karıştırmıştı. Yine de son sorunun kendisine olduğunu varsayarak yanıtladı.

_"Evet yan dairede kalıyoruz. Ben. Ben ve arkadaşım."_

Sarışın kadın ince uzun parmaklarını uzattı, üzerinde Sehun'un gözünü oyacak büyüklükteki tek taşıyla birlikte.

_"Han Somi."_

_"Sehun."_

_"Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Sehun"_  dedi, davete gerek duymadan ve tozlanmış minderi umursamadan yarı çıplak halde terastaki diğer sandalyeye yerleşti.

_"Ne mükemmel ama..."_  diye iç geçirdi, henüz daha bu kadın kim, köpek içerde ne yapıyor gibi onu ilgilendirmeyen konuları düşünmeye başlamadan gereksiz neşe sahibi kadın Sehun'un paketinden bir sigara alıp yaktı ve anlatmaya başladı.

_"Ben de bu sabah geldim. Jongin'i tanıyorsun değil mi?"_

Sehun belli belirsiz başını salladı. Kadının kendine çevrilmiş alaycı bakışlarıyla az önce duyduğu isim sonunda zihninde birleşmeyi başarmıştı. Han Somi... Magazin sayfalarından eksik olmayan bu yüz... Maden zengini Han ailesinin tek torunu...

_"Jongin'in nişanlısıyım."_

Sehun o an kadının başka dilde bir cümle kurduğuna emindi. Çünkü bu düpedüz anlam ifade etmiyordu.

_"Bu yaz evlenmeyi düşünüyoruz."_

Sehun hala konunun uzağındaydı ve tepkisizce  _"çok hoş"_  diyebildi. Yerinden kalkmaya yeltendiğinde genç kadın sigarasını söndürüp çoktan ayaklanmıştı.

_"Seninle sohbet güzeldi şekerim. Bunu daha sık yapalım. Bir süre daha buradayım. MUCK."_

Cümle neyse de sonda Sehun'a öpücük atıp göz kırpması Sehun'un sol kaşını havalandırmış, aynı zamanda midesini de bulandırmıştı.

Eli sigara paketine uzanırken aklında birkaç dakika önceyi tekrar yaşıyordu.

_"Demek Kim Jongin'in bir nişanlısı var. Ama bu onun geleni geçeni becermesini engellemiyor. Kadın burada kalırsa belki biraz rahat ederiz._

_Kimi kandırıyorum bu defa da bu kadınla seksini dinleyeceğiz._

_Okulu bırakıp buradan taşınmalıyız, en mantıklı olan bu."_

Kendi içinde yaptığı konuşma bir anlığına kesildi ve dudakları gerildi. Şimdi zoraki görünen ama öyle hissettirmeyen bir gülümseme hakimdi ince pembeliklerinde.

Nişanlı, yaza evlenecekse biraz sabredebilirdi. Gidecek olan Sehun ya da Baekhyun değildi Kim Jongin'in ta kendisiydi. Gülümsemesi sinsi bir sırıtışa evrildi, artık Kim Jongin tehlikeli değildi.  
  
  


  
  
  
...

Sehun terastaki çıplak sarışından, sarışının parmağındaki golf topundan, yazın yapılacak düğünden elbette Baekhyun'a bahsetmemişti. İç huzuru ve kendisi mutluluk sarhoşluğu yaşamaya devam ediyordu. Ancak Baekhyun'u rahatsız eden şeylerin de farkındaydı. Jongin birkaç gündür derslere gelmediği gibi terastaki muhabbetten sonra ev semalarında da görünmemişti. Somi ise birkaç defa terasta bağıra çağıra arkadaşlarına düğün ve balayı planını anlatırken tüm mahallenin hatta tüm semtin bundan haberdar olmasını sağlamıştı. Buna Baekhyun da dahil. Kumral genç günlerdir inleme sesleriyle uyandırılmamanın verdiği huzurla Somi ve Jongin arasındaki ilişkiyi kafasında yok saymıştı. Baekhyun'a göre Jongin evindeki kadına rağmen günlerdir ortamı inlemeye boğmadıysa kardeş, kuzen falan olmalılardı.

Baek'in müzik kulübünden arkadaşlarıyla içtiği geceye dek Sehun bulutların üzerinde, ilahı bir ortamdaydı. Ama o gece...

Profesör Park'ın özel isteğiyle üzerinde çalıştığı projenin son dokunuşlarını yapıyor diğer yandan da kulaklığından yükselen şarkının tadını çıkarıyordu. Peyzaj düzenlemesine ekleyeceği notu zihninde toplamak için müziğin sesini kıstı. İşte her şey o anda oldu.

_"DEFOL GİT BURADAN!"_

_"HİÇBİR YERE GİTMİYORUM!"_

Sehun meraklanıp ayağa kalktı. Daha iyi duyabilmek adına terasın kapısını araladığı an içeriye beyaz tüylü bir yaratık kaçıp, yatağın altına saklanmıştı.

_"KOLUNDAN TUTUP ATMADAN SİKTİR GİT!"_

_"BENİ KOVAMAZSIN. BÜYÜKBABANI ARA ONUNLA KONUŞMAK İSTİYORUM."_

_"DEFOL GİT KİMİNLE İSTERSEN KONUŞ."_

_"JONGİN NEDEN BÖYLE YAPIYO-"_

_"HALA KONUŞUYOR!"_

Ve çarpan kapının sesi duyuldu. Sehun şimdi de sokak kapısının önünde küçük monitörü açmış koridoru izliyordu. Genç kadın önce kapıya birkaç tekme savurdu, ardından  _"görüşürüz sevgilim"_  diye sevecen bir vedalaşmayla üzerini düzeltip asansöre yöneldi.

Sadece basit bir kavgadır, barışacaklardır diye düşünmeye çalışan Sehun, terastan gelen sesle irkildi.

_"BÜYÜKBABAMI VER!_

_UZATMA BÜYÜKBABAMI TELEFONA VER!_

_ORAYA GELİP AĞZINI BURNUNU SİKMEMİ İSTEMİYORSAN BANA O BUNAĞI VER!"_

_"..."_

Sehun içine Baekhyun kaçmış gibi ışıkları söndürmüş, teras kapısının dibinden komşusunun konuşmalarını dinliyordu. Bilgisayar ekranının ışığı sayesinde yatağın altından çipil çipil ona bakan gözleri buldu. Korkmuş yavruya elini uzatıp, yanına gelmesini işaret etti. Cutie pie sürünerek yatağın altından çıkarak Sehun'un kucağına, güvenli sulara itiraz etmeden kuruldu.

_"NE YAPTIĞINI SANIYORSUN SEN?_

_EVİME NİŞANLIM OLDUĞUNU ZANNEDEN SÜRTÜĞÜN BİRİNİ YOLLAMAK NE DEMEK? BİR DE BENDEN HABERSİZ EVİME GİRMİŞ! NASIL GİRDİĞİNİZ HAKKINDA FİKRİM YOK AMA BUNUN SUÇ OLDUĞUNU BİLİYORSUNDUR!_

_SANA SÖYLEDİM. BENİM HAYATIMA KARIŞMAYACAKSIN KIM SUNG! HAYATIMIN İPLERİNİ ELİNE VERSEYDİM O KIYMETLİ ŞİRKETİNDEKİ KÖPEKLERİNDEN BİRİYDİM._

_AKLINDAN ÇIKARMA BEN KIM JONGIN'İM. BİR DAHA BÖYLE BİR SAÇMALIK YAPARSAN HER KİM OLURSA OLSUN O OROSPUYU ŞİRKETİN ÖNÜNE GETİRİR METRESİN DİYE TELEVİZYONLARA ÇIKARTIRIM._

_BENİMLE UĞRAŞMA!"_

_"..."_

_"2 YIL MI? SEN BANA ZAMAN VEREBİLECEĞİNİ Mİ SANIYORSUN?_

_SENİ UYARIYORUM BU SON OLSUN. BİR DAHA YOLUMA ÇIKMA, UCUZ OYUNLARINLA BENİ ALT ETMEYE DE ÇALIŞMA."_

_"..."_

_"ANNE?_

_ANNE AĞLAYIP CANIMI DAHA FAZLA SIKMA. HAYIR GELMEYECEĞİM. GELMEYECEĞİM DEDİM. ANNE İSTEMİYORUM. BEN BEŞ YAŞINDA DEĞİLİM. RAHAT BIRAKIN BENİ! AİLE Mİ? NE AİLE AMA... İSTEMİYORUM, AİLE YEMEĞİNİZİ KENDİNİZ ZIKKIMLANIN!"_

Jongin terasta baştan sona volta atarken Sehun yakalanma korkusuyla kapıdan ayrılmış, kucağındaki yavruyu sakinleştirmeye çabalayarak sırtını duvara yaslamıştı. Şu an elindeki yavruyu dışarıdaki canavara teslim etmek hiç akıllıca olmazdı.   
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

_"Demek Kim Jongin olarak doğmanın da bir takım bedelleri var."_

_"Biraz üzüldüm sanırım._

_Annemi düşününce, ona asla öyle şeyler söyleyemem. Sabaha dek terasta sigara içip durdu._

_İnan bana o gece hava gerçekten soğuktu, ama üşümediğine eminim. Yansımadan gördüğüm kadarıyla kulaklarından duman çıkıyordu. Ben de orada uyumuşum, sabaha karşı Cutie pie kucağımda kıpırdandığında uyandım._

_Hala orada, terastaki sandalyede uyuyordu."_

Junmyeon Sehun'u süzerek gülümsedi.  _"Jongin'e karşı eski sinirinden pek eser yok. Üzerine battaniye örttüğünü söylemeyeceksin değil mi?"_

_"Saçmalama. O kadar da değil."_

_"Bilmem. Normalde başka birine ait şeyler anlatırdın, geldiğinden beri Jongin'den bahsediyorsun."_

Sehun elindeki kitapları raflara dizerken ters ters baktı. Bu kumral genci biraz ürkütmüştü.

_"Yani artık bir köpeğin var ve babası da Jongin öyle mi?"_  dedi Junmyeon kahkahalarını tutamazken. Bu düşünce Sehun da güldürmüştü.

_"Hayır yaa!_

_Jongin'in eski nişanlısına ait olduğuna göre babası sayılabilir gerçi. O babası mı bilmiyorum ama köpekçik bizim evi daha çok seviyor. Baekhyun'un dediğine göre o da benim gibi aseksüelmiş. Jongin birileriyle sevişmeye kalktığında soluğu bizim teras kapısında alıyor."_

_"Haklı olabilir._

_Baekhyun'un hakkındaki düşüncelerinden rahatsız olmuyor musun?"_

_"Açıkçası Baekhyun'un benim dışımdaki herkesle ilgili düşüncelerini gözden geçirince, onlar kesinlikle daha rahatsız edici. Ama alıştım."_

_"Garipsiniz Sehun. Çok garipsiniz."_

Elindeki boş koliyi kapının yanına götürürken dudaklarını büzerek  _"aşk sabır ister bebeğim"_  dedi Sehun en yılışık sesiyle.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

_"Lanet olsun! Kapana kısıldım._

_Daracık asansörün içerisinde kaçacak tek bir yer yok._

_Elleri bedenimde gezinirken sıcak nefesini boynumda hissediyorum. Bacağımı dizimden itibaren kavradı ve hızla beline dek kaldırdı. Kabinin duvarıyla, kaslı bedeni arasına sıkışmış, bayılmak üzere olan güçsüz bedenim..._

_Tek ayağının üzerinde kaldığından mı ona muhtaç haldesin?_

_Gömlek yakasının açıkta bıraktığı göz alıcı esmer teni kusursuz görünüyor. Gözlerimi köprücük kemiğinden ayıramıyorum. Kendini bana daha çok bastırarak gözlerimi gözlerine çağırıyor. Bu pozisyondayken ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini daha fazla hissediyorum. Alnıma düşüp gözlerimi görmesini engelleyen saçlarıma veriyor nefesini. Saçlarım havalanıyor kısa bir anlığına._

_Dolgun dudakları alnımda, ardından burnumda, şimdiyse dudaklarımda... Erkekliği git gide daha da fazla hissedilir oluyor, ona uyum sağlamaktan alamıyorum kendimi. Oyun oynuyor benimle. Sıcak ve ıslak dili alt dudağımı yalıyor. Ardından üst dudağımı, sonra burnumu, sonra gözlerimi ve tüm yüzü-_

_SİKTİR!"_

Baekhyun üzerinde, yüzünü yalayan köpeği iterek uzaklaştırdı. Anlaşılan Sehun terasın kapısını açmış ve yan dairenin Cutie pie'ı bugün de Baekhyun'u uyandırmaya gelmişti. Küçük köpeğin ısrarcılığından kurtulmaya çalışarak yataktan fırladı. Az önce taciz ettiği televizyon kumandası bu hareket karşısında yere yuvarlandı. Hayal kırıklığıyla dönüp yerdeki kumandaya tısladı. Baekhyun bu rüyayı en az üç defa görmüş, hepsini de Sehun'a ballandıra, ballandıra anlatmış, bu sabah ise Sehun, rüya görürken ki halini canlı olarak izleme fırsatı yaratmıştı.

Sarışın genç arkasındaki yataktan fırlayanın gürültüsüyle doğruldu. Odanın zemininde oturmuş, tüm gece uyumadığını belli eden gözlerle Baekhyun'a baktı. Boş bakışlarının sebebi yapıştırıcı kokusundan kafasının güzel olması mı, yoksa uykusuzluk mu karar vermek çok kolay değildi? Elinde tuttuğu anlamsız boncukları, ağaç niyetine maketine yapıştırırken, ereksiyon halindeki fıstıkbaek'e kaçamak bakışlar atarak Baekhyun'u sessizce yargılıyordu.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	14. 1.0 - 4/7 * Kuşları duyabiliyorum, uçtuklarını görebiliyorum...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadebostany - Castle In The Snow (Tr sub)

  
  
  


...

Sehun, arkasındaki yataktan fırlayan gencin gürültüsüyle doğruldu. Odanın zemininde oturmuş, tüm gece uyumadığını belli eden gözlerle Baekhyun'a baktı. Boş bakışlarının sebebi yapıştırıcı kokusundan kafasının güzel olması mı, yoksa uykusuzluk mu karar vermek çok kolay değildi? Elinde tuttuğu anlamsız boncukları, ağaç niyetine maketine yapıştırırken, ereksiyon halindeki fıstıkbaek'e kaçamak bakışlar atarak Baekhyun'u sessizce yargılıyordu.

Baekhyun, Sehun'un boş bakışlarının altındaki anlamı çözemiyordu, hiç çözememişti. Hüzün mü? Belki de acıma duygusu. Ya da sadece uykusuzluktu. Proje jürileri acı dolu olurdu, mimarlığın değişmeyen kuralı buydu. Tüm hocaların ve öğrencilerin karşısında projeni panoya asar herkesin senin emeğine atıp tuttuğu eleştiri adı altındaki karalamalara cevap vermek için çırpınırdın. Bu boşa çabayı yaşamak için ise jüri öncesi birkaç gün uykuyla yollar ayrılır, halüsinasyonlar eşliğinde yapıştırıcı kafası yaşanırdı. Tıpkı şu an Sehun'un yaşadığı gibi...

     

Sehun saçma bir tokayla tutturduğu yağlanmış saçlarından sıyrılıp, önüne düşen tutamla, burnunun ucuna inmiş gözlüğü arasından bakıp kısa olanı süzdü. Dikkatini yine maketine çevirip, yaptığı işe dönerken,  _"kumanda kıçına kaçmadan uyandığın iyi oldu Baekkie. Seks tanrın yine rüyandaydı anlaşılan"_ diye iğneleyecek kadar aklı yerindeydi.

Cevabını duymak istemediği, lanet cümleyi kurduğu için boğazına maket bıçağını saplamak istiyordu. Belki Jongin'den yana bir hareketlilik yoktu ama Baekhyun her saat o esmerle ilgili düşüncelerini paylaşmaktan geri durmuyordu. Rüya bile olsa o piçin tatlı Baekkie'sine dokunması sinirini bozuyordu.

"İnanamazsın yine aynı rüya... Asansördeydik-" Baek'in lafını kesip, yaptığı işten kafasını kaldırmadan  _"acele et, duş almadan çık, yoksa derse geç kalacaksın" d_ iye kısa olanın çenesini kapattı.

Baekhyun, daha erken onu uyandırmadığı için Sehun'a kötü bakışlar atıp, hızla banyoya koştu. O dersi kaçıramazdı, hafta boyunca bunu bekliyordu. Çünkü o Sehun'un aksine, Kim Jong In'e tapıyordu. Ve bu sabah tanrının da girdiği seçmeli dersi vardı. Sehun'un seçmediği, Baek'in ise derse giren asistanın kimliğini öğrenince, seçtiği dersten vazgeçip aldığı "Ekolojik Yapı Tasarımı" dersi.

Dersin hocası asla sabahın köründe kalkıp okula gitmezdi. Böylece dersin yürütücülüğü, sahte tanrıya, Kim Jongin'e kalıyordu bu da Baek'in o dersi asla kaçırmamasını sağlıyordu. Baekhyun, aceleyle daireden çıkarken, çarpan kapının sesi Sehun'un zihninde yankılandı. Kızgınlık değil, Baekkie'nin tanrısı için duyduğu heyecandı acelenin sebebi ve bu Sehun'u deli ediyordu.

Bugün, Baekkie şanslıysa (tabi bu Sehun'un şanssız olduğu anlamına gelirdi), derse katılım pek olmaz, fıstıkbaek yeni fanteziler için kutsalını rahatlıkla izlerdi. Onu izlerken aklına doluşan imgelerle kendini tatmin edecek olma ihtimali bir gün Sehun'u nefessiz bırakıp, öldürecekti. Baekhyun Jongin belasından kurtulamazsa Sehun ya delirecek ya katil olacak ya da kendini maket bıçağıyla parçalayacaktı, belki de nefes borusuna yapıştırıcı doldururdu, kim bilir?

Sehun gerçekten haftanın bu gününden nefret ediyordu. Akşama Baek'in yeni fantezilerini dinleyeceğini bile bile onu o derse, yalnız göndermekten nefret ediyordu. Byun Baekhyun platonik tanrı aşkıyla sinirlerini bozan bir aptaldı.   
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

Jongin, gecenin şanslısını sabaha dek yorup, gönderdikten sonra kendini duşa attı. Bir başkasına ait kokunun teninde dolaşması, midesini bulandırıyordu. Duştan çıkıp saatine baktığında derse yetişemeyeceğini anladı ve Chanyeol'u aradı. Chan, onun yerine dersine girerse, birlikte girdikleri derse gelmesine gerek olmadığını, dersi tek başına yürüteceğini söyledi.

Chanyeol, arkadaşının yetişemeyeceğini ve elde edeceği boş saatini düşünerek, Jongin'in önceden hazırladığı notlara göz atarak derse girmeyi kabul etti. Profesör Lee'nin sabah derslerine girmek gibi bir alışkanlığı yoktu. Bu nedenle asistanlarının ne yaptığı da umurunda olmazdı.

Belindeki havluyu sıkılaştırdı. Artık sabah kahvesiyle buluşup, keyif sigarasıyla öpüşebilirdi. Daha sonra ise tüm günü yatakta geçirip, geceye hazırlanırdı. Çünkü Kim Jongin'in geceleri, gündüzlerinin aksine pek sakin geçmezdi.

Kahve yapmak üzere küçük mutfak tezgahına yönelmişken, yan dairenin kapısının çarpma sesiyle sıçradı. Duvarda asılı duran küçük ekrandan baktığında, yan dairede kalan kısa gencin hızla asansöre koştuğunu gördü. Derse geç kaldığı için yerine birini gönderebilecek olmak ne güzel bir duyguydu.  
  
  


     

...

Baekhyun arabasına atlayıp hızla okula giderken, aklında hala rüyası vardı. Tanrının yan dairesine taşınmasının üzerinden aylar geçmişti. Şimdiye dek bir şekilde onunla konuşmayı başarması gerekirdi. Tabii dersler haricinde bir konu konuşmadıkları sürece Baekhyun hiçbir konuşmayı skor olarak hanesine yazamazdı. Aksi halde okuldaki Kai hayranı zavallılardan ne farkı kalırdı?

_"Merhaba, hocam._

_Bugün nasılsınız hocam?_

_Profesör derse gelmeyecek mi hocam?_

_Haftaya ödev teslimi saat kaçta hocam?_

_Maket için önerilerinizi alabilir miyim hocam?_

_Bu binanın konsolu sizce de taşıyıcıya fazla mı yük bindiriyor hocam?_

_Hocam! Hocam! Hocam!"_

Baekhyun bunları söylemek istemiyordu.

_"Çıkar o üzerindeki lanet gömleği Kai!_

_Sertçe becer beni Kai!_

_Daha derine Kai!_

_Kai! Kai! Kai!"_

Demek istiyordu. Aralarında geçmesi gereken konuşmalar bu şekilde olmalı ya da konuşma bu şekle bürünecek bahaneler bulundurmalıydı.

Hayallerindeki konuşmaları, rüyalarındaki anları istiyordu. Asistanların kullandığı odada, masanın üzerinde sevişmek istiyordu. Daha açık konuşmak gerekirse, asistanların odasında, proje tashihleri için kullanılan masanın üzerinde, Kai tarafından sertçe becerilmek istiyordu. Pürüzsüz olması için çabaladığı bacaklarını, o geniş omuzlara kaldırmak, esmerin kasıklarının kalçasına çarparken çıkardığı sesin odada, katta, hatta tüm binada yankılanmasını istiyordu. Tamam, bunu bir zamanlar asistan Wu için de istemiş olabilirdi, hatta sırık Park için de ama şimdi Kai için istiyordu.

Bölüm binasının otoparkında eşsiz hayallerinin esiri olmuşken arkasından gelen kornanın sesiyle sıçradı. Sinirle dikiz aynasından baktığında Asistan Wu'nun aracını park etmek için kendini beklediğini gördü. Yolu kapattığı için hatalı olduğunu düşünmek yerine, bakışlarını devirip, ağır hareketlerle aracını park etti. Söz konusu tanrısının dersini kaçırmak olmasa tüm gün o buz kalıbını orada bekletirdi.

Hızla aracından indi ve Asistan Wu'nun duyduğuna emin olduğu şekilde sertçe kapıyı çarptı. O kim oluyordu, Kai'le kurduğu hayallerin yarıda kesilmesine neden oluyordu? Koridorda koşarak üç katlı binanın ikinci katına çıktı. Önce tuvalete gidip kıyafetini, aceleyle yaptığı makyajını kontrol etti. Eyelinerını düzeltti, biraz daha kalınlaştırdı. Böylece bakışları daha dikkat çekici olmuştu. Lavabodan çıktığında dersliğin kapısının kapatıldığını gördü. Anlaşılan Kai'den sonra derse girecekti. Hem böylece dersteki varlığını Kai'e yani Asistan Kim'e gösterebilirdi.

Zihninde sürekli takma ismiyle hayat bulan tanrı, derste bu adı duymaktan kesinlikle hoşlanmıyordu. Baekhyun, o hatayı yapıp Jongin'in antipatisini kazanan kızı hatırladı. Baek böyle aptalca bir hata yapmazdı, yapmamalıydı. 30-35 kişi için düzenlenmiş dersliğin kapısında durup, derin bir nefes aldı. Kalbi sanki dışarı fırlamak için yalvarıyordu. Kapıyı tıklatıp hevesle içeri girdi.

Veeeee!

Bazen her şey düşünüldüğü gibi gitmeyebilirdi.

Baekhyun dersliğe girdiğinde, siyah kemik çerçeveli gözlüklerinin üzerinden ona bakan sırıkla göz göze geldi. Henüz masasına oturma fırsatı bulamamış iri figüre baktı.

Park Chanyeol... Gerginlikle heyecan arası bir hisle gülümsememek için yüz kaslarına hakim olmaya çalıştı. Tombul popo yani Baekhyun derse gelmişti.

Baekhyun şansına etmek için küfür ararken, Bay Park başıyla Baekhyun'un yerleşmesini işaret etti. Sanki onun neye izin verdiğini umursayan varmış gibi...

Baekhyun'a göre sırık Park, aslında iyi biriydi, ancak Sehun'la olan arkadaşlığı kısa olanın canını sıkıyordu. Sehun onun arkadaşıydı ve bu sırık arkadaşını elinden almaya çalışıyor gibi hissediyordu. Projeler, ödevler, ofis işleri hepsi Baek ve Sehun'un birlikte eğlenecekleri zamandan çalınıyordu. Baekhyun'un böyle bir sorunu vardı. Kendine ait olduğunu düşündüğü şeyi hiçbir koşulda paylaşamazdı. Belki de Sehun'un şimdiye dek onun dışında kimseyle ilgilenmemesi onları dost yapandı. Chanyeol'e dönersek, onun biraz şapşal olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ne zaman bir soru sorsa çeşitli sakarlıklarla Baekhyun'u güldürüyor, sorulara ise eklediği gereksiz ayrıntılarla zamanı boşa kullanıyordu. Yine de Baekhyun Chanyeol'un konuşma tarzını severdi. Bir şekilde kendini dinletiyordu. Baekhyun gibi çabuk sıkılan birine bile...

Elini sandalyesinin yanından çıkan hareketli masaya, yüzünü de avuç içine dayayarak, slaytlar eşliğinde ekolojik dengeden bahseden Chanyeol'u izlemeye koyuldu. Chanyeol, Jongin'e ait notlara hızlı bir bakış atıp tahtaya bir kaç mimar ve yapı kompleksinin adını yazarken, diğer yandan yapılara yönelik kişisel fikirlerini dillendiriyordu.

Baek sıkıntıdan eline aldığı kalemi çevirmeye başlamıştı çoktan. Şimdi yatağında asansör fantezili rüyasına devem ediyor olabilirdi. Aptal Cutie Pie yüzünden bu şapşalı dinliyordu. Bakışları tekrar tahtaya yönelttiğinde, gözleri istemsizce dar siyah pantolon içindeki kastan oluştuğuna emin olduğu kıça takıldı. Sırığın anlattığı ekolojik çatı sistemleri konusu dinlenmeye değer değildi belki ancak kaslı bedeni tam izlemelik duruyordu. Özellikle kolları kıvrılmış beyaz gömleğin açıkta bıraktığı bilekler ve bilekten dirseğe yükselen şişkin damarlar ağzını sulandırıyordu. Yutkundu.   
  
  


Tanrı, ki burada bahsedilen Baek'in seks tanrısı değil, nasıl bir hata yapmış ve o vücudu bu şapşal herife vermiş diye düşündü bir an. Uzun boyu, geniş omuzları, tahtaya bir şeyler yazarken hareketlenen gömleği sayesinde belli olan üçgen sırtı... Acaba nasıl sevişiyordu ya da sevişiyor muydu? Şimdiye dek sırık hakkında hiç dedikodu duymamıştı, hem de dedikodu kazanı bölümde. İç çekti, belki biraz daha uzun ve yapılı olsa, Jongin'i elde etmesi kolaylaşırdı. Gerçi dolgun, yuvarlak kalçasını hiçbir vücuda değişmezdi. Bu konudaki tek rakibi Sehun'du. Neyse ki o da aseksüeldi. En azından Baekhyun buna kanaat getirmişti.

Kısa olan duyduğu sesle kafasını kaldırdı. Kumral genç sorgular gözlerle Baekhyun'a bakıyordu. Baekhyun kısa süreli şaşkınlık sonrası üzerindeki bakışlardan kurtulup, yavaşça, ayağa kalkıp, çıkmaya hazırlandı. Dersin nasıl bu kadar çabuk sona erdiğini anlamamıştı.   
  
  


...

Sehun gerçekten haftanın bu gününden nefret ediyordu...

Onun hakkında duydukları mimarlık dergilerindeki makaleler ve hocaların anlattıklarıyla sınırlıyken tanımadığı Kim Jongin'e saygı duyuyor, tasarım kriterlerini merak ediyor, incelediği projelerindeki küçük detaylara hayran kalıyordu. Öngörüsünün gelişmişliğinden etkileniyordu. Şimdi ise, tüm öğrendiği dedikodular ve şahit olduğu durumlar sayesinde onun tasarım yeteneğinin önüne geçmiş cinsel doyumsuzlukların vücut bulmasından ibaret olduğu kanısındaydı. Doyumsuzluğunu gidermeye çalışırken kesinlikle bu yönde bir beceri sahibi olmuş olmalıydı ki, becerilerin neden olduğu çığlıklar, birçok defa Sehun'u uykusundan uyandırmıştı.

Bir defasında nedenini kendi de bilmediği bir şey yapmıştı. Aynı şeyi yapan Baekhyun'a dediğini bırakmadığı düşünülürse Sehun hayatının bu bölümünde kendiyle çelişmeye başlıyor sayılırdı. Her şey sokaktaki gürültüye baktığı sırada binadan çıkıp karşıya geçen Jongin'i görmesiyle başladı. Kısa bir an tereddüt etse de teras kapısının kolu onu içeri davet ettiğinde tüm tereddüttü, heyacanlı bir meraka bulandı. Kendine sakladığı bu küçük sır ona, Jongin'in tasarım yarışmalarından aldığı ödüllerle kaplı duvarını ve o projelerin ilk eskizlerinin çizildiği bedenleri tanıştırdı ve tabii çığlıkların yükseldiği yatağın görüntüsünü tazelemesini sağladı. Çok gerekliymiş gibi... Tüm bunlar Jongin'i daha da itici kılmıştı. Kıskançlık başka bir şeydi. Yaptığı aptalca şeyi unutmayı istiyordu, bu hiç Sehun'a göre değildi, ne zamandan beri kendiyle çelişir olmuştu? Başını iki yana sallayıp, sırtındaki ağrı yüzünden doğruldu. Maketini, eğikliğini düşürüp düzlediği masaya kaldırdı. Biraz da ayakta çalışacaktı.

Evde yalnız kaldığına göre artık gürültüsüz çalışmaya gerek yoktu. Nasıl olsa sahte tanrı da derse gitmişti. Müziği açıp, o dışa çıkık mükemmel kıvrımlı kalçasını oradan oraya sallayarak şarkıya eşlik etmeye başladı.   
  
  


_"..._

_bir şey göremiyorum bağlandı gözlerim._

_duyabiliyorum kuşları, görebiliyorum uçtuklarını, görebiliyorum gökyüzünü..._

_ağlamak üzere gökyüzü..._

_ben bir zombiyim, ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum, bir yerlere saklanmalıyım._

_ama kalmam gerek... kalmam gerek... kalmam gerek..._

_öylesine yalnızım ki._

_atlatabilir miyim bilmiyorum, uzayda süzülmek istiyorum_

_ama kalmam gerek... kalmam gerek... kalmam gerek..."_

Sehun biten şarkıyı tekrar moduna aldı. Tüm gün bu şekilde çalışacaktı, kendine özel keyif zamanı gasp edilinceye dek...

Ardından maket bıçağıyla sivriltilmiş HB kurşun kalemi eline alıp, ağzına bir kahve çekirdeği attı. Beyninin uyanıklığı, çekirdekler ve eşlik ettiği şarkıda saklıydı. Teras çatı üzerinde açılacak boşluklar için maketine birkaç küçük işaretleme yaptı. Ağzındaki çekirdeğin parçacıklarıyla birlikte melodiyi mırıldanmaya devam ederken çok yakınından gelen sesle olduğu yerde kıpırtısız kaldı. Masanın üzerine eğilmişken, kahve kokusuna galip gelen, tazelik saçan ferah duş jeli kokusu...  
  
  


     

...

Jongin kahvesini hazırlarken, büyükbabasının başına sardığı sürtükten geriye kalan güzel ve sevimli yaratığı hatırladı. Köpekçik biraz şapşaldı. Geldiği günden beri yan daireden çıkmıyor oluşu da ayrı bir meseleydi. Belki de yavru köpek bakışlı genci sevmişti, kim bilir? Esmer olan mama hazırlayıp küçük Cutie Pie'ı terasa çağırmayı denediyse de bu pek işe yaramadı. Mama tasını teras kapısına bıraktı. Yan dairenin uçuşan perdelerinin çağrısına uyup, eline aldığı kahve fincanıyla açık kalmış teras kapısından başını uzattı. Bu yaptığı kesinlikle doğru bir şey değildi. Ama Jongin'in doğru şeyler yaptığını kim iddia edebilirdi?

Karşısındaki görüntü beklediği türden değildi. Anlaşılan yan dairesinde yaşayanların temel özellikleri dolgun ve biçimli kalçalarıydı. Onu davet eden perdeyi kenara çekip, sırtını kapıya yaslayarak zevkle kahvesinden bir yudum aldı. Bu göz ziyafetini hak etmek için acaba nasıl bir iyilik yapmıştı? Her ne yaptıysa bunu tekrar tekrar yapıp ödülünü almalıydı.

Sehun, masanın üzerine doğru eğilmiş, çalan müzikle uyumlu olarak kalçasını sallıyor, arada doğrulup tüm bedeninin hareketlenmesine izin veriyordu. Bu hareketler, zarif bedeni örtmeye niyeti olmayan salaş giysilerin, inci parlaklığındaki teni kısa süreliğine terk etmesine fırsat tanıyordu. Sıyrılan tişörtün, hareket ettikçe boyut değiştiren şortun geride bıraktığı beyaz ten adeta gün ışığını kıskandırıyordu.

Müzik bitip, Sehun'un mırıltıları odayı doldurduğunda, Jongin yan dairesindeki güzelliklerden nasıl habersiz olduğunu sorgulamaya devam ediyordu. Ardından aynı şarkı yeniden başlayınca Jongin kapının önünden ayrılmak yerine içeri girmeyi tercih etti. Bu performansı daha yakından izlemek istemişti. Çok yakından...

Sehun doğrulup gözlüklerini başının üzerine sabitledi. İnce, uzun parmaklarıyla gözlerini ovalayıp, esneyerek gerindi. Tam olarak kaç saattir uyumadığından emin değildi. Son düzeltmeleri de yapıp, duş alacak ardından yarın sabaha dek deliksiz bir uyku çekecekti. Yemek şu an düşündüğü son şey bile değildi. Masanın kenarındaki tabağa elini atıp kavrulmuş kahve çekirdeklerinden birini ağzına attı. Ağzındaki kıtırtı, arkasından yaklaşan esmerin hareketlerinin sesini tümüyle gizlemeyi başarmıştı.

Yeniden masanın üzerine eğilip, tasarladığı ana binanın teras çatısındaki yırtıklara baktı. O açıklılarda onu rahatsız eden bir şeyler vardı. Yeterince estetik gelmiyordu, çok sert çizgiler barındırıyordu. Oluşturduğu çatı pencerelerinden girecek gün ışıklarının oyunu, tatmin edici görünmüyordu. Sehun maket bıçağını eline alıp oyukları biraz daha yuvarlak hatlarla düzenlemeyi denedi. İkinci yırtığı da amorf forma dönüştürürken kulağının dibinde duyduğu sesle olduğu yerde dondu.

_"Çatı açıklıklarını o kadar genişletmek yalnızca mekanın sera etkisi yapmasına neden olur. Oluşacak sıcaklığı düşürmek için kullanılacak soğutma sistemi, binanın enerji verimini sorgulatır."_

Jongin, usulca sokulduğu gencin arkasından maketini inceliyordu. Ancak ne ara içeri girip, gencin yanına dek geldiğini, ne zaman bu kadar meraklı bir insan olduğunu kendisi de bilmiyordu. Konumunu fark ettiğinde, yapılacak en iyi hamlenin kaçmak değil, durumu pişkinliğe vurmak olduğuna karar vermiş ve harekete geçti.

Gencin bedenine temas etmeden, omzunun üzerinden uzanıp önce yaptığı işi eleştirdi. Ardından abartıp, henüz nemli göğsünü Sehun'un sırtına yasladı ve maketin alt köşesindeki soyadını, sanki bilmiyormuş gibi, okuyup cümlesini tamamladı.

_"Oh._

_Sehun."_   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	15. 1.1 - 4/7 * Çatı yırtıklarından sızanlar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra Beck - Da Ya Think I'm Sexy

 

  
  


...

Kısa olan duyduğu sesle kafasını kaldırdı. Kumral genç sorgular gözlerle Baekhyun'a bakıyordu. Baek üzerindeki bakışlardan kurtulup, yavaşça, ayağa kalkıp, çıkmaya hazırlandı. Dersin nasıl bu kadar çabuk sona erdiğini anlamamış ders boyunca Chanyeol'un bedenini inceleyip durmuştu. Diğerinin bunu fark etmemesi körlükle aynı anlama gelirdi. Kısa olan umursamadan sanki ders boyu onu izlememiş gibi, küçümser bir bakış atıp, gönülsüzce selam verdi. Bir şeyler atıştırmak üzere bölümün ilerisindeki kafeye gitti. Ardından gelen uzunun dikkatle onu izlediğini bilmiyordu.   
  
  


Baekhyun rafta duran son tavuklu sandviçe uzandığında, aynı yiyeceğe gözünü diken tek kişi olmadığını anladı. Havada çarptığı büyük elle narin parmakları ne kadar tezattı. Tam onu ben gördüm diye yanındaki kişiye çıkışacakken, uzun genç sandviçi Baekhyun'a uzattı. Kısa olan şaşkın ama sevimli bir gülümsemeyle teşekkür etti, sanki dersten çıkmadan önce küçümseyici bakışlar atan o değilmiş gibi ve çayını almak üzere olan Yixing'e el sallayarak o tarafa yöneldi.

Yixing, Baekhyun'un üst dönemiydi. Bu yıl bir kaç seçmeli dersleri ortaktı. Tabi bu tesadüf eseri böyle değildi. Yixing'in tercihiydi. O zavallı da Baekhyun'un çekiciliğine kapılıp diva tarafından görünmez ilan edilenlerdendi. Baekhyun sevimli, iyilik meleği, ufak tefek pamuk yığını erkeklerden hoşlanıyor olsaydı Yixing doğru kişi olabilirdi. Ancak o serseri kişilikli, normalin üstü kabul edilen miktarda seks sever, bir sürü minik kastan oluşmuş ateşlileri tercih ederdi. Tarife tam uymasa da arkalarından onları izleyen Sırık Park bile Yixing'e göre katbekat iş görürdü. En azından boyutları ve bedensel formu Baekhyun'un diyet krema sıkıp yalamak isteyebileceği ölçülerdeydi. Evet Baek kısa erkeklerle de zaman geçirirdi, tabii bu kusuru örtecek kapasiteye sahiplerse. Bakınız; Jonghyun ve onun minik kasları...

İkili bahçedeki masalardan birine oturup, yemek yerken bir yandan okuldan, projelerden ve hocalardan boş bir sohbetin içine dalmıştı. Baekhyun, Yixing'in şapşallığından kaynaklı durumlara ve kendi yaptığı esprilerden birine şen kahkahasını harcarken yan masadan üzerine kilitlenmiş bakışları fark etti. Chanyeol utanıp bakışlarını başka yöne çevirip,  dudakları arasındaki sigarasını parmaklarına teslim etti; dumanını burnundan verirken, belki de ilk kez Baekhyun'a korkutucu görünmüştü, korkutucu iri bir dev gibi. Gözlerini ondan ayırdığı an sinirli olarak adlandırılabilecek bakışların üzerine döndüğünü hissetti. Uzun olan kahvesinin son yudumunu da içtikten sonra, gürültüyle sandalyesini itti. Baekhyun istemsizce başını yine ona çevirdi. Bu kez ikilinin bakışları kesişti ve Chanyeol Baekhyun'a belli belirsiz bir baş selamı verip bölüm binasına yöneldi. Baekhyun, giden gencin arkasından bakarken, uzunun değişen ruh hali aklını karıştırmıştı.   
  
  


  
  
  
Yixing Baekhyun'a hafta sonu için bir teklifte bulunmaya hazırlanırken, kısa olanın bakışlarının ondan uzakta bir başkasının üzerinde olduğunu fark etti. Chanyeol hızlı ve zemini delmeye kararlı adımlarla bölüm binasına ilerliyordu. Yixing boğazını temizleyip, dikkati üzerine çekmeyi denedi.  _"Çok iyi biri değil mi?_   _Öğrencileriyle ilişkisi hep samimi ve sıcak. Ama durması gereken yeri iyi biliyor, annesi kadar soğuk değil ama annesi kadar kuralcı, böyle söyleyince arkadaş grubunun pek ona göre olmadığını düşünüyorum. Belki onlarla olunca tümüyle değişiyordur."_

_"Arkadaşları?"_

_"Asistan Wu ve Asistan Kim'den bahsediyorum. O üçü lisans boyunca çok yakınlarmış, geçen sene asistan Wu, bu sene Asistan Kim okula dönünce takım tamamlandı demişti birçok kişi. Yine de o üçlü arasındaki en konuşulası ya da sevilesi olan Park bence._ "

Baekhyun aslında bunları biliyordu, ancak yine de yeni bir şeyler öğrenirim umuduyla başını sallayarak Yixing'in devam etmesi için fırsat yaratıyordu.

_"Bu son senem, neredeyse iki yıldır hemen her tasarım dersimin asistanı Bay Wu'ydu. Ama ders dışında konuştuğunu görmedim. Gülümsediğine hiç şahit olmadım, inanabiliyor musun?_

_Fazla havalı, oysa eğitimi için çalışmak zorunda ve bu yüzden asistanlık yapıyor. Yani Asistan Kim gibi zevk için değil. Tüm bu kendini beğenmiş, eşsizim numaralarını, burnu büyük tavırlarını anlamıyorum. İnsanlara gülümsemenin nesi kötü? Ya da bir baş selamı vermek, merhaba demek çok mu zor?"_

_"Haklısın, o gerçekten buz kalıbı gibi."_

_"Asistan Kim desen, o başka bir hikaye."_

_"Dedikodular sana kadar geldi demek."_

_"Dedikoduları bilmeyen yoktur sanırım. Ama ne yapmış olursa olsun Profesör Park'ta tükenmez bir kredisi var anladığım kadarıyla. Profesör Park, Kim ailesiyle arasını bozmayı göze alıp onu bölüme kabul etti diyorlar."_

Baekhyun bunları bilmiyordu.  _"Neden ki?"_

_"Kim ailesi Asistan Kim'in şirketin başına geçip, onu büyütmesi konusunda ısrarcıymış, bu yüzden bir an önce belli çevrelerce parmakla gösterilen bir gelin adayıyla karlı bir evlilik yapıp, ailelerine yakışır bir hayata geçmesini istiyorlarmış. Ancak Kai bu konuda onlarla aynı görüşte değil ki, mezun olduktan sonra ve şimdi de şirketle ilişiği yalnızca kağıt üzerindeymiş. Yerini bile bilmiyordur diye dalga geçenler var."_

_"Anladım._

_İlginçmiş."_

_"Biliyorsundur, bizim bölüm binası Kim ailesinin okula bağışı. Kai mimarlık bölümünde okuyacağı için büyükbabası eski binayı yıktırıp 6 ay gibi bir zamanda bu binayı yaptırmış. Söylentilerden biri de binayı Jongin'in çizdiği, ama bunun kesinliğini bilmiyorum. Öyle olsa hocalar mutlaka söylerdi. Ona o kadar hayranlar ki, bu hayranlığın nedeni yeteneği mi, sahip olduğu soyadı mı, bazen ayırt edemiyorum?"_

Baekhyun içinden  _"seks tanrısı olduğu için"_  diye çığlıklar atıyordu. Sonuçta o da bir Kai hayranıydı.

_"Yani torununun kıçını koyacağı yere dek planlayan bir adamın, torununun hayatını planlamamasını beklemek aptallık olur."_

Yixing sevimli bir kıkırdamayla birlikte  _"ailesi ne verdiyse geri almak istiyor herhalde, Jongin de buna izin vermiyor o yüzden isyankar bir ergen gibi davranıyor. Ben olsam şimdiye şirketin başındaydım. Hazır olanı kullanmak varken bu çabayı anlamıyorum. Tüm o tasvip edilmez hallerini parasıyla mı yoksa yeteneğiyle mi görünmez yapıyor kararsızım? Ama ne yapıyorsa hepsi ailesinin inadına..."_

_"Mezun olduktan sonra sanırım benimkiler de aynını yapacak."_

_"Senin ablan mühendisti değil mi?"_

_"Evet. İnşaat mühendisliğini bitirdi. Ancak şimdi işini yaptığı söylenemez. Dar mini etekleriyle şirkette terör estiriyor."_

_"En azından o var. Senin üzerindeki baskı fazla olmayacaktır."_

_"Ablam her zaman benden daha güven verici olmuştur, bunu tahmin edebilirsin."_

Baekhyun bunu eğlenerek söylemişti. Gerçekten de durum öyleydi ancak kısa olan bundan gocunmuyordu. Bora sayesinde o, sorumsuz küçük çocuk olmayı sürdürebiliyordu. Mezun olduktan sonra da Kim Jongin üzerindeki baskıya benzer şeyler hissetmeyeceğine emindi. Babası zaten Baekhyun'a asla güvenip şirket falan bırakmazdı.

_"Mezun olduktan sonra Kim'lerin şirketine başvurmayı düşünüyorum. Sence beni işe alırlar mı?"_

_"Oldukça çalışkan ve başarılısın, bence almazlarsa kendi aptallıkları olur. İstersen ablamla konuşabilirim, eğer bizim şirketi düşünürsen."_

_"Kendi çabamla bir yere giremezsem bu teklifini düşünürüm Baekhyun. Sen iyi bir arkadaşsın."_

Yixing bu cümleyi dile getirirken iç çekmişti. Keşke sadece iyi bir arkadaş demek zorunda kalmasaydı. Kurduğu cümleyle hafta sonu için yapacağı teklifin de bacağına tekme sallamıştı.  
  
  


     

...

Gözlerinin önünde salınan sarışın cezbedici duruyordu. Oysa sabahın ilk saatlerinde rutin cinsel aktivitesini tamamlamış, güne gülümseyerek başlamıştı. Ama işte Kai'in ne zaman kimi ilgi çekici bulacağı belli olmuyordu. Hoş, Kraliçe Park'tan Oh Sehun adını duyduğundan beri onu merak ediyordu. Sınıf listesindeki adını gördüğünde de fark ettirmeden onu izlemeye başlamıştı. Gerçekten Kraliçe Park'ın övgülere boğduğu kadar var mıydı merak ediyordu? Merakının kaynağı Kris'in de dediği gibi kıskançlıktı ancak Kim Jongin böyle insani duyguları kolayca üzerine giymezdi. Gözlemlerine dayanarak, Oh Sehun'un kendi halinde çalışkan ve hatta dürüst olmak gerekirse yetenekli bir öğrenci olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Elbette bu kanaati Sehun'un hareketlerine, tavırlarına, çizimlerine uzaktan şahitlik ederek elde etmişti. Bir şekilde Sehun'la iletişim kurmak istese de kendi ayağıyla ona gitmeyeceği için Sehun'un ona gelmesini beklemeye karar vermişti. Çünkü kimse Kim Jongin'e karşı koyamazdı. Ancak Sehun ara sıra kesişen bakışlar dışında pek oralı olmamıştı. Bu da Jongin'in sessiz bekleyişine ek bir şeyler yapması gerektiği anlamına gelirdi. O da konuşma fırsatları yaratıp, Sehun'u üstü kapalı da olsa çağıran sinyaller vermeye başlamıştı. "Projeni merak ediyorum, tasarımlar hakkında konuşalım vb." bahaneler şeklinde...

Ancak Sehun dişli çıkmıştı ve Jongin'in kendini anlamlandıramadığı bir kovalamacanın içinde bulmuştu. Oldukça yavaş gerçekleşen bu kovalamaca, mecazi olarak partide Sehun'un kendini Jongin'in kucağında bulmasıyla hızlanmıştı. Tanrı Jongin'i koruyor olmalıydı. Yoksa röntgenci komşunun Oh Sehun çıkması ihtimali Kai'in şeytani yanının bile aklına gelmezdi.

...

Gencin bedenine temas etmeden, omzunun üzerinden uzanıp önce yaptığı işi eleştirdi. Ardından abartıp, henüz nemi geçmemiş göğsünü Sehun'un sırtına yasladı ve maketin alt köşesinde yazan isme bakıp, sanki soyadını hatırlamıyormuş gibi yaparak, vurguyla okuyup cümlesini tamamladı. 

_"Oh._

_Sehun."_

Belinde sarılı havludan ibaret olan kostümle, sessizce bir başkasının evine girmek ve bu eylemi ev sahibinin haberdar olacağı şekilde yapmak, bunlarla kalmayıp bir de ev sahibinin emeğine laf etmek...

Bu özgüven önünde eğilmeyi hak ederdi. Ancak Kai'nin önünde eğilmek çok farklı şeylere neden olabilirdi. Sokulduğu bedenden ayrılma gereği duymadan beklemesi ise tümüyle piçliğindendi. Sehun önce durumu algılamada güçlük çekti. Daha sonra ise toparlanıp, yavaşça başını sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi.

Ama bu yaptığının hata olduğu çok açıktı. Baekkie'sinin seks tanrısı bir kaç santimetre uzağında, pişkin pişkin ona sırıtıyordu. Sehun hızla doğrulup uzaklaşmaya çalışırken daha büyük bir hatanın içine çekildiğinden habersizdi. Sırtına temas eden çıplak kaslı göğüs, tümüyle bedenine yapışmış, bu yetmez gibi esmer kollar sendeleyip düşmek üzere olan bedenini sarmalamıştı. Ancak asıl sorun daha da altlarda gizliydi. Kalçasına temas eden ve sadece havlu tarafından sarıldığını daha sonra anlayacağı tanrının kutsal uzantısı Sehun'la tanışmaya oldukça hevesliydi. Sarışın genç kalçasına dokunan et parçasıyla irkildi. Hızla etrafına dolanan kollardan kurtulup Jongin'i kendinden uzağa itti. Fiziksel olarak kurtulmuş olabilirdi, ancak bu durumdan zihinsel olarak kurtulması kısa sürede gerçekleşmeyecekti.   
  
  


Karşısında durup pişkinlikle ona sırıtan esmere ne demesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu. Yukarıdan aşağıya onu süzdü, havluya ve havludan ona selam veren şişkinlikle kelimeleri boğazından midesine indi. Bedeninin dokunuşlar sonrası karıncalanmaya başladığına yemin edebilirdi. Zihni de aynı hızla bulanıklaşmaya meyilliydi. Şaşkınlık ve uykusuzluktan yorgun olan beyni sanki istifasını vermişti.

Kelimeleri...

O pisliğe haddini bildireceği kelimeleri neredeydi?

_"Siz?_

_Sen?_

_Yani neden?_

_Ne işiniz var?_

_Burası benim evimiz._

_Neden giyinmedin?_

_Oooffff._

_Burayı terk et!_

_Çıkın lütfen!"_

Jongin, genişleyen gülümsemeyle Sehun'un ne kadar sevimli olduğunu düşünüyordu. Komşuları hem güzel kalçalara sahip, hem de fazlasıyla sevimliydi. İki elini havaya kaldırıp masum numarası yapmaya başlayan esmer, Sehun'u sakinleştirmeyi denedi. Sanki az önceki tacizci sapık o değildi. Ancak elleri havadayken havlusunun kayıp düşme riski Sehun'un daha da gerilmesinden başka bir şeye neden olmamıştı.

_"Tamam. Tamam. Sakin ol. Bu kadar heyecanlanmana gerek yok. Cümle kurma yetini kaybedeceksin. Oh Sehun."_   
  
  


Sehun'un dönemin başından beri bu adam hakkında kendi kendine verdiği savaş düşünülünce şu an içinde bulunduğu durumdan sonra onu öldürmemek için tecrit edilmesi gerekecekti.  _"Bir de pişkin pişkin konuşuyor"_  dedi iç sesi.

Sehun karşısındaki sırıtmayı en kanlı şekilde dağıtmak istiyordu. Sanki hala kalçasında ona dokunan et parçası duruyor da, Sehun kıpırdama hatasında bulunursa o etle bütün olacağını hissediyordu.

Evet, kesinlikle esmerin yüzünü dağıtmak, Baekhyun'un çarşafını onun kanıyla sulamak istiyordu. Bunu yaparsa, bursunu yakıp yakmayacağını tartı kısa bir süre, ancak belli ki Kai bu düşünme zamanını ona çok görmüştü.

_"Cutie Pie'ı arıyordum. Kapı açıktı ve dansın... "_  dedi, kısa bir süre gülümseyerek başını yere eğdi, bakışlarını sarışının kasıklarında gezdirdi. Sehun o an kendini hiç olmadığı kadar çıplak hissetmiş, elleriyle şortunun önünü kapatma isteğini zar zor bastırabilmişti. Esmerin ise az önce göz ziyafeti sunan kalçaları yeniden dans ederken hayal ettiği belliydi.  _"Dansın oldukça seksi ve cezbe-"_

Jongin cümlesini kısılmış küçük gözlere bakarak bitirmek istedi. Ancak Sehun o kadar sabredemedi. Esmerin çenesine indirdiği sert yumruk, çıplak genci sendeletti. Jongin aldığı darbe sonrası bir an duraklayıp, silkindi. Bir eliyle çenesini ovuştururken, diğeriyle gevşeyen havlusunu tutuyordu. En azından o da havluya sahip olmaya çalışıyordu. Ancak gözlerindeki sinsi ve durumdan zevk aldığını belli eden parıltı varlığını korudu. Sehun sinirle esmer olana teras kapısını gösterdi.   
  
  


  
  
  
_"Defol!"_

Jongin çenesini ovuştururken Sehun'a göz kırptı. Arkasına dönüp, tüm bağırışlara rağmen kaçmayıp, bir fangirl edasıyla ikiliyi izleyen Cutie Pie'ı yatağın üzerinden aldı. Odayı terk ederken elbette sessiz kalmayacaktı.

_"Sıkı yumruktu, en az kalçan kadar sıkı..._

_Bu yaptığını telafi edeceğini umuyorum Oh Sehun._

_Aksi halde çalışmaya devam et, proje jürinin şimdiden çok zor geçeceği belli oldu._

_Jüri günü görüşürüz" dedi ve_  yeniden Sehun'a dönüp ekledi,  _"ama hatanı daha önce telafi etmek istersen tüm gün evde olacağım"_

Sehun hala sinirden kulaklarından duman çıkarırken Jongin sevimli minik ejderhasına gülümseyip son kez göz kırptı. Ağır adımlarla ısınan dairenden çıkıp kendi ateşli kafesine yöneldi.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	16. 1.2 - 4/7 * Sarı üzeri pembe benekli fanteziler...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle Vague - Dance With Me

 

 

 

...

Kris çaldığı kapıdan cevap beklemeden içeri girdi.

_"Defalarca kapını çaldım, duymadın."_

_"Sorun değil, otursana."_

_"Kraliçe Park Jongin'i ve beni çağırmış ama Jongin okulda değil. Sabahki derse de sen girmişsin sanırım."_

_"Sabah aradı, gecikecekmiş, dersleri değiştik. Annem niye çağırmış, görüştün mü?"_

_"Görüşmedim, sen biliyor musun diye sormaya geldim."_

_"Haberim yok. Gidip konuşsana, odasındadır."_

_"Jongin'siz gitmek istemiyorum. Biliyorsun, annen senin şu aptal dövme mevzuundan beri beni haz etmiyor."_

Chanyeol geçmiş zaman anısını hatırlayınca gülümsedi. Aşık olunca tam bir aptal gibi hareket ettiği deneyimlerle sabitti.

_"Oysa hepsi Jongin'in suçuydu, ama benim başıma kaldı."_

_"Beni eve götürmesi gereken Jongin'di, hala seni nasıl kandırıp annemle yüzleşmeye ikna etti anlamıyorum"_  dedi Chanyeol o geceye dair yarım yamalak anılara kıkırdarken.   
  
  


**_7 yıl önce..._ **

_"Bence bu çok havalı..."_  dedi Jongin, söylediğinin yalan olduğunu gizlemeye çalışarak. Chanyeol'un asla böyle bir şey yapmayacağını bildiği için sadece gaza getirmeye çalışıyordu.

_"Havalı değil mi?"_

_"İki haftadır her gün gidip, dövme modeli bakıyoruz."_

_"Anlamış mıdır sence ondan hoşlandığımı?"_

_"Sanmıyorum. O yüzden açık açık sormalıyız."_

Uzun olanın kafasının bulanıklığı mantıklı düşünmesini engelliyordu. Sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı.  _"Şimdi gidip soracağım, bekle beni burada!"_

_"Dur. Dur. Böyle ortaya çıkıp sorarsan olmaz. Daha romantik bir şeylerle etkilemelisin. Sonuçta hayatının aşkı o, değil mi?"_

_"Evet. Yuta. Hayatımın aşkı. Küçük yetenekli meleğim."_

Jongin sarhoş Chanyeol'un kendi kendine söylenmelerine kıkırdarken aklına ilk geleni söyledi.  _"DÖVMENİ BULDUM!"_

Chanyeol ilk anda Jongin'in ne dediğini anlamlandıramamıştı. Nasıl açılacağından konuşurken dövme muhabbeti nereden çıkmıştı. Esmer genç gülmemek için dudaklarını ısırarak planını anlattı. Uzun olan da sanki dünyanın en akıllıca planını dinliyormuş gibi ikna olmuş hatta etkilenmişti. Kris yanlarında olsa şu an ikisinin de kafasını birbirine çarpıp patlatırdı.

Chanyeol, kapıyı ittirip asılı zile çarptırdı ve Yuta'nın gözlerini buldu. Kumral genç bir süredir dükkana gelip herhangi bir şey yaptırmayan işe yaramaz genci tanımış, yine boş boş konuşup gidecek diye düşünüp gözlerini devirmişti. Ancak Chanyeol bu devirmeyi fark edemeyecek kadar alkollüydü.   
  
  


     

_"Saat geç olmuş, kapatıyor muydun?"_

_"Hayır arkadaşımı bekliyorum. Karar verebildiniz mi dövme konusunda. Bütün kataloglara baktınız, hala kararsızsanız size yardım etmem-"_

_"Verdim. Karar verdim. Hemen yapabilir miyiz?"_

_"Önce ne istediğinizi görmem gerekir, uzun sürecek bir işlemse randevuyla daha geniş bir zamanda yapa-"_

_"HAYIR! HAYIR! Daha sonra cesaret edemem. Basit bir yazı."_

_Yuta kısa bir süre düşündükten sonra bu gece sokak lokantaları yerine evde pizza bira keyfi yapmak istediğine karar verdi. Hem daha romantikti. "Anlıyorum. Kağıda yazabilir misiniz? Ben de font seçimi için örnekleri getireyim."_

Chanyeol kendine uzatılan küçük not defterini aldı, Jongin'in muhteşem fikrine ait muhteşem cümleyi sorgulamadan hayata geçirdi. 

Yuta elinde fontların örnekleriyle geri gelip, not defterini aldı. Cümleye bir göz attı.  _"Büyüklüğü ne kadar olacak?"_  diye sordu. Chanyeol bunu düşünmemişti. Baş parmağı ve işaret parmağını açıp  _"L"_  şeklinde tuttu. Yuta başını sallayarak anladığını belli etti. Uzun bir şey değildi. Joy gelinceye dek halledebilirdi. 

_"Peki nereye yapılacak?"_

Uzun olanın belki de bulanık beynindeki son netlik burada işe yaramıştı. Jongin'e kalsa pelvis kemiği boyunca yukarıdan aşağıya doğru yazılmalıydı. Ancak Chanyeol bunu kabul etmemiş, pantolonunun ve çamaşırının kemerini biraz aşağı çekip, kemiğinin üzerine yatay olarak yazılmasını istediğini, titreyen parmaklarla göstererek tariflemişti. Bundan sonrası daha da bulanıktı, özellikle gözlerini bir beyazlığa açıp, çenesindeki sızlamayı anlamlandırmaya çalışırken.

Kris yol boyunca iki aptalı azarlarken hala Chanyeol'un Jongin'e uyduğuna, dövme yaptırdığına, hetero bir erkeği etkilemek için, daha önemlisi ona açılmak için dövme yaptırdığına, söz konusu erkeğin kız arkadaşından sağlam bir dayak yediğine inanamıyordu. Ancak her şey gözler önündeydi. Jongin ise yaptığından gram üzüntü duymamış, pişkin pişkin gülmeye devam ediyordu. Araba durduğunda ise esmer olan Kraliçe Park'ın korkusuyla kapıyı açıp, sokaktan aşağı doğru koşarak kaçmış, Chanyeol'u eve sokmak Kris'e kalmıştı. Böylece Kraliçe Parkın gözünde Kris zararlı arkadaş locasından nadide bir yer kapmıştı. Oğlu için zararlı görebileceği son kişi olarak düşündüğü Kris onu o gece büyük bir hayal kırıklığına uğratmış, kalan zamanlarda da Kraliçe Park sözleri ve imalarıyla o gecenin acısını çıkarmaya devam etmişti.

...

_"İkna etmedi, beni orada ayakta duramayan bir aptalla bırakıp kaçtı."_

Chanyeol'un kıkırdaması kahkahaya dönüştü  _"hatırladım, hatırladım. Annem seni proje dersinden bırakacağını söylediğinde evde ağlamıştın."_

_"Neden ikinizle hala arkadaş olduğumu anlayamıyorum."_

_"Bizi seviyorsun."_

_"Sanmıyorum."_

_"Seninle annemin odasına gelmemi ister misin?"_

Konuşmanın başından beri gülümsemeyen adam bu teklifle gülümsedi.  _"Hiç teklif etmeyeceksin sandım."_  
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

_"Sıkı yumruktu, en az kalçan kadar sıkı..._

_Bu yaptığını telafi edeceğini umuyorum Oh Sehun._

_Aksi halde çalışmaya devam et, proje jürinin şimdiden çok zor geçeceği belli oldu._

_Jüri günü görüşürüz" dedi ve_  yeniden Sehun'a dönüp ekledi,  _"ama hatanı daha önce telafi etmek istersen tüm gün evde olacağım"_

Sehun hala sinirden kulaklarından duman çıkarırken Jongin sevimli minik ejderhasına gülümseyip son kez göz kırptı. Ağır adımlarla ısınan dairenden çıkıp kendi ateşli kafesine yöneldi.

Sarışın genç hırsını alamamış, giden esmerin arkasından koşup onu terastan atmadığı için kendine lanet ediyordu. Bu yaptığının hiçbir açıklaması olamazdı. Sehun yanılmıştı. Kim Jongin piçin önde gideni, bayrak taşıyanıydı. Onunla hiçbir alakası olmayan insanları bile rahatlıkla taciz ediyordu.  _"Tam anlamıyla bir sapık!"_  diye tısladı dişlerinin arasından. Sakinleşmesi gerekiyordu. Terasın kapısını kilitledi, çamaşırlarını alıp duşa girdi. Belki duş işe yarayabilirdi. Elbette banyoya girmeden önce evin ve banyonun kapısını da kilitledi.

Buz gibi suyun altına girdiğinde alevli öfkesi hala sönmemiş, kendi kendine esmerle ilgili söylenmeye devam ediyordu.

_"Kim Jongin..._

_Mezuniyetinin ardından gözyaşlarının sel olduğu iddia edilen varlık,_

_İnsan üstü çekiciliğe sahip, hocalar da dahil neredeyse tüm bölümü elden geçirdiği rivayet edilen canlı,_

_Asistan olarak okula döndüğü duyulduğunda, şehirdeki tüm güzellik merkezlerinin, iç çamaşırcıların, hatta seks marketlerin aşk mağdurlarıyla dolmasının nedeni,_

_Aptal Baekkie'nin seks tanrısı, rüyalarındaki arzu odağı,_

_Benimse bugün itibariyle işkenceyle öldürülecekler listemin ilk ve tek konuğu..."_

Sehun yalnızdı. Esmeri tanıyan, bilen herkesin ağzının suyu akarken o tek başına kalmış bir savaşçıydı. Kendini hem o piçin hayranlarından, hem de piçten korumalıydı. Birkaç defa olumsuz düşüncelerini dile getirirken etraftan atılan öldürücü bakışlara maruz kalmıştı.

_"Bu ne saçmalık? Hem adam tarafından umursanmayıp terk ediliyorlar hem de hala onun için ölüyorlar. Beyinsiz mahluklar!"_

Sehun'un uzun süren banyo terapisi dışarıdan gelen bağırışlar ve cama vurulan yumrukları duymasıyla son buldu. Sehun hızla Baekhyun'un pembe benekli sarı kısa bornozunu giyip duştan çıktı. Sesin geldiği yöne baktığında Baekhyun'un teras kapısına yapışmış korkmuş yavru köpek suratıyla yüzleşti. Koşarak kapıyı açtı.

_"SEHUN!"_

Sarışın genç boynuna dolanıp onu istemeyerek biraz dışarı çeken gencin kollarından kurtulmayı denemedi. Ancak bakışları sırıtarak onları izleyen esmerle buluşunca kısa olanı itti. Baekhyun durumu umursamadan aralıksız konuşuyordu.

_"Sana bir şey oldu sandım. Kapıyı kilitlemişsin, Şifreyi devre dışı bırakmışsın! Çaldım ama duymadın. Neyse ki Asistan Kim evdeymiş, beni içeri aldı da terastan sesimi duyurabildim. Çok korktum Sehun!"_

Baekhyun esmer olana kısa bir bakış atıp, yeniden kollarını Sehun'un boynuna sardı. Sehun ise üzerindeki bornozu en ince ipliklerine dek ayırıp rüzgara bıraktığını düşündüğü esmerin bakışlarından bir an önce kurtulmak için onu içeri çekmeye çalışıyordu. Baek'i belinden kavrayıp, kucaklayarak içeri taşırken homurdandı.

_"Ne devre dışı bırakması? Öyle bir şey yapmadım."_   
  
  


Baek göz ucuyla terası kontrol edip diğerinin alnına bir fiske attı.  _"Sussana! Biliyorum. Salak mısın sen? Bu fırsatı kaçırır mıydım? Adam derse gelmedi, yol boyunca bahane düşündüm ama bulamadım ve sen imdadıma yetiştin."_

Sehun kollarındaki sinsiyi yatağın üzerine attı. Gevşeyen bornozun kuşağını çattığı kaşları gibi son haddine dek sıktı.

_"ŞU HALİME BAK! Beni bornozla o sapığın önüne çıkardın!"_

Baekhyun Sehun'un üzerindekileri o an fark etmişti ve kahkahasını tutamadı.  _"Özür dilerim, haklısın her sapığın hayalidir pembe benekli bornoz içindeki aseksüel Sehun."_

_"Geri zekalı!"_  Sehun gözlerini devirip giyinmek üzere banyoya dönerken, Baekhyun'un haksız olduğunu biliyordu. O pis sapık şu an gözü kapalı Sehun'un süt beyazı bacaklarını 1:1 ölçekte çizip, üç boyutlu yazıcıdan bastırıp üzerine boşalabilirdi.  _"Abartma!"_  dedi iç sesi,  _"senin cılız bacakların gibi yüzlerce parça içeren geniş bir koleksiyonu vardır onun."_ Aynaya döndü bakışları.  _"Benden uzak dur Kim Jongin!"_ diye dişlerinin arasından tısladı.   
  
  


  
  
  
...

_"Annene inanamıyorum!"_

_"Sadece teşvik etmek istiyor."_

_"Yine de Jongin'in bunu kabul etmeyeceğini biliyor. Angarya işleri yapanları bile 1 sene boyunca eğitip ancak biten projeyi ölçülendirmelerine ya da çıktı alınan paftayı katlamalarına izin veriyor."_

_"Takıntılı aptalın teki olduğu içindir."_

_"Ona ne şüphe? Takıntılı ama yaptığı işe saygı duyduğunu inkar edemezsin."_

_"En yakın arkadaşına onu mu koruyorsun?"_

_"İkiniz de yakın arkadaşımsınız!"_

_"En yakın olan benim ama. Benim değil mi?_

_Benim! Söyle benim değil mi?"_

_"TAMAM! Çek şu ellerini boynumdan kaza yaptıracaksın! En yakın arkadaşım sensin Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol memnun bir gülümsemeyle arkasına yaslandı.

_"Annem söylediği için kabul edecektir."_

_"Bilmiyorum. Bahane uydurup yarışmaya katılmayacağını da söyleyebilir."_

_"Sanmıyorum. Annemin bu öneriyi yaparken öylesine konuştuğunu sanmıyorum. Kesinlikle planlamıştır."_

_"Planladığına eminim. Ama neden?"_

_"Okulundaki yetenekli öğrencilere amaçlar edindirmek istiyordur belki."_

_"Ya da başkanı olduğu bölümün ne kadar başarılı olduğunu haykırmaya çalışıyordur."_

_"Annemi fırsatçılıkla mı suçluyorsun?"_

_"Anneni suçlamıyorum sadece bir şey söylüyor ya da yapıyorsa onun altında 1000 ayrı amaç aramak gerektiğini düşünüyorum."_

_"Sadece seni sevmiyor diye, annem hakkında düşündüklerine bak."_

_"Chan! Annen bizi kaplanın kafesine soslayıp attı ve sen hala saf saf konuşuyorsun. Kendi söylese ya..."_

_"Kendi söyleyecekti hatırlarsan, ama sen bunun onu mecbur tutmak olacağını söyledin."_

_"Ama mecbur tutmak olacaktı."_

_"Şimdi çok farklı sanki..."_

_"En azından birkaç kişi seçme şansı var, annenin listesini ekibine dahil etmeyecek."_

Chanyeol, sen öyle san dercesine pis pis sırıttı.

_"Abartıyor, sadece birkaç tane yardımcı seçecek, isterse onlara yalnızca içtiği kahveyi tutturur, isterse terini sildirir, ne var bunda?"_

_"Bunu Jongin'e sen söylesene, yanına faaliyet alanlarını da tanımlarsın."_

_"Senin en yakın arkadaşın, o yüzden sen söylemelisin."_

_"En yakınlığınızı sikeyim!"_   
  
  


İkili Jongin'in evine doğru yol alırken, Profesör Park'ın onlardan istediği konuyu Jongin'e nasıl açacaklarını ve onu nasıl ikna edeceklerini konuşuyorlardı. Profesör Park, okulundan ikinci bir Jongin çıkacağını dışından söylemese de bunu biliyor ve bu konuda Sehun'u teşvik etmek, deneyim kazandırmak istiyordu. Bunu en iyi yapacak kişi de elbette, Sehun'a rol model olmasını istediği Jongin'di. Hatta Jongin'in okula dönmesini biraz da bu yüzden bile istemiş olabilirdi.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
...

Tasarım dergilerinden bir kaçını alıp terasa çıktı. Elindekileri pembe ferforje ayaklı, mermer masanın üzerine bıraktı ve incelemek üzere yerini aldı. Birasının ilk yudumu sonrası bir sigara yaktı. Aslında dışarı çıkmayı düşünüyordu, ancak Kris ve Chanyeol ona uğramak istemişti, o da arkadaşlarını beklerken dergi karıştırmayı seçmişti.  Yan dairenin açık penceresinden duyduğu gülüşmeler yine aklına yaramaz şeyler getiriyordu. Baekhyun ve Sehun'u sevişirken izlemek çok hoş olmaz mıydı, hem sonra o da aralarına katılırdı? Hayal etmesi zor değildi ve Jongin hayalinde, sarışının derinliklerindeyken güzel kıçına attığı şaplakları esirgemedi. Hayalini bölen ise lanet kapı ziliydi.

_"Selam."_

_"Bira aldınız mı?"_

Kris gözlerini devirerek  _"sana da merhaba Jongin"_  dedi.

Esmer olan önde, Chanyeol ve Kris arkada terasa çıktıklarında, Jongin'in pembe demir ferforje ayaklı masanın üzerine yığdığı dergilere baktılar. Bu Jongin'in bir şeylere hazırlandığını işaret ediyordu. Sanki bilmiyormuş gibi Chanyeol ateşli balığa bir olta salladı.

_"Çalışıyor muydun?"_

_"Birkaç gün önce şu meclisteki adamın oğluyla konuştum, yeni bir yarışmadan bahsetti. Anıtsal bir yapı olacakmış, bir opera binası. Geçen gece Kris'e söylemek için evine gittim ama kapıda kaldım."_

_"Gelmeden önce aramalıydın!"_

_"Bir dahaki sefer randevu alırım Sayın meşgul Wu Yifan!"_

Chanyeol araya girip "yalnızca ölümü yaklaşanlar ona Yifan der" dedi, sanki Jongin bunu bilmiyormuş gibi ve Kris'i işaret edip Jongin'le tanıştırdı, "Kris, Kris Wu"

Her insan ilk adını sevmek zorunda mıydı? Kris sevmiyordu işte... Kendiyle dalga geçen ikiliyi süzerken boğazını temizledi. Bir an önce konuya girmek istiyordu.  _"Yarışmadan haberim var"_

Bu cümleyi kurmakla hata yaptığını Jongin'in şaşkınlıkla üzerine dönen bakışlarından anladı.

_"Henüz ilan edilmedi. Sen nerden duydun yarışmayı."_

Kris saçlarını karıştırdı, hemen bir şeyler uydurmazsa Jongin arkasından iş çevirdiklerini düşünecekti, gerçi çevirmedikleri de söylenemezdi.

_"Benim de bağlantılarım var."_

Jongin kuşkulanmaya başlamıştı.  _"Kim?"_

Kris iyice eli ayağına dolaşmadan Chanyeol,  _"anneeeeem"_  diyerek konuşmaya müdahale etti. Jongin rahatlamıştı. Çünkü bu bilgi Kris'e başka yolla ulaştıysa yarışma projeleriyle ilgili ofislere ve o ofislerin proje seçim kurulunu etkilemeye çalışan patronlarına dek gitme ihtimali vardı. Evet, maalesef böyle şeyler oluyordu. Proje seçim kurullarına rüşvetler verilebiliyor, kod adı ya da teslim numaralarıyla sergilenen isimsiz projelerin aslında kimlere ait olduğu kurula çıtlatılıyor, böylece onlarda adil olmaktan uzak seçimlerle birilerine hak etmedikleri unvanlar veriyorlar, hatta zengin edecek adımları atıyorlardı. Jongin için önemli olan para ya da ödül değil, daima isimdi. O yüzden asla böyle şeylere başvurmaz, ancak katıldığı organizasyonların da adil olmasını arzulardı. Kim emeğinin hiç olmasına göz yumabilirdi.

_"Kraliçeyse sorun yok."_

_"Katılacak mıyız?"_ diye sordu Kris, cevabı elbette biliyordu.

_"Hayır kazanacağız."_

_"Kendini beğenmiş pislik"_  dedi Chanyeol, içeri geçip aldıkları biralardan birini açıp, içerek geri döndü.

_"Anlaştık o zaman yalnız önce bir program yapalım."_

_"Kris, bu ne acele? Daha ilanı yayınlanmadı"_  dedi Jongin dalga geçerek. Kris ve Chanyeol Jongin'in aksine hayatlarını planlamalarla devam ettirirdi, Jongin ise yalnızca işi, kariyeri konusunda takıntı derecesinde planlamaya giderdi. Yine de ilanı görmeden program yapmak mantıksızdı. Şimdilik konuya yönelik bireysel araştırma yapmaları yeterliydi.

_"Siz benimle ne konuşacaksınız? Okula gelmedim diye iyi olup olmadığımı merak ettiğinize inanamam."_

Kris başını eğip, parmaklarıyla oynamaya başlarken Chanyeol başını kaldırıp gökyüzünü izliyordu. İkisi de konuya nasıl gireceklerini bilemedikleri için diğerinin ağzını açması için sessiz kalmaya kararlıydı.

_"Size soruyorum."_

_"Seni özledik"_  dedi Chanyeol pis pis sırıtarak. Jongin inanmaz bakışlarla uzun olanı süzdü. Chanyeol ona çok şüpheli görünmüştü.   
  
  


  
  
  
_"Kris ne oldu? Bu hormon yoksunu duygusuz neden böyle gülüyor?"_

_"Jongin..._

_Şimdi bir şey söyleyeceğiz ama hemen itiraz etme tamam mı? Önce düşün."_

Esmer olan iyice şüphe duymaya başlamıştı.

_"Şimdi, şöyle ki-"_

_"Söyle!"_

_"Hemen hayır demeyeceksin ama."_

_"..."_

_"Hayır diyeceksen söylemeyelim."_

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alıp sonu gelmeyecek boş iddialaşmayı böldü.

_"Annem yarışma ekibine birkaç öğrenciyi dahil etmeni istiyor."_   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	17. 1.3 - 4/7 * Çok amaçlı bardak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blur - Song 2

 

  
  


...

_"Sana geçen sabahki rüyamı anlatmadım değil mi?"_

Sırt üstü Baekhyun'un yatağına uzanmış, bedeninde kol gezen ağrıların hafiflemesini arzularken  _"bu defa nerede tanrı tarafından beceriliyordun, inan umurumda değil"_  dedi.

Baekhyun ayağındaki terliği çıkarıp  _"DÖN!"_  diye bağırdı. Sehun itiraz etmeden yan dönerek terliğin kıçına şaplamasına izin verdi. Şu an hiçbir şiddet ağrılarından daha kötü olamazdı.

_"Sen kötü bir arkadaşsın Oh Sehun!"_

_"Baekhyun biraz omuzlarıma masaj yapsana."_

Sehun yüz üstü yatağa uzanıp Baekhyun'un kalçalarına oturmasını bekledi. Kısa olan arkadaşını kırmayıp, dolgun kalçaların üzerine yerleşti ve uzanıp geniş omuzlarını sıkarken bir yandan da rüyasını en ince ayrıntısına dek anlatmaya başladı. Sehun uyurla uyanıklık arası duyduklarının kendi rüyasında canlanmaması için dua ediyor, önündeki 24 saatin 20'sini uyuyarak geçirip anlatılanları hiç duymamış gibi yapmayı planlıyordu.

Ağrılarını geçirmeye çalışan Baekkie'sinin narin elleriyle uykuya dalmadan önce, aklında sabah olanlar vardı. Sakince çalışmayı ve biraz keyif yapıp dinlenmeyi umduğu gün, o saate dek yorucu ve bir sürü saçma olayla dolmuştu. Resmen Baek'in seks tanrısı Kai tarafından tacize uğramış, bu düşünceyle boğuşurken bir de o tacizciye bornozlu anılar hediye etmişti. Hepsi şu kalçasında oturan şapşal güzellik yüzündendi. Kafası yastığa gömülü olduğu için boğuk çıkan bir sesle  _"sen jüriye hazır mısın?"_  diye sordu. Baekhyun bu aralar müzik kulübüyle daha fazla ilgileniyordu. Sehun uyuduğu aralıklarda çizim yapıyor olsa bile maket yaptığına tanık olmamıştı.

_"Seni uyutunca, 2 kesit daha çizeceğim. Ardından şirkete gidip maketimi alacağım."_

Sehun biliyordum anlamına gelen "hıh"lamalı küçümseyici sahte gülüşünü yastıkla örttü.

_"Gülme! Herkes maket işlerinde senin kadar yetenekli değil. Gerçi sen benim aksime mimar olmak için doğmuşsun."_

_"İsteseydin sana yardım edebilirdim."_

_"Saçmalama Sehun bu ara çok yoğunsun, şu haline bak ütülenmiş çarşaf gibisin kımıldayamıyorsun bile. Aslında senin projenin maketini de yapacaklardı ama sen zaten bitirmişsin"_  dedi Baekhyun, göz ucuyla arkadaki makete bakarak.  
  
  


" _Kabul etmeyeceğimi biliyorsun, ofistekilere iş yüklemesene."_

_"Belki biraz değiştirip kullanırsın, sana kolaylık olur diye düşünmüştüm. Ama unutmuşum mükemmel Oh Sehun her zaman bir adım öndedir."_

_"Teşekkür ederim Baekkie, biraz da belime masaj yapar mısın?"_

_"Önemsiz bebeğim"_  dedi Baekhyun, kalçasını Sehun'un dizlerinin arkasına gelecek şekilde kaydırıp, tüm gücüyle beline baskı uygularken.

Sehun bir süre kafa karıştırıcı sesler çıkarmaya devam ettiyse de sonunda Baek'in dokunuşları masajdan çok uyuması için sırtını sıvazlamaya dönmüş, sarışın olanı rahat bir uykuya uğurlamıştı.

İstemeyerek yataktan kalkıp, bilgisayarın başına geçti. Akşam yemeğinden önce kesitleri bitirip, şirkete gider, dönüşte de yiyecek bir şeyler alır, Sehun'u sadece yemek yemek için uyandırıp, tekrar uyuturdu. Bakışları yatakta uzanan dağılmış gence döndü. Sehun'u gerçekten bebeği gibi seviyordu. Sorumlulukları altında ezilmemeye çalışan küçük bebeği...  
  
  


     

...

_"Şimdi bir şey söyleyeceğiz ama hemen itiraz etme tamam mı? Önce düşün."_

Esmer olan iyice şüphe duymaya başlamıştı.

_"Şimdi, şöyle ki-"_

_"Söyle"_

_"Hemen hayır demeyeceksin ama."_

_"..."_

_"Hayır diyeceksen söylemeyelim."_

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alıp sonu gelmeyecek boş iddialaşmayı böldü.

" _Annem yarışma ekibine birkaç öğrenciyi dahil etmeni istiyor."_

Jongin kulaklarına çarpan anlamsız cümleyle bir süre boş bakışlarını Chanyeol'e dikip sessizliğini korudu. Kraliçe Park, Jongin'in ne kadar takıntılı olduğunu bilirdi. Bu ailesine kafa tutmasına yardımcı olmanın bir bedeliydi belki de. Kim komutandan, Park komutanın emrine girdiğini kim söylemişti? Bunu kabul edemezdi.

_"Hayır"_  dedi sakince ve yeni yaktığı sigarasının dumanını içine çekip Chanyeol'un yüzüne üfledi.

Kris, not defterini çıkarıp Profesör Park'ın önerdiği öğrencilerin adını Jongin'e göstermeye yeltenirken,  _"hemen itiraz etme, önce dinle"_  dedi

_"Dinleyecek ne var? Bu yarışma diğerleri gibi değil, ülkenin en önemli binalarından biri olması muhtemel ve ben bu projede amatörlerle uğraşmak istemiyorum."_

_"Sen de bir zamanlar amatördün"_  dedi Chanyeol, gözlerini devirip esmerin egosunu hayalinde tekmelerken.

_"Evet, ben kimsenin yanında deneyim kazanmak için uğraşmadım, ne yaptıysam kendim yaptım."_

Kris ayağa kalkıp arkadaşını alkışladı.  _"Egondan seni görmekte zorlanmamızın sebebi buymuş demek."_

_"İstemiyorum dedim. Bunu konuşmak için geldiniz değil mi?"_  Masadaki gelirken almalarını istediği biralara baktı ve biranın yanında duran bir şişe viskiye. Anlaşılan Jongin kafayı bulacak, iki sahte arkadaşı da onu bu fikre ikna edecekti. Ancak yeteri kadar sabırlı değillerdi.

_"Proje grubuna öğrenci dahil etmemiz halinde, bölüm bize maddi destekte bulunacak"_  dedi Kris.

_"Maddi desteğe ihtiyacımız yok."_

_"Senin yok ama benim var."_

_"Bu konuyu bu zamana dek nasıl çöz-"_

_"Hayır, bu defa yardımı kabul edeceğiz. Bunu Profesöre borçluyuz, o okula borçluyuz."_

_"Sen okulla birlikte katıl o zaman"_  dedi ve masadan sinirle kalktı Jongin. Terasta bir ileri bir geri volta atarken parmaklarının arasına geçirdiği saçlarını yolmak istiyor ancak yapmıyordu.

Chanyeol hala sakince birasını yudumlayıp, ikilinin tartışmasındaki şiddet öğelerinin suskunluğa dönmesini bekledi. Arkadaşları atışmayı ve konuşmayı kestiğinde ikna etmeye çabalama sırası ona gelmişti.

_"Şu an sana yardım eden insanlar yok mu?"_

Esmer olan az önce kalktığı sandalyeye geri oturdu. Biraz daha sakinleşmiş gibiydi.

_"Olduğunu biliyorsunuz."_

_"Anneme ya da okula borçlu olduğunuz bir şey değil bu, mantıklı bir açıklamanız varsa yapmazsınız."_

_"İstemiyorum."_

_"Açıklama?"_

_"Tasarım konusunda kötüler."_

_"Öncelikle bunu bilmiyorsun, ikinci olarak ise zaten tasarım yaptırmıyorsun."_

_"Dediğimi anlamıyorlar."_

_"Kimse aklının içindekileri bilemez, yeterince açıklayıcı konuşursan ufak tefek hatalarla da olsa istediğini yaptırabilirsin."_

_"Zaman kaybettiriyorlar."_

_"Doğru yönlendirirsen zaman kazandırırlar."_

_"Yabancılarla çalışmayı sevmiyorum."_

_"Saatleri ayarlayabiliriz."_

_"Neden bu kadar ısrarcısınız? İstemiyorum işte."_

_"Sonunda kendi şirketini kurmayacak mısın? Senin gibi takıntılı piçin tekiyle kim çalışmak ister sanıyorsun? Bunu geleceğe yatırım olarak düşünsene biraz. Ayrıca okulun vereceği maddi destek yalnızca para değil. Ofis olarak kullanmanız için lojmanlardan yer verecekler. Öğrencilerin yol ve yemek masraflarını karşılayacaklar, proje sürecinde ise onlara ödeme yapacaklar. Yani bu yalnızca senin o pırlanta kaplı adını biraz daha parlatmanı sağlayacak çalışmalarından farklı olacak."_

_"Sosyal sorumluluk projesi yapıyoruz yani..."_  dedi Jongin can sıkıntısıyla.

Kris umursamazca etrafa bakarken Jongin'in dediğiyle yerinden hızla doğruldu.  _"Kabul ediyor musun?"_

Jongin yutkundu. Bir süre daha düşündü.  _"Listedeki herkes olmaz sadece üç öğrenci. Ve onları da ben seçerim."_

Chanyeol Kris'e gülümsedi. Başarmışlardı. Chanyeol işemeye giderken Kris'in omzunu sıvazlayıp,  _"Jongin'e annemin önerilerini göstersene, içlerinde tanıdıkları da vardır, biz de biraz bilgi verebiliriz"_  dedi.  
  
  


...

Jongin elinde tuttuğu 8 kişilik listeye bakarken Chanyeol geri dönmüş, arkadaşının ifadelerinden düşündüklerini anlamaya çalışıyordu.

_"İçlerinde hatırladıkların var mı?"_  diye sordu, yan gözle Kris'i süzerken.

_"Oh Sehun."_

Kris bunu bekliyormuş gibi içinde tuttuğu kahkahasını dışa vurdu.

_"İstemiyorsan onu alma. Senin için annemle konuşurum."_

_"Buna izin vereceğini sanmıyorum"_  dedi Kris,  _"konuşmasının yarısından çoğunda Sehun'u övdü."_

_"Onun mimari tasarım dersine giriyorum ve dönemin başından beri uyarmama rağmen projesini bana göstermedi. Neler yapabildiğini görmeden hiç kimseyi çalışmama dahil etmeyeceğim."_

_"Önümüzdeki hafta Mimari Tasarım dersinin jürileri yok mu? O zaman listedeki herkesin projesini görüp, tasarımlarına dair girdilerini, kriterlerini, savunmalarını dinlersin"_  dedi Kris.

_"O zaman kimlerle çalışmak istediğimi ancak önümüzdeki hafta belirleyebiliriz. Sizin önerileriniz var mı?"_

Chanyeol pis pis sırıttı. Listedeki ilk isim Oh Sehun'du. Bu konuda Jongin'in fikri belliydi. Ama 2. İsim Kris için biraz sorun olabilirdi.

_"Kris 2.'yi, ben 4.'yü elediğime göre geriye 6 kişi kalıyor."_

_"Durun bakalım. O iki kişi neden eleniyor?"_

_"Kris lafa atlayıp, Chanyeol, tombul popoluyu kıskandığı için Yixing'i istemiyor."_   
  
  


Jongin bakışlarını listeye çevirdi. Masada duran kurşun kalemi alıp, 4. İsmin yanına bir işaret koyup Kris'e döndü.

_"Peki ya sen, sen neden 2.'yi istemiyorsun?"_

_"Öyle bir şey söylemedim."_

_"Arabada söyledin!"_

_"İstiyorsanız onu dahil edebilirsiniz. Benim için sorun yok."_

_"O yüzden mi onun derslerine gireceğin günler ayaklı parfüm şişesi gibi geziyorsun."_   
  
  


  
  
  
Jongin kimden bahsedildiğini anlamıştı.  _"Şu eve getirdiğin nameli inleyen geyik mi yoksa?"_  dedi ve iki büklüm olup gülmeye başladı.

_"Kes sesini! O bir defa oldu ve çok sarhoştum."_

Chanyeol karnını tutarak gülerken  _"çünkü ayık Kris'in prensipleri böyle bir şeyi kabul edemez._

_Kıçımın prensibi!"_

_"Söyleyene bak, daha bir süre önce ben nasıl tombul popoluya aşık olurum diye ağlıyordun."_

Jongin zorlukla nefes alırken  _"ikiniz de aptalsınız, kimle istersem onunla istediğimi yaparım, madem beni buna zorladınız, siz de bedel ödeyin!"_

Kris dudaklarında oluşan eğreti gülümsemeyle,  _"yapamazsın. O kadar takıntılısın ki bize inat için bile olsa yapamazsın"_ dedi ve son kalan yudumu da içip, bir şeyler yemek için dışarı çıkmayı teklif etti. Jongin'i iyi tanıyor olmanın getirileriydi. Bu emin tavır Jongin'i iyi tanımanın verdiği güvendi.   
  
  


...

Kesit çizimleri Baek'in düşündüğünden uzun sürmüştü, her zamanki gibi... Saati fark ettiğinde apar topar evden çıkıp, maketi yapacak olan çalışanın evine gitti. Dönüş yolunda marketin önünde durup yiyecek bir şeyler ve atıştırmalık abur cubur aldı. Gece uzun olacaksa ağzı boş kalmamalıydı. Garaja girip araba için park yeri ararken garaj çıkışındaki siluetleri gördü. Gördükleri ve zihninde oluşan senaryo o an adını unutması için yeterliydi.

Kim Jongin. Wu Yifan. Park Chanyeol.

Apar topar arabadan inip asansöre yetişmeyi denediyse de başarılı olamadı. Koşarak çıktığı merdivenin son basamağında komşu dairesinin kapısının kapanma sesini duydu. Hızını kesmeden dairesine döndü ve mutfaktan kaptığı bardakla birlikte Sehun'u ezmek pahasına yatağına tırmanıp bardağı duvara dayadı.

Yataktaki hareketlilikle yastıktan ayrılmayı başaran Sehun, tepesindeki Baekkie'sinin ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Birini zorla açmayı başardığı gözlerle karanlıkta tepesine dikilmiş duvara sürtünen Baekhyun hiçbir dilde anlam ifade etmiyordu.

_"Baek napıyorsun?"_  diye sordu, çatallı çıkan sesiyle.

_"Şşşşt. Duyamıyorum."_

Sehun yatakta otur pozisyona gelip, ayılmaya çalışırken saçlarını karıştırdı. Bir yandan da göz ucuyla Baekhyun'un ne yaptığına baktı. Elindeki bardağı fark ettiğinde  _"Baek yine iş başında; kim bilir seks tanrısı yine ne haltlar karıştırıyor; inleme sesleri ve çığlıklar olmadığına göre henüz ön sevişme aşamasında olmalı"_  diye düşündü.

_"Baek in oradan. Birazdan bardaksız duyarsın zaten konseri."_

_"Şşşt. Bu defa öyle değil."_

Sehun ayaklarını sürüyerek yataktan kalktı. Aceleden Baek'in açmadığı ışıkları açtı ve su içmek üzere mutfağa gitti. Döndüğünde Baek duvarın farklı yerlerinde inleme tespit çalışması yapıyordu.

Baek homurtu şeklindeki konuşmaları zihnindeki görüntülerle birleştirirken hiç zorluk çekmiyordu. Bir kaç saniye içerisinde beyninde dönen imgeler hızlanmış, beyne pompalanan kan bir şekilde daha güneye inmeye karar vermiş ve beyin pelteleşmeye başlamış, kalp atışları, sıklaşan nefes alış verişleri onu ele geçirmişti. Kris'in esmerin altında inlediği; esmerin onu içine kabul ettiği; ikilinin birbirinin bedenine hükmederken Chanyeol'un boşta kalanla öpüşmeye başladığı, iri dört elin esmeri okşadığı, sıkı tutuşlardan kaynaklanacak morlukların nerelerde olduğu; dudakların, dillerin dişlenerek şiştiği anlara ait ağır tahrik içeren görüntüler...

Baekhyun'un fantezileri Sehun'un sesiyle bölündü.

_"Duvarı okşamaya daha ne kadar devam edeceksin?"_

_"Asistan Wu ve sırık yan dairede."_

_"Yani? Bundan bize ne?"_

_"Aptal mısın Sehun? Üçlü yapacaklar!"_

Sehun Baekhyun'a inanamaz gözlerle baktı. Aklı yalnızca sekse çalışan bir aptala aşık olduğu için yeniden kendine lanet etti.

_"Ne saçmalıyorsun? Chanyeol öyle bir insan değil."_

Baekhyun başını çevirip Sehun'a ters ters bakıp,  _"sırığı ne kadar iyi tanıyorsun öyle! Nasıl biri değil? Benim gibi biri mi değil? Sen beni küçümsüyor musun?"_  diye fısıldadı.

_"Nasıl bir alaka kuruyorsun Baekhyun? Tek gecelik ilişki yaşayacak biri değil demek istedim sadece. Onunla çalıştım, onu tanıyorum seks tanrın için fazla iyi biri. Asistan Wu desen, o da fazla soğuk. Hem sen söylemedin mi arkadaş olduklarını. Sadece bir ziyarettir."_

_"Arkadaş olmaları sevişmelerine engel değil!"_

Sehun'un bir kaşı yukarı doğru hareketlenip cümleyi zihninde tekrarladı.  _"Arkadaş olmaları sevişmelerine engel değil. Gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyorsun Byun Baekhyun?"_ diye geçirdi içinden.

_"Hadi in oradan düşeceksin."_

_"Ne kadar duygusuzsun! Yan dairede tanrısal üç erkek var, büyük ihtimalle az sonra bu duvar onların inlemeleriyle yıkılacak ama sen orada dikilmiş boş bakışlarınla benim normal davranmamı bekliyorsun."_

_"Dediğin gibi olursa zaten elindeki bardağa gerek kalmaz. İn yataktan."_

_"Asıl dediğim gibi olursa o bardağa ihtiyacım var. Onlar birbirlerini becerirken ben sadece dinleyip soğuk su içerek ateşimi söndürmeye çalışacağım."_

_"Hastasın sen Baekhyun! Gerçekten hastasın"_  dedi ceketini giyerken.

_"Hey! Nereye gidiyorsun?"_

_"Açlıktan ölmeyelim diye markete gideceğim."_

_"Aaaa! Unuttum. Markete uğradım ben."_

Sehun etrafına bakındı.  _"Aldıkların nerede?"_

_"Arabada. Tanrı parçacıklarının yukarı çıktığını görünce aceleden unutmuşum. Arabadan aldıklarımı getirsene..."_

Sehun oflaya puflaya evden çıkarken Baek'in sesi duyuldu.

_"Bagajda da maketim var!"_   
  
  


_..._

Sehun eve geri döndüğünde Baek'in hala yatağın tepesine tünemiş, bardağı sağa sola kaydırarak yan daireyi dinlemeye çalıştığını gördü ve gözlerini devirdi.

_"Hala mı oradasın sen?"_

_"Susar mısın? İnleme duydum sanki. Az önce "İŞTE BU!" Diye bağırdı biri, aradığını bulmuş olmalı ve ben o sesin kime ait olduğunu anlayamadım."_

_"Sevişirken neden işte bu dersin ki?"_

Baekhyun Sehun'a bakıp gözlerini devirdi, cevap verme gereği duymadı.  _"Çık terastan bak o kadar merak ediyorsan."_

_"Aptal mıyım ben, terası kontrol ettim. Perdeler kapalı."_

_"Ya kapı?"_

_"Kapı açık ama kendimi gösteremezdim."_

_"İlginç, sen de düşünebiliyormuşsun."_

_"Sikeyim seni!"_

Sehun Baekhyun'un bilgisayarına yaklaşıp, ekranı kontrol etti.  _"Kesitin bitmemiş, çözemediğin bir şey mi oldu? Yardım etmemi ister misin?"_

_"Saati ayarlayamadım, ben hallederim. Ama duvarda bir gözetleme deliği açmama yardım etmek istersen hayır demem."_

Sehun hayal kırıklığıyla başını iki yana salladı.  _"Daha ne kadar orada bekleyeceksin?"_

_"İstediğimi alıncaya kadar! Ben onları dinlerken sen deliği açmayacaksan beni lafa tutma!"_

_"Saçmalıyorsun! Delik falan yok!_

_İn şuradan da çizmeye başla."_

_"Sehun neden anlamıyorsun? Bu insanın hayatında bir defa belki şanslıysa iki defa karşılaşacağı türden bir güzellik neden anlamıyorsun? Madem delik işi yattı biraz aklın varsa bir bardak alır, bana katılırsın."_

_"Tanrım! Baekhyun sana inanamıyorum. Daha birkaç saat önce adamın seni becerdiğine dair gördüğün rüyayı anlatıyordun. Şimdi durmuş bir başkası onu becerecek diye heyecanlanıyorsun."_

Baekhyun bir an duraksadı ancak daha sonra omuz silkip kulağını tekrar bardağın altına yasladı. Sonuçta bu durum ona göre gerçekten hayatta nadir rastlanan bir şeydi. Üç karşı konulmazın tek beden olup terlerini birleştirmesi...

Sehun tam arkasını dönmüş giderken Baekhyun fısıltı halinde konuşmaya başladı. Bir yandan da diğer daireden ses gelmesini bekliyordu.

_"Rüyamı anlatmayı daha bitirmemiştim, sen aptal uyudun. Gerçek gibiydi inanamazsın."_

Sehun Baekhyun'un rüyasını anlatmaya başladığını anlamıştı.  _"Lanet olsun neden hatırlattım ki?"_  diye düşündü. Şimdi mecburen aşık olduğu gencin bir başkasıyla sevişme hayalini dinleyecekti.  _"Yalvarırım Tanrım! Lütfen şu yandaki piç bir şeyler yapsın da Baekhyun anlatmayı kessin"_  diye içinden geçirdi ama boşunaydı.

_"...Bedenini bedenime dayadı. Bacağımı kavrayıp yukarı çekti ve arasına yerleşti. Daha çok penisini hissettim o an. Tabi uyandığımda onun penisi sandığım şeyin kumanda olduğunu anladım. Ama bu ayrıntıya takılma. Gerçekten sertliğini hissettim."_

Sehun, kumanda itirafıyla gülmemek için dudaklarını ısırdı. Ancak gülme isteği bir kaç saniye sürdü. Baekhyun diğerinin penisinden bahsederken, gözleri parlıyordu.

_"Kalbimin nasıl hızlandığını anlatamam sana. O kadar çaresiz hissettim ki. Kurtulmak istiyordum garip bir şekilde. Ama kurtulmak için çabalamıyordum. Ellerini bedenimde istiyordum."_

Sehun eskiye göre artık daha sabırlıydı. Lisedeyken bunları dinleyemez, midesinin bulandığını söylerdi. Baekhyun da onunla hep dalga geçerdi. Yıllar içerisinde Baek değişmedi, ama Sehun durumu kabullendi. Baek asla tek eşli olmamıştı. Şimdi seks tanrısına aşık olduğunu düşünürken bile bir başkasıyla birlikte olabiliyordu. Sehun'a göre tam bir sürtüktü ama tatlı, vazgeçilmez bir sürtük...

Aşkının başkalarıyla yaşadıklarını en ince ayrıntısına dek biliyordu. Hani Baekhyun'u başkasıyla sevişirken izlese, kendi gözleriyle bu kadar ayrıntıyı görmesi mümkün değildi. Aklındaki düşünceleri bölen Baekhyun'un yeniden fısıldamaya başlaması olmuştu.

Kısa olan bir ses duyduğunu zannedip susmuştu. Ancak yan daireden fısıltı bile gelmiyordu. Kendi kendine söyleniyordu.  _"Ne yani, sevişmeden mi uyudular? Sabah seksi tanrımın vazgeçilmezi biliyorum ama yine de sabahı beklemeye ne gerek var? Ya uyur ve sevişmelerini kaçırırsam."_

Sehun kısa olanın sözünü keserek çizime dönmelerini sağlamayı denedi.  _"Endişelenme o anı kaçırsak bile tanrının yatağı en az onun kadar hareketli. Yatak başlığı ne zaman duvarı delip bizim daireye geçecek gerçekten merak ediyorum. Hadi uyudularsa çizimin başına Byun Baekhyun!"_

Baekhyun istemeden de olsa Sehun'u dinleyip yataktan indi. Ancak aklına gelen konu Sehun için gecenin iyi devam etmeyeceğinin kanıtıydı.

_"Nerde kalmıştım?"_  Karşısındakinden yanıt beklemeden anlatmaya devam etti. Bir yandan da paftanın başına geçmiş karalamalar yapıyordu.

_"Nefesi. Nefesi çok sıcaktı ve ıslak. Değdiği yeri yakıyordu. Tabi bu ıslaklıkta Cutie pie'a aitti. Aptal köpek. Rüyamın içine etti. Daha öpüşememiştik bile. Hem o nerede? Yandakiler sevişecek olsa şimdiye buraya kaçardı. "_

_"Cutie Pie gelmediğine göre, sen de ses duymadığına göre kimse sevişmiyor. İn ve çizmeye başla, ben annemi arayacağım. Günlerdir aramadığım için sağlam azarlayacak, döndüğümde yine bardakla yatağın tepesinde olursan bardağı kıçına sokarım "_  dedi Sehun ve odasına girdi.

Baekhyun, Sehun'un yokluğunu bir şekilde değerlendirmeliydi. Yeniden terası kontrol etmek hiç fena fikir değildi.   
  
  


     

...

_"Neden kendi evlerinize gitmiyorsunuz?"_

_"Seni taciz etmek varken mi?"_  Diye sordu Kris.

_"Eski günlerdeki gibi işte, hadi playstation oynayalım"_  dedi Chanyeol ve Jongin'in kitaplığındaki dolapları karıştırıp konsolu aramaya koyuldu.

Jongin sırt üstü yatağa uzandı.  _"Önce sen ve Kris oynayın, kazanan benimle oynar."_

Kris konsolu aldı, yatağın önüne yere oturup yerleşirken,  _"anlaştık"_  dedi.

_"Neden yatağını buraya koydun, içerde yatak odası yok mu?"_

_"Aydınlığı, ışık oyunlarını seviyor"_  dedi Kris. Chanyeol neyi kast ettiğini anlamamıştı. Beş yıl aynı evde yaşadıkları göz önünde bulundurulursa Kris Jongin'in alışkanlıkları hakkında daha fazla bilgi sahibiydi.

_"Ne alaka?"_

_"Offf Chan! Birilerini becerirken oluşan ışık oyunlarını seviyor, tıpkı tasarımlarındaki gibi." Kris bunu söylerken elbette göz devirmişti._

Chanyeol anladığını belli ederek başını salladıktan sonra, yatağın önüne yere oturup oyunu başlattı. Jongin bu konuşmayı yüzündeki memnun gülümsemeyle dinlemişti. Gülümsemenin kaynağı ise ışık oyunlarına dair oluşan anıları ve o anılar içerisindeki ritmik salınımlara sahip güzel popolu komşu Sehun'du.

Kısa bir süre önce daha fazla inceleme fırsatı bulup, kesinlikle tahrik edici bir kıçı olduğuna emin olduğu Sehun.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	18. 1.4 - 4/7 * Hayatta kalan mısın, yaşayan mı?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - Chill (Tr Sub.)

  
  
  
  
  


...

_"Cutie Pie gelmediğine ve sen de ses duymadığına göre kimse sevişmiyor. İn ve çizmeye başla, ben annemi arayacağım. Günlerdir aramadığım için sağlam azarlayacak, döndüğümde yine bardakla yatağın tepesinde olursan bardağı kıçına sokarım_  " dedi Sehun ve odasına girdi.

Baekhyun, Sehun'un yokluğunu bir şekilde değerlendirmeliydi. Yeniden terası kontrol etmek hiç fena fikir değildi. Hem biraz hava almanın kimseye bir zararı olmazdı. Yıldızlı gecenin güzelliğine bakıp bir sigara yaktı. Kulağı da hala yan dairedeydi. Daha önce terasa çıktığında dikkatini çekmeyen masa üzerindeki dergileri gördü.  Anlaşılan tanrısı bu gece sevişmeyi aklından bile geçirmemişti, ama diğer ikisiyle birlikte içeride ne yapıyorlardı?

İçindeki heyecan dalgası git gide büyürken, kısa olan masaya yaklaştı. Rüzgarda uçuşan sayfalar arasındaki yapıların fotoğraflarına baktı. İşaretlenmiş merdivenin olduğu sayfada parmaklarını gezdirdi.  _"Tanrıya çıkan merdiven_ " dedi kendi kendine ve kıkırdadı.

Jongin evindeki fazlalıkları önemsemeden elindeki buz kovasına buzları doldurup içine bira şişesini oturttu. Teras kapısına dönüp baktığında kapının yansımasından masanın üzerine doğru eğilmiş, arkası dönük genci gördü. Dudaklarındaki çapkın sırıtış genişlerken, buz kovasına bir bira daha eklemeyi ihmal etmedi.

_"Oh Sehun. Seni yaramaz velet. Aferin böyle laf dinle, beni hayal kırıklığına uğratma_ " diye fısıldadı. Seksi kalçanın gündüz olanları düşünüp  korkusuzca ona yaklaşıyor olması Jongin'i fazlasıyla neşelendirmişti. O kimi etkilemekte zorlanmıştı ki? Sehun da farklı değildi.   
  
  


     

Bu gece de birkaç tur sekse hayır demezdi, zaten o sekse hayır demezdi. Öyle bir ihtimal doğarsa yere konumlanmış iki insan irisini düşünmeden sokağa atardı.

Baekhyun, yaklaşan ayak sesleriyle, doğruldu. Kalbi az sonra ağzından fırlayıp, masaya, işaretli olan merdiven görselinin üzerine düşecek gibiydi. Ancak sorun ettiği kesinlikle bu değildi. Kalbini kussa bile, Kai onun bedenine dokunur muydu? Merak ettiği sadece buydu.

Esmer genç masaya yaklaştıkça zihnindeki görüntünün gerçekle uyuşmadığını fark etti. Elindeki buz kovasını içindeki biralarla birlikte masaya bıraktı. Arkası dönük gencin kim olduğunu anladı ve yüzündeki gülümseme, bir anlığına sekteye uğradı. Anlaşılan Sehun düşündüğü kadar kolay bir av değildi.

Baekhyun, yüzünde gezinen derin bakışlara utangaçça gülümsedi. Ve iç sesinin iğneleri ruhunu dürttü. " _Ne zamandır utanmayı biliyorsun Byun Baekhyun? Seks tanrını masumiyetinle mi tavlayacaksın?"_ Limon yalamış, ama yine de gülmek zorundaymış gibi eğreti bir sırıtma sundu Jongin'e. Esmer olan boşa çıkan beklentisini derine itti. Daha samimi bir gülümseme edinip, konuştu.

" _Selam."_

_"Selam"_  dedi Baekhyun, heyecandan titreyen sesiyle. " _İşte onunla konuşmak bu kadar basit"_  diye düşündü.

Jongin, kovanın içindeki biraları aldı ve birini Baekhyun'a teklif etti. " _Bana katılmak ister misin? Rahat olabilirsin, okulda değiliz."_

Baek rezil olmanın verdiği kasılma ve ardından gelen 'ne olacaksa olsun' haliyle bir sandalye çekip, kum çuvalı gibi kendini tanrısının karşısına bıraktı.

İşlediği tüm günahlar için tövbe edip, af dilemeye hazırdı. Hatta affedilmek için tanrısı tarafından cezalandırılmalıydı. Kısa olanın aklı yine +18 çağrışımlara ev sahipliği yapıp, gereğinden hızlı çalışıyordu. Bir yudum soğuk bira onu belki biraz yavaşlatırdı. Şişenin ağzını dudaklarıyla buluşturduğunda, gözlerinin odağı diğer şişenin ağzıyla buluşmuş olan dolgun dudaktaydı.  
  
  


     

Jongin, Baekhyun'un heyecanla parlayan gözlerini gördüğünde aklına içerideki arkadaşı geldi. Şu an hoşlandığı gençle onun burnunun dibinde flört ediyor olduğunu görürse içtiği son biranın dudaklarındaki olacağının bilincindeydi.

Kai Baekhyun'un bakışları tanıyordu. Bu küçük köpekçik onla olmak için can atıyordu. Ancak tombul popo için hayatını tehlikeye atmayacaktı. Elindeki bira şişesini masaya bıraktı ve dergilerden birinin sayfalarını ağır ağır çevirmeye başladı.

Baekhyun sohbet etmek için kıvranırken, durumun farkında olan esmer genç karşısındakinin bu halleriyle sessizce eğleniyordu. İşte olması gereken buydu, normali buydu. İnsanlar onun ilgisini çekmek için çırpınırdı. O da tüm cömertliğiyle onları ödüllendirmekten geri durmazdı. Sabah Sehun'un yaptığı, hayatın normal akışına aykırıydı. Güneş ve ayın birbirlerini izleyişini engellemekle aynı anlamdaydı. Ancak Kai biliyordu, bu tutum uzun sürmezdi. Hiç sürmemişti.

Baekhyun konu bulmak için çırpınırken esmerin çalan telefonuyla mutlu dakikaları sona erdi. Jongin, oturduğu yerden kalkıp, dairesine yöneldi. Baekhyun yalnız kalmıştı. Masadaki birasını eline aldı. Minik bir yudum eşliğinde, az önce tanrısıyla 3-5 kelime konuştuğunu idrak etmeye çalışıyordu. Farkında olmadan kapanmış gözlerinin önündeki hayali figür, kulağının dibinde çakan çakmağın sesiyle yok oldu. İrkilip yerinde sıçraması sadece boş bulunmasındandı.  
  
  
  


     

...  
Sehun odasından çıktığında Baekhyun, görmeyi umduğu yerde değildi. " _SORUN_!" diye haykırdı iç sesi, o küçük sürtük yan daireye hatta yan dairedeki sapığın yatağına sızmış olabilir miydi?

Jongin'in ortamı henüz terk ettiğinin farkında olmadan, Baekhyun'un yanındaki yerini almış, elindeki çakmağı kulağının dibinde çakıp kısa olanı daldığı hayalden uyandırdı ve kolundan tutup dairelerinin kapısından içeriye sokmak için çekiştirmeye başladı.

_"Sana kimseyi gözetlememen gerektiğini söylemedim mi ben? Elinde bardak yok diye kıçına sokamayacağımı mı düşündün? Plan kurmayı bırak! İtiraz istemiyorum. İçeriye gir birazdan geleceğim. Geldiğimde o yarım kesit bitmiş olsun Byun Baekhyun yoksa gider tanrınla da diğerleriyle de ben yatarım!"_

Sehun, asla kulağa gerçekçi gelmeyen tehdidiyle birlikte Baekhyun'un itiraz etmesine izin vermeden kısa olanı daireye sokup balkon kapısını da dışarıdan kilitledi. Ne cesur bir hareket ama... Aslan kafesine girip kapıyı kapatsa belki daha güvenliydi.

Masayı, oturmadan önce biraz kendi dairelerinin önüne doğru sürükledi. Yakındaki sandalyeyi alıp yerleştiğinde masanın üzerindeki dergiler dikkatini çekti. O dergiler aklını yitirmesi için yeterliydi. Özellikle bazıları vardı ki, ya sınırlı sayıdaki özel basımlar ya da Kore'de satışı olmayan ve Sehun'un almaya asla gücü yetmeyecek olanlardandı.

Kendiyle giriştiği savaştan iradesinin yenilgisiyle çıkıp en son okunan olduğu belli olan dergiye uzandı. Dergide açık olan yapıyı daha önce görmemişti. Ancak ne kadar görkemli olduğu 7x4 cm'lik fotoğraftan bile belli oluyordu. Sehun biraz daha dikkatli baktığında yapının plan ve kesitleri üzerindeki karalamaları fark etti. Jongin sirkülasyon alanlarını (dolaşım, merdiven asansör vb.) yeniden düzenliyor gibiydi. Asansörün yerini değiştirmiş ve büyüklüğünü iki katına çıkarmış ancak merdiven kovasını yerleştirmemişti. Sarışın genç masanın üzerine göz attı. Küçük bir eskiz parçası bulmayı umut etti ancak yoktu. Onun yerine sayfaları uçuşan not defterini gördü. Uzanıp açık olan yaprağı kopardı. Jongin'in çözmeye çalıştığı bölümü kağıda geçirip, kendi çözümünü üretmek üzere karalamalara başladı.

Kendi çizdiğini Jongin'in çiziminin yanına getirdi.  _"onun çözümü merdivenden çok su kaydırağı gibi olmuş, estetik olarak iyi durduğu söylenemez, hem uygulamada da zorla-"_ diye kendi kendine mırıldanırken cümlesini yarıda kesen, soğuk sesi duydu.  
  
  


     

...  
Jongin terasa geri döndüğünde ne masa yerindeydi, ne de masada bıraktığı... Ancak az ilerisinde onu bekleyen sürpriz çok daha fazla hoşuna gitmişti. Sessizce sarışına yaklaşırken " _Tanrı beni seviyor_ " dedi, ardından kasıklarına bakıp " _ya da seni_ " diye en sevdiği arkadaşına(!) göz kırptı.    
  
  
  


...  
 _"Kısmen haklı sayılırsın ama kısmen de yanılıyorsun, Oh Sehun_ " dedi Jongin.  _"Bu durumu uygulama deneyimin olmamasına bağlıyorum. Hatta şanslı bir tahminle su kaydırağı olduğunu bilmiş olmana şaşırdım. Demek ki istediğim etki 2 boyutluyken bile var."_

Sehun kendi çizimini bırakıp, yeniden Jongin'in karalamalarını inceledi. Üzerine çizilen projenden çok alakasız ve bağımsız olarak başka bir tasarımın şekillenme sürecine ait karalamalara baktığını anlamış ve bir yanı çizgileri yorumlamasındaki haklılıkla övünürken, diğer yanı Jongin'i başka bir yapının merdivenlerini kopyalamakla itham ettiği için utanmıştı.

_"Ben. Ben sadece gözüm kaydı. Biliyorsunuz bu dergilerin çoğuna erişimin söz konusu değil. Görünce bakmak istedim."_

_"Sorun değil, ne zaman istersen benim kitaplığımı kullanabilirsin, tabii aldığın yere koymak ve ne aldığını bana söylemek koşuluyla."_

_"Teşekkür ederim."_

_"Geçen sene bir su parkı tasarlamam istenmişti, o zamana ait karalamalar bunlar."_

_"Bu tür taslakları çıplak bedene yapıyorsun sanıyordum"_  diye düşündü Sehun ancak dışarı " _anlıyorum_ " kelimesinden başka bir şey çıkmadı.

Jongin karşısındaki sandalyeyi çekip oturdu. Elindeki sigarayı yakıp, dumanı içine çekti. Bu süreç boyunca Sehun'a kesinlikle bakmamıştı. Sehun da kaçamak bakışlar atmaktan fazlasını yapmadı. Jongin tümüyle farklı biri gibiydi. Son derece ciddi ve oturaklı; Sanki sabah belindeki havluyla onu taciz eden adam hiç var olmamıştı.

Sonunda bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdi  _"şu çizdiğin kağıdı bana uzatır mısın lütfen?"_

_"Ben sadece sirkülasyonla ilgili çalışıyorsunuz zannettim ve o yüzden-"_

_"Tamam sorun değil, bakalım sen nasıl görüyorsun bu projenin dolaşımını?"_

Jongin bir süre Sehun'a ait çizimi inceledi. Ardından kendi karalamalarına baktı. Diğerinin elindeki kalemi uzanıp aldı. Taslağın üzerine bir kaç çizik atmaya hazırlanırken, çoktan o eklemelerin yapıldığını gördü. Yalnızca bunlar çok silik korkak çizgilerdi. Jongin o projeyi başka bir amaçla incelese bile yapının dolaşımında çıkmazlar olduğuna kanaat getirmiş, Sehun'un çözümüne benzer yer değiştirmelerle binanın işlerliğinin arttırılabileceğini düşünmüştü. Jongin projeyi iyice inceleyip karar vermişken Sehun'un bunu birkaç dakikada çizmesi gerçekten etkileyiciydi ama bu etkilenmeyi Sehun'un bilmesi gerekmezdi.  _"Kraliçe Park, hiç yanılmıyorsun değil mi?"_  diye hayıflandı içinden.

_"Hep temkinli biriydin değil mi?"_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Adımlarını atmadan önce günlerce, belki aylarca düşünen insanlardansın."_

_"Bunu da nereden çıkardınız?"_  dedi Sehun. Ancak Jongin'in haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Yalnızca bunu iki çizgiye bakarak mı söylüyordu?

_"Hayatın yeterince eğlenceli mi Oh Sehun?"_

_"Bu sizi ilgilendirmez."_

_"Bir anlamda evet, bir anlamda hayır."_

_"..."_

_"Aynı ortamlardan geçtiğimiz düşünülürse bu dönemlerde eğlence anlayışı cesaretle iniltilidir. Cesur olduğun kadar eğlenirsin, eğlendiğin kadar özgürleşirsin. Fiziksel bir özgürlük tanımı değil bu, ruhundan, düşüncelerinden bahsediyorum."_

_"Ben size katılmıyorum."_

_"Katılmanı beklemiyorum. Ben senin duvarında gedik arayan biriyim sana göre. Gediklerin var ve onları bulmamdan korkuyorsun. Gedikleri gidermek için cesur değilsin. Özgürleşmek için fazla korkaksın._

_Büyük ihtimalle tasarımların mükemmel işleyen fonksiyonel yapılardır. Ancak içindeki hayat senin çizdiğin 3 boyutlu modelden öteye gitmeyecek şeyler."_

_"Bir yapının fonksiyonunun önemsiz olduğunu söylemiyorsunuz değil mi?"_

_"Öyle bir şey söylemedim. Fonksiyon elbette önemli, binaya minimum insan çeken şey fonksiyondur. Ancak bir mimar yalnızca gereksinim karşılamaz. İnsanlar neye ihtiyacı olduğunu asla tam olarak bilemez. Yaşamak için su içmeye, yemek yemeye, uyumaya ihtiyacımız var bunda hem fikiriz. Ama sevişmeliyiz de, öpüşmeliyiz, bulutsuz gecede yıldızları izlemeliyiz. Deniz kenarında oturup havanın ısısına aldırmadan köpüklü dalgalarda çıplak ayak yürümeliyiz._

_Kısacası hayatta kalmakla yaşamak arasındaki fark düşünüldüğü gibi küçük değildir. Sen hayatta kalmaya çalışanlardansın."_   
  
  


Sehun karşısındaki esmeri tepkisizce dinliyordu. Oysa şu an bu terasa kendini kilitlemiş olması bile büyük bir cesaret örneğiydi, ama o nereden bilecekti. Ne derse desin Jongin'i alt etmek kolay değildi. Yine de son cümle canını acıtmıştı. Jongin söylediklerinden tatmin olmuş ama hala konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

_"Bunları sadece elinizdeki küçük kağıttaki çizgilere bakarak söylüyorsanız belki mimar değil medyum ya da falcı olmalıydınız."_

Jongin gocunmuşa benzemiyordu. Aslında Sehun'u uzun süredir izliyordu, ancak onu kışkırtmak ve hakkında edindiği fikirleri abartarak söylemek için ilk defa bir fırsatı olmuştu.  _"Mimarların iyi fal baktığını hiç duymadın mı?"_

Sehun afalladı.  _"Boş eskizin üzerinde farklı yaşamları birleştiren bir meslek mimarlık... Hiç görmediğimiz kadınların izleyeceği konser sırasında giyeceği ayakkabının topuğuna göre döşeme kaplaması seçiyoruz."_

Sehun kendine itiraf etmek istemiyordu ancak Jongin'in konuşması daha önce aklına getirmediği şeylerdi ve tüm o şeyler Sehun'u gerçekten etkilemişti. Daha fazla dinlemek istemediğine karar verdi.

_"Biliyorsunuz Jüriye hazırlanıyorum. Gitmem gerekiyor, size iyi geceler."_

_"Jüriyi merakla bekliyorum. Umarım ben yanılıyorumdur. Sıkıcı, hayatta kalmaya çalışanlardan değil de yaşayanlardansındır."_   
  
  


     

Sehun son bir defa Jongin'e baktığında, koyu kahverengi gözlerinin parlaklığından ürktü. Jongin belki biraz da gündüz yaşananlara atıfta bulunup, proje jürisinde onu köşeye sıkıştıracağı noktayı açık ederek, şimdiden korku salmaya, karnına ağrılar saplamaya ve milim milim kağıt kesikleri atmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun duyduklarını aklının bir köşesine yazdı, her düşüncelere daldığında görebileceği bir köşeye. Gerçekten sadece hayatta kalmaya mı çalıyordu? Daha önemlisi tasarımları sıkıcı, işleyen makinelerden mi ibaretti? Maketinin başına geçtiğinde Baekhyun'un sessizce onu izlediğini fark etti.

_"Yardım edeceğim bir şey var mı?"_  diye sordu. Aslında az önce onu zorla içeriye soktuğu için kızgındı ama Sehun'un solgun görüntüsüyle siniri uçup gitmiş, yerini endişeye bırakmıştı. Projesinde çözemediği bir yer olduğunu düşündü. Aklına asla esmer bela gelmiyordu.

Sehun maketine baktı. Çatıdaki yırtıklar aklına sabahki tacizci sapık Kai'i getirdiyse de az önce terasta konuştuğu Kim Jongin onu daha fazla sarsmıştı.

_"Sence benim tasarımlarım sıkıcı mı?"_

Baekhyun soruyu anlamsız buldu.  _"Sıkıcıdan kastın ne?"_

_"Binalarım yaşıyor mu sence, yani oradaki insanlar mutlu mudur?"_  diye sordu maketin merkezine yerleşmiş büyük konser alanını gösterirken.

Baek oturduğu yerden kalkıp maketin başına geçti. Sehun'un işaret ettiği yere ve meydanın etrafına ışınsal olarak yerleştirilmiş kütlelere bakıyordu. Ardından bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdi  _"kafan mı güzel?"_  diye sordu ciddiyetle.

_"..."_

_"Dışarda ne yaptın sen, hap falan almıyorsun değil mi? Sigaranda bir şey olmalı!"_

_"Baekhyun ciddiyim."_

_"Saçmalıyorsun. Hayali meydanındaki, hayali konserde, hayali gençler eğleniyor mu ben nereden bileyim, ben olsam eğlenirdim?"_

_"Sen her koşulda eğlenirsin."_

_"O zaman sen de benim gibi insanlar hayal et!"_

_"Mekanlarım sıkıcı mı diye soruyorum."_

_"Sen ne elde etmeye çalışıyorsun? Jüriye 4 gün kalmış ve mekanların sıkıcı olduğunu düşünmeye mi başladın?"_

_"Yani sıkıcı?"_

_"Hayır sıkıcı falan değil. Layıkıyla fonksiyonunu yerine getiren bir kültür merkezi tasarımın var ve bunun sıkıcı olmasına imkan yok. Çünkü Oh Sehun tasarladı. Eminim tıkır tıkır da işliyordur. Hatta makete kulağımı dayasam o tıkırtıyı duyabilirim"_ dedi Baekhyun ve maketin üzerine eğilip kulağını yasladı. Sehun'u gülümsetmeyi başarmıştı. Kıçına yediği şaplakla yeniden doğruldu.

_"İşte şöyle, gülümse. Aklına saçma kuruntular getirme. Bu senin projen ve en ince ayrıntısına dek sen biliyorsun. Kimse senden iyi bilemez, takıldığın ayrıntıları kimse görmeyecektir_ " dedi ve ekledi  _"beni oyalama daha çizimi bitirip çıktı için Junmyeon'a göndereceğim."_

Sehun düşünceli değilmiş gibi yapıp Baekhyun'u yerine postalarken kısa olan  _"sen ne durumdasın, çizimlerin bitti mi?"_  diye sordu.

_"Bitti, altlıkları aldım."_

_"Ne yani bilgisayar çıktısı teslim etmeyecek misin? Yine mi rapido çekeceksin?"_

Sehun gülümseyerek başını salladı.

_"Sen bir psikopatsın Oh Sehun! Bitmiş işte yat dinlen ya da gel benim projemi çiz."_

_"Biliyorsun el çizimi-"_

_"Biliyorum, biliyorum iyi rapido çekilmiş proje gördün mü boşalıyorsun."_

Sehun bilgisayar çıktısı yerine el çizimini tercih ederdi. Bu biraz gelenekselci olduğunu düşündürse de yüksek gramajlı kağıtlara, dokulu kartonlara ya da maket kartonlarına rapido çekmek çoğu kişinin yapabileceği bir şey değildi. Belki de Sehun'un serbest el çizimlerinin bu kadar gelişmiş olmasının nedeni bu çalışmayı sık yapıyor oluşuydu. Rapido çekilmiş projenin netliğini seviyordu. Çünkü rapido hata affetmiyor, yapılan yanlışı hemen yüze vuruyordu, hatasız olanı görmek, bunu ortaya çıkarabilmek, Sehun'a farklı bir haz veriyordu. Belki de Baekhyun haklıydı, Sehun'un dediği gibi o böyle orgazma ulaşıyordu.  
  
  


...

Jongin giden sarışın gencin ardından bir süre daha terasta oturup elindeki notta çizili olan taslağı inceledi.  _"Çizgilerin böyleyse, benimle yarışamazsın sarışın"_  diye fısıldadı sinsi gülümsemesinin ardında. Belki de biraz ileri gitmişti. Ancak Sehun'la uğraşmak garip bir şekilde zevkli geliydi. Sabah olanlar, az önceki konuşma hep kesişen yollardan karşısına çıkanlardı. Düşününce daha okula gelmeden Kraliçe Park'tan Sehun'un namını duyup merak etmiş olması, bir şekilde ikilinin yollarının kesişeceğini belli edendi de Jongin karşısında duvarlar örüp içine saklanmış birini bulacağını kesinlikle tahmin etmemişti. Sehun'da insanı kendisine çeken bir cazibe hakimdi. Uzak kişiliği, mesafeli bakışları ve en önemlisi inatçı tavırları...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	19. 1.5 - 4/7 * Güneş sana fazla vurmuş!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dragons - Thunder

 

  
  


...

Okulun finaller başlamadan önceki son haftası...

Okulun bir dönem uzayıp uzamayacağının belli olduğu dersin sınavı olarak kabul edilen Mimari Tasarım Dersi final jürisi...

Sehun ve Baekhyun erken saatlerde okula gelmiş, derslikte herkesin hala küçükte olsa maketleri üzerinde çalıştıklarını görmüşler, onlar da diğerlerine katılıp, son dokunuşlarla sunumlarını hazırlamaya devam etmişlerdi.

Asistan Wu stüdyoya girip, içeridekilere selam verdi. Elindeki A4 kağıdı panoya yapıştırıp, listedeki sıralamaya göre projelerin, bölüm binasının "U" planlı koridorundaki ahşap panolara asılmasını, projenin önüne tabure yardımıyla maketlerin yerleştirilmesini (yani standart jüri düzeni) ve yarım saat içerisinde hocaların aşağıya inerek jüriye başlayacaklarını belirtip yeniden odasına döndü.

Baekhyun ayaklarını sürüyerek panoya yaklaşıp adını buldu.  _"Ne hoş ama yine ilk sıradayım!"_  diye isyan etti. İlk sırada olmak hocaların henüz yorulmamış beyniyle, zaman sıkıntısı olmadan projeyi iyice inceleyip, proje sahibini acımasızca sıkıştırdıkları en şanssız mevkiiydi.

Baekhyun'un cümlesi stüdyodakileri güldürmüştü. Dönem boyunca yapılan 2 ara jüride de Baek ilk sırayı kapmayı başarmış, projesi didik didik edilerek canından bezdirilmişti. Hoş, kısa olan bu bezme halini ateşli bir öpücüğe unutur giderdi.   
  
  


     

...

Sehun paftalarını panoya asarken hocaların ağır adımlarla merdivenlerden indiğini gördü. En arkada da birkaç gecedir uykusuzluğunun nedeni olan Asistan Kim geliyordu. Sehun ona bakarken, esmer olan sanki hissetmiş gibi başını kaldırmış, bakışlarını Sehun'la buluşturmuştu ve Sehun başını çeviremeden kalın dudaklarına yayılan piç gülümsemeye tanık olmuştu.

Koridorda asılı olan ilk 10 projeyi gezen hocalar Baekhyun'un projesi önündeki sandalyelere oturup, Baek'in sunumunu izlemeye başladı. Elbette Sehun da bebeğinin tüm sevimlilik kalkanını aktif hale getirip, yapılan eleştirileri espriye vurarak geri püskürtmeye çalışmasını izliyordu. Profesör Lee Baekhyun'u köşeye sıkıştırdığında, Asistan Kim gülerek olaya dahil olup, Baek'i sıkıştığı yerden kurtararak, projedeki sorunlu alandaki dikkati dağıtmıştı. Sehun bu duruma dişlerini gıcırdatırken, Baekhyun gözlerinden küçük kalpler fışkırtarak esmere minnetini sunuyordu.

Hocalar 2. Proje sunumuna geçip Baekhyun'u azat ettiklerinde sarışın genç Baek'in yanına gidip, paftaları panodan sökmesine yardım etti.

_"Sence geçer miyim?"_

_"Geçeceksin."_

_"Bence de, tanrımın yardımı sayesinde ilk defa bir jüriden kesinlikle geçeceğime inanarak paftaları söküyorum."_

Sehun gözlerini devirdi  _"biraz düşünsen sen de aynı kaçışı bulabilirdin, ama o sırada tanrının aklını almasına fırsat veriyordun"_  diye iğneledi.

Jüride yer almamasına rağmen Baekhyun'un sunumunu izleyen Chanyeol hala panoda asılı olan detayı incelerken Baek'e seslendi.

_"Yapı dersiyle ilgili sorunların var sanırım Baekhyun"_  dedi, sesindeki titremeyi engellemeye çalışarak. Öğrencisiyle konuşuyor ve sesi titriyordu, bu nasıl bir lanetti?  
  
  


     

Baek, en masum bakışlarıyla Chanyeol'e baktı.

_"Sanırım hocam."_

_"Bunu çözmen gerekecek, Asistan Kim'in yardımı olmasaydı bir dönem kaybetmiş olacaktın."_

_"Biliyorum. Bunu düşüneceğim."_

_"İstersen yapı temelleriyle ilgili biraz görüşelim."_

Baekhyun gözlerindeki sahte parıltıyla, minnettar kalacağına dair yalan bir ifade takınıp  _"bunu gerçekten yapar mısınız?"_  diye sordu. Küçük sürtük insanları etkilemeyi kesinlikle iyi biliyordu.

Chanyeol gülümsedi.  _"Neden yapmayayım?"_

_"Şey... Aslında çelik yapılara yönelik de biraz sorunum var."_

_"Belli oluyor. Bu genişlikte açıklığı önce betonarme olarak geçmeye çalıştın değil mi?"_

Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla bunu nasıl anladığını düşündü. Binanın sistemini son üç gecede Sehun'un yardımıyla değiştirip, çelik olarak düzenlemişti. Chanyeol maketini işaret etti.

_"Bayan Yoo maketini betonarme yapı düşüncesiyle yapmış."_

Baekhyun yakalanmıştı.

_"Bayan Yoo mu? Hayır, hayır yanılıyorsunuz, maketi ben yaptım, yemin ederim."_

_"Tamam panik yapma, bu aramızda kalacak, tıpkı daha önceki maketlerinde olduğu gibi bunu da senin yaptığına inanmış gibi yapacağım."_

Baekhyun üzerinden boşalan terle birlikte rahat bir nefes aldı.  _"Siz en iyisisiniz Bay Park, yani hocam."_

Chanyeol bir an onun şeftali tonlarındaki narin dudaklarından kendi ismini duymayı ne kadar çok istediğini düşündü. Ardından hızla düşüncelerinden kurtulup  _"sen de en sevimli öğrencimsin Baekhyun"_ dedi. Bu cümlenin barındırdığı masumiyete tutunuyordu.

Aslında Baek yapı sistemi çalışmak gibi şeyleri umursamazdı, ancak geçtiğine inandığı projesinin, bir anda kalma ihtimalinin doğması onu korkutmuş, Chanyeol'un önerisini kabul etmiş, hatta ileri giderek bu konuyla ilgilendiğini belli eden o cümleyi kurmuştu.

_"Çalışmak için ne zaman uygun olursunuz?"_   
  
  


     

...

Sehun projesini anlatmaya başladığında üzerindeki gözler hiç olmadığı kadar rahatsız ediciydi. Dersin hocaları ellerindeki dosyalara notlar alırken Asistan Kim yalnızca onu izliyor ve bunu yüzündeki  _"biliyordum"_  diyen kendinden emin ve tatmin olmuş sırıtmayla yapıyordu. Sehun esmerin bakışlarından kaçamamanın verdiği tedirginlikle yüzünü paftalara dönüp, işaret ettiği mekana dair ayrıntı verirken, esmerin kalçasına bakıp bakmadığı konusunda aklında dolanan kuşkular cümle kurmasını zorlaştırıyordu. Sehun o sapık sahte tanrıdan her şeyi bekliyordu.

Jüri boyunca hocalar Sehun'a dair övgüler düzerken Asistan Kim ağzını bile açmamış, bu da Sehun'un bir anlığına ona karşı galip geldiği düşüncesini doğurmuştu. Ancak Sehun'un şansı hep belli bir yere dek gelir ve orada şanssızlığa dönüşürdü.

Profesör Lee Sehun'un maketine bakıp Asistan Kim'e döndü.  _"Çatı yırtıkları senin tasarımlarında da önemlidir Jongin, bu konuda birkaç şey söylemek ister misin? Sehun deneyimli olduğun bu konuda fikrini duymak isteyecektir"_ dedi. Esmerin tasarım konusundaki ünü okulun Profesörlerini dahi etkileyen, işine ve söylediklerine saygı duyulmasını sağlayan bir girdiydi.

Jongin, önce panoların önünde dikilen genci süzdü ve Sehun'un rahatsız kıpırdanışına gülümsedi. Sehun gülümsemenin, o sabahki yaşanan olayla ilintili olduğuna emindi. Zaten Jongin de o sabah kurduğu cümlenin aynını kurarak Sehun'un haklı olduğunu yüzüne vurdu.

_"Çok geniş ve kontrolsüz olduklarını düşündürüyor._

_Çatı açıklıklarını o kadar genişletmek yalnızca mekanın sera etkisi yapmasına neden olur. Oluşacak sıcaklığı düşürmek için kullanılacak soğutma sistemi, binanın enerji verimini sorgulatır._

_Daha küçük yırtıklarla daha kontrollü ışık alımı ve doğal olarak daha hareketli ışık oyunları düşünülebilirdi. Estetik olarak bir ölçüde kabul edilebilir olsa da, enerji tüketimi açısından doğru bulmadığımı söylemek zorundayım."_

Sehun gözlerini devirip, esmerin ağzının ortasına bir yumruk patlatmamak için kendini tutuyordu. Gerçi bunu zaten yapmıştı.

Profesör Lee, Sehun'a dönüp  _"ben de aynını düşünüyorum Sehun, biraz aşırıya kaçmış. Daha verimli bir tasarım olabilirdi"_  dedi. Oysa tümüyle yalandı, yalnızca Jongin öyle söylediği için onayladığı, bozuk köstekli saat gibi boş bakan gözlerinden belliydi. Sehun başını sallayarak eleştiriyi kabul etti. Aksini söylemeye çalışması hem zihnine dolan anılar yüzünden, hem de Jongin'le sert bir atışmadan kaçındığı için mümkün değildi.

Jürideki diğer hocalarda bu konuşma sürecinde dosyalarına notlar almış, bu durum Sehun'un canını sıkmıştı. Belli ki yüksek ortalamasına Kim Jongin tarafından bir çelme takılmıştı. Sunum sonunda Profesör Lee  _"Jongin projeyi sergi için ayıralım"_  dedi. Sehun sanki sinirli değilmiş gibi bir de bu çıkmıştı.   _"Hani projenin enerji verimliliği sorgulanıyordu?"_ diye homurdandı.

Esmer olan Sehun'un panodan paftaları sökmesini piç bir sırıtmayla izlerken, yarım ağız  _"yardıma ihtiyacın var mı Oh Sehun?"_  diye sordu.

_"Teşekkür ederim"_  dedi Sehun, sesindeki soğukluk kış aylarının sertliğini katlar cinstendi. Baek koşarak yanına gelip, paftanın altında yapıştırılmış bantları sökerken  _"tebrikler yine en yüksek notlar dizildi"_  dedi.

Sehun Jongin'e ters bir bakış atıp  _"fazla güneşe maruz kalanlar, yapıma girecek güneş ışıklarının miktarını makul bulmadığı için aynı fikirde değilim"_  diye hayıflanıp paftayı sökmeye devam ederken ve esmerin umursamaz kıkırtısını duydu. Baekhyun ise kıkırdayan asistana dönüp fırsatı değerlendirerek iletişime geçeceği sırada çalan telefonu nedenliyle oradan uzaklaşmak durumunda kaldı.

_"Paftaları nereye bırakayım?"_  diye sordu Sehun.

Jongin sarışının maketini alıp cevap vermeden yürüyerek, diğerinin onu takip etmesini sağladı. Asistanların odasının yanındaki küçük deponun kapısı açılıp Sehun'un önden girmesine izin verdi. Arkalarından kapıyı kapatması ise Sehun'u tedirgin etmişti.

Sehun yüzünü Jongin'e dönüp elinde tuttuğu paftaları koyması için yer göstermesini bekliyordu ve esmerin bu bekleyişten zevk aldığı belliydi.   
  
  


     

_"Bunları nereye bırakayım Asistan Kim?"_  diye sorarken Sehun, Jongin'in unvanı vurgu yapmıştı. Jongin başıyla arkadaki rafın en üst gözünü işaret etti. Sehun o tarafa yöneldiğinde o da elindeki maketi sağında kalan masanın üzerine bırakmıştı.

Sehun üst rafa uzanırken Jongin'den gelecek olası bir hamleye karşı kendini nasıl savunacağının planını yapıyordu.

_"Sana söylemiştim."_

Sehun sorgular bakışlarla esmere dönüp baktığında diğeri devam etti.

_"Sıkıcı."_

_"Sıkıcı derken projemi kastediyorsanız, bunu aşağıdayken yapmalıydınız."_

_"O kadar göz üzerindeyken seni eleştirmek istemedim."_

_"Ne kadar düşüncelisiniz. Ama buna gerek yoktu"_  dedi Sehun elindekileri rafa yerleştirmeyi bitirip, çıkmak için Jongin'in arkasında kalan kapıya yönelirken.

_"Demek fazla güneşe maruz kalan..."_

Piç sırıtmanın şimdiki yeri Sehun'un dudaklarıydı. Söylediğinden en ufak bir pişmanlık duymuyordu, pişkinlikle sırıttı.

_"Arkadaşlarınla aranızda benden bahsederken böyle mi diyorsunuz?"_

Sehun bu soruya ne diyeceğini bilemedi.  _"Daha önce sizden bahsettiğimizi nereden çıkardınız?"_

_"Hadi ama... Dedikodulardan haberimin olmadığını falan mı düşünüyorsunuz?"_

_"Asistan Kim, siz ne düşünüp, kafanızda ne kuruyorsunuz bilemem ancak bunun yalnızca sizin hayal gücünüz olduğunu söyleyebilirim, en azından kendi adıma."_

_"Zoru oynayarak farklı olmaya çalışıyorsan bu daha önce de denendi Oh Sehun. Başarılı olduğu da söylenemez."_

_"Proje bahanesiyle öğrencilerle yatmaya çalışıyorsanız bu numaranızın bende işlemeyeceğini bilmenizi isterim Asistan Kim."_

     

Bu açık konuşma Jongin'in hoşuna gitmişti, kendinden emin bir kahkaha küçük odayı doldururken, Sehun'a doğru attığı adım, odanın sıcaklığını yükseltmek için yeterliydi.

Sehun gözlerini esmerin gözlerine dikmiş burnundan soluyordu.  _"İşimiz bittiyse çıkabilir miyiz?"_

_"Henüz bitmedi."_

Jongin, Sehun'un arkasında duran rafa kolunu uzattığında Sehun esmerin kolunu yakalayıp olanca gücüyle sıktı.

_"Siz ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz? Yüzünüzün şeklini değiştirmemi ya da bağırıp rezillik çıkarmamı istemezsiniz sanırım"_  diye uyardı.

Jongin kolunu çekmeye yeltenmeden sarışını süzdü ve dudaklarındaki sırıtma şuh bir kahkahaya dönüştü.

_"Seninle çok eğleneceğiz Oh Sehun."_

_"Benden uzak durun Asistan Kim! Yoksa..."_

_"Yoksa? Raftaki dosyayı almak istediğim için beni dövmeye mi kalkacaksın?"_

Sehun Jongin'in uzandığı yöne dönüp raftaki dosyayı gördü. Aynı anda sıkmaktan parmaklarının izi çıktığına emin olduğu kolu iterek bıraktı. Yüzünü çevirmeye fırsat bulamadan rafla esmerin bedeni arasında sıkışıp kulağına ve boynuna çarpan sıcak nefesi hissetti.

_"Sakin ol Oh Sehun. Yalnızca projeyi teslim ettiğine dair imzanı alacaktım._

_..._

_Sen aklımı karıştırmasaydın."_   
  
  


     

Sehun tüm gücüyle Jongin'i geri ittiğinde esmer arkasındaki masaya çarpıp az önce üzerine koyduğu maketin düşmesine neden oldu. Dirseğinden güç alarak doğrulurken erkeksi kıkırtısı Sehun'un kulaklarını taciz ediyordu.

Sarışın genç beklemeden esmerin elinden kayıp düşen dosyayı aldı, cebindeki kalemle listeye adını yazıp imzaladı. Tek kelime etmeden odadan çıkarken Jongin'in kıkırtılar arasında söylediklerini duydu.

_"Sıkıcı bir tasarım anlayışı tıpkı bir korkaktan beklendiği gibi..."_

Sehun kapının önünde birkaç saniye durup dişlerini sıktı. Aşağıya inmeden önce sinirini yatıştırmazsa Baekhyun'un olayı kurcalamasına izin vermiş olacaktı. Zaten Asistan Kim'le daracık yerlerde kalmak en güncel fantezisiyken bunu Sehun'un yaşamış olması ona yeni hayal dünyaları aralamaktan başka bir işe yaramazdı.

Jongin depoyu yeniden kilitleyip diğer hocaların yanındaki yerini aldığında gözleri Sehun'u aradı. Sarışın genç dikkatle arkadaşlarının jürilerini dinliyor, bazense Baekhyun'la gülüşüp kısa olanın kulağına bir şeyler fısıldıyordu. İkilinin bakışları buluştuğunda Sehun'un yüzündeki gülümseme soldu. Jongin, gözlerini kırpmadan onu izliyor, Sehun'un kendini çıplak hissetmesini sağlıyordu.  _"Bakışlarındaki her neyse, etimi derimden ayırıyor_ " diye düşündü Sehun.  _"Belki de herkesi böyle ağına düşürüyor."_  
  
  


     

...

Bölümdeki 3. ve 4 sınıf öğrencilerinin jürileri tamamlandıktan sonra Kris ve Jongin Chanyeol'un odasında oturmuş liste hakkında konuşuyorlardı.

_"Jüri boyunca not aldığını pek görmedim, seçimini yaptın mı, yarın Kraliçe Park bu konu hakkında görüşmek isteyecektir. Yarıyıl tatilinin yarışmanın ön hazırlığı için iyi bir zamanlama olduğunu düşünüyordu."_

_"Kris haklı, annem aslında bugün görüşmek istiyordu, ancak önce biz kendi aramızda konuşalım deyince yarına erteledi."_

_"Neden bu kadar ısrarcı ki?"_

_"Jongin ne olur yine başlama!"_  diye homurdandı Kris.

_"Kris sen Luhan'ı neden istemiyordun?"_

_"İstemiyorum demedim. Onu mu istiyorsun?"_

_"Aslında 4. Sınıflardan üç kişi var aklımda. Biri Park Hyemin, diğeri Lee Taemin, sonuncusu da Zhang Yixing."_

_"Üç kişi seçmeyecek miydin? Üçü de son sınıflardan mı olacak?"_

Jongin başıyla onaylarken Chanyeol tırnaklarını yemeye başlamıştı. Müdahale etmeden duramadı.

_"Öncelikle annem Oh Sehun'un ekibin dışında kalmasına asla izin vermez. İkinci olarak ise Yixing'i ekipte istemiyorum."_

_"Sehun'un tasarım anlayışını sıkıcı buluyorum."_

Chanyeol küçük bir kahkaha attı.  _"Gerçekten mi? Yoksa sadece kıskanıyor musun? Hem ne tasarımından bahsediyorsun. Hepimiz biliyoruz ki sadece kahve yaptırıp, planlara ölçü vermelerine izin vereceksin. Tasarım anlayışıymış, hıh! Duyan da Sehun'un konseptiyle yarışmaya katılacak zanneder."_

_"Peki senin Yixing'le ne sorunun var?"_

_"..."_

Kris araya girerek,  _"Baekhyun'la iyi anlaşıyor olması Chanyeol için sorun. Kendi açılamayacağı için herhangi birinin açılmasından korkuyor. İnsanlar işte, engelleyemeyeceklerini bile bile çırpınabiliyor"_  dedi bilmişlikle. _"Yixing konusunda bir şey diyemem ama Sehun konusunda Chanyeol'u haklı buluyorum. Kraliçe Park zaten aksini kabul etmeyecektir."_

_"Aslında siz ikiniz bana iki kişi seçmem gerektiğini söylüyorsunuz öyle mi?"_

_"Sana sayı vermedik"_  dedi Chanyeol.  _"8 kişilik listeden hepsini seçebilirdin, 3 diye sen tutturdun. İstersen 8 kişinin 7'sini seç ama Yixing olmaz."_

_"Senin ufaklık listede bile yok. Yixing'i neden istemiyorsun?"_  diye sordu Jongin.

_"Sehun olduğu sürece, Baekhyun oralarda olacaktır"_  diye kendinden emin bir şekilde yanıtladı Chanyeol ve şapşal romantik gülümsemesiyle kızarmaya başladı. Bu görüntü diğer ikiliyi kahkahalara boğmaya yeterdi. Çalan telefonla ortamdaki kahkahalara avuçlar bastırılıp nefes darlığı yaşandı.

_"Evet, Profesör Park"_  dedi Chan, gözlerini devirip, başını hayal kırıklığıyla iki yana sallarken. Kraliçe Park'ın emri böyleydi, Chanyeol üniversite sınırları içerisindeyken oğlu değil, iş arkadaşıydı.

_"Peki, şimdi biz de o konuyu görüşüyoruz. Anladım. Merak etmeyin, Yarın saat 10.00'da odanızda olacağız. Size de iyi çalışmalar."_

Chanyeol telefonu kapattı,  _"duydunuz, yarın saat 10:00'da Park'ın huzurunda olacağız, ekibe dahil olmasını istediğimiz öğrencilerle birlikte. Şimdi kararını ver Jongin. Yixing'siz olarak, ekibinde kimleri istiyorsun? Oh Sehun'u yazmak zorundayım, ben haber vermesem bile yarın o toplantıda Sehun'un olacağına eminim."_

_"Bundan kaçış yok Jongin, söyle şu isimleri gidip yemek yiyelim. Sıkıldım artık. Elinde olan bir şey yok. Chanyeol de haklı ayrıca, zaten senin dediğin dışında bir şey yapmayacaklar. İyi yönetirsen, iyi bir ekip olurlar."_

_"Neden ben yönetiyorum? Siz ne yapacaksınız?"_

_"Sen tasarım sürecinde kendini dışarıdan görmediğin için konuşuyorsun. O halini görsen emin ol sen de EMREDERSİN PATRON! Komutuyla iş yaparsın. Despot, diktatör piç!"_

Jongin koltuğa dirseklerini dayayıp, yüzünü tavana çevirdi, ardından alnını sol eline dayayıp hayati bir karar veriyor imajı yaratıp, gözlerini açmadan isimleri kesinleştirdi. Sanki daha önce söyledikleri onlar değilmiş gibi...

_"Lee Taemin, Park Hyemin."_

Chanyeol kararı sorgulamadan bölüm sekreterini arayıp, yarınki toplantı için üç öğrencinin haberdar edilmesini istedi.

Böylece bu sorun da çözülmüş oldu.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	20. 1.6 - 4/7 * 10'da 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 160312 [FANCAM] EXOLUXION in Malaysia - Playboy Sekai focus

 

 

  
  
  


...

Sehun ve Baekhyun jüri sonrası sınav takvimini incelerken sarışının çalan telefonu ikiliyi böldü. 

_"Merhaba Suzy."_

_"..."_

_"Peki, neden çağırdığını biliyor musun?"_

_"..."_

_"Anlıyorum. Teşekkürler. İyi günler."_

Baek meraklı gözlerle Sehun'un konuşmayı aktarmasını bekledi. Sehun ise telefonu kapatıp yeniden çalışma programı hazırlamaya dönmüştü.

_"Diğerleri önemli değil ama haftaya Perşembe, Yapı Bilgisi sınavı var. Ona çalışmazsan kalacaksın ve diğer dönemin Yapı Bilgisini alamayacak-"_

_"Sorun değil onu halledeceğim."_

Sehun şaşkın gözlerle Baek'e baktı.

_"Sırık jürim sonrası istersem beni Yapı Bilgisi ve Yapı Sistemleri Dersleri için çalıştırabileceğini söyledi."_

_"Chanyeol mu?"_

_"Evet. Detaylarımın hatalarla dolu olduğunu görünce..."_

_"İlginç."_

Sehun bu konuda biraz rahatsız olsa da konu Chanyeol ise herhangi bir art niyet olmayacağını düşündü. Gerçekten de Baek'in Sistemler konusunda baya bir yardıma ihtiyacı vardı.

_"Cazibem tatlım, cazibem..."_  diye bilmişlikle cevap verdi Baekhyun.

_"Cazibeme kimse dayanamaz biliyorsun."_

Sehun küçümseyerek güldü.  _"Cazibe... Belki de sıfır yapı bilgisiyle mezun olup, insanları öldürebilecek binalar inşa etmeni istememiştir. Bu da bir seçenek, düşün bence."_

Baek, dil çıkardı  _"kim aradı?"_  diye sordu.

_"Aaa, o mu? Bölüm sekreteri aradı."_

_"Onu anladım. Ne istiyormuş?"_

_"Yarın saat 10:00'da Profesör Park benimle görüşmek istiyormuş."_

_"Upss! Yarıyıl tatilini becerecek! Kesin iş kilitleyecek."_

_"Birkaç gün bizimkilerin yanında kalır dönerim, başka tatil planım yok biliyorsun. Hem iş kilitlemesi yararıma."_

_"Gerçekten benimle kayağa gelmek istemiyor musun?"_

_"Bunu konuştuk Baekhyun. İşim olmasa da kayağa gelmek istemiyorum."_

_"Sen bilirsin, aptal. Oysa çok eğlenirdik."_

Sehun alınmış numarası yapan arkadaşını ya da aşkını sevimli bir gülümsemeyle izliyordu. Baekhyun sarışının artık yemediği numaraları yapsa da bu numaralar Sehun'un kalbini pır pır ettiriyordu.   
  
  


_"Sınavlardan sonra, ben gitmeden alışverişe gidelim."_

_"Merak etme aç kalmam. Annem kesin bir dolu yiyecekle geri gönderir beni."_

_"Biliyorum, biliyorum. Yine de içim rahat etmez."_

_"Sadece 10 günlüğüne gideceksin, git ve eğlen. Döndüğünde ben burada olurum."_

_"Aklım sende kalacak bebeğim"_  diye homurdanıp, uzun olanı bebek gibi sarmaladı Baekhyun. Bir o yana bir bu yana sallanırken Sehun'u boğma tehlikesini göz ardı edip saçlarını okşuyordu.   
  
  


...

Gece yine Baekhyun'un onu saran kol ve bacakları Sehun'u sabaha karşı uyumaya itmişti. Aynı evde yaşama hali gittikçe sarışının uykularıyla ödediği bir bedel haline dönüşüyordu. Bölüm merdivenlerini koşarak tırmandı, şimdiden 15 dakika geç kalmıştı ve geç kalmak Profesörün affetmediği günahlardan biriydi. Nefesini düzenleyip kapıyı tıklattı. İçeriden gelen komut sonrası kapıyı aralayıp görünmez olmayı dileyerek odaya girdi.

İçeride yalnızca Profesörün olmasını beklerken, masasında göremediği kadını aradı gözleri, bulduğunda ise toplantı masasında ve yalnız olmadığı fark etti. Üzerine dönen fazladan beş çift gözle ki bunlardan biri üzerinde en istemediği çiftti, şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi.

_"Ben. Ben özür dilerim, geciktim"_  diyerek selam verdi, sesi neredeyse içine kaçmış denebilirdi.

_"Gel Sehun, henüz başlamamıştık"_  diyerek öğrencisini masaya davet etti ciddiyetle bakan kadın.  
  
  


     

...

Taemin ve Hyemin teklifi duyunca gözleri parlamıştı. Sehun ise böyle bir ekipte olmanın onu geliştireceğini biliyordu da, toplantının başından beri ona bakıp pis pis sırıtan esmer aklını karıştırıyordu. Kim Jongin'le aynı ekipte, hem de onun yönetiminde çalışmak istiyor muydu?

_"Evet gençler, bu çalışmanın sizin eğitim hayatınızda olduğu kadar meslek hayatınızda da etkili olacağını düşünüyorum. Yarışmayı kazanıp, kazanmamanız önemli değil, bunu zaten belirttim. Kendinizi baskı altında hissetmeyin."_

Bu cümle Kim Jongin'in bakışlarını Sehun'dan Profesör Park'a çevirmişti. Duyduğuna inanmadığı yüzündeki küçümseyen ifadeden belliydi. Profesör Park, Jongin'e bakıp gülümsedi.

_"Biliyorum benimle aynı fikri paylaşmıyorsun, söylemek istediğin bir şeyler var mı?"_

Jongin başıyla onaylayıp  _"Profesör Park'ın da dediği gibi, onunla aynı fikri paylaşmıyorum. En başından belirtmek isterim ki, bu zorlu ve sancılı bir süreçtir. Karar vermeden önce iyi düşünün, küçük bir ihtimal de olsa yapamayacağınız aklınızdan geçiyorsa, tereddüt etmeden vazgeçin. Korkak insanların ekibimde yeri olamaz."_

Son cümleyi Sehun'a bakarak söylemişti. Profesör Park, gururlu gözlerle Jongin'i izlerken, esmerin konuşmasının sertliğini gençliğine ve hırsına yormuştu.

Sehun yutkundu. Jongin açıkça ona ekipte olmamasını söylüyordu. Ancak bunu yalnızca o ve Jongin biliyordu. Böyle bir fırsatı geri çevirmek istemeyen yanıyla, esmerden koşarak uzaklaşması gerektiğini söyleyen yanı çoktan kavgaya tutuşmuş, iç organlarının yerini değiştirmek pahasına, beyaz tenin altında birbirlerini iterek dışarı atmaya çalışıyordu.

Kris, Jongin'in tehditkar konuşmasını bitirdiğini varsayıp  _"Asistan Kim'in hakkı var, ekip olmak zordur. Ancak bu sizin ilk yarışma ekibiniz olacağı için yalnızca direktifler doğrultusunda hareket edeceğinizi söylemeliyim"_  diye devam etti. Çalan telefonla Profesör Park toplantı masasından kalkıp, odanın dışına çıktı.

_"Kısacası arkadaşlar, Profesör Park'ın isteği üzerine böyle bir ekip kuruyoruz. Hali hazırda Asistan Wu ve Bay Park'ın yer aldığı birkaç yardımcının da olduğu bir ekibimiz var. Profesör sizin deneyim kazanmanız ve okulun adının duyulması adına bu yarışmayı daha geniş bir ekibe mal etmeye karar verdi. Ayak işleri dışında bir şey yapmayacaksınız. Bu sizi ne kadar deneyim sahibi yapar bilemiyorum."_

Chanyeol, Jongin'in öğrencilerden kurtulmak için yaptığı konuşmayı gülerek dinliyordu. Uzun olan biliyordu ki, odada bulunan öğrencilerden ikisi sadece Jongin'in terini silecek bile olsa ekipte yer almak isterdi. Yalnızca Sehun'un ne düşündüğünü tahmin edemiyordu.   
  
  


_"Asistan Kim, ekibini oluştururken çok titizdir, daha önce sizlerle çalışma fırsatı olmadığı için endişeli olsa gerek. Süreç içerisinde birlikte iyi anlaşacağımızı umuyorum"_  dedi Chanyeol sıcak gülümsemesiyle. Sehun'la göz göze geldiğinde  _"biz birlikte uyumlu bir şekilde çalışabiliyoruz, değil mi Sehun?"_  diye sordu.

Sehun gülümseyerek başını olumlu anlamda salladı. Jongin'in bakışları toplantının başından beri ilk defa alaycılığını kaybetmiş, hoşnutsuzlukla kaplanmıştı.

Profesör Park odaya geri gelip masadaki gençlere yöneldi.

_"Sorun yok değil mi? Birlikte iyi iş çıkaracağınıza inanıyorum. İsterseniz ofis olarak düzenlenecek olan lojmanı görün, gerekenlerin listesini Hyemin bana ulaştırır. Yarıyıl tatiline dek ofisiniz hazır olur."_

Sehun kararsızlığını dışarı vurmaya hazırlanırken esmerin bakışlarının yeniden alaya büründüğünü fark etti. Anlaşılan o ki Jongin, Sehun'dan bu hamleyi bekliyordu. Tıpkı bir korkağın yapacağı gibi...  
  
  


     

...

_"Bu odayı da dinlenmek için kullanabiliriz, iki kanepe yeterli olacaktır"_  dedi Chanyeol.

Jongin bunu mantıklı bulmuştu. Bazı geceler o kadar çok çalışırdı ki eve gidecek hali olmaz ve çalıştığı mekanlarda sandalye üstlerinde uyur kalırdı. Jongin asla düzenli bir ofisi olsun istememişti. Daima kısa süreli daireler tutup, zevkine göre dekore eder ve sıkılınca başka bir yere geçmekte tereddüt etmezdi. Her şey hevesini alıncaya dek güzeldi. Heves geçince güzellik solup yerini boğucu bir sıkıcılık kaplardı.

Sehun mutfaktaki tezgaha yaslanmış telefonunda bir şeylerle uğraşırken Jongin içeri girdi. Bakışları sarışınla kesişince gözlerini devirip geri çıktı. Ardından koridordan gelen iğneleyici sözleri duydu.

_"Bu işten hoşlanmadım. Kraliçe Park bebek bakıcılığı yapmamızı istiyor ve ben kimseye bakıcılık yapmaya meraklı değilim."_

Kris bu konuşmayı kaç defa yaptığının sayısını bile bilmiyordu.  _"Açıkçası bebek gibi davranan biri varsa o da sensin. Yeter artık. Profesör Park'ın teklifini kabul ettik ve en fazla başarısız oluruz. Bu saçma agresifliğe bir son ver."_

_"Kabul etmedik, siz beni oyuna getirdiniz."_

_"Tamam Jongin, biz seni oyuna getirdik, sen oyuna geldin ve bitti. Kabullen iki hafta içerisinde bu ekiple birlikte çalışıyor olacaksın. Sindirmek için 2 haftan var, rahat rahat sindir."_

Konuşmanın finali çarpılan kapının sesiyle olmuştu. Sehun Jongin'in yalnızca onu istemediğini düşünürken, duydukları sonucunda bu çalışma grubunu istemediğini anlamış, bu biraz olsun moralini düzeltmişti, Jongin tarafından istenmemenin neden moralini bozduğunu henüz sorgulayacak durumda değildi. Ama en azından tek istenmeyen o değildi ve bunun için memnundu.   
  
  


...

_"Ne oldu? Yine hangi saçma insanların toparlayamadığı çizimi kaktırdı sana sırığın annesi?"_

Sehun ceketini asıp, yatağın üzerindeki kitapları itti ve Baekhyun'un yanına yatağa uzandı.

_"Bu defa iş değil, proje yarışması için bir ekip kurmak istemiş, o ekipte yer almam için çağırmış."_

_"Aynı şey, hatta bu kez kaktırdığı iş yarıyıl tatilinden daha uzun sürecek."_

Baekhyun haklıydı ve o bunu hiç düşünmemişti. Düşünecek o kadar fazla şey olmuştu ki süre hiç aklına gelmemişti. Yaklaşık 4 aydan uzun bir süre Kim Jongin'in ekibinde yer alacaktı belki de endişelenmeliydi.

_"Eeee, ekipte kimler var?"_

_"Bunu sana söylemesem daha iyi olur bence"_  dedi ve kıkırdamaya başladı Sehun. Ekip üyelerini duyduğunda kısa olanın ofis olarak düzenlenecek lojmana taşınmak isteyeceğine emindi. Baekhyun gözlerini kısıp dişlerinin arasından  _"Sırık Park"_  diye tısladı. Sehun'un kıkırtısı kahkahaya dönüştü.

_"Biliyordum, o piç sana yazılıyor! Sadece ikiniz değilsiniz değil mi? Söyle sadece ikinizden oluşan bir ekip mi? Şerefsiz annesini de dahil etmiş olaya, tabii Profesörü kırmayacağını bili-"_

Sehun hafifçe doğrulup Baekhyun'un ağzını eliyle kapattı. Bu eylemi gerçekten çok sık yapıyordu.

_"Son sınıflardan Taemin, Hyemin, ben, Chanyeol, Asistan Wu ve seninki."_

Baekhyun'un gözleri yuvalarından fırlamak üzereydi.

_"YALVARIRIM BENİ DE ALIN!"_  diye haykırdı.  _"TANRIM! PROJE EKİBİ DEĞİL TANRI PARÇACIĞI YAĞMURU! Kris Wu, Kim Jongin... Sen nasıl şanslı bir piçsin Oh Sehun?"_

Sehun da bakışlarını tavana dikmiş düşünüyordu, nasıl böyle boktan bir şansa sahip olabilmişti?  
  
  


     

...

_"BAEKHYUN! Daha ne kadar bekleyeceğim? Gece kaçta uyudum biliyor musun sen? Sabahın köründe diktin beni kapıya ve bekletiyorsun. Şimdi defolup yatacağım. Kime diyorum? BAEKHYUN!"_

_"Tamam, tamam geldim. Kutsal kredi kartımı bulamadım."_

_"Limitsiz olanı mı?"_

Baekhyun diğerinin koluna girip, Sehun'u asansöre sürüklerken bağlamadığı bağcıklarına basmamak için paytak paytak koşmaya çabalıyordu.

Kumral genç son sürat arabayı sürerken diğeri yan koltukta homurdanmaya devam ediyordu.

_"Baban iflas mı etti?"_

Baek kocaman açtığı gözleriyle Sehun'a sus şerefsiz bakışı attı.

_"NEEE? Babam iflas mı etti? Nerede okudun, gazetelere mi çıkmış NEEEE?"_

Sehun kıkırdadı.  _"Hayır ahmak, neden sabahın köründe mağazaya kepenkleri açmaya gidiyoruz. Siz zengin değil misiniz? Ararsın ayırırlar ya da ne bileyim eve gönderirler."_

_"Aklımı yitiriyordum, iflas deyince, seni piç!"_  diye cırladı Baek.  _"Bu öyle bir mağaza değil. Yalnızca çoooook ünlü modacıların sınırlı sayıdaki tasarımlarını satan bir yer. Havalimanında görevli tanıdığım, özel bir kargo uçağının dün gece yola çıktığını haber verdi, ben de uçak ininceye dek uçuşu takip ettim."_

_"Özel kargo uçakları da mı takip edilebiliyor?"_

Baekhyun oflayarak devam etti.  _"Konunun en alakasız yerine takılmak zorundasın değil mi?" Bir program var, yalnızca önemli görevlilerin kullandığı-"_

_"Onu nasıl elde ettiğini sormayacağım, zira bunun askeri bir bilgi olmasından ve daha sonra devlet sırrı niteliğinde şeyler öğrenip işkence atında bunları anlatmaktan korkuyorum."_

_"O ZAMAN KONUYA ODAKLAN BEBEĞİM!"_

Sehun bıkkınlıkla bedenini koltuğa daha çok yaydı. Benim burada ne işim var sorgulamasıyla baş başaydı.

_"Şu an ülke sınırları içerisinde o gömlekten tam 3 tane var. Sen beni oyaladığın için her saniye o mucizeden adım adım uzaklaşıyorum."_

Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu.  _"Mucize... Mucizenin bedenine uyacağını nerden biliyorsun?"_  diye sordu, yüzünde intikam arzusuyla dolu piç sırıtma hakimdi.

Baekhyun minik bedenine yapılan imayı elbette anladı.  _"İçine benden üç tane sığacak şekilde olsa da o gömlek benim olacak. 49 cm omuz genişliğin var da ne oluyor? Daha bir sanat eserine nasıl değer vereceğini bilmiyorsun._

_Hıh! Sersem!"_

Sehun koltukta kıkırdarken, yoldaki levhayı gördü. İl sınırının dışına çıkmışlardı. İnanamaz gözlerle Baekhyun'a baktı.  _"BANA 2 SAAT İÇİNDE EVDE OLACAĞIMIZI SÖYLEMİŞTİN. HANGİ CEHENNEME GİDİYORUZ?"_  diye haykırdı.  
  
  


...

Arabaya yeniden bindiklerinde Sehun kahkahalarını bastırma isteğiyle iki büklüm olmuş karnını tutarak kıvranıyordu. Baekhyun ise az sonra sıkmaktan parmak boğumlarını beyazlatan direksiyonu yerinden söküp Sehun'un kafasına geçirmek üzereydi.

_"Seni şurada becermeden sesini kesecek misin?"_  diye tısladı dişlerinin arasından.

Sehun kahkahaları arasında nefes darlığıyla boğuşuyordu. _"Ama- ko-konuşmuyorum ki."_

_"GÜLME!"_

_"Offff! Karnıma ağrı girdi. Aaaahhh."_

_"GÜLME DİYORUM!"_

_"Tamam. Gülmüyorum tamam"_  dedi hala gülmeye devam ederken.

_"SEHUN!"_

_"..."_

Baekhyun sinirle araba kullanmaya devam ederken Sehun hala içten içe eğleniyordu. O bücüre iyi olmuştu, sabahın köründe Sehun'u kaldırıp buraya dek sürüklemişti. Sarışın genç yan gözle diğerini süzdü.

_"Bana neden kızıyorsun? Ben mi aldım son gömleği?"_

Baekhyun ters ters bakıp yeniden önüne döndü.

_"Hem satıcı söyledi ya, bedeni sana olmazmış. Bedenine bile olmayacak bir gömlek için şu tavrına bak."_

_"Dönüp o satıcıyı siktirme bana"_  dedi Baekhyun yine o kiralık katil tonlamasıyla. Soğuk ve korkutucu...

_"Sen günden güne terbiyesizleşiyorsun Baekkie. O güzel dudaklarına hiç yakışmıyor."_

_"Bu güzel dudaklarımın içindeki dişlerimi burnunda istemiyorsan SUS!"_

Sehun o acı anıyı hatırladı ve yine burnunun ucu sızladı. Bir defa bu tehditti dikkate almadığı için biçimli burnunun ucundan olacaktı. Acı hala tazeymişçesine burnunu okşadı. Baekhyun bu hareketi memnun bir gülümsemeyle izliyordu.

Bir süre sessizce yola devam ettiler, ardından Baekhyun  _"her kim aldıysa onu söyleseydi bari, sürtük!"_  diye homurdandı.

_"Kadına bunu sorduğuna inanamıyorum. Kim aldıysa aldı. Ne yapacaksın? Gidip ondan alacak değilsin ya."_

Baekhyun sinsi bir sırıtmayla Sehun'a döndü.  _"Hala benim yapabileceklerimi küçümsediğini görüyorum Oh Sehun."_

Sehun şaşkınlıkla oturduğu koltukta sanki mümkünmüş gibi geriledi.

_"O zaman kim olduğunu öğrenmediğimiz iyi oldu. Senin gibi bir deliden her şeyi beklemem gerektiğini hep unutuyorum."_

_"Unutmamalısın._

_Sürtük!"_

Sehun Baekhyun'un bu haliyle eğlense de eğlencesini dışı vurmamakta haklı sebepleri vardı. Gerçekten dönüp satıcı kadını canından bezdirmek için birkaç kelime yeterliydi.  _"O gömleği her kim aldıysa umarım Baekhyun'un karşısına çıkmaz"_  diye iç geçirdi.

Eve yaklaştıklarında birden asıl sinirlenip korkutucu auraya bürünmesi gerekenin kendisi olduğunu fark etti.  _"SENİ PİSLİK!"_

Baek, bu ani çıkışı beklemediği için yerinde sıçradı.  _"Ne? Ne oldu?"_

_"Saatin kaç olduğuna bak, tam 6 saattir senin saçma işlerinin peşindeyim. Oysa oturup not çıkarmam gerekiyordu."_

_"Off Sehun ben de bir sorun-"_

_"APTAL! Öğleden sonra projesini yaptığım yere gitmek zorundayım. Ne zaman not çıkaracağım? Lanet olsun sana Baekhyun!"_

_"Yaa Sehunniee!"_

_"Kapa çeneni. Senin yüzünden bursumdan olacağım. Sonra da harçları ödemek için el değmemiş bedenimi satmak zorunda kalacağım."_

_"Bedenine servet verecek insanlar tanıyorum"_  dedi Baekhyun salak salak gülerek.

Sehun gözlerini kısarak kısa olana baktı.  _"Emin ol o insanları merak etmiyorum ve sen benim pezevenkliğime soyunmak yerine, ben eve dönünceye dek statik notlarını çıkaracaksın."_

_"Ama Sehun böyle anlaşmamıştık. Ben tarih notlarını sense-"_

_"O anlaşma sen benim saatlerimi hiç etmeden önceydi. İndir beni burada!"_

Baekhyun etrafına baktı.  _"Bekleyeyim mi?"_ diye sordu tüm uysallığıyla.

_"Sen beni duymadın galiba. Defol git ve ben dönünceye dek o notları çıkarmış ol."_

Sehun arabadan indi, tam adım atmak üzereyken geri dönüp cama eğildi. Baek, Sehun'a çekirdek kavurup, biralı bir ziyafet hazırlasam bu işten sıyrılırım diye düşünürken camın önünde ona bakan gözleri fark edip, camı açtı.

_"Sakın beni kandırmaya çalışma, ne yemek ne başka bir şey, o notları istiyorum. Gelirken yiyecek bir şeyler getiririm. Sen de o saate kadar aç kal da bir daha benim zamanımı gaspetmemeyi öğren!"_

Baekhyun  _"yok, yok öyle bir şey düşünmüyorum Sehunnie"_  diye yalan söylemeye çalışırken Sehun çoktan arabadan uzaklaşmıştı.  
  
  


...

Statik notları, el yakan kahve çekirdekleri, omuzuna attığı kırmızı battaniyesi, sigara paketi ve çakmağıyla Sehun terastaki masada yerini almıştı. Baek'in mırıldanarak sanat tarihi notlarını temize çekmesinden fenalık geçirdiği için çalışmak üzere terasa kaçmayı seçmişti. Baek'ten kaçarken kimin kucağına düştüğü ise açıktı.

_"Statik mi?"_

Boş bakışlarla karşısındaki sandalyeyi çekip oturan esmeri süzdü.

_"Eminim statikte iyisindir."_

_"Öyle"_  dedi buz gibi bir tonda.

_"Tahmin etmek zor değil, tasarım konusunda iyi olmayanlar, konu hesap işleri olunca hep iyidir."_

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Birkaç saniyeyi sinirlenmemeye çabalayarak geçirdi.

_"Bu lafınızdan statikten anlamadığınızı mı çıkarmalıyım?"_

Jongin yapay bir kahkahayla başını geriye attı, bu hareketiyle birlikte savrulan siyah tutamları, bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdiği an kayarak yeniden eski halini almıştı.

_"Hayır, sıkıcı tasarımların ve sıkıcı biri olduğunu..."_

Sehun gözlerini devirip, aklını elindeki notlara vermeyi denedi, boş bir çabayla. Jongin gözlerini bir an olsun üzerinden ayırmazken notlara yoğunlaşmak oldukça zordu. Sehun elini uzatsa, esmerin parmak uçlarından başlayarak onu kemireceğine emindi.

_"Konuşmak istediğiniz bir şey mi var Asistan Kim?"_  diye sordu, yalnızca üzerindeki bakışlardan kurtulmak istiyordu.

_"Hayır."_

_"Beni izlemekten daha iyi bir işiniz yok mu?"_

_"Hayır."_

Sehun gittikçe sinirleniyordu.  _"Ben seni izlerken çalışamıyor musun?"_

_"Bu ne saçma soru?"_

_"..."_

_"Siz oturmaya devam edecekseniz ben çalışacak başka bir yer bulayım."_

_"Sana iltifat ediyorum, ama yine yaranamıyorum."_

Sehun masaya koyduğu kitapları toplarken duraksadı.  _"Bu sersem ne iltifatından bahsediyor?"_  diye düşündü.

_"Yalnızca kişiliğin sıkıcı, yoksa seni izlemek bir süredir bana zevk veriyor."_

Sehun cümleleri yanlış yorumlamayı diledi.  _"Ne demek seni izlemek zevk veriyor, yoksa beni izleyip kendini mi çeki-"_ diye düşüncelerine iç sesi müdahale etti  _"hayır Sehun hayır! Projeni eleştirdiği günden ya da okuldan bahsediyordur. Sen, masum melek böyle bir şeye alet olamazsın."_

Jongin neredeyse tüm düşünceleri Sehun'un yüzünden okuyormuş gibi piç bir sırıtmayla  _"estetik algım, güzellik kabullerim ileri seviyededir. Sıradan şeyler değildir beğendiklerim. Bence seni izlemekten hoşlandığım için gururun okşanmalı."_

Sehun gözlerini kısarak karşısındaki esmere baktı. Belki de yüzüne kusmak için şu an en doğru zamandı, ama midesi Sehun'la aynı fikirde değildi. Yüzünü buruşturarak  _"ne kadar rafine zevkleriniz olduğunu tanrının her günü farklı kişilerle birleşmiş inlemelerinize uyanarak keşfediyorum Asistan Kim, estetik algınız ve güzellik kabulleriniz sayesinde o kadar seçicisiniz ki tanıdığım her10 kişinin 10'uyla da yatmış olmanız muhtemel."_

_"9"_  dedi Jongin Sehun'un tırnaklarını çıkarmış hırçın bir kedi gibi püskürmesini bölerek.

_"..."_

_"Büyük ihtimalle tanıdığın 10 kişiden 9'uyla yatmışımdır"_  dedi ve başıyla Baekhyun'un dairesini işaret etti  _"Baekhyun'la henüz yatmadım"._

Sehun eline aldığı kitabı esmerin yüzüne yapıştırmamak için hırsla masadan kalkıp, ayaklarını yere vurarak içeri girmeye yeltendi. Arkasından yükselen kahkaha yine yenildiğinin göstergesiydi. Ancak Jongin onu öylece göndermek yerine bir de şeref golü atmak istemişti.

" _Ama seçme şansım olursa o 10 kişi yerine senin yuvarlak güzel kıçını tercih ederim Oh Sehun."_  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	21. 1.7 - 4/7 * Gürültü yapmak istersen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FanVid- SＥＫＡＩ| gimme more [+xxikris collab]

 

  
  
  
  


...

Sehun eline aldığı kitabı esmerin yüzüne yapıştırmamak için hırsla masadan kalkıp, ayaklarını yere vurarak içeri girmeye yeltendi. Arkasından yükselen kahkaha yine yenildiğinin göstergesiydi. Ancak Jongin onu öylece göndermek yerine bir de şeref golü atmak istemişti.

_"Ama seçme şansım olursa o 10 kişi yerine senin yuvarlak güzel kıçını tercih ederim Oh Sehun."_

Sarışın genç olduğu yerde donmuş, duyduğu cümleyi anlamlandırmaya çalışırken Jongin kalkıp ondan önce dairesine girmişti. Yan dairenin kapanan teras kapısının sesiyle Sehun kendine geldi.  _"Bu da neydi böyle" diye düşündü. "Bu serseri ne söyledi?"_

Ağır hareketlerle dönüp az önce kalktığı sandalyeye oturdu. Sanki Jongin hala orada ve aynı cümleyi kulağına fısıldıyordu.

Önce Baekhyun'la henüz yatmadığını söyleyip, midesine bir yumruk geçirmiş, ardından ise onu tercih edeceğini söyleyerek midesine yediği yumrukla iki büklüm olmuş gencin yüzüne diziyle sağlam bir darbe indirmişti. Dışarıdan bir şey belli olmasa da Sehun'un iç dünyası şu an kan içinde sancıyla kıvranıyordu. Adı Kim Jongin olan sancıyla...

Baekhyun oflayıp, puflayarak terasa, diğerinin yanına geldi. Masadaki paketten bir sigara alıp az önce Jongin'in oturduğu sandalyeye kuruldu. Ancak konuşuncaya dek Sehun onun varlığını fark etmemişti.

_"Çok zor değil mi?"_

Sarışın olan bakışlarını sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi.  _"Ne?"_

Baekhyun arkadaşının notlar yüzünden dağıldığını düşündü.  _"Statik diyorum, notlar. Zor değil mi? Derste dinlemeyince fark etmemişim ama sınavın şimdiden bok gibi geçeceğine eminim. Senin yüzün de bu şekli aldığına göre yanılmıyorum."_  
  
  


     

Sehun başını sallayarak toparlanmaya zaman bulamamış olmasına lanet etti.  _"Evet, sınav, sınav zor olacak bence de."_

Baekhyun yan dairenin kapalı perdelerine baktı.  _"Evde yok galiba."_

Sehun  _"nereden bileyim ben!"_  diye yükseldiyse de, kendini durdurmayı bildi. Baekhyun ortamdaki garip gerginliği sezmiş gibi  _"sen iyi misin?"_  diye sordu.

Sehun hala kucağındaki notlar ve kitaplarla oturduğu yerden kalktı  _"üşüdüm sadece, içeride çalışacağım, sen de çok kalma, hava iyice soğudu."_

Baekhyun başıyla onaylayıp, Sehun'un nesi olduğunu daha fazla üstelemedi.

Sarışın genç elindekilerle birlikte odası olarak düzenledikleri iç odaya geçti.

Kitapları yatağın üzerine bırakıp, kendi de yatağın kenarından kayıp yere oturdu. Kim Jongin dengesiz herifin tekiydi ve Sehun bu dengesizliğe bir çok farklı konudan dahil oluyordu. Önce tanışmalarındaki absürtlüğü bahane olarak görmüş, ardından Jongin'in onu Profesör Park'ın yeni gözdesi diye kıskandığını düşünmüştü. Tüm bunlara Baekhyun'un hormonları eklenince işler içinden çıkılmaz bir hal alacak diye korkmuştu. Ama asla aklına gelmeyen şey bugün yüzüne tokat gibi, yok yok yüzünü dağıtan sağlam bir yumruk gibi çarpmıştı. Kim Jongin onu tercih edeceğini söylemişti.

Sehun hiç bu yönden düşünmemişti. Junmyeon haklıydı. Kim Jongin ne yapacağı belli olmayan tehlikeli piçin tekiydi. Baekhyun için korkarken aslında kendisi için korkması, uzak durması gerektiğini fark edememiş miydi? Sadece dalga geçiyor, Sehun'u sinir etmek için konuşuyor da olabilirdi. Çünkü ilginç bir şekilde Kim Jongin Sehun'u delirtmekten zevk alıyor gibiydi. Ama neden?

Sehun kendi düşünceleri içerisinde boğulurken Baek içeri daldı. Bu çocuk ne zaman kapı çalmayı öğrenecekti?

_"Markete gideceğim istediğin bir şey var mı?"_

_"Hı? Yok teşekkür ederim."_

_"Sehun sen iyi misin? Bir şey mi oldu, yani eve geldiğinde daha iyi görünüyordun, yemekte de öyle. Sorun ne?"_

_"Bilmiyorum Baekkie, kendimi halsiz hissediyorum. Belki biraz dinlenmeliyim."_

Baekhyun, arkadaşına inandı,  _"peki, sessiz olacağım. Sen dinlen."_

_"Eğer uyanmazsam gece 4 gibi uyandırır mısın beni? Ya da o saate kadar uyanık olmazsan, uyurken uyandır. Notlara göz atayım."_

_"Tamam"_  dedi ve gelip yerde oturan Sehun'un kalkıp yatağa uzanmasına yardım etti kısa olan. Ardından alnına bir öpücük kondurup  _"ateşin yok, yorulmuşsundur"_  dedi ve sıcacık bir gülümseme sunup, odadan çıktı. Ardından dış kapının kapanma sesi duyuldu.

İçindeki hırçın ses Sehun'un yan daireye girip, o esmeri duvara çarpması gerektiğini fısıldasa da Sehun gözlerini kapatıp uyumayı denemeye karar verdi. Belki de yine ondan kaçmalıydı. Ama nasıl? İlerleyen günlerde aynı proje için çalışırken nereye kaçabilir ya da saklanabilirdi? İşte yine çıkmazdaydı.

_"Umarım dalga geçmişsindir adi piç"_  diye tısladı. Uykuya dalmadan önce zihninde dönen son sesler hala esmerin arsız fısıltılarıydı.  
  
  


...

_"Nasıldı?"_  diye sordu kafede oturan Sehun'un yanına ilişmeden önce Baekhyun.

_"Kolaydı."_

_"Sen aşağılık bir pisliksin Oh Sehun! Dün geceki halini düşününce ne olursa olsun geçemem diye düşünmüştüm. Şimdi karşıma geçmiş kolaydı diyorsun ve ben yine geçemiyorum. Piç!"_

Sehun bıkkınlıkla göz devirdi  _"hadi gidelim"_  dedi ve toparlanmaya başladı.

_"Açım! Tost söyledim."_

Sehun yeniden kalktığı yere otururken, öğle tatili olmadan ve malum kişiyle karşılaşma riski yaşamadan kaçmak istiyordu.

Ancak Sehun'un şansı ne zaman yanında olmuştu ki...

Baekhyun yemeğini almak için gittiğinde, kısa olanın yanında beliren iki uzun beden Sehun'un masanın altına kaçmasına nedendi. Daha kötüsü ise Baek'in onları da peşine takmış getiriyor olmasıydı.   
  
  


...

_"Tavuklu sandviç kalmamış mı?"_  diye sordu arkasından gelen kalın ses. Baekhyun bu sesi elbette tanıyordu. Sıcak gülümsemelerinden birini takınıp arkasını döndü.

_"Hayır, bugün ben de yetişemedim"_  dedi ve Chanyeol'un arkasındaki tanrıyı gördü. Gülümsemesini kontrol altında tutmaya çalışarak esmerle göz teması kurdu. Ağzının garip bir dikdörtgen olmasını şu an arzulamıyordu. O kahkahanın onu seksi olmaktan uzaklaştırdığını düşünüyordu.

Asistan Kim Baekhyun'a gülümsedikten sonra umursamazca etrafına bakındı. Baekhyun anlamamıştı belki ama Jongin av sezonunu açmıştı. Gözleri, köşedeki masada başını eğmiş oturan sarışını buldu.  
  
  


     

...

Sehun Chanyeol'un sesiyle boynuna ağrı girmesine neden olan yerden başını kaldırmak zorunda kaldı.

_"Merhaba Sehun."_

_"Merhaba."_

_"Hey neyin var çok yorgun görünüyorsun? Sınav haftan kötü mü gidiyor?"_

_"Biraz."_

Jongin Sehun'un soluk tenine bakarken bir an gözleri birleşti. Ancak sarışın genç bu birleşimden hızla kaçmayı başardı ve dikkatini Chanyeol'e yöneltti.

_"Ben de seninle Bayan Moe'nin mağazası hakkında birkaç şey konuşacaktım. Ama görüyorum ki-"_

_"Ooo Bayan Moe... Ben onu tümüyle unutmuşum. Uygulama ofisi ay sonu istiyordu projeyi değil mi? Dün proje ofisine uğradım ama bir şey söylemediler."_

_"Biliyorum seni aramışlar ama ulaşamamışlar. Dün beni aradılar. Bayan Moe duvarlarda ayna olmasını istiyormuş."_

_"Önce boya yeterliydi, sonra duvar kağıdı oldu, ardından silinebilir duvar kağıdına karar verdi şimdi de bu mu? Ay sonuna dek daha nerede ne görüp isteyecek merak ediyorum"_  dedi Sehun sinir bozukluğuyla kıkırdarken.

Chanyeol de geniş bir gülümsemeyle Sehun'a katıldı. Çünkü haklıydı.  _"Sen projenin son halini bana gönder ben halledeyim. Gerçekten kötü görünüyorsun sınavlar bittikten sonra bir süre dinlen."_

_"Hıh!"_  Jongin dinlemiyormuş gibi görünmesine rağmen dinlediğini belli eden o sesi çıkardı. Chanyeol bir şey söyleyeceğini düşünerek ona döndüğünde Jongin'in yüzünde yine aynı  _"bu ekip işi boktan işte!"_  ifadesi vardı. Sehun da esmerin ne düşündüğünü tahmin etmişti. Yüzüne dönen pis, kahverengi, çekik şeyler ise kanındaki nefret seviyesini arttırmaya başlamıştı. Umursamamaya çalışarak,  _"ciddi bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum, sınavlardan sonra 1-2 günlüğüne ailemin yanına gideceğim. Projeyi göndereyim, kontrol etmen iyi olur. Bazı seçimlerden emin değilim. Sonra tekrar konuşuruz"_ dedi ve esmerin gözlerine diktiği meydan okur bakışlarla üzerine basa basa  _"yarışma projesi için çalışmaya başlamadan çok önce dönmüş olacağım"_ diye ekledi.

Jongin kendinden emin, sağ yandan yukarı kıvrılan yamuk gülümsemesiyle,  _"proje için çalışmaya başlamadan ofis için yapmamız gereken şeyler olacak, erken dönmen iyi olur"_  dedi ve alacağı herhangi bir cevabı beklemeden  _"görüşürüz"_  deyip elindeki kahvesiyle birlikte kafenin dışına, dışarıdaki masalardan birine oturmak üzere çıktı. Zaten yapacağını yapmış, ortaya patlamaya hazır bir bomba bırakmıştı.

Sehun şu dakika onu ısırarak parçalayabilirdi.  _"Dengesiz piç!"_  diye iç geçirdi. Chanyeol boğazını temizleyip yeniden dikkati üzerine çektiğinde gülümseyip Sehun ve Baek'e veda ederek Jongin'in yanına gitmek üzere yanlarından ayrıldı.

Garip bir şekilde Baekhyun tüm bu olaylar sırasında sessizliğini korumuştu. Ancak şu anki bakışları Sehun'un yine bir konuda kısa olana günah çıkarması gerektiğiydi. Sehun sanki kolundan parça koparmış da yavaşça onu çiğniyor gibi tostunu dişleyip onu izleyen Baekkie'sine döndü. İşte yine kıskanç Baek Sehun'u sorguluyordu.

_"Tanrı senden hoşlanmıyor gibi... Bu iyi bir şey, en azından o konuda endişelenmeme gerek yok. Ama ben burada yokken o sırık seni yatağa atacak."_

_"NE?"_

Sehun farkında olmadan bağırdı ve sesi kafenin içinde yankılandı. Aklını yitirmek üzereydi. Piç tanrı onu taciz ederken Baek gidip en masum insanı suçluyordu. Bu çocuk kesinlikle kördü.

_"Off Baek! Ben gidiyorum yolda da saçmalayabilirsin. Daha sanat tarihi çalışmam lazım."_

Sehun önde Baek arkada kafeden çıkarken kısa olan aklına gelen düşünceyle yönünü değiştirerek Asistan Kim ve Park Chanyeol'un masasına gitti. O sırığı Sehun'dan uzak tutmalıydı.

En sevimli gülümsemesini takınıp,  _"tekrar selam, ben, yani beni çalıştıracağınızı söylemiştiniz, yapı sınavım yaklaşıyor, acaba uygun zamanınız varsa..."_

Chanyeol'un gördüğü ifade ve duyduklarıyla yüzü aydınlanmıştı. Kocaman bir gülümseme arasında heyecanla,  _"uygun zamanım elbette var"_  dedi. Yandaki Jongin'in iğneleyici hisler yayan kahkahasını tutmaya çalıştığı kilometrelerce öteden bile anlaşılabilirdi.

_"Sen ne zaman uygunsan, ben uygunum. Yarın sınavın yoksa ama var değil mi sanat tarihi sınavınız var."_

_"Vaay. Gerçekten çok iyi bir danışmansınız Bay Park, Sehun olmasa ben sınavlarımı takip edemezken, siz bizimkileri biliyorsunuz. Gerçekten çok etkilendim."_

Chanyeol kırdığı minik, sevimli pota aldırış etmemeyi seçti, zaten bunun geyiği Jongin ve Kris arasında en az 6 saat yapılacaktı.

_"Telefonum Sehun da var, yarın sınav sonrası çalışalım istersen, ben tüm gün boşum."_

_"Teşekkür ederim. İyi günler"_  diyerek Baekhyun koşarak yanlarından ayrıldığında sevimli gülümsemesi altındaki şeytani sırıtış ortaya çıkmıştı. O sırık kim oluyordu da onun Sehun'unu yatağa atmaya çalışıyordu.  _"Sevgili tanrım sen biraz bekle önce şu şapşal Sehun'u korumalıyım. Bu sırık tehlikeli olmadan 3. bacağından ağaca asılmalı"_  diye düşündü.

Park Chanyeol farkında olmadan kendine bir düşman edinmişti, hem de çok yanlış şekilde.   
  
  


...

_"Ne oldu? Ne dedin onlara?"_

_"..."_

_"Söylesene psikopat gibi niye gülüyorsun?"_

_"Çok fazla şeyi merak ediyorsun yollu Sehun!"_

_"Yollu mu? O ne demek?"_

_"Böyle kaşar gibi, sürtük gibi flörtöz bir şey."_

Sehun olduğu yerde durdu. Tarihin görebileceği en ala sürtük ona yollu diyordu. Bu gerçekten inanılmazdı.

_"Hey geri al lafını!"_

Baekhyun dönüp dil çıkardı ve arabaya doğru koşarak uzun olanı geride bıraktı.   
  
  


     

...

Giden ikilinin ardından eğlenen biri daha vardı.

_"Ben her zaman uygunum, tüm zamanım senin tombul popo, istersen şimdi masaya uzanayım da üzerimde zıpla. Aaaah Baekkieee!"_  diye inlemelerle pekiştirerek arkadaşıyla dalga geçti Jongin.

_"Kes şunu!"_

_"Çok heyecanlanıyorsun._

_Kaybedeceksin."_

Chanyeol kocaman olmuş gözlerle esmere baktı. Evet heyecanlanıyordu ve bunu kontrol edemiyordu, ne yapabilirdi?

_"Ne demek kaybedeceksin?"_

_"Aranızdaki ilişkiyi öğretmen öğrenci boyutunda tutmakla, onun için eridiğini göstermek arasındaki gelgitlerin çok belli oluyor. Baekhyun'un nelerden etkilendiğini ya da nelerden hoşlandığını biliyorsundur. Neden o yönlere oynamıyorsun? Bir karar ver ve öyle davran onun neyi olmak istiyorsun?"_

_"Sen ilişkilerini oyun olarak görebilirsin, ama ben görmüyorum."_

_"Dedi şimdiye dek tek ilişkisi hoşlandığı dövmecinin dişi sevgilisinden dayak yiyen genç."_

_"Senin yüzünden!"_

Jongin kahkaha attı, Chanyeol haklıydı, o gece tümüyle Jongin'in suçuydu. Ama esmer olan bu durumdan hala zevk alıyordu.  _"Fena mı işte senin hayatında da hatırlanmaya değer anılar oluşturuyorum?"_

_"Küfür edeceğim Jongin."_

_"Terbiyeni bozma, annene söylerim ufaklık"_  dedi Jongin işaret parmağını Chanyeol'e doğru sallarken.

_"Asla yardımcı olamayacaksın değil mi?"_

_"Yanılıyorsun, sana sürekli yardım etmeye çalışıyorum ama sen dediklerimi yapmak bir tarafa, anlamak için bile fazla beceriksizsin. Belki de bakir ölmek için doğanlardansındır."_

Chanyeol, kollarını bağlayıp, gözlerini devirdi. Jongin'den başka her yeri incelerken  _"gördüğüm her canlıyı becermeye çalışmıyorum en azından"_  diye homurdandı. Bu Jongin'i daha da neşelendirmişti. Bu cümle ona sarışını ve sarışınla yaptığı 'her tanıdığım insanı becerdin' muhabbetini hatırlatmıştı.   
  
  


     

...

_"Bay Park."_

_"Gel Baekhyun, ben de seni bekliyordum. Önce bir şeyler yemek ister misin?"_

_"Aslında hiç fena... Olmaz."_

Baekhyun Chanyeol'un üzerindeki gömleği fark ettiğinde aklındaki tüm sinsi planlar ve Sehun kıskançlığı yerini gömlek kıskançlığına bırakmıştı. Birkaç gün önce sabahın kör karanlığında Sehun'u sürükleyip peşine düştüğü gömlek şu an sırığın geniş omuzlarında can bulmuştu. Baekhyun gerçekten şaşkındı. Sırık nasıl oluyorsa onu farklı şekillerde şaşırtmayı başarıyordu. Önce yardım teklifi, şimdi de gömlek. Daha neler görecekti?   
  
  


     

...

_"Günaydın."_

_"Saat 14.00."_

Jongin umursamazca gülümsedi ve neredeyse gelenek haline getirdiği şekilde Sehun'un karşısındaki sandalyeyi çekip oturdu. Altında rastgele üzerine geçirilmiş siyah basketbol şortu ve omuzlarına attığı polar battaniyeyle karın kaslarını saklama gereği duymuyordu. Belki de soğuk o bölgelere işlemiyordu. Bakışlarındaki alaycı yan Sehun'u kaçması konusunda uyarıyordu. Ancak sarışın olan bu defa kaçmayacağına kendine söz vermiş, sonuna dek o piçe direnmeye çabalıyordu. Oysa direnmesine gerek yoktu. Jongin herhangi bir karşı atakta bulunmamıştı.

Sehun yan daireden gelen çığlık ve inlemeler yüzünden kendini terasa atmış, kısa bir süre sonra ise terasta içilen zevk sigarasının yandaşı olmuştu. Esmerin sigarası bitmek üzereyken Sehun'a döndü.  _"Hava soğukmuş. Sen de artık dairende çalışabilirsin, arkadaşım gitti. Başka ziyaretçi beklemiyorum. Daha fazla malum sesler olmayacak"_ dedi ve oturduğu yerden kalkıp dairesinin kapısına yöneldi.

Sehun Jongin'in her şeyi bilerek yaptığına ve bu yaptığından çok fazla zevk aldığına bir kez daha emin olmuştu. Ancak yine de konuşma boyunca ona bulaşmaması ve soğukluğuna şaşırmış, neden terasa çıktığı üzerine yaptığı tahminle kızarmaya başlamıştı.  _"O sevişiyor ben utanıyorum. Ne saçmalık ama..."_  diye düşünüp sinir olmasının önüne ise geçemedi.

Yine de çok fazla rahatsız edici bir duruma maruz kalmadığına sevinip, gidenin arkasından dalgınlıkla bakarken esmer olan Sehun'a dönüp göz kırptı,  _"tabi bana katılıp senin de hoşuna gidecek şeyler yaparak gürültü çıkarmamızı istemezsen"_  dedi ve dairesine girdi.

Oh Sehun dışında kim piç seks tanrısının herhangi bir atakta bulunmadan gideceğini düşünecek kadar saf olabilirdi?   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölüm Okulun yarıyıl tatili öncesi son bölümdü. Yani kafamdaki plana göre Sehun ve Jongin'in uzaktan birbirleriyle savaştığı ilk zamanları... Spoiler olarak, her dönemin ikisinin ilişkileri için belirleyici olacağını söyleyebilirim. Hikayeyle ilgili bir takım hoşnutsuzluğunuz olduğunu düşünüyorum. Daha çok Sekai görmek istediğinizi de biliyorum ama sadece Sehun ve Kai hakkında yazıp yaşantılarından bahsetmemek beni tatmin etmiyor, eksikmiş gibi hissediyorum. O yüzden yan karakterler olaya dahil oluyor. Yani gerçek bir üniversite öğrencisinin hayatı kısaca... 
> 
>  
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	22. 1.8 - Yarıyıl * Geldi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dragons - Believer

 

  
  


...

Sehun çok fazla rahatsız edici bir duruma maruz kalmadığına sevinip, gidenin arkasından dalgınlıkla bakarken esmer olan dönüp göz kırptı,  _"tabi bana katılıp senin de hoşuna gidecek şeyler yaparak gürültü çıkarmamızı istemezsen"_  dedi ve dairesine girdi.

Oh Sehun dışında kim piç seks tanrısının herhangi bir atakta bulunmadan gideceğini düşünecek kadar saf olabilirdi?   
  
  


     

İşte yine yapmıştı. Sehun'la oyun oynuyordu. Şimdiye dek o kadar fazla Jongin'le tanışmıştı ki konuşurken karşısındaki hangisi bunu ayıramıyordu. Cep telefonunu çıkarıp notlara girdi.

_"PİÇ 1- Sapık teşhirci komşu kimliği (seviştiğini gördüğüm gün)_

_PİÇ 2- Karizmatik asistan kimliği (okulda ilk gördüğüm gün)_

_PİÇ 3- Kıskanç ergen kimliği (tanışma partisindeki hali, yarışma projesindeki ekip konusundaki tutumu)_

_PİÇ 4- Tacizci pislik kimliği (eve cutie pie'ı aramaya geldiği gün, jüri günü proje arşivinde yaptıkları, konuşmaları ve terastaki imaları)_

_PİÇ 5- Küstah analizci kimliği (terasta tasarım konusunda beni eleştirdiği gün)_

_PİÇ 6- Karizmatik prensip sahibi işine saygılı mimar kimliği (yarışma projesi hakkındaki tutumu)_

_PİÇ 7- Özgüveni boyunu aşmış seks tanrısı kimliği (zamansız bir durum, aniden ortaya çıkıyor)"_  diye not aldı. Kaç tane Jongin'le baş etmesi gerektiğini tespit etmeye çalışıyordu.

_"Eminim o esmer tenin altında çok daha fazla piç yatıyor"_  diye kendi kendine homurdandı. Bir sigara daha yaktı. Listelemek, listelerken ona söylenmek biraz olsun sakinleşmesini sağlamıştı. Ne bekliyordu ki? Jongin resmi olarak ilk tanıştıkları gün onunla uğraşacağının işaretlerini vermişti, işte şimdi de uğraşıyordu. Bir şekilde Sehun'u sinir etmek istiyor ve başarıyordu.

_"Sakin olacağım ve senin oyununa gelmeyeceğim seks budalası beyinsiz"_  dedi, yan dairenin kapısına bakarak. Belki Junmyeon'un dediklerini biraz olsun hatırlasa kararının yanlış olduğunu da anlardı. Çünkü Junmyeon açıkça uyarmıştı.

_"Uzak dur Sehun!"_   
  
  


     

...

Sehun salondaki yatağın üzerine uzanmış tavanı izlerken kapının sesini duydu. Baekhyun eve gelmiş olmalıydı. Elindekileri kapının yanına atıp Sehun'un yanına uzandı. Başını geniş omza yaslayıp mırıl mırıl  _"onu buldum Sehun"_ dedi.

Sehun, Baekhyun'un bir şey aradığından bile habersizdi oysa...

Sarışın gencin kalp atışları hızlandı, kısa olanın hayatının aşkını bulduğu düşüncesiyle gerildi.

_"O adi piç, puşt, pezevenk, sırık Park Chanyeol gömleğimi almış."_

Sehun elinde olmadan gelen gülme isteğinin etkisiyle sarsıldı. Ancak Baekhyun'un ağlamaklı sesi gülmesini engelledi. Kısa olan sarsılmayı fark edince Sehun'un göğüs ucunu çimdirip kıvırdı.

_"YAAAH!"_

Sehun hızla doğrulup Baekhyun'u üzerinden attı. _"Ne yapıyorsun? Acıdı!"_

_"Gülüyordun! Benim de canım acıyor!"_

Sehun yataktan kaçar gibi kalkıp  _"sadece uyduruk bir gömlek ve Chanyeol giyiyorsa senin için çok büyük demektir. Bu neyin yası?"_

Baekhyun kıstığı gözleri ile Sehun'a lazer ışınları göndermeyi deneyip, sıktığı dişleri arasından  _"sensin uyduruk!"_  diye tısladı.

_"O sırık ne anlar modadan, tasarımdan?"_

_"HAA?"_

_"Ne Haaa? Anlamıyor tabii."_

_"Adamın mesleği tasarım üzerine ve hiçbir gün onu iğrenç kıyafetlerle görmedim, senin aksine."_

_"Demek onu koruyorsun yine? Koru! Koru! O çünkü senin dostun. Belki de gelecekteki sevgilindir, kim bilir? Sen de onlardansındır kesin, sevgilin için dostunu satacaklardan! PENİS MERAKLISI!"_   
  
  


Sehun karşısında çemkiren kısa gence bakıp şaşkınlıkla açılan ağzını kapatamamıştı. Duyduğu suçlamalar ve öngörüler bu kadar yanlış ve komikken hangi mantıklı insan savunmaya geçerdi ki? Sehun konuyu en elle tutulur yerden yakalayıp Baekhyun'u alttan almayı seçti. Sanki başka şansı varmış gibi bunun bir seçim olduğunu söylemekte pek doğru değildi.

_"Kimseyi korumuyorum sadece gerçeklerden bahsediyorum. Hem ne sevgilisi..."_

Baekhyun yatakta oturur pozisyona geçti ve  _"senin gerçeklerin hep bana muhalefet etmek! Sen beni sevmiyorsun!"_  diye çemkirip yanındaki yastığı Sehun'a fırlattı.

Sehun yere düşen yastığı alırken genişleyen gülümsemeyle yavaş yavaş Baekhyun'a yaklaştı. Bu tartışmayı biri bitirecekse bu kesinlikle Baekhyun değildi.  _"Penis meraklısı mı"_ diye geçirdi içinden ve cümledeki ironiye gülmeden edemedi.

_"Bebeğim çok mu üzülmüş"_  dedi yatağa oturup Baekhyun'u kucağına çekerken.

_"Evet."_

_"Kıyamam sana minik sürtüğüm."_

_"Chanyeol senin dostun değil!"_

_"Elbette değil."_

_"Onu sevmiyorsun!"_

_"Sevmiyorum diyemem, iyi biri. Ama seni çok daha fazla seviyorum."_

_"Ya onu çok sevdiğin zamanlar gelirse?"_

_"Öyle bir zaman olmayacak."_

_"Söz mü?"_

_"Söz."_

Baekhyun saçları arasındaki parmaklarla mayışmış, kollarını Sehun'a dolayıp yavru köpek gibi kendini sevdirmeye devam ediyordu.

_"Sehun, ona karşı dikkatli ol. O senin peşinde."_

Sehun kısa olanın kollarından kurtuldu. "Yok öyle bir şey."

"Var. Hissediyorum."

"Aaaaaah! Bugüne dek doğru hissettiğin tek şey pantolon içindeki penislerin boyutları ki onda bile birçok defa yanıldığına şahit olduk."

"Sen bana daha inanma! O sırık piç başımıza bela olacak, göreceksin bak!"

Baekhyun'un yanlış veriler üzerinden yaptığı bu tahmin, gün gelecek Sehun'a kendini hatırlatacaktı. Ancak o zaman Sehun daha büyük bir belanın içinde olacağı için, bu anıya yalnızca gülüp geçecekti.

...

_"Çalışmanız nasıl geçti, ondan hiç bahsetmedin."_

_"Gömleği incelemekten dinleyemedim ki."_

_"Şapşalsın Baekkie"_  dedi Sehun kıkırdayarak. Baekhyun'la geçirdiği kısacık zaman dilimleri yan dairedeki esmere ait rahatsız eden her ayrıntıyı silmeye yeterliydi.   
  
  


...

_"Sınavın nasıldı Baekhyun?"_

_"Aaa, Bay Park. Pek parlak sayılmazdı. Zaten kağıdımı okuyunca siz de anlayacaksınız. Belki de bana soruları vermeliydiniz."_

Chanyeol gülümsedi,  _"belki de daha kapsamlı bir çalışma yapmalıyız. Ancak bu dönem için elimizden bir şey gelmez. Yarıyıl tatilinin sonunda tekrar bir plan yapalım istersen."_

Baekhyun istemeyerek gülümseyip, uzun olanı onayladı.

_"Nasıl isterseniz."_

_"Anlaştık o zaman, tatil dönüşü bir çalışma programı ayarlarım."_

_"Teşekkürler sırı- Bay Park."_

_"Sehun'u göremedim. Son sınavınız yarın değil mi?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Sınavdan sonra yarışma için toplanmamız gerektiğini ona söyler misin?"_

_"Elbette Bay Park."_

Chanyeol bu hitap şeklinden hoşlanmıyordu, ancak Baekhyun'a da bana adımla hitap et diyemeyecek kadar uzak kalmaya çabalıyordu. Jongin haklıydı, karar vermek zorundaydı. Doğru gelen karar ise yanında nefes alıp uzakmış gibi davranarak rol yapmaya çalışmaktı.  
  
  


...

_"YARIN TOPLANTI YAPACAĞIZ."_

Sehun sigarasının sonuna gelmişti ki arkasından gelen yüksek sesle irkildi. Ancak bozuntuya vermedi.

_"Size de merhaba Asistan Kim."_

_"Merhaba dedim ancak sıkıcı hayatında bile dalıp düşünecek şeyler varmış sanırım, duymadın."_

Sehun esmere bakıp göz devirdi ve dairesine girmek üzere hareketlendi.

_"Duydun değil mi?"_  diye sordu Jongin, içeri girmek üzere olan gencin ardından.

_"Yarın sınavım var."_

_"Sınavdan sonra asistanların odasında ol."_

Sehun arkasına dönüp küçümser bakışlarla esmeri süzdü. Bir şey söylemek üzere ağzını açacaktı ki Jongin piç bir sırıtmayla dengesini bozdu. Sehun bu ağız dalaşına girmeyecekti. Aldığı yenilgilerin acısı henüz geçmemişti.  
  
  


     

...

Jongin boğazını temizledi. Yanındaki öğrenci gömleğinin yakasını ilikleyip odadan kaçar gibi ayrıldı.

_"Bölmedim umarım"_  dedi Sehun, yüzündeki aşağılar ifadeyle esmeri sinir etmeyi planlasa da diğerinin bunu umursadığı söylenemezdi.

Dudağındaki ıslaklığı başparmağıyla sildi.

_"Sorun değil. Telafi edersin"_  dedi imalı bakışlarla. Sehun'un bir anlığına donup kalması hoşuna gitti ve kahkaha attı.

_"İmalarınızdan hoşlanmıyorum Asistan Kim. Bu ahlaksız-"_

_"Kısa kes sıkıcı Oh. İmada bulunmuyorum. Doğrudan söylüyorum. Bu ikisi arasındaki farkı öğrendikten sonra bana sıkıcı ahlak kurallarından bahsedebilirsin."_

_"Yaptığınız, iş etiğiyle de uyuşmuyor."_

_"Beni duymadın sanırım."_

Sehun dişlerini sıkıp odadaki toplantı masasına yöneldi. Bu ağız dalaşının da bir yararı yoktu.

Jongin, saatine baktı. Sehun'un oturduğu yerin karşısındaki sandalyeyi çekerek oturdu. Sarışın genç sessiz bekleyişten sıkılınca telefonunu çıkarıp onunla ilgilenmeye başladı. Bu sırada esmer olan bakışlarını ayırmadan onu izliyordu.

_"Bu gerçekten rahatsız edici" dedi telefon ekranından bakışlarını kaldırmadan._

_"Biliyorum."_

_"O halde neden yapıyorsunuz?"_

_"Karşımda gerilmen hoşuma gidiyor."_

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı, bu konuşmayı yapmak zorundaydı.

_"Bakın asistan Kim, bu tavrınızdan oldukça rahat-"_

Tıklatılan kapı Sehun'un cümlesini yarıda kesti. Jongin parlayan gözlerle sarışını süzdü, yüzünde diğerini rahatsız eden sırıtma yerini ciddiyete bürünmüş ifadesizliğe bıraktı.

İçeri ilk giren Taemin, Asistan Kim'in yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu, ardından gelen Hyemin ise Taemin'in, Chanyeol Sehun'un yanına, Kris ise Hyemin'in karşısına geçmiş 6 kişi karşılıklı olarak yerleşmişti.

Toplantı, Jongin'in Sehun'a attığı tehditkar soğuk bakışlar ve Taemin'le kurduğu sıcak diyaloglar arasında gelip giderken sarışın genç neden burada olduğunu sorguluyordu. Sonunda Kris yapılan plan doğrultusunda bir çizelge hazırlayıp mail atacağını belirterek toplantıyı sonlandırdı. 

Alınan kararlara göre, Hyemin ve Taemin yarıyıl tatili boyunca daha önce yarışmayla yapılmış büyük ölçekli kompleks yapıları ve opera binalarını araştırıp rapor hazırlayacak, raporlarını haftalık olarak mail atacaktı. Sehun bu iş bölümünde onlara katılacağını düşündüyse de, Jongin onun için böyle bir şey düşünmemişti, evet araştırma yapacaktı, ancak normal yollarla değil. Sehun'un kendi kütüphanesini taramasını, gerekli dergi ve kitapları ofis olarak kullanacakları lojmana götürmesini istemişti. Ayrıca Hyemin ve Taemin'den gelecek mailleri okuyup derlemekte Sehun'un göreviydi. Sonuçta yardımcı olacak öğrencilerden bir tek o yarıyıl tatilinin büyük kısmını şehirde geçirecekti. Kafede Jongin'e meydan okurcasına yarıyıl tatil planını dile dökerken hiç bu duruma düşeceğini aklına getirmemişti. Şimdi o günkü cesaretini yere serip üzerinde zıplamalıydı.

_"Ne güzel bir plan ama, lanet çenem ve ben..."_  diye hayıflandı içinden. Aslında onu rahatsız eden çalışacak olmak değildi. Kimin ne kadar çalıştığıyla ilgilenmezdi, daima kendi işine bakar, elinden gelenin en iyisini yapardı. Ancak hayatının hiçbir kısmında Kim Jongin gibi bir etken olmamıştı. Zor olan kısım buydu.

Chanyeol ve Krisi'in de tatilin ilk yarısı için planları vardı. Jongin ise kalıp proje üzerinde düşünmekten yanaydı. O asla tatile ihtiyaç duyan insanlardan olmamıştı, hayatını tatil gibi yaşayanlardandı. Keyif ve zevkle... İşi de bunun bir parçasıydı, tasarım yaparken aldığı zevki hiçbir sekste tatmamıştı.

Henüz...  
  
  


...

Sehun eve geldiğinde Baekhyun'un hazırlanmış valizlerini kapının önünde buldu. Oysa kısa olan birkaç gün sonra gidecekti.

"Erken hazırlanmışsın."

"Kayaktan önce eve uğrayacağım, annem elleyerek muayene edecek ve iyi olduğuma karar verirse gideceğim. Telefonda ikna olmadı."

Sehun kıkırdadı. Valizler hazırlanmadan önceki konuşmayı tahmin edebiliyordu ve o konuşma sürecinde Baeki'in yakınmalarına şahit olmadığı için kendini şanslı kabul etti.

"Jin'le de konuştum. Benden haber bekliyorlar, o ve iki arkadaşı, ben haber verince çıkacaklar."

"Ne güzel haber ama..." diye düşündü bu kez Sehun. Bir de Jin vardı değil mi?

Jin Baekhyun'un dört yıllık uzatmalı seks arkadaşıydı. Jin Japondu ve lanet olsun ki o da seks tanrısı kadar seksi ve etkileyiciydi. Tüm bu seksi yaratıklar Baekhyun da ne buluyordu? Sehun'un bulduğunu aramadıkları kesindi. Yoksa Jin karşısında Sehun'un hiç şansı olmazdı. Jin ve Baekhyun yılda 3 belki 4 defa görüşür ve bu süreçte tavşanlar gibi sevişip dururlardı. Bunu da hiç çekinmeden yaparlardı. Sehun için Baek'in seks tanrısı Kai'e katlanması zor sanıyorsanız çok yanılıyordunuz, siz bir de onu Jin ve Baekhyun birlikteyken nelere katlandığını hayal edin. Jin Baek'in bir seviştiğiyle bir daha sevişmeme kuralını ilk ve tek bozandı. Belki de ikisinin aynı hayat tarzını benimsemiş olduğundan birbirleri için özel olmaları gibi bir durumdu. Her neyse Sehun'un sinirini bozuyordu. Zaten Baekhyun'un kendisi dışında, o bücür hakkındaki her şey Sehun'un sinirini bozuyordu.

_"Gerçekten boktan bir gün geçiriyorum. Çok yoruldum. Başım ağrıyor"_  deyip çaresizce Baek'in yatağına attı kendini.

_"Benimkinden boktan olamaz! Hala o gömlek ve sırık arasındaki zıtlık yüzünden düzgün düşünemiyorum. Mutlaka unuttuğum valize koymadığım bir şeyler var. O gömlekle ne işi var o piçin yaa?"_

Sehun bıkkınlıkla gözlerini devirdi, hala gömlek diyordu.  _"Hadi kalk yatmadan markete gitmeliyiz."_

_"Baek saçmalama, hadi çık git tanrı aşkına. Ben hallederim."_

_"Sen ne zaman ailenin yanına gideceksin?"_

_"Bilmiyorum, yarın sabah belki."_

_"Bana haber ver. Eve geldiğinde, evden çıkarken, yemek yediğinde, uyurken, hep bana haber ver."_

_"Ne yapacaksın? Jin, dur boşalmadan Sehun'un mesajına bakayım falan mı diyeceksin? Git Baek git."_

_"Sen bana kızgın mısın? Böyle yapma ama. Sen de gelseydin çok güzel olacaktı."_

Sehun inanmayan gözlerle kısa olana baktı.

_"Saçmalama, sadece yorgunum"_  dedi ve içinden ekledi  _"sen başkalarıyla sevişmek için onca yol gideceksin ben buna neden kızayım?"_

Baekhyun Sehun'un üzerine atlayıp onu yataktan çekiştirirken  _"hadi markete!"_ diye bağırdı.

_"Offff!"_

Sehun ne derse desin, Baekhyun daima istediğini yapacaktı.   
  
  


     

...

_"Arabayı bırakıyorum, bir ara servise gitmesi gerekiyor yalnız."_

_"Biliyorum. Hallederim."_

_"Uyurken kapıları kilitle."_

_"Tamam."_

_"Işıkların birini mutlaka açık bırak, hep yansın. Karanlıkta uyanırsan düşüp bir yerini kırma."_

_"Taman."_

_"Banyo yaparken kapıyı kilitleme."_

_"Tamam."_

_"Yemek yaparken dikkat et, bir yerini yakma. Ya da yemek yapma, sipariş ver. Sipariş için kutuda para var, ama siparişi kimin getirdiğine bak, tanımadıksa-"_

_"LANET OLSUN TAMAM! TAMAM! SİKTİR GİT HADİ!"_

Baekhyun zorla taşımaya çalıştığı valizleri bırakıp döndü ve Sehun'un boynuna sarıldı.  _"Ben de seni seviyorum bebeğim."_

Sehun'un hayal kırıklığıyla dolu çaresizlik gülümsemesi kollarındaki gençle birlikte yine yüzüne yerleşmişti. Onsuz kalmak zordu. Tenindeki tatlı mayhoş kavun kokusunu içine çekti.  _"Seni seviyorum"_  dedi. Tüm çıplaklığıyla.   
  
  
  
  
  


...

Sehun kendinden hiç beklemeyeceği bir şeyi yapıyor Jongin'in eve dönmesini bekliyordu. Eğer onun kütüphanesinden yararlanacaksa bir şekilde o eve girmesi gerekiyordu.

Jongin aslında bu görevi ona verirken, daha önceki konuşmalarını baz almıştı. Sehun'un onun dergileriyle ne kadar ilgili olduğu ve bunu bir fırsat olarak göreceğini düşünmüştü. Yani Sehun'u sinir ediyor olsa da aslında Sehun için bunu yapmıştı. Sarışın olanın bunu anlaması ise mümkün değildi. Esmerin her hareketinde art niyet ararken anlayamazdı.

Ancak o gece Jongin eve gelmemişti. Sonraki gün ve gece de. Böylece Sehun'un ailesinin yanına gitme planı ertelenmişti. En azından Jongin'in kütüphanesinden bir iki kitap edinip yolda okumayı istemişti. Bu istek o kadar baskındı ki onlar olmadan gidememişti. Takıntılı insanlar kesinlikle başka boyutlarda yaşıyor, aldıkları saçma kararlarla hayatlarını şekillendiriyordu. Sehun da bunlara bir örnekti.

Duvarı delen yatak başlığının sesini duyduğuna daha önce hiç mutlu olmamıştı. Yüzüne soğuk su dökülmüş gibi tümüyle ayık olarak yataktan fırladı.

_"GELDİ!"_  dedi, kendi kendine sırıtarak.

Jongin gerçekten de gelmişti, en son duyulan ses esmerin her anlamda geldiğinin kanıtıydı. Sehun küçümser sırıtmayla birlikte banyoya koştu, esmerin zevk sigarası içeceği zaman aralığını kaçırmadan hızla işeyip, yüzünü yıkadı. Yerde duran soluk füme tişörtü üzerine geçirdi, altındaki basketbol şortu iş görürdü. Bu soğuk kış günlerinde bile rahatça dolaşabildiği için Baek'in dairesindeki ısıtma sistemine minnettardı.

Beklemeden terasa çıktı. Birkaç dakika sonra Jongin de düğmelerinin alt ikisi ilikli beyaz gömlek ve bol siyah pantolonla terasta elindeki sigarasını yakıyordu. Sehun'un parlayan gözlerle ona baktığını görünce şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi. Sarışın genç ilk defa onu gördüğüne mutlu gibiydi.

_"Günaydın Asistan Kim"_ dedi Sehun neşesi sesinden fışkırıyordu.

Jongin bu neşenin altında yatan nedenden şüpheyle birlikte çarpık gülümsemesiyle  _"uyandırdık mı?"_ diye sordu.

Sehun kaçmadığı gibi artık saklanmayacaktı da.  _"Sorun değil, ben de sizi bekliyordum."_

_"Şaşırtıcı..."_

Sehun daha fazla oyalanmak istemedi.

_"Ailemin yanına gidecektim de, gitmeden birkaç kitap almak istemiştim"_

Jongin içeriye bir bakış attı. Ardından baştan ayağa Sehun'u süzdü. Gözlerindeki parıltı hiç masum değildi.

_"Sanırım birkaç saat daha mümkün değil, anlarsın ya..."_

Neşe saçan bakışlar yerini donukluğa bıraktı, sarışın genç yutkundu. _"Ben... Ben anlıyorum. İşiniz bitince bana haber verebilir misiniz, ben evde olacağım"_  dedi, ardından ne dediğini fark etti,  _"yani eve dönmüş olurum"_  diye düzeltti.

Kalıp bir sapık gibi onların inlemelerini dinlemeyecekti. Başıyla selam verip dışarı çıkmak üzere hazırlanmaya dairesine girdi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	23. 1.9 - Yarıyıl * Güzel popo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MILCK - Devil Devil

 

 

  
...

Neşe saçan bakışlar yerini donukluğa bıraktı, sarışın genç yutkundu.  _"Ben... Ben anlıyorum. İşiniz bitince bana haber verebilir misiniz, ben evde olacağım?"_  Dedi, ardından ne dediğini fark etti,  _"yani eve dönmüş olurum"_  diye düzeltti.

Kalıp bir sapık gibi onların inlemelerini dinlemeyecekti. Başıyla selam verip dışarı çıkmak üzere hazırlanmaya dairesine girdi.   
  
  


...

Junmyeon kahkahalarla gülerken  _"yani o sevişecek diye evden mi kaçtın?"_

_"Ya ne yapsaydım? Kalıp onları izlediğimi ya da dinlediğimi düşünmesini mi sağlasaydım? Zaten röntgenci olduğumu düşünüyor."_

_"Anlattıklarına bakarsak çok daha fazlasını düşünüyor."_

Sehun Junmyeon'un ne demek istediğini anlayamadı.

_"Ne?Anlamadım."_

_"Baek'in seks tanrısı peşinde._

_Bir de Baekhyun'a kör dersin."_

_"Sadece dalga geçiyor, beni sinir etmekten zevk alıyor."_

_"Bu da oyunun bir parçası olamaz mı?"_

_"Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?"_

_"Kendini koru diyorum. Kim Jongin seninle oynamaya başladıysa bundan kurtulman zordur. Anladığım kadarıyla da o çoktan oynamaya başlamış."_

_"Onunla yatmak için deliren bir dolu insan var, benimle mi uğraşacak?"_

_"Seninle uğraştığını kendin söylemedin mi?"_

_"O sadece proje için. Beni yıldırmaya çalışıyor."_

_"Tamam, kabul etmek istemiyorsan öyle düşünmeye devam et."_

_"Böyle söyleme, sonra aklımdan bu düşünceyi atamıyorum. Hem Baek de evde değil."_

_"Baekhyun nerede?"_

Sehun'un sıkkın bakışları Junmyeon'u buldu.

_"Doğru soru 'kimle' olacaktı sanırım?"_

_"Jin."_

_"Uppss! Anladım."_

_"Baekhyun konusunda profesyonel yardım mı alsan acaba?"_

_"O ne demek öyle?"_

_"Sağlıklı bir ilişkiniz yok Sehun. O sürekli birileriyle yatıp kalkıyor, sense oturup bunun için üzülüyorsun. Bir şeyler yapmanın zamanı gelmedi mi?"_

_"..."_

_"Belki de artık dediğin hislere sahip değilsindir, olamaz mı?"_

_"Anlamıyorsun Junmyeon."_

_"Evet, anlamıyorum. Birine aşıksan onu paylaşamazsın Sehun. Ama sen sürekli Baekhyun'u birileriyle paylaşıyorsun ve bu durum artık seni eskisi kadar rahatsız etmiyor."_

Sehun bir anlığına duyduğu cümleyi düşündü. Eskiden olsa sabahlara kadar içer, ağlar ya da Baek'e asla gönderilmeyecek mesajlar yazardı. Ama şimdi...

Yine kalbi acıyordu. Yine üzülüyordu, sadece eskisi gibi saatlerce bunu düşünmüyordu. Sehun bu durumu artık alıştım diye geçiştirse de belki de Junmyeon haklıydı. Baek'e hisleri değişmiş olabilirdi. Değişmiş miydi?

_"Dönemin başından beri Jongin hakkında konuşuyoruz. Jongin sana ne yaptı, Baekhyun Jongin'e ne dedi, Jongin kiminle yattı? Yalnızca bunlar var gündeminde. Seni tanımasam ondan etkilendiğini düşüneceğim."_   
  
  


     

_"Saçmalama. Ben yalnızca-"_

_"Sen yalnızca onunla ilgili şeylerden konuşur oldun."_

_"Yok öyle bir şey Junmyeon."_

_"Umarım yoktur Sehun. Çünkü bu senin kazanacağın türede bir oyun olmaz."_

_"Yok dedim öyle bir şey."_

Junmyeon anladım anlamında başını sallayıp, kasaya gelmiş müşteriye yöneldi. Konuşulanlar Sehun'un aklını karıştırmıştı. Ancak Junmyeon yanılıyordu. Jongin'den etkilendiği falan yoktu. Belki olgun tavırları etkileyiciydi, ama Jongin çok fazla olgun davranmadığı için önemsenecek bir durum değildi. Seksi bedeninden etkilendiğini düşünürsek, bu da Sehun'a göre bir şey değildi.  _"Kesinlikle Junmyeon yanılıyor"_  dedi kendi kendine. O yalnızca rahatsız olduğu, sorun olarak gördüğü şeyleri Junmyeon'a anlatmıştı. Ötesi yoktu.  
  
  


     

...

Yol boyunca Junmyeon'la konuştuklarını düşünüp, kendini temize çıkarmaktan geri kalmamıştı. Kim Jongin onunla oynamak istiyorsa bile Sehun bu oyunda kendine ayrılan rolü oynamak için doğru kişi değildi. O kendi rolünü kendi belirleyecekti.

Eve girdi, sessizliğe bakılırsa, yan dairede sakinlik hakimdi. Teras kapısı önündeki sızlanmayı duyduğunda gülümsedi, içeri ne zaman girip saklandığını bilmediği küçük köpeğin dışarı çıkması için kapıyı açmaya gitti. Perdeyi çektiğinde, camda yapıştırılmış olan not kağıdıyla karşılaştı.

_"Çilek dersem çık güzel popo, teras kapısı açık._

_ÇİLEK!"_

Sehun kapının dışından yapıştırılmış olan not kağıdını eline alıp bir süre boş boş kağıda baktı. Notun neresine sinir olacağı konusunda kararsızdı.  _"Güzel popo"_  lafı mı yoksa saklandığını ima etmesi mi daha sinir bozucuydu? Hem çilek ne alakaydı?

Mutfağa dönüp bir bardak soğuk su içti.  _"Sakin ol Sehun. Oyuna gelmeyeceksin!"_  diye telkinler eşliğinde yan daireye geçmek üzere terasa çıktı.

Camı tıklattı, ses yoktu; kapıyı aralayıp, önce başını içeri uzattı. Hala ortalıkta kimse görünmüyordu. Toplu haldeki yatak dikkatini çekti. Demek tüm deliller ortadan kaldırılmıştı. Önce girip girmemekte tereddüt etse de sonuçta notta kapının açık olduğu yazıyordu belki de Jongin evde yokken işini hızlıca halledip karşılaşmadan ondan kurtulurdu, tabi birkaç günlüğüne. Sonunda dönüp dolaşıp geleceği yer yine onun proje ekibiydi.

Temizlenmiş olay mahallini geçip duvardaki kitaplığa ilerledi. Dergilere daha sonra bakmak üzere kitaplara yöneldi. Kültür yapılarının yer aldığı kalın kitabı eline aldı, ancak bunu taşımak işkence olurdu. En azından yolda okuyabileceği taşımakta zorlanmayacağı bir şeyler seçmesi gerektiğine karar verdi. Kitabı yerine koyup, dergilerin olduğu alt rafa bakmak üzere yere oturdu. Birkaç dergiyi önüne çekti. İçindekiler bölümünden hızlıca konulara göz attı, daha önce okumak isteyip ulaşamadığı birkaç dergiyi kenara ayırdı. Burnuna gelen ferah kokuyla birlikte, odanın o gelmeden havalandırılmış olduğu aklına geldi, bu Jongin'den beklenmeyen bir incelikti. İlk geldiği anda fark etmediği kokuya odaklanmışken, duyduğu kapı sesiyle kendine geldi.

_"Selam"_  dedi, arkasından gelen ses.

Sehun boş bulunup döndüğünde yine o görüntü karşısındaydı, ıslak saçlı, belinde havluyla rahatlığından ödün vermeyen seks tanrısı Kai. Ancak bu defa yerde oturduğu için alttan görüyor, bu açı esmeri gerçekten tanrısal ve heybetli gösteriyordu. Çıplak göğsünden süzülen damlalarla yağmur altında kalmış bir yunan heykeli gibiydi, yalnızca yapıldığı alçıya bir miktar bahar çiçeği, bir miktar çikolata parçası katılmış olmalıydı. Yoksa bu ten rengi ve ferah kokunun başka açıklaması olamazdı. Sehun kısa olmayan bir süre gözlerini kapattı. Bu tamamen tepkiseldi. Sessizce yutkundu. Nasıl oluyor da böyle durumlarda kalmayı başarıyordu?

Jongin, sarışının tepkisine dişlerini göstermeden, kalın dudaklarını büzerek güldü. O kadar kendinden emin ve bir o kadar piçti.

_"Daha ne kadar öyle kalacaksın?"_

Sehun gelen soruyla birlikte gözlerini açmak zorunda kaldı, ama hiçbir şey değişmemişti, esmer olan hala aynı şekilde karşısındaydı. Sehun kendini durduramadı, tekrar yutkundu ve  _"giyinmeyecek misiniz?"_ diye sordu. Hadi ama karşısında böyle bir görüntüyle insanın aklına gelebilecek en masum tepki bu değil miydi?

Büzülen kalın dudaklar aralandı, beyaz dişler göründü, odayı şen kahkaha doldurdu.

_"Çok tatlısın"_  dedi ve dönüp soyunma odasına yöneldi. Yatak odasını salon olarak kullanan esmer, odaların birini soyunma odası haline getirmişti. Zaten başka ne yapacaktı, biri çalışma odası diğeri ise soyunma odası, misafirlerini salonda yatağında ağırlayan biri için oldukça mantıklı bir düzenlemeydi.

Sehun terlemeye başlamıştı.  _"Lanet olsun! Kapıyı açık bırakıp duşa girmiş ve ben hiçbir şey duymadım. Kesin planlamıştır"_  diye homurdandı duyulmayacak bir sesle. Bir an önce kalkıp oradan uzaklaşmak için zihninde alarmlar çalarken Jongin uçuşan beyaz bir gömlek ve altında siyah salaş bir pantolonla geri döndü. Şu kıyafeti bile  _"yeni seviştim, defalarca boşaldım, rahatlıktan ölüyorum"_ diye haykırıyordu.

_"Kahve?"_

Sehun ayırdığı 3 dergiyi yerden alarak kalkarken  _"teşekkürler, gitsem iyi olur, siz de dinlenirsiniz."_ Sesindeki anlayışlı tona, takındığı kibar tavra kendi bile şaşırmıştı. Belki de nedeni elinde tuttuğu 1 aylık harcamasına bedel olan dergilerdi.

_"Yorgun değilim."_

_"Yine de-"_

_"Rahatla biraz Sehun, kimseyi yemiyorum"_  dedi ve kışkırtıcı bir tonda ekledi  _"tabii yememi istemezlerse"._

_"Benim sadece gitmem gerekiyor, valizimi hazırlayacağım."_

Sehun gitmek üzereyken Jongin onu kolundan yakalayıp yatağa doğru hafifçe savurdu.  _"Çok inatçısın, yalnızca bir kahve, takım arkadaşımı tanımak istiyorum sadece."_

Sehun onun yatağında oturuyor olmasına inanamazken, olduğu yerde donmuş kalkmaya bile yeltenmiyordu. Sanki biri ayaklarını dizlerinden kesmiş ve onu orada Kai'e kurban etmişti.

Hala elindeki dergilere sıkı sıkıya tutunmuş, boş olan eli ise yatağın üzerindeki pofuduk yorganı okşuyordu. Fazla yumuşak ve göz alıcı derecede beyazdı.

_"Bembeyaz yatağın içinde esmer bedeni çok iyi görünüyordur_ " diye düşündü, mutfaktaki esmerin ince kumaş altındaki sırtını incelerken. Ardından üzerine dönen çapkın bakışlarla gözlerini kaçırdı. Bir yandan da  _"aklımın içine Baekhyun işemiş gibi bu saçma şeyler de nereden geldi?"_ diye düşüncelerinde kendini azarlamaya başlamıştı.

Sehun yorganı okşadığı elini üzerine silip aklındakilerden kurtulmaya çalışırken Jongin,  _"endişelenme, birkaç saat öncesinden hiçbir iz yok"_  dedi. Sehun Jongin'in her kelimesiyle biraz daha geriliyor ne zaman ortadan ikiye yırtılacağını merak ediyordu.  
  
  


     

Elindeki fincanları yatağın ilerisindeki sehpaya bırakıp köşedeki koltuğa oturdu. Sehun için hazırladığı fincan da orada olduğuna göre onu da yanına bekliyor olmalıydı. Sehun ağır ağır oturduğu yerden kalktı. Sessizce Jongin'in çaprazında yer alan tek kişilik koltuğa oturdu. Yanlış hiçbir şey yapmadığına emindi ama neden büyük bir hata yapmış, küçük bir çocuk gibi suçlulukla doluydu çözemiyordu. Elinde olsa yerden kafasını kaldırmadan sürünerek yan daireye geçmeyi deneyecekti.

_"Misafirlerime özen gösteririm. Gidenlere de, gidenlerin arkasından gelenlere de."_

Sehun o an ne ima edildiğini anladı. Az önceki suçluluktan eser kalmamıştı, her an tırnaklarını çıkarıp Jongin'in üzerine atlayabilirdi. Şimdi bu esmer yatağı sana hazırladım mı diyordu?

_"SİZ NE İMA EDİ-"_

Jongin, Sehun'un ani değişimiyle önce şaşırsa da ardından gülmeden edemedi.  _"Sakin ol lütfen, bir şey ima ettiğim yok. Yani evin her yeri temiz Sehun, endişen olmasın kullanılmış prezervatife falan rastlamazsın, yorganımı kontrol ettiğini gördüm de, açıklarsam rahatlarsın diye düşündüm, yeniden yumruğunu yüzümde istemiyorum. Sakince sohbet edelim istiyorum."_

Sehun sakinleşmeye çalışırken  _"neden sürekli aklına benle ilgili cinsel düşünceler olduğunu anlıyorum ama gerçekten sadece seks üzerine kurulu bir hayatım yok, senin düşündüğünün aksine"_ dedi.Acaba bunu söylerken ne kadar seksi olduğundan haberi var mıydı?

Sehun gerçekten o an onun seksi olduğuna tümüyle ikna olmuştu. Jongin, Kai olmaktan vazgeçip karizmasını konuşturduğunda, Sehun bile yelkenleri suya indirebilirdi. Belki...

_"Ben, ben özür dilerim, sandım ki..."_

_"Boş ver, kahvenden içmedin. Tadına baksana babanın küçük kafesindekiler kadar lezzetli mi?"_

Sehun'u 2. bir şok daha bekliyordu ve Jongin karşısındaki gencin şaşkınlığından da gerginliğinden olduğu kadar zevk alıyordu. Sehun ne kadar direnirse dirensin şu an farkında olmadan Jongin onu oyununun içine çekiyordu. Karizmatik, anlayışlı ve karşısındakine kendini önemli hissettiren halleriyle...

_"Siz bunu nereden biliyorsunuz?"_

_"Aslında çok fazla bir şey bildiğimi söyleyemem, ama kahve çekirdeklerini görünce birkaç küçük tahminim oluşmuştu. Ardından Chanyeol'a sordum. O da bildiklerini anlatınca taşlar yerine oturdu."_

_"Anlıyorum."_

Sehun dalgınlıkla elindeki fincandan bir yudum aldı. Jongin meraklı gözlerle onu izliyordu. Pembe ıslak dudaklarındaki son damlayı yine pembe diliyle yaladığını gördüğünde aklındaki düşünceler hiç o karizmatik, anlayışlı adama ait değildi. Ama bunları henüz Sehun'un bilmesine gerek yoktu.

Jongin biraz Kai olup Sehun'u tahrik edip ürkütüyor, biraz Jongin olup onu kendisine hayran bırakıyordu. Böyle küçük oyunlar karşısında zavallı ölümlerin hiç şansı yoktu.

_"Eee, nasıl?"_

_"Bu, bu biraz acımtırak, çekirdekleriniz fazla kavrulmuş olabilir bir de kahvenizi kaynamış suyla yapmamanızı tavsiye edebilirim. Çekirdeğin aroması yeterince kendini veremez, ideal ısı 98 santigrattır ama profesyonel bir makineyle yapmıyorsanız bunu sağlamak çok kolay olmaz, belki kaynattığınız suyu birkaç dakika bekletebilirsiniz, ben 1,5-2 dakika bekletmeyi tercih ediyorum."_

_"Becerememişim yani?"_  dedi Jongin en sevimli haliyle. Bu tavır Sehun'u gülümsetmişti, hem de ondan bir şey beklemeden, esmerin gözlerinin içine bakarak. Bu ilk defa oluyordu, Jongin ilk kez Sehun'un ona bakarken gülen samimi, sıcak gözleriyle tanışıyordu. Etkileyici...  
  
  


     

_"Öyle demek istemedim."_

Bu kez samimi gülümsemesiyle karşı tarafı dağıtma sırası Jongin'deydi. Öyle de yaptı. Sehun ruhunu gören kahveliklerin ona bakışıyla bir yerlerde çok hafif bir sızı hissetti. Ayakları dikenli bir kelebek, tenine konmuş, onu incitmek istemiyor ama kımıldarsa incineceğini biliyor hali hakimdi.

_"Sadece şaka yapıyordum."_   
  
  


     

Sehun kahvesinden art arda yudumlar alırken esmerin gözleri aralıklı olarak onun üzerine dönüyor ve bu dönüşlerde gözleri buluşuyordu. Sehun bilmiyordu, önünde uzun ve zor bir yol olduğunu görmüyordu. Ayakları dikenli kelebeklerin, her yanda onu sardığını fark edemiyordu. Jongin kelebekleri sakladığı yerden yavaş yavaş bıraktıkça tenindeki sızı bedenini kaplayıp kalbine ulaşacaktı. Sehun için en iyi dilek o gün geldiğinde kelebeklerin tek kurbanı olmamaktı. Belki kelebekler sahibine de sızılar vermekten zevk alırdı.

Kupasındaki son yudumu da alıp, Jongin'e döndü. Artık gitmesi gerekiyordu. Aralarındaki sessiz bakışmalardan hoşlanmış, ancak bu hissi kendine itiraf etmekten kaçınmıştı. Gidip hazırlanmalı ve yola çıkmalıydı. Jongin de onunla birlikte kalktı. Terasta son bir sigara içmek için zamanı olmalıydı.

Kendine bir dal alıp paketi Sehun'a uzattı. Sarışın genç sigarasını dudakları arasına yerleştirip, içine ilk nefesi çekinceye dek esmer olan gözlerini ondan alamamıştı. Kesinlikle Sehun'da onu çeken çok fazla detay vardı.

_"Bugün mü yola çıkacaksın?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Kaç gün kalacaksın peki, ne zaman döneceğin belli mi?"_

Sehun bir an bu tarz bir konuşmayı yapacak seviyeye ne kadar hızlı geldiklerini düşündü. Şu an karşısındaki adam piçlik listesindeki kaçıncı Kim Jongin'di.

_"2 ya da 3 gün kalmayı düşünüyorum. Sizin için sorun olur mu?"_

_"Elbette olmaz, Chanyeol haklı biraz dinlenmelisin."_

_"Teşekkürler."_

_"Bana numaranı vermelisin."_

_"Numaramı Hyemin'in hazırladığı listeye yazmıştım ama size ulaşmadı sanırım."_

_"Liste masamda duruyor. Oradan almak istemedim, senin isteyerek ve bu durumdan rahatsız olmadan numaranı vermeni tercih ederim. Rahatsızlık duymayacaksan numaranı alabilir miyim?"_

_"Tabii. Elbette."_ Sehun kendisine uzatılan telefonu aldı ve telefon numarasını tuşladı. _"İşte."_

Jongin telefon ekranına bakıp gülümsedi ve kaydetti. Tek sorun numara Oh Sehun adıyla kaydedilmemişti, en azından tuşlanan harf sayısı Sehun'un bunu anlaması için yeterliydi.

'Güzel Popo' kendi isteğiyle, kendi parmaklarıyla Kai'in rehberine girmişti. Kim Jongin kurnaz piçin tekiydi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	24. 2.0 - Yarıyıl * Tahriklere kapılmak tahriplere neden olur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Cardin - Dirty Dirty
> 
> "...senin hakkında sahip olduğum tüm kirli düşüncelerimi yıkacağım..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ortalarda bir yerde biraz sakıncalı içerik bulunuyor sonra yok beni uyarmadın demeyin ;>

 

 

...

Sehun ailesinin yanına giderken ve orada geçirdiği 3 gün boyunca Kim Jongin hakkında düşünmeden duramamıştı. O gerçekten garip biriydi. Bazen katlanılmaz bir baş belası gibi davranırken, bazen de ağzından çıkanlar hayatınızda duyduğunuz en anlamlı sözlerdi. Ancak Sehun onu düşünmemeye karar verdi. Kim Jongin uzak kalması gereken insandı. Mesleki deneyimlerinden yararlanmak dışında ondan gelecek her hangi bir olumlu girdi olamazdı.

Eve dönmek üzere yola çıktığı gün, Baekhyun henüz ailesinin yanından kayak merkezine geçiyordu. Bu da 1 haftası geçmiş, toplamda 3 hafta olan yarıyıl tatilinin, neredeyse tamamında Baek ve Sehun'un ayrı kalacağı demekti. Tabii bu süreyi Baek, Jin'le geçirecek Sehun ise bu duruma dertlenip içip içip çizecekti.   
Tanrı o tasarımlara ihtiyaç duyanların yardımcısı olsun...  
  
  


...

Tatilin ikinci haftası oldukça sakin geçmişti. Sehun döndüğünde terastaki masanın üzerinde bulduğu yan dairenin teras kapısına ait anahtarla, başlarda korkarak, daha sonra ise Jongin'in olmadığına güvenerek rahatça istediği araştırmayı yapmıştı. Bu süreçte ne Taemin ve Hyerin'den ne de ekibin diğer elemanlarından haber almıştı. Belki de tek çalışan Oh Sehun'du.

Sabahları herhangi bir rahatsız edici ses olmadan uyanıyor, kahvaltısını yapıp, biraz Cutie Pie'la oynuyor -evet köpekçik tümüyle Sehun'a kalmıştı-, maillerini kontrol ediyor ve kahvesini alarak yan daireye geçiyordu. Bu muhteşem bir şeydi. İstediği her dergi, her kitap elinin altında ve onu mutlu etmek için bekliyor gibiydi. İçindeki sinsi yan Junmyeon'u arayıp tüm kitapları fotokopiyle çoğaltma isteğini dile getirse de Sehun kitaplara kıyamadığı için yapmıyordu. Ancak yine de sadece zihnine güvenip öylece kitapları bırakamayacağı için telefonunun hafızası çektiği birkaç yüz fotoğrafla şimdi daha yararlıydı.   
  
  


...

Sehun yine kendini araştırmalarına verdiği bir günün gecesinde uykuya teslim olmuşken, Baekhyun'un telefonuyla uyandırıldı.

Fazla alkole maruz kaldığı ve ağlamaklı sesine bakılırsa zevkten içmemiş olduğu tahmin edilen kumral genç, telefonda art arda sıraladığı küfürlerle talihine sövüyordu. Sehun henüz ne olduğunu soramadan Baekhyun  _"seni özledim Sehun"_  diye ağlamaya başladı. Bu itirafı,  _"Sehun'un asla onu bırakmayacağı, çok iyi bir dost olduğu, kimsenin Sehun gibi olmadığı..."_  şeklindeki tespitler takip etmişti. Sehun daha Baek'in neden bu halde olduğunu öğrenemese de duyduklarıyla gururu okşanırken, minik sürtüğüne duyduğu aşkın yer yer kafasına inen darbeleri görmezden geldi. " _En iyi arkadaş Oh Sehun!"_  gibi...

_"O piç beni burada yalnız bıraktı ve gitti"_  dedi Baekhyun Sehun'a dizdiği kendince güzel sözlerin sonunda.

Sehun şaşkınlıkla  _"kim? Jin mi?"_  diye sordu. Bu şimdiye dek hiç olmamıştı. 4 yıl boyunca Jin tek bir hata bile yapmamıştı.

" _Evleniyormuş_!

_İNANABİLİYOR MUSUN? EVLENİYORMUŞ!"_

Az önce Sehun şaşırdı mı demiştim? O hiçbir şeydi. Sehun asıl şimdi şaşırmıştı. Bu beklenmedikti. Henüz şaşkınlığı üzerinden atamadan Baek hırsla sövmeye ve söylenmeye devam ediyordu.

_"BANA VEDA ETMEYE GELMİŞ PİÇ!"_

_"Tamam Baekkie, sakinleş, bağırma bebeğim."_

_"SEHUN SANA EVLENİYORMUŞ DİYORUM! EVLENİYORMUŞ!"_

_"Anladım Baekhyun, ama saat kaç farkında mısın?"_

_"Saati sikeyim!"_

_"Tamam Baek sikersin, önce biraz sakinleş"_  dedi Sehun, yatakta oturur pozisyona geçerken ne yapması gerektiğine karar vermeye çalışıyordu.

_"Seni görmek istiyorum Sehun. Çok sinirim bozuldu."_

_"Tamam Baek, bekle görüntülü konuşalım, olur mu?"_

_"Tamam"_  dedi Baekhyun burnunu çekerken.

Çalar çalmaz açılan telefon ve birkaç saniye ardından telefon ekranında beliren görüntü Sehun'un verdiği kararı sorgulamasını sağladı. Sehun'un tahminlerine göre Baek otelin sıcak su havuzunda, muhtemelen tümüyle çıplaktı. Neyse ki Sehun bu tahmininde yanılıyordu. Sol elinde telefonu tutup, sağ elindeki viski şişesini kafasına dikti. Ardından havuzun kenarındaki kadehi taşıncaya dek viskiyle doldurup şişeyi kenara bıraktı ve telefonu da o şişeye yasladı.

Eline aldığı kadehten büyük yudumlar alıp, yanan boğazına rağmen parmağını ekrana sallayıp, Jin'e söylenmekten geri kalmıyordu.

_"Geldiğimiz günden beri benden kaçıyor. Önceleri babası öldü falan sandım. Meğer piçin penisi bana ölü taklidi yapıyormuş!"_

Sehun Baekhyun'un şu an kaplanlar ortasındaki soslu et parçası gibi çığlık çığlığa penislerden ve deliklerden konuşmasını istemiyordu. Ama işte Baekkie...

_"Tamam Baekhyun, sonsuza dek sürecek değildi ya. Jin zaten..."_  Sehun bulamamıştı. Jin zaten neydi?

Baekhyun merakla Jin'e gelecek hakareti beklerken, Sehun'un tereddüt ettiğini fark etmesiyle sesi yine ağlamaklı hale büründü.

_"Jin bana bunu nasıl yapar?"_

_"Baekhyun, ne bekliyordun? Ona aşık bile değilsin. Yatakta iyisiniz diye ömür boyu böyle buluşup sevişecek miydiniz?"_

_"Neden olmasın?"_

_"Sen manyaksın!"_  Sehun bir an için kendini düşündü. Ne yani Baek asla uslanmayacak mıydı?

_"Anlamıyorsun Sehun, o... O. O ben gibiydi. Kendimle sevişmek gibi... Giyinip çıktığımda ne zaman istersem dönüp yeniden sevişebileceğim bir Baekhyun, düşünsene nasıl güzel bir his."_

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. Tanrı aşkına Baekhyun ne kadar içmişti de hayali Baekhyun'la sevişmek için deliriyordu.  _"Saçmalamayı kes ve odana çık, uyu. Uyandığında otelden çıkmadan beni ara."_

_"Ne otelden çıkması? O piç açık hesap bırakıp gitti. Kredi kartındaki sıfırlar ona düğün hediyem olacak. Buradan istediğin bir şey var mı? Yeni kayak takımı, şifalı tuz, altın kaplama kardan adam falan?"_

"Baekhyun saçmalıyorsun."

_"Sehun en iyi arkadaş ve en sıkıcı yandaşsın! Git uyu. Kıçımı yalayan sıcak suyla beni yalnız bırak. O cosplayci şişko sürtüğü düzemeden penissiz kal Jin!"_

Uppsss... Yani Jin Baek'e en yakın arkadaşım diye tanıttığı sürtükle evleniyordu. Sehun belki de umutsuzluğa çok kolay düşüyordu. Jin ve dost dediği kızın evlilik haberi sonrası, kendine gelip en yakın arkadaşların evlenebileceği gerçeğine sevinmesine Baekhyun engel oldu.

_"Kim en yakın arkadaşını düzmek ister ki? Lanet olsun Jin!_

_Söylesene sen hiç beni becermek istedin mi Sehun?"_

Sehun önce yutkundu,  _"kapatıyorum Baek"_  deyip, karşı tarafın cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan telefonu kapattı. Baek geri zekalıydı Sehun'sa ondan daha geri zekalı...   
  
  


...

Baek kapanan telefonun ardından kendi kendine söylenip havuzdan çıkmaya çalıştı. Ancak hem kafası güzel hem de ıslak zeminin birleşimiyle kendini yerde buldu. Neyse ki onu kurtarmak üzere dev gibi bir kahraman oralarda geziyordu.

Chanyeol kafa dağıtıp, biraz olsun Baekhyun'lu düşüncelerden uzaklaşmak adına Kris'le kısa bir tatil planı yapmış, ama bir türlü depresifliğinden kurtulamadığı için Kris tarafından yalnızlığa itilmişti. Barda içtiği birkaç kadeh sonrası biraz yüzmek istemiş, soyunma odalarından çıkarken duyduğu sesle, sıcak su havuzunun olduğu yere yönelmişti, ve...

Uzaklaşmak için kilometrelerce uzağa kaçmayı denediği küçük beden şimdi kollarında baygındı. Aslında daha çok sızmış gibiydi. Kaydığında omzunun üzerine düştüğünden olsa gerek, yüzünü buruşturup omzunun acıdığı hakkında bir şeyler zırvalıyor, arada anlamsız kelimeler eşliğinde bir takım küfürlerle Chanyeol'u gülümsetiyordu.

...  
Baekhyun ağır ağır gözlerini araladığında başındaki ağrıyla omzundaki sızı birbirleriyle yarışıyordu. Yavaşça yatakta doğruldu. O sırada banyodan çıkan Chaneyol'u gördüğünde tiz çığlık eşliğinde ufak çapta bir kalp krizi geçirmiş olabilirdi.

_"AAAAAAAAAH! SIRIK!"_

Chanyeol de gelen çığlıkla yerinden sıçramış, 'sırık' kelimesi sonrası anlamsız bakışlarla bir süre yataktaki genci süzmüştü. İkiliden ilk konuşan Chanyeol oldu.

_"Daha iyi misin?"_

_"Ben havuzdaydım, eve mi gel- yok burası bizim ev değil. Ben nereye geldim?"_

Chanyeol Baekhyun'un yanına yaklaşıp, yatağa oturdu ve çıplak olan omzunu incelemeye başladı, sanki gözle hasar tespiti yapabilecekmiş gibi...

" _Dün gece havuzun orada kayıp düşmüşsün, önemli bir şey yoktu. Odanı bilmediğim için seni buraya taşıdım._ "

Baekhyun başıyla onaylayarak anladığını belli etti.

" _Gitsem iyi olur_ " dedi, yataktan kalkmaya çalışırken. Kendinden beklenmeyecek bir utanç duygusuyla kaplıydı. Belki de ilk kez.

" _Ben birazdan çıkacağım, istersen biraz daha uzan hemen kalkma. Gece alkolü fazla kaçırmışsın sanırım._ "

Baekhyun suçluluk dolu, masum gülümsemeyle Chanyeol'u onayladı ve kalktığı yatağa geri yattı. Chanyeol gülümseyip, Kris'in yanına gitmek üzere odadan ayrıldı. Normal şartlarda bugün geri döneceklerdi, ancak Chanyeol şu an dönüp dönmemek konusunda kararsız kalmıştı. Gece olanları Kris'e anlattığında diğeri onu kalması için ikna edip otelden ayrıldı. Chanyeol döndüğünde Baekhyun hazırlanmış camdan dışarıyı izliyordu.

" _Ben teşekkür etmeden gitmek istemedim._ "

" _Rica ederim, kim olsa aynını yapardı ve biz tanışıyoruz. Daha farklısı düşünülemezdi._ "

" _Öyle tabii. Tatilinizi böldüm, üzgünüm._ "

Baekhyun dönüp giderken Chanyeol bir cesaretle " _akşam birlikte yemek yiyelim mi? Hem seni bu kadar içiren ne onu da anlatırsın. Bir arkadaşa ihtiyacın varmış gibi duruyor_ " dedi ve dediğinin şokunu henüz atlatamamışken, Baekhyun'dan gelen olumlu yanıtla artık bulutların üzerindeydi. Akşam Byun Baekhyun'la bir randevusu vardı.   
  
  


...

Sehun uyandığında aklında hala dün gece Baekhyun'un sorduğu soru vardı.

" _...sen hiç beni becermek istedin mi?"_

Sehun bu konuyu böyle ele almazdı. Baekhyun'a olan duyguları onun adını ve becermek fiilini aynı cümlede kullanmasına izin vermezdi büyük ihtimalle. O 'sevişmek' fiilini tercih ederdi. Çünkü Baekhyun ve Sehun birlikte olursa aralarındaki her şey duygu yüklü ve narin olacaktı. Yavru bir kuşu sever gibi sevecekti Sehun Baekhyun'u henüz yeni tüyleri çıkmaya başlamış titreyen bir kuş gibi, hassa ve yumuşak dokunuşlarla. Baekhyun'un hiç tecrübe etmediği, tecrübe etmediği için hoşlanıp, hoşlanmadığını bilmediği gibi. Baekhyun'a sorsan kesinlikle sert seksten yanaydı, ama sert sekste insani olmayan yanlar görüyordu Sehun. Hayvani bir dürtü gibi, Kim Jongin'in sahip olduğu hayvani dürtüler gibi... Aklından geçenleri sorguladı bir an. Baekhyun'la ilgili hayallerde Kim Jongin de nereden çıkmıştı? Gerçekten kafası karışıktı ve bu karmaşa bir türlü durulmuyordu.

Sabah rutinini gerçekleştirdikten sonra yine yan daireye geçti. Asistan Kim'in hazinesi aklını başından alıyordu. Artık iyice daireye alışmış, çalışmasının arasında kalkıp yan daireye geçme gereği duymadan mutfağı kullanıyor, çıkarken de her yeri toplamayı ihmal etmiyordu.

Bazen en son konuşmaları aklına geliyor, oturdukları koltuklara bakıp dalıp gidiyordu. Bazense yine oraya oturup, ilgisini çeken bir makaleyi okuyup telefonuna notlar alıyordu. Kitabın sahibi için yazdığı piçlik listesinin yer aldığı notlara...

Saatler geçirdiği kütüphanenin önünden zorlukla kalktığı oluyordu. Hatalı pozisyonlarda oturması nedenli, belinin ağrısı kimi zaman onu öldürüyordu. Öyle zamanlarda Sehun kendini Jongin'in yumuşak ve kar beyazı örtülerle kaplı yatağına atıyordu. Nasıl bir beyazlık takıntısı varsa, beyaz olarak tercih ettiği her eşya göz alıyordu. Hani bilgisayar ekranını ışığını açarsınız da gözlerinizden yaş gelinceye dek o parlaklığı test edersiniz, işte öyle bir parlaklıkta beyazlığa takıntılı olmalıydı. Günlerini o dairede geçirmiş olmasına rağmen hiçbir özel alana dahil olmamış, banyoyu kullanmamış, kütüphane dışında dolap, çekmece kurcalamamıştı. Bunu düşününce esmerin yatağına yattığı aklına geldi. Hatta bir gün azıcık üzerinde kestirmiş bile olabilirdi. Bazı makaleler gerçekten insanı uyutmak için yazılmış gibiydi. Neyse ki Jongin'in yatağı özel alan sayılmazdı. Üzerinden bir sürü beden geçtiği düşünülünce, kamu kullanımına açılmış olması bile ihtimaller arasındaydı.

Yatakta uzanıp belini dinlendirirken düşünmeden komodinin çekmecesini açtı. Şaşırtıcı olan bir şey yok gibiydi. Lube, prezervatif, ipek kravat, biri B5 boyutunda diğeri daha küçük iki not defteri, 0.3mm uçlu kalem, mavi, kırmızı ve çoğunluğu siyah olan ince marker kalemlerin farklı boyutlarından ve ne işe yaradığı anlaşılmayan birkaç eşya... Çekmecenin içeriği çok açıklayıcı olmamakla birlikte Sehun'un fikir yürütmesine de fırsat tanıyordu. Özellikle şu çıplak bedenler üzerindeki tasarımların asılı olduğu duvar fikir yürütmesi için oldukça yardımcı oluyordu. O marker kalemler kim bilir kimlerin bedeninde yol almıştı. Kim Jongin'in 3. bacağıyla beraber...

Çekmecedekilere dokunmak istemese de notluklar dikkatini çekti. Daha önce de yaşadığı gibi merak iyi bir şey değildi. B5 notlukta 0.3mm'lik kalemle çizildiği anlaşılan silik ama güçlü çizgilerin yer aldığı ne olduğunu sadece Jongin'in anlayacağı çizimler varken, küçük notluk daha açıklayıcıydı.

Sehun eskimiş kapağı, sararmış sayfaları olan küçük not defteriyle birlikte mutfağa yöneldi. Hava çoktan kararmıştı, daha fazla makale okumak istemiyordu. Biraz yaramazlık yapacaktı.

Su içtiği bardağı kaldırırken açılan kapının sesini duydu. Jongin sonunda eve dönmüş olmalıydı. Sehun mutfaktan çıkmak için sessizce hareketlenmişken, içeriden gelen gülüşmeler, inlemelerle karışık öpüşme seslerine ek, çarpılıp devrilen eşya sesleri hareketini sonlandırmış, kapı aralığına sinmesini sağlamıştı.

Lanet olası Kim Kai yine Sehun'u en olmak istemediği durumda bırakmıştı. Sehun başını uzatıp gizlice salona baktığında, Jongin'in birini soyduğunu gördü. Bir yandan da kollarından kazağını çıkarmaya çalıştığı erkeğin göğüs uçlarına öpücükler konduruyordu. Henüz kazağı kafasından çıkmamış olan ise, kıvranıp kıkırdıyor, alt tarafını esmere sürtmeye devam ediyordu.

Sehun ne yapması gerektiğini düşünürken, esmer olan diğerinin başından kazağı çıkardı ve partnerini sarışın gence gösterdi.   
Lee Taemin...  
  
  


Taemin kazağından kurtulduktan sonra yatağa oturdu. Az önce Sehun'un uzandığı yatağa. Sarışının gözleri hemen çekmeceye ilişti, neyse ki çekmece kendiliğinden kapanmış olmalıydı. Küçük not defteri hala Sehun'daydı. Bu odadan çıkmalıydı, ama nasıl?

Taemin'in parmakları Jongin'in pantolonunun önünde ihtiyaç duyduğu uzunluğa ulaşmaya çalışırken, esmer olan üzerindeki ceketi ve gömleği çıkarmış, tüm sırtını Sehun'un bakış açısına eklemişti, sanki daha fazla ayrıntıya ihtiyacı varmış gibi.

Mutfağa dönüp, saklanmalıydı ya da onlar birbirlerini yemeye başladığında sürünerek yerden kaçabilirdi. Gözleri teras kapısını buldu. Lanet kapı kapalıydı. Onu açarken mutlaka yakalanırdı. Tüm bunları düşünürken, Taemin esmerin pantolonunu yeterli miktarda sıyırmış, Sehun Jongin'in kaslı kıçının açıkta kalan kısmını incelerken üzerindeki bakışları hissetmiş gibi kafasını kaldırıp, esmerin koyu kahverengi gözleriyle selamlaşmıştı. Jongin bir eli Taemin'in saçları arasında, diğeri pantolonunun kemerinde ağır ağır hareketlerle, salınıp, önündeki gencin ağzının içinde hareket ediyordu. Aynı anda da Sehun'a piç bir gülümsemeyle bakıp gördüklerinden hoşlanıp, hoşlanmadığını sorar gibiydi.

Sehun yine yakalanmıştı. Ancak gerçekten bu kez isteyerek bu duruma tanık olmuyordu. Bir şekilde burada kapana kısılmıştı. Gözlerini esmerin gözlerinden çekemezken bedeninin neden hareket etmediğine anlam veremiyordu. Kaçmalıydı.   
  
  


Jongin Taemin'in ağzına kendini daha sert ittiğinde yüzündeki mimik değişiklileri Sehun'u hipnotize ediyordu. Gözleri kısılıyor, dişlerini sıktığı belli oluyor, bunu izleyen yamuk gülümsemesi anlık olarak kasılıp gevşiyordu. Esmer olan sertleştikçe, Taemin'den boğuk sesler geliyordu. Kumral genç, esmerin sıyrılmış pantolonundan kurtulmuş kaslı kıçına yapışmış, aldığı darbelere karşı parmakları arasındaki et parçasını yoğuruyordu.

Jongin bakışlarını Sehun'dan ayırmıyordu. Onu gözleriyle yanına çağırıyordu. O şaşkınlıkla aralanmış ince pembe dudakları dudaklarında istiyordu. Pantolonunun düşmüş kemerindeki elini sarışına doğru uzattı, sessizce, yalnızca dudak hareketleriyle "gel" dedi. Sehun'un hareketsizliğini bozan da bu oldu. Cebindeki varlığını unuttuğu siyah küçük notlukla birlikte, tırnaklarını geçirdiği kapı pervazından ayrılıp, kendini fark etmekten çok uzak olan Taemin ve bakışlarıyla onu yiyen Jongin'in yanından usulca süzülüp teras kapısından çıkarak sığınağına kaçtı.

Ancak inkar edemeyeceği bir ayrıntı da onunlaydı. Baekhyun'un tanrısı hiçbir çaba sarf etmeden Oh Sehun'u bile tahrik edebiliyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	25. 2.1 - 4/8 * Sabırlıymış... Yersen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruelle - Monsters
> 
> "...bir bakışımla kaçıyorsun, çünkü seni canlı canlı yemeye geliyorum..."

 

  
  
  


...

Usulca süzülüp terasa çıktığında gecenin sessizliğine lanet etti. Çünkü hala içerdeki ikili, kulağının dibinde sık ve derin nefeslerle birleşmelerini kutluyor gibiydi.  _"Ekip birbiriyle baya kaynaşıyor"_ diye tıslayıp 'hıh'ladı. Derslikte Xiumin ve Jongin tarafından işkence gördüğü yetmiyormuş gibi şimdi ofiste de Taemin ve Jongin yüzünden sıkıntılı saatler geçirecekti. Bir çözüm bulup o ortamdan soyutlanmalıydı. Kendi iradesiyle yaptığı bir şey olmadığı için bakışlarını düşüncelerini kontrol edemiyor, esmeri ve esmerin becerdiği oyuncak bebekleri izlemekten vazgeçemiyordu. Bir de  _"gel"_  demişti.  _"GEL!"_

_"Aklındakileri sikeyim piç!"_  diye hırladı sarışın olan. Teras masasının değişmeyen elemanı paketten bir dal sigara çıkardı. Çektiği her nefes birkaç dakika önce dudaklarını çağıran dudaklar aklına düşürüyorken, pantolonunda oluşan şişkinlik rahatsız ediciydi. Soğuk havaya güvenip, daireye girmemiş, bedenindeki Kai etkisinin geçmesini beklemek istemişti ama ne zihnindeki görüntüler ne de kulaklarındaki inlemeler bu konuda yardımcı olmuyordu.

Dışarı çıkmalıydı. Öyle de yaptı.  
  
  


     

...

_"Günaydın güzellik."_

Sehun zorlukla göz kapaklarını araladı. Kulaklarına dolan ses hala uyuduğunu ve bunun bir rüya olduğunu düşündürse de aralanan gözlerinin önünde, üzerine eğilmiş onu inceleyen esmerin göz alıcı gülümsemesi rüyanın gerçek bir kabusa dönüşebileceğine işaretti. Özellikle dudaklarına çarpan ılık nefesin yarattığı his ve Jongin'in sabah içtiği kahvenin kokusunu...

Panikle üzerindekini iterek uzandığı koltuktan doğruldu. Her yanı tutulmuştu. Jongin itilmeyi yadırgamadan gülerek mutfağa ilerledi.  _"Yine kaçacağını tahmin etmiştim de ofise saklanacağın aklıma gelmemişti. Biraz yalnız çalışmak istediğim için geldim. İyi ki gelmişim. Sayende güne güzel başladım."_

Sehun banyoda yüzünü incelerken bir yandan da gelen sesleri dinlemeye çalışıyor, Taemin'in ofiste olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Jongin yalnız olduğunu söylediğinde ise rahatlamanın aksine daha da gerilmişti. Onunla yalnız kaldığında ya fiziksel yönden ya da ruhsal yönden savuşturmakta zorlandığı darbelerle baş etmek durumunda kalıyordu.

Ofisteki varlığına ilişkin bahaneler uydurmaya çabalarken banyodan çıktı.

_"Kahve?"_

Jongin elindeki fincanlardan birini Sehun'a uzattı.  _"Daha iyi yapmaya çalıştım bu defa, bak bakalım ilerleme kaydediyor muyum?"_

Sehun henüz tadına bakmadan  _"çok iyi"_  dedi. Jongin umursamaz ve küçümseyen rahatsız edici 'hıh'lamalı gülümsemesiyle başını iki yana sallayarak çalışma odasına ilerledi.

_"Çok kötü bir yalancısın Oh Sehun."_

Belki de sessiz kalmalıyım diye düşündü sarışın olan. Kim Jongin'le uğraşmak gerçekten zordu.

_"Senin gibi uslu çocuklar çamurlu yollarda yürümezler değil mi?"_  diye sordu Jongin, ardından yönünü değiştirip, Sehun'a yaklaştı. Diğeri dudaklarını korumak ister gibi elindeki kupayı, kahvenin sıcaklığını düşünmeden başına dikti, ancak hala gözleri esmerin üzerindeydi. Jongin tam önünde durdu, Sehun'un elindeki kupayı alıp masaya bıraktı.  _"Ben senin için çamurum değil mi?"_  Diye sordu bakışlarında şüpheci bir yan barındırıyordu. Belki de aksini duymak istediğini hissediyor ancak anlamlandıramıyordu. Sehun verecek cevap ararken Jongin çoktan arkasını dönüp gitmişti. Giderken de  _"kahve çok sıcak, sevimli gülümsemenin, minik pembe dudakların şişip kızardığında ne kadar seksi olacağı konusunda bir fikrin yok sanırım. İzin ver biraz soğusun"_ dedi.

Sehun şu dakika ölmeliydi. Adam kendi kendine yazıyor, oynuyor, sarışın ise kapı kolu gibi o dokundukça işlevleniyordu. Niye böyle oluyordu? Tüm bu kelimeler taciz değil miydi? Jongin açık açık Sehun'u taciz ediyordu. Gerçi bunu ona söylesen kesinlikle inkar etmeyeceğine de emindi sarışın genç. Bunu zevkle yapıyor, ona sataşıyor ve kışkırtıyordu. Ne baş belası ama...

_"Jongin!"_

Esmer olan Sehun'un yüksek ve ciddi çıkan sesi ile bir an durakladı. Ancak daha sonra umursamaz tavırla yapmakta olduğu işe geri döndü.

_"Jongin! Beni duymuyor musun?"_

_"Sağır değilim Sehun. İlk adımı kullanıp bu ses tonuyla bana seslendiğine göre pek hoşlanacağım şeyler duymayacağım o dudaklardan. O nedenle, seni duyuyorum ve söyleyeceğin şeyle ilgilenmiyorum."_

_"İlgilenmek zorundasın, tavırlarından rahatsız oluyorum görmüyor musun?"_

_"Umurumda değil, boş konuşmayı bırak ve bana yardım et."_

Esmer olan kendi çalışma masasının yakınındaki masayı üzerindekilere dokunmadan kenarından tutup diğerine baktı. " _Hadi, gel ve yardım et."_

_"Masamla ne yapı-"_

_"Olması gereken yere taşıyacağız. Gel ve yardım et."_

Sehun ne olduğunu çözemeden kendine söyleneni yaptı ve masasını kapının yakınına taşımasına yardım etti.

_"Yakınlarımda oturmak istediğini sanmıyorum."_

_"Aynen öyle."_

_"Bana yakın olmandansa işlerine, yani kapıya ve mutfağa daha yakın olman gerekir."_

Sehun sorgular bakışlarla esmeri süzdü.

_"NE? Oturup çizim yapacağını düşünmüyorsun herhalde. Ekip arasındaki en alt seviye sana ait. Birinin telefonlara bakıp, kapıyı açıp, kahve yapması gerekecek. Senden daha iyisini bulacağımızı düşünmüyorum."_

Sarışın olan sinirden dişlerini sıkarken, küfür etmemek için zor tutuyordu kendini. Bu resmen ona işe yaramayacağını söylemekle aynı şeydi.

_"Siz içerideki odada çalışmayacak mısınız? Neden bunu yapıyorsunuz?"_

_"Canım nerede isterse orada çalışacağım."_

_"Şımarık piçin tekisin değil mi?"_

Jongin arkasını dönüp giderken kahkaha attı.  _"İşte böyle Oh Sehun, gerçek duygularınla konuş. Bu halin daha eğlenceli."_

Sehun masasının üzerinde duran Jongin'e ait kitapları eline alıp masanın üzerine çarptı.

_"Kim Jongin! Sen kendini ne sanıyorsun?"_

Jongin kendi masasına yaslanmış, kollarını önünde bağlamış büyük bir dikkatle Sehun'u izliyordu.

_"Beni bir şeylerden vazgeçirmeye çalışıyorsan boşuna uğraşıyorsun. Aklının almayacağı kadar sabırlı ve dayanıklıyımdır._

_Beni oyuncaklarından biri gibi düşünme, çünkü onlardan değilim!"_

Jongin piç bir sırıtmayla  _"yani kaçmaya çalışmayacaksın öyle mi?"_  diye sordu.

Sehun gerçekten bu sorunun cevabını bilmiyordu. Esmer olan yanıt alamayacağını bildiği için yaslandığı yerden ayrılıp, az önce masaya koyduğu kahveyi alıp Sehun'a yaklaştı.

_"İç, kahven soğudu."_

Sehun uzatılan kupayı alıp tek dikişte bitirdi ve esmere geri verdi. Tüm o sert çıkışlardan sonra itaatkar bir yavru köpek gibi aldığı komutu sorgulamadan yerine getirmişti.

Jongin umursamaz kıkırtılar arasında mutfağa giderken  _"sen gördüğüm en eğlenceli oyuncaklardan birisin Sehun, sadece henüz benim değilsin"_ dedi _._

_"Piç!"_  diye tısladı. Ardından masaya çarptığı kitaplardan birini alarak şu an için güvenli olan yere, eve gitmek üzere kapıyı çekip çıktı.   
  
  


...

_"Sana inanamıyorum."_

Kris kafede oturan ikilinin yanına yaklaştı  _"yine mi aynı konu?"_  diye bıkkınlıkla sordu.

_"Baksana haline"_  diye uzun olanı işaret etti Jongin.

_"Hoşlandığı kişiyle yalnız geçireceği gecede ağlama duvarı olmayı kabul eden bir aptalla arkadaş olduğuma inanamıyorum. Yıllardır birlikteyiz hiç mi bir şey öğrenmedin benden?"_

Kris oturduğu gibi kalktı, bu muhabbeti 865. Defa dinlemektense gidip bir şeyler almayı tercih etti.

_"Ne yapsaydım? Üzerine atlayacak halim yoktu ya. Ben senin gibi değilim, ayrıca o da senin takıldığın tek geceliklerden değil"_  diye çıkıştı Chanyeol.

_"Dur düzelteyim. Sen benim gibi değilsin, masum bebeğim. Ama o tek gecelik ilişkileri seven biri, bunu kendin söylemiştin."_

Bıkkınlıkla nefes verdi Chanyeol.

_"Her şey çok iyi başlamıştı."_

_"O içip sarhoş oluncaya dek"_  dedi Jongin.

_"Evet. Kafası güzel olunca, oraya birlikte geldiği, evlenecek olan çocuğa sövmekten başka bir şey yapmadı."_

_"Mükemmel bir fırsattı Channie ve sen kaçırdın. O çocuktan daha iyi olduğunu göstermeliydin."_

_"Bana Sehun'a ne zaman açılacağımı sordu?"_

Bu ayrıntıyı daha önce ne Kris'le ne de Jongin'le paylaşmamıştı Chanyeol, ama muhabbetin dalga konusu olması çok canını sıktığı için dayanamayıp patladı. Bu konu diğer ikili için ilk defa bu kadar ilgi çekici olmuştu. Özellikle esmer olan için.  
  
  


**_2 hafta önce kayak merkezinde..._ **

_"Madem evlenecekti, neden bunu tatilimi mahvetmeden yapmadı Chan?"_

Chanyeol, aralarında oluşan samimiyete sevinse mi, Baekhyun'un ağzından düşürmediği konuya üzülse mi bilemiyordu.

_"Geciken konuşmaları hiç sevmem, biliyor musun? Her şey zamanında söylenmeli, ertelenmemeli. Zamanı çok boşa kullanıyoruz. Aslında sinir olduğum şey o pezevengin evlenmesi falan değil, tatilimi sikmesi. Oysa becermesi gereken tatilim değildi ki."_

Chanyeol sakin kalmaya gayret ederken, bir cesaretle Baekhyun'un eline uzandı. O sırada kısa olan farkında olmadan elini çekip boşalan şarap kadehini yeniden doldurdu. Bu 2. Şişeydi ve neredeyse ilk şişenin tamamını Baekhyun içmişti. Bu da konuşurken saçmalamasına, arada kelime atlayıp, bilinçsizce küfürler sıralamasına yaramıştı.

Chanyeol, üzerindeki garip bakışlarla irkildi. Baekhyun, onu baştan ayağa süzüp, inceliyordu.

_"Sen daha ne kadar erteleyeceksin?"_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Daha diyorum ne kadar erteleyeceksin? Ne zaman açılacaksın?"_

_"Kim? Ben mi? Kime? Nasıl? Ne?"_

Neyse ki Baekhyun sarhoştu da Chanyeol'un panikle saçmalamalarını anlamadı.

_"Sehun'a diyorum. Ne zaman açılacaksın?"_

Chanyeol bunu kesinlikle beklemiyordu.

_"Benden saklamana gerek yok. Ben anlarım. Sehun'dan hoşlanıyorsun. Sehun benim dostum. Senden pek hazzetmesem de ona hislerin gerçekse size engel olmayacağım. Ama şunu bil ki Sehun için önce ben gelirim. Sevgilisi olsan bile Sehun benim tamam mı? Bu konuda anlaşmalıyız. Yoksa Sehun'u unut!"_

_"Ben. Ben-"_

_"Sehun benim için ne kadar değerli biliyor musun? O benim ailem"_  dedi Baekhyun ve masadan kalkıp, şaşkınlıkla onu izleyen gencin önünde durdu. Chanyeol otururken onu tehdit etmek daha kolaydı. İşaret parmağıyla iri cüsselinin omzunu delercesine dürterken, eğilip, yüzlerini aynı hizaya getirdi,  _"onu üzersen, bir defa bile olsa senin yüzünden canının sıkıldığını görürsem, 2 metre olduğunu umursamadan uzun olduğunu tahmin ettiğim sikini kıçına sokarım sırık!"_  diye tısladı.

Chanyeol ne yapacağını bilemezken, diğeri hızla doğrulduğu için dönen başını parmaklarının arasına alıp bir şeyler mırıldandı.

_"Kusmam lazım galiba..."_  dedi önce, ardından karar değiştirip,  _"uyuyorum ben"_  deyip Chanyeol'un ayaklarının dibine oturup başını dizine dayayarak saniyesinde uyuyakaldı.

Sabah ise yine bir önceki gün uyandığı yatakta ve gece olanlara dair birkaç mantıklı an dışında hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordu. Ardından da Chanyeol, geri dönmüş, Baek ise birkaç gün daha kalıp kafasını toplayacağını söylemişti.   
  
  


**_Günümüz..._ **

Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'e sorduğu soru Jongin'in aklını da karıştırmıştı. Ona göre sarışın genç kimseyle ilgili değildi, Byun Baekhyun dışında. Jongin Sehun'un Baekhyun'a karşı hisleri olduğuna emindi, kozlarını Baekhyun üzerinden oynadığında Sehun daha çok sinirlenerek açık vermişti. Ama Baekhyun böyle düşünüyorsa belki de Sehun kısa olana Chanyeol'le ilgili bir şeyler söylemiş olabilirdi. Sehun Chanyeol'le gerçekten yakın görünüyordu. Jongin'i rahatsız edecek kadar yakın. Çünkü Sehun Jongin'indi. Chanyeol ya da Kris Sehun'la ilgilenirse bu Jongin'in artık onunla oynayamayacağı anlamına gelirdi. Bu üçlü arasında yazılı olmayan, hiç konuşulmayan bir kural gibiydi. Birinin ilgilendiğine diğerleri yaklaşmazdı. Jongin'e rağmen bu kural hiç bozulmamış herkes durması gereken sınırı bilmişti.

Kris, Jongin'in düşünceli haline ufak çapta şaşırsa da bozuntuya vermedi. Oh Sehun'la gerçekten ilgileniyor olmalı diye düşündü. Belki sadece hevesti ama yine de o Sehun'un çevresine bir sınır çekmiş, dokunulmazlığını belirlemişti.

_"Ona yanıldığını söylemedin mi?"_  diye sordu Kris.

_"Söylendi söylendi ve uyudu diyorum, uyurken kulağına mı fısıldasaydım."_

Jongin şaşkınlığı üzerinden atıp, bozulduğunu belli etmeden  _"belki böylece sevişmeyi başarırdınız"_  diye kıkırdadı.

_"Amacım onu yatağa atmak değil"_  diye sinirle söylendi Chanyeol.

_"Tamam tamam, sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar yazacak sizin kıçınızda."_

Kris uzatmak istemedi.  _"Ofise uğradım dün. Ne zaman tam anlamıyla çalışmaya başlıyoruz?"_

_"Taemin ve Hyemin program yaptılar, boş günlerinde literatür araştırmasına devam ediyorlar. Ben de geceleri gidiyorum birkaç taslak oluşturdum. Siz uygun olduğunuzda toplanalım."_

_"Ya Sehun?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol.

Jongin sesindeki ciddiyeti fark etmeksizin  _"bilmiyorum. Ders seçimi ve derslerle uğraşıyor olmalı. 4. Sınıfların 8. Dönemde boş günleri yok sen de biliyorsun. O nasıl ayak uyduracak emin değilim"_  diye açıkladı. Onu korkutup kaçırdım demedi.

_"Anladım. Okuldaysa konuşayım. Annem inatla onu soruyor."_

Jongin anladım anlamında başını salladı ve biten öğle tatili sonunda ağır adımlarla okula döndüler.   
  
  


...

_"Baekhyun!"_

_"Merhaba, hocam."_

Chanyeol Baekhyun'a Sehun'u soracak olmanın rahatsızlığını hissetse de uzun olanı ders seçimlerinden sonra hiç görmediğini fark etmiş ve merak etmişti.

_"Sehun'u göremedim de yarışma projesi için toplanıp program yapmamız gerekiyor. Diğer öğrenciler uygun saatlerini belirlemiş, Sehun'la bu konuyu konuşmam lazım. Nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?"_  Baekhyun'un kafasındaki yanlış kurguya ekleme olmaması için Chanyeol gereğinden fazla açıklamalarla doluydu.

_"Sehun okulda değil, ders seçimlerinden sonra bir süre ailesinin yanına gitti."_

_"Yoklamalar?"_

Baekhyun yüzünü yere eğip yerdeki çizgileri ayağıyla yeniden çizerken Chanyeol cevabı anlamıştı.

_"Yerine imza atıyorsun değil mi?"_

_"Mümkün olduğunca."_

_"Anladım. Bir sorun mu var? Tatil yeni bitti ve sanırım o tatilde buradaydı."_

_"Yooo. Bir sorun yok. Yalnızca..."_

_"Yalnızca?"_

_"Açıkçası bilmiyorum. Bir sorun var galiba ama bana da anlatmıyor. Çok yorulduğunu söyledi sadece."_

_"Peki. Ne zaman gelecek?"_

_"Emin değilim."_

_"Beni aramasını ve en geç yarın sabah okulda olmasını söyler misin? Böyle sorumsuzluklar onun yapacağı şeyler değil."_

Baekhyun ilk defa Chanyeol'un otoriter yanıyla tanışmış ve bu dominant karakterden etkilenmişti. Parlayan gözlerini uzun olana diktiğinde Chanyeol yanlış bir şey yaptığını düşünüp duraksadı.

_"Ben. Ben şimdi gitmeliyim"_  dedi şapşallıkla. Baekhyun'un küçük parlak gözleri zihninde uzun süre onu taciz etmeye devam edecekti.   
  
  


...

_"Gel Sehun!"_  dedi Profesör Park.

Sehun başı önde sessizce içeri girdi. Ancak içerde onu bekleyen sürprizle girmemiş olmayı diledi. 

_"Jongin'le yarışma hakkında konuşuyorduk. Sen konuşmak isteyince onun da burada olmasını istedim. Biz de seni bekliyorduk."_

Sehun dilinin ucunda biriken ve birbirlerine çarpan kelimeleri dışarı veremediği için gerginlikle dudaklarını yaladı. Bu süreçte onu izleyen esmerin yüzünde,  _"biliyorum, pes ettin değil mi? Ne oldu o bitmeyen sabrına, dayanımına"_ diyen sikilesi ifade vardı. En azından Sehun o bakışları böyle yorumladı.

_"Bir süredir seni göremedim, bir sorun mu vardı?"_

_"Hayır efendim. Okuldan sonra oyalanmadan eve gidiyordum, daha sonra çok sıkışmayayım diye bu dönemin projesi için çalışmaya başlamıştım."_

Sehun yine yalan söylediğinde sıklıkla yaptığı gibi kuruyan dili, damağıyla konuşmakta güçlük çekiyor, ara ara dudaklarını yalayarak gerginliğini dışarı vuruyordu. Bu da elbette esmer olanı çok eğlendiriyordu.

_"Sen benimle ne konuşmak istemiştin?"_

Sehun, bakışlarını yeniden esmere çevirdiğinde onun yine  _"biliyordum, seni kaybeden"_  dediğini düşündü. Bu konuşmayı böyle hayal etmemişti. Evet yarışma işinden çekilip çekilmemek konusunda kafası çok karışmış ve bu yüzden bir süre düşünmek için ailesinin yanına gitmişti. Hatta ayrılma kararını da vermişti. Yarışma projesi için o ekipte olmak, günlerce Jongin'le uğraşmayı, saatlerce onu düşünmeyi yanında getirecekti. Sehun bunu istemiyordu. Ama şu an gerçekten bir kaybeden gibi burada durup pes ettiğini söylemeyi, bunu Jongin'in önünde yapmayı ise gururuna yediremiyordu.

Kısa bir süre önce ona kafa tutan, esip gürleyip, kapıyı çarpıp çıkan o değilmiş gibi, kuyruğunu bacakları arasına sıkıştırıp pes ettiğini söylemeyi kendine yediremiyordu.

Jongin boğazını temizledi.

_"Ders programı bu dönem çok yoğun, o konuda konuşacaktı sanırım. Yarışma için yeterince zaman ayıramamaktan mı çekiniyorsun Sehun?"_  diye sordu Jongin. Sehun esmerin sesindeki bu yumuşak tınıyı daha önce hiç duymamıştı. Apaçık görülüyordu ki Jongin Sehun'dan katbekat iyi bir yalancıydı.

_"E-evet. Ben. Ben bu konuda konuşacaktım"_  dedi, düşünmeden. İşte yine yapamamıştı. Jongin yapmasına fırsat tanımamıştı. Onu canından bezdirip, gitmek istediğinde kolundan yakalayıp geri gelmesini sağlamıştı.

_"Bu benim de aklıma geldi, ancak senin üstesinden geleceğini düşünmüştüm. Üzgünüm canım, çok yorulduğunu fark edemedim. Birkaç hocanla konuşalım. En azından seçmeli derslerine 2 haftada bir girsen sorun olmaz diye düşünüyorum. Ne dersin? İstersen proje ofisi için yaptığın işlerin de azalmasını sağlasın Jongin, en azından bir süre için."_

_"Hayır, hayır. Yani derslere 2 haftada bir girmem yeterli olacaktır, değil mi hocam?"_  diye Jongin'e döndü Sehun.  _"Kahve servisini geciktirmemin zaten sorun olmayacağını düşünüyorum"_  demek istediyse de diyemedi.

Ancak Jongin'in daha iyi bir planı vardı.  _"Bu dönem 4 ve 5. Sınıflarla toplamda 4 ayrı seçmeli dersin asistanlığını yapıyorum, Hocam sizin için sakıncası yoksa Sehun'un derslerini onlarla değiştirelim. Ben onu idare ederim, derslerle ilgili dokumanları ofiste de paylaşabiliriz. Hem böylece yarışma ve derslerle ilişkili zaman kısıtlaması olmadan uyum içinde çalışabiliriz"_  dedi Jongin oturduğu yerden kalkarken.

Profesör Park bu fikri mantıklı buldu ve onayladı. Kimse Sehun'a sormuyordu. Zaten itiraz etme lüksü yoktu. Sessiz ve ifadesizce Jongin'i süzdü, ne kadar çırpınırsa çırpınsın esmer batak onu içine çekmek konusunda hep daha başarılı oluyordu. O küçük bir çamur birikintisi değil, bataklıktı.

_"Sizin de zamanınızı aldık hocam. Biz Sehun'la ders seçimini hallederiz."_

Sehun'un omzuna dokunup odanın dışına çıkmak üzere sırtına doğru kaydırdığı eliyle yönlendirirken, Profesör Park masasına geçti ve gözlüklerinin üzerinden giden ikiliyle vedalaştı. Biricik öğrencisinin sorunuyla yakından ilgilenmiş olmak onu da rahatlatmıştı.

Kapanan kapının ardından Sehun, Jongin'in sırtındaki elinden kurtuldu. Esmer olan memnuniyetle gülümserken yine zafer kazandığını biliyordu.

_"Demek yine kaçacaktın Oh Sehun"_  dedi ve uzanıp  _"buna izin vereceğimi mi sandın"_  diye sarışının kulağına fısıldadı. Birkaç adım attıktan sonra arkasını dönmeden  _"okul sonrası ofiste toplanıyoruz, sabırlı ve dayanıklı Sehun'u yanında getirmeyi unutma"_  dedi ve dönüp gitti.

Oh Sehun yalnızca giden ayaklı egonun ardından dişlerini gıcırdatmakla yetindi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	26. 2.2 - 4/8 * Merhaba kıskançlık!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie Martinez - Carousel
> 
> "...aşkı yakalayabilecek miyim? Asla söyleyemem..."

 

 

...

_"Bu dönem 4 ve 5. Sınıflarla toplamda 3 ayrı seçmeli dersin asistanlığını yapıyorum, Hocam sizin için sakıncası yoksa Sehun'un derslerini onlarla değiştirelim. Ben onu idare ederim, derslerle ilgili gereken dokumanları ofiste de paylaşabiliriz. Hem böylece yarışma ve derslerle ilişkili zaman kısıtlaması olmadan uyum içinde çalışabiliriz"_    
  
  
  


...

Profesör Park'ın yanından ayrıldıktan sonra Sehun, Jongin'in sırtındaki elinden kurtuldu. Esmer olan memnuniyetle gülümserken yine zafer kazandığını biliyordu.

_"Demek yine kaçacaktın Oh Sehun"_  dedi ve uzanıp  _"buna izin vereceğimi mi sandın"_  diye sarışının kulağına fısıldadı. Birkaç adım attıktan sonra arkasını dönmeden  _"okul sonrası ofiste toplanıyoruz, sabırlı ve dayanıklı Sehun'u yanında getirmeyi unutma"_  dedi.

Oh Sehun yalnızca giden ayaklı egonun ardından dişlerini gıcırdatmakla yetindi.  
  
  


...

Chanyeol toplantı için ofise geldiğinde camdan dışarıyı izleyen Sehun'u gördü. Sarışın olanı okulda göremeyip, Baekhyun'la konuştuktan sonra daha da endişelenmiş, aramış ancak aramasına yanıt alamamıştı. Baekhyun ise Sehun'a ulaşıp, neler olduğunu anlatmış, oda Profesör Park'la konuşmaya karar verip geri dönmüş ancak hiçbir şey kafasındaki plan doğrultusunda gitmemişti. Şimdi ofiste, onun yakınında yapılacak olan toplantıyı bekliyordu.

_"Selam, dün seni aradım ama..."_

_"Aaah. Özür dilerim Chanyeol. Aramanı gördüğümde saat oldukça geçti."_

_"Bir sorun yok ya?"_

Sehun kısa bir sessizliğin ardından birkaç metre uzaktan ifadesiz bakışlarla onları izleyen esmeri fark etti ve gülümseyerek Chanyeol'e döndü.  _"Hayır bir sorun yok, biraz yalnız kalmak istedim. Baekhyun'la olunca insan iç sesini bile duyamıyor"_  dedi.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'la olmanın ne kadar güzel olacağına dair hayallerle sarışına gülümsedi ve güç verme isteğiyle koluna yavaşça vurdu.  _"Buna sevindim."_

Kris odaya girdiğinde Jongin'in Sehun üzerindeki delici bakışlarına gülümseyerek  _"herkes buradaysa başlayalım"_  diye yönlendirdi.

Ofisin toplantı odası olarak kullandıkları dikdörtgen planlı, krem rengi duvarları olan küçük oda Jongin'le birlikteyken Sehun için daha da ufalmıştı. Sanki yalnızca o ikisi ve toplantı masası vardı da Jongin onun sırtını toplantı masasıyla buluşturacak yüzüne sağlam bir yumruk geçirecekmiş gibi bakıyordu. Ama neden?   
  
  


     

Kris artık netleşen programı anlatırken, Sehun üzerindeki sinirli bakışlar nedeniyle anlatılanlara konsantre olamıyordu. Hyemin ve Taemin'in boş günleri ve çalışma programları yeniden gözden geçirilip netleştirildiğinde sıra Sehun'a geldi. Kris Sehun'a boş gününü sorduğundaysa beklenmedik şekilde sorulara Jongin yanıt verdi. Sehun daha ağzını açmadan bu dönemin çoğu saatini Jongin'le geçireceğini öğrenmiş oldu.

_"Sabah Profesör Park ve Sehun'la bir görüşme yaptık. Sehun'un bu dönem boş günü yok. Okul saatleri dışında, hafta sonu ya da hafta içi akşamları burada olabilir. Onun programını esnek bırak istersen, Sehun ve ben gerektiği gibi oynayabilelim, programla. Herhangi birimizin yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunda demek istedim yani."_

Kris Jongin'i ilk defa böyle görüyordu. Kıskanç bir panter gibi farkında olmadan Sehun'u kendine ayırıyor, etrafına elektrikli teller çekmek için metal direklerini dikiyordu.

_"Hyemin ve Taemin haftanın üç günü mutlaka ofiste olacak. Onun dışında ofiste işleri olduğunda ya da boş zamanları varsa gelecekler. Sehun hafta sonlarının tamamını ofiste geçirirse onun için iyi olmaz. Okulu da aksatmaması gerekiyor. Önceki çalışma grubundan birkaç kişiyi arasak mı acaba, sürekli ofiste olmaları için?"_  diye önerdi Kris. Aslında daha çok Jongin'in tepkisini merak ettiği için uydurduğu bir öneriden fazlası değildi.

_"Gerek yok. Şu an bile yeterince kalabalık bir ekip, burada boğuluyormuşum gibi hissediyorum. Sehun'un programını ben düzenlerim. O da boş vakitlerini ofiste geçirir, tabii derslerle sorun yaşamayacağı şekilde. Bu kadar kalabalık bir ekiple ofisin boş kalacağını sanmıyorum zaten"_  diye, gelen öneriyi reddetti esmer olan.

Kris imalı gülümsemesinin altından  _"tamam öyle olsun"_  dedi. Yalnızca ayak işlerini yaptıracağı gençle, ne derece ilgilendiğinin farkında olmayan arkadaşı onu eğlendirmişti.  İkili arasında yalnızca Kris'i eğlendiren bu küçük köşe kapmacayı Chanyeol, büyük bir şapşallıkla izliyordu. Diğer yarışma projeleri sürecinde hiç böyle bir programa gerek duyulmamıştı. Bir şekilde işleri halletmişlerdi. Ekipte boşluğu doldurulamayacak tek üye Kim Jongin'di. O da tasarım aşamasında bu kadar vazgeçilmezdi. Onun dışında her eleman diğerinin açığını kapatabilirdi. Sehun ofise hiç gelmese bile...

_"Siz programlarınızı Hyemin ve Taemin'in programlarına göre ayarlayın isterseniz, Sehun'un yapması gerekenler olursa ben ilgilenirim. Bu dönem aldığı seçmeli derslerin asistanı da benim. Bazı durumlarda ofise gelmeden okulda da yapılması gerekenleri halledebiliriz. Benim çalışma şeklimi zaten biliyorsunuz."_

Kris gülmemek için dişlerini sıkıyordu. Zaten hepsi genellikle okuldaydı.  _'Sehun'a bulaşmayın, o benim'_ tavrı Kris'in gözünde esmeri ilk defa sevimli kılmıştı. Seksi piçlikten, kıskanç ponçikliğe geçiş... 

Kris ve Jongin'in aralarında geçen konuşma Taemin'i memnun etmemişti. O Jongin'le daha çok zaman geçirmeyi hayal ederken, Hyemin Kris, Chanyeol ya da Jongin'den biriyle olabileceği için halinden memnundu. Konuşmalardan kendi hakkında pazarlık yapılan Sehun da hoşnut değildi. İşin kötüsü Jongin 'benim çalışma şeklimi biliyorsunuz' dediğinde herkes başıyla onaylamıştı, onun dışında. Ne yani bir tek Sehun mu Jongin'in çalışma şeklinden bihaberdi?

_"Sehun'un programını da hallettiğimize göre-"_

_"Hallettik mi? Nasıl hallettik, ben ne zaman nerede olacağım"_  diye düşündü Sehun, ama ağzını açmadı.  
  
  


     

_"...Rutin programla ilgili bilgi vereyim. Önemli bir durum olmadığı hallerde hafta 2 defa 1 saatlik toplantılar yaparız. Toplantıların biri hafta başı biri hafta sonu olur. Hafta başında yapılacak çalışmalar, hafta sonunda ise bu çalışmaların ne durumda olduğu konuşulur. Aksi belirtilmediği sürece bu toplantılara katılmak zorunda değilsiniz. Chanyeol, güncellenen görev çizelgesini size mail atacak. İşlerinizi, çalışma temponuzu, ekibin temposunu oradan rahatlıkla takip edebilirsiniz._

_Sorunuz var mı?"_

_"..."_

_"O halde bugünlük bu kadar. Görev çizelgesi hazırlanır hazırlanmaz size iletilecektir. Planlı bir işiniz yoksa gidebilirsiniz arkadaşlar"_  dedi Kris. Biten dersin ardından dersliğin boşalmasını bekler gibi öğrencilerin çıkmasını bekledi.

Oysa içlerinden birinin sorusu vardı. Ama o soruyu o odada soracak kimse yoktu. Belki daha sonra Chanyeol'e sorardı. En azından bunu yapabilirdi, Chanyeol ona yabancı değildi.

_"Kim Jongin'in herkesin bildiği çalışma sistemi neydi?"_   
  
  


...

_"Yarışma projesi nasıl gidiyor?"_

_"Bilmem."_

_"Nasıl yani, ekipten çıktın mı?"_

_"Hayır, ama görev güncelleme maillerinde bana bir görev verilmediği yazıyor."_

_"Bu canını mı sıkıyor?"_

_"Biraz."_

_"Daha iyi değil mi? Yorulmuyorsun, rahatla biraz, ödeme yapacaklar ama değil mi?"_

_"Geçen ay yaptılar."_

_"Süper bence. Keyfini sür Sehunnie, somurtma!"_  Son cümleyi söyledikten sonra Baek Sehun'un yanaklarını iki parmağı arasına alıp ağzını balık şekline getirip sevdi ve oturduğu sandalyeden kalkıp yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlamak için mutfağa yöneldi.

Baekhyun bir anlamda haklıydı. En azından Kim Jongin'le okul dışında karşılaşmıyorlardı. Yan dairenin suskunluğuna bakılırsa esmer olan eve dahi gelmiyor olabilirdi. Sehun aslında merak ediyordu. Ancak ekipten biriyle konuşursa bu Jongin'in kulağına gider ve dertsiz başına iş alabilirdi. Belki de o kadar yoğun çalışıyorlardı ki Sehun'un varlığını unutmuşlardı.

Okul büyük ölçüde iyi gidiyordu. Seçmeli dersler düşünülmezse. Seçmeli derslerinin olduğu günler dersi atlatıncaya dek üzerindeki gerginlikten kurtulamıyordu. Asistan Kim tek bakışıyla ona vicdani rahatsızlık vermeyi başarıyordu. O bakışlar Sehun'a ne diyor gerçekte bilmese de Sehun'un kulaklarında korkak, işe yaramaz, beleşçi gibi kelimeler yankılanıyordu.  _"Kesin öyle düşünüyor hakkımda. Ama bana görev vermemeleri benim suçum mu?"_  diye homurdandı kendi kendine. Bir şekilde vicdanını rahatlatmalıydı. Onu çağırmıyorlarsa o da gitmezdi. Gidip madem proje için bana ihtiyacınız yok o zaman omuzlarınıza masaj yapayım, kahveniz de pişiyor diyecek hali yoktu. Kendi ayağıyla gururunun ayaklar altında çiğnenmesine izin vermeyecekti. Ama nereye kadar?

Baek elindeki tost ve kahve çekirdekleriyle terasa döndüğünde güneş yeni batmak üzereydi.

_"Hadi! Düşünme bu kadar. Akşama dışarı çıkacağım sen de gelsene."_

Sehun boş bakışlarla Baek'i süzdü. Aslında gitse değişiklik olurdu ama istemiyordu. Onun yerine oturup projesi için kesit çizerdi. Tam bir asosyal gibi...

_"Sen git, benim projeye eklemem gerekenler var."_

_"Evde çürüyeceksin, kurtlanmış parmaklarından kalemi alamayacağız, seni onunla gömecekler!"_

Sehun söylenenlere kulak asmayarak uzanıp Baek'in ısırmak üzere olduğu tostu kendine çekerek bir ısırık aldı.  _"Neden bana da yapmadın?"_

_"Evin içinde bari kıçını kaldır da havalansın. Şu saçlarını da biraz kestir. Yüzün görünmüyor."_   
  
  


     

Sehun sessizce oturduğu yerden kalktığında Baek arkasından seslendi  _"gelirken bir bardak su getirsene!"_

_"Beklersen eve döndüğümde getiririm"_  dedi Sehun ve ardından kapanan kapının sesi duyuldu. Baek gerçekten Sehun için endişelenmeye başlamalıydı. Aylardır aynı şeyi defalarca söylemişti ve Sehun umursamamıştı, ama şimdi sadece çıkıp gitmişti. Evet, evet kesinlikle hasta olmalıydı.  
  
  


...

Aynadaki görüntüsüne baktı. Çok kısa değildi, yüzünü biraz olsun saklamaya yetecek seviyede kısalttırmış, hatta bu defa Baek yerine kuaföre boyatarak sarı saçlarına yeniden kavuşmuştu. Belki aynadaki aksini beğenirse biraz olsun morali düzelirdi. Tam olarak neden bozuk olduğunu bilmediği morali...

Bilgisayarın başına oturup birkaç saat çalıştı. Bu dönem hayali bir ütopyada yerleşke kuruyorlardı. Ayakları yere basan biri için kesinlikle fazla zorlayıcıydı. Sehun ütopyasındaki tüm yaşamı kurgulamadan mekan tasarlamaya bir türlü başlayamamış, kurguladığı bulanık şehri çizimlerine aktaramamıştı. Tasarımı ne kadar da bulunduğu ruh haline uygundu. Neyse ki yarışma için çalışmasını istememişlerdi de tasarım dersinin projesi üzerinde çalışmak için daha fazla zamanı olmuştu. Bu dönem proje dersine Asistan Kim'in gelmemesi de artıydı. Park Chanyeol kesinlikle çok daha iyi bir yönlendiriciydi, ayrıca güvenilirdi. Hemen her konuda...

Proje konseptini gözden geçirdi. Zehirli gaz nedeniyle maskesiz solunumun olmadığı, gökyüzünün daima bulanık renklerle boyandığı yerleşkede Sehun'un çıkış noktası su ve suyun korunmasıydı. Jongin'in "yaşayan mısın yoksa hayatta kalan mı?" cümlesi tasarım süreci boyunca zihninde yankılanmıştı. Bu dönem Mimari Proje Dersi'ndeki projesi hayatta kalan insanlar içindi.

Yine onun sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Neden sürekli aklındaydı. Doğru düzgün muhatap bile olmuyorlardı. Ama o bir şekilde Sehun'un aklına giriveriyordu. Oturduğu yerden kalkıp karanlık terasa çıktı. Yalnızca Baekhyun'un dairesinin olduğu bölüm salondaki ışıkla loş bir ortama kavuştuğuna göre yan daire yine boştu. Ya da Sehun yanılıyordu...

Korkuluklara dayanmadan önce sigarasını yaktı. Dirseklerini metale dayayıp başını elleri arasına aldı. Neden kafasının içinden çıkmayan bir bela vardı?  
  
  


     

_"Saçların yakışmış."_

Sarışın genç yerinde sıçrayıp, doğruldu. Bakışları karanlıkta ona dikilmiş gözleri buldu. Salondan gelen ışığın aydınlattığı kadarıyla, aysız gecede esmerin bakışları hala onu delik deşik etme kabiliyetine sahipti. Farkında olmadan eli saçları arasında gezindi. Saçlarının yakıştığını söylemişti.

Şaşkınlığı üzerinden attığında  _"teşekkür ederim"_  dedi kalkmaya hazırlanırken.

_"Otur biraz, konuşalım."_

İtiraz etmedi, bakışları birbirinden kopmadan esmerin karşısındaki yerini aldı.

_"Anlat bakalım, sorun ne?"_

Jongin'in ilgi ve şefkate bulanmış ses tonu Sehun'un tekrar afallamasına neden oldu. Sanki aniden üzerinden tonlarca yük kalkmış, ciğerlerine oksijen dolmuş gibi hissetmişti. Yalnızca 2 cümleyle... Ama Sehun gardını düşüremezdi, Kim Jongin sadece piçlik listesine yeni bir kimlik ekliyor olmalıydı. Düşünmeden o an cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp not etti.

_"PİÇ 8- Kendini iyi hissetmene neden olacak güçteki ilgi dolu anlayış yumağı kimliği (aldatıcı olması yüksek ihtimal)"_

Jongin soran gözlerle onu izlemeye devam ediyordu.

_"Aklıma bir şey geldi de, unutmak istemedim"_  diye uydurdu, gerçi çok uydurmuşta sayılmazdı.

_"Anladım. Evet seni dinliyorum."_

Uppss! Sehun şefkat falan mı demişti? Şu an sesinde şefkat değil, patlamaya hazır bir volkandan sıçrayan lavların ateşi kızgınlık saçıyordu. Jongin dengesiz herifin tekiydi, anlık değişimlerle Sehun'u dağıtıyordu.

_"Ne gibi?"_  Bu gece Sehun'u şaşırtarak yıldırıp intihara sürükleyelim gecesi falan mıydı? Kim Jongin her yaptığıyla onun akıl sağlığını tehdit ediyordu.

_"Sehun sen iyi misin?"_

_"Evet"_  Jongin'in neyden bahsettiği hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

_"Günlerdir ofise uğramıyorsun. Profesörün odasında yaptığımız konuşmanın ardından toplantıda oldukça keyifliydin, Chanyeol'le konuşurken en azından. Benim tavrımdan rahatsız olduğunu söyledin defalarca, ben de sorun budur belki diye okulda dahi seninle konuşmuyorum. Yarışma ekibinde kendine yer edinebil diye. Profesörün senden beklentilerine yanıt olabil diye seni rahatsız etmiyorum. Chanyeol'le de konuştum, dönem projene başlarken zorlandığını, ama toparladığını söyledi. Yani sorun okul değil. Ben değilim. Ama görev çizelgesi eline geçmesine rağmen ofise gelmiyorsun. O gün Profesöre ayrılmak istediğini söyleyip kaçacaktın değil mi? Bu fikrinin değiştiğini sanıyordum. Görüyorum ki yanılmışım."_

_"Hayır, öyle değil! Ben. Şey. Bir sorun yok. Gerçekten ne sizinle ne de okulla ilgili ne de başka bir konuda bir sorun yok. Görev çizelgesi elime geçti ama bana yazılan bir şey yoktu. Ben de ihtiyacınız olduğunda haber vereceğinizi düşündüm."_

_"Nasıl yani? Sana görev yazılmamış mı?"_

_"Hayır."_

Jongin kollarını önünde bağlayıp sinirli bakışlarını şehrin titreyen ışıklarına çevirdi.  _"Park Chanyeol!"_  diye dişlerinin arasından tısladı.

Jongin düzenli olarak Sehun için görevler yazmıştı. Bunlar bazen ofisteki dokümanları düzenlemek olsa bile, her hafta için bizzat kendisi yazmıştı. Hatta onu ofise getirmek için son hafta ıslak hacimlerin malzemeli eskizlerini bile çizmesine izin vermişti ve bu Kim Jongin için büyük bir şeydi, kendince. Ama işte...

_"Chanyeol senin çizelgeni güncellemeyi unutmuş olmalı"_  dedi söylediğine inanmadığı her halinden belliyken.

Sehun dalgınlıkla başını olumsuz anlamda sallarken, boş bulunup  _"sanmıyorum"_  dedi.

Bu cevapla daha da sinire boyalı bakışlar sarışını buldu.  _"Ne demek sanmıyorum, Chanyeol'un ne yapıp ne yapmayacağını bilecek kadar onu tanıyor mu?"_  diye düşündü. Sehun ve Chanyeol arasındaki ilişki gittikçe daha çok, daha çok canını sıkıyordu.

_"Yani tabi unutmuş olabilir. Çok yoğun olmalı."_  Sehun bakışlardan çekinmediğini söylerse doğru olmazdı. Bunu da telefonuna eklemeliydi.  _'PİÇ 9- Sinirliyken yanına yaklaşmaya korkulan canavar kimliği'_ diye önce aklına not aldı. Sonra telefona aktaracaktı.

Sinirli bakışlar alaycı bir hal alırken  _"seni benden koruyor"_  diye tükürür gibi söyledi esmer genç.

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Seni benden koruyor, bunun nesini anlamadın? Korkaklığının yanında bir de aptallığın eklenmesin lütfen Oh Sehun._

_Korkak insanlara katlanabilsem de aptallara tahammülüm yok."_   
  
  


     

Sehun oturduğu yerden sinirle fırladı. Gerçekten Jongin'in tam olarak neden bahsettiğini, Chanyeol'un onu neden koruduğunu bilmiyordu ama bu yine de canını sıkmıştı.  _"Kimsenin beni korumasına ihtiyacım yok! Aranızda ne saçmalıyorsunuz bilmiyorum ama ileri gidiyorsunuz!"_

Jongin de hızla ayağa kalkıp Sehun'a doğru hafifçe eğildi.  _"Aferin! Bu tavrı Park Chanyeol'e de göstermeni dilerim"_  diyerek tüm sinirini sandalyeden çıkarmak istercesine gürültüyle sandalyesini tekmeledi ve zemini delen adımlarla dairesine girdi.

Henüz ikisi de farkında değildi ama uzaktan bakan gözler için bu baya kıskançlık nedenli çıkan sevgili kavgasının ön gösterimi gibiydi.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	27. 2.3 - 4/8 * Aradığınız huzura ulaşılamıyor, daha sonra tekrar deneyin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO 엑소 '전야 (前夜) (The Eve)' Dance Practice ver
> 
> "...duvarların ötesinde sahip olduğun manzaraya bak, onu kırmalısın ki bizi görebilesin..."

 

  
  
  


...

Sehun oturduğu yerden sinirle fırladı. Gerçekten Jongin'in tam olarak neden bahsettiğini, Chanyeol'un onu neden koruduğunu bilmiyordu ama bu yine de canını sıkmıştı.  _"Kimsenin beni korumasına ihtiyacım yok! Aranızda ne saçmalıyorsunuz bilmiyorum ama ileri gidiyorsunuz!"_

Jongin de hızla ayağa kalkıp Sehun'a doğru hafifçe eğildi.  _"Aferin! Bu tavrı Park Chanyeol'e de göstermeni dilerim"_  diyerek tüm sinirini sandalyeden çıkarmak istercesine gürültüyle sandalyesini itti ve zemini delen adımlarla dairesine girdi.

Henüz ikisi de farkında değildi ama uzaktan bakan gözler için bu baya kıskançlık nedenli çıkan sevgili kavgasının ön gösterimi gibiydi. Sehun henüz dairesine girmeye fırsat bulamadan Jongin'in dairesinden çarpılan kapı seslerini duydu. Son olarak dairenin çıkış kapısını çarpmıştı.

_"SİNİRLENMESİ GEREKEN BENİM! BUNA NE OLUYOR?"_  diye söylendi kendi kendine.

_"Korunmaya ihtiyacım mı var benim? Hem o piç bana ne yapabilir de korunmam gereksin? Geri zekalı sürüsü!"_  Kalktığı sandalyeye yeniden oturdu. Jongin de olmadığına göre tüm teras onundu.   
  
  


...

Yeni dalmıştı ki deli gibi çalan zille yatağından sıçradı. Gecenin bir saatinde gelecek kimsesi yoktu. Baekhyun dışında...

Karşısında Baekhyun'un kolunu boynuna dolamış, onu taşımaya çalışan Luhan'ı görünce,  _"ne oldu ona?"_  diye sordu.

_"Al şunu tanrı aşkına!"_  dedi Luhan, Jongin'in kapısına ulaşmak için onu ezmeye çalışan Baekhyun'u zapt etmeye çalışırken.

Sehun neyse ki kısa olandan daha atik ve ayık olduğu için hızla müdahale etti ve Luhan'ın kollarında çırpınan Baekkie'sini havada yakaladı.

_"Gel buraya baş belası."_

Sehun kucağında ne dediği tam anlaşılmayan ama bariz küfürleri seçilen sarhoş sürtüğü yatağına bıraktı. Yatağını bulunca sanki az önce çıldırmış olan o değilmiş gibi yastığına sarılarak şapşal gülümsemesiyle sızdı.

Luhan çoktan mutfağa geçmiş dolaptan yiyecek aşırmaya başlamıştı. Sehun'un gözünde Luhan 2. Baekhyun vakasıydı, yani sürtüklük konusunda. Luhan iyi, sevimli ve eğlenceliydi, Baek gibi. O yüzden o ikisi çok iyi anlaşıyor, bazen avlanmaya birlikte çıkıyorlardı. Anlaşılan o ki, gece de birlikte çıkmışlar, ancak bazı avcılar avını bulamadan sarhoş olmuştu.

Luhan Sehun'un konuşmasına fırsat vermeden, ağzına tıktığı cipsleri umursamayarak  _"manyak şıllık beni deli etti"_  dedi.

_"Ben de onu soracaktım. Ne oldu? Normalde bu kadar içmez, hatta ava çıktıysanız eve bile gelmez."_

_"Başlarda iyiydi. Sonra yanımıza birkaç kişi geldi, içip dans ediyorduk. İçlerinden biri evleneceğini söyledi ve işte orada teller birbirine değdi. Evliliğin kutsallığını sikmekten onun gömleğini çalan birine dek saçmalamadığı konu kalmadı."_

Sehun'un dişlerini sıkarak gülmesini engellemeye çalıştı. Çünkü şu dakika Luhan bir başkasının yatağında zevkten çığlık atabiliyor olabilecekken, burada bir sarhoş ve bir asosyalle gecelemek zorunda olduğu için saydırıyordu. Daha kızgın bir Luhan'a bu dairede kimsenin ihtiyacı yoktu.

_"Tanrı aşkına kim evleniyor, hangi salak bunun gömleğini çaldı en önemlisi de yan dairenizde kim varsa, Baekhyun uyandığında çağır siksin şunu! İnsanlığı bu seviyede saçmalaya bilen bir şıllıkla baş başa bırakma."_

Luhan'ın yan daire hakkındaki cümlesiyle Sehun artık gülme isteğini bastırmak zorunda değildi. Kim gülmek istiyordu Sehun mu? ASLA!

_"Kimse gömleğini çalmadı. Abartıyor, her zamanki gibi. Bir de Jin evleniyor."_

_"HADİ CANIM! SİKTİR! GERÇEKTEN Mİ?"_

_"Evet."_

_"İnsan bu zamanda seks arkadaşına bile güvenemeyecek mi?"_

Sehun gözlerini devirirken  _"sen kalacak mısın?"_  diye sordu. Sanki az önce burada olduğu için söylenen o değilmiş gibi, Luhan meleksi bir ifadeyle  _"yatağında yatabilir miyim Sehuuuuuun?"_  diye sordu.

_"Defol git yat!_

_Nasıl bir asosyalim ben, ne işim var sizin gibilerle? Yatağıma bile ortaklar. Issız adaya taşınsam denizdeki balıklarla sevişe, sevişe gelip yine beni bulur rahatsız edersiniz!"_

Luhan kıkırtılar arasında  _"Sehun"_  dedi.  _"Baek'le takıla takıla abartma konusunda kendini aşmışsın."_

_"Defol demedim mi? Yürü git uyu!"_

Luhan gülerek az önce Sehun'un kalktığı yatağa serildi. Sehun bunu isteyerek yapmıyordu ama Baek ve Luhan'ın birlikte uyumasındansa yatağını feda etmeye razıydı. Gidip salyaları aka aka uyuyan Baekkie'sinin yanına uzandı. Şu an hem iğrenç hem de sevimli görünüyor olması kesinlikle adil değildi. Sehun kısa olanın yüzüne düşen saçlarını geriye itti. Luhan'ın söyledikleri garip bir şekilde canını sıkmamıştı, yalnızca Baekhyun'un şapşal sevimli bir sürtük olduğunu yeniden hatırlatmıştı. Gözlerini kapattı ve yarın sabah onu bekleyenlerden korkarak uykuya daldı.  
  
  


...

Gözlerini araladığında çoktan öğlen olmuştu. Sözde erken kalkıp ofise gidecekti. Terastan gelen gülüşmelerle bir anlığına dondu. Gece Luhan'ın dedikleri zihninde yankılandı.

_"...yan dairenizde kim varsa, Baekhyun uyandığında çağır siksin şunu!"_

Sehun hızla yataktan fırladı. Terasın kapısına geldiğinde hızını kesip, sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi dışarıya başını uzattı. Şu an o masada Baekhyun ve Jongin birlikte gülüşüyor olabilirdi. Ama değildi.

Luhan ve Baek, ayaklarını teras korkuluklarına kaldırmış, konuşup kıkırdaşıyorlardı. Sehun'u gören Baek  _"uyandın mı bebeğim, hadi gel bana bir öpücük ver"_  dedi, kollarını sarışına doğru uzatarak.

Sehun gözlerini devirirken masada duran paketten bir sigara alıp yaktı ve boş sandalyeye oturdu.

_"Ne zaman uyandınız? Masaya bakılırsa kahvaltı işini de halletmişsiniz, beni niye uyandırmadınız?"_

Luhan omuz silkti _, "ben uyandıralım dedim ama Baek güzelliğin için uykunun gerektiğini söyledi"_  dedi.

_"Öpücüğümü hala vermedin Oh Sehun! Hem saçlarını kime boyattın Oh Sehun?"_  ayaklarını korkuluktan indirip Sehun'a dönüp  _"sen artık beni sevmiyorsun Oh Sehun!"_  diye çemkirdi Baek en cırtlak sesiyle.

Sehun duyduğu sesle gözlerini kıstı.  _"Sen akşamdan kalma değil misin, başın falan ağrımıyor mu, niye bağırıyorsun?"_  diye homurdanıp, masadaki küçük keklerden birini ağzına tıktı.

_"Ağrıyordu. Artık ağrımıyor."_

_"Onu tedavi ettim."_

Sehun ikilinin konuşmasından bir şey anlamadan masadaki artıkları yemekle meşguldü.

_"Yan dairenizdekinin Kim Jongin olduğunu neden söylemedin Sehun?"_

Sehun'un boğazına kaçan kek parçasıyla öksürürken, Luhan hem sırtına vuruyor hem de konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

_"Bilsem Baek'i gece engellemez, hatta ben de katılırdım. Tanrım ne kadar şanslısınız. Başka odanız yok mu? Ben de sizinle yaşamak istiyorum."_

_"Luhan Kris'le yatmış Sehun, hani şu gizli saklı buluştuğu kişi var ya Kris Wu'ymuş!"_  dedi Baek, sanki bu bilgiye çok ihtiyaç varmış gibi.

_"Ben senden saklamak istemedim, ama buz kalıbı söylememe izin vermedi."_

_"Sen de onu mu dinledin?"_

_"Hayır ama ya bir daha yüzüme bakmazsa diye korktum."_

_"Bakmıyor yine de, salak."_

_"Henüz bakmıyor, ama biliyorum bana karşı çok zorlanıyor."_

_"Eminim öyledir."_

_"Kes yaa! Hem yüzüme bakmıyor hem de Kai'le olan şansımı elimden aldı. Nefret ediyorum ondan."_

_"Kris Wu karşında çıplak kalsa bile mi?"_

_"Hayır tabii ki! Çıplak kalacaksa nefretimi erteleyebilirim, giyindiğinde yine ederim ne var ki?"_

Sehun tüm muhabbeti yemek çubuklarını kulağına sokmayı hayal ederek dinlerken, aslında o çubuklara ihtiyacı olacağı konu henüz gelmemişti.

_"Kai'le ne şansın vardı ki senin?"_  diye sordu Baek. Konuşmanın bundan sonraki kısmında Sehun teras kattan kendini atmadıysa baya ölüme kafa tutan bir kahramandı.

_"Her mükemmel kimsenin Kai'le bir şansı vardır. Bunu sakın unutma Byun Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun Luhan'ın dediğini onaylayarak başını salladı. İkilinin uyumuna Sehun'un yalnızca göz deviriyor olabilmesi ne şanssızlıktı.

_"Jongin, Kris ve Chanyeol asla birbirlerinin topraklarına girmediler bugüne dek. Bundan sonra da gireceklerini sanmıyorum. Gerçi Chanyeol'un bir toprağı olduğunu da sanmıyorum. O üçlünün Sehun'u da Chanyeol olsa gerek"_  dedi ve sağlam bir kahkaha patlattı Luhan.

_"Ben hakkımı Kris'le kullandım, kısacası. Jongin de bu ara Müzik Bölümü'ndeki diva öğretim görevlisiyle takılıyormuş._   
_Yine!"_

_"Kim Kibum'la mı?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Bizim müzik topluluğunun sorumlusu. Sürtüklüğüme güvenirim ama asla bir Kibum değilim."_

_"Mezun olmadan önce de takılırlarmış. İlişkileri artık neyse baya geçmişi var gibi."_

_"İnanırım. Jonghyun vardı ya, o ve Kibum baya uzun süre beraberlermiş ve hala Kibum dendiğinde çocuğun gözleri doluyor. Kai bile tekrar tekrar onla yatıyorsa bir özelliği vardır."_

_"İtaatkar oluşu"_  dedi Luhan.  _"Kim Kibum domine edilmeyi seviyor, domine eden de bundan baya zevk alıyor."_

_"Ben de itaatkar olurum Kai!"_ dedi Baek yalandan ağlak bir sesle ve ardından kahkahayı patlattı.

Luhan bir sır verecekmiş gibi hafifçe öne doğru eğildi ve esrarengiz ses tonuyla  _"asıl olay o değil, Kai asistan olduktan sonra öğrencilerle de takılmış hatta takılıyormuş, sınıftaki küçük sincap kafa Xiumin var ya?"_

Baek Luhan'ın sözünü kesip  _"KAI'LE YATTI!"_  diye bağırdı. Sehun refleks olarak yan daireyi kontrol etme gereği duydu. Ancak dairede kimse var gibi durmuyordu.  _"Acaba gece eve dönmedi mi?"_ diye düşündü. Masada konuşulanlar ayrı bir dünyayken, Sehun'un sessiz dünyası çok ayrıydı. Baekhyun, Luhan'ın cümlesini tamamladığında, diğerinin sen nereden biliyorsun ifadesi bir anlığına Sehun'u gülümsetti.

_"Evet hepsini dinledim"_  dedi Baekhyun, bunu bir başarı olarak gördüğü, yüzündeki tatmin olmuş gülümsemeden belliydi.

_"Sana inanamıyorum! Neden beni de alın diye kapılarında ağlamadın?"_

Baekhyun Sehun'a dönüp  _"bak, gördün mü? Sana söylemiştim aralarına karışmam gerektiğini"_  deyip Luhan'a döndü ve parmağıyla işaret ederek uzun olanı şikayet etti.

_"Bu sersem engelledi! Nasıl büyük bir fırsatı kaçırdım anlatamam!"_

_"Biraz daha devam ederseniz kusacağım_!" diye uyardı Sehun. Luhan ve Baekhyun'un kes sesini salak bakışlarıyla yeniden sandalyesine sindi.

_"Xiumin müthiş olduğunu söylüyor. Doğru mu?"_

_"Adam tanrı! Boşalmıyor, kaç saat Xiumin'in inlemelerini dinledim bilmiyorum."_

_"Yaklaşık olarak 2-2,5 saat dinledin"_  diye araya karıştı Sehun.

Baek Sehun'u umursamadan devam etti.  _"Xiumin'i gördükten sonra-"_

_"Bir de gördün mü?"_

_"Tam gördüm denemez, küçük bir aralıktan görüyordum sonra o da kapanan ışıkla son buldu. Ama o küçük sürtük nasıl esnek anlatamam. O günden sonra ara ara bedenime esneklik kazandırmak için hareketler öğrenmeye başladım. O kutlu gün geldiğinde beni de öyle ayırsın!"_

_"Xiumin, darbelerden kıçım morardı, oturamıyorum diye hava atıyordu. 2 saat darbelendiyse çok normal. Ben de sallıyor sanmıştım. Kai bile olsa bir sınırı vardır demiştim ama..."_

_"Yok! Sınır falan yok! Tanrı o! Seks tanrısı!"_

_"Aaaaaah! Daha fazla bunları dinlemeyeceğim. Ofise geçiyorum ben"_  dedi Sehun masadan kalkarken yeniden Baek'e döndü  _"sen de kaldır koca kıçını şu evi temizle, tanrın için coşan enerjin bir işe yarasın."_

_"Bunca yılın bakiri demek duygularını böyle dizginliyor"_  dedi Luhan ve Baekhyun'la birbirlerine bakıp yüksek sesli kahkahalarla Sehun'u sinire boğarak evden kaçırdılar.   
  
  


     

...

Gerçekten anlamıyordu. Jongin değil miydi ona sadece seks için yaşamadığını söyleyen? Şu an bir yarışma projesi hazırlıyordu ama insanlar ona dair galibiyetlerden bahsederken hep çamaşırın içindekinin zaferlerini konuşuyordu. Bu... Bu rahatsız ediciydi.  _"Demek Kibum'la görüşüyor"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Baekhyun gibi, boşta kalmıyor, yedekli çalışıyordu.  _"Sevişmek için ayırdığı zamanını proje için kullansa şimdiye çalışmalar biterdi"_ dedi, kendi kendine konuştuğunun farkında olmadan. Karşı koltukta sarmaş dolaş oturan çift konuşmayı bırakıp şaşkın bakışlarını ona çevirince düşüncelerini dışa vurduğunu anlayıp, hızla oturduğu yerden kalktı ve ofise daha iki durak olmasına rağmen otobüsten indi. Yürürken belki düşünceleri açık havaya karışır ve onlardan kurtulurdu.

Ancak ofiste onu bir sürpriz bekliyordu. Binanın yakınındaki ağaçlıkta biraz oturup dinlenmek istemişti sadece...

Ağaçlığın kuytusundan yararlanıp park etmiş araç hareketsizken dikkatini çekmemişti. Ancak Sehun sigarasını yaktığında araba normal olmayacak şekilde hareketlendi. Bu alanda böyle şeyler sık olurdu, Sehun'un dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı. Anlaşılan birileri evlerine dek dayanamamış ya da evde gereken ortamı yaratamamıştı. Arabanın canımdaki yansıma yalnızca içerdeki hareketliliğe dair fikir verirken kimlikleri görmesine imkan yoktu. Zaten kimlikleri merakta etmiyordu. Aklındaki tek soru oraya nasıl sığıp, o halde rahatça sevişiyor olduklarıydı.  _"Fazla dar ve sıkışık"_ diye düşündü,  _"insan hareketsiz kalıyor olmalı"_  dedi sessizce. Arabadaki ikiliye dair düşünceleri onları izlemesine neden oluyordu. İki insan nasıl arabada sevişebilir, bunun hesabını yapıyordu?

Oturur vaziyette sarılmış ve birbirlerinin ağzını yiyen gölgeler ayrılmış, sırtı aracın ön camına dönük olan beden hareketlenmişti, Sehun onun cama yüzünü döndüğünü tahmin etti. Ancak beklemediği o siluetin hızla diğerinin altına çekildiğiydi. Üstte olan şimdi altta diğerinin kontrolündeydi.  _"Çok hızlı"_  diye mırıldandı gülüşünün içinde,  _"hızlı ve engellenemezdi, alanın darlığı hareket kabiliyetini düşürmüyor demek ki"_ diye tespitini yaslandığı ağaca fısıldadı. Araba gittikçe hızlanan bir ritimde sarsılırken artık gözleri yerine kulaklarıyla ikiliye tanık olmaya başlamıştı. Ya da zihni oyun oynuyordu. Hani bir ihtimal o inlemeleri tanıyordu ya da zihnine kazınan en baskın inlemeler Baek'in piç tanrısına ait olduğu için yine onu duyduğunu sanıyordu. Bunların hepsi olasılıktı.

Başını o yana çevirmeden oturduğu banktan kalktı. Sanki hiç fark etmemiş gibi ağır adımlarla binaya girdi. Sabahtan beri etrafındaki her şey ona +18 işaretler verirken o görmemeyi, duymamayı seçendi.

Ofise girdiğinde boş olduğunu fark etti ve sevindi. Sonunda yalnız ve rahat zaman geçirebilecekti. Önce bilgisayarını açtı, ardından bir kahve yaptı, son olarak müziği açtı. Masadan kalkıp, pencerenin önüne geçti. Elinde kahvesi, mırıldandığı şarkı sözleri ve camın önünde uzanan sık ağaçlığa dalıp giden gözleri...

_"Gördüklerin hoşuna gitti mi?"_  dedi Jongin, dalıp gitmiş gencin kulağına. Ne ara gelmiş, ne ara Sehun'a o kadar yaklaşabilmişti?

Sehun daldığı derinlikten hızla sıçrayıp çıktı. Esmer olan ise çoktan masasına yönelmişti.

_"Ben, evet. Yani günaydın, ben biraz çalışacaktım. Burada olduğunuzu bilmiyordum"_  dedi. Dün gece için nedense kendini kötü hissediyordu. Onun yüzünden anlamsızca Jongin sinirlenmiş hatta gece evine bile dönmemişti.

_"Burada değildim zaten, yeni geldim."_

_"Aaa. Anladım. Duymadım geldiğinizi."_

Jongin Sehun'un nedenini anlamlandıramadığı piç sırıtmayla başını salladı.  _"Derin düşüncelerdeydin, normal duymaman. Aklındaki her neyse seni içine çekmekte çok başarılı..."_

Sahi Sehun'un aklındaki düşünce neydi?

Belki susması yeterliydi konuşmanın bitmesi için ama nedense devam etti, konuyu değiştirip Jongin'in ilk sorusuna yanıt verdi.

_"Pencerenin ağaçlığa bakıyor olmasından hoşlandım. Daha önce fark etmemiştim, huzur veriyor."_

_"Tabii aradığın huzursa..."_  dedi Jongin imalı gözlerle sarışını süzerken.

Sehun ne konuştukları hakkında kesinlikle bilgi sahibi değildi. Kim Jongin bir şeyler söylüyordu ama kelimelerin alt metinleri Sehun'un kapasitesinin üzerindeydi. Bakışlarını yeniden dışarıya çevirdi. Nedensizce onun önünden geçip masasına gidememişti.

_"Kai!"_  diye seslendi Kibum.

Sehun yaklaşan adımların sesini duydu. Arkasına dönmekle dönmemek arasında tereddütlüydü.  _"Demek yalnız gelmedi"_  diye düşündü.

Kibum, Jongin'e doğru ilerlerken camın önündeki genci süzdü.  _"Selam"_  dedi, Sehun da dönerek, o da selama karşılık verip, hızlı adımlarla masasına geçti. Başını ise ikilinin olduğu tarafa çevirmemek için yeminliydi. Ama her yemin bozulmaya mahkum değil miydi?

_"Ben çıkıyorum, birkaç işim var, akşam yine gelecek olursan bu kez erken gel sana yemek hazırlarım"_  dedi Kibum, gamzesini çıkaran sevimli gülümsemesiyle.

Kibum'ı göndermek için ayağa kalkan Jongin kollarını kısa gencin beline sarıp, derin bir öpücüğün içine çekildi. Sehun'un yeminini bozduğu an işte o saniyeydi. Bakışları esmeri buldu, esmerin bakışlarının onun üzerinde olduğu gibi. Dudaklarında bir başkası gözlerinde ise Sehun. Sarışın olan o bakışlara yakalandığında nedense kurtulamıyordu.

İkili ayrıldığında Sehun da bakışlarını çekmeyi başardı. Kahvesinin bittiği bahanesiyle kendini mutfağa attı. Oradan da balkona,  _"gerçekten bir sapık gibi insanları izliyorum bana neler oluyor?"_  diye mırıldandı, dudağına yerleştirdiği bir dal sigarayı yakmak için ceplerindeki çakmağı ararken.

O çakmağı bulamadan sigaranın ucundaki ateşi gördü. Uysalca kabul edip, sigarasını yaktı. Jongin de aynını yaptı. Sehun'un kalbi deli gibi çarparken az sonra Kim Jongin'in ona çarpmakla kalmayıp ezip geçeceğini hissedebiliyordu.

Jongin balkondan aşağı bakıp el salladı. Sehun da refleksle aşağı baktığında az önce sarsılan araca binen Kibum'ı gördü. Şimdi görüntüler daha net, inlemeler daha anlaşılır, imalı piç sırıtışlar anlamlıydı. Hatta Jongin'in ofise gelip kulağına fısıldadığı soru bile...

_"Gördüklerin hoşuna gitti mi?"_   
  
  


Esmer olan Sehun'un gözlerini yakaladı. Sigarasından bir nefes çekti. Dumanı, bakışlarını ayırmadan dışarı verdi.

_"Kabul et beni seks yaparken izlemek hoşuna gidiyor"_  dedi. İşte beklenen çarpma gerçekleşmişti. Şimdi ezip geçecekti.

_"Ben sizin olduğunuzu düşünmemiştim."_

_"Yani seks yapan insanları izlemek hoşuna gidiyor. Porno seviyorsun."_

Mümkünmüş gibi gözleri daha da açıldı Sehun'un, eziliyordu. Bu utanılacak bir şey değildi ama yine de biriyle porno hakkında konuşacak olsa Jongin son kişi bile olmazdı.

_"Hayır, yani alakası yok, yalnızca arabanın hareketi dikkatimi çekti. Sadece gördüm izlemedim."_

_"Seni gördüm Oh Sehun."_

_"Ben-"_

_"Seni gördüm, Kibum'un içindeyken senin içinde olduğumu hayal edebilecek kadar tahrik edici bakışlarını, ıslattığın dudaklarını gördüm."_

Sehun bir adım geri atıp sırtını arkasındaki cama yasladı. Şu an Kim Jongin en ufak bir fiziksel temasta bulunsa yapabileceği tek şey oradan kurtulmak için balkondan atlamak olurdu.

Esmer genç aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı, Sehun'un öfkeyle, şaşkınlığın karıştığı bakışlarından gözlerini ayırmadan dudaklarına yaklaştı. İnce pembelikleri süzdü kısa bir anlığına sonra yine gözlerini şaşkın kahveliklere çevirdi. Sehun kaçamıyordu, kaçacak yeri yoktu. Geri adım atmadan aradaki mesafeyi birkaç santim açtı, gülümsedi.

_"Hayali bile eşsizdi"_  dedi ve diğerine cevap hakkı tanımadan içeri girdi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	28. 2.4 - 4/8 * Seni öldürmem gerekecek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lund - Broken (Tr sub.)
> 
> "...gece yarısı yağmurunda ruhumu alacak mısın?"

 

  
  


...

Esmer genç aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı, Sehun'un öfkeyle, şaşkınlığın karıştığı bakışlarından gözlerini ayırmadan dudaklarına yaklaştı. İnce pembelikleri süzdü kısa bir anlığına sonra yine gözlerini şaşkın kahveliklere çevirdi. Sehun kaçamıyordu, kaçacak yeri yoktu. Geri adım atmadan aradaki mesafeyi birkaç santim açtı, gülümsedi.

 _"Hayali bile eşsizdi"_  dedi ve diğerine cevap hakkı tanımadan içeri girdi.

Kolları iki yanda açık, önünde durduğu pencerenin mermer denizliğini sıkmaktan parmak boğumları beyazlamıştı. Jongin içeri girmiş olmasına rağmen hala burnunun dibindeymiş gibi hissetmekten kendini alamıyordu. Hazırlıksızdı. Ona karşı hep hazırlıksız yakalanıyordu. Oysa tersi olmalıydı. Karşısındakinin özgüvenini dağıtmak istiyorsa yapması gereken buydu. Kalbi ağzından çıkmak için boğazından tırmanırken bunu yapmak hiç kolay olmayacaktı.

Bir an gerçekten Jongin'in onu öpeceğini düşünmüştü. Düşünceyle birlikte gelen rahatsızlık o saniyelerde nedense teşrif etmemişti. Sanki öpse ona karşılık verecekti. Gerçekten verir miydi?   
  
  


     

 _"Neler düşünüyorum ben?"_  diye tısladı mükemmel görünen dişlerinin arasından.  _"Gidip onun burnunu kırmalıyım! Evet! Evet yapmam gereken bu. Hayalinde kimi sikip sikmeyeceğini öğrenmeli, aşağılık pislik!"_

Sinirli adımlarla çalışma odasına döndüğünde Jongin orada değildi. Esmerin kaçtığını düşündüğü sırada koluna çarpan birkaç tane A4 boyutunda kağıttan oluşmuş ruloyla kendine geldi.

 _"Islak hacim çözümlerini beğenmedim Oh Sehun. Sıradan bir proje olsaydı da onları kullanmazdım. İşine odaklan lütfen. 3 günün var, 4 ayrı öneri istiyorum. Dördünde de malzeme seçimlerinin farklı olmasına gayret et. Malzeme bilginden de şüpheliyim çünkü"_  dedi esmer olan, kağıtları Sehun'un eline tutuşturup masasına geçti.

Bu Sehun'u daha da kızdırmıştı. Yaptığı işe laf söylemesi delirmesine neden oluyordu.

_"Sen! Az önce! Az önce balkonda neler dediğinin farkında değil-"_

_"Daha ne kadar oyalanacaksın? Hafta içi okulunu bahane ediyorsun, hafta sonu da beni gözetlemek dışında bir şey yapmayacaksan ekipte olmanın ne anlamı var?"_

_"Okul bahanem değil bunu sen de biliyorsun. Buraya çalışmak için geldim. Ben kimseyi gözetlemedim! Senin birini becerdiğini bilseydim zaten gelmezdim."_

_"Ben bundan o kadar emin değilim."_

_"Benim hayalimle bir başkasını becerecek kadar aşağılık bir adamın nelerden emin olduğu inan bana hiç umurumda değil. Sana tek diyeceğim benden uzak dur Kim Jongin!"_  
  
  


     

Jongin hızla oturduğu yerden kalktı. Kaşları olabildiğine çatılmış sarışının tam karşısında durdu. İfadesi soğuk ve bulanıktı. Sehun o sinirli gelişin mutlaka fiziksel şiddetle sonuçlanacağını düşünmüştü. Ama Jongin hiçbir şey söylemeden karşısında dikilmiş, ne düşündüğüne dair hiçbir belirti sunmayan gözlerle Sehun'a bakıyordu.

_"Şu dakikaya dek kesinlikle uzaktık Oh Sehun. Ama bundan sonrası için... Sen istedin. İstersen gidip Chanyeol'e şikayet et, seni kurtarmasını dile. Ama bu dakikadan sonra seni benden kurtarabilecek hiçbir şey yok._

_Dünyama hoş geldin Oh Sehun!"_

Jongin arkasını dönüp masasına ilerlerken, Sehun sessizliğini bozup " _beni korkutamazsınız Asistan Kim_ " dedi. Bu Jongin'i durdurmak için yetmişti. Yavaşça yüzüne Sehun'a döndü. Dudaklarına yayılan ürpertici gülümsemeye rağmen gerilmiş olduğu açıktı.

_"Korkutmak mı?"_

_"..."_

_"Seni korkutmuyorum. Seni uyarmıyorum. Sadece meydan okumanı kabul ettiğimi düşün._

_Bu aşağılık adamı umursamadığına kendini ikna etmen gerektiği zaman bakalım karşımda mı olacaksın yoksa yatağımda mı?_

_Saçmalaman bittiyse otur ve çalış. Buranın bir ofis olduğunu unutma!"_

_"Buranın bir ofis, benim de sizin öğrenciniz olduğumu unutan sizsiniz"_  dedi Sehun suçlayarak. Jongin ise bu suçlamayı önemsememişti, küçümseyen çarpık gülümsemesiyle 'hıh'layarak odadan çıkıp mutfağa gitti. Döndüğünde elindeki kupalardan birini sessizce masasında çalışmakta olan Sehun'a bırakıp kendi bilgisayarının başına geçti. Sonraki saatlerde ortamda tek duyulan şey çalan hafif müzikti.   
  
  


     

...

Eve döndüğünde yorgundu, hem zihnen hem de bedenen yorulmuştu. İnadından, tartıştıktan sonra oturduğu yerden kalkmamış, oturmaktan kıçı uyuşsa da bununla baş etmeyi başarmıştı. Hava kararmaya başladığında ise  _"iyi çalışmalar"_  deyip gün içerisinde çizdiklerini yanına alıp ofisten çıkmıştı. Her ne kadar kendine itiraf edemese de onunla yalnız kalmak zordu, sanki hava kararınca daha korkutucu olacağını düşünüp oradan ayrılmıştı. Kurtuluşu varmış gibi...

Ilık bir duş aklındakileri düzene koymayı başarmalıydı ama başaramamıştı. Kim Jongin kafasını karıştırıyordu. O kadar dengesizdi ki Sehun ayak uyduramıyordu. Yıllarca Baekhyun'un dengesizlikleriyle deneyim kazanmış Oh Sehun şimdi Baekhyun'dan daha dengesiz biriyle karşı karşıya ve çaresizdi. Jongin saniyeler içinde değişiyordu. Sadece küstah ve cüretkar biri olup Sehun'a yaklaşsa bununla başa çıkabilirdi, ama mesleğine olan bağlılığı ve o bağlılık nedenli her şeyi sıfırlayıp odaklanışı Sehun'u cezbediyordu.

Balkondan sinirle içeriye girdiğinde birkaç dakika önce olan konuşma sanki hiç olmamış gibi davranan bir Kim Jongin Sehun'u şoke etmişti. O henüz etkisinden kurtulamamışken Jongin proje hakkında direktifleri sıralamıştı. Bu nasıl olabiliyordu?

 _"Ondan etkileniyorsun Sehun ama o böyle şeylere alışık, piçin kişiliği böyle yaptığı sıradan ona göre, sen sıradansın onun için. Etkilenmemesi doğal"_  dedi iç sesi. Sehun bu düşünceye hak verdi. Onun gibi biriyle ve onun gösterdiği değişkenlikle sarmalanmış ilgiye alışık değildi. O yüzden etkileniyordu. Etkileniyor demeyelim de şaşırıyordu. Sehun etkilenmek yerine şaşırmayı tercih ederdi. Dünya üzerindeki son insan da olsa Kim Jongin'den etkilenmesi söz konusu olmayacaktı daha doğrusu olmamalıydı.

_"Sehunnieee! Yemek hazır bebeğim."_

Ayaklarını sürükleyerek odasından çıktı, kapının lacivert kapişonlu ceketi üzerine geçirdi. Elini ceplerine attığında orada unuttuğu küçük defteri fark etti. Jongin'e ait küçük siyah notluğu... Onu yerine koymalıydı, ama bunu nasıl yapacağı hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Belki yeniden kütüphanesinden yararlanma bahanesini kullanmalıydı. Ama Jongin evdeyken bunu yapmak zor olacaktı.

Baekhyun'un bir dolu gereksiz dedikoduyla süslediği yemek Sehun'un sessizliğiyle geçmişti. Baekhyun sonunda dayanamayıp  _"Sehun benden sakladığın her neyse, yemin ederim kızmayacağım. Uzun süredir sakladığın şeyler var ve ben artık söylemen gerektiğini düşünüyorum"_ dedi.

_"Baekkie, bir şey yok yalnızca yorgunum."_

_"Bana yalan söylemekten vazgeç Oh Sehun! Beceremiyorsun."_

Zaten yalan söylemeyi hiç beceremezdi.

_"Projenle ilgili sorunu çözdün. Ofiste de yorgunluğunun dışında başka bir sorun var gibi durmuyor. Yoksa oraya gitmeyi ya da çalışmayı bırakırdın. Sorun ne? Bana anlat ve birlikte çözelim."_

_"..."_

_"Seni bu kadar sıkan şey ne tanrı aşkına? Hayır bu evde birinin canı sıkılacaksa o kişi benim. Şu halime bak, aylardır tanrı diye inliyorum ama hala bir şey olmadı. İstediğim gömlek bir devin üzerinde, projem desen taşıyıcı sistem için gömlek hırsızı sırıkla görüşmem gerekiyor. Annem hafta sonları eve uğramam konusunda beni darlayıp duruyor ve lanet olası evi temizlemem lazım!_

_Gördün mü? Bu evde birinin sorunu varsa bu kişi sen değilsin BENİM!"_

Sehun silik bir gülümsemeyle Baekhyun'u dinliyormuş gibi göründü. Ancak kısa olan ilk sorununu söylediğinde Sehun dinlemeye devam edememiş o soruna odaklanmıştı. Kafasını karıştıran esmer bela, tatlı belasının hala vaz geçmediği hedefiydi. Ona nasıl Jongin'le yaşadıklarından bahsedebilirdi. Kendi aşkı yetmezmiş gibi bir de Jongin'le olan dalaşmaları Baekhyun'la ilişkisini tehdit ediyordu.

Baekhyun uzanıp Sehun'un elini tuttu,  _"hadi gel hava alalım"_  dedi ve uzun olanı terasa çıkardı. Sehun dışarı çıkar çıkmaz yan dairenin ışıklarını kontrol etmişti. Aklında ise cebindeki defter vardı. Daire tümüyle karanlıktı ama bu karanlığın yanıltıcı olma riski vardı ve kesinlikle yanıltıcıydı.

Baekhyun, Sehun'u da yanına çekip masaya oturdu, bacaklarını Sehun'un kucağına uzatıp masaj yaptırmaya başladı. Bu, sözlü çağrıya gerek duymayan rutin bir döngüydü. Yaktığı sigaranın dumanını gökyüzüne üflerken boğazını temizledi. Sehun ciddi bir şeyler geldiğini anlamıştı.

_"Sorun Chanyeol değil mi?"_

Sehun belki de böyle sanmasına izin vermeliyim diye düşündü. En azından bu daha risksizdi. Ortada öyle bir durum olmadığına göre cevap vermezse yalan söylemiş olmazdı.

_"Sessiz kalıyorsun. Ondan çok mu hoşlanıyorsun Sehun?"_

_"..."_

_"Benden çekinmene gerek yok. İstersen onunla çıkabilirsin. Söz veriyorum ilişkinize karışmayacağım. Hatta istediğin zaman evi size bırakır Luhan'la takılırım ya da ne bileyim yatağımı da kullanabilirsin. Yani ne istersen yapabilirsin. Yeter ki seni solgun görmeyeyim. Farkında değilsin ama sürekli somurtuyorsun, hep düşüncelisin."_

_"Baekhyun öyle değil."_

_"Biliyorum, biliyorum itiraf etmesi hep zordur. Chanyeol iyi biri, hep böyle söylemez misin? O iyi, bilgili, nazik yakışıklı bile sayılır. Hem boyu da uzun, tam sana göre."_

_"..."_

_"Hislerini daha ne kadar saklamayı düşünüyorsun? Ona açılırsan iyi ya da kötü mutlaka bir yanıtın olacak elinde, sen de duygularına yön verebileceksin. Belki düşündüğün gibi değildir ve o da senden hoşlanıyordur ki bence bu yüksek bir ihtimal."_

_"Hoşlandığını düşünmüyorum."_

_"Sehun sen nereden bileceksin? Bana güven, bence senden hoşlanıyor, duygularından korkma."_

_"Baekhyun öyle bir şey yok diyorum."_

_"Yalan söyleyemiyorsun Sehun! Görüyorum işte."_

_"..."_

_"Tamam işine karışmayacağım, ama sen de hislerinle barışmayı deneyeceksin, olur mu?"_

Sehun'un daha fazla bu konuya maruz kalmaması için kabul etmekten başka çıkışı yoktu ve  _"peki, deneyeceğim"_  dedi. Böylece Baekhyun daha fazla üstelemez, ikisi arasında kalacak olan bu saçma ve gerçeklik payı olmayan muhabbet unutulur giderdi. Tabi karanlık dairedeki esmer bu konuşmayı duymamış olsaydı.   
  
  


     

Jongin Sehun'la biraz fazla ilgilendiğini sonunda fark etmiş, bunun nedenini Sehun'un kaçışlarına yormuştu. Sonuçta o Kai'ydi ve böyle kaçıp kovalamalı oyunlarla nadir yüz yüze gelirdi. Sehun'un çekiciliği de buradan kaynaklanıyor olmalıydı. Aynı zamanda Sehun açılmamış bir kutu gibiydi, içinde ne olduğunu merak ediyordu.

Sehun'un Baekhyun'a karşı bakışları, tavırları Jongin'e küçük ipuçları verse de Chanyeol'e karşı olan hisleriyle barışmayı deneyeceğini dile getirmesi beklenmedikti. Birkaç defa ikili arasındaki yakınlığa tanık olmuştu. Chanyeol'un Baekhyun'dan hoşlandığını da biliyordu ama Sehun'un arkadaşından hoşlanma fikri sinirini bozmuştu. Sehun ve Chanyeol birlikte olmayacak olsa bile bu durum sinir bozucuydu, sarışın gencin hoşlanması gereken kişi Chanyeol değildi. Sehun onundu, bunu henüz bilmese de öğrenecekti.   
  
  


     

...

Sehun uyuyacağını bahane edip odasına döndüğünde, her ne kadar yanlış olduğunu bilse de merakına yenik düştü. Cebindeki küçük notluğu çıkardı. Büyük ihtimalle Kai'nin seks listesi, telefon numaraları falan bulacağını düşünüyordu. Ancak öyle olmadı.

Yeni görünen dış kaplamanın içinde yaprakları sararmış eski bir notluk duruyordu. Başlarda birkaç sayfada dağınık bir el yazısıyla yazılmış bir kaç isim ve telefon numarası varken daha sonraki sayfalarda el yazısı değişmiş, 7 sene kadar geriye giden tarihler ve karşısında kısaltmalarla dolu birkaç kelimelik notlar yazıyordu. 10 Nisan 2010 tarihindeki not ise Sehun'un içinde bir yerleri ateşe vermişti.

_"10.04.10 – Çok mu uzak gittiğin yer baba?"_

Bu nottan sonra Jongin'in babasını gururlandıracağına inandığı notlar vardı, okuldaki başarıları, kazandığı ödüllerin tarihleri. Değişmeyen tek şey her yılın aynı günü aynı soruyu sormuş olmasıydı. Sehun nerden bildiğini bilmiyordu ama her nereden duyduysa Jongin'in mimar olan babasını bir iş kazasında yitirdiğini biliyordu. Esmerin, Jongin de elbette üzülmüştür diye geçiştirilmeyecek kadar derin bir hüzün taşıdığı ise elindeki şu küçücük defterden anlaşılıyordu. Kendi babasını düşündü o an Sehun, aralarındaki bağı, o olmasa ne yapacağını. O da Jongin gibi sarı sayfalı bir notlukta teselli arar mıydı?

Belki...

Bugün Nisanın 3'üydü. En geç 10 Nisan tarihinde Jongin bu defteri arayacaktı. Sehun'un defteri yerine koymak için yalnızca 1 haftası vardı. Aksi halde yakalanacaktı. Düşüncelerinin doldurduğu gözlerini kapatıp sırt üstü yatağa uzandı. Elindeki küçük defteri yastığının altına sürükleyip esmeri düşünerek uykuya daldı. Sehun yine Jongin'in daha önce görmediği bir yönüyle karşı karşıyaydı.

_"PİÇ 10- Babasını yitirmiş, küçük masum erkek çocuk kimliği..."_  
  
  


     

...

Sehun esmer gencin yazı tahtasındaki siluetini incelerken Jongin, aniden arkasını dönüp diğerinin bakışlarını yakaladı. Vize konularının kapsamından bahsedip haftaya yapılacak olan sınav için bilgi vermeye devam etti yüzündeki ifadesizlikle. Sehun geçen üç günün ardından ofise gitmemiş, Jongin'le karşılaşmamış, henüz yarışma projesi için hazırlaması gereken ıslak hacim taslaklarını bitirememiş, ancak sabah Jongin'in asistanı olduğu seçmeli derse gelerek onunla yüzleşmeyi göze almıştı. Kim Jongin ise dersin başından beri ilk defa bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirmiş, Sehun ise o bakışlarda anlamlandıramadığı öfkeyi hissetmişti. Dersin sonunda herkes derslikten ayrılırken Asistan Kim sarışın gence seslenmiş ve öğle arasından sonra asistanların odasına gelmesini söylemişti.

İşte başlıyordu. Kim Jongin'in öfkeli bakışları öğleden sonra Sehun'u dilim dilim edecekti.  
  
  


...

_"Pencereyi aç lütfen, parfüm kokusundan bayılacaksın."_

_"Gerçekten mi, çok mu yoğun olmuş, ben nasılım peki?"_ diye sordu Chanyeol telaşla.

_"Ne bu halin?"_

_"Baekhyun gelecek birazdan, projesi hakkında konuşacağız."_

_"Hımm. Parfümünle onu bayıltıp kirli arzularını hayata geçireceksen bence oldukça başarılısın."_

_"Yaaah! Kris!"_

Kris odadan çıkarken kıkırdamaya devam ediyordu. Byun Baekhyun Asistan Wu'ya selam verip Chanyeol'un odasına girdi. İçeriye girdiği an yüzüne çarpan yoğun kokuyla ifadesi kırıştı.

_"Merhaba Bay Park, uygun musunuz?"_

_"Evet, evet gel Baekhyun."_

Kısa genç sabit tutmaya çalıştığı gülümsemesiyle Chanyeol'e yaklaştı. Uzun olan Baekhyun'un kokudan rahatsız olduğunu anlamıştı.

_"İstersen biraz pencereyi aralayayım. Odada... Odada parfüm şişesi kırıldı, koku biraz yoğun."_

_"Aslında hoş bir kokusu var ama pencereyi açmak iyi bir fikir olabilir"_  dedi Baekhyun ve pencereye yöneldi. Ancak narin uzun parmakları ve ince kollarıyla sıkışan pencereyi açması mümkün olmadı. Chanyeol kısa gencin arkasından yaklaşıp, pencerenin kolunu kavradı, Baekhyun'un parmakları üzerinden.

 _"Sıkışmış, sanırım"_  diye mırıldandı Baekhyun, sırtı Chanyeol'un sert göğüs kaslarıyla temas halindeyken.

Hissettiği şişkinlikler kısa bir anlığına nefesini kesse de iç sesi onu durdurdu.  _"Hayır Baek, o Sehun'un hoşlandığı kişi."_

Chanyeol kolları arasındaki genci sarmak istese de bu isteğe başkaldırıp yalnızca yapması gerekeni yaptı ve camı açıp yeniden koltuğuna döndü. Etrafını saran kollar ondan uzaklaştığında Baekhyun'un kalp atışları normal hızına dönmek için çabalıyordu. Evet, iyi bir vücudu olduğu tahmin edilemeyen bir şey değildi yine de Baekhyun o vücudu hissetmenin onu bu kadar heyecanlandıracağını düşünmemişti. Daha önce birçok kişiyle benzer yakınlıkları olmuş ama kalp atışlarının hızlandığına çok nadir tanık olmuştu. Bu durum bir şekilde onu rahatsız etti. En yakın arkadaşı 100 yılda 1 birinden hoşlanıyordu ve lanet Baekhyun hormonları onun aklını karıştırıyordu. Baek boğazını temizleyip parmaklarıyla oynarken uyduracak yalan düşündü.

_"Ben, bugünkü görüşmeyi erteleyebilir miyiz diye sormaya gelmişti."_

Chanyeol az önceki temastan sonra henüz kendine gelememişti ki duyduğu soruyla ani bir aydınlanma yaşadı. Yüksek sayılabilecek bir tonda "neden?" diye sordu.

Ses tonu Baekhyun'u şaşırttı.  _"Benim yapmam gereken işler var da, yani başka müsait olduğunuz bir gün proje üzerinde çalışsak olur mu?"_

Aslında birkaç gün boyunca Chanyeol yoğun olacak vizeler için yapması gereken işlerle uğraşacaktı. Erkeksi parmakları koyu kahverengi saçlara dolandı. Baekhyun yutkundu. Chanyeol parmaklarını yüzünde kaydırıp çenesinde durdurdu. Program yapmaya çalıştığı her halinden okunuyordu. Ama Baekhyun yapılan program yerine zihninde canlanan görüntülerle mücadele ediyordu. Kendi parmaklarının iri olanın eliyle oranlıyor, hatta o parmakların daha derinlerine nüfus etmesine dair düşüncelere direniyordu.

_"Biliyorsun vizeler var ve senin vizeler için de yardıma ihtiyacın olacağını tahmin ediyorum. Ama programım gündüzleri çok dolu. Yarışma projesi için de yapmam gerekenler var."_

_"Anlıyorum"_  dedi Baekhyun aklındakilerden kurtulamamanın verdiği hayal kırıklığı yüzüne yansımış; Chanyeol bu hayal kırıklığını görüşme ayarlayamadığına yormuştu. Baek odadan çıkmak üzereyken Chanyeol kendinin bile inanamayacağı bir teklif sundu.

_"Geceleri uygunum ama."_

Baekhyun irileşmiş gözlerle arkasına döndü.

" _İstersen akşamları çalışabiliriz. Senin için sorun olur mu?"_

_"Sizi zor durumda bırakmak istemem."_

_"Zor durumda kalacak olsam teklif etmezdim Baekhyun"_  dedi Chanyeol. Şu an Jongin bu halini görse kesinlikle alnından öperdi. Gerçi bu aralar Jongin kıskançlıkla Chanyeol'un kıçını tekmelemek için yanıp tutuşuyordu ama uzun olan bunu bilmiyordu.

_"Peki. Nerede çalışacağız? İsterseniz bize gelin diyeceğim ama öğrenci evi sonuçta hani çalışmak için uygun ortam olacağı konusunda garanti veremem."_

Chanyeol gülümsedi. Önce Baekhyun eve çağırmıştı, demek ki o da yapabilirdi.  _"İstersen sen benim evime gel."_

 _"Profesör Park'ın şatosuna mı? Hayır, hayır"_  dedi Baekhyun, ışıltılı gülümsemesiyle birlikte iki elini hayır anlamında sallarken. Chanyeol'un gülümsemesi genişledi, beliren gamzesi Baekhyun'un birkaç saniyeliğine gözlerini kamaştırdı.

_"Şatoya değil. Benim evime. Sana adresi yazarım, yarın akşam çalışmaya başlarız olur mu? Bu defa finale bırakmadan Yapı Sistemi Dersinden geçmeni sağlamalıyız."_

Baekhyun genişleyen gülümsemeyle kabul edip Chanyeol'un odasından ayrıldı. Ancak bir sorun vardı. Sehun'un hoşlandığı adam kalbini çarptırdığı için görüşmeyi iptal etmişti. Buraya kadar her şey tamamdı. Ama sonra...

 _"Aptal Baekhyun"_  dedi alnına indirdiği şaplaklar arasında.  _"Ne yaptın sen? Ne yaptın?"_

Ev, Park Chanyeol, şişkin göğüs kasları, hormonlar...  
  
  


...

_"Beni çağırmıştınız."_

_"Evet."_

_"Ben taslakları henüz-"_

_"Yarın okula getirirsin."_

_"Peki."_

Sehun proje için hazırladığı taslaklar konusunu görüşeceklerini düşündüğü için selam verip çıkmaya hazırlanıyordu. Jongin'in sorgulayan rahatsız edici bakışlarından ne kadar erken kurtulsa o kadar memnun olacaktı. Kapıya ulaşmak üzereyken arkasından seslenen genci duydu ve durdu.

_"Sehun!"_

Yavaşça arkasını döndü. Jongin'in gözlerine bakmaktan kaçınmanın bir anlamı yoktu, başını kaldırıp konuşmasını bekledi.

_"Sende bana ait olan bir şey var sanırım."_

Sehun'un tüm bedeni buz dolu bir küvette saatlerce yatsa bu kadar donamazdı. Yutkundu. Tepki vermemeye çalıştı.

_"Bugün eve geç döneceğim. Terasın kapısı kilitli değil."_

_"Peki"_  diyebildi Sehun zor duyulacak bir sesle ve tekrar selam verip odadan çıktı.

Hayatı boyunca yaşadığı rezillikleri üst üste koysa dahi bu kadar utanamazdı. Yaşadığı mahcubiyetin hiçbir ölçü biriminde karşılığı yoktu. Nasıl bir aptaldı da kendini bu konuma düşürmüştü? Hem düştüğü durum, hem de Kim Jongin'in  _"sırrımı biliyorsun, seni öldürmem gerekecek"_ diyen bakışları canını çok yakmıştı.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	29. 2.5 - 4/8 * Tanrı her sorunu çözer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasabian - Fire
> 
> "...gecede sars beni, ben kolay bir aşığım.  
> ...tadına bakmak istiyorum. "

 

  
  
  


...

Sehun hayatı boyunca yaşadığı rezillikleri üst üste koysa dahi bu kadar utanamazdı. Yaşadığı mahcubiyetin hiçbir ölçü biriminde karşılığı yoktu. Nasıl bir aptaldı da kendini bu konuma düşürmüştü? Hem düştüğü durum, hem de Kim Jongin'in  _"sırrımı biliyorsun, seni öldürmem gerekecek'_  diyen bakışları canını çok yakmıştı.

Olabildiğince hızlı okuldan çıktı. Baek'ten önce eve gidip o defteri Jongin'in çekmecesine koymalıydı. Hiç almamış gibi. Ondan sonra da gidip yarışma projesinin taslağını bitirmeli, yarın sabah Jongin odasına gelmeden taslağı masasına bırakmalıydı. Jongin'in yüzüne nasıl bakacağını bilmiyordu. Önceki yaşananların hepsi yüz kızartıyordu elbette ama bu defa... Bu defa gerçekten Sehun yaptığı şey için hem pişman hem de deli gibi utanıyordu. Belli ki Jongin ona çok kızmıştı.

_"O defteri alırken ne düşünüyordum ki? Hem isteyerek almadım. O an panikle- NE diyorum ben? Bahanelerime bak sanki çekmece kendiliğinden açıldı. O eve hiç girmemeliydi. Gerçi yapmamam gereken eve girmemek değil çekmeceleri karıştırmamaktı._

_Şu hale bak!_

_Kim Jongin hayatımıza girdiği ilk andan beri neden bir başkası gibi davranıyorum ki? Sanki... Sanki içime bir şeytan girdi ve benim yerime bana ait olan hayatın içine sıçıyor"_  diye yarı düşünüp, yarı söylenirken eve ulaşmış, asansörle zaman kaybetmeyip koşarak merdivenleri çıkmıştı.

Yeniden zaman kaybetmeden terasa, oradan da Jongin'in dairesine girdi. Defteri aldığı çekmeceyi açtığında yine oradaki seks oyuncaklarını kelepçeleri gördü.  _"Madem o kadar önemli neden burada tutuyordun sersem!"_  diye homurdandı. Haksız da sayılmazdı. Ama Jongin'in yalnız kaldığı her an açıp ilk sayfadaki telefon numaralarını okuyup yazılmış harflere, rakamlara gözlerinin dolduğunu nereden bilebilirdi?

Bir an önce kimseye yakalanmadan terasa çıktı. Dairelerinden gelen kapının sesini duydu. Baek eve gelmişti.

_"Sehun!"_

_"Buradayım!"_

Kısa olan şüpheli bakışlarla terasa çıktı, henüz ceketini bile çıkarmamıştı.  _"Neredeydin? Seni arayıp durdum. Telefonuna da bakmıyorsun."_

_"Şeeey... Duymamışım. Sen Chanyeol'le çalışmayacak mıydın? Onunlasın diye beklemeden eve geldim."_

Baekhyun Chanyeol adını duyunca sırtına temas eden kaslı göğüs bir an hala oradaymış gibi hissetti. Öksürdü.

_"Yarın akşam çalışacağız. İşi varmış."_

_"Chanyeol söz verdiyse böyle yapmaz ama beklenmedik bir şey olmuş olmalı. Evinde mi?"_

Baekhyun soruyla gerildi.  _"E-evet. Senin için sorun olur mu?"_  
  
  


Sehun'un önceki gece konuşulanlar aklından çıkmıştı. Boş boş Baekhyun'a baktı,  _"niye, bir planımız mı vardı?"_  diye sordu.

_"Bay Park'ın evinde çalışacağız."_

_"Eeee?"_

_"Senin için onun evinde olmam sorun olmaz mı diye soruyorum Sehun, ne kadar aptalsın, offf!"_

_"Neden sorun olsun ki?"_

Baekhyun  _"doğru senin arkadaşın bir sürtük ama yine de neden sorun olsun ki"_  diyorsun diye düşündü. Sonuçta Sehun onun birkaç saat önceki kalp çarpıntısını bilemezdi.

_"Geç kalmam."_

_"Evde olmayabilirim, ofise gideceğim."_

Baekhyun parlayan gözlerini Sehun'a dikti.  _"Beni hala ofise götürmedin. Ben ne zaman geleceğim seninle."_

_"Daha önce de söyledim şu an kim orada kim değil belli değil, bazen çok kalabalık oluyor bazense yalnız oluyorum. Çizim süreci biraz ilerlesin görmek istediğin her kimse gelip görürsün."_

_"Elbette seni görmeye geliyorum"_  dedi ve en sevimli gülümsemesiyle Sehun'a cilve yaptı Baekhyun.

_"Eminim Baekkie, eminim."_

Sehun proje taslaklarını hazırlamak için bilgisayarının başına geçti. Önceki yaptığı 3 taslağı gözden geçirip, sonuncuyu da yaptığında tüm işi bitmiş olacaktı. Büyük ihtimalle sabaha dek çalışacaktı.  
  
  


     

...

Koşar adım bölüm merdivenlerini tırmanıp nefes almadan asistanların odasına gitti. Bir an önce uykusuz kaldığı taslaklardan kurtulmak istiyordu, elbette Kim Jongin'i görmeden. Kapıyı çalıp beklemeden içeriye girdi. Odada bulunan birkaç asistana ve Kris'e başıyla selam verip Asistan Kim'in masasına yöneldi.

_"Asistan Kim'in benden istediği taslağı getirdim. Belleği masasına bırakıyorum"_ dedi Sehun, gözlerini üzerinden ayırmayan Asistan Wu'ya.

_"Acil miydi Sehun?"_.

_"Bugün getirmemi istemişti."_

_"Bugün okula gelmeyecek, ofiste olacak. İstersen dersin bitince oraya götür. Bugün teslim istediyse üzerinde çalışacak olabilir."_

Sehun yutkundu. İtiraz edemeden henüz masaya koyamadığı belleği  sessizce cebine koyup Kris'i onaylayarak tekrar selam verip odadan çıktı.   
  
  


...

Ayakları geri geri giderken çaresizce lojmanların olduğu tarafa doğru yürüyordu.  _"Ne kadar uğraşsam da asla kaçamadım, şimdi nasıl kaçabileceğime inandım ki?"_  diye hayıflandı. Haklıydı...

Kapının şifresini tuşlarken ofisin çok sessiz olduğunu fark etti. Belki de kimse yoktur diye düşünmek üzereyken klavye tıkırtılarını duydu. Hayır ofisteydi.

Çalışma odasına girdiğinde Kim Jongin'le göz göze geldi. Ardından ise arkasından gelen adım seslerini duydu. "En azından yalnız değiliz" diye düşündü.

_"Selam Sehun, kahve içer misin?"_  diye sordu Taemin elindeki kupalardan birini Jongin'in masasına bırakırken.

Jongin hala sessizce onu izliyordu.  _"Teşekkür ederim"_  dedi Sehun, ardından Jongin'in kendine uzattığı kolunu fark etti. Elindeki belleği istiyordu.  _"Taslaklara şimdi, Taemin'in yanında mı bakacak?"_  diye düşündü. Ardından orada kalması gerektiğine karar verdi.  _"Ben birazdan hazırlarım kendime"_  dedi Taemin'e ve belleği Jongin'e verip beklemeye başladı.

Jongin soğuk bakışlarla Sehun'u süzdü.  _"Sofita kulesi hakkında yaptığın araştırmayı bana gönderir misin?"_  diye sordu, aynı soğuklukla. Sehun başıyla onaylayıp, masasına döndü ve bilgisayarını açtı.

Taemin o sırada Jongin'in yanına gelip onunla birlikte Sehun'un taslağını inceliyordu. Sehun gerildiğini hissetti. Taemin boş masadaki koltuğu Jongin'in yanına çekerken Sehun'un anlamlandıramadığı bir muhabbet oldu.

_"Bileğin nasıl?"_  diye sordu Jongin. Taemin, şımarık bir gülümseme eşliğinde  _"daha iyi, incitmişiz ve biraz da sürtünmüş, hafif sıyrıklar vardı ama kapandı."_

Jongin Sehun'dan sakındığı gülümsemesiyle  _"iyileşmesine sevindim, sen yine de fazla zorlama"_  dedi.

Sehun nedense bu cilveleşmeden rahatsız olmuştu. Aklına sürekli sevişirlerkenki görüntüleri geliyordu. Tabii Jongin'in onu aralarına davet ettiği de... Sessizce masasından kalkıp mutfağa yöneldi. Kahvesinin olmasını beklerken, etrafına neşeli gülücükler atan Taemin içeri girdi.

_"Teşekkürler"_  dedi Taemin, Sehun'un yanına yaklaşıp. Sarışın genç teşekkürün nedenini anlayamamıştı. Onları yalnız bıraktığı için mi teşekkür ediyordu?

_"Ne için?"_

Alacağı cevap ne kadar kötü olabilirdi ki?

_"Islak hacimlerin taslağını hazırladığın için."_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Onlar benim görevimdi. Bileğimi incittiğim için yapamadım."_

_"Hımm. Bilmiyordum"_  dedi Sehun, Taemin'in yedeği olduğunu gerçekten bilmiyordu ve bu canını sıkmıştı, demek Taemin incindiği için Jongin onu görevlendirmişti.  _"Aman ne güzel"_ diye düşündü ama Taemin'e belli etmedi.

_"Nasıl oldu peki?"_

Taemin inandırıcı olmayan utangaç bir kıkırtı bıraktı önce ortama, ardından da  _"aramızda kalsın biz, Jongin ve ben biraz yaramazlık yaptık ve bilirsin işte..."_

Sehun boş bakışlarla Taemin'i süzdü. Neyi bilirdi işte?

_"Anlamadın mı? Beni kelepçeledi ve unutulmaz bir deneyimle ödüllendirdi. Bu da hatırası"_  diye fısıldadı Taemin, bileğindeki silik çizgileri göstererek.  
  
  


     

Çekmecedeki kelepçeler... Sehun hissettiği mide bulantısını samimiyetsiz sırıtmasının ardına saklayıp, git gide artan sinirine hakim olmayı denedi.

_"Şimdi iyi olduğuna sevindim"_  dedi ve Taemin'e sırtını dönüp kahvesini hazırlamaya koyuldu.

Sıcak suyu fincana boşaltırken elleri titriyordu.

_"İnsan gibi sikmeyi bilmiyorsan sikme! Sikip yaraladığı sevgilisinin işini bana yaptırmış bir de şerefsiz!"_  diye çoktan içinden saydırmaya başlamıştı.

Taemin, Sehun'u olanlardan haberdar ederek onu Jongin'den uzak tutmak adına planladığı şeyi yaparak yeniden esmerin yanına döndü. Diğeri ise elindeki kahveyle birlikte kendini balkonda buldu. Gerçekten çok, çok sinirliydi.

Yeniden içeriye döndüğünde Taemin de Jongin de sessizce çalışıyordu. Yine de Sehun bu ortamda kalmak istemedi. Masasına geçip Jongin'in istediği araştırmayı ona gönderdi.

_"Benden istediğinizi yaptım. Başka bir şey yoksa çıkmam gerekiyor"_  dedi. Sehun'un biten cümlesi Taemin'in yüzünde belli belirsiz bir gülümsemeye neden oldu. Ancak bunu diğer ikisi fark etmedi.

_"Taslaklar arasından seçim yapıktan sonra ayrıntılı çizim için sana gönderirim."_

Sehun bilgisayarını kapatıp, masasından kalktı, boğazını temizleyip, Jongin'in bakışlarını üzerine çekti.

_"Islak hacim çizimleri Taemin'in sorumluluğundaydı yanılmıyorsam. Ondan rol çalmak istemem. Düzeltmeler için elbette bana gönderin, ama son halini verme işinin benden daha kıdemli olan arkadaşıma verilmesi doğru olacaktır. Size iyi çalışmalar"_  dedi ve Jongin'in konuşmasına fırsat tanımadan ofisten kaçar gibi çıktı.

Jongin bakışlarını Taemin'e çevirdi, kısa genç ise  _"neden böyle yaptı anlamıyorum"_  manasında dudaklarını hayal kırıklığıyla büküp, başının olumsuz anlamda iki yana salladı. Jongin daha sonra o pazarlığı nasıl olsa sonuçlandırırdı.  
  
  


     

...

Kapının önünde beklerken hala olduğu yerle ilgili endişeliydi. Sehun bu konuda çok umursamaz görünüyordu ama Baekhyun kendisini biliyordu. Kendi kontrolü dışında insanları etkisi altına alıyor, ayartıyordu.  _"Bu defa değil, Byun Baekhyun. Onu 55 yaşında düşünüp dediklerine odaklan. Buruşmuş bir penisi istemezsin!"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Düşüncelerini böyle toplamaya çalışırsa belki işe yarardı.

Kapıyı açtığında karşısında gördüğü kısa genç Chanyeol'un hayallerine giden yoldaki adım gibiydi.

_"Ooo. Geldin"_  dedi, aptallığına iç sesi bile göz devirirken.

_"Erken mi geldim?"_

_"Yoo, yooo geç, lütfen rahat ol."_   
  
  


Baekhyun ağır adımlarla asma katlı dairenin içinde gözlerini gezdirdi. Her ayrıntı kesinlikle bir tasarım ürünü olduğunu haykırıyordu. Alt kat bölücülerin olmadığı geniş salon ve mutfaktan oluşurken, üst katta yatak odası ve giyinme odası görünüyordu. Islak hacimler çok iyi gizlenmişti. Yerlerdeki mermer döşeme biraz olsun Baekhyun'un ateşini söndürmek için belki işe yarardı. Çünkü görmüştü. Giyinme odası olan bölümde kuru temizleme poşetinde asılı olan o gömleği görmüştü. Ayakları onu yukarı doğru sürüklerken, yatak odasından çıkan Chanyeol'le göz göze geldi. Başını sağa çevirip duvarda asılı olan rapido çekilmiş çizimi merak etmiş gibi yaptı.

" _Güzel değil mi?"_

_"Evet. Evet eviniz de çok güzelmiş."_

_"Aslında benim değil, Jongin'in evi. Ama o buradan sıkıldığını söyleyince satmasına izin vermeyip ben taşındım"_  dedi Chanyeol, ağır adımlarla Baekhyun'un yanına gelmiş, hatta ondan ileriye giderek bir basamak altta durup Baekhyun'a dönmüştü.

Kısa olan arkasını dönüp Chanyeol'a cevap vermek istediğinde onu göz hizasında beklemiyordu. Ama öyleydi. Chanyeol'un yüzü şu an kendi yüzüyle aynı hizada, gözlerinde ıslak bir neşe vardı. Dudakları ise hafif aralık... Baekhyun'un dilini içine alabilecek kadar. Kısa olan bir anlığına diğerine yaklaştığını fark etti. Aklı her neredeyse ona yardımcı olmamış, Chanyeol'u düşünmeden öpmeye yeltenmekteydi. Chanyeol ise durumu anlamaktan çok uzak ama Baekhyun'un gözlerine daha fazla bakamadığı için başını çevirip merdivenlerden aşağıya inmeye devam etti.

_"Şanslısın Baek"_  diye düşündü kısa olan,  _"şanslısın ki bu yaptığını anlamayacak kadar iyi niyetli biri, kesinlikle Sehun'u hak edecek kadar iyi."_

Baekhyun salonun çalışma odası olarak ayrılmış bölümündeki 4 kişilik kare masaya oturup, proje tüpünden eskizlerini çıkarırken Chanyeol ikisi için kahve yapıyordu.

Uzun olan mahcup bir tavırla Baekhyun'un yanına geldi.  _"Özür dilerim fark etmemişim, hiç kahve kalmamış. Başka bir şey içmek ister misin?"_  diye sordu.

Karşısındaki masumiyet nedense Baekhyun'un kalbini çarptırıyordu. Daha önce tanıdık gelen bir tavır olmadığı için mi bu kadar etkileyici görünüyordu. Chanyeol'un utangaçça parmaklarıyla oynadığını fark etti yine. İç sesi  _"o parmakları içimde istiyorum"_ diye haykırsa da Baek _"fark etmez, her hangi bir şey olur"_  dedi dışarıya. Chanyeol hala bir tercih bekliyordu ya da durup Baekhyun'u izlemek hoşuna gittiği için anlamsızca orada dikiliyordu.

_"Şarap!"_  dedi Baekhyun,  _"iyi bir şaraba hayır diyemem"_  diye ekledi. Şu an sakin kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Bunu da makul miktar alkolle sağlayabilirdi.

_"Bu görüşmeyi romantik bir buluşmaya çevirmek için uğraşıyorsam gerçekten salaklığımla başaracağım galiba"_  diye fısıldadı kendi kendine. Chanyeol elinde peynir tabağı ve iki kadeh şarapla masaya döndüğünde, ortamın aydınlığı atmosferi tek bozan şeydi.

İkisi de loş bir ortamı tercih ederdi. Ve daha yumuşak koltukları, ve fonda çalan ağır müzikle birbirlerini dudaklarıyla tanımayı...

Ama bu defa değil.  
  
  


     

...

Jongin Sehun nedeniyle yeni bir alışkanlık edinmişti. Eve girince ışıkları açmadan önce terası kontrol ediyor, saklanması ve avını ürkütmemesi gerekiyorsa bunu kusursuzca yapıyordu. Yine işe yaramıştı. Sehun arkaya doğru yaylandırdığı sandalyesinde ayaklarını teras korkuluklarına kaldırmış gökyüzünü izliyordu. Yüzüne vuran loş ışık sanki mümkünmüş gibi profilini olduğundan daha mükemmel göstermek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Jongin teras kapısını açtığında Sehun, duyduğu sesle oturuşunu düzeltti. Az önce yumuşak olan ifadesi sertleşti. Jongin'e hala kızgındı. Jongin'in de ona kızgın olduğu gibi. Yalnızca kızgınlık nedenleri farklıydı. Ayrıca Jongin'in nedenine, bir de onun direktiflerini sorgulayan Sehun hırçınlığına duyduğu öfke eklenmişti. Konu iş ise kimse Jongin'in direktiflerini sorgulayamazdı.

Sehun Jongin'in terasa çıkışıyla birlikte içeriye girmek için kalktı.

_"Otur!"_

Sehun aşağılayan bakışlarla Jongin'i süzdü. Demek Kim Jongin onunla konuşmak istiyordu. O zaman Sehun'un da söyleyecekleri vardı. Dönüp terasın ışığını açtı. Konuşurken hiçbir ifadesini kaçırmak istemiyordu. Geri gelip Jongin'in karşısındaki yerini aldı. Göğsü üzerinde bağlı kollarıyla, karşısındakine karşı çoktan kendisini korumaya almıştı. Şu an ölümsüzlüğün sırrını dahi verse Jongin'in söylediklerini önemsemeyeceği açıktı.

_"Geçen gün yaptığın için özür dilemeyecek misin?"_

_"Özür dilememi gerektiren bir konu yok."_

_"Aksine. Sana yapmanı söylediğim işe itiraz etmekle kalmayıp, beni dinleme zahmetinde bulunmadan kapıyı çarpıp gittin. Bunun hadsizlik olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?"_

_"Hadsizlik mi?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Bence az bile."_

_"Küçük bir çocuk gibi davranmaya devam edeceksin öyle mi?"_

_"Küçük bir çocuk gibi davranmıyorum. Beni kandırmaktan vazgeç, haddim olmadığını düşünsen de ben bunu hak görüp sana haddini bildiriyorum."_

_"Terbiyesizsin Oh Sehun"_  dedi Jongin, dudaklarında gerginlikten oluşan gülümsemeyle başını iki yana sallarken.

_"Terbiyesiz olmayı, ahlaksız olmaya tercih ederim."_

Sehun'un meydan okumalarının ardı arkası kesilmiyordu. Bu defa kesinlikle yenilen taraf o olmayacaktı.

_"Ahlaksızlık mı?_

_Sen neden bahsediyorsun?"_

_"Taemin bana söyledi. Sevişirken bileğini incittiğiniz için onun yapması gereken işi bana vermişsin. Bana ise ofise dönmem için o işi verdiğini söyledin. Hem ahlaksız hem yalancısın."_

Jongin sinirden gülüyordu artık. Bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirip dişlerinin arasından  _"bana bak kıskanç ergen, ya ağzına sahip çık ya da benim ona sahip çıkmak için çok daha ideal yollar bildiğimi hatırla. Madem konu Taemin, o yöntemleri çok daha rahat hatırlayabilirsin"_  dedi, başıyla dairesini işaret ederek.

Sehun sinirle soluyordu. Ancak Jongin ona konuşma hakkı tanımayıp devam etti.

_"İş programını Chanyeol yaptı ve Taemin'e o görevi vermiş, ancak senin de bildiğin üzere Taemin bileğini incitti. Taemin'in ne şekilde bileğini incittiği ise seni ilgilendirmez. Sonuç olarak verilen görevi yapamayacaktı. Ben de senin yapmanı doğru buldum. Ayrıca sikerken Taemin'in bileğini falan kırmadım, sadece incindi. Yani istesem onu bekleyebilirdim. Ama ben senin yapmanı istedim. Bunu o küçük beynine sok."_

_"Ben Taemin'in yedeği değilim. Sen düşüncesizce ekip arkadaşını becerip yaraladığın için, adam yokluğunda adam yerine koyduğun biri değilim. Kimse gelip benim işimdi ama sen orada olduğun için sen yapabildin lafı edemez. Benim yapabildiklerim ortada bunu değerlendirip iş dağılımı yaparsanız düşüncesizliğinize en azından adaletsizliğiniz eklenmemiş olur."_

_"İş bu Oh Sehun! Herkes birbirinin yedeği o ekipte. Sen de yeteneklerin ve sana duyulan güven nedenli o ekiptesin. Daha fazla kimseyi hayal kırıklığına uğratma."_

Sehun biraz sakin düşünebilse aslında Jongin'e hak verebilirdi. Ama işte düşünememişti. Şimdi de onun haklı olduğunu hissettikçe içindeki sinir büyüyordu. Dişlerini sıkmaktan, sakinleşmek için sessizliğini korumaktan başka bir şey gelmiyordu elinden. Jongin karşısındakinin kafa karışıklığından yararlanıp yine yapacağını yaptı.

_"Ama senin derdin Taemin'in işini yapmış olmak değil de Taemin'i becermiş olmamsa, onun da çözümü var"_  dedi ve Sehun'un yapılan imanın ardından düşüncesizce yüzüne doğru savurduğu elini havada yakaladı.

Yakaladığı bileği kendine doğru çekti. Sehun sarsıldı ama büyük bir güçle çekişe karşı direndi. Sarsılma ve Jongin'in ona doğru uzanması üzerine, elinde olmadan yüzleri birbirine yaklaşmış, solukları sert seksin başındaydı.

Sehun tehdit eder tonda  _"bırak beni!"_ dedi.

_"Tavırlarını kontrol et Oh Sehun, bana karşı konuşmalarını, davranışlarını düzelt, yaptıklarını düşün. Beni seni terbiye etmek zorunda bırakma"_  dedi Jongin ve kavradığı bileği iterek bıraktı. Sehun sıkı tutuş nedenli bileği acımış olsa bile belli etmedi. Sandalyesini iterek kalkıp dairesine girdi.

Jongin bir şekilde Sehun'a kural koyanın kendisi olduğunu söylemiş olsa da bu konuşmadan tatmin olmamıştı. Evet ofiste yaptığı saygısızlık için hissettiklerini, olması gerekenleri kelimelere dökmüştü ama yine de Sehun'a karşı kendini yenik hissetme nedeninin üstesinden gelememişti.  
  
  


     

O mükemmel Kim Jongin'in zaafı olduğunu bilen, zaafının ne olduğunu bilen tek kişiydi. Sadece bu biriciklikten bihaberdi, belki de yaptığı şeyin ne kadar önemli olduğunun farkında bile değildi. Jongin, Sehun'un umursamaz tavırlarına aldanmasını diledi. Hayatındaki tek zayıflığı yalnızca Jongin'e kalmalıydı.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	30. 2.6 - 4/8 * İndi bindi tek damla gözyaşı...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - They Never Know (Tr. sub.)
> 
> "...onlar asla bilemez, sana daha fazla yaklaştığımı..."

 

  
  


...

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'la geçen çalışma gecesinin ardından hafta sonunu o uzunu düşünerek geçirmişti ve bu hiç iyi değildi. Daha kötüsü bu akşam yeniden görüşecekler ve ertesi günkü proje dersi için Baekhyun'un projesinin eksikleri üzerine çalışacaklardı. İşin aslı, bir başkası olsa Chanyeol kesinlikle böyle bir şey yapmazdı. Ancak konu Baekhyun olunca onunla geçirilecek fazladan birkaç saniye bile olsa bahane uydurabilirdi.

Baekhyun kendi içinde yaşadığı karmaşık duygular nedeniyle Sehun'un dağılmışlığından bihaberdi. Sehun yiyor, içiyor, uyuyor ve çiziyordu. Kendi dünyasına dalmış her türlü iletişime kapılarını kapatmış, bütün pencerelerine kilit vurmuştu. Hafta sonunu tek kelime etmeden hatta küçücük evin içinde nadir karşılaşarak bitirmişlerdi.

Baekhyun yine aynı kapının önünde açılmasını beklerken yaptıklarının doğruluğunu sorguluyordu. Elbette yaptıkları doğru değildi.

Çalışmaya odaklanarak geçirdiği saatlerin ardından sırtında hissettiği ağrı ile oturduğu yerden kalkıp gerindi kısa genç. Chanyeol onun bu sevimli hareketini küçük bir bebeğin esnemesine benzeterek gülümsüyordu.

_"Şu lanet döşemenin detayını kontrol eder misin Sehun?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun, ardından kıkırdadı  _"Sehun'un kontrol etmesine alışkınım da özür dilerim Chanyeol"_  dedi.

Chanyeol gülümseyerek yanına geldi. Henüz eskiz aşamasında olduğu için Baekhyun projesini elle çizip sunum hazırlıyordu. Hocaların büyük çoğunluğuna göre bilgisayarda yapılan çizimler tasarım sınırlarını genişletmenin aksine hayal gücüne set çekiyordu. Chanyeol de onlardan biriydi elbette. Hatta Baekhyun'un gönye cetvel dahi kullanmasını istememiş ve serbest el, ölçekli detay çizmesi için zorlamıştı. Baekhyun eğitim hayatının hiçbir döneminde böyle bir baskıya maruz kalmadığı gibi, kaldığı takdirde edeceği isyandan da bir o kadar uzaktı. Sehun onun Chanyeol'u dinlediğini görse ağlardı.

Chanyeol Baekhyun'un elindeki kurşun kalemi aldı, kısa olanın üzerine doğru eğilip, tüm dikkatini çizime vermeye çalıştı. Onun insana neşe aşılayan kavun kokusu yüzündeki gülümsemeyi genişletti.

_"Bak şimdi, döşemenin altında olması gereken izolasyonu çok kalın çizmişsin, o yüzden de zemin kotun yükseliyor. Serbest el çok fazla çizmiyorsun değil mi?"_

Baekhyun omzundaki büyük elle ve diğer omzuna temas eden göğüs kaslarıyla baş etmeye çalışırken, yutkunarak  _"ha-hayır"_  diyebildi. Chanyeol bakışlarını çizimden ayırıp arzularını kontrol etmeye çalışan gence çevirdi. Baekhyun fazlasıyla terlemiş ve sıkılmış görünüyordu.

_"Sen iyi misin?"_  diye sorarak biraz daha Baekhyun'un yüzüne yaklaştı uzun olan.   
  
  


Bundan sonrası Baekhyun için gerçekten zordu. Usulca Chanyeol'e yaklaşıp dudağının kenarına dudaklarıyla dokunmak üzereyken çalan telefonla ikisi de ne yaptığının farkına vardı. Baekhyun'u o kadar yakınında görmek Chanyeol'un da hayati fonksiyonlarını sıfırlamış, düşünmek bir kenarda dursun nefes almayı unutturmuş, kalbini durdurmuştu.

Chanyeol olabileceklerin olmadığına lanet ederek eğildiği yerden kalkıp kitaplıktaki telefonuna cevap verdi. Gecenin o saatinde her kim arıyorsa kesinlikle önemli bir şey olmalıydı.

_"Selam Minsuk, sorun değil, evdeydim"_  dedi Chanyeol, eşyalarını toplamaya başlayan Baekhyun'a bakıp, iç geçirdi, aptal Minsuk böleceğini bölmüştü zaten, gecenin bir yarısı arayıp böldüm mü diyecek kadar önemli bir şey olsa iyi olurdu.

_"..."_

_"Sonbahar koleksiyonu mu? Erken değil mi? O kapüşonluları görmek istiyorum evet."_

_"..."_

_"Anlaştık, yarın bir şeyler ayarlayacağım. Ben gelmeden başka kimseye haber uçurmazsın umarım."_

_"..."_

_"Yarın görüşürüz."_

Konuşmada Baekhyun'un dikkatini çeken kelimeler geçmiş olsa da az önce yapmak üzere olduğu şeyi düşününce bir şey diyememişti. Chanyeol, toplanmasını tamamlamış ceketini giyen gencin yanına geldi.

_"Özür dilerim, bir arkadaşım aradı. Sınırlı sayıdaki koleksiyon ürünlerine ve özel tasarımlara ilgim var da, bu saatte haber vermek durumunda kalmış._

_Gidiyor musun? Henüz bitirmemiştik."_

Baekhyun başıyla onaylarken dayanamayıp  _"hangi marka?"_  diye sordu  _"ben de özel tasarımlarla ilgileniyorum, sınırlı sayı kelimeleri çok özel anlamlara geliyor benim için de"_  dedi ve hafif mahcubiyet kokan gülümsemesiyle elinde olmadan Chanyeol'un kalbini eritti.

_"Supreme'in sonbahar koleksiyonundan birkaç özel parça getirmişler, görmek ister miyim diye soruyor."_

_"Gerçekten mi?"_  diye şaşkınlıkla sorarken Baekhyun'un ıslanmış göz bebekleri titriyordu.

_"Tanrım! Çok sevimli"_  diye düşündü Chanyeol.  _"Supreme'in koleksiyonlarını beğeniyor musun?"_

_"Evet, aslında bozuşmadan önce böyle telefonlar bana da gelirdi ama işte bir şeyler ters gitti ve içerdeki adamımla bağlarımız koptu."_

Chanyeol kıkırdadı.  _"Bu onların satış politikası falan mı, bizim gibi kaç kişiye kendilerini özel hissettiriyorlar acaba, ama yine de onların kapüşonlularını, aksesuarlarını seviyorum"_  dedi.

Baekhyun  _"ben de"_  diye onayladı.  _"Ben artık gideyim, sana çok fazla yük oldum. Her şey için teşekkür ederim."_

Chanyeol kesinlikle üzgündü. Yine eline geçen en önemli fırsatlardan birini hiç uğruna kaçırmıştı.  _"Yarın sabah çok erken gidip bakacağım, gelmek ister misin diyeceğim ama..."_

_"Teşekkür ederim, ama sabaha dek çalışacağım sanırım."_

_"Tahmin etmiştim. Peki, yarın okulda görüşürüz."_

" _Görüşürüz_."

_"Bunu tekrar yapalım"_ dedi Chanyeol son anda. Neyi kast ettiğini o da bilmiyordu ama bu cümleyle Baekhyun iç çekip başıyla onayladı. Yani o da tekrarlamak istiyordu ama... Amaydı işte.  
  
  


     

...

Tüm hafta sonunu Mimari Tasarım Dersinin projesini çizerek geçirmişti Sehun, pazartesi ise ıslak hacimlerin son halini oluşturmak için görevlendirilmişti. Görevi Chanyeol'un gönderdiği çizelgeden öğrendiğinde bunun Jongin'in işi olduğunu biliyordu. Ancak geçen geceki konuşmadan sonra Jongin'in bir miktar haklı olduğunu da kabul etmiş, itiraz etmeden görevlendirmeyi kabul etmişti. Pazartesi günü okul sonrası ofiste sabahlayıp, yapabildiği kadar hızlı bir şekilde o düzenlemeyi halletmeli Jongin'e kendini kanıtlamalıydı. En azından planı buydu. Okul sonrası ofise gittiğinde Hyemin, Taemin ve Kris ofisteydi. Projenin teslim tarihi yaklaştığı için herkes planlamasını yapmış, planlamaya göre de aralıksız çizmeye başlamıştı. Sehun kendi adına bir miktar kötü hissediyordu. İş yükü düşünüldüğünde ıslak hacimlerle ilgilenmek pek büyük bir şey değildi. Akşama doğru Hyemin ve Taemin çıkmış, Kris ise Sehun'u beklemişti. Daha sonra dayanamayıp  _"sen daha çalışacak mısın Sehun?"_  diye sordu.

_"Beni mi bekliyordunuz?"_

_"Bugünlük çalışma kapasitemi doldurdum. Çıkacaksan seni de bırakabilirim."_

_"Ben biraz daha çalışacağım, otobüsle ya da metroyla dönebilirim, teşekkürler"_ dedi.

_"Peki, kendini fazla yorma, iyi çalışmalar"_  deyip çıktı Kris.

Sehun fonda çalışan rahatlatıcı müzikle birlikte bir yandan çalışıyor, diğer yandan bakışları esmerin boş masasına takılıyor ve nerede diye düşünmekten kendini alamıyordu. Tüm gün okulda da karşılaşmamışlardı. Gerçi onunla karşılaşmayı istediği de söylenemezdi.

_"Yine Kibum'la takılıyordur"_  diye mırıldandı. Kalkıp kendisine bir kahve yaptı. Mutfağın ve çalışma masasının lambası dışındaki tüm ışıkları kapatıp çizimine odaklanmayı denedi. Onun boş masasına takılan gözlerinden bile rahatsızdı. Masasına dönüp kaldığı yerden çalışmaya devam etti. Yalnız çalıştığı 3 saatin sonunda açılan kapının sesiyle dikkatini gelen kişiye verdi.

Yalnızca Sehun'un masa lambasıyla aydınlanan odaya giren uzun silüet, yorgun bakışlarla ona bakan genci süzdü.   
  
  


     

_"Burada mıydın?"_

_"Evet."_

_"İyi çalışmalar"_  dedi Jongin ve yorgun bedenini koltuğuna bıraktı. Başını geriye doğru atıp bir süre gözlerini kapatıp, öylece kıpırdamadan kaldı.

Sehun bir şey söylemekle, söylememek arasında gelip giderken sessiz kalmanın daha doğru olduğuna karar verdi ama meraklı bakışlarla onu izlemekten de kendini alamadı. Bir sorun olmalıydı. O an aklına ayın 10'u olduğu geldi. Jongin'in defterinde yazılanlara göre babasını kaybettiği, ya da babasına her yıl aynı notu yazdığı tarihti.

Sehun kendisini kötü hissetti. O Jongin'e üstünlük sağlama hırsıyla hareket ederken esmer olan kendi acısıyla boğuşuyordu. Kesinlikle çok bencilce davranmıştı.

Jongin başını kaldırıp, Sehun'a baktı ve üzerindeki gözleri yakaladı. Bir şey söylemeden bilgisayarını açtı ve çalışmaya başladı. Sessiz geçen 1 saatin sonunda Sehun masasından kalktı ve yeni bir kahve yapmak için mutfağa gitti. Ona da yapmalı mıydı emin değildi. Belki sormalıydı. Bir cesaretle odaya dönüp _"kahve içer misin?"_  diye sordu. Boş bakışlarını bilgisayarın ekranından ayırıp sarışını süzdü Jongin. Sanki asla yanıtlayamayacağı zor bir soruyla karşı karşıyaydı.

_"Toplantı odasındaki dolapta biraz rom olacak, kahveyle birlikte onu da getirir misin lütfen?"_

Sehun başıyla esmer olanı onayladı. Sesi bile hüzünlü geliyordu. _"Canı çok yanıyor olmalı_ " diye düşündü. Toplantı odasından romu getirip masasına bıraktı, ardından mutfağa dönüp kahveleri hazırladı. Bu süreçte acaba konuşmayı denemeli miydi? Yaptığı şeyden pişmandı ama artık geri dönüş yoktu. Onu üzen şeyi biliyordu, teselli etmesi doğru olmaz mıydı?

Cesaret edemedi. Sessizce bir süre daha çalıştılar. Daha sonra Jongin yerinden kalkıp elinde viski dolu kadeh ve yarı dolu viski şişesiyle geri döndü. Ancak hala büyük bir dikkatle çizim yapıyor gibi görünüyordu.

Saat çoktan 2'yi geçmişti ve ekrana bakmaktan Sehun'un gözleri sulanmaya başlamıştı. Gözlerini ovuşturdu, belini geriye doğru esnetti. O sırada Jongin'in hala içtiğini fark etti. Şişe çeyreğine dek doluysa bu Jongin'in 2 ya da 3. Kadehi olmalıydı. Masasından kalkıp banyoya yöneldi. Yüzünü yıkadı. Kararlı olamaya çabalayarak odaya döndüğünde esmerle konuşacaktı. Ancak o kararlılık bir türlü üzerine oturmuyordu. Tekrar yüzüne su çarptı. Bu konuda zaten çok pişmandı ve özrünü de dilemek için fırsatı vardı.

Döndüğünde Sehun'u çalışma odasının penceresinde elinde kadehi ve purosuyla camdan dışarıyı izleyen Jongin bekliyordu. Jongin alaycı bir gülümsemeyle Sehun'a döndü. Purosunu uzatıp  _"ister misin?"_  diye sordu.

_"Cohiba Esplendido."_

_"Teşekkür ederim"_  diyerek teklifi reddetti Sehun.  
  
  


     

_"Sen kaybettin. İçebileceğin en iyi purolardan biridir."_

_"..."_

Umursamaz bir kıkırtı eşliğinde  _"aslında puro sevmem"_  dedi, dudaklarıyla buluşturduğu kızıl kahve silindirden derin bir nefes çekmeden hemen önce. Ardından dumanı camdan dışarı üfledi. Sehun burnuna dolan yanmış tütün kokusunun rahatsız edeceğini düşündüyse yanılmıştı. Bu puronun özelliklerinden biriydi. Kokusu diğerlerine kıyasla fazla rahatsız edici değildi.

Jongin dikkatle onu izleyen gence döndü. Sehun'un bir şeyler söyleyeceği belliydi.

_"Seni dinliyorum"_  dedi, sesi oldukça kendiydeymiş gibi geliyordu.

_"Ben."_

_"..."_

_"Ben seni anlamaya çalışıyorum, yani üzüntünü. Elimden bir şey-"_

" _NE_?"

_"Yani üzülüyorsun, senin için yapabileceğim bir şey varsa yapmak isterim. Yardımcı olmak istiyorum. Anlatmak istersen dinlerim. Omzumda ağlamak istersen seni desteklerim. Bilmiyorum işte her ne-"_

_"Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın?_

_Benim iznim olmadan özel hayatıma dahil olduğun yetmiyor, bir de bana acıyıp teselli mi edeceksin?_

_Önce özür dile!"_

_"Ben. Ben özür dilerim. Gerçekten öyle bir niye-"_

_"Öyle bir niyetin yoktu değil mi? Çekmecelerimi karıştırırken nasıl bir niyetin vardı?"_

_"Ben sadece-"_

_"NE?"_

_"..."_

_"Söylesene, hadi bekliyorum, uydursana bir şeyler. Olmuyor değil mi? Senin küçük meraklı fareliğin benim herkesten gizlediğime dek erişti!_

_SÖYLESENE MUTLU MUSUN?_

_TATMİN OLDUN MU?_

_SONUNDA BENİM DE KAYBETTİĞİM BİR ŞEYLER OLDUĞUNU GÖRMEK SANA KENDİNİ İYİ HİSSETTİRDİ Mİ?"_   
  
  


Sehun'un gözleri dolmuştu. Kesinlikle beklediği bu değildi, ne beklediğini o da bilmiyordu ama bunu beklemiyordu. Bu kadar hırçın bir adamı bulmayı ummuyordu. Acısıyla hırçınlaşıyordu. Sehun geri adım attı. Ne yapabilirdi? Ofisten çıkıp gitmeliydi ama bu saatte eve dönmek için tek şansı yürümekti. Belki okulda sabahlayabilirdi. Bir açık pencere falan bulup içeriye girerdi. Ya da içerideki odaya geçse, sabahı beklese...

_"Benim acımdan zevk almak için kaldın değil mi? DEFOL GİT!"_  diye haykırdı Jongin. Ama artık onun da gözlerinden yaşlar süzülüyordu. Canı yanıyordu, sarhoştu, hırçındı ve ağlıyordu.

Sehun yalnızca yaşlar süzülen yüzüne baktı, masum bir küçük çocuk kaybettikleri için yas tutuyordu. Sessizce masanın üzerinden telefonunu ve askıdaki ceketini aldı. Jongin kapanan kapının sesiyle birlikte hıçkırıklarla ağlamaya başlamıştı. Pencerenin dibine çöküp, dizlerini göğsüne çekti, elinde tuttuğu puroya baktı. O da babasından kalan dumanlı bir hatıraydı. Gözyaşlarını durdurmak için dudaklarını dişlerken çakan şimşekle birlikte odanın içi aydınlandı. Gökyüzü yarılırcasına başlayan yağmur Jongin'den daha hırslıydı. Açık pencereden giren damlalar bile sırılsıklam olması için yeterliydi.

_"Sehun!"_ diye fısıldadı. Hızla elindeki puroyu söndürüp, koltuğuna astığı ceketini aldı.

Sehun yağan yağmura aldırmadan ağaçlık yolu aydınlatmayı deneyen silik ışıklı sokak lambalarına duyduğu öfkeyle yürüyordu. Esen rüzgar bedenini savurmaya çalıştıkça Sehun daha inatçı, daha kararlıydı. Aynı zamanda da bunu hak ettiğini düşünüyordu.  _"Ona yardım edebileceğini nasıl düşünebildin, ne yapabilirdin? Aptal Sehun! Aptal! Aptal!"_

Jongin karanlıkta hayal gibi görünen gencin yanına yaklaştı, arabayı yavaşlatıp camı açtı.

_"Gel hadi!"_

Sehun yanında duran araçla başta irkildiyse de Jongin'i görünce rahatlamıştı. Ancak onunla yakın olmak istemiyordu.

_"Bu havada eve kadar yürüyecek misin? İnat etme bin!"_

_"OKULA GİDİYORUM!"_  diye bağırdı Sehun, tek amacı yağmurun sesini bastırmaktı.

_"Bin şu arabaya Sehun!"_

_"HAYIR!"_

_"TANRIM! Sen neden böylesin? Bir kez olsun itiraz etmesen olmaz mı? BİN HADİ!"_

Sehun doğrulup önündeki yola baktı. Aslında yürüyebilirdi ancak daha sonra Jongin'in ne kadar alkollü olduğunu hatırladı. Cama eğilip _"İN ARABADAN!"_ dedi. Jongin şaşkınlıkla ne dediğini anlamadı.

Sehun aracın diğer tarafına dolaşıp Jongin'in kapısını açtı ve esmeri yakasından tutup dışarıya çekti.

_"SANA ARABADAN İN DEDİM!"_

_"NE YAPIYORSUN SEN?"_  diye bağırdı esmer olan savrulurken.

_"ŞARHOŞSUN!"_

Arabadan dışarı atılan Jongin, ayakta durmayı başarmış, irileşmiş gözlerle şoför mahalline oturmuş olan Sehun'a bakıyordu. Sehun camı açıp  _"NE BEKLİYORSUN BİNSENE!"_  diye bağırdı. Jongin aracın diğer tarafına dolaşarak yolcu koltuğuna oturduğunda hala şaşkınlıkla Sehun'a bakıyordu. Sarışın olan ondan tarafa hiç dönmeden arabayı çalıştırdı.

_"Benim için endişelendin"_  dedi Jongin, sesinde cılız bir keyif göz kırpıyordu.   
  
  


     

_"Çok içtin. Bu halde neden ofisten çıktın ki?"_

Jongin hala Sehun'u izlerken derin bir nefes alıp,  _"sen çıkmıştın"_  dedi. Sehun  _"beni sen kovdun"_  demek için Jongin'e döndüğünde onun ıslak göz bebeklerinin yoğun bakışlarıyla karşılaşıp sustu ve yutkundu. Jongin'in onu izlediğini bilerek bakışlarını yola çevirdi. Ancak içindeki ses durmak bilmiyordu  _"söyle, söyle, söyle..."_

_"Jongin. Ben özür dilerim. Yapmamalıydım."_

Esmer olan yeniden gündeme gelen konuyla ortamın büyüsünden sıyrılıp bakışlarını yola çevirdi. Ardından Sehun'un daha fazla konuşmasına fırsat vermeden  _"çok yorgunum, sessiz ol lüften biraz uyuyacağım"_  dedi.

Kısa bir süre sonra başını koltuğa yaslayarak sızmıştı ya da sızmış gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun yan koltuktaki seks tanrısından bozma masum bebeğe dönüşmüş esmeri süzdü ve gülümsedi. Hırçındı ama aynı zamanda da ürkek. Onun sarhoş, sarhoş araba kullanmasına elbette izin veremezdi.

Zorlu hava koşulları yüzünden yolculuk normalden uzun sürmüş, Sehun gerçekten yorulmuştu. Arabayı garaja park etti ve yan koltuktaki esmere baktı. Pek uyanacak ya da ayılacak gibi durmuyordu.

Sehun arabadan inip, Jongin'in tarafına geçti ve öncekinin aksine esmeri yavaş hareketlerle arabadan çıkardı. Jongin hafifçe başını kaldırıp gözlerini aralamaya çalıştıysa da pek başarılı değildi.

_"Geldik mi?"_ diye mırıldandı.

_"Evet. Şimdi eve çıkıyoruz"_  dedi Sehun ve Jongin'in bir kolunu omzuna atıp onu belinden kavrayarak yavaş yavaş asansöre doğru yürümeye zorladı. Esmer genç ayaklarını yerden kaldırmadan sürüklerken sarışın olan  _"evine girmek için şifreyi hatırlıyordur umarım"_ diye düşünüyordu. Yoksa onu bu halde kendi dairelerine sokup terastan yan daireye geçirmek Baekhyun nedenli oldukça tehlikeliydi. Baek, Kim Jongin'in kokusunu şimdiden bile almış olabilirdi, alkolün bastıramadığı o kokusunu...

Kapının önüne geldiklerinde Sehun esmerin kulağına  _"şifreyi tuşlayabilecek misin?"_ diye fısıldadı. Bu Jongin'i huylandırmıştı. Zorlukla kaldırdığı başını Sehun'a çevirdi. " _Çok sabırsızsın güzellik"_  dedi ve Sehun'un dudaklarına uzanmayı denedi. Ancak dudakları yerine bulduğu sarışının işaret parmağı oldu. Sehun işaret parmağıyla esmerin dudaklarına bastırıp, yüzünü tuş paneline çevirdi.   
  
  


     

_"Hadi tuşla."_

_"Bir, sıfır, sıfır, dört, bir, sıfır_ " diye mırıldandı Jongin şifreyi tuşlarken.

Sehun rakamları tekrar birleştirdiğinde kalbi biraz daha acıdı. " _10.04.10, 7 yıl önce bugün, yani saat itibariyle dün"_  diye düşündü. Jongin'in belini daha sıkı sardı. Sanki bırakırsa sadece yere düşmeyecek dünyadan kayıp gidecek gibi hissediyordu.

Jongin belindeki kolun sıkılaşmasıyla oradaki varlığı fark etti ve boş durmayıp kolunu Sehun'un ince beline doladı. Dudaklarına yayılan şapşal sırıtma ise Sehun'u gülümsetmişti.  _"Dengesiz bir şapşalsın aslında değil mi?"_  diye mırıldandı Sehun, esmeri yatağına yatırmadan önce.

Jongin yatağına geçince gülümsemesi huzurla buluştu. Gözleri kapandı zaten açık kalmaya meraklı değildi. Sehun zorlukla esmerin ayakkabılarını ve ceketini çıkardı, yeniden daha konforlu bir şekilde yatmasını sağlayıp, uzanan bedenin yanına oturdu. Derin bir uykuda gibi görünüyordu. Ancak  _"saçlarımı okşa, uyut beni, ben uyumadan gitme"_  diye sıralayınca aslında kendini taşıtacak kadar sarhoş olmadığını düşünmeden edemedi Sehun.  _"Fırsatçı"_  diye mırıldandı, Jongin yine umursamadı, sarışın olan da itiraz etmedi. Oturduğu yerden biraz daha yukarıya esmerin bel hizasına kaydı. Ellerini yağmurdan karışmış siyah tutamlarda gezdirdi. Jongin yan dönüp, cenin pozisyonunu aldı, Sehun'un daha fazla saçlarıyla temas etmesini sağladı. Yüzü sarışına dönük, saçlarında onun parmakları yarı aralık gözleriyle komodinin üzerindeki lambanın aydınlattığı kitaplığa bakıyordu. Ya da yalnızca bakar gibi yapıyor aslında çok farklı şeyler görüyordu. Gözünden süzülen tek damla yaş gördüklerinin şu an o odayla, olanlarla ilgisi olmadığının ispatıydı.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	31. 2.7 - 4/8 * Sert ama vazgeçilmez tat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHINee - LUCIFER
> 
> "Senden kaçmaya çalışsam da saklanacak bir yer bulamıyorum...  
> ...bakışın beni yakalıyor, her geçen gün daha da sertleşiyor..."

 

 

...

_"Saçlarımı okşa, uyut beni, ben uyumadan gitme..."_

Ellerini yağmurdan karışmış siyah tutamlarda gezdirdi. Jongin yan dönüp, cenin pozisyonunu aldı, Sehun'un daha fazla saçlarıyla temas etmesini sağladı. Yüzü sarışına dönük, saçlarında onun parmakları yarı aralık gözleriyle komodinin üzerindeki lambanın aydınlattığı kitaplığa bakıyordu. Ya da yalnızca bakar gibi yapıyor aslında çok farklı şeyler görüyordu. Gözünden süzülen tek damla yaşta gördüklerinin şu an o odayla olanlarla ilgisi olmadığının ispatıydı.

Sehun sessizliği bozmadan, neredeyse nefesini tutarak uzunca bir süre esmerin gözyaşlarına tanıklık etti. Jongin, yıllardır hissetmediği dokunuşu, o dokunuşun kalbinde yarattığı huzuru ne kadar özlemiş olduğunu o ana dek hiç fark etmemişti. Yalnızca babasını değil, babasıyla birlikte rol modelini, en yakın arkadaşını ve onu kaybetmesine neden olduğunu düşündüğü için ailesinin geri kalanını da kaybetmişti. Yalnızdı. Uzun süredir çok yalnızdı. Ama şu dakika o yalnızlık ondan çok uzaktı. Bu düşünceyle gözleri kapandı. Titreyen kirpikleri duruldu. Sehun saçlarını okşamaya devam ederken kalbinin akış yönünü kontrol edemeyeceğini hiç bilmiyordu. Herkesin taptığı seks tanrısı Kim Jongin, onun aslında dolu olduğunu sandığı kalbini zorluyordu. Hem de kimseye yapmadığı şekilde, kimsenin yapamadığı şekilde.

Esmerin uyuduğunu görmesine rağmen bir süre daha saçlarını okşamaya devam etti.  _"Ne kadar çaresiz"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Jongin hiç tanımadığı biriydi yine, daha önce hiç görmediği bir Jongin şimdi parmaklarının altında uykusunda iç çekerek yatıyordu. Acı bir tebessüm yerleşti Sehun'un dudaklarına. Son defa saçlarında gezdirdi parmaklarını, yanağını okşadı. Yavaşça kalkıp terasa çıktı. Bu gece olan her şeyi yok sayıp, esmerle birlikte uykunun kollarına bıraktı. Tenindeki sarı tüyleri harekete geçirecek sıcak nefesin başkasına (Baekhyun'a) ait olduğunu sandığı gibi uyur halde bıraktığı duyguların, düşüncelerin de hep öyle kalacağını sanıyordu.

Sehun sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla selamlaşıp terastan geçerek kendi dairesine döndü. Usulca araladığı kapıdan başını uzattığında Baekhyun'un uyuyan bedeniyle karşılaştı. Ses çıkarmadan kısa gencin yanına uzanıp kime aşık olduğunu hatırlatmaya ihtiyaç duyuyordu belki kendine...

Ama aşk öyle bir şey değildi.  
  
  


...

Biri sabaha dek çalışacağını mı söylemişti? Eve gelir gelmez kendini yatağa atıp uzun olanı düşünerek uykuya dalmak çalışmanın tam karşılığı olmayabilirdi. Ancak o gece farklı bir şey olmuştu. Daha önce olmayan bir şey... Rüyasına Chanyeol girmişti ve bu rüya cinsellik barındırmıyordu.

Baekhyun Chanyeol ve Sehun'un birlikteliğini kalp kırıklığıyla izliyordu. Uzaktan. Sehun Chanyeol'un yanında çok mutlu görünüyordu. Baekhyun ise Chanyeol'a hissettikleri yüzünden dostuna karşı büyük bir suçlulukla ağlıyordu. Rüya bu ya Chanyeol ve Baekhyun aslında o gece öpüşmüş Baekhyun bunu Sehun'a nasıl yaptığının sorgulamasıyla baş etmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun'a itiraf ederse ikilinin ilişkisini bozabileceği gibi dostunu da kaybedeceğini düşünüyordu. Gözünden sızan yaşla kabustan uyandığında yanında üzerini bile değiştirmeden bebek gibi uyuyan Sehun'u buldu. Hala rüyanın etkisinde ve hala pişmanlıkla doluydu. Sehun'un gözünün önüne düşen saçlarını geriye itti. Avcunun içini yanağına bastırdı. Sarışın genç kıpırdanmaya başladığında Baekhyun aceleyle yataktan kalkıp banyoya koştu.

_"Hiçbir şey yapmadın seni aptal! Kendine gel. Sadece rüyaydı"_  diye hatırlattı aynada yüzünden sular damlayan aksine. Oysa gece neredeyse bir şeyler yapmak üzereydi.

_"Ondan uzak dur. Herkes olur ama o olmaz! Başkası, başkası..._

_Tanrı!_

_Kim Jongin! Tümüyle ona yoğunlaş. Kaybedecek bir şeyin yok. Hem Luhan ne dedi, 'birbirlerinin sınırlarına girmiyorlar'. Kim Jongin'le bir şeyler olursa Chanyeol'a yaklaşamam bir daha. Evet bu lanet histen kurtulmamın tek yolu Kim Jongin!"_  dedi. Oysa kendince bulduğu çözüm, Sehun için kördüğüm demekti.   
  
  


...

Okul çok sıradandı ta ki Chanyeol Baekhyun'u yanına çağırtıp ona aldığı kırmızı supreme kapüşonu verinceye dek. Baekhyun önce kabul etmek istemediyse de moda düşkünü yanı çoktan vicdanının sesini bastırmış çığlık çığlığa şarkı söylüyordu. Baek kendini tutamadı ve  _"bizimle yemek yemek ister misin? Sehun aşağıda bekliyor"_  dedi.

Chanyeol bu teklifi geri çeviremezdi. Baek'le zaman geçirmek için ateş saçan ejderhalarla bile yemek yiyebilirdi, yemek kendisi olsa bile...  
  
  


...

Yemek boyunca Baek, Sehun ve Chanyeol'u izlemişti. Hatta ara sıra Sehun'un bacağını tekmeleyerek Sehun'un Chanyeol'un gündelik hayata ilişkin sorularına yanıt vermesini sağlamıştı. Vicdanının sesi bu yüzden Baekhyun'u överken, kalbinin kırıkları da etrafa saçılmakla meşguldü.

Hiç böyle hayal etmemişti. Sehun Chanyeol'un yanında çok rahat davranıyordu. Oysa onun ilk aşkıysa biraz gerilmesi gerekmez miydi? En az ona karşı boş olmadığını fark eden Baekhyun kadar gerilmeliydi.

Kafeye giren ikiliyle tüm gözler onlara döndü. Mimarlık Fakültesinin akıl uçurtan asistanları insan içine karışmıştı. Sehun gülümseyen Jongin'i gördüğünde her zamankinin aksine rahatladı. Geceden eser kalmamıştı. İkili yakınlardaki bir masaya doğru giderken yanlarında durup Chanyeol'a birkaç şey sormuş, daha sonra ise Baekhyun'un davetiyle onlar da yanlarına oturmuştu. Jongin Sehun'un karşısındaki yerini alırken sarışın genç gözlerini kaçıra, kaçıra esmeri izliyordu. Belki biraz minnet bekliyordu, minneti ise çarpık gülüşüne eşlik eden göz kırpması olarak almıştı.

Sehun sessizce masadakilerin konuşmalarını dinlerken arada bakışları buluşuyor, Jongin herhangi bir imada bulunmadan konuşmakta olduğu konuya devam ediyordu. Sehun değiştiğini düşündü. Aralarının eskisi gibi olmayacağını, hatta artık iki sıradan insan gibi muhabbet edebileceklerini. Hani havanın çok sıcak olduğundan, projesinin doğru noktaları irdelediğinden falan... İçinde cinsel ima bulundurmayan her şeyden...

Kris teslim tarihinin yaklaşmasından konuyu açtığında Chanyeol yeterince zaman ayıramadığından yakındı. Jongin, Hyemin ve Taemin'in iyi iş çıkardığını bu akşam ofiste çalışacaklarını söyledi. Elbette Sehun da orada olacaktı. Baekhyun teslim tarihini sorduğunda Chanyeol atlayarak cevap verdi. Haziran ayı sonunda, okul kapadıktan bir kaç hafta sonra yarışma projesinin teslim edilmesi gerekiyordu. Jongin bir yandan maket yapmaya başlamak gerektiğini söylediğinde Kris Sehun'un maketlerinin çok iyi olduğundan bahsetti. Masada bu görüşe itiraz edecek kimse yoktu. Esmer olan maket hakkında planlama yapıp hafta sonu malzeme almak için alışveriş yapmayı önerdiğinde Sehun itiraz etmek istediyse de edemedi. İlişkilerinin normale döndüğünü hatırlattı kendine. Chanyeol eski işlerden biri hakkında Sehun'a soru sorduğunda ikilinin gülüşerek başladığı uzun sohbet Jongin'in dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Baekhyun birazcık hayal kırıklığı serpilmiş duygularıyla Sehun'un mutluluğuna dair düşüncelere dalarken Jongin dişlerini gıcırdatıyordu. Altta kalmamalıydı Baekhyun'a projesiyle ilgili birkaç şey sorduktan sonra konuyu narin ellerine getirip, ellerinin kesinlikle bir mimara ait olduğu iltifatıyla masada garip bir sessizliğe neden olmuştu. Sehun apaçık ki bu iltifattan rahatsızdı. Jongin kendinden emin gülümsemesiyle geriye yaslandı. Chanyeol şu an kalkıp Jongin'i tekmeleyerek kafeden çıkarmak isterken Jongin'in çalan telefonu hem sohbeti hem de Chanyeol'un ağır şiddet içeren hayalini böldü.

_"Fakültenin yakınındaki kafedeyiz, istersen gel"_  dedi telefondakine esmer olan, yaklaşık 10 dakika sonra ise telefondaki ses vücut bulmuş, Jongin'in yanındaki yerini almıştı. Kim Jongin Baekhyun'a yaptığı komplimanla ilk darbeyi vurmuş, gelen kişiyle ise Sehun'u yere sermeye hazırlanıyordu. Kim bilir belki onu yere serdikten sonra üzerindeki yerini de alırdı. Güzel +18 hayaller...

Kim Kibum...

Gelen kişiyle masada soğuk bir esinti oldu. Sehun'un algıladığı bir esinti. Baekhyun da biraz bozulmuştu ama artık onun için de bazı şeyler eskisi gibi değildi. Masada yalnızca Chanyeol olsa da yetinirdi. İç sesi Sehun'u hatırlatmadığı sürece...

Kibum'ın gelişiyle masadaki konu 'yaza merhaba partisi' için yapılan çalışmalara geldi. Okul çapında düzenlenen yaza merhaba partileri hemen her öğrenci tarafından sabırsızlıkla beklenirdi. Baekhyun,  _"bu sene de maskeli bir parti olmayacak değil mi?"_  diye sordu. Haftalar önce öğrenciler arasında yapılan konsept seçimleri anketinde bir çok kişiyi organize edip 'maskeli ya da kostümlü parti' seçeneğini işaretletmişti. Kibum  _"aslında ben de kostümlü partiyi tercih ederdim ama üzgünüm, okulumuz ayyaş dolu, 'too drunk party' en çok oyu alandı."_

_"Sanki kostümlü olunca içmeyecekler"_  dedi Baekhyun hayal kırıklığıyla.

_"Sana söz seneye ben de maskeli parti konusunda baskı yapacağım."_

_"Evet lütfen mezun olmadan bir maskeli parti anısı istiyorum kendime."_

Kibum, sevimli gamzesini çıkarıp Baekhyun'a göz kırptı. Jongin'le sevişmemiş olsa Baekhyun onu kesinlikle daha çok severdi.

Jongin gözler Kibum'ın üzerindeyken, kulağına eğilip bir şeyler fısıldadığında Sehun Jongin'den bakışlarını çekmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Ama çekmemişti, daha doğrusu çekememişti. Kibum'un kahve tutan eli bardaktan ayrılıp masanın altına girdiğinde de Sehun herhangi bir şey düşünmemişti. Ta ki Jongin'in yüzündeki o tanıdık, 'yaşayanlardan mısın, hayatta kalanlardan mı?' sorusuna 'yaşanlardan' olarak yanıt veren seksi ifadeyi görünceye dek. Kafede bir sürü göz olmasına rağmen bu durumu yalnızca kendisinin gördüğüne emindi Sehun. Kibum bu konuda iyi olmalıydı, hem eli iyi çalışıyordu, hem ağzı, hem de bedeniyle yaptığını gizleyebiliyordu. Jongin yine onun gözlerinin içine bakarak birileriyle bir şeyler yapıyordu. Dudaklarını dişledi, dişlerinden kurtulan ıslak dudaklardan kendi adının hecelendiğini gördü Sehun. Kimse fark etmedi onun dışında, masanın altında hiç masum şeyler olmuyordu. Daha kötüsü, Kim Jongin'in zihninin içinde de Sehun'la ilgili masum şeyler yoktu.

Baekhyun Chanyeol ve Kris geçen senelerdeki partiler hakkında koyu bir sohbetteyken Kibum onlara olan komik anıları anlatıyor, diğer yandan eli ise esmerle ilgileniyordu. Kibum'un narin parmakları esmerin fermuarını yenip pantolonunun içine sızmış olmalıydı. Sehun masanın üzerindeki suya uzandı, boğazından aşağıya gönderirken zorlukla yutkunuyordu. Daha fazla orada kalmak istemediğine emindi. Yanılmıştı. Yine Kim Jongin hakkında yanılmıştı. Hiçbir şey değişmemişti. O piçin tekiydi! Aniden ayağa kalktı.

_"Çözemediğim bir detay vardı. Unutmadan çizmeliyim, sonra görüşürüz"_  dedi zoraki gülümsemeyle ve koşar adımlarla kafeden çıkıp bölüme gitti.

Eskiden olsa asla Baekhyun'u orada yalnız bırakmazdı. O piç gözleriyle Sehun'u yiyorsa kim bilir Baekhyun'a neler yapardı?

_"Yanılmışım. Onun insan yanı falan yok. Piç kere piç!"_  diye homurdanıp, Jongin'e saydırarak derslikteki yerini aldı ve sabah dersin hocalarından biriyle konuştuğu mekanın çizimine başladı. Sinirliyken her zaman daha hızlı çalışırdı, eli de kafası da.  
  
  


...

Sehun Chanyeol'le birlikte ofise geldiğinde, Hyemin çıkmak üzereydi. Taemin ve Jongin kendi masalarında çizim yapmaya devam ediyorlardı. Kris oturduğu yerden kalkıp  _"başım ağrıdı, birkaç saat uyuyacağım, Jongin beni uyandırır mısın?"_  diye sordu. Esmer olan başını ekrandan kaldırmadan  _"tamam"_ dedi. Sesindeki ciddiyet bir şeylerin ters gittiğini gösteriyordu, öğlenki neşesinden eser yoktu.

Hyemin, çantasını alıp selam vererek ofisten çıktığı sırada Chanyeol unuttuğu bir görüşmeyi yapmak için toplantı odasına geçti. Sehun şüpheli ikiliyle baş başa kalınca gerilmişti. Bilgisayarının açıp, beklemeye başladı. Taemin oturduğu yerden kalktı, Jongin'in yanına gitti. Önce koltuğun arkalığına dayadığı ellerinden destek alıp, esmerin yüz hizasına dek eğilip, ekrana baktı.

_"Canını sıkan bir şey mi var?"_

_"Hayır!"_

_"Yüzün öyle demiyor"_  dedi Taemin, eliyle Jongin'in çenesine dokunup, onu kendisine bakmaya zorlarken.

Yan gözle onları izleyen Sehun az sonra öpüşeceklerini tahmin ederek odadan çıkmayı düşündü. Ancak Jongin Taemin'in elinden kurtulup, gözlerini ekrandan ayırmadan bilgisayardaki işine devam ediyordu. Bu Sehun'a rahat bir nefes aldırırken, kısa gencin, serbest kalan eli usulca esmerin göğsünden aşaığılara indi.

_"Bu kadarı çok fazla, bir gün içinde 2 defa muamele gören Jongin'e katlanamam"_  diyerek yerinden kalkmaya hazırlandığı sırada hiç ummadığı bir şey oldu.

_"Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun Taemin?"_

Kısa genç afalladıysa da çabuk toparladı.

_"Biraz rahatlamak istersin diye düşündüm."_

_"Şimdi mi? Burada mı?"_

_"Sehun'dan çekiniyorsan-"_

Sehun kafasını bilgisayara sokmak için çabalarken kendi adını işitip, elinde olmadan bakışlarını onlara çevirdi. Ancak Jongin yalnızca Taemin'in yüzüne bakıyordu ve yüzündeki iğrenmiş ifade Sehun'u bile rahatsız etmişti.

_"Sehun'dan çekiniyorsan, o aramızda olanı bili-"_

_"Kimseden çekindiğim yok. Ayrımına varman gereken şey, şu an burada iş yapıyor olduğumuz. Sehun'un ya da başkasının varlığı umurumda değil. Yaptığın işin ciddiyetine var ve daha fazla canımı sıkmadan yerine dön."_

Sehun dayanamayarak kalkıp mutfağa gitti. Ancak giderken hala konuşmaları işitebiliyordu.

_"Ben. Ben özür-"_  diye ağlamaklı bir ses işitti. Ardından ise bıçak gibi keskin  _"DİLEME!"_  diye çıkışan Jongin'i duydu.

Sehun suyu ısıtırken Chanyeol mutfağa girdi.

_"Kahve mi yapıyorsun? Bir tane ben de alabilir miyim?"_  diye sordu. Sehun'un onaylaması sonrasında mutfak balkonuna çıkıp Sehun'u beklemeye başladı. Sehun kapının kapandığını duyduğunda Taemin'in ofisten çıktığını anladı.

Öğlen yaşadığı ve şimdi yaşanan arasındaki fark düşündürücüydü. Kafenin ortasında, onca insanın içinde Kibum'un elini arzulayan adamın, şimdi Taemin'e bu yaptığı da neydi? Kibum'a hissettikleri kesinlikle farklı bir boyutta olmalıydı, zaten okulda dönen dedikodular da öyle demiyor muydu?

Elindeki kupalardan birini Chanyeol'a uzatıp, cebinden sigara paketini çıkardı. Kim Jongin her saniye aklında olmayı bir şekilde başarıyordu. Keşke yalnızca aklında kalmayı da başarsaydı. Esmer genç mutfağa gelip, ikiliyi balkonda gördüğünde sinirli bakışların hedefi elbette Sehun'du.

_"Chan!"_

_"Buradayım"_  diye seslendi uzun olan mutfaktaki arkadaşına.

_"Taşıyıcı sistemle ilgili problem var. Bunu sadece o çözer dediğin aptal inşaat mühendisi konsolun altına fazladan 3 çelik kolon yerleştirmiş._

_Uçan döşeme diye tasarladığım şey şu an 3 ayağı olan bir örümceğe benziyor."_

_"O kadar söyledim oysa. Dur ben şimdi hallederim"_  dedi Chanyeol, yarılanmış sigarasını küllüğe bastırıp elindeki kupayı Jongin'e vererek içeriye girdi. Şimdi Sehun balkonda eceliyle birlikteydi.

Jongin Sehun'un yanından geçip balkonun diğer köşesine geçti. Elindeki kupayı, pencerenin önündeki mermer denizliğe bıraktı. Sehun ise çoktan en son bu balkonda yaşadıkları anı hatırlamıştı. Jongin'in onu kenara sıkıştırıp kalbini hızlandırdığı anı.

_"Bir kahve iyi olurdu"_  diyerek sessizliği böldü esmer olan.

_"Ben sana bir kahve yapayım"_  dedi Sehun, mutfağa dönmek üzere hareketlendiğinde Jongin onu durdu.

_"Daha iyi bir fikrim var"_  diyerek Sehun'un elindeki kupayı alarak bir yudum içti.

_"Immmm... Yaptığın kahvelerin tadı kesinlikle farklı oluyor"_  diye mırıldandı, gözleri kapalıydı.

Sehun tepki veremedi. Az önce elinde tuttuğu fincandan içmeyi deneyebilirdi. Ancak o Sehun'u taciz etmeyi seçmişti. Her zaman olduğu gibi...

Kupayı sahibine verirken  _"bir şey söylemeyecek misin?"_  diye sordu Jongin.

_"Ne hakkında?"_

_"Taemin'le olanlar hakkında."_

_"Beni ilgilendirmez."_

_"Öyle."_

_"Sadece garipsin. Öğlen yaptığın şeyi gördüm, gördüğümü sen de biliyorsun."_

_"Biliyorum."_

_"Benim yüzümden zevkini ertelememeliydin."_

_"Senin yüzünden olmadığını söyledim, bunu sen de duydun."_

_"Sadece canın istemediği için mi Taemin'i kırdın?"_

_"Canımın istemediğini de söylemedim."_

_"O zaman neden?"_

_"Her şeyin bir zamanı var. Bunu anlaması gerekiyor."_

_"Anlıyorum."_

_"Anladığını sanmıyorum. Anlıyor olsaydın şu an sana dokunmak için delirdiğimi de anlar ve beni kendi lafımla alt ederdin. Ama anlamıyorsun."_

_"Bu konuşmaya daha fazla devam etmek istemiyorum, işe dönmem gerekiyor"_  dedi Sehun.

Jongin dönüp gitmek üzere olan genci kolundan yakalayıp  _"Chanyeol için mi Sehun? Onun için mi buradasın?"_  diye sordu. Sehun esmerin gözlerinde şüphenin neden olduğu bulutlanmayı gördü.

_"Haddini aşma Kim Jongin. Kolumu bırak ki işime dönebileyim. Tıpkı Taemin'e dediğin gibi"_  diyerek esmerin tutuşunu gevşetmesini sağladı ve çalışma odasına döndü.

Jongin az önce denizliğe bıraktığı Chanyeol'e ait kupayı kavradı.  _"Kahven sert, ama ağzımda vazgeçilmez bir tat bırakıyor Oh Sehun, sen de öyle misin?"_  diye mırıldandı. Aklında hala Sehun'un Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'la ilişkisi dönüyordu. Sarışın gencin Baekhyun'dan hoşlandığından neredeyse emindi ancak Chanyeol... Chanyeol Sehun'un çizdiği resimde nerede duruyor buna karar veremiyordu. Tek tesellisi arkadaşının Baekhyun'dan başka kimseyi görmeyeceğiydi.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	32. 2.8 - 4/8 * Şaşırdım mı? Hayır!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackbear - idfc
> 
> "Çünkü sana karşı gerçekten hislerim var...  
> Sikimde değilmiş gibi davranıyorum. Orada değillermiş gibi...  
> Çünkü çok korkuyorum. Ben senin için sadece bir aptalım..."

 

  
  
  


...

Jongin dönüp gitmek üzere olan genci kolundan yakalayıp  _"Chanyeol için mi Sehun? Onun için mi buradasın?"_  diye sordu. Sehun esmerin gözlerinde, şüphenin neden olduğu bulutlanmayı gördü.

 _"Haddini aşma Kim Jongin. Kolumu bırak ki işime dönebileyim. Tıpkı Taemin'e dediğin gibi"_  diyerek esmerin tutuşunu gevşetmesini sağladı ve çalışma odasına döndü.

Jongin az önce denizliğe bıraktığı Chanyeol'e ait kupayı kavradı.  _"Kahven sert, ama ağzımda vazgeçilmez bir tat bırakıyor Oh Sehun, sen de öyle misin?"_  diye mırıldandı. Aklında hala Sehun'un Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'la olan ilişkisi dönüyordu. Sarışın gencin Baekhyun'dan hoşlandığından neredeyse emindi ancak Chanyeol, Sehun'un çizdiği resimde nerede duruyor buna karar veremiyordu. Tek tesellisi arkadaşının Baekhyun'dan başka kimseyi görmeyeceğiydi.   
  
  


     

...

_"Yarışma projesi nasıl gidiyor?"_

Sehun bakışlarını bilgisayarın ekranından kaldırmadan kendi projesine devam ederken  _"ne verirlerse çiziyorum işte"_  diye isteksizce cevap verdi. Baekhyun Sehun'daki bu mutsuz halin farkındaydı, ancak nedenini hala öğrenememişti.

_"Siz bugün maket malzemesi almaya gitmeyecek miydiniz?"_

Sehun'un omuzları düştü. Mümkünmüş gibi canı daha da sıkılmıştı. Aralarında geçen konuşma sonrasında Jongin onu köşeye sıkıştırmaya çalışmamış olsa da esmer olanın tavırları, bakışları Sehun'u rahatsız ediyordu.  _"Ne demek Chanyeol için mi buradasın?"_  diye esmerin dediklerine isyan etti içinden.  _"Dışardan bakıldığında gerçekten Chanyeol'den hoşlandığım falan mı düşünülüyor?"_  sessiz düşüncelerini daha derine gömdü. Çünkü hepsi saçmalıktı.

_"Bilmiyorum. Bir şey demedi."_

_"Kafede söyledi ya."_

_"Tamam işte ondan sonra bir şey demedi. Ne bileyim ne zaman nereye gideceğiz."_

_"Arasana."_

_"Sebep?"_

_"Ben olsam şimdiye defalarca aramıştım"_  dedi Baekhyun, ancak söylediği nedense kendine de inandırıcı gelmemişti. Lanet sırık sanki içine zehirli bir tohum ekmişti de Baekhyun'un tüm sürtüklük genleri yavaş yavaş ölümle mücadele edip, mücadeleyi kaybediyor gibiydi. Arzu dolu Baek gitmiş, alışkanlıkları nedenli demesi gerekenleri söyleyen bir Baek gelmiş gibiydi.  _"Byun Baekhyun bu durumdan sıyrılamaz mı sanıyorsun sırık?"_  diye zihninde oluşan düşünceye meydan okudu.

_"Eğer gidilecekse mutlaka haber verecektir."_

_"Peki, sen bilirsin. Ben Luhan'la takılacağım, gelmek ister misin? Tanrı ararsa yanımızdan kalkıp gidersin."_

_"Biraz işim var, işlerim bittikten sonra belki uğrarım."_

_"Ya, yaa eminim uğrarsın. Yalancı pislik. Tanrı malzemeleri taşımak için yardım isterse beni arayın, bunu zevkle yaparım."_

_"Defol git Baek. Konsantre olamıyorum"_  dedi Sehun. Gerçekten konsantre olamıyordu ancak bunun Baek'le alakası yoktu. Aklındaki esmer her koşulda sorun oluşturandı.

Sehun her ne kadar itiraf etmese de Jongin'den haber bekliyordu. Bunu yalnızca sorumluluk bilinci olarak açıklama çabası boş bir safsatadan ötesi değildi. Sehun'un kabullenmekte zorlanacağı çok fazla duygu, hemen kalbinin kapısının önünde onu bekliyordu.

Bilgisayarın başından kalkmayıp kendini oyalama çabası bir süre daha devam etse de sonunda dayanamayıp evden çıkmaya karar verdi. Oturup o piçten haber beklemek, iş bahanesiyle bile olsa kabul edemeyeceği bir durumdu. Hazırlanıp Junmyeon'un yanına gitmeye karar verdi. Hem Jongin ararsa ben malzemeler için çıktım, sizin gelmenize gerek yok diyebilirdi. Jongin kadar işine saplantılı birinin bu teklifi kabul etmeyeceğini biliyor, ancak bu onu biraz olsun sinir eder belki diye gerçekleştirme isteği duyuyordu. Artık o da Jongin sinirlensin istiyordu. Sadece kendisinin yenildiği bir mücadelede olmak fazlasıyla can sıkıcıydı. O da farklı yollarla Jongin'in canını sıkabilirdi.   
  
  


...

_"Selam!"_

_"Sehun? Habersiz geldin."_

_"Birkaç şeye ihtiyacım var ve bir dostun kahvesine."_

_"Sen, istediğin malzemelere bak, benim ilgilenmem gereken birkaç iş var, bitirip kahve için hemen geliyorum"_  dedi Junmyeon.

Sarışın genç maket kartonlarının olduğu alana ilerledi. Jongin'in kafasında nasıl bir maket tasarımı vardı bilmiyordu ama kendi kafasında oluşan şeyin etkileyici olacağından emindi. Kafasındaki görsele göre birkaç parça 0.9 mm'lik beyaz maket kartonu ayırdı. Ardından farklı kalınlıklarda birkaç tane daha... Siyah yerine füme karton seçmeliydiler. Yapı üzerindeki kat kuşaklarını böylece daha vurucu gösterebilirdiler. Sehun'un vazgeçemediği tondaki kırmızı karton da diğerlerinin yanında yerini aldığında çalan telefon sarışının ilgisini dağıttı.

_"Evet?"_

Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından telefonun diğer ucundaki esmer direk konuya girdi.

_"Şimdi ofisteyim. 20 dakika içerisinde evin önünden seni alırım. Gidip malzeme alışverişini halledelim."_

_"Gerek yok."_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Evden almanıza gerek yok. Ben Suho'nun yerindeyim. İsterseniz ne istediğinizi söyleyin ben alıp getiririm."_

Yeniden bir sessizlik oldu. Sehun yine onu dinlememiş kafasına göre iş yapmıştı. Dişlerini sıktı. Sarışın olan ise şu an Jongin'in sinirli ifadesini hayal edip içine içine kahkaha atıyordu.

 _"Peki. Ben ofisteyim birazdan sana listeyi atarım. Malzemeleri alıp gelirsin, arazi maketine başlarız"_  dedi Jongin ve telefonu Sehun'un yüzüne kapattı.

Sehun kendinden emin ve mutlu ifadesiyle telefonuna gelen mesajı açtı. Ve sonrakini ve sonrakini ve sonrakini de...

Kim Jongin'in hiç acıması yoktu.  
  
  


...

_"Kahveler gel-_

_Sehun bunlar ne böyle?"_

Junmyeon elindeki kupaları masanın üzerine bırakıp Sehun'un yardımına koştu. Merdivene tırmanmış genç, en üst raftan 2,5 cm kalınlığındaki renkli pleksi levhaları indirmeye çalışıyordu.

_"Bunları niye buraya koydun ki?"_

_"Çünkü yılda en fazla 5 tane sattığımız levhaların ayakaltında olmasına gerek yok. Sen pleksi kullanmazsın ki maketlerinde, ne yapıyorsun.?"_

_"Ben değil ama piçin teki kullanıyor demek ki!'"_

_"Kim Jongin?"_

Sehun şaşkınlıkla Junmyeon'a baktı. Zaten ter içinde kalmış burnundan soluyordu.

_"Yarışma projesinin maketi için mi malzeme alacaktın sen?"_

_"Evet. Sözde o da gelecekti ama onun yerine isteklerini yazıp göndermeyi tercih etti. Madem seçeceğim malzemeye güvenmiyor gelmeliydi. 25 mm kalınlığındaki levhaların sarı ışık altında fotoğraflarını çekip ona göndermemi istedi."_

Junmyeon gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Belli ki Jongin Sehun'a işkence ediyordu.

_"Şuradaki turuncuyu ve şeffaf olanı fotoğrafla. Bir de fümeyi."_

Sehun kendisine söyleneni yaptı. Ek olarak kırmızı olan pleksiden de bir fotoğraf attı.

Jongin'den cevap beklerken listedeki diğer malzemeleri toplamaya devam etti. Dinlenip kahvesini içeceği koltuğun üzeri şu an kartonlar, yapıştırıcılar, boy boy insan, ağaç, araba vb figürlerle doluydu. Sehun'a göre Jongin sinirle aklına ne geldiyse yazmış, onu yaptığına pişman etmeye çalışıyordu.

_"Junmyeon'dan aldığın yardım için teşekkür et. Kendi seçimin olmayacağı açık, diğer renkleri fotoğraflamadığına göre... Sadece son gönderdiğin kırmızı pleksiyi sen seçmiş olmalısın ya o fotoğrafla Junmyeon'dan yardım aldığını anlamayacak değilim. Neyse..._  
_Şeffaf olanın 7 mm olanını al, füme 25 mm, turuncu 13mm olsun."_

_"Teşekkür ettim."_

_"Kırmızı kalsın. Diğerlerini lazer kesim için Yoon'un yerine götür. Ben kesim paftalarını ona gönderdim. Paftadaki çizime göre kesim yapacak. Bekle ve onları da getir."_

_"Peki."_

_"Taşımak için yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?"_

Son gelen mesaj Sehun'u şaşırtmıştı. Ancak cevap vermeye fırsatı olmadan şaşkınlığını giderecek 2. mesaj geldi.

_"Olacağını sanmıyorum. Gittiğin gibi tek başına gelebilirsin. Yoon'un dükkanının olduğu sokağın köşesindeki satıcıdan balık keki de al. Gece uzun ve ben açım."_

Sehun dişlerini gıcırdatıyordu.  _"Bu geri zekalı onun kölesi olduğumu falan mı düşünüyor?"_  diye homurdandı. Junmyeon ise ayırdığı malzemeleri poşetlere doldurmakla meşguldü.

_"Ne oldu yeni bir şeyler mi sipariş etti?"_

_"Hayır. Pleksileri kesim için Yoon'un yerine götürüp onları da alıp ofise geçmemi istiyor."_

_"İş kolik Jongin iş başında yani."_

_"Bilmem. Galiba."_

_"O biraz öyledir."_

Sehun'un aradığı fırsat ayağına gelmişti. Jongin'in nasıl çalıştığını gözlemleriyle öğrenmiş olsa da 3. bir gözün anlatımından yararlanmanın zararı yoktu.

_"Nasıl yani?"_

Sehun'un Jongin hakkında gelişmiş olan merak duygusu Junmyeon'u rahatsız etti. Ondan uzak durmasını öğütlemesine rağmen Sehun esmer hakkında soru sormaya başlamışsa, artık bazı şeyler için geç olmuş demekti. Yine de sarışın gencin sorusunu yanıtsız bırakmadı. Sehun bu yola çıktıysa can acısı hissetmeden geri dönmesi imkansızdı. Tıpkı diğerleri gibi... Onun da yaşayarak öğrenmesi gereken şeyler olmalıydı.

_"Mimarlık onun hayatının her zerresinde söz sahibi. Bu yüzden belki de herkesin dilinde dolaşan umursamaz çapkın Kai'in tersine Mimar Kim Jongin aşırı sorumluluk sahibidir. Şu an bu malzemelerle ne yapacağını düşünüyorsun değil mi? Sana göre aslında hepsini kullanmasına imkan yok. Ama emin olabilirsin ki bunlar yetmeyecek ve birkaç gün içerisinde yeniden malzeme almaya geleceksiniz. Çünkü beğenmeyecek. Beğeninceye dek tekrar tekrar aynı maketi yapacak. Bitmiş bir yapının yapıştırıcı bulaşmış penceresi için tüm yapıyı baştan yapacak gerekirse."_

_"..."_ Sehun Junmyoen'un söyledikleri sonrası sıraya dizilmiş poşetlere baktı.

_"Onun hakkında bir hikaye duymak ister misin?"_

_"Bilmem, farketmez"_  dedi Sehun ancak duymayı çok istiyordu.

Junmyeon gülümsedi, Sehun'un duymak istediğini biliyordu.

_"Jongin 2. Sınıftaydı sanırım. Ben babamın yanında yeni yeni çalışmaya başlamıştım. Yalnızca rafların tozunu alıyor gelen malzemeleri yerleştiriyordum. Babamın anlattığına göre Jongin henüz mimarlık bölümüne girmeden önce babasıyla buraya gelip malzeme seçimlerinde yer alırmış."_

Junmyeon eliyle füme pleksiyi işaret etti.

_"O kalınlıktaki pleksi camlar o ve babasının sayesinde dükkana gelmiş. Babasının çizdiği bir binanın maketi için malzeme arıyorlarmış ve Jongin bu pleksileri bir dergide görmüş, nereden bulacağı konusunda bilgisizmiş. Tüm şehri talan edip onu aramış sonunda babam üretici firmalara ulaşmayı akıl etmiş ve iletişim kurup dükkana levhaları getirtmiş. O günden sonra da bu levhaların hemen her rengi dükkana gelmeye başlamış. İşin ilginç yanı levhaların parası hiç bizim cebimizden çıkmadı. Sanırım Jongin'in babası hayattayken ödeme işini hallediyordu, sonra ise bu iş Jongin'e geçmiş olmalı. Malzeme bittiğinde üreticiye mail atılıp sipariş veriliyor o ise sorgusuz sualsiz biten ürünün yerine yenisini getiriyor. Ne bizden ödeme istiyor ne de fatura getiriyor._

_O ulaşmaya çalıştığın üst raf Jongin'in 25 mm'lik pleksi cam deposu sayılır. İsteyen olursa sonuncusu olmadığı sürece satabilirsiniz, parayı bana ödemenize gerek yok, depo kirası olarak kabul edin demişti. Sana fotoğraflattığım o 3 rengin farklı kalınlıklarını kullanır sürekli, okuldaki maketlerinde de görmüşsündür. Ama yine de her rengin elinin altında olmasını ister. Yılda en fazla 5 tane satılır demiştim ya onların alıcısı %90 Jongin'dir. Başkası alırsa da bu Jongin'in maketini gördüğü için falandır ve aldığına pişman olarak bir daha o malzemeyle çalışmayacağına yemin eder. Pleksi cam, maket haline geldiğinde düşündüğünden daha ağır olur. Sağlam olması bir yana, ağırlığı onu taşıyacak arazi için bir sorundur. Yapı sağlam kalsa da yapının oturacağı arazi kısmı taşıyamadığı için çöker. Maket üzerindeki en ufak bir kusur Jongin için işin başa dönmesi demektir ve o, bu dönüşten gocunmaz._

_Yaptığı iş ya kusursuz olmalı ya da hiç olmamalıdır. Bu cümleyi bana kurduğunda 2. Sınıftaydı. Ona ait pleksi levhayı raftan indirirken kenarını çatlatmıştım. Daha kesilmemiş koca bir tabakaydı ve Jongin artık onun maketi için sorun olacağını söyleyip üreticiye geri gönderilmesini istemişti. Levhayı alıp Yoon'a götürse kolaylıkla o çatlak kısım kesilip atılırdı. Ancak bu Jongin'in kafasındaki kusursuzlukla uyuşmadığı için çatlağın telafisi olmadı."_

Sehun onun takıntılı bir piç olduğunu biliyordu. Tek takıntısının seks olmadığını duymak biraz olsun rahatlamasını sağlamıştı. Jongin'in işine olan takıntısı, saygısı, esmeri Sehun'un gözünde etkileyici bir kişiliğe büründürüyordu. Sehun her ne kadar ondan etkilenmek istemese de...

Junmyeon, Sehun'un tatmin olmuş yüz ifadesini gördüğünde anlattıklarının beklediği gibi Sehun'u ürkütmediğini gördü ve hata yaptığını düşündü. İş konusunda takıntılı Sehun'un başka bir takıntılıdan ürkeceğini düşündüğü için aptal olmalıydı. Duygusal yönden değil ama, mesleki açıdan Sehun ve Jongin kesinlikle ruh ikizi gibiydi.

 _"En azından bozuk kişiliğini gizleyebilecek prensip sahibi olduğu bir yanı varmış"_  dedi Sehun. Duydukları neden bu kadar hoşuna gitmişti? Hatta Jongin'in seks düşkünlüğünü öğrenmeden önce, çıkardığı işlere duyduğu hayranlığa hayranlık eklenmiş bile sayılırdı. Tabi duyduğu hayranlık yalnızca onun işlerine ve/veya meslek aşkına mı bunu da anlamlandıramayacak kadar kördü. Pleksileri kucakladı. Kesinlikle ağırdı.

_"Ben bunları kesim için götüreyim. Kalan malzemeleri dönüşte alır ofise geçerim."_

_"Hepsini taşıyamazsın. Sen ofise geç ben arkandan göndereyim"_  diye önerdi Junmyoen.

Sehun  _"asla olmaz"_  bakışlarıyla kumral genci süzdü. Eğer malzemeleri o götürmezse iş kolik Kim Jongin'in ayarsız diline daha fazla maruz kalırdı.  _"Bugün yeterince kızmış olmalı, daha fazla onu kızdırmak yararıma olmaz"_ diyerek teklifi reddetti Sehun.

Junmyeon'un dudaklarından belli belirsiz bir gülümseme geçti, gülümsemenin içinde fazlasıyla endişe hakimdi. Arkadaşı değişiyordu. Kim Jongin yüzünden değişikliğe uğruyordu. Bir başkasının tavırları için kendinden ödün veriyordu. Sehun'un anlamlandıramadığı hisler yalnızca bu hareketiyle bile Junmyeon da anlam kazanmıştı. Oh Sehun farkında değildi ama Kim Jongin'e mesleki ilgiden fazlasını duyuyor hatta belki hissediyordu.

 _"Baekhyun'a duyduğunu sandığın hastalıklı hislerden kurtulmana sevindim, dilerim ki daha kötüsüne bulaşmamış ol ve Jongin'in seni üzmesine izin verme"_  diye mırıldandı Junmyeon kendi kendine. Arkadaşı daha önceden onu uyardığı ateşe bir bardak suyla yürüyordu, biliyordu. Ancak daha fazla müdahale edebileceği bir şey yoktu. Sehun'un elindeki suyun soğuk olmasını diledi, en azından içip bir anlığına serinlerdi.   
  
  


     

...

Elindeki onca eşyayla otobüste gitmek çileyken bir de inmesine 2 durak kala başlayan yağmur işleri iyice berbat etmişti.

_"Otobüsteyim. 10 dakika sonra inmiş olurum. Ancak yağmur başladı. Beni duraktan alman mümkün mü?"_

_"Kuru bir yerlerde bekle."_

_"Ne yani bu tamam demek mi? Geri zekalı!"_  diye homurdandı gelen mesaja. Zaten kolları kopmuştu bir de o sersemin tafralarıyla uğraşıyordu. Otobüsteki kalabalığı zorla yararak kapıya ulaştı, gecenin bir yarısı bunca öğrenci hangi cehennemden dönüyordu? Büyük uğraş sonucu otobüsten inmeyi başardığında durakta kimseler yoktu. Jongin'i aramak için elindekilerden kurtulması gerekiyordu. Onları kuru bir yere bırakmak için bakınırken, acı bir frenle önünde duran arabadan, asık suratını kapüşonu arkasına saklamış olan esmer genç indi. Eşyaları dikkatle aracın geniş bagajına yerleştirip tekrar arabaya bindi. Sehun onu davet etmediği için arabaya binip binmemek konusunda kararsız kalmıştı. Jongin arabanın camını açıp, eğilerek Sehun'la göz göze geldi.

_"Ne bekliyorsun, gelen otobüsle geri mi döneceksin?"_

_"..."_

_"Demek ki davet gerekmeden binmeliymişim"_  diye düşünüp, esmerin yanındaki koltuğa kuruldu.

Sehun arabaya bindiğinde esmer olan diğerine bakmadan, başındaki kapüşonu çıkarıp hırsla saçlarını geriye itti. Her halinden burnundan soluduğu belliydi.

Konuşmadan geçen kısa yolculuğun ardından Jongin tüm eşyaları Sehun'a yükleyip, önden koşar adım ofise çıktı. Sehun girmesi için açık bırakılan kapıdan geçtiğinde Jongin çoktan üzerindekilerden kurtulmuş, toplantı odası olarak ayrılmış odada onu bekliyordu.

_"Malzemeleri buraya getir. Maketi burada yapacağız."_

Sehun elindekileri sesin geldiği odaya taşıdı.

_"Saat neredeyse gece yarısına geliyor. Geciktin."_

_"Kesim işlemi uzun sürdü."_

_"O kadar süreceğini tahmin etmedin mi? Taksiyle gelmeyi akıl edemedin mi?"_

_"Taksiye verecek param yoktu."_

_"Benim var."_

_"Senden taksi parası istemeye çekineceğimi düşünmüyor musun?"_

_"Yağmur yağıyor gelip beni alır mısın diyebiliyorsun. Taksiyle gelsem öder misin de diyebilirdin. Öğrenci olduğunu bilmiyor muyum? Sana o yüzden birlikte gidelim dedim. Yoksa ben de eline liste tutuşturup bu havada bunca eşyayı almak için gitmeni söylemeyi bilirdim._

_Şu haline bak. Hem yoruldun hem ıslaksın. Bunları taşımayı kolay mı sanıyorsun?"_

Sehun ağrıyan koluna masaj yaparken sesine yansıyan yılgınlığın üstesinden gelmeye çalışıyordu.

_"Hayır. Taşıdım zaten kolay olmadığını biliyorum. Hem çok ıslak sayıl-""_

Jongin attığı büyük birkaç adımla Sehun'un yanına gelip, masaj yaptığı kolunu yakaladı. Sehun'un parmaklarını kolundan sıyırıp, kendisi hafif hafif masaj yapmaya başladı. Gözlerini sarışının yüzünden ayırmıyor canını acıtmadığına emin olmaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun yarım kalan cümlesini tümüyle unutmuş, ilk şaşkınlık anını atlattıktan sonra kollarını onun tutuşundan kurtarmak istemişti ama ona engel olan şeyler vardı. Mesele Jongin'in onun için endişeleniyor olmasının içini yumuşacık yapması gibi...

Esmer hafif boğuk çıkan sesiyle  _"Çok yoruldun değil mi?"_  diye sordu.

_"...biraz."_

_"Bu gece çalışma."_

_"Ama arazi maketi yapacağımızı söylemiştin."_

_"Yarına bırakalım."_

_"Peki, nasıl istersen. Sabah erkenden gelirim."_

Sehun uysalca esmerin söylediklerini takip ederken kollarını onun tutuşundan sıyırdı. Eğer çalışmayacaksa artık gitme zamanıydı.

_"O zaman... Son otobüsü kaçırmadan ben gideyim."_

Jongin hala Sehun'un utangaçça kaçırdığı gözlerine endişeyle bakıyordu. Uzanıp yüzüne düşen sarı tutamı geri itti.

_"Bekle seni ben bırakırım, daha fazla ıslanma."_

_"Gerek yok. Kendim gidebilirim tabii sen de eve gitmeyeceksen."_

_"Uysallığın neden kısa süreli? Ben bırakacağım dedim. Tekrar geri dönerim, sorun değil."_

Sehun cevap veremedi. Yalnızca gözleri esmerin dudaklarına kaydı ve sonra hemen bu hareketi için pişman oldu. Onun bu kadar yakınında olmak, sesi bu tondayken ona itiraz etmek zordu. Başıyla esmeri onayladı, konuşacak kelimeleri yoktu.  
  
  


...

Yolculuk sessiz geçiyordu. Jongin konuya nasıl gireceğini bilmediği için, Sehun ise hala gözlerinin önündeki dudaklar yüzünden kelimelerini kaybetmişti.

 _"Seni etkilemesine izin verme Sehun"_  diye diye kendini telkin etti, 85. defa. Çünkü o da biliyordu Kim Jongin kesinlikle üzerinde daha önce deneyimlemediği etkiler bırakıyordu. Neredeyse eve ulaşmak üzerelerdi ve Jongin Sehun'u sinir etmek pahasına konuyu açmaya kararlıydı. Daralan zaman yüzünden doğru kelimeleri seçmeye çalışmak yerine aklına ilk gelenleri söylemekten başka şansı yoktu.

_"Beni şaşırttın Oh Sehun."_

Sesi, yine alaycıydı. Sehun bu sesi tanıyordu artık. Soyadını da kullandığına göre ardından kesinlikle onu çileden çıkaracak bir şeyler geleceğini tahmin etmek zor değildi. Kısacık bir süre önce onun için endişelendiğini hissettiren adam yine ruhunu şeytana satmış, onunla uğraşmaya başlamıştı.  _"Acaba şimdi ne gelecek"_  diye düşünürken, şüpheli bakışlarını esmer olana çevirdi.

_"Chanyeol'e hislerin olmasından bahsediyorum."_

Sehun'un gözleri genişledi. Derin bir nefes aldı. Sakinleşmeye çabalar gibi gözlerini kapatıp içinden saymayı denedi. Ancak Jongin konuşmaya devam ettiği için zihninde onu sakinleştirecek rakamlara ulaşamıyordu.

_"Okula geldiğimden beri dikkatimi çekiyorsun ve bu süreç içerisinde sana dair emin olduğum bir şey varsa o da Baekhyun'la aşırı ilgilendiğin. Yani... Arkadaşlığın ötesinde bir ilgiden bahsediyorum. Anlıyorsun değil mi?"_

Sehun Baekhyun adını duyunca tüm siniri aniden bedeninden çekilip gitmiş, yerini ağır ama emin adımlarla gelen bir panik almıştı. Yakalanmıştı.

_"Ona gösterdiğin tolerans bir yana, onunla konuşurken kullandığın ses tonun bile farklıydı. Ama bir şeyler değişti. Bu değişimin nedeni Chanyeol mu merak ediyorum?"_

_"Siz! Siz ne saçmalıyorsunuz tanrı aşkına?"_

_"Yine 2. Çoğul kişi olduğuma göre doğru yolda olmalıyım."_

_"NE?"_

_"Bunu fark etmiyor musun? Seni köşeye sıkıştırdığım anlarda bana sen demekten vazgeçiyorsun._

_Hadi itiraf et. Baekhyun'a karşı hislerin Chanyeol'e karşı hissettiklerine mi yenik düştü?"_

_"NE?"_

_"Baekhyun'la seni konuşurken duydum Sehun. Ona Chanyeol'den hoşlandığını itiraf ediyordun."_

_"Siz gizlice bizi mi dinliyorsunuz?"_

_"Gizli işler çevirmek sadece sana özel mi sanıyorsun? Eski aşkına yeni aşkından bahsediyordun. Söylesene, ben masumum tavırlarıyla korkakça yaşarken bu kadar kolay mı birinden vazgeçip diğerine koşmak? Madem o kadar kolay bana neden zor olanı oynuyorsun? Beni aptal yerine koyma Sehun, bana karşı ilgin olduğunu anlamayacak kadar deneyimsiz değilim, sadece oynuyorsun."_

_"Ben mi seninle oynuyorum? Sürekli beni çıldırtacak şeyler yapan sensin. Ben mi seninle oynuyorum? Hem çamaşır değiştirir gibi partner değiştiren sen, sen bana böyle bir şey sorma hakkını kendinde nasıl buluyorsun?"_

_"Ben hep böyleydim. Ama sen, sen kalede kilitli prenses numaralarınla aklımı karıştırdın. Önce Baekhyun, sonra Chanyeol..."_

_"Ben ne yaptım? Sen nasıl bir dünyada yaşıyorsun? Chanyeol'den hoşlandığım falan yok benim. O BEYNİNİ NE İÇİN KULLANIYORSUN SEN?"_

Sehun dayanamayıp sonunda haykırmıştı. Başını camdan dışarı çevirdiğinde eve geldiklerini ve apartmanın önünde durmuş tartışmaya devam ettiklerini fark edebildi. Otomatik olarak eli kapı kolunu bulduğunda, diğer kolundan yakalanıp koltuktan kalkması engellenmişti.

_"Tahmin etmiştim."_

Sehun kurtulmaya çabalarken sinirli bakışlarını esmere çevirdi ve Jongin'in yüzüne yayılmış geniş ve kendinden emin gülümsemeyle duruldu. Az önce esmer olan da en az onun kadar sinirliydi ya da değil miydi? Zor duyulacak şekilde  _"ne?"_  diyebildi.

Jongin hala Sehun'un kolundaki tutuşu bırakmadan koltuğuna sırtını yasladı, bakışları karşıda, yüzünde  _"biliyordum zaten"_  diyen ifade ve çarpık gülümsemesiyle  _"Chanyeol'un sadece şaşırtmaca olduğunu biliyordum"_  dedi.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	33. 2.9 - 4/8 * Hiç kimse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - Going Crazy (Tr sub.)
> 
> "...Hiç umut yok böyle bahaneler uydurarak...  
> Beni çıldırtıyorsun, gözümü kırptığım an darbe alıyorum o keskin dilinden gelen..."

  
  
  


...

_"O BEYNİNİ NE İÇİN KULLANIYORSUN SEN?"_

Sehun dayanamayıp sonunda haykırmıştı. Başını camdan dışarı çevirdiğinde eve geldiklerini ve apartmanın önünde durmuş tartışmaya devam ettiklerini fark edebildi. Otomatik olarak eli kapı kolunu bulduğunda, diğer kolundan yakalanıp koltuktan kalkması engellenmişti.

_"Tahmin etmiştim."_

Sehun kurtulmaya çabalarken Jongin'in yüzüne yayılmış geniş ve kendinden emin gülümsemeyle duruldu. Az önce esmer olan da en az onun kadar sinirliydi ya da değil miydi? Zor duyulacak şekilde  _"ne?"_  diyebildi.

Jongin hala Sehun'un kolundaki tutuşu bırakmadan koltuğuna sırtını yasladı, bakışları karşıda, yüzünde  _"biliyordum zaten"_  diyen ifade ve çarpık gülümsemesiyle  _"Chanyeol'un sadece şaşırtmaca olduğunu biliyordum"_  dedi.

_"Baekhyun'dan saklanıyorsun._

_Ne zamandan beri Baekhyun'dan hoşlanıyorsun ya da daha doğrusu hoşlandığını düşünüyorsun?"_

_"Ne saçmalıyorsun?"_  diye yanıtladı Sehun, arabadan inmek için direnmeyi bırakmış o da koltuğa yaslanmış, bakışlarını karşıya dikmiş ve hala kolundaki parmakların tutuşuna aklı kayıyordu.

_"Üniversiteye başladığınızda mı yoksa daha önceden mi?_

_"..."_

_"Eski arkadaşsınız değil mi? Büyük ihtimalle o seni arkadaşı olarak görüyor ama sen... Sen onu hiç öyle görmedin. İlk aşkın falan mı? Hep ilk aşk saçmalıkları böyle asla vazgeçilmezimsin yanılgısı doğurur."_

_"..."_

Sehun cevap vermiyordu. Veremiyordu. Ama Jongin'in haklı söylemleri karşısında şaşırıp yutkunuyordu.

_"Ona açılmayı denemedin değil mi?"_

_"..."_

_"Denemedin. Çünkü korkaksın. Baekhyun'a hislerini söyleyemeyecek kadar korkak. Hatta o hislerin hala var olup olmadığını kendine söyleyemeyecek kadar korkak. Oysa ona duyduğun şeyin sevgi mi yoksa alışkanlık mı olduğunu bile ayıramıyorsun. Kolay olanı seçmişsin ve ona sığınıyorsun. Baekhyun asla sahip olamayacağın, olmayı denemeyeceğin platonik aşkın._

_Çünkü bu güvenli..."_

_"Saçmalıyorsun. Sen... Sen kafanda uydurduğun şeylere inanmışsın. Senin oyunlarına gelmediğim için bahaneler üretiyorsun"_  diyebildi Sehun. Jongin kendine bile itiraf edemediği şeylerle onu sınıyorken bir şekilde kaçmalıydı.

_"Aptalsın, hem korkak hem aptalsın. Kimden etkilendiğini kabullenmekten bile korkan bir aptal. Bahanelere ihtiyacım yok senin aksine, hiçbir zaman da olmadı. Senin de olmasın."_

_"Aptalım"_  diye fısıldadı Sehun ancak Jongin duymadı.

_"Baekhyun'la aranızı yapmamı ister misin?"_

_"NE?"_

_"Baekhyun konusunda sana yardım edeceğim."_

_"SANA ÖYLE BİR ŞEY YOK DİYORUM, NEDEN ANLAMIYORSUN?"_

Jongin'in dudakları yeniden piç bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Sehun'un kolundaki elini çekip, gitmesine fırsat verdi.

     

_"Anlamayan sensin ve anlamanı sağlayacak olan da ben. Benim yardımım olmadan Baekhyun'la ilgili bir şey yapamayacaksın belli ki."_

Sehun hışımla kapının koluna asıldı. Kapıyı açıp indikten sonra eğildi ve esmerle göz göze gelip  _"BENDEN UZAK DUR KIM JONGIN, KENDİ İŞİNE BAK. SENİ İLGİLENDİRMEYEN ŞEYLERDEN UZAK DUR!"_  diye bağırdı ve kapıyı çarpıp hızla apartmanın içine girdi. Asansöre ulaştığında nedenini bilmediği gözyaşları aynadaki yansımasını ıslatıyordu.

Jongin bir süre sarışının ardından kapanan kapıya baktı. Az önce ona işine bakmasını söylerken deli gibi yağan yağmur altındaki Sehun'un görüntüsü esmerin zihnine kazınmış, çenesinden süzülen damlaları parmak uçlarıyla yakalamamak için kendiyle mücadele etmişti. İşte bu mücadele yüzünden Sehun'a anlamadıklarını anlatmalı, görmediklerini göstermeliydi. O Chanyeol'den, Baekhyun'dan ya da bir başkasından değil, Kim Jongin'den hoşlandığını kabul etmeliydi. Çünkü gerçek buydu, aralarındaki gerilimin bir çekimi olduğu belli ve tartışmaya kapalıydı. O çekimi sarışın olana da ispatlamalıydı. Ancak bu şekilde Jongin Sehun'a sahip olabilirdi.  
  
  


     

...

_"Kalk bakalım koca kıçlı!"_

_"Geç yattım Baek. Ne olur bırak uyuyayım."_

Baekhyun koşarak Sehun'un odasına girdi. Avuç içini sarışının alnına dayayıp ateşini ölçtü.

_"Sen iyi misin? Ateşin yok, ama hasta mısın Sehun, hı? Hı söyle ölecek misin?"_

Konuşurken diğer taraftan Sehun'un üzerine tırmanıp karnına oturmuş, altındakinin nefes almasını zorlaştırıyordu.

_"Final jürisine 2 hafta var ve sen proje dersine gitmiyor musun?"_

_"SİKEYİM! Kalk üzerimden!"_

Sehun Baek'i üzerinden atıp hızla banyoya koştu. Aptal Kim Jongin yüzünden her şeyi unutmuştu. Maket malzemelerini almaya gitmeden önce proje dersi için gerekli hazırlığı yapmıştı ama sabah uyanıp derse gitmek yerine evde depresyona girebileceğini düşünmüştü. Bu saçma düşünceleri aklına dolduran o piçten başkası değildi.

_"Yok Chanyeol'den hoşlanmıyorsun!_

_Yok Baekhyun'a açılmana yardım edeyim!_

_Yok kıçın çok güzel!_

_Yok seni tercih ederim!_

_Yok aklımı başımdan alıyorsun!_

_Yalancı piç!"_

Yüzüne her çarptığı suyla Kim Jongin cümleleri aklında hayat buluyordu. Kenardaki havluya yüzünü gömdü. Bakışları aynadaki gözleriyle buluşunca  _"benden ne istiyorsun piç kurusu"_ diye tısladı. Oysa ne istediği açıktı. Sehun'un bile anlayacağı kadar açık.  
  
  


     

...

 _"İşte mimarlık bölümünün gurur kaynağı da geldi"_  dedi Baekhyun, Luhan'ın omzuna vurarak.

_"Kıskanma Baek, şunun uykusuz gözlerine baksana, genç yaşında 25 yıllık fahişe gibi görünüyor. Hayatı sikilmiş."_

_"Siz ikiniz ne kadar komiksiniz, gülmekten mideme ağrı girdi"_ diye homurdandı Sehun.

_"Gülmekten değildir o, günlerdir yemek yediğini görmedim."_

_"Günlerdir evde değildin de ondan."_

_"Hayır. Sen günlerdir o lanet ofisten eve gelmek bilmiyorsun. Geldiğinde de ölü gibi uyuyorsun. Tüm Pazar gününü uyuyarak geçirdin. Seni tanımasam ofise birini atıp gece gündüz adıyla inlediğini düşünürdüm. Bu yorgunluğun bu halinin başka açıklaması yok çünkü."_

Luhan arkadan inlemeyi hayal ettikleri ismi tekrar ederek Sehun'un zihninde o anların hayat bulmasını sağladı.

_"Kai! Kai! Kai! Becer beni Kai!"_

_"Kai mi? İkiniz de geri zekalısınız."_

Elindeki maketi masanın üzerine bırakıp yiyecek bir şeyler almak üzere servis alanına gitti.  _"Gerçekten kötü mü görünüyorum. Aslında yorgun hissetmiyorum, bitmiş hissediyorum. Bedenimle ilgili en ufak bir sıkıntı yokken sürekli beynimin içini oyan o piç ruhumu emiyor. Ne istiyorsun Jongin?"_ diyegeçirdiiçinden _._

_"Sade kahve alabilir miyim lütfen?"_

Sehun duyduğu sesle birlikte bakışlarını yanındaki esmere çevirdi. Acaba onu duymuş muydu, yani aklını okuyor muydu?

_"Merhaba."_

_"Merhaba"_  diye yanıtladı esmeri cılız bir sesle. Bok gibi görünüyor olmasının canını sıktığı yetmiyormuş gibi burnunun ucunda tüm mükemmelliğiyle onu izleyen bir Jongin vardı.

Sehun esmerin yüzünü incelerken  _"ne zamandır onun mükemmel göründüğünü düşünüyoruz"_ dedi iç sesi. Gerçekten ne zamandır böyle düşünüyordu?

_"Maket için sabah geleceğimi söyle-"_

_"Biliyorum sorun değil çok yorgun olmalısın tüm günü uyuyarak mı geçirdin?"_

_"E-evet. Sen nerden-"_

_"Ofise gelmediğin için merak ettim. Ama aramak istemedim, anlarsın ya belki de kızgınsındır diye düşündüm. Sonra terasta Baekhyun'la karşılaştık, o söyledi. İstersem uyandırabileceğini de söyledi ama gerek yok dedim."_

_"Hımm. Anlıyorum."_

_"Ancak hala dinlenmiş gibi durmuyorsun. Bir sorunun yok ya?"_

Sehun boş gözlerle esmeri süzdü.  _"Sorun sensin aptal diye yüzüne haykırsam biraz olsun rahatlar mıyım"_ diye düşündü. Hemen kendini toparladı, iç sesini susturdu  _"aramızda geçen konuşmayı olmadı sayıyorum, o nedenle kızgın değilim. Daha fazla hakkımda düşünüp, kendi kurduğunuz saçmalıklara inanmazsanız sevinirim. Evet uyudum, yeterince de dinlendim. Bir şeyler yiyip makete başlamak üzere ofise geçeceğim."_

_"Güzel. Derse benim yerime Kris girecek, istersen birlikte gidelim."_

_"Hayır teşekkürler. Bugün yeterince sizinle zaman geçireceğim, fazladan bir 10 dakikaya gerek yok."_

_"Yine siz oldum demek."_

Sehun tepsisini alıp gitmek üzereyken aniden arkasını döndü ve esmerle göz göze geldi.

_"Gereksiz bir rahatlamayla bazen size sen diye hitap ettiğim için özür dilerim Asistan Kim. Ancak siz daima siz olacaksınız, lütfen o konumda olduğunuzdan emin olun ve bana arkadaşınızmış gibi davranmaktan vazgeçin. Ben sizin öğrencinizim. Ne daha eksiği ne daha fazlası! Bu daima da böyle kalacak! Şimdi size iyi günler, ofiste görüşürüz, izninizle."_

Jongin giden sarışının ardından düz bir ifadeyle bakarken damarlarındaki kanda harekete geçen hırs dudaklarını kemirmesine neden oluyordu. Sehun bu şekilde davrandıkça Jongin'in ateşini körüklediğinin farkında değildi.

_"Görüşürüz Sehun."_  
  
  


...

_"Bugün çalışmasan olmaz mı?"_

_"Hayır Baek, zaten dün yapmam gerekiyordu, uyuduğum için bugüne kaldı."_

_"Yardım için ofisinize gelmemi ister misin?"_

Sehun inanamaz bakışlarla Baekhyun'u süzdü.  _"İkimizde biliyoruz ki iğrenç maket yapıyorsun."_

_"Tamam iyi be, sadece sordum."_

Sehun, kumral gencin yanağını okşayıp, uçan bir öpücük gönderdi.  _"Doğru eve git ve bugün hocanın söylediklerini tekrar düşün. Ayakta duramayan kesitini elden geçir. Gelince kontrol ederim."_

Baekhyun üzgün gözlerle Sehun'a naz yaptı.             _"Tamam, sorun olursa Chanyeol'dan da yardım alabilirim."_

_"Demek Chanyeol'dan yardım alabilirsin öyle mi?_

_Chanyeol? Sırığa ne oldu? Gerçi doğrusu bu, senin seviyesiz hitapların için fazla iyi o. Ama yine de beni aldatıyorsun gibi bir his var içimde Baekkie"_ Sehun dalga geçiyordu ama Baek'in bu kelimelerle kalp atışları hızlanmıştı. Duygularını belli mi ediyordu, Sehun bir şeyler mi anlamıştı?

 _"Sırık! Sırık tabii ki! Hem seni aldatmam biliyorsun!"_ dedi panikle ve devam etti _, "öyle demek istemedim yemin ederim, gerçekten sadece ders için yani, bir şey yaptığım yok. Ne, neden seni nasıl aldatayım ki hem ben?"_

_"Tamam, tamam sakin ol, yalnızca şaka yapıyordum. Hadi evde görüşürüz, dikkatli git."_

Sarışın genç arabadan indikten sonra, hala gülümsüyordu, Baekhyun'un sevimli halleri onu daima mutlu ederdi. Araç gözden kayboluncaya dek kapının önünde durup, hakkında acaba hala ona aşık mıyım diye tereddütte düşmeye başladığı gencin ardından baktı.   
  
  


     

...

Sessizce ofise girdiğinde, elleri cebinde mutfağın kapısına yaslanmış Kim Jongin tarafından karşılanmayı beklemiyordu.

Başıyla selam verip, elindeki maketi kendi çalışma masasına bırakıp, üzerindekileri asmak için askıya yöneldi. Baekhyun arabayı servise götüreceği için maketi onunla gönderememişti. Hani şu tatilde Sehun'un ben servise götürürüm deyip, garajdan çıkarmadığı arabayı...

Sehun sessizlikte esmer olanın nefes alış verişlerini bile duyabildiğini düşündü. Ardından ağır ağır uzaklaşan adım seslerini işitti. Jongin'in maket yapacakları odaya gidiyor olmalıydı.

 _"Sonunda vedalaşabildiniz"_  dedi esmer olan, Sehun'un onu duyduğunu bilerek.

_"Baekhyun bıraktı da."_

_"Biliyorum. 15 dakikadır lojmanın önündesiniz. Bir türlü inmek bilmediğin için belki arabada beni izleyip öğrendiğin şeyleri uyguluyorsundur diye düşündüm ama... Baekhyun giderken çökük omuzlarla ona el salladığını görünce asla açılmaya cesareti olmayan Sehun'u hemen tanıdım."_

_"Özel hayatıma daha ne kadar müdahale etmeyi düşünüyorsunuz Asistan Kim? Buraya boş konuşmalar için gelmedim. Bir an önce maketi yapalım ve gideyim. Daha yapmam gereken şeyler var. Biliyorsunuz ki final jürime 2 hafta kaldı."_

_"Biliyorum. Sen de biliyorsun ki yarışma projesinin teslimine de 1 aydan az var."_

_"Tamam o halde ne kadar az konuşursak o kadar iyi olur. Sizi ilgilendirmeyen konularda lütfen daha fazla konuşmayın."_

Jongin ani bir dönüşle hızlı adımlar atıp Sehun'un yanında bitti. Sarışın genç koridorun duvarında delik açıp kaçsa o delikten onu geri çıkaracağını haykıran gözlerle mücadele ederken nefesini tutmuştu. Jongin duvarla kendi kaslı bedeni arasına sıkıştırdığı sarışının gözlerini içine bakarak  _"kör müsün yoksa aptal mı gerçekten karar veremiyorum"_ diye tısladı ve Sehun'dan ayrılıp mutfağa girdi.

Sehun ise hala bedeninde onun bedenini hissederken gözleri kapanmış, tuttuğu nefesi bırakmış, hızlanmış kalbi üzerindeki eliyle istemsizce göğsüne masaj yapıyordu. Bu çarpıntıların nedeni korku muydu? Jongin'den korkuyor muydu?  _"Lütfen tek neden korku olsun"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Diğer ihtimal çok fazla canını yakardı.  
  
  


...

_"Bu bitti sanırım. Bakar mısınız lütfen?"_

Sessiz geçen 2 saatin sonunda Sehun maketin arazi bölümünü tamamlamış, yerde oturmaktan kıçı uyuşmuştu. Jongin ise masada pleksi parçalarını birleştirilme sırasına göre ayarlayıp, doğru kesilip kesilmediğine bakıyor, bazı küçük parçaları birleştiriyordu.

Koltuktan kalkıp Sehun'un yanına, yere oturdu. Eğilerek maket hizasına dek alçalırken saçlarından yayılan koku Sehun'un dikkatini dağıtmıştı. Baharat gibi keskin, çiçek gibi okşayan ama ona yakışan bir kokuydu.

_"Bu kısım olmamış. Baştan yapmalısın."_

Sehun dağılan dikkatini toplayıp esmerin işaret ettiği yere baktı.

_"Bence iyi görünüyor."_

_"Olmamış, çevre düzenlemesi için çizilen paftaya bakmıyor musun? Burada arazi eğimini düşüreceksin, yol kotunda olacak."_

_"O bölümü çıkarıp alabilirim ve üzerine-"_

_"Dediklerimi anlamaman çok normal demek ki... Dinlemiyorsun. Sadece düşünüyorsun karşındaki ne diyor umurunda bile değil."_

_"Ama ben düşündüm ki-"_

_"Düşünmeni istedim mi?_

_Sana yaptığın maket olmamış dedim. Olmuş mu, nasıl düzelteceksin demedim."_

_"Peki Asistan Kim"_  dedi Sehun mahcup bir tavırla. Junmyeon onu uyarmıştı ama o ahmakça fikir üretmeye çalışıyordu. Kim Jongin kusurlu iş kabul etmiyordu işte, neyi zorluyordu. Gerçi Sehun da kusurlu işlerden hoşlanmazdı ama zamanını da boşa kullanmazdı. Düzeltilebilecek bir hatayı düzeltirdi, Jongin gibi her şeyi başa sarmazdı.

_"Demek istediğinizi anladım."_

_"Umarım."_

Jongin hışımla sarışının yanından kalkıp yeniden masanın başına dönüp yarım bıraktığı işe geri döndü. Aradan geçen 1 saatin ardından Sehun sıkılarak ayağa kalktı ve kendine lanetler yağdırarak Jongin'e yaklaştı.

_"Maket kartonu bitti. Sanırım benim şehir merkezine gitmem gerekecek, istediğiniz başka bir şey var mı?"_

_"Arabanın bagajında maket kartonu var. İnip alabilirsin."_

_"Sorun değil gidip alırım. Benim hatam telefi ede-"_

_"Malzeme yetmeyeceği için almıştım onları, itiraz etme ve dediğimi dinle lütfen Sehun."_

Sehun başıyla esmeri onaylayıp masada duran arabanın anahtarlarını aldı ve Jongin'in dediğini yaptı. " _Gerçekten neden ona itiraz edip duruyorum? Ne derse desin karşı olmam gerektiğini hissedip, bu hisler tarafından ele geçiriliyorum resmen. Yoksa haklı bu saatte malzeme almaya gitsem ne zaman dönüp maketi tamamlayacağım, bugün de boşa gitmiş olacak, gerçi bunun tek suçlusu da ben olmam. İnatçı piç, sanki ölümcül hata yaptım, ufak bir tepecikti düzeltebilirdim."_

Sehun sessiz söylenmeler arasında ofise döndüğünde Jongin mutfakta yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlıyordu.

_"Yardım etmemi ister misiniz?"_

_"Ben hallederim teşekkürler."_

Jongin'in asla arası yoktu. Ya dondurucu gibi soğuk ya alev gibi yakıcı Sehun asla orta noktasını bulamıyordu. Kafede konuştukları düştü aklına, ardından ofise geldiğinde olanlar, acaba çok mu ileri gittim diye düşündü. Saatlerdir birkaç metre arayla oturmalarına rağmen iki yabancıdan daha yabancıydı halleri. Sanki hiç konuşmamış, hiç bakışmamış, hiç gülüşmemiş, hiç birbirlerini arzulamamış gibi. Oysa...

Jongin elinde iki bira ve 1 tabak ile odaya döndü. Tabağı Sehun'un yanına bırakıp tostlardan ve biralardan birini alarak masadaki işine döndü. Odada sadece birbirine sürten malzemeler, kartonu kesen maket bıçağı ya da çarpışan pleksilerin sesleri vardı.   
  
  


...

_"Artık bırak istersen."_

_"10-15 dakikalık işim kaldı. Siz çıkacaksanız sorun değil."_

_"Benim için de sorun değil, birkaç işim var bilgisayarda, hazır olduğunda haber verirsin çıkarız."_

_"Kendim-"_

_"Sehun!_

_Hazır olduğunda haber ver çıkalım._

_Birlikte."_

_"Olur"_  dedi Sehun. İçindeki huzursuzluk sessizlikle büyüyüp büyüyüp ona pişmanlık olarak dönmüştü. Oysa sadece kendini Jongin'den uzak tutmaya çalışıyordu, bunun için pişman mı olmalıydı? Kafedeki uyarıdan sonra, ofiste de atışmaları kötü olmuştu, nerdeyse hiç yakınlaşmamışlardı. Yani neredeyse konuşmamışlardı. Sehun elinde olmadan onun yaklaşma çabalarına alışmış mıydı, bunu düşünüyordu. Böyleyken hiç Jongin değildi, ayaklı buzdolabı dedikleri Asistan Wu'dan farkı yoktu. Sahi, Asistan Wu ve Sehun arasındaki ilişki de böyleydi, öğretmen ve öğrenci konumları korunarak, ama Jongin... Jongin'le ne olmak istiyordu? O nefret ettiği, sinir olduğu tavırlar gidince artık karşısındaki Jongin olmuyor muydu? Hani kimseye göstermediği gözyaşlarını ondan sakınmayan adam...

Sehun gerçekten ne düşünmesi gerektiğini bilmiyor, buna ek olarak ne istediğinden de emin olamıyordu.

 _"O bana göre değil, yasaklı, tehlikeli... Daha önemlisi Baekhyun ondan hoşlanıyor. Yakın olmamalıyım. Ben Baekhyun'a aşığım. Sadece ona. Jongin'den etkilendiğim falan yok. Ona yalnızca sinir olabilirim, evet yalnızca sinirlenebilirim, bu uzaklık doğru olan. O sadece yardımcı olduğum biri, bilmemem, merak etmemem gereken kimse... Hiç kimse..."_  diye hatırlattı kendine. Belki de yüz binici kere...  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	34. 3.0 - 4/8 * Döşediğin mayınlar çiçek açmaz ki...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie Eilish - Watch
> 
> "Dudaklar diş ve dille tanışır...  
> Devam et. İçimde başlattığın yangınla kalbimin yanışını izle..."

 

 

...

_"O bana göre değil, yasaklı, tehlikeli... Daha önemlisi Baekhyun ondan hoşlanıyor. Yakın olmamalıyım. Ben Baekhyun'a aşığım. Sadece ona. Jongin'den etkilendiğim falan yok. Ona yalnızca sinir olabilirim, evet yalnızca sinirlenebilirim, bu uzaklık doğru olan. O sadece yardımcı olduğum biri, bilmemem, merak etmemem gereken kimse... Hiç kimse..."_  diye hatırlattı kendine. 

Jongin bilgisayarda birkaç küçük işini hallettikten sonra Sehun'un montunu da alıp sarışın olanın yanına geldi.

_"Yorulmadın mı hala?"_

_"Bitmek üzere."_

_"Yardım edebileceğim bir şey var mı?"_

_"Teşekkürler. Binaları birleştirebildin mi?"_

_"Hepsi tamam, geriye onları araziye yerleştirmek ve peyzajı makete aktarmak kalıyor."_

_"Hı-hı."_

_"Tahminimden hızlı bitecek gibi."_

_"Ben o hatayı yapmasaydım belki bu gece biterdi."_

_"Sorun değil, Sehun. Yalınızca senin hatan değildi aslında, biliyorum düzeltebilirdin ama düzeltmeyle içim rahat etmeyecekti."_

_"Anlıyorum."_

_"Anlayacağını biliyorum, yaptığın işe duyduğun saygıyı bariz görebiliyorum."_

_"Sizin de öyle."_

_"Senin de öyle."_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Siz değil, sen"_  dedi Jongin ve Sehun'un elindeki son parça maket kartonunu alıp, diğerinin yüzeye yapıştırıcı sürmesine izin verdi. Ardından onu da yerleştirerek arazi maketini tamamladı.

_"Hadi hazırlan, çıkalım."_

Sehun hazırlanırken Jongin bilgisayarları kapatmış, elinde Sehun'un maketiyle çıkış kapısında bekliyordu. Sehun birden bu manzaranın onu garip bir şekilde rahatlattığını hissetti. Kim Jongin ve o, atışmadan, konuşarak geceyi tamamlamıştı. Böyle anlarda sarışın olanın Jongin'e karşı bakışları bile değişiyordu. O piç tanrıdan eser kalmıyor, gündelik konuları rahatlıkla konuşabileceği bir arkadaşıymış gibi hissediyordu. Bu his Sehun için güvenli bölgede gezdiğini düşündürse de Kim Jongin'in yakınında olan hiçbir bölge güvenli değildi ve Sehun bunu defalarca görmesine rağmen hala nasıl oluyorsa ona dair güvenli bölge etiketi yapıştırmaya yer arıyordu.

Arabadaki sessizliği Jongin böldü.

_"Sınav programı açıklandı, önümüzdeki hafta yoğun olacaksın değil mi?"_

_"Sanırım. Hem sınavlar, hem final jürisi."_

_"Bu dönem jürinde olmayacağım rahat olabilirsin"_  dedi Jongin, gülümserken göz ucuyla da Sehun'u süzüyordu. Şaka yapıyor olduğunu anlayıp, yanlış anlamamasını diliyordu.

Sehun da gülümsedi.  _"Biliyorum, varlığından rahatsızlık duymuyorum, eleştirilerinin ileride işime yarayacağına eminim."_

_"Gerçekten mi?"_

_"Öyle"_  dedi Sehun omuz silkerken.

_"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim. Tasarım konusunda kimseye toleransım yoktur. Bu sen bile olsan."_

Sehun bu cümlenin altında yatan anlamı sormak istediyse de sustu. Cevabı duymak istediğinden emin değildi. Yine Jongin'in piç tanrıya dönüşmesinden korkuyordu. Sessizleşti, yanından geçtikleri sokak lambalarını izlerken bir yandan da Jongin'in ağır nefes alış verişlerini dinliyordu. Nedense ikisi de radyoyu açmaya yeltenmemişti. Birbirlerini duymayı tercih etmişlerdi, konuşmasalar bile.   
  
  


Jongin boğazını temizledi. Bir şeylere hazırlandığı belliydi.

_"Sehun sence ben nasıl biriyim?"_

Sarışın olan bakışlarını yoldan ayırıp, esmeri süzdü. Sanki dikkatli bakarsa verilecek en mantıklı cevap esmerin başının üzerinde belirirdi. Ucuz bir bilgisayar oyunu gibi...

Ancak belirmedi. Aklında yanıp sönen bir kelime vardı ama bunun yanlış anlaşılmasından korkuyordu.

_"Cevap vermeyecek misin?"_

_"Düşünüyorum."_

_"Tamam şöyle yapalım, Kim Jongin sana ne çağrıştırıyor. Lütfen diğer insanların laflarından etkilenip seks seks seks deme. Jongin'in Sehun'a ama gerçekten Sehun'a ne çağrıştırdığını merak ediyorum."_

_"Bunu neden soruyorsun ki?"_

_"Oyun oynuyoruz sadece. Karanlıkta araba sürmek çok sıkıcı çünkü."_

Sehun inandırıcı bulmadığı bu bahaneye göz devirerek güldü. Kim Jongin yine küçük bir erkek çocuğuna dönüşmüştü. Ancak cümlesinin içindeki 'oyun' kelimesi kesinlikle dikkatten kaçırılmamalıydı.

_"Amorf."_

_"Amorf?"_

_"Bana çağrıştırdığın net bir şey yok. Kim Jongin şunları yapar, şunları yapmaz diyemem. Sınır çizemem, yön gösteremem. Değişkensin ve bu sana dair belirgin biçimli düşüncelere sahip olmamı engelliyor. Seninle ilgili düşüncelerimin bir biçimi yok, sana dair yaftalarım yok anlık gelişiyor. Bazen sana hayran oluyorum. Bazense seni öldürmek istiyorum. Bana çağrıştırdıkların senin hal ve tavırlarınla şekilleniyor, ama dedim ya bariz bir kalıbı olmuyor."_

_"Yamru, yumru bir şey yani, patates gibi"_  dedi ve kahkaha attı esmer olan.

Gecenin karanlığını aydınlatan kahkahaya bakakaldı Sehun.

_"Gülüşü"_  diye fısıldadı içinden bir ses.  _"Gülüşü güneşi kıskandırır."_  Aklındaki düşüncelerinden rahatsız oldu, konunun bir an önce kapanmasını ya da değişmesini diledi.

Ancak daha önce de dediğim gibi, insan ne dilediğine dikkat etmeliydi. Sehun'un gecesi kesinlikle olaysız bitmeyecekti.  
  
  


     

...

_"Senin neyin var?"_

_"Yok bir şey."_

_"Günlerdir evdesin, hatta odandasın. Benden mi bıktın? Beni görmek mi istemiyorsun? Sorunun ne senin?"_

_"Sınav haftasındayız Baek ve çalışıyorum. Neyim olacak?"_

_"Bu ilk sınav haftan değil Sehun. 4 yıldır belirli zamanlarda sınav haftamız oluyor. Depresif, intihara meyilli halinin nedenini soruyorum. Derdin ne?"_

_"Üsteleme işte yok bir şey diyorum."_

_"Aynı evde yaşıyoruz ve seni göremiyorum. Okula bile ayrı gidip geliyoruz. Sınava 5 dakika kala dersliğe geliyor, sınavdan erken çıkıp, defolup gidiyorsun."_

_"Bu dönem çok yoğundu biliyorsun. Sınavlara yeterince çalışmaya zamanım olmadığı için zaman kazanıyorum. Bir sorun yok gerçekten."_

_"Tanrı bugün seni sordu."_

Sehun'un bakışlarındaki buğulanma gitmiş, yerini derin bir karanlık almıştı.

_"Ofise uğramıyormuşsun, seçmeli derslerinin notlarını almamışsın. Bu notları gönderdi. Yarın ve sonraki gün onun derslerinin finalleri varmış."_

_"Teşekkürler aklımdan tamamen çıkmış."_

_"Eeee?"_

_"Ne eee?"_

_"Ders notların bile yokken eve gelip sınava çalıştığın bahanesine sığınmanı yiyor muyum sence?"_

_"Baekhyun yapma lütfen. Kendi notlarım da vardı. Onun not vereceğini bilmiyordum."_

_"Derse doğru düzgün girmedin bile, yarışma projesi sikine. Ne zaman not sahibi oldun?"_

_"Baekhyun başım ağrıyor."_

_"Sehun ciddiyim artık canımı sıkıyorsun. Chanyeol yüzünden mi böylesin?"_

_"Yaa tanrı aşkına ne Chanyeol'u?"_

_"Eğer o bir şey dedi ve kalbini kırdıysa onu kendi ellerimle öldürürüm."_

Sehun bıkkınlıkla karışık soluk bir gülümsemeyle Baekhyun'u ikna etmeyi denedi.   
  
  


_"Hayır bebeğim. Bir sorun yok yemin ederim. Yalnızca yorgunum, belki aniden ısınan havalardandır. Bir an önce bu dönemin bitmesini istiyorum. Tatile ihtiyacım var."_

Baek, Sehun'un yanına oturmuş, saçlarını severken gülümsüyordu.

_"Benim balımı kimse üzemez, mevsim bile, tatilde seni kıçımızın donacağı yerlere götüreyim ister misin? Üşürsen depresyonun da donup yok olur. Normal insanlar sonbaharda, kışta depresyona girerken benim Sehunniem yaz sıcağında deliriyor, ne kadar da sevimli ve farklı bir bebek" dedi ve sarışının yağlanmış karışık saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu._

Sehun kollarını Baekhyun'un beline sardı, onu ağır ağır sallamasına, saçlarını okşayıp öpücükler kondurmasına izin verdi. Eskiden olsa kalbini pır pır ettiren bu hareketler şimdi pırpır etmeyen kalpteki bir takım kırıklara belki iyi gelirdi. Kendi kalbini kendinin kırıyor oluşuna belki bir çare bulabilirdi.

_"_ _Son sınav sonrası yaza merhaba partisi var. Mutlaka gidiyoruz._ _"_

_"Beni seviyorsun değil mi Baekkie."_

_"Bu da sorumu? Senin için özel tasarım çantalarımı kahve çekirdekleriyle doldurup nereye kaçmak istersen oraya kaçmamızı sağlarım."_

Sehun umutsuzca kıkırdadı. Baek kesinlikle mükemmel bir dosttu.

_"O zaman beni zorlama. Partiye gelmeyeceğim. Hem biliyorsun, maketimi düşürdüm onu yeniden yapmak zorundayım."_

Baek kolları arasındaki sarışını geri itip gözlerine baktı. Neden diye sormak istiyordu, onu sarsıp hayır mecbursun demek. Ama yapamadı. Sehun'un kararlılığı bir yana ona kıyamadı. Israr edip daha çok yıpratmaktan korktu.

_"Bahaneler... Bahaneler... 4 gün sonra parti. O güne dek düşün sen. Yine gelmek istemezsen söz ısrar etmeyeceğim."_

Sehun gülümseyip yeniden kısa olana sarıldı ve boynunu gömdüğü yerden boğuk sesi duyuldu.

_"Şimdi yalnız kalıp çalışabilir miyim?"_

_"Tamam gidiyorum. Ama düzenli yemek yiyip, su içtiğinden, işeyip uyuduğundan emin olana dek seni rahatsız etmeye devam edeceğimi bil."_

_"Peki anne!"_

_"Aferin akıllı bebeğime"_  dedi ve son defa dudaklarını Sehun'un saçlarına götürdü.

_"Ayrıca kalk duş al, yağ içinde ve kokuyorsun."_   
_"Ama bebek gibi kokuyorum değil mi?"_   
_"Kaka kokulu bir bebek!"_   
  
  


     

...

Baekhyun haklıydı, günlerdir, yani o geceden beri iyice içine kapanmış, yetmemiş kendini de odasına kapatmıştı. Baekhyun'un yüzüne bakmak istemiyordu.

Okula belli saatlerde işlerini halletmek için gidiyor, temel ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak dışında odasından, hatta yatağından ayrılmıyordu.

Sınavlara çalışamıyor, bitmek üzere olan projesini bir türlü final jürisi için hazır hale getiremiyordu. Ya maketi...

Yalnızca birkaç küçük dokunuşla final jürisine hazır olduğunu düşündüğü maket şu an orta yerindeki çöküntüyle salonda, çizim masasının üzerinde duruyordu. Onu da yeniden yapmak zorundaydı.

Odasının dışında yapması gereken işleri Jongin'in ve Baekhyun'un evde olmadığı zamanlara denk getirmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin'e karşı öfke, Baekhyun'a karşı pişmanlık duyarken kendine karşı ise ikisinin karışımıyla boğuşuyordu. Çünkü elinde olmadan apaçık arkadaşına ihanet ettiğini düşünürken bir yanı hala aklında o geceyi yaşamaya devam ediyordu.

Lanet olası piç kurusu Kim Jongin onun hayatını berbat etmiş ve etmeye devam ediyordu.   
  
  


     

**_O gece..._ **

...

_"Gülüşü güneşi kıskandırır."_  Aklındaki düşüncelerinden rahatsız olan Sehun, konunun bir an önce kapanmasını ya da değişmesini diledi.

Arabanın camlarını açıp yalnızca geceyi dinledikleri kısa sürenin sonunda Jongin yeniden bu ortamı bozdu. Oysa Sehun gecenin sessizliğini ona ait düşüncelerle doldurmuştu. Kabullenmesi zor güzel düşüncelerle...

_"Daha önce konuştuklarımızı düşünme fırsatın oldu mu?"_

_"Neyi?"_  diye sordu şaşkınlıkla sarışın olan. Güzel düşüncelerini bölen bu soruyu anlamlandıramamıştı.

_"Hislerin Sehun."_

Sarışın olan aniden ciddileşti. Yine o sert kabuğun içine gizlenme vaktiydi.

_"Bunun sizi ilgilendirmediğini söylemiştim."_

_"Seni!"_

_"Seni ilgilendirmediğini söylemiştim! Oldu mu?"_

Jongin derin bir nefes aldı ve sakince  _"ilgilendiriyor"_  dedi.

Sehun öfkeyle başını iki yana sallayıp ne diyeceğini, karşısındakini nasıl alt edeceğini düşünürken Jongin ataklarına devam ediyordu.

_"Seni önemsiyorum ve üzülmeni istemiyorum."_

_"Üzüldüğümü de nereden uyduruyorsun?"_

_"Baekhyun'a aşık değilsin! Hatta ondan hoşlandığın bile bir yanılgı."_

_"Sen buna nasıl karar verebilirsin? Sen kimsin? Beni ne kadar tanıyorsun? İlişkimizi ne kadar biliyorsun? Manyak mısın nesin?_

_Yeter artık! Bu konuda konuşamazsın. Bu benim özelim."_

_"Neden kendine karşı dürüst olamıyorsun?"_

_"Ben kendime karşı da sana karşı da herkese karşı da dürüsttüm. Sen neden bunu anlamıyorsun?"_

_"Peki Baekhyun'a?"_

Sehun susmuştu. Buna verilecek cevabı yoktu. Baekhyun'a karşı hiç dürüst davranmamıştı ve şimdi bunu dile getiren esmerin yüzüne bir şey çarpmaktan başka aklına bir şey gelmiyordu. İşte konu değişmişti ama Sehun'un asla konuşmak istemediği yöne doğru...

_"Sehun."_

_"..."_

_"Sehun."_

_"..."_

_"Peki Sehun, konuşma hep kaç! Ama seni kovalayacak olduğumu, korktuğun şeyle yüzleşmeni sağlayacağımı unutma. İstediğin kadar kaç."_

_"..."_

Sarışın genç kesinlikle konuşmuyordu. Araba garaja girip park ettiğinde hızla indi ve arka koltukta duran maketini alıp asansöre yöneldi. Bir an önce esmeri geride bırakıp eve gitmek istiyordu. Eve kaçıyordu. Hep yaptığı gibi kaçıyordu. İnsan kendinden ne kadar uzağa, ne kadar zaman kaçabilirse o da kaçmayı sürdüreceğini biliyordu.

Sehun kendini açılan kapıdan içeri attığında Jongin çoktan ona yetişmişti. Esmerin gözlerindeki koyuluktan ürkse de durduğu yerden kıpırdamadı ta ki Jongin aralarındaki kısacık mesafeyi kapatıncaya dek. Gözleri gözlerinde, nefesi dudaklarındaydı ve Sehun katlarına ait düğmeye basıp bedenini asansörün duvarına yapıştırarak hatalı bir hamle yaptı.

Hamle hatalıydı, çünkü Jongin de onunla aynı hamleyi yaptı. Asansörü durdurmayı da ihmal etmedi.  
  
  


     

Esmerin gözlerinde hakim bir sinir, bir soğukluk vardı, neden olduğu belirsiz. Oysa Sehun'un hayatına burnunu sokan oydu, sinirlenecek biri varsa bu da Sehun'du. Jongin sarışının dudaklarına fısıldadı.

_"Kaçmayıp yüzleşemez misin?"_

Duyduğu soruyla Sehun tatlı kahveliklerdeki bakışta sinir değil endişe olduğunu düşündü. Bir yandan da hala Jongin'den yapabilecekmiş gibi uzaklaşmaya çabalıyor asansörün duvarını zorlarken zihninden Baekhyun'un anlattığı rüyaya ait anekdotlar geçiyordu.

_"Baekkie de rüyasında böyle mi hissetti?"_  Diye düşünüp yanıtlanmayı ummuyordu. Ama...

_"Sanmıyorum"_  dedi küstah iç sesi.

" _Biricik platonik aşkın rüya bile olsa bunu sevmiştir_ "

Sahibinin zor durumuna inat piç bir kahkaha yükseldi zihninde ve ekledi iç sesi.  _"Belki sen de seversin."_

Sehun kendi içinde daldığı tartışma nedenli, dışında gelişen olayları engelleme fırsatını kaçırıyordu. 

Bir anlığına endişe dolu gözlerden geçen parıltıyı fark etti, Jongin'in sorusuna yanıt verememişti. Esmerin bakışları, Sehun'un dudaklarına kaydı, kalın dudaklarında belli belirsiz bir gülümseme oluştu.

_"Kim için heyecanlanıyorsun görmek ister misin?"_  diye fısıldadı Jongin ve sarışının tepkisizliğinden yararlanıp, aralarında kalan son birkaç santimetrelik mesafeyi de kapattı.

Sehun'u sağ omzundan asansörün duvarına sabitlemişti. Üzerine eğilip, sıcak nefesini beyaz tene verdi. Sehun bir şekilde asansörün düğmesine uzanıp tekrar bastı. Yoksa sonsuza dek oradan, esmerin hapsinden kurtulamayacağı korkusuna kapılmıştı.

_"İstersen bana yine yumruk atabilirsin. İlk yumruk için hala bir özür borçlusun Oh Sehun. Dersine giren asistana yumruk attın. Bu cezasız mı kalacak sence?"_ diye fısıldadı.

Sehun cevap vermeye hazırlanırken, bacağına değen sertlikle ne diyeceğini toparlayamadı. Ardından penisinde hissettiği kavrama daha büyük bir şok etkisi yarattı. Tek eliyle tuttuğu maket düşme tehlikesi atlatırken, Jongin, yarı erekte olmuş haldeki erkekliği sert bir hareketle kavrayıp, sıktı. Sarışın gencin elinde olmayan nedenlerle tutuşundan kurtulan maket yerle buluştu. Ardından savunma içgüdüsüyle penisindeki eli tutup karşı koymaya çabaladıysa da bu esmerin tutuşunu daha da sıkılaştırmasına neden oldu. Sehun bedenini sarsan acı verici hareketle elinde olmadan gözlerini kapattı.

" _Bunu bir ceza olarak gör. Bazı cezalar insanın aydınlanması için gereklidir. Bu da seni aydınlatacak bir ceza"_ dedi Jongin ve Sehun'un aralanan pembe dudaklarına kapandı.

Yumuşacık ve bir o kadar sert.

Kaz tüyü yastıkla dövülmek gibi. Darbe hissedilir ama acıtmaz. Aksine okşar...

Öyle cezalandırdı Jongin Sehun'u. Dudaklarıyla. Yumuşacık dokunun sert ve arsız hareketleriyle. 

Hoşuna gidiyordu. Kalın dudakların arasında kaybolan ince dudaklarından tüm bedenine zevk yayılıyordu. Kabul etmekten nefret edeceği bir zevk... Jongin alt dudağını emerken ağzına inlememek için kendini tutuyordu. Esmerin bir eli hala kalbinin üzerindeydi. Nasıl hızlandığını hissediyor olmalıydı. Kalbi yerinde duramayacak gibi çırpınırken bunu fark etmemesi olanaksızdı. 

Esmerin dudakları dudakları üzerinde itinayla dans ediyordu, dişleri batmıyor da okşuyor, bazen Sehun'un sivri dişlerini diliyle yokluyordu. Sarışın olan elinde olmadan esmerin yönlendirmelerine göre ufak hareketlerle ağzının içine girişi daha da kolaylaştırıyordu. Başını diğerine uygun konumlandırıyor, açısını değiştiriyor ve kendine itiraf etmektense ölmeyi tercih edeceği tutku dolu öpücüğü daha inanılmaz kılıyordu. Bir anlığına gözlerini araladı. Ağzının içinde kaybolan soluklanmaları hissetti. Ve tüm duygusal sapmalarından uyandı.

_"Kurtulmalıyım"_  diye düşündü.  _"Bu histen, dudaklarımı hapseden zehirli yumuşaklıktan kurtulmalıyım!"_

Son içilmiş sigaranın cezbedici tadı ağzında dağılırken, dişlerini okşayan dili tüm gücüyle ısırıp bedenindeki tutuştan kurtuldu. Maketinin üzerine basarak, bir süredir açık duran asansörün kapılarından kendini dışarı attı. Boş bulunup geride kalana baktığında esmerin çenesindeki uzun parmaklarıyla dudağını yoklayıp, kanayan diliyle o lanet dudaklarını yaladığını gördü.

Sıkılı yumruklarından birini daha o piç gülüşle buluşturmak istiyordu. Ama sadece  _"Sen- sen! Siz götün tekisiniz Asistan Kim!"_  diye haykırıp sağ ayağını hırsla kaldırıp tüm gücüyle yere indirdi.  İç sesi deprem etkisi bekleyip beklemediğini sormak istese de bu doğru zaman değildi. Sehun burnundan soluyarak dönüp hızla kaldığı daireye yöneldi.

Giden sarışının ardından yerdeki maketi alıp, asansörden çıkan Jongin  _"hanene bir özür daha eklendi Oh Sehun"_ diye keyifle seslendi. Biliyordu, avcunun içinde atan kalbi hissetmişti. Yanılmadığını biliyordu, Sehun kesinlikle ondan hoşlanıyordu. Yalnızca bunu kabullenmesi için zamana ihtiyaç duyuyordu.  
  
  


     

Beklediği gibi de çarpılan daire kapısı aldığı tek yanıt oldu.

Sehun gecenin bir yarısı dairesinin kapısını çarpıp içeri girdiğinde yaptığını fark etti ve Baekhyun'un uyanmamasını diledi. Ancak kısa olan evde değildi.

Banyoya gitti. Su çarptığı yüzünü aynada görüp yüzleşmek için bile hazır değildi. Bir de Baekhyun'la yüzleşemezdi.

Kabullenemiyordu. Az önce olanların gerçek olduğunu kabullenemiyor, istemediği şeylerin neden hep onu bulduğu konusunda içi içini yiyordu. İşte yine Kim Jongin sadece sorun yaratıyordu.

Tüm kafasındaki karmaşaya ek şu an en güncel derdi Baekhyun'un rüyalarını süsleyen seks tanrısı piçin, Sehun'un gerçeklerini beceriyor oluşuydu.

Yıllarca Baekhyun'un hayaliyle aralanan dudaklar, Baekhyun'un hayalindeki pislik tarafından tadılmış ve lanet olsun ki Sehun bu duruma müdahale edecek gücü bile zorla bulabilmişti.

Olamazdı. Olmamalıydı...

Kim Jongin'in zehirli dudaklarının tadı hala onunlaydı, o yumuşak dokunuşu hala hissediyordu. Çünkü itiraf edemese de öpücükten hoşlanmıştı.

Neden böyle olmuştu?

O Baekhyun'a aşıktı. Öyle olmalıydı. Hep öyle kalmalıydı. Duygularının ihanetine uğramamalıydı. Haftalardır, belki de aylardır inkar ettiği duygular şimdi yanı başında onunlaydı.

_"Bunu bir ceza olarak gör. Bazı cezalar insanın aydınlanması için gereklidir"_ demişti piç tanrı. Bu cezayı hak edecek bir şey yapmamıştı. Daha önemlisi aydınlanmak istemiyordu.

Kendi yalanlarıyla güvenli bölgesinde mutlu mesut yaşıyordu.

Ta ki Kim Jongin onun güvenli alanına mayınlar döşeyinceye dek.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	35. 3.1 - 4/8 * Bir doğru kaç yanlıştan geçer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleo - Bang Bang

 

 

 

...

_"Tanrı bugün seni sordu."_

Sehun'un bakışlarındaki buğulanma gitmiş, yerini derin bir karanlık almıştı.

_"Ofise uğramıyormuşsun, seçmeli derslerinin notlarını almamışsın. Bu notları gönderdi. Yarın ve sonraki gün onun derslerinin finalleri varmış."_   
  
  


...

Sehun Baekhyun'un getirdiği notlara bakarken bir yandan da saçlarını kuruluyordu.

_"Sanki beni çok düşünüyormuş gibi..."_  deyip burnundan soludu.  _"Yine aklımı çelmeye çalışıyor pislik, düşünceli biri olduğuna inanmamı istiyorsan daha çok beklersin piç kurusu!"_

Yatağın üzerine çarptığı notları geride bırakıp mutfağa gitti. Kahve istiyordu ya da kahve çekirdeği. Önceden kavrulmuş çekirdekleri ısıttı. Odaya yayılan kokuyu soludu. Bilerek bu defa biraz yakmıştı. Kokunun daha keskin, tadın daha acı olmasını istiyordu. Kim Jongin gibi. Onun dudakları acıydı, kokusu zehirli. Hala etkisi altından çıkamadığı o saniyeler gibi zehirli.

Hele penisini kavrayan el aklına geldiğinde... Kulaklarına dek kızarıyor hatta yanıyordu. Tüm bunlardan sonra onunla yeniden karşılaşmak nasıl utanç verici olacaktı, bunu hayal bile etmek istemiyordu. Ama işte yarın onun derslerinin finalleri vardı. Bu 2 günü düşündükçe mide ağrısı başlıyor, içi burkuluyordu.

_"O piçin yaptıkları yüzünden utanmaktan bıktım usandım"_  dedi kendi kendine.

_"Bir şey mi dedin Sehun?"_  diye sordu Baek, mutfağa girip dolaptan bira alırken.

_"Yarın sınavın yok mu? İçmesen daha iyi olur"_  dedi Sehun, Baekhyun'un onu duymamış olmasını dileyerek.

_"Var. Sadece 1 tane."_

_"Tamam o halde bir tane de bana ver."_

Baekhyun sorgular gözlerle uzun olanı süzdü.

_"Eminim, ver hadi, sadece 1 tane."_

Sehun uzatılan birayı aldı ve Baekhyun'un konuşmasına izin vermeden çekirdeklerini de alarak odasına döndü. Çekirdeklerini yatağın yanındaki komodinin üzerine koydu.

Yatağın üzerindeki notlara baktı. O göndermişti. Onun için göndermişti.  _"Ne düşünceli ama"_ diye homurdandı yeniden.

Yarın 2, sonraki gün 2 sınav olmak üzere 4 sınav da onun derslerindendi.

Eline yeniden not kağıtlarını aldı hızlıca göz attı, ardından notları sınavlara göre ayırdı. Notları okumaya başladı. İlk 3 sayfa derse giren hocanın kitabından yapılmış alıntılardı. Kalanlar ise soru cevap şeklinde düzenlemiş 30'ar sorudan oluşuyordu. Sehun diğer derslerin notlarına da baktı. Hepsi aynı şekildeydi. Başta biraz kitap alıntıları ve geri kalanında muhtemelen sınavda sorulacak sorular için hazırlanmış soru havuzu vardı. Soruları Jongin hazırlamış olmalıydı, ders hocaları bu havuzdan seçeceği sorularla sınavı yapacaktı.

_"Bana sınav sorularını yollamış"_  diye mırıldandı. Kim Jongin gerçekten de onu mu düşünüyordu?

Bir an tereddüt etti.

Birasından bir yudum aldı. Yetmedi. Odasının penceresini açıp karnını pervaza yasladı ve vücudunun belden yukarısını dışarı sarkıttı. Dışarıdaki güneşli hava biraz olsun yüzünü gülümsetmişti. Bir sigara yaktı. Duruşunu değiştirip, pencere pervazına oturdu. Bir elinde birası diğerinde sigarası, kafasında karmaşık komşunun imgeleriyle boğuştu. Ama nafile...

Biten sigara izmaritine baktı, kalan birasını tek dikişte bitirip izmariti şişenin içine attı. Madem Kim Jongin ona bir güzellik yapmıştı o da bunu değerlendirecekti.

Yine de içindeki korkak taraf yapacağı şeye engel olmadı. Telefonunu aldı ve...

_"Benden böyle mi özür diliyorsunuz?"_

Gönder simgesine dokunmadan önce kısa bir an düşündü.  _"Ne kaybederim ki?"_  dedi ve gönderdi. Cevap gecikmemişti.

_"Özür mü? Ne için?"_   
  
  


Gelen mesajı okur okumaz sarışın genç dişlerini sıktı.  _"Siktiğimin piçi, bir de ne için diyor."_

Cevap yazmasına fırsat kalmadan bir mesaj daha geldi.

_"Özür dilemesi gereken de teşekkür etmesi gereken de sensin."_

_"O gece yaptığınız iğrençlikler için özür dilemelisiniz! Notlar için teşekkür ederim. İyi günler."_

Elindeki telefonu sinirle yastığa çarptı. Ancak hala ona bakmaktan vazgeçememişti. Jongin'in cevap yazmasını istiyordu. Onunla tartışmak, hatta fiziksel güç kullanacağı şekilde kavga etmek istiyordu. Ancak bunu yastıkta masumca uzanan telefonla yapamayacağını da biliyordu. Karşısına çıkmalıydı. 1 dakika, 2 dakika, 10 dakika, 25 dakika... Cevap yoktu.

Yatağın üzerindeki notları yeniden eline aldı. Sorulara konsantre olup onları ezberlemesi gerekiyordu. Gerçi çoğu cevabı biliyordu. Sonuçta seçmeli derslerin sınavları teknik konular dışında mantıkla cevaplanabilecek şeyler oluyordu.

Bir süre elindeki notlara çalıştıktan sonra gözleri yine telefona kaydı. Hayır hiçbir şey yoktu. Cevabı diğerlerine göre uzun olan soruyu okurken, okuduğu şeyin sorunun cevabı olmadığını anlaması fazla zor olmadı.

_"Gece güzeldi, senin kadar değil ama. Dudakların fazla pembeydi. Benim için çok pembe. Tatlı şeylere dayanamıyorum belki de."_

Tekrar tekrar okudu yazılanı. Jongin sadece soruları göndermemişti. Hemen telefonunu alıp, sayfanın o kısmının fotoğrafını çekti.

_"Bu ne?"_  yazıp fotoğrafla birlikte Jongin'e yeni bir mesaj gönderdi. Ancak yine yanıt yoktu.

Az önce okuduğu cevaplara hızlıca göz gezdirdi. Sorulan soruyla alakasız cümle var mı diye kontrol etti, yoktu. Sonraki cevapları okumaya başladı. Ancak o derse ait notlarda başka ona yazılmış bir şey bulamadı. Hızla diğerine geçti ve diğerine ve diğerine.

Şimdi elinde ona yazılmış bir mektup duruyor denebilirdi.

_"Gerçekler vardır, sen kabul etmek istesen de istemesen de onlar varlığını korur. Bakışlarını yakalıyorum, bakışlarını biliyorum. Kabullenmek istemesen de seni anlıyorum. Senin anlamamak için direndiğin şeyleri ben anlıyorum."_

_"Umutsuz bir sancıya kurtuluş demişsin. Ama bu yalnızca korkaklık... Aşkın korkunçluğunu içine sindirmiş ve kendini koruma içgüdüsüyle saklanmayı seçmişin. Benden daha fazla saklanamazsın. Seni buldum."_

_"Dudaklarıma karşılık verdiğinde seni bulduğuma emin oldum. Avcumun içinde atan kalbini hissettiğimde daha önce hissetmediğim o sıcaklığınla tanıştığımda emin oldum."_

_"Benden kaçıyorsun, muhtemelen utanıyorsun. En saçması da pişmanlık duyuyorsun, aynı benim duymamı istediğin gibi._

_Ama ben pişman değilim._

_Gece olanlar için özür dilememi bekleyeceksin, sence yanılıyorum, yanlışım ve ileri gidiyorum. Ama hayır._

_Dilemeyeceğim. Yanılmıyorum. Yanlış değilim. Sana göre fazla cesurum. Gömüldüğün yalandan seni çıkardığım için bana teşekkür etmeni bekliyorum."_

Sehun kendine yazılmış paragrafları karşısına dizdi. İçi boşaltılmış bir krema torbası gibiydi. Tüm kreması sıkılmış, yamru yumru kalmış az sonra çöpe atılacak...

Kim Jongin onunla oynuyordu. Her hücresine dek ulaştı hamleleri. Dudaklarına dokundu. Dişlerinde dilini hissetti, acımadan ısırdığı dilini.

Dilini ısırdığı için ardından bağıran adamla, notları yazan adam aynı olamazdı, tabi en son not dışında. O kesinlikle dilini ısırdığı adamdı. Kendinden emin bir şekilde ortaya attığı iddialara bakılırsa o dili ısırmakla kalmayıp, koparmalı, yanına da parmaklarını kırıp bırakmalıydı.

Bunun yerine notların fotoğrafını çekti ve yine ona mesaj gönderdi.

_"Benim gerçeklerimde ya da gömüldüğüm yalanlarımda sizin cesaretinize yer yok."_   
  
  
  
  


     

...

Jongin gelen mesajı sabırsızlıkla açtı.  _"Ne bekliyordum ki? Evet aydınlandım teşekkürler, hadi sevişelim demesini mi? Her zamanki Oh Sehun işte. Sadece inkar etmeyi biliyor. Kabul edeceksin Sehun, sen de hislerini kabul edeceksin"_  dedi ve yanına uzanmış Cutie Pie'ın tüylerini okşadı.

Onu görmek istiyordu, sesini özlemişti. Aralarındaki birkaç duvar değil de Sehun'un saklanıyor oluşu sinirini bozuyordu. Ve gelen mesaj... Sehun yine ona karşıma çıkma, siktir git demenin farklı versiyonunu sunmuştu.

_"Özür dilerim."_

Yazdı ve çarpık gülümsemeyle gönder simgesine dokundu.

_"İlle taktik savaşına gireceğiz değil mi Sehun?"_  diye mırıldandı. Ardından Cutie Pie'a döndü.

_"Bana öyle bakma, biliyorum onu seviyorsun, ama bunu yapmak zorundayız. Yoksa asla sana baktığı gibi bana bakmayacak"_  dedi ve elindeki telefonu komodine bırakıp minik köpeği göğsüne yatırıp okşamaya devam etti. Cutie Pie, esmerin biçimli çenesini, dudaklarını yalayıp aldığı sevginin karşılığını tüm ıslaklığıyla veriyordu.

Jongin o gece de, önceki gecelerde olduğu gibi ve hatta sonraki gecelerde olacağı gibi, birkaç duvar ötesindeki sarışını düşünmeden edemedi.  _"Hem korkak, hem inatçı, hem tatlı, hem de kıçı çok güzel"_  diye milyonuncu defa Sehun'a dair aklındaki kelimeleri onu dinlemeyen küçük köpeğe aktardı. Yine, yeniden.  
  
  


     

...

_"Özür dilerim."_

Gelen mesaj Sehun'un ölüm tarihini içerse daha az şaşırtıcı olurdu. Ayağa kalktı ve odanın içinde volta atmaya başladı.

_"Bu kadar kolay mı? Bu mu yani? Madem bu kadar kolaydı baştan söyleseydin ya! Geri zekalı, sadist, manyak piç, sapık şerefsiz, aşağılık tacizci..._

_Sikik puşt!"_

Neden kızgın olduğunu bilmiyordu. İstediği özür değil miydi? İşte özrü de almıştı. Özür dilediğine göre Jongin yazdıklarını doğru anlamış olmalıydı. Yani ondan uzak duracaktı. Ama bu Sehun'u daha da kızdırmıştı. Belki de içten içe onunla ağız dalaşına devam etmek istiyor, yazdığı şeye karşı çıksın, yeniden  _"bunu bir ceza olarak gör. Bazı cezalar insanın aydınlanması için gereklidir"_ desin istiyordu. Daha da kötüsü bir yanı cezalandırılmak istiyor olabilir miydi? Jongin'in sıcak, ıslak diliyle...

_"Asıl geri zekalı sensin Sehun"_  dedi iç sesi.  _"Ne bekliyordun ki? Neden kızıyorsun?"_

Aralanan kapıdan Baekhyun başını uzattı.  _"Yemek hazır."_

Tüm bu süreçte zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştı. İfadesini düzeltti, elindeki telefondan kurtuldu.  _"Hı? Peki tamam geliyorum"_  dedi ve onu azarlayan iç sesini susturduğu için Baekhyun'a minnet duydu.  
  
  


     

...

Dudakları onundu. Sadece ona aitti ve o da istediği gibi hırpalıyordu. Emiyordu önce, sonra biraz dişliyordu. O da karşılık veriyordu, kollarını boynuna dolamış, saç diplerinden çekiştirerek onun, ağzının içinde farklı yönlere yönelmesini sağlıyordu. Dişleri çarpıyordu birbirine ve o çarpma sesi bile tahrik ediciydi. Pantolonunun kemeriyle oynayan parmaklar vardı ve o parmaklar dursun istemiyordu, aksine daha da hızlanmalıydı. Kıyafetler fazlalıktı, etrafını kuşatmış bir hücre gibi onu mahkum ediyordu da bu esaretten tek kurtaracak olan arzuladığı diğer esareti, Kim Jongin'di.

Sehun ter içinde uyandı.

_"Lanet olsun sana piç kurusu!"_

İki gündür uyuduğu her aralıkta tekrarlanan rüyalar iyice canını sıkmaya başlamıştı. Sınavlar ya da Jongin'le karşılaşması korktuğu gibi olmamıştı. Kim Jongin sanki Oh Sehun diye biri yokmuş, o ikisi arasında hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıp Sehun'u görmezden gelmişti.

Yataktan kalktı, gün ağarmaya başlamıştı. Sessizce odasından çıkıp terasa yöneldi. İç hesaplaşması bir türlü bitmiyordu. İstediği olmuştu, Jongin onunla uğraşmıyordu ama Sehun tatmin olamıyordu. Belki de onunla uğraşmayıp, görmezden gelmesini hazmedemiyordu. Çünkü bu görmezden gelme işi kendini değersiz hissettiriyordu. Sürekli olmasa da Jongin'in zaman zaman yaptıkları, dedikleri onu farklı hissettirmişti. Jongin için farklı olduğunu, onunla ilgilendiğini düşündürmüştü. Böyle aniden Sehun'un dediğine kulak verip tanımazdan gelmesi sarışının kalbini kırıyordu. Bunca zaman gerçekten Jongin için sadece dalga geçmelik bir oyuncak olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordu. Yakasına yapışıp hesap sormak istiyordu. Yapamıyordu.

" _Neler oluyor bana_?" diye düşündü. " _Neden böyleyim_?"

Masanın üzerindeki paketten bir sigara aldı. Paket Baekhyun'un değildi. " _Buradaymış_."

Fısıltı halindeki sesi sabahın yumuşak esintisine karıştı ve bakışları esmerin dairesini buldu. Perdeler kıpırdıyor mu diye baktı ya da o kapı açılacak mı diye. Sonra yaptığına inanamadı.

" _Burada durmuş onu bekliyorum_ " diye homurdandı ve elindeki sigarayı hırsla kül tablasına bastırdı.

Odasına gidip hazırlandı ve evden çıktı. Bugün son sınavına da girecek ardından final jürisine hazırlanacak, o da bitince bu dönemi de tamamlamış olacaktı. Kim Jongin ve onun üzerindeki tüm darbelerine rağmen.   
  
  


...

_"Bu da bitti. Şimdi parti zamanı!"_

Sehun boş gözlerle neşe içinde yanına gelen Baek'e baktı. Bugün diğer günlerin aksine sınavdan sonra okulda kalmış ve onun çıkmasını beklemişti. En azından kendine söylediği bahanesi buydu. Yoksa bir ihtimal esmer afeti görmek istediği falan yoktu.

_"Ne? Niye öyle bakıyorsun? Yarın akşam yaza merhaba partisi var unuttun mu?"_

_"Gelmeyeceğimi söylemiştim, unuttun mu?"_

_"Yapma Sehun! Sadece birkaç saatlik bir mola, sana da iyi gelecek. Bitti işte bu sene de."_

_"Salı günü final jürisi var, henüz hiçbir şey bitmedi Baekhyun"_  dedi Sehun göz devirerek.

_"Bunu söylemeye hakkın var mı? Senin projen daha ilk ara jüride bitti Sehun."_

_"Israr etmeyeceğine söz vermiştin."_

_"..."_

_"Gelmek istemiyorum Baekhyun."_

_"Bu keyifsizliğin çok sinirimi bozuyor."_

_"Benim gelmem neden önemli ki, zaten oradan benimle dönmeyeceksin değil mi?"_

_"Yani... Sanırım evet."_

_"Sanırım mı?"_

_"Peki, peki. Seninle dönmeyeceğim."_

_"O zaman?"_

_"Sen de eğlen istiyorum."_

_"Beni merak etme, evde-"_

_"Projenle uğraşırken daha çok eğleneceksin, tanrım ne sıkıcı bir dostum var. Hayatındaki tek eğlenceli girdi benim dediğimde kızıyorsun bir de! İyi ki bana sahipsin Sehun. Yoksa sıkıntıdan çatlayarak ölecektin"_  dedi Baek kıkırdayarak. Sehun en samimi gülümsemelerinden birinin içine sakladığı hüzünle Baekhyun'un saçlarını karıştırdı. Kısa olan elbette haklıydı.

Parmakları istemsizce esmerin anısıyla yanan dudaklarına gitti.  _"İyi ki sana sahibim Baek ve kendime rağmen bunun böyle kalması için çabalayacağım. Sen de sürekli sana ihanet eden seni yalanlarla kandıran birine sahipsin, özür dilerim"_  dedi içinden.

_"Peki benimle alışverişe gelir misin?"_

_"Seçme şansım var mı?"_

_"Hayır elbette."_   
  
  


...

Baekhyun Sehun'u çekiştirerek arabaya götürürken üst katta asistanların odasında onları izleyen gözlerden habersizlerdi. Jongin yeni taktiğini uygulamada başarılı olduğu kadar zorlandığını da inkar edemezdi. Ortamda Sehun varken ona bakmamak ne kadar da zordu? Ama parti gecesi tüm bu zorlukların ödülünü alacağını düşünüyordu. Bir şekilde, pencere yansımalarından ya da başını çevirirken göz ucuyla Sehun'un, üzerindeki bakışlarını bir kaç defa yakalamıştı. Sarışın olan çok inatçıydı. Akıntıya kürek çekmekte kararlıydı.

_"Kris hafta sonu partiye gidiyoruz değil mi?"_

_"Yaza merhaba partisine mi?"_

_"Davetli olduğun başka parti var mı?"_

Kris gözlerini devirirken  _"ofiste çalışmayı düşünüyordum, ama ofise geçmeden önce birkaç kadeh bir şeyler içmeye uğrarım"_ dedi ve ekledi  _"sen ne yapacaksın, seversin böyle organizasyonları."_

Kim Jongin aklında dolaşan tilkiler nedenli gülümsedi,  _"çok severim"._

_"Chanyeol gelmeyecekmiş."_

_"Neden?"_

_"Malum nedenden elbette, o ufaklık Chan için fazla hızlı ve yırtık. Gerçi Chan gelse de gelmese de yine ufaklığının kimle olduğunu düşünüp kendini içmeye vereceği için o gece ve sonraki gün ondan yarar gelmez. O yüzden sen de fazla içme ve ofise gel son toparlamaları yapalım. Teslime ne kadar kaldı ki?"_

_"2 hafta gibi bir zaman var. Çok fazla teknik bir şey kalmadı, ancak hala renklendirme ve modellemeler devam ediyor. Tabi ek olarak komitenin gönderdiği belgeler doldurulacak. O belgelerden nefret ediyorum."_

_"Biliyorum. Onları senin için doldurmamı ister misin? Sonra bir göz atarsın."_

_"Sen dünyanın en iyi dostusun Kris Wu."_

Kris umursamaz gülümsemeyle, başını iki yana sallarken, Kim Jongin'in ne kadar işini bilen bir piç olduğunu düşünüyordu. Böyle cümleleri sık kurardı ve bu tatlı diliyle herkese istediğini yaptırırdı. Kris ise o dile gerek kalmadan kendi teslim olur Jongin'in abartılmış sevgisine maruz kalmamayı seçerdi.   
  
  


     

...

Sehun tüm gün oradan oraya koşuşturup Baekhyun'un 4562. seksi parti kombinin yapmasına yardım etmişti. Baek'in aldıklarını taşımaya yardım etmişti dersek daha doğru olurdu. Zira Sehun'un moda anlayışı sadece rahat olsun yeter kuralına göre şekillenirdi.

Baek yeni aldığı kıyafetleri denemeye başladığında ise kendini terasa attı. Daha fazla üzerinde etiket sallanan kıyafet görmeye tahammülü yoktu. Hem terasta görmek istediği bir başka şey onu bekliyordu.

Jongin kahvesi, sigarası ve kitabıyla terasta oturuyor, hangi fani görse, oracıkta nefesi kesilip ölümüne sebebiyet verecek haldeydi. O fani elbette Sehun olmaya mahkumdu. Neyse ki Sehun Jongin'in bu hallerine ve diğer bir çok hallerine karşı az da olsa bağışıklık sahibi sayılırdı. Nefesi kesilmedi, ama yutkundu. Lanet Kim Jongin artık onu da etkiliyordu. Kendinden gizliyor ama onu gördüğü için minicik bir parçası içten içe gülümsüyordu.

Jongin soğuk bakışlarla sarışını süzdü ve tekrar kitabına geri döndü. Ne bir selam, ne merhaba...

Sehun oturup oturmamak arasında kararsız kalmıştı. Bir sigara yaktı teras korkuluklarına dirseklerini dayayarak etrafı süzmeye başladı. Jongin ise sarışının dışa çıkık kalçasına bakmamak için direniyordu, duruşundan ötürü daha da dışarı çıkmış olan kalçasına...

_"Gel bakalım güzel popo, yavaş yavaş kucağıma gel"_  dedi içinden ancak yüzünde en ufak bir mimik oynaması olmadı.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Dönüp masaya oturdu ve gözlerini Jongin'in üzerine dikti.

_"Bu ara ofise uğrayamadım özür dilerim."_

Jongin bakışlarını kitabından ayırmadı ancak diğerine tüm umursamazlığını damarlarında hissettirecek soğuk tonda _"sorun değil, sınav ve teslimlerin olmalı"_  dedi.

_"Evet. Sınavlar bugün bitti. Haftaya da jüri var."_

Sanki bilmiyormuş gibi Sehun içindeki pişmanlıkla Jongin'e saçma açıklamalarda bulunuyordu. Esmer olan ise yine o yokmuş gibi davranıyordu.

_"..."_

_"Ayrıca..._

_Ben size, yani sana karşı çok kabaydım. Ama sizin, senin yaptığını da görmezden gelemezdim"_ dedi, utançtan kızarmaya başlamıştı ve sonunda Jongin'in ilgisini çekmeyi başarmıştı.

_"Yaptığınız yanlıştı."_

Jongin oturuşunu dikleştirdi. Yargılayan bakışları Sehun'u ürkütüyordu. Belki yargılamayı bitirmiş çoktan sarışını ipte sallandırıyordu, kim bilir?

_"Seni öpmemden mi bahsediyorsun? Yoksa diğerlerinden mi? Ya da onlar sorun değil de yalnızca Baekhyun hakkındaki konuşmalarım mı yanlış olan?"_

" _Şşşşşşt_!" diye uyardı Sehun panikle. Sesini alçaltıp, dairelerinin kapısına bakış attı, Baek'in yakınlarda olmadığından emin olmak istiyordu.

_"Hepsi, hepsi yanlış, tüm bunlar benim hayatım. Size karşı kaba olmak istemiyorum ama lütfen aramızdaki ilişki sınırını aşmamaya dikkat edin. Bunu istiyorum sizden."_

Jongin delici bakışlarını Sehun'un gözlerine kilitlemiş, ne kadar samimi olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Sehun son cümleyi söylerken bu bakışlara direnemeyip gözlerini kaçırdı. Başını yere eğdi ve ince pembe dudaklarını dişledi.  _"Söylemek istediğim bunlar değil, ama bunları söylemek zorundayım_ " der gibiydi. Jongin hızlı bir hareketle Sehun'un masanın üzerindeki bileğini kavradı.   
  
  


     

_"Senden hoşlanıyorum Oh Sehun ve aramıza çizdiğin sikik sınır umurumda değil"_  diye sinirle fısıldadı.

Sehun sonuna dek açtığı gözlerle başını kaldırıp Jongin'e baktı. Az önce esmerin ne dediğini doğru mu duydu emin değildi. Ancak bileğindeki tutuş hala sabitti.

_"Bu olamaz"_  dedi o da fısıldayarak  _"siz ve ben olmaz."_

Jongin tuttuğu bileği kendine çekti ve Sehun'un sarsılıp masanın üzerine eğilmesini sağladı. Nefesi yüzüne vururken tekrar etti.

_"Senden hoşlanıyorum ve senin de bana karşı hislerin olduğunun farkındayım. Kendini bize, senin ve benim biz olacağımıza alıştırmaya başlasan iyi edersin."_

Sehun bileğini esmerin tutuşundan kurtardı ve oturduğu yerden hızla kalktı.

_"Siz ne dediğinizin farkında değilsiniz. Benimle oynamaktan vazgeçin Asistan Kim. Sizinle konuşmayı denemem hataydı. Benden uzak durun"_ dedi, Baekhyun'un duymasını istemeyip kısık tutmaya özen gösterdiği sesini elinden geldiği kadar sertleştirerek. Böylece Jongin'i milyonuncu defa uyarmış oldu.

Öncekiler nasıl işe yaramadıysa bu uyarının da pek yararı olmayacaktı.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	36. 3.2 - 4/8 * "Give Me Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love
> 
> "Belki bu gece seni ararım, kanım alkolde boğulduktan sonra...  
> ...Tek isteğim dudaklarını tatmama izin vermen."

 

  
  
  
  


...

_"Senden hoşlanıyorum Oh Sehun ve aramıza çizdiğin sikik sınır umurumda değil."_

_"Senden hoşlanıyorum ve senin de bana karşı hislerin olduğunun farkındayım. Kendini bize, senin ve benim biz olacağımıza alıştırmaya başlasan iyi edersin."_

Sehun kendini daireye attığında Baekhyun iç çamaşırlarıyla aynanın önünde dans edip ne giyeceğine karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Sarışın genç bu manzara karşısında sadece gözlerini devirdi.  _"Terasta tacizci sapık, içerde teşhirci sapık"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Ancak doğru hisler bunlar değildi. Jongin az önce ondan hoşlandığını söylemişti ve bu kalbinin deli gibi çarpması için yeterli olmuştu. Her ne kadar hislerini bastırıp, esmere dirense de elleri hala buz gibiydi. Kanı çekilmişti.

_"Beni çıkarken uyandır Baek biraz dinlenmeye ihtiyacım var"_  dedi ve kendini odasına hapsetti. Tüm bunlarla nasıl baş edeceğini bilmiyordu.

Jongin gelmeden önce hayatı kesinlikle çok kolaydı. Baekhyun geldi, Baekhyun gitti, Baekhyun öptü, Baekhyun sarıldı... Bu kadar. Mutluluğu da mutsuzluğu da tek sebebe bağlıydı. Ama şimdi her şey tepe taklak olmuştu.

Sığındığı güvenli bölge yanmış, duvarları yıkılmış Kim Jongin'in önünde duygusal açıdan çıplak kalmış hissediyordu. Neyse ki hala bu çıplaklığı duygusal anlamdaydı ve Jongin'den gizlemek için direnebiliyordu.

     

_"Senden hoşlanıyorum dedi"_  diye tekrar etti kendine. Sonra  _"benden hoşlanıyor"_  dedi şuursuzca.

Birileriyle konuşmalıydı ama konuşacak kimsesi yoktu. Junmyeon'a da anlatamazdı ki olanları. Jongin'in onu öptüğünü söylerse Junmyeon o esmer piçin yüzünü dağıtırdı.  _"Dağıtır mı ki?"_  diye mırıldandı, kafası karışmıştı.

_"Peki ya ben?_

_Ben ne hissediyorum?"_

Notlarla birlikte gelen ve kesip çıkardığı cümlelere baktı. Aslında onları yastığının altında saklıyor olması bile bir şeylerin açıklamasıydı.

_"Jongin samimi olabilir mi? Gerçekten benden hoşlanıyor olabilir mi?"_

Bunca zaman onunla uğraşıp durmuştu. Sehun'un aklını karıştırmış, onu delirmenin eşiğine getirip, getirip geri çekmişti. Gözlerinden yaşlar süzülüyordu ve o bunun nedenini bilmiyordu. Bunca zaman içinde tuttuğu şeyleri dışa vurmanın zamanı gelmişti belki de...

_"Baekhyun konusunda haklıydı. Baekhyun'u sevmek hep güvenli olandı. Sadece bekleyerek sonuca ulaşırım sandım ya da o sonuca ulaşmayı gerçekten istemedim. Çabalamadım._

_Baek kalbimi çarptıran sandım ama o gece..._

_O gece daha önce hissetmediğim şeyi bana o tanıttı. Göğsümü delip çıkmak için çırpınan bir kalp..._

_Geri çekilmek istediğim ama çekilmemek için direnen yanlarımın olduğunu gösteren öpücük... Bedenimi kavrayışı... Hepsi, hepsi o kadar fazlaydı ki benim için, hala daha fazla. Bu yetmezmiş gibi hoşlandığını söylüyorsun Jongin. Neden?"_   
  
  


     

Oturduğu yataktan kalktı odanın içinde volta atmaya başladı. Allak bullaktı. Bir eli bel oyuğunda, diğeri dağılmış saçlarında...

_"Neden böyle hissediyorum? Baekhyun'un hiç yapamadığını Kim Jongin yaptı. Tüm bedenimi ruhumla birlikte ele geçirdi ve bunu tek bir öpücükle yaptı._

_Hayır, hayır o öpücükten öncesi de var"_  dedi ve tüm yaşananları geriye doğru teker teker proje taslaklarının asılı olduğu duvarlara anlatmaya başladı.

_"Ondan öncesi de var. Bakışları... Bana baktığını hissettim hep, o baktığında sıcak bastı, elim kolum duracağı yeri şaşırdı hep. Bakıştığımızda gözlerim alev alacak sandım defalarca. Bakışlarından kaçmak istedim._

_Tüm bunlar ne zaman oldu bana, nasıl başladı, lanet olası Jongin ne zaman bu kadar aklıma yerleşti?"_

Sinirle gözündeki yaşı elinin tersiyle sildi. Bu duygulara nasıl izin verdiğinin hesabını yaparken canı yanıyordu. Çünkü Jongin'e dediği gibi o ikisi olamazdı. Sehun bunu yapamazdı. Bunca insan arasından neden Kim Jongin olmak zorundaydı?

_"Ya yanında birilerini gördüğümde hissettiğim rahatsızlıklar..._

_Kibum'la kafede gözümün önünde sevişmediği kaldı neredeyse ve ben bunu görmeye dayanamadığım için kaçtım._

_Arabadaki çiftin o ve Kibum olduğunu bilmiyordum ama öğrendiğimde midemdeki burkulmayı hatırlıyorum._

_Peki ya Taemin? Onunla birlikteyken olanlar... Yine kaçıp, annemlerin yanına gidişim._

_Önceden olanlarda var elbette. Hep Baekhyun yüzünden diye kendime yalanlar söylemişim hep!_

_Xiumin'le olduğunda, dairesindeki kadınlarla birlikte olduğunda bile normalden daha fazla aklımı kurcaladığından şüphelenmeden körü körüne devam ettim. Oysa "bana ne" diyebilirdim, "kim olursa olsun" diyebilirdim, demedim. Xiumin'le gülüşüyor diye anlamsızca yarıda kesilen gülümsemelerim vardı. İnanamıyorum! Gerçekten bu kadar aptal olduğuma inanamıyorum._

_Bunca zaman o hep diğerleri arasından sıyrılan olmuş ve ben bunu o söylemeden anlayamayacak kadar aptalmışım."_

Sehun yatağın yanına dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Kim Jongin'in dediği gibi aydınlanmasının bir bedeli vardı ve o bedel öpücük değildi. O öpücüğün yarattığı gedikten ardı arkası kesilmeden gelenlerdi.

Sehun aydınlanmak istememişti ki.

Baekhyun'la sevişebileceğini söylediği an bile Baekhyun'la sevişmesine mi yoksa onun biriyle sevişmesini dile getirmesine mi kızgındı artık ayırt edemiyordu.

Kim Jongin Sehun'un el değmemiş yanlarına çekinmeden sıcak dudaklarını bastırmıştı.   
  
  


     

Yıllarca Baekhyun'u kıskandığını düşünürdü de hiçbir gün Baek'e sinirden köpürüp ne yapıyorsun dememişti. Ama Jongin'e hesap sormaktan, ona üstünlük kurmaya çalışmaktan geri durmamıştı. Onunla atışmayı özler olmuştu zaman zaman. Bu onu özlediği anlamına da gelir miydi?

Başını yatağın üzerine uzattığı koluna yasladı, parmaklarının arasında esmerin ona yazdığı cümleler geziniyordu.

_"Gerçekler vardır, sen kabul etmek istesen de istemesen de onlar varlığını korur. Bakışlarını yakalıyorum, bakışlarını biliyorum. Kabullenmek istemesen de seni anlıyorum. Senin anlamamak için direndiğin şeyleri ben anlıyorum."_

_"Neden bu kadar iyi anlıyorsun ki? Neden bana da anlatmaya çalışıyorsun?"_  Diye homurdandı. Kızarmış gözlerle bir diğer nota gitti eli...

_"...Gömüldüğün yalandan seni çıkardığım için bana teşekkür etmeni bekliyorum."_

_"Daha çok beklersin Kim Jongin, ne olursa olsun diğerlerinden, o sıraya dizdiklerinden olmayacağım"_  dedi ve sinirle ayağa kalktı. Ne yapıyorum ben diye düşünmeye bile gerek yoktu. Tüm bunlar saçmalıktı. Aydınlanmış olması esmerin kölelerinden biri olacağı anlamına gelmezdi. Camdaki yansımasına baktı kirpiğinin ucundaki gözyaşını sildi. Sinirden ağlamak ne kadar da sinir bozucuydu.

_"Evet! Senden etkilendiğim doğru, ama o kadar. Fazlası yok. Kim olsa yaptıkların karşısında etkilenir. Ama o kadar. Fazlası yok! Daha fazlası yok! Peşindeki aptallardan olmayacağım, göreceksin."_

Sehun bazen büyük konuşuyordu. Çok büyük...  
  
  


...

_"Sehun ben çıkıyorum. Gelmeyeceğine emin misin?"_

_"Gelmeyeceğim Baekkie."_

Aslında bir yanı gitmek istiyordu. Jongin mutlaka orada olacaktı ve  _"Kibum'la ilişkisini görmek için gitmelisin"_ diyordu içindeki sinsi ses.

_"Baekhyun!"_

Kısa olan kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken arkasına döndü.

_"Ne oldu?"_

_"Bekle geliyorum. 1-2 kadeh bir şeyler içip geri dönerim."_

Kısa olanın yüzündeki gülümseme genişledi. Sehun'la birlikte bir şeyler yapmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Hem sarışının evden çıkıyor olmasına da ayrıca mutlu oldu, Sehun'a aylar önce aldığı ve asla giymesini sağlayamadığı salaş desenli gömlği ve dar parlak siyah pantolonu giymesi için zorlayıp, sonunda kazandı. İşte Sehun hazır ve Baekhyun'a göre muhteşemdi. Aynı muhteşemlik algısı bir başkasında da kesinlikle oluşacaktı.   
  
  


     

...

Mekana adımını atar atmaz verdiği karara lanet etti. Üzerindeki bakışları umursamamaya çalışarak bara doğru yöneldi. Jongin etrafını saran kalabalığın içerisinde bir şeyler anlatıp kahkahalara neden olurken içeri giren sarışından gözlerini ayırmıyordu. Sehun'un kısmen açıkta kalmış köprücük kemiklerinin aralarındaki mesafeye rağmen dudaklarını çağırdığını duyuyordu. Baekhyun Sehun'un yanında durup etrafa göz gezdirirken aradığı uzunun orada olmadığını anlaması fazla uzun sürmedi. Asistan Wu ve Asistan Kim çoktan ortamlarını kurmuş görünüyordu. Chanyeol orada değilse bu partide olmadığı anlamına gelirdi. Kısa olanın canı sıkıldı. Onu görmek istiyordu. Sehun'un bardan aldığı içkiyi alıp başına dikti. Aklından onu atmakla ilgili savaşta başarısız olduğu aşikardı. Ancak bu hayal kırıklığı fazlaydı.

_"Sıkıcı bir parti olacak gibi"_  dedi Sehun, Baekhyun'un asılan yüzünü görünce. Kısa olan böyle etkinlikleri fazlasıyla severdi oysa. Luhan uzaktan el sallayarak yanlarına geldi. Baekhyun zorla da olsa gülümsedi.

_"Bu yüzünüzdeki ifadeler de ne? Silah zoruyla mı geldiniz?"_   
  
  


_"Sehun için öyle denilebilir, bense... Ben sadece henüz ısınmaya bile başlamadım"_  dedi Baek, zoraki gülümsemesiyle. O sırığı düşünmeyecek hatta bu gece o sırığı tümüyle kendisi için imkansız hale getirecekti. Bakışları Asistan Kim'le kesiştiğinde buna karar vermişti. Bu gece eline geçen her fırsatı sırığı aklından atmak için değerlendirecekti. Sehun'a daha fazla kötülük yapamazdı.

Luhan Baek'i dans etmek için çekiştirirken yanıp sönen ışıklar altında Sehun, Kibum'ı gördü. Kibum'ın koşup Jongin'in boynuna sarılmasını, belki de boynundan öpmesini... Emin değildi lanet ışıklandırma olanları görmesini engellemişti ancak Sehun'un net görmeye ihtiyacı yoktu. Bu gece o ikisinin tavşanlar gibi sevişeceğine emindi. Attığı 3. Shot tekila sonrasında oturduğu ahşap tabureden kalktı. Dans eden kalabalığın arasına daldı ve Baekhyun'u buldu. Baek her ne kadar onu dans etmeye zorlasa da bu sonuç vermeyen bir girişimdi ve Sehun kısa olanın kulağına  _"ben eve geçiyorum"_  deyip, yine koyu kahverengi gözlerin göz hapsinde mekandan ayrıldı. Biraz yürümek iyi gelecekti.

Arkasından koşup kolunu yakalayan elle sarsıldı. Jongin'in arkasından gelmiş olma ihtimaliyle kalbi deli gibi atmaya başlamıştı. Ancak arkasını döndüğünde tüm o atışlar bir anda durdu.

Karşısında tanımadığı biri vardı.  _"Telefonun"_  dedi tanımadığı kumral genç.  _"Telefonunu barda unuttun."_

Sehun aklından geçen kalbini hızlandıran düşünceyle kendine lanetler yağdırırken gence teşekkür edip telefonunu cebine koydu. Adımları hızlandı.  _"Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilirim?"_ diye tekrarlayarak en yakın metro istasyonuna ulaşıp eve döndü.   
  
  


...

_"CHAN!"_

_"Ne var Jongin?"_

_"SENİ DUYAMIYORUM! YÜKSEK SESLE KONUŞ!"_

_"NE VAR? NE VAR?"_

_"ÇABUK PARTİYE GEL!"_

_"HAYIR!"_

_"SANA BURAYA GEL DİYORUM APTAL! SANA HAYATININ KIYAĞINI YAPIYORUM!"_

_"OOOOFFF!"_

_"CHAN YA HEMEN BURAYA GELİRSİN YA DA UĞRUNA ZIRLAYIP DURDUĞUN DOLGUN POPOYU BENİM ALTIMDA HAYAL ETMEK ZORUNDA KALIRSIN!"_

_"SENİ PİÇ! NE DİYORSUN SEN?"_

_"ÇABUK BURAYA GEL DİYORUM!"_

_"LANET OLSUN!_   
_BEKLE HER NE DERDİN VARSA GELDİĞİMDE AĞZINA SIÇARAK ÇÖZECEĞİM!"_

_"TAMAM, TAMAM ÖYLE YAPARSIN. İÇERİYE GİRME KAPIYA GELDİĞİNDE HABER VER"_  dedi ve Chanyeol'un yüzüne kapattı esmer genç. Bir gözü de onların masada sızmış olan Baekhyun'daydı.   
  
  


...

Baek tüm gece deli gibi içip, dans etmiş ve gecesini sonlandırmaya yakın aklına koyduğu şeyi yapmak üzere kendini Jongin'in yanına atmıştı. Bu gece ne yapıp edip aklındaki sırıktan kurtulacaktı ve bunun için en iyi planı Kim Jongin'le yatmaktı. Böylece Chanyeol'u ne kadar isterse istesin, uzun olanın ona yaklaşmayacağını biliyordu. Aslında Kris'le de yatabilirdi ama bu kez Luhan tarafından katledilme riski vardı. Kim Jongin zor ama en uygun hedefti. Zaten geçen dönemden beri onu seksi bulmuyor muydu, yaşayan herkes gibi? Böylece Sehun ve Chanyeol'un yolundan çekilecek ve ikisinin mutlu olmasını sağlayacaktı. Sehun bunu hak ediyordu.

Baek yalpalayarak esmer olanın oturduğu masaya yaklaştı ve dengesini kaybetti, elbette planlı olarak. Jongin hemen ayağa kalkıp kısa genci tuttu.

_"Baekhyun iyi misin?"_

_"Benim"_  dedi ve seksi bir kıkırtıyla esmerin koluna tutundu.

_"Benim biraz başım dönüyor."_

_"Biraz oturmak ister misin?"_

_"Evet lütfen"_  dedi Baekhyun ve neredeyse Jongin'le aralarından hava geçmeyecek şekilde esmerin yanına yerleşti.

Jongin, kısa gencin baygın gözlerindeki anlamı çözemese de yalayıp dişlediği dudakların ne dediğini anlayacak kadar deneyimliydi. Elbette Baekhyun'un Jongin'in bacağındaki parmakları da aldığı mesajın doğruluğunu pekiştiriyordu. Jongin böyle şeylere alışıktı ancak Baekhyun olmazdı.

Aslında Baekhyun da Jongin'den farklı değildi. Kalbi hayır dedikçe, aklı evet diyor ve masada duran kimin olduğunu umursamadığı bardaklara yöneliyordu. Kim Jongin'le kim yatarsa yatsın mutlaka hatırlamak isterdi elbette ama bu gece Baekhyun hiçbir şey hatırlamasa da olurdu. Yeter ki aklındaki Chanyeol'dan kurtulsun istiyordu ve daha fazla içinde varlığını hissettiren, tanımadığı Baekhyun'la uğraşmasın.  
  
  


     

...

Chanyeol mekanın girişine geldiğinde Jongin'i aradı. Daha çok esmerin sarhoş olduğu için onu şoförlük yapmaya çağırdığını düşünüyordu, ama o aptalın bilmediği Chanyeol de sarhoştu. Tüm bu düşünceler esmerin omzuna kolunu atmış zorlukla yanında yürüyen Baekhyun'u fark edinceye dek sürdü. Chanyeol Baek'i gördüğünde delirmiş gibi Jongin' e koştu.

_"NE OLDU ONA? O İYİ Mİ? SÖYLESENE NE OLDU?"_

_"Bağırma aptal. Sadece sızdı."_

Jongin omzundaki kolu indirip, kısa olanın Chanyeol'e tutunmasını sağladı.

_"Araban nerede?"_

_"Ne arabası, içince araba kullanmıyorum bilmiyor musun?"_

_"Ooofff! Tam bir aptalsın. Bekle şoföre haber vereyim arabam burada."_

_"Şoförle mi geldin?"_

_"Kris'le geldim ve o takıntılı piç yanında kiralık şoförle geldi, kendim kullanmayayım diye beni bekliyor adam. Sizi istediğiniz yere bırakıp döner."_

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'u nazik hareketlerle Jongin'in arabasının arka koltuğuna yatırdı. Bir ara Baekhyun gözlerini araladıysa da karşısında gördüğü yüzün gerçek olmadığını düşünüp  _"harika şimdi de halüsinasyonlar görüyorum"_  diye düşünüp yeniden gözlerini kapattı.

_"Beni neden çağırdın?"_

_"Chan, ne kadar aptalsın tanrı aşkına?"_

_"NE?_

_"Sen şu arabadakinden hoşlandığına emin misin?"_

_"Ne saçmalıyorsun, elbette eminim."_

_"İyi o zaman. Onu bu halde ortada bırakmadığıma şükret ve al evine götür."_

_"KENDİ EVİME Mİ?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla. Jongin sinirden gülmeye başlamıştı.

_"Tanrının cezası! İster kendi evine götür, ister onun evine. Neden seni aradım ki? Şimdiye herhangi biriyle göndermiştim onu ve kim bilir kimin altında inliyordu?"_

_"Sözlerine dikkat et."_

_"Sen de biraz düşünmeye başla. İyilik yapıyorum ama burnumdan getiriyorsun."_

Chanyeol arabada sızmış gence baktı.  _"Onun sarhoşluğundan yararlanmayacağım."_

_"Yararlanmanı söyleyen yok zaten. Ben ofise geçeceğim buradan, onu evine bırakmam da bazı nedenlerden ötürü doğru olmaz. Bu halde kimseye emanet edemediğim için seni aradım. Yani senin için seni aradım salak._

_Hadi arabaya bin, hangi cehenneme gideceksen kendin karar ver ve siktir git."_

Chanyeol bir şeyler söylemek için ağzını açtı ancak vazgeçti ve Jongin'i dinleyip arabaya bindi.  
  
  


     

...

Sehun eve geldiğinden beri sinir küpü gibi evin içinde dört dönüyordu. Midesindeki yanma git gide artarken bu yanmanın sebebi açlık mı, içilen sigara ya da alkol mü bilmiyordu. Gerçi asıl sebep sinir, stres ve bu sinire, strese neden olan Kim Jongin'di de Sehun onun adını ağzına almak istemiyordu. Zaten dedikleri, yaptıkları, o lanet görüntüsü bir an olsun aklından gitmiyordu. Markete gidip yiyecek bir şeyler almalıydı, tabii sigara da. Yoksa bu geceyi aç ve onu düşünürken delirerek bitirecekti. Delirse bile en azından tok olmalıydı. Yine de önce şu üzerindeki  _"becer beni"_  kıyafetinden kurtulmalıydı.

Şapkasıyla iyice gözlerini kapattı. Apartmandan çıktığında garaj girişine doğru yönelmiş yavaşlayan araba önünden geçti.  _"Ne zamanlama ama? Piç tanrı eve dönüyor"_  dedi ve ardından garip bir hayal kırıklığıyla ekledi  _"yalnız da değil, tam senden beklendiği gibi Kim Jongin..._  
 _Hoşlanıyormuş, yalancı pislik!"_

Arabayı kullanan şoförü ve arka koltukta birbirine yapışmış bedenleri gece karanlığına rağmen seçebilmişti. 

...

_"Jongin?"_

_"NE OLDU? SENİ DUYAMIYORUM. BEKLE!"_

_"..."_

_"Söyle şimdi, dışarı çıktım."_

_"Baek hala uyuyor."_

_"Yani?"_

_"Yani eve giremiyoruz."_

_"Sehun erken ayrıldı, evde değil mi?"_

_"Bilmiyorum."_

_"Kapıyı çalsana Chan."_

_"Bekle."_

_"..."_

_"Yok, açmıyor."_

_"Baek'e sormayı dene."_

_"Mırıldanıyor ama kapının şifresini söylemediğine eminim."_

_"Kendi evine götür."_

_"Saçmalama."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Terastan geçin."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Benim eve gir ve terastan geçip, evine sok onu o zaman."_

_"Peki şifreyi gönder."_

_"Her zamanki şifre işte... Kapatıyorum"_  dedi ve Chanyeol'un içeriye girip giremediğini öğrenemeden yoldan geçen bir taksiye atlayıp ofisin yolunu tuttu. Sehun bu saatte evde değilse... O üzerindekilerle hangi cehennemde olabilirdi?  _"Partiden yalnız çıktı"_ diye mırıldandı ardından  _"belki de ofise gitmiştir"_  diye düşündü. İçindeki huzursuzluk büyümeden onu görmek istiyordu. Hoş Sehun'la karşılaştığında da konuşmuyorlardı ama Jongin onun sinirle partiden ayrıldıktan sonra ne yaptığını merak ediyor ve birazcık olsun Sehun onu kıskanmışsa bunu öğrenip mutlu olmayı umuyordu.

Ancak Jongin'in bilmediği ofiste işler biraz karışıktı, Sehun için endişelenmeye, hayal kurmaya zamanı olmayacak kadar karışık.  
  
  
  


     

...

Chanyeol kapıyı aralayıp içeriye girerken, Baekhyun'un ağırlığıyla bir an dengesini kaybetti ve kısa olanın başını kapıya çarpmasına neden oldu.

_"Ahh!"_

Baek, gözlerini zorlukla araladı ve karanlığa rağmen nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Aralık kapıdan sızan koridor ışığıyla istediğini başardığını fark etti. İşte Kim Jongin'in dairesindeydi ve bundan sonra ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Yalnızca hala Chanyeol'un aklında oluşu can sıkıcıydı. Uzunun kokusunu bile duyabiliyordu.

Belindeki kol düşmemesi için onu daha sıkı sardığında, Baek daha fazla oyalanmadan hamlesini yaptı. Bu derece sarhoş olan birinden beklenmeyecek bir hızla, uzun olana döndü ve yüzünü elleri arasına alıp dudaklarına yapıştı. Lanet soluk ışık yüzünden mi ya da uyuşmuş beyni nedenli mi emin değildi ama Jongin'de Chanyeol'u görmüştü.

Ellerinin altındaki kemikli yüz, Jongin'in sahip olduğu kalınlıkta olmayan dudaklar... Bunların hepsi beynini ele geçirmiş kalbinin ona çektirdiği acıdan ibaret olmalıydı.

Dudaklarından ayrılmaya çalışan genci umursamadan, yaslanılan kapının kapanmasını sağladı ve Jongin'in yatağına doğru çekiştirdi tatlı tatlı dişlediği dudağın sahibini.

Chanyeol biraz şaşkınlıktan biraz dudaklarındaki tattan karşı koymayı deniyor ama yine de Baekhyun'dan kurtulamıyordu. Baek sarhoşsa Chan de sarhoştu, fark ise ayakta durabiliyor ve diğerine nazaran daha fazla düşünebiliyordu. Ne de olsa kısa olana göre beyni de daha az dumanlıydı. Bir gerçek vardı ki dudaklarındaki Baekhyun olmasa o da mutlaka kurtulmayı başarırdı. Ancak iradesi o ıslak dudakların temasından itibaren işlevsiz kalmıştı.

Baek tüm gücüyle uzun olanı yatağa itti ve üzerine çıktı.

_"Dur! Baekhyun dur!"_

Baekhyun bir anlığına Chanyeol'un sesini duydu ve bu onu daha da hızlandırdı. Zihni resmen onunla oyun oynuyordu. Jongin'in üzerindeyken Chanyeol'un sesiyle, görüntüsüyle hatta kokusuyla sınandığını düşünüyordu ve bu düşüncelerden kurtulmaya kararlıydı.

Chanyeol hala kısa olanın ellerini yakalayıp durdurmaya çalışıyor, ancak Baekhyun çok hızlı hareket ediyordu. Chanyeol'un tüm çabasına rağmen kısa olan üzerindeki tişörtü çıkarıp bir yana savurtmuş, arsız elleri uzun olanın tişörtünü sıyırıp, pantolon kemerine ulaşmayı başarmış ve kemeri tokasından kurtarmaya uğraşıyordu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'u bir anlığına tutmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçip, komodinin üzerindeki ışığa uzandığında ise kısa olan amacına ulaştı, kemerden kurtuldu, pantolonun düğmeleriyle savaşırken bir kaç saniye yanan soluk ışıkla Jongin sandığı kumral gencin dövmesini gördü.  
  
  


_"Give me love"_  diye fısıldadı önce, aslında tam Jongin'in egosuna uygun bir dövme olduğu inkar edilemezdi ( Sonuçta o dövmenin orada olma nedeni Jongin'in fikriydi, elbette içeriği de). " _Adam penisine giden yola konuşma baloncuğu yerleştirmiş_ " diye mırıldandı duyulmayacak bir sesle. Derin bir iç çekti ve ardından " _nasıl istersen_ " dedi.

Eğilip dilini dövme üzerinde gezdirdi, Chanyeol beklemediği bu hareketle sıçrayıp açmayı henüz başardığı lambayı yere devirdi. İkili yine karanlığın kollarını etrafında hissetti.   
  
  


...

Sehun eve geldiğinde kendini olacaklara hazırlamıştı. Jongin partiden boş gelmemişti ve muhtemelen çığlık çığlığa birini beceriyordu. Buna nasıl katlanabilirdi ki?

Eve gitmemeyi düşündüyse de o çığlıkları duymak esmeri görünce deliren kalbine dersini verebilir, onu esmer için atmaktan caydırabilir diye bu durumla yüzleşmeyi seçti. Yüzleşti de.

Jongin'in güvenilmezliği, yalancılığı, şerefsizliği vs.

Duvarı delen yatak başlığının sesine tanıdık gelen inlemeler ekleninceye dek gerçekten bir şeylerle yüzleşti. Ancak Baekhyun'un sesini duyduğunda yüzleştiği şey çoktan baş edemeyeceği seviyedeydi.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	37. 3.3 - 4/8 * Bir planım var! (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LP - Too Much
> 
> "Hala her gün seni düşünüyorum, belki iki veya üç defa, dalıp gittiğimde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ÖNEMLİ!  
> Cinsel dozu fazla olan kısımların başında ve sonunda uyarı bulunuyor, okumak istemeyen o bölümleri kolaylıkla atlayabilir. İyi eğlenceler.

 

  
  
  


...

Chanyeol Jongin'in dediğini dinleyip, Baekhyun'u ortak terastan dairesine geçirmeyi düşünürken, şimdi...

Her şey bir anda olmuştu. Baekhyun başını kapıya çarpmış ve bu adeta içinde uyuyan şehvet dolu kristal küreyi tuzla buz etmişti. Baekhyun tüm o savsak, uyuşuk sızmış hallerinden kurtulup Chanyeol'u felç edecek öpücükle uzun olanı yatağa atmış, hatta yetmemiş, yarı çıplak hale gelmeyi bile başarmıştı. Chanyeol daha öpücüğün sersemliğinden kurtulamamışken bedenindeki baskı aklını yitirmenin sınırına ulaşmasını sağlamıştı.

Baekhyun kısa bir anlığına gelen silik ışıkla altındaki bedenin kemer hizasındaki dövmeyi gördü.

_"Give Me Love"_   
  
  


İşte hepsi bu kadardı.

Baek, bunun bir işaret olduğunu düşündü o an. Evet Sehun için Jongin'le sevişecek ve Chanyeol'u hayatından sonsuza dek çıkaracaktı. Kimseyle sevişmek için aşka ihtiyaç duymamıştı. Şimdi de öyleydi. Ancak bunu aşk için yaptığı da gerçekti. Sehun ve Chanyeol'un aşkı için yapacaktı. Dövmenin üzerinde dilini gezdirirken tam da esmere göre bir dövme olduğunu düşündü. Jongin'in kim için sevgi istediği açıktı. En azından dövmenin yeri bunu tüm çıplaklığıyla belli ediyordu.

_"Pantolon iner ve sevilmesi istenen alet meydana çıkar, konuşmaya bile gerek olmaz"_  diye geçirdi o bulanık zihninden.

O da hep yaptığını yapacak ve zevk alacaktı.

_"Onu düşünme!_

_Onu düşünme!_

_Onu düşünme!"_

Aklına dolan cümle kulaklarında uğulduyordu. Etrafını saran kokunun Chanyeol'e ait olduğunu düşünürken bunu yapmak hiç kolay değildi.

_"Dur. Baekhyun dur!"_

_"Lanet olsun sana Baekhyun! Jongin'i yalayıp hala onun sesini duyabiliyorum"_  diye düşündü duyduğu ses karşısında. Altındaki sersem neden çenesini kapalı tutmuyordu ki?

Ama Baekhyun onu susturmasını bilirdi. 

** UYARI: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı! **

Sıkı çamaşırın belini gevşetip esmerin uzunluğunu açığa çıkardığında beklentisinin de üzerinde bir şeyle karşılaştı.

_"Baekhyun dur lütfen, lütfen yapma."_    
Ses fısıltıdan fazlası değildi.  
Saçlarına dolanan büyük eller, aklına sırığın büyük ellerini getirmişti. Baekhyun o eller tarafından sarmalanmayı ne kadar da çok istemişti.   
Ama...

_"Madem aklımdan çıkmıyorsun, ben de aklımdaki senle sevişirim Chanyeol, üzgünüm Jongin. Senin üzerindeyken bir başkasını düşüneceğimi söyleseler, hele o salak sırığı düşüneceğimi söyleseler kıçımla gülerdim"_  diye düşündü, esmere ait olduğunu sandığı uzunluğu beklemeden ağzına aldı.   
  
  


Ve zaman durdu. Chanyeol'un tüm direnişi, karşı koyuşu buraya kadardı. Erkekliğindeki ıslaklık, hele de Baekhyun'a ait ıslaklık onun için zamanı durduran, hayal bile etmediği bir andı. Hayal etmediği şey şu an kasıklarından tüm bedenine yayılırken birbirine bastırdığı dişleri arasından sadece  _"siktir"_  diye tısladı.

Baekhyun kısık çıkan kelime üzerindeki ezici vurguyu, kalın sesin kulağındaki yankısını iliklerine kadar hissetmişti. Başını yukarı aşağı hareket ettirerek, diğerinin erkekliğine işkenceyle karışık keyifli anlar yaşatıyordu. 

Chanyeol  _"böyle olmamalıydı, lanet olsun böyle olmayacaktı"_  diye sessiz sayıklamaları arasından, kasıldığı anlarda tıslar gibi iniltiler çıkarıyor, diğer yandan da aklının bir köşesindeki  _"BAEKHYUN'LA SEVİŞİYORUM"_  anonsuyla sarhoş oluyordu.

O bu düşüncelerle boğuşurken Baekhyun'un yalnızca ağzı değil elleri de çalışıyor, altındaki bedenin dizlerine dek sıyırdığı pantolon ve çamaşırı ufak ufak daha uzağa itiyordu.

Chan ise hala inanılmazı yaşadığı için idrak edemiyordu. Gerçekten hayal bile etmemişti. Henüz tenini okşamamış, saatlerce sıcak bir ön sevişme yaşamamış, her şey bir yana o hafif tombul duran çıkık elmacık kemiklerini parmak uçlarıyla sevememişti. Ama neredeyse kısa olanın ağzına boşalmak üzereydi.

_"Hayır, böyle olmasına izin veremem"_  diye düşündü.

Uzanıp, Baekhyun'un saçları arasındaki parmaklarını kısa olanın yüzüne indirdi. Şakağına, ardından o çok dokunmak istediği yanağına ve sonunda bir şekilde çenesine ulaştı. Kısa olan ağzındaki erkekliği çıkarıp sanki karşısındakini görecekmiş gibi karanlıkta bakışlarını diğerine çevirdi. Gözleri karanlığa elbette alışmıştı da beyni altındakinin Jongin olduğunu haykırdığından gördüğü siluetin sınırları ben Chanyeol'um dese de kabullenemiyordu. Yeniden gözlerini kapattı ve çenesinden yavaşça tutup onu kendine çeken parmakların himayesinde doğrulup, dudaklarını Jongin olmayan Jongin'in dudaklarına kapattı.

_"Düşünce gücüyle Chanyeol'le sevişiyorum"_  diye geçirdi içinden ve bundan memnun olarak dudaklarını hareket ettirdi. İçinde sızlayan bir yer  _"acaba o da böyle sıcacık mı öperdi?"_  Dedi. Ağzının içinde ilerleyen dil olmasa Baekhyun kırılan kalbinin sesini çok daha net duyabilirdi.

Chanyeol, üzerine çektiği küçük bedeni istediği gibi hareket ettirebiliyor, Baekhyun'un tatlı dilini, dilinde hissediyordu. Baekhyun çiçek tarlası ortasında kalmış kavun kokusu gibi ferah kokardı da, tadının doyulamayan sarhoş edici bir içki olduğu aklına hiç gelmemişti. Ağzının içindeki alt dudağı incitmeden emip, sömürürken o kadar nazik davranıyordu ki ağzındaki ince buz parçası ya kırılırsa diye korkuyormuşçasına diliyle, dişleri değen yerlere pansuman yapıyordu.

Jongin'le sevişmek Baekhyun'un duyduğu, gördüğü şeylere bakılırsa çok daha sert olmalıydı, şehvetin doruklarda gezdiği, sertliğin verdiği zevkle kıvranmalıydı. Ama öyle değildi. Az önce dişlenen dudağına dokunan yumuşak et parçası, ıslak dil sanki özür diler gibiydi. Baekhyun daha önce hiç böyle öpülmemişti. O yumuşak dudakların teninde oluşturduğu titreşimi hiç yaşamamıştı.  _"O da böyle öperdi"_  diye yanıt verdi az önce kafasından sorduğu soruya. Çünkü Chanyeol öyle biriydi, bir gün birini öldürmeye kalksa, Baek emindi ki onu bile can yakmadan nazikçe hallederdi. Bazı insanların kalbi cüssesinden daha iriydi.

Aklındaki düşünceyi atmak adına, o iç ısıtan dakikaları alevlere boğmak adına, narin ince parmaklarını altındaki bedenin erkekliğiyle buluşturdu Baekhyun. Bir an önce bitirmek istediği ilk sevişme buydu belki de. Biran önce bitmeli, o altındaki Jongin'den de kafasındaki Chanyeol'dan da kurtulmalıydı.

Ama olmadı.

Chanyeol kısa olanın pantolonunun düğmesini çözdü önce, ardından Baekhyun'un elini tutup, uzun parmakları arasına geçirdi narin incelikleri. Diğer eli Baekhyun'un belinde sabitliyken ağır ağır kısa gencin pantolonuna doğru hareket ettirdi. Yavaşça pantolonun arkasından Baek'in iç çamaşırına süzülen büyük elin kavradığı ve hafifçe sıktığı et, Baek'in inlemesine neden olmuştu. Bir öpücük karşısında bu kadar uyarılmış olmasına ve hassasiyetine kendi de şaşkındı.

Chanyeol artık düşünmeden hareket ediyordu. Düşündüğü tek şey Baekhyun'la sevişiyor olduğuydu. Aşık olduğuyla sevişiyordu.

Baekhyun'ın boşta kalan eli uzun gencin saçlarına karıştı. Saçları da dudakları gibi yumuşacıktı. Parmağına dolanan buklelerle oynadı öpücüğüne devam ederken ve o buklelerin bile aklının oyunları olduğuna inandı. Chanyeol'u o kadar çok arzuluyordu ki aklı ona kıyak yapmıştı.   
  
  


     

Chanyeol, üzerinde yavaş yavaş hareketlenip sürtünmeler başlatan genci usulca yatağa yatırıp altına aldı. Eli hala diğerinin kalçasını sıkmaktaydı. Dudakları arasındaki bağ kopmuştu da öpücüklerin ardı arkası kesilmiyordu. Baekhyun'un aşık olduğu gülümsemesi canlanıyordu kafasında ve dudakların kıvrımları etrafına konduruyordu öpücüklerini. Daha sonra tüm yüzüne, kirpiklerine varıncaya dek. Aşkla sevişiyordu Chanyeol, bulutların üzerinde ve aşkla.

Baekhyun'un boynuna indi dudakları, kısa olan başını geri, olabildiğince geri itip, diğerine yer açtı. Gözleri kapalıydı ama hissediyordu işte, üzerindeki dudaklar Chanyeol'a aitti. Yataktan belini ayırıp, kasıklarını üzerindeki gence doğru itti. Bir yanı bitsin bu sevişme diye uğraşıyordu, diğer yanı ise uzun olanın hayaliyle sevişebildiği kadar sevişmek istiyordu. Çünkü bir daha asla, hayalinde bile onu hissetmeye izni yoktu. Bu gece bu yatakta Chanyeol'un hayalini bırakacak bir daha da koynuna almayacaktı. Alamayacaktı. 

Ne zaman böyle ele geçirilmişti?

Chanyeol altındaki bedeni ezmeden göğsüne indi. Dudakları aralıksız temaslarla diğerini tahrik ediyor, Baekhyun'un sesli nefes alışverişleri odada yankılanıyordu. Bazen dayanamayıp sıktığı dişleri arasından inlemeler kaçırıyordu. Normalde sevişirken partnerinin adını haykıran adam şimdi inlememek için bile kendini tutuyordu. İnlediğinde hayali kaybolursa diye çekiniyor, kendine hakim olmaya çalışıyor ve kesinlikle isim söylemiyordu.  _"CHANYEOL!"_  diye haykırmaktan deli gibi korkuyordu.

Parmaklarını kenetlendiği erkeksi elden kurtardı. Göbek deliği etrafındaki acemi öpücükleri yarıda kesip ıslaklığı hissetti. İki parmağı Chanyeol'un ağzında gel gitler yaparken, bacakları arasındaki iri bedenin bu hareketi kasıklarını patlama noktasına getirmişti. Ama  _"hayır, henüz değil"_  diye direniyordu. Uzun olanın ıslaklığıyla kaplı parmaklarını girişiyle buluşturdu. Erkekliği sımsıkı bir kavramayla sarılıyken o kendini hazırlıyordu. Kasıklarında hala kelebek öpücükler dolaşıyordu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un kendini hazırlamaya çalıştığını fark etti ve engelledi. Dili şimdi diğerinin girişindeydi. Onun canını yakacak hiçbir şeye doğrudan ya da dolaylı olarak neden olamazdı. Olmadı da. Baekhyun karnının üzerine akmış ve yatağa sızan kendi zevk suyuyla irkildi, o akan damlaların çizdiği yollar içini gıcıklıyor, iyiden iyiye aklını karıştırıyordu.

Chanyeol doğruldu ve karanlığa alışmış gözlerinin seçebildiği kadarıyla aşık olduğu gence baktı. Yine de aklındaki imgeler dışında hiçbir şey görünmüyordu.

Baekhyun'un gözleri kapalıydı, sık nefes alışverişleri girişindeki baskı çekilince hafiflemiş, ancak henüz düzene girmemişti. Chanyeol olabildiğince iki yana açılıp, kıvrılarak kalçasına baskı yapmak üzere dolanmış bacakların onu kasıklarına doğru çektiğini fark etti. Bu asla hayır diyemeyeceği bir şeydi. Sızdırdığı sıvıyla erkekliğini sıvazladı birkaç defa ve olmak için ölebileceği yere, Baekhyun'un onu deli gibi arzulayan girişine konumlandı.

Çok, çok yavaş hareketlerle onu bekleyen sıcaklığa itti kendini. Baekhyun içine itilen fazlalığın geri çekilmesiyle çarşafa sapladığı parmaklarını yatağın siyah dökme demir parmaklıklarına doladı. Kolları iki yanda açık ve gelecek olan bir sonraki nazik darbe için hazırdı. Ama yine gözlerini açmadı. Açamazdı. Kafasındaki Chanyeol'e ait görüntüyü kaybetmektense görüşünü kaybetmeyi tercih ederdi.

** UYARI: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü! **   
  
  


     

...

_"Ne sanıyordun ki, doğruyu söylediğini mi? Onun delik meraklısı bir sapık olduğunu görmezden mi gelecektin, aptal Sehun?_

_Yine yaptı işte. Daha benden hoşlandığını söyleyeli ne kadar oldu. Aşağılık piç kurusu!"_

Sehun markete giderken de marketten dönerken de uzattığı yol boyunca Jongin'e saydırıp durmuştu. Sadece Jongin'e değil, ağzından çıkan küfürlerden kendi payına düşenleri de almamazlık etmiyordu. Bir anlığına, kısa bir anlığına ona inanmıştı.

_"Çok safsın Sehun!"_  dedi kendi kendine.  _"Seninki saflık değil salaklık. O kadar salaksın ki onun neyin peşinde olduğunu bile bile ona inanmak isteyen tarafların var._

_VARDI! Tam bir aptalsın!"_

Kızgındı, ancak kırgındı da. Neden doğruyu söylememişti ki? Sehun esmerin dediklerine ne kadar da inanmak istemişti oysa. Hiç belli etmese de.... Kendi duygularını kabullenmeyi denemişti. Kabullenmemesi gerektiğini bile bile kendine direnmişti. Kim Jongin bunların değerini asla bilemeyecek pisliğin tekiydi artık. Aynı önceden olduğu gibi...

_"Değişmedi, hiçbir şey değişmedi, o piç asla değişmez. Bir süredir yalnız takıldığını gördüğüm için mi inandım o pisliğe ya da oooofff geri zekalının tekisin sen Sehun! Hala onun kıçını kurtarmak için tutunacak bahane arıyorsun. Ama gerçekler bunlar işte._

_O piç bana gerçekleri gösterecekti değil mi? İşte gerçekler."_

Ağlamak istiyordu yine. Ama ağlamayacaktı. Jongin'i pirinç tanesi kadar bile olsa isteyen her yanını kanatıp, yok edinceye dek rahat edemeyecek ve onun için üzülmeyecekti.

Apartmanın kapısında durdu.

_"Böyle olması gerekiyor"_  dedi ve içeri girdi. Yaptığı aptallığa son verecekti. O piç yine çığlık çığlığa birini beceriyordu ve Sehun tahmin ettiği çığlıklarla kendi duygularını boğmak üzere savaş boyalarını sürüyordu. Tüm bu düşünceler boyunca farkında olmadan ısırdığı dudaklarını gördü asansörün aynasında. Jongin'in seveceği gibi şişmiş ve kızarmıştı.  _"Saatlerce öpmüş gibi"_  diye fısıldadı. Sehun mantıklı olmayı denedikçe, en küçük boş anında su yüzüne çıkan düşüncelerinden nefret etti.

_"Sikik tanrı parçası!"_  diye tısladı.

Koridorda ilerlerken ortam çok sakindi. Şifreyi tuşlayıp daireye girdi. İlginç, ortam hala sessizdi.

Buz tutmuş kalbi bir an olsun ısındı, çok kısa bir an.  _"Belki de yanlış gördüm"_  diye düşündü. Aldıklarını mutfağa götürdü. Gecenin sessizliğini korkuyla dinliyordu. Yan daireden gelecek en küçük sesle devrilip kırılacak, parçaları dört bir yana dağılacak sırça vazoydu adeta.

Bekledi. Duymak istemediği sesi duymak için sessizce Baekhyun'un yatağına oturup, sırtını yatak başlığına dayayıp bekledi. Ta ki o sesi duyana dek.

Metalin duvara çarpma sesi, ardından gelen duvara sürten aynı metalik ses. Ve...

Yan daireden zevk nidası yükseldi. Duymaya korktuğu ses, korkularının hepsinden üstün seviyedeydi. Aynı ses tekrar ve tekrar yükseldi.  
  
  


**UYARI:Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı!**  
...

Üzerinde yükselen beden kısa olanın zaten beline sarılı bacaklarını destekleyip daha uygun bir yüksekliğe yerleştirdi. Başlangıçtaki nazik hareketler seksin ve zevkin verdiği şehvetle yavaş yavaş hızlanmaya ve sertleşmeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol düşünmüyordu. Şu an kafatası kırılıp açılsa içinde çalışır durumda bir beyin bulunamayacağı kesindi. Çünkü...

Çünkü aşık olduğu adamın derinliklerinde ve onun sıcaklığıyla sarılmış durumdaydı.

Baekhyun sımsıkı kavradığı parmaklıklardan bir an olsun ayrılmıyordu. Öyle ki hep yan daireden duyduğu o duvara çarpan metal sesi şu an kulağına müzik gibi geliyordu. Aklındaki başkayken bedenindekinin başka oluşu ilkti Baekhyun için. O hep istediğini alandı. Ama şimdi istediğine asla sahip olamayacağının mührü kasıklarına vurdukça, dişlediği dudakları aralanıyor ağzından zevk nidaları fışkırıyordu.

İsim yoktu nidalarda. Yalnızca birkaç hecelik ünlem cümleleri...

_"Kai"_  diye düşündü. Bildiği, tanıdığı seks partnerlerinden farklıydı. Ön sevişmedeki dokunuşları, öpüşleri farklıydı. Şehveti kısık ateşteydi hep ama şimdi o kısık ateş harlamış, yataktan yere süzülüyordu. Sanki mümkünmüş gibi bacaklarını daha sıkı sardı, dizleri üzerinde kasıklarındaki baskıyı arttıran adama.

Chanyeol daha fazla o inlemelerin sahibinden ayrı kalamayıp, gövdesini diğerinin üzerine bıraktı. Artık dudakları da kasıkları gibi birbirinden ayrılamaz yapboz parçalarıydı.

Chanyeol gerilen bedenin izin verdiği şekilde dudaklarını Baekhyun'un boynuna gömdü. İnlemeleri fısıltı halinde beyaz boyna kazındı. Hareketlerinin kontrolü onda değildi ve gün ışığında belirginleşeceğinin farkında olmadığı yeni bir tablo oluşturuyordu tuval yerine koyduğu beyaz boyna. Karşılığı ise sırtındaki tırnak izleriydi. Baek'i yatak başlığından ayıracak tek şey belki de Chanyeol'un geniş sırtının hayalini tırnaklıyor oluşuydu.

Birbirine sürten bedenler arasında kalan erkeklik dokunulmasına gerek kalmadan boşalmaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol bunu fark ettiğinde Baekhyun'un içinden çıktı ve kısa olanın penisini ağzına aldı. Diğer yandan ise kendini sıvazlıyor, kulaklarına dolan çığlık seviyesine gelmiş anlamsız hecelerle kutsanıyordu.

** UYARI:Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü! **

Önce Baekhyun rahatladı. Çok gecikmeden de Chanyeol ona katıldı. Başını Baekhyun'un karnına koyup nefesinin düzene girmesini beklerken, Baekhyun karnına yaslanmış adamın saçlarıyla oynuyor, diğer eli ise kalbinin üzerinde atışlarının yavaşlamasını bekliyordu.

Chanyeol saçları arasındaki elin usulca kayıp yatakla buluştuğunu fark etti. Eve geldiğinde yürüyemeyecek halde olan gencin bunca zaman boyunca yaptıkları hayret vericiydi. İşte yine sızıp eve geldiği haline dönmüştü.

Chanyeol onu uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek yavaşça doğruldu. Yukarı doğru hamle yapıp kısa bedenin yanındaki yerini aldı. İlk defa...

Baekhyun farkında olmadan yüzünü Chanyeol'e dönerek onun için açılmış yuvaya yerleşti. Başının altındaki kol şimdiye dek yattığı en rahat yastığa, saçlarını ve yüzünü okşayan parmaklar sahip olabileceği en koruyucu aşığa aitti.   
  
  


...

Önce duvara çarpan yatak başlığının sesini duydu. Nefesini tuttu. Ardından yan daireden zevk nidası yükseldi. Duymaya korktuğu ses, korkularının hepsinden üstün seviyedeydi.

Aynı ses tekrar ve tekrar yükseldi.

Sehun o sesin sahibini çok iyi tanıyordu. Byun Baekhyun...

Jongin dediğini yapmıştı. Artık Sehun'un tanıdığı her 10 kişinin 10'uyla da yatmış sayılırdı. Sehun'u o 10 kişiye tercih edeceğini söylemiş olmasına rağmen...

O gün Sehun kendi duygularıyla yüzleştiğine, esmerin savunduğu gerçeklerle aydınlandığına, en kötüsü başından beri bildiği Kim Jongin'in ne olursa olsun bir pislik olduğuna ve asla değişmeyeceğine ikna olmuştu.

_"Bir aptal gibi, hatta tam bir aptal olarak beni kandırmasına izin verdim, inat için Baekhyun'u almasına izin verdim."_  dedi sıktığı dişleri arasından. Ne kadar dirense de sağ yanağındaki yara izi çoktan süzülen tek damla gözyaşı ile ıslanmış durumdaydı.

     

Dudaklarını kemirirken yan daireden gelen sesleri dinledi. Duvara inen metal darbeler Sehun'un beynine inerken Baekhyun'un yükselen sesi tenine derin kesikler açıyordu. Üzgündü ve üzgün olma nedeni daha çok üzülmesine sebep oluyordu. Kim Jongin Baekhyun'u beceriyordu. Kalbine çöken ağırlık, aldatılmış, kandırılmış olmanın verdiği histen başka bir şey değildi.

Ona inanmıştı. Evet, birlikte olamayız demişti ama inanmıştı. Küçücük bir ışık vardı zihnindeki karanlıkta  _"ya olursa; ya doğruyu söylüyorsa; ya gerçekten benden hoşlanıyorsa; ya birlikte olabilirsek..."_  Karanlıktaki ışık ne kadar da çok parlamak, büyüyerek etrafını aydınlatmak istiyordu. Bunu bilmek bile Sehun'un canını yakıyordu.

Yan daireden gelen sesler kesildiğinde kıvrılıp küçüldüğü yataktan kalktı. Adımları bir sarhoş gibi düzensizdi. Ciddi bir kaza geçirmiş ve hayata tutunmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

_"Ondan bu kadar çok mu hoşlanıyordum?"_  diye sordu boş eve, ses yoktu. Gömüleceği sessizlik tüm geceyi hapsetmişti.

Onu öptüğü gün düşürüp üzerine bastığı maketi masanın üzerinde öylece duruyordu. Dudaklarına dokundu, hatta elinin tersiyle sertçe sildi, kazıdı.

Hatırlamak istemiyordu. Üzgün olduğu kadar kızgındı ve dışarıya yansıyan hareketsizliğine inat, içi kaynıyordu. Eline geçen her şey kırıp dökme hissiyle savaşıyordu. Masada duran maketi alıp yere savurttu.

Ama daha fazlasına gücü yoktu. Daha fazla kendi canını sıkmayı istemiyordu. Zaten mümkün de görünmüyordu. Ama Kim Jongin'e karşı kayıtsız kalmayacağını biliyordu. Saate baktı. Sabah olmasına birkaç saat kalmıştı. Ceketini ve sigarasını alıp evden çıktı.

     

...

Chanyeol, yattığı yerden doğrulup kısa olanın yanına geçti. Baekhyun farkında olmadan yüzünü Chanyeol'a dönerek onun için açılmış yuvaya yerleşti. Başının altındaki kol şimdiye dek yattığı en rahat yastığa, saçlarını ve yüzünü okşayan parmaklar sahip olabileceği en koruyucu aşığa aitti.

Baekhyun onu uyurken bile etkileme gücüne sahipti. O kadar güzel uyuyordu ki, Chanyeol gözlerini kırptığında kaybettiği saliselere kızıyordu. Ancak içi pek rahat değildi. Kollarındaki beden kollarında uyandığında ne olacaktı?

Ne diyebilirdi ki?

_"Senden çok hoşlanıyorum_ " demeyi düşündü. Ancak ikisi de çırılçıplakken bu biraz gecikmiş bir itiraf olacaktı.

_"Uyanmadan kahvaltı hazırlasam, yatağa getiririm. Jongin'in dolabında yiyecek bir şeyler var mı acaba? Markete gitsem, ben gelmeden uyanmazsın değil mi?"_  diye mırıldandı sessizce kısa olanın yüzüne düşmüş saçlarını düzeltirken.

_"Burnun çok küçük, dudakların çok güzel, elmacık kemiklerinin çıkıklığı, teninin pürüzsüzlüğü çok güzel... Tüm bunların benim olduğu düşüncesiyle delirmek üzereyim"_  diye fısıldadı ve kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

Chanyeol'un yalnız başına yaşadığı romantik dakikaları son ses çalan telefon böldü. Gelen telefonun sesi kısa olanı rahatsız etmiş olacak ki anında gömüldüğü kollardan uzaklaşıp, uzun olana mırıldanarak sırtını döndü. Chanyeol de bu fırsattan yararlanarak yere düşmüş pantolonunun cebindeki telefona ulaştı.

_"Neyse ki uyanmadı"_  diye düşünürken telefona kısık sesle yanıt verdi.

_"Bu saatte, ne istiyorsun?"_

_"HANGİ CEHENNEMDESİN?"_

_"Şşşşt! Sessiz ol."_

_"HEMEN OFİSE GEL!"_

_"Jongin, ne diyorsun?"_

_"HEMEN OFİSE GEL DİYORUM."_

Chanyeol önce telefonu kulağından uzaklaştırdı, ardından tekrar yaklaşıp fısıldadı.

_"Onu anladım, ne oldu?"_

_"SENİN SİKİK İNŞAAT MÜHENDİSİN LAFI KIÇINDAN ANLIYOR SANIRIM. UÇAN DÖŞEME NE SİZ BİLİYOR MUSUNUZ? ALTINA KOLON KOYMAK NEDİR? UÇAN DÖŞEMEMİN SİKİ VAR GİBİ GÖRÜNÜYOR. O SİKİ ÖNCE ONUN SONRA SENİN GÖTÜNE SOKMADAN GEL VE HALLET ŞU SAÇMALIĞI!"_

_"Bunun için mi aradın? Kapatıyorum."_

_"KAPATIRSAN HER NERDEYSEN GELİR SİKERİM SENİ! HEMEN BURAYA GEL!"_

_"Daha sabah bile olmadı."_

_"SABAHTAN SANA NE!"_

_"Yarın halledeceğim."_

_"KRIS ŞU TELEFONU AL BU APTAL BENİ ANLAMIYOR!"_

Jongin elindeki telefonu Kris'e fırlattı ve Chanyeol'un duyduğu kapı çarpma sesine bakılırsa odadan çıktı.

_"Kris neler oluyor?"_

_"Sen neden fısıldıyorsun?"_

_"Kris!"_

_"Pardon. Ciddi bir sorunumuz var Chanyeol, hemen gelsen iyi olur. Yoksa Jongin siniriyle ofisi havaya uçuracak."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Toplantı odasını yıkmadan onun yanına gidiyorum. Hemen gel!"_  Dedi Kris ve telefonu Chanyeol'un yüzüne kapattı.

Chanyeol, elindeki telefonu aldığı cebe sokmaya çalışırken, bir yandan Baekhyun'u izliyordu.

_"Eminim Jongin abartıyordur"_  diye fısıldadı uzun olan, uyuyan bedene. Sanki oradan ayrılmak için açıklama yapması gerekiyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Oysa şu dakika dünya yansa büyük ihtimalle Baekhyun kanındaki alkolle ateşi alevlendirmek dışında bir işe yaramazdı, bilinci zaten ayılmaktan uzakken bedeni de dev tarafından iyice yoğurulmuş, yorulmuştu.

Kalktı ve sessizce giyindi. Yatağın başına gelip Baekhyun'un alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Ben gelmeden sakın uyanma"_  diye fısıldadı ve aldığı cevap  _"git Chanyeol"_  oldu. Uzun olan Baekhyun'un hayalindeki Chanyeol'a veda ettiğini anlamaktan uzak gülümseyen ifadesiyle daireden mutlu çıkıp, hızla ofise geçti. Oysa o veda ona olduğu kadar ona değildi. Bir hayaleydi...

     

...

_"Neler oluyor?"_  Chanyeol her ne kadar kızgın ve sıcak bedenden ayrılmak zorunda kaldığı için hayal kırıklığıyla dolu olsa da sakinlikle sordu.

Jongin bilgisayarından kafasını kaldırıp ters ters uzun olana baktı. Pek bir şey söyleyecek gibi durmuyordu. En azından küfür etmeye ara verdiği için Kris memnundu. Konuyu Chanyeol'e o açıklasa daha iyi olurdu. Aksi halde Jongin dağı taşı sikmeye yönelik tehditlerine devam edebilirdi.

Kris,  _"şuna bir baksana"_  deyip Chanyeol'u yanına çağırdı.

_"Ben bunu konuşmuştum Junno'yla, bu kolonun yükünü yanlardakilere dağıtacak ve onu kaldıracaktı. Dur hemen arayıp düzeltiyorum."_

_"Boşuna uğraşma. O sersem sönmüş sikini bile düzeltemez"_  diye dayanamayıp lafa karıştı Jongin. Konuşurken hala dişlerini sıkmaya devam ediyordu.

_"Jongin aramayı denedi ama ilk görüşmeden sonra bir daha telefonları açmadı."_

_"Neden? Ona ne dedin?"_

_"Projemi sikip atmaktan mutlu olup olmadığını sordum"_  dedi Jongin göz devirirken ve Kris ekledi  _"biraz da onu hangi pozisyonlarda hangi kalınlıkta kolonlara oturtacağından bahsetmiş olabilir."_

Göz devirme sırası Chanyeol'daydı.  _"Sana inanamıyorum. İnsan gibi konuşmayı deneyerek işleri halletmeyi neden hep atlıyorsun?"_

_"İnsan gibi konuşmaktan anlıyor olsaydı aynı hatayı tekrar yapmazdı. Belli ki senin insan gibi konuşmanın bir etkisi olmamış."_

Chanyeol telefonunu çıkarıp Junno'yu aradı. Ancak cevap alamadı.

_"Kapalı."_

_"Bana bilmediğim bir şey söyle"_  dedi Jongin elindeki boş fincanla mutfağa giderken uzun olana omuz atmayı da unutmamıştı.

Chanyeol Kris'e dönüp  _"bu sersemin nesi var, ağzını burnunu dağıttırmak için niye bu kadar uğraşıyor?"_

_"Stresli. Sen de biraz paniklesen hiç fena olmaz."_

_"Sebep?"_

Artık Kris'te sinirlenmeye başlıyordu. Elbette, aşık olduğu kişiyle sevişip gelen onlar değildi, stres bedenlerini esir almıştı.

_"En son ne zaman yarışmayı düzenleyen heyetten gelen bilgi maillerini okudun Chanyeol?"_

_"..."_

_"Ben söyleyeyim, yarışma ilan edildiğinde değil mi?"_

_"E-evet. Mail takibi işini Sehun, Hyemin ve Taemin halletmiyor muydu?"_

_"Bravo!"_

_"..."_

_"Yine de onlar öğrenci. Projenin sorumluları kim? Sen, ben ve Jongin! Üçümüz arasında mail işleri ile kim ilgileniyor?"_

_"Be-ben"_ Chanyeol Kris'in bir serseme anlatır gibi anlatmasına bakılırsa kesin boktan bir durumla karşı karşıya olduğunu anlamıştı.

_"Aferin! PEKİ NEDEN O MAILLER KONTROL EDİLMEDİ CHANYEOL? BİR AY ÖNCE GELEN MAILDEN NEDEN 3 SAAT ÖNCE TESADÜFEN HABERİMİZ OLDU? NEDEN?"_

_"Ben, anlamıyorum. Ne oldu Kris?"_

Kris masasında duran kül tablasını alıp yere fırlattı. Ayağa kalkıp Chanyeol'un burnunun dibine girdiğinde diğerini yumruklamamak için kendini tuttuğu belliydi. Dişlerinin arasından  _"Teslim tarihi öne çekilmiş, 4 gün sonra proje teslimimiz var! Ayrıca tasarımın odak noktası olan uçan döşemenin siki var. Şimdi biraz paniklemek istersin belki"_  dedi ve o da Jongin'in yanına, mutfağa gitti.  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	38. 3.4 - 4/8 * Çok güzel kaybettim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkin Park - Castle of Glass
> 
> "Üzüntüyü yıka derimden, tekrar nasıl bütün olacağımı göster.  
> Çünkü ben sadece bu cam kaledeki bir çatlağım."

 

  
  
  


...

Yan daireden gelen Baekhyun'un zevk inlemeleri sonrası kendini sokaklara vurmuştu. Kim Jongin'in ondan hoşlandığını söyleyip başkasıyla yattığını öğrenerek duygularına sınır çizmeyi planlamıştı ancak planlar onun kurgusunda işlememişti. Kim Jongin Baekhyun'la yatmıştı. Bunu kaldıramazdı. Saatlerce yürümüş, parkın birinde sabahlamıştı. Gün aydınlanıp güneş yüzünü gösterdiğinde ise bir dost sıcaklığı isteyerek Junmyeon'un dükkanın kapısında bulmuştu kendini.

_"Maketim"_  diye düşündü, Kim Jongin yüzünden içine edilen maketini düzenlemesi gerekiyordu. Yeniden yapmayı düşündüyse de onun için ne gücü ne de isteği kalmamıştı. Eve dönmeyi bu derece istemezken dönüp projeyi tamamlamalı ve maketi baştan yapmalıydı öyle mi? Çok zor. Elinde ne varsa onları teslim etmeye karar verdi. Maketi de bir şekilde toparlardı.

Üzgündü ve üzüldüğü şey yüzünden kendinden nefret ediyordu. Bunların hepsi Kim Jongin denen o piçin suçuydu.   
  
  


Junmyeon elindeki sıcak kahveyi masaya bıraktığında gözaltları çökmüş genç, bakışlarını arkadaşından uzak tutarak kahveyi yudumladı. Utanıyordu. Hissettikleri için, Junmyeon'un uyarılarını dinlemediği için utanıyordu. Ancak bunları itiraf edecek gücü yoktu.  _"Ben aptalın tekiyim"_  demek dışında söyleyebileceği hiçbir şeyi yoktu.

Junmyeon da diğerini zorlamadı. Sehun'u bu halde ilk görüşüydü ve her ne olduysa hazır olduğunda onunla paylaşacağına emindi.   
  
  


...

Kris masasında duran kül tablasını alıp yere fırlattı. Ayağa kalkıp Chanyeol'un burnunun dibine girdiğinde diğerini yumruklamamak için kendini tuttuğu belliydi. Dişlerinin arasından  _"Teslim tarihi öne çekilmiş, 4 gün sonra proje teslimimiz var! Ayrıca tasarımın odak noktası olan uçan döşemenin siki var. Şimdi biraz paniklemek istersin belki"_  dedi ve o da Jongin'in yanına mutfağa gitti.

Chanyeol odada bir o yana bir bu yana yürürken saçlarını karıştırıp çözüm üretmeye çalışıyordu. Teslimin 4 gün sonra olması demek 10 gün kayıp demekti ve yapılacak işler henüz bitmemişti. Bir yandan Junno'yu ararken, diğer yandan yapılması gerekenleri listelemeye başlamıştı.

Junno sonunda Chanyeol'a cevap verdiğinde şehir dışında olduğunu ve ancak akşam saatlerinde ofise gelebileceğini öğrenmişti. Ne hoş bir bilgi ama...

Chanyeol bu haberi vermek ve aklındaki diğer önerilerle diğerlerinin yanına gittiğinde ikili art arda sigaralar yakıp sessizce aydınlanan gökyüzünü izliyordu.

Chanyeol bu hali biliyordu. Bu ikilinin umutsuzluk ve vazgeçiş aşamasına geçiş anıydı. Ama Chan bunu engelleyebileceğini düşünüyordu.

_"Boşuna drama gueen'liğe soyunmayın. Vazgeçmiyoruz!"_

Jongin sadece dönüp  _"gerçekten mi?"_  der gibi bir bakış attı.

_"Junno akşama burada olacak, gerekirse sandalyeye bağlar burada hatasını düzelttiririz. Yarın öğle saatlerinde uçan döşemenin bir siki olmaz kısacası"_  dedi Jongin'e.

Esmer genç yalnızca omuz silkti. İçten içe kendine kızıyordu böyle bir aptallığı yaptığı için. Tüm o yazışma işlerinden bu kadar sıkılıyor olmasa kesinlikle kendisi mailleri takip eder, teslim tarihinin öne alındığını daha önce fark ederdi. Ama...

_"Hyemin, Taemin ve Sehun'u arayıp çağıracağım, gerekirse önceki çalışanlardan birkaç kişiyi daha"_  derken sözü kesildi.  _"Bu hafta final jürileri var"_  dedi Kris, öğrencilerden ekip oluşturmanın en kötü yanıyla yüzleştikleri an o dakikaydı. Ancak Chan hala umutluydu ya da umutlu olmak zorundaydı.

_"Biliyorum. Ama onlara inanıyorum. Ellerinden geleni yapacaklardır."_

Jongin tüm küstahlığıyla sordu  _"Mesela ne yapacaklardır? Bir mail kutusunu açıp geleni okuyamazken acaba ne yapabilirler, ellerinden gelen nedir şu an gerçekten merak içerisindeyim?"_

Chanyeol sakin olmaya çalıştı. Şu an en ihtiyaçları olmayan şey gerilmekti.

_"Hyemin 3 boyutlu görsellerin tamamlanması için Kris'e ve bana yardım eder. Sen projenin son halini kontrol edip, eksikleri tespit edersin. Taemin o eksikleri giderip, ölçülendirme ve kotlandırmaya başlar. Maketi zaten senle Sehun yapıyordu, fazla bir şey kalmamıştır, o da maketi tamamlar. Yapmak istediğimiz görsellerden biraz feragat edip, biraz daha hızlı çalışırsak bence halledebiliriz."_

Kris tam olarak ikna olmasa da deneyeceklerini biliyordu.  _"Çıktı için Suho'yu ararım ben, gerekirse 24 saat baskı bölümünü açık tutar ve projeyi basar."_

Jongin yılgın bir tavırla  _"Suho'ya baskının bir kısmının pano olarak yapılacağını ve malzemeleri önümüzdeki hafta temin etmesi gerektiğini söylemiştim. Onu arayıp malzemeyi bugün temin etmesini söylemeliyiz."_

_"Tamam ben hallederim"_  dedi Kris.

Chanyeol Jongin'in omzuna dokundu  _"hadi başlayalım"_ dedi ve arkadaşını içeriye bilgisayarının başına sürükledi. Jongin projenin eksiklerini listelerken Kris ve Chanyeol planladıkları şekilde görüşmelerini yapıp 3 boyutlu görseller için çalışmaya başlamışlardı.

...

Hyemin ve Taemin ofise gelip çalışmaya başladıklarında Chanyeol Sehun'a hala ulaşamamıştı. Jongin yeterince gergin değilmiş gibi bir de sarışın gencin sorumsuz tavırlarıyla sataşacak yer arıyordu. Partideki görüntüsü tümüyle aklından çıkıp gitmiş, tek hissettiği kızgınlıktı.

Chanyeol Sehun'a ulaşıp durumun acil olduğunu ve ofise gelmesini söyledikten 1 saat sonra Sehun uykusuzluktan çökmüş gözlerle ofisin kapısından içeriye girdi. Herkesin orada ve nefes almadan çalışıyor olduğunu gördüğünde durumun gerçekten acil olduğunu anlamıştı.

Jongin art arda dizdiği direktiflerle Taemin'e yapması gerekenleri sıralarken Sehun'un içeriye girişiyle ani bir sessizlik oluştu. Odadakiler Sehun'un geldiğini bu ani sessizlik sayesinde fark edebildi. Jongin üzerine eğildiği masadan doğruldu, direkt olarak öfkesini gizlemediği bakışlarla Sehun'a baktı. Sehun'un da öldürücü bakışları esmerin üzerindeydi. İğreniyor muydu, üzgün müydü emin değildi. Gözleri kısa bir anlığına Jongin'in gömleğinden açıkta kalan yerlerinde, boynunda, açılmış düğmelerin izin verdiği kadarıyla göğsünde dolaştı. Bir iz arıyordu ve bunun farkında bile değildi. Jongin gece partide giydiği gömlekle, öldürücü bakışlarıyla karşısında duruyordu. Sehun bakışından, duruşundan, üzerindeki gömlekten, her şeyden ama her şeyden nefret etmişti. Yakalarından tutup onu duvara savurmaya gücü olsaydı keşke.  _"Neden benden hoşlandığını söyledin"_  diye hesap sorabilseydi. Ama yapamadı bakışlarıyla onu kafasında defalarca öldürmekten başka bir şey elinden gelmedi.

     

İkili içinde bulunduğu nefret savaşını sözlere dökmeden Chanyeol ortaya atılıp Sehun'u omuzlarından tutarak toplantı odasına yönlendirdi. Jongin bu harekete daha çok sinirlenmişti elbette. Gözleri Chanyeol'un Sehun'un geniş omuzlarını kavramış olan büyük ellerine takıldı. Deli gibi o parmakları kırmak bir daha Sehun'a dokunamayacağından emin olmak istiyordu ama şu birkaç gün hiç olmadığı kadar o parmaklara ihtiyaç duyduğunu da biliyordu.  _"Sikeyim!"_ diye tısladı giden ikilinin ardından. Oradan defolup gitmekten başka bir şey istemiyordu o an.

Chanyeol toplantı odasının kapısını açıp Sehun'u içeri sürükledi. Maketi tamamlamak onun işiydi ve bunu toplantı odasında halledecekti. Odaya girdiklerinde Chanyeol kısık sesle teslim tarihinin 4 gün sonra olduğu bilgisini Sehun'a iletti, ancak maillerin kontrol edilmediği vb. can sıkıcı detayları atlamayı ihmal etmedi. Zaten yorgun görünen gencin bir de bu yüzden canı sıkılsın istememişti. Sehun neden kısık sesle konuştuklarını bilmeden, daha doğrusu umursamadan _"maketi düşünme sen, ben hallederim. Fazla işi kalmamıştır diye tahmin ediyorum"_  dedi, aklı hala içeride ona saldıracak gözlerle bakan esmeri öldürme planları yapıyordu.

Chanyeol memnun gülümsemeyle başıyla sarışını onayladı. Odaya geri döndüğünde Jongin'in hareketlendiğini gördü. Esmer genç çıkışa doğru ilerlerken Chanyeol'a pis pis bakıp omuz atmayı ihmal etmeden askıdaki ceketini aldı. Kris Chanyeol'e sessiz kalmasını işaret ederek, esmerle oluşacak yeni bir ağız dalaşından arkadaşını kurtardı. Jongin ise nereye gittiğini, ne zaman döneceğini söylemeden kapıyı çarpıp ofisten çıktı.   
  
  


...

Sehun ceketini çıkarıp sandalyelerden birine asarken koridordan gelen çarpılan kapının sesiyle sıçradı. Biliyordu gitmişti.  _"Yarım kalan işi varsa, tamamlamaya gitmiştir, Baekhyun'a"_ diye mırıldandı. Kalbinin biraz daha kırıldığını görmezden gelerek maket malzemelerinin yanındaki yerini aldı.

Keşke o an nefreti üzüntüsünden ağır olsaydı, keşke kapının yeniden açıldığını haber veren sesi bekliyor olmasaydı...  
  
  


     

...

Kızgındı Jongin, her şeye kızgındı. Nasıl bu kadar sorumsuz insan bir arada olabilirdi? Aslında o konuyu çoktan kapatmıştı. Asıl kızdığı konu Sehun'du. Sehun'un ona cevap vermemiş olması, Sehun'un solgun yüzündeki sinirli ifade, Sehun'un bedenine temas eden başkalarına ait eller... Kızgındı çünkü daha önce hissetmediği şeyleri hissediyordu. Sahip olmak için delirdiği bir şey vardı ve olmuyordu. Ancak buna rağmen Jongin vazgeçmiyordu. Kendini düşünmemek üzere telkin etmeye çalıştıkça yine kendine sinirleniyordu. Oh Sehun'u bir türlü aklından atamıyordu. En kötüsü ise atmak istemiyordu, Sehun onun için bildiğini sandığı ama bilmediği sihirli kelimelerin karşılığı gibiydi. Başkalarının cümlelerinde duyuyor, görüyor ama kendi kullandığında anlamsızlaşıyordu. Sehun'la anlam kazanmasını istediği şeyler günden güne artıyordu da Sehun bir türlü Jongin'i anlamlı kılmaya yanaşmıyordu.

_"Chanyeol onu neden çağırdı ki? Sehun'un yorgun olduğu gözlerinden belli, onu geri göndermeliydi, jüriye hazırlanıyor olmalı"_  diye düşündü. Ofise döndüğünde bu konuyu halledecekti, şimdi yaparsa diğerlerine haksızlık olur ve Sehun kırılabilirdi. Jongin gülümsedi. Aklına Sehun'un yerli yersiz sinirlenmeleri geldi. Sinirliyken çok çekiciydi.

Jongin kendini leş gibi hissediyordu ve bir duşa ihtiyacı vardı. Gece aracını eve gönderdiği için okulun içindeki metro durağına dek yürümüş, bu yürüyüşle belki sakinleşebileceğini düşünmüş ama yürüyüş ona daha fazla sinirlendirmekten başka bir işe yaramamıştı.

Kapıyı açıp eve girdiğinde yatağındaki beklenmedik misafirle karşılaştı. Etrafa saçılmış birkaç parça kıyafete bakılırsa Chanyeol sonunda bir şeyler yapmış olmalıydı. Bu da ofise gelmemek için neden direndiğini açıklardı. Jongin kendi kendine sessizce gülümsedi. Baekhyun'u uyandırmadan terasa geçti. Sigarasını içtikten sonra nedensizce yan dairenin kapısını yoklarken buldu kendini ve kapı açıktı. İçeriye girdiğinde ayağının altında dolaşan Cutie Pie'ı fark etti.

_"Sehun sana iyi bakıyor olmalı, tombul bir kurabiyeye dönmüşsün"_  dedi, beyaz tüy yumağını kucağına aldığında. Neden Sehun'un evine girdiğine dair bir fikri yoktu. Belki de yalnızca çalışmasının durumunu merak etmişti. Sonuçta birkaç gün önce onun yüzünden maketi mahvolmuştu. Hızlıca etrafa göz attı. Uyku moduna geçmiş bilgisayar ekranı Jongin'in fareye dokunmasıyla açıldı. Sehun'un son düzenleme yaptığı kesit ekranda belirdi.

Jongin sandalyeyi çekip oturdu ve sarışının projesine göz attı. Proje konularının ütopik bir yerleşim tasarlamak olduğundan haberdardı, ancak Sehun'un ne yaptığını sormamıştı. Çizim dosyası içerisinde açık olan başka bir pencereye tıkladı ve Sehun'un konsept paftasını (projenin ana fikrine, çıkış noktasına ait bilgi veren kısaca projeyi tanıtan ilk pafta) karşısında buldu, hem de hiç yabancı olmadığı bir cümleyle...

_"Yaşamakla, hayatta kalmak farklı şeylerdir ve bir canlı için öncelik hayatta kalmaktır."_

Esmer genç, Sehun'a nutuk attığı geceyi anımsadı ve dudakları istemsizce yukarı doğru kıvrıldı. Onu etkilemiş olmak çok fazla hoşuna gidiyordu, konu ne olursa olsun. Ancak projesinde de aktardığı gibi Sehun yaşamaktan yana değil, hayatta kalmaktan yanaydı.  _"Ne yazık"_  diye düşündü, kucağındaki köpeği inmek istediği yere bırakırken.

Masanın üzerinde bulduğu kağıt kalemle  _"yaşamakla, hayatta kalmak farklı şeylerdir ve bir canlı için öncelik hayatta kalmaktır"_  diye Sehun'un cümlesini kopyaladı, ardından ekledi  _"ama gerçekten yaşayamadıktan sonra hayatta kalmak yalnızca işkenceden ibarettir."_

Oturduğu yerden kalktı, Sehun'un olduğunu tahmin ettiği odaya girdi. Yüzüne çarpan sarışının kokusuyla gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefesi içine çekti. Sehun'un kokusu ve onun kokusuna karışmış kavrulmuş kahve çekirdeği kokusu... Evi saran kahve kokusuna onun kokusu eklenince odanın onun olduğu konusunda yanılmadığını anladı. Son derece sade ve az eşyayla boş görünen odaya baktı. Toplu haldeki yatağın üzerine oturdu, elini örtünün üzerinde gezdirdi. Sırt üstü yatağa uzandı, onun yastığına koydu başını. Saatlerdir ayaktaydı ve yorgundu, o yüzden mi yatak ona o kadar rahat gelmişti bilmiyordu. Yazdığı notu bir yere koymalıydı. Komodinin üzerindeki metal kaseyi gördü. Sehun'un ayrılmaz parçası gibi olan kahve çekirdekleri... Jongin onun ceplerinde bile kahve çekirdekleri taşıdığına neredeyse emindi. Yattığı yerden doğruldu ve bayatlayıp yumuşamış çekirdeklerden 2 tane ağzına attı. Kasenin içine en alta notu yerleştirdi. Odadan çıkarken sarışının gece yere savurttuğu maketi gördü.

Maketi yerden kaldırıp, inceledi. Ortası hala çöküktü. Maketi masanın üzerine koyup yapılabilecek bir şey var mı diye düşündü. Kalemliğin içinden az önce gördüğü maket bıçağını aldı. Çöküklüğün yanına ufak bir kesik attı ve kıvrılan kartonu doğrultmayı denedi. Birkaç düzeltmeyle çöküklüğü giderdi ancak açtığı kesik artık ilk yapıldığı gibi küçük sayılmazdı. Yine de bunun üzerine kaplayacağı herhangi bir şeyle saklanacağına kanaat getirdi. Maket bıçağını yerine koyup, bilgisayar ekranını bulduğu hale çevirip kendi dairesine geçti.

Ona kızgın olsa bile, bunları yapmaktan kendini alıkoyamamıştı. Neden olduğu şeyi bir anlamda düzeltmiş sayılırdı ya da sayılmaz mıydı?  
  
  


  
  
  
...

Hala ıslak olan saçlarla soyunma odasından çıkıp, masanın üzerine bıraktığı anahtarları aldığında Baekhyun yatakta doğrulmuş, tam açılmamış gözlerle saçlarını karıştırarak esniyordu.

_"Sonunda uyanabildin. Ben çıkıyorum. Görüşürüz Baekhyun"_  dedi ve ofise gitmek üzere evden çıktı Jongin.

Baekhyun gözlerini sımsıkı kapatıp kendini yeniden yatağa bıraktı. Tüm duyguları alt üst, başındaki ağrı katlanılmazdı. Yüzüne kapattığı avuç içlerine  _"Aferin aptal Byun, plan başarılı oldu. Çok güzel kaybettim. Artık Chanyeol için bir hiçim"_  diye fısıldadı. Hayal sandığı anlarını o yatakta bırakıp, hayal kırıklıklarıyla yere saçılmış kıyafetlerini toplayıp, terastan kendi dairesine geçti. Daha fazla olay mahallinde kalmayı ne midesi kaldırabilir ne de aklına üşüşmeye başlayan bölük börtük Chanyeol'un hayaline ait kabul ettiği anlara gözyaşları direnebilirdi.

Duş alıp bedenindeki esmerin zannettiği kalıntılardan ve ruhundaki sırığın izlerinden temizlenmeyi diledi.   
  
  


...

Sehun'un masadaki maketini incelerken saçlarını kuruladı Baekhyun. Girişteki aynanın önünde durdu bir süre, Jongin'in bedeninde bıraktığı izlere dokundu tek tek. Köprücük kemiği üzerindeki diş izlerinde gezdirdi parmaklarını.

Tamamdı işte, istediğini almıştı. Tanrıyla yatmış, Chanyeol'dan kurtulmuştu. Ama daha önce hiç kendini bu kadar kötü hissettiği olmamıştı. Üzerine gelişi güzel bir şeyler geçirip mutfağa yöneldi. Önce karnını doyuracak ardından çizim masasının başına geçip, son eklemeleri yapacak ve asla ama asla Chanyeol'u düşünmeyecekti. Hala tenine çarpan nefesinin hayalini kafasından atamamışken kesinlikle onu düşünmesine izni yoktu. O Sehun'un gelecekteki erkek arkadaşıydı.   
  
  


     

...

Maket üzerindeki yapıları yerleştirmeyi yeni bitirdiğinde açılan kapının sesini işitti Sehun. Tam aklından çıkmış kendini yapıştırıcı kokusu ve eriyen silikonun sıcaklığına bırakmıştı ki o gelmişti, yeniden  _"beni düşün, beni düşün"_  diye haykıran sessizliğiyle.

_"Keşke bir kahve içmeye çıkmış olsaydım ya da tuvalete gitseydim_ " diye geçirdi içinden. O ofisteyken nasıl bunları yapacağını bilemiyordu. Onu görmekten korkuyordu da nedenini bilmiyordu.

Toplantı odasının kapısı aniden açıldığında belli belirsiz sıçradı, ancak başını maketten kaldırmadı.

Ağır adımlarla yanına yaklaşan kişinin kokusu çoktan ciğerlerine dolmuştu. Jongin duş almış olmalıydı, Sehun bu kokuya aşinaydı.

_"Otoparkın çevresindeki ağaçlandırmayı sıklaştırmayı unutma"_  dedi soğuk ses. Sanki hiç birbirlerinin gözlerine bakmamış, dudaklarını tatmamış gibiydi, bir yabancı gibi. Belli belirsiz başını salladı Sehun. Kelimeleri dudaklarının ucuna gelirse ne halde dışarı çıkacağı belli olmaz diye susmuştu. Bakışlarını ise hislerini kışkırtır diye korkarak esmerden kaçırıyordu.

Jongin başka bir şey söylemeden odadan çıktı. Oysa sadece nasıl olduğunu görmek istemişti.  _"Yorgunsun biraz dinlen"_  demek istemişti, ama diyememişti. Sehun yine duvarlarının arkasında onu görmezken duymasını bekleyemezdi.   
  
  


...

Taemin mutfaktaki esmerin yanına gelip kahve suyunu ısıtmak için cihazın düğmesine bastı.

_"Chanyeol durumu anlattı. Özür dilerim Sehun'a bırakmamalıydım, ben de kontrol etmeliydim."_

_"Hepimiz bunu yapabilirdik ama yapmadık"_  dedi Jongin dudaklarından ayırdığı sigaranın dumanını dışarı üflerken.

_"Ama telafi edeceğiz, hepimiz çok motive olmuş haldeyiz, baksana daha önce hiç bu tempoda çalışmamıştık. Saatlerdir herkes işinin başında Hyemin oturduğu yerden kalkmadı, Sehun kahve içmeye bile çıkmadı."_

Jongin başıyla ısınan suyu işaret etti.  _"Onun için de bir kahve yap."_

Taemin bardaklara doldurduğu sıcak suyun üzerindeki kağıt filtreye önceden çekilmiş granülleri ekledi. Bu öğrencilerin baştan sağma, uydurulmuş filtre kahveye yaptıkları hazır kahve muamelesiydi. Jongin müdahale etti,  _"sen bunu Kris'e götür. Onun daha çok ihtiyacı vardır"_  dedi ve Taemin'in Sehun'un tarifine uymadan yapığı kahveyi arkadaşına gönderdi. Ardından yeniden suyu ısıttı, öğütücüden aldığı henüz parçalarına ayrılmış kahveyi kağıt filtre üzerine döküp, 2 dakika beklettiği suyu Sehun'un tarifine göre ağır ağır filtre üzerinde gezdirdi. Fincanı balkona pencere denizliğine, yaktığı tek dal sigarayı da fincanın yanındaki küllüğe bıraktı.

Toplantı odasının kapısını aralayarak başını içeriye uzattı ve bekledi. Sehun yüzünü kapıya döndüğünde uzak kalmak için kendiyle mücadele ettiği adamın gözlerine kilitlenmişti. Jongin karşısındaki yorgun gözlere baktı, içinde bir parça sızladı.

_"Balkonda bekleyenin var. Senin için yanıyor, geç kalma küle dönmeden yetiş"_  dedi ve geldiği gibi hızla gitti. Sehun duyduğu cümlenin ilk anlamını kavramıştı da alt metinleri okumak istememişti. Çünkü ona göre Kim Jongin yalancının tekiydi.

Balkona çıktığında yarısı küle dönmüş sigarayı gördü. Önce onu oradan kurtarıp dudaklarıyla buluşturmak istese de yapmadı. Onun için yapılmış kahveyi aldı ve yeni bir sigara yaktı. Kimsenin dudağının izi olmayan sadece kendine ait...

Kahvesini bitirip tekrar maketin başına döndü sırtındaki ağrıya rağmen devam edip bitirecekti. Chanyeol kapıyı tıklatıp içeriye girdi.

_"Ben Junno ile çıkıyorum, onun ofisinde yapmamız gereken şeyler var, istersen sen de çık çok yorgun görünüyorsun biraz dinlenip dönersin ya da-"_

_"Gerek yok, birkaç saatlik işim kaldı zaten. Daha sonra içeridekilere yardım ederim."_

_"Jüri için hazır mısın?"_

Sehun kısa bir an duraksadı.  _"Jüri... Hazır sayılırım."_

_"Onu atlama lütfen, burada yokluğunu telafi edebilecek kişiler var endişelenme."_

Chanyeol çıkarken Taemin, yanından geçerek koridorun sonundaki odaya girdi. Anlaşılan bir süre kestirecekti.   
  
  


...

Kris ofiste nefes aldığı 25. saatin sonunda gerindi ve Hyemin'e  _"sabah 10 gibi ofiste olalım"_ dedi ve Jongin'e döndü. Esmer olan Taemin'in düzeltmeleri üzerinden geçerken iyice işe gömülmüştü.

_"Jongin biz çıkıyoruz sabah geliriz. Gidip duş almam-"_

_"Tamam, sorun değil, ben buradayım sabah görüşürüz."_

_"Taemin uyandıktan sonra sen de yat biraz."_

_"Olur, olur hadi çıkın siz."_

Kris kapıya yönelmişken Jongin  _"Sehun'a da bakar mısın? O da çıksın sizinle, kötü görünüyordu."_

Kris kafa sallayıp toplantı odasına yöneldi.

_"Sehun?"_

Kris seslenmeden Sehun kapıyı açtı ve uzun gence bir şeyler söyleyerek banyoya girdi. Kris ve Hyemin kapıdan çıkarken  _"Sehun'un biraz daha işi varmış"_  diye diğerini haberdar etti.

Jongin oturduğu sandalyeye yaslanıp kollarını esnetti. Biraz kalkıp yürüse hiç fena olmazdı. Sehun'un banyodan çıkıp toplantı odasına geçtiğini fark ettiğinde kendini ekranın arkasına sakladı. Sarışın için endişeleniyordu ancak gitmemiş olmasına da mutluydu. Bir süre daha işine devam etti ve daha fazla dayanamayarak oturduğu yerden kalkıp mutfağa, balkona geçti. Yaktığı sigaranın ardından küllükte duran ucu tümüyle kül olmuş, kendiliğinden sönmüş olan izmariti ve yanındaki diğer söndürülmüş izmariti gördü. Sehun onun için yaktığına dudaklarını sürmemişti. Kırgınlıkla gülümsedi, sigarası bittikten sonra toplantı odasının kapısına gitti. Kapıyı tıklattı ancak içeriden ses gelmeyince usulca açtığı aralıktan başını içeriye uzattı.

Sehun kulağında kulaklıklarla müzik dinleyip, ritme uygun dans ederken maket üzerine minyatür ağaçları yapıştırıyordu. Jongin elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Boyu uzun olan birine göre bedeninin salınımları fazlasıyla estetikti. Onu ilk defa kalçasını sallarken gördüğünde de bunu düşünmüştü.

Sehun maketten başını kaldırdığında Jongin'i masanın yanında, karşısında buldu. Duruşunu düzeltti, hızlı bir hareketle kulaklıklarını çıkarttı. Yüzündeki masum gülümseme silinmiş, yerini çatılmış kaşlara bırakmıştı. Bu değişim Jongin'i rahatsız etti. Altı üstü ondan hoşlandığını, birlikte olmak istediğini söylemişti tüm bu sinir bozucu ifadeleri neden görmek durumunda kaldığını anlamıyordu.

_"Az bir işim kaldı. Yapılacak başka bir iş varsa ona da yardım edebilirim"_  dedi Sehun düz bir sesle.

Jongin alt dudağını dişlerken endişesini saklama gereği görmüyordu.

_"Yorgunsun, gidip dinlensen daha iyi olacak."_

_"Teslim erkene çekilmiş, yapılması gereken işler vardır."_

_"Senin hatan değil Sehun, yani yalnızca senin hatan-"_

_"Ne hatası?"_

Chanyeol mailleri o kontrol etmediği için tarihin öne çekildiği haberini geç aldıklarını söylememişti, Sehun ne hatadan, ne de hatayı yapanların başında geldiğinden haberdardı.

Jongin pot kırdığını anladı. Chanyeol yine Sehun'u düşünmüş olmalıydı. Arkadaşının Sehun'a karşı takındığı bu korumacı tavır midesini bulandırıyordu. O varken Sehun'u neden Chanyeol korumaya çalışıyordu ki?

Jongin sessiz kalınca Sehun sorusunu tekrar etti. Yine ofiste bilmediği şeyler dönüyordu. Hoş, ne zaman bilmediği şeyleri öğrense bu onun zararına oluyordu.

_"Ne hatası?"_

_"Hata falan yok. İşini bitir ve çık. Daha fazla yapabileceğin bir şey yok"_  dedi Jongin. Konuyu kaçarak kapatmayı uygun bulmuştu.

Kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken Sehun  _"Asistan Kim!"_  diye seslendi. Esmer olan buruk bir ifadeyle yüzünü döndü. Ancak Sehun devam etmedi. Ne diyecekti,  _"Baekhyun'u becermek hoşuna gitti mi"_  mi? Onun yerine  _"Kahve için teşekkürler ve benim için endişelenmenize gerek yok, başımın çaresine bakabilirim. Siz benden uzak durun yeterli"_ dedi ve diğerinin ne diyeceğini umursamadan elindeki kulaklıkları yeniden yerine yerleştirip, kaldığı yerden işine döndü.

Esmer olan dişlerini sıkıyordu, ancak daha fazla odada kalmadı. Mutfağa geçti ve yeniden Sehun için bir kahve hazırlamaya başladı. O söylüyor diye hemen vazgeçecek değildi. Bunu o da anlamalıydı. Sarışının sadece saçmaladığını düşünüyordu. Jongin yanılmazdı, yanılmadığına emindi. Sehun ondan hoşlanıyordu. Bu takıntılı bir adamın kuruntusu değildi. Bakışlarında, kaçışlarında, hatta iğneleyici laflarında görmüştü. Dilinde dilini, dişini hissettiğinde, avucunun içinde çırpınan kalple ikna olmuştu. Vazgeçemezdi.

Sarışının onu uyuttuğu gece aklına geldi, yumuşak dokunuşlarındaki şey acıma falan değildi. Sehun o sıcaklığı Jongin'e vermişti. Şimdi yalnızca aşamadığı duvarları vardı ya da aşmak istemediği. O korkaktı ama Jongin ikisi adına da cesur olacaktı. Onu yakasından tutup arabadan indirişi geldi aklına, hani Sehun'un onun için endişelendiği ve arabayı kullanmasına izin vermediği... Çok net değildi görüntüler ama yaşananlar aklındaydı. Sehun onun için endişelenmişti, şimdi Jongin'in onun için endişelendiği gibi. Kararlıydı vazgeçmeyecekti. Hayatında ilk defa farklı hissettiren biri oluyordu ve Jongin tüm farklılıkların ne olduğunu öğrenmeden rahat edemezdi.

Hazırladığı kahveyi aldı yeniden toplantı odasına girdi, bu kez kapıyı tıklatma ihtiyacı hissetmemişti. Sehun esmeri yine karşısında gördüğünde sinirle kulaklıklarını çıkardı. Masanın üzerindeki son kalan 3 minyatür ağacı da makete yapıştırdı ve malzemeleri toplamaya başladı. Diğerinin yüzüne bakmadan  _"Siz laftan anlamıyorsunuz değil mi?"_  diye sordu ama bu bir soru değildi.

Jongin bıkkınlıkla bir nefes verdi, ağır adımlarla masaya yaklaşıp fincanı bıraktı.  _"Senin için yanan sigarayı görmezden gelmişsin, senin için yapılan her şeyi görmezden geldiğin gibi."_

Sehun küçümser bakışlarını esmer olana çevirdi.  _"Başkasına ait olan şeylere dokunmam. Üzerinde başkasının izleri olan şeyler ilgimi çekmiyor."_

Sehun da cümlelerine alt metinler serpiştirebilirdi elbette, ancak alt metin Jongin için pek anlamlı sayılmazdı. Sarışının onun daha önceki ilişkilerine laf ettiğini ve daha önemlisi sigarayı onun için yakmasından hoşlanmadığını düşündü. Ona ait izler istemediğini söylediği için belli etmese de küçük bir kırgınlık geçti kalbinden, ancak bu onu yıldıramazdı. Sehun'un ondan kaçırdığı gözlerini yakalamak adına sarışına yaklaştı, elini diğerinin yüzüne yöneltti, yalnızca gözlerine bakmasını istiyordu.

Yorgundu, huzursuzdu, sinirliydi ve Sehun onu tek iyi hissettirebilecek insan gibiydi kendince. Aynı babasının ölüm yıl dönümü gecesinde olduğu gibi. Sanki tüm olumsuzluklar Sehun'dan göreceği en küçük yakınlıkla silinip gidebilirdi. Ancak öyle olmadı. Sehun çenesini kavrayan eli, elin sahibiyle birlikte itti. Jongin masaya çarptığı için masanın kenarındaki fincan gürültüyle yere düşüp parçalandı.

Sehun'un ani ve sert hareketi Jongin'in kaşlarının çatılmasına neden oldu, ikisi de büyük bir öfkeyle birbirlerine bakarken Sehun dişlerinin arasından fısıldadı.

_"Bana elini süreyim deme!"_

Jongin'in bir şey demesine fırsat kalmadan Taemin koşarak odadan içeriye girdi.

_"NE OLDU? BEN SES. SES DUYDUM, İYİ MİSİNİZ?"_

Kumral genç uykusundan gürültüyle uyandığı için gereğinden fazla panik halindeydi. Odaya girdiğinde ikilinin birbirlerini öldürecekmiş gibi baktığını fark etmedi. Ortamdaki sessizlik ve yerde gördüğü fincanla paniği bir miktar yatıştı.

Ne Sehun, ne de Jongin kesinlikle konuşmuyor yalnızca birbirlerini sinirli bakışlarla sorguluyordu. İkisinin kafasında da aynı kelime varken sordukları aslında çok farklıydı.

_"NEDEN?"_

_"NEDEN, Baekhyun'la yattın?"_

_"NEDEN, benden kaçıyorsun?"_

Taemin eğilip yerdeki kırılan parçaları toplamaya başladı ve parmağına batan parçayla kısık sesli bir inilti bıraktı. Sonunda Jongin'in dikkatini çekmeyi başarmıştı. Jongin Sehun'un bakışlarından ayrılıp Taemin'in yanına eğildi, kanayan parmağın olduğu eli ellerinin arasında aldı.

_"Acıyor mu? Derin değil merak etme."_

Sehun diğerlerinin duyacağı şekilde  _"hıh"_ layarak sandalyenin üzerine astığı ceketine yöneldi.

_"Dediğiniz gibi ben çıkıyorum Asistan Kim. Taemin size yardımcı olacaktır, her ne konuda isterseniz. İyi..."_  dedi cümleyi nasıl tamamlayacağını düşündü kısa bir an ve " _iyi eğlenceler_ " diye huysuz bir tonda, çalışacakları konunun ne olduğunu ima ettiğini düşünerek hızla ofisten çıktı.

Yol boyunca kendini yemekten geri kalmadı. Canı acıyordu. Jongin'e dair hisleri vardı ve bu hislerle başa çıkamıyordu. Esmer olanın Baekhyun'la yatmış olması bile hislerine söz geçirmeye yetmiyordu. Şimdi Taemin'le yalnız olması düşüncesi kalbinin üzerindeki baskıyı arttırıyordu. Sehun, Kim Jongin yüzünden kendiyle baş edemez hale gelmiş ve bu durum günden güne artmaya devam ediyordu.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	39. 3.5 - 4/8 * Siktir git!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - FALL
> 
> "Nefes bile alamıyorum, ne kadar çok kaçmaya çalışırsam o kadar derine batıyorum..."

 

 

...

Kapının önüne geldiğinde derin bir nefes aldı Sehun. Kurtuluşu yoktu, Baekhyun ve onun seks tanrısının geçirdiği mükemmel geceyi dinlemek zorunda kalacağını düşünüyordu. Sonuçta Baek aylardır söylediği şeyi yapmış şimdi ise bunu ballandıra ballandıra anlatma zamanıydı. İşte tam da bu yüzden eve gelirken ayakları geri geri gidiyordu.

Duyduğu inlemeler ve zihnindeki Jongin görüntüleriyle yeterince zorlanmıyormuş gibi daha fazlasını da bilmek durumunda kalacaktı. Şifreyi tuşladı, kapıdan içeriye girdiğinde Baekhyun çizim masasının başında kulağındaki kulaklıklar sayesinde dünyayla bağını kesmiş jüriye hazırlanıyordu.

_"İlginç"_  diye düşündü Sehun. Ortam fazlasıyla sakindi.

Yaklaşıp Baek'in omuzuna dokundu.

_"Aaa geldin mi? Seni merak ettim, aradım ama telefonun kapalıydı."_

_"Ofisteydim, şarjım bitmiş olmalı."_

_"Hımm. Yorgun görünüyorsun."_

_"Yorgunum. Sen de iyi görünmüyorsun. Bir sorun mu var?"_

Sehun durumu yadırgamıştı. Baekhyun hiç olmadığı kadar durgun ve dağılmış görünüyordu. Hem onun Sehun zorlamadan çizim yaptığı gün sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmezken bu gece oturup çiziyor oluşu bile bir sorun olduğunun kanıtıydı.

_"Yoo. İyiyim."_

Sehun ikna olmasa da şüpheli gözlerle arkadaşını süzüp  _"peki"_  dedi. Jongin'e sinirli olsa da Baekhyun'un bu konuda hiç suçu yoktu ona göre. Suçlu olanın kendisi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Baek'ten sakladığı her şeyin bedelini ödüyordu bir anlamda. Ancak kumral gencin durgunluğunun altındaki neden yüzünden endişelenmeden duramıyordu. O çıktıktan sonra kötü bir şey mi olmuştu ya da Jongin Baekhyun'u incitmiş miydi? Bu tarz sorular kafasına doluşmaya başlarken kendini tutamadı ve sordu.

_"Dün gece..."_

Baekhyun duyduğu kelimelerle bir anlığına dondu. Geceye dair aklında bir takım görüntüler vardı ama bu görüntüler hep Chanyeol'a aitti. Sehun devam edemeden sözünü kesip açıkladı.

_"Ben. Ben dün gece yan dairedeydim. Kai'le yattım."_

_"Hı, hı. Duydum."_

Baekhyun utanan bakışlarla Sehun'un gözlerine baktı.  _"Ben üzgünüm seni rahatsız edebileceğimi düşünmemiştim."_

_"Yok önemli değil. Zaten daha sonra çıktım evden. Yalnız kalmanız daha iyi olur diye düşündüm. Bilmemem gereken şeyleri bilmek hoş değil, anlarsın ya."_ Sehun sahte bir gülümsemeyle birlikte Baekhyun'un saçlarını karıştırıp mutfağa yöneldi. Elbette yönelmeden önce Baekhyun'un yakasının açıkta bıraktığı izleri de görmüştü. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatıp o görüntüyü hiç görmemiş olmayı diledi.

_"Yiyecek. Yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayacağım ister misin?"_

_"Hayır teşekkürler."_

Diğerine belli etmese de bedeni alev almış gibiydi, hani o ateşten kurtulmak istiyor ama söndürmek için gözyaşlarını çağırması gerektiği için yanmayı seçiyordu. Baekhyun'un yanına döndüğünde, hala arkadaşındaki gerginliğin nedenini çözemediği için zorladı.

_"Seni rahatsız eden bir şey mi yaptı?"_

_"NE?"_

_"Garipsin Baekhyun, sana istemediğin bir şey mi yaptı?"_  Sehun gerçekten Jongin'i öldürmek için kanıt toplar gibi iz sürüyordu. Sonunda bir sürü bahanesi olacak ve onu hayatlarından soğukkanlılıkla çıkaracaktı, tabii hayal dünyasında.

_"Yooo. Ne alakası var? Yorgunum sadece."_

_"Emin misin? Eğer istemediğin bir şeye zorladıysa-"_

_"Sehun sen ne saçmalıyorsun? Yok bir şey diyorum"_  Baekhyun sesini kontrol edememişti, söyleyiş tarzı, sesi, olması gerekenden sertti. Fark etti  _"özür dilerim yalnızca çok yorgunum, başım ağrıyor, dünden kalmalık işte..."_

_"Anlıyorum. Yani, seni rahatsız etmek istemedim yanlış anlama, garipsin. Aylardır arzuladığı adamla sevişmiş gibi değil de ne bileyim garip işte."_

_"Garip"_  dedi Baekhyun dalgın gözlerle  _"aylardır arzuladığım adamla yattım."_

Sehun Baekhyun'un devam etmesini bekledi. Baekhyun'un dedikleri ağzındakinin boğazına dizilmesine yetti.

_"Aslına bakarsan pek bir şey hatırlamıyorum, hatırladığım şeyler ise bildiklerimle uyuşmuyor. Bunca zaman evi başımıza yıkacakmış gibi birilerini beceren adam dün gece çok farklıydı. O kadar hassas, o kadar ilgiliydi ki bunlar gerçek mi yoksa benim hayalimde uydurduğum şeyler mi karar veremiyorum. Kafam karışık"_  dedi Baekhyun.

Sehun mümkünmüş gibi daha fazla kırgın hissetmişti. Kai Baekhyun'a kendini farklı hissettirmiş, diğerlerine yaptığı gibi sadece becermek yerine onunla sevişmişti. Aslında Sehun bunu anlayabilecek kadar yan dairenin gürültüsüne tanık olmuştu ama belki de hiç düşünmek istemediği için düşünmemişti. Evet Kai Baekhyun'u becermemiş, onunla sevişmişti.

Çatlayan sesinin önüne geçmek adına boğazını temizledi.  _"Kafan karışmasın dün gece hayal değildi, yan dairede sevişiyordunuz. Demek... Demek o da sevişmek nedir biliyormuş, belki sana dair hisleri vardır"_ dedi yüzüne yapışıp çıkmayacak o sahte gülümseme ve ara ara gözlerinin kaydığı beyaz boyundaki küçük kızarıklıkların hissettirdiği git gide derinleşen kalp çatlaklarıyla.

_"Bilmiyorum. Uyandığımda evden çıkıyordu ve inan bana hiç de öyle bana bir şeyler hissediyormuş gibi bir hali yoktu. Aksine bir an önce toparlanıp yatağından çıkmam gerektiğini söylemeye can atıyordu bence."_

Sehun gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. O Jongin'i biliyordu. Bir an hassas düşünceli, hemen ardından vurdumduymaz bencilin teki...

Ama bunu Baekhyun'a söyleyemezdi, onun yerine  _"ofiste bir takım sorunlar vardı, o yüzdendir"_  diye arkadaşını, aklından atamadığı ama öldürmek için can attığı adamın davranışları hakkında teselli etmeyi denedi.

Baekhyun omuz silkti.  _"Ondan bir şey beklediğim yok, önemli değil. Seviştik bitti."_

Sehun, Baekhyun'un son söylediğini duysa da ciddiye alamadı, üzgün olduğu aşikardı. O piçin, Sehun'u üzdüğü yetmemiş, bir de Baekhyun'u üzmüştü. İçten içe kendine, Jongin'e ve Jongin'e hissettiklerine söverken oturduğu yerden kalkıp çizim masasına yöneldi. Hala açık olan bilgisayarının başına oturup Baekhyun ve Jongin'in duygu dolu sevişmesine ait her şeyi, az önce öğrendikleri de dahil, hepsini kafasından atmayı denedi.  
  


  
...

Çizim masasında uyuyakaldığı gecenin sabahına sırtından aşağılara doğru akan sızıyla uyandı Sehun. Aklını temizleyemediği için pek çizim yaptığı söylenemezdi, ancak odasına giderse ya da uyumaya kalkarsa da düşüneceği şeylerden korkmuştu. Sanki şimdi düşünmüyormuş gibi.

Dağılmış odada gözleri Baekhyun'u aradı. Kısa olan yatağına gömülmüş tatlı mırıltılarla uyumaya devam ediyordu. Gülümsemesi dün gece Baekhyun'un dediklerinin aklına gelişiyle birlikte soldu.

_"...Bunca zaman evi başımıza yıkacakmış gibi birilerini beceren adam dün gece çok farklıydı. O kadar hassas, o kadar ilgiliydi ki bunlar gerçek mi yoksa benim hayalimde uydurduğum şeyler mi karar veremiyorum. Kafam karışık."_

Jongin'i Taemin'le ofiste yalnız bıraktığını anımsadı. Esmer olan o geceye, Baekhyun'u eve getirdiği geceye dek neredeyse temizlenmiş sayılırdı. Yabancı inlemeler yankılanmamıştı ne zamandır duvarlarda ta ki Baekhyun'u inletene kadar. Gerçi Baekhyun yabancı sayılmazdı değil mi? Tanıdık ve en acısı...

Sinirle karışmış aptallıkla gözlerini ovuşturdu. Önce tuvalete oradan da mutfağa geçti. Bugün çizimleri çıktıya yetiştirmeli, yarında maketini halletmeliydi. Zaten ertesi gün jüri günüydü, sabah erkenden okula gidecekti. Tüm bu program arasında Chanyeol'a haber vermesi gerektiğini düşündü. Telefonunu bulup mesaj attı.

_"Ben evdeyim, jüri için yapmam gereken bir şeyler var yine de bana ihtiyacınız olursa aramaktan çekinme, elimden geleni yaparım."_

Kahvesini alıp terasa çıkarken Junmyeon'u aradı.

"Selam."

"..."

_"Benim çıktıları bugün halledebilir misin diye aradım."_

"..."

_"Asistan Wu mu?"_

"..."

_"Yarışma için hazırlanan projeyi göndereceklerse o iş uzun sürer. Birkaç düzeltmem ve eklemem var öğleye dek bitirir gönderirim."_

"..."

_"Elbette önce benimkileri basacaksın yoksa babama söylerim sana kahve falan vermez"_ dedi Sehun kıkırdayarak. Eskiden yapmacık davranışlar midesini bulandırırken, şimdi geldiği noktaya bakınca belki zamanla kusursuzca yalan söylemeyi de öğrenirim diye düşündü.

Sigarasını yaktı, derin bir nefesi içine hapsedip gözlerini kapattı. Ağır ağır dudaklarından süzülen dumanı içine attıkları olarak hayal etti. İçine atıp kendine bile söylemekten çekindikleri... Keşke hissettiklerinden de böyle kurtulabilseydi.  
  
  


...

Chanyeol tamamlanmış statik çizimleriyle ofise girdiğinde Jongin hala bilgisayarının başında bir şeylerle uğraşıyordu. Kris ve Hyemin henüz gelmemiş, Taemin ise Hyemin'in yarım bıraktığı 3 boyutlu görsel üzerinde çalışıyordu. Ofis havasız ancak düne göre daha sakindi.

_"Junno'yu saat 04.00'e dek çalıştırdım. Artık döşemenin cinsel çağrışımlı bir kolonu yok, özgürce uçabilir"_ dedi neşeyle.

Jongin bezgin bakışlarla uzun olanı süzdü.

_"Gözlerimle görmem gerekir."_

_"Toplantı masasında bakalım mı çıktılara, sabah Junmyeon'un dükkanı ben açtım neredeyse ve statik projesinin baskısını aldım."_

" _Yani üzerinde oynama yapmamam için önlem aldın"_  dedi Jongin bilmiş bir tavırlar. Chanyeol kollarını iki yana açarak yaptığı  _"ne yapabilirim seni tanıyorum"_  imasının ardından zevk alan bir kahkaha patlattı.

Toplantı masasının üzerine açtığı projeyi gururla Jongin'e gösterip, kaldırdığı kolonun yük dağılımını aktardı. Jongin tatmin olmuş görünüyordu. Hoş tatmin olmasa da bu saatten sonra yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Teslime 3 günden az bir zaman vardı.

_"Bu işi bu kadar zorlaştıracak ne vardı ki?"_  diye hayıflandı.

_"Tamam değil mi? Şimdi sunum panolarının düzenlemesine başlayacağım."_

" _Panoları yarına bırakalım."_

_"Yarın jüri var okulda olmamız gerekiyor en azından birkaç saatliğine."_

Jongin sıkıntıyla burun kemerini sıktı. " _Kendi programımı yapamadığım için düzenli işlerden nefret ediyorum"_  dedi sinirle.

_"Tamam. Jüriye katılır, dönüp panoları hallederiz, Junmyeon bizi bir süre daha idare eder. Son gün o da bizle sabahlayacak galiba."_

_"Sabah konuştuk biz, onun için sorun olmayacağını söyledi. Mimarlığın baskı meleği adeta_ " dedi Chanyeol yine yüzünden eksilmeyen gülümsemeyle. Tüm bu neşe küçücük, minicik kumral bir gençten kaynaklanıyor dense kimse inanmazdı. Ama işte aşk inanılmayacak şeyleri mümkün kılıyordu.

_"Sabah Sehun mesaj atmış, jüri için yapması gerekenler varmış ama ihtiyacımız olursa gelebilirmiş."_

Jongin sarışının adıyla olduğu yerde kaldı. İşte yine Chanyeol'a haber vermişti. Jongin kimdi ki? Sertliğini kontrol edemediği sesiyle " _gerek yok"_  dedi Jongin.

Chanyeol şüpheli bakışlarını Jongin'in üzerinde gezdirdi.

" _Dün gece ona bir şey söylemedin değil mi? Yani onu incitecek bir şey?_

_"Mesela?"_

_"Ne demek mesela? Seni tanıyorum Jongin, birinin canını sıkmak istersen zorlanmadan yaparsın bunu. Hepsi senin hatandı falan demedin değil mi Sehun'a."_

" _Bu seni neden bu kadar ilgilendiriyor?"_

_"Sehun'u önemsiyorum çünkü. Senin sivri dişli egona kurban etmek istemiyorum."_

_"Bak sen! Demek önemsiyorsun. Peki Baekhyun? Onu da önemsiyor musun?"_

Konunun neden Baekhyun'a geldiğini anlamayan uzun genç bir adım geriledi. Jongin'in gözlerinden fışkıran ateş de söylediği kadar anlamsızdı. Neden bu kadar kızmıştı ki?

" _Konunun Baekhyun'la ne alakası var, yalnızca Sehun'un üzerine fazla gidiyorsun."_

_"Hayır sen Sehun'a karşı fazla korumacısın. Önce iş programını boş bırakmalar, sonra sarılıp, sırnaşmalar, şimdi de benim sivri dişli egoma yem olmaması için yapmadığım şeylerle beni suçlamalar. NEYİN VAR SENİN? BAEKHYUN'DAN İSTEDİĞİNİ ALDIN ŞİMDİ GÖZÜN SEHUN'DA MI?"_

Chanyeol şoke olmuştu. " _SEN NE DEDİĞİNİN FARKINDA MISIN?"_

Seslerin yükselmesiyle o sırada ofise gelen Kris kendini toplantı odasına attı. Karşısındaki görüntü ise hiç iç açıcı değildi. Zamanında yetişip araya girmeseydi Jongin Chanyeol'un yakasına yapışmak üzereydi.

" _Şşşşt. Neler oluyor burada? Sakin olun! İçeride çalışan var."_ Kris Jongin'i tutup odadan dışarı çıkardığında Chanyeol uğradığı iftiranın kızgınlığıyla art arda söyleniyordu.

" _Bana ne dediğini duymalıydın. Beni neyle suçladığını bilemezsin. Kafayı yemiş bu!"_

Kris sıkıntıyla aldığı nefesi geri bıraktı.

" _Sakin ol lütfen. Hepimiz gerginiz."_

_"Bu gerginlik falan değil, kafayı yemiş diyorum sana. Beni Sehun'da gözüm olmasıyla suçladı. Bu ne demek?"_

Kris " _aptal Jongin"_  düşüncesiyle küçümseyen bir kıkırtı bıraktı. Chanyeol Kris'e hayretle bakıyordu. Ortamda her ne dönüyorsa anlaşılan yine onun haberi olmadan dönüyordu.

" _Neden gülüyorsun?"_

_"Chanyeol, Jongin Sehun'dan hoşlanıyor."_

_"NEEEE?"_

Kris başını hayal kırıklığıyla iki yana salladı. " _İkiniz de o kadar aptalsınız ki burnunuzun ucunu görmekten acizsiniz."_

_"Ama nasıl, bu yani, nasıl?"_

_"Nasılını bilmiyorum ama Sehun'a karşı farklı hisleri olduğuna eminim, kıskanıyor, sakınıyor, kendi prensiplerini çiğneyen hamleleri bile var. Hiç fark etmedin mi?"_

" _Yooo_."

Chanyeol masanın başındaki sandalyelerden birine oturdu. Şaşkındı. Jongin'in birinden hoşlandığına, en azından biri için tüm o Kris'in dediklerini yaptığına şahit olmamıştı, az önceye kadar.

" _Endişelenme kendi de pek farkında değil. Ne yaşadığını bilmiyor muhtemelen, kontrolü dışında oluyor olmalı, en azından sana yönelttiği suçlamayı düşününce kontrolünü kaybettiği açık."_

Chanyeol dalgın gözlerle düşünürken başını sallıyordu. Jongin'e bunları hissettirdiği için bir parça üzülmüştü. Ancak Jongin çok daha fazlasını hak ederdi, sonuçta şakalarından birinin izi hala pantolon kemerinin altında duruyorken.

" _Peki ben şimdi ne yapacağım?"_

_"Hiçbir şey. Muhtemelen sakinleşmiştir."_

_"Ona bilmediğimi, artık Sehun'a karşı daha dikkatli olacağımı falan söylemem gerekmez mi?"_

_"Sana kendi bile hislerini bilmiyor diyorum, sen söylersen kabul edeceğini mi sanıyorsun, özellikle de Sehun'la sürekli didişip, tartışıp dururken. Görmedin mi birbirlerine nasıl baktıklarını?"_

" _Hımm. Haklısın. Sehun Jongin'in takıldıklarından değildir. Yani o iş baya zor aslında."_

_"Bak bunu yapmayabilirsin mesela. Sehun'u ondan iyi tanıdığını düşünmekten bile hoşnut değil gördüğüm kadarıyla. O çoktan Sehun'u kendi sınırları içine almış yaklaşanı gözlerinden çıkan lazerlerle vuruyor zihninde."_   
  
  


" _Jongin'i bir gün böyle göreceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim"_  diye kıkırdadı Chanyeol. Ne yapıp edip yılların intikamını almayı aklının bir köşesine not etti. Ancak şimdi bunun için erkendi. Sehun'u biraz tanıyorsa Jongin için kolay lokma olmayacağına emindi.

Chanyeol'un bilmediği ise Jongin uzun süre önce Sehun'un kolay lokma olmadığını öğrenmiş ve buna rağmen vazgeçmemiş olduğuydu. Hatta istediğini de elde etmesine pek bir şey kalmamıştı.    
  
  


     

...

Baekhyun ter içinde uyandığında odada yalnızdı. Yatakta doğruldu, üzerindeki örtüyü kaldırıp ıslanan çamaşırına baktı. " _Aman ne güzel!_ " diye düşündü, hayal kırıklığıyla.

Uyanıkken onu düşünmemek için çabalıyor, uyurken rüyalarında onunla sevişiyordu. " _Büyük başarı_!" dedi kendi kendine.

Sehun terastan içeriye girerken uyanmış arkadaşını gördü.

" _Günaydın."_

_"Sana da_ " dedi ve üzerindeki örtüyü başına kadar çekip tekrar yatağa serildi. Sehun'a bunu yaptığı için kendini asla affetmeyecekti. Olmuyordu işte Chanyeol aklından çıkmıyordu. Sehun'u görünce vicdan azabı büyüyerek onu yutuyordu. Şimdi olduğu gibi... Evet şu an içinde kaybolduğu örtü onun için vicdanını simgeliyordu.

" _Baekkie! Yiyecek bir şeyler istiyor musun?"_

Mutfaktan seslenen arkadaşına cevap vermek için vicdanında ufak bir delik açtı ve başını örtünün altından çıkardı.

" _Hiç kekimiz kalmış mı?"_

_"Hayır."_

_"Peki kraker?"_

_"Hayır."_

_"Neyimiz var peki?"_

_"Dolaplar bomboş, sen burayı ne zaman istila ettin?"_

" _Dün_!" dedi ve duyulmayacak bir sesle ekledi " _Chanyeol'un hayalinden kurtulmaya çalışırken."_

_"Markete gitmeliyiz."_

_"Tamam ben giderim, temiz havaya ihtiyacım var zaten"_ dedi Baekhyun ve hızla yataktan fırlayıp normalde yapmadığı bir şeyi yaptı. Kıyafetlerini banyoda değiştirip kendini dışarıya attı. Aslında bu Sehun açısından da iyi olandı. Jongin'e ait izlerin tümüne hakim olmak çok daha fazla canını yakardı.  
  
  


     

...

Sehun son cümlelerini kurarken yaklaşan esmeri gördü. " _Neyse ki bitirmek üzereyim"_  diye düşündü.

Profesör Song memnun bakışlarla Sehun'u süzdü. " _Konseptini beğendiğimi zaten biliyorsun. Bence akla gelmesi güç bir ikilemden yola çıktın. İnsani olarak düşündüğümüzde birbirine karıştırılan kavramlar arasında çizdiğin sınır beni tatmin etti. Yaşamak ve hayatta kalmak üzerinden tasarlanan yerleşkede hayatta kalanların bir gün yaşayabileceğine beni ikna ettin."_

Öğretim görevlilerinden biri gülümsedi " _Sehun'un el çizimi sunumlarına alışkın olduğumuz için bilgisayar çıktısı bir sunum beklemiyordum bu beni biraz hayal kırıklığına uğrattı, ancak elde yapılmış renklendirmelerle bu açığı kapattığını düşünüyorum. Toz boya kullanımın oldukça gelişmiş."_

Profesör de bu görüşe katıldığını belli etti. " _Yalnızca maketin... Boyamalarla fazla zaman geçirdin sanırım maketin son görüştüğümüzde yaptığın değil mi?"_

" _Evet efendim. Ancak siz de hak verirsiniz ki bu konsept için onun da hayatta kalan bir maket olduğunu belirtmek isterim. Yeni bir maketle konseptimin ve tasarımımın gelişim izlerini silmek istemedim."_

Profesör sesli bir kahkaha attı. " _Aferin Sehun, zekiceydi"_  dedi. Sehun'un cevabı Jongin'i de gülümsetmişti. Sehun o gülümsemeden hiç hoşnut olmasa da.

" _Maketini ve paftalarını toplayabilirsin, sergi için üst kata proje odasına bırak lütfen"_  dedi Profesör son olarak.

Baekhyun arkadaşına paftaları sökmeye yardım ederken " _yine sergilik proje ve Oh Sehun, yeteneğini sömürüyorlar. Bence onlardan ücret istemelisin."_

Sehun keyifsizce gülümseyip omuz silkti. Profesör paftalarını toplamasını söylemeden hemen önce Sehun, Jongin'in ortadan kaybolduğunu fark etmişti. " _Umarım karşılaşmayız"_  diye geçirdi içinden ve proje odasına gitmek için proje grubunun asistanını beklemeye başladı.   
  
  


     

...

Bölüm binasındaki küçük kafeden kendine hazır kahve yapıp, iç avludaki banklardan birine oturdu ve sigarasını yaktı. Her ne kadar onu görmek istemese de gözleri her yerde onu arıyordu. Evde Baekhyun'la geçirdiği zaman diliminde aklından hiç çıkmamıştı. Hem ona yaptıkları hem de Baekhyun'a yaptıkları...

Sinirliydi. Baekhyun'a karşı gerçekten hisleri olabilir mi diye düşünmekten kendini alamıyordu. Ayrıca o geceden sonra Jongin'in arkadaşını aramamış olması da sinirini bozuyordu. Sonuçta Baekhyun dostuydu ve o pislik Baekhyun'u kullanıp atmıştı.

" _Chanyeol bile o gece partide çok içtiğini görmüş olsa gerek Baekhyun'a nasıl olduğunu soran bir mesaj attı. Ama Jongin hiçbir şey yapmadı. Ne pislik ama?"_ diye düşünüyordu, Chanyeol'un partide olmadığını bile fark etmemişti.

_"Belki Baekhyun da üzülüyor ve benden saklıyor"_  diye düşündü Sehun. Çünkü Baek ona " _tüm olanları unutalım mı Sehun? Tanrıyla sevişmek istiyordum oldu bitti işte, abartılacak bir şey yokmuş"_  demişti. Sehun Baek'in bu tavrına ikna olmasa da üstelemedi. Zaten Baek de yalan söylüyordu, o geceye ait anımsadığı kısacık anları düşününce bile bedenindeki ateşi hissediyordu, ancak ateşi söndürecek olanın Jongin olmasını kabullenemiyordu. Olanları unutalım demesi ise " _Chanyeol'a dair hayallerine son ver Baek"_  deme şekliydi. Bir de üzerine Chanyeol'dan gelen mesaj vardı ki aklından atamadığının adını telefon ekranında görünce telefonu yere düşürmüş, Sehun da bu şekilde gelen mesajı öğrenmişti.

Chanyeol'un Baekhyun'u merak etmesinden ise hiç kuşkulanmamıştı, Chanyeol etrafına iyilik yapmak için doğanlardan değil miydi? Öğrencisi için endişelenmesi çok normaldi. Diğer taraftan mesajına cevap alamadığı için onun da aklı karışmış, Baekhyun'un pişman olup olmadığını sorgulamaya başlamıştı. " _Korktuğum oldu"_ düşüncesiyle içine düşen kurt çoktan kalbini kemirmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun, projesini anlatırken onlara doğru gelen esmeri canlandırdı gözünde. Yorgun görünüyordu. Bu dönem proje derslerine girmiyordu jüri günü okulda olmayacağını düşünmüştü ama demek bir işi vardı ve gelip gitmişti. Kendine yalan söylemekten vazgeçtiği kısacık anlarda onu gördüğü için mutlu olduğunu hissedip bu histen iğreniyordu.

" _Bunca insan varken neden o Sehun?"_ diye mırıldandı kendine yine.

_"Bir şey mi dedin?"_

Gelen sesle irkildi, bakışlarını çevirdiğinde karşısında gördüğü gülen gözlere gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.   
  
  


" _Hayır, hayır sadece sesli düşünüyordum."_

_"Oturabilir miyim?"_

_"Tabi, elbette."_

Sehun bankta biraz kenara kayıp, oturuşunu düzeltti ve Johnny'ye yanında yer verdi.

Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından Johnny konuşmayı denedi, önceden de yaptığı gibi.

_"Sormadın ama... İyiyim, ya sen, sen kötü görünüyorsun, jüri yüzünden mi?"_

Sehun utanmıştı. _"Ben özür dilerim. Nasılsın?"_

Johnny gülümsedi sarışının yüzünü görmeye çalışırken. Sehun her zaman yaptığı gibi gözlerini ondan kaçırıyordu. Bu Johnny ondan hoşlandığını itiraf ettiğinden beri böyleydi. Sehun uzun boylu kumral gencin teklifini reddetmiş, ardından ise Johnny öğrenci programıyla bir süre yurtdışında eğitimine devam etmişti. Anlaşılan o ki son sene için dönmüştü.

" _Sorduğun için teşekkürler. Seni gördüm ve çok daha iyiyim."_

Sehun bir anlığına başını kaldırıp bakışlarını diğerine çevirdi. Baekhyun'a aşık olduğunu düşündüğü süre boyunca kimseyi görmemiş, görmek istememişti. Johnny oldukça hoş biriydi. Günlerce ondan kaçtığı düşünülünce... Aptal gibi davranmasına rağmen hala Johnny'nin onunla konuşuyor oluşu bile mucizeydi.

Sarışın genç anlıyorum anlamında başını salladı. Aralarında oluşan sessizlik rahatsız ediciydi ama ne konuşacağına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Üst kat koridorunun canımdan onları izleyen ve gittikçe sinire bürünen bir çift kahverengi gözden haberi olmadığı gibi.

" _Yorgun musun?"_

_"Biraz."_

_"Opera binası için yapılan yarışmaya katılıyormuşsunuz?"_

_"E-evet."_

_"Çok iyi iş çıkardığına eminim."_

Sehun " _ne demezsin_ " diye geçirdi içinden ve elinde olmadan bu duruma güldü.

Jongin yine onun bir başkasına sunduğu gülümsemeyi görünce önünde durduğu cama kafa atmanın eşiğine gelmişti. " _Neden bunu yapıyorsun Sehun?"_ diye homurdandı kendi kendine.

...  
Yine bir sessizlik oluştu.

" _Benden yine kaçacaksın diye korkmuştum."_

_"Ben. Ben kaçmıyordum ki"_ diye inkar etti Sehun, oysa bal gibi de kaçıyordu.

Johnny gülümseyerek " _önemli değil, şimdi konuşabiliyoruz, ilerde de konuşabilmeyi isterim, tabi sen de istersen" dedi._

Sehun rahatsız bir gülümsemeyle " _olur tabii"_ diyebildi.

Johnny elini Sehun'un omuzuna atıp birkaç defa pat patladı.

" _Teşekkürler bu-"_

İç bahçenin kapısından uzanıp seslenen asistanla kumral gencin söyleyecekleri yarım kaldı.

" _Sehun_!"

Sehun yanındaki gencin cümlesini tamamlamasına izin vermeden gitmesi gerektiğini söyleyip onu çağıran Asistan Jung'un yanına gitti.

" _Anahtarları getirdim. Kendin halledebilirsin değil mi? Proje grubu dışarıda beni bekliyor ara verdik yemeğe gideceğiz."_

_"Evet. Evet ben hallederim. Siz gidin."_

_"Tamam işin bitince anahtarları bizim odaya masama bırakabilirsin."_

_"Olur._

_"Listeye adını yazıp imzalamayı unutma."_

Sehun başıyla kadını onaylayıp topladığı paftalarını ve maketini alarak üst kata çıktı. Projelerinin sergilenmesine de sergi için projelerin toplandığı odaya da aşinaydı. Kapıyı açıp içeriye girdiğinde ardından sinirle içeriye giren esmeri fark etti. Yine de arkasına döndüğünde burnundan soluyan bir boğa bulacağını tahmin edememişti.   
  
  


     

Sehun sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi projesini rafa koyup, maketini paftaların yanına yerleştirdi ve üst raftaki dosyayı alarak adını yazıp imzaladı. Jongin'i umursamadan yanından geçip gitmek için hamle yaptığında kolundan tutulup duvara savrulmayı kesinlikle beklemiyordu. Kaybettiği dengesini geri kazandığında bağırdı.

" _NE YAPIYORSUN SEN BE?"_

_"SEN SÖYLE! ASIL SEN NE YAPIYORSUN?_

_"ÇEKİL KAPININ ÖNÜNDEN!"_

_"DERDİN NE SENİN?"_

Sehun cevap vermek yerine sinirle gözlerini devirip aldığı nefesi sesle dışarı üfledi.

" _SÖYLESENE SEHUN NE YAPMAYA ÇALIŞIYORSUN?_

_"HİÇBİR ŞEY! ÇEKİL!"_

_"SÖYLEYİNCEYE KADAR ÇEKİLMEYECEĞİM."_

_"BAĞIRIRIM."_

_"ZATEN BAĞIRIYORSUN."_

" _Daha çok bağırırım"_ dedi, sesi normal düzeye inmiş sayılırdı.

" _Yaşasın öğle tatili, hadi istediğin kadar bağır"_  dedi Jongin kendinden emin tavırla sergilediği piç sırıtmasının arasında.

Sehun derin bir nefes daha aldı.

" _Asistan Kim, lütfen kapının önünden çekilir misiniz?"_

_"Bahçede konuştuğun kimdi?"_

Sehun boş boş Jongin'in yüzüne baktı.

" _Az. Önce. Konuşup. Gülüştüğün. Kimdi?"_

_"Johnny?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Aranızda ne var?"_

_"Sen kafayı mı yedin?"_

_"Evet senin yüzünden kafayı yedim!"_

_"Çekil şuradan Jongin!"_  dedi ve Sehun Jongin'i itmeye çalıştı. Ancak esmer sinirliyken normalden daha güçlü oluyor olmalıydı.

Jongin Sehun'un onu iten eline vurup omuzlarından yakalayarak sırtını duvarla buluşturdu. Gözlerini gözlerinden ayırmadan " _aranızda ne var?_ " diye tekrarladı.

Sehun belli etmemeye çalışıyorsa da ürkmüştü. Omuzlarındaki tutuş canını yakıyordu. " _Söylersem kurtulurum_ " diye düşündü. Çünkü etkileniyordu omuzları değil de kalbi, kalbi çok daha fazla acıyordu. Sıklaşan yutkunmalarını göz önünde bulundurduğunda sesinin titremesine ya da gözlerinin dolmasına az bir zaman kaldığı belliydi.

" _Bir şey yok."_

_"O halde neden sana dokunuyordu?"_

_"Sen neden bana dokunuyorsun?"_   
  
  


Sehun dişlerini sıkıyor, sinirden alt dudağını dişliyordu. Oysa Jongin dokunmakla yetinemeyecek durumdaydı, onu öpmemek için kendiyle savaş veriyordu da Sehun bunu anlayamıyordu. Aralarında oluşan sesiz bakışmadan yararlanarak Sehun'un dudaklarına yaklaştığında bıçak gibi keskin sesle durdu.

" _SAKIN KIM JONGIN!"_

Soran bakışlarla Sehun'un gözlerinde cevap aradı. Ancak cevap yerine öfkeyle karışık dolmaya başlamış, parlayan gözleri buldu.

" _Benden. Uzak. Dur."_

_"Bunu yapamam söyledim sa-_ "

" _NE SÖYLEDİN? YALANDAN BAŞKA NE SÖYLEDİN BANA? HOŞLANIYORUM DEMENDEN SAATLER SONRA EN YAKIN ARKADAŞIMI BECERDİN! BAEKHYUN'LA YATARAK MI HİSLERİN OLDUĞUNA İNANDIRMAYA ÇALIŞIYORDUN BENİ? EVET HİSLERİN VARMIŞ, AMA BELLİ Kİ BANA DEĞİL! SİKTİR GİT JONGIN DAHA FAZLA CANIMI SIKMA!"_ Dedi Sehun, esmerin duyduklarından kaynaklanan boşluğundan yararlanarak onu itti ve hızla kapıyı çarpıp çıktı.

Jongin anlık şaşkınlığı üzerinden atıp söylenenleri idrak ettiğinde dudaklarının yukarı doğru kıvrılmasına engel olamadı. Sehun belli ki bir şeyleri yanlış anlamıştı, bunu düzeltmeliydi ama asıl önemli nokta sarışının tüm kıskançlık ateşini üzerine püskürtmüş olmasıydı ve bu önemli küçük minicik nokta Jongin'i saçma olduğu kadar büyük bir mutlulukla doldurmuştu.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	40. 3.6 - 4/8 * Dağılıp, arınalım!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gnash - I hate u, I love u (ft. Olivia O'brien)
> 
> "Uyandığımda seni özlüyorum veya kahveden tam sonra veya yiyemediğimde..."

 

  
  


...

" _Benden. Uzak. Dur."_

_"Bunu yapamam söyledim sa-_ "

" _NE SÖYLEDİN? YALANDAN BAŞKA NE SÖYLEDİN BANA? HOŞLANIYORUM DEMENDEN SAATLER SONRA EN YAKIN ARKADAŞIMI BECERDİN! BAEKHYUN'LA YATARAK MI HİSLERİN OLDUĞUNA İNANDIRMAYA ÇALIŞIYORDUN BENİ? EVET HİSLERİN VARMIŞ, AMA BELLİ Kİ BANA DEĞİL! SİKTİR GİT JONGIN DAHA FAZLA CANIMI SIKMA!"_ Dedi Sehun ve esmerin duyduklarından kaynaklanan boşluğundan yararlanarak hızla kapıyı çarpıp çıktı.

Jongin anlık şaşkınlığı üzerinden atıp söylenenleri idrak ettiğinde dudaklarının yukarı doğru kıvrılmasına engel olamadı. Sehun belli ki bir şeyleri yanlış anlamıştı, bunu düzeltmeliydi ama asıl önemli nokta sarışının tüm kıskançlık ateşini üzerine püskürtmüş olmasıydı ve bu önemli küçük minicik nokta Jongin'i saçma olduğu kadar büyük bir mutlulukla doldurmuştu.  
  
  


     

...

Esmer olan yüzündeki gülümsemeyi silemeden ofisin yolunu tuttu. Bir anlamda istediğini almış, Sehun'u görmüş, hatta onunla konuşmuştu. Daha da iyisi Sehun'un onu kıskandığını öğrenmişti. Mutlu olmamak için hiçbir sebebi yoktu. Teslim için gerekenleri bir an önce yapmak dışında.

Aniden aklında Sehun'un cümlesi yeniden yankılandı.

_"En yakın arkadaşımı becerdin!"_

Upsss!

Jongin bunu düşünmemişti. Sehun Baekhyun'la yatanın kendisi olduğunu sanıyordu. Tabii ya! Bu durumu düzeltmeliydi. Hemen telefonunu alıp Sehun'u aradı.  
  
  


...

Sehun yol boyunca sinirine sinir katarak eve ulaştığında zaman kaybetmeden eşyalarını toplamaya başladı. O baş belasıyla daha fazla yüz yüze gelmek istemiyordu. Okulla ilgili onu bağlayan her şey sonlandığına göre oradan defolup gitmenin zamanıydı.

Kıyafetlerini gelişi güzel valize doldururken açılan kapının sesiyle durdu.

_"Baek?" diye seslendi._

_"Benim."_

_"..."_

_"Acıktın mı Sehun?"_

_"Baek benim çıkmam lazım."_

Kısa olan Sehun'un odasının kapısına geldiğinde diğerinin kaçar gibi toplandığını fark etti.  _"Nereye gidiyorsun?"_

_"Annem aradı, biraz rahatsızmış. Kafede... Kafede babamın bana ihtiyacı var."_

_"Ooh! Anladım. Seninle gelmemi ister misin?"_

Sehun Baekhyun'a baktığında Jongin'in ona olan hassas dokunuşları aklına geldiği için biraz Baekhyun'dan da uzak kalmaya karar vermişti.

_"Hayır! Hayır gerek yok."_

Baekhyun şüpheli bakışlarla uzun olanı süzdü. Normalde yapmadığı o kadar çok şeyi yapar olmuştu ki Sehun, Baekhyun artık bu alışılmadık hallere alışması gerektiğini düşünmeye başlamıştı.  _"Hımm. Anladım. Senin için yapabileceğim bir şey var mı?"_

_"Yok teşekkürler."_ Baekhyun arkasını dönüp gidecekken Sehun'un aklına maketi geldi ve  _"Baekkie!" diye seslendi tekrar._

_"Evet?"_

_"Ben teşekkür ederim."_

_"Ne için?"_

_"Maket."_

Baek boş bakışlarla Sehun'u süzdü,  _"maket?"_  diye sordu.

_"Maketimin ortasında duran boşluktan bahsediyorum."_

_"Hangi maketinin?"_

_"... Jüriye çıkar-"_ diye açıklamadan önce bir anlığına durdu ve _"maketimin ortasında bir çukur vardı ya hani"_ dedi, diğerinin anlamamasından şüphelenerek _._

_"Kafan mı güzel, dalga mı geçiyorsun? Maketini gördüm boşluk falan yoktu. Yorgunluktan yolda uyuklayıp rüya mı gördün? Hem jüri geçti bunu düşünme artık, ben Luhan'la yemek yiyeceğim, fikrini değiştirip yemekten sonra gitmeyi düşünürsen Luhan'ın evinde olacağız"_  dedi ve odadan çıkmadan önce Sehun'un yanına gelip şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışan şarışın gence sıkıca sarılıp  _"beni ara, seni özleyeceğim. Anne Oh'u öp benim için"_  dedi. İçten içe Baekhyun Sehun'dan biraz uzak kalmanın ona da yararlı olacağını düşünüyordu.

Sehun giden gencin arkasından bir süre olduğu yerde oturup kaldı. Maketinde bir çukur vardı. Rüya olmasını istediği şeyler yaşamıştı evet ama onlar gerçekti. O deformasyon kendiliğinden düzelemeyeceğine göre bunu Baekhyun'un düzelttiğini düşünmüştü. Ancak o değildi. O zaman?

Eli komodinin üzerinde duran bayatlamış kahve çekirdeklerinin olduğu kaseye gitti. Yumuşamış çekirdeklerden birkaç tanesini ağzına attı. Sonra birkaç tane daha ve eline çekirdekten farklı bir şey geldiğinde hala maketi düzeltenin Kim Jongin olma ihtimalini kendince yalanlamaya çalışıyordu.

Sakince kasenin içindeki farklı şeyi çıkardı. Beyaz kağıt parçasını gördüğünde kalbi deli gibi atmaya başladı. Onun odasında, onun yatağının yanında, onun komodininin üzerindeki kasede...

Sıklaşan nefesleri arasında okumaya çekinerek kağıdı parmakları arasına aldı ve artık tanıyor olduğu el yazısıyla yazılmış cümleyi okudu.

_"Yaşamakla, hayatta kalmak farklı şeylerdir ve bir canlı için öncelik hayatta kalmaktır"_  Cümlenin buraya kadarı ona aitti. Ancak konsept paftasına yazdığı cümle onun kurguladığı şekilde devam etmiyordu.

_"Ama gerçekten yaşayamadıktan sonra hayatta kalmak yalnızca işkenceden ibarettir."_

_"Kim Jongin!"_  diye tısladı dişlerinin arasından.

Çok, çok sinirliydi. Anlaşılan ona ait olana dokunduğu tek sefer Baekhyun değildi. Maketine, çizimlerine, odasına hatta yatağına dokunmuştu. Hepsini boş ver ona dokunup duruyordu.

_"Lanet olası piç kurusu!"_  diye tısladı bu defa. Sinirle oturduğu yerden kalktı ve yan dairenin teras kapısının açık olması için dua etti. Ancak bunun için duaya pek gerek yoktu. Jongin kilitli kapıların adamı değildi.

Terastan esmerin dairesine girip odaya hızla göz attı. Bir şeyler arıyordu, bir şeylerden sinirini çıkarmak için aranıyordu. Buldu da.

_"Hah! Pislik! Kapı kilitlemeyi öğreneceksin! Ve kimsenin özeline, odasına, yatağına dokunmamayı da!"_

Hızla kendi dairesine dönüp banyo dolabındaki birkaç saçma eşyanın bulunduğu tamir çantasını alarak diğerinin evine geçti.

Önce o duvarı beceren yatak başlığını söktü. Bu onu o kadar rahatlatmıştı ki sanki aylardır beynini siken sesi tek hamlede kısmış, onu parmakları arasında boğarak öldürmüştü.

Ardından yatağın diğer ayaklarını söktü ve yatağın yerle buluşmasını sağladı. Metal yatak başlığını ve ayaklarını terasa çıkardı. Ardından da yatağı terasa, Jongin'in kapısının sağında kalan, içeriye doğru genişleyen dikdörtgen bölüme taşıdı. Yorulmuştu. Bir anlığına doğrulup,  _"şimdi ne yapacağım"_  diye düşündü. Bununla yetinemezdi.

Hızla dairesine dönüp çizim masasını silmek için kullandığı alkolü ve flomaster kalem setini alarak terasa döndü. Madem Jongin notlarla anlaşmak istiyordu Sehun da ona uyacaktı.

Önce esmerin dairesinde bulduğu çarşafları getirip, biraz alkol ve keyifle içtiği sigarasının sönmemiş izmariti ile tutuşturdu. O notunu yazarken, tutuşmuş çarşaflar terasta romantik olduğu kadar ateşli bir atmosfer oluşturmuştu.

Dizileri üzerinde yerdeki yatağın üzerine çıktı.

"G _erçekten yaşayamadıktan sonra hayatta kalmak yalnızca işkenceden ibarettir._

_Yalanlarla yaşamak ise APTALLIK!_

_Ve ben aptal değilim!_

_Notların cevapsız kalmasın istedim. Tek diyeceğim_

_SİKTİR GİT!"_ diye kocaman harflerle mesajını yazdı. Ayağa kalkıp eserine bir de uzaktan baktı.   
  
  


_"Aferin Sehun, renk seçimin, renklerin kumaşta dağılımı, harflerin büyüklüğü vs. çok iyi olmuş. Tebrikler"_  dedi imalı gülümsemesi altından ve _"bence bunu da sergi için ayırmalılar"_ diye saçma bir espriekledi.

Sönmeye yüz tutmuş çarşaflara baktı ve geriye kalan yanmamış parçaları tekmeledi hafifçe. Dairesinden iki karton getirip yerdeki sönmüş parçaları sıyırıp yatağın üzerine serpti. Terasın köşesinde eski komşudan kalan çiçeksiz boş saksılar ilişti gözüne. Saksıların içindeki toprakları da yazıyı içine alacak bir kalp oluşturmaya dikkat ederek yatağın üzerine boca etti. Şimdi eseri daha çarpıcı görünüyordu.

_"Al şimdi de bu yatakta becer birilerini"_  diye fısıldadı ürkütücü gülümsemesinin ardından.

Son bir defa bir eksik var mı diye kontrol ederken cebinde hareketlenmiş olan telefonu fark etti. Ekranda gördüğü isim ise sinsi gülümsemesinin genişleme sebebiydi. Zevkle " _reddet"_  tuşuna dokundu. Ardından rehbere girip numarayı engelledi.

İşte bu kadar basitti. Kim Jongin onun için bitmişti.   
  
  


     

...

Jongin ikinci arayışında numarasının engellendiğini öğrenmiş, bu gülüşünü kahkahaya dönüştürmüştü. Sehun'un kızgınlığından kesinlikle çok fazla zevk alıyordu. Adeta bu yanlış anlaşılma nedeniyle kendiyle gurur duyuyordu. Sehun'u çözmek gerçekten zordu, ama Jongin'in şansı hep yanında oluyordu. Yani o öyle düşünüyordu.

_"Beni kıskandığı için kızgın"_  dedi kendi kendine. Sanki bunu sürekli tekrarlamak içini neşeyle dolduruyordu.  _"Baekhyun ona doğruyu söyler nasıl olsa"_  deyip omuz silkti. Bunca zaman yaptığı gözlemlerden biliyordu ki Baekhyun ve Sehun arasında sırlara yer yoktu. Jongin'in bilmediği Baekhyun'un gerçekte kimle seviştiğini bilse bile bunu Sehun'a söyleyemeyeceğiydi.  
  
  


...

Sehun valizini kapattı, kapıyı kilitleyip evden çıktı. Elbette terastaki esmere ait yatak parçalarını da yanına almayı ihmal etmemişti. Demir ayaklar, yatak başlığı... Onları kapının önüne bırakacak, ihtiyacı olan birileri belki görüp alırdı. Böylece Jongin'in kendi dışındaki insanlara da bir katkısı olurdu. Asansör zemin kata ulaştığında önce yatak parçalarını kapının önüne çıkardı. Ardından valizini alıp gelen ilk taksi ile terminale doğru yola çıktı.

Her şeyi geride bırakmıştı. Artık arınma zamanıydı. Kim Jongin'den sonsuza dek kurtulacaktı.  
  
  


...

Jongin teslim gününün ilk ışıklarına dek ofisten ayrılmamış, kanepede birkaç saatliğine uyuyup son kontrolleri tamamlamıştı.

_"Yorgunsun ben götüreyim mi?"_

_"Kris araç ve şoför ayarladı. Önce eve uğrayıp duş alacağım, küçük bir valiz hazırlamam lazım. Sonra direk yarışma komitesinin teslim ofisine, teslim sonrası da Suu otele geçeceğim. Biraz tatile ihtiyacım var."_

_"Uzun süredir Kuniko'yla görüşmedim, belki ben de bir ara uğrarım. Orada çıkardığın işin sonucunu hala görmedim. Merak ediyorum."_

Jongin 2 yaz önce liseden arkadaşı olan Kuniko'nun ailesine ait otellerden birinin dekorasyonunu üstlenmiş, bu süreçte de oldukça güzel vakit geçirmişti. Chanyeol ve Kris o uygulama sürecinde onu sıkça ziyaret ettikleri için onlar da Jongin'in lise arkadaşıyla tanışıp yakınlaşmışlardı.

_"Aslına bakarsan yarışmanın ödül töreni için onunla görüşmüşler. Belki de yaptığım işi takdir etmek için umduğundan daha çabuk orada olabilirsin"_  dedi Jongin bilmişlikle ve sıkıntıyla ekledi  _"bir sorun var yalnız, benim için not işlerini halledebilir misin? Biraz dinlendikten sonra o lanet yere gideceğim. Annem'i merak ediyorum."_

Chanyeol üzerine sinen karamsarlığı belli etmemeye çalışarak gülümsemeyi denedi ve en yumuşak ses tonuyla  _"hallederim, annenle en son ne zaman konuştunuz?" diye sordu._

_"Geçen hafta."_

_"Bir süre onun yanında zaman geçirsen ya da belki onu bir yerlere götürsen, ne dersin? Beraber zaman geçirmeye ihtiyacınız var."_

_"Bilmiyorum olabilir."_

Chanyeol Jongin ve ailesi arasındaki sorunlar için hep kendini kötü hissetmişti. Arkadaşının sahip olmadıklarına sahip olduğu için minnettar ama onun adına da üzgündü. Jongin'in benimsediği hayat tarzı, dengesizliği hatta iş kolik olmasının nedenini bile ailesinden uzakta oyalanma isteğine bağlıyordu. Babasının vefatından sonra annesiyle de neredeyse tüm bağları kopmuştu. Annesini seviyordu ancak yine de ona sıcak davranmayı kendine yediremiyordu. Büyükbabası ise hala Jongin üzerinde baskı kurma isteğinden vazgeçmemiş, bu uğurda kendi kızını bile görmezden geliyordu. Ne sorunlu insan ama...

_"Buraya ne zaman döneceksin?"_

_"Sonuçlar açıklandıktan sonra belki ya da okul açılmadan hemen önce, bilmiyorum. Evdeki durumlara bağlı ve benim o durumlara ne kadar sabredebileceğime."_

_"Anlıyorum. Bize ihtiyacın olursa aramaktan çekinme."_

_"Saçmalama, ne çekinmesi?"_ Jongin gülerek arkadaşına sarılıp vedalaştı.

_"Araç gelmiş, ben panoları indireyim. Maket için-"_

_"Ben hallederim maketi"_  dedi Kris ofisten içeriye girer girmez  _"Çıktılar mükemmel oldu. Hepsini kontrol ettim. Aferin bize"_ diye ekledi ve göz kırpıp hızla toplantı odasına yöneldi.

Tüm gerekenler araca yüklendikten sonra vedalaşıp ayrıldılar. Yarışma stresi bittiğine göre Chanyeol artık yapması gerekenleri yerine getirmeli ve Baekhyun'a ulaşmalıydı. Birkaç günlük süre boyunca Baekhyun'a mesaj atmış, aramış ve hiçbirine yanıt alamamıştı. Belki de gidip onu görmesi gerekiyordu. Tabii onu bulabilirse...

Jongin ise o kadar yoğundu ki Sehun'u yalnızca gördüğü gün arayabilmişti. Ancak sarışın olanın gerçeği öğrenip onunla konuşmaktan utandığına da emindi. Baekhyun mutlaka ona anlatmış ve Sehun Jongin'e dedikleri için utandığından ortadan kaybolmuş olmalıydı. Esmerin senaryosu böyle söylüyordu.  
  
  


     

...

Araba garaja girdikten sonra, asansör girişinde bir şeyler taşıyan kat görevlisi dikkatini çekti.

_"İyi sabahlar Bay Kim."_

_"Sana da, Jun Hyun. Taşımana yardım etmemi ister misin?"_

_"Hayır, Bay Kim teşekkür ederim, yalnızca asansördeki parçayı da alıncaya dek bekleyebilir misiniz?"_

_"Tabii, elbette."_

_"Biri bunları kapının önüne bırakmış, ama alan olmamış. Taşıması baya zor, dökme demirmiş, iyi para eder."_

Jongin gülümseyerek başıyla adamı onayladı ve  _"evet taşıması zor gibi görünüyor"_  dedi, adamın alnından süzülen tere bakarak. Açık duran asansör kapısının önüne geldiğinde onu bekleyen tanıdık parça ile yorgun yüzünde ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışan bir ifade belirdi.

Yatak başlığı asansörün içerisine yan yatırılmış halde öylece duruyordu. Görevli tekrar geldiğinde Jongin parmağıyla başlığı işaret ederek şaşkınlıkla sordu.

_"Bu da kapının önünde miydi?"_

_"Evet. Evet. Ne insanlar var, sapa sağlam şeyi atmışlar? Şu en üstteki yuvarlak parçalar biraz darbe almış, taşırken falan sürtüp çarptılar her halde, onlar aşınmış ama gerisi hala çok iyi durumda, siz anlarsınız değil mi? Sizce antikacıya götürsem para verirler mi yoksa hurdacıya mı götürmeliyim?"_

Jongin şaşkınlığını üzerinden atamadan cevap bekleyen adama  _"A-antika. Antikacıya götürmelisin, eğer biraz bilgili ve işçilikten anlıyorlarsa kesinlikle iyi para vereceklerdir"_  diyebildi. Çünkü kendisi o parçaya gerçekten iyi para vermişti.

Jun Hyun yatak başlığını sürüklerken çıkardığı kulak tırmalayıcı sesle holden çıktığında Jongin neler olduğuna anlam veremeden dairesinin olduğu kata ilerledi.

Aslında adamı durdurup başlığı dairesine geri taşıtabilirdi ancak aralarında geçen konuşma sonrası adamın o satıştan alacağı paraya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşündüğü için vazgeçmişti. İçinden bir ses sürprizlerin bu kadar olmadığını fısıldarken Jongin göreceklerinden korkmuyor değildi.

Dairesinin kapısından içeriye girdiğinde tahmin ettiği gibi yatağının yerinde olmadığını gördü. Yalnızca en önemsiz ve en fazla deforme olma ihtimali olan yaylı demir iskelet oradaydı. Burnundan verdiği nefesle gülümserken başını iki yana sallıyordu. Sorumluyu tahmin edebiliyordu, tek şüphesi onun bu kadar ileri gidip gitmeyeceğiydi. Gerçekten o kadar kızgın mıydı? Acaba yatağını nereye götürmüştü?

_"Hadi ama... Baekhyun'la yattığımı düşündüğün için yatağımı mı attın Sehun_?" diye mırıldandı.  _"Bana deli gibi aşıksın işte!"_ dedi ve ceketinin cebinden paketini çıkarıp sigarasını dudaklarına götürdü; terasa doğru ilerlerken yaktı. Onu görmek istiyordu. O uslanmaz inatçı buralarda bir yerlerde olmalıydı.

Sessizce Baekhyun'un dairesinin önüne doğru ilerledi. Kapı kapalıydı. Açık kalmış perde aralığından içeriyi izledi bir süre. Evde kimse yok gibiydi. Yavaşça kapıyı araladığında ise Cutie Pie terasa fırladı. Kimse onu yürüyüşe çıkarmamış olmalıydı, küçük yaratık terasın giderine işemeyi alışkanlık haine getirmişti. Jongin terasın diğer köşesindeki gidere doğru koşan küçük yaratığın ardından bakarken yerdeki şeyi fark etti.

Hızlı adımlarla tanıdık ve bir o kadar da tanımadık olan yerdeki yatağın başına geldi. Yüzünde şüpheyle karışmış keyifli gülümsemesi ve muzip bakışı hakimdi.

_"Ben sana yapacağımı bilirim"_  gülümsemesiyle alt dudağının sağ köşesini dişleri arasına aldı ve ona yazılmış notu tekrar tekrar okudu.

"G _erçekten yaşayamadıktan sonra hayatta kalmak yalnızca işkenceden ibarettir._

_Yalanlarla yaşamak ise APTALLIK!_

_Ve ben aptal değilim!_

_Notların cevapsız kalmasın istedim. Tek diyeceğim_

_SİKTİR GİT!"_

Kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. Farkında olmadan bir eli çenesinin altına yerleşmiş, Sehun'un bunu yazarken yatağın üzerindeki hareketlerini, pozisyonunu hayal ediyordu. Hayali hoşuna gitti. Kalbini tek kıran şey ise Sehun'un o yatakta onsuz oynamış olmasıydı. Ama bunun da üstesinden gelecekti.

_"Siktir git mi? Ben gidersem sen peşimden gelmez misin Sehun?_

_İnadından gelmezsin değil mi? O kadar inatçısın ki, ne pahasına olursa olsun burnunun dikine gidiyorsun. Oysa tüm yollar bana çıkıyor, bana çıkacak."_  Dedi eğilip yakılmış çarşaf parçalarını yatağın üzerinden silkelerken.

_"Çarşafı yakmış yaa!"_  dedi, Cutie Pie'a sanki onu anlayıp onunla gülecekmiş gibi beklenti içerisine girerek. Cutie Pie ise işini bitirmiş Jongin'in silkelediği küllerden, topraklardan saçılan parçaların ne olduğunu çözmeye çalışır gibi onları izliyordu.

Biten sigarasını masanın üzerindeki küllüğe söndürüp geri geldi. Yatağı dik konuma getirip, sürükleyerek odasına taşıdı. Geriye kalan metal parçayı dışarı çıkarıp yatağı eski yerine getirdi; yazı duvara bakacak şekilde kapalı olarak dik konumda duvara yasladı. Uzun süre eve gelmeyecekti, o yokken artık çok daha değerlenmiş olan yatağını koruması gerekiyordu. Döndüğünde onunla ne yapacaklarına Sehun'la birlikte karar verirlerdi. En azından birkaç ay sonrasına dair planları bu şekildeydi.

Garajda onu bekleyen aracı hatırlayıp hızla duşa girdi, küçük bir valiz hazırlayıp Cutie Pie'ı da yanına alarak evden çıktı. Küçük köpeği tümüyle unutmuştu, artık onu Kris'e bırakmaktan başka şansı yoktu.   
  
  


...

_"Hallettin mi?"_

_"Evet teslim ettim. Yarın incelemeler başlayacakmış."_

_"Kimseyi gördün mü?"_

_"Son teslim edenlerden biriydik, o yüzden kimseyi görmedim ama katılım baya fazla."_

_"Anladım. Bizimki kazanacağı için sorun yok."_

_"Haklısın dostum, daha iyisi yapılacak olsa biz yapardık."_

_"Sen ne yapacaksın?"_

_"Birkaç gün Kuniko'nun yanında kalacağım. Otelde yapılmasını istediği bazı değişiklikler ve eklemeler varmış. Otele geldiğimden beri peşimde, onunla görüşeceğim, daha sonra annemin yanına geçeceğim. Sonrasını bilmiyorum. Belki Kuniko'nun istediği değişiklikler için burada kalır, komitenin kararını beklerim. Kuniko komiteyle anlaştığını söyledi, tören için salonda istediği değişiklikleri halletmeye çalışacağız sanırım."_

_"Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?"_

_"Henüz bilmiyorum. Ama olursa seni ararım. Chanyeol'dan not işlemlerimi halletmesini istedim, ona yardım edebilir misin? Kafası dolu gibiydi."_

_"Kafası bomboş onun."_

_"Ne oldu?"_

_"Baekhyun'la konuşamamış, mesajları ve aramaları cevapsız kalmış. Tüm neşesi 1 gün sürdü anlayacağın. Yarışma paniği de hayatından çıkınca içi boşalmış gibi okuldaki odasında boş boş oturuyor. İlgime ihtiyacı var gibi."_

_"Özür dilerim Kris, her şeyi üzerine yıktım. Cutie Pie nasıl?"_

_"Yatağı sahiplendi bana dokundurtmuyor. Diğer her şeyi de sorun etme, halledeceğim ben."_

_"O şapşala da söyle çok üzülmesin, En fazla birkaç ay daha kaçabilir yuvarlak popo. Sonra zaten onun görüş alanında olacaktır."_

_"Chanyeol ve aşk acılarıyla her zaman benden daha iyi baş ettiğini düşünürdüm, bu teselliyle bir bok yapmadığını anladım. Defol git Kim Jongin, ben kendi yöntemlerimle hallederim."_

_"Sürekli içip uyuyacaksınız değil mi?"_

_"En azından içirip dövmeciye götürmeyeceğim kesin"_ dedi Kris ve ikisi de sesli kahkahalar sonrası vedalaşıp görüşmeyi bitirdi.   
  
  


...

Ailesinin yanına giden Sehun'un ardından Baekhyun hiç hissetmediği kadar yalnız hissetmişti kendini. Son notların açıklanmasından sonra bütünlemelere girip girmeyeceği belli olacağı için bekliyor bir türlü oradan ayrılamıyordu. Evde yalnız kalmaktansa Luhan'ın yanında kalmayı seçmiş, Chanyeol'u düşünmemek için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Aklındakilerden kurtulmayı zaten başaramamışken, Chanyeol'den gelen aramalar ve mesajlar işleri iyice zorlaştırıyordu. Ancak Baekhyun kararlıydı, aramaları açmıyor mesajları okumadan siliyor, sırığını tümüyle görmezden geliyordu. Baekhyun'a göre büyük ihtimalle birlikte çalıştıkları dersten kalmıştı Chanyeol o nedenle arıyor olmalıydı yine de bu kadar aramasına gerek var mıydı?

Okuldaki panoların önünde durmuş adını ararken, onu arayanın sesi kulaklarına doldu.

_"Baekhyun!"_

Sesini bile özlemiş olmak normal miydi?

Sıkıntıyla yavaşça arkasına döndü. Gözleri kesinlikle karşısındakini bulmazken sessizce uzun olanın ne diyeceğini bekledi.

_"Notların için mi geldin?"_

_"Bütünlemelerin tarihlerine de bakacaktım. Notlar henüz sisteme girilmemiş, bildiğiniz üzere"_  dedi fısıltı gibi çıkan sesiyle. Chanyeol duymakta zorlandığı için biraz daha yaklaştı. Baekhyun yüzüne çarpan kokuyla bir adım geriledi, sırtı panoya yaslandı. Elinde olmadan gözleri diğerinin gözlerini buldu.

Chanyeol, onu görebildiği için parlayan gözler, muzip bakışlarla karşısında tek kelime etmesi için yalvarabilecek haldeydi. O gece olanların hata olduğu düşüncesi benliğini sarmışken, Baekhyun'a kendini affettirmenin hayaliyle konuşmaya çalışıyordu.

_"İstersen sana yard-"_

_"İSTEMEM!"_

Chanyeol'un gülümsemesi soldu önce. Ardından kelimeleri kayboldu. Oysa o gece Baekhyun da istememiş miydi? Hatta Chanyeol'dan daha çok isteyen o değil miydi?

_"..."_

_"Yani, girmeyeceğim sınavlara. Bugün. Bugün gidiyorum. Alttan alacağım."_

_"Yapı sistemlerini veremezsen okulun uzayacak."_

_"Biliyorum."_

_"Emin misin? Uzatmak istediğine emin misin? Yani ne için gitmen gerekiyor, yani ben yardım ederim. Olanlar için üzgünüm, ama unuturuz, telafi ederim. Yani ben çok üzgünüm. Bunu yapma bana."_

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un tüm yardımlarına rağmen kalacak olması yüzünden özür dilediğini düşünürken, uzun olan çok farklı konuların pişmanlığıyla diğerine yalvarmak üzereydi. Özellikle sesindeki çaresizlik Baekhyun'un kulaklarındaki uğultuyu bastırmış, gözlerinin dolmasına neden olmuştu. Yılların sürtük Baekhyun'u kalbinde ilk defa böyle bir sızı hissediyor ve onunla başa çıkamıyordu.

_"Ben gitmeliyim, sizin hatanız değil. Hepsi benim hatam"_  dedi ve koşarak okuldan çıktı. Bir anlık duraksamadan sonra Chanyeol da Baekhyun'un ardından koşup çıkmıştı. Baek arkasından yıkılmış halde bakan genci dikiz aynasına attığı ıslak bakışlardan görebilmiş ve tüm kalbiyle veda etmişti.

_"Park Chanyeol, lütfen içimdeki şeyi çıkar, onu geri al"_  derken ince tişörtü üzerinden sol göğsüne baskı uyguluyor, ancak asıl hissettiği baskıyı hafifletmeye gücü yetmiyordu.  
  
  


...

_"NELER OLUYOR BAEK?"_

_"Sana da merhaba Sehun."_

_"NEDEN SINAVLARA GİRMEDİN?"_

_"Iııımmm! Bağırmayı keser misin? Uyuyorum burada._

_Günler sonra beni azarlamak için mi aradın?"_

_"Notlar açıklanmış mı diye bakayım dedim ve bil bakalım ne gördüm?"_

_"Bölüm birincisi mi olmuşum?"_

_"KIÇIMIN BİRİNCİSİ! 3 DERSTEN KALMIŞSIN!"_

_"Bağırma."_

_"Baek neden girmedin kurtarma sınavına?"_

_"Girsem de kalacaktım."_

_"Yapı Sistemlerini geçebilirdin. Chanyeol'la günlerce çalıştınız."_

Baekhyun duyduğu isimle birlikte uykusundan aniden ayıldı, günlerdir yataktan çıkmak istememe nedenini gözleri önünde buldu.

_"Onu geçseydin okulu uzatmayacaktın."_

_"Bitti mi Sehun?"_

_"Ne bitti mi?"_

_"Bildiğim şeyleri bana anlatman bitti mi?"_  Diye sordu Baekhyun sertçe. Sehun arkadaşının kırıldığını düşündü ve konuyu değiştirdi.

_"Bitti. Nasılsın?"_

_"Hıh! Sonunda."_

_"NE?"_

_"Sonunda nasıl olduğumla ilgilenmeye başladın. Yalnızım, evdeyim, sıkılıyorum."_

_"Beni aramayınca tatile çıktığını düşündüm."_

_"Yorgunum."_

_"Emin misin? Hasta gibisin. Doktora göründün mü?"_

_"Saçmalama annem kafayı yer hasta mıyım diye."_

_"Ama hasta gibi geliyor sesin."_

_"Hayır hasta değilim biraz dinlenmeye ihtiyacım var. Hem beni boş ver, annen nasıl oldu."_

_"Annem?"_

_"Annen hasta olduğu için eve dönmedin mi sen, öyle demiştin?"_

_"Aaa evet evet. Bahar alerjisi geçmek bilmemiş, önemli bir şey yok."_

_"Kafede misin?"_

_"Evet, tatil sonuçta yoğun oluyor._

_Ben aslında Cutie Pie'ı merak etmiştim. Senin yanında mı?"_

_"Hayır."_

Sehun asıl merak ettiği soruyu bir türlü soramıyordu. Cutie Pie'ı merak ettiği doğruydu ancak ondan daha fazla merak ettiği piç bir şey vardı.

_"Jongin onu bir yere götürmüş sanırım. Ortalıkta yoktu. Evden çıkmadan yan dairenin kapısından da seslendim gelmedi."_

_"İçeriye girip baktın mı?"_

_"Sehun aradım diyorum yok işte. Sahibi Jongin değil mi? Yanında götürmüş olmalı."_

_"Sen oradayken Asistan Kim yoktu yani?"_

_"Görmedim. Sanırım yoktu."_

Sehun kahve tezgahı üzerindeki boş fincanlarla oynarken esmerin nerede olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Zaten günlerdir aynı şeyi düşünüyordu da kendinden gizliyordu. Jongin o yaptıklarını görmüş olmalıydı ama hiçbir tepki vermemesi garipti. Gerçi aradıysa da telefon numarasını engellemişti. Yine de istese ona ulaşabilirdi.  _"Demek ki ulaşmak istemedi"_  diye mırıldandı.

_"Anlamadım, ne dedin?"_

_"Kahve! Kahve siparişi alıyordum. Sonra konuşuruz Baekhyun, kendine dikkat et tamam mı?"_  deyip cevabı beklemeden telefonu kapattı.

Sehun eve geleli neredeyse 1,5 hafta olacaktı ve Jongin ona ulaşmamıştı. Belki de çok kızmış ve notta yazdığı gibi siktirip gitmişti ya da günlerdir Sehun'un kafasında kurguladığı gibi başkalarını sikmeye gitmişti, kim bilir?  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere.


	41. 3.7 - Yaz Tatili * Siyahın daveti...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Puth - Attention
> 
> "Benim olduğunu düşündürdün bana...  
> Sadece ilgi istiyorsun, kalbimi istemiyorsun.  
> Belki de başka biriyle olmam düşüncesinden nefret ediyorsundur."

 

 

 

...

Günler birbirinin aynı geçiyordu ve ne Sehun'un ne Baekhyun'un beklediğini kabullenmediği beklentileri gerçekleşmiyordu. Bu bir romantik komedi olsaydı belki Jongin Sehunların kafeye gelip ona kahve siparişi verirdi. Ancak vermemişti. Yok canım... Asla Sehun bunun hayalini kurmamıştı.

İtiraf etmek gerekirse belki biraz kurmuş olabilirdi. Sonra hayal kuran yerlerini kaynayan kahve ile dezenfekte etmişti. Evet sözde ondan arınmak için gelmişti ama onu düşünmeden geçirdiği 1 saat bile yoktu. Kafenin yoğunluğu dahi aklındakileri atmaya yetmiyordu. Lanet olası insanların bazısı ne kadar çok ona benziyordu. Kiminin saçı benziyor, kiminin elleri, bazen kokusu bile burnuna ulaşıyordu sanki... Ama en çok gülüşü benzeyen birini gördüğünde kalbi sızlıyordu. Sonra kimsenin onun gibi gülümseyemeyeceği aklına geliyordu. Piç sırıtma değil, sıcak masum gülümsemesini hayal ediyordu. Çok lazımmış gibi!

Baekhyun için ise ilklerin yazı oluyordu. Aklındaki sırıktan kurtulmak için işkencecisini seçmiş, ablasının emrinde şirkete gidip gelmeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol'u düşünmeye zamanı kalmayacak şekilde süründüğü için gündüzleri rahatsa da gece yatağa girdiğinde hayalini kurmayı kendine yasakladığı adamla seviştiği rüyaları vardı. Benzer rüyaları Sehun da görmüyor değildi, sabahları uzun duş seansları yalnızca içindeki arınma isteğindendi.  
  
  


...

_"Meşgulüm Sehun?"_

_"Neyle?"_

_"Bora'nın katalog dolabını düzeltiyorum."_

_"Şirkette misin?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Ve ablanın dolabını düzeltiyorsun?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Baekkie iyi misin?"_

Baekhyun sesli bir nefes bırakıp, kulağıyla omzu arasına sıkıştırdığı telefona ikna edici olduğunu düşündüğü bir açıklama yaptı. Gerçeği söylemeye gücü yetmeyeceği açıktı.

_"Bu ne saçma soru Sehunie, sonunda geleceğim yer burası değil mi? Ben de biraz görüneyim istedim, hepsi bu kadar."_

_"İyisin yani?"_

_"Eveeeeeet!"_

_"Tamam neden kızıyorsun?"_

_"Sen neden aramıştın?"_

_"Günlerdir konuşmuyoruz, seni özledim."_

_"Eve döndüğümde çok yorgun oluyorum, hemen uyuyorum"_  diye yalan söyledi Baek. Oysa Sehun'la konuşurken hem hissettiği pişmanlık hem de aklından atamadığını karşısında hayal ediyor olduğu için Sehun'u aramayı erteleyip duruyordu. Nasıl bu kadar saçmaladığına kendi bile şaşırıyordu ama oluyordu işte.

_"Belki hafta sonu ziyaretime gelirsin."_

_"Sanmıyorum bebeğim. Hafta sonu Bora'yla Japonya'ya gideceğim, görüşmeleri varmış, beni de sürüklüyor"_ diye bir yalan daha söyledi Baekhyun. Bora'nın kimseyi sürüklediği yoktu, aksine Baekhyun onu da götürmesi için peşinde yavru köpek gibi dolanıyordu.

_"Çok kalacak mısın?"_

_"Henüz belli değil ama 1 aya yakın kalacağız sanırım."_

_"Hımm... anladım. Ara sıra beni kendinden haberdar et."_

_"Tamam bebeğim, endişelenme. Yarışmadan haber var mı? Chanyeol aradı mı seni?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun boğazındaki kurulukla... Onu aramıştı mesela ama Baekhyun gelen aramayı, iyi olup olmadığını soran mesajı yanıtsız bırakmıştı.   
Onun adını söylerken gözleri kapanmış göz kapaklarına yapıştırılmış bakışları kalbini görür gibi onu izliyordu. Adını söylemek bile ne kadar da zorlaşmıştı.

_"Yoo. Belli olmuş mu?"_

_"Yok, yani bilmiyorum ama belki aramıştır diye düşünmüştüm."_

_"Henüz haber yok ama yakın zamanda belli olur sanırım."_

_"Bol şanslar Sehun, eminim kazanacaksınız."_

Sehun'un yüzünde beliren buruk gülümseme ve aklına gelen esmer genç... Sahi yarışmanın sonucu ne zaman belli olacaktı?  
  
  


...

_"Tebrikler!"_

_"Ciddi misin?"_

_"Neden bu kadar şaşırdın? Ne bekliyordun ki?"_

Kris hızla Chanyeol'un odasına gitti. Kapıyı çalmadan içeriye dalıp  _"Kazanmışız!"_  dedi, geniş bir gülümsemeyle. Ardından telefonun hoparlörünü açtı ve Chanyeol'un masasına bıraktı.

_"Siz birlikte misiniz?"_

_"Ne sandın, yokluğundan yararlanıp, dostluğumuzu pekiştiriyoruz"_  diyerek koltuğunda geriye yaslanıp gerindi gülerken Chan.

_"Okulda halletmemiz gereken işler vardı"_  diye durumu açıkladı Kris, Sehun sayesinde Jongin'in kıskançlığıyla tanışmıştı ve bunun üzerine sıçrama riskini göze alamamıştı.

_"Hadi hemen hazırlanıp gelin, takımlar içinde sizi görmeyi özledim"_  diyerek daha önceki kolokyumlara atıfta bulundu esmer olan.

_"Hemen mi?"_  diye atladı Chanyeol.

_"Haftaya cumartesi kolokyum yapılacak ardından da kazananlar açıklanacak."_

_"Yani 8 gün var."_

_"8 gün varsa ne olmuş, daha fazla baş başa kalmanızı istemiyorumdur belki, hem Kuniko seni özelmiş, Chanyeol ne zaman gelecek diye sorup duruyor."_

Kris keyifli gülümsemesinin arasında  _"Kolokyum saat kaçta?"_  diye sordu.

_"Erken gelin diyorum saati ne yapacaksın?"_

_"Annem ve yeğenim burada, haftaya Cuma gecesi uçuşları."_

_"Öffff!"_

_"Hem öğrencileri de getirmeliyiz değil mi?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol, Kris'e.

_"Evet, Cumartesi sabah yola çıkarız, 2-3 saat içinde yanındayız şampiyon."_

Jongin Chanyeol'un sorusuyla birlikte heyecanlanmıştı. Neredeyse 1 aydan fazla süredir Sehun'u görmüyordu. Onu aramayı denediğinde numarasının engellendiğini öğrenmiş ve ara ara hala engelli olup olmadığını anlamak için arayıp kontrol etmek dışında bir şey yapmamıştı.

Duygularından emindi ancak bunları arkadaşlarıyla paylaşıp dalga konusu olmak istemiyordu, en azından Sehun onu kabul edinceye dek. O yüzden diğerlerine onun hakkında bir şey soramamış, yarışma sonucu bahanesini her türlü kendi lehine kullanmak üzere sürekli planlamalar yapıp sarışın gence tuzaklar kurmuştu.

_"Anlaştık o zaman."_

_"Senin oradaki işlerin nasıl gidiyor"_  diye sordu Kris. Jongin kısa bir tatil ve aile ziyareti ardından sinir küpü olarak Kuniko'nun oteline dönmüş, zaman kaybetmeden tadilat projesi çizmeye ve bir yandan çizimlerini uygulamaya başlamıştı.

_"Bir süre daha burada kalacağım gibi görünüyor. Kolokyum'un yapılacağı salonun pek işi kalmadı, ancak Kuniko'nun istekleri bitmiyor. Şimdi de spa bölümünü genişletmek için beni ikna etmeye çalışıyor."_

_"Direnme bence, Kuniko aklına koyduysa kaçamazsın"_  dedi Chanyeol. 2 yıl önce yapılan tadilatta da yalnızca odaların elden geçirilmesi söz konusuyken Kuniko tüm oteli baştan aşağıya yeniletmiş, Jongin genç kadının elinden kendini zor kurtarmıştı.

Kris  _"evden getirmemizi istediğin bir şey var mı?"_  diye sordu. Sonuçta Jongin küçük bir valizle 1 aydır evinden uzaktaydı. Esmer olanın istediği birkaç şey vardı elbette ancak evdeki yatak ve meraklı arkadaşları bir araya geldiğinde yıllarca onların dilinden kurtulamayacağını bildiği için  _"teşekkürler, gerek yok, buradan hallediyorum"_  diyebildi. Sehun ve yatağına yaptığı şeyler aklına geldiğinde yüzündeki umutsuz ifade gülümsemeye dönüştü. Lanet olsun onu çok özlemişti ve görmek için değil günleri saniyeleri saymaya başlamıştı.

_"Anlaştık o zaman cumartesi sabahı kahvaltı da görüşürüz"_  dedi Chanyeol ve ekledi  _"ondan önce başka bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa ara."_  
  
  


...

_"Merhaba Sehun."_

_"Merhaba Chanyeol."_

_"Nasılsın?"_

_"İyiyim teşekkürler, ya sen?"_

_"Ben de iyiyim, haftaya cumartesi programın her neyse, boşaltman için aradım."_

Sehun'un kalbi deli gibi atmaya başlamıştı, ancak belli etmek istemedi.

_"İş mi?"_

Chanyeol bir an durakladı, elbette ya nasıl aklından çıkmıştı. Kraliçe Park günler önce Sehun'u arayıp, uygun olup olmadığını öğrenmesini, arkadaşının proje ofisinde elemana ihtiyacı olduğunu söylemesini istemişti. Tabii Chanyeol'un Sehun denince aklına düşen tek isim Baekhyun olduğu için Chan Sehun yerine Baekhyun'u aramayı düşünmüş, ancak yaptıkları son konuşma sonrası cesaret edemediği için çareyi kafayı bulmakta aramıştı. Ertesi sabah ise Sehun'u araması gerektiğini hatırlamak bir yana hala Baekhyun'la ilgili depresif hayallerle doluydu.

_"Evet yaaa. Profesör Park Han Eun'un ofisi için kısa süreli bir yardımcı aradığını söylemişti. Tümüyle aklımdan çıkmış umarım geç olmamıştır. Çalışmak ister misin?"_

_"Aslında hiç fena olmaz"_  dedi Sehun sonuçta okul açıldığında ödemesi gereken harç ve bir dolu okul masrafı olacaktı.

_"Baekhyun..."_

_"Efendim?"_

_"Baekhyun nasıl? O, o iyi mi?"_

Sehun bir an duraksadı. Chanyeol'un Baek'i sormasını garipsemişti, ancak Baek'in dersleri ve okulu uzattığı aklına gelince Chanyeol'un kısa olanı sorma nedenini bulmuştu, kendince...

_"İyi olduğunu söylüyor, şirketlerinde ablasına yardım ediyor. Pek zamanı olmadığı için görüşemedik açıkçası. Neden sordun, bir problem yok değil mi, yani Baekhyun'la ilgili?"_ diye sorup tahminini teyit etmek istedi.

Chanyeol kendine hakim olamayıp küçük aşkını sormuştu işte ve şimdi yaptığını nasıl toplayacağı konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Ama uydururdu.

_"Yo, yo bir sorun yok. Yalnızca merak ettim. Biliyorsundur belki okulunu uzatıyor, zamanı varsa belki çalışmak ister diye..."_

Chanyeol dilini kesse yeriydi. Sormakla kalmamış bir de Sehun aracılığıyla Baekhyun'dan randevu koparmaya çalışıyordu.  _"Bravo!"_  dedi iç sesi ve alnına art arda tokatlar indirdi.

_"Çok yoğun olduğunu söyledi ama bilmiyorum, ona sor istersen. Akşamları uygun oluyordur, gündüz çok yoğun olduğunu söylemişti."_

_"Hımm... Anlıyorum"_  dedi Chanyeol düşünceli düşünceli. Kesinlikle umutsuzdu.

_"Chanyeol şey, yarışmadan haber-"_

_"Aaaahh! Lanet olsun! Özür dilerim Sehun kafam çok karışık. Ben seni haberdar etmek için aradım. Cumartesi programını boşaltman gerekiyor."_

_"Bunu söylemiştin."_

_"Evet. Cumartesi günü Busan'a gidiyoruz."_

_"..."_

_"Tebrikler, ilk yarışmanı kazandın."_

Sehun sevinçten yerinde zıplarken diğer yandan konuşmaya çalışıyordu  _"GERÇEKTEN Mİ? ÇOK SEVİNDİM! BEN! BEN MUTLU OLDUM!"_

Chanyeol da yüksek sesli bir kahkaha attı. _"Bu kadar mutlu olacağını tahmin etmemiştim. Elbette biz kazanacaktık, sonuçta ekibimiz mükemmeldi."_

_"Ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum. Kazanacağımızı düşünüyordum ama bilmiyorum işte."_

Chanyeol yüzündeki geniş gülümsemeyle _"cumartesi sabah yola çıkacağız, saate tam karar vermedik ama"_  dedi.

_"Konaklayacak mıyız? Eğer öyleyse-"_

_"Hayır, kolokyum sonrası kazananlar açıklanacak, daha sonra sergiyi gezer diğer projelere bakar ve yemekten sonra döneriz."_

_"Anladım. Annemlerin yanındayım, eve uğramam gerekebilir, takım elbise mi giymeliyim?"_

_"Yani ödül için sahneye çıkacaksın, sık olsan yeterli, takım şart değil."_

_"Peki, sen bana buluşma saatini ve yerini mesaj atarsan, o saatte orada olurum."_

_"Anlaştık o zaman, şimdi Hyemin ve Taemin'i arayacağım. Sonra görüşürüz"_   dedi Chanyeol ve Sehun'un çocuksu sevinciyle kendi üzüntüsünden bir parça olsun uzaklaşıp diğerlerine haber verdi.  
  
  


...

Sehun arkadaki üçlü koltuğun sıkışıklığından kıyafetlerinin kırıştığı endişesiyle inip, üstünü inceledi.  _"Neyse ki fazla bir hasar yok"_  diye mırıldandı, kendi kendine. Diğerleri gibi yanına yedek kıyafet almayı akıl edememişti. Artık aklı her neredeyse...

Koltuğun arkalığına yerleştirilen bordo ceketini aldı. Ceketin cebindeki kravatı kontrol etti. Evet almıştı, unutmamıştı, ne büyük gelişme. Kris önde Taemin'le sohbet ederken Chanyeol, o ve Hyemin arkadan ilerleyerek resepsiyona ulaştı. Kıyafet getirmeyi akıl edenler için bir oda şarttı sonuçta. Valizleri odaya gönderdikten sonra, kahvaltı salonuna, Jongin'in yanına geçtiler. Sehun elbette diğerlerine nazaran heyecandan kulaklarına dek kızaran tek kişiydi. Onu özlediğini kelimelere dökmese de kulakları bir şeylerin ters gittiğinin habercisiydi, tabii yanakları da.

Jongin elinde dergisiyle arkadaki geniş ormanlığa bakan masaya oturmuş tek başına zaman öldürüyordu. Kris elini omzuna atıp geldiklerini haber verdi. Esmer genç ayağa kalkıp hepsini teker teker selamladı. En sona kalan Sehun'un üzerinde gözleri tabii ki daha fazla oyalanmıştı.

Bakışları bir yana, dudağındaki kıvrılma bile Sehun'un daha fazla kızarması için elverişli sıcaklığı oluşturuyordu. Siyah saçlı genç gözlerini esmer olan dışında her yerde gezdirirken masada yarışma ve proje hakkında koyu bir sohbet başlamıştı.

_"Sehun sen acıkmadın mı?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol. Jongin pür dikkat Sehun'un vereceği yanıtı bekliyordu. Sesini duymaya bile hasretti.

_"Pek değil"_  dedi Sehun kısık sesle, mecbur kalmadıkça Jongin'den sahip olduğu her şeyi saklamaya yemin etmiş gibiydi, sesini bile.

_"Lavabo ne tarafta?"_  deyip masadan kalkan Taemin'e yolu tarif eden Jongin, Sehun'un da ayaklanmasıyla masadan kalktı.

_"Size göstereyim"_  dedi ve önde Taemin'le Sehun ilerlerken o arkadan onları yönlendirip uzun boylu olanı inceleyerek göz ziyafeti çekebilecekti. Taemin tuvalete girdiğinde aynanın önünde ellerini yıkayıp yüzüne su çarpan gence yaklaştı esmer olan. Tek kelime etmeden bakıştılar. Sehun yanlarına geldiğinden beri ona bakmamıştı ve gözlerinin buluşması Jongin için paha biçilmez bir ödüldü. Çok güzeldi. Hırçın, sinirli ama güzel... Sert ifadesinin ne kadar kusursuz olduğunu düşündü. Tıpkı her hali gibi...

Sehun'un kaçmasına fırsat vermeden arkadan yaklaşıp bedenini diğerinin bedenine yasladı ve uzanıp kulağına  _"saçların çok yakışmış"_  diye fısıldadı. Ardından parmaklarını belli belirsiz dalgalandırılmış saçlarda gezdirip, ensesinden omzuna doğru okşayıp istemese de teması kesti. Sehun'un ifadesi çok çok kısa bir anlığına değişir gibi olduysa da eridiğini dışa vurmadan toparladı. Ona teslim olmayacaktı.

Sarı saçlarını gidip siyaha boyatması bile ifadesine sertlik katacağını, diğerinden kendini koruyacağını düşünme yanılgısıydı. En azından kendini böyle kandırmıştı. Sehun'u Jongin'den tanrı bile koruyamazdı, zira adı Kai olan tanrı çoktan onu kendine ayırmıştı.

Jongin tuvaletten çıkıp gittikten sonra Sehun tuttuğu nefesi bırakabildi. Şimdi yüzüne çarpacak su damlalarına daha çok ihtiyacı vardı, gömleğine sıçratmak pahasına. Beyaz gömleğindeki su damlacıkları kurumadan masaya döndüklerinde Jongin neşeyle bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Sehun onu izleyen gözlerin farkındaydı da yeniden onlarla buluşmaktan korktuğu için masanın üzerindeki yiyecekleri inceliyordu. Gören günlerdir aç gezdiğini düşünürdü. Uzanıp bir bardak su içti. Başka da bir şey yiyemedi.

Diğerleri sohbet ederken Hyemin gidip üzerini değiştirdi, ardından da kalanlar aynı şeyi yaptı. Tüm konuşulmayan süre boyunca Jongin masada elinde tuttuğu ve okuyor gibi yaptığı derginin arkasında Sehun'u izlemeye devam etti. Ona bakmaya doyamadığı açıkça belliydi. Sehun bakışlarını kaldırdığı kısacık anlarda buluştuğu kahveliklere gardını düşünmemek adına sürekli aklındaki cümleleri tekrar etti.

_"O Baekhyun'la yattı._

_O sana yalan söyledi._

_O seninle oynuyor._

_O senden hoşlanmıyor._

_Ona kanma!"_

Herkes masaya döndüğünde Jongin kalkıp üzerini değiştirmeye gitti. Yokluğunda muhabbete katılan Sehun, gözleri 2 küçük çizgi şeklini almış neşeyle gülümserken salona giren Jongin'i gördü. Tüm ifadesi üzerine buzlu su boca edilmişcesine sarsıldı. Kısılan gözleri daha fazlasını görmek için açıldı. Daha fazla görüş açısı edinmek, onu olabildiğince izleyip, incelemek için...  
  
  


     

Siyahlar içerisindeki Jongin gözlerini bürüyen koyulukla ona bakıyordu. Her zerresi onu arzuluyordu da onun da kendini arzulaması için duyulmayan dualar ediyordu. Çünkü tüm o hazırlık Sehun içindi. Hatta yarışmayı kazanmaktan çok, kazanan olduğu anların Sehun'un gözü önünde gerçekleşecek olmasıydı onu tatmin eden. Biliyordu, beyaz tenli gencin onun yeteneğine duyduğu saygının farkındaydı. Bu saygıya ek olarak fiziksel olarak da beğenilmek için elinden geleni yapmıştı. İyi de yapmıştı. Kore'nin en ünlü modelleri şu an önünde diz çöker işini bırakıp defolup giderdi. Kim Jongin siyahın asaletine bürünmüş, bünyesindeki ateşi tek bir noktaya, Sehun'a yönlendirmiş onu yakmak istediğini haykırıyordu, her bir hücresinden...

Masaya yaklaştı, boğuk çıkan bir sesle  _"gidelim mi?"_ diye sordu. Otelin çoğu müşterisi aynı organizasyon için buradaydı. Jongin yanlarından geçtikleri insanlara selam veriyor, bazısıyla durup konuşuyor, Chanyeol ve Kris de muhabbete dahil olup gülüşüp ayrılıyorlardı. Salonun girişinde Sehun elinde tuttuğu ceketi üzerine giymeyi akıl etti. Ceketi eteklerinden tutup çekiştirdi. Yanından geçerken uzanan el, kıvrılmış yakayı düzeltip hafifçe parmaklarını çene hattında gezdirdi.

Anlaşılan Tanrı Kai canını almak için o günü seçmişti.  
  
  


...

Birinci olarak seçilen proje, 2. 3. ve mansiyon alan 4 katılımcı proje hakkında yapılan soru cevap bölümünün ardından kolokyum, kazananların projelerini kendi bakış açılarıyla takdim etmesiyle devam etti. Ardından ise kazananlar sahneye davet edilip maddi ödül olan çek, seçilen ilk 3 projeden hangisinin uygulanması konusunda yapılacak seçim için istenen rapora ait altlık ve sözleşme metni takdim edildi. Pazartesiden itibaren uygulanacak proje konusunda görüşmeler yapılacak en geç 1 hafta içerisinde uygulama projesi kesinleştirilmiş olacaktı. Jongin elbette bu konuda da çok kararlıydı. Onun projesi uygulanmalıydı. İşte şimdi inşaat mühendisi ile yaşadığı zor anların ekmeğini yeme zamanıydı. Belli ki jüri ve alt komite projesinin uygulanmasına yönelik endişeliydi. Aksi halde böyle bir rapor istenmezdi. Ancak Kim Jongin tüm o endişeyi boşa çıkarabilecek yeterlikte ve o prensipte çalışan biriydi. Bunu onlar da öğrenecekti.

Ekip olarak sahneye çıktıklarında Sehun'un elleri titriyordu. Bu Jongin'in de gözünden kaçmadı. Ayrıca nasıl kaçabilirdi ki, elinde olsa her şeyi bırakıp yalnızca onu izleyebilirdi. Jüri başkanının elinden ödülünü aldıktan sonra, Kris ve Chanyeol tebrikleri kabul ederken o arkalarından geçip, en sonda duran Sehun'un yanına gitti. Bel oyuğuna yerleştirdiği yumuşak tutuşla onu biraz kendine çekip kulağına eğildi.

_"Sakin ol, buradaki en iyi mimar sensin. Yaş almış olmaları onları iyi yapmaz, yollarını kısaltır. Ama bizim yolumuz uzun"_  dedi, uzanıp titreyen elini tutup sıktı. Sehun şaşkın bakışlarını önce eline, ardından ona çevirdi, esmer olan gülümsedi, göz kırpıp hızla yerine döndü.

Sanki yeterince heyecanlı değilmiş gibi bir de Jongin kalbini yerinden söküyordu. Sehun sırtı sırılsıklam olmuş gömleğinin tenine yapıştığını hissetti. Az önce onun dokunduğu bel oyuğu yanıyordu, titreyen elleri artık daha fark edilir halde sarsılıyordu ve kulağındaki sıcak nefes kaybolduğunda üşüdüğünü hissetmişti. Tüm bu duygu karmaşalarından, önünde uzanan elle çıktı.

_"Tebrikler, genç adam. Ekip olarak iyi iş çıkarmışsınız."_

Eğilip jüri başkanının tebriklerini kabul etti. Tüm kazananlar yeniden sahneye çıkıp, birlikte selam verdikten sonra kalabalık yavaş yavaş sergi salonuna yöneldi. Sehun ekipten çok uzaklaşmadan sergilenen projeleri incelerken Chanyeol yanına geldi.

_"Yemek işini atlamak zorunda kalacağız sanırım. Yolda bir şeyler atıştırırız. Senin için sorun olur mu?"_

_"Olmaz, ne oldu?"_

_"Jüriden birkaç kişi ekiple bizzat tanışmak istiyormuş, onlarla bir şeyler içip yola çıkmamız gerekecek."_

_"Anladım. Benim için sorun değil, kararınıza uyarım."_

Chanyeol Sehun'un omzunu pat patlayıp Hyemin ve Taemin'e de haber vermek üzere yanından ayrıldı. Sehun üzerindeki bakışları hissetmiş gibi başını arkaya çevirdiğinde Jongin'in alt komisyon üyelerinden biriyle konuşup onu izlediğini gördü. Başıyla saçma bir şekilde esmere selam verdi. Ne gerek varsa? Belki de sahnedeyken ona destek olduğu için teşekkür etmek istemişti. Pek destek olduğu söylenemezdi ama bunu Jongin'in bilmesine gerek yoktu.   
  
  


     

...

Sıkıcı geçen tanışma, kaynaşma amaçlı 2 saatin sonunda yola çıkmayı başarabilmişlerdi. Jüri üyeleri ve alt komite Jongin, Kris ve Chanyeol üçlüsünün ağzının içine düşmek üzereydi. En son üyelerden biri cüzdanındaki kızının fotoğrafıyla Chanyeol'a soğuk terler döktürmüştü. Eh böyle parlayan başarılı damat adaylarıyla şansını denemek istemiş olması komik ama kabul edilebilir bir arzuydu.

Sehun özellikle Jongin'in üzerindeki hayran bakışlardan çok etkilenmişti. Nasıl böyle bir auraya sahip olabildiğini aklı almıyordu. Her girdiği yerde parlamak zorunda mıydı? Parlamamalıydı! O parladıkça Sehun'un gözleri kamaşıyor, duygularını kontrol edemiyordu. Tüm olumsuz düşünceleri parlak ışıltının altında küçülüp görünmez oluyordu.

Yola çıktıkları 1 saati aşkın süredir yaptığı gibi camdan hiçbir şey görünmeyen karanlığı izlerken onu düşünüyordu. Düşünmek istememesine rağmen aklı onun tarafından istila ediliyordu. Sonra onu son gördüğü an geldi gözlerinin önüne vedalaşmamışlardı. Gözyaşlarının akmak için hazırda beklediğini hissediyordu.  Kalbi kırıldı. Yalnızca uzaktan birbirlerine bakmışlar, ikisi de diğerine doğru adım atmayı reddetmişti. Onun için giyinmişti, onun için saçlarını boyamıştı, aklına geldiğinde kendini tokatlamak istese de onun için oraya gitmişti. Tüm olanlara rağmen onu görmek için deliriyordu ve görmüştü. Fazlası yoktu. İstediği, ancak istemeyi kendine konduramadığı yakınlaşma olmamıştı. Küçük dokunuşlarla yetinemez hale mi gelmişti? Onu daha çok istediği için kendinden nefret etti. Diğerlerinden ne farkı kalmıştı? O da Jongin'i arzulayanlar arasındaydı işte. Tek fark onun arzuladığı şey yalnızca seks değildi. Jongin diğerlerini yatakta etkilerken Sehun'u yatak dışında kendine bağımlı hale getirmişti. Çalan telefonla umutsuz düşünceleri biraz aralandı.

_"..."_

_"Yolu yarıladık neredeyse"_ diye yanıtladı Chanyeol telefondaki kişiyi.

_"Kris, Jongin arıyor. Sözleşme örneği diğer raporlarla birlikte benim çantamda kalmış."_ diye dönüp arkadaşına bilgi verdi.

Kris gözlerini yoldan ayırmadan  _"acil mi?"_ diye sordu. Jongin iri arkadaşının sorusunu elbette duymuştu. Pür dikkat telefonu kulağına sokmuş Sehun'un sesini duyabilir miyim diye uğraşıyordu. Tabii Sehun'un arabaya bindiğinden beri ağzını açmadığından haberi yoktu.

_"Acil-"_  Chanyeol, Jongin'e soramadan yeniden Kris'e döndü.

_"Acilmiş. Sehun'u semt garajında indirin getirsin diyor."_  Chanyeol bunu söylerken Sehun'la göz göze geldi, sanki ona isterse itiraz edebileceğini söyler gibiydi. Kris dikiz aynasından Sehun'a baktı. " _Senin için sorun olur mu Sehun?"_ diye sordu, konuşmayı dinleyen gence.

_"Ben. Hayır değil, belgeleri bırakıp otobüsle dönebilirim"_  dedi Sehun ve Chanyeol'a bakıp  _"dönebilirim, otobüs var değil mi?"_ diye planını mesnetlemeyi denedi.

_"Olması gerek"_  deyip yeniden telefona döndü Chanyeol.

_"Tamam 5-10 dk içinde semt garajında oluruz, sen bir araçla karşılarsın değil mi Sehun'u?"_

_"..."_

_"Tamam onu oradan aldır. Sonra yine otobüsle dönecek, ayarlarsınız."_

_"..."_

_"Tamam. Tamam"_  deyip telefonu kapattı Chanyeol. Kris semt garajını gösteren tabelaları takip ederken gülümsüyor  _"Kim Jongin sen tam bir piçsin"_  diye iç geçiriyordu.

Sehun neyi kabul ettiğini birkaç dakika sonra fark etmişti. Vedalaşmadık diye üzülen yanları şu an ikinci bir şansı olduğu için hem heyecanlı hem da korkuyordu. Şimdi kaçmaya çalıştığı ama kaçmak istemediği adamın yanına koşacaktı. Bundan memnun olan yanlarını öldürse belki nefreti daha görünür hal alırdı. Tabii öldürebilse ya da nefreti yalnızca kendini kandırdığı bir şey değilse.

Otobüsün camından Chanyeol'a el sallarken  _"ne yaptım ben"_  diye kendini sorgulamaya devam ediyor, Chanyeol'un döner dönmez onu aramasını istediğini belirten ağız oynatmalarına bilinçsizce kafa sallıyordu. Zira bilinci bedeninden önde gitmiş çoktan Jongin'e dair hayali anılar yaratıyordu.  
  
  


     

...

Jongin Kuniko'nun yanına uğrayıp  _"anlaştığımız gibi tamam mı? Hata istemiyorum, çalışanları da uyardın değil mi?"_ dedi. Kuniko neşeli bir kahkahayla  _"kaçıncı defa söyleyeceğim servisteki ve resepsiyondakileri uyardım sen de söylemişsin zaten daha ne yapalım? Bu yaptığına inanamıyorum"_  diye yanıtladı. Jongin'le yaptığı yemek sonrası sohbetlerde esmerin dalan gözlerinin nedenini bir şekilde öğrenmişti Kuniko ve bu sırrı onun için saklayacağına da söz vermişti. Jongin'in bu haline ilk defa tanık olduğu için hem mutlu, hem de şaşkındı. Ayrıca sırrın tek sahibi olmak gururunu okşuyordu. Artık ona ne istersem yaptırırım tarzı muzip düşünceleri ise otelinin güzelliği için yapacağı hamlelerdeki kozuydu.

_"İnansan iyi edersin yoksa istediğin tasarım avize asla Milano'dan çıkıp otelinin yolunu bulamaz"_ dedi Jongin, sinsi olduğu kadar sevimli olan bakışlarla.

_"Çok kötüsün Kim Jongin, Sehun'a şimdi daha çok acıyorum"_  dedi Kuniko ve arkadaşına göz kırpıp yanından ayrıldı.

Artık geriye sadece Sehun'u beklemek kalmıştı.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	42. 3.8 - Yaz Tatili * Yanıldım mı?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nu - MAN O TO
> 
> "Saadet zamanı; avluya doğru oturmuşuz, sen ve ben.  
> Endamımız çift, suretimiz çift, ruhumuz tek, sen ve ben.  
> Bulandıran palavralardan azade, gamsız bir keyif, sen ve ben.  
> Sen ve ben, ne sen varsın ne de ben, bir olmuşuz aşk elinden"

 

 

...

Yola çıktıkları 1 saati aşkın süredir yaptığı gibi camdan hiçbir şey görünmeyen karanlığı izlerken onu düşünüyordu. Düşünmek istememesine rağmen aklı onun tarafından istila ediliyordu. Sonra onu son gördüğü an geldi gözlerinin önüne vedalaşmamışlardı. Gözyaşlarının akmak için hazırda beklediğini hissediyordu.  Kalbi kırıldı. Yalnızca uzaktan birbirlerine bakmışlar, ikisi de diğerine doğru adım atmayı reddetmişti. 

     

...

Otobüsün camından Chanyeol'a el sallarken  _"ne yaptım ben"_  diye kendini sorgulamaya devam ediyor, Chanyeol'un döner dönmez onu aramasını istediğini belirten ağız oynatmalarına bilinçsizce kafa sallıyordu. Zira bilinci bedeninden önde gitmiş çoktan Jongin'e dair hayali anılar yaratıyordu.  
  
  
  


     

...

İşte yine heyecanlanıyordu. Aklındaki cümleler hangi deliğe girdiyse çıkmak bilmiyordu. Kendini engellemeli, ondan daha fazla etkilenmemeliydi.  _"Evet yapmam gereken bu! Gir, dosyayı ver ve çık! Bu kadar. Hepsi bu kadar! Konuşmak zorunda değilim, ona bakmak zorunda değilim. Sadece dosya. Sadece onu verip döneceğim. Başka bir şey yok."_

Aklında dönen düşüncelerin bir köşesinde onu karşılamaya geleceği an canlanmaya yüz tutsa da Sehun bu konuda hayal kurmamaya gayret ediyordu. Ne yani? Otobüsten inip kollarına atlayacak hali yoktu ya! Otobüs otelin görünürlerde olmadığı durakta durduğunda, şoför dönerek istediği yere geldiğini söyledi. Sehun gördüğü, daha doğrusu göremediği manzara karşısında biraz ürkmüştü. Sanki gündüz orada olan kalabalık ortadan yok olmuş, terk edilmiş ücra bir yerde kaybolduğu hissi yüreğine çöreklenmişti. İndiği otobüs yavaşça hareket ettiğinde şimdi ne yapacağım düşüncesi geçti aklından ve arkasından gelen sesle sıçradı.

_"Bay Oh?"_

Tedirginlikle arkasını döndü.

_"E-evet benim."_

_"Gidelim mi?"_

Aracın kapısını açmış bekleyen görevli yüzündeki yumuşak gülümsemeyle onun araca binmesini bekliyordu.

_"Te-teşekkür ederim."_

_"Rica ederim efendim, buyurun lütfen."_

Sehun açılan kapıdan aracın arka koltuğuna geçtiğinde elinde rulo haline getirdiği dosyayı daha sıkı kavramıştı.  _"Tam bir aptal gibi davranıyorum"_  dedi kendi kendine. Haksız da sayılmazdı.

Görevli aracın kapısını açıp yol verdi. Ardından kapıdaki bir başka görevli _"Bay Kim sizi bekliyor, buyurun lütfen"_ deyip Sehun'a, havuz başına yerleştirilmiş yemek masalarının olduğu alana dek eşlik etti.

Jongin arkası ona dönük olacak şekilde, gündüz giymiş olduğu siyah takımı içerisinde oturmuş, şarabını yudumluyordu.

Sehun esmerin hafifçe sarstığı kadeh üzerindeki parmaklarını görünce yutkundu. Midesinde hissettiği açlık, kırmızı şarabın ışıklar altındaki bordo tonu ve esmerin kadehle yaşadığı aşk hangisi daha cezbediciydi?

Yaklaştı, boğazını temizledi,  _"istediğiniz dosya"_  dedi, esmerin omzunun üzerinden uzatıp dosyayı almasını bekledi. Jongin ağır çekimde başını çevirip Sehun'un tam gözlerini hedef almıştı. Gülümsedi.

_"Otursana, yemek için seni bekliyordum."_

_"Teşekkürler, daha geç olmadan dönmeliyim. Otobüslerin saatlerini bilmiyorum."_

_"Saat yeterince geç zaten. Bu saatte dönmen zor olur, yarın sabah dönersin."_

_"Dosyayı buraya bırakıyorum, size afiyet olsun"_  dedi Sehun ve masanın kenarına dosyayı bıraktı, kaçar gibi arkasını dönüp hızlı adımlarla çıkışa yöneldi. Jongin karşısında bekleyen garsonla göz göze geldi ve genç adamın beklediği işareti verdi. O da girişin çaprazında bekleyen diğer elemana başıyla başlama onayını iletti.

Servis elemanı göğüs hizasında tuttuğu geniş tepsiyle Sehun'un üzerine yürürken Sehun karşısından gelen tehlikeyi göremeyecek kadar aceleci ve sinirliydi. Garson elindeki tepsiyi başı hizasında yükseltti ve esmerin planladığı çarpışma tam da planladığı gibi gerçekleşti. Üzerine zırh gibi oturan bordo ceket, burnundan verdiği solukla havalanan siyah tutamlar, az önce tabakta servis için bekleyen deniz mahsüllü spagettinin yeni mekanı olmuştu. Elbette hepsi bununla da kalmadı. Garson kendine söyleneni eksiksiz yapmak adına, Sehun'un dengesini kaybetmesinden yararlanıp havuza düşmesine de yardımcı oldu. Tutmaya çalışır gibi yapıp belki biraz itmiş olabilirdi.

Jongin, Sehun sinirle yanından ayrıldıktan kısa bir süre sonra kırılan tabakların sesini duydu, sesin geldiği tarafa döndüğünde ise havuza düşen Sehun'u havada gördü.  _"Tam olması gerektiği gibi"_  diye düşündü ve sakince elindeki kadehi bırakıp derin bir nefes aldı. Şimdi oyun zamanıydı. Hepsi kötü şans işte dermişçesine genci sudan çıkarmak üzere havuzun merdivenlerine doğru koşarken yüzündeki gülümsemeyi silmeye çabalıyordu.

_"SEHUN! SEHUN! İYİ MİSİN?"_  diye sordu telaşla. Kesinlikle rolünün hakkını veriyordu.

Sehun, geniş omuzlarını borçlu olduğu yüzme dersleri sağ olsun, hızla havuzun kenarına gelip üzerinden süzülen suları dikkate almadan merdivenleri tırmandı. Jongin Sehun'un ceketini  çıkarmasına yardım ederken " _HAVLU GETİRİN! ACELE EDİN! YARDIM EDİN!" DİKKAT EDİN TEKRAR KAYIP DÜŞMESİN!"_ diye etrafa direktifler yağdırıyordu _._

Sehun sudan çıktığında, artık gömleği beyaz değil, suyun çıkarmayı başaramadığı deniz ürünlü spagetti parçaları saçlarının siyah tutamlarına eşlik ediyordu.

Sehun sinirle uzatılan havluyu çekip aldı ve omuzlarına attı. Jongin en masum hali ile başka bir havluyu almış yüzünden akan damlaları silip, saçları arasındaki spagettileri ve çeşitli deniz böceklerini yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Beyaz tenli genç diğerine ters ters baktı.

_"Bırak, ben yaparım"_  dedi sertçe ve ince uzun parmaklarını siyah tutamların arasına daldırdı. Ancak bulamadı. Jongin sevgiyle gülümseyip birkaç parça ince kıyılmış ahtapot kolunu ve istiridyeyi siyah saçlardan kurtarıp, yanlarında şaşkınlıkla bekleyen garsonun avcuna bıraktı. İstiridyeler sanki kabuklarından ayrılıp Sehun'un saçlarına aşık olmuş gibi yapışkandı.

_"Arkadaşıma 1 oda ayarlayabilir misiniz lütfen?"_  diye sordu kibarca. Garson boş boş bakıp ardından aniden aklına gelmiş gibi  _"ben, ben hemen ilgili arkadaşla görüşeyim"_  dedi ve koşarak yanlarından uzaklaştı.

Sehun pis bakışlarla etrafını incelerken üzerindeki gözlerden rahatsızdı.

_"Sanki ilk defa saçma şeyler yaşayan insan görüyorlar"_  dedi homurdanarak.

_"İstersen içeri girelim."_

Başıyla esmeri onayladı ve sarıldığı havluyla transparan hale gelmiş gömleğini iyice örttü. Etrafta sapıklar olabilirdi değil mi?

Yanlarına koşarak gelen garson nefes nefese  _"efendim özür dileyerek belirtmek istiyorum ki boş odamız yok"_ dedi.  
  


     

  
Jongin başıyla hizmetliyi onaylarken Sehun aniden durdu ve sonuna dek açılmış gözlerle adama  _"NE DEMEK ODA YOK? Bu halde olma sebebim otel çalışanınızın dikkatsizliği, bunu telafi etmelisiniz!"_  diye bağırdı. Ardından bakışları Jongin'e döndü. O sırada kolunu tutup yürümesine yardımcı olan esmerin tutuşundan kurtuldu.

_"Bırak beni! Hepsi senin hatan! Oda falan istemiyorum! Ben böyle giderim!"_  dedi sinirle. Jongin göz devirip, Sehun'u inanmaz bakışlarla süzdü. İkili arasında oluşan sessizlikten Sehun ne kadar kararlı olduğunu anladığını düşünüyordu. Ancak Jongin tekrar diğerinin havlu altındaki kolunu tutup  _"saçmalama, bu halde, bu kokuyla nereye gideceksin? Odama çıkalım duş al, üzerini değiştir, sonra istediğin yere gidersin"_  dedi.

Sehun itiraz etmeye hazırlanırken bugün yemekte tanıştıkları jüri başkanı ve alt komisyondan birkaç üyenin onlara doğru geldiğini gördü.  _"Eminim, şimdi de çıkardığım işi tebrik edersin başkan"_ diye geçirdi içinden ıslak genç. İlk başarısını böyle bir rezaletle damgalamasa nasıl insanların aklında yer edinecekti?

_"Aaa! Geçmiş olsun, ne oldu?"_

_"Ufak bir kaza"_  diye yanıtla Jongin,  _"olabiliyor böyle şeyler"_ deyip gülümserken Sehun'un oradan kaçma isteğinden yararlanıp yavaşça yürümelerini sağladı. Yaşlı adam ve komisyondaki birkaç kişi arkalarından hayretle bakarken, başkan  _"yorgunluk atmak için bara gidiyoruz, isterseniz daha sonra bize katılın gençler"_ dedi. Sehun başını yere eğmiş, göz devirirken Jongin gülümseyerek  _"teşekkürler"_  diye yanıt verdi tüm nezaketiyle, sonuçta adama minnettardı. Sehun'u odasına gitmeye ikna etmek için en önemli rolü jüri başkanı üstlenmiş gibiydi hem de Jongin'in planıyla alakasız olarak, ona minnettar olmayıp kime olacaktı? Şans kesinlikle Sehun'dan yana değildi ya da şans tümüyle onun kolları arasındaydı da Sehun bunun farkında değildi. 

Asansöre doğru ilerlerken Sehun huysuz bir çocuk gibi omuz silkip  _"ben kimseye katılmayacağım, eve döneceğim"_  diye homurdanıyordu. Bu hareketleri Jongin'i yalnızca güldürdü.

Odaya girdiklerinde, normalden geniş olan mekanı süzdü ıslak genç. Standart odalardan olmadığı belliydi suitte falan kalıyor olmalıydı. Ardından Jongin'e döndü.

_"Sen diğerlerine katıl istersen, duş alıncaya dek kıyafetlerim kurur ve ben de çıkıp giderim. Endişelenme odanı karıştırmam"_  dedi ve  _"bir daha"_  diye ekledi gittikçe kısılan sesle.

_"Onlarla içmek istemiyorum. Yorgunum"_  deyip oturma bölümündeki beyaz kanepeye yerleşti Jongin. Sehun ise hala ıslak ve havluya sarılı halde gelip tam önünde durdu.

_"Git."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Sen buradayken duşa giremem."_

_"Oooof! Sehun saçmalama lütfen."_

_"Saçmalamıyorum. Dışarı çık, ne bileyim, git yemeğine devam et, iç. Yeterki burada olma."_

Jongin bıkkınlıkla oturduğu yerden kalkıp, diğerini omuzlarından tuttu ve banyoya sürüklerdi. O tutuşla Sehun'un çenesi mucizevi şekilde kapanmıştı. Hava ne kadar sıcak olsa da ıslak olmak üşümesine neden olmuş, Jongin'in yanan avuç içlerini omuzlarında hissetmek iyi gelmişti. Kalp atışlarındaki hızlanma dışında birçok yönden...

_"Tamam. Tamam koca bebek. Sen üzerindekileri çıkar, sıcak bir duş al, ben senin için kendi kıyafetlerimden ayarlayıp kapının yanına bırakıp çıkarım. Hem dönüşün için araç bulmaya çalışayım. Anlaştık mı?"_

_"P-peki"_  dedi Sehun en uysal haliyle. Oysa konu uysallık değildi, esmerin tutuşları altında erimekten korkuyordu ve daha önemlisi çoktan içindeki ateş yanmaya başlamıştı. Belki aklındaki kirli düşüncelerden kurtulmaya çalıştığı için Jongin'in sözlerine koşulsuz inanmıştı.

Banyodan gelen su sesini duyuncaya dek bekledi Jongin, ardından kapının önüne gelip  _"kıyafetleri buraya bırakıyorum. İçerideki bornoz yeni değişti, onu kullanabilirsin. Ben çıkıyorum"_ diye seslendi, ardından odanın kapısını açıp, sesli bir şekilde kapatı, sessizce kilitledi. Elbette içerden. Kendi kendine güldü. Sehun'un ona yaptırdıklarına inanmıyordu, adeta semt tiyatrosundaki bir çocuk oyununda yan rollerden biriymiş gibi hissediyordu.   
  
  


...

Sehun omzundaki tutuştan kurtulduktan sonra kapısını kilitlediği banyoda nefes almayı başardı. Nerede olduğunu idrak ettiği banyodaki çift kişilik geniş küveti fark etti. Aklına hücum edenleri kovma çabası sürekli sekteye uğruyordu. Küvetin yanındaki duşu tercih edip asma tavan içine gömülmüş duş başlığına baktı. Şıktı. Sıcak suyu açıp aynanın karşısına geçti. Her şeyden önce sakinleşmeliydi. Aklındakilerden kurtulmalı, kapılması an meselesi olan girdaba yenilmemeliydi. Yavaş hareketlerle üzerindeki ıslak kıyafetlerden kurtuldu. Aynada yüzüne baktığında saçlarının arasındaki spagettilerden bir kaçı gözüne takıldı. Gözlerini devirerek  _"bu iğrençliğinle sana yaklaşacağını mı sanıyorsun sanki? Haklı, ölü balık gibi kokuyorsun hem"_  dedi kendi kendine. Fısıltısını Jongin'in dışarıdan gelen sesi böldü. Yoksa daha kendini aşağılamaya ve günahlarını önüne sıralamaya devam ederdi. Esmerin sesiyle kapıya doğru yaklaştı, ancak dokunmadı  _"ya kapıdan da ateşini hissedersem"_ diye korkuyor olmalıydı. Ardından kapanan kapının sesini duyup bir süre daha dışarıyı dinledi. Gittiğine ikna olduktan sonra pantolonunu ve kalan her şeyi çıkarıp, banyodaki ısıtıcının üzerine astı. Yaz nedeniyle çalışmıyor olan ısıtıcının... Aklına çok lazımmış gibi ceketi geldi sonra onu hizmetlinin aldığını hatırladı. Belki o hazır oluncaya dek ceketi kurutup ona getirirlerdi.

Ağır adımlarla duşun altına girdi. Sıcak su donan bedenine hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Karda çıplak ayak yürüdükten sonra donan ayaklarını kaynayan suya sokmuş ve bunun acısını hissediyor gibiydi. Oysa içinde bir yangın vardı, o yangının dışarıya ulaşamaması garipti.

Sadece suyun altında dikilirken aklından binlerce şey geçiyordu ve hemen hepsi Kim Jongin'le bağlantılıydı. Arabada düşündükleri bir yana, dosyayı getirdikten sonra olanlar diğer yana... Onun bakışları, onun kelimeleri dolup taşıyordu kontrolünde güçlük çektiği zihnine.

Sahnedeyken ona söylediği geldi aklına, birlikte olacaklarını ima etmişti. Gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyordu? Baekhyun'la arasında geçenlere rağmen... Ne diyecekti açıklama olarak, ikimiz de sarhoştuk mu? Bir anlık bir şeydi mi? Ne? Gerçi açıklama yapmaya çalışmayacağı ihtimali çok daha yüksekti. Neden açıklama yapacaktı ki, Sehun kimdi?

_"Baekhyun'la yattın Kim Jongin"_  dedi yüzünden süzülen su damlalarının duyacağı bir sesle.  _"İşte bu yüzden sen ve ben olmayacak"_ diye ekledi. Kurduğu cümle onu sinirlendirmek yerine kalbini kırıyordu ve artık Sehun bu hissin sinir değil kalp ağrısı olduğunu biliyordu.

Duygularını kontrol altına alıp bir an önce oradan defolup gitmeliydi. Kendine hakim olmakta zorluk çektiğinin farkındaydı ve Jongin ona adım atarsa Sehun'un küllerini kimse bulamayacaktı.  
  


...

Jongin kesilen su sesiyle banyo kapının yanındaki yerini aldı. Sehun ise kaymamaya özen göstererek -zira Jongin'in banyosunda çıplak ve kanlar içinde olmayı gereksiz bulmuştu- beyaz bornozu giyip, saç havlusuyla saçlarının suyunu aldı. Havluyu omuzlarına attı. Aynanın üzerindeki buğuyu eliyle silip, yüzünü inceledi. Sıcak sudan olsa gerek kızarmıştı.

_"Onun banyosunda ve çıplağım"_  diye fısıldadı kendine sır verir gibi. Ardından  _"buradan bir an önce çıkmalıyım"_  dedi. Önce kapıya kulağını dayayıp dışarıyı dinledi. Ardından usulca çevirdi kapının yuvarlak gümüş renkli kulbunu. Kapı aralığından yüzüne vuran serin havayla bir rahatlama hissetti, banyo haliyle fazla sıcaktı.

_"Kıyafetleri nereye-"_ kendine kurduğu cümlesini bitirmeye fırsatı kalmadan banyodan dışarıya adımını attığı an, kolunu kavrayan el tarafından banyo kapısının hemen yanına, duvara doğru çekildi ve adeta duvarla bütünleşip, karşı duvardaki sürrealist tabloya rakip olarak asıldı.  Çünkü şu an yaşadığı şeyin gerçek olma şansı yoktu. Kim Jongin onu arada hava boşluğu kalmayacak iddiasıyla bedeniyle duvar arasına sıkıştırmıştı. Ayrıca her halinden bu işte fazla kararlı olduğu belliydi. Sehun isyan bayrağını çekti ve isyanına başladı.

_"NE YAPIYORSUN SEN?"_

_"Sürpriz!"_

_"JONGIN BIRAK BENİ!"_

_"Sanmıyorum:"_

_"SAÇMALIYORSUN, NE YAPACAKSIN BANA TECA-"_

Dudaklarına kapanan dudaklarla yine cümlesi yarım kaldı. Kim Jongin onu asla konuşturmayacaktı.

Ama Sehun da kararlıydı. Tek derdi seks olan, bir dolu insanla yatan, hatta en önemlisi Baekhyun'la yatıp, duygularıyla oynayan adamın, kendine dokunmasına asla izin veremezdi. Hırsla Jongin'i üzerinden itti. Burnundan solurken aslında dokunsalar ağlayacak kadar dağılmış olduğunu gizlemeye çalıştı.

_"SANA BANA DOKUNMA DEDİM! DEFALARCA SÖYLEDİM! UZAK DUR BENDEN!"_

Jongin sarışının sesindeki titremeyi fark etti ancak sinirden olduğunu düşündü, sakinleştirici bir sesle,  _"neden bu kadar kızgınsın bana, ben ne yapıyorum Sehun, neden anlamıyorsun ben, ben aşık old-"_  dedi, ancak karşısındakinin ne ona inanmaya ne de onu konuşturma niyeti vardı.

_"SEN BENİMLE DALGA MI GEÇİYORSUN?"_

_"Dinlemiyorsun bile!"_

_"NEYİ DİN-"_

Sehun olabildiğince bedenini duvara yaslamış, ayakta kalmak için desteğe ihtiyaç duyarken Jongin son bir hamleyle tekrar üzerine geldi ve Sehun'un itirazını yarıda kesti. Yüzünü elleri arasına alıp dudaklarına kapandı. Sehun boştaki elleriyle Jongin'in gelişi güzel her yerine darbeler indirip, onu itmeye çabalıyor, direniyordu. Dudaklarını aralamamak, ona kapılmamak, korktuğu girdapta savrulmamak için direniyordu.

Peki ya duyguları, en küçük hareketiyle alt üst olan duyguları tüm bunlara nasıl direnecekti?  Dudakları üzerindeki ıslaklığı hissettikçe kızgın lavlar canlanıyordu zihninde.

O kadar yakındı ki düşmeye, onun tadını biliyor, lanet olsun ki o tadı özlediğini, yeniden tatmak istediğini hissediyordu.  _"Yapma Sehun"_  dedi iç sesi,  _"yapma lütfen."_

Jongin ısrarcıydı. Gözleri kapalı, arzuladığı tek insana ulaşmak için inatçıydı. Ellerinden birini, sabitlemeye çalıştığı donmuş tenden çekti, omzunun üzerinden onu itmeye çalışan elin üstünde getirdi ve sertçe kavradı. Aynı sertlikle parmaklarını birbirlerine kenetlemeye çabaladı ve başardı. Sehun hala serbest olan elini yapışmış bedenlerinin arasına sokup, esmerin göğsüne ulaşmaya çalışıyordu, onu itmekten başka bir şey düşünmemeyi deniyordu. Ama düşünüyordu işte. Dudaklarındaki ateş parçasına rağmen hala düşünebilmesi mucizeydi de, tek düşündüğünün o dudakların tadı olması canını her şeyden çok yakıyordu. Sehun kenetlenmiş parmaklarındaki elini tüm gücüyle sıktığı gibi, yine tüm gücüyle onu itip kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Jongin parmaklarındaki anlam veremediği ıslaklıkla bir an durdu, ıslaklığın siyah dalgalardan süzülen su damlaları olduğunu düşünmüştü oysa. Dudaklarının üzerine  _"lütfen Sehun"_  diye fısıldadı. Ona ihtiyacı vardı. Artık dayanamıyordu. Kalbindeki boşluk doluydu işte, neden boşluğu dolduran bunu anlamıyordu?  
  
  


     

Ancak Jongin'in yanılgısı çok çabuk yüzüne vurdu. Sehun'un da onun dudakları üzerine  _"dur ne olur"_  diye fısıldaması Jongin'in, Sehun'la aralarındaki mesafeyi biraz açmasını sağladı. Uzaklaştığında ise gördüğü manzara daha sarsıcıydı. Onu ağlatmıştı. Göğsündeki eli kavradı hızla ve onu odaya sürükledi, ancak gözlerini üzerinden ayıramadığı da gerçekti.

_"Özür dilerim, özür dilerim, Sehun özür dilerim, yapmamalıydım. Duyuyor musun Sehun, lütfen. Lütfen ağlama!"_ dedi.

Diğerinin ayakta duracak hali yoktu. Jongin bakışlarıyla beyaz tenli gencin dağılmışlığında hasar kontrolü yaparken, kum çuvalından farksız olan Sehun yatağa oturmuş, karşısına oturan esmerin kucağındaki elleri ellerinin arasına almasını, sonra bırakmasını, sonra tekrar almasını izliyordu. Jongin'in paniklediğini fark edemiyor sadece kendi hisleriyle uğraşıyordu.

Jongin ellerini tekrar diğerinin yanaklarına çıkardı. Ancak bu defa yalnızca sebep olduğu ıslaklığı kurulamaktı amacı. Parmak uçlarıyla akan yaşları sildi ve art arda özür dilemeye devam etti.

_"Özür dilerim. Yapmayacağım, bir daha sana yaklaşmayacağım, lütfen dur."_

Sehun'un yüzünü yerden kaldırıp bakışlarını buluşturdu. Yaptığı şey için çok pişmandı, onu ağlatmıştı. Ama neden?

_"Ben böyle hissettiğini bilmiyordum, yemin ederin benden hoşlandığını düşünüyordum. Yemin ederim öyle düşünmesem yapmazdım. Anlıyor musun Sehun? Ben, ben ilk defa böyle bir şey yapıyorum. Yani ilk defa... Nasıl söylemeliyim ilk defa birine böyle duygular hissediyorum. Kendimi kaybettim, yemin ederim. Ben özür dilerim. Galiba ben sana aşığım. Yani aşık olunca ne hissedilir bilmiyorum ama daha önce hissetmediğim şeyler var içimde Sehun lütfen affet beni. Lütfen ağlama!"_

Sehun'un yüzündeki dağılmış ifade Jongin'in sözleriyle donuklaşmıştı.  _"Baekhyun'la yatıp, bana aşık olduğunu söylüyor"_ dedi içinden. Sonra aynı cümleyi tekrar etti, Jongin özür dilemeye devam ederken Sehun içinden sürekli o cümleyi tekrarlıyordu. Delirmek üzereydi. Siniri gözlerinden taşıp gözyaşı olmuştu.

Jongin, Sehun'un yanağındaki yara izinden süzülen yaşı silmek üzereyken, Sehun beklemediği bir hamle yapıp esmerin eline sertçe vurdu. Oturduğu yerden kalkıp gevşeyen bornozun kuşağını sıktı. Bir ileri bir geri yürüyüp geldi ve esmerin önünde durdu. Sinirden burun kemerini sıkıyordu. Jongin ise pişmanlığın bürüdüğü gözlerle Sehun'u izliyor, ne yapacaksa yapması için ona izin vermesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

Sehun önce elini yüzünden indirdi, bornozun cebine soktu. Ardından bakışlarını odada gezdirdi. Bir şeyler söyleyecekti ama söyleyip söylememek arasında gel gitler yaşadığı belliydi. Sonunda bakışlarını esmere çevirip,  _"Bana bunu neden yapıyorsun?"_  dedi. Ancak cevap beklemiyordu ki devam etti.

_"Benimle oynamaktan zevk alıyorsun biliyorum, ama neden yalan söylüyorsun? Aşıkmış! Ne demezsin? Parti gecesi de bana aşık mıydın? BAEKHYUN'LA YAN DAİREMDE KAFAMI SİKERKEN DE BANA AŞIK MIYDIN?"_

Jongin'in boş bakışları, bir şeyleri anlamanın verdiği anlamlarla yüklenmeye başlarken itiraz etmek üzere oturduğu yerden hırsla kalktı ancak Sehun kalkmasını istemiyordu. Esmeri hızla yatağa itti. Jongin dengesini yitirip kalktığı yere geri oturdu ve Sehun esmerin üzerine doğru eğilip  _"SÖYLESENE AŞIK MIYDIN? SÖYLE!"_  diye bağırdı.

Jongin istemeden fırsat sahibi olmuştu. Sehun'u bornozun yakalarından tutup hızla üzerine çekti ve sımsıkı sarıldı. Sehun kalkmak için debelenirken esmer olan ani bir hareketle onu altına aldı. Madem Sehun soru soruyordu, sorularının cevabını da dinleyecekti.  Tabi altındaki inatçı boğaya hakim olabilirse... Sehun'un göğsünü ve kollarını bacakları altına almış debelenmesini umursamadan onu tutmaya çalışıyordu.  
  
  


     

_"DİNLE!"_

_"KALK ÜZERİMDEN!"_

_"BENİ DİNLE!"_

_"YALANLARINI DUYMAK İSTEMİYORUM!"_  diye bağırdı Sehun ve bu esnada esmerin altındaki kollarından birini kurtarıp bedenini yataktan ayırmaya çalıştı. Ancak Jongin diğer kolunu da kurtarmasına izin verip bu kez ellerini yakalayıp başının üzerinde sabitlemeyi başardı. Şimdi aralarındaki mesafe daha yakındı. Jongin direk Sehun'un gözlerine bakarak  _"ben Baekhyun'la yatmadım. Hatta uzun süredir kimseyle yatmadım"_ dedi.

Sehun bir anlığına durakladı, ancak kolay kabul eden biri asla olmamıştı. Olamıyordu.

 

_"Baekhyun öyle demiyor ama."_

Jongin kısa bir anlığına afalladı.

" _Nasıl öyle demiyor? Benimle, yani bizim yattığımızı mı söylüyor?_  
 _Off! Olamaz."_

_"Olmuş işte."_

_"Sehun salak mısın? Biriyle yatsam bunu bilirdim, arkadaşının aksine kiminle yattığımı da bilirdim. O ben değildim."_

_"Sana inanmıyorum."_

_"O ben değildim diyorum! Kafanı siken ben değildim. En son Taemin'le birlikte oldum, sen de biliyorsun. Bizi gördün."_

_"YA TAEMIN'LE SÜREKLİ FLÖRTLEŞMEN, YA DAHA SONRA KIBUM'LA KAFEDE OLANLAR, YA DA PARTİDE ETRAFINDA DÖNÜP DURANLAR? BANA YALAN SÖYLEME KIM JONGIN"_  diye yükseldi yine, buğulanmış kızgın bakışlarıyla.

Jongin elinde olmadan güldü.

_"BENİMLE DALGA GEÇME!"_  diye uyardı bu kez Sehun, sanki yapabilecek bir şeyi varmış gibi... Esmer olan güçlüydü işte, belki biraz o da diğerinin varlığını hissetmek istiyordu da üzerinden atma çabasını alt seviyeye indirmişti. Ama yine de güçlüydü.

_"Sana doğruyu söylüyorum."_

_"İnanmıyorum."_

Jongin tekrar gülümsedi.  _"Sen insanlara inanan biri değilsin, inanmamana şaşırmıyorum."_

_"İnsanlarla ilgisi yok! Sana inanmıyorum."_

_"Ama benden hoşlanıyorsun."_

_"HAYIR!"_

_"Beni kıskanıyorsun."_

_"HAYIR DİYORUM. ASLA!"_

"Beni başkasıyla düşünmek canını sıkıyor, senden başkasıyla olmak istemediğimi görmeyecek kadar kör ve aptalsın."

"..."

_"Sana aşığım!"_

_"..."_

Sehun sinirli bakışlarla Jongin'in son dediklerini düşünüyor, bu esnada göğsü hızla kalkıp iniyor ve Jongin o narin bedende bir yükselip, bir alçalıyordu. Dalgalarla boğuşan küçük bir kayık gibi, her an o dalgaya kapılacak bir kalbi vardı esmer olanın. Sehun, onun içinde boğulmak istediğini, en küçük parçalarına dek ayrılmak istediğini anlamıyor onun hırçın denizi olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kendini bir su birikintisi sanıyordu. İnsanların basmamak için özen gösterip, üzerinden atladığı ya da yolunu değiştirdiği...

_"Bana... Aşık..."_ diye kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu Sehun, bakışları esmerin gözlerinde başka bir şeyler var mı diye de aranıyordu.

Jongin Sehun'un kelime dağarcığında tanım bulma çabasını beklemedi. Eğildi, dudakları mırıldanan gencin dudaklarını buldu. Bu kez aralıktı dudakları. Jongin ısrarcı olmadı önceki gibi, yine onu kırarım düşüncesi arzularını kontrol etmesi için yeterliydi. Onu incitemezdi.

Sehun'un dudaklarındaki belli belirsiz yumuşak dokunuşlar, ağzının içine yayılan az önceden kalma kekremsi şarap tadı ve biraz nikotin... Gözleri açık, duyduklarına ikna olmaya çalışıyordu. Tanrının, onun küçük su birikintisinde boğulma çabasına anlam veremiyordu. Tüm bunlar gerçekten oluyor muydu?

Jongin dudağının kenarına kondurduğu küçük öpücüklerle Sehun'un ondan karşılık beklediğini anlamasını diledi. Altında ceset gibi yatıyor oluşu belli etmese de az önceki gibi Jongin'in paniklemesine neden oluyordu.

_"Gerçekten yanıldım mı?"_  diye fısıldadı ve tekrar öptü dudak kenarından arzuladığı adamı.

_"Söyle bana, yanıldım mı?"_  dedi ve yine öptü.

Sehun'un başının üzerindeki sıkı tutuşu gevşetti. Bir elini genç olanın kalbi üzerine getirdi.  _"O bana yanılmadığımı söyledi"_  dedi ve parmaklarını ince dudaklara çıkardı  _"ama bu söylemiyor."_

Sehun gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. O kadar etkileyici ve sıcaktı ki gözleri, hevesle kavurduğu ilk kahve çekirdeklerini yaktığı gün, çekirdeklerin aldığı renk gibiydi. Sesi titriyordu Jongin'in Sehun'a çaresizlikle sorularını fısıldarken. Sanki ilk defa bir şeylerden korkuyor gibiydi. Yanılıyorsun derse tek yapabileceği vazgeçmek olacağı için belki de duymak istediği kelimeleri arıyordu diğerinin gözlerinde. Dudakları konuşmuyordu çünkü. Gündüz yaptığı gibi, sesini sakınıyordu ondan ve daha önce defalarca yaptığı gibi de kendini.

Parmak uçlarıyla yüzüne dokundu altındaki bedenin, kendini izleyen gözlerin ne düşündüğünü anlamlandıramıyordu. En azından o yanıldığını söyleyinceye dek güzelliği parmak uçlarında hissetmek istedi. Alnına düşen ıslak siyah tutamları geri itti. Eğilip dudaklarını ifadesiz kaşlarına değdirdi. Gözlerine indi oradan, kirpiklerine dokundu dudaklarıyla. Onu görmek istemeyen gözlerin kenarlarında dolaştı. Yüzündeki tek erkeksi yan olan burnuna geldi sonra, bebeksiliğini tek hareketle erkeksi kılan burnunu öptü. Parmakları elmacık kemiklerinde şekiller çizdi. Çene hattına geçti ardından. O hattı dudaklarıyla ezberlemek istedi. Başa dönüp dudak kenarında dinlenirken ve bu kez dudakları diğerinin teninden ayrılmadan  _"söyle bana yanıldım mı Oh Sehun? Kalbinde benim için özel bir şeyler yok muydu?"_  diye sordu.

Jongin geri çekilip, aşık olduğu yüze baktığında Sehun'un gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmış güçlükle yutkunduğunu gördü. Bekledi. Bir cevaba ihtiyacı vardı.

Yavaşça araladı gözlerini Sehun, Jongin'in bakışlarının yakmadığını ısıttığını hissetti. Samimiydi. Jongin yavaşça başını yan yatırıp daha masum bir hale büründüğünde, Sehun onun tüm yüzünde gezdirdi bakışlarını, kollarını ağır ağır hareket ettirip esmerin boynuna dolayıp, onu kendine çekerek sarıldı ve kulağına " _yanılmadın_ " diye fısıldadı.

Tek bir kelimeyle aylardır kalbinde hissettiği ağır yük, ondan uçup uzaklaşmıştı.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	43. 3.9 - Yaz Tatili * Bana sahipsin, sana sahibim (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - One and Only (Live)  
> (Sehun&Kai dance perf.)
> 
> " Ne kadar uzağa yüzersem yüzeyim yine de kollarındayım ...  
> ...Tenime ulaşmayı başaran tek mevsim sensin.  
> ...Senin içinde kapana kısılmışım.   
> ...Seni istiyorum yanımda kal, kimseyi değil seni.  
> ...Bana sahipsin, sana sahibim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinsel dozu fazla olan bir bölüm, okumak istemeyen bu bölümü atlayabilir.   
> İyi okumalar, bölüm sonunda düşüncelerinizi MERAKLA bekliyorum.

 

 

...

_"Söyle bana yanıldım mı? Oh Sehun? Hislerinde benim için özel bir şeyler yok mu?"_ diye sordu tekrar.

Jongin geri çekilip, aşık olduğu yüze baktığında Sehun'un gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmış güçlükle yutkunduğunu gördü. Bekledi. Bir cevaba ihtiyacı vardı.

Yavaşça araladı gözlerini Sehun, Jongin'in bakışlarının yakmadığını, ısıttığını hissetti. Samimiydi. Jongin yavaşça başını sağ yana eğip daha masum bir hale büründüğünde, Sehun onun tüm yüzünde gezdirdi bakışlarını, kollarını ağır ağır hareket ettirip esmerin boynuna doladı. Onu kendine çekerek sarıldı ve kulağına  _"yanılmıyorsun"_  diye fısıldadı.

Tek bir kelimeyle kalbinde hissettiği ağır yük ondan uçup uzaklaşmıştı.  
  
  


...

Aylardır içinde tuttuğu, kendinden sakladığı artık ondan bağımsızdı. Taşıyamıyordu çünkü bu yükü, eziliyordu artık. Onun adını duyduğunda görmeyi istiyor, gördüğünde sesini duymayı, duyduğunda tenine dokunmayı... Bunları kendine bile söyleyemezken, şimdi o kolları arasındaydı.

Esmerin kalp atışlarını sağ yanında hissedebiliyordu, kendi kalbinin onu yokladığı gibi, yokluyordu sağ yanını. Nefesini boynunda hissediyordu. Jongin ait olduğu yerdeymişçesine onun kolları arasında yatıp, doya doya sarılmasına izin veriyordu. Belki de o güne dek hiç sarılmadıkları için birbirlerine zaman tanıyorlardı. Sahi ya hiç sarılmamışlardı böyle sıkıca. Jongin istemişti de, Sehun onu sarmaya korkmuştu. Sarıp bıraktığında bir daha tekrar dolduramaz kollarını kimse diye.

Jongin gömüldüğü boyundan sıyrıldı. Gözleri diğerinin korkuyla karışık rahatlamış bakışlarını buldu. İkisi de aynı şeyi düşünüyordu ancak beklenen hamle gelmiyordu. Jongin arsız dilini dudakları üzerinde gezdirdi önce, ardından _"beni yanıltmadığın için..."_ cümlesi yarım kaldı.

Sehun uzanıp saniyeler önce ıslanmış alt dudağı ince dudakları arasına aldı. Gözleri usulca kapandı. Nefesleri birbirine karışırken Jongin de çoktan kendini boğulmak istediği su birikintisine bırakmıştı. Şehvetli ama sertlikten uzak bir öpücüktü, ilk öpücükleri olmaya çok yakışırdı. Asansördeki öpücük tatlarını birbirinin aklına kazımış olsa da bu başkaydı. Öyle bir aşkla dolu ve samimi... Ağır ağır hareket ettiriyorlardı dillerini, dudaklarını. Sehun gerçekten onun tadını özlemişti. İlk defa ağzının içinde hissettiğinde aldığı o vahşi tat şimdi onun için evcilleşmiş, sahip olduğun her şeyi almak için buradayım, ama sen vermek istediğinde diyordu. Dillerin birbirleriyle oynadığı küçük oyunlar ikisi için de mucizeviydi. Jongin en son ne zaman birini böyle duyguyla tatmış hatırlamazken Sehun yıllar boyunca o yoğun hisleri beklediğine emindi. Tüm düşlerinden güzel...

Öpücükleri kesilmek bilmezken Sehun'un esmerin boynuna dolanmış ellerinden biri beline inmiş, diğeri koyu kahverengi saçlar arasında kendi haritasını çizmekteydi. O saçlarda ilk kez parmaklarını gezdirdiğinde karşısında babası için yas tutan küçük masum çocuk, şimdi yine en masum haliyle onun dudaklarının hakimiydi. Masumiyet insanın kalbiyle ilgiliydi ve Jongin Sehun'u o masumiyetine ikna etmişti.

Siyah tutamları ağır ağır hareketlenen genç küçükte olsa kalbinde kalan bir karanlığın olduğunu biliyordu. O karanlığın hep orada kalacağını bildiği gibi. Ama karanlığın içinde kaybolmaktansa Jongin'in dudaklarında kaybolmayı tercih etmişti, sonunda... Bu karardan pişmanlık duymaktan korkarak parmakları önce esmerin ensesine ardından gömlek yakasının izin verdiği şekilde sırtına ve omuzlarına indi. Jongin teninde onu parmaklarını hissettiği an inlemekten kendini alamadı. Diğerinin öpücüğünün içinde boğulan inleme, sanki mümkünmüş gibi Sehun'un daha fazla tahrik olmasını sağladı. Esmer tendeki parmakların yaptığı baskı bir anlığına arttı ancak sonra yine yumuşak dokunuşlara döndü. İçinde patlamayı bekleyen şehvet, dizginleri Sehun'un elinden almak üzereydi.

Bir dolu kişiyle birlikte olmuş biri için sadece birkaç narin parmağın tenindeki dokunuşu, nasıl bu kadar etkileyici olabilirdi? Ancak Jongin biliyordu, hep söylerdi. Seks ve sevişmek farklıydı. O ana dek daima  _"sevişmek"_  karşısında kazanan olan  _"seks"_ , Jongin için tüm değerini yitirmiş, eski bir paçavraydı.

Yanılmıştı, mükemmel olan seks değildi. Zevkin doruklarında yükselmeyi geciktiren bir şey olarak gördüğü sevişmek şu an dudaklarında dans eden, kavrulmuş kahve kokusunu çiçeklerle karıştırmış, sarı tutamlarına aşık olduğunu zannederken siyah tutamlarla başını döndürmüş olan, adını söylerken bile kulaklarında mutluluğun müziğini duyduğu adamdı. Tadına doyamayacağına inandığı, kod adı  _"güzel popo"_  olan ama aslında güzel olan her şeyin ondan kaynaklandığına, ondan yansıdığına, onda karşılık bulduğuna inandığıydı.

Jongin çok ama çok aşıktı.

Sehun dudaklarındaki tadı kaybetmek istemiyor ancak Jongin'in çıplaklığını arzulamaktan da geri kalmıyordu. Siyah gömleğin açık düğmelerini daha da zorlayıp parmaklarını esmerin sırt kaslarında gezdirmeye çabalıyordu. Tüm bedenini işgal eden karıncalar bir an olsun fırsat verse belki kontrolü ele alabilirdi, ama yapamıyordu.

Jongin Sehun'un dişleri arasındaki dudağını ondan kurtardığında belli belirsiz bir gülümseme geçti yüzünden. Ancak dudaklarından ayrılabileceği yüzünün her noktasını öpmeyeceği anlamına gelmiyordu. Dudakları yine çene hattını buldu, beyaz tenli genç altında kıvranmaya başlamışken geriye attığı başıyla havaya kalkmış çeneyi dişleme fırsatı yakaladı. Can yakıcı olmayan ama iç gıcıklayan küçük ısırıklarla tadına baktı, yetenekli bir mangaka'nın elinden çıkma gerçek üstü hatlara sahip çenenin. Sehun daha da kaldırdı başını tüm beyaz boynunu Jongin'in tabağına bıraktı. İstediği kadar tadına bakıp, yiyip bitirmesi için tüm bedeniyle oradaydı.

     

Esmer olan dudaklarını sürüyerek indi çene hattından aşağıya, ara ara attığı dil darbeleriyle yolunun kayganlığını arttırdı ama yetmiyordu. Milyonlarca dili milyonlarca dudağı olsa ve sürekli Sehun'un tadıyla kutsansa yine yetmeyeceğini biliyordu. Sehun Jongin'in belindeki elini kendi saçlarına attı önce, ardından gözlerine indirdi. Avuç içi ve parmaklarıyla gözlerine, alnına baskı yaptı, derin solukları arasında. Jongin adem elmasını diliyle yoklarken, narin parmakları kendi siyah tutamlarını kavradı geriye doğru çekti saçlarını, saç dipleri acıdı ama o acıyı değil esmerin dil darbelerini hissetti sadece. Diğer eli esmerin teninden sıyrıldı, gömleğin üzerinden omzunu kavradı ve sıktı. Olanca gücüyle sıkıp parmaklarının dokunduğu yere delik açıp açamayacağını denedi. Ancak hiçbiri bilinçli değil, içinden gelenlerdi.

Jongin, Sehun'un güzelliğinden zorlukla ayırdı dudaklarını. Öpüşerek geldikleri hal düşünüldüğünde bu sevişmenin sonunu getiremeyip yarı yolda boşalmaları şaşırtıcı olmazdı.

Aşkla baktı Sehun'un gerilmiş, dudağını dişleri arasında ezdiği yüzüne. Tek kolu üzerine verdiği ağırlığıyla, sahip olmak için çıldırdığı genci izlerken, diğer yandan gömleğinin düğmelerini açıyordu yavaşça. Sehun çıldırtan temasın sona erdiğini anlayıp araladı gözlerini ve yaktığı kahve çekirdeğinden bile koyu gözleri gördü. Bilmiyordu ki kendi bakışları da o derece koyulaşmıştı, yanaklarına hücum eden kırmızılıklar gibi.

Jongin'in düğmesiyle uğraşan eline gitti eli, esmer olan iki elini yatağa yaslayıp Sehun'un üzerinde yükseldi ki, diğeri daha rahat açabilsin gömleğin düğmelerini.

Sehun esmerden kaçırdığı bakışlarıyla sadece düğmeleri açmaya konsantre olmuş gibiydi. Siyah gömleğin iktidarı buraya kadardı. Omuzlarından sıyırdı ancak kollarından çıkarmak esmere kalmıştı. Bu kez ellerini, gömleğini çıkarmak üzere çekti. Dizleri üzerinde yükseldi, diğerinin kasığının iki yanına yerleşmişti bacakları. Gömlek çıktı, kaslı kolları göründü. Ardından erkeksi parmakları arzuladığı güzelliği saklayan bornozun sıkı sıkıya bağlanmış kuşağına gitti. Beyaz tenli genç daha ne kadar kızarabilirdi? Gözlerini kaçırdı yine, hatta dayanamadı elleriyle kapattı gözlerini. Jongin onun güzelliğiyle göz ziyafeti çekerken bu görüntüye, bu düşünceye dayanamayabilirdi.

Jongin biraz daha yatağın alt tarafında doğru kaydı. Sehun'un dizlerine oturdu. Bornozun gizlediklerini açığa çıkardı ve hayallerindekinden çok daha fazlasını buldu. Bu kadar kusursuz olmak hani yalnızca tanrıya ait bir özellikti? Kesinlikle kandırılmıştı. Tanrısal güzelliğe sahip olan şu an sıkı kalçasının altında utançtan kendini kasmakla meşguldü.

Parmaklarını belli belirsiz diğerinin bacaklarında gezdirdi. Her noktasında dudaklarını hayal etti. Artık hayal etmesine gerek olmadığını düşündü ve ağırlık yaptığı dizlerden kalktı. Sehun hala gözlerini açmamışken bacaklarında yollar çizen ıslaklığı hissetti. Dizinden yukarıya doğru kayan dil, pelvis kemiğine dayanıp geri dönüyordu. Bacak içlerine dek geliyordu bazen ıslaklık, bu gıdıklanmasına neden olsa da esmere engel olmuyordu. İstediği gibi, arzuladığı gibi onu sevmesini istiyordu. Jongin tarafından sınırsız sevilmek istiyordu.

Esmer olan diğerinin kasıklarına sürttü dudaklarını, erekte olmuş erkekliğe dokunmadı ama. Başka planları vardı. Kaslı karnına geçti daha sonra, göbek deliğine üfledi ve bakışlarını diğerinin dudaklarına çıkardı. Gülümsemesini görmek istedi, gördü de. Diliyle tanıştırdı Sehun'un minik karın kaslarını, ardından hepsini varlıkları için öpücüklerle kutladı.

Kalçasını bu kez Sehun'un erkekliği üzerine yerleştirdi. Pantolonun üzerinden onun sertliğini hissetti. Sehun'un küçük inlemelerinin arasından sıyrılan sesli bir inleme duydu. Gülümsedi. Kalçasını hareket ettirdi, beyaz tenli gencin penisine sürttü ve tepkilerini izledi aç gözlerle. Sehun'un elleri hala gözlerinin üzerindeydi de dudaklarını dişlemesinin önüne geçemiyordu. Güçlükle yutkunuyor sonra kurtulan dudağı tekrar dişleriyle yoğuruyordu. Dudakları çoktan Jongin'in en sevdiği halini almış, dişlenip öpülmekten şişmiş ve kızarmıştı. Sehun kendi için tehlike çemberi oluşturduğunun farkında değildi. Gerçi o çemberde olmak için can attığı da bir gerçekti.

Jongin ellerini diğerinin karın kaslarının iki yanına yerleştirdi. Baskı uyguladığı noktalardan güç alarak hafifçe ağırlığını kaldırıp tekrar Sehun'un erkekliğine geri verdi. Altındaki bedenin aklını kaçırması işten bile değildi. En tatlı işkencelerden birini yaparken aniden kalktı. Kasıklarındaki boşluk hissiyle ellerini gözlerinin üzerinden kaldırıp ne olduğuna baktı, yüzüne düşen siyah tutamlar arasından ve muzip bir gülümsemeyle esmerin, pantolon kemerini çözdüğünü gördü. Jongin gözlerini Sehun'dan ayırmadan sıyırdı bacaklarından pantolonunu daha sonra da daha küçük olan, onu sınırlandıran diğer siyah kumaşı. Şartlar eşitti. Tabii bornozdan da kurtulduktan sonra...

Elini uzattı yatakta onu izleyen gence. Sehun uzatılan eli tuttu ve esmerin çekişiyle yataktan kalkıp bedenlerinin birleşiminin uyumuyla etkilendi. Her kıvrımı esmerin kıvrımlarıyla eş gibiydi. Birbirlerinden ayrılmaması gereken bir yapbozun parçaları gibi birleşmişlerdi. Jongin bir koluyla sıkıca sardığı gencin bornozunu omzundan sıyırdı. Gözleri hala gözlerindeydi. Karın kasları birleşmiş, erkeklikleri kim daha sert dercesine birbirini zorluyordu. Bornoz kayıp gitti Sehun'un üzerinden. Tümüyle çıplak ve sarmaş dolaş halde birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Gülümseyerek...

Jongin gülümsemesinden öptü Sehun'u. Ardından dilini soktu kendi için ayrılmış aralıktan. Elleri Sehun'un ince beline dolanmış, parmaklarının dokunduğu yerlerde hafif dokunuşlarla kendini ödüllendiriyordu. Sehun ise kollarını esmerin boynuna dolamıştı. Hala saçlarındaydı parmakları ve zaman zaman öpme hayaliyle dolu olduğu sırtına indiriyordu. O halde öpüştüler bir süre, başka dokunuşa ihtiyaç duymadan. Naif bir açlıkla doluydu öpücükleri.

Öpücüğün arasında  _"istediğin zaman durabiliriz"_ dedi Jongin nefes nefese, söylediğinin ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyordu ama başka yapacak bir şey yoktu. Dudaklarını öpücükten kurtaran Sehun, esmerin yanağından süzülüp kulağını buldu.  _"Durmak istemiyorum"_  diye fısıldadı, kulak memesini dişleri arasına almadan hemen önce. Ardından esmeri yatağa sürükledi ve yatıp üzerine çekti.

Öpücükler devam ederken kasıklarındaki baskı ve sürtünme artmış, inlemeler birbirlerinin ağzında kutlama yapıyordu. Sehun'un parmakları, Jongin'in düşlerinde canlandırdığı sırtını tekrar tekrar keşfediyor, ara sıra tutuşu esmerin kalça yanaklarına kayıyor ve penisindeki baskı artınca, o da kalçadaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırıyor, elinin altındaki eti yoğuruyor, daha fazlası için kıvranıyordu. Jongin de daha fazlasını arzuluyor ancak Sehun'un tadına doyamadığı ve sahip olduğunu kaybetmekten korktuğu için onun yönlendirmelerine uyuyordu. Yine de kalçasındaki sıkı tutuşu hissettikçe kendini daha çok altındaki bedene bastırıyordu, elinde olmadan. Artık ikisi de düşünerek hareket etmiyordu sonuçta. Sevişmek duyguların kontrolünde gerçekleşip bedenlerden bağımsız işliyordu.

İkilinin kasıklarından yayılan ve birbiri içinde bütün olan zevk suları gibi, bütün olma arzuları dokunuşlarını sertleştirmeye başlasa da Jongin'in Sehun'a gösterdiği özeni kimseye göstermediği aşikardı. Kıyaslandığında Sehun ondan çok daha sert tutuş ve dokunuşlara sahipti. Kısa metrajlı filmden bile kısa olan seks hayatının geneli kendi eline olan sadakatiyle geçmişti de böyle bir ilk yaşayacağını hayal bile etmemişti. Şu an üzerindeki bedeni derinlerinde çaresizce istediğini neredeyse haykırmak üzereydi. Jongin dirseklerinden güç alıp kasıklarını Sehun'a sürterken parmaklarını siyah tutamlarda gezdirip, Sehun'un sertlik derecesine göre tuttuğu tutamları çekiştiriyor, her yerini keşfetmiş olsa da doyamadığı ağzın içinde diliyle dans ediyordu. 

Sehun esmerin kalçasını sıktığı elini zorlukla iki bedenin arasına sokmaya çalıştığında Jongin ona izin verdi. Narin parmaklar iki penisi aynı anda kavrayıp sıvazlamaya başladı. Esmerin beklemediği bu hareketle bedenindeki kasılma artmıştı. Çekiştirdiği terden ıslanmış tutamlara inat hala kuru olanlar daha sert çekiştirildiği için havalanıp arkaya doğru hareketlenmiş, Sehun Jongin'in çekiştirmesine uyup başını daha geriye itmişti.

Jongin'in ağzından kaçan inlemeler Sehun'un kulaklarına doluyor, elinin ritmi bozuluyordu. Jongin eğilip Sehun'a küçük bir öpücük verdi ve yavaşça geri çekildi. Dizlerinin üzerinde doğruldu önce, ardından yatak başının yanındaki komodine uzandı ten temaslarını kesmeden. Çekmeceden ihtiyacı olanı aldı ve tekrar dizleri üzerine dönüp eline sıktı. Sehun sıvazlamayı kesmiş, bir eli kendi göğüs ucunda diğeri bilinçsizce kasıklarında dururken göğsü hızla inip kalkıyor, bakışları odağını kaybetmişçesine esmerin bedeninde geziniyordu.

Jongin bedenini yeniden ona yaklaştırıp kayganlaştırıcı sürdüğü eliyle Sehun'un elini tuttu ve az önce yaptığını tekrar etmesi için cesaretlendirdi. Penislerini kavramış narin parmaklar üzerinde konumlandırdı elini ve yeniden Sehun'un ritmi bulmasını sağladı. Sehun için olay biraz karmaşıktı, esmerin elini, kendi parmakları üzerinden bile olsa yeniden ve böyle hassas dokunuşlarla penisi üzerinde hissetmek içini titretmişti. Jongin'in verdiği ritmi takip ederken Jongin, uzun beyaz bacakları bacakları üzerine konumlandırdı ve diz kapaklarından başlayıp ara ara eline kayganlaştırıcı ekleyerek masaj yaptı. Jongin'in hareketleri Sehun'u rahatlatıyor, sıvazladığı uzunlukların ritmini kaybetmesine neden oluyordu. Ancak önemli değildi. Arzuladığı adamın ellerini kalçasında hissetmeye başladığında kalbinin ağzından çıkacağını zannetti. Oysa henüz Jongin istediği yere ulaşmamıştı bile. Ulaştığında ise Sehun'un yüzünde anlık bir acı ifadesi belirdi. Ancak hemen düzeldi. Jongin parmağını geri çekmişti. Kararsızdı. Devam etmeli miydi? Yeniden uzun beyaz bacakların iç kısımlarını yoğurmaya başladığında Sehun esmerin tereddütlü yüzünü inceliyordu. Yavaşça elini esmerin elinin üzerine getirdi ve onu yeniden girişine yönlendirdi. İstiyordu işte!

Jongin mesajı almış, kendinden isteneni yapmaya başlamıştı. Sehun'un yüzündeki ifade değişikliklerini izlediği için hareketleri oldukça yavaştı. Sehun kavradığı uzunlukları bırakıp Jongin'e doğru uzattı elini ve diğeri eğildiğinde onu boynundan kavrayıp üzerine çekti.

_"Biraz daha düşünürsen vazgeçeceğim_ " dedi sesindeki ihtiyaçtan doğan boğuklukla. Esmer olan küçük arsız dudakları dudaklarına hapsetti ve öncekinden daha fazla sayıdaki parmağı sertçe Sehun'un içine itti. Bu biraz (fazla) acıtmıştı. Sehun tuttuğu nefesi bıraktığında, esmer genç parmaklarını hareket ettirdi.

İçine itilen her uzunlukta nefesini tutuyor, geri çekildiğinde ise tuttuğu nefesi tümüyle dışarı veriyordu. Jongin, inip kalkan göğüsün ağzına en layık yerinde diliyle oyunlar oynuyor, göğüs ucunu dişleyip bırakıyordu.

Sehun'un yeterince hazır olduğunu düşündüğünde, dudaklarıyla diğerinin göğsüne yaptığı işkenceye ara verdi. Yatak başlığına dayalı olan yastığa uzandı. Sehun sessizce Jongin'in ne yapacağını izliyor, yönlendirmelerine uyuyordu. Elindeki yastığı kalçasının altına yerleştiren esmerin, ona olabilecek en acısız açıyı ayarlamaya çalıştığından haberi yoktu. Sadece ne isterse yapmasına izin veriyordu, ancak biraz hızlı yapmasını da istemiyor değildi. Derinlere itmeye çalıştığı korkunun gelip onu yakalamasını, vazgeçirmesini istemiyordu. Artık teslim olmak istiyordu. Her anlamda...

Jongin araladığı bacakların arasına yerleşti. Önceki gibi üzerinde gel gitler yaparak erkekliklerinin ve daha sonra tüm bedenlerinin birbirine sürtünmesini, bütünlüğe yönelik kaynaşmasını arzuluyordu. Gelişi güzel beyaz tende gezdirdiği parmaklarıyla, Sehun'un omuzlarını, kollarını, göğüs uçlarını ve kaldırıp kendi bel hizasına getirdiği bacaklarını okşadı. Dirseği üzerine yasladığı eli siyah tutamları kavrayıp tatlı tatlı asılırken, en derin öpücüklerden biriyle Sehun'un aklını dudaklarında tutmaya çabaladı. Fark ettirmeden yatağın üzerindeki kayganlaştırıcıdan bir miktar daha alıp beyaz bacağın altından elini geçirip penisini sıvazladı ve kendini uğrunda delirdiği bedenin en mahrem noktasına konumlandırdı. Tüm ağırlığını dirseği ve yataktan destek alan ayak parmaklarına verip bedenini tek bir amaç için yavaşça ileri itti.

İlk giriş anındaki zorlamayla Sehun'un kapalı gözleri olabildiğince açılmış, ancak dudaklarını Jongin'den kurtaramadığı için atmak istediği çığlık içinde kalmış, onun yerine esmerin kalın dudağını dişlemişti. Sahip olduğu kısmi teorik bilgiye dayanarak acının geçici olduğunu biliyor ancak geçmesi için Jongin'in kendini geri çekeceğine inanıyordu.

İçindeki yabancıya uyum sağlamak adına genişleyen kasları sayesinde fazlalığa bir ölçüde alışmıştı. Jongin Sehun'un dişlediği dudağındaki gevşemeyi hissedince ileriye doğru yaptığı yavaş bir hamleyle biraz daha ilerledi. Sonra tekrar bekledi. Sehun'un tuttuğu nefesi vermesini bekledi, ağzına dolan ve yüzüne vuran sıcak nefesle hareket edebileceğini düşünüp ilerledi. Tüm bu süreçte dudakların durmasına asla izin vermemişti. Sehun'u oyalamaktan başka çaresi olmadığını düşünüp, öpüşünü sertleştirmiş, karşısındaki gibi dişlerini kullanmaktan çekinmemişti. Tüm uzunluğu diğerinin içindeyken öpücüğü sonlandırıp sevdiği yüze baktı. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Onunlaydı, onundu ve mutluydu, hiç olmadığı kadar.

İkisi de gözlerini bile kırpmadan birbirlerini izliyordu. Sehun'un sulanmış gözleri çakmak, çakmak parlarken, Jongin kendinin de ondan farklı olmadığını düşünüyordu. Erkekliğini saran sıkı duvarların verdiği haz neredeyse onu da ağlatacaktı. İnanamıyordu. Daha önce böyle bir hazla tanışmadığına inanamıyordu. Onlarca beden tanıyıp hiçbirinde hissetmediği bu duyguyu tanımıyordu. Demek ki aşk, seksi körüklüyordu. Ama bu seks değildi. En uygun tanımıyla aşkla sevişmekti.

Sehun aşktı.

Sehun gözlerini kaçırdığında, Jongin çenesinden tutup onu gözlerine bakmaya zorladı.

_"Bana bak"_  dedi öpüşmekten daha da dolgunlaşmış dudaklarıyla. O görüntü bile Sehun'un dilini dudaklarında gezdirmesine yetmişti.

_"Acıdı"_  diye mırıldandı Sehun. Jongin'in gülüşü genişledi, tenine tezat beyaz dişleri ortaya çıktı.

_"Vazgeçmeni göze alamazdım"_  dedi ve eğilip Sehun'un dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Öpücüğün büyüyeceğini düşünen genç ağzını araladı ancak boşunaydı. Jongin usulca çekildi içinden, Sehun'un aralık dudaklarından rahatlamayla tutuğu nefes havaya karıştı. Henüz rahatlayamamışken tekrar doldurdu içini Jongin, sertçe. Şimdiye dek ağzından kaçan inlemelerden kat be kat büyüğü yankılandı bu kez kulaklarında. Jongin tekrar çekildi ve yeniden gömüldü onu bekleyen derinliğe. Yeniden ve yeniden. Sehun'un acıyla karışmış inlemesi yumuşadı. Zevke dönmeye başlayan acı sesinden anlaşılıyordu. Birbirlerinin yüzünü incelerken hareket etti esmer olan, önce ağır ağır, ardından kademe kademe hızlanmalar takip etti, kendi ritmini bulan hareketleri. Sehun'un da yatak üzerinde gidiş gelişleri bir ritme kavuştu. Erkekliğinden sızan sıvı, karnının üzerinde birikmiş, göbek deliğinde küçük bir göl oluşturmuştu.

Kasıklarına çarpan dolgun kalçadan çıkan ses, penisini saran sıkı duvarlar, Sehun'un inlemeleri Jongin'in dayanma gücünü tümüyle elinden alıyordu. Dayanamıyordu. İçinden çıkmadan Sehun'un üzerinden kalkıp, bacaklarının arasında oturur konuma geçti. Şimdi hareketlerinin hızını istediği seviyede arttırabilirdi. Kollarını Sehun'un dizlerinin altından geçirip, onu kendine çekti. Dizleri üzerinde yükselip, hızla beyaz tenli gencin derinliklerine gömülüp geri çıktı. Siyah tutamlar hiç olmadığı kadar hızlı ve kuvvetli havalanırken Sehun'un aldığı hazla adını çığlıklarda boğduğunu duyabiliyordu. Kesik, kesik ve en belirgin tahrik unsuru olarak... Derinleri seven uzunluk, o sonsuzlukta aradığını bulmuştu. Sehun'a en fazla zevki verecek noktayı eziyordu.

Jongin ritimli hareketlerine devam ederken Sehun'un adını, gerçek adını söylediğini idrak etti. Diğerleri gibi " _Kai_ " demiyordu. Kai'i istemiyor, arzulamıyor, hatta belki tanımıyordu. " _Jongin_ " diyordu. Jongin'i biliyor, istiyor ve onun oluyordu. Sehun'un neden diğerlerinden farklı olduğu bu küçük ayrıntıyla bile anlaşılıyordu. Jongin adının onun dudaklarından kurtulduğu her anı seviyordu ama adı ilk kez onu bu kadar tahrik etmişti. Çünkü onun ıslak dudaklarından yükselmişti.

Boşalmaya yaklaştığını hissettiğinde pürüzsüz beyaz uzun bacağı omzuna aldı ve boşta kalan eli ile partnerinin penisini kavradı. İlk sevişmelerinde kesinlikle birlikte boşalacaklardı. Erkekliğini saran sıkılığı hissettiğinde Sehun'un gözleri kapandı. Tırnaklarını, hala dizinin altında olan kolun, şişkin kaslarına geçirdi. Diğer kolunu dudaklarının üzerine koymuş, daha yüksek sesle bağırmamak için dişliyordu. Ancak bu bile çıkan zevk çığlıklarını kesmeye yeterli değildi, sadece boğuk çıkmasını sağlayabilirdi. Duyduğu, kendi boğuk sayıklamalarına karışan, sık nefesler arasında sayıklanan ismi ve birbirine hızla çarpan bedenlerin sesiydi.

Artık çıplaklık, utanç hiçbiri umurunda değildi. Büyük ihtimalle umuru da bugüne dek neredeyse, artık orada değildi. Jongin sahip olduğunu sandığı her şeyi tepe taklak etmişti.

Karnına akan sıcak sıvıyı hissettiğinde çoktan minik kasları üzerinde büyük bir birikintinin ev sahibiydi. İçindeki doluluk hissi ise bu farkındalığın ardından gelmişti. Jongin olabilecek en sert ve hızlı şekilde içine girip çıkarken Sehun, onun da boşalıyor olduğunu, içine yayılan sıcaklığı hissetmişti. Ancak Jongin'in boşaldığı süre beklediğinden uzun gelmiş, birkaç defa olabildiğince kendini geri çekip yeniden derinliklerine gömüldüğünü izlemiş, içinden taşan sıcaklığı hissetmişti.

Jongin, en son gömüldüğü o derinlikte kalıp, omzundaki bacağı kavrayarak ayak bileğini dudaklarına yaklaştırdı ve öptü. Ardından sabitlediği uzun bacaklara özgürlüğünü verip, kendini Sehun'un nefes nefese kalmış ve kirli bedeni üzerine bıraktı.

  
  
  
O da nefes nefeseydi ancak uslu durmuyordu. Yüzünü gömdüğü gencin boynuna küçük öpücükler kondurup diliyle nemlenmiş tenini yalıyordu. İkisinin de nefesinin düzene girmesini bekliyordu. Sehun'un inip kalkan göğsü normale dönmeye yakın, ortamdaki sessizliği fark etti. Sessizlik aniden irkilmesine neden oldu.

_"Ya Sehun olanlardan pişman olduğu için sessizse"_  düşüncesi beyninde neon harflerle yanıp sönmeye başladı. Korkarak yüzünü gömdüğü yuvadan çıkardı ve yavaşça bakışlarını beyaz tenli gence çevirdi. Sehun şişmiş dudakları ve yanaklarında dağılmaya başlayan kırmızılıklarıyla ifadesizce tavana bakıyordu. Az önce sevişen o değilmiş gibi düşünceliydi hali, ya da az önce sevişen neden benim diye düşünüyordu, Jongin'e göre...

_"Sehun?"_

_"..."_

_"Sehun?"_

_"Hıım?"_

_"İyi misin?"_

_"Hı-hı"_ dedi Sehun, kafası karışmış gibiydi, en azından Jongin böyle yorumluyordu. Sehun tavandan bakışlarını ayırıp ona dönse belki hissettiği duygular bu hızla artmazdı ama bakmıyordu. Onun yerine, bir kısmı Jongin'in altında kalan bedenini kurtardı. Yatak başının yanındaki komodinin üzerinden bir dal sigara aldı, onu şişmiş dudakları arasına sıkıştırıp yaktı ve derin bir nefes çekti. Ardından yeniden az önce yattığı yastığa başını koyup tavanı izlemeye devam etti. Belli ki aklında bir şeyler vardı.

Bedeninin altındaki sıcaklığın yok oluşu, kendini yatağın nemli çarşafında buluşu yetmemiş gibi, aradaki sessizlik uzadıkça Jongin'in ömründen ömür gidiyordu. Sehun'un ne düşündüğünü duymaktan korksa da, o düşündüğü şeyle yüzleşmek zorunda kalacağını bildiği için  _"ne düşünüyorsun?"_ diye sordu.

Soru cümlesi ağzından çıktığı an pişman olmuştu. İçine düştüğü durumu farklı bir gözle gördü.  _"Liseli bir ergen gibi seviştikten sonra ona ne düşündüğünü sordum"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Yaptığı şeye inanamıyordu, ama korku işte, insana neler yaptırıyordu? Beklediği cevap bir türlü gelmiyor gerginliği her saniye biraz daha tırmanıyordu. Sehun'un sessizliği uzadıkça sormaktan pişman olduğu sorunun cevabını daha da merak ediyordu.

Soruyu tekrar etmemek için dudaklarını dişleyip, Sehun'un dudaklarını sigaradan ayırıp içindeki dumanı dışarı verişini izledi birkaç kez. Profilininin ne kadar kusursuz olduğu düştü aklına, ancak tedirginliği hayranlığını tekmeleyerek kovdu zihninden. Boğazını temizledi. Hala cevap beklediğini hatırlatmak istedi belki de. Ve asla tahmin etmediği yanıtın, öpmeye doyamadığı dudaklardan döküldüğü ana şahit oldu.

_"Sence de..._

_Biraz kısa sürmedi mi?"_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	44. 40 - Yaz Tatili * Çizgiden fazlası... (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LP - Tightrope
> 
> "Korktuğunu biliyorum. Ama cennete çok yakınsın.  
> Gözlerini sıkıca kapat, sadece bir tüymüşsün gibi davran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinsel dozu fazla olan kısımların başında ve sonunda uyarı bulunuyor, okumak istemeyen o bölümleri kolaylıkla atlayabilir. İyi eğlenceler.

 

 

 

_..._

İki beden de ağır ağır sakinleşirken, sessizlik Jongin'in irkilmesine neden oldu.  _"Ya Sehun olanlardan pişman olduğu için sessizse"_  düşüncesi zihninde yankılandı. Bakışları ürkerek Sehun'u bulduğunda, beyaz tenli genç az önce sevişen o değilmiş gibi hissiz ve düşünceliydi.

Önce iyi olup olmadığını, daha sonra ise ne düşündüğünü sordu sigarasının dumanını ağır ağır özgür bırakan gence. Sesindeki tedirginliğin anlaşılıyor oluşu umurunda değildi. Her şey ama her şey ortadayken çekineceği bir şey olmadığını düşünüyordu.

Sessizlik uzayınca dayanamadı boğazını temizledi. Hala cevap beklediğini hatırlatmak istedi belki de... Ve asla tahmin etmediği yanıtın, öpmeye doyamadığı dudaklardan döküldüğü ana şahit oldu.

_"Sence de..._

_Biraz kısa sürmedi mi?"_   
  
  


...

Jongin ciddi ifadesini bozmadan sorusunu yanıtlayan beyaz tenli genci süzüp doğru duyup duymadığını tarttı kafasında. Ardından ise yüksek sesli bir kahkaha patlattı ve yüzünü yatağa gömerek sesini bastırdı. Sehun göz ucuyla esmeri süzdü. Ancak bir şey söylemedi. Onun yerine sigarasını söndürüp yataktan kalktı ve etrafında dolaşıp Jongin'in tarafında, yerde duran bornozunu alarak üzerine geçirdi. Jongin, Sehun'un bu küçük gösterisinin yalnızca son bölümünü yakalamayı başarabilmişti. Kahkahası aniden kesildi. O dolgun kalçanın bornoza saklanıp, beyaz kumaşın geniş omuzları örtüşünü büyülenmiş gibi izledi. Sehun banyoya gittikten sonra sırt üstü yatağa uzanıp bir eliyle saçlarını karıştırırken acımasız olanın bornoz mu yoksa Sehun mu olduğunu düşünüyor, diğer yandan ise Sehun'un sorusu aklına geliyor ve hala gülüyordu.

Kıkırdamaya devam ederken " _tanrım, teşekkürler. Pişman olmasındansa erken boşaldığımı düşünmesini tercih ederim. En azından telafi edilebilir"_  dedi yukarıda olduğunu varsaydığı tanrıya.

Sehun aslında yalnızca sesli düşünmüştü. Evet Jongin'i iğnelemek istediği de doğruydu ancak onun bu cümleyi kurması tüm yaşananların rüya olmasını gerektirirdi ki hiçbir şey rüya değildi. En azından bacaklarından esmerin, göbek deliğinden kendi spermleri yer çekimine direnemez süzülürken her şeyin gerçek olduğu su götürmezdi.

Hem o kadar gülünecek bir şey de söylememişti. Jongin'in Xiumin'le saatlerce seviştiğini kendi kulaklarıyla duymuştu ve sonra evdeki tüm o gürültüler de saatlerce sürerdi. Ama Sehun'la birlikte olunca öyle olmamıştı. Gerçi tam olarak emin de değildi, belki de o kısa olduğunu düşünmüştü, kim bilir? Sonuçta kendi açısından kıyas yapabilecek bir seviyede değildi. Yine de Jongin'in kahkaha atmak yerine biraz bozulmasını beklemişti. O güne dek onunla dalga geçen hep oydu ve şimdi Sehun'un eline fırsat geçmişti. O da bunu kullanmak istemişti.

Az önce çırılçıplak onun önünden yürüyüp gittiği aklına geldiğinde içindeki cesareti alnından öptü. Şu an aynadaki aksi o görüntüyle ve üzerinde olduğunu tahmin ettiği gözlerle kıpkırmızı olmuştu ve bu hali onun karşısında almadığı için kendini tekrar tebrik etti. Utanmaz bir adamla başa çıkmanın yolunu o da öğrenecekti. Gerekirse onun karşısında annesinin kurabiye yaptığı anları anımsayıp utanç duygusunu gömecekti. Zira annesi gerçekten kötü kurabiye yapardı ve Sehun'un onu izleyen gözleri altında daha da heyecanlanıp heyecandan eli ayağına dolaşır Sehun da bu görüntüyle dalga geçip, eğlenirdi. Karşısında başkasının utanıyor oluşuna dair tek sahip olduğu veri buydu. Jongin'e kafa tutacaksa sıkı sıkıya o anlara tutunacaktı.

Yüzüne soğuk su çarptı. Kızarıklığını kontrol altına almayı denedi. Ancak nafileydi. Belki soğuk duş... Hem temizlenmesi için de yeniden duş alması gerekirdi.

     

...

Banyodan gelen su sesiyle Jongin'in gülümsemesi genişledi. Telefon ekranındaki bildirime baktığında Chanyeol'un mesajıyla karşılaştı. Uzun olan Sehun'un oraya ulaşıp, ulaşmadığını; telefonu kapalı olduğu için onunla iletişime geçemediğini yazmış, onu merak etmişti. Yaklaşık 3 saat kadar önce...

Jongin hızlıca yaptığı zaman hesabıyla 2 saati aşkın süredir seviştiklerini düşündü.  _"Demek bu senin için kısaydı güzel popo"_  diye mırıldandı keyifle. Chanyeol'a yalnızca " _endişelenme"_  yazan bir cevap gönderdi. Artık uzun olan bu cevapla istediğini anlayabilirdi. Anladı da. Kendini tutamayıp Jongin'e mesaj attığını söylediğinde Kris'ten kazandığı ters bakışlar Sehun konusunda Jongin'i daha fazla darlamaması gerektiğini açıkça belirtmişti.

Yataktan kalktı, altına uzun diz altı siyah bol bir şort geçirdi. Elbette çamaşır giymeyi ihmal etmişti. Oda servisini arayıp bir şeyler sipariş etti. Sehun'un tüm gün doğru düzgün bir şey yemediği gözünden kaçmamıştı.

Banyodaki genç biraz olsun sakinleşmiş, ancak hala içinde olduğu durumu inkar etmeden duramaz haldeydi. Az önce Kim Jongin'le geçirdiği ateşli dakikaları hatırladıkça annesinin yapamadığı kurabiyeleri düşünüp  _"utanmak yok"_  diye kendini telkin etmeye çabalıyordu. Kirli bornozu banyoda bırakıp, mecburen beline sardığı büyük beyaz havlu ile dışarı çıktı. Aslında esmere ait bu görüntüye birkaç defa maruz kalmış ve o kusursuzlukla yarışamayacağına kendini inandırmıştı. Ancak esmer olan onunla aynı fikirde değildi. En azından içeride oda servisinin getirdiği yemekleri masaya yerleştirirken elinden düşen şarap kadehi durumu özetliyordu. Kuniko kırmızı şarap lekesiyle renklenen halının hesabını kesinlikle ondan soracaktı. Ama buna değerdi. Hatta sahip olduğu her şeye değerdi.

Banyodan çıkan Sehun, üzerindeki bakışları hissedip, esmer gençle göz göze geldi. Yutkundu. İçi deli gibi titrerken dışı kaskatı orada öylece dikiliyordu. Jongin diğerinin endişesinin farkında, umursamazca  _"kapının koluna astım"_  dedi.

Sehun tedirginlikle kapı kolundaki siyah şortu aldı ve hızla yatak odasına ilerledi. Kim Jongin ona yalnızca bir şort vermişti. Sehun bilmiyordu ancak kendi üzerinde olan şortun aynısıydı ve Sehun'un sadece şortlu olması şartları eşit kılıyordu. Hem tekrar soyunacaklarsa ne kadar az kıyafet o kadar çabuk çıplaklık demek değil miydi?

     

Şortu giydi, ilk duş aldığında saçlarını kuruladığı havluyu aldı, yeniden aynı işlem için kullanıp omuzlarına attı. Esmer olan yenilediği şarap kadehini doldurmuş kollarını bağlamış masada oturup onu bekliyordu. Yüzünde okunmayan ama Sehun'un ciddi olduğunu düşündüğü bir ifade vardı.

_"Acıkmışsındır"_  dedi Jongin, Sehun'a oturması için karşısındaki sandalyeyi işaret ederken.

_"Bu saatte bulabildiğim yalnızca pizza, başından aşağı inen spagettinin ustası senden özür dilemek için yaptı."_

Sehun çekingenliğini üzerinden atamadığı tavırla _"sorun değil"_  dedi. Sesi kısık çıkmış, banyoda kendine verdiği tüm telkinler uçup gitmişti. Durumun farkındaydı ve bundan hiç hoşlanmadı. Önce sıkı sıkıya uçlarını kavradığı havluyu serbest bıraktı. Ardından sandalyeyi çekip oturdu. Başını kaldırmadan önce oturuşunu dikleştirdi, derin bir nefes aldı. Esmerin üzerindeki bakışlarını buldu. Göz göze geldiklerinde Jongin gülümsedi. Diğerinin fazla üzerine gitmek istemiyordu, en azından yemeğini yiyinceye dek.

Yemeğin sessizlikle geçmesi Sehun'u memnun etmişti. Ortama alıştığı söylenemezdi ancak, Jongin'in yanında ve yarı çıplak olduğu düşüncesini kafasından atmıştı. O lanet esmere karşı hisleri olduğunu kabul etmişti, onunla birlikte olmuştu. Bundan sonra esmerin karşısında asla korkak olmayacak, kendine güvenecekti. Sağlam duracaktı. Yani umuyor, diliyordu, bunun için dua ediyordu. Hem daha fazla ne olabilirdi ki?

Yemeğin sonuna doğru Jongin son yudumu kalmış kadehini havaya kaldırdı ve Sehun'dan karşılık bekledi. Sehun neyi kutluyor olabilecekleri hakkında düşünmek istemiyordu. Belki de Kim Jongin sonunda ondan istediğini almıştı ve bunu kutluyordu.

  
Jongin'in kadehleri tokuştururken  _"131 dakika"_  demesiyle Sehun kısa bir an duraksadı daha sonra ise neyi kutladıklarını anladı. Zeminde yandığını hayal ettiği ateşin ısısının ayak parmaklarından tüm bedenine doğru tırmandığını hissetti. Bir şey söylemek için dudaklarını araladıysa da arayı kapatıp sessizce yutkunmayı tercih etti.  _"Demek 2 saatten fazlaymış"_  diye düşündü. Bakışları odadaki açık balkon kapısının önünde uçuşan perdeleri buldu. Perdeler kadar hafif olmayı diledi ya da bir naylon poşet. Böylece rüzgar onu oradan alıp uzaklara uçurabilirdi.

Jongin arkasına yaslanıp Sehun'u süzdü.  _"Pek kısa sayılmaz değil mi? Hem de sana rağmen"_ dedi çapkın gülümsemesine eşlik eden kendinden emin tavrıyla. Sehun eksik özgüveni ve dengesiz duygularından bir kez daha nefret etti. Ancak susmayı aklından çoktan silmişti. Karşısındaki adam onu çırılçıplak edip bilmediği şeyleri deneyimlemesini sağlamıştı artık ondan utanmak için hiçbir nedeni olmamalıydı. Keşke bunları hayata geçirmek söylemek kadar kolay olsaydı. Yine de susmayacaktı.

_"Bana rağmen!"_  dedi, sesindeki tonlamayla bunun bir sitem olduğu açıktı.

_"Bana rağmenmiş! Piç kurusu!"_  diye geçirdi içinden ve keşke içinden konuşmaya devam etseydim diyeceği cümleler kurdu.

_"Bir Xiumin değilim haklısın!"_ dedi meydan okuyan bir tavırla. _"Taemin değilim, hatta Kibum hiç değilim. Saatlerce sevişip doyamayacaklarından biri değilim. Ben basit, deneyimsiz sadece elde etmek için, skor tabelana eklemek için uğraştığın Oh Sehun'um!_

_Ne bekliyordum ki? Ya da sen benden ne bekliyordun?_

_Bana rağmenmiş!_

_B_ _ANA RAĞMEN_ _!_

_SEN! SEN_ _-"_

Jongin kahkaha atmamak için dudaklarını dişlerken dayanamayıp diğerinin cümlesini tamamladı.

_"Tam bir göt deliğiyim değil mi?"_

Sehun afalladı. Nasıl bir yüzsüzlükle karşısında hala gülüp zevkle ona ettiği lafları dinleyebiliyordu?

_"E_ _VET_ _!"_  dedi hırsla. Kadehindeki tüm şarabı kafasına dikip boş bardağı gürültüyle masaya indirdi. Bakışları yine uçuşan perdeyi bulmuştu. Yine kızarmaya başlamıştı ancak bu kez tümüyle sinirdendi.

Jongin sinirli gözlerin kendinde kalmasını istediği için kalkıp uçuşan perdeyi kenara çekti. Şimdi açık kapıdan esen ılık rüzgar Sehun'u kolaylıkla bulabilir, temiz hava sayesinde belki beynine biraz oksijen gidebilirdi.

Jongin yeniden sandalyesine oturmak yerine Sehun'un yanına, sandalyesinin arkasına geçti. Diğeri ne kadar sinirli olursa olsun Jongin'in onu yatıştırmasını, yanıldığını söylemesini istiyor, nefes bile almadan neler olacağını bekliyordu. İçten içe sevişmeden önceki konuşmaların gerçek olması için yalvarıyordu. Kim Jongin'in aşkına sahip olmak istiyordu.

Jongin geniş omuzlardaki havluyu alıp yavaş hareketlerle Sehun'un siyah tutamlarını kurulamaya başladı. Aslında saçları oldukça kurumuştu da az önceki sinirle üzerinden ter boşandığı için alnında damlacıklar oluşmuştu. Sehun kendini yine onun ellerini bırakmak üzere olduğunun farkındaydı ve buna itiraz etmek isteyen en ufak bir yanı bile yoktu. Kararlıydı Jongin'le arasında ne olacaksa burada olacak sonrası olmayacaktı. Kendini buna inandırıyordu. O yüzden sonuna dek elindeki fırsatı değerlendirecek, ilerde ona acı verecek olduğunu bilse de esmerle anılar edinecekti.

Beyaz tende fazlalık duran damlacıkları aldıktan sonra havluyu diğer sandalyenin üzerine atıp, masanın karşısında duran kadehine ve şarap şişesine uzandı. Önce Sehun'un kadehini, ardından kendi kadehini doldurdu. Bir yudum içti. Sehun yalnızca doldurulan kadehine bakıyordu.

     

Esmerin parmakları geniş omuzlarda kendine yer edinip nazik hareketlerle masaj yapmaya başladığında Sehun'un ister istemez gözleri kapandı. Ara sıra güçlü parmakların tutuşunu boynunda hissediyor, masaj değil de yaptığının okşama olduğunu düşünüyordu. Jongin Sehun'u tatlı tatlı seviyordu. Eğilip kapanmış gözlerin siyah kirpikler ardına saklandığını gördü Jongin. Gülümsedi.

_"Sana rağmen, bu kadar dayanabildim"_ diye fısıldadı siyah tutamlarla gizlenmiş kulağa.

_"Çünkü sen kimseye benzemiyorsun, senin çekimine karşı koymak, sana direnmek imkansız"_ dedi ve dudaklarını beyaz boyna bastırdı. Sehun'un içi titremişti, yine...

_"Dudaklarının tadı baştan çıkmam için yeterli, saatlerce bıkmadan öpmek istediğim dudaklar onlar ve sadece öperek boşalmama neden olabilecek konumdalar."_

Sehun'un yüzü kulağına fısıldayan adama döndü istemsizce ve dudakları eşini buldu. Öpücüğün yönlendirmesiyle şimdi sandalyede yan oturuyor, bacaklarının arasında diz çökmüş esmerin dudaklarında dans ediyordu. Masadaki parmakları farkında olmadan tuttuğu kadehi okşuyordu.  

Jongin'in elleri şortun içine süzülüp beyaz diz kapaklarından yukarı doğru ağır ağır kayarken Sehun'un boşta kalan eli sandalyenin oturduğu kısmına kenetlenmiş, tenindeki sarı tüylerin hepsini ayaklandıran dokunuşlara karşı güç bulmak için çabalıyordu. Jongin öpücüğü zor da olsa kesip geriye doğru çekildi ve sevgi dolu bakışlarla Sehun'un yüzüne baktı. Sehun yine kızarıyordu. Onun bakışları altında heyecanlanmaması mümkün değildi zaten ama böyle bakmaya devam ederse asla ondan geçemezdi. Kadehi ağzına götürdü, tamamını içmeye niyetlenmişti. Ancak pek başarılı olamadı. Dudağının kenarından süzülen şarap damlası göğsüne damlayıp karın kaslarında dalgalanan bir yol çizerek aktı.

Jongin uyuşmuş gibi pürüzsüz tende kayıp giden damlayı izledi. Hatta kıskandı. Sehun'un elindeki kadehi alıp kendi dudaklarıyla buluşturdu. Bir yudum aldı ve  _"burada bekle"_ deyip diz çöktüğü yerden kalkıp yatak odasından bir şey getirdi. Hiç oradan ayrılmamış gibi aynı yere yerleşti.

     

Sehun önünde yeniden diz çökmüş olan gencin yüzünde gezdirdi gözlerini. Siyah kalemin kapağını dişleri arasına sıkıştırıp açışını izledi. Jongin beyaz göğse yöneltti kaleminin ucunu. Sehun bu süre boyunca yalnızca esmerin mimiklerini izlemişti. Ara sıra uzanıp dudaklarını teninde gezdirmesine izin verdi. Öylesine öpüyor zannetti. Oysa Jongin az önce akan damlanın ardında bıraktığı lekeyi dudaklarıyla temizlemiş, beyaz tene kendine ait izler vermişti. Sehun rast gele çekilen çizgilerin ne olduğunun farkında bile değildi. Sadece esmerin yaptığı işe ne derece tutkun olduğunu görebiliyordu, esmerin tutkusunun kendisi olduğunu bilmeden. Kısacık bir zaman diliminin ardından Jongin geriye çekilip çizdiğine baktı, ardından Sehun'un gözleriyle kesişti gözleri.

Sehun üzerindeki çizime bakmadı bile, yalnızca yaptığıyla gururlanan ve mutlu olan esmerin masum bir gülümsemeyle güzelleşen dudaklarına kaydı gözleri, sonra tekrar kahverengi gözlere geri döndü. Gülümsedi, Jongin'in gözlerinin önüne düşen saça uzandı, inatçı tutamı geriye doğru itti. Göğsünü çizdiği süre boyunca esmerin gözünün önüne düşmüş, Jongin üfleyerek onu çekmeye çalıştıkça inat edip geri gelmiş ve Sehun bu çocuksu görüntüyle ona bilmem kaçıncı defa yeniden vurulmuştu. Jongin Sehun'un saçlarına uzanan elini kavradı ve kendisiyle birlikte diğerini ayağa kaldırıp peşinden sürükledi. Yatak odasındaki boy aynasının önüne getirdi sevdiğini. Arkasına geçip önce iki elini sarışının ince beli etrafına sarıp uzun ince parmakları parmaklarına kenetledi ve çenesini geniş omza yerleştirdi. Arkadan sımsıkı Sehun'a sarıldığında Sehun'un bakışları göğsündeki çizimi inceliyordu. Jongin dudaklarını az önce çenesini dayadığı omza bastırdı ve en yumuşak sesiyle  _"onu kabul eder misin, ilk kez tereddüttü olmadan bir yere ait olduğunu hissediyor"_  dedi.

  
  
  
Sehun birbirine kenetli parmakları yönlendirip gelişi güzel çizildiğini düşündüğü çizgilerde gezdirdi.  _"Tüm bunlar gerçek mi?"_ diye sordu ürkekçe. O her şey burada bitecek derken hiçbir şeyin bitmeyeceğinin resmi şimdi göğsünde kalbinin üzerine çizilmiş birkaç çizginin aldığı kalp şeklinde saklıydı.

_"Teninden süzülen bir damla şarap bile canımı acıtır, bana ait olmasını istediğim tek şeysin sen kalbimi kabul etmesini istediğim tek_ _kalp_ _seninki, buna izin verir misin?"_

_"..."_

_"Kalbim atmaya son verene dek."_

Sehun birbirine bastırdığı dudaklarını bir türlü hareket ettirip cevap veremiyordu. Jongin'in dudakları yeniden geniş omzu buldu, ardından boynuna yöneldi. Esmer genç ona öpücükler kondururken o aynadan kendisini usul usul seven adamı izliyordu. Tek kelime edemeden.  
  
  


_"Buna hazır mısın Sehun?"_ diye sordu iç sesi. Cevap yoktu. O hiçbir zaman böyle bir şeye hazır olamamıştı ki. Jongin'in dudakları ensesine geçti, oradan da diğer omza... Esmerin en kutsalı olan çizgileriyle verdiği kalbin üzerindeydi hala kenetli parmaklar. Sarılışları bir an olsun gevşememişti. Jongin derin nefeslerle kokusunu içine hapsetmeye çalışırken sayısız öpücükle beyaz teni süslüyor, Sehun kalın dudakların her dokunuşunda mest oluyordu.

Parmaklarını esmerin tutuşundan kurtardı ve yüzünü ona döndü. Dudaklarını dudaklarında istiyordu. Tenini teninde istediği gibi... İçindeki tereddütlere kulak tıkayamıyordu, karanlığın büyüyüp onu yutmasını istemiyordu ama onu ne kadar arzuluyorsa bir o kadar da uzak kalmayı istiyordu. Jongin onu yakacaktı. Hiçbir şeyden emin olmadığı kadar emindi bundan. Diğerlerinden biri olmak istemiyordu. Esmer genç kalbini ona verdiğini söylüyordu da bunun gereklerini yapabilecek mi işte Sehun buna yanıt arıyordu.

Dudakları o kadar ikna ediciydi ki, içine çekildiği öpücükte ölmek isterdi insan. Onun dudaklarında ölmek zaten cennette yaşamakla aynı manadaydı.

Esmerin parmakları sırtında sonsuz çizgilere neden olurken Sehun aynını onun esmer tenine işliyordu. Ufak kıpırdanmalarla aralarında oluşan sürtünmeden, dudaklarında delice dönen dünyadan çoktan tahrik olmuşlardı.

 

** UYARI: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı! **

Jongin'in eli önce kendi şortuna gitti, ardından da Sehun'un şortunu indirdi. Birkaç adımda yeniden yatağa serilmişlerdi. Ancak bu defa Sehun üstteydi. Esmer olan, nasıl dudaklarını teninin her noktasıyla tanıştırdıysa Sehun da bunu yapmak istiyordu. Milyonlarca öpücükle dudaklarını ödüllendirmek istiyordu. Daha önce oralara kimler dokundu düşünmeden ilk defa o dokunuyormuşçasına, ilk defa o tadıyormuşçasına onu keşfetmek istiyordu. İçindeki kıskanç Sehun'un hırçınlığı öpücüklerine yansıyordu. Kendine hakim olamadığı anlarda esmerin teninde dişlerine ait küçük kızarıklıklar kalıyordu ve bu Jongin'i daha fazla uyarıyordu. Ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini üstündeki bedene bastırmak için kasılıp yataktan bedenini ayırıyor, kalçasını yukarıya kaldırıyor ve Sehun'un hareket ederek kasıklarına yaptığı baskıyla derin nefesler alıyordu. Bedenini yatakla buluşturmak istemese de yer çekimine karşı koyamıyor ve kasıklarındaki baskının hafiflemesinin yarattığı hayal kırıklığıyla yeniden yatağa gömüyordu. Aklını yitirmek için son bir hamleye ihtiyacı vardı ve onu atmadan geriye kaçmak zorunda kalıyordu. Jongin ilk defa biri için böylesi bir açlıkla kıvranıyordu. Ona duyduğu açlığın geçmeyeceğini de hissediyordu.

Sehun Jongin'in boynunda gezdiriyordu dudaklarını, kasıklarına yapılan baskıyı hissettikçe, iki beden arasında kalan erkeklikler birbirlerini sınadıkça nefes alış verişi sesli bir hal alıyor arada ağzından sahip olamadığı anlamsız hecelerle dolu inlemeler kaçıyordu. Sıcak nefes Jongin'in boynunu yalıyor, Sehun'un bedeninde dolaşan elleri istemsizce kendi yolunu bulup dolgun kalça yanaklarını avuçluyordu. Tüm gücüyle onu kasıklarına bastırıyor, ince beli sarmalıyor ve sardığı yerlerde parmak izlerinin hatırası kırmızı izler bırakıyordu.

Sehun avuç içlerini yatağa bastırıp Jongin'in üzerinde yükseldi. Kasıkları hala temas halinde ancak göğüsleri ayrılmış, gözleri birleşmişti. Sehun eğildi ve esmerin kalın dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. Geri çekilirken Jongin ondan kopmamak adına uğraş vermiş, ayrılan dudakların peşinden doğrulmayı denemişti. Dudaklarına erişemeyince erişebildiği yerlere bıraktı öpücüklerini. Sehun'a verdiği, terden dağılmış çizgilerle süslü kalbin üzerine dokundu, ardından göğüs ucunu dişledi hafifçe. Siyah tutamlar zevkle geri savruldu Sehun'un başıyla birlikte. Jongin elini çarşafın üzerinde gezdirip kayganlaştırıcıyı bulmayı başardı. Tek elle yapabildiği kadar parmaklarını buladı. Hızlı bir hamleyle doğrulup üzerindeki ince bedenle birlikte yatakta oturur pozisyona geldi. Sehun'un uzun bacakları iki yana açılmış esmerin tek eliyle kalçasını kavrayıp desteklemesiyle kollarını onun boynuna dolamıştı. Diğer elinin parmakları ise bir an önce daha derinlere ulaşma taraftarıydı.

Sehun başını eğip Jongin'in dudaklarına kapandığında esmer olan da aklındakini hayata geçirdi. Beyaz tenli genç içindeki parmakların getirisi inlemeleri esmerin ağzına bırakıyor, Jongin hareketleriyle uyumlu inlemeleri zevkle kabul ediyordu. Sehun bir kolunu sıkıca esmerin boynuna dolayıp hafifçe bedenini kaldırdı ve asıl arzuladığına kavuşmak için yardımcı olmayı seçti. Jongin'in penisini kavrayıp girişine yönlendirdi. Jongin mesajı aldı ve Sehun'u bekletmeye hormonları razı olmadı. Ancak tüm kontrolü üzerindeki bedene bırakmıştı.

Sehun ilk hamleyi yapmıştı da gerisi için endişeliydi. Jongin onu daha hırsla öperken bedenini oldukça yavaş hareket ettirdi. Milim milim esmerin erkekliğini içine kabul etti. İlk sefere göre daha az acı hissettiği gerçekti, zevk almaya daha hızlı başladığı da.

Jongin Sehun'un alışmasını bekledi ve daha sonra kontrolü elinde tutup hareket etmesini. Sehun bedenini aynı ritimde hareket ettirdikçe esmer olan içten içe deliriyordu. Daha hızlanmasını, daha sert hareket etmesini istiyor ancak bunu dışa vurmak yerine kendini tutuyordu. Sehun'un istediği gibi onu sürmesinin, sürerken dudaklarını sömürmesinin keyfini çıkarıyordu. Sehun istediği hareket kabiliyetine kavuşmak adına esmerin sırtını yeniden yatakla buluşturduğunda bu Jongin için de bir fırsattı. Kontrolü eline aldı ve olanca gücüyle Sehun'un içinde hareket etmeye başladı. Sık ve sert hareketleri, derinlerinde hissettiği baskının verdiği zevk Sehun'un düşünme yetisini kaybetmesinin nedeniydi. Ritme kendini kaptırmışken Jongin nefes nefese  _"dur, kıpırdama"_  diyebildi.

Sehun nasıl yaptığını bilemese de gelen emre uydu ve içindeki uzunluğa direnip olduğu halde kaldı. Kalçası havada, girişinin hemen ucunda esmere ait erkekliği hissederken...

Jongin biraz bekledi, derin nefesler normalleşmeye başlamıştı ki  _"devam edelim"_  dedi. Kaldığı yerden, aynı sertlik ve aynı hızla beyaz tenli gencin derinliklerini keşfetmeye devam etti. Bir süre sonra tekrar onu durdurdu ve tekrar keşfetti. Sabahın ilk ışıklarına dek Sehun ve Jongin tek beden olup sevişmeye devam etti. Jongin dayanabildiği kadar dayanıp üzerindeki mucizeyi zevkin doruklarına çıkarıp, o doruklardan sayısız defa aşağı itti. Sehun birkaç kez boşaldığının bilincindeydi, hepsi de esmerin teninde kendilerine yer edinmişti.

Sehun kollarını esmerin boynuna doladı  _"daha fazla kendini tutma"_  diye fısıldadı kulağına. Jongin sanki bunu bekliyormuş gibi Sehun'un en derinine gömdü uzunluğunu, tekrar tekrar yaptı bunu ve her vuruşta birazından kurtuldu can yakmaya başlayan sıvısının. Jongin'in boşaldığı süre boyunca Sehun dudaklarındaydı. Hiç ayrılmadı. Jongin'in hareket edemeyen dudakları onun ince dudakları tarafından kavrandı, hırpalandı delice bir tutkuyla öpüldü.

Sehun cennet saydığı dudakları tüm hoyratlığıyla sömürmekten çekinmedi. Jongin'in hareketleri yavaşladığında onun da öpücüğü yumuşadı. Esmer olan tüm sıvısından kurtulduğunda Sehun da dudaklarının iç içe geçmişliğine son verdi, ancak temasları kesilmemişti. Alınlarını birbirlerine dayamışlar sık nefesleriyle bütün olmalarını kutluyorlardı.

 

**UYARI: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü!**  

Jongin huzurla doluydu Sehun'un aksine. Kollarında sevdiği, kasıklarında aşkının biçim değiştirmiş ıslaklığı...

Sehun iki eliyle Jongin'in yüzünü kavramış öylece dururken dudakları belli belirsiz temas edip,  _"kalbini kabul edemem, İzin veremem sana..."_ diye fısıldadı.

Jongin'in kapalı gözleri aniden açıldı. Huzur mu?   
Anında ondan uzaklaşmıştı. Sehun onun sarışından kurtuldu ve sırtını önce yatakla buluşturdu, ardından döndü. Yüzü Jongin'e dönük bir kolunun üzerine yatmış şekilde esmerin şoke olmuş tepkilerine şahit oluyordu.

Jongin aniden üzerinden çekilen bedenle üşüdüğünü hissetti. Yeniden onu sarmak istediyse de Sehun'un söyleyecekleri olduğunun farkındaydı. Beyaz tenli gencin aynadaki aksiymiş gibi yerleşti karşısına. Uzansa yeniden öpebilirdi kızarmış şişmiş dudakları, ama uzanmadı. Yine de kolunu ince bele attı. Parmak uçlarıyla dokunduğu yeri severken gözleri diğerinin gözlerinde nedenler aradı. Kalbini açmıştı tüm çıplaklığıyla ama kabul görmüyor muydu?

Bir insanın önünde duygusal olarak çıplak kalmak her şeyden daha zordu ve Jongin bunu yapmak için çabalamıştı. Ama Sehun istemiyor muydu onun çıplaklığını? Tenini kabul etmişti, dudaklarını kabul etmişti, ellerini kenetlemişti ellerine, sıcaklığını paylaşmıştı onunla... Sevgisini nasıl kabul etmezdi?

Nefes alamadığını hissetti, siyah tutamlar arasında gizlenmeye çalışan gözlerde aradığı nedenleri bulamadıkça. Boğazını sıkan eller Sehun'undu. Zorlukla yutkundu. Hesap soramıyordu. Çaresizliği daha önce de hissetmişti ve karşısında bir şey yapamamıştı. Yine öyle hissediyordu. Ancak bu defa onu saran ne güvenini sarsan adilik ne de bir yakınının ölümüydü. Yaşayamayan olduğunu hissediyordu. Beyaz teni okşayan eli düştü aralarına. Boşlukta hissetti kendini. Sonsuz bir boşlukta durmadan düşüyordu. Sehun onu uzanıp tutmazsa düşmeye devam edecekti.

Sehun Jongin'in ani değişimini gördü, birkaç saniye önce seviştiği adam, karşısında ceset gibi yatıyordu. Söyledikleriyle esmerin ruhunu çekip bedeninden ayırdığını fark etmesi zor olmadı. Aralarına düşen esmer eli kavradı önce, ardından yattığı yerden kıpırdandı ve esmerin kaslı göğsüne yasladı başını. Saçlarında Jongin'in dudaklarını hissederken  _"korkuyorum"_  diye fısıldadı.

_"Diğerlerinden biri olmak istemiyorum."_   
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	45. 4.1 - Yaz Tatili * Hoşça kal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raign - Don't Let Me Go
> 
> "Gitmeme izin verme.  
> Tut beni atan kalbinde.   
> Gitmene izin vermeyeceğim."

 

 

...

Bir insanın önünde duygusal olarak çıplak kalmak her şeyden daha zordu ve Jongin bunu yapmak için çabalamıştı. Ama Sehun istemiyor muydu onun çıplaklığını? Tenini kabul etmişti, dudaklarını kabul etmişti, ellerini kenetlemişti ellerine, sıcaklığını paylaşmıştı onunla. Sevgisini nasıl kabul etmezdi?

Sehun Jongin'in ani değişimini gördü. Söyledikleriyle esmerin ruhunu çekip bedeninden ayırdığını fark etmesi zor olmadı. Aralarına düşen esmer eli kavradı önce, ardından yattığı yerden kıpırdandı ve kaslı göğse yasladı başını. Saçlarında Jongin'in dudaklarını hissederken  _"korkuyorum"_  diye fısıldadı.

_"Diğerlerinden biri olmak istemiyorum."_   
  
  


     

...

Dudakları siyah tutamlar arasında gezinirken Sehun'un derisine batıp kanatan sözcükleri duydu. Bir şey söyleyemedi, yutkundu. Onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Kendi bile kendine inanmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Tüm bu hislerin gelip geçici olmadığına onu nasıl ikna edecekti?

Sehun'a karşı hissettiklerini daha önce kimseye hissetmemişti ilk aşk dediğine bile ama bu yeni tanıştığı hislerle nasıl baş edeceğini de bilmiyordu.  _"Ya hepsi geçici bir şeyse"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Kendine her konuda güvenen adam bu noktada duvara toslamış yerde öylece oturuyordu. Kollarındaki Sehun değil de bir başkası olsaydı her şey daha kolay olurdu. İkisi de giyinip yollarına devam edebilirdi. Ama şimdi ne kollarından ayrılmasını ne de yoluna devam etmesini istiyordu. İstediği sadece oydu. Peki, ne zamana dek onu isteyecekti? İşte bunu bilmiyordu.

Sehun kavradığı esmer elin parmaklarıyla oynarken sessizliğini korudu. O aklındakini söylemişti. İkna olamıyordu ve bu konuda elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. Hem daha ne yapabilirdi, çıplaktı ve onun kollarındaydı. Kalbi onun için atıyordu, dudakları onun tadını arzuluyordu daha ne yapabilirdi? O yalan söylememişti. Hiç oyun oynamamıştı. Ne Jongin'le ne de bir başkasıyla... Ancak birçok defa Jongin'i oyunlar oynarken görmüştü. Defalarca yalanlarına şahit olmuştu. İçindekini ona söylemek ve onu içindekinden kurtarması için yardım istemekten başka çaresi yoktu. Korkusunu dile getirmişti ama esmer olan bunun karşılığında yalnızca susuyordu. Bu iyiye işaret değildi.

_"Ben. Ben de."_  Dedi zorlukla Jongin. Kısa bir süre duraksadı ve  _"ben de korkuyorum"_  diye ekledi. 

_"Diğerlerinden biri olmadığını biliyorum. Bunu hissediyorum ama yine de korkuyorum. Yeniden gözlerinin dolduğunu görmek istemiyorum. Seni üzmekten deli gibi korkuyorum. Ve şu an... Şu an burada bitti demenden çok korkuyorum. Çünkü bitmez."_

Esmer genç durakladı ve Sehun'un saçlarına gömdü burnunu, derin bir nefes aldı.

_"Kokun bu kadar içime işlemişken bu son demenden korkuyorum. Daha başlamadık bile."_

_"Son olmasını istiyorum"_  dedi Sehun, sesinin titrediği Jongin'den kaçmamıştı. Esmerin göğsündeki başını kaldırdı, yüzlerini aynı hizaya getirdi.   
Jongin, Sehun'un dişlediği ince pembe dudaklarına bastırdı dudaklarını ve ayrılıp  _"istemiyorsun"_ dedi, gözlerinin en derininde yüzerken. Ardından tekrar dudaklarını birleştirdi. Yumuşak ve bir o kadar masum öpücüğün ardından yüz yüze yattı ikili. Gözleri birbirinden ayrılmadığı gibi elleri de hala kenetliydi.

_"Bilmiyorum Jongin. Çok fazla şey var kafamda ve ben bilmiyorum."_

_"Bana güvenmiyorsun."_

Sehun ne söylemesi gerektiğini tarttı kafasında ve  _"güvenmiyorum"_  dedi. Esmer genç anlıyorum anlamında başını salladı.

     

Sehun'un gözleri esmerin kahvelerinden ayrılıp omzunun üzerinden arkadaki pencereye, oradan görünen ve rengini yeni yeni bulan gökyüzüne kaymıştı. Daha önceden yazılmış bir metinden alıntı gibi döküldü aklındaki sözcükler. Oysa Sehun böyle bir konuşmayı ne yapmış ne de hayal etmişti.

_"Beni değiştirdin. Çok değiştirdin. Tüm bunları bakışlarınla, kelimelerinle yaptın. Kendime söylediğim bahanelerimi gördün boyunlarından yakalayıp astın. Duvarların var dedin. Sen söyleyinceye dek benim bile bilmediğim duvarlarımı yerle bir ettin. Çıplak kaldım. Şu an üşümüyorsam yanında olduğun için. Sana dek iyiydim ben. Yaşamıyordum belki ama hayattaydım. Aklımın, mantığımın, hislerimin kontrolü bendeydi. Şimdi öyle değil. Ben bunlarla baş edemem Jongin"_  dedi Sehun. Adını söylemesiyle gözleri yeniden kesişmişti.

_"Benden hiçbir şey olmamış gibi mi davranmamı istiyorsun?"_

Jongin'in sıcak bakışları gittikçe donuklaşıyordu. Sehun'u tuttuğunu zannederken o parmaklarının arasından sıyrılmış daha da uzaklaşmak için hamleler yapıyordu.

Sehun ondan kopmak istemiyor ancak birlikte olmak için de yeterli cesareti olmadığını biliyordu. Hem yalnızca onun korkaklığı ya da güvensizliği değildi sorun. Kenetlenmiş ellerini ayırdı, narin parmaklarını Jongin'in yüzünü okşayan saç tutamlarını geri itmek için kullandı. Gözleri geri ittiği saçların tekrar düşüşünü izliyor, saç telleri gibi inatçı olan adamla nasıl başa çıkacağını düşünüyordu. Gözlerini saç tellerinden ayırmadan  _"bilmiyorum"_  dedi. Bu cevap Jongin için yeterliydi. Kararsızlık bile onun için bir ışık demekti. Kararsızlığı lehine çevirebilirdi, bunu yapacak duyguları zaten sürekli içinden taşmak için çabalamıyor muydu?

Kalın dudakların bir kenarı hafifçe yukarı kıvrıldı. Sehun'un gözleri direk bu hareketliliğe kaydı. Parmak uçlarını kıvrılmış dudağın kenarında gezdirdi. Başparmağıyla alt dudağı aşağı çekip esmerin dudaklarını araladı ve uzanıp kendi alt dudağını yeniden onların içine teslim etti. O ikisi saatlerce öpüşse yine de yetmeyecek gibiydi.  
  
  


...

_"Sehun'un telefonu hala kapalı."_

_"Sana onları rahat bırakmanı söylememiş miydim Chan?"_

_"Bunu anneme de söylemek ister misin?"_

_"Kraliçe Park'a mı? ASLA!"_

_"O zaman beni yargılamayı kes. Sehun'un Pazartesi arkadaşının yanında işe başlayıp başlamayacağını soruyor. Sehun tamam demişti ama hala ortada yok."_

_"Endişelenme. Dönecektir."_

_"Bana şunu söylemeyi kesin! Endişelendiğim falan yok. Yalnızca netleştirmem gereken şeyler var ve ben bunu yapmak istedikçe bir saçmalık yoluma çıkıyor."_

Kris sinsice gülümsedi _. "Sen Jongin'in aşkına saçmalık mı diyorsun?"_

_"Ne aşk, ne aşk!"_

_"Öğlene doğru ben Jongin'i ararım."_

_"Ara işte şimdi."_

_"Birkaç saat daha bekle Chanyeol. Uyuyorlardır."_

_"Uyansın şerefsiz. Beni gece yarısı uyandırıp ofise çağırmayı biliyor."_

_"İkisi farklı durumlar, o zaman bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Yoksa seni küçük aşkının kollarından koparıp getirmezdi."_

Kris'in sözleriyle Chanyeol'un motivasyonu yine yere serildi. Hala Baekhyun'dan haber alamamış, aramaları ve mesajları cevapsız kalınca daha fazla üstelememesi gerektiğini düşündüğü için masum tacizlerine son vermişti. Kris söylediğine pişman olup hemen konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı.

_"Sen beni sabahın köründe neden ofise çağırdığını söylemeyecek misin?"_

_"Aaa! O mu?"_

_"Yani..."_

_"Dün Junno'yla konuştum. Uygulama aşamasında bizimle çalışamayacağını, şehir dışında bir işe başladığını söyledi."_

_"Aksini düşünmemiştim zaten. Kesin Jongin'den kaçıyor."_

_"Elimde olsa ben de ondan kaçardım. Psikopatın teki!"_

_"Dostluğunuza hayranım"_ dedi Kris dalga geçen kahkahası arasında.

_"Junno konusunu Jongin'e söylemeden bir karara bağlayalım diye çağırdım."_

_"Bunu telefonda da konuşabilirdik."_

_"OFFF! KENDİMİ YALNIZ HİSSEDİYORUM GERİ ZEKALI! YAPMAM GEREKENLER VAR VE KAFAMI TOPLAYAMIYORUM!_

_Onu düşünüp duruyorum."_  Son cümleyi söylerken sesi duyulmaz bir hal almıştı.

_"Chanyeol kendini çok fazla hırpalıyorsun. Onun nasıl biri olduğunu az çok biliyordun."_

_"Biliyordum."_

_"Herkes senin gibi tek eşlilik için ölmüyor."_

_"Ölmüyor."_

_"Hayatına devam etmek zorundasın."_

_"Zorundayım."_

_"Onunla birlikte olacağını hiç düşünmemiştin, en azından okulu bitmeden değil mi? Sonuçta bu etik değil."_

_"Değil."_

Kris masanın üzerinden alıp buruşturduğu kağıdı dalgın dalgın son kelimeleri tekrarlayan arkadaşının kafasına fırlattı.

_"DİNLEMEYECEKSEN NE DİKTİN BENİ BURAYA! "_

_"YAAA!"_

Kris etrafına bakınıp yapacak bir şey bulamayınca kapıya yöneldi.

_"Gidip bir şeyler yiyelim."_

Chanyeol mızmız bir çocuk gibi yakınmaya devam ediyordu. Yakınmalar haklıydı belki ama Kris artık onun da büyümesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

_"Hiç yardımcı olmuyorsun."_

Kris bıkkınlıkla burnundan bir nefes verdi.  _"Gidip bir dövme de kıçına yaptıralım mı? Anlaşılan senin aşk acıların bu şekilde geçiyor."_

_"Siktir ordan!"_

Kris gülerek kapıdan çıkarken depresif Chanyeol'un arkasından geldiğine emin oldu. Şu Baekhyun olayı bir an önce çözülmeliydi, aksi halde Chanyeol'un gündemi hep aynı noktada takılı kalacaktı.  
  
  


...

Çalan telefon yüzünden ikilinin dudakları ayrıldı. Jongin yataktan kalkıp yemek masasındaki telefonunu açmaya gitti. Jongin giderken Sehun, esmer kaslı sırtta görünür haldeki neden olduğu tırnak izlerine gülümsemeden edememişti. Yatakta doğruldu, tekmelenmekten toplanıp yumak olmuş çarşafı bel hizasına dek çekti. Esmer olanın çırıl çıplak dolanıyor oluşu onun da örtünemeyeceği anlamına gelmezdi. Komodinin üzerindeki sigaraya uzandı, bir dal alıp dudakları arasına sıkıştırdı. Sigarayı yakmaya yeltendiğinde içerideki konuşmaya da kulak kabarttı.

_"Bilmiyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Bu akşam dönecek sanırım."_

_"..."_

_"Neden dönüşünü bu kadar dert ettiniz anlamıyorum?"_

_"..."_

_"Telefonunda sorun var, ben iletirim tamam. Anladım. Tamam Kris! Sehun 5 yaşında değil, terminalden eve gidebilecek yaşta yanılmıyorsam. Kimsenin onu karşılaması gerekmez. Bir de tören yapın isterseniz."_

_"..."_

_"Siz ikiniz birlikte kaldıkça kafayı yiyorsunuz!"_

_"..."_

_"Aramayın bir daha işim var benim!"_

Jongin telefonu kapattıktan kısa bir süre sonra yatak odasına döndüğünde az önceki sinirli gelen sesinden eser yoktu. Aksine gülümseyen gözlerle ve mevcut halinden zerre utanmadan kapıya yaslanmış Sehun'un sigarasının dumanını içine çekişini izliyordu. Bakışları buluştuğunda Sehun'un gözleri esmerin tüm bedenini süzdü. Bütün bedenini!

Kendi kendine nefesini dışarı vererek gülüp  _"rahatlığına inanamıyorum"_  dercesine başını iki yana salladı. Jongin hareketlenip yatağa ulaştı, emekleyerek Sehun'u yaslandığı yerden kaldırıp onun yerine sırtını yatağın başlığına yasladı, bacaklarını iki yanından uzatıp onu bacak arasında oturur konuma getirdi ve beyaz tenli gencin göğsüne yaslanmasını sağladı. Kolları Sehun'un etrafında, ara ara elindeki sigaraya ortak olup onunla birlikte sessizliğin tadını çıkarıyordu.

Telefon çalmadan önceki öpüşlerinin yerini şimdi dingin bir huzur almıştı ancak bunun uzun süreli olmadığını ikisi de biliyordu. Konuşmaları gerekiyordu. Bundan sonra ne olacaktı?

Sehun bir şey sormamıştı ancak Jongin konuşmayı ona aktarmalıydı.

_"Kraliçe Park'ın arkadaşının yanında çalışacakmışsın galiba."_

_"Hımm. Evet. Buraya gelmeden önce Chanyeol'la konuşmuştuk."_

_"Onu merak etmiş Chan. Sana ulaşamayınca-"_

_"Aah! Doğru ya, telefonum nerede?"_  Sehun yaslandığı bedenden kalkmaya yeltendiğinde Jongin onu yeniden göğsüne çekti.

_"Burada değil."_

_"..."_ Sehun başını Jongin'e çevirip, kendinden biraz daha yukarıda kalan gence endişeyle baktı. Esmer olan uzanıp Sehun'un bir şeyler söylemeye hazır dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bırakıp  _"havuza düştüğünde cebindeydi sanırım"_  dedi, yüzündeki talihsizliğe atıf yapan yarım gülüşle. Sehun hayal kırıklığıyla başını önüne eğdi.

_"Lanet!"_

_"Sakin ol, bugün çalışıp çalışmadığını öğreniriz. Üzerine yemek dökülmesine neden olan görevli dün geceden beri bu sorunu halletmek için uğraşıyor."_

_"Aslında çok önemli değil, eski bir şeydi zaten. Ama bazı notlarım kayıtlıydı ve annemler... Onlar merak etmiştir."_

_"Doğru, onları aramak ister misin?"_

Sehun yeniden bakışlarını esmere çevirdi. Gülümsedi  _"sonra ararım"_  deyip olduğu kucağa daha fazla gömüldü. Bu esmerin kalbini deli gibi hareketlendirmişti. Kollarını geniş omuzlara tekrar ve daha sıkı sardı. Başını omzuyla boynu arasına gömüp derin derin soluklar aldı. Kısa bir süre sonra bu mutluluk yerini boşluğa bırakacak, Sehun ondan uzağa gidecekti ve Jongin onsuzluğa ne kadar dayanabilecek hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Sehun göğsünde kenetlenmiş parmakları izlerken düşünceli bir  _şekilde "konuşmamız gerekiyor biliyorsun değil mi?"_  diye sordu. Jongin yutkundu  _"biliyorum"_  dedi. Lanet olsun ki biliyordu. Sehun tüm mutluluğunu bir çırpıda yerle bir etmek için konuşmak istiyordu. Ne vardı sanki yalnızca sarılıp birbirlerinin kokusunu içlerine çekselerdi?

_"Biz... Yani sen ve ben."_

_"..."_  Jongin sessizce Sehun'un ne diyeceğini bekledi ancak Sehun aralarında olup bitene isim koymak bir yana dursun birlikte olmalarını bile sindirememişti.

_"Evet, biz?"_  dedi Jongin. Sehun'un ne diyeceğini duymak istiyordu.

_"Bu bir ilişki değil. Değil, değil mi?"_

_"Bu nasıl bir soru? Sana aşığım diyorum. Sen de benden farklı değilsin. Yani bu nasıl bir ilişki olmaz? Biz birlikte olmalıyız Sehun. Aslında bence çoktan birlikte olmaya başladık. Sevgiliyiz kısacası."_

_"Jongin sen beni anlamıyorsun! Ben sana güvenmiyorum. Hiçbir şeyden emin değilim ve... Ve..."_

_"Ve?"_

_"Düşünmeye ihtiyacım var."_   
  
  


Jongin sinirle nefesini dışarıya verdi. Sehun'un bedenine sarılı olan kolları gevşedi ama açılmadı. İkisi de bir süre sessiz kaldı.

_"Benden ne istersen yapacağım"_  dedi Jongin. Sehun bu kabullenişe şaşırmıştı ki erken davrandığını fark etti.

_"Ancak tek bir şartım var."_

Sehun yaslandığı göğüsten kalkıp, doğruldu ve yüzünü esmer olana çevirdi. Şartın ne olduğunu merak etmişti.

Jongin kış aylarında bina temellerinin nasıl yapılması gerektiğini anlatır gibi soğuk bir tavırla  _"Hiçbir şey burada bitmiyor, aksine her şey burada başladı. Sen ve ben... Biz! Biz dün burada ikimiz için de yeni olan bir şeye başladık. Bunu kabul etmeni istiyorum."_

Sehun'un sağ gözü hafifçe kısıldı, Jongin'in ne dediğini anlıyordu, bir yanı bunu istiyordu ancak korkak yanı huzur vermiyordu. Bir süre esmerin kelimelerini aklından tekrar etti.

_"Biz burada yeni bir şeye başladık"_  cümlesi geçti zihninden 85. defa.  _"bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyor mu acaba"_ diye düşündü. Bu sorumluluktu, bu bağlılıktı, Jongin bunların anlamını biliyor mu Sehun işte bu konuda hiç fikir yürütemiyordu.

Derin bir nefes aldı.

_"Zamana ihtiyacım var."_

_"Ne için?"_

Sehun oturuşunu dikleştirdi. Yüzündeki ciddi ifade Jongin için tanıdık ve hoşlanmadığı türdendi. 

_"Jongin gerçekten anlamıyorsun. Daha dün sabah senden nefret ediyordum. Elime geçsen seni boğacak kadar nefret ediyordum. Şimdiyse aynı yataktayız."_

_"O hissettiğinin nefret olmadığını çok iyi biliyoruz."_

_"Tamam nefret demeyelim. Ama kızgındım. Baekhyun'la yattığını düşündüğüm için kafayı yiyordum ve... Ve seni kaç kez zihnimde tekmeledim sayısını bilemezsin."_

_"Ben olmadığımı söyledim sana."_

_"İşte bu! Sen değildin ama bu senin yapacağın türde bir hareketti. En azından ben yapabileceğini düşündüm. Güvenmiyorum derken ne kast ettiğimi anlıyor musun?"_

_"Sehun ben değişebilirim. Sen istersen-"_

_"Değişemezsin Jongin. Kimse kimse için değişemez. Senden değişmeni beklemiyorum. Seni bu halde kabullenmem için zaman vermeni istiyorum. Kabullenebilir miyim düşünmek istiyorum. Şu an duyguların var, yarın da olacak ya sonraki gün, ondan sonraki gün. Bir gün duyguların değiştiğinden elimde kalanlarla baş edebilecek miyim bunu düşünmek istiyorum._

_Lanet olsun ki sana dayanamıyorum. Direnemiyorum. Bakışınla eriyorum. Dokunduğunda kül oluyorum. Sürekli yakıyorsun beni Jongin. Sana çekilmekten ayakta duramaz hale geliyorum. Tüm bunlarla başa çıkamıyorum._

_Baekhyun'la yattığını düşündüğüm an kafayı yiyordum. Ne yapacağımı bilemedim. Sokağa attım kendimi boş boş dolaştım sokaklarda. Sabaha dek dolaştım durdum. Oturduğum bankta boşluğu izleyerek sabahı ettim. Ve o zaman hiçbir şeyimdin. Şimdi benden sevgilin olmamı istiyorsun ve benim başa çıkmam gereken o kadar çok şey var ki..."_

Jongin Sehun'un ona karşı olan hislerini dile getirişinden çok fazla etkilenmişti. Ancak şu an yapacağı herhangi bir hareket onu susturacak ya da ortamın ciddiyetini bozacak diye hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Oysa deli gibi dudaklarını istiyordu.

_"En başta sen okulda asistansın, ben öğrenciyim. Böyle bir ilişkinin ikimiz için de sıkıntı olduğunun farkında değil misin?"_

Jongin zaman kaybetmeden  _"istifa ederim"_  dedi. Sehun göz devirip  _"saçmalama"_  diye yanıtladı esmer olanı.

_"Bu tavrının ne kadar bencilce olduğunun farkında mısın?_

_Sen istifa edeceksin gideceksin, ya ben ne olacağım? İnsanların bakışlarından kurtulabilecek miyim? Ya da okulun göz bebeğini okuldan uzaklaştıran düşüncesiz Sehun olmayı mı uygun görüyorsun bana?"_

_"Öyle bir şey demedim."_

_"Düşünmeden hareket ediyorsun. Sevgilim ol diyorsun da bunun nelere yol açacağını aklının ucundan bile geçirmiyorsun."_

_"Sehun asıl saçmalayan sensin._

_Okuldaki ilişkilerimi bilmeyen yok, bunu sen de çok iyi biliyorsun."_

_"Evet bunu iyi bildiğim için düşünmem gerektiğini söylüyorum. Okuldaki ilişkilerin herkes tarafından biliniyor. O ilişkilerine nasıl bakıldığını da biliyorum çünkü ben de öyle bakanlardan biriydim."_

_"Nasıl bakanlardan?"_

_"Asistan Kim kendine yeni bir oyuncak bulmuş, bakalım bundan ne zaman sıkılacak düşüncesiyle bakanlardan."_

_"Sen, yani biz öyle değiliz, bunu biliyorsun."_

_"Bilmiyorum. Bunu sen söylüyorsun!"_

_"O zaman izin ver sana kanıtlayayım. Diğerlerinden biri olmadığı kanıtlamam için bana şans vermelisin."_   
  
  


Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve büyük bir ciddiyetle  _"Jongin, burada olanların burada kalmasını istiyorum. Kimsenin bilmesini istemiyorum. Bugün de, yarın da, gelecekte de. Ben sana inanıncaya dek kimsenin bir şey bilmesini istemiyorum. Zaten kariyerin, okul yönetiminin tutumu için de böyle olması gerekir."_

Jongin Sehun ne dese kabul etmeye hazırdı zaten ancak Sehun'un ne kast ettiğini tam anlamadan onayladığı da salak salak başını sallamasından anlaşılıyordu. Herkeste hayranlık uyandıran o adam gitmiş yerine şapşal bir süs köpeği gelmişti. Sehun bu düşünceye içten içe gülmek istese dahi konuyu netleştirdi.

_"Kris, Chanyeol hatta Kuniko. Hiç kimse aramızda olan biteni bilmeyecek."_

_"Gidip insanlara seninle birlikte olduğumu söyleyecek değilim Sehun, ne saçmalıyorsun?"_

_"Dışarda da sevgilimmiş gibi davranmayacaksın. İnsanların yanında bana dokunmayacaksın, imalarda bulunmayacaksın."_

Jongin piç bir sırıtmayla  _"o zaman insanların olmadığı yerde istediğimi yapabilirim değil mi?"_ diye sordu.

Sehun umutsuz bir gülümsemeyle başını iki yana sallayıp karşısındakinin 5,5 yaşında olma olasılığını gözden geçirdi.

Sehun dalga geçerek sırıtan esmerin yanağına hafifçe bir tokat attı ve esmeri iki elini yakalayıp onun üstüne çıkmış halde buldu. Gerçekten refleksleri çok hızlıydı. Jongin'in gözlerindeki parıltı Sehun'un gülümsemesinin genişlemesine neden oldu. Anlaşılan 2 dakika ciddi konuşamayacaklardı.  
  
  


_"Jongin kalk üzerimden konuşuyoruz."_

_"Burada kimse yok ve ben istediğimi yapabilirim."_

_"Kalk dedim!"_  Sehun gülüşünü engellemeye çalışıyordu ancak esmer Sehun'un ellerini bırakmış, beyaz tenli genç ise ellerini kendine siper etmeye uğraşırken esmer çoktan diğerinin bedeninde gezinip, karın boşluğuna parmaklarını batırarak onu gıdıklamaya çalışıyordu. Sehun daha fazla direnemeyip kahkahalara boğulduğunda Jongin doğru yerlerde olduğunu anlayıp daha yoğun gıdıkladı altındaki bedeni. Sehun gülmekten nefes nefese kaldığında kendini onun üzerinden yatağa, yanına bıraktı ve başını ona çevirip kahkahaları yavaş yavaş azalan genci izledi. Tanrının yeryüzündeki yansımasıydı Sehun onun için ve Jongin daha önce hiç böyle bir şey görmemişti.

Bir kolunu başının altına koyup Sehun'a doğru döndürdü bedenini. Siyah tutamlarını çekti gözlerinin önünden ve kendinden emin bir tavırlar  _"seni anlıyorum, endişelerini gidermek için elimden geleni yapacağım. Sen ne istersen, nasıl istersen öyle olacak. İstediğin zamanı da veriyorum sana, tüm zamanlarının benim olacağına inandığım için veriyorum ama. Bunu unutma._

_Sevgilim."_

Son sözcükle Sehun bakışlarını tavandan ayırıp esmere döndü.

_"Teşekkür ederim"_  diye fısıldadı ve esmerin dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurup yataktan hızla doğruldu.

Bu kez Jongin önceki hatayı tekrarlamayıp ilk andan itibaren o eşsiz bulduğu bedeni izleme fırsatını kaçırmadı.

_"Nereye?"_

_"Duş alacağım."_

_"Su kaynaklarına garezin ne senin?"_

_"Spermlerini etrafa saçarken düşünecektin bunu"_  diye yanıt verdi Sehun.

_"Üzerindekiler kendi spermlerin bebeğim, benimkiler çok daha derinde"_  dedi Jongin bir kenarı yukarı kıvrılan dudağındaki malum sırıtmayla.

_"Pislik!"_

Jongin banyonun kapısına gelip açmayı denedi, ancak Sehun önlemini almıştı. Yine de esmer olan vazgeçmedi.  _"Seni yıkamamı ister misin?"_  diye seslenip şansını denedi.

_"Hayır!"_

_"Peki sen beni yıkamak ister misin?"_

_"Defol Jongin!"_

Esmer olan gülümseyerek kapıdan uzaklaşıp üzerine rast gele bir şeyler geçirdi ve Sehun'un eşyalarının durumunu öğrenmek üzere oda servisini aradı.   
  
  


...

Jongin duştayken Sehun temizlenip gelen kıyafetlerini giymiş, saçlarına şekil vermiş, birkaç saat sonra buradan gidecek olduğunu düşünüyordu. Kısacık zamanda Jongin'e çok fazla alışmıştı. Odaya kokusu dolduğunda esmerin yaklaştığını anladı. Jongin camın önündeki gence arkadan sarılıp, ince beline kollarını doladı. Saçlarından süzülen damlalar Sehun'un beyaz gömleği üzerinde şeffaf noktalar oluştursa da bunu önemsemedi. Bu odadan çıktıklarında sarılamayacaklarını bildikleri için belki, anı değerlendirmeyi seçmişlerdi.

_"Seni özledim"_  diye fısıldadı Jongin Sehun'un kulağına. Diğeri ise yalnızca dalga geçtiğini düşündü ve kıkırdayarak kollarından kurtuldu.

_"Hadi giyin bir şeyler yiyelim ve ben... Ben artık gitmeliyim."_

Jongin istediğini alamayan bir çocuk gibi büzdü dudaklarını, bakışlarını yere indirdi. Ayaklarını sürüyerek giyinmek üzere yatak odasına gitti.

_"Telefonunu kullanabilir miyim?"_  diye sordu Sehun yatak odasındaki esmere. Onayladığına dair yanıt aldığında Jongin'in telefonundan annesini aradı.

Esmer genç ıslak saçlarını parmak aralarından geçirip geriye itti ve annesiyle konuşan sevgilisinin ince beline arkadan doladı kollarını. Parmakları beyaz gömleğin altındaki karın kasları üzerinde gezdirdi. Sehun bir yandan annesini bir sorun olmadığına ikna etmeye çalışırken diğer yandan esmerin parmaklarından kurtulmak için çırpınıyordu ve bu ağzından kaçan kıkırdamalara neden oluyordu.

_"..."_

_"Dalga geçmiyorum anne!"_

_"..."_

_"Ne gülmesi, gülmüyorum"_

_"..."_

_"Tamam anne bir daha aramayı unutursam yanıma taşınırsın."_

Jongin son duyduğu cümle ile hemen ellerini Sehun'un üzerinden çekti. Geleceği için biraz dikkatli olmasında fayda vardı. Esmerin bu kaçışıyla Sehun'un gülümsemesi genişledi. Anlaşılan annesiyle birlikte kalma ihtimali esmerin işine gelmemişti.

" _Seni Seviyorum. Babamı öp benim için._ "

Duyduğu sözcüklerle Jongin'in boğazında bir düğüm oluştu. Sehun'un ne kadar şanslı olduğunu düşündü kısa bir anlığına. Ancak ardından gelen dört kelimeyle etrafını saran hüzün aniden kıskançlıkla yer değiştirdi.

_"Peki onu gelince öperim."_

Sehun'un telefonu kapattığından emin olduktan sonra Jongin kolları önünde bağlanmış sorgulayan gözlerle bakışlarını ona dikmiş bir açıklama bekliyordu. Sehun telefonu esmere uzattığında o bakışlarla karşılaştı ve şaşkınlıkla " _ne oldu_ " anlamında başını salladı.

_"Kimi öpeceksin?"_

Sehun göz devirip esmerin bağlı kollarını çözdü ve telefonu avcunun içine bıraktı. Jongin cevap almaya kararlıydı.

_"Kimi öpeceksin?"_

_"Chanyeol'u"_

_"NE?"_

Sehun Jongin'in kalbine indirmek isterse bunu çok rahat başaracağını düşündü.  _"Sadece şaka yapıyorum Baekhyun'dan bahsediyor annem, onu çok sever. Baek onun küçük aşkı."_

_"Hıh!"_

_"Ne demek hıh?"_

_"Çok severmiş, henüz beni tanımıyor da ondan."_

Sehun bir süre donup kaldı. Ardından tüm ciddiyetiyle  _"aklından bile geçirme Jongin. Ailemle tanışamazsın"_  dedi. Aslında Jongin yalnızca dalga geçiyordu ama Sehun'un bu kadar ciddi tepki vermesi kalbini kırmıştı.

_"Artık çıkabilir miyiz?"_  diye sordu Sehun, ortamı terk ederlerse aralarında olulan ani gerginliğin geçeceğini düşünmüştü ancak öyle olmadı. Gerginlik yanına sessizliği de alıp yemekte onlara eşlik etmeyi ihmal etmedi.

Yemeğin sonuna doğru Sehun yaptığına pişman olmuş ve özür dilemek istemişti.

_"Jongin ben-"_ ancak esmer olan buna fırsat vermedi.

_"Gerek yok Sehun. Aptalca bir şakaydı sadece. Aramızdakilerin gizli kalmasını istediğini biliyorum, daha fazla açıklamana gerek yok. Merak etme sen istemedikçe kimse bir şey bilmeyecek. İlişkimiz konusunda düşünmek için istediğin zaman da senin olsun. Yalnızca sana karşı olan hislerimi görmezden gelmemeni rica ediyorum."_

Sehun neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı. Jongin yemeğin başından beri sessizce bu konuşmayı düşünüyor olmalıydı.

_"Ben._   
_Teşekkür ederim."_

Sehun bir şeyler daha söylemek istemişti ancak otel görevlisi yanlarına gelip Sehun için ayarlanan aracın hazır olduğunu belirtti ve tamir edilmiş olan telefonu Jongin'e verdi. Jongin onarıldığına memnun olduğu telefonu sahibine uzatırken ifadesiz gözlerle Sehun'a baktı.  _"Kalkalım mı?"_  diye sordu. Diğeri teslim olurcasına başıyla onu onayladı ve otelin önünde bekleyen araca doğru önde Jongin, arkada Sehun şeklinde ilerlediler.

Jongin aracın şoförüyle konuşurken Sehun çoktan arka koltuktaki yerini almış, karanlıkta bile ışık saçan esmeri izliyordu. Yine vedalaşamadan ayrılacakları düşüncesi kalbini sıkıştırmıştı. Esmerin sinirli olduğunu biliyordu ama aynı kalp kırıklığıyla kendini yemek istemiyordu. Oturduğu yerden kalkıp arabadan dışarı çıktı. Jongin şoföre direktifler vermeyi bırakıp endişeyle Sehun'a baktı.

_"Bir şey mi oldu?"_

Sehun hiçbir şey söylemeden birkaç adımda esmerin yanına geldi ve dudaklarını kalın dudaklara bastırıp minik bir öpücük bıraktı.

_"Hoşça kal."_  Diye fısıldadı ve yeniden arabaya binip, şoföre hareket etmesini söyledi. Araç oradan uzaklaşırken, yol kıvrılıp görüş açısı değişinceye dek aracın arka camından izlediği esmer genç orada dikilip arkasından bakmaya devam etmişti. Veda edilmişti belki ama ikisi içinde bu veda yetersizdi.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	46. 4.2 - Yaz Tatili * Gerçekler ve özlenen gerçeklikler...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink - Try (Cover By Eli Lieb)
> 
> "Tutku olan yerde alev de olur.   
> Alev olan yerde birisi yanmak zorundadır."

 

 

 

...

Profesör Park Kris ve Chanyeol ile bir toplantı ayarlamıştı. Henüz yarışma projesinin uygulanıp uygulanmayacağı kesinleşmemişti ancak deneyimli kadın hazırlıklı olma taraftarıydı. Ayrıca günlerdir konuşmadığı oğlunu da merak ediyordu. Bir sorun olmasından endişeleniyordu. Belki de yaşlanıyordu, aksi halde endişe kelimesi onun sözlüğünde asla kendine yer bulamazdı.

_"Günaydın efendim."_

_"Günaydın Kris"_  dedi, gözlüklerinin üzerinden kapıdan giren oğlunu dikkatle süzen kadın. Chanyeol olduğundan daha solgun ve zayıf görünmüştü gözüne. O da selam verip Kris'in karşısındaki yerini aldı. Aklının o odada olmadığı aşikardı.

     

Profesör Park boğazını temizleyip Chanyeol'un dikkatini çekmek istediyse de pek başarılı değildi.

_"Jongin 'den haber yok değil mi? Projenin uygulanıp uygulanmayacağı ne zaman kesinleşecekmiş?"_

_"Gün içinde haber alacağımızı umuyorum"_  dedi Kris. Chanyeol ise sessizce yerdeki ahşap kaplamanın birleşim yerlerini inceliyordu.

_"Chanyeol bir sorun mu var?"_

Dalgın genç adını duyunca boş bakışlarını annesine çevirmeyi başardı.

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Bir sorun mu var diyorum?"_

_"Şu dolabın altına giden döşeme parçasının kenarında kabarma var. Onu değiştirmezsek diğerlerinin de kalkmasına neden olacak."_

Profesör Park Chanyeol'un işaret ettiği yere baktı. Şu an delice göz devirmek istese de Kris'in ikisi üzerinde gidip gelen bakışlarının farkındaydı. Soğukkanlılığını koruyup derin bir nefes aldı.

_"Kris, Jongin'i arayıp durumun ne olduğunu öğrenir misin, şimdi?"_  diye emreder tonda sordu Profesör Park, belli ki oğlunu yalnız sıkıştırmak istiyordu.

Kris  _"izninizle"_  diyerek odanın diğer ucuna gitti. Aklında  _"acaba dışarı mı çıkmalıyım"_  düşüncesi vardı ama Chanyeol'u Kraliçe Park'a yem etmek istemiyordu.

Kris'in uzaklaşmasının ardından Profesör Park, Chanyeol'a doğru eğildi ve sesini normalin altında tutarak  _"Neyin var senin tanrı aşkına?"_  diye sordu gizlemeye çalıştığı öfkesiyle.

Chanyeol bu girişimi elbette beklemiyordu. İçinde bulunduğu durumu öğrenmesini isteyeceği son kişi bile değildi annesi.

_"Hi-hiç."_

_"Bana yalan söyleme Park Chanyeol! Sorunun ne?"_

_"Gerçekten bir sorun yok anne."_

_"Bir süre eve gel, bizimle kal."_

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak annesine baktı. Neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.

_"Öyle bakma, hasta görünüyorsun ve... Ve zayıflamışsın. Beni endişelendiriyorsun. Benden sakladığın her neyse yakınımda da saklayabilirsin. Artık küçük bir çocuk değilsin biliyorum ama benim için her zaman bebeğimsin."_

Bu konuşma Chanyeol'un sevimli gamzesini ortaya çıkarmıştı. Annesi okul sınırları içerisinde asla böyle davranmazdı. Evet, okul dışında annesinin biricik bebeğiydi de okula geldiklerinde yalnızca iş arkadaşıydı. Profesör Park'ın çizdiği sınırlar kolay kolay esnemezdi.

_"Demek bu kadar kötü durumum"_  diye düşünmeden edemedi Chanyeol.

_"İşlerim olduğunu biliyorsun ancak kısa bir süreliğine geleceğim söz veriyorum"_  dedi ve uzanıp annesinin masayı endişeyle döven parmaklarını durdurarak elini kavradı.  _"Seni bu kadar endişelendirdiğimin farkında değildim. Halledemeyeceğim bir şey değil inan bana"_  dedi ikna edici yumuşak sesiyle. Profesör Park gülümsedi, oğlunun elini iki eli arasına aldı ve dudaklarına götürdü.  _"Sen benim bebeğimsin kendine iyi bakmayı bana borçlusun"_  dedi ve ardından her zamanki ciddiyetini takınarak önündeki belgelerle ilgilendiği numarasını yapıp Kris'in yerine gelmesini bekledi.

Chanyeol ise aklındaki kişiyle işleri yoluna koyması gerektiğinin iyice farkına varmıştı. Baekhyun pişmansa da yapacak bir şey yoktu. Ondan uzak durmasını istiyorsa uzak duracak, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmak istiyorsa Baekhyun'a ayak uyduracaktı. Ancak ilk yapması gereken o aklına geldikçe ağlayıp içme isteğinden kurtulmaktı zira gün içinde aklından çıktığı dakikalar aklında olduğundan çok daha azdı.

Kris telefonu kapatıp geri geldi ve yeniden Kraliçe Park'ın masasının önündeki tekli koltuğa oturdu.  _"Dün raporu teslim etmiş ve 1 saat sonra da raporla ilgili sunum yapacakmış. Öğleden sonraya dek karar verirler diye tahmin ediyor. İlgili devlet kurumundan baskı varmış bu yüzden bir an önce karara bağlayacaklardır diyor Jongin."_

Profesör Park başını sallayıp dikkatle Kris'i dinlerken Chanyeol da toplantının yapılma amacını sonunda idrak etmişti. Konuşmasa da odadakileri dinlemeye başlaması gelişmeydi.

_"Güzel. Peki, sizin için yapabileceğim bir şey var mı? Uygulama aşaması için detaylı bir planlama, iş programı bunun gibi benzer şeyler isteyeceklerdir."_

_"Daha önce de uygulanan birkaç yarışma projemiz var biliyorsunuz, süreç çok farklılık göstermeyecektir."_

_"Ofisi kullanmaya devam edebilirsiniz isterseniz."_

_"Bunu Jongin gelince netleştirebilir miyiz? Kendi ofisine dönmek isteyebilir, Chanyeol ve benim için çok sorun değil, hatta kampüs sınırları içerisinde bir ofis daha bile iyi olabilir."_

_"Peki, siz aksini söyleyinceye dek lojman kirası için ayrılan ödeneğe devam edeceğiz. Uygulama projesi için çalışmalarınız sürecektir. Ekiple ilgili bir sorun var mı? Gençler sizinle çalışmaya devam edecek mi?"_

_"Hyemin ve Taemin mezun oldu. Muhtemelen iş hayatına atılmak isteyeceklerdir, ancak yardım etmekten de kaçınacaklarını sanmıyorum. Sehun bizimle devam eder diye tahmin ediyorum."_

_"Bu Sehun için de iyi olur, uygulama aşamasına tanık olmasını isterim. Seo Youngho'yu biliyorsunuz değil mi?"_

Chanyeol annesine kafa sallarken  _"geçen gün odamda gördüğün genç vardı ya Johnny, o işte"_  diye Kris'e açıkladı.

_"Evet, Johnny, John yani. Öğrenci değişim programıyla İtalya'ya gitmişti. Gerekli görürseniz onu önerecektim size."_

Chanyeol  _"O Han Eun'un ofisinde çalışıyor bildiğim kadarıyla"_  dedi.

_"Evet, John Eun'un yeğeni. Dönem başlayınca ayrılacağını söylemişti Eun._

_Chanyeol, Sehun da orada işe başladı değil mi?"_

_"Evet, hafta başında başladı."_

_"Sevindim. Onun için iyi olacak. Büyük bir proje almışlar."_

Kris aradaki muhabbeti sakinlikle dinledi. Ekibe yeni birini almaya gerek olduğunu düşünmüyordu ki zaten yapılacak fazla bir iş yoktu. Elbette başka bir proje yarışmasına girmezlerse...

Kris'in aklına aslında bir sorunları olduğu geldi.

_"Profesör, aslında önerinizi isteyeceğimiz bir konu var. Henüz Jongin'le görüşmedik ancak statik projemizi hazırlayan inşaat firması uygulama sürecinde bizimle olamayacak. Bu konuda önerebileceğiniz kimse varsa Jongin'in size itiraz edeceğini sanmıyorum."_

Profesör Park elindeki kalemi dudaklarına vururken kısa bir anlığına düşündü.  _"Dün gece katıldığım yemekte Byun Dong'la karşılaştık."_

Duyduğu isimle Chanyeol oturduğu koltuğun kolçaklarına tırnaklarını geçirmişti. Kris'le gözleri bir anlığına kesişti.

_"Sizi tebrik etmemi, yaşınıza göre büyük başarılar elde ettiğinizi iletmemi söylemişti. İnşaat sektörü için nasıl kibar bir adam değil mi? Sizinle tanışmayı ve çalışmayı çok istediğini de ekledi. İşlerin büyük bölümünü kızı Bora idare ediyormuş artık, ancak o da şirketle ilişkisini kesmemiş."_

Kris Chanyeol'un konuşamayacağını anlayınca hemen atıldı.  _"Onur duyarız."_

_"Neydi adı? Oğlu... Oğlu da bizim okul-"_

_"Baekhyun"_  dedi Chanyeol ifadesiz bir yüzle.   
  
  


_"Evet, evet Byun Baekhyun. Babasına hiç benzemeyen haylaz Byun Baekhyun. Bu sene son senesi onun değil mi?"_

_"Hayır değil"_  dedi Chanyeol. Sorular bildiği yerden geliyordu.  _"Bir dönem uzadı okulu."_

_"Çok yazık. Byun ailesi için yeterince iyi değil."_

Chanyeol yutkunup savunmaya geçmek için ağzını araladıysa sehpanın altından ayağına yediği sert tekmeyle çenesini kapatması gerektiğini anladı.

_"Neyse, projenizin uygulanacağı kesinleşince Byun Dong'la görüşürüm. Hepinizin katılabileceği uygun bir zamanda tanışır görüşürsünüz."_

İki uzun genç sessizlikle Kraliçenin artık onları azat etmesini beklerken içlerinden biri fazla sinirlenmişti. Kris oluşan sessizlikten yararlanıp kalkmaya yeltendi.

_"Yardımlarınız için çok teşekkür ederiz, başka bir şey yoksa biz çıkabilir miyiz?"_

_"Elbette, başka bir şeye ihtiyacınız olursa mutlaka haber verin. Jongin güzel haberi verdiğinde zaman kaybetmeden bana da iletin. İyi çalışmalar."_   
  
  


...

Chanyeol sinirle önden yürüyüp odasına girdi, Kris ise kapıdan başını uzatıp  _"birkaç işim var halledip geleceğim sen de bu süreçte sakinleşmeye çalış"_ dedi ve gitti. Chanyeol onu kemiren hisleri ve annesinin söyledikleriyle yalnız kalmıştı. Aynı zamanda tüm olanlardan sonra Baekhyun'un ailesine ait şirketle, babasıyla, ablasıyla çalışmak istemiyordu. En azından Baek'le arasındaki durumu çözünceye dek.  
  
  


...

Sehun Jongin'in yanından döndüğünden beri olanları kafasında tekrar tekrar yaşıyordu. Ofiste, evde hatta uyurken bile. Onu özlemişti, henüz 3-4 gün olmasına rağmen onu çok özlemişti.

_"Dalgınsın."_

_"Geldiğini fark etmedim, özür dilerim. Gece iyi uyuyamadım sadece."_

_"Öğle yemeğine çıkıyorum, benimle gelmek ister misin diye soracaktım."_

Sehun, Johnny'nin teklifi reddetmek istiyordu ancak yine ondan kaçan aptal çocuk konumuna düşmek istemiyordu.

_"Pek aç değilim, bugün için izin istesem senden, başka zaman-"_

_"Yarın o zaman."_

_"..."_

Johnny masada oturan Sehun'a doğru eğildi hafifçe,  _"biz arkadaşız Sehun, birlikte bir şeyler yapmak istemem doğal. Lütfen böyle düşün"_  dedi ve gülümseyip odadan çıktı.

Sehun ise _"düşünmek için o kadar çok konum var ki sana sıra geleceğini sanmıyorum Johnny"_  diye mırıldandı.   
  
  


...

Kris Chanyeol'un yanına döndüğünde onu masasında boş boş bakarken buldu, en azından daha sakin görünüyordu. Sessizce içeriye girip odadaki ikili koltuğa oturdu ve karşıda asılı olan detay paftalarını inceledi bir süre. Chanyeol'un konuşmaya başlamasını daha doğru bulmuştu.

_"Ben Baekhyun'un babasıyla ya da ablasıyla çalışmak istemiyorum_ " dedi sonunda Chanyeol. Kris'in bakışlarını ona çevirmeden " _ama çalışacaksın_ " dediği duyuldu.

Chanyeol daha fazla dayanamayarak ayağa fırladı.

_"Neler dedi sen de duydun değil mi, neler dedi? Baekhyun o aileye yakışmıyormuş. Bunu nasıl söyler? Baekhyun... O... O yalnızca hayatını yaşamak istiyor, işkolik olmak zorunda mı? Ablası kaç yaşında sence? 25? 26? Kim o yaşında şirket yönetmek için hayatını bir kenara atar? Yani bu... Bu manyaklık!"_

Kris gülmemek için dudaklarını ısırırken Chanyeol'un asıl konuya ne zaman geleceğini merak ediyordu. Neyse ki Chan çok bekletmedi.

_"Bir de birlikte çalışacakmışız. Baekhyun ablasıyla birlikte çalışıyor. Ben daha onunla aramdakileri çözememişken bir de aynı ofiste nasıl çalışacağım. Eminim ki Baekhyun'un da işe dahil olmasını isteyecekler. Hiçbir şey olmazsa okulda bu konu yüzünden karşı karşıya geldiğimiz zamanlar olacak. Oysa o benim yüzüme bile bakmıyor. Aramalarımı açmıyor."_

_"Abartıyorsun Chan."_

_"Nasıl abartıyorum Kris? Onunla yattığım için kardeşin ya da oğlun yüzüme bakmıyor o yüzden onu dahil etmeyin mi diyeyim insanlara."_

_"Baekhyun'un dahil olacağı fikrine nasıl kapıldığını hala çözmüş değilim ama Baekhyun konusunu kapatman gerektiğine eminim. En azından ara ver. Buna ihtiyacın var."_

_"Jongin'le konuşalım ve anneme itiraz etsin."_

_"Ardından da önce gidip Junno'yu boğazlasın, iş yarıda bırakılmaz bunu bilmiyor musun diye, sonra da gelip iş etiği bu diye diye beynimizi siksin. Hiç şansını zorlama Park Chanyeol! Psikopat Jongin'i çekeceğime, seni teselli ederim daha kolay."_

_"Sen sessiz kal o zaman, ben söylerim!"_  Chanyeol oldukça kararlı görünüyordu ama işte...

_"Hazır bu kadar kendine güvenin varken arayalım Jongin'i de anlat derdini"_  dedi Kris dudaklarındaki sinsi gülüşle. O gülüş Chanyeol'un gözünden de kaçmamıştı. Ne mükemmel dostları vardı gerçekten.

Kris Jongin'i arayıp genel konuşmalarını yaptıktan sonra Jongin'in verdiği haberle gözlerini Chanyeol'a çevirdi.  _"Demek belli oldu. Ne zaman başlıyoruz peki? Dur hoparlöre alıyorum sesini, Chanyeol da dinlesin ona anlatmak zorunda kalmayayım."_

Jongin'in odayı dolduran neşeli sesi Chanyeol'u ürkütmüştü, az sonra söyleyecekleri tüm neşesini başına yıkacaktı sonuçta.

_"Söylediğim gibi, bizim projemiz uygulanacak bizden danışmanlık istiyorlar ve istedikleri birkaç değişiklik var. Mimari projedeki değişiklikler pek önemli değil ancak statik proje için ciddi değişiklikler istiyorlar. Kağıt üzerinde taşıtmak sorun değil ama konu uygulama olunca daha fazla özen gösterilmeli dediler. Ben de kabul ettim. Yük dağılım şemasını uygun buldular elbette, ama güçlendirilmesini istediler. Bunun için birkaç firma da önerdiler. Uygulama için kafalarında bir şirket var zaten özellikle onlarla çalışırsak uygulamanın daha hızlı ilerleyeceğini düşünüyorlar ama yine de yönlendirmek istemediler. Buna ekibimle birlikte karar vermeliyim deyip zaman kazandım şimdilik. Sanırım Junno'yla görüşmeliyiz."_

Chanyeol tam sırası diye düşündü.

_"Jongin. Junno bizimle devam etmeyeceğini söyledi."_

Esmer genç bir süre sessizliğini korudu. Onunla çalışmayı düşünmüyor olsa bile bu Junno'nun onları yarı yolda bıraktığı gerçeğini değiştirmezdi. Yutkundu.

_"Gerçekten inanılmaz. Bu yaptığı-"_

Kris araya girdi _. "Jongin, zaten onunla devam etmeyeceğiz, 2 saatlik iş etiği, çalışma ahlakı, verilen sözler konulu konuşmanı atlayabilir miyiz?"_

Jongin elinde olmadan güldü.  _"Peki. Peki. Geldiğimde kimle çalışacağımıza-"_

Chanyeol esmer gencin sözünü kesip araya girdi.

_"Aslında o konuyla ilgili birkaç gelişme var. Junno bizimle devam etmeyeceğini söyleyince biz de arayışa girmiştik ve annemin bu konuda bir önerisi oldu."_

_"Kraliçe Park her zaman en doğrusunu bilir"_ dedi Jongin pişkin pişkin.

_"Bu kez değil._

_Byun Dong'un şirketini önerdi. Ancak..."_

_"Gerçekten mi?_   
  
  


     

_Aslında komite uygulamada onlarla çalışmak istiyor. Programları uygunsa onlarla görüşebiliriz."_

_"OLMAZ!"_ diye karşı çıktı Chanyeol heyecanla.

Jongin şaşırmıştı.  _"Hey! Neler oluyor? Ne demek olmaz? Ne oldu? Kraliçe Park önerdi demedin mi?"_

Kris derin bir nefes alıp konuya dahil oldu.

_"Chanyeol'un bir takım kişisel problemleri nedeniyle onlarla çalışmak istememesi dışında bir sorun yok aslında."_

_"Bay Byun'la ne sorunun var Chanyeol?"_  diye sordu Jongin.

_"Bay Byun'la değil"_  dedi Kris sinsi gülümsemesinin altında.

_"O zaman? Şirketin başına kızı geçmiş diye biliyorum. Byun Bora'yla tanışıyor musun?"_

Kris dayanamayıp kahkaha attı.  _"Bir sonraki seçeneği ver Jongin. O da değil sorun."_

_"Bir sonraki..._

_Byun Baekhyun?"_

_"İşte bu dostum. Chanyeol en küçük Byun'la yattığı için ülkenin en iyi inşaat şirketlerinden biriyle çalışmak istemiyor."_

Chanyeol sinirle ayağa kalktı. Odada bir o yana bir bu yana yürürken bir taraftan da hissettiklerini açıklamaya çalışıyordu.

_"Siz neden anlamıyorsunuz? Benimle görüşmüyor diyorum. Bu konu yüzünden mutlaka görüşmek zorunda kalacağız. Utanıyorum anlasanıza. Sikeyim seni Jongin. O gece bok vardı beni aradın. Bir taksiye bindirip eve gönderseydin ya!"_

_"Harika! Adam benim evimde, benim yatağımda Baekhyun'u beceriyor ve sonra olay bana patlıyor. Ben mi dedim sana git becer diye?"_

_"Defalarca söylemedin mi?"_

_"Defalarca söyledim ama sen gittin beni dinlemek için o geceyi seçtin."_

_"Keşke sen aradığında gelmeseydim oraya."_

Jongin bu konuyu Chanyeol'la yüz yüze konuşmak istiyordu ama madem uzun olan yaptığından pişmandı, gerçeği öğrenirse daha iyi hissedebilirdi.

_"Chan?"_

_"..."_

_"Sen o gece için pişman mısın?"_

_"Bu ne biçin bir soru? Yüzüme bakmıyor, arıyorum açmıyor, son karşılaşmamızda kurtarın diye çığlıklar atarak kaçmadığı kaldı. Benim pişmanlığım önemli mi? Baekhyun pişman."_

_"Şey... Aslında bilmen gereken bir şey var."_

Chanyeol'un bakışları Kris'i buldu. Kris şimdi sırada ne var merak ediyordu. Bu iki sersem onu her zaman fazlasıyla eğlendiriyordu. Sessizlik uzayınca Chanyeol dayanamadı  _"söylesene Jongin, bilmem gereken ne var?"_

_"Biliyorsun ben ve Baekhyun komşuyuz."_

_"..."_

_"Ve o gece seni aramadan önce Baekhyun bizim masadaydı, muhabbet ediyorduk. Topluca tabii herkes bir aradaydı._

_Sonra Baekhyun kafayı buldu ve uyuklamaya başladı ve ben seni aradım."_

_"Bu kadarını tahmin edebiliyorum Jongin ne söylemeye çalışıyorsun?"_

_"Gece Baekhyun'un kendinde olduğundan emin misin sen?"_

_"Eminim. Yani, üzerime atlayacak kadar kendindeydi. Kris'e defalarca anlattım."_

_"Evet, anlattı ve artık kusmak istiyorum bu konudan"_  diye araya girdi Kris.

_"Peki, hiç konuştunuz mu, sana adınla seslendiği falan oldu mu?"_

_"Yani bilmiyorum. Ben de sarhoştum ama onu durdurmaya çalıştım konuşmayı denedim."_

_"Hımmm."_

_"NE HIMMM? SÖYLESENE!"_

_"Baekhyun seninle değil benimle seviştiğini sanıyor Chan."_

_"UPSSS!"_ dedi Kris büzdüğü dudakları ve etrafta haylazlıkla gezdirdiği bakışlarla.  
  
  
  


_"NE? NASIL?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol şoke olmuştu.

_"Ne nasıl? Benim yatağımda uyandığı için olabilir mi mesela?_

_"..."_

_"Ve şey... O uyandığında ben ofise gelmek için evden çıkıyordum. Duş almak için eve gitmiştim hani."_

_"NE?"_

_"Sana yemin ederim giyiniktim. Dedim ya evden çıkıyordum."_

Chanyeol burun kemerini sıkıp hızlı adımlarla küçücük odada yeniden dolanmaya başladığında Kris uzattığı bacaklarını toplamak zorunda kaldı ki sinirli dev takılıp yere serilmesin.

Ortamdaki sessizlik esmer olanın telefonu kemirmesine neden olmak üzereydi aralıklarla arkadaşının adını tekrar edip ses vermesini bekliyordu.

_"Chanyeol?"_

_"..."_

_"Chan?"_

_"..."_

_"Kris?"_

_"Buradayız Jongin meraklanma, Chanyeol dev adımlarla odayı dolaşmaktan vazgeçsin diye bekliyorum. Hayatımda ilk defa ezilebileceğim hissi geldi."_

Jongin çaresiz gülümsedi. Yani eninde sonunda bunu bilmeliydi ve bir şekilde olanlardan pişman gibiydi, kendini suçluyordu.  _"Peki..."_  dedi Jongin.

Kris durum değerlendirmesi yapmak üzere ağzını açtı.

_"Şimdi, aslında hatırlamaması iyi değil mi Chanyeol? Demek ki seninle değil Jongin'le yattığı için pişman, olaya bu yönden bakabilir misin lütfen? Böylece bir şansın da olur."_

Chanyeol öldürücü bakışlarla Kris'e döndü.  _"Ne dediğinin farkında mısın sen? Baekhyun Jongin'le yattığını zannediyor."_

_"Evet. Ama bu bir yanlış anlaşılma. Onunla yatmadı sonuçta. Senin hala onunla bir şansın olabilir."_

Aslında doğruydu. Ama bir sorun vardı.

Chanyeol telefonun başına geri döndü.

_"Jongin, eminsin değil mi? Seninle yattığını sanıyor."_

_"Elbette Chan."_

_"Sen tüm bunları nasıl öğren- Neyse önemli değil. Peki, senle yattığını sanıyor da neden benden kaçıyor?"_

_"İşte bunu bilmiyorum."_

Chanyeol sıkıntıyla odada dolaşmaya geri döndü. Kris artık konuyu sonuca bağlama taraftarıydı.   
  
  


_"Chanyeol'un bahanesi ortadan kalktığına göre Kraliçeye uygulamayı bizim aldığımızı ve Byun Dong'la görüşmek istediğimizi söyleyeceğim. Sen ne zaman döneceksin?"_

_"Olabilecek en kısa sürede dönmeye çalışacağım, Kuniko'nun istediği birkaç şey var. 5-6 gün sürer diye tahmin ediyorum. Önümüzdeki haftadan sonra orada olurum bir sorun olmazsa. Görüşmeyi ben geldiğimde ayarlayalım ya da siz tanışın iş konusu için tekrar toplanırız bilmiyorum, nasıl uygunsa işte."_

Chanyeol bu sırada konuşmaların hiçbirini duymuyor sonunda oturmayı başardığı ikili koltuktan boş gözlerle duvarda asılı olan detaya bakıyordu. Gördüğü elbette detay değil, o geceye dair anılardı. Baekhyun nasıl kiminle yattığını bilmezdi?

  
...

Onun yanından dönmesinin üzerinden geçen kısacık sürede onu özlemiş olmak biraz ruhunu incitse de buna göğüs germeyi umuyordu. O günden sonra Jongin'le tek iletişimi döndüğünde onu arayıp eve ulaştığını söylemek olmuştu. Jongin telefonu kapatmadan önce onu özlediğini söylemişti ancak Sehun yalnızca görüşürüz demişti. Daha sonra ise kimse birbirini aramamıştı. Düşünmesi gerektiğini söyleyen, zaman isteyen oydu. Jongin ona istediği zamanı veriyordu işte ama bu durum Sehun'un canını sıkıyordu. Esmerin onu aramasını istiyordu, kendinde arayacak cesaret olmadığı için ya da böyle bir adım atarsa düşünecek zamanı kendi ortadan kaldıracağı için aramıyordu. Peki ya Jongin, o niye aramıyordu?

_"Ondan uzak kalmak istediğini, düşünmek istediğini söyleyen sendin aptal Sehun!"_  dedi iç sesi  _"neden aramıyor diye mi söyleniyorsun?"_  diye de ekledi. 

Sehun'un konuşacak birilerine ihtiyacı vardı ama kimseye anlatamayacağını da bildiği için kendi kendine konuşurken delirmesi muhtemeldi.

Asansörden koridora çıktı. Aklına ilk öpücükleri geldi. Gülümsedi. Kasıklarındaki yangını hissetti kısa bir an. Adımları onu dairesinin kapısına yaklaştırdıkça aklındaki sinsi fikir daha görünür oluyordu. Kendi kapısına ulaşmadan önce Jongin'in kapısının önünde duraksadı. Yutkundu.

_"Kim bilecek ki? Hem düşünmek için bir şeyler bilmem gerek. İçerde öğrenmem gereken şeyler vardır belki"_ diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Parmakları tuşları buldu ve sarhoş Jongin'i eve getirdiği gece söylenen ve daha önce de o şifrenin babasının ölüm tarihi olduğunu bildiği sayıları tuşladı. Kilidin açılma sesi geldi.

Usulca içeriye girdi. Işığı yaktı.

Evde onun kokusu vardı. Kapıyı kapatıp sırtını yasladı. Gözleri kapanmış içerideki Jongin'e ait her şeyin tadını çıkarıyordu. Sanki o da oradaymış gibi düşünmek istedi. Mutfakta kahve yapıyordu belki. Sonra birlikte bir film izlerlerdi ya da terasta sarmaş dolaş oturur yanlarına Cutie Pie'ı kahve çekirdeklerini ve şaraplarını alıp sohbet ederlerdi. Birbirlerini severlerdi, kendilerinden başka kimse yokmuş gibi...

_"Tüm bunları yapabilir miyiz Jongin?"_  diye sordu boş odaya.

Bakışlarını odada gezdirdi. Duvara dayalı yatağı görünce utançla güldü. Mesajı almış ve konuyu hiç açmamıştı Jongin. Ancak aldığı mesajı anlamak istemediğini de kanıtlamıştı. Esmer olanın hayatından çıkmak gibi bir fikri olmaması Sehun'u mutlu etti, o an için. Ağır adımlarla odada gezindi. Kitaplıktaki kitaplara baktı, rafta duran küçük ödüllere dokundu. Ardından duvarda asılı olan çıplak bedenlere yapılmış çizimlere takıldı gözü. Jongin her birine önemli birer sanat eseri gibi davranmıştı. Bu biraz Sehun'un içindeki güvensizliği pekiştirdi. Acaba çerçevenin içindekine baktığında tasarımını mı yoksa tasarımını oluşturduğu çıplak bedeni mi gördüğünü merak etti.

Kabul etmesi gereken adama ait bir parçaydı bu da. Daha sonra kendi göğsüne çizdiği kalp geldi aklına. İstemsizce kalbinin üzerine gitti eli. Jongin için attığını bildiği kalp huzursuzluk hissiyle kıvransa da o esmeri istiyordu işte. Sehun'un zaman isteme olayı belki de biraz Jongin'i uyarma amaçlıydı.  _"Beni üzersen senden çekip giderim inan bana"_ deme şekliydi belki. Bunu yapabilir miydi emin değildi ama Jongin'in yapabileceğini düşünmesini istiyordu. Kendince önlemler alıp bu kez yeniden inşa ettiği duvarların ardına ikisi saklansın istiyordu.

     

Muhtemelen esmerin omzunda duran bacağın üst baldırına çizilmiş bir döner merdivene bakarken korkuluklardaki motif dikkatini çekti. Bu projeyi hatırlıyordu. Hatta o projenin en dikkat çekici yanının o korkuluklar olduğunu da. Jongin yalnızca mimar değildi. O başlı başına bir tasarımcıydı. Elektrik düğmesinden bahçedeki çimenlerin yönüne dek düşünen, hayal eden... Sehun içinde hissettiği şeyin kıskançlık olduğunu fark etti. O bacağın sahibinin ona o korkuluk için ilham veriyor oluşunu kıskandı.

Bir başka çerçevenin içinde sırtında plan şeması çizili bir kadın uzanıyordu. Şema oldukça basitti. Ancak o yapının esmerin en komplike tasarımlarından biri olduğunu da biliyordu. Özellikle cephedeki hareketlilik planın sadeliğiyle çok tezattı ve planın sadeliğinden ulaştığı nokta insanı kendine hayran bırakırdı. Tıpkı Jongin'in yaptığı gibi.

Sehun içinde büyüyen kıskançlıkla diğerlerinde gezdirdi bakışlarını.  _"Hepsi için neden ben değil o"_  diye düşünmeden edememişti. Jongin'in ilhamı olmak istediği inkar edilemezdi. Ancak bu bir anlamda onun gölgesinde kalmak demekti.

Terasa çıkarken kapısı aralık olan soyunma odasında yerde duran kıyafetlere takıldı gözü. Partinin olduğu gece giydiği gömlek gelişi güzel çıkarılmış öylece yerde duruyordu. Ofiste onu gördüğünde üzerindeki siyah tişörtte yine yerdeydi. Kendine karşı koyamadı odaya girdi ve yerdeki kıyafetleri alıp tekli koltuğun üzerine koydu. İradeli olmaya çalışsa da elindeki gömleği koklamadan edemedi. Biraz sigara, biraz alkol ve çokça Jongin'in teninin kokusu vardı. Onun teninde dudaklarını gezdirdiğini hayal etti. Tüm o kokuyu başka hiçbir katkı olmadan içine doldurduğunu düşledi. Gözlerini araladı.

_"Bir sapık gibi kıyafeti kokluyorsun Oh Sehun!"_  dedi odadaki aynada kendiyle göz göze geldiğinde. Hemen elindekini bırakıp kendini terasa attı.

Jongin'e düşünmek istediğini söylerken haksız değildi aslında. Düşünmeliydi. Jongin'le ilişki ne kadar sürecek, nasıl olacak bunlar elbette sorundu. Ama daha önemli sorunlar vardı. Mesela birliktelikleri duyulursa alacağı tepki; esmerin ışığıyla kör olan yalnızca o değildi ve o ışığın yanında asla parlayamazdı. Mimar olmak istiyordu, gelecekteki mesleğine saygı duyuyor ve mesleğinde önemli yerlere gelmek istiyordu. Bunu Jongin'in gölgesinde yapamazdı ya da her yaptığı Jongin'in etiketi eşliğinde duyulacak ve Sehun'un tasarımı olmak yerine Jongin'in izleri aranacaktı yaptıklarında.

Ayrıca çok ayrı bir konu olarak Jongin'in sadakatsizliği vardı tabi.

Sehun tüm bunlarla nasıl başa çıkacaktı?

Kimse bilmemeliydi. Her ne olacaksa aralarında olmalıydı. Hem Jongin'in ondan sıkılıp kaçacağına da emindi. Yarışamayacağı rakipleri vardı. Esmer olan ne kadar aşık olduğunu söylerse söylesin geride bırakılacağını biliyordu. Geride bırakıldığında tüm deneyimsizliğiyle hayatta kalmaya çalışacaktı. Jongin yaşamaya devam ederken o hayatta kalmaya çalışan olacaktı. Eğer kimse bilmezse o da hiç yaşanmamış gibi yapabilirdi belki. Hepsi bir düş der geçerdi. Kendime söylediğim yalanlar derdi, bunlar olmadı ki derdi. Onunla her ne olacaksa bir gün bunları kendine yalanlayacağını bilerek başlamalıydı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Dirseklerini dayadığı korkuluktan uzanıp caddeye baktı. Karanlıkta tek tük geçen araçların aydınlattığı yol üzerindeki gölgeler bile şu an ondan daha kararlı ve anlamlıydı.

_"Beceremeyeceğin şeyler bunlar Oh Sehun. Hiç başlamamalısın belki de"_  diye fısıldadı. Terastan kendi dairesine geçip kendini karanlık odasındaki yatağa teslim etti. Yine gözlerinde uykunun isyanı hakimdi. Uyku bu gece de ona gelmeyecekti.  
  
  


     

...

Sonraki gün, daha sonraki gün, çok sonraki gün Sehun için hep aynı rutinle devam etti. Apartmana geliyor onun kapısının önünde duraklıyor ancak içeriye girmeden kendi dairesine geçiyordu. Terasta sigarasını onun kapalı perdelerini izleyerek içiyor, sürekli kendine " _biz olabilir miyiz?_ " sorusunu soruyordu. İstekleriyle baş edemezken yokluğunda bile bu kadar iradesiz olmayı kendine yediremiyordu. Yaklaşık 10 gün sonra yatağında uyumaya çalışırken daha fazla iç sesine direnemedi. Kalkıp yan daireye geçti ve soyunma odasındaki gömleği fırlattığı yerden alıp odasına getirdi. Yastığının üzerine koyduğu kumaş parçasına yüzünü gömdü. Bu Jongin'i daha fazla arzulamasına neden olmuştu. Yutkundu gözlerini kapattığında hala tenindeki dokunuşları hissedebildiğini fark etti. Kelimelerle tarifi olsa o hissettiği temasları kayıt altına almak isterdi. Esmerin parmakları çıplak kollarında izler çizerken Sehun parmaklarını göğsü üzerine getirdi, kalbinin üzerindeki çizimi aklında kaldığınca yeniden görünmez bir kalemle çizmeyi denedi. Ardından parmakları daha hassas bölgelere doğru hareket etmeye başladı, kendi tenini keşfetti. Aklında Kim Jongin, bedeninde kendi dokunuşları. Sehun ilk defa her hücresinde onu düşünüp kendini tatmin etti. Dudaklarından dökülen ismin odada yankılanmasına da izin vermişti.

_"Jongin!"_   
  
  


     

...

İki hafta geçmişti ve Jongin neredeyse otelle ilgili tüm çalışmayı tamamlamıştı. Kalan küçük işleri ise halledebileceğine güvendiği bir çalışana bırakmış, durumdan onu haberdar etmesini istemişti. İki haftalık süre boyunca yaptığı en yoğun şey Sehun'u özlemek olmuştu ve artık dayanamıyordu. Diğerinin ondan istediği zamanı kendince vermişti. Sehun'un kafasındaki her şeyi çözmüş olacağına inanıyordu. Çözemediyse de bundan sonra birlikte çözecekler demekti. Çünkü Jongin'in onu bırakmaya hiç niyeti yoktu. Onca duvarı yıkıp ona ulaştıktan sonra onu nasıl bırakırdı?

Sehun istiyor diye onu aramamıştı bile ki bunun güven kazanmak için işe yarayacağını umuyordu. Lanet aşk işleri nasıl ilerliyor zerre fikri yoktu. Ama Sehun ne derse onu yaparak gözündeki yerini değiştireceğine kendine söz vermişti. Yanında nefes alabildiğini hissettiği gencin de aynı onun gibi hissetmesini istiyordu. Sıcak ve olabildiğine huzur dolu... Elbette bu hisler yanında heyecan ve şehveti de getiriyor yalnızca biraz derinde gizliyordu. İlerde Sehun'a küçük sürprizler yapacak minik duygu kırıntıları...

Sabah yola çıkacak ve onun sıcaklığını dudaklarında hissedecekti. Plan basitti. Gidecek ve mutluluğu yakalayacaktı.

Ancak öyle olmadı.

Gece yarısı çalan telefonla yataktan fırladı ve o günün sabahında otel odasına doğan güneş yerine ailesinin evinin verandasındaki güneşe tanık oldu.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	47. 4.3 - Yaz Tatili * Beklenmedik...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslında,
> 
> Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit
> 
> Ama böyle de dinleyin.
> 
> Patti Smith - Smells Like Teen Spirit
> 
> "En iyi yaptığım şeyde daha kötüyüm   
> Ve bu tanrı vergisi yetenekten dolayı kutsanmış hissediyorum."

 

 

...

Yastığının üzerine koyduğu kumaş parçasına yüzünü gömdü. Bu Jongin'i daha fazla arzulamasına neden olmuştu. Yutkundu gözlerini kapattığında hala tenindeki dokunuşları hissedebildiğini fark etti. Aklında Kim Jongin, bedeninde kendi dokunuşları. Sehun ilk defa her zerresinde onu düşünüp kendini tatmin etti. Dudaklarından dökülen ismin odada yankılanmasına da izin vermişti.

_"Jongin!"_   
  
  


...

İki hafta geçmişti ve bu süre boyunca yaptığı en yoğun şey Sehun'u özlemek olmuştu, artık dayanamıyordu. Diğerinin ondan istediği zamanı kendince vermişti. Sehun'un kafasındaki her şeyi çözmüş olacağına inanıyordu. Sehun istiyor diye onu aramamıştı bile ki bunun güven kazanmak için işe yarayacağını umuyordu. Lanet aşk işleri nasıl ilerliyor zerre fikri yoktu.

Sabah yola çıkacak gidecek ve Sehun'la olacaktı.

Ancak öyle olmadı.

Gece yarısı çalan telefonla yataktan fırladı ve o günün sabahında otel odasına doğan güneş yerine, ailesinin evinin verandasındaki güneşe tanık oldu.

     

...

Hastanenin boşaltılmış koridorunda yürürken büyükbabasının gücünden ürktü bir kez daha. Hatıralarında babasını kaybettiği gün canlandı. Şimdikinin aksine her yerde insanlar vardı. Bir sürü hasta etrafta inlemelerle gezerken sedyenin köşeden dönüşünü görmüştü. Dönen sedyeyle birlikte babasının kanlar içindeki kolunun aşağı sarkışını, damlayan kanlara bulaşan sedye tekerleklerinden kalan izlerin etrafa yayılışı hala o günkü gibi taze acı vericiydi.

Okul çıkışı babasını aramış, karşısına çıkan tanımadığı ses bir kaza olduğunu ve hastaneye gittiklerini söylemişti. Kim Jongin okuldan hastaneye nasıl ulaştığını hatırlamıyordu. Haber aldığında kimseyi arayıp aramadığını bilmiyordu. O güne dair en net anılar babasını son defa canlı gördüğü zamana aitti. Gerisi boğuk ve kopuktu.

Babası ameliyattayken gelebilmişti annesi. Ancak o zaman haberi olmuştu. Daha sonradan öğrendiğine göre annesini arayan da oydu. Ama hatırlamıyordu. Annesi, babasını o sabah evden ayrılırken görmüştü en son, o zaman öpmüştü, akşama geç kalmamasını söylerken hiç dönmeyeceğini aklına bile getirmemişti. Annesi hastaneye geldiğinde yine etraf boşaltılmıştı. Tüm kat ölüm sessizliğine bürünmüştü. Soğuk duvarlarda yalnızca annesinin hıçkırıkları yankılanırken Jongin babasına inanarak beklemişti. O gün babasının onu hayal kırklığına uğrattığı ilk ve son seferdi.

Derin bir iç çekti. Yutkunduğunda ağzından gitmeyen o acı tat ve burnuna çarpan ağır dezenfektan kokusu... Hastanelerden nefret ediyordu.

Danışmadan öğrendiği numarayla söylenen odanın kapısında durdu. İçeride ne bulacağını tahmin ediyordu ancak tahminleri bu defa onu yanılttı.

Jongin odanın kapısını tıklatıp içeri girdiğinde  _"burada olma nedenimiz de geldi"_  dedi büyükbabası.

Esmer genç ters bakışlarla yaşlı adamı süzdü. Odadaki yatak boştu. O an aklından geçen milyonlarca düşünce tek bir cümlede birleşiyordu  _"Anneni de kaybettin!"_

_"ANNEM NEREDE?"_  diye bağırdı büyükbabasının yanında oturan sekretere. Yaşlı adam Jongin'e cevap vermeden önce Kim Sung'un yüzüne baktı, yani büyük kardeşinin. Aralarındaki akrabalık ilişkisi yalnızca aile yemeklerinde ortaya çıkardı o da mevcut mesafeyi korumak şartıyla elbette. Kim Sung için hayattaki en önemli şeyler ismi, şirketi ve daha sonra kızlarıydı. Biri Jongin'in annesi, diğeri ise teyzesi. Kardeşi bile ona yabancı, kendi elde ettiği imkanlardan yararlanmak adına sadece sekreteri olabilmişti, tabi tüm pis planlarının da ortağı.

Kim Sung'un onayıyla yaşlı adam  _"ameliyattan yeni çıktı. Şimdi uyuyor"_  diye yanıtladı Jongin'i.

_"Doktor nerede? Onu görmek istiyorum."_

Kim Sung sinirle oturduğu yerden kalktı. Jongin'in yanından geçip karanlığa açılan pencerenin önüne doğru gitti. Dışarıya bakarken torununu daha fazla nasıl acıtırım diye düşünüp özenle seçtiği kelimelerle zehirli oklarını saplamaya kararlıydı.

Sekreter Yun  _"doktor birazdan gelecek, otur. Büyükbabanın seninle konuşacakları var"_  dedi. Jongin istemeyerek kendine gösterilen yere oturdu. Bakışları boş ve zeminde geziniyordu. Annesinin bu durumda olmasından dolayı kendini suçlamadığını söylemek yanlış olurdu.

_"Onun alkol sorunu olduğunu biliyordun değil mi?"_  diye sordu Kim Sung.

Jongin yalnızca başını sallamakla yetindi. En son ailesinin evine gittiğinde annesinin yatak odasında saklı boş şişeleri görmüştü. Ancak burada olma nedeninin alkol olmadığını biliyordu.

_"Peki, bu durumun babanın ölümünden beri olduğunu biliyor musun?"_

Jongin yutkundu. Yıllar geçmişti yine de bu tahmin edilebilir bir şeydi.

_"Hayır"_  diye mırıldandı.

_"Onun için eve özel psikolog geldiğini, bu sorunu çözmesi için ona destek olduğunu biliyor musun?"_

_"Hayır."_

_"Annenin geceleri ilaç almadan uyuyamadığını biliyor musun?"_

_"Evet."_

_"İlaç almadığı gecelerde evden kaçtığını, sokaklarda onu aradığımızı, kızımın gözümün önünde delirdiğine tanık olduğumu biliyor musun?"_

Jongin kocaman açılmış gözlerle önce sekreter Yun'a ardından büyük babasına baktı. Annesinin evden kaçtığını kesinlikle bilmiyordu.

_"Onu nerede bulduk biliyor musun?"_

_"..."_

_"Babanın öldüğü yerde! Dokunmamıza izin vermediği terk edilmiş inşaatta!"_

_"..."_

_"O lanet babanın ona aldığı bisikletle evden kaçmış!_

_Bisikleti ana yolda bulduk yolun kalan kısmını nasıl gitti bilmiyoruz bile, gecelikleriyle yalın ayak çıkıp gitmişti."_

Jongin nefes alamadığını hissetti. Oturduğu yerden kalkmak istediyse de başı döndüğü için yeniden koltuğa oturdu.

_"Hwang 52 yaşında Kai. Benim kızım 52 yaşında. Kalbi yorgun, bedeni yorgun! Bana tutunmak isteseydi ben hep yanındaydım. Ama o beni istemedi. Ahmak babanı istedi. Onun ardından seni istedi!_

_Benim kızım öyle şanssız ki yanında olmasını istediği iki erkek de işe yaramaz çıktı!_

_O geberdi gitti. Sense inadından gelmeyip, anneni günden güne öldürüyorsun!"_

_"BU KADAR YETER! ANNEMİ GÖRMEK İSTİYORUM!_

_BURAYA SENİN MASALLARINI DİNLEMEYE GELMEDİM!"_

Kim Sung, ters ters torununa baktı. Oturduğu koltuktan kalkışı bile tüyler ürpertiyordu.  _"Aynı babası gibi, burnunun dikine gidecek"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Ardından Sekreter Yun'a  _"AL GÖTÜR ŞUNU GÖZÜMÜN ÖNÜNDEN"_  diye emretti. Jongin odadan çıkarken hala arkasından söylenmeyi ihmal etmemişti.

_"KIZIMI ÖLDÜRMEYE ÇALIŞTIĞI YETMİYOR BENİ DE ÖLDÜRECEK. UCUZ ADAMIN TOHUMU!"_

Jongin sıkılı yumruklarla geri dönmek üzereydi ki Sekreter Yun ona hakim olup koridorun karşısındaki odaya yönlendirdi.

_"Annen uyuyor, uyandığında seni yanında görmesi iyi olur"_ dedi.

Jongin duraksadı.  _"O. O iyi değil mi?"_

_"Şu an iyi ancak bir şeyler değişmezse ne olur bilmiyoruz Kai. Hafta sonu bir yardım yemeğine katılacaktı, teyzen odasına çıktığında onu balkonda yatarken bulmuş. Ayrı ayrı kullandığı ilaçları vardı, onları birlikte almış, uyku ilacının boş kutusunu bulmuş teyzen, doktorun söylediğine göre de kanındaki alkol oranı oldukça yüksekmiş. Ya ilaçlarından önce içmişti bilinçsizce zehirlendi ya da gerçekten son defa uyumak istedi."_

Jongin kuruyan boğazı için bir yudum suya ihtiyaç duyuyordu.  _"Belki de yalnızca sarhoştu ve ilaç içtiğini unuttu. Olamaz mı? Sadece unuttu, intihar etmeyi düşünmedi"_ diye düşünerek kendini telkin etmeye çalıştı. Annesini düştüğü umutsuzlukta yalnız bıraktığı için kendini suçluyordu.

_"Şimdi onun yanına git, bunları düşünme. Tanrı onu bize verdi."_

     

Jongin hiçbir şey demeden arkasını dönüp odaya girdi. Odanın verdiği soğuk his her yanını kapladığında annesinin boş bakışlarla ona baktığını fark etti. Ancak uyanık olup olmadığından emin olamadı. Hwang'ın sabit bakışları Jongin'i korkutmuştu. Ta ki onun dudaklarından dökülen ismi duyuncaya dek.

_"Joon..._

_Sonunda bitti mi?"_

Jongin hızla yaklaşıp annesinin soğuk elini elleri arasına aldı.

_"Benim anne Kai._

_Babam._

_Babam burada değil."_

Hwang'ın dudaklarından umutsuz bir gülümseme geçti. Gözlerini kapattı. Gözyaşları yüzünün iki yanından yastıkla buluştu. Başaramamıştı.

Jongin o zaman annesinin her şeyi bilinçli yaptığını anladı. El ele ne kadar süre kaldılar bilmiyordu ancak pencereden doğan güneş yorgun ama uyanık olan annesinin sesini işitmesiyle anlam kazandı.

_"Eve gidelim."_

_"Doktorunla görüşmedim henüz, gidebili-"_

_"İzin vermeyecekler. Beni buraya hapsedecekler ya da başka bir yere. Ama eve göndermeyecekler"_  dedi umutsuz kadın.

_"İyileşmeden eve dönmene izin veremezler."_

Yumuşak ama bir o kadar hüzün dolu gülümsemeyle oğluna çevirdi bakışlarını Hwang. Bir şeylerden vazgeçtiği o kadar açıktı ki...

_"Odamdaki pikabı getirir misin?"_  Diye sordu.

Jongin bu isteğe şaşırmamıştı. Annesinin babasından kalma alışkanlığıydı. Her sabah aynı şarkıyla uyandırılır, güne onu dinleyerek başlardı.

Jongin henüz küçük bir çocukken uyandığında hemen anne babasının odasına koşardı. İkilinin uyanıp şarkılarında dans edişlerini kaçırmamak için geceleri erkenden yatardı. Babasının annesini belinden kavraması, uçuşan sabahlığın eteklerinin annesinin kahkahalarına karışması... Hepsi ne kadar uzakta kalmıştı.   
  
  


     

...

Annesinin odasının verandasından doğan güneşin yükselmesini izlerken yüzüne vuran sıcaklık ve sonbaharın habercisi rüzgar kalbindeki özlemi anımsatmıştı. O sabah için başka planları vardı ama şu an planları tümüyle hayal olarak bir askıya asılı kalmıştı. Odadan yükselen müzik, gözlerini kapattığında kollarında hayal ettiği Sehun, anılarındaki anne babası gibi mutlu olmayı hak ediyordu. Savrulan sabahlığın etekleri olmazdı belki ama Sehun'un yüzüne düşen tutamların savrulması her şeye bedeldi.

Şarkı bittiğinde gülümsediği hayalden gerçeğe döndü. Bir süre daha ailesinin yanında kalmalı ve annesiyle zaman geçirmeliydi. En azından alkol sorununu çözmek adına onu ikna etmeliydi. Kris'i arayıp dönüş tarihini ertelemek zorunda olduğunu, Bay Byun'la tanışma yemeğini onsuz yapmaları gerektiğini söyledi. Yarışma komitesiyle ilgili yapılacak işlerle hala kendisi ilgilenecekti. Zira o evde bir şeylere tutunup, kaçıp nefes almak için en bariz şey işti. Tıpkı babasının yaptığı gibi, Hwang için o eve girip, işi kaçış olarak görecekti.

Hastaneye gitmeden önce teyzesinin ısrarıyla bir şeyler yedi. Teyzesi ona hep yakın olmuştu. Ancak bu yakınlığın sevgiden kaynaklı olup olmadığından emin değildi Jongin. Yani kendisine duyulan sevgiden kaynaklı olup olmadığına... Annesi ve teyzesi arasındaki çekişme Jongin kendini bildi bileli gizliden gizliye devam etmişti. Ta ki babasının ölümüne dek...

Babası öldükten sonra ise Hwang ve Nara arasındaki ilişki tümüyle bitmişti. Mecbur kalmadıkça konuşmazlar, zorunluluklar dışında aynı ortamda bulunmazlardı. Jongin küçükken buna anlam veremese de büyüdükçe kafasında oturan şeyler onu teyzesinden uzaklaştırmıştı. Nara'nın babasına karşı hisler beslemesini hiç affetmemişti. Ama yüzüne de vurmamıştı. Ailesine olumlu hisler beslemeyen teyzesi Jongin'e karşı daima bir anne gibi olmuştu, belki de gerçekten onu kendi çocuğu olarak görmek içindeki aşkı biraz olsun teselli ettiği içindi, kim bilir?

Jongin'in Sehun'a sorduğu  _"hayatta kalan mısın, yaşayan mı?"_ sorusu annesinin ve teyzesinin özeti gibiydi. Teyzesi hayatta kalandı, uzaktan sevdiği adamı izleyen; annesi ise yaşayan. O adamın her anını tadan ve sonunda onu kaybettiğinde çok daha fazla üzülen. Yaşayan olmanın da bir bedeli vardı. Geriye kalan anılar güzel olduğu kadar acıtıyordu da.

Saatine baktığında henüz öğle tatili olmadığını tahmin etti. Yine de kendini fazlasıyla çaresiz ve özlem dolu hissediyordu. Daha fazla direnemeyip Sehun'un adına dokundu. Telefonun açılmadığı süre boyunca içinde yayılan pişmanlığı geriye itmeye uğraştı. Onu aramamalıydı. Ama işte...

_"Sen?"_  dedi Sehun. Şaşırdığı sesinden belliydi.

" _Merhaba_."

" _Merhaba_."

" _Ben. Sadece. Ben yani sadece nasılsın-"_

_"Bir saniye"_  dedi Sehun ve yanındaki birine cevap verdi.  _"Sen çık istersen ben geleceğim birazdan. Beklemene gerek yok."_

Jongin nefesini tutmuş diğer taraftaki konuşmaları duymaya çalışıyordu.  _"Sen konuşmanı bitir, ben beklerim sorun değil"_  dedi o biri. " _Peki_ " diye yanıt verdi Sehun konuştuğu kişiye ve yeniden Jongin'e döndü.

Ancak Jongin hala Sehun'un kiminle konuştuğunu merak ediyordu.

_"Döndüm. İyiyim sen? Sen nasılsın?"_

Jongin hala sessizce Sehun'un yanındakinin sesini yeniden duyacak mı diye bekliyordu.

_"Orada mısın?"_  diye sordu Sehun. Jongin cevap vermedi. Adını söylemesini bekledi.  _"Şey... Orada mısın? Sesini alamıyorum."_

Sehun telefonu kulağından uzaklaştırıp ekrana baktı, kapanıp kapanmadığını kontrol etti. Artan saniyelere bakılırsa görüşme hala devam ediyordu.

     

O sırada başka bir iş arkadaşları  _"JOHNNY BİZ ÇIKIYORUZ. SİZ GELMEYECEK MİSİNİZ?"_  diye yüksek sesle sordu Sehun'un masasının yakınında bekleyen uzun boylu gence.

_"SİZ ÇIKIN SEHUN'LA BİRAZ İŞİMİZ VAR, BAŞKA YERDE YİYECEĞİZ!"_  diye yanıtla Johnny, aynı yükseklikte.

Yanıtı yalnızca iş arkadaşları değil, telefonun diğer ucundaki esmer genç de almıştı. Sehun ve Johnny birlikte yemeğe çıkacaktı. Jongin'in gözünde okulun iç bahçesindeyken bankta oturup gülüşen ikili canlandı, istemsizce dişlerini sıktı.

_"Beni duyuyor musun?"_  diye sordu Sehun telefonu yeniden kulağına götürüp.

Jongin'in sinirle kapanan gözleri açılmadan  _"buradayım. Yemek saatinde rahatsız ettim sanırım. Yalnızca..."_

_"Yalnızca?"_

_"Boş ver. Adımı dahi söyleyemediğine göre konuşamıyorsun."_

_"Ofisteyim. Bir sorun mu var?"_  diye sordu Sehun. İçindeki tedirginlikle terlemeye başlamıştı. Johnny'nin üzerindeki bakışlarından kaçmak için masanın altına girmek üzereydi.

_"..."_  Jongin dudaklarının içini yemekten cevap veremedi.

_"Daha sonra konuşalım mı? Ben-"_

_"Arkadaşın bekliyor sanırım. Keyfine bak."_  dedi Jongin ve cevap beklemeden telefonu kapattı. Sehun bozulmuştu. Ancak içinde bulunduğu bu ruh halinden bir an önce kurtulması gerektiriyordu.  _"İş çıkışı Jongin'i ararım"_  diye düşünüp, zoraki bir gülümsemeyle kendisini bekleyen Johnny ile birlikte yemeğe çıktı. Ancak aklı telefonun diğer ucundaki esmerle kalmıştı.

Onu aradığında ise telefonun diğer ucunda " _Kai burada değil_ " diyecek olan kadın aklının geri gelmemek üzere esmerde kalmasını sağlayacaktı.

     

...

Profesör Park, kesinleşen uygulama projesi sonrasında Kris ve Chanyeol'un Bay Byun ve kızı ile bir tanışma yemeği yemesini ayarlamıştı. Elbette bu yemekte aileye yakıştırılamayan Baekhyun da vardı.

Chanyeol aylardır ulaşmaya çalıştığı genci karşısında görünce kalbi ağzında atmaya başlamıştı. Yemek boyunca Baekhyun suçlu küçük bir çocuk gibi bakışlarını ellerinden ayırmamış, sakince tabağındaki yiyeceklerin yerini değiştirmiş, ara sıra ise konuşmalara başını sallayarak dinlediğini göstermişti ki hiçbir şey dinlediği yoktu. Dinlemek için aklı yeterince onunla değildi. Kalbinin sesi ve ara sıra söz alan kalın tok sırığın sesinden başka algıladığı ses yoktu.

Birkaç defa kaçamak bakışlarını Chanyeol'a yöneltti. Boğazındaki yumruyu yutmak mümkün değildi. Chanyeol'un kibar gülümsemesi onu susatmıştı. Yutkunmak için biraz su içmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Bay Byun  _"bu projenin ailemiz adına da önem arz ettiğini belirtmek isterim. Oğlumu tanıyorsun zaten, beni kırmayıp o da bu projede pasif olarak bile olsa yer alacak. Mezun olmasına kısa bir zaman var, geçen dönem bir şeyler ters gitmiş. Bir dönem uzatacak okulunu ama okulu bittiğinde"_ duraklayıp sağında oturan Bora'nın sırtını sıvazladı ardından solundaki Baekhyun'a döndü yeniden  _"ablasının yanında ona ait olan yeri alacak"_  dedi.

Baekhyun tüm gözlerin, özellikle Chanyeol'un gözlerinin üzerinde olduğunu bilirken kendini gülümsemeye zorladı. Ne kadar itiraz ederse etsin babasını aksine ikna edememişti. Bay Byun'un oğluyla arkadaşlığını bile eleştirdiği Sehun bu kadar etkin iş hayatına girmişken, o hayatın içinde doğan Baekhyun'un geride kalmasından rahatsızdı prensip sahibi adam. O güne dek Baekhyun'u hiçbir konuda sıkmamıştı, zorlamamıştı. Ancak buraya kadardı. Artık onun da büyüme zamanıydı.

Gerginlikten elleri terleyen genç adam bakışlarını önce babasına çevirdi, gülümsedi. Ardından diğerlerine güven vermeye çabalar şekilde baktı. Kısa bir an bakışları Chanyeol'la buluştu ve uzun boylu gencin bakışlarındaki hüznü yakaladı, belki de acımaydı o bakışlar. Chanyeol ona bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Baekhyun'un asla tahmin edemeyeceği şeyler.

_"Bana güvenmiyor, yapamayacağımı düşünüyor. Benim sadece önüme gelenle yatıp eğlenen biri olduğumu biliyor. Jongin'le yattığımı biliyor"_ diye geçirdi içinden,  _"biliyor ve beni basitliğim yüzünden küçümsüyor. Sehun'dan ne kadar farklı olduğumu düşünüyor"_  diye zihninden art arda kendine yumruklar savurdu. Hemen bakışlarını yemeğin başındaki gibi önünde tek lokma alınmayıp oynanmış yiyeceklere dikti. Bir an önce bu gece bitsin istiyordu.

Chanyeol ise mümkün olsa saniyeleri avuçlarında tutup sıkar, bırakmazdı. Onu bir süre daha göremeyecekti ve çok özlemişti. Tüm vazgeçme çabalarına rağmen değişen hiçbir şey yoktu. İşin kötüsü artık onun tadından da haberdardı. Tenini teninde hissettikten sonra ona nasıl sadece öğretmeni ya da meslektaşı gibi davranacaktı? Bora'nın şuh kahkahası dikkatleri dağıttı.

Tarafsız bakıldığında, güzel, alımlı, hırslı genç bir kadındı. Baekhyun'da eksik olan hırs tümüyle onda hayat bulmuş gibiydi. Aklına koyduğunu yapmak için engelleri birer birer atlamaya hazırdı ve bundan kesinlikle zevk alırdı.

_"Kim Jongin'le ne zaman tanışabileceğiz?"_  diye sordu Bora. Baekhyun o an imkanı olsa masanın altına saklanıp emekleyerek oradan kaçardı. Yaptığı şeyi günlerce düşünmüş, pişmanlığını saçma bulmuş ama bir türlü kabullenip üstesinden gelememişti.  _"Jongin'le yatma salaklığını niye yaptım"_  diye kendine sordukça şu an karşısında oturan gencin gülümseyen gözleri, dudakları kıvrıldıkça yanağında oluşan gamzesi yakasından tutup onu oradan orya savurmuştu.

Siktiğimin aşkı! Baekhyun'un canını çok fazla yakıyordu.

Kris'in Bora'ya verdiği cevabı duymamıştı bile, yine kendine sövüyordu sevimli küçük dudakları arasında. O dudakların her hareketini hayranlıkla izleyen gözlerden habersizdi elbette. Tuvalete gitmek için izin isteyip masadan kalktı. Chanyeol giden gencin ardından tereddüt ettiyse de bacağına yediği sessiz tekme ile ayağa fırladı.

_"Benim, benim bir görüşme yapmam gerekiyor izninizle"_  deyip Baekhyun'un ardından gözden kaybolup tuvaletlere yöneldi. Heyecandan dudaklarını kemirirken ne diyeceğine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Tümüyle Kris'in kışkırtmalarının kurbanıydı.

_"Seninle yattığını bilmiyor, pişman olduğu şey seninle yatmak değil, o zaman hala bir şansın var."_

Kendinden bile uzun dostunun bu cümlesi zihninde dönüp duruyordu. Gerekirse okulu bitirmesini beklemeye hazırdı, sadece yine geçen döneme dönüp onunla birkaç saat olsun fazladan zaman geçirmek istiyordu. Baekhyun ona gülümseyerek baksın, ona yeniden adıyla hitap etsin yeterliydi, bunlarla yetinecekti. Baekhyun istediği gibi hayatını yaşasın, Chanyeol onu gizlice severdi.

Tuvaletteki birkaç kişi de çıktıktan sonra oluşan sessizlikte kabinlerden birinden gelen öğürme sesini işitti. İçeridekinin Baekhyun olmasından endişelendiyse de kısa olanın hasta görünmediğini düşündü. Aynada aksini inceleyip saçlarını düzeltirken hala Baekhyun'un olduğu kabinden çıkmasını ve en azından bakışlarının kesişip birbirlerine gülümsemelerini istiyordu. Bunun için bekliyordu.

Bakışları hala aynadayken tam arkasında kalan kabinin kapısı açıldı. Baekhyun'un bakışları yerde midesini tutarak dışarı çıkmasıyla yeniden öğürerek dönüp klozete eğilmesi bir olmuştu. Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla kısa olanın kapıyı kapatmasına izin vermeden içeriye girdi. Bir eliyle yere çöküp başını klozete gömmüş gencin sırtını okşarken diğer eli ile yüzüne düşen saçlarını tutuyor, Baek'in saçlarıyla verdiği savaşta ona yardımcı oluyordu. Kısa olan kendine yardım edenin kimliğini bilmese de minnettardı. En azından lanet saçları daha temiz kalabilirdi.

Tüm gece bir şey yememişti ama midesi onunla aynı fikirde değildi. Üzerindeki baskı ve stresten olsa gerek az sonra midesini bir bütün halinde ağzından kanalizasyon borularına gönderecekti. Sırtındaki büyük el yukarı aşağı hareket edip onu rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu.

" _Şşşşt geçti, sakin ol. Nefes al._ "

Baekhyun'un klozeti kavramış sıkı tutuşları duyduğu sesle gevşedi. Sırtındaki ele direnmek istemedi. Biraz daha onu desteklese ne olurdu ki? Yavaşça ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Chanyeol güçlü kollarından biriyle Baekhyun'un koluna destek olurken diğeri onu sarmalamış gibiydi. Baekhyun gittikçe daha da küçüldüğünü hissetti.

Chanyeol'un bedenine yaslı kolu tümüyle duyularını yitirmişken, boşta kalan elinin tersiyle ağzını sildi. Chanyeol Baekhyun'u lavabolara yöneltip, kısa olanın yüzünü yıkadı ve havluluktan aldığı kağıt havluyla yavaş yavaş tenini kuruladı. Yumuşacıktı. Baekhyun'un kızaran gözlerine baktı, onu görmeyen ondan kaçan gözleri bir an olsun yakalamak istiyordu.

" _İyi misin?"_  diye sordu. Baekhyun kaçırdığı gözlerini mecburen Chanyeol'a teslim etti.

_"B-ben özür dilerim. Rahatsızlandım sanırım. Eve gitsem iyi olur."_

Chanyeol kızarmış gözlere uzanıp dudaklarıyla dokunmak için kendiyle girdiği mücadeleyi kaybetmek üzereydi ki Baekhyun onun tutuşundan kurtuldu. Aynada kendi bakışlarını bulup ne kadar kötü göründüğüyle yüzleşti. Uzun olan ise o bakışlara tutunmuş kıpırdayamıyordu. Ancak aniden  _"bekle! Seni bu halde yalnız gönderemem, ben bırakırım"_  dedi. Baekhyun itiraz etmeye hazırlanırken Chanyeol çoktan onu yeniden kolları altına almış, tuvaletin dışına doğru sürüklemeye başlamıştı.

_"Babama haber vermem gere-"_

_"Ben halledeceğim."_  Dedi Chanyeol Baekhyun'u konuşturmadan.

_"Yine onu hayal kırıklığına uğratamam"_  diye mırıldandı Baekhyun. Çok kısık sesle söylemiş olsa da Chanyeol bunu duymuştu.

Telefonunu çıkarıp Kris'i aradı ve işi çıktığı için masaya dönemeyeceğini söylemesini istedi. Ayrıca Baekhyun'un da ona yardım etmek için onunla olduğunu ekledi. Kris gülmek için kasılan dudaklarına hakim olmaya çalışıyordu.

" _Anladım Chanyeol, teşekkürlerini iletirim. İyi çalışmalar"_  diyerek telefonu kapattı Kris ve masadakilere yemeğe üç kişi devam edeceklerini söyleyerek konuyu detaylandırmadan geçiştirdi. Bay Byun şaşırsa da sesini çıkarmadı, Baekhyun'un bu kadar çabuk adapte olacağını hiç tahmin etmemişti. Yemeğe bile zorla geldiği düşünülünce işle ilgilenmesi çok tahmin edilebilecek bir şey değildi.

Chanyeol ara sıra eğilip yanında duran kısa gencin yüzüne bakmaya çalışırken Baekhyun elleri ceketinin cebinde kıpırdamadan zemindeki döşemeye bakıyordu. Taksi önlerinde durduğunda Chanyeol kapıyı açıp onun binmesine yardım etti. Ardından o da yanına oturup taksinin loş ışığında üzerindeki bakışlara gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

Araç çalıştığında Chanyeol Baek'ten evinin adresini vermesini bekledi. Ancak Baekhyun sessizliğini koruyordu. Sonunda  _"seni nereye bırakmamı istersin?"_  diye sordu.

Baekhyun içinde sürdürdüğü tartışmanın dışarı taşma zamanı geldiğini anladı. Dakikalardır nereye gidebileceğinin hesabını yapıyordu. Eve giderse annesi hastalandığı için olay çıkarıp hemen babasıyla Bora'yı azarlayarak olayı diplomatik krize sürüklerdi. Kendi evine gitse... Sehun ve Chanyeol'un karşılaşmasına henüz hazır olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Bir gün gözünün önünde birbirlerini seveceklerini tahmin ediyordu elbette ama o günün bu gün olmasına hazır değildi.

_"Bilmiyorum. Eve gidemem, annem endişelenir"_  dedi usulca.

_"Peki, kendi evine mi gidelim?"_

_"OLMAZ!"_  diye yükseldi aniden sonra toparladı. _"Orada da Sehun var, bu kez o endişelenip anneme haber verir."_

_"Peki, nereye gitmek istersin?"_

Baekhyun kısa bir süre camdan dışarıya baktı. Ardından uzun olana döndü. Chanyeol gözlerinde parlayanın göz yaşı olduğunu düşündü.  _"Hala ağrısı olmalı"_  diye geçirdi içinden.

_"Hastaneye gitmek ister misin?"_

_"Hayır hayır. Siz beni yolunuzun üzerinde bir yerde bırakın. Biraz hava alır kendime gelirim sonra da eve dönerim"_  diye mırıldandı Baekhyun.

Chanyeol belki bunu yaptığına da pişman olacaktı ama onu asla sokağa bırakamazdı. Şoföre dönüp evinin adresini verdi. Byun Baekhyun bu gece onun misafiriydi.

Baekhyun yüzünü Chanyeol'a çevirdi, bir şeyler söylemeye hazırlanırken, Chan küçük olanı kolunun altına aldı ve başını göğsüne yasladı.  _"Fazla düşünme Baekhyun, yeniden rahatsızlanmanı istemiyorum, hadi biraz uyumayı dene"_  dedi yine o yumuşacık hissettiren erkeksi kalın sesiyle.

Baek tepki veremedi, kalbi yerinden çıkmak için çırpınırken ne tepki verileceğini bilememişti. Chanyeol'un kokusu ciğerlerine dolarken bir şeylerin çok tanıdık olduğunu fark etti. Dejavu diye düşündü. Daha önce hiç Chanyeol'la bir arabanın arka koltuğunda bulunmamıştı. Hiç göğsüne yaslanıp gözleri kapalıyken onu solumamıştı ama o an bunların hepsi tanıdıktı. Baekhyun bilmiyordu ama yaşadığı dejavudan fazlasıydı.

Chanyeol onu Jongin'in dairesine götürdüğü geceyi anımsadı. Yine Baekhyun'u böyle göğsüne yaslayıp, saçlarını okşayarak sevmişti. Sızan gencin ağzından çıkan anlamsız kelimeleri anlamaya çalışmayıp yalnızca sakin nefes alış verişlerini izlemişti. Aynı şimdi yaptığı gibi... Tek fark bu defa ikisi de sarhoş değildi.

...

_"Şimdi biraz daha iyi misin?"_

_"Hı-hı teşekkürler. Size eziyet oluyorum."_

Baekhyun gözlerini kaçırdıkça Chanyeol görüş alanına girmek için çabalıyordu. Jongin'in stüdyo dairesinde Baekhyun'u yatıracak hiçbir yer olamamasına lanet etti. Kısa olan inatla Chanyeol'un yatağında yatmayı reddetmiş, sonuç olarak salondaki koltuğun üzerine yatak yaparak bir anlaşmaya varabilmişlerdi. Sıra giyecek bir şeyler vermeye geldiğinde Baekhyun için içinde yüzebileceği geniş toprak tonlarında bir tişört ile belinde asla durmayacak ve paçalarını kıvırmak zorunda kalacağı siyah eşofman altı ayarlanmıştı.

Baek onun bu kadar yakınında olup uzak olması gerektiği gerçeğiyle başa çıkamadığı için baş ağrısını bahane edip bir an önce uyumak istediğini söyledi. Chanyeol ise istemeyerek kısa olanı alt katta bırakıp yatak odasına çıktı.

_"Tanrım bunu bana neden yapıyorsun? Biliyorum bugüne dek hiç uslu olmadım ama hak ettiğim bu olamaz"_  diye iç hesaplaşmalarında tanrısıyla -kasları olmayıp bağışlayıcılığına sığındığı tanrısıyla- konuşan Baekhyun bir şeyleri kabullenmek zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Kendine söylediği yalanlar Chanyeol'un yakınında olduğu süre boyunca yüzüne çarpmıştı. Ona dair hislerinde en ufak bir değişiklik yoktu. Hala yanında kalbi delice çarpıyor, sesini duyduğunda midesindeki kasılmayla baş edemiyordu. Tüm bunları neden ona hissettiğini kendisine sorup duruyordu. Sehun'la olan ilişkisini bir erkek için bozamayacağını biliyordu. Lanet Sehun neden Chanyeol'a açılıp ilişkilerini netleştirmiyordu?

_"Şimdi de Sehun'u mu suçlayacaksın Baekhyun? Aferin!"_ dedi iç sesi. _"Bunca zaman kırdığın kalplerin acısı çıkıyor. Yatıp adını hatırlamadıkların, aradıklarında senle yattık mı diye sorduğun onlarca kişi. Her defasında ümit verip, sen beni yanlış anlamışsın bir gecelikti dediklerin. Hatta o birlikte olmayı bırak sen kimsin deyip yüzüne bakmadıkların._

_Sonunda birinin peşinde sürüneceğin hiç aklına gelmemişti değil mi?"_

Kolunu alnına yasladı. Gözlerinden yaşlar süzülüyordu. Chanyeol'a çıkarken köşedeki lambayı açtırmış karanlıkta uyuyamadığı için ışığa ihtiyaç duyduğunu söylemişti. Açıkçası bu Chanyeol'un da işine gelmişti. Uzun olan asma kattaki yatak odasına çıkıp bir süre beklemiş ardından katın ahşap korkuluklarında kendine görünmeyeceği bir yer ayarlamış ve koltukta yatan gencin aynadaki yansımasını tüm gece izlemişti. Baekhyun'u bu kadar rahatsız eden şeyin soyadının verdiği baskı olduğunu zannederken bunu kendi başına aşması gerektiğini kendine defalarca söylemiş ve yanına inmemişti.

Narin parmakları her gözlerine gidip, süzülen yaşı sildiğinde Chanyeol boğazındaki yumruyu göndermek adına yutkunmayı denemişti ama gönderememişti. Baekhyun üzgünken onun nefes alması bile ne kadar zordu?

...

Başı düşüp ahşap korkuluğa çarpınca uyandı. Ne zaman uyuduğundan habersizdi. Gözleri kısa gencin aynadaki yansımasını aradı. Ama yoktu. Baekhyun koltuğun üzerindeki örtüleri toplamış, ortalıkta görünmüyordu. Chanyeol heyecanla oturduğu, kıçını uyuşturan düz zeminden kalktı. Telaşla merdivenleri koşarak indi. Merdivenin son basamağında yuvarlanmaktan son anda kurtulduğunda gürültü yüzünden kendine çevrilen bakışlarla karşılaştı.

Baekhyun elinde tuttuğu bitmiş kahvaltılık gevrek ve henüz dolaptan çıkardığı tarihi geçmiş süt kutusu eşliğinde boş bakışlarla saçları dağılmış, bir yanı yukarı kalkmış tişörtle, paçasının biri sıvanmış siyah eşofman içindeki gence bakıyordu. Aynı kıyafetlerin de etkisiyle sevimli bir çift gibi görünüyorlardı.

Chanyeol onu görünce yüzündeki hüzünlü telaş yumuşak bir gülümsemeye dönüştü. Baekhyun bu gülümsemenin neden yanaklarına ateş parçaları düşürdüğünü bilmeden gözlerini elindekilere çevirip  _"teşekkür etmek istedim ama evde yalnızca bunlar vardı, sanırım onları da yemek pek akıllıca olmayacak"_  dedi tereddütle.

Chanyeol rahat bir nefes alıp kısa olana yaklaştı. Elindeki süt kutusunu alıp kapağı açma gafletinde bulundu. Baekhyun uyarmak için geç kalmıştı.

_"AÇMA!"_

Chan kusmanın bir adım gerisinde öğürerek kutuyu mutfak camının dışına çıkardı.

_"Az kalsın ölecektim"_ dedi kendi kendine aptal bir sırıtmayla. Bu Baekhyun'u gülümsetti. Chanyeol çok şapşaldı ve o şapşal tüm düşüncelerini işgal etmişti.

_"Hadi kahvaltı yapmaya gidelim"_  dedi Chanyeol.

_"Bu fazla olmaz mı? Yani ben artık eve-"_

_"Kahvaltıdan sonra seni bırakırım. Hem annen gözaltlarındaki renk değişimini görmeden biraz cildine renk kazandırmalıyız. En iyi yolu da güzel bir kahvaltı itiraz etme Byun!"_  dedi Chanyeol. Baekhyun itiraz etme çabasını bilerek ve isteyerek bir köşeye fırlattı ve uzun olanın dediğini yaptı. Birlikte kahvaltı yapmanın ne zararı olabilirdi?

...

Derin bir nefes daha aldı.

Tenindeki ürperten dokunuş ensesindeki tüyleri harekete geçirmişti. Sıcak nefesi boynunda, kulaklarında hissediyordu. Kendi bedenine sardığı kolları onun kolları tarafından bir kat daha sarılmış, bedeninin asıl sahibi benim diyordu. Yastığın üzerindeki gömleğe gömdü burnunu biraz daha. Bitmesini istemediği bir rüyaya daha ev sahipliği yapıyordu yatağı.

Sırtını yasladığı sert göğsün inip kalkışı ne kadar da gerçekti. Gözlerini araladığı an hepsi uçup gidecekti.

Daha sıkı kapattı gözlerini. Ona duyduğu kırgınlıklar ve öfkesi özleminin altında eziliyordu.

Boyun girintisinde dudaklarını hissetmeyi özlemişti. Gerçekte birkaç defa tatmasına rağmen o hissin bağımlısıydı adeta. Onun gömleğini odasına aldığından beri rüyalarında misafiriydi Jongin. Kokusu tetikliyordu belki de her şeyi.

Saçlarının arasında gezen burnunu özlemişti. Parmak uçlarına dek titremesini sağlayan ılık dokunuşları için delirebilirdi. Belki de delirmişti.

Süt beyazı bacaklarının esmerinkilere dolanması ayrı bir mutluluk veriyordu ona. Bacaklarının üzerinde biri, arasında biri... Jongin'in uzun kaslı mengeneleri. Cenin pozisyonundaki Sehun'u saran kese gibiydi esmerin bedeni.

Sırtındaki göğsün nefes alışverişlerinin kendi nefesiyle uyumuna bile aşık olabilirdi. Aynı anda nefes alıp yeniden dışarıya vermek nasıl manyakça bir tatmin yöntemiydi? Sanki birmiş gibi hissettirendi.

Kokusu daha baskındı o sabah.

Burun kokuya kısa süre içinde alışır ya, Sehun'un en büyük korkusu haline gelmişti bu, alışırsa hissedemez olacak diye Jongin'in kokusuna alışmamayı diliyordu. Bir yanında kahve çekirdekleri diğer yanında esmerin gömleği, kokular arasındaki dengesiydi. Eskiden en sevdiği koku olan kahve kokusu yerini esmerin tenine bırakmıştı. Doya doya koklayamamıştı belki ama günlerdir birlikte uyuduğu anılarını tetikleyen gömlek yatak arkadaşı gibiydi.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Gözleri hala kapalı, dudaklarında esmere ait anılara tutunup gördüğü rüyadan kalma gülümseme. Kalçasında hayalini kurduğu sertlikle dudaklarını ısırdı. Ne olurdu kendini o sertliğe daha fazla bastırabilseydi?

Kalçasını yavaşça geriye itti. Sertliği hissetti. Deliriyorum galiba diye düşündü bir an. Karnına sardığı kolları gevşetmek istedi. Ancak kolları üzerindeki kaslı kollar tarafından engellendi.

Kapalı gözleri üzerindeki kaşları çatıldı. Rüyadan çıkamıyor olabilir miydi?

Yok artık!

Yatakta kıpırdanmayı denedi. Omuzlarını oynattıkça sırtının arkasındaki sert ama yumuşak hissettiren bir şeye dayandığını fark etti.

Bir karabasanın içinde miydi?

Gittikçe paniklemeye başladı. Gözlerini açtığında kulaklarında yankılanan mızmızlanma sesiyle donup kaldı.

_"Şşşşt! Uslu dur._

_Zaten çok özledim seni."_   
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	48. 4.4 - Yaz Tatili * Olmamalı diye olmaz değil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO K- Moonligh
> 
> "Dökülen ay ışığı altında yıkanıyorsun, öyle büyüleyici bir ifade görmemiştim hiç.  
> ...Sadece bu aşkı durdur."
> 
> Not: Çeviri için Usansori1015'e teşekkürler.

 

  
  
  
  
...

_"Joon..._

_Sonunda bitti mi?"_

Jongin hızla yaklaşıp annesinin soğuk elini elleri arasına aldı.

_"Benim anne Kai._

_Babam._

_Babam burada değil."_   
  
  


     

_..._

Uyanır uyanmaz annesinin odasına geçti. Kapıyı tıklattı içeriden gelen müziğin sesi gülümsemesine neden oldu. Kapıyı araladı ve içeriye girdi.

_"Günaydın güzelim"_ deyip pencerenin önünde dışarıyı izleyen kadının beline sarıldı.

_"Günaydın bebeğim"_ dedi annesi. Dönüp kollarını oğlunun boynuna sardı, sıkıca ona sarıldı. Jongin bunu fırsat bilip zayıf bedeni kollarının arasında hareket etmeye zorladı, tıpkı babasından öğrendiği gibi. Şimdiye dek hiç annesiyle dans etmemişti. Kadının içine dolan hüzün Jongin onu kollarından ayırıp döndürünceye dek sürdü. Ardından mutlu bir kahkaha yükseldi.

10 gündür ailesinin yanında hatta annesinin dizinin dibindeydi. İlk birkaç gün zor olmuştu. Annesi eve gelir gelmez odasına kapanıp son kalan zulalarını ortaya döküp adını hatırlayamayıncaya dek içmiş ve sonunda sızmıştı. Jongin bu süreci onun kapısının önünde oturup ona şarkılar mırıldanarak geçirmişti. Aksini yaparsa, onu bir şeylerden zorla alıkoymaya kalkarsa büyükbabasından farkı olmayacağını düşünmüştü. Annesi istemezse bu sorunu çözemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Hwang ise sabah odasının kapısının önünde uyuyan oğlunu gördüğünde hissettiği üzüntüyü hiçbir şeyle kıyaslayamazdı. O gün Jongin'e elinden geleni yapacağı konusunda söz verdi. Elinden geleni yapmaya da kararlıydı. Artık ne kadar becerebilirse...

Jongin annesini psikoloğuyla görüşmek istese de bu mümkün olmamıştı. Büyükbabası psikoloğun bir süre özel işleri nedenli onlara yardımcı olamayacağını söyleyip, annesinin ameliyatı sonrası görüştüğü psikiyatrdan yardım almalarını emretmişti. Çünkü o önermez emrederdi. Jongin düzenli görüşmeler yapılan psikoloğun daha yararlı olacağını düşünüyor olsa da kadının daha sonra sürekli olarak annesinin yanında olacağını öğrendiği için durumu daha fazla kurcalamak istemedi. Hastaneden yönlendirilen psikiyatrla yaptığı görüşmeler dışında annesini asla yalnız bırakmıyordu. Geceleri ilaçlarını içirip uyutuyor, sabah müziğin sesini duyduğu an soluğu annesinin odasında alıyordu. Annesi uyuduğu zamanlarda ise işlerle ilgileniyor, Sehun'u düşünerek yüzüne yerleşen farklı gülümsemeden habersiz hayallere dalıyordu.

Son konuşma biraz canını sıkmıştı ama bu konuda bir şey söyleyemezdi. Sehun'u ürkütüp kaçırmak istemiyordu. Onu deli gibi kıskanıyor olsa da bunu içinde tutabilirdi. Beyaz tenli genç ondan zaman istemişti, bu zaman içerisinde elbette istediğini yapacaktı. Sehun'a sadakati konusunda güveniyordu. Güvenmediği konu onun kendisine duyduğu hisler ve zapt edilemeyen inadıydı.

Birkaç güne dek Seul'a dönmesi gerekiyordu. Hem okulla ilgili yapması gerekenler vardı, hem de işte daha fazla Sehun'u görmeden yaşayamayacağını hissediyordu. Özlemden canı acıyor, bedeninde görünmez kağıt kesikleri oluşuyordu. Küçücük ama sızısından gözleri dolduran...

Annesi Jongin'in onların yanında kalmaktan hoşnut olmadığını biliyordu ama oğlundan da ayrılmak istemiyordu. Yine de onu ne kadar daha yanında tutabileceğinden emin değildi. Evet, biraz bebeklik yaptığının da farkındaydı. Dansları bitip nefes nefese verandadaki koltuğa oturduğunda oğlunun uzakları izleyen gözlerine baktı.

_"Kai..."_

Esmerin dalgın bakışları annesine döndü. Uzanıp zayıf elleri ellerinin arasına aldı.

_"Üşüdün mü? İçeri geçelim mi ya da sana bir şal getirmemi ister misin?"_

_"Hayır, hayır."_

_"..."_

_"Çok dalgınsın, benim yüzümden mi endişelisin?"_

Jongin'in dudaklarından silik bir gülümseme geçti. Anlatıp anlatmamak konusunda kararsızdı.

Derin bir nefes alıp _"b_ _iri var_ _"_ dedi _._

Annesinin bakışları muzipleşti. Bir gün oğluyla böyle bir an yaşayacağını tahmin bile edemezdi. Şimdi annesinin elleri oğlunun ellerini kavramış, onu cesaretlendirmek adına yüzündeki Joon'u andıran aşık gülümsemeyi okşuyordu. _"Aşık Kai de babası kadar güzel sevecek"_ diye geçirdi içinden. Gözlerine hücum eden yaşları elinin tersiyle sildi.

Jongin endişeli gözlerle annesine baktı.

_"Ne oldu? Ağrın mı var? Anne!"_

Kadın olumsuz anlamda başını salladı. _"Çok güzelsin bebeğim, bu anı hayal bile edemezdim. Benimle paylaştığın için teşekkür ederim"_ dedi ve uzanıp oğlunun korkuyla sarılı yüzündeki gevşemeyle rahatladığını görüp esmer yanağını öptü.

_"Seni mi bekliyor?"_ diye sordu. Jongin'in gülümsemesi genişledi.

_"Umarım bekliyordur"_ dedi.

Annesi bir süre gözlerini oğlundan kaçırdı, derin bir nefes aldı. _"Artık dönmen gerekiyor değil mi?"_

_"Yani... Birkaç güne dönmem gerekiyor ama istersen bir şekilde hallederim."_

Esmer genç bunu söylerken bir yanı hayır diye haykırsa da o yanını vicdanı bastırıyordu. Annesinin sağlığı her şeyden önemliydi.

_"Dönmelisin. Bekleyenin de varmış hem."_

Jongin annesinin dolu gözlerine baktı. Onu bu evde yalnız bırakmaktan nefret etmişti hep, ama yanına da alamazdı. Annesi kabul etmezdi. Büyükbabası ne yaparsa yapsın annesi ona saygısızlık etmezdi. Bir defa o saygısızlığı yapmış, onu dinlememiş ve Joon'la evlenmişti. Yaşlı adama itiraz akkını en doğru şekilde kullandığını düşünüyordu, Joon ona büyük bir aşk, bir dolu güzel anı ve Jongin'i vermişti. Joon'un verdiği isimle Jongin, Kim Sung'un verdiği isimle Kai. Kim Sung'un tek torunu, sahip olduğu her şeyi vereceği Kim Kai.

Esmer genç annesinin dizine dayadı başını, saçlarını okşamasına izin verdi. O an kendine annesini daha sık arayacağına, onu yalnızlığa gömmeyeceğine ve iyi olması için çabalayacağına dair söz verdi. Büyükbabası ne yaparsa yapsın annesiyle arasına girmesine izin vermeyecekti.  
  
  


_..._

Baekhyun Chanyeol'la yaptığı kahvaltı sonrası boşuna çabaladığını kabullenmişti. Uzun boylu genç sürekli konuşup onun olumsuz düşüncelere boğulmasını engellemiş, geçirdikleri 2-3 saatlik sürede kısa olanı olabildiğince mutlu etmişti. Aslına bakılırsa Baekhyun'un etkileneceği hiçbir şey yoktu konuşmalarda. Chanyeol'un şapşallıklarını anlatarak masayı sessizlikten kurtarması dışında. Bir insan tüm şapşallıklarını nasıl etkilemek istediği insana anlatırdı ki ancak Chanyeol Baekhyun gülsün diye gerekirse soyunup sokağın ortasında bağırarak şarkı söyleyip dans edebilirdi. Yeter ki Baekhyun'un gülümsemesi onun hayatını aydınlatsındı.

Kısa olan kabullenmeliydi Chanyeol'u aklından çıkaramayacaktı. Sehun'la bir ilişkileri olsa bile bu durumu değiştiremeyeceğinin farkına varmıştı. Nasıl oluyorsa oluyor Chanyeol konuştuğunda Baekhyun'un hiç kapanmayan çenesi yalnızca gülmek için hareket ediyordu.

Onu ve Sehun'u birlikte düşünmek elbette canını acıtıyordu ama Chanyeol'u hak etmediğinin de farkındaydı. O kadar masum birini ancak onun kadar masum biri hak ederdi. Sehun gibi.

O günden sonra ikili hiç konuşmamıştı zaten konuşmak için bir nedenleri de yoktu. Ama okul başladığında Chanyeol yeniden Baekhyun'a statik çalıştıracağını ve bu defa mutlaka geçeceğini, itiraz istemediğini söylemişti. Baekhyun bunun ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordu ama itiraz etmemişti. Edememişti. Sehun'a ihanet etmeyecekti kesinlikle, ama yine de Chanyeol'dan da uzak kalmaya çalışmayacaktı. Duygularını kontrol edebilmeyi deneyecekti. Kontrol edemediği yere dek dayanmayı seçti. O noktaya gelmemeyi dileyerek...

Park ettiği araçtan inip, bagajdaki valizini aldı. Bazı şeylerden istese de kaçamayacaktı. Sehun'la karşılaşmak gibi... Hatta artık teslim olma zamanıydı.   
  
  


...

Rüya mıydı yoksa kabus mu? Neden uyanamıyordu?

Gittikçe paniklemeye başladı. Gözlerini açtığında kulaklarında yankılanan mızmızlanma sesiyle donup kaldı.

_"Şşşşt! Uslu dur._

_Zaten çok özledim seni."_

Jongin burnunu Sehun'un boynuna gömüp, sarılışını sıkılaştırdı. Beyaz teni içine çekmek ister gibi derin bir nefes aldı. Bacakları arasındaki uzun bacakları sıkıştırıp kendine doğru çekti. Sehun sarılmak istediği kese tarafından adeta hapsedilmişti. İdrak kabiliyeti geri geldiğinde " _Jongin_?" dedi tereddütle. Ancak esmer mengene tarafından o kadar sıkı sarılıydı ki konuşmak için nefes alırken zorlandığını hissetmişti.

_"Hımm?"_

Sehun tüm gücüyle bedenin kavrayan uzuvlardan kurtulmak adına çırpındı ve kurtulup ayağa fırladı.

_"SEN BURADA NE YAPIYORSUN?"_

Esmer olan boş kollarını yastığın altına sokup Sehun'dan boşalan yatağa yüz üstü gömüldü.

_"Uyuyorum"_  dedi boğuk çıkan sesiyle.

Karışmış siyah tutamlarında sinirle gezdirdi Sehun parmaklarını. Hiçbiri rüya değildi. Jongin boylu boyunca yatağına serilmiş, varlığını takmadan kıçını devirmiş yatıyordu.

_"Hem de soyunup yatmış"_  diye homurdandı esmerin kaslı sırtına bakarken.

_"NEDEN BENİM YATAĞIMDA UYUYORSUN? GİT KENDİ EVİNE!"_

Jongin yastıktan başını kaldırmadan  _"yatağım yok, unuttun mu_ _kullanılmaz halde, çarşaflarımı da_ _yaktın"_  diye homurdandı, söyledikleri zorlukla anlaşılıyordu.

_"Kafasını bile kaldırmıyor"_  diye söylendi Sehun, sinirden çıldırmak üzereydi ancak Jongin'in bunu umursadığı yoktu.

Dayanamadı sonunda ve esmer olanı sarsmaya başladı.

_"SEN NASIL BİR İNSANSIN? GÜNLERDİR ARAMADIN, SORMADIN ŞİMDİ DE GELMİŞ YATAĞIMDA UYUYORSUN!_

_KALK GİT ODAMDAN! BU YAPTIĞININ SUÇ OLDUĞUNU BİLMİYOR MUSUN? NE İŞİN VAR EVİMDE?"_

Jongin ağlamaklı bir sesle göğsünü yataktan kaldırıp tek gözü kapalı Sehun'a baktı.

_"Sana da günaydın sevgilim."_

_"SEVGİLİMMİŞ!_

_SANA EVİMDEN ÇIK GİT DİYO-"_

_"SEHUNIEEE!_

_BEN GELDİM!"_

Bir sabah için yeterince şoke olmamış gibi ikinci dalga da çatı katı dairede belirivermişti.

Baekhyun geri dönmüştü. Sehun odasının kapısının tıklatıldığını duyar duymaz Jongin'in üzerine atlayıp kendiyle birlikte kapının aksi tarafına aşağı çekmiş ve ikisinin yataktan düşmesine neden olmuştu. İki beden arasında altta kalan esmer olduğu için canı yanan ve acılı inlemesi duyulan da oydu.

Baekhyun kapıyı açıp içeriye girdiğinde Sehun inleyerek kolunu tutup yerden kalktı. Kısa olan endişeyle arkadaşına yaklaşmak için hareket ettiğinde Sehun daha hızlı davranıp Baekhyun'un ikinci adımında önünde belirmişti.

_"İyi misin sen? Yataktan mı düştün?"_

_"Senin. Senin sesini duyunca sıçradım sanırım. Sonrası işte..."_  dedi ve o an yerde duran Jongin'e ait kıyafetler gözüne ilişti. Baekhyun Sehun'un tuttuğu kolunda oluşmuş hasarı kontrol ederken Sehun usulca kıyafetleri yatağın altına itmeye çalışıyordu.

_"Önemli değil, bir şeyim yok"_  dedi ve kollarını Baekhyun'a sarıp başını göğsüne gömerek arkadaşının sırtını yatağa çevirdi.

_"Sehun dur! Dur canın acımıyor muydu senin?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun başını Sehun'dan kurtarmaya çabalarken.

_"Sadece seni çok özledim, hadi gel birlikte bir sigara içelim"_  deyip Baekhyun'u odasından dışarı sürükledi ve arkalarından oda kapısını kapattı.

Artık Jongin istediği kadar uyuyabilirdi. Baekhyun eve gelmişken onu hayatta odasından çıkaramazdı.   
  
  


...

Baekhyun Sehun'a şüpheli gözlerle baktı. Balkona çıkarken giriş kapısının oradan aldığı ceketi çıplak tenine giymiş genç, ceketi kısacık bokserını örtecek şekilde çekiştirdi. Terasa çıktığında üzerindeki bakışlara aldırmadan sigarasını yaktı. Kısa olan karşısındakinin Sehun olduğunu bilmese bir haltlar karıştırdığını düşünürdü ama bu Sehun'du Baekhyun'dan bir şey saklamazdı.

_"İşten ayrıldın mı?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun. Sehun başıyla onayladı.

_"Okul açılmadan 1 hafta önce ayrılacağımı söylemiştim. Ama evden destek olmaya devam edeceğim. Çizdiğim kadarının ücretini ödeyecekler. Hem yarışma projesinin uygulaması da var. Her şeye yetişemem. Çok zor olacak mı emin değilim ama-"_

Sehun panikle aklına ne gelirse sıralıyorken Baekhyun arkadaşının lafını kesti.

_"Yarışma projesinin uygulamasını bizim şirket üstlendi. Sanırım artık ben de sizin ekibinizdeyim."_

Sehun'un gözleri sonuna dek açılmıştı.  _"Baekhyun ve Jongin aynı yerde..._ " Düşüncesi geçti aklından. Kendi için tehlike oluşturan alanların sayısı gittikçe artıyordu. Ev, okul şimdi de ofis.

Sehun'un şaşkın sessizliğini Baekhyun'un  _"sevinmedin mi?"_  sorusu böldü.

Siyah tutamlarını geri itti Sehun ve zoraki bir gülümsemeyle  _"neden, neden sevinmeyeyim çok sevindim"_  dedi güçlükle.

Baekhyun tatmin olmamıştı.  _"Saçlarının rengini niye değiştirdin?"_

Sehun önüne düşen tutamlara baktı bu kez, sanki saçlarının ne renk olduğunu teyit etmek istemişti.  _"Kötü mü olmuş?"_

Baekhyun keyifsizce omuz silkti.  _"Sarıyı seviyordum."_

_"Siyahı sevmedin mi?"_

_"Bilmem, tenini daha da beyaz göstermiş, donuk duruyorsun."_

Sehun dikkatle Baekhyun'a baktı. Yolunda gitmeyen bir şeyler vardı.

_"Baek sorun ne?"_

Baekhyun gözlerini kaçırdı. Ardından  _"babam"_  dedi.  _"İşler konusunda beni sıkıştırmaya başladı."_

_"Anlıyorum. Ama bu doğal değil mi? Sonunda bunu yapacaktı."_

_"Doğru."_

_"Canını mı sıktılar?"_

_"Biraz"_  diye yalan söyledi Baekhyun. Chanyeol'la çalışacağı fikrine o kadar kapılmıştı ki Sehun'un da orada olacağı tümüyle aklından çıkmıştı.

_"Aslında çok yorgunum."_

_"Seni uyutmamı ister misin"_  diye sordu Sehun.

Baekhyun'un en ufak sıkıntısında Sehun onu yatağına yatırıp saçlarını okşayarak uyuturdu. Bu hep böyle olmuştu. Uzun boylu genç Baekhyun'un yine öyle bir durumun içinde olduğunu düşündü, sorunun kendisi olduğunu bilmeden.

Baekhyun olumlu anlamda başını salladı ve içeriye geçip yatağına yerleşti. Sehun da onu bekletmeden yanına yattı.

Odasında aşık olduğu adam varken o en yakın arkadaşının yanında kıvrılmış ona sevgi gösteriyordu.

Baekhyun saçları arasında gezinen parmakları hissetti.Ağlamak istiyordu. Sehun'a duyduğu aptalca kızgınlık yüzünden onu kırıp kırmadığını düşündü. Gözleri kapalı  _"saçların yakışmış"_  diye mırıldandı. Bu Sehun'u gülümsetmişti. Eğilip Baekhyun'un alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Huysuz bir bebeksin Baekkie, hadi biraz uyu her konuda ben senin yanındayım"_  dedi.

Bu cümle kısa olanın yaralı kalbini biraz daha deşti.

_"Her konuda..."_  diye mırıldandı Baek uykuya dalmadan kısa süre önce.

Sehun kısa olanın uyuduğuna ikna olduktan sonra sessizce yanından kalkıp kendi odasına geçti.

Odası hala bıraktığı gibiydi.

_"Olamaz"_  diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Yatağının üzerine uzanıp, diğer kenarda yere serdiği esmere baktı. Jongin konumundan oldukça rahat hala mışıl mışıl uyuyordu.

_"Günlerdir uyumamış gibi..."_  diye fısıldadı Sehun. Kolunu uzatıp esmerin yüzündeki saçları çekti. Jongin iç çeker gibi bir nefes aldı ardından dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı. Gülümsemesi bulaşıcıydı. Sanki az önce onu odasından kovmaya çalışan kendisi değilmiş gibi uyuyan genci izlerken Sehun da gülümsüyordu.

Jongin'in " _yatağımı yaktın_ " bahanesi aklına geldiğinde gülümsemesi genişledi.

_"Her durumu lehine çevirmeyi biliyorsun değil mi?"_  Diye mırıldandı. Ardından biraz sesini yükselterek onu uyandırmayı denedi.

_"Jongin._

_Jongin._

_Jong-"_

_"Şşşşt uyuyorum"_  diye homurdandı Jongin ve ekledi  _"Sehun 2 gündür doğru düzgün uyumadım, bırak biraz daha uyuyayım."_

Bu açıklama Sehun'u endişelendirmişti ve elbette onu yerde uyurken bırakacak kadar taş kalpli değildi. Aralarında çözmesi gerekenler vardı ancak onlar daha sonra da halledebilirlerdi.

Yataktan kalktı, odasının kapısını kilitledi usulca. Ani bir baskına karşı kendince önlem alıyordu. Daha sonra yatağın diğer tarafına dolaşıp esmer gence destek olup yatağa çıkmasını sağladı.

Jongin gözlerini açmadan üzerine yattığı kolunu ovuşturup  _"acıdı"_  diye mızmızlandı. Sehun onun yerine koluna masaj yaparken esmer olan mutlulukla yumuşak yatağa bıraktı bedenini. Tabi Sehun'u da kendiyle beraber yatağa çekmişti.

     

Sehun kalkıp Baekhyun'un yanına gitmeyi planlamıştı ancak Jongin buna izin verecek gibi görünmüyordu.

_"Kalkma yat"_  diye mızmızlandı bu defa.

Sehun büzüşmüş dudaklarına baktı Jongin'in ve bu görüntünün ne kadar dayanılmaz bir sevimliliğe sahip olduğunu aklına not etti. Buna karşı direnç geliştirmeliydi.

Ancak bu direnci daha sonraya sakladı. Esmerin istediği gibi yanına yatıp yüzünü uyuyan gence döndü.

Saçlarıyla oynadı biraz, daha sonra biçimli kaşlarında gezdirdi parmak uçlarını. Yüzünün her yanını görünmez bir kalemle çizdi.

_"Sana aşığım"_  diye itiraf etti içinden ve  _"ne olursa olsun, ne kadar acıtacak olursa olsun sana aşığım ve bu aşkı seninle yaşayacağım"_  diye uzadı düşünceleri.

Parmakları yeni yeni çıkan bıyıklarında ve sakallarında dolaştı. Parmak uçlarındaki batan sivriliklerle oynamak hoşuna gitmişti. Sehun'un sakal bıyık yönünden pek şanslı olduğu söylenemezdi. Bebek poposu gibi olmasa da Jongin'in sahip olduğu kadar kıl kökü olmadığı açıktı.   
  
  


     

...

Dudaklarındaki ıslaklığın nedeni ilk anda aklına gelmese de içine çekildiği öpücüğe yavaş yavaş karşılık verdi. Ağzının içindeki tadı aldığında dudaklarında oluşan gülümsemeye engel olamadı.

Jongin Sehun'un çıplak sırtı üzerinde ağır ağır parmaklarını dolaştırırken Sehun da boş durmamış esmerin kaslı sırtını parmaklarına hatırlatma fırsatı bulmuştu. Kürek kemiklerinde oyalandı biraz, ardından bel oyumuna indi tıpkı Jongin'in yaptığı gibi.

Esmer eller tutuşunu sıkılaştırıp bedenine bastırdı yanındaki bedeni. Tüm bunlar olurken öpücük gittikçe tutkunun kırmızısına boyanmıştı.

İçeriden gelen tıkırtıyla Sehun aniden kendini esmerin dudaklarından kopardı. Jongin şaşkın bakışlarını Sehun'a dikti.

_"Baekhyun eve döndü"_  diye fısıldadı Sehun.

_"Duydum. Ona söylemeyecek misin?"_  diye sordu Jongin.

Sehun  _"sen salak mısın?"_  bakışlarıyla  _"söyleyecek ne var?"_  diye sordu Jongin'i kışkırtmaktan hoşnuttu.

Esmer olan kendinden emin bir tavırla duruşunu değiştirip biraz geri çekildi. Ardından aklına gelen şeytanlıkla diğerini altına aldı ve dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Sehun karşı koymaya çalışırken ses çıkaramayıp yalnızca diğerinin altında debeleniyordu.

Dudakların ayrıldığı anlarda Jongin  _"demek söyleyecek bir şey yok, öyle mi?"_  diye fısıldayıp tekrar ince pembe dudakları dudaklarının arasına alıp dişlediği eti çekiştiriyordu, elbette canını yakmadan.

Sehun ona karşı koymaya çalışırken kıkırdamalarını engelleyemiyordu. Yatak çarşafının aralarına ördüğü bariyer pek güçlü olmadığı için birbirlerinin tüm hareketlenen kısımlarını hissedebiliyorlardı.

Ortam ısınıp işler ciddiye dönüştüğünde, esmer olan sürtünmelerine ara vermiş, onu kısıtlayan kumaş parçalarından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun ise esmerin iç çamaşırını kemerinden yakalamış çıkarmasını engellemekle meşguldü.

Odadaki hareketlilik kapı kolundaki hareketlilikle durdu. İkisi de donmuş bir kapıya bir birbirlerine bakıyorlardı.

_"KAPI KİLİTLEMEK NEREDEN ÇIKTI?"_  diye bağırdı Baekhyun kapının dışından. Sehun'un üzerindeki esmer yüzünden rahat nefes aldığı söylenemezdi ama Baek'in sorusu asıl nefesini kesendi. Birkaç defa öksürdü.

_"Üzerimi... Üzerimi değiştiriyorum."_

_"Yani?"_

Jongin diğerinin göğüs ucunu dilerken konuşmak hiç kolay değildi.

_"ÇIPLAĞIM BAEKHYUN!"_

Sehun'un cümlesiyle Jongin'in dudaklarında beliren gülümseme diğerini ürküttü.

_"Ve sevgilimle sevişiyorum de"_  diye fısıldadı yeniden göğüs ucunu ağzının içine çekmeden önce.

Sehun huzursuzca kıpırdanıp kendini Jongin'in arsız dudaklarından kurtardı.

_"SANKİ DAHA ÖNCE HİÇ ÇIPLAK GÖRMEDİM SENİ!"_

Baekhyun'un cümlesiyle Jongin'in sorgular bakışları Sehun'a döndü.

_"Dalga geçiyor"_  diye açıklamayı denedi Sehun zoraki bir gülümsemeyle, ancak Jongin kolay kolay ikna olmazdı.

_"Bir daha olmasın!"_  diye uyardı fısıldayarak.

Sehun umursamaz bir gülümsemeyle üzerindeki esmeri yatağa itti ve altından kalktı.

_"Ben Baek'i bir bahaneyle dışarı çıkaracağım sen de evine git."_

_"İstemiyorum. Burası güzel."_

Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

_"Dalga geçmiyorum Jongin, evine git."_

_"Yorgunum bırak uyuyayım işte."_

_"Az önce hiç yorgun değildin!"_

_"Tamam işte, beni çok yordun. Uyumam lazım."_

_"Evinde uyu!"_

_"Yatağımı mahvettin nerede uyuyacağım."_

_"Yerde de çok rahat uyuyabiliyorsun, gördüm! Hem neden yenisini almıyorsun?"_

Jongin yataktan kalkıp dolabının içine eğilmiş kendine kıyafet arayan gencin arkasına geçti ve havaya dikili olan dolgun kalçaya penisini dayayıp, kavradığı kalçayı kendine bastırdı.

_"Yataktan fazlasına ihtiyacım var Sehun"_  diye mızmızlandı.

Sehun kalçasını sağa sola hareket ettirip esmerin tutuşundan ve baskısından kurtulmayı denedi. Ancak çok başarılı sayılmazdı. Doğruldu ve arkasındaki bedeni itip yatağa oturmasını sağladı.

_"Evine git! İlk fırsatta geleceğim tamam mı?"_  diye sordu. Jongin zafer kazanmış gülümsemesi eşliğinde uslu bir çocuk gibi başını salladı. Yatağa uzanıp üzerini değiştirmeye hazırlanan Sehun'u izlemeye başladı. Sehun kıyafetlerini yatağın üzerine koyduğunda üzerindeki bakışları fark etti.

_"Ne yapıyorsun sen? Arkanı dön!"_

_"Asla!"_

_"Çamaşırımı değiştireceğim Jongin, izin verirsen."_

_"Tabii değiştirebilirsin, benim için sorun yok."_

_"Tanrım! Baş belasısın!"_

_"Çıkar o fazlalık şeyi üzerinden bebeğim!"_  dedi Jongin arkasından ıslık çalar gibi yapıp yatağa dayadığı dirsekleri üzerine yerleştirdi başını. Kesinlikle çok fazla arsızdı.

Sehun esmerin biraz uzağına yatağa oturdu ve olabildiğince kendini saklamaya çalışarak iç çamaşırını bacaklarından sıyırdı. Ardından hızlı bir hareketle yeni çamaşırı bacaklarından geçirdi. Tüm bu çaba kalçasının sol yanına konan küçük ısırığı engelleyememişti.

Sinirle Jongin'e döndü.

_"Acıktım!"_  Diye açıklama yaptı Jongin masum bakışlarla, tabi bakışların inandırıcılığı tartışılırdı _._

_"Yemin ederim beni delirteceksin."_

_"_ _Oradaki_ _2 küçük beni öpmeme izin verseydin açlığımı kontrol edebilirdim"_  dedi Jongin bakışlarını önce Sehun'un kadıklarında ardından odanın tavanında gezdirip ben kesinlikle masumum tavrıyla.

Sehun eğilip işaret edilen yerdeki benleri görmeyi denedi.   
  
  


_"Orada değil"_  dedi Jongin ve hızla yataktan kalkıp beyaz tenli gencin bacak arasına girdi. Çamaşırın üzerinde belli belirsiz dilini gezdirdi ve Sehun'un girişine yakın bir yerde durdu. Bakışlarını Sehun'un bakışlarından kesinlikle ayırmamıştı, bundan sonra da ayırmaya niyeti yoktu. Yine çamaşırın üzerinden dudaklarını 2 ayrı yere bastırdı ve öptü.

_"İşte burada benim küçük seksi noktacıklarım"_  dedi. Bakışları Sehun'a döndüğünde kırmızının her tonunu yüzünde barındırdığı yetmiyormuş gibi utançtan tüm bedenine yayılan kızarıklığı fark etti ve engelleyemediği kahkahası ağzına bastırılan ele durduruldu. Ağzına kapanan eli öperek yüzünden çekti. Uzanıp dudaklarını diğerinin stresten dişlenen dudaklarına kapattı. Bu yalnızca küçük bir öpücüktü.

Sehun son defa aynaya bakıp odadan çıkmaya hazırlanırken  _"kapının sesini duyunca kendi evine geç"_ diye uyardı. Esmer olan itaatkardı.

Sehun'un ardından yatağın altına iteklenmiş pantolonunu bulup üzerine geçirdi. Son düğmeyi iliklerken aniden kapı açıldı.

Sehun  _"Plan değişti. Baek çıkmak istemiyor"_  diye sinirle fısıldayıp kapıyı tekrar kapattı.

Jongin Sehun'un paniklemiş sinirli haline gülmeden edemedi. Sevgilisi kesinlikle fazla şekerliydi.

     

...

Dışarıdan gelen sesler uzaklaştığında usulca kapıyı araladı ve başını dışarıya uzattı. Sehun teras kapıdan çıkarken hala Baekhyun'u dışarıya çıkarmak için dil döküyor gibi görünüyordu. İkilinin terasa çıktığından emin olduktan sonra sessizce odadan çıkıp kapıya ilerledi esmer olan. Dairenin kapısını büyük bir dikkatle açıp arkasından kapattı.

Sehun'u dinleyip orada kalmaya devam ederse mesanesinin patlayacağına hiç şüphe yoktu. Pencereden dışarıya işemek için fazla ayık ve büyüktü.

Evine girer girmez kendini tuvalete attı. Uzun ve rahatlatıcı işlem sonrası aynadaki yüzüne baktı. Birkaç gün önceye göre iyi görünüyor sayılırdı. Kısacık bile olsa Sehun'un yanında uyuyup, uyanmış, onun güzelliğine bulanmıştı. Saçlarını düzeltti. Ardından vazgeçip duşa girdi. Sehun nasıl olsa geleceğine söz vermişti yeniden onun kokusunun tenine sinmesi fazla sürmezdi.

...

_"Dışarı çıkmak istemediğine emin misin?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Luhan'ı arayalım mı? Belki birlikte bir şeyler yapabiliriz."_

_"Sehun evde kalmak istiyorum diyorum bunu anlamıyor musun?"_

_"Baekhyun sorun ne?"_

Kısa olan bir süre sessizliğini korudu. Ardından derin bir nefes alıp  _"Sehun..."_  dedi zorlukla.

_"Sence... Hoşlanmaman gereken birinden hoşlanmak ne kadar kötü bir şey?"_

Sehun afallamıştı. Baekhyun sonunda birinden hoşlandığı için mi bu kadar canını sıkıyordu? Yıllarca Sehun'un korkulu rüyası olan durum şu an yaşanıyor olabilir miydi? Neyse ki artık Sehun'un bununla ilgili bir derdi yoktu. Elbette konu içeriğinde esmere dair bir şeyler olmadığı sürece.

_"Hoşlandığın biri mi var?"_

_"Hayır hayır. Sadece sen ne düşünüyorsun merak ediyorum."_

_"Hoşlanmaman gereken birinden hoşlanmak"_ diye tekrar etti Sehun Baek'in dediğini ve içinde bulunduğu durum aklına geldi. Jongin de onun hoşlanmaması gerekendi. Ama o gidip çoktan aşık olmuştu. Sıkıntıyla iç çekti.

_"Kötüdür sanırım ama bu senin elinde olan bir şey değil."_

Baekhyun'un o an gözleri parladı. Bakışları hevesle Sehun'a döndü.

_"Değil mi?_

_Kimden hoşlanacağını seçemezsin öyle değil mi? Bir an da olan bir şey bu. Arkadaşının hoşlandığı birinden de hoşlanabilir insan. Yani suç değil sonuçta."_

Sehun Baek'in ağzından kaçırdığı cümleye odaklı. Şüpheli bakışlarla kısa olanı süzdü.

_"_ _Arkadaş?_ _Aslına bakarsan biraz suç Baek, evet sen seçemezsin kimden hoşlanacağını ama arkadaşın için ondan uzak durman gerektiğini bilirsin. Tabi arkadaşlığını önemsiyorsan..."_

Baekhyun yutkunup hevesle doğrulduğu sandalyeye yeniden gömüldü. Uzanıp masadaki sigara paketinden bir dal çekti ve yaktı. Yeniden boğucu düşüncelere dönmüştü.

_"Bu duygularımın önüne geçemiyorsam peki..."_  diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Ama Sehun onun ne dediğini duyamamıştı çünkü o sırada yan daireden ıslak saçları ve herhangi bir lanet kıyafete sahip olmayan kaslı göğsü ile terasa çıkan esmer sevgilisine bakıyordu. Şaşkınlık ve patlak vermek üzere olan panikle...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	49. 4.5 - Yaz Tatili * Ay Dönümü...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum Scott - If Our Love Is Wrong
> 
> "Bunu nasıl söylemeliyim bilmiyorum.  
> Aklımdaki her kelimeyi duymak istemezler, bunu nasıl karşılarlar bilmiyorum."

 

 

...

_"Bu duygularımın önüne geçemiyorsam peki..."_  diye mırıldandı kendi kendine Baekhyun. Sehun ne dediğini duyamamıştı çünkü o sırada yan daireden ıslak saçları ve kaslı göğsü ile terasa çıkan esmer sevgilisine bakıyordu.

Şaşkınlık ve patlak vermek üzere olan panikle...

     

_..._

_"Selam"_  dedi Jongin ve Baekhyun'la Sehun'un arasındaki boş sandalyeye oturdu.

_"Oturabilirim değil mi?"_

Sehun içinden  _"hayır"_  diye haykırırken olumsuz anlamda başını sallıyordu. Baekhyun ise esmeri baştan aşağıya süzdü. Zihninden  _"bu bedenle yattın ve hala o salak sırığı düşünüyorsun"_ diye geçirdi. Dudakları arasındaki sigarayı parmaklarına teslim edip ağzındaki dumanı esmerden zıt tarafa doğru üfledi.

_"Elbette Asistan Kim."_

_"Jongin de lütfen Baekhyun"_  deyip gülümsedi Jongin. Dudaklarının arasına tutturduğu sigarayı yaktıktan sonra bakışları yine Baekhyun'un üzerindeydi, yanında midesi kendi kendini yiyen Sehun'a inat.

Baekhyun ortamdaki havanın oldukça sıradan olduğunu düşündü. Esmeri görünce heyecanlanmamıştı ya da o geceye dair anılar aklına doluşmamıştı. Ona karşı gerçekten hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu.

_"Demek bu kadar kolay..."_  diye mırıldandı duyulmayan bir sesle.

Esmer olanın tüm etkileyiciliği onun için sıfırlanmış gibiydi _. "Acaba o sırıkla yatarsam hislerim biter mi?"_  diye düşündü. Bu düşünce hala zihninde sesliyken bakışları Sehun'u buldu. Oturduğu yerde rahatsızca kıvranan Sehun'u.

Arkadaşı esmer asistanı hiçbir zaman haz etmemişti zaten. Bu rahatsızlığını ona yordu. Ancak asıl canını sıkan Sehun'a rağmen Chanyeol'la yatmayı düşünmüş olmasıydı. Bunu ondan kurtulmak için yapabileceği bahanesi bile onun Sehun'un hoşlandığı kişi olduğu düşünülünce işe yaramaz olurdu kesinlikle.  _"Bunu Sehun'a yapamazsın salak Baek!"_  deyip hayalinde kendi yüzüne sağlam bir yumruk indirdi.

_"Ders kayıtlarınızı hallettiniz mi?"_

Jongin'in sorusuyla Sehun'un zihninde bir ışık yandı.

_"Çok iyi fikir hadi gidip halledelim"_  dedi oturduğu yerden kalkmaya yeltenirken. Kalkışını Baek'in bıkkın çıkan sesi engelledi.

_"Sen istersen git Sehun. Benim hiç halim yok"_  dedi Baekhyun. Sehun biraz vicdan azabı hissetmişti. Jongin gelmeden önce Baek ona sorununu anlatıyordu, her ne kadar isim vermeyip varsayımlar üzerinden anlatıyor olsa da. Onun ise tek düşündüğü bir an önce o ortamdan kurtulmak, belki daha sonra Jongin'i ziyaret etmekti. Bu ziyareti deli gibi istediği için değil elbette sadece söz verdiği içindi.

Sehun'un bakışları Jongin'i buldu. Gidip gitmemek konusunda kararsızdı. Ancak gidemedi. Her ne kadar Jongin Baekhyun'la birlikte olmadığını ve ona aşık olduğunu söylese de Baek esmerin üzerine atlayabilirdi. Hala Baek'in onun bedenine olan bakışlarını açıkça görebiliyordu.

_"Bu sersemin neden giyinme alışkanlığı yok"_  diye hayıflandı kendi kendine. Masanın altından dizinde dolaşan parmakları hissettiğinde yutkundu. Gözleri doğruca Baekhyun'u buldu. Kısa gencin anlayacağından korkarak bacağındaki eli itmeyi denedi. Ancak bu yanlış karardı. Bu kez Jongin uzun ince parmakları yakalamıştı. Sehun parmaklarını kurtarıp masadaki sigaraya uzandı. İlk aldığı nefesi dışarı veremeden üst baldırının içlerine doğru uzanan parmakları hissetti.

_"Lanet olası Kim Jongin!"_  diye dişlerinin arasından homurdandı.

_"Sehun?"_  Baekhyun az önce yerinde duramayan arkadaşının kasılmış oturuşuna anlam veremedi.  _"İyi misin? Üşüdün mü?"_

_"E-evet. Hava serinledi sanki_ " dedi. Jongin diğerinin bacak arasındaki elini kavrayan elin terlemiş olduğunu fark edince dudaklarındaki sinsi gülümseme genişledi.

_"Aslında terliyorsun da"_  dedi Baekhyun şüpheli bakışlarıyla.

_"İyiyim. Sorun yok Baek."_

Baekhyun ikna olmamıştı, omuzlarını silkti ve bakışlarını manzaraya çevirdi.

_"Bu dönem proje dersimizde asistan kim olacak Jongin?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun soğuk bir sesle. Bunu neden merak ettiğini anlayamamıştı Sehun ve tanrı şahidi olsun ki Jongin'in proje dersine girmesini kesinlikle istemiyordu.

_"Kris."_  Diye yanıtladı Jongin Baek'i, Sehun henüz rahat bir nefes alamadan içine çekmekte olduğu nefesi mecazi olarak karbonmonoksite çevirdi _. "Ben 2. Dönem mezuniyet projenizde asistanınız olacağım"_  dedi, dudaklarındaki çarpık gülüşle bakışları Sehun'a dönmüştü. Sehun'un tasarımlarını ona göstermekten hoşlanmadığını biliyordu. Uzun parmaklarını siyah tutamlarına geçiren sevgilisi ağır ağır soluduğu havanın onu zehirlememesini diledi.

     

Neden Jongin'in okullarında asistan olduğunu sorgulamak istedi. Eğer aksi olsaydı hayatlarının böyle kesişmeyeceğini bile bile.

Ona duygularını bile zorlukla anlatırken hayallerini, tasarımlarını nasıl anlatabilirdi. Aklındakilerin saçmalık olarak görülebileceği en net durum tasarım dersleriydi. Jongin'in gözünde kolaylıkla aptal bir hayalperest olabilirdi. Ya da esmerin savunduğu gibi tasarımlarının sıkıcılığını ona tekrar tekrar ispatlamış olurdu ki bunu istemiyordu. Ondan etkilenmek boyutu ise başlı başına başka bir dertti. Tüm bu mesleki ve insani kaygılar Sehun'un tasarımlarını Jongin'den gizleme nedenleri arasında başı çekenlerdi. Bu dönem projesi değil ama diğer dönem yapacağı mezuniyet projesi şimdiden karnına yediği sert bir yumruk gibi nefesini kesen darbeydi.

_"Hımmm. Eminim Sehun'un mezuniyet projesinde asistan olacaksın ama benim için hiçbir şeyin garantisi yok."_

_"Chanyeol söyledi, okulun 1 dönem uzamış. Çalıştığınızı duymuştum..."_

Baekhyun gözlerinde beliren öfkeyi gizledi.  _"Çalışıyorduk ama... Ama bir şeyler ters gitti"_  diye kestirip attı.

Ancak Jongin kararlıydı.  _"Chanyeol iyi bir öğretmendir aslında. Lisanstayken birçok dersi sayesinde geçtiğimi itiraf edebilirim."_

Baekhyun  _"kötü olan benim!"_  dedi sertçe.

_"Sanmıyorum. Kendine haksızlık ediyorsun Baekhyun. Sen oldukça zeki birisin, bunu bakışlarından bile anlayabilirim."_

_"Yapı statiği için yeterli değil demek ki!"_

Jongin her ne kadar alttan alsa da Baekhyun sert çıkışlarıyla Sehun'u hem şaşırtıyor hem de korkutuyordu. Beyaz tenli genç aralarındaki konunun Baekhyun'un zekası olmadığını düşünmeye başlamak üzereydi.

_"Bu dönem proje dersinizin hocalarından biri Chan. Bence ondan yine destek almalısın. Bu hem senin gelecekteki iş hayatını, hem de birlikte yapacak olduğumuz uygulama projesindeki tutumunu değiştirecektir. Chanyeol'u yalnızca Yapı Statiği Dersi için bir öğretmen olarak düşünme. Çok arkadaş canlısıdır."_

_"Bunu bilemediğimi mi sanıyorsun"_  diye geçirdi Baekhyun içinden. Chanyeol gerçekten mükemmel bir kişiliğe sahipti ve asıl sorun da buydu. Baekhyun için bozulmaması gereken nadide bir işçiliği vardı Chan'in. Tam da Sehun'un hak ettiği gibi...

_"Boşuna zamanını almak istemiyorum_ " diyebildi Baek. Bakışlarından geçen hüznü kimse fark etmemişti. Chanyeol birlikte çalışma önerisi getirdiğinde ona itiraz edememişti ama Jongin'e bunu söyleme gereği hissetmedi.

Jongin ısrar etmek istediyse de Baekhyun aniden oturduğu yerden kalktı ve uzanıp Sehun'un alnına elini koydu. Bu yeterli gelmemiş olacak ki esmer gencin kıskançlık dolu bakışları arasında masanın etrafından dolanıp Sehun'un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve alnına dudaklarını bastırdı. Sehun şaşkınlıktan genişlemiş gözlerle esmerin bakışlarını buldu.

Az önce Baekhyun'un iyiliğini düşündüğü için konuştuğu sanılan adam neredeyse Baekhyun'u boynundan kavrayıp terastan aşağı sallandırmak için can atıyordu. Masanın üzerinde duran elleri yumruk halini almış dişlerini gıcırdatırken Sehun'un ikaz eden bakışlarını görmezden geliyordu.

Baekhyun dudaklarını Sehun'un alnından ayırıp  _"hasta mı olacaksın acaba?"_  dedi ancak bu bir soru değildi, kısa olan kendi kendine konuşmuştu. Jongin sandalyesini geri kaydırıp oturuşunu onlara çevirdiğinde Baekhyun ince narin parmaklarını Sehun'un geniş omuzlarına indirdi. Hafif hafif masaj yaparak en tatlı sesiyle  _"hadi kalk içeriye geçelim, sana lapa yapayım sonra biraz uyursun"_ dedi.

Aslında kısa olanın hiçbir art niyeti yoktu. Jongin'in daha fazla konuşmasını istememişti o kadar. Chanyeol hakkında konuşmak istemiyordu ve özellikle bunu Sehun'un önünde yapmaktan nefret ediyordu. Sanki arkadaşı içini görecek kalbinden geçenleri okuyacak ve kırılacak diye korkuyordu.

Jongin kızgın bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirip ağzını kıpırdatarak  _"bana geleceksin, söz verdin"_  dedi sessizce.

Sehun dudak bükerek aynı sessiz şekilde  _"ne yapayım"_ diyebildi, Baekhyun tarafından sürüklenmeden hemen önce.

Jongin dudaklarını kemirip, göz devirirken Baekhyun çoktan ona ait olanı alıp götürmüştü bile...

...

Jongin içindeki kıskançlık ateşinin sönmesini bekleyip bir süre daha terasta oturdu. Ara sıra aralık perdeden neler olduğunu görmeye çalıştığı da doğruydu. Ancak lanet açılar ondan yana değildi ve yalnızca mutfakta oradan oraya gezinen Baekhyun'u görebiliyordu. Sehun'un odasında yalnız olduğunu düşündüğü için sürekli ara tuşunu taciz edip tacizinin sevgilisine ulaşması için çabalıyordu ama nafile...

Sehun aramalarını ya meşgule alıyor ya da telefon çalıp çalıp mesaja geçiyordu. Yaktığı son sigarasının sonunu görmeden küllüğe bastırdı Jongin. Sehun onu bir şekilde ele geçiriyor bunu kendisi yapmasa bile etrafındaki sersem arkadaşı çok iyi başarıyordu. Onun gözleri önünde Sehun'u öpmüştü ve Jongin hiçbir şey yapamamıştı. Oysa Sehun hasta bile değildi. Hasta olsa önce Jongin anlardı. En azından o böyle düşünüyordu. Sehun'la ilgili bir durum varsa bunu önce o anlar, gerekeni de kesinlikle o yapardı.

Sinirle odasına geri döndü. Sakinleşecek gibi durmuyordu. Mutfağa geçip bir kahve yaptı, biraz kitap okumayı denedi. Olmadı. Film izlemek geçti aklından ancak aklı hala onunla olmadığı için bu da çözüm gibi görünmüyordu. Kahvenin ardından dolapta kalan son birayı hatırladı. Onu almak üzere mutfağa gittiğinde gelen mesaj sesi ile uçarak yeniden salona döndü ve yatağın üzerine doğru atlayıp telefonu kaptı.

Ekrandaki ismi gördüğünde gözlerini devirip gelen mesajı açmadan bira için yeniden ayaklandı. O mutfaktayken devam eden bildirim seslerinin kime ait olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. Elbette ki bu tahmin genellemeydi.  _"yattığım kızlar"_  ya da  _"yattığım erkekler_ " genellemelerinden biri...

Muhtemelen Sehun'a karşı hisleri oluştuğundan beri kimseyle seks yapmamıştı. Ama bu eski partnerlerinin bildiği bir şey değildi ve onların yeniden Kai ile birlikte olmak istemelerine engel değildi. Eskiden hoşuna giden arsız oyunlar, partnerlerinin göndermekten hoşlandığı çıplak fotoğraflar şimdi o zamanki anlamsızlığından daha anlamsızdı. Artık rahatsız edici olmaya başlamıştı. Hiçbiri ilgisini çekmiyor, hiçbirini arzulamıyordu.

_"Onun yüzünden tek eşliliğe evriliyorum"_  dedi aldığı nefesi bıkkınlıkla dışarı verirken. Telefonunu aldı gelen mesajları açmadan sildi. Gönderenin numarasını engellemeyi de ihmal etmedi. Sonuçta artık bir sevgilisi vardı ve telefonunda yer alacak bu tarz şeyler yanlış anlaşılabilirdi.

_"Acaba Sehun telefonumu karıştırır mı?"_  diye sordu kendine ve bunun düşüncesi bile aptal bir kıkırdamaya sebep oldu. Sehun'un onu kıskanması çok ilgisini çekmişe benziyordu. Sehun tarafından kısıtlanmak, kıskanılmak garip bir haz veriyordu.

Annesini aradı, söz verdiği gibi. Şehre dönmeden önce annesinin özel psikoloğuyla tanışmak istese de fırsatı olmamış, Psikolog Han işlerini bahane ederek dönüş tarihini ertelemişti. Bu durum Jongin'i biraz endişelendirdiyse de annesi sorun olmadığını söyleyerek oğlunu özlediği sevgilisine göndermişti.

_"Anne?"_

_"..."_

_"Sabah aramak istedim ama saat hem çok erkendi hem ben çok yorgundum."_

_"..."_

_"Evet dinlendim. Şimdi iyiyim"_  dedi Jongin, sabah kollarındaki Sehun'la uyanmanın paha biçilmez olduğunu söylemeyip kendine sakladı ancak dudaklarının yukarı kalkan yanları, sesine dokunan neşe annesinden kaçmamıştı. Oğlunun sesinin mutlu geldiğini düşünmek onu da mutlu etmişti.

_"Kendini nasıl hissediyorsun, yalnız hissediyor musun?"_

_"..."_

_"Geldi mi? Keşke 1 gün daha kalsaydım, onunla tanışmak istiyordum"_  dedi Jongin annesini psikoloğunun eve döndüğünü öğrenince.

"..."

_"Anlıyorum. Bence de bu daha iyi olur. Bir süre..."_ Jongin söyleyeceği şeyi zihninde tarttı, annesine karşı kırıcı olmak istediği son şey bile değildi.  _"Bir süre seninle kalması beni çok mutlu eder, aklım sende kaldı çünkü."_

_"..."_

_"Onunla konuşabilir miyim?"_

_"..."_

_"Özel konuşmamız için mi odadan çıktı? Çok anlayışlı, sanırım psikolog olmanın getirileri ne dersin?"_  diye sordu Jongin gülerek bu gülüş annesi için de bulaşıcı sayılırdı.

_"Onunla mutlaka tanışmak istediğimi iletir misin? Uygun olduğunda konuşmak istiyorum, belki bir şekilde buluşabiliriz de."_

_"..."_

Hwang oğlunun dediklerini başını sallayarak dinlerken odanın dışındaki kadını düşündü. Bir bahane uydurup uydurmamak konusunda kararsızdı. Yalnızca  _"bunu hatırlatırım"_ diyebildi oğluna.

_"Daha sonra tekrar ararım. Sen de istediğin zaman ara beni."_

_"..."_

_"Senden önemli değil hiçbir işim"_  dedi Jongin.  _"Bir sen bir de Sehun"_ diye düşündü ve bu düşünceyle gülümsedi. Sevdiği iki insanın sevgisine de sahip olabilecek kadar şanslı olduğu için mutluydu.

_"Seni Seviyorum."_

_"..."_

Sonlandırdığı görüşme sonrası yeniden Sehun'u taciz etme fikriyle sinsi sinsi sırıttı. Ekrandaki ismi *güzel popo* sevdi ve arama simgesine dokundu.

_"Senin kadar inatçısını tanımadım Oh Sehun!"_  diye homurdanıp elindeki telefonu yatağın üzerine attı. İşemesi lazımdı.  
  


...

Sehun telefonunun sesini kısıp yastığının altına koydu. İçeriye girdiklerinden beri Jongin delirmiş gibi arayıp durmuştu.

Baekhyun yatağının yanına yerleşip elindeki tepsiyi kucağına oturttu.

_"Sana yedirmemi ister misin_?" diye sordu.

Sehun'a karşı fazla dengesizdi. An geliyor beklenmedik sert çıkışlarda bulunuyor an geliyor annesinden daha anne oluyordu. İçindeki pişmanlıklar Baekhyun'u yönetip saçmalamasına neden oluyordu.

Terasta, Chanyeol'la yatmayı düşündüğü için çorba kasesinde kendini boğmak istediği doğruydu. O yüzden Sehun'u hasta olabilirsin diye ortada bir şey yokken ilgiye boğmakla meşguldü. Hem bir şeylerle uğraşırsa kafasının içindeki seslere kulak tıkayabiliyordu.

Sehun ise eğer Jongin'in yanına gitmezse yine sabah onu yatağında bulacağına emindi. En iyi ihtimalle sabah diye düşünüyordu. Aslında o da Jongin'in ilk boşlukta fare gibi evlerine sızacağını biliyordu.

Sehun ağzına doğru uzatılan kaşıktaki eli yakaladı.

_"Ben yaparım."_

_"..."_  Baek gitmeye hazırlanırken Sehun onu durdurdu.

_"Terasta bana ne söylemeye çalışıyordun Baekhyun?"_  diye sordu. Arkadaşının kalbini kıran her neyse geçsin istiyordu.

_"Önemli bir şey değil."_

_"Hayır önemli. Fikrimi merak ettin. Söyle hadi, bana her şeyi anlatabileceğini biliyorsun değil mi?"_  Diye sordu Sehun çorbasını içerken.

_"Gerçekten önemli değil, aptalca şeyler."_

_"Baekhyun!"_

Kısa olan zoraki bir gülümsemeyle omuzlarını düşürdü. Pes etmişti.

_"Hoşlanmamam gereken birine karşı hislerim var Sehun ve... Hata yaptığımın farkındayım ama bilmiyorum işte."_

O an Sehun'un zihninde bir ışık yandı. Bu kişi Jongin olamazdı. Onunla yatmış olmasına rağmen ona karşı pek ilgili durmuyordu. Ama neden yanlış kişiden hoşlandığını düşündüğünü anlayamamıştı. Baekhyun için kim yanlış olabilirdi? Hem Baekhyun ne zamandır böyle şeyleri dert eder olmuştu?

_"Tanıyor muyum?"_

_"Kimliğiyle ilgili sorular sormak yok."_

_"Yani tanıyorum."_

Baekhyun ters ters Sehun'a baktı. Yeniden oturduğu yerden kalkmak için hamle yaptığında Sehun kucağındaki tepsiyi devirmek pahasına onu kolundan yakalayıp engelledi. Neyse ki lapa kolay dökülebilen bir şey değildi.

_"Tamam, kimlikle ilgili soru yok. Neden ondan hoşlanmaman gerekiyor peki?"_

Baekhyun yutkundu. Gözlerini Sehun'dan kaçırıp odanın içinde gelişi güzel gezdirdi. Bakışları uzun olanın yastığının üzerindeki gömleğe takıldı. Kaşları anlamaya çalışır gibi çatıldı.

Sehun genel anlamda düzenli biri sayılırdı. Bir mimar ne kadar düzenli olabilirse tabi... Mimarlar için kaosun düzeni vazgeçilmezdi. Dışarıdan bakan için savaş alanı gibi görünen yaşama alanları bir mimara ya da mimar adayına ait ise muhtemelen orada kaosun düzeni hakimdi. Özetle yaşam alanları da kafaları gibi karışık ama her an istediği şeyin bulunabildiği kişisel mucizeleriydi.

Sehun Baekhyun'un bakışlarını takip edip gözlerinin takıldığı şeyi fark ettiğinde biraz paniklemişti. Ancak sıradan beyaz bir gömlek yüzünden de yakalanmayacağına emindi. Kısa olanın dikkatini çekmek için uzanıp elini tuttu ve kaşığı ellerinin arasına bıraktı.

_"Sen yedir, yoruldum."_

Baekhyun sıcak bir gülümsemeyle Sehun'un isteğini kabul etti. Bir şekilde Sehun'dan özür diliyordu aslında. Sırık için hissettiği ateş büyüdükçe Sehun'a karşı daha fazla şey yapmak istiyordu.

_"Bu canını yakıyor sanırım."_

Baekhyun boş bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdi.  _"Anlamadım."_

_"Her kimse ondan hoşlanmak canını yakıyor sanırım."_

Baek belli belirsiz başını salladı.

_"Biraz."_

_"Tatil boyunca yalnız kalmayı istediğini düşündüm aslında. Sanırım neden bu değil mi?"_

_"Biraz."_

_"Peki, işe yaradı mı? Yani yalnız kalınca bir şeyler değişti mi düşüncelerinde."_

Baekhyun çaresizce acı dolu bir gülümsemeyle Sehun'a baktı.  _"Aslına bakarsan hayır... Hallederim diye düşünüyordum ama halledemediğimi anladım."_

Sehun son cümleyle yutkundu.  _"Acaba Jongin mi o kişi, onu görünce mi halledemediğini anladı"_  diye düşünmeden edemedi.

_"Ne, ne zaman anladın, halledemediğini?"_

Baekhyun  _"onu gördüğümde, onunla vakit geçirdiğimde"_  diye düşündü ama  _"birkaç gün önce"_  diye cevap verdi.

_"Elimden geleni yaptım ama başarısız olduğumu fark etmemi sağlayan şeyler oldu."_

Sehun biraz olsun rahatlamıştı, sonuçta Jongin'i yatağında henüz bu sabah bulmuştu. Başka biriydi Baekhyun'un kast ettiği, ama kim?

" _Belki de sen yanılıyorsundur Baekkie. Olamaz mı? Kendini boşuna üzüyorsundur."_

_"Öyle bir şey değil Sehun. Ablanın sevgilisinden hoşlanmak gibi..."_

_"Bora'nın sevgilisinden mi hoşlanıyorsun?"_  Sehun sonuna dek açılmış gözlerle sordu. Ardından tepkisini kontrol edememesine lanet etti.

_"HAYIR!_

_Onun gibi bir his diyorum sadece."_

Sehun bir süre algılamaya çalıştı. Baekhyun dikkatle Sehun'un tepkilerini izliyordu. Bu ileride yapacağı yanlışlar için ona bir fikir verebilirdi. Her ne kadar o yanlış gördüklerine direnmeyi seçecek olsa da yanlışlarından kaçamayacağını da biliyordu. O Byun Baekhyun'du. Her sorunun başkahramanı...

Sehun üzerindeki gözleri fark edince kırdığı potu toplaması gerektiğini düşündü.

_"Bence fazla ince düşünüyorsun. Aşk, sevgi hatta hoşlanma gibi duygular senin kontrolün dışında gelişen şeyler. Kendini yıpratma."_

_"Peki, o hisler yüzünden kaybedilecek şeyler varsa ve hatta yapmamam gereken şeyleri yapmışsam. Zaten olamayacak bir ilişki için birini kaybetmeye değer mi?"_ diye mırıldandı Baekhyun boşalmış lapa kasesini incelerken.

_"Her hata telafi edilir bir şekilde, eğer telafi etmek istiyorsan tabi. Önemli olan kaybedeceğini düşündüklerin. Bunun için değer mi ona karar vermen gerekiyor sanırım. Değer mi?"_

Baekhyun muhtaç gözlerle Sehun'a baktı.  _"Jongin'le yatıp ihtimalleri bile öldürmüşken Chanyeol'la olma hayali için seni kaybetmeye değer mi Sehun"_ diye sordu iç sesi ve vakit kaybetmeden yine içinden cevap verdi.  _"Hayır."_

Karşısındakine bir şey söylemeden başını sallayarak odadan çıktığında ardında hala düşünceli bir Sehun vardı. Baekhyun'u bu kadar üzen şeyi çözemiyor oluşu, ona yardım edemeyişi canını sıkmıştı.

Tüm konuşmayı tekrar aklından geçirdi. Zihninde maddeleri sıraladı.

_"-Bir yakınını sevgilisinden hoşlanıyor_

_-Kim olduğunu söylemiyor_

_-Onunla arasında bir şey olursa kaybedeceklerinden korkuyor_

_-Jongin'e karşı ilgisiz_

_-Kendi gibi davranmıyor"_

Sehun aniden önemli bir ipucu yakalamış gibi oturduğu yerden doğruldu  _"Baekhyun'un bu durgunluk hali Jongin'le yattığını sandığı geceden beri var"_  diye mırıldandı.

_"Bir hata...Hata yaptığını düşünüyor. O zaman..._

_Jongin'le birlikte olduğu için pişman olabilir mi ama neden?"_  diye sordu kendi kendine ve oturduğu yerden kalkıp odasında oradan oraya yürümeye başladı.

Odasındaki aynanın karşısında durakladığında cevabı da bulmuştu.

_"Kris"_  dedi parlayan gözlerle aynadaki aksine.

_"Elbette Kris!_

_Luhan ne demişti? O üçü diğerinin birlikte olduğuna asla bulaşamaz. Baek Jongin'le yattığı için Kris'le olamayacağını düşünüyor. Hem Luhan'la görüşmek istememesi de ona karşı hissettiği suçluluktan._

_Tabii ya! Yanlış kişiden hoşlanmasını düşünme nedeni de Luhan. Kris yüzünden Luhan'ı kaybetmekten korkuyor!"_

Sehun kurgusunun doğru olduğu yanılgısındayken Baekhyun'un Luhan'la ilgili endişeleri kalbini kırmıştı. Arkadaşlıklarının bozulmasını kesinlikle istemezdi.  _"Peki, Kris'in de Baekhyun'a duyguları varsa..."_ dedi dehşet içinde.

Eğer varsa bu Luhan için üzücü olsa bile Baekhyun'un yaptığı bir şey değildi. Luhan'ın bunu anlaması gerekirdi.

Ardından aklına Jongin'in  _"Baekhyun'la yatan ben değilim"_  dediği geldi.

_"Jongin değilse ve yan daireye kolaylıkla girebiliyorsa..."_  diye kurgusuna kaldığı yerden devam etti uzun olan.

_"Kris mi?"_  diye sordu kendi kendine. Bir şeyleri keşfetmenin verdiği heyecanla art arda dizdi düşüncelerini.

_"Bunu neden düşünemedim. Baekhyun her ne kadar Jongin'le yattığını düşünse de yattığı kişinin tavırlarını garip bulduğunu söylemişti. Acaba o ikisini birbirine karıştırmak için ne kadar içti?_

_Luhan hala Kris için hisler besliyor. Uslanmaz bir sürtük olması hisleri olmadığı anlamına gelmez tabi. Anlaşılan o ki Baekhyun için de aynı durum geçerli."_

Sehun kendi kurgusuna üzüldüğü gibi biraz da kızgındı. Farkında olmadan Baek'i cesaretlendirmiş olabilirdi. Luhan'la arkadaşlığının bozulmasına neden olabilirdi.

_"Kris Baek için imkansız gibi bir şey. Hoş, yattıkları düşünülürse Kris de Baekhyun'dan hoşlanıyor olabilir. Baekhyun'un güzelliği bir buzdolabının bile buzlarını eritmiş olmalı._

_Luhan'ın erittiği gibi..."_

Sehun aklına kesinlikle Chanyeol'u getirmiyordu. Chanyeol'un Baek'le yatmış olması, özellikle sarhoşken ondan faydalanmış olabileceği düşüncesi kesinlikle aklında oturmazdı. O kadar olmazdı ki beynini kulağından akıtıp bu düşünceyi elleriyle oraya yerleştirse bile imkansızdı.

Üzgün gözlerle aynaya baktı. Arkadaşı gerçekten de zor bir durumun ortasındaydı.

_"Ben hep senin için buradayım Baekkie. Sakın üzülme, ne olursa olsun senin yanında olacağım"_  dedi kendi kendine.  
  


     

...

Evin içinde zaman geçirmek adına gezinip duruyor, gezindikçe daha çok sinirleniyordu. Sehun hala geri aramamış hatta mesaj bile atmamıştı. Kendini sırt üstü yatağına bıraktı. Yatağın üzerinde birkaç defa yaylandı. Yeni yatağından hoşlanmıştı.

Yatağının kullanılamayacak duruma geldiği yalnızca bahaneydi hatta minicik beyaz bir yalandı, kar beyazı çarşafları gibi. Eve dönmeden 1 gün önce yıllardır nazını çeken çalışanını aramış; evin işleri ve yatakla ilgili bilgi vermişti. O daha dönmeden yatağı çoktan eve ulaşmıştı. Hem de yeni metal yatak başlığıyla birlikte...

O başlığın kenarına ipek bir şalla narin ince bileğinden bağlı Sehun'u hayal etmedi demek kesinlikle masumluktan fazlası, apaçık aptallık olurdu.

Tekrar telefonuna uzanıp geri yattı. Bir kez daha Sehun'u aradı. Ancak sonuç aynıydı. Mesaj bölümüne gelip art arda mesajlarını sıraladı.

_-Ne zaman geleceksin?_

_-Bir lapayı yemek bu kadar uzun sürmez!_

_-Seni bekliyorum._

_-Geleceksin, söz verdin._

_-Benim gelmemi ister misin?_

_-Gece geleyim mi?_

_-Geliyor musun?_

_-Hadi bekliyorum._

_-Seni bekliyorum._

_-Hala bekliyorum._

Sehun'dan hiçbir tepki yoktu.

Jongin yatakta doğruldu ve son mesajını yazdı.

_"Bugün tenini sevişimin ay dönümü, bunu kutlamalıyız._   
_Gel."_   
  
  


     

...

Sehun yeniden yatağına uzandığında yastığın altından ara ara hissettiği titreşimler dikkatini çekmeyi başardı.

_"Sen beklemek nedir bilmiyor musun?"_  diye homurdandı telefonunu eline alırken. Gelen arama ve mesaj sayısını gördüğünde ise hiçbir mesajı açmadan  _"şimdi olmaz Kim Jongin"_  diyerek telefonu aldığı yere bırakıp Baekhyun'un yanına gitti. Kısa olanı yalnız bırakmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Özellikle Kris konusunda onu cesaretlendirip Luhan'la arkadaşlığının ipini çekmiş olabileceğine inanırken.

Baekhyun bilgisayarının yanına açtığı 2. Şişe birasını yudumlarken bir türlü konsantre olamadığı oyunda kaybettiği için etrafa küfürler savuruyordu.

_"Ben de oynayabilir miyim?"_  diye sordu Sehun Baekhyun'un omzuna dokunup.

_"Hiç fena olmaz, birinin beni korumasına ihtiyacım var, herkes grup olmuş üzerime saldırıyor"_  diye yakındı Baek.

_"Seni koruyacağım Baekkie. Herkesten ve her şeyden"_  diye tekrarladı Sehun, en içten şekilde ve arkadaşının omzunu güç vermek istercesine sıkıp saatler sürecek olan oyun için bilgisayarının başına geçti. Yan dairede delirmemek için yastıkları kemiren sevgilisini tümüyle geri plana itmişti.   
  


...

Jongin çalan telefona hazine bulmuş gibi heyecanla atlarken ekranda gördüğü isimle kum çuvalı gibi yatağa yığıldı. Ağzını koluna gömdüğü için boğuk çıkan sesiyle  _"döndüğümü ne çabuk öğrendin?"_  diye sordu.

_"Döndün mü?"_

_"Bu sabah."_

_"Seni özledim."_

_"Ben de. Yokluğumda neler yaptın?"_

_"Bildiğin şeyler."_

_"Sesin kötü geliyor, bir sorun mu var?"_

Kibum derin bir nefes aldı.

_"Yok._

_Var._

_Yani bilmiyorum. Olabilir de olmayabilir de."_

Jongin yığıldığı yerden doğruldu.

_"Neyin var Kibum?"_

_"Heejin..."_

_"..."_

Jongin tepkisizdi. O ismi duymayalı uzun süre olmuştu.

_"Jongin?"_

_"Buradayım."_

_"Bana geldi."_

Jongin yapmacık bir kahkaha attı.  _"Ne yüzsüzlük ama!"_

_"İyi değildi."_

_"Yapma Kibum!"_

_"Af diledi."_

_"Onu affettiğini söylemeyeceksin bana değil mi?"_

_"Buluşalım mı?"_  diye sordu Kibum. Jongin arkadaşının buna ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu ancak buluştuklarında olacaklardan hoşlanmayacağına da emindi.

_"Onun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum Kibum"_  dedi, kesin bir dille.

_"Ama konuşmak zorundayız."_

_"Başka bir zaman..."_

_"Seni arayacak."_

Jongin elinde olmadan sesini yükseltti.  _"SEN ONA NUMARAMI MI VERDİN?"_

_"Jongin özür dilerim"_ Kibum'ın sesi ağlamaklı geliyordu.

Esmer olan burun kemerini sıkarken sakinleşmeyi denedi. Hiçbir şey Kibum'ın suçu değildi ve acısını ondan çıkaramazdı.

_"Tamam Kibum. Şimdi kapatıyorum. Kalbini kırmayacağıma emin olduğumda arayacağım seni."_   
  
  


...

Bel ağrısıyla oturduğu koltuktan kalktı. Saatlerdir mutfaktan atıştırmalık almak ve işemek dışında kıçını koltuktan ayırmamıştı. Baekhyun'un " _yeninceye dek!_ " prensibiyle oyun oynadığını göz ardı ettiği için kendine sövdü. Yatağın üzerine kalıplaşmış bedenini bıraktığında yastığın altındaki telefona uzandı.

_"Beklediğimden az"_  diye düşündü bildirim sayısını görünce.

En son gönderilen mesajı açtığında dudaklarında sinsi bir gülümseme belirdi. Saat çoktan gece yarısını geçmişti bu demek oluyor ki ay dönümleri de geçmişti.

İnce pembe dudaklardaki sinsi gülümseme pis bir sırıtmaya dönüştü.

_"Bugün tenimi sevişinin 31. Günü._

_Mutlu 31'ler."_

Gönder simgesine dokunduğunda kendi kendine kıkırdamadan edemedi. Gönderdiği mesaj sonrasında eğer yan daireye gitmezse, Jongin gerekirse duvarı deler yine de onun yatağına girerdi.

Bu defa kesinlikle Sehun kaşınmıştı.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	50. 4.6 - Yaz Tatili * Mutlu 31'ler!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jain- Come
> 
> "Gel bebeğim gel, sana dünyayı göstereceğim; Gel bebeğim gel, kabuslarını bastıracağım; Gel bebeğim gel, seni sonsuza kadar seveceğim; Gel bebeğim gel, gitmene izin vermeyeceğim"

 

  
  


     

  
  
  
...

Çalan kapı ziliyle zorlukla yataktan kalktı. Gecenin bir yarısı kimin geldiğine dair en ufak fikri yoktu. Chanyeol ve Jongin dışında bir kişi daha vardı bu saatlerde onu ziyaret eden ama bu uzun zaman öncede kalmıştı. Kapının yanındaki küçük ekrandan apartman girişini görmeyi denedi kimse yoktu. Yatağa dönmek üzereyken kapının önünden gelen küfürlü homurtuları duydu.

_"Siktiğimin kapısı! Pislik şerefsiz şifreyi niye değiştirdin? Bir daha gelmeyeceğim demiştim neden değiştirdin aşağılık..."_

Kris duyduğu homurtuya kulak kabartmayı bırakıp küçük ekranda koridoru gösteren kameranın düğmesine bastı. Kapısının önünde yere oturan bedeni gördü. Bir ayağını uzatmış diğerini dizinden kırmış ve kolunu ona dayamıştı. Pek kendinde gibi durmuyordu. Başını yasladığı kapıdan ara ara dönüp kameraya doğru bir şeyler söylüyordu ancak onun ne söylediği ekrandan değil kapının önünden anlaşılıyordu. Artık ne kadar anlaşılabilirse...

Kris onu orada bırakıp gitmekle kapıyı açmak arasında kalmıştı. Giderse asla aklından çıkmayacaktı, kapıyı açarsa da hayatından onu çıkaramayacaktı.

_"Ne oldu da geldin şimdi Lu?"_  diye mırıldandı bıkkınlıkla.

Kris ondan uzak kalmak için çok çabalamıştı. Şu an Chanyeol'a verdiği tüm nasihatleri deneyimleri sayesinde kazanmıştı.

Luhan'ı okulun en başında girdiği ilk derste fark etmiş ve görmezden gelmeyi denemişti. Olmamıştı.

Luhan derslerle ilgili ilgisiz sürekli yanına gelip durduğunda soğukluğunu korumaya çalışmıştı. Olmamıştı.

Tüm okul dağıldıktan sonra hala okulda çalıştığı bir gece Luhan asistanlar odasının ışığını gördüğünü arabasının çalışmadığını söyleyerek ona kendini bıraktırdığında evine kahve içmeye çağırmıştı. Kris itiraz etmeye çalışmıştı. Olmamıştı.

Kahve henüz bitmeden Luhan onun kucağına tırmandığında ona karşı yapacağı hiçbir şey olmadığını kabullenmiş, olmayacak şeyler yerine bir de oldurmayı denemeye karar vermişti. Ama yine olmamıştı.

Luhan ve Kris olmuyordu işte. Ama genç olan onu zorlamaktan vazgeçmiyordu. Geçen dönem Luhan'ın son dönemiydi ve okulda bile bakışlarının kesişmesini engellemeyi başarmıştı Kris. Onun derslerine girdiğinde yan gözle oturduğu yeri tespit edip o taraftan sakınmıştı gözlerini hep. Yaz tatili boyunca onu merak etse bile hakkında bir şey öğrenmek için hamlede bulunmamıştı, Chanyeol ve Jongin'i bu konunun çoktan kapandığına ikna etmişti. Hatta kendi bile kapandığını düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Ama şimdi o kapıyı açıp açmamak konusundaki tereddüttü hiçbir şeyin kapanmadığını haykırıyordu.

Chanyeol'a akıl vermek ne kadar kolaydı. Kris duygularını saklamada hep başarılı olmuştu. Boşuna öğrenciler ona buzdolabı demiyordu. Ama Luhan anlıyordu. Belki de yalnızca kendi içindekiler bitmediğinden Kris için de bitmediğine inanıyordu.

Başlarda her şey normaldi. Luhan, Kris'in aralarındakini gizli tutmayı istemesini anlıyordu ya da anlıyor gibi davranıyordu. Ancak ilk ayın sonunda bu durum canını sıkmaya başlamıştı. Onlarınkine bir birliktelik denmezdi. Kris okulda ya da başkalarının yanında onu görmezden geliyordu. Bu da Luhan'ın canını sıkıyordu. Onunla dışarı çıkmak istiyordu. Gece gezmeleri istiyordu. Birlikte eğlenmek istiyordu. İstediklerini alamadığı için hırçınlaşıyor, öfkesini kontrol edemiyordu.

Okul çıkışları Kris'in evine uğruyor, ödev notlarına gömülmüş erkek arkadaşının ikili koltuğunda telefonuyla saçma oyunlar oynuyor; dışardan sipariş edilmiş yiyecekleri konuşmadan yiyorlar ve gecenin yeni başladığını düşündüğü saatlerde Kris'in evine taşıdığı kıyafetlerini giyip, hazırlanıp dışarıya çıkıyordu. Kris sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla döneceğini bildiği erkek arkadaşını bekleyip o sarhoş geldiğinde onu soyup yatırıyordu. Bu pek duygusal bir ilişki gibi durmuyordu. Daha çok Kris Luhan'ın ebeveyni konumunda kalıyordu. İşin kötüsü bu durum duyguları ile de sınırlı kalmıyor, yataklarındaki hareketliliği de etkiliyordu.

Luhan sarhoş eve geldiğinde ya Kris'in üzerine atlıyor sevişiyorlar ya da yine üzerine atlıyor ve delicesine bir kavga başlatmaya çalışıyordu. Kris ona uyarsa havada uçuşan eşyalardan kendini koruması gerekiyordu. Sonunda Luhan yorgun düşüyor ve salondaki kanepede kıvrılıp uyuyordu.

Kris tüm bunlara ne kadar sabredeceğini düşünmeye başladığında ise işler iyice çığırından çıkmıştı. İşlerin çığırından çıktığını Luhan'ın gece gezmeleri sonrası eve dönmeyi bıraktığı zaman anladı.

Birlikte yaşamıyorlardı belki ama o ilk ay neredeyse her gün birlikteydiler. Luhan arkadaşlarıyla çıksa bile sabah Kris'in kollarında uyanıyordu ve bunu çok sevdiğini iddia ediyordu. Artık onun kollarında uyanmadığı zaman, Kris'in sevgilisinin kimin kollarında uyandığını sorgulamaya başladığı zamandı.

Luhan'ın nasıl biri olduğunu elbette biliyordu, sadakat kelimesinin ona uzak olduğunu da. Kris hayatına girinceye dek sadık kaldığı kimse olmadığını bildiği gibi. Kendisine beslenen sadakatin uzun sürmeyeceğini düşünecek kadar da zeki biriydi. Ama bunu yaşadığında atlatmanın düşündüğü kadar kolay olmadığını yaşayarak öğrendi.

O gece Luhan'ın sürekli takıldığı bara gitmekle içindeki şüpheyi yok edeceğine inandırmıştı kendini. Luhan'ı bir başkasının kucağında onunla öpüşürken görünceye dek o inanca tutunmuştu. Bir yanı onu tanıyorsun derken, diğer yanı seni seviyor yapmaz demişti. Ne yazık ki Kris için haklı olan yanı kabullenemeyeceği şeyleri de önüne sermişti.

Yine de sakin kalmayı başarmıştı. Sessizce Luhan'ın bir hata yaptığını söylemesini beklemişti, daha çok bunu istemişti. İlişkileri konusunda kendinin de hataları olduğunu biliyordu. Mantıklı olanı yaptığını düşünse de Luhan'ın isteklerini görmeyi reddetmişti. Ama bunun karşılığını böyle almak...

Kris tüm hafta sonu ve hafta sonunu takip eden günlerde Luhan'ın gelip bir açıklama yapmasını, hatasını açıkça itiraf etmesini bekledi. Ama Luhan gelmedi. Geldiğinde ise çok geçti. Kris 1 gün önce ona ait olan her şeyi toplayıp küçük bir valizle dairesinin kapısının yanına yerleştirmişti.

Aslında Kris'in Luhan'ı gördüğü gece kısa olanın onu ilk aldatışı değildi. O ilgiyi severdi, dikkat çekmeyi severdi. İstedikleri olmadığı zaman, yalnızca Kris'le olduğu zamanlardı onun dışında Luhan hep ister, elde eder, sıkılır, bırakırdı. Kris'e olan duyguları diğerlerinden farklıydı ve bu onu korkutmuştu. Yine de aldatmak için bahane sayılmazdı. Aldatma nedeni istediği ilgiyi başkalarından almasıydı. Sadakat ona anlamsız gelmişti. Özellikle de kalbini kıran, onu yok sayan, umursamayan bir erkek arkadaşa karşı olunca...

Kris onun için asla ödün vermemişti. Kurallarını kendi koymuştu Luhan'ın fikrini sormamıştı. O zaman Luhan da kendi kurallarını koyar ve bu kurallarla oynardı. Kris için yalnızca yatak arkadaşıysa, gözü bile gözüne yalnızca onun evinin sınırları içinde değiyorsa böyle bir ilişki için Luhan da ödün vermeyecekti. Hayat onundu ve istediği gibi yaşayacaktı.

O gün kapının şifresini tuşlayıp içeriye girdiğinde karşısında elinde kahvesi, başının üzerinde topladığı saçları ve burnunun ucuna doğru kaymış siyah çerçeveli gözlükleriyle Kris'i ona bakarken buldu. Yaşadığı hayatın onu ne kadar yorduğunun farkında bile değildi genç olan. Kris arkasını dönüp giderken  _"eşyaların kapının yanında"_  dedi soğuk bir sesle ve kapının kapanma sesini duymayı bekledi.

Luhan eşikte öylece dikilirken itiraz edip etmemeyi geçirdi aklından ve kabullenmeyi seçti. Birkaç adım atıp küçük valizi aldı. Tek kelime etmeden kapıyı usulca kapatıp çıktı.

Olmamıştı.

...  
  
  


Kris kapının önüne oturup dışarıdaki mırıltıları dinlemeye başladı. Luhan'ın sesindeki tını ağladığını düşündürmüştü. Derin bir nefes aldı ve oturduğu yerden kalkmadan kapı koluna uzandı. Açtığında uzanıp dayandığı kapı açıldığı için dengesini yitirip içeriye düşen genç adamın başını yere çarpmadan yakaladı. Luhan korkuyla açılmış parlak gözlerle Kris'e bakıyordu, ama tersten.

_"Buradasın"_  dedi yarım kalmış küfürlerini unutarak.

Kris başıyla onayladı onu. Yavaş hareketlerle oturduğu yerden kalktı. Kendisiyle birlikte Luhan'ı da kaldırdı. Salondaki tanıdık koltuğa bıraktı genç adam kendini. Kris ayılması için içecek bir şeyler ayarlamaya gitmişti. Sessizce etrafta gezdirdiği bakışları hiçbir şeyin değişmediğini algılarken, tek farkın etrafa dağılmış eşyalarının yokluğu olduğunu fark etti. Kris için yokluğunun bir anlamı olmadığını düşündü. Gözlerinden süzülen yaşları üzerindeki kapüşonlunun koluna sildi.

Uzun olan salona gelip, konuşmadan onun yanına oturdu ve elindeki karışımı uzattı. Luhan gülümsedi, kendini eski günlerde hissetmişti. Kris'le ve değerlendiremediği mutlu günlerde.

_"Teşekkürler"_  diye mırıldandı. Bakışlarını uzun olana yöneltmekten çekinir gibiydi. Çekingenlik ve Luhan aynı cümlede bile yer almazken bunu yaşamak Kris'e garip gelmişti. Eğildi ve genç olanın yüzünü kendine çevirdi.  _"Neden buradasın?"_ diye sordu. Bu eşyalarını oradan aldığı günden sonra aralarında geçen ilk konuşmaydı.

Luhan bir süre sessiz kaldı. Ancak bakışlarını diğerinden koparamadı. Uzanıp öpmek istedi, cesaret edemedi.

_"Ben..."_

_"..."_

_"Yeniden başlayamaz mıyız?"_

Kris bu soruyu beklemiyordu. Ağlayabilirdi, bağırabilirdi, özür dileyebilirdi, neden 2 yabancı olduklarını bile sorgulayabilirdi ama yeniden başlamayı istemesi kesinlikle beklenmedikti. Boğazını temizledi. Duymamış gibi yapıp oturduğu yerden kalkmaya yeltendi. Luhan izin vermedi.

_"Ya şimdi, ya hiç"_  diye düşündü ve uzanıp dudaklarını diğerinin dudaklarıyla birleştirdi.   
  
  


     

...  
  
  


Eğer biri hayatının dönüm noktası ne zamandı diye sorsa Jongin kesinlikle 10 Nisan 2010 derdi. Yani babasını kaybettiği ve o dönem diğer kaybettiği her şeyi geride bıraktığı günü söylerdi. Onun için o gün unutmayacağı ancak unutmadıklarını kabulleneceği tarih gibiydi.

Jongin, o zamanlar büyükbabasının verdiği ve kullandığı ismiyle Kai şimdikinden tümüyle farklı biriydi. Bencil değildi, egoist hiç değildi. Etrafında olan bir takım aile içi sürtüşmeleri bilse bile bunların sevgiyle halledileceğine inananlardandı. Anne babasının birbirlerine duyduğu aşka hayran, o aşkın gölgesinde büyüyen ve onlar gibi olmayı hayal eden zihni genç ve berrak 18'inde bir gençti.

Ciddi anlamdaki ilk yanılgısı ise herkesi kendi gibi zannetmekti. Bu yanılgıyı fark ettiğinde bazı şeyler için geçti ve artık Kai iyi yanlarını Jongin'e verip yeni biri olmayı seçmişti.

En değer verdiği şeyi kaybettiğini düşünmüş, onunla birlikte iyi yanlarını da onun kendine verdiği isme Kim Jongin'e bırakıp Kai'i şimdiki haline getirmişti. Jongin onun iyi yanlarını almış olsa bile bu iyi yanlar kariyerine odaklıydı. Kişisel ilişkilerindeki çıkarcı yanı ve fırsatçılığı yine Kim Kai'e ait özelliklerdi. Jongin, ne kadar incinmeye açık insanlardan çekinen çocuk yanıysa Kai, o kadar arsız inlemelerle çığlığa dönüşen yanının adıydı. Babasını onurlandıracağına inandığı her alanda Kim Jongin, büyükbabasını delirteceğine inandığı her konuda Kim Kai olmayı seçmişti.

Lise hayatı her bireye olduğu gibi ona da bir takım yenilikler getirmişti. Büyüdüğünü hissettirmiş, hislerindeki değişimi fark edebilmişti. Duygularına, duygularının işaret ettiği insana neredeyse 2 yıldan fazla inanmıştı. Kendini şanslı hissetmişti, babası kadar şanslı. İlk aşkının son aşkı olacağına inanacak kadar masum ve şanslı.

Heejin...

Göz alıcı parlaklıkta beyaz teni, başının üzerinde topuz yaptığı uzun açık kahverengi saçları, gülünce kısılıp yok olan sevimli gözleri...

Kim Kai için daha önce tatmadığı bir heyecan demekti. Onun sesini duyduğunda diğer seslerin sustuğunu bilirdi. Heejin kıkırdamaya benzeyen bir sesle gülerdi, güldüğünde sol elinin küçük parmağı hafifçe havaya kalkacak şekilde eliyle ağzını örterdi. Oysa Kai onun gülüşünü saklamasını hiç istemezdi.

Gülüşlerdeki masumiyetin neler gizlendiğini o zamanlar henüz öğrenememişti. Kimsenin göründüğü kadar masum olmadığını da...

Gecenin karanlığında aklına geçmişe dair rahatsız edici anılar doluşurken bunların getirilerinden bihaberdi. Sehun'la birlikte mutlu günleri olacaktı, onu ikna edecekti. Değişecekti. Ancak gözlerinin daldığı yerde güzel hayallerin değil hala sinirini bozan anıların canlanıyor oluşu kötü hissettirdi.

Uzaklara dalmış düşünürken gelen mesajı fark etmedi. Uzun sayılabilecek bir süre daha karanlıktaki ışıkları izledi. Yoldan gelip geçen arabaların farlarının titreşimlerine daldı, araçlardakiler kimdi, kimindi, nereden geliyordu ya da nereye gidiyordu sorgulamadı. Yalnızca aklındakileri yükleyip ondan uzaklara götürmesini istedi.

Esen rüzgarla ürperdi. Dairesine girmek için hareketlenmeden önce son bir sigara daha yaktı. Elleri masanın üzerindeki telefonu buldu. Ekrandaki bildirimi gördüğünde şaşırdı, hiçbir ses duymamıştı. Üzerine çöken ağırlık mesajın geldiği ismi görünce hemen yok oldu. Sinirden kasılan bedeni gevşedi, gülümsedi. Mesajı açtığında ise gülümseme dudaklarında donup kaldı.

_"Bugün tenimi sevişinin 31. Günü._

_Mutlu 31'ler."_

Kısa bir süre okuduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Ardından dudaklarındaki aşıklara has şapşal gülümseme sinsi bir sırıtmaya dönüştü.

_"Demek öyle Sehun"_  diye mırıldandı. Bakışları yine yan dairenin aralık perdesindeydi. Baekhyun'un uyuyup uyumadığını çözmeye çalışıyordu. Odadaki loş ışığa bakılırsa ikisi de yatmış olmalıydı.

Oturduğu yerden kalktı,  _"bana neler yaptırıyorsun Oh Sehun"_  diye homurdandı yan dairenin teras kapısının kolunu kavrarken.

_"Baekhyun uyanıksa ne bahane uydururum"_  diye düşündü ve en kısa sürede Cutie Pie'ı Kris'ten geri almayı aklına not etti. Cutie Pie kesinlikle iyi bahaneydi.

Odadaki soluk gece lambasının izin verdiği ölçüde bastığı yerleri kontrol ederek ulaşmak istediği kapının önüne dek geldi. Yavaşça kapı kolunu kavrayıp nefesini tutarak içeriye girdi. Arkasını döndüğünde kollarını göğsünde bağlamış yatağında oturan Sehun'un sorgulayan bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.   
  
  


_"NE?"_  diye sertçe fısıldadı. Aldığı cevap yine fısıltıyla oldu.

_"Ne işin var burada?"_

_"Şu soruyu sormaktan vazgeçer misin artık? Ne işim olduğu açık değil mi? Beni çağırdın geldim."_

_"Seni çağırdığım falan yok. Evine git."_

_"Sen de gel o zaman."_

Sehun şüpheli bakışlarla Jongin'i süzerken diğeri usulca yatağa yaklaşmış, yatağın üzerinde emekleyerek kendi yeri olarak belirlediği tarafa doğru geçmeye çalışıyordu, Sehun'un uzun bacaklarının üzerinden.

_"Yatağım yok demiştin?"_  diye sordu iğneleyerek, Jongin'in kokusu burnuna çarparken.

Esmer olanın her şeyi aklını başından alıyordu da teninin kokusu başlı başına bir ele geçirendi. Zihnini, duygularını, bedenini...

Jongin Sehun'u duymazdan gelip yatağın solundaki yerini aldı. Başını yastığa koydu ancak hemen geri kalktı. Beyaz tenli gencin bakışları üzerindeyken tişörtünü eteklerinden kavrayıp hızla ondan kurtuldu. Ayağa kalktı, elleri pantolonunun kemerine gittiğinde Sehun yutkundu. Jongin olduğu yerde tepinir gibi hareketlerle altındaki pek dar sayılmayan kottan bedenini ayırdı. Elleri bu defa çamaşırının kemerine gittiğinde bakışları Sehun'la buluştu. Dudaklarındaki çarpık gülümsemeyle kemeri hafifçe aşağı indirmesi aynı ana denk geldi.

Sehun oturduğu yerden fırlayıp yatakta dizleri üzerine yükseldi ve esmerin çamaşırın lastiğindeki ellerini yakaladı.

_"Ne yapıyorsun?"_

_"Çamaşır üzerimdeyken kendimi tatmin edemem Sehun"_  dedi en pişkin tavrıyla.

Sehun sinirle gözlerini devirdi, içine çektiği derin nefesi dışarı verirken  _"saçmalama!"_  diye sertçe fısıldadı. İçeride Baekhyun olmasa muhtemelen o tepki odanın duvarlarında yankılanırdı.

Jongin ellerini Sehun'un ellerinden kurtarıp, kızarmaya başladığına emin olduğu beyaz yanaklara koydu. Eğilip dudaklarını ince pembe dudaklara bastırdı ve  _"sadece şaka yapıyordum"_ diye fısıldadı öpücüğünün arasında. Yatağa otururken  _"sen yanımdayken sana dokunmayı tercih ederim"_  diye ekledi.

Sehun'un önce yükseldiği dizleri işlevsizleşti, geri oturdu. Ardından üzerindeki itme kuvveti sağ olsun kendini yatağa uzanmış buldu, üzerindeki esmerle birlikte.

Jongin yine Sehun'un kasıklarına oturmuş altındaki bedene küçük öpücükler vererek o minik ağzın konuşma fırsatını elinden alıyordu. Avuçlarının içindeki yanakların yanışına teniyle tanık oluyordu. Sehun'un ince uzun parmakları esmerin çıplak sırtına yerleştiğinde artık aralarında hiç boşluk yoktu. Jongin tüm bedenini onun üzerine sermiş, iki yanına yerleştirdiği dizlerinden ve parmak uçlarından destek almasına rağmen beden temasını kesmeyecek seviyede yükseliyordu. Ereksiyon halindeki erkekliklerde baskı yoktu ancak temas hiç kesilmiyordu. Esmerin istediklerini sevgilisinin de istediği açıkça belli oluyordu.

Jongin dudaklarını Sehun'un boynuna yönlendirdiğinde  _"Baekhyun"_ dedi Sehun ve yutkundu.

_"Baekhyun içerde."_

_"Şşşşt biliyorum, uyuyor"_  dedi Jongin Sehun'un kulak memesini dişleri arasına alıp çekiştirirken.

_"Ya-yapma o zaman."_

_"Bir şey yapmıyorum."_

Sehun itiraz etmeye çalışırken Jongin bedeninden aşağılara doğru süzülüyordu. Sehun'un parmakları çoktan esmerin koyu kahve saçları içinde yerlerini almış ağzından çıkan  _"yapma"_ kelimesinin aksine onu kendine daha fazla bastırıyordu. Jongin altındaki bedenin tişörtünün eteğini kavradı. Başını bol tişörtün içine sokup Sehun'un göğüs uçlarına ulaştı. Dişlerini sürttü hafifçe artından diliyle ıslatıp dudaklarını kapattı onun için, onun yüzünden uyarılmış çıkıntıya.

Sehun kurtulmak istiyormuş gibi bedenini yataktan ayırıp tekrar birleştirdi. Bu aslında yalnızca refleksti. Yoksa hissettiği ıslaklık aklını başından almaya yetmişti. Jongin'in erkeksi parmakları Sehun'un eşofman altını ve iç çamaşırını aşıp olabildiğince sertleşmiş penisi kavradı. Dudaklarındaki ritimle uyumlu elinin hareketleri Sehun'u yattığı yere sabitlemişti. Bir eli tüm gücüyle çarşafı kavramışken diğeri ağzını kapatıp inlemelerini engellemenin peşindeydi.

Jongin elinin hareketlerini hızlandırdığında başını Sehun'un tişörtünün içinden çıkarmış, bedeninin ağırlığını sağ yana vermiş ve dudaklarını sevgilisiyle birleştirmişti. Sehun'un ağzına dolan inlemeleriyle deliriyordu. Kim bu kadar seksi olabilirdi?

Sehun'un hızla inip kalkan göğsü, esmerin sağ bileğinin tükenmek bilmeyen gücü... Dudaklarının özgürlüğünü elde ettikten sonra başını kaldırdığı için yukarıya savrulan terden ıslanmış siyah tutamlarla homurtu şeklindeki inlemeler doldurdu odayı. Jongin dudaklarını beyaz boyna gömüp tüm kokusunu içine çekerken Sehun'un hala üzerinde olan kıyafetleri kendi sıvısıyla boyanıp batmıştı.

Canını yakmaya başlamış olan sıvışan kurtulduğunda başını yeniden önüne eğdi, boynundaki dudaklar şimdi dudaklarındaydı, yeniden. Ana yemeğin üzerine yenmiş mükemmel bir tatlı gibi Jongin'in damak tadına hitap eden ısırılmaktan şişmiş ince dudaklar o anlarda sahibine ait değildi. Yalnızca Jongin için var olmuş gibiydi.   
  
  


Dudakları birbirinden ayrıldığında Jongin doğrulup sırtını duvara yasladı. Jongin'in aksine Sehun bir yatak başlığına sahip değildi. Ayrıca soğuk duvar esmerin bedenindeki ateşine iyi gelmişti. Sehun da doğrulup esmerin nemli göğsüne doğru yükselip başını yasladı. Esmer burnunu Sehun'un siyah tutamları arasına gömdü, derin bir nefes alarak tüm kokusunu içine çekti. Ardından dudaklarında oluşan piç gülümsemeyle fısıldadı.

_"Mutlu 31'ler."_

Bu Sehun'u gülümsetmişti. Kafasını kaldırıp esmerin çarpık gülümsemesini gördü ve uzanıp dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırdı. Jongin beyaz omuzlara sardığı kolu sıkılaştırıp onu daha fazla kendine çekti. İçine sokabilecek olsa kesin şimdiye dek bunu yapardı.

  
Sehun dudaklarını ayırmadan terli göğsün üzerindeki elini usulca esmerin çamaşırının içine doğru sürüdü. Çamaşırın lastiğini aşağıya çekip hala sertliğini koruyan erkekliği açıkta bıraktı. Önce parmak uçlarını dikliğinden ödün vermeyen penis üzerinde belli belirsiz gezdirdi. Bu biraz garip hissettiriyordu. Kendi erkekliğini kavramaktan farklıydı, ölçü bakımından da farkın farkındaydı. Jongin oturuşunu düzeltti, Sehun'u iyice kavrayarak biraz yukarıya çekti. Böylece eli penisindeyken dudakları da dudaklarından ayrılmayacaktı.

Beyaz tenli genç çekinmekten pek hareket edebilecek gibi görünmüyordu. Yalnızca parmak uçlarıyla damarları belirginleşmiş penise dokunurken, en küçük dokunuşları bile Jongin'in üzerine yıkılan çığ etkisi bıraktığının farkında değildi. Aslında bunun düşüncesi bile Jongin'i tonlarca kar altında bırakır, düşüncesinin bedenine yansıttığı ateş o tonlarca karı eritip suya çevirirdi.

Sehun'un kendini hazır hissettiği anda Jongin beyaz tenli gencin elini yakalayıp dudaklarına getirdi. Avuç içini öptü önce ardından temasıyla delirdiği parmakların ucunu dudaklarıyla buluşturdu.

_"İstemiyorsan-"_

_"Karışma!"_  diye kesti Sehun esmerin sözünü.

Jongin bu sert Sehun'dan bir başka hoşlanıyordu. Baskın olduğu anlarda ona itaat etme isteği doluyordu içine. Hayatında ilk kez...

Esmerin Sehun'un sert bakışlarına karşılık bir parıltı geçti gözlerinden hala tuttuğu elini geri çekmeye çalışan gence engel oldu, gözlerini ondan ayırmadan avcunun içine bir öpücük daha kondurdu. Dudaklarıyla yeniden parmak boğumlarını yokladı ve heyecanla nemlenmiş avcun erkekliğini kavramasını sağladı. İçte beyaz uzun parmaklar dışta esmerin erkeksi parmakları.

İkisinin erkekliğini birlikte kavradığı an geldi Sehun'un aklına. O zaman da panik halindeydi. Heyecandan hareket edememişti. Şimdi yine Jongin'in yönlendirmeleriyle avcunun içinde büzülüp gerilen deriyi hissetmeye başlamıştı. Esmer olan Sehun'un eli üzerindeki elini çekip, sivri çeneyi hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. İnce dudakları kalın dudaklarına çağırdı ve yumuşak bir öpücüğün başlamasını sağladı. Dilin henüz işe girişmediği anlarda dudakları birbirini sıkıştırmaya çalışırken ara ara Sehun elinin ritmini yitiriyor, yeniden düşünebildiğinde kaçırdığı ritmi tekrar yakalıyordu. Jongin Sehun'un alt dudağını dişlediğinde Sehun'un çekişleri de yavaş yavaş hızlanmaya başlamıştı. Esmer olan dilini diğerinin ağzına soktuğunda ise orada onu bekleyen dille karşılaştı. Sehun dirseğinden güç alıp biraz daha yükseldi. Dilinin hakimiyeti elde etmesi için esmerin dilini itti. Kusursuz beyaz dişlerin üzerinde gezdirdi dilini ve damağına küçük bir dokunuş bıraktı. Dudaklarını ayırmaya çalıştığında Jongin ağzındaki dilin kurtulmasına izin vermedi. Hafifçe dişledi ve onu saran kolunu hareket ettirip siyah tutamların arasın geçirdi parmaklarını. Sehun'un kendinden ayrılmasını engelledi. Dilini emdi, dudaklarını emdi. Sehun'un penisindeki parmaklarını kavradı yeniden hareketlerini hızlandırdı. Beyaz tenli gencin sıvazlamaları hızlandıkça esmerin öpücüğü haşinleşti. Öpmüyor da sömürüyordu artık. Sehun dudakların temasını kesmeden dilini kurtardı diğerinden ve esmerin derin soluklarının kendi nefesiyle birleştiğini hissetti. Eline bulaşan ıslaklık dudaklarında bir gülümsemeye neden oldu. Sehun'un kıvrılan dudaklarını hissettiğinde esmer olan da gülümsedi. Ancak hala soluk soluğa olduğu gerçekti. Sehun gülümsemesinden öptü Jongin'i ve  
 _"Mutlu 31'ler"_  diye fısıldadı.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	51. 4.7 - Yaz Tatili * Herkes bir şeylerin peşinde...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruelle - War Of Hearts (Acoustic Version)
> 
> "Gel bana, gece saatlerinde.   
> Senin için bekleyeceğim, uyuyamıyorum   
> Çünkü düşünceler beni yiyip bitiriyor, sen düşüncesi beni bitiriyor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Başlamadan önce...  
> *Baekhyun ve Sehun'un yıllardır süren ve birbirlerini aileleri olarak gördükleri bir arkadaşlıkları var. Birbirlerinden gizledikleri şeyler karşılarındakini hayal kırıklığına uğratmamak ve kırmamak üzerine yaptıkları çocukluklar sayılabilir. Ancak kendileri için de bir şeyler yapmaktan geri duramıyorlar sıradan normal insanlar gibi.   
> **Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un yürüyeceği yol farklı; Sehun ve Jongin'in yürüdüğü yol farklı. Seçimlerinin getirilerini yaşıyorlar.   
> ***Çiftlerin mutluluğu için çok isteklisiniz biliyorum ancak "öpüştüler, sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar" durumu %99 hikaye bitti demek ve henüz benim finalime var ama hem öyle olursa bunca bölüm yazılan düşünülen kurgunun ne önemi kalır. Yine de bitir artık sıktı diyorsanız onu da düşünürüm.  
> Hikayeyi okurken bu notu aklınızın bir köşesinde bulundurmanızı istiyorum. Rahatsız olduğunuz bir şey varsa mesaj kutum, anonim sorularınız, eleştirileriniz varsa cc hesabım açık. Yazabilirsiniz.  
> İyi okumalar.

 

 

...

Eline bulaşan ıslaklık dudaklarında bir gülümsemeye neden oldu. Sehun'un kıvrılan dudaklarını hissettiğinde esmer olan da gülümsedi. Ancak hala soluk soluğa olduğu gerçekti. Sehun gülümsemesinden öptü Jongin'i ve  _"mutlu 31'ler"_  diye fısıldadı.  
  
  


...

Mırıldayarak uyandı ve hala sımsıkı sarılı olduğu kucağa biraz daha gömüldü, o geniş omuzlarla ne kadar mümkünse. Jongin kollarındaki miskin kediye gülümsedi ve uzanıp saçlarının arasına bir öpücük kondurdu. Sehun bakışlarını esmer olana çıkardı  _"günay-"_  kelimesi dudaklarındaki kalın dudaklarla yarım kaldı. Esmer olan gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve  _"günaydın"_  dedi. Sehun'un gülümsemesi genişledi. Onun kollarında uyanmak en güzel uykularına bile bedeldi.

Ardından yavaş yavaş aklı yerine geldi. Odasında ve Jongin'in kolları arasında olmak yine dün olduğu gibi onu odadan dışarı çıkarması demekti. Panikle sarılı olduğu kollardan kurtulup yataktan fırladı. Odada saçlarını karıştırarak oradan oraya gezerken Jongin yüzündeki sinsi gülümsemeyle Sehun'u izliyordu.

_"Neden geldin ki sen? Şimdi yine seni buradan çıkarmam gerekecek. Yemin ederim mideme ağrılar sokuyorsun!"_

Esmer olanın gülümsemesi gittikçe büyürken Sehun onun dalga geçen tavrına sinirlense de dışarıdaki Baekhyun korkusuyla bağıramadığı bir  _"ne?"_  sertçe dudaklarından döküldü.

_"Tam bir baş belasısın Kim Jongin!"_

Jongin yataktan doğrulup sinirle odada dolanan sevgilisinin kolunu yakaladı ve onu yeniden yatağa çekti.

_"Baekhyun yaklaşık 2 saat önce çıktı."_

Sehun'un şaşkınlıkla açılan gözleri komodini üzerindeki telefonu buldu ve onu saran kollardan kurtulamasa da sarılmayı esneterek uzanıp telefon ekranındaki saate baktı.

_"Saçmalama! Baek o saatte çıkmayı bırak uyanmaz bile"_  dedi gözlerini devirerek. Omuzları endişeyle çökmüş, onu saran kollara geri düşmüştü.

Esmer olan somurtkan bebeğinin kulağının arkasına bir öpücük kondurdu.  _"O zaman sabah kapı neden kilitli diye söylenen bir başkası olmalı. Evinize benim dışımda kim girip senin odanın kapısını yokluyor Oh Sehun?"_ diye sordu dalga geçerek.

Sehun oturuşunu düzeltti ve yüzünü Jongin'e döndü.

_"Baek kapıyı mı yokladı?"_

Esmer olan soruyu başıyla yanıtladı.

_"Beni kesin öldürecek!"_

_"Ben seni korurum"_  dedi Jongin uzanıp Sehun'un endişeyle burkulan dudağının kenarına bir öpücük kondururken.

_"Saçmalama."_

_"Peki, korumam ama saklanmana yardım ederim"_  dedi Jongin ve beline dek örtülü olan krem rengi üzerinde kahve fincanları olan pikeyi tutup başlarından yukarıya çekip ikisini de örtünün altına hapsetti. Bu esnada çoktan Sehun'un üzerine çıkmış yüzünün mümkün olan her yerini öpücükleriyle dolduruyordu.

Beyaz tenli genç kıkırtılar arasında esmerin ağırlığını üzerinden attı, zorlukla örtünün altından çıktığında soluk soluğaydı. Esmer olan onu yeniden geriye çekip yatırmaya çalışsa da Sehun'un öyle bir niyeti yoktu.

_"Nereye gitti şimdi bu?"_  Dedi kendi kendine. Bu konu Jongin'i kesinlikle ilgilendirmiyordu. Tüm dikkati Sehun'un dikey durumunu değiştirmeye odaklıydı.

Sehun onu çekiştiren kola bir tokat geçirdi.

_"Dursana!"_

_"Ahhh! Acıdı"_  dedi Jongin yapmacık bir tonda ve yüzünü yatağa gömüp ilgi beklemeye başladı. Ancak söz konusu olan Sehun'du...

Çoktan yataktan kalkmış Baekhyun'u arıyordu.

_"Baek?"_

_"..."_

_"Neredesin seni merak ettim?"_

_"..."_

Jongin yüzünü gömdüğü yerden çıkardığında Sehun hızla esmerin üzerine ilerledi ve eliyle ağzını kapatıp konuşması ihtimaline karşı önlem aldı. Gerçi bunun pek mantıklı bir şey olmadığını çıplak teni üzerinde gezinen esmere ait elleri hissedince anlamıştı.

Jongin Sehun'un minik karın kasları üzerinde sol elinin parmaklarını gezdirirken gözlerindeki ışık diğerini korkutuyordu. İstese o an Sehun'u altına alıp Baekhyun'a kalp krizi geçirtecek sesler çıkarmalarını sağlayabilirdi. Gece üzerini çıkardığına pişman olmuştu.

Göbek deliğini geçip iç çamaşırının lastiğine takılan parmağa baktı. Ardından lastiğin çekilerek çamaşırı içinde görünen uykulu penisiyle burun buruna geldi. Neyse ki esmer olan insaflıydı da yalnızca lastiği iyice geri çekip bırakmıştı. Tabi beyaz tenin kızaracağını haber veren  _"çaaat!"_  sesiyle birlikte.

_"Ahh!_   
_Ders seçimi için birlikte gideriz sanıyordum."_

_"..."_

_"Yok bir şey, yok ayağımı vurdum."_ Dedi dişlerinin arasından be ekledi " _anladım. Ne zaman döneceksin? Bekle ben de çıkıyorum birazdan, birlikte eve döneriz."_

_"..."_

_"Görüşürüz."_

Sehun telefonu kapatır kapatmaz esmerin kalın dudakları üzerindeki elini kaldırdı. Az öncekinden daha fazla Jongin'in üzerine yüklenip, tüm ağırlığını verdi ve o kalın dudakları parmakları arasına sıkıştırıp  _"CANIM ACIDI! HİÇ USLU DURMAYACAKSIN SEN DEĞİL Mİ? SÖYLE HİÇ USLU DURMAYACAKSIN DEĞİL Mİ?"_ diye konuşmasını engellediği sevgilisine yapmacık bir sinirle saldırdı.

Esmer olan diğerinin altında tepinirken dudaklarını ince uzun parmaklar arasından kurtarmak için Sehun'un kolunu yakalamış elini itmeye çalışıyor ve anlaşılmayan homurtular çıkarıyordu.

Sehun sonunda istediği intikamı almış olduğunu düşünüp, uzandı ve sıkıştırdığı dudakları bırakmadan önce öptü. Parmaklarını dudaklardan çektiğinde ise esmerin alt dudağı dudakları arasında ve intikamının tatlı olan kısmını yaşıyordu.

Jongin öpücüğün sonunda yanından kalkıp giyinmek için dolaba yönelen Sehun'u izledi.

_"İstersen birlikte gidelim benim de okulda işlerim var"_  diye önerdi. Bu öneri diğerinin ters ters bakıp göz devirmesine neden oldu.

Sehun ilişkilerini saklamak için çabalarken Jongin'in onu hiçbir şekilde desteklemeyeceği açıktı.

     

...  
Baekhyun sabaha karşı gördüğü rüyayla uyanmış ve bir daha uyuyamamıştı. Rüyaya gelince...

Uyuduğunu görüyordu ve kulaklarına gelen kalın sesle uyandığını. Sesin kime ait olduğunu biliyordu elbette ancak net olarak duyamadığı için yatağından kalkıyor ve sese doğru ilerliyordu. Sehun'un odasının kapısına doğru yani. Kapıya hafifçe dokunuyor ve oluşan aralıktan Chanyeol'un çıplak sırtı görüş açısına giriyordu. Duyduğu kıkırtılar,  _"hımmm"_ lamalar ve dudakların birbirine temas halinde olduğunu belli eden şapırtılardan Sehun odasında Chanyeol ile öpüşüyor, çıplaklıklarına bakılırsa sevişiyorlardı. Baekhyun yutkunamadığını hissediyor ve ayakta kalabilmek için duvara tutunup güç almaya çalışıyordu. 

Gözlerini aniden açtığında boğazındaki kurulukla olmayan tükürüğünü yutmaya çalışırken canı yandı. Yataktan kalkıp mutfağa giderken Sehun'un kapısına takıldı gözleri. Açıp bakmak istiyordu. Chanyeol'un orada olmadığına emin olmak. Ancak gururu izin vermedi _. "Saçmalama Baekhyun! Sadece rüyaydı"_  dedi iç sesi. Bir gün gerçek olacağını bildiği rüyaya karşı direndiğini hissetti. Daha sonra ise yeniden uyumayı denediyse de o öpüşme sesleri kulaklarından, sırığın kasılmış sırtı, geniş omuzları gözlerinin önünden gitmedi.

_"Nasıl başa çıkacağım tüm bunlarla?"_  Diye hayıflandı. Telefonuna gelen mesaj bildiriminin sesi ile yataktan kalktı. Terasta bir sigara içip Bora'nın emri ile şirkete gitmeliydi. Çalıştığınız yer aile şirketi ise ayrılmak, ara vermek, izin almak mümkün değildi.

Evden çıkmadan önce Sehun'u uyandırmayı düşündü. Bu düşüncenin kesinlikle odada Chanyeol olmadığını görmek istemesiyle ilgisi yoktu, tabi inanırsanız. Ancak kapının kolunu aşağı ittiğinde açılmadığını görünce kendi kendine söylenerek evden çıktı.   
  
  


...  
Beyaz etek, ceket takım içerisinde savrulan siyah saçlarıyla Bora herkese hükmedebilir gibi görünüyordu. Baekhyun neden onun gibi güçlü olmadığını sorguladı. Tamam, onun kadar olmasa bile biraz daha zeki ya da azimli olabilirdi. Kendini yine işe yaramaz hissettiği günlerden birindeydi. Chanyeol'a olan hislerini fark ettiğinden beri işe yaramaz olduğu düşüncesi onu iyiden iyiye ele geçirmişti. Chanyeol'u hak etmiyorum düşüncesinin çıkış noktası da buydu belki. 

_"Uyandırdım mı miskin Byun? Yine nerede sabahladın acaba?"_  diye sordu Bora iğneleyici ses tonu ve kelimeleriyle. Kardeşinin hayatından elbette haberdardı. En azından bir süre önceki hayatından.

_"Hayır"_  dedi Baekhyun donuk bakışlarla.

_"Aslında başkası da götürebilirdi ama babam senin götürmeni istedi."_

_"Ne bu?"_

_"Sözleşme metni."_

Baekhyun elindeki dosyanın kapağındaki isimleri gördüğünde yutkundu. Sözleşmenin gideceği adres açıktı.

_"Dün Chanyeol ile konuştum, bu sabah için metni ona ulaştıracağımı söyledim."_

_"Chanyeol'la mı konuştun?"_

Bora boş bakışlarla kardeşine baktı. Baekhyun'un saçma sorular soracak kadar aptal olmadığı konusunda yanılıp yanılmadığını tarttı kafasında.

_"Evet"_  dedi  _"aptal mısın?"_  der gibi göz devirerek yapmıştı bunu.

_"Ne? Ne konuştunuz?"_

_"Ne konuşabiliriz? Baekhyun sen iyi misin?"_  diye sordu Bora ve kardeşinin alnına avcunun içini dayadı. Ardından yanaklarını yokladı.  _"Hasta falan değilsin değil mi? Kafana darbe de almadın"_ diye onay bekledi sorusuna.

Kısa olanı çenesinden tutup, başını hareket ettirip iki yanına baktı.

_"Ne yapıyorsun Bora?"_

_"Aptallık dereceni biliyorum bu senin için bile fazla, başına bir şey mi geldi endişelendim"_ dedi Bora yine iğneleyerek.

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi, ablasının tutuşundan kurtuldu _. "Okula gidince dosyayı veririm"_  dedi.

_"Şimdi okula gidiyorsun zaten Byun Baekhyun!"_  diye emretti Bora.

Baekhyun derin bir nefes alıp sesle dışarıya verdi.

_"Daha uyanmadım bile!"_

_"Uyandığını söylediğini hatırlıyorum. Bahane yaratma o koca kıçını kaldır."_

Baekhyun bir şey söylemeden ayağını sertçe yere vurup dönüp odadan çıktı. Yaş farkı fazla olmayan kardeşler genellikle böyle anlaşırdı.

Önce bir şeyler yemeyi ve ayılmayı akıl etti. Ardından şirketin kafesindeki tuvalette aynadaki yüzünü inceledi. Ardından ona göz süzüp kahveyi ikram eden kasadaki kızdan siyah göz kalemi istedi. Yeterince kötü görünüyordu birazcık gözlerini belirginleştirirse kendini daha iyi hissedecekti. Evet, sabahın 10'unda eyeliner çekmiş görüntüsüyle Chanyeol'a dosya vermeye gitmek için kendini daha iyi hissetmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Özellikle yakın gelecekte gerçekleşmesi muhtemel olan rüyası hala beynine sert tokatlar atarken.  
  
  


...

Sehun'la yaptığı telefon görüşmesi sonrasında okul merdivenlerini koşarak çıktı. Ne olursa olsun Sehun ve Chanyeol'la aynı ortamda kalmak için henüz kendini hazır hissetmiyordu. Chanyeol'un kapısının önünde durdu ve derin bir nefes aldı. Heyecandan titreyen elinden ıslanmış olan dosyayı düzeltti, ıslanan kısmı pantolonuna sildi ve kapıyı çaldı. İçeriden ses gelmesini beklemeden odaya daldı.

Chanyeol yine sabaha karşı gelen telefonla sınırlı üretim bir ceketi koleksiyonuna eklemenin haklı gururunu yaşıyor, gelirken uğrayıp aldığı paketi yeni açıyordu. Askıya yerleştirdiği ceketin omuzlarını düzeltirken kapının çaldığını bile duymamıştı. Özel tasarım kıyafetlerle ilgilenmeyen insanlar için tümüyle sıradan hatta ucuzlukta bile para verip alınmayacak bir ceketten farksızdı ama Chanyeol nereden edindiğini bilmediği bu merak yüzünden yeni bebeğine de hayran kalmıştı. Zaten bu merakı yüzünden garip bir gardıroba sahipti. Günlük kullanım için toprak tonlarında tişörtlerden ve siyah Adidas eşofman altlarından oluşan ayrı bir koleksiyonu vardı ancak bunu yalnızca çok yakınları bilirdi. Yanlarında vitrine ihtiyaç duymadığı yakınları... Gerçi Baekhyun onda kaldığında henüz fark etmese de Chanyeol'un bu özelliğine şahit olmuştu.

Baekhyun uzun olanın elindeki arkası lastikli önü uzun ceketi görünce yutkundu. Geçen gece gelen telefonu açmayarak ne kaybettiği gözlerinin önündeydi. Bu oda onun kayıplarıyla doluydu. Bakışları uzun olanın gülümseyen yüzünü buldu. Büyük bir hayranlıkla yeni ceketini seviyordu. Baekhyun'un gözleri uzun olanın ellerine kaydı. Cekete dokunuşları bile o kadar hassastı ki, kumaş üzerindeki tozları incitmekten korkar gibi. Baek bir an o dokunuşları teninde istediğini hissettiyse de bu düşünceden hızla kurtulup boğazını temizledi. Belki ceketi kendi üzerine giyse ve dokunuşları öyle hissetse bu bile yeterliydi.

Chanyeol elindeki askıyı dolabına yerleştirmeden başını kapıya çevirdi ve elindekinden daha çok hayran olduğu minik yaratığı gördü. Gülümsemesi genişledi, gözleri parladı.

_"Baekhyun! Seni beklemiyordum"_  dedi dolabının kapağını kapatırken.  _"Lütfen otur. Ders seçimi için gelmiş olmalısın."_

Baekhyun kurumuş dudaklarını ıslattı.

_"Ben. Evet, hem ders seçimi için hem de size ulaşması gereken bir dosya varmış."_

_"Aaa. Doğru, Bora söylemişti gece."_

Baekhyun'un aldığı nefes zehir oldu.  _"Gece..."_  diye mırıldandı.

Chanyeol dönüp masasının başına geçti ve oturdu. Ardından tekrar Baekhyun'a oturmasını önerdi. Baek aklındaki bir dolu saçma düşünce ve donuklaşan bakışlarıyla Chanyeol'un masasının önüne yerleştirilmiş koltuğa oturdu. Elindeki dosyayı diğerine uzattı.

_"Gece"_  dedi üzerine bastırarak ve ekledi  _"konuştuğunuz sözleşme dosyası."_

_"Teşekkürler. Senin getireceğini düşünmemiştim"_  dedi Chanyeol dişlerini sergilediği parlak gülümsemesiyle.

_"Bora'yı bekliyordunuz yani?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun. İçindeki çirkef çıkmak için fırsat kolluyordu. Sorunun iğneleyiciliğini Chanyeol doğal olarak fark etmedi.

_"Jongin ve Kris geldiğinde inceleriz"_  deyip Baekhyun'un sorusunu yanıtsız bırakıp, sözleşme dosyasını kenara ayırdı Chanyeol ve yeniden Baekhyun'a döndü. Karşısındaki gencin hoşnutsuz tavrı yüzündeki gülümsemeyi soldurdu.

_"Ders-"_

_"Geceleri-"_

Aynı anda konuşup, aynı anda sustular. Chanyeol gülerek refleks olarak başını önüne eğdi. Baekhyun ise ne diyeceğini hatırladığı için kafasını duvara vurarak patlatmak istiyordu.

_"Önce sen söyle"_  dedi Chanyeol.

Oysa Baekhyun söyleyeceği şeyi çoktan yutmuştu.

_"Önemli değil, söyle lütfen."_ Diye ısrar etti.

Baekhyun'un hızlı uydurma yeteneği bu kez işe yaradı.

_"Geceleri de çalışıyorsunuz sanırım"_  diyecektim dedi ve  _"Bora'yla gece gece ne bok yemeye konuşuyorsun"_ diye çemkirmemeyi başardığı için kendini tebrik etti.

_"Aslına bakarsan bu aralar kafam biraz dalgın"_  dedi Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un gözlerinin içine bakarak.

_"Neden?"_

_"..."_

_"Yani özür dilerim, beni ilgilendirmez ama..."_

Chanyeol gülümsedi. Baekhyun'a doğru eğildi masanın üzerinden  _"bu bir sır"_  diye fısıldadı. Bunu söylerken ne düşünüyordu acaba?

_"Sır"_  diye tekrarladı Baek. Bu sırdan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Geceleri çalışamayan bir Chanyeol ve o çalışmadığı zamanlarda Bora'yla konuştuğunu öğrendiği bir Chanyeol.

_"Sehun yüzünden ben uzak duruyorum Bora'nın yaptığına bak!"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Ablasının da flört konusunda Baekhyun'dan kalır yanı yoktu ve küçük kardeş bunu çok iyi biliyordu.

_"Bora... Bora sizi rahatsız etmiyor umarım"_  dedi sanki küçük olan Bora'ymış ve Baek onu engelleyebilirmiş gibi.

_"Yok canım, rahatsızlık söz konusu değil"_  derken sandalyesinin arkalığına yaslandı Chanyeol. Konuşmada ters giden bir şeyler olduğunu hissediyordu ama neden Bora'dan bahsettiklerini idrak edemiyordu.

_"Eğer rahatsız olduysanız, iş konusunu çalışma saatleri içerisinde halletmesini söyleyebilirim."_

_"Sorun değil Baekhyun. İş saatlerinde derste olma ihtimalim var biliyorsun. Benim için sorun değil. Geceleri yapacak bir şeyim yok zaten."_

_"Çok güzel aptal"_  diye geçirdi Baekhyun içinden. Şu an Chanyeol'un bakışları üzerinde olduğu için yüzündeki yapmacık ifade ile içten içe söylenip sövdüğünü saklamaya çalışıyordu.  _"Demek geceleri Bora'yla konuşmaktan başka bir işin yok. Sersem!"_ diye uzun olanın yüzüne haykırmak istiyordu. Dışından ise yalnızca  _"peki"_ diyebildi ve başını önüne eğdi.

_"Ama seni Yapı Statiği Dersine çalıştırma teklifimi düşünüp vaz geçmediysen geceleri kendimi daha işe yarar hissedeceğim."_

Baekhyun'un yere eğilmiş bakışları hemen Chanyeol'un gülen gözlerini buldu. Uzun olan yanağında oluşmuş çukurluğun etkileyiciliğinden bihaberdi. Baekhyun'un konsatre olup hızlı düşünmesi gerekiyordu. Ya Chanyeol'u reddedecek ve onu Bora'nın kırmızı ojeli tırnaklarına bırakacak ya da teklifi kabul edecek ve kendini kontrol edip Sehun'un aşkını koruyacaktı. Elbette Sehun'un aşkını korumayı seçti, her iyi arkadaş gibi. Artık ne kadar inandırıcıysa...

_"O-olur."_

_"NE?"_

_"Sizin için uygunsa ben de çalışmak istiyorum"_  dedi Baekhyun, yanaklarına hücum eden ateşin belirgin olmamasını dileyerek.

Kendiyle savaş verdiği hiçbir konuda bu kadar kolay teslim olduğu görülmemişti. Ancak Chanyeol'u kaybedemezdi. Yani Sehun'un kaybetmemesi için bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Baekhyun istediğinde kendini çok kolay kandırabiliyordu.

_"Uygun, uygun tabi. Birlikte çalışmaktan hoşlanmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştım."_

_"Ben yalnızca size yük olmak-"_

_"Saçmalama Baekhyun. Senin için, yani senin eğitimin için bunu yapmalıyım, ben senin öğretmeninim"_  dedi Chanyeol ve o söylediği son kelime kulaklarına ulaştığı an bu belirleyici tanımlamaya pişman oldu.  _"Çok güzel Chan kendi elinle aranıza sınırlar çizmeye hemen başladın"_  dedi iç sesi.

_"Öğretmenim"_  diye mırıldandı Baekhyun ve yutkundu. Daha önce de flört ettiği öğretmenler olmuştu. Tabii başka fakültelerden ama yine de Chanyeol'un vurgusu rahatsız ediciydi ve bir o kadar da cezbedici. Byun Baekhyun asla uslanmayacaktı.

Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından  _"gece dersleri konusunda anlaştık o halde, önümüzdeki hafta başlarız"_ diye teyit etmek istedi Chanyeol.

_"Başlarız."_

_"Bu dönem proje dersinize ben de gireceğim, hem projen üzerinde çalışırsak daha iyi anlayacağını düşünüyorum."_

_"Olur, daha iyi olur."_

_"Ders seçimini yapalım mı?"_

_"Peki."_

_"İstersen yanıma gel, ekranı daha rahat görürsün"_  dedi Chanyeol. Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı ve uzun olanı dinleyerek onun kokusunu en iyi şekilde hissedeceği yere bedenini yerleştirdi. Şu durum ikisi için de pek iç açıcı değildi.   
  
  


...

Sehun Chanyeol'un çıktı aldığı ders programına bakarken düşünceliydi. Seçmeli derslerinin tümü Kim Jongin'in asistanı olduğu derslerdi ve kandırıldığını düşünüyordu. Haksız da sayılmazdı. Sehun yanından ayrılır ayrılmaz Jongin Chanyeol'u aramış ve Sehun'un seçmeli derslerinin hangileri olması gerektiği direktifini vermişti. Hem bunun için nedeni de vardı. Geçen dönem kullandığı neden, yani " _uygulama projesiyle birlikte dersleri aynı anda götürmek zor olabilir, ona yardım ediyoruz"_  bahanesi. Chanyeol'un aklına itiraz etmek, neden sormak ya da her hangi bir şey gelmemişti zaten aklı telefon çalmadan birkaç dakika önce yanından ayrılan kısa gençle birlikte gitmişti. Baek onunla ders çalışmayı kabul etmişti ya bugün kötü hiçbir şey olamazdı. Zavallı Channie...  
  
  


...

Sehun okulun yanındaki kafenin yoluna girdiğinde bahçede oturan ikiliyi gördü.  _"Luhan'ın okulda ne işi var"_  diye düşünmeden edemedi.  _"Hem de Baekhyun'la birlikte"._ Önceden olsa asla böyle bir şey aklına gelmezdi. Ama şimdi...

Baekhyun'un Kris konusundaki sınavı Luhan sanıyordu. Gerçek sınavın kendisi olduğunu bilmeden...

_"Selam"_  dedi yanlarındaki sandalyeye otururken. Baekhyun biraz solgun görünmüştü gözüne.  _"Nasıl solgun olmasın, hem erken kalktı hem de Luhan'la"_ diye düşündü.

_"Bu bir felaket, Byun Baekhyun bile mükemmel Oh Sehun'dan daha erkenci"_  diye dalga geçti Luhan. Sehun sinirlenmiş gibi yapıp hafifçe omzuna vurdu kısa olanın.

_"Sen mezun olmadın mı? Okuldan ayrılamıyorsun galiba, kayıt için geldiysen kayıtlar kapandı."_

Luhan kıkırdadı. Okulda unuttuğum bir şey vardı onu hatırladım ve görmeye geldim. Sehun'un bakışları Baekhyun'u buldu. Baekhyun keyifsizce  _"ben değil"_  dedi.

_"O değil elbette, onu bulmak istesen eve gelirdim."_

_"Peki ne?"_  diye sordu Sehun sanki umursuyormuş gibi. Ancak cevabı gördüğünde de pişman oldu.

_"İşte geliyor"_  dedi Luhan. Başıyla kafeye gelen yolda yürüyen üçlüyü gösterirken. Sehun'un bakışları hemen Baekhyun'a döndü. Arkadaşının Kris ve Luhan'ın etkileşime tanık olacağını düşünüp içinden lanet etti.

     

_"Baek, kalkalım mı? Benim... Benim biraz işi-"_

_"Nereye gidiyorsunuz? Baek!"_  Luhan kısa olanın koluna yapışıp kalkmasını engelledi. Sonuçta Kris asla okulda onun yanına gelmezdi. Luhan yalnızca erkek arkadaşına küçük bir sürpriz yapmak, onu şaşırtmak istemişti. Baekhyun'la Sehun giderse o da gitmek zorunda kalacaktı.

_"Sehun kapa çeneni ve otur. Hatta niye oturuyorsun? Hadi git bize kahve getir."_

Sehun dikkatle Baekhyun'u inceledi. Kısa olan başıyla onaylayınca o da çaresiz kahve almak üzere kafeye girdi.

Tezgahın önünde kahveleri beklerken tanıdık koku burnuna ulaştı.

_"Kahve kokusu... Çok hoş değil mi?"_  diye sordu ve olabildiğince Sehun'un yüzüne yüzünü yaklaştırıp  _"sevgilim"_  diye fısıldadı Jongin. Bu kelimeyi onu delirtmek pahasına kullanmaktan delice bir zevk alıyordu.

     

  
  
  
Sehun _"ne yapacağım ben bu manyakla"_  temalı, nefesini dışarı kaçıran anlık gülüşünü tutamadı. Ancak cevap da vermedi.

_"Üç kahve alabilir miyim?"_  diye sordu tezgahın arkasına salyalarına hakim olamayan genç kadına. Utangaçça kıkırdayıp giden kadının ardından Sehun kıskanç bakışlarını Jongin'e çevirdi.

_"Hep böyle mi oluyor?"_

_"Ne oluyor?"_

_"Su bile istesen karşındaki ona kur yaptığını mı düşünüyor ya da su isterken bile nasıl bu imayı yapıyorsun karşındakine?"_

_"Saçmalama Sehun. Bir şey yaptığım yok"_  dedi Jongin, elbette kadına göz kırptığını saymazsak. Ama o da haklıydı üzerindeki Sehun ilgisine bayılıyor, kıskanç Sehun'a tapıyordu.

_"Benden uzak dur Jongin"_  dedi Sehun kahve tepsisini alırken. Yanıt olarak sadece sinsi bir kıkırtı kazandı. Kafeden çıktığında ise o kıkırtının nedenini anlamıştı. Kris ve Chanyeol çoktan onların masasına kurulmuş, sohbet ediyorlardı.

Sehun'un bakışları hemen Baekhyun'u buldu. Baekhyun da ona bakıyordu. Kısa olan içinde bulunduğu durumdan hoşnutsuz yerinde kıpırdanırken Sehun elindeki tepsiyi masaya bıraktı. Luhan ve Chanyeol konuşurken yanlarına gelen Jongin'le birlikte Kris izin isteyip kendi masalarına geçmelerini sağladı. Bu hem Sehun'a hem Baekhyun'a rahat bir nefes aldırmıştı.

Luhan ise henüz hamlesini yapmamıştı. Yeni işine ait birkaç komik anıyı anlattıktan sonra Sehun'un bakışları yakınlarında oturan üçlünün masasına kaydı. Ara sıra Jongin'in bakışlarını üzerinde hissettiği için o tarafa bakmamaya özen gösterdiği doğruydu. Jongin'in telefonla konuşmasını fırsat bilip ona yakalanmadan bakmayı başarmıştı.

Luhan Kris'in masasıyla daha ilgiliyken Baekhyun, Luhan'ın aksine yalnızca Sehun'u izliyordu. Yüzündeki mimiklerden anlam çıkarmaya çalışıyor ancak duvar gibi ifadeleri olan şapşal arkadaşı hiçbir açık vermiyordu.

Masadaki sessizlikten sıkıldığı için  _"eee Luhan, açıkça söyleyecek misin yoksa düğün davetiyenizi mi bekleyelim"_ dedi Baekhyun küçümser bir ifadeyle. Sehun ne olduğunu algılamaya çalışırken kafenin bahçesine giren Kibum'ı gördü. İşte ilk darbe sağdan bahçe girişinden gelmişti. Elindeki fincanı daha sıkı kavradı. Jongin'in ayağa kalkıp gelen gence sarılışını izledi. Ardından bakışları esmer olanla kesiştiğinde Jongin Kibum'ın omzunun üzerinden Sehun'a kanatlı bir öpücük gönderip piç sırıtmalarından birini armağan etti.

Luhan ise ilk şokun üzerine ikinciyi yıkmakta gecikmedi.

_"Biz, Kris ve ben yeniden beraberiz."_

Sehun'un Jongin üzerindeki bakışları önce Kris'i, ardından Luhan'ı ve sonunda zavallı olarak kabul ettiği arkadaşı Baekhyun'u buldu.

Baekhyun Sehun'un beklediğinin aksine oldukça sakin ve son derece sıradan gülümsüyordu. Sehun masanın altından uzanıp Baekhyun'un elini tuttu. Biraz güç bulması iyi olurdu. Baekhyun Sehun'un ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamamıştı ancak itiraz da etmedi. Ta ki diğer masada bir hareketlilik olup, Kibum ve Jongin birlikte kafenin bahçesinden ayrılırken Sehun Baek'in parmaklarını kırmaya yeminliymiş gibi sıkıncaya dek.

_"ACIDI! NE YAPIYORSUN TANRI AŞKINA?"_   
  
  


_..._

_"Sehun?"_

_"Hımmm..."_  diye yanıt verdi kitabından kafasını kaldırmadan.

_"İyi misin?"_

_"Hı-hı."_

_"Işığı açmamı ister misin?"_

Sehun başını kaldırıp boş bakışlarla Baekhyun'a baktı.  _"Hava yaklaşık 2 saat önce karardı"_  diye açıkladı Baekhyun.

Sehun hala ne demek istediğini anlamamıştı. Zihni fazlasıyla esmer bulutlanmaya maruzdu. Eve geldiklerinde kitap okuyacağını bahane edip terasa konumlanmıştı. Avının kafese girdiği anı yani Jongin'in eve döndüğü anı ön sıradan izlemek istemişti.

_"Ne?"_

_"Sehun genel olarak mı bu kadar salaksın, bugüne özel bir uygulama mı?"_

Uzun genç zoraki bir gülümsemeyle  _"bugüne özel"_  diye itiraf etti. Baekhyun'un cevabını ciddiye almayacağını biliyordu.

_"2 saattir karanlıkta kitap okuyorsun."_

_"Aaaa evet, biraz içim geçmiş"_  diye yalan söyledi Sehun numaradan esnerken.

_"Işığı açayım mı?"_  diye tekrar sordu Baekhyun. Ancak Sehun avını karanlıkta bekleme taraftarıydı.

_"Hayır, gerek yok. Biraz daha kestirmeme izin ver sadece"_  dedi hala ayılamamış numarası yaparken. Baekhyun  _"sırtın ağrıyacak, fazla kalma orada_  "deyip içeri girdiği zamanla yan dairenin ışığının yanışı aynı ana denk geldi.

_"İşte döndün"_  diye homurdandı Sehun ve arkası dönük oturduğu kapının açılma sesini bekledi.

Beklediği ses fazla gecikmedi. Esmer genç terasa adımını atar atmaz Sehun oturduğu yerden kalktı, başıyla gelene selam verdi ve kendi dairesine girdi. Jongin'in bakışları üzerindeyken terasın kapısını kilitleyip anahtarı deliğinden çıkardı. Jongin'e gündüz borçlu olduğu kanatlı öpücüğü gönderip anahtarı göz hizasına dek kaldırıp gösterdi ve cebine koydu. Esmer olanın bakışları kısılıp itiraz etmeye hazırlanırken Sehun sinir bozucu gülümsemesi eşliğinde perdeyi kapattı.  
Bu gece hiçbir sapık fare onun odasına sızmayacaktı.  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	52. 4.8 - 5/9 * Öpüşmek... Güzel eylem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO-Electric Kiss
> 
> "Adım adım aşkın doruklarına ulaşmak istiyorum.  
> Kendine çeken dudaklar neredeyse dokunmak üzereler."

  
  
  


...

Beklediği ses fazla gecikmedi. Esmer genç terasa adımını atar atmaz Sehun oturduğu yerden kalktı, başıyla gelene selam verdi ve kendi dairesine girdi. Jongin'in bakışları üzerindeyken terasın kapısını kilitleyip anahtarı deliğinden çıkardı. Jongin'e gündüz borçlu olduğu kanatlı öpücüğü gönderip anahtarı göz hizasına dek kaldırıp gösterdi ve cebine koydu. Esmer olanın bakışları kısılıp itiraz etmeye hazırlanırken Sehun sinir bozucu gülümsemesi eşliğinde çoktan perdeyi kapatmıştı.  
  


     

...

_"Sen kafeye git. Profesör Park beni çağırmış, görüşüp gelirim."_

_"Tamam"_  dedi Baekhyun, aklında sırığın odasına çıkıp gece çalışma konusunu netleştirmek vardı ama okulun ilk günü sanki ömrü boyunca bu günü beklemiş gibi iştahlı davranmak istemiyordu. Vicdanından gizlemeye çalışsa da o çalışmalar için fazlasıyla heyecanlıydı.  _"Yarın proje dersinde nasıl olsa onu göreceğim, onun konuşmasını beklemeliyim"_  diye kendini telkin etti.

Sehun hızlı adımlarla Profesörün odasına çıkarken 4 gündür kaçtığı adama yakalanmamak için dua ediyordu. Jongin'i terasta bırakıp gittiğinin sabahı apar topar eşyalarını almış ve ailesinin yanına gitmişti. Giderken kimseye haber vermemişti elbette ancak Baek sonradan öğrenmiş olsa bile okul açılmadan ailemle vakit geçireceğim bahanesine inanmış, Jongin ise habersiz kaldığı için delirtmişti. Çünkü sevgilisinin nerede olduğunu ve neden ona haber vermeden yok olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Ta ki Sehun'u küçük bir yalanla kendi sınırları içine girmeye zorlayana dek.

Sehun asistanların odasına yaklaşırken odanın yanındaki küçük deponun kapısının açıldığını fark etti. İstemsizce oraya baktığında gözleri esmerle kesişti ve ardından bileğinde hissettiği sıkı tutuşla kendini deponun içinde buldu. Elbette yine duvar ve Jongin arasında, duvara asılı haldeydi. Tarih tekerrür etmekten hiç vazgeçmiyor gibiydi.

_"Söyle bakalım küçük sevgilim bir haftadır hangi cehennemdeydin?"_  Diye tısladı Jongin dişlerinin arasından.

Sehun sıkıştığı alandan kurtulmaya çalışırken  _"Profesör bekliyor, ayrıca 4 gün."_ diyebildi zorlukla.

_"4'müş! Hıh!_

_Benden başka kimsenin seni beklediği yok!"_  Dedi Jongin. Kelimelerin vurgusundan sinirine zorlukla hakim olduğu belliydi. Gerçekten fazlasıyla korkmuş ve endişelenmişti. Bir şeyleri yoluna koymak için çabalarken neyi yanlış yaptığı konusunu algılamakta güçlük çekiyordu.

Sehun bir yalan yüzünden yakayı ele verdiğini anlayınca sinirle gözlerini kapattı ve tekrar açtığında gözleri ateş saçıyordu.  _"Defol git Kibum'ı bekle sen!"_  derken, Jongin'in sinirini katlamış hırsla esmeri üzerinden itmişti.

Esmer olan afalladı.  _"Neden bu mu yani?"_  dedi küçümseyerek. Bir eliyle çarptığı masadan destek alırken diğer eli burun kemerinde kendini sakinleştirmeyi denedi. Saldırı sırası Sehun'daydı.

_"Ya ne olacaktı? Gözümün önünde sarmaş dolaş defolup gittin. Saatlerce eve dönmeni bekledim!"_

_"Evet, beklemişsin ama beni dışarıya kilitleyip kaçmak için, söylesene hangi cehennemdeydin?"_

_"Sana ne!"_

_"Ne demek sana ne?"_

_"Ben sana soruyor muyum Kibum'la ne yaptığını."_

_"Ne yapacağımı sanıyorsun? Arkadaşız biz, konuşmamız gereken şeyler vardı ve... Ve beklediğimden uzun sürdü. Bu kadar."_

_"Neymiş o 13 saat konuşmanız gerekenler?"_

Jongin Sehun tarafından kıskanılmaktan zevk aldığını mı söylemişti? Şu an o zevk burnundan geliyordu. Günlerdir yaşadığı korku ise cabasıydı.

_"Bilmen gereken şeyler değil."_

_"Benim nerede olduğum da senin bilmen gereken bir şey değil."_

_"Delirteceksin beni! Nasıl korktum biliyor musun?"_

_"..."_

_"Beni bıraktığını düşündüm."_

Sehun  _"bıraktım zaten"_  demeyi düşündüyse de kelimelere dökemedi. Buna gücü olmadığının bilincindeydi ve Jongin'den kaçtığı süre boyunca onun da sağlıklı düşündüğü söylenemezdi. Esmerin ne yaptığını kafasında defalarca kurup yine de ondan kopabileceği sınıra gelememişti ki Jongin'in de bir şey yaptığı yoktu.

Ses düzeyini normale indirdi,  _"ailemin yanına gittim"_  dedi.

Jongin bunu tahmin etmiş, Baekhyun'a sormayı düşünmüş ancak Sehun'un birkaç güne dönüp her haltı berbat ettiğini söyleyeceğini varsayarak vazgeçip kendini yemeyi seçmişti.

_"Neden bana haber vermedin?"_

_"Jongin salak mısın?_   
_Senin yüzünden gittim!"_

_"Ben bir şey yapmadım ki!"_

Sehun gözlerini kaçırıp, kapalı kapıyı incelerken omuz silkti. Şu an 5,5 yaşında ve başkası oyuncağını ellediği için tavır yapıyordu. Jongin daha fazla o görüntüye kayıtsız kalamadı ve somurtan bebeği kolları arasına aldı.

     

_"Şapşalsın Sehun ama sana çok fazla aşığım"_  dedi. Diğeri bakışlarını esmerin gözlerine teslim ettiğinde tek teslim olan gözleri değildi. Dudakları da özlediği sıcaklığa çekilmişti.

Dudaklarını birkaç milim esmerden ayırdığında  _"hala sana kızgınım"_  dedi. Jongin de aynı mesafeyi koruyup  _"biliyorum"_  dedi ve mesafeyi kapattı.

Sehun dudaklarını özlemle kavrayan adama tüm özlemiyle kendini teslim etti. Onun kollarında olmak ve onun dudaklarını yeniden tatmak aradan geçen birkaç günde defalarca hayal ettiği şeydi. Kim Jongin belki de hiç uslanmayacaktı ancak Sehun'un şu an bu konuda yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Aşıktı.

Kolları Jongin'in boynundaki yerini aldığında esmerin elleri çoktan belini kavramış aralarındaki mesafeyi mesafesizliğe çekiyordu. Sehun'a duyduğu özlem o kadar büyüktü ki hiçbir öpücük, hiçbir dokunuş bunu geçirmeyecek gibi hissediyordu. Onu yanından ayırmasa, her aldığı nefesi onunla paylaşsa yine de yetmeyecekti.

Sehun zorlukla esmeri durdurduğunda gömleğinin etekleri pantolonundan çıkmış, arsız parmaklar karın kaslarını okşamaya başlamıştı. Jongin'in kaslı göğsündeki elini deli gibi atan kalbi üzerine getirdi.

_"Dur!"_  Dedi nefes nefese, kendi kalp ritmi de esmerden farklı değildi. Ona her an daha fazla susuyordu.

_"Seni çok özledim."_

_"Ben de, ama durmalıyız. Gitmem lazım."_

Jongin de durmaları gerektiğinin farkındaydı aksi halde küçücük depo son aşk yuvalarına dönüşmek üzereydi.

_"Bir daha kaçmak yok"_  dedi Jongin. Aynı korkuyu tekrar yaşamak, ondan bir an olsun ayrılmak istemiyordu. Onu kaybedeceği düşüncesi nefes almasını engelliyordu.

Sehun zorlukla bedenlerini ayırıp kapıya ulaştı. Çıkmadan önce üzerine çeki düzen verip dağılmış saçlarını gelişi güzel düzeltti. Kapının kolunu çevirip bedeninin yarısından fazlasını dışarıya çıkardıktan sonra dönüp  _"beni kızdırmazsan kaçmam"_  deyip, göz kırpıp oradan uzaklaştı. Arkasında dağılmış ama mutlu bir Jongin bırakmıştı.

Esmer olan en kısa sürede Sehun'a Kibum'la olan ilişkisini açıklayacaktı. Bir daha aynı korkuyla yüzleşmemesi için bu gerekliydi.  
  
  


     

...

Baekhyun elindeki kağıt bardakla oynarken Sehun'un geldiğini fark etmemişti. Okula geleli 3 saat 22 dakika, öğle tatili başlayalı 22 dakika olmuştu ancak Chanyeol hala görünmemişti.

_"Kahve mi içiyorsun?"_  diye sordu Sehun Baekhyun'un elindeki dolu bardağa bakıp, ardından bardağı alıp dudaklarına götürdü.

Aldığı yudum sonrası _"soğuk bu!"_ Diye sitemle yükseldi _._

Baekhyun minik bir panikle  _"içine sinek düşmüştü aptal niye içtin?"_  diye uydurdu, dudaklarındaki zoraki gülümseme fazla eğreti duruyordu. Sehun çoktan yuttuğu yudumla yüzünü buruşturdu, boğazından garip sesler çıkararak yuttuğunu sandığı sineği midesine zorlukla itmeyi denedi.

_"Gidip su ve sineksiz bir kahve alacağım başka bir şey istiyor musun?"_

_"K-kahve"_  dedi Baekhyun, az önce elinde olan ve içmeyi unuttuğu kahve yerine yenisini içerse belki çalışmayan beyni bir şeyler yapabilirdi.

Sehun kahvelerle kafeden çıkarken kapıda esmer sevgilisiyle karşılaştı. Jongin Sehun'a göz kırpıp yanında geçerken  _"sevgilim"_  diye fısıldayıp sanki birkaç dakika önce birbirlerinin dudaklarını yememişler gibi selam verdi. Bu Sehun'u eğlendirmişti, kıkırdamasını bastırıp yoluna devam etti. Masaya geldiğinde yüzünde hala kocaman bir gülümseme asılıydı.

_"Kahve alırken ne kadar çok eğleniyorsun sen?"_  diye iğneledi Baekhyun.

Sehun ağzını büzüp onun sorusunu ince bir sesle tekrar ettiğinde Baekhyun da gülümsemişti.

_"Söyle bakalım ne bok yemeye bana haber vermeden defolup gidiyorsun? Sabah seni evde bulamayınca aklımı oynatıyordum."_

_"Abartma Baek"_  dedi Sehun göz devirirken.

Jongin yüzünden kaçarken Baekhyun'a da haber vermemiş olduğunu Baek onu arayıncaya dek fark etmemişti. Neyse ki Baek yokluğunu fark ettiğinde güvenlik birimlerini aramadan önce onu aramayı akıl etmişti de Sehun telefonu açar açmaz Baek'in paniği küfre dönüşerek Sehun'un kulağına ulaşmıştı.

_"Sersem gece birlikte yattığım arkadaşımın sabah yok olduğunu görüyorum. Normal bir şey mi bu? Neler oluyor sana?"_

Sehun içinden  _"sen yattığın adamın kim olduğunu hatırlamıyorsun ama normal olmayan benim öyle mi?"_  diye geçirdiyse de  _"çekirdeklerim bitmiş, ne yapsaydım? Onlarsız olamıyorum"_ dedi.

_"Haber ver aptal! Not bırak, mesaj at, ne bileyim ara, sesli mesaj bırak. İki çekirdek çiğnemeyince bu kadar aptallaşılmaz ki."_

Sehun'un yüzünden silinmeyen gülümseme iyice genişledi.

_"Tamam anne!"_

_"Aferin benim aptal oğluma, böyle söz dinle"_  dedi Baek ve Sehun'un siyah saçlarında parmaklarını dolaştırdı.

_"Saçlarını boyamalıyız"_  dedi aniden.

_"Siyahı sevdim."_

_"Zaten siyah boyayı akıtmadan boyayamayız. Ne kadarını akıtabiliriz acaba?"_  Derken ayağa kalkmış çocuğunun saçlarından bit ayıklayan anne gibi tutam tutam Sehun'un saçlarını inceliyordu.

_"Bırak saçlarımı boyamayacağım"_  dedi Sehun Baekhyun'dan kurtulmaya çalışırken.

_"Zaten ilk birkaç defa bok rengi olacak, çok aptalsın sen ya! Güzelim sarı saçlarının içine ettin. Chan-"_  dedi ve duraksayıp  _"kimse seni beğenmeyecek başıma kalacaksın"_  diye hatasını düzeltti. 

Baekhyun kendiyle mücadele ederken saçma çözümler bularak yoluna devam ediyordu. Bir yanı Chanyeol'u özlerken, bir yanı ondan kaçıyor; Sehun'la bir arada olmamalarını isterken başka bir yanı bir an önce birlikte olsunlar, o da saçma umut şekerine bulanmasın istiyordu.

Dengesizlik mi?

Baekhyun'la eş anlamlıydı.

_"Böyle iyi, rahat bırak saçlarımı!"_  Diye çemkirdi kıkırtılar arasında Sehun ve bu eğlenen ikilinin bir esmere ne derece can sıkıcı görüntüler verdiğinden haberi yoktu. Jongin okula dönmek yerine ikilinin arkasında kalacak ama Sehun'la bakışları buluşacak bir masaya yerleşip fark edilmeyi bekledi. Fark edildiğinde ise Sehun'un kaçamak bakışlarındaki muzip ışık gözlerini kamaştırmıştı. Telefonunu çıkarıp  _"bugün seni mutlaka öpmeliyim"_ yazıp gülümsemesi bulaşıcı gence gülümsedi. Sehun esmerin piç sırıtmayla kıvrılmış dudaklarını ve elindeki telefonu gördüğü an yine bir şeylerin peşinde olduğunu anlamıştı. Gerçi Jongin hep aynı şeyin peşindeydi. Sehun'un...

Baekhyun yanlarına gelen bölümden bir kızla konuştuğu sırada Sehun gelen mesaja bakıp sinsi bir gülümsemeyle birlikte bakışlarını esmere çevirdi. Jongin'in dili dudakları üzerinde gezinirken Sehun kararsız kalmış gibi numara yapıp başını hafifçe yukarı kaldırarak düşündü. Ardından  _"bugün beni mutlaka öpmelisin"_  yazıp gönderdi. Sonra tüm delilleri sildi. Baekhyun'un ne zaman ne yapacağı tahmin edilemezdi.

Aynı Sehun'u derse yollayıp soluğu Chanyeol'un kapısının önünce alacağını kendinin bile tahmin edemediği gibi. Oysa yaklaşık 52 dakika önce ilk hareketi zamana bırakıp Chanyeol'dan beklemeye karar vermemiş miydi?

Galiba verememişti.   
  
  


...

Baekhyun kapının önünde birkaç dakika bekleyip, derin bir nefes aldı, tıklattı ve beklemeden içeriye girdi. Karşısındaki görüntüyle donup kaldı.

Chanyeol derse gitmeden önce değiştirdiği gömleğinin son kalan iki düğmesini ilikleyip hala açık olan pantolonunun içine sokmak üzereydi.

Bakışları kapıdaki gençle kesişince hemen arkasını dönüp yarım kalan işini hızla bitirip döndü. Ancak Baekhyun da o sırada yüzünü kapıya dönmüş kulaklarına dek kızarmıştı.

Byun Baekhyun kızarmıştı!

Başını çevirmeden  _"be-ben özür dilerim, tahmin ede-"_  diye mırıldanırken Chanyeol konuşmasını kesti.

_"Benim hatam acelem vardı kapıyı kilitlemeyi unutmuşum"_  dedi bir çırpıda. Onun da Baekhyun'dan farkı yoktu. Kızarmanın yanı sıra heyecandan titreyen ellerini arkasına sakladı.

_"Ben. Akşam."_

_"Evet, akşam buluşalım. Yani çalışalım. Ben de seni bulacaktım dersten sonra."_

_"Evet, onu söyleyecektim ben."_

İkisi de ağzından çıkanları duymadan gelişi güzel konuşmayı başardığında odada bir sessizlik oluştu. Baekhyun Chanyeol'un hızla nefes alış verişini duyarken sakinleşmenin ne kadar imkansız olduğunu düşünemeyecek durumdaydı.  _"Ben gideyim"_ demeyi başardı.

_"E-evet."_

Baekhyun hızla çıkıp arkasından kapıyı kapattı ve bilinçsizce sırtını kapıya yasladı. Eli kalbinin üzerinde sakinleşmeyi beklerken gözlerinin önünde hala Chanyeol'un hiçbir cinsel çağrışım yapmayan görüntüsüyle baş etmeye çalışıyordu.

Uzun olan ise az önce neler oldu diye düşünüp rezilliğinin boyutsuz bir ortamı kapladığına emindi. Birkaç dakika sonra yutkunup çıkmak üzere kapı kolunu kavradı. İlk deneyişte hareket ettiremediği kol, ikinci de daha fazla güç uygulamasının da etkisiyle hızla hareket etmişti. Chanyeol dışarı çıktığında merdivenlerden koşarak inen Baekhyun'u fark etti.   
  
  


...

Baekhyun fazla olmamasına dikkat ettiği hazırlığın ardından biraz rahatsız olarak Sehun'un odasına gitti. Uzun olan odasında evden getirdiği birkaç eşyayı yerleştirmekle meşguldü ya da meşgul olmaya uğraşıyordu. Baekhyun eve gelirken akşama Chanyeol'un onu çalıştıracağını söylediği için arkadaşının evden çıkmasını bekliyordu. Zira yapacak önemli öpüşmeleri pardon işleri vardı, sevgilisiyle...

_"Sehun ben çıkıyorum"_  dedi ve ardından soğukkanlılığını koruyarak  _"sen de gelmek ister misin?"_  diye sordu. Ders çalışmak için gittiği bir yere Sehun'u neden davet ettiği konusu Sehun dışında herkes için çok netti. Yine vicdanı Baekhyun'u rahatsız etmekle meşguldü.

_"Ders çalışmaya gitmiyor musun?"_

_"E-evet."_

_"Benim ne işim var Baekkie, git ve güzel güzel Chanyeol'u dinle. Bu defa kesinlikle statiği kölen yapacaksın"_  dedi Sehun sıcak bir gülümsemeyle. Baek arkadaşının içtenliğine zoraki bir tebessümle yanıt verdi.

Baek tam odadan çıkıyordu ki yeniden dönüp,  _"terası gördün mü?"_  diye sordu.

Sehun'un kalbi deli gibi atmaya başladı _. "Jongin yine ne haltlar çeviriyor"_  diye düşündü önce, ardından da Jongin'in eski yatağını terasa çıkarmış olabileceği ihtimali geldi aklına.

_"Terası mı?"_

Dehşetle açılmış gözleri Baekhyun'dan cevap bekledi çaresizce.

_"Ben sigara içerken birkaç adam bir şeyler yerleştiriyordu. Geniş bir bahçe koltuğu vardı ve çok keyifli görünüyordu. Asistan Kim umarım bizim de kullanmamıza izin verir"_  dedi.

Sehun tutuğu nefesi bıraktı.  _"Verir"_  dedi önce, sonra kendinden emin konuştuğu için pişman olup  _"umarım veriri yani"_  diye düzeltti. Baekhyun'a karşı Kim Jongin'den rahatsız olduğunu aklından çıkarmamalıydı. Bu yüzden cümlesini şık bir göz devirmeyle pekiştirip performansını tamamladı. Baek Sehun'un son hareketine gülümseyip odadan ve daireden çıktı.

Kapı sesinin ardından Sehun doğruca kendini terasa attı. Kim Jongin'in son attığı mesajda bahsettiği sürprizi görmek istiyordu.

Şişkin minderli geniş koltuğu gördüğünde gülümsedi. Orada birbirlerinin kollarında geçirecekleri zamanlar şimdiden heyecanlanma sebebiydi.

_"Beğendin mi?"_  dedi arkasından yaklaşıp kollarını beline saran esmer genç.

_"Sürprizin bu galiba..."_

_"Aslında bir şey daha var"_  dedi Jongin ve birbirine kenetlediği parmakları sayesinde Sehun'u peşinden dairesine sürükledi.

Sehun tek kaşını havaya kaldırıp  _"güzel... Yatak ve başka bir lanet yatak başlığı"_ dedi ikisi birlikte kahkahalarla gülmeye başladılar.

Jongin belinden kavradığı sevgilisini kendiyle birlikte yatağa itti. Altta Sehun kalacak şekilde yatak üzerine düşüp yaylandılar. Esmer olan Sehun'un üzerinde yükselip bakışlarını yakaladı. İkisi de birbirine aşık aşık bakarken Sehun muzip bir sırıtmayla sordu.

_"Aslında hiç yatak almayıp sürekli odama sızacağını düşünmüştüm"_  dedi. Jongin gülerek gözlerini kaçırdı.

_"Aslında yatağım varken de odana sızıyordum"_  diye itiraf etti. Sehun esmerin dudaklarına yaklaşmakta olan yüzünü itti. Kızıyormuş gibi yapmayı denedi ama gülüşü bir türlü yüzünden silinmedi için kıkırdayarak  _"tahmin etmiştim, yalancı bir pisliksin"_  dedi.

_"Bu bana aşık olmana engel değil"_  dedi Jongin en pişkin haliyle.

Sehun yalnızca gülmeye devam etti. Esmer olan istediği kadar söyletmeye çalışsın Sehun direnecekti.   
  
  


...

Baekhyun kapının önüne geldiğinde kendine son defa tekrar etti.  _"Aklındaki o görüntüyü sil, yalnızca ders için buradasın. Sehun'un olası erkek arkadaşına hisler besleyemezsin. Akıllı ol Baekhyun. Uslu dur Baekhyun. Duydun mu uslu dur?"_

O zili çalmak üzere cesaretini toplarken apartmandan çıkan yaşlı bayan sayesinde açılan kapıdan geçti. Yaşlı kadın giren garip gençten rahatsız olmuş gibi çıktıktan sonra arkasına dönüp uzun uzun Baekhyun'a baktı. Kısa olan her kimle konuşuyorsa fazla çaresiz görünüyordu tabi biraz komik, biraz da ürkütücü.

Chanyeol kapı sesiyle eş zamanlı başlayan kalp çarpıntısını kontrol altına almayı denerken hızlı adımlarla dairesinin kapısını açtı ve yukarı çıkacağını sandığı Baekhyun'u burnunun dibinde buldu. Bugün bu beklenmedik sürprizler iki olmuştu. En azından bu kez pantolonu olması gerektiği gibi bağlıydı.

_"Aaah!"_

_"Şey ben beklerken yaşlı bir bayan çıkıyordu ben de."_

Kısa bir süre sadece bakıştılar.

_"Şaşırdım sadece, içeri gelsene. Şaşkınlıktan davet etmeyi unuttum"_  dedi Chanyeol. Kapının önünden çekilip Baekhyun'un girmesine izin verdi.

Baekhyun elindeki dosyayı masaya bırakırken Chanyeol'un arkasından geldiğini düşünüyordu ki uzun olanın telefonu çalıncaya dek durum böyleydi.

_"Buyurun Bay Byun."_

Telefondakinin babası olduğunu anlayınca konuşmayı dinlemeye karar verdi ve nefesini tuttu.

_"Evet, dosya elime ulaştı. İnceledik. Üzerinde konuşmamız gereken birkaç madde dışında bir sorun yok."_

_"..."_

_"Anlıyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Elbette Bora'yla görüşmemizin sakıncası yok."_

_"..."_

_"Önce Kris ve Jongin'le de konuşmam gerekiyor."_

_"..."_

_"Üzgünüm efendim, çok isterdim ancak bu akşam uygun değilim."_

"..."

"Önceden planlamamız daha iyi olacaktır."

_"..."_

_"Anlıyorum. İlk fırsatta Bora'yı arayacağım, nasıl isterseniz, önce yalnız görüşelim."_

_"..."_

_"Evet, Kris ve Jongin'le birlikte yeniden toplanmamız gerekecek o halde."_

_"..."_

_"Anlıyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Anlıyorum. Ben de öyle düşünüyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Peki, bu hafta bir akşam ayarlayacağım. Bora'yla konuşurum."_

_"..."_

_"Teşekkürler, saygılar."_

Konuşma bittiğinde Chanyeol Baekhyun'u masaya oturmuş geçen yılın notlarını karıştırırken buldu. Baekhyun Chanyeol'un konuşmasından anladığı kadarıyla babası kızına damat bulmuş olmalıydı.  _"Aman ne güzel"_  diye homurdandı.  _"Bora'yla baş başa yemek ayarlıyor babama bak"_ diye geçirdi içinden. Kesinlikle canı sıkılmıştı.  _"Sikik vicdanım şimdi mutlu musun?"_  diye düşündü.

_"Hemen başlıyor muyuz?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol elini kolunu nereye koyacağını bilmiyordu.

Baekhyun sinirli bakışlarını uzun olana çevirdiğinde Chanyeol yüzüne soğuk su yemiş gibi kaldı.

_"Zamanınızı alıyorum zaten, ne kadar çabuk başlarsak o kadar çabuk biter"_  dedi ve homurdanma şeklinde  _"siz de gider ablamla takılırsınız"_  diye ekledi.

_"Anlamadım?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol oturacağı sandalyeyi çekip yerleşirken.

_"Önemli değil. Başlayalım mı?"_

Uzun genç başıyla hoşlandığı ufaklığı onayladı. O nasıl istiyorsa öyle olacaktı.

Gergin geçen ilk saatin sonunda Chanyeol sandalyesinde gerindi.

_"İçecek bir şeyler ister misin?"_

_"Fark etmez"_  dedi Baekhyun yüzünü notlardan kaldırmadan. Ortamdaki gerginlik Chanyeol'u da germişti ancak nedenini Baekhyun'un hoşlanmadığı statiğe bağlamıştı.

Chanyeol usulca ayağa kalktı  _"kahve yapıyorum, ikimize"_  dedi ve mutfağa gitti. Böylece Baekhyun daha rahat bir iç hesaplaşma yapabilirdi.

_"Ne işim var burada? Siktiğimin statiği! Üşenmeyip kopya hazırlarsam her türlü geçerim. Ne işim var burada?"_

Kendini saçma bir şekilde aldatılmış hissediyordu. Chanyeol Sehun'un sevgilisi olmalıydı. O zaman aralarındaki flörtleşmeye göz yumardı. Ama Bora'yla gece muhabbetleri, baş başa akşam yemekleri, tüm bunlar nereden çıkmıştı? Hayatında ilk defa birine karşı böyle hisleri vardı ve o da ablasının kocası mı olacaktı? Evet düşüncelerinin ucu bucağı olmadığı için gidebilecek son noktaya dek fütursuzca sürüyordu zihnindekileri.

Hesap sormak istiyordu.  _"Ne diyeceğim Sehun'a bunu nasıl yaparsın mı? Ablamla flört etmeye son vermeyecek misin mi? Ne diyeceğim? Bir şey demeye hakkım var sanki!"_

Sinirle oturduğu yerden kalkıp masanın üzerine dağılmış notlarını dosyaya tıkmaya başladı.

Chanyeol elindeki kahvelerle döndüğünde Baekhyun'un toplanmaya başladığını gördü. Ancak henüz doğru düzgün bir şey yapmamışlardı. Kısa konuşmalar uzun süren sessizlik ve sadece Baekhyun'un güzel yüzünü notlara gömüşünü izleyebilmişti. Henüz Baekhyun'a dair özleminin %1'i bile giderilmemişti.

Elindekileri masaya bırakmaya son 2 adım kala Baekhyun hırsla döndü, kapağını tam kapatmadığı dosyanın çarptığı kahveler tümüyle Chanyeol'un üzerine boca oldu.

Uzun olanın acı çığlığı odanın duvarlarında yankılandığında Baekhyun ona zarar verdiği düşüncesiyle elindekileri rastgele fırlatıp, Chanyeol'un kahve dökülen pantolonunun kemerini kavradı. Olabilecek en hızlı şekilde çekip düğmesini koparmak pahasına kumaş pantolonun kemerini parçalayıp uzun bacaklardan aşağıya sıyırdı. Ardından ise hiç düşünmeden kahveye bulanmış gömleğin eteklerini Chanyeol'un tenine yapışan yerden kaldırdı. Uzun olan acısına rağmen Baekhyun'u engellemeye çalışırken kaynar kahve ile ıslanmış kumaş parçaları bacaklarına değiyor dökülen yüzeyden fazlası da yanıyordu. Baek Chan'i soyma girişimiyle uzun olanın karşı koyma uğraşı, utançtan ölmeyi istemesine evrildi.

Baekhyun, kahve dökülmüş kumaşları diğerinin teninden uzaklaştırmayı bitirdiği an ne yaptığının farkına vardı. Şu an onun önünde diz çökmüş iç çamaşırıyla ya da çamaşırın içinde kendini belli eden çıkıntıyla bakışıyordu. Ancak hepsi bu kadar da değildi. Bakışlarını uzun olanın yüzüne çıkarmadan çamaşırın lastik hizasındaki dövme dikkatini çekti.

_"Çok tanıdık"_  dedi içinden. Yazının yarısı lastiğin altında kalmıştı. Chanyeol eğilip Baekhyun'u yerden kaldırmaya çalışırken kısa genç üzerine gelen elleri savuşturup düşünmeden çamaşırın lastiğine yöneldi. Sadece birkaç cm daha aşağı çektiği lastiğin altından çıkan yazı aniden kulaklarının çınlamasına neden oldu. Kulaklarındaki o sesi ne zaman duyduğunu biliyordu. O dövmeyi nereden tanıdığını da...

Kısa bir anlığına gelen silik ışıkla altındaki bedenin kemer hizasındaki dövmeyi gördü.  _ Give Me Love... _

_ "Dur. Baekhyun dur!" _

_ "Baekhyun dur lütfen, lütfen yapma." _   
  
  


Baekhyun ateşe değmiş gibi elini çekip oturduğu yerde geri geri giderken bakışları uzun olanın şaşkınlıkla açılmış gözleriyle buluştu. Sırtı üst kata çıkan merdivenin basamaklarına dayandığında aklına dolan düşüncelere anlam vermeye çalışıyordu.

Endişeli bakışları evin her yanında gezinirken Chanyeol kısa olanın yanına gelmiş panikle neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Baek inatla gözlerini Chanyeol'dan kaçırırken Chanyeol eğilmiş o gözleri yakalamanın peşindeydi. Başına geleceklere nereden bilecekti?

Baekhyun dolan gözlerinden akmak üzere olan yaşlara engel olma çabasıyla dişlediği dudakları arasından  _"siz ne çeşit sapıklarsınız? Gizli bir seks tarikatı falan mısınız?"_ dedi.

Soru kesinlikle Chanyeol'un anlayacağı dilde değildi.

_"NE?"_

Baekhyun sinirden titreyen parmağıyla Chanyeol'un kasığını işaret etti. Elbette önünde diz çöken genç işaret edilenin ne olduğunu anlamadı. Gerçi şu an hoşlandığı gencin önünde pantolonsuz duruyordu ama yine de bu durumun Baekhyun'un titremesine neden olmayacağı açıktı.

_"Hepinizde. O. Dövme. Var. Mı?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun.

Sonunda Chanyeol konuyu anlamıştı ve diz çöktüğü yere oturdu. Yutkundu.  _"Ne demeliyim"_ diye düşündü, ancak bu durumdan kurtulmanın hiçbir yolu yoktu.

_"Ha-hayır."_

_"..."_

_"Sadece bende var"_  dedi gittikçe kısılan sesiyle.

Baekhyun sinirle gözlerini kapattı dudaklarını yalayıp ne diyeceğini bilemez şekilde ağzını açıp kapattı. Ardından bakışları Chanyeol'un gözlerini buldu, sonunda. Ancak daha önce uzun olanın görmediği bir kinle bakıyordu. Sakinleşmeye çalıştığı her halinden belliydi. Elinden kayıp gidenleri düşündü kısa bir an, derin bir nefes aldı.

_"Sana inanamıyorum! Nasıl izin verdin? Nasıl yaptım ben? Beni neden durdurmadın? Kocamansın!"_  deyip olanca gücüyle Chanyeol'un yüzüne sağlam bir tokat geçirdi ve oturduğu yerden hızla kalkıp kapıyı çarpıp evden çıktı.

Chanyeol neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı. Her şey o kadar hızlı gerçekleşmişti ki o sadece yediği tokatla savrulduğu yerde kalmıştı. Ağlamak üzereydi ve hırsla dudaklarını yiyordu. Gözünden akacak yaşı tek engelleyen ise çalan kapı oldu.

Şu an kimseyi görmeyi istemiyordu. Ancak kapıyı tekmeleyip  _"aç kapıyı Park Chanyeol"_ diye bağıran genci duyunca bir kişi dışında kimseyi görmek istemediğini anladı. Aklından geçen bir dolu olumsuz şeye rağmen her ne olacaksa artık durdurmanın bir yolu yoktu.

Kapı kolunu kavradı. Bir şekilde Baekhyun'a açıklamayı deneyecekti. Kendinden emin şekilde kapı kolunu çevirdiğinde üzerine doğru itilen kapının ardından kendini kucağına atıp dudaklarına yapışan kısa genç onun kafasındaki hiçbir senaryoda yoktu.   
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	53. 4.9 - 5/9 * Sevişelim öyle git! (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Newman - Come And Get It
> 
> "Delirdim. Ama iyiyim,iyiyim. Yalnız iyiyim.  
> Hislerim... Onları gizlemem, onlar içimde.  
> Yanar..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yer yer cinsel içerik dozunda dalgalanmalar olacak, dozu aşan kesitlerin başında ve sonunda uyarı notları var isteyenler o bölümleri atlayabilir. İyi okumalar.

 

 

...

_"Bu bana aşık olmana engel değil"_  dedi Jongin en pişkin haliyle.

Sehun yalnızca gülmeye devam etti. Esmer olan istediği kadar söyletmeye çalışsın Sehun direnecekti.

Kim Jongin aşık olduğu gülüşe küçük öpücükler kondururken Sehun gözleri kapalı dudağının üzerinde bir belirip bir yok olan dokunuşları yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Jongin dudaklarını sivri çene hattına indirdiğinde Sehun da başını geriye itip ona ulaşmak istediği alanı açtı. Ancak Kim Jongin bununla yetinmezdi. Hareketlendi ve beyaz tenin üzerinde süzülmeye devam etti. Sehun'un üzerindeki kıyafetler onun için asla bir engel teşkil etmezdi. Yukarıya sıyırdığı siyah tişörtün altından çıkan göz alıcı teni süzdü kısa bir an, ardından uslanmaz dilini inci gibi parlayan karın kasları üzerinde gezdirdi. Kıkırtısı odayı güzelleştiren genç, parmaklarını esmerin dağılmış saçlarına kenetledi. Ondan kurtulmakla ona teslim olmak arasında o kadar ince bir çizgi vardı ki Sehun hangi tarafta olması gerektiğine bir türlü karar veremiyordu. Kavradığı saçları daha sıkı tuttu. Tüm gücüyle Jongin'i aşağılara itmeyi denerken bunun daha büyük bir hata olduğunun farkında değildi. Hatasını esmerin dişlerini pantolon kemerinde hissettiğinde fark etti. 

     

_"Hayır! Hayır!"_  diye kıvranıp yatakta oturur pozisyona geldiğinde bacak arasında ona oyuncağı elinden alınmış gibi bakan, dudaklarını büzmüş Jongin'le karşılaştı. Uzanıp büzülmüş dudakları küçücük öptü.

_"Beni bugün öpmen lazım diye anlaştık, başka bir şey yok"_  dedi. İçindeki muzipliği bastırmaya çalıştığı parlayan gözlerinden belliydi.

Esmer olan kafasıyla Sehun'u onayladı. Her şey Sehun nasıl isterse öyle olacaktı. Sehun'un ilişkilerinin yalnızca cinsel olarak ilerlediği yönünde bir algı oluşturmasını kesinlikle istemiyordu. Her aldığı nefeste onu arzuluyor bile olsa bununla başa çıkmayı öğrenecekti.

Sehun iki kolundan destek alarak yatakta geriye doğru esnedi. Esmer olan yere oturmuş, başını diğerinin dizine yaslamış pencereden boş terası izlerken içine dolan huzuru hissetti. Sehun Jongin'in saçlarıyla oynadı, ikili bir süre sessiz kaldı. Sanki konuşmak bir şeyleri bozacak gibi ürkütücüydü.

Esmerin kapanan gözlerine, birleşen kirpiklerine, gözleri önüne serilmiş yan profiline baktı. Sehun'un görebildiği kadarıyla esmerin dudakları ifadesizce duruyordu. Rahatsız değildi aksine belki gülümsemesi dudaklarında can bulmadan önceki son saniyede gibiydi. Jongin'in alnını, burnunu, dudaklarını ve çene hattını çizdi parmak uçlarıyla. Bu hareketi o dudaklara beklediği gülümsemeyi getirmişti. Esmer olan gözleri kapalıyken uzanıp Sehun'un elini tuttu, dudaklarına götürdü ve öptü. Sehun parmaklarını esmerin parmaklarına kenetledi ve onu oturduğu yerden kaldırıp yatağa yanına çekti. Kendi de yatağa uzanıp karşılıklı yatacak pozisyona gelmelerini sağladı.

_"Ama uslu durmamı zorlaştırıyorsun"_  diye sitem etti Jongin. Sehun gözlerini kaçırıp kıkırdadı. Oysa sadece onun kusursuzluğunu daha net görmekti amacıydı.

_"Baekhyun çıktı mı?"_  diye sordu Jongin, Sehun şüpheli bakışlarla esmeri süzdü. Neden bunu merak ettiğine anlam verememişti. Jongin'in yüzündeki yaramaz gülümseme genişledi.

_"Sevgilimle evimin terasında öpüşmek için sevgilimin ev arkadaşının evden gitmesini bekliyorum resmen"_  deyip hayal kırıklığı yaşıyormuş gibi büktü dudaklarını yine.

Sehun'un şüpheleri anında dağılıp dudakları bükülen dudaklara kapandı.

_"Sen terasa geç, ben yeni getirdiğim çekirdeklerden kahve hazırlayıp geleyim"_  dedi Sehun ve yattığı yerden hızla kalkıp ortadan kayboldu.

Jongin onun bu heyecanlı haline gülümsemeden edemedi. Zaten Sehun'a dair her şey ona huzur, mutluluk, aşk olarak yansımıyor muydu?  
  
  


     

...

Kulaklarındaki o sesi ne zaman duyduğunu biliyordu. O dövmeyi nereden tanıdığını da...

_ Give Me Love... _

_ "Dur. Baekhyun dur!" _

_..._

Chanyeol yediği tokat sonrasında neye uğradığını şaşırmış giden gencin ardından oturduğu yerde kala kalmıştı. Ardından kapının tekmelenmesi ve  _"AÇ KAPIYI PARK CHANYEOL_!" sesleri onu yerinden kaldırmayı başardı. Bu başarısını kapıyı açar açmaz dudaklarındaki dudaklar ödüllendirdi.

Üzerine doğru itilen kapının ardından kendini kucağına atıp dudaklarına yapışan kısa genç onun kafasındaki hiçbir senaryoda yoktu.

Chanyeol şaşkınlıktan sonuna dek açılmış gözlerle durumun gerçekliğini kavramaya çalışırken karşı dairenin kapısını açmaya çalışan yaşlı kadın kınayarak ikiliyi izliyordu.

Bayan Mong onaylamaz şekilde başını sallarken Chanyeol ilk defa uzun bacaklarının yararını görüp kapıyı itmeyi başardı. Ardından ise kısa olanın sırtını kapıya yaslayıp Baekhyun'un kucağındaki yerine yerleşmesine izin verdi. Baekhyun yavru bir koala gibi uzun olana yapışmış, bu yapışmada dudakları hariç hiçbir yerini oynatmadan asılı kalmayı başarmıştı.

Chanyeol sertleşmeye başlayan erkekliğinde hissettiği sertliğe dek böyle düşünmüştü. Demek yanılmıştı, hareketli olan nokta sadece dudakları değildi.

Baek hala uzun olanın kucağında dururken elleriyle Chanyeol'un kepçe kulaklarını yakaladı, dudaklarını ve yüzünü kendinden ayırdı. Chan boş gözlerle Baekhyun'a bakarken ne diyeceğini bilemeyip sadece yutkunmakla yetindi.

Baekhyun sadece bu kez kimi öptüğünü, kimin kollarında olduğunu teyit etmek istemişti.

Kapıyı çarpıp merdivenlerden inerken aklına doluşan seslerden kendini kurtaramadığı için şimdi onun kollarındaydı.

_"Bir kez yaptın!_

_Hatırlamasan da Sehun'u aldattın!_

_Hatırlamak senin de hakkın!_

_Kimse bilmeyecek!_

_Git ve onu al!_

_Git!_

_Onu al!"_

Baekhyun açlıkla yeniden Chanyeol'un dudaklarına saldırdığında artık Chanyeol için de bir şeylerin değişme vaktiydi. Aşık olduğu genç kollarındaydı ve o, şapşal gibi tepkisiz kalmayacaktı. Baekhyun'un öpücüğüne karşılık verdi. Hem de daha önce hiç yaşamadığı bir tutkuyla.

Baekhyun'un kalçasını kavrayıp olabildiğince kendine bastırdı ve kısa olanın sırtını kapıdan ayırıp salondaki koltuğun üzerine yatırdı. Elbette kendi de onunla birlikte hareket etmişti. Baekhyun ateş saçan gözlerle Chanyeol'un sevimli kahverengi gözlerine bakarken dudaklarını dişleyip hızla diğerinin gömleğinin düğmelerini açmaya çalışıyordu. Chanyeol da Baekhyun'un yansıması gibi davranıp kısa olanın tişörtünü yukarı doğru sıyırmaya çalıştı. Ancak Baekhyun kadar başarılı sayılmazdı. Baek, sırtını hafifçe yukarı kaldırıp koltukta oturur pozisyona geçti ve kollarını kaldırdı. Chanyeol sonunda kısa olanın tişörtünden kurtulmayı başardı. Diğeri ise bu sırada Chanyeol'un kapıyı açmadan önce gelişi güzel üzerine geçirdiği pantolonunu dizlerine dek sıyırmıştı. Tecrübe işte...

Baekhyun sırtını yeniden koltukla buluştururken kollarını uzun olanın boynuna sarmış onu da kendiyle birlikte çekmişti. Şimdi yeniden dudakları birbirinin aksi hareketlerle birleşmişken Chanyeol'un büyük elini tutup kendi pantolonunun fermuarına getirdi. Herhalde uzun olan ne yapması gerektiğini biraz olsun anlar, daha fazla Baekhyun'un çıldırmasına fırsat vermeden onu arzuladığı parlak ışığa yükseltirdi.

Chanyeol birazcık düşünebilseydi geçen sefer yaptığı hatayı tekrarlamaz bu defa önce konuşmayı seçerdi. Ancak Byun Baekhyun onun için uyuşturucu bir maddeydi.

Kısa olan önce kendi pantolonunu ardından Chanyeol'un pantolonunu kıvrak kalça, bacak hatta ayak hareketleri ile çıkardı. İç çamaşırları hala engeldi ancak bunu da aşacaklardı.

Baekhyun sağ elinin narin parmaklarını Chanyeol'un boğazına çıkardı ve sıktı. Bir anlığına nefesi için endişelen kumral genç dudaklarını Baekhyun'dan ayırdı ve başını yukarı kaldırdı. Şimdi kısa olanın dişleri diğerinin boynunda, göğsünde ve ulaşabildiği her noktada izler bırakmaktaydı. Küçük ısırıklarla açlığını birazcık olsun bastırmak adına atıştırmalık alıyordu kısa olan.

** UYARI: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı! **

Baekhyun'un küçük ısırıkları, nefes borusuna hafif bir baskı yapan ince parmaklar, Chanyeol'un boğazından yükselen inlemelere neden oluyordu. Baekhyun o inlemeleri duydukça heyecanlanıyordu. Chanyeol adeta hırlıyordu ve bu hırlama Baekhyun'u kudurtuyordu.

Kısa olan diğerinin göğüs ucunu dişleri arasına aldığında acıyla karışık bir hırlama daha yükseldi ve Chanyeol boğazındaki eli tutup koltuğun arkalığına bastırarak Baekhyun'un üzerine eğildi. Şimdi onun dudakları, dişleri kısa olanın yüzünde, boynunda, kasılıp yukarı kalkan çenesindeydi.

Baekhyun bedenini koltuktan ayırıp Chanyeol'a sürtünmeye çalışırken Chan, serbest olan eli ile kısa olanın çamaşırını tutup hızla aşağıya indirdi. Ardından kendi erkekliğinin özgürlüğü için birkaç hamle yapıp kısa olanın girişinde soluklandı. Baekhyun'un omzunu dişlerken bir bacağını kendi omzuna almış onu arzulayan delikle istediği her an buluşmaya hazırdı.

Baekhyun nefesini tutmuş gelecek hamleyi beklerken serbest olan eli ile Chanyeol'un geniş sırtına milyonlarca kırmızı iz vermişti ancak hiçbiri Chanyeol'un girişini zorladığı an sapladığı tırnaklarına ait izler kadar kalıcı olmayacaktı.

     

Chanyeol, yalnızca zorlamış ancak istediğini alamamıştı ya da Baekhyun'un istediğini verememişti. Kısa olan geniş sırttaki elini önce ağzında ıslatıp, bedenleri arasına soktu. Chanyeol'un penisini ve dolaylı yoldan girişine sürttüğü uzunluk sayesinde kendini ıslatıp, biraz olsun hamleye hazırlandı. Bu hareketler bile nefesini hızlandırmıştı. Zaten odada yalnızca ikilinin derin soluk alış verişleri duyuluyordu.

Baekhyun, gözleriyle onu yiyecek gibi bakan gence döndü ve  _"şimdi dene"_  diyebildi nefesini tekrar tutmadan önce. Diğeri denileni yaptı ve işte bu kadardı. Yeniden hem de bu kez ikisi de ayıkken tek beden olmuşlardı.

Gerçi yine Chanyeol'un istediği şekilde değil ama bu kez Baekhyun'un hatırlayacağı kesindi.

Chanyeol hareket ettikçe evde Baek'in sesi, onun dudaklarından dökülen adı yankılandı. Chanyeol'un inlemeleri, hırıltıları Baekhyun'un tiz çığlıklarına karıştı. Çığlıkları, birbirine sahip olmak için deliren diller, dudaklar örttü. Homurtu oldu çığlıklar ancak kimse bundan şikayet etmedi. Birbirlerinin ağızlarının içinde hayat buldu isimleri. Kimse tarafından böyle güzel dile dökülmemiş gibi...

** UYARI: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü! **   
  


...

Sehun kahve kupalarını tepsiye yerleştirirken beline sarılı kollara gülümsedi. Jongin ne kadar o ince bele dolanmayı seviyorsa, Sehun da o kadar onun kolları arasında olmaya aşıktı. Döndü, ellerini ve kalçasını mutfak tezgahına yasladı, esmer olanla göz göze geldi.

_"Yardım edebileceğim bir şey var mı diye bakmaya geldim"_  dedi Jongin. Oysa özlemişti. Aradan geçen 9 dakikada sevgilisini özlemişti, şaşırılacak bir durum değildi.

Sehun gülümsedi, onun yakınlarında olmaktan mutluydu. Tepsideki kupalardan birini alıp Jongin'e verdi, diğerini de kendi alıp öne geçti, terasa yöneldi.

...

Koltuğun sağ yanına, teras korkuluğuna yakın olan kısma Sehun yerleşti. Ardından Jongin yanındaki yerini aldı ancak, Sehun'un sırtını kendine yaslamasını sağlamayı ihmal etmedi. Bir kolu Sehun'un omzunun üzerinden göğsüne uzanmış diğeri kahve kupasını dudaklarıyla buluştururken, Sehun'un uzun ince parmakları esmerin parmaklarıyla oynuyordu, onun da diğer elinde kupası vardı.

Sessizce kahvelerini yudumlarken, belki ikisi de bu duruma gelebildiklerine hayret ediyorlardı. Ancak kimse bu konuya değinmedi. Sanki ilahi bir karardı onların birliktelikleri ve başka bir seçenekleri yoktu, hiç olmamıştı.

Jongin boğazını temizleyip,  _"beni kabul ettiğin için teşekkürler"_  dedi.

Sehun bu teşekkürün ardından kısa bir süre düşündü. O kimseyi kabul etmemişti. Tüm bu olanlar sanki olması gerekenlermiş gibi hissettirmişti. Kim Jongin'le olmamak seçeneklerinde bir türlü belirmemişti. O da olamamıştı. Hem o gün, uyanır uyanmaz yatağında özlediği adamı bulunca kim, neyi, nasıl kabul etmezdi?

_"Kendini bana kabul ettirmeye çalıştığın için ben teşekkür ederim_ " dedi yine de ve kahvesinden bir yudum almak için durakladı.

_"Sen burada değilken çok düşündüm. Seninle olmamam gerektiğini düşündüm. Doğru olanın ayrı olmamız olduğunu düşündüm. Ama..."_

_"Ama?"_

_"Uyandığımda seni bulunca tüm düşündüklerim, doğru yanlış listelerim sanki hiç var olmamış gibi uçup gitti._

_Bunu söylemek ne kadar doğru bilmiyorum, sana güvenmiyorum, seni yanımda bulduğum gibi, bir sabah tümüyle kaybedebileceğimi biliyorum. Bunu bilmeme rağmen sırtımı sana yaslamış kollarını bana sarmandan hoşlanıyorum."_

_"Böyle bir şey olmayacak Sehun."_

_"Olsa da sorun değil Jongin._

_Ben bunu göze aldım."_

     

Sehun'un son cümlesinden sonra Jongin yalnızca yutkunabildi. Kabullenmeyi bilirdi, daha önce birkaç kez değiştirmeye gücü olmayan durumlar yaşamış ve değiştiremediği için teslim olmuş, kabullenmeyi seçmişti. Sehun'un içinde bulunduğu duyguları anlamasa da düşünme sistemine hakimdi. Düşündükleriyle hisleri arasındaki farklılıkları ortak bir noktada birleştiremediği için kendini ona bırakmış ve teslim olmuştu. Aslında Jongin de bir anlamda teslim olmuş sayılırdı. Kendini tümüyle Sehun'a bırakmıştı. Aşk çok güven veren bir duygu değildi ya da aşk sandığı, ilk seferde aldığı darbe düşünülünce kimsenin aşkına güvenip teslim olabileceğini zannetmezdi. Ama işte ikisi de birbirine teslim olmuş zamanın onlara ne yapacağını bilmeden kabullenip devam etmeyi seçmişti. Sehun belki seçiminden dolayı tereddütler yaşayacaktı, ama Jongin için verilen kararı sorgulamak yoktu. Sorgulama tereddüt, suçluluk hissi doğururdu. O yalnızca hissettiği şekilde yaşayacaktı. 

Jongin'in sessizliği Sehun'u konuşmaya itti.

_"Sen yokken evine girdim"_  diye itiraf etti.

_"Biliyorum."_

_"Gömleğini aldım"_

_"Gördüm."_

_"Duvardaki çizimleri inceledim. Onların senin için anlamlarını merak ettim."_

_"Sadece çizgi"_  dedi Jongin kendinden emin bir sesle.

_"Ya ben? Benim tenimdeki çiz-"_

_"O çizgi değil, benim kalbimdi. Şu an silinmiş bile olsa hala orada."_

Sehun karanlıkta yanıp sönen sokak lambalarına bakarken gülümsedi. Esmerin kendinden emin sesi, üzerine basa basa dillendirdiği netliği onu çok etkilemişti.   
Jongin'in o kalbi çizdiği gün ilk aynadaki yansımasına baktığı an geldi aklına,  _"çizgiden ibaret değil"_ diye fısıldadı kendi kendine. Esmer olan elbette duymuştu fısıltısını, elindeki bitmek üzere olan kahvenin kupasını yere bıraktı. Oturuşunu Sehun'a doğru yönlendirdi bir miktar ve bir kolu diğerinin omzu üzerinden göğsündeyken diğerini belinden geçirip kendi parmaklarıyla oynayan eli elleri arasına alıp sevgilisine sarıldı.

_"Burada değilken... Seni aradığımda..."_

_"Ben. Ben özür dilerim konuşamadım ama gerçekten konuşmak istedim"_  diye açıklamayı denedi Sehun, esmerin elleri arasındaki eliyle erkeksi parmakları sıkarken.

_"Yanındaki, Johnny... Okulda... İç avluda birlikte oturduğun Johnny değil mi?"_  diye sordu.

_"Evet."_

_"Hımmm."_

Sehun Jongin'in bundan hoşnut olmadığını düşündüğü için açıklamak istedi.

_"Johnny daha önce bana duyguları olduğunu söylemişti, ama bu çok önceydi."_

_"..."_

_"Hem biliyorsun, yani ben Baekhyun'a hislerim olduğunu düşünüyordum ve... Ve reddettim. Hatta kaçtım, sonra o da yurtdışındaki eğitim programını değerlendirdi. Okulda gördüğünde yeni dönmüştü ve... Ve biz gerçekten sadece arkadaşız. Profesör Park'ın bana iş ayarladığını da biliyorsun. Çalıştığım ofis Johnny'nin teyzesine ait. Ona yemek sözüm vardı. Benim kimseye karşı hislerim yok yemin ederim."_

_"Kimseye karşı mı?"_  diye sordu Jongin Sehun'un boyun girintisine yerleşip, dudaklarını beyaz boyna bastırırken.

Sehun tenine değen sıcak nefesten huylanıp hareketlenip Jongin'in yüzünü boyun girintisinde sıkıştırırken  _"senin dışında! Senin dışında kimseye! Oldu mu?"_  diyebildi zorlukla kıkırtılar eşliğinde.

     

Jongin yine ciğerlerini Sehun'un teninin kokusuyla doldurmuştu.

_"Şimdi sen söyle, o gece seni aradığımda telefona çıkan kadın kimdi?"_

Jongin girdiği boyun girintisinden çıkıp Sehun'la göz göze gelecek şekilde diğerine doğru eğildi. Sehun dönüp, sorgular bakışlarla esmeri izlerken oldukça ciddi görünüyordu.

_"Hangi kadın?"_  diye sordu. Ne aptalca bir soru ama...

Sehun esmerin yalanını yakalamışçasına tuttuğu nefesi dışarı vererek sinirle dişlerini sıkıp güldü. Ancak bu gülümseme daha çok  _"hadi oradan, seni tanıyorum"_  anlamındaydı.

_"Yapma Jongin! Senden zaman istemiştim. Biz birlikte değildik, doğruyu söyleyebilirsin."_

Jongin sokulduğu girintiden çıktı ve Sehun'un bakışlarını yakalamak adına onu hafifçe tutup çevirdi ve tam olarak kendine dönmesini sağladı. Şimdi koltukta yan yana oturup yüzlerini birbirlerine dönmüşler, Jongin'in durumu kavrayıp açıklama yapmasını bekliyorlardı.

_"Sana oradayken de birlikte olduğumuzu söylemiştim. Senin zaman istemen, düşünce sürecin vs. benim için bir anlam ifade etmedi, neden anlamıyorsun? Oradayken de sana aşıktım, şimdi de sana aşığım ve sen birlikte olmak istemesen de sana aşık kalacaktım. Hangi kadından bahsettiğini gerçek-"_

Jongin aniden sustu. O gece hastanede annesinin yanındaydı ve telefonu açan kadının kim olduğunu biliyordu. Utanmakla ne yapacağını bilmemek arasında bir yerde gerçeğin farkına varıp zorlukla güldü. O döneceği zaman annesinin hemen bekleyeni olup olmadığını sorduğunu anımsadı. Gülümsemesi muzip bir kıkırtıya döndü. Demek Kim Hwang oğlunun arkasından işler çevirmişti. Muhtemelen Sehun'un aramasını cevaplamasından rahatsız olacağını düşündüğü için de söylememişti, belki de oğlunun ona söylemesini beklemişti. Acaba telefon ekranında yazan  _"güzel popo"_ yazısını görünce annesi ne düşünmüştü. Hızla bu düşünce geçti aklından.

Jongin, kıkırtısını sinirle izleyen gence uzanıp elini tuttu ve dudaklarına yaklaşıp küçük bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Annemle tanışman daha farklı olsun isterdim ama..."_  dedi Jongin. Sehun'un şaşkın bakışları esmerin kahkaha atmasına neden olmuştu.

Sehun ellerini kucağına çekip oturuşunu dikleştirdi. Bakışları yerdeki seramiklerde gezerken o gece yaptığı konuşmayı yeniden zihninde canlandırmayı denedi. Neyse ki fazla saçmalamamıştı. Tabi birkaç defa bu telefonun  _"Kim Jongin'e ait olduğuna emin misiniz?"_  diye sorup telefonun diğer ucundaki kadının soluk kıkırtısını saymazsak. Ama ne yapabilirdi ki esmere güvenip güvenmemek konusunda yeterince derdi yokmuş gibi ona  _"Kai"_  diyen bir kadın aramasını cevaplıyordu ve  _"Kai'in biraz işi var siz kimsiniz demişti?"_  Bu Sehun'un aklına başka bir soruyu getirdi. Madem annesiydi de neden Sehun'un kimliğini sormuştu, Jongin onun numarasını çok önceden gözleri önünde kaydetmişti.

Ne derece rezil olduğunun henüz farkında olmayan genç kuşkulu bakışlarını Jongin'e çevirdi. Aklında 2 soru vardı. Jongin Sehun'un ciddiyetini umursamadan gözlerinin önüne düşen siyah tutamları eliyle geriye itip sevgilisinin tüm ifadelerine şahit olmak için kıpırdanıp duruyordu.

_"Annendi demek, peki..."_

_"Söyle bebeğim, söyle ne takıldı aklına? Belli bu konuyu çözemezsek planladığım hiçbir öpücüğü alamayacağım"_  dedi Jongin hala eli ayağı rahat durmazken.

_"Annen sana Kai mi diyor, yani Kai senin gerçek-"_

_"Hımm... Bu konu biraz rahatsız edici ancak evet Kai de gerçek adım, Jongin de yani lakap değil. Ailem, en azından geriye kalan ailem bana Kai diyor."_

Sehun Jongin'i açıklama yapmaya zorladığı için ve Jongin'in bu konudan konuşmak istemediğini gördüğü için rahatsız olmuştu. Onu huzursuz hissettirdiğini düşündü. Diğer sorusunu sorup sormamak arasında kararsız kaldı ancak konu değişeceği için derin bir nefes aldı ve  _"annen, o gece yani konuşurken adımı sordu. Numaramın rehberinde kayıtlı olduğunu sanıyordum, yanımda kaydetmiştin, yanılıyor muyum?"_  diye sordu. Bu kez sesi biraz daha yumuşak ve anlayışlıydı.

     

Jongin yakalanmıştı!  _"Kayıtlı, kayıtlı elbette ama..."_

_"Ama?"_

_"Adını yazmamış olabilirim"_  dedi Jongin uydurmaya yalan ararken bir elini Sehun'un kucağındaki parmaklara kenetlemek üzere harekete geçmişti. Sehun bir an nefessiz kaldı  _"ne yazdın Kim Jongin"_  diye tısladı  _"Sehun yazmak yerine, ne yazdın?"_

Kim Jongin oturduğu yerden  _fırlayıp "kahveler soğudu ben hemen tazeleyip geliyorum"_  diyerek koşar adım içeriye kaçtığında Sehun aradığı cevabı kendi almak üzere hamle yaptı. Telefonunu çıkarıp ekranda beliren Asistan Kim Jongin yazısı üzerine dokundu ve masanın üzerindeki telefonun ekranına baktı. Ancak beklediği arama kendine ait değildi. Sesi kısık olan telefonun ekranında yazan  _"Kibum"_  adını gördü. Arama bittikten sonrada ekranı doldurmuş mesajları.

Jongin'in telefon ekranı yeniden kararmadan Sehun okuyabildiği kadarını okudu.

_"-Jongin neredesin?_

_-Bana gelebilir misin? Lütfen!_

_-Jong sana ihtiyacım var gel!_

_-Uyuyor musun?"_

Sırtını koltuğun arkalığına yasladı. Telefon hala masanın üzerinde ve gelen aramayla ışığı yanıp sönüyordu. Sehun kendi telefonunun saatine baktı. Saat gece yarısını geçmek üzereydi. Gecenin o saatinde Jongin'i kesinlikle Kibum'a gönderemezdi. Ancak Baekhyun da geç kalmıştı ve Baekhyun dönmeden bir şekilde bu sorunu çözmeliydi.

Böyle aniden sıkışıp ne yapmasına karar vermesi gereken zamanlarda pek mantıklı davrandığı söylenemezdi. Mesela... Jongin'e dosya vermek için gidip duyguları tarafından köşeye sıkıştırılıp onunla seviştiği, yetinmeyip onun sevgilisi olmayı kabul ettiği zaman gibi. Bu karar nereden bakılırsa bakılsın Sehun için kesinlikle mantık dışıydı.

Hızla yapabileceklerini düşündü. Jongin'in aklını karıştırmanın çok iyi bir yolunu biliyordu aslında. Oturduğu yerden kalktı ve esmer olan terasa çıkmadan onun yanına mutfağa gitti. Gitmeden önce de yatağın yanındaki komodinde önceden gördüğü, kullanacağını hiç düşünmediği yeni arkadaşının varlığını kontrol etmeyi ve yerinde küçük bir değişiklik yapmayı unutmadı.  
  
  


     

...

Birbirlerinin ağızlarının içinde hayat buldu isimleri. Kimse tarafından böyle güzel dile dökülmemiş gibi...

_"Chanyeol..."_

_"Baekhyun..."_

Kısa olan başını yasladığı kaslı göğüs kafesi üzerinde az önce olanların gerçekliğini sorguluyorken, uzun olanın da ondan farkı yoktu. İkisi de ayıktı, kendindeydi ve sevişmişlerdi. Yine başlatan Baekhyun olmuştu, ancak bu kez Chanyeol da hiçbir şekilde geri durmamıştı. Öpmekse öpmek, dokunmaksa dokunmak... Hayallerindeki romantik sevişmeye giden yol tutkulu dakikalardan geçiyordu ve o da bunu kabullenmişti. Ancak odadaki sessizlik uzadıkça ortamın gerginliğinin arttığı da bir gerçekti.

Chanyeol boğazını temizledi. Bir şekilde konuşması gerekirdi.

_"Ben. Ben farklı düşünmüştüm. Yani sana açılmak için doğru zamanı bulamadım ama-"_

Baekhyun hızla yattığı yerden kalktı, konuşmanın nereye doğru gittiği açıktı. Tüm o sessizlik boyunca  _"tamam, onunla yattım ve bitti. Hevesti, meraktı bitti. Artık onu düşünmekten vazgeçerim"_  bahanesine kendini ikna etmeye çalışmıştı. Ancak Chanyeol duygulardan konuşmaya başlarsa o henüz hiçbir şeye hakim değilken kendini kaslı kollara bırakıp Sehun'a ihanet etmekle kalmaz, onun sahip olacağı tüm mutluluğu da elinden alabilirdi. Bu gece ikisi arasında sır olurdu, yaşanmamış kabul ederlerdi, ya da... Ya da birbirlerini tanımıyormuş gibi yapardı. Baekhyun bunu yapabilirdi, zaten ondan uzak durmaya karar vermemiş miydi?

Aklına verdiği karar ve şu an içinde bulunduğu pozisyon geldiğinde kararlarını uygulamakta pek tutarlı olmadığı açıktı.

_"Sehun merak eder. Benim gitmem lazım. Beni... Beni çalıştırdığınız için teşekkürler Bay Park"_  dedi Baekhyun etrafa saçılmış kıyafetlerini toplayıp rast gele üzerine geçirmeye çabalarken.

Chanyeol da kısa olanın kalkmasıyla birlikte ayağa kalkmış, koltuğun kenarında duran tişörtü alıp kasıklarını saklamaya uğraşırken Baekhyun'a söyleyecek bir şeyler bulmaya çalışıyordu. Aldığı teşekkür sonrası  _"önemli değil"_  dedi düşünmeden. Artık ne için dediyse...

Baekhyun etrafta aranırken aradığının Chanyeol'un kasıklarını örtmekte olduğunu fark etti ve duraksadı. İkisi sessizce bakışırken  _"şey... Tişörtümü alabilir miyim?"_  diye sordu Baek bakışlarıyla uzun olanın kasıklarını işaret ederken. Chanyeol tüm şapşallığıyla önce kısa olanın işaret ettiği yere baktı ve ardından tişörtü kasıklarından ayırdı. Ama sonra tekrar geri aynı yerine getirdi. Uzanıp yere düşen yastığı aldı ve tişörtün yerine getirdi. Şimdi tişörtü sahibine geri verebilirdi.

Baek aradaki mesafeyi koruyarak tişörtü aldı, silkti ve çevirip giydi.

_"Ben. Ben çıkıyorum, iyi geceler"_  deyip koşar adım arkasını döndüğünde Chanyeol bir cesaretle dikildiği yerden kıpırdayıp Baekhyun'u kapının önünde yakaladı. Hiçbir şey söylemeden kısa olanı kendine çevirdi ve dudaklarını ince dudaklara bastırdı. Bu şimdiye dek Baekhyun'un aldığı en masum ama en aklını başından alan öpücük olmuştu.

Arabasına bindiğinde yanı başında bekleyen gerçeklerle yüzleşecek gücü yoktu ama biliyordu, bitmeyecekti, aralarındaki her neyse onu bitirmek pek mümkün görünmüyordu.   
  
  


     

...

Mutfaktaki esmerin yanına gittiğinde Jongin Sehun'un tarif ettiği gibi kahve yapmayı deniyordu. Ancak genç olanın çok daha önemli işleri vardı, kahveden bile önemli.

Esmer kaslı kollarda gezdirdi parmaklarını, Jongin yan bir bakış atıp can alıcı çarpık gülümsemesini gönderdi Sehun'a ardından işine geri döndü. Bu bir mucizeydi, Sehun esmer olana yaklaşıyor ve diğeri harıl harıl kahve yapmaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun parmaklarını esmerin parmaklarına kenetledi ve onu kendine çevirdi. Boştaki elindeki çekilmiş kahveyi tezgahın üzerine bırakmasını sağladı ve çarpık gülümsemeye dudaklarını bastırdı.

_"Yeterince öpüşmedik"_ diye fısıldadı. Esmerin gülümsemesi genişlerken onafısıldayan aralanmış dudaklara sahip olacağı düşüncesiyle dilini diğerinin dudaklarında gezdirdi. Yaratılmış fırsatı değerlendirip aralıktan dilini içeriye gönderdi.

Sehun dudaklarının kontrolünü Jongin'e teslim etmiş ancak bedenlerin kontrolünü ele geçirmişti. Tam düşündüğü gibi...

Geriye attığı birkaç adımla mutfaktan çıkıp, dans edermişçesine salınır hareketlerle esmeri yatağın yanına dek getirmişti. Ancak Jongin'in elleri Sehun'un düşündüğünden hızlı çalıştığı için mutfakla yatak arasındaki kısa mesafede altındaki şorttan olmuştu.

_"Olsun, bu da başarı"_  diye düşündü. Hala çamaşırı üzerindeydi. Biri bedenlerin kontrolü Sehun'da mı demişti? O kişi her kimse Kim Jongin'i fazla küçümsüyor olmalıydı.

Sehun esmeri yatağa itmeyi düşündüyse de bunun yataktaki arkadaşını yerleştirdiği yere zarar vereceğine karar verip, usulca döndü ve sırtını yatakla birleştirdi, elbette Jongin'i de üzerine çekmişti. Pek kısa sayılmayan bir süre bu şekilde öpüşmeye devam ederken Sehun çamaşırını indirmeye çalışan eli fark etti ve gecikmiş hamlesini yapıp esmeri altına aldı.

Jongin, Sehun'a itaat etmekle ilgili geniş bir fantezi dünyasına sahipti ve uysalca yapılanı kabul etti. Kasıklarına yerleşen dolgun kalça ve bedeninin iki yanındaki beyaz uzun bacaklar... Esmer parmaklarını ara ara sıkıştırdığı o bacaklarda gezdirdi. Sehun kışkırtıcı olduğunu umduğu bakışlarla esmeri süzerken bacağındaki elleri yakalayıp Jongin'in başının üzerine getirdi. Bu esnada dudakları da onu oyalamak adına derin bir öpücükteydi ama bu öpücük düşüncelerinin bulutlanmasına neden oluyordu. Yine de Sehun pes etmedi.

Jongin kasıklarını yataktan ayırıp sevgilisinin dolgun kalçasında kendine yer edinmeye çalışırken başının üzerinden gelen  _"click"_  sesini duydu. Tepki veremeden ikinci  _"click"_ sesi de geldiğinde Sehun yüzündeki tatmin olmuş gülümsemeyle Jongin'in dudaklarından ayrılmış, esmerin yataktan ayırdığı kasıklarını yeniden yatağa bastırmak ister gibi tüm ağırlığını verip oturmuştu.

Jongin yatak başlığına kelepçelenmiş ellerini çekmeyi denedi, ancak Sehun'un fantezi peşinde olduğunu düşünüp kendine verilen rolü oynamaya karar verdi ve yüzündeki piç sırıtma, kısılan gözleriyle beraber avına saldırması engellenen panter gibi parlamaya başladı.

Sehun Jongin'in düşüncelerini tahmin eder gibi aynı gülümsemeyle karşılık verip işaret parmağını önce kendi dudağına ardından esmerin kalın dudağına bastırıp oturduğu yerden tek hamlede kalkıp, yolda yitirdiği şortunu alıp hızla üzerine geçirdi. Bu esnada Jongin'in hayal kırıklığına uğrayan bakışlarıyla eğlenmediğini söyleyemezdi. Ardından sevgilisine göz kırpıp, terasa çıkan kapıya yöneldi.

_"Dur! Sehun ne yapıyorsun?"_ Diye seslendi Jongin idrak sağladığında.

_"Gitme! Gitme! Çöz beni!"_

Sehun terasa çıkmadan önce kapının yakınındaki masanın üzerine Jongin'in telefonunu bıraktı ve  _"gece ziyaretleri için arayanlar var. Sen yorulma diye ben hallettim. Endişelenme sadece seni güvenilir biri yapıyorum sevgilim, görüşürüz"_  deyip, tekrar göz kırptı. Ardından çıkıp kapıyı kapattığında dahi esmerin bağırışını duyabiliyordu.

_"Dur! Sevişelim öyle git!"_

Bağırış mı? Çaresiz yakarışını demek daha doğru olurdu belki...  
  
  
  


 


	54. 5.0 - 5/9 * Teninde...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calvin Harris, Dua Lipa - One Kiss
> 
> "Sadece tenini benimkinin üzerinde hissetmek istiyorum...
> 
> ...Gözlerinde bir harikalar diyarı gördüm. Bu gece eşliğine ihtiyacım olabilir.
> 
> İçindeki bir şeyler içimdeki cenneti yaktı."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yer yer cinsel içerik dozunda dalgalanmalar olacak, ama çok değil, mesela ne kadar diyeyim "bundan da rahatsız olan varsa b&b okumasın" kadar ;> özetle o kesitlerde uyarı yok. İyi okumalar ❣️❣️

 

 

...

Arabasına bindiğinde yanı başında bekleyen gerçeklerle yüzleşecek gücü yoktu ama biliyordu, bitmeyecekti, aralarındaki her neyse onu bitirmek pek mümkün görünmüyordu. Chanyeol'un bir şeyleri açıklamak için ağzını açtığında dökülen kelimeler zihninde dönüp duruyordu.

_"Ben. Ben farklı düşünmüştüm. Yani sana açılmak için doğru zamanı bulamadım ama-"_

_"Bu nasıl olabilir?"_  diye düşünmeden edemedi. Oysa o kadar emindi ki Chanyeol'un Sehun'a karşı hisleri olduğundan. Teninde hala onun teninin kokusu varken nasıl mantıklı düşünebilirdi? Aslında Baekhyun bugüne dek ne zaman mantıklı düşüncelere sahip olmuştu ki?

 _"Demek ki Sehun'dan hoşlanmıyormuş"_  dedi kendi kendine. Ardından arabanın camını açıp tek kolunu ve başını dışarıya çıkarıp  _"ONDAN HOŞLANMIYORMUŞ!"_  diye bağırdı. Kafasını içeri sokup keyifle kahkaha attı. Tüm bu neşe dikiz aynasında kendi gözleriyle karşılaşıncaya kadardı. Kahkahası soldu. Bakışları yola döndüğünde fark ettiği kırmızı ışık sayesinde acı fren sesiyle birlikte zorlukla durdu. Bu kez fısıldadı.

_"Benden hoşlanıyor..."_

Kimse duysun istemiyor gibi fısıldadı, hatta kendi bile duymamalıydı. Sehun onun ailesiydi ve o ailesine ihanet etmişti. Hem de iki defa, birini hatırlamıyor oluşu bu gerçeği değiştirmezdi. Daha kötüsü ise bu aldatış yalnızca fiziksel değildi, duyguları da işin içindeydi.

Yeşil ışık yandı Baekhyun fark etmedi. Yeniden kırmızı yandı, yeniden yeşil...

     

 _"Ne yapacağım ben?"_  diye sordu dikiz aynasındaki aksine. Cevap yoktu.

 _"Neden önce ben görmedim ki? O zaman... O zaman bunlar hiç yaşanmazdı"_  diye hayıflandı. Kızgınlık, kırgınlık... Hissettiği tam olarak neydi bilmiyordu. Dişlerini sıktı ve tıslarcasına  _"Sehun Chanyeol'a ilgi duyuncaya dek onu fark etmemiştim bile"_  dedi.

Gerçekten de öyleydi. Baekhyun okula başladığında Chanyeol okuldaydı. Seçmeli derslere giriyor, her öğrencisiyle tek tek ilgileniyordu. Baekhyun bu tavrını hep şapşallığına vermişti. Kim üniversite öğrencilerine bebekmiş gibi davranırdı ki? Chanyeol gerçekten öğretmenden öteydi. Sınıfın çoğuyla arkadaş sayılırdı, onunla birlikte yemeğe, içmeye gidenler bile vardı. Baekhyun bunları hep aptalca bulmuştu. Yeni öğretmenliğe başlamış, üzerindeki öğrencilikten kurtulamama hissini bastıramamış, tüm bunları kendini kabul ettirme çabası olarak düşünmüştü.

Bir erkeğe baktığında önce onunla yatıp yatmamayı gözden geçiren genç, Chanyeol'a o gözle bakmamıştı ta ki Sehun'un ona ilgisi olduğunu fark edinceye dek. Bu biraz şey gibiydi... Sehun'u kıskanıp, onun mutluluğunu çalmak istemek gibi.

 _"Sen bu kadar kötü bir insan mısın Byun Baekhyun"_  diye sordu kendine, sesi kulaklarına çarptı hayali tokadın yüzüne çarptığı gibi.

 _"Ne yapacağım şimdi?"_  dedi tekrar. Sehun'a anlatamazdı. Kimseye anlatamazdı. En iyisi olmamış gibi davranmaktı.

 _"Yattık ve bitti"_  deyip parmağını ve bakışlarını kalbine yöneltti  _"duydun mu beni? Yattık bitti, sadece hevesti geçti. Bir daha onu görünce deli gibi çarpmak yok! O Sehun'la olmasa bile Sehun ondan hoşlandığı sürece onun için heyecanlanmak yok!"_

Bunları söylerken sesi titredi, gözündeki yaş akmamak için direndi. Akmadı da. Elleri direksiyonun deri kılıfını buldu. Başını geriye yaslayıp gözlerini sımsıkı yumdu. Derin nefesler alıp sindirmeyi denedi. Olmadı.

 _"Yapamayacaksın değil mi Baekkie"_  diye sordu kendine. Yolun geri kalanını yüzünden süzülen yaşların ıslaklığıyla gitti. Boş caddeleri boyadı açık camdan süzülen Chanyeol'un kokusu, koku burnuna çarptıkça ağladı, ağladıkça şehir Chanyeol koktu.   


...  
Sehun terasa çıkmadan önce kapının yakınındaki masanın üzerine Jongin'in telefonunu bıraktı ve  _"gece ziyaretleri için arayanlar var. Sen yorulma diye ben hallettim. Endişelenme sadece seni güvenilir biri yapıyorum sevgilim, görüşürüz"_  deyip, tekrar göz kırptı. Ardından çıkıp kapıyı kapattığında dahi esmerin bağırışını duyabiliyordu.

_"Dur! Sevişelim öyle git!"_

Bağırış mı? Çaresiz yakarışını demek daha doğru olurdu belki...

...

Sehun yüzündeki piç sırıtmayla terasın yeni mobilyalarına yöneldi. Bir sigara daha yaktı. Yaptığının doğruluğunu sorgulamıyordu. Bunu Jongin istemişti. Gece yarısında onu kimsenin yanına gönderemezdi. Dairesine dönerken terastaki delilleri de kaldırmayı unutmadı. Kahve fincanlarını aldı, küllükteki izmaritleri boşalttı. Kupaları yıkamayı bitirdiğinde açılan kapının sesini duydu.

_"Baekkie!"_

_"Uyumadın mı Sehun?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun keyifsizce. Şu an onunla yüzleşemezdi özellikle şişmiş ve kızarmış gözlerle olmazdı.

Sehun ellerini kurulayıp odaya ilerlerken Baek  _"ben duş alıp yatacağım_ " diyerek kendini banyoya kapattı. Sehun'un bir şey söylemeye fırsatı olmamıştı.  _"Peki... Ben yatıyorum o zaman"_ dışında.

Odasına girdiğinde dağınık yatağına baktı. Jongin'in yere düşen gömleğini fark etti ve onu kapının koluna asıp yatağına uzandı. Yan dairedeki esmeri düşünüp gülümserken uykuya daldı.  


     

...

_"SEHUN! UYAN GEÇ KALIYORUZ! KALK! KALK! KALK!"_

Sehun odanın dışından gelen bağırış sesleriyle gözlerini açtı. Telefonun saatine baktı ve dersin başlamasına yarım saatten az bir süre kaldığını gördü. O hiçbir dönem ilk proje dersini kaçırmamıştı, kaçıramazdı. Bu prensibi gibi bir şeydi.

_"SEHUUUUN!"_

_"TAMAM, BAEK KALKTIM!"_

Yataktan fırlayıp eline geçen kıyafetleri gelişi güzel giydi. Odadan çıkarken Baekhyun ona çarpmamak için yolunu değiştirip elindeki tostlardan birini arkadaşına uzattı. Sehun olduğu yerde kısa bir an durdu.

Baekhyun hareketsizliği fark edince çemkirmeden edemedi.

_"SEHUN KIPIRDASANA! GEÇ KALIYORUZ!"_

Sehun şaşkınlığı üzerinden atlatamadan elindeki tostu ağzına tıktı. Çiğneyip, yüzünü yıkarken yutmayı başardı ve dişlerini fırçaladı. Baekhyun ayağını ritmik şekilde yere vururken Sehun küçük notluğunu cebine tıkıp evden çıktı.

Baekhyun sürücü koltuğuna yetişip arkadaşının kapıyı kapatmasını beklemeden arabayı çalıştırıp gaza bastı.

_"HEEY!"_

Baekhyun  _"ne oldu"_  dercesine Sehun'a bakıp tekrar dikkatini yola verdi.

_"Senin neyin var bu sabah?"_

_"Geç kalıyoruz."_

_"Geç kalmayı ne zamandır sorun eder oldun?"_

_"Chanyeol proje dersimize girecek"_  şeklinde düşünüp  _"bir dönem uzattım zaten, daha fazla aylaklık edemem"_ diye cevap verdi Baekhyun.

Sehun ikna olmuş olmalı ki daha fazla uzatmadı. Yolun geri kalanını gözleri kapalı geçirdi.  


 

...

Baekhyun stüdyonun en arkasındaki çizim masasına yerleşirken Sehun elinde kahve fincanlarıyla döndü. Hemen onun arkasından da o dönem proje dersine girecek olan hocalar geldi. Elbette Chanyeol da.

Baekhyun ona bakmakla bakmamak arasındaydı. Ancak gözlerine söz geçiremiyor, bakışlarını ondan alamıyordu. Chanyeol'un dersliğe girer girmez yaptığı da Baekhyun'u aramak olmuştu. Bulduğunda ise gamzesini görünür kılan bir gülümsemeyle belli belirsiz kısa olana selam vermişti.

 _"Umarım kızarmıyorumdur"_  diye düşündü Baekhyun. Dün gece kalbine yaptığı konuşma hiç işe yaramış gibi değildi. Terli avuçlarını kotuna silerken heyecanını bastırmayı deniyordu.

Sehun cebindeki küçük notluğa proje konusunu, arazilerin yerlerini not alırken Baekhyun masasının üzerindeki kupayı usulca çevirip elinden geldiğince Chanyeol'a bakmamaya çalışıyordu.

Hocalar oturdukları yerden kalkıp selam verip çıkarken Chanyeol son defa ona bakmıştı. Bakıp gülümsemişti. Gülümsemesi öyle bulaşıcıydı ki Baekhyun da gülümsemeden edememişti.

 _"Bu dönem zorlayacaklar gibi"_  dedi Sehun Baekhyun'un çizim masasının yanına gelip.

 _"Ne?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun, bakışlarındaki boşluk Sehun'u güldürdü.

_"Dinlemedin değil mi? Seni pislik gözlerin açık uyuyabiliyor musun sen?"_

_"Yaaah!"_

Baekhyun Sehun'un omzuna bir tane geçirip kupasını da alıp stüdyodan çıkmak üzere hareketlendi. Ilımış kahvesini iç avluda içerken Sehun'dan proje konusunu, arazi seçeneklerini ve ilgisini çekmeyen bir dolu bilgiyi edinebilirdi. Tabi Sehun onunla bahçeye gelseydi. Ama siyah tutamlarına şekil vermeye bile vakit bulamamış gencin evde unuttuğu önemli bir şey vardı ve  _"acaba Jongin hangi dönemin proje dersine giriyor"_ diye düşündüğü an unuttuğu şey aklına gelmişti.

 _"Gelmiyor musun?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun arkasında duraklayan arkadaşına. Sehun paniklemişti ancak elinden geldiğince gizlemeyi deneyip  _"unuttum!"_ dedi.

Baekhyun anlamamıştı. Galeri boşluğundan (üst katla alt kat arasındaki döşemenin kaldırılmasıyla oluşan boşluk) ikiliyi izleyen Chanyeol ise doğru zamanı kolluyordu.

 

 

_"Neyi unuttun?"_

_"Benim... Benim cüzdanım. Cüzdanım evde kalmış ve babamın istediği bir şey vardı. Bugün onunla ilgilenmeliyim. Gitmeliyim"_  dedi Sehun. Baekhyun hiçbir şey anlamamıştı.

 _"Sen hemen eve dönecek misin?"_  diye sormayı da akıl etti uzun olan. Bu Chanyeol'un da merakını giderecek bir soruydu.

_"Kahvemi içip döner-"_

Üst kattan  _"Baekhyun!"_  diyen sesi duyunca cümlesi yarım kaldı. Asıl şimdi kalbi deli gibi atıyordu. Sehun'la göz göze geldi. Ardından yavaşça başını sesin geldiği yöne doğru kaldırdı.

 _"İşin bitince odama gelir misin?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol. Baekhyun'un bakışları yeniden Sehun'u bulduğunda Sehun olduğu yerde yaylanıp, yerinde duramıyor bir an önce konuşmayı sonlandırıp oradan çıkmaya çalışıyordu.

 _"Senin işin var daha sanırım, ben çıkıyorum o zaman. Eve geçerken beni ara"_  deyip cevap beklemeden hızla okuldan çıktı ve metro durağına doğru koştu Sehun.

Baekhyun kafasını kaldırdığında Chanyeol'un yerinde olmadığını gördü. Salak gibi koridorun ortasında durmuş elindeki soğuk kahve ile bakışıyordu.   
  


...

 _"Nasıl unuttum?"_  diye söylenerek eve ulaştı, asansörü beklemeye bile tahammülü yoktu, merdivenleri koşarak çıkıp Jongin'in kapısının önünde soluklandı. Ardından şifreyi tuşlayıp içeriye girdiğinde esmerin ters bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.

 _"Nihayet!"_  dedi Jongin bıkkınlıkla.

_"Ben unuttum. Özür dilerim. Özür dilerim."_

_"Tamam, hadi çöz beni, bu yaşta yatağa işemek istemiyorum. Çatlamak üzereyim"_  dedi Jongin sitemle.

_"Anahtar?"_

_"Sana inanamıyorum Oh Sehun, anahtar olup olmadığını kontrol etmeden mi kelepçeledin beni."_

_"Boş konuşacağına anahtar nerede söylesene!"_

_"Kelepçeyi aldığın yerdedir nerede olacak!"_

Sehun yatağın yanına diz çöküp çekmeceyi açtı ve biraz karıştırdıktan sonra Jongin'in diğer oyuncakları arasına karışmış olan anahtarı aldı ve esmerin yüzünü göğsüne gömerek mahsur ettiği bileklere uzandı.

Normal şartlar altında olsaydı Jongin bu pozisyonu kesinlikle değerlendirirdi ancak şu an penisindeki hareketliliğin Sehun'la hiç alakası yoktu. Bilekleri kurtulur kurtulmaz kendini banyoya attı.

İçeriden gelen rahatlama sesi Sehun'u gülümsetmişti. Tamam, unutmuş olabilirdi ancak işediği süreye bakılırsa zamanında yetişmiş sayılırdı.

Jongin kısa bir süre duştan gelen su sesinin ardından, belindeki havlu ile banyodan çıktığında Sehun oturduğu yerde geriye doğru çekildi. Ürkmüş müydü?

 _"Demek bazıları oyun oynamak istiyor"_  dedi Jongin, dudaklarına yayılan sinsi sırıtma bu kez gerçekten ürkütücüydü.

 _"Öyle değil gerçekten öyle değil"_  derken bacaklarını da yatağın üzerine çekip elinden geldiğince geriye kaçmaya çalışıyordu küçük suçlu.

_"Beni güvenilir bir sevgili yapacaksın öyle mi?"_

_"Sadece şaka. Şaka yapıyordum."_

_"Belki ben de seni uslu bir sevgili yapmalıyım"_  dedi Jongin ve Sehun'un ayak bileğini yakalayıp kendine doğru çekerek dengesini yitirmesine ve yatağa uzanmasına neden oldu. Siyah tutamlara doğru eğildi  _"ne dersin?"_  diye sordu, kaşlarındaki sinsi şekillenmeler diğerini geriyordu.

Sehun'un itiraz etmesine fırsat vermeden dudaklarını ince pembe dudaklara kapattı.

Dudakları üzerindeki baskının şiddeti saniyeler içinde artarken Sehun kendini esmerin çıplaklığı altında buldu. Az önceki havlu artık yerinde yoktu. Kolları esmerin boynuna dolandı. Gözlerini kapatıp kendini esmerin öpüşüne bıraktı. Dişlediği dudağında hissettiği acıyı hak ettiğini düşündü. Jongin'in ne yaptığı hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Oysa esmerin elleri neden hala onu soymaya başlamadı şüphelenmeliydi. Ama şüphelenmedi.

Jongin usulca çekmeceyi kapattığında yatak başlığını seçerken aklına gelenlerin bu kadar hızlı gerçekleşeceğini düşünmediğini anımsayıp öpücüğün arasında gülümsedi. Jongin'in orada bağlı kaldığı süre boyunca yaptığı planı hayata geçirme vaktiydi. Tam düşündüğü gibi Sehun sonunda gelip onu çözmüştü ve şimdi özgürlüğün tadını çıkarma zamanıydı.  
  


...

Baekhyun Chanyeol'un odasının kapısını tıklatmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. Bu kez içerden ses gelinceye dek girmemeyi kendine hatırlattı. Kapıyı çaldı ve davet gelince heyecandan normalden fazla salgıladığı tükürüğünü yutup ağır adımlarla içeriye girdi.

Chanyeol masasında oturmuş bir şeylerle ilgilenirken gelenin kim olduğunu bildiğinden ve az sonra yapacağı konuşmanın heyecanından bakışlarını karşısındakine çevirememişti.

 _"Merhaba"_  dedi Baekhyun biri boğazını sıkıyormuş gibi çıkmıştı sesi, boğazını temizledi.

Chanyeol sonunda ona bakmaya cesaret ettiğinde bakışlarındaki donukluk hızla kayboldu. Burnunun üzerine düşen gözlüğünü çıkarıp masaya bıraktı ve oturduğu yerden kalktı. Baekhyun'a oturacağı yeri gösterip karşında yerini aldı.

Bakışmayı kesip konuşmaya başlasalar fena olmazdı ancak Chanyeol alacağı tepkiden Baekhyun ise duyacaklarından korkuyordu. Ama konuşmaktan başka çareleri yoktu.

 _"Baekhyun..."_  dedi Chanyeol zorlukla ardından oturduğu yerden kalktı ve Baekhyun'un yanına ikili koltuğa oturdu. Kısa olan oturuşunu dikleştirip aradaki mesafeyi arttırmayı denediyse de dizleri birbirine değerken içi çoktan Chanyeol'un tanıdık kokusuyla dolmuştu.

_"Dün olanlar... Ya da aslında böyle değil dur!_

_Daha önce olanlar... Yok, böyle de değil."_

Chanyeol oturduğu yerden kalktı. Ne konuşacağına dair defalarca prova yapmıştı ama onu görünce hepsi aklından uçup gitmişti işte.

Bir eli bel oyuğunda diğeri saçlarında odanın içinde oradan oraya gezerken Baekhyun tedirginlikle onu izliyordu. Sanki suçlu küçük bir çocuktu ve az sonra ebeveyninden azar yiyecekti. Chanyeol bir türlü konuya giremiyordu. Odanın ortasında durup sırtını duvara yasladı. İki elini de yüzüne kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Ardından bakışları direk Baekhyun'un endişeli gözlerini buldu. Hızla kısa olanın üzerine yürüdü, aradaki sehpayı kenara itip önünde diz çöktü.   
Evet, kesinlikle fazla abartıyordu.

Narin parmaklarını kavrayan büyük eller ve önünde diz çökmüş Chanyeol Baekhyun'un minik gözlerinin şaşkınlıkla açılmasına neden oldu.

 _"Ne-ne yapıyorsun?"_  diye kekeledi.

_"Ben senden hoşlanıyorum. Çok hoşlanıyorum. Seviyorum. Yıllardır seviyorum. Seni ilk gördüğüm andan beri seviyorum."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Biliyorum etik değil, doğru hiç değil."_

Baekhyun sol gözünü kısıp yüzünü ekşitti. Bununla nasıl başa çıkacaktı?

Chanyeol ellerinin arasındaki uzun parmakları izleyip severken Baekhyun onun kirpiklerinde kalmıştı.

 _"Hayır, öyle değil. Yani olmaz. Sevemezsin beni"_  diye fısıldadı Baekhyun.

Chanyeol'un bakışları Baekhyun'a döndü. Gözlerindeki hüzünlü parıltı uzun olanın kalbini kırdı.

 _"Neden"_  diye sordu korkarak.

Baekhyun yutkundu. Söylemeli miyim diye tarttı kafasında. Sehun'un ona hisleri olduğunu Baekhyun'un bile bile onunla birlikte olduğunu söylemeli miydi bilmiyordu. Bu onu olduğundan da aşağılık bir insan yapmaz mıydı? Belki gerçekten o kadar aşağılıktı.

Yani konu yine Chanyeol'u hak etmemeye geliyordu. Sessiz kaldı. Ellerini büyük ellerden kurtardı önce ardından oturduğu yerden kalktı. Aralarındaki mesafeyi açmazsa yine kendini onun dudaklarında bulacaktı.

 _"Ben gitmeliyim. Gideyim mi?"_  Diye sordu Baekhyun. Chanyeol cevap veremeden Baekhyun geri geri yürüdü. Kolunu geriye uzatıp kapı kolunu yokladı ve usulca çıkıp gitti. Chanyeol gitme dese gitmez miydi bunu bilmiyordu ama uzun olan bir şey diyememişti sadece olanları ağır çekimde izlemişti.   
  


     

...

Elindeki 2 siyah ipek kuşağı yatağın iki köşesindeki parmaklıkların arasından geçirdi el çabukluğuyla, Sehun dudaklarındaki baskının tadıyla çoktan sarhoş olmuştu. Jongin yavaşça ayırdı dudaklarını ince pembeliklerden boynuna dolanmış kolları okşadı, Sehun'un üzerinde oturur pozisyona geçerken sevgilisinin parmaklarını kendi parmaklarına kilitledi. Ardından kalçasını Sehun'un üst baldırlarına doğru itip sırtını gerdi ve eğilip dudaklarını Sehun'un boyun girintisine yerleştirdi. Beyaz tenli gencin kollarını iki yana çarmıha gerilmiş gibi uzatmayı da ihmal etmedi. Materyaller konumunu almış, geriye yalnızca hamleler kalmıştı.

Uzanan kollardan birini dudaklarına yaklaştırdı. Önce küçük öpücükler bıraktı parmak uçlarına ardından işaret parmağını ağzına aldı, emdi. Sehun yutkundu, esmerin bakışları altında çoktan kızarmaya başlamıştı. Parmağının üzerinde hissettiği dil bile nasıl böyle tahrik edebilirdi?

Jongin eklem yerine denk gelmeyecek şekilde birkaç defa hafifçe dişledi ağzındaki parmağı ancak artık ceza vaktiydi. Sehun'un üzerinde ağır hareketlerle sürtünmelerine başlarken dişleri arasındaki parmağın hareketsizliğinden emin olup usulca hala tutmakta olduğu ele yöneldi. Sehun'un bileğine dolanan serinlik bir anlık kafa karışıklığıyla başını o yöne çevirmesine neden olsa da artık geçti. Bilek sabitlenmiş, Jongin kuşağın ikinci düğümünü de atmıştı.

Bakışları hemen esmeri buldu, yüzündeki gülüş dişlediği parmağa özgürlüğünü vermiş ancak, o elin özgürlüğü kısa sürmüş; esmer olan diğer bileği de yatak başlığına çekiştirip Sehun'a fırsat tanımadan tüm altındaki tepinmelerine _"seni gebertirim Kim Jongin!"_ söylemlerine rağmen sevgilisine siyah ipek aksesuarını takmıştı.

Sehun  _"SAÇMALAMA! ÇÖZ BENİ!"_  diye debelenirken Jongin işaret parmağını Sehun'un dudakları üzerine bastırdı. Hala onun üzerinde oturup altındakinin kıvranışlarıyla sarsılmaya devam ediyordu.

 _"Şşşşt! Bunu hak ettin, uslu durmazsan ağzını da bağlarım, ama inlemelerini en yüksek desibelde duymak istediğim için bunu yapmıyorum. Uslu dur sevgilim, sana yapacaklarım hiç yapmadığımız şeyler değil"_  diye fısıldayıp cümlesinin sonunda Sehun'un dudaklarındaki parmağının yerini kalın dudaklarına bırakıp küçük bir öpücükle sus payı verdi. Erkeksi parmaklarını Sehun'un yukarı sıyrılmış gömleğini daha da iterek çıplak karın kasları üzerinde sürüyüp, leğen kemiğine doğru dokunuşlarını bıraktı. 

Sehun rahatsızlıkla kıvranırken kalbinin deli gibi çarptığını inkar edemezdi. Hareket kabiliyetinin kısıtlanmış olması garip bir şekilde onu heyecanlandırmıştı.

 _"Daha önce yapmadığımız şeyler değil"_  dedi ancak bunu Jongin'e söylememişti, kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

Jongin Sehun'un üzerinden kalkarken  _"bir şeyler içmek ister misin? Ben biraz susadım da"_  dedi piç sırıtmasıyla. Sehun ise  _"hayır"_  derken ters ters bakmakla yetinmişti.

Jongin'in yatağında bağlı olup karşı duvardaki çıplak bedenler üzerine çizilmiş tasarımlarla baş başa kaldığında, aklına esmeri ilk defa gördüğü gün geldi. Bu yatakta olmasa da yatağın yeri, konumlanışı aynıydı ve Jongin sırtını yatak başına yaslamış kasıklarındaki dilin sahibi kadınla, o kadını beceren diğer kadını izliyordu.

Düşünceler bir yana şu an pek tabii duvardaki eserlerini de görebiliyordu. Kesinlikle egosu dünyadan büyük bir sevgilisi vardı. O gün Jongin'in bakışları ona döndüğündeki kaçışı, ondan saklanmaya çalışmaları, esmerin taciz eden sözleri hepsi ama hepsi onu bulunduğu noktaya getirmişti.

Bir defasında Jongin ona  _"Bu aşağılık adamı umursamadığına kendini ikna etmen gerektiği zaman bakalım karşımda mı olacaksın yoksa yatağımda mı?"_  demişti. Sehun bu cümleyi hatırladığında kendi iradesizliği yüzünden hayal kırıklığı yaşıyor olsa da içinde bulunduğu durumdan hoşnut olduğunu inkar edemezdi. Ona aşıktı, sonu ne olursa olsun kabullenecek kadar hem de.

İşte buradaydı, yatağında ve bağlı...

Sehun düşüncelere dalmışken Jongin elinde buzlu su dolu bardakla geri döndü. Çırılçıplak yatağın yanında durup bir elini beline koydu ve dışı terlemiş üzerinden su damlacıkları süzülen bardağı dudaklarıyla buluşturdu, bir yudum aldı.

 _"Gerçekten iyi hissettiriyor. Özellikle seni bu şekilde beni beklerken düşününce basan sıcağa karşı..."_  dedi Jongin ve Sehun'a göz kırpıp elindeki bardağı komodinin üzerine bıraktı.

Sehun'un ürkek bakışları arasında yatağın kenarına oturdu, erkeksi parmakları genç olanın gömleğinin düğmelerine yöneldi.

 _"Sana da sıcak gelmiyor mu?"_  Diye sordu 4. düğmeyi iliğinden çıkarırken. Sehun  _"ha-hayır"_ diye kekelediyse de bunun pek önemi yoktu. Hem zaten Jongin haklıydı, Sehun boncuk boncuk terliyordu ve bu sıcaktan değil, esmerin onda yarattığı ateştendi.

Gömleği iki yana savurup yeniden Sehun'un kasıklarına yerleştirdi esmer, sıkı kıçını.

 _"Sıcak değil mi? Sıcak... Çok sıcak..."_  deyip komodinin üzerine koyduğu bardağa uzandı. Ağzına aldığı yudum ve ondan geriye kalan buz parçasını dişleri arasından altında uzanan gence gösterdi.

Sehun  _"Jongin yapma! Bak çok fena olur yapma! Yapm-"_  tehditlerini savuramadan Jongin ağzındaki buz parçasını Sehun'un göbek deliğine bıraktı, altındaki bedenin kasılmasını, dişleri arasından çıkan hırıldamayı zevkle izledi.

     

Sehun yumruklarını ve dişlerini sıkmış sık nefeslerle tenindeki soğukluğa alışmaya çalışıyordu. Eriyen buzdan geriye kalan soğuk su göbek deliğinden iki yana süzülürken hissettiği tedirginlik ise Jongin'i fazlasıyla eğlendiriyordu.

Esmer olan kalçasını daha aşağılara kaydırıp Sehun'un göbek deliğindeki buz parçasını diliyle dışarıya itti. Bakışlarını diğerinin yüzünden ayırmazken küçük dil darbeleri ile hızla eriyen buzu karın kaslarına dek çıkarmayı başardı. Ancak Sehun'un ateşine fazla dayanamayan minik küp çoktan su olmuştu. Esmer olan tekrar komodine uzandı. Sehun bu işkencenin kolay kolay bitmeyeceğini o zaman anladı.

Diğerine göre daha büyük bir parça az önce ulaşılan son noktaya yerleştirildi. Taşımacılığını yine Jongin'in soğuk sudan dolayı soluklaşmış dudakları yapmıştı. Bu kez ağzındakini tene bırakmakla yetinmedi. Bıraktığı yere büyük bir öpücük kondurup beyaz teni içine çekti. Sevgilisinin tenindeki suyu içti. Sehun'a duyduğu susuzluğu fiziksel olarak dindirmenin bir yolunu bulmuş olabilirdi.

Sehun  _"lü-lütfen"_  diye kendini acındırmayı denese de Jongin'in yüzündeki ifade bu numaraları yemeyeceğinin kanıtıydı. Buz parçasına ilk vurduğu dil darbesiyle Sehun kuru tenindeki ıslaklığa şahit olup tekrar kasıldı.

 _"Şşşşt, rahatla sevgilim. Acımayacak"_  diye fısıldadı Jongin iç gıcıklayan sesiyle. İma ettiği şey düşünülünce Sehun kesinlikle onun yüzünü dağıtmak istiyordu. O piç sırıtma yüzüne tekrar yerleşemeyecek şekilde dağılmayı hak ediyordu.

Jongin buz parçasını Sehun'un göğüs uçlarından birine ulaştırdığında genç olan dişlerini alt dudağına geçirmiş ağzından çıkacak her hangi bir sese engel olmaya çalışıyordu. Esmer genç buz parçasını dişleri arasına alıp dikleşmiş, belirginleşmiş uca sürttü. Sehun irkilmeyle tahrik olma arasında gidip gelirken pantolonunun dar gelmeye başladığını hissetti. Aynı his elbette Jongin'e de gelmişti. Yani Sehun'un pantolonuna büyük geldiği hissi. Bir türlü durmayan tenine göre daha açık renk kalmış esmer kıçı sürtündüğü kot kumaşın altında yavaş yavaş oluşan şişliğin en yakın takipçisiydi.

Jongin küçücük kalmış buz parçasını diğer göğüs ucuna yönlendirdiğinde Sehun tüm bedenini kasmış, elinde olsa kaplumbağa gibi her uzvunu kabuğunun içine çekip saklanmayı seçerdi. Ama o piç kurusu kabuğunun içine girer yine onu bulur canına okurdu. Çünkü Kim Jongin olmak bunu gerektiriyordu.

Sehun'un yanında, Sehun'un dibinde, Sehun'un teninde, Sehun'un içinde olmayı...  
  


 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	55. 5.1 - 5/9 * Teslimiyet? (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye Sivan - Bite   
> "Dudaklarımdan öp ve serbest bırak beni.  
> ...  
> Ben rüyalarının konusu olabilirim.  
> ...  
> Ateşte bir anka gibi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yer yer cinsel içerik dozunda dalgalanmalar olacak, dozu aşan kesitlerin başında ve sonunda uyarı notları var isteyenler o bölümleri atlayabilir. İyi okumalar ❣️

 

 

  
  
  
  


...

     

...

_"Ben senden hoşlanıyorum. Çok hoşlanıyorum. Seviyorum._

_Yıllardır seviyorum. Seni ilk gördüğüm andan beri seviyorum."_

Baekhyun bu itirafı kafasından atmalıydı. Fakat yapamıyordu. İlk gördüğü andan beri Baekhyun'a bir şeyler hissediyor olduğunu söylemesi fazla abartı geliyordu ama Baek biliyordu ki Chanyeol böyle biri değildi. Birini elde etmek için yalanlar söyleyecek biri değildi. O her ne kadar o gözle bakmasa da Chanyeol'un azımsanmayacak kadar meraklısı vardı ve onun birkaç kişiyi reddettiğine dair dedikodular duymuştu geçmişte.

_"Doğru söylüyorsa... Okuldaki ilk senemden beri mi benimle ilgileniyor? Ama hiç fark etmedim"_  dedi kendi kendine arabasının koltuğunda otururken. Chanyeol'un yanından ayrılalı 1 saate yakın olmuştu ve koşarak bindiği arabasının içinde oturup kalmıştı. Bu durumu açıklığa kavuşturmalıydı.

_"Başkalarıyla olmalıyım. Onu kafamdan atmalıyım. Sehun'a bunu yapmasına izin veremem. Ben de yapamam."_

Cümlesi henüz bitmişti ki arabanın hızla açılan kapısının kilitli olmadığına lanet etti. Chanyeol yan koltuğunda ifadesizce oturmuş, karşıya bakıyordu. Yüzünü ona dönmeden  _"beni eve bırakır mısın?"_ diye sordu.

Baek şaşkın bakışlarını yola çevirip sessizce arabasını çalıştırdı. Köşeyi dönmeden önce Chanyeol'un otoparkta duran arabasını fark etti. Bir şey söylemedi. Her hangi bir konuşma başlatmak kesinlikle işine gelmezdi.  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Jongin küçücük kalmış buz parçasını diğer göğüs ucuna yönlendirdiğinde Sehun tüm bedenini kasmış, elinde olsa kaplumbağa gibi her uzvunu kabuğunun içine çekip saklanmayı seçerdi. Ama o piç kurusu kabuğunun içine girer yine onu bulur canına okurdu. Çünkü Kim Jongin olmak bunu gerektiriyordu.

Sehun'un yanında, Sehun'un dibinde, Sehun'un teninde, Sehun'un içinde olmayı...

Bir elini Sehun'un pantolon kemerine yönlendirdi. Önce kot kumaş üzerinden kabarıklığı okşadı. Bu diğerinin dişlerinin arasından çıkan şiddetli bir tıslamaya neden olmuştu.

_"Oh Sehun hiç uslu durmuyorsun"_  dedi Jongin çarpık gülümsemesinin altından. Komodindeki bardağa uzandı yeniden  _"sabırsız yanların var sevgilim ama sıralarını beklemeliler"_ dedi ve bardaktan aldığı 2-3 buz parçasını pantolon kemeriyle birlikte araladığı çamaşırın lastiğinden içeriye itti.

**UYARI: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı!**  

Sehun'un bir anlığına nefesinin kesildiğine yemin edebilirdi. Jongin göğüs ucunu dişleri arasına aldı. Öpücüklerle dişlemeleri arasında  _"şşşt sakin ol bebeğim"_  diye fısıldadı. Tek dirseği üzerinde hafifçe doğruldu, boştaki eli yeniden diğerinin pantolonuna gitti. Az önce küçük buz parçalarını yolladığı aralıktan elini soktu bu kez. Aralık ona istediğini vermeyeceği için çıkardı ve pantolonun kemerini çözüp kalçasından aşağı sıyırdı. Sehun'un gerilmiş bedenindeki V hattı gözlerinin önüne gelince dudaklarının yönü değişti. Dönüp diliyle kasıklarındaki çizgi üzerinden geçti. Soğuk ve ıslak çizgi Sehun'un yumruk olmuş ellerinin daha da sıkılmasına, ayak parmaklarına dek kasılmasına neden oldu. Kim Jongin yaptığı her işte usta olmak zorunda mıydı?

Dudaklarını yeniden göğüs ucuna çıkardı, eli çamaşırın içindeydi ve buz parçaları sayesinde biraz olsun sertliğini yitirmiş penisi es geçip Sehun'un testislerini okşamaya başlamıştı. Beyaz tenli genç burnundan sık nefesler alıp verirken gözlerini sıkıca yummuş tenindeki her parmağın hareketini gözlerinin önüne getirmeye çalışıyordu. Bu çaba da doğal olarak tekrar penisinde bir takım hareketlenmelere sebep oluyordu, tıpkı dişleyerek kabarttığı dudakları gibi.

Sehun düşünceleriyle savaş halindeyken Jongin'in kıkırtısını kulağının dibinde hissetti. Çamaşırındaki tek penis artık onunki değildi. Jongin de içerdeydi. Baskı ve sürtünmenin yanı sıra kulak memesindeki dişler Sehun'un bağlı olduğu bileklerini olabildiğince kendine çekmesine neden oluyor, çektikçe bilekleri daha da sıkışıyordu. Muhtemelen o bağlardan kurtulduğunda birkaç gün doğal kırmızı bilekliklere sahip olacaktı ama kimin umurundaydı. Jongin çamaşırın içindeki penisleri kavramış olan elini çıkardı. Önce parmak uçlarını Sehun'un göğüs ucuna sürttü ardından beyaz tenli gencin yanağını kavradı ve yüzünü kendine çevirip dudaklarını birleştirdi. Esmerin kontrolündeki sürtünmeler daha tutkulu bir hal alırken genç olan da dizlerinden birini kıvırıp kırmış, tek bacağındaki pantolonu çıkarmayı başarmış ve esmer olanın kasıklarına daha kolay temas edip hareket etmesi için uygun açıyı arıyor ona adeta fırsat yaratıyordu. Bu ilişkinin tek arsızı kesinlikle Jongin olamazdı. Sehun git gide ona benziyordu.

Zorlukla ve kekeleyerek  _"Jo-jongin!"_  dedi. Devam edemeden dudakları yeniden kalın dudakların içinde, dili soğuk dille kavga halindeydi. Kimin dişi kimin dilinde kimin dudağı kime ait belli değildi ve esmer genç, sürtünmeleri ve hoyrat hareketleri sonunda Sehun'un bacakları arasında gel gitler yapmaya başlamıştı. Kasığında hissettiği kendine ait olmayan sert erkekliği bedenleri arasında sıkıştırıp yoğuruyordu. Tüm bunları ellerini kullanmadan yapıyor olabilmesi de bedeni üzerindeki hakimiyetinin kanıtıydı. Sehun'un da ondan kalır yanı yoktu. Kısa aralıklarla kalçasını yataktan ayırıp Jongin'in baskısına karşı koyuyor, aynı baskıyı ona yapıyordu. İkisi de ter içinde kalmış yatakta sonu olmayan bir mücadele veriyorlardı. Odadaki oksijen ikisi içinde yeterli gelmiyordu.

Jongin dudaklarını Sehun'dan ayırdı, bakışlarını birleştirdi. Yüzündeki muzip gülümsemeyle  _"başlayalım mı?"_ diye fısıldadı. Gülümseme Sehun'a da bulaşmıştı. Sevgilisini sessizce başıyla onayladı ama Jongin olduğu yerden aşağı doğru kayarken Sehun sessizliğini bozdu.

_"Jongin!"_

Dudaklarından dökülenleri kontrol edemeyip  _"sana aşığım"_  dedi.

Jongin'in gülümsemesi genişledi. Dilini dışarı çıkarıp Sehun'un dudaklarına küçük dil darbeleri bıraktı.  _"Benden çok değil. Sana çok çok aşığım"_  dedi esmer olan ve Sehun'un kıkırtıları arasında dudaklarını beyaz tenli gencin kasığına indirdi.

Daha önce soğuk diliyle çizdiği çizginin üzerinden geçti, bu defa V hattının diğer kolunu da ihmal etmedi. Küçük öpücüklerle ulaştığı sertleşmiş penisi ağzına aldı. Bu hareketi Sehun'un yeniden olabildiğince kasılmasına yetmişti. Sırtı yataktan ayrılma girişiminde bulunsa da bileklerini çekiştirirken iyice görünür hale gelmiş kol kasları Jongin'in gözünden kaçmadı. Sevgilisi fazla seksiydi.

Jongin bir elini Sehun'un karın kaslarına yerleştirip onu yatağa bastırırken, diğer elini kalçasının altına koymuş, beyaz eti yoğurup, kendine doğru iterek onu daha fazla ağzına almayı deniyordu. Sehun'un penisindeki ıslaklık artıp esmerin ağzında ilerlerken çıkardığı inlemeler gittikçe derinleşiyor, Jongin'e ilahi çığlıklar olarak yansıyordu.

Esmer genç yalnızca ağzıyla değil, parmaklarıyla da Sehun'u çıldırtıyordu. Karın kasları üzerindeki el çoktan göğüs ucundan birini kontrolü altına almış, diğer eli ise girişinde ufak daireler çiziyordu. Ağzından çıkan erkekliği baştan aşağı yalayıp ulaşmak istediği noktaya geldiğinde Sehun'un göğsündeki eli, neredeyse boşalmak üzere olan penisi kavramış küçük hareketlerle sıvazlıyordu. Esmer genç diğerinin ne boşalmasına ne de sertliğini yitirmesine fırsat tanıyordu. Zevk bile verse işkence işkenceydi.

Sehun girişindeki ıslak baskıyı hissettiğinde mümkünmüş gibi daha sıkı yumdu gözlerini. Bileklerini saran kumaşa tutunmuş tüm gücüyle asılırken  _"rahatla biraz"_  dediğini duydu, rahatlaması için asla fırsat vermeyen esmerin.

Mümkün olsa şu an gözlerini devirirdi ancak içine giren parmağın hissettirdiği acı buna engel oldu. Neyse ki Jongin fazla ısrarcı olmadı geri çekildi, çekilen parmağın yerini dili aldı ve Sehun'un kasılmış bedenine küçük ve yumuşak dokunuşlar sundu. Tabi kısa bir süreliğine.

Gözleri kapalıyken sanki her şey daha netti. Duyduğu sesler, aldığı koku hepsi en saf halde gibiydi. Jongin'in salyalarının sesi vardı Sehun'a göre, öpücükleri ıslak ve o kadar iştahlıydı ki Sehun yemek olanın kendisi olduğunu unutup ona katılmak isteyecek haldeydi. Birbirine çarpan ahşapların sesi geldi ardından "çekmece mi?" diye düşündü ve penisinin özgür olduğunu o an fark etti. Daha ıslak şekilde kavrandığında ise başına gelecekler belliydi. Jongin kayganlaştırıcısıyla buluşmuş Sehun için işleri kolaylaştırmakla meşguldü.

Bir anlığına gözlerini araladı beyaz tenli genç Jongin'i tüm heybetiyle bacaklarının arasında gördü. Eli penisinde kendini konumlandırıyordu ait olduğu yere. Sonrası karanlık...

İlk hamle sert değildi elbette, ancak ardından gelenlerin insafı yoktu. Sehun'un çığlıkları odayı boyarken yatak başlığının duvara çarpma sesi ona eşlik ediyordu. Kim Jongin tüm gücüyle kendini Sehun'un darlığına itiyor, tüm yolu kendi için, kendi çabasıyla açıyordu. Ta ki Sehun'un zevk alacağı o ana dek. Sehun kapalı gözlerinin ona sunduğu karanlığın ardında ışığı gördüğünde sesi en yüksek şekilde onun adıyla duyulur olmuştu.

Ağzından çıkması gereken tek kelimeydi sanki adı. Her anlama gelen, her anlamda tatmin eden...

Jongin başarısıyla övünmek yerine daha iyisini yapmayı denedi, daha sert ve daha hızı. Sehun'un ayak bileklerini tutup ayaklarını göğsüne bastırdı, o uzun boylu genci iki büklüm hale getirdi. Her yüklendiğinde Sehun'un dizleri kendi göğüs kafesine dokunup geri ayrılıyordu. Jongin henüz ağırlığını onun üzerine vermeden Sehun'un ilgi isteyen penisini kavradı. Kendi ritminde hareketlerle sıvazlarken Sehun daha fazla dayanamayarak boşalmaya başladı. Ancak Jongin'in kısa kesmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Doya doya Sehun'u sevmeye kararlı, daha önemlisi buna muhtaçtı.

**UYARI: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü!**    
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

_"Yukarı gelmek ister misin?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol, Baekhyun apartmanın önünde durduğunda. Kısa olan kararsızlıkla tuttuğu direksiyonu sıktı. Tırnakları çoktan avuç içinde iz bırakmıştı. Tüm yol araba kullanmayı yeni öğrenmiş sürücü adayı gibi tedirginlikle geçmişti.

_"Gel._

_Konuşmamız gerektiğini sen de biliyorsun"_  dedi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun uzun olanın kararlı ve hükmeder tondaki sesine uyup kapı kolunu açıp indi. Ancak kesinlikle başını kaldırıp yüzüne bakmıyordu. Asansörde de ayakkabılarını izlemeye devam etmiş, Chanyeol'un ayaklarının ne kadar büyük olduğuna dair düşünceler geliştirmişti. Gerçi nerelerinin ne kadar büyük olduğu konusu onun için tüm gizemini yitirmiş her şeyi en çıplak haliyle hatırlamanın verdiği iç huzura sahipti.

Chanyeol, kapıyı açıp ona yol verdi. Baekhyun ilk defa geliyormuş gibi çekingen, elini kolunu nereye koyacağını bilemez haldeydi.

_"Otur lütfen"_  dedi Chanyeol ve dikilen gencin yanından geçip salondaki tekli koltuğa oturdu. Dirsekleri dizlerinde yüzü ellerinin arasında Baekhyun'un yerleşmesini bekledi.

_"Neden geldim ki?"_  diye düşündü Baekhyun Chanyeol'un direktifleriyle hareket ederken.

_"Bu duruma bir açıklık getirmemiz gerekiyor."_

Baekhyun ilk defa Chanyeol'un gözlerine baktı. Gözlerindeki kararlılık bir yana kızgın olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Onu kızdıracak çok şey yapmış olmalıydı ki bu kadar sabrı taşmıştı.

Chanyeol karşısındaki gencin tedirginliğinin farkındaydı. Uzanıp Baekhyun'un dizine koydu büyük elini. Baek önce dizine ardından yeniden Chanyeol'a çevirdi bakışlarını.

_"Biliyorum..._

_Ani oldu ama-"_

_"Ben bunu istemiyorum!"_

Chanyeol geri çekilip sırtını koltuğa yaslarken sinirle dudaklarını yaladı. Elbette bu Baekhyun'un dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Ona istemediğini söylerken bile ondan etkileniyor üzerine atlamamak için kendini tutuyordu.

_"Bu oyunu daha ne kadar sürdüreceksin Byun Baekhyun?"_

_"Oyun oynadığım falan yok. Oldu ve bitti. Bu kadar, neden üsteliyorsun?"_  Baekhyun'un sesi beklediğinden yüksek çıkmıştı. Bu durumdan kurtulmak için elinden geleni yapmaya karar vermişti ama elinden de pek bir şey gelmiyordu.

_"Baekhyun yapma"_  dedi Chanyeol yeniden ona doğru eğilip. Sesi titriyordu ve bu Baekhyun'un kalbine dek ulaşıyordu.

_"Bu çok yorucu değil mi? Yapma lütfen. Benim hissettiklerimi hissetmiyor olabilirsin ama oldu ve bitti de diyemezsin."_

Baekhyun oturduğu yerden kalktı ardından Chanyeol da kalktı. Yeniden kapıyı çarpıp çıkmasından korkuyordu. Ancak kısa olan yalnızca onun hareket eden dudaklarından gözlerini ayıramadığı için yerinde oturamamış ayaklanmıştı. Chanyeol'un da peşinden kalkması işleri hiç kolaylaştırmamıştı. Chanyeol kısa olanın karşısına duvar gibi dikilip  _"neden yapıyorsun bunu bana"_  diye sordu titreyen sesiyle. Baekhyun'un da bir dayanma sınırı vardı. Parmak uçlarında yükselip dudaklarını Chanyeol'un dudaklarına bastırdı.

Hiçbir şeyin olup bittiği yoktu. Oluyordu ama bitmiyordu.

Chanyeol yine aklının karışmasına izin vermeyecekti. Zorla da olsa dudaklarındaki genci omuzlarından tutup kendinden biraz uzaklaştırdı. Doğruca gözlerine bakıp  _"konuşmalıyız"_  dedi.

Baekhyun pes etmişti. Chanyeol haklıydı. Aralarındaki her neyse onu netleştirmeleri lazımdı. Omuzlarını silkip onu tutan büyük ellerden kurtuldu önce ardından da kalktığı koltuğa geri oturdu.

_"Tamam konuşalım."_

Chanyeol gözleriyle takip ettiği gence uyup koltuğa, diğerinin yanına oturdu. Baekhyun ikisinin temas etmediğine emin olarak biraz daha uzağa kaydı koltukta. Chanyeol sesini çıkarmadı.

_"Redd siyah bir kapüşonlu çıkarmıştı, neredeyse 5 yıl önce. Hatırlıyor musun?"_

Baekhyun  _"bu ne anlatıyor bakışlarıyla"_  Chanyeol'a bakarken onu başıyla onayladı.

_"O kapüşonu ilk denediğin zamanı hatırlıyor musun?"_

Baek biraz düşününce o günü de hatırladı. Gece yarısı gelen telefonla kulüpten çıkıp mağazaya gitmişti.

_"Bunun bizimle ne alakası var?"_

_"O gece görmüştüm seni."_

Baekhyun oturuşunu dikleştirdi. O mağazada kendisi ve kulüpten peşine takılıp gelen adını hatırlamadığı gençten başkasını hatırlamıyordu. Hoş, gencin yüzünü de pek hatırlamıyordu ama kabinde onunla sıcak anlar yaşadığını unutmamıştı.

_"Yanında erkek arkadaşın vardı. Yani ben öyle sanmıştım. Normalde sizden sonra oraya gelmem planlanmıştı sanırım ama yakınlardaydım ve siz mağazadan çıkmadan girmiş olmalıyım, verilen saate uymamıştım. Görevli beni görünce paniklemiş kimse fark etmesin diye hızla elime tutuşturduğu kapüşonu denemem için beni kabinlere yönlendirmişti."_

Chanyeol kucağındaki parmaklara bakarken  _"yanlışlıkla olduğunuz kabini açmıştım siz fark edemeyecek durumdaydınız. O an yüzünü görmedim. Yan kabinden gülüşmelerinizi duydum. Hızla deneyip çıktım ama senden kaçamadım. Görevli beni başka standa çekiştirirken sen üzerindekinin parasını ödemek için yanımdaki görevli arkadaşını arıyordun. Ve..._

_Ve arkandan gelen gence çok güzel gülüyordun._

_O andı işte..._

_Seninle ilgili tuttuğum ilk dilek o andı ve dileğim bana da öyle gülümsemendi."_

Baekhyun'un kalbi deli gibi çarpmaya başlamıştı. Bu önceki itiraftan çok çok daha fazlasıydı.

_"Ardından okul başladı ve seni en arkadaki çizim masasının başında gördüm. Bu gerçekten benim gibi bir insan için işaret sayılırdı. Kimseye karşı uzun süredir hissetmediğim şeylerdi ve..."_

_"Ve?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun Chanyeol'a biraz yaklaşıp. Bakışları uzun olanın yüzünde gezinirken yıllardır göremediği, fark edemediği hisleri dinlemek acıtmıştı biraz.

_"Ve yok. Ders çıkışı dışarda seni bekleyen başka biri vardı. Bu kez onunla öpüşüyordun."_

Baekhyun başını önüne eğdi. Kendini kötü hissetmişti.

_"Sonra yanında bir başkasını gördüm. Sonra başka gece bir başkası... Beni fark edemeyeceğini düşündüm. Benim için fazla olduğunu."_

Baekhyun bu kez dayanamadı ve uzanıp Chanyeol'un elini tuttu.  _"Benim için fazla olan sensin"_ dedi. Bakışları birleşti, birbirleri hakkında bilmedikleri çok şey olmalıydı.  
  
  
  
  
  


     

...

_"Hımm... Şey..."_

Jongin terli göğüsten kafasını kaldırıp sesin sahibine baktı.

_"Beni çözmeyi düşünmüyor musun?"_  diye sordu Sehun, göğsünde çırılçıplak uzanmış kusursuz sırtını gözler önüne seren esmere. Elbette görüş açısına giren yalnızca sırtı değildi. Güneşten bedeninin kalan yerleri kadar nasibini almadığı için birkaç ton açık renk kalmış dolgun kalça da önündeydi.

Hava kararmaya başlayıncaya dek sevişen ikili Jongin'in sonunda boşalmayı kabullenip rahatlamasının ardından birbirlerinin teninde dinlenmişler hatta Jongin uzandığı bedendeki rahatlık yüzünden ufak bir şekerleme bile yapmıştı, Sehun uyandırmak için konuşuncaya dek...

Başını yeniden ıslak göğse yaslayıp homurtu şeklinde  _"pek düşünmüyorum"_  dedi.

Artık esmerin tenindeki sarsıcı etkisi geçtiği için Sehun kolaylıkla göz devirebiliyordu. Bacakları arasındaki bedenin kıçına topuğuyla ufak bir tekme atıp  _"kalk üzerimden ezildim!"_ dediyse de bu yalnızca Jongin'in daha fazla yerleşmesini sağlayabilmişti.

_"Sehun çok rahatsın. İzin ver biraz. Hem hadi sohbet edelim."_

_"Ne sohbeti deli misin sen?"_

_"Bu dönem projenizin konusu neymiş?"_

_"Çıplağım Jongin!"_

_"..."_

_"Hem bilmiyor musun konuyu?"_

_"Biliyorum ama senden duymak istiyorum"_  dedi Jongin. Konuşurken dudakları Sehun'un tenine değiyor, diğerinin huylanmasına neden oluyordu.

_"Seninle okul projelerim hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum."_

_"Sebep?"_

_"..."_

Jongin kısa bir süre başını kaldırıp Sehun'a baktı. Beyaz tenli gencin ona verecek bir cevap aradığını görünce yeniden onu bekleyen göğse yattı.

     

_"Biliyorsun işte."_

_"Neyi biliyorum?"_

_"Sen başarılısın, herkesin hayran olduğu tasarımcısın. Seninle projelerim hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum."_

_"Utanıyor musun?"_

_"Hayır sersem. Senden çok etkileniyorum. Her anlamda. Bu etkilenmenin projelerime yansımasını istemiyorum."_

_"Hımm... Biz tanışmadan önce projelerimi inceliyordun değil mi?"_

_"Evet, elbette. Herkes inceliyor."_

_"Zaten etkileniyorsan o tasarımlardan da etkilenirsin. Bence saçma bir düşünce seninkisi."_

_"Saçma ya da değil. Projelerim hakkında yorum yapmanı istemiyorum. Seninle projeler hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum. Bölümümde asistan olduğunu unutup bir kafede tanışmış gibi yapamaz mıyız?"_

_"Sanmıyorum._

_Ama kafede tanıştığın, bölümünde asistanlık yapan bir sevgilin olduğunu kabul edebiliriz. Hem fantezi olur. Böylece okulda da seni sıkıştırabilirim."_

_"HAYIR!_

_Aklından bile geçirme Kim Jongin!"_  diye karşı çıktı Sehun.

Jongin başını kaldırıp Sehun'a çapkınca göz kırptı. Ardından diliyle ıslak bir yol çizip yukarıya sürüdü bedenini, diğerinin dudaklarına ulaştı.

_"Gerçek bu ama Oh Sehun. Seni gördüğüm her an sana dokunmak için delirdiğimi biliyorsun."_

_"Okulda bana yaklaşmayacaksın."_

_"Bunun için söz veremem"_ dedi ve Sehun'u derin bir öpücüğe çekmeyi denedi. Alt dudağı dişleri arasında çekiştirirken Sehun hala ona cevap vermenin peşindeydi. Ta ki Jongin dilini diğerinin ince dudakları arasından sokup kelimeleri geri itinceye dek.

     

Öpücük büyüdü, ateşlendi, derin solukları yeniden odanın atmosferine ekledi. Esmerin elleri Sehun'un yer yer kurumuş sıvısına bulanıp yeniden erkekliğine gitti. Sehun yattığı yerde olabildiğince geri gidip kurtulmayı denedi. Sonunda dudaklarını esmerden geri alıp  _"hayır, yeterince zorladın bugün beni"_  dedi.

" _Canını mı yaktım?"_  diye sordu Jongin, sanki yaptığının farkında değilmiş gibi.

_"Evet."_

Esmer olanın gülüşü genişledi.  _"O zaman hemen öpüp geçirebilirim"_  deyip Sehun'un kasıklarına doğru hareket etmeyi denedi. Sehun dizini Jongin'in bacak arasında sabitleyip  _"sakın aklından bile geçirme"_  dedi dişlerinin arasından. Jongin sevgilisinin bakışlarındaki ciddiyeti görüp kalktığı yere geniş göğüs kafesine geri döndü.

_"Jongin hadi kalk. Gitmeliyim"_  dedi Ancak Jongin duymazdan geldi.

_"Sana söylüyorum. Kalk! Baekhyun gelmeden eve geçeyim."_

_"Boş versene."_

_"Yaaah! Kalk!"_  Sehun kıpırdamaya çalıştıkça Jongin diğeri üzerindeki baskısını arttırıp onu iyice yatağa yapıştırıyordu.

_"Bu fırsatı bir daha bulamam. Hem yatağımda olmanı seviyorum"_  dedi piç sırıtması arasında.

_"İlk defa yatağındayım, alışkanlığınmış gibi bahsetme istersen"_  diye sitem etti Sehun ama kimin umurundaydı?

_"Son olmaması için çekilmiyorum."_

_"Jongin kızıyorum ama!"_

_"Tamam o zaman söz ver."_

_"Ne sözü?"_

_"Beni yıkayacaksın."_

_"İyice saçmaladın!"_

_"Sehun çok yoruldum"_  dedi Jongin çenesini Sehun'un göğüs kafesinin ortasına dayamış dudak büzüyordu.

_"Tanrım! Kaç yaşındasın sen?"_

_"Olgun seviyorsan 30, çıtır seviyorsan 18 olabilirim."_

_"Siktir git Kim Jongin!"_

Jongin kahkaha atarak yattığı yerden yavaşça doğruldu.  _"Uzun zaman olmuştu bunu duymayalı"_ dedi.

_"Çöz beni!"_

_"Söz ver!"_

_"Vermiyorum çöz!"_

_"Sen bilirsin sevgilim. Ben senin şu durumundan oldukça memnunum. Böylece geldin, gittin derdi olmaz hep yatağımda kalırsın."_

Sehun gözlerini kısıp sinirle Jongin'e bakarken yan dairenin teras kapısının açılma sesi duyuldu. Jongin kesinlikle şanslı bir piçti.

Sehun kısa bir an ne yapacağını düşündü. Baekhyun eve gelmişti ve gelmeden önce onu aramamıştı. Hoş arasa da...

Sehun'un yere fırlatılmış cebinde çalan telefonun sesi ikilinin aniden göz göze gelmesini sağladı. Sehun yatağın kenarında duran sevgilisini ayağıyla itip pantolonun yanına düşürmeye çalıştı.

_"Telefonu meşgule al"_  diye fısıldadı panikle.

Anlaşılan Jongin, Sehun yüzünden birçok defa yerleri öpecekti. Yine de dediğini yapıp pantolonun cebindeki telefonu buldu ve meşgule aldı.

Sehun dikkatle terastan gelecek sesi dinliyordu. Baekhyun eve gelmiş ve onu aramıştı.  _"Umarım telefon sesinin buradan geldiğini duymamıştır"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Jongin telefonu ona uzattığında ters ters bakıp  _"çöz beni"_  dedi tekrar.

Jongin omuz silkip telefonu kapattı ve komodinin üzerine bıraktı.  _"Hadi yine sevişelim"_ dedi Jongin pişkin pişkin. Biraz daha uğraşırsa Sehun bağlı olduğu yatak başlığını kaldırıp kafasına çarpacak sinire ulaşacaktı.

_"Jongin son kez söylüyorum çöz beni"_  diye tısladı Sehun.

_"Peki, anlaşalım o zaman."_

_"Ne anlaşması be!"_  sesini kontrol edemediği için kısa bir an kalp krizi geçirdi. Dikkatle terasta kimse olup olmadığını anlamaya çalıştı ama boşunaydı.

_"Ne anlaşması? Seni yıkamayacağım, unut bunu"_  diye fısıldadı.

_"Offf! Çok inatçısın."_

_"Sen de piçin tekisin."_

_"Sevgilinim."_

_"Sevgilim piçin teki!"_

_"Bana aşıksın!"_

Sehun art arda göz devirirken bıkkınlıkla  _"aşık olduğum sevgilim piçin teki"_  dedi.

Jongin en sevimli gülümsemesini sunup yatağa oturdu ve Sehun'un kızgınlıkla incelmiş dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Aferin benim küçük sevgilime, hep böyle söz dinle."_

_"Jon_ _g-in_ _!"_  dedi Sehun en sert fısıltısıyla.

_"Tamam. Tamam, başka zaman birlikte duş alırız."_

Jongin Sehun'un yüzüne baktı onu onaylamasını bekliyordu. Sehun sinirden dişlediği dudaklarını büzdü önce ardından, iç etlerini kemirdi ve sonunda alt dudağını yalayıp  _"aşık olduğum piç sevgilimin dediği gibi başka zaman birlikte duş alırız_ " dedi.

_"Söz mü?"_

_"Sikeceğim şimdi! Çözsene beni, söz tanrının cezası söz!"_

_"Benim küçük romantik bebeğim"_  deyip yeniden öptü Jongin Sehun'u.

_"Bir tur daha yapmak istemediğine emin misin?"_  diye sorduğunda Sehun'un bakışlarıyla lazer fırlatmak üzereydi.

_"Peki._

_Neden kızıyorsun ki?"_  dedi Jongin ve Sehun'un bileklerinden birini çözüp diğerini kendi halletsin diye üzerinden çekildi. Ancak hala fazla yakınındaydı. Sehun dönüp bileğiyle uğraşırken çoktan yanına uzanmış kollarını ince bele dolamış Sehun'un sırtına öpücükler konduruyordu.

Sehun panik halinde de olsa, kızgın da olsa Kim Jongin onun dayanma sınırlarının çok çok üzerindeydi. Gömleğin izin verdiği ölçüde sırtındaki dudaklar Baekhyun'a yakalanma heyecanını bastırabilecek güçteydi. Özellikle kürek kemiklerinde hissettiği ıslak dil darbeleri içinden sıcak bir şeylerin akıp gitmesine neden olmuştu. Bileğini çözdükten sonra itiraz etmeden Jongin'in yanında yatmaya devam etti, sevgilisinin dudaklarını teninde hissetmek hiçbir güzellikle boy ölçüşemezdi. Esmerin tenini derin derin soluyuşu canını çektirdi. O da onu soluma isteğiyle doluydu.

Jongin Sehun'un bu teslim oluşa şaşırmış olsa da onu tatmaya memnuniyetle devam etti. Sehun hareketlendiğinde ona fırsat tanıyıp, yavaşça yatakta dönmesine izin verdi. İkili artık yüz yüzeydi. Sehun gülümseyen aşık gözlerle esmerin gözlerine baktı. Gülümsemesi Jongin'i de içine aldı, kalın dudaklarda karşılık buldu. Sehun uzanıp burnunu esmerin boynuna gömdü ve dudakları tenine değerken mırıldandı. 

_"Küçük bir çocuk gibisin."_

_"Seninleyken hissettiğim gibiyim"_  diye yanıtladı Jongin onu ve kollarına sığınmış geniş omuzlu, gördüğü en inatçı minik bebeğin siyah tutamlarına öpücükler kondurup mümkünmüş gibi daha, çok daha sıkı sarıldı.  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	56. 5.2 - 5/9 * Kaçmazsan kaçamazsın...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratia Stereo - Ayayay (ft. Tony Tonite)
> 
> "Kendimle olan savaşta askerim ben; kendimle olan savaşta katilim ben...  
> Bu hikaye kendimle olan savaş hakkında."

 

 

...

_"Redd siyah bir kapüşonlu çıkarmıştı, neredeyse 5 yıl önce. Hatırlıyor musun?_

_O kapüşonu ilk denediğin zamanı hatırlıyor musun?_

_O gece görmüştüm seni._

_Yanında erkek arkadaşın vardı._

_...Ardından okul başladı ve seni en arkadaki çizim masasının başında gördüm._

_...Ders çıkışı dışarda seni bekleyen başka biri vardı._

_...Sonra yanında bir başkasını gördüm. Sonra başka gece bir başkası... Beni fark edemeyeceğini düşündüm. Benim için fazla olduğunu."_

Baekhyun Chanyeol'un cümlelerini aklından atamıyordu. Chanyeol onun için fazla olduğunu düşündüğünü söylemişti. Oysa fazla olan Chanyeol'du. En azından Baekhyun böyle düşünüyordu. Sen benim için fazlasın, dedikten sonra yanında oturan uzun gencin boynuna sarılıp bir süre kokusunu içine çekmişti.

Chanyeol ona bu kadar açık olmuşken, Baekhyun ondan bu kadar etkilenirken hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yapmak mümkün değildi. Sehun konusunda ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ama Chanyeol'dan ayrı kalamayacağını anlamıştı. Hayatında ilk defa farklı duygular tatmasına neden olan adama, o adamın hissettiği güçlü duygulara karşı kayıtsız kalamazdı, özellikle o duyguların yıllardır sessizce onu beklediğini, Chanyeol'un gülen gözlerinde gizliden bir yer sahibi olduğunu öğrenmişken. Bu iki tarafa da hatta Chanyeol'un gerçek duygularından habersiz ona hisler besleyen Sehun'a da haksızlık olurdu. Yani Baekhyun kafasında böyle kurmuştu.

Sehun'u aramaktan vazgeçip yatağında uzanmış tavanı izlerken kendince bir plan yapıyordu. Adım adım Sehun'u Chanyeol'dan uzaklaştıracak hatta ona yeni birini bulacaktı. Chanyeol'dan çok daha iyi birini  _"tabi öyle biri dünya üzerinde mevcutsa"_ diye düşünüp hayal kırıklığına uğramadan edemedi.

Hemen bu ümitsizlik hissini üzerinden atıp planlamalara geri döndü, "Sehun'a biraz olsun layık birini bulsam da yeterli" deyip aramaya girişti.

Sehun'u Chanyeol'a karşı hisleri olmadığına ya da bir başkasından hoşlandığına ikna ederse -ki bunu yapabileceğine emindi- Chanyeol'la güzel günleri çok uzak değildi. İşin en zor kısmı ise Sehun'a uygun birini bulmaktan geçiyordu. Sehun'un dış görünüşü düşünüldüğünde bu zor değildi ama onu tanıyanlarla arasını yapmak imkansız gibi bir şeydi. Sehun nerdeyse ona yaklaşmaya çalışan sinekleri bile reddetmişti. Kim reddedileceği birini ister, onun peşinde koşardı ki?

" _Kim? Kim? Kim?"_  diye söylenerek telefon rehberine göz gezdirmeye başladı Baekhyun.

_"Bu olabilir, bu?_

_Yok asla!_

_Peki bu?_

_..._

_BULDUM!"_  diye yataktan fırlayıp gürültüyle komodinin üzerindeki su dolu bardağı devirdi. Cam kırıkları boşa gitmesin diye üzerine basmayı ve çığlık atmayı da ihmal etmedi.

Aslında pek büyütülecek bir şey yoktu ama Baekhyun'un acı dolu çığlıkları yan dairede sevgilisinin kollarında mayışmış olan genci harekete geçirmeye yetmişti.   
  
  


     

...

Sehun usulca esmerin kollarında döndü, önce gözleri ardından gülümsemeleri birleşti. Uzanıp burnunu onu çağıran boyna gömdü ve dudakları tenine değerken mırıldandı.

_"Küçük bir çocuk gibisin."_

_"Seninleyken hissettiğim gibiyim"_  diye yanıtladı Jongin onu ve kollarına sığınmış geniş omuzlu, gördüğü en inatçı minik bebeğin siyah tutamlarına öpücükler kondurup mümkünmüş gibi daha, çok daha sıkı sarıldı.

İkisi de birbirlerinin kollarında, yarı uykulu yarı uyanık halde, küçük dudak hareketleriyle kıpırdanıp kalan hiçbir uzvunu hareket ettirmeden sarmaş dolaş yatarken, yan daireden gelen acı çığlıkla Sehun kapanmak üzere olan gözlerini sonuna dek açıp, sarmalandığı kollardan kurtularak doğruldu.  _"Baekhyun!"_  diye sertçe fısıldadı ve sonuna dek açılmış gözlerle Jongin'e baktı, ancak aradığı cevabın onda olmadığı gerçekti.

Tüm paniğine rağmen sesini kısık tutmayı becermişti. Jongin kısacık bir an endişelenmiş olsa da önce kollarından ardından yatağından ayrılan sevgilisini görünce göz devirmeden edemedi. Sehun'un öncelik sıralamasında bir an önce Byun Baekhyun'dan öne geçmesi gerektiğini düşündü. Aslında önceydi de henüz bunu bilemeyecek kadar kör, asla kabullenmeyecek kadar da kıskançtı.

Sehun odanın dört bir yanında koşuşturup yere saçılmış kıyafetlerini üzerine geçirmeye çalışıyordu. Banyoya girdiğinde ki ilk defa Jongin'in banyosuna giriyordu kapıdan başını dışarı uzatıp yataktaki esmere ters ters baktı.  _"Asacak başka bir şey bulamadın mı?"_ diye sordu, duvardaki seks oyuncaklarından oluşan çerçevelenmiş posteri kast ederek.

Jongin kollarını başının altına yerleştirmiş, pişkin bir sırıtmayla  _"neden, sevmedin mi? Sadece seçenek sunmak istemiştim"_ dedi. Sehun dudağının içini kemirirken  _"o seçenekleri senin kıçına sokacağım"_ diye homurdanıp banyodan çıktı ve el yordamıyla saçlarını düzeltip, kıyafetine hızla göz gezdirdi.

 _"Benim için de yeni bir deneyim olur, yeter ki sen iste"_  dedi Jongin, Sehun'un dar kot pantolon içinde son derece seksi duran dolgun kalçasını izlerken. Çerçevenin içindeki posterde duran seçeneklerin tümü yalandı, o yumuşak jel ve kauçuk ve lateks ve daha birçok malzemeden meydana gelmiş sahte uzantı parçalarını bile kıskanıyordu. Sehun'un içinde olması gereken tek uzunluk Jongin'e ait, sadece beyaz sıkı kalçanın kumaş altındaki halinden bile erekte olmayı başaran uzunluğuydu.   
  
  


     

...

Yara bandını bulmak için talan ettiği banyo dolabına söylenirken açılan kapının sesini duymadı. Sehun derin bir nefes alıp kapının yanındaki aynada son kontrollerini yaptı. Banyodan içeriye adım atmak üzereyken aklına gelen düşünceyle durakladı ve kendini kokladı. Teninden yükselen Jongin'in kokusu kısacık bir an gülümsemesine neden olduysa da şu an istediği son şey bile değildi Jongin gibi kokmak. Baekhyun farklı kokuyu mutlaka alırdı hatta o havadaki seks kokusunu bile alırdı, sekssiz ortamlar dahil. Sehun Baekhyun'u o kokuya aşina olduğu ve sürekli seks düşündüğü için ciddiye almazdı asla, ama şimdi durum farklıydı.

Elinde yeni sevişmiş ve Jongin gibi kokan bir Sehun vardı.

Bu durum siyah tutamlarını karıştıran genci tereddütte düşürdü. Banyoya dalmadan önce vestiyerin yanındaki dolabı açıp böcek ilacını aldı. Burnunu tutup ilacı tüm üzerine boca ederken de  _"seni şerefsiz nereden girdin sen buraya"_  diye en inandırıcı söylemlerini Baekhyun'un kulaklarından sakınmadı. Sehun günden güne daha yalancı oluyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  


...

_"Uygun değildim diyorum Kibum, neden üsteliyorsun?"_

_"..."_

_"Anlıyorum sabah dersim var öğle arasında sizin fakülteye gelmeme ne dersin?"_

_"..."_

_"Tamam odana değil kafeteryaya gelirim."_

_"..."_

_"Söz veriyorum sakin kalacağım. En azından sakin kalmaya gayret edeceğim."_

_"..."_

_"Görüşürüz."_

Jongin Sehun'un ardından yataktan kalkmayı başardı, kısa bir duş alıp telefonundaki bir dolu cevapsız çağrı ve mesaja dönmeye karar verdi. Önceliği 58 çağrıyla Kibum hak ederken Chanyeol ve Kris de birer defa armış, muhtemelen çıplak ve başka çıplak bedenlerle birlikte faal olduğunu tahmin ederek daha fazla arama gereği duymamışlardı.

Teras kapısı yakınında Sehun'un bir gün önce onu bağlayıp telefonunu bırakıp çıktığı sehpanın arkasındaki koltukta otururken hızla aklından yaşadıkları geçiyordu. Bağlı olduğu süre zarfında Sehun'u yeterince ve aralıksız düşünmemiş gibi hala onu düşünüyor ve bu durumdan fazlasıyla zevk alıyordu.

 _"Gerçekten aşığım galiba_ " dedi başını kendiyle dalga geçercesine iki yana sallayıp gülerken.

Sehun'un panikle yataktan kalkarken hala üzerinde olup etekleri uçuşan gömleğiyle giyinmeye çalışması canlandı gözünde. Onun her saniyesini eksiksiz zihnine kazıyor ve bunu defalarca aklında oynatabiliyordu.

O anlarda sanki Sehun'un kokusu dolaşıyordu mekanda. Dolaşıp Jongin'in soluğunu kesiyordu. Dudaklarındaki gülümseme yayıldı, dudağının sol yanı hafifçe yukarıya kalktı. Aklından diğerinin odasına sızmak geçiyordu ama bu gece için şansını daha fazla zorlamak istemedi. Ancak artık baş etmesi gereken ciddi bir sorunu vardı. Seks tanrısı olduğu düşünülen Kai, yetenekli mimar Kim Jongin kendini ilk defa bir başkasına bağımlı hissediyordu. Tenindeki kokusu gittiği an onu özlemeye başlıyordu.  
  
  


     

...

_"Benim için fazla olan sensin."_

Tüm gece içi içini yemişti. Aralarında bir şeyler olsun istiyordu ama cesaret edemiyordu, daha doğrusu kendine güvenemiyordu. Daha önce kimse aklını bu derece meşgul etmemiş, istediğini alınca hevesi de ilgisi de geçip gitmişti. Neden Chanyeol onlardan olmamıştı ki?

Sehun okulun giriş kapısından sola dönüp stüdyoya ilerlerken Baekhyun son anda yolunu değiştirip üst kata çıkan merdivenlere yöneldi.

_"Hey! Nereye?"_

Baekhyun Sehun'u ya duymazdan geldi ya da gerçekten işitmedi. Kulaklarında baskın olan kendi iç sesi ve düşünmeden attığı adımlar Chanyeol'un odasının önüne gelinceye dek durmak bilmemişti.

 _"Girin"_  dedi kapının ardındaki kalın ses. Başını yaptığı işten kaldırmıyor oluşu Baekhyun'u kesinlikle beklemiyor olmasından kaynaklıydı. Kısa olan boğazını temizledi.  _"Ben... Ben-"_  diyebildi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Bu zaman zarfında Chanyeol'un önce bakışları Baekhyun'u bulmuş ardından da dün gece milyonuncu defa kollarından kaçan genci sarmalamak adına hızla oturduğu yerden kalkıp Baekhyun'un yanına doğru hareketlenmişti.

 _"Baekhyun..."_  diyebildi Chanyeol, ardından Baek kaslı uzun kolların arasında kendine yer buldu. Chanyeol Baek'in uçuşan saçlarını gördü havada, ardından göğsüne gömülen yüzün darbesiyle sarsıldı. Kollarını diğerinin küçük bedenine doladığı an hissetti iki yanındaki narin ellerin yumruk olmuş gömleğini sıktığını. Konuşmak için çaba harcadığı her halinden belliydi. Chanyeol sessizce onun hazır olmasını bekledi. Bekleyişini bölen ise Baekhyun'un boğuk çıkan sesi oldu.

_"Biliyorum. Seni hak etmiyorum. Bilmeden seni kırdığım oldu ama denemek istiyorum. Sana karşı çaresiz hissediyorum. Kendime söz geçiremiyorum, seni düşünmeden duramıyorum. Yanımda değilken bile sesini kulağıma fısıldıyormuşçasına duyabilirken aklımdan çıkmanı sağlayamıyorum. Ben gerçekten denemek istiyorum. Senin için uygun insan olmayı denemek istiyorum. Bana şans vermek-"_

Chanyeol kaslı göğsüne gömülmüş yüzü zorlukla bedeninden ayırdı ve duyduklarının hayal mi gerçek mi olduğunu idrak edemeden dolmuş gözleri kısa olanın buğulu bakışlarını buldu. Dudaklarını Baekhyun'un ince pembe dudaklarına bastırdığında refleks olarak kapanan gözleri yüzünden süzülen gözyaşının nedeni oldu. Tek damla yaş ile mutlulukla kutsandığını hissetti. Kalbi patlayacakmış gibi çarparken kısa olanın dudaklarından yayılan ateş tüm bedenini ele geçirmişti. Mekan ve zaman anlamsızdı ancak ikisinin de girmesi gereken dersler vardı. Hatta bu aynı dersti. Artık ikisinin de kabullendiği ve yalnızca ikisinin bildiği gizli bir dünyaları vardı. Kaçamak bakışlarla, gizli gülüşlerle hiç akıllarına gelmeyeni yaşayacaklardı.  
  
  


     

...

 _"Defalarca aramana neden olacak konuyu merak ettim"_  dedi Jongin, kafeteryanın girişinde onu beklerken telefonuyla uğraşan arkadaşına.

 _"Sana da merhaba Jongin"_  dedi Kibum göz devirerek ve yorgun bakışları esmer genci buldu. Jongin o esnada arkadaşının uykusuzluktan kanlanmış ve şişmiş gözlerini fark etti

Hızla hareket edip omuzlarından yakaladı ve cevap ararcasına inceledi tüm yüzünü.  _"Ne oldu?"_

Kibum silkelenip omuzlarını kavramış ellerden kurtuldu önce, ardından hızla kafeteryadan içeriye girip kahve tezgahına yöneldi. Servis elemanına zoraki bir gülümseme sunup 2 fincan kahve istedi. Siparişleri gelinceye dek Kibum telefonuyla uğraşıp Jongin'i yok saymaya devam etti. Esmer olan ise Kibum'ın bu tutumunu dün gece cevapsız kalmış aramalar yüzünden olduğunu düşünüp kaderine razı halde arkadaşının ona acımasını dileyerek bekledi. Kibum kahveleri alıp çıkışa, oradan da odasına yöneldiğinde Jongin şaşırmıştı ancak yine susmayı seçti. Kibum bu kadar kötü görünüyorken konu ne olursa olsun onunla tartışmaya girmek zararına olurdu.

Odaya girdiklerinde Kibum elindeki fincanları su ısıtıcısının da olduğu masaya bıraktı. Kahve içeceklerse Kibum genelde odasında yapmayı seçerdi, ancak bu defa öyle olmamıştı. Jongin artık sıkılmıştı, anlamsızca kafeterya da buluşmuşlar, görünüşe göre içmeyecekleri 2 fincan kahve almışlardı. Esmer olan neler döndüğünü soracağı sırada Kibum yeniden telefonunu çıkarıp kulağına götürdü.

_"Heejin?"_

Jongin Kibum'ın dudaklarından dökülen ismi duyduğunda yumruklarını sıkmadan edemedi. Sinirle alt dudağını yalayıp kenarını dişlerken burun kemerini sıktı. Bir açıklama duyması gerekiyordu.

_"Jongin seninle görüşmek istemediğini söyledi, lütfen daha fazla üsteleme. Mimarlık fakültesine gitmen- BENİ DİNLE!"_

_"..."_

_"Oraya gitmen hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecektir ya da onun ofisine gitmen"_  dedi Kibum ve bakışlarını esmer olana çevirdi. Jongin'in hala sakin olup olmadığını görmeye çalışıyordu.

Jongin geçen gece neden defalarca arandığını ve neden onu çağıran mesajlar atıldığını az çok tahmin edebiliyordu şimdi. Aksi halde Kibum asla bu kadar ısrarcı davranmazdı.

_"Onunla konuşmayı deneyeceğim Heejin, lütfen daha fazla uzatma."_

_"..."_

_"Önemli bir işi çıktı, akşama görüşmek üzere sözleştik."_

_"..."_

_"Hayır, ben onunla konuşmadan senin gelmen bir işe yaramayacaktır. Bana bırak, ona biraz zaman ver."_

_"..."_

_"Hayatına odaklan Heejin, Seul'a dönerken her ne planladıysan onu yap."_

_"..."_

_"Peki görüşürüz."_

Kibum telefonu kapattıktan sonra olacaklardan endişeliydi. Hiçbir şey söylemeden Jongin'in öfkesini kusmasını bekledi. Ancak esmer olan da en az Kibum kadar sessizdi.

Masanın üzerine bıraktığı kahvelere uzandı önce, ardından yenilerini yapmaya karar verdi. Belki biraz zaman kazanmak istemişti. O kahve yaparken Jongin camın önüne dek ağır adımlarla ilerledi, camın önündeki ağaçların hafif esintide salınımlar yapıp sararmaya başlamış yapraklarını rüzgara teslim etmemek için direnmesini izledi bir süre, içinin üşüdüğünü hissetti. Her şeyi geride bıraktığını düşünse de kızgınlığı ve kırgınlığı bir şekilde  _"hayır biz hala buradayız"_  diyebiliyordu.

Aslında aşamadığı, ne yaşadıkları, ne kızgınlıkları, ne de kırgınlıklarıydı. Kabullenemediği başına yıkılan hayalleri kuran o aptal genç oluşuydu. Deneyimsizlik ya da inanmışlık olarak adlandırmıyordu yaşadıklarını, sadece aptallık olarak değerlendiriyordu ve gereğinden fazla katı davranıyordu. Uyumlu ve anlayışlı Kai olmak ona bir şey kazandırmamış aksine elindekileri alıp gitmiş gibi hissediyordu. Belki de haklıydı, sahip olduğunu sandığı bir dolu şey bir anda parmakları arasından kaymıştı. Önce sevgilisi ve dostum dediği insan, ardından babası, babasının acısıyla baş edemeyen annesi, tek varisim deyip hayatını ele geçirmeye çalışan büyükbabası... Hepsi Kai'in yalnızlığını kabullenip, farklı bir kişiye dönüşmesi için gereken adımı atmasında onu "bir adım daha" diye diye sırtından itmiş, Kai onlardan uzaklaştıkça hissettiği rahatlamayla durmak bilmemiş ve sonunda şimdi olduğu yere gelmişti. Geriye dönüp baktığında o insanlardan annesi dışında kimse onun için sevilmeye, hatta konuşulmaya değer değildi. Bir de Kibum elbette. Kibum onun kadar olmasa da onun gibi yıpratılmış, yaralanmıştı. Birlikte iyileşen iki dosttu onlar bazen dosttan fazlası...

Kibum yeni yaptığı kahvenin fincanını esmer olana uzattı. Jongin'in dalgın bakışları yine bir iç hesaplaşmanın içinde olduğunu gösterirken Kibum yanına yaklaştı, boğazını temizledi ve  _"bir şey söylemeyecek misin?"_  diye sordu.

Jongin hayal kırıklığıyla kısa olana baktı ve yüzünü yine camdan dışarıya çevirdi.

_"Böyle yapma Jongin! Bir şeyler söyle, kız, bağır ne yapmak istersen kabul."_

Jongin bakışlarını yeniden Kibum'a çevirip  _"seni yine kandırmış"_  diyebildi güçlükle. Ardından omuzlarına tonlarca yük binmiş gibi kendini Kibum'ın masasının başındaki koltuğuna bıraktı. Gerçekten büyük bir yorgunluk hissediyordu.

_"Seni aradığım gece bendeydi. Ben aramasam o arayacaktı."_

_"58 defa da sen mi aradın?"_

_"HAYIR! Yalnızca 2 defa aradım ben se-"_

_"Tamam anladım ben boşver."_

_"Seninle görüşmeyi koymuş kafasına, engellemeye çalıştım ama-"_

Jongin oturduğu yerden kalkıp tek adımda Kibum'ın burnunun dibinde bitti. Eğilip yüzüne doğru  _"ama?"_  diye sordu.

_"..."_

_"Dur tahmin edeyim, buradaydı değil mi?"_

_"Seni görmeden gitmeyeceğini söyledi, sonunda uzaktan da olsa göreyim deyince-"_

_"Kibum sen gerçekten aptalsın! O sürtükle görüşmek istemiyorum, bunu bilmiyor musun? Onun yaşadığını bile unuttum ben. Benim için yaşamıyor o."_

_"Onunla konuşmalısın."_

Jongin sinirle tuttuğu tüm nefesi burnundan verip  _"sen beni dinleyeceğin zaman tekrar konuşalım"_  deyip kapıya doğru hareketlendi. Kibum birkaç saniyenin ardından esmerin peşine takılıp onu okula bırakmak üzere yakaladı. Esmerin en azından bir kez olsun Heejin'le görüşmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu. O görüşmeyi ilerde yaşanabilecek olan durumlara dair yapılacak bir hazırlık olarak görüyordu. Çünkü Heejin'i tanıyordu. Asla vazgeçmeyecekti.

Kibum bir takım şeyleri Jongin'den saklıyordu ancak bunu ne kendisi, ne de Heejin için yapıyordu. Tüm çabası Jongin'in sahip olduğu şeyleri kaybetmemesi, içinde sakladığı kırgın çocuğun daha fazla zarar görmemesi içindi.   
  
  
  


     

...

Sehun öğle tatilinde Jongin'i görme ihtimali ile heyecanlıydı. Sabaha dek rüyasında onunla öpüşüp durmuş, uyandığında kurumuş boğazındaki acının sorumlusu olarak onun hayalini tutmuştu. Ders boyunca aklından çıkmayan esmerin kalın dudaklarını ne kadar özlediğinin farkında ve bir an önce onlara kavuşmak için bir fırsatı olur mu acaba diye kafasında kuruyordu. Ancak öğle tatilinde Asistan Kim bir türlü ortalıkta görünmemişti. Sehun onu yatakta bağlı unutması nedeniyle birikmiş işleri olduğunu ve onlarla ilgilenmek üzere asistanların odasında olacağını düşünüyordu. Aklı Jongin'le o kadar doluydu ki Baekhyun'un bir şeyler çevirdiğini fark edemiyordu.

Jongin'i düşünüp tabağındaki erişteyle oynarken  _"hey Johnny!"_  sesiyle kafasını kaldırıp, yönünü değiştirerek yanlarına doğru gelen gence zoraki bir gülümseme sundu. Sehun Johnny'e karşı herhangi bir olumsuz duygu beslemiyordu ya da eskisi gibi ondan kaçma isteği duymuyordu. Özellikle birlikte çalıştıkları dönem boyunca geçmişteki davranışını çok aptalca bulmuş o davranışları yüzünden Johnny'den utandığı bile olmuştu. Johnny'nin de okuldaki arkadaşlarından biri olduğuna kendini ikna etmiş, bazen bunu kendine hatırlatması gerekse de ona normal davranmaya karar vermişti. Olması gereken de buydu.

 _"Otursana"_  dedi Baekhyun, Sehun'un boş bakışlarını umursamadan. Gerçi o ifade pek umursanmayacak gibi değildi, aksine Baekhyun'un kesinlikle ciddiye alması gerekiyordu. O boş bakışlar bu işin zor olacağını haykırıyordu.

Baekhyun'un Sehun için uygun gördüğü Chanyeol alternatifi Johnny'den başkası değildi. En azından yalnızca Sehun'u Johnny'e ikna etmek zorunda kalırdı Johnny zaten Sehun'un her tülü halini gönüllü olarak çekip, aşık aşık onu izlerdi.

Baekhyun karşısındaki ikilinin birlikte çalıştıkları zaman zarfında oluşan ortak anılarından, Sehun ofisten ayrıldıktan sonra yapılan işlerden bahsedişini memnuniyetle izliyordu. Byun Baekhyun hep olduğu gibi yine haklıydı. Sehun için en uygun aday Johnny'den başkası değildi. Sehun göz ucuyla Baek'in yüzündeki sinsi gülümsemeyi fark etti, kısa olanın bir şeylerin peşinde olduğunu anladı elbette. Ancak neredeyse Sehun'un kendini bilerek geçirdiği yıllarının geneli Baekhyun'u yanlış anlayıp, yanlış yorumlamakla geçmişti.

Kısa olan burnunu kırıştırıp arkadaşına minik bir öpücük attığında burnunun üzerine düşen siyah tutamlara üfleyip göz devirdi Sehun. Baekhyun her ne yapıyorsa fazla gizleyemezdi, yani Sehun öyle sanıyordu oysa aylardır Chanyeol'a olan tutumunu, devle yediği haltları, içinde olduğu karışık duyguları çok iyi saklamıştı. Belki Sehun da kör olma pahasına esmer bir ışığın peşine düşmemiş olsaydı durumlar böyle olmazdı.

Baek, Sehun ve Johnny'nin konuşmasına dahil olmaya çabalayıp birlikte daha fazla zaman geçirmek adına farklı fikirler ortaya atarken Sehun şüpheli bakışlarını kısa olanın üzerinde gezdirdi. Baekhyun'un Johnny ile ilgilenme ihtimali aklını kurcalarken bunun pek akla yatkın olmadığını da biliyordu. Çünkü Johnny Sehun'a açıldığında Baek, en azından Johnny'e küçük bir şans vermesi için ısrarcı olup, aşk acısı çektiğini zanneden Sehun'a hayatı kısa süreliğine de olsa katlanılmaz hale getirmişti.

Baekhyun ve Sehun'un ilişkisinde yalan olmazdı, belki gizlenen doğrular ve bolca yanlış anlaşılmalar... İki şapşal için bazen çözüm hiç kolay olmuyordu.

Johnny ve Sehun birkaç adım önden ilerlerken Baekhyun arkada kalarak Bora'nın aramasını cevaplamıştı. Sehun arkasını dönüp göz ucuyla Baekhyun'u kontrol ederken yaklaşmakta oldukları fakültenin önüne gelip duran aracı fark etmedi. Johnny ağzını açmasa fark etmeyecekti de.

     

 _"Kim Kibum değil mi o?"_ Kibum bahar şenliklerini de düzenleyen komitede olduğu için onu sadece okula yeni kayıt yaptıranlar tanımazdı, onlar da ilk şenlikte kimliğini ve hakkındaki yalan yanlış fark etmeksizin konuşulan her şeyi kendi çabalarıyla öğrenirlerdi. Kibum öğrenciliğinde olduğu gibi öğretmenliğinde de popüler ve kendine özgü biriydi.

Sehun'un duyduğu isimle birlikte tüm dikkati bahsedilen tarafa çevrilmiş, önce arabanın içinde konuşan ikiliyi ve ardından Kibum'ın Jongin'in omuzlarını tutan ellerini görüp sindirmesi gerekmişti. Arabaya yaklaşıldıkça esmerin Kibum'ın yüzüne çevrilmiş bakışları kayıp dışarıda onlara doğru yaklaşan küçük gruba dönmüş ve gruptaki Sehun'un belli belirsiz kısılmış sinirli küçük gözlerini bulmuştu. Jongin o saniyeden sonra Kibum'ın sesini duyamaz olmuş  _"gitmeliyim"_  diyerek, Sehun ve Johnny, Kibum'ın arabasının önünden geçerken araçtan inmiş, başıyla onlara selam verip hızla okula girmişti.

Aslında durup Sehun'a açıklama yapmak isterdi, ancak bunun Sehun'u memnun etmeyeceğine emindi. O kadar insanın içinde Kibum'la aralarında bir şey olmadığını, yanlış anlamaması gerektiğini söylemek Sehun'u memnun etmekten çok katil etme riski taşıyordu. Hem Jongin de şu an açıklama yapacak halde değildi. Sinirliydi, üzgündü belki kırgın bile olabilirdi ve anlamadığı şeyler dönüyordu, bu çok yorucuydu. Kibum gerçekten üzgündü ancak Heejin'le konuşması konusunda bir türlü geri adım atmıyor aksine gittikçe ısrarcı oluyordu. Jongin bunu istemese de yıllardır yanındaki desteği belki de onu en yakından tanıyanların başını çeken dostunu dinlemezden gelmek istemiyordu. Bu kendiyle girdiği bir zıtlaşmaydı ve Kibum'ı dinlemesi kendini ezmesi anlamına gelecekti. Bunu biraz düşünmesi gerekiyordu.   
  
  
  
  
  


...

Sehun proje dersinin öğleden sonraki bölümüne kalmak yerine konsept oluşturabilmek adına literatür taraması yapmak istiyordu, en azından evden çıkmadan önceki planı buydu. Ancak şimdi neden yatağından çıktığını sorgulayacak kadar canı sıkkındı.

En son yaptığı kelepçeli aptallıktan sonra Jongin'in kişisel alanına müdahale etmemeye karar vermişti. Ne zaman bu kadar paranoyak ve kıskanç birine dönüştüğünü kendisi de bilmiyordu.

Jongin ne zaman bu kadar içine işlemişti?

Henüz daha bir ilişkileri yokken bile onu Baekhyun'dan kıskandığı gerçeği tüm çıplaklığıyla önündeydi. Ardından uydurduğu kurgular yüzünden Jongin'den kaçması vardı, en son da yatağa bağlama.  _"Kulağa sapıkça geliyor ama amacım o değildi"_  diye mırıldandı masasında oturmuş kafasını iki eli arasında sıkıştırıp patlatmayı denerken. Amacı elbette o değildi.

Ne yaparsa yapsın kimseyi kısıtlayamazdı, bugün Kibum ve Jongin'i görünce bunu daha iyi anlamıştı. Sadece olacak olanları geciktirmeye gücü yetmiş, Jongin ve Kibum yine buluşmuş ve tanrı bilir aralarında neler olmuştu.

İki eliyle kafasına vurup daha fazla sıkmayı denedi  _"sersem! Sersem! Böyle şeyler düşünmek yok!"_  diye homurdandı. Ancak bu defa sesi düşündüğü kadar kısık çıkmamıştı.

 _"Hey!"_  dedi Baekhyun Sehun'un masasının yanına gelerek " _ne yapıyorsun sen? İyi misin?"_

Suçlu bir çocuk gibi yavaşça ellerini başından çekti, arkasına yaslandı uzun olan ama hala yüzü yerden kalkmamıştı.

Baekhyun eğilip Sehun'un çenesinden tuttu ve kendine bakmasını sağladı. Tekrar  _"iyi misin?"_ diye sordu. Öğle tatilindeki Sehun'dan eser yoktu.

Sehun gözlerini kaçırıp Baekhyun'un elinden kurtuldu ve  _"proje... Proje konusunda henüz bir şey düşünemedim"_  dedi.

 _"Daha okulun ilk haftası Sehun, 2. Proje dersindeyiz. Abartma lütfen"_  diyerek göz devirdi ve kendi masasına yöneldi Baekhyun.

Sehun eğer biraz daha orada kalırsa Jongin'in yanına çıkıp hesap sormaktan korkuyordu ki bunu yapmak tümüyle aptallık olurdu. Ayrıca  _"Jongin pekiyi görünmüyordu, belki de Kibum'a ilişkilerinin bitirdiğini söylemiştir"_  diye düşündü ve "e _ğer durum buysa onu teselli edecek değilim herhalde"_ diye geçirdi içinden ve ardından öfkeyle tuttuğu nefesi dışarıya verdi. Kendi kendini doldurup sinirle oturduğu yerden kalktı. Proje tüpünü göğsünü bölecek şekilde çapraz takıp, Baekhyun'a gittiğini haber verdi ve okuldan çıktı.   
  
  
  
  
  


     

...

Jongin okulun çıkış kapısına yaklaştığında dışarda uzanan dar yolun sonunda hızlı adımlarla ilerleyen Sehun'u fark etti. Aralarındaki mesafe oldukça fazlaydı ancak esmer genç Sehun'un sinirli aurasını bu mesafeden bile hissedebiliyordu. Elbette öğle tatili dönüşü yaşanan karşılaşma anındaki Sehun'un bakışları da Jongin'in hissettiklerinin doğruluğunu destekliyordu. 

Hayatının düzene girdiğini düşündüğü an ayaklarının altındaki zeminin sarsıldığını hissetmek hiç güven veren bir şey değildi. Düşünülenin aksine Jongin'in anı yaşayanlardan olduğu pek doğru değildi. Aileyi yok say, kötü olayları yok say, farklı biri gibi davran, hislerinden soyutlan...

Tüm bu çabasının yanı sıra o değişmişti. Sehun hayatında girdiğinden beri tatmadığı hislerle tanışmak adeti olmuştu. Özellikle kaybetme korkusunun nefesini her an ensesinde hissediyordu. Aşk gerçekten zordu.

Koşsa...  _"Yürüyüş yolu sonundaki metro istasyonuna gidiyor olmalı"_  diye düşündü. Motorlu taşıtlarla Sehun'un yürüdüğü yola giriş yoktu ama otoparkta güneş gibi parlayan Kris'in motosikleti, Jongin'in kural tanımazlığı için yeterliydi. Bagajındaki kaskını aldı ardından hızla asistanların çalışma odasına çıktı, Kris'in çekmecesindeki anahtarı kendi arabasının anahtarıyla değiştirdi ve Kris'in kaskını alıp hızla otoparka döndü. Elbette aynı anda birkaç işi yapabilen biri olarak Kris'e araçları değiştiklerini belirten bir mesaj atmayı da ihmal etmedi. Mükemmel Kim Jongin her şeyi düşünürdü.

Geriye sadece metroya binmeden Sehun'a yetişmek kalmıştı ki motoru durdurup yeniden dünyaya ait sesleri duyabildiğinde duyduğu ilk ses vagonların kalkış anonsu olmuştu. Ne yazık...

Jongin kaskını tekrar başına geçirmek üzereyken araç trafiğine kapalı alanın dışında karşıya geçmeye çalışan genci gördü _. "Durak değil, kütüphane"_  diye mırıldandı ve taktığı kaskın ardından görünmeyen gülümsemeyle gaza yüklendi. Bir dakikadan az bir süre sonra diğerinin yolunu kesmiş, koluna takılı kaskı kaydırıp eline alarak Sehun'a uzatmış haldeydi.

Bakışlarından  _"ne alaka, ne oluyor?"_  tavrı belli olan genç önce karşısındaki kasklıya ardından kendine uzatılan kaska baktı. Bakışları yumuşadı, yavaşça dudağının bir yanı belli belirsiz yukarı doğru kıvrıldı. Uzanıp kaskı aldığında yanaklarına bir miktar kırmızılık yayılmıştı, Jongin'in bu sessiz teklifi beklenmedik olduğu kadar duygularını okşayacağını çağrıştırmış olmalı ki Sehun utanmıştı.

Kollarını esmerin ince beline doladığında yanaklarındaki yanmanın arttığını hissedip saklandığı kaska minnettar oldu, içi tümüyle onun kokusuyla dolu Jongin'e ait parlak siyah kaska.

Sehun korkaktı, bilinmeyenden, beklenmeyenden korkardı, hep korkmuştu, korktuğu için de daima kaçmıştı. Kaybetmekten korkmuştu, üzülmekten, kırılmaktan hatta kızmaktan bile korkmuştu. Korktukça kaçmış kendine dönmüş yüksek duvarların arasında tek başına huzurla yaşadığına inandırmıştı kendini ta ki o gelinceye kadar. O gelmiş ve onun istisnası olmayı başarmıştı. Hala korkuları vardı, kaçmak yerine kalmayı seçmesi için güçlü bir nedeni olduğu gibi...

Bu düşünceyle Sehun kollarını daha sıkı sardı esmerin beline, göremese de biliyordu aşık olduğu adam o an içtenlikle gülümsüyordu.  
  
  


 


	57. 5.3 - 5/9 * Kabulleniş

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilk & Misky -Babe I'm Yours
> 
>  
> 
> "O, fırtınada güneşim, aç olduğumda yemeğim.  
> ... Üşüdüğümde sıcaklığım; boğulduğumda nefesim.   
> ...Seninim bebeğim."

 

 

...

Artık ikisinin de kabullendiği ve yalnızca ikisinin bildiği gizli bir dünyaları vardı. Kaçamak bakışlarla, gizli gülüşlerle hiç akıllarına gelmeyeni yaşayacaklardı.

     

...

Baekhyun proje dersinin öğleden sonraki bölümüne kalmayan Sehun'un ardından eve dönmeyi düşündü ancak, onu o derste tutan Sehun değil Chanyeol'du. Uzun olan diğer hocalarla birlikte kapıdan girdiğinde Baekhyun'un gözleri parladı. Bu adamın erkek arkadaşı olması fikri içini kıpır kıpır ediyordu.

_"Gerçekten biz..._

_O, o benim erkek arkadaşım değil mi"_  diye fısıltıyla sordu kendine. Cevap ise, soruyu duymamış ancak yanağındaki çukuru belirginleştiren Chanyeol'un gülümsemesinden gelmişti. Sanki orada yalnızca Baekhyun varmış gibi bakan sevimli iri gözler insana kendini özel hissettiriyordu.

Derse giren 5 hocadan Profesör ve kıdemli öğretim görevlisi Doç. Ünvanlı olan kısa bir süre etrafta dolaşıp çıktıktan sonra, Chanyeol ve diğer öğretim görevlisi stüdyodaki en önde bulunan çizim masalarına aralıklı olarak oturdu. Derse kalan öğrencilerin proje konuları, arazi seçimleri konusunda tashih vermek üzere hazırlandılar.

Asistan Wu bu süreçte tashih alan öğrencileri not ediyordu. Anlaşılan Profesör Yang yalnızca tasarım konusunda değil, sorumluluklar konusunda da baskıcı bir tutum içerisinde olacaktı, hep olduğu gibi. Baekhyun bu adamı neden sevmediğini tekrar hatırladı. Onun girdiği derslerde ya devamsızlıklarla ya da ödev teslimleriyle ilgili sorunlar yaşardı. İlkokul gibi yoklama alıp durması onun tutucu bunaklığından başka bir şey değildi Baekhyun'a göre, oysa Profesör tüm gün süren dersi için yoklamayı tüm gün açık tutar, okula 3 dakikalığına uğrayan bile stüdyoya gelip imza atıp gidebilirdi.

Chanyeol önündeki öğrenciyle ilgilenirken Baekhyun daldığı düşüncelerden çıktı ancak üzerindeki bakışlardan fazlasıyla rahatsızdı. Tashih alanları not eden Asistan Wu delici bakışlarını ona fırlatırken hiç çekinmiyordu. Tamam, Baekhyun'un öğleden sonraki proje derslerine kaldığı pek sık rastlanan bir durum değildi ama artık her şey farklı olacaktı.

Sırt çantasındaki eskiz defterini çıkarıp Park Chanyeol'un tashih verdiği masanın etrafındaki 3-4 kişilik grubun arasına karıştı. Chanyeol'u dikkatle dinleyen Johnny'nin omzuna dirseğini dayayıp uzun olanın dudaklarının kıpırdadığını izlemek çok cazip bir fikir gibi gelmişti ta ki Chanyeol onun geldiğini hissetmiş gibi hemen bakışlarını bakışlarına çevirip, gülümsemesinin genişlemesine izin vermeden karşısında oturan öğrenciyle konuşmaya devam edinceye dek. Sonuçta aralarındakini gizli tutmaları gerekiyordu ama bunu ağzının içine düşerek yapmak ne kadar mantıklıydı o konu biraz karışıktı.

Yerinde usulca kıpırdanıp Johnny'ye yaslanmak yerine oturan gencin arkasında temas etmeden durmayı seçti. Böylece Chanyeol'un göz seviyesinin üzerinde kalıp, her saniye aşık olma tehlikesiyle karşı karşıya kalacağı gülümsemeyi aynı hizadan görmezdi. Tabii hala aşık olmamışsa...

Kris söz konusu ikili arasındaki tansiyonu hissedebiliyordu ve bu ister istemez başını iki yana sallayıp  _"şapşallar"_  diye iç geçirmesine neden oluyordu. İki arkadaşı da kör kütük aşık ve işin güzel yanı bu aşkları da karşılıklıydı ancak her şeyi kendilerine saklayan insanların kararına saygı göstermek adına o da bildiklerini kendine saklayabilecek olgunluktaydı. Tek canını sıkan şey dilediğince onlarla dalga geçememesiydi ama onun da zamanının geleceğine emindi. Hem Chanyeol hem Jongin ilişkiler konusunda tanıdığı en şapşal insanlardı. Biri kendini dayanılmaz, reddedilmez zannederken diğeri kimse tarafından sevilmeyeceğine inanmıştı yıllarca. Jongin bir ölçüde haklıydı da Chanyeol başlı başına yanılgılarla doluydu.

Bir saati aşkın süre Chanyeol'un başkalarına verdiği önerileri dinleyen Baekhyun sıra kendine geldiğinde yanaklarına hücum eden sıcaklığı hissetti. Chanyeol'un bakışları üzerindeyken konuşmayı unutmak da ne demekti? Uzun olan Baek'in elindeki eskiz defterine uzandı. Kris ikilinin daha rahat davranması adına yanlarından uzaklaşıp diğer öğretim görevlisine katıldı. Derslik eşyalarını toparlayan 4-5 kişi ve diğer hocanın başındaki iki öğrenci dışında boşalmış sayılırdı.

_"Bir eskiz defterin olduğunu bilmiyordum"_  dedi Chanyeol nazikçe ama iğneleyerek. Baekhyun utanarak istemeden gülümsedi.  _"Elinde tuttuğun defter 7-8 yıllık, babam ben lisedeyken elime tutuşturmuştu. O günden beri yaptıklarım şu an elinde"_  dedi gözlerini kaçırırken.

Chanyeol dikkatle incelemek istese de daha fazla utandırmamak adına boş bir sayfayı açıp defteri önüne koydu.

_"Proje konunu düşünebildin mi ne seçeceksin? Hastane kompleksi, rehabilitasyon merkezi ya da... Ceza evi?"_

Baekhyun konuları ilk defa duyuyormuş gibi bakınca Chanyeol nefesini dışarıya vererek güldü.  _"Peki, arazileri gördün mü?"_

Kısa olan olumsuz anlamda başını iki yana sallayınca Chanyeol önündeki deftere eğilip bir şeyler yazdı ve kapağı kapatıp Baekhyun'a uzattı. Kısa olan şaşkın bakışlarla karşısında oturan adamın yavaşça kalkıp Asistan Wu'nun yanına gidişini ve onun kulağına bir şeyler fısıldayışını izledi. Deftere bakmayı ise uzun siluet stüdyoyu terk ettikten sonra akıl edebildi.

_"Akşam biraz çalışmalıyız sanırım._

_Saat: 20.00'de bende ol. Aç olmaya dikkat et. Ve..._

_Ve üzerimdeki bakışlarını çok sevdim, hep böyle üzerimde olmalarını istemiştim."_   
  
  


     

...

Sehun korkaktı, bilinmeyenden, beklenmeyenden korkardı, hep korkmuştu, korktuğu için de daima kaçmıştı. Kaybetmekten korkmuştu, üzülmekten, kırılmaktan hatta kızmaktan bile korkmuştu. Hala korkuları vardı ancak bu defa kaçmak yerine kalmayı seçmesi için güçlü bir nedeni de vardı. Bu düşünceyle kollarını daha sıkı sardı esmerin beline, göremese de biliyordu aşık olduğu adam o an içtenlikle gülümsüyordu.

O kollarındayken her şeye, aklındaki her olumsuzluğa bir perdenin arkasından bakıyor gibiydi. Kibum'la ilişkisini bitirmiştir belki deyip sinirlenen o değilmiş gibi, "bitirdiyse teselli ederim" diyebilecek yumuşamaya ulaşmış, parmakları esmerin sert karın kasları üzerinde kenetlenmemiş olsa motorun arkasından havalanıp uçabilecek kadar hafifti. Lanet olası kontrol edilemeyen hisler... Sıcaklığı tenine yansıyan esmere çok aşıktı.

Kaskın içinde nefes almaya çalışması gerekirken o içine çektiği Jongin'in kokusuyla sonsuza dek oksijensiz yaşayabileceğini hissediyordu. Bu normal miydi?

Olumsuzluklara baktığında, perdenin arkasında gördükleri hoşuna gitmiyordu ama bir hamle de yapmıyordu. Esmerin rüzgarında savruluyordu. Müdahale ederse sanki rüzgar tersine dönecek, ikiliyi ayrı yerlere savuracaktı. Sehun bu histen hiçbir şeyden korkmadığı kadar korkuyordu. Kısacık sürede içine işleyen adamın yokluğu tüm korkularından daha korkutucu olmuştu.

Kask iyi hoştu ama esmerin sırtıyla yüzü arasında paravan oluşturduğu için Sehun'u sinir etmediği söylenemezdi. Yine de başını yaslamayı denedi onu koruyacağını hissettiği sırta. Gerçekten Jongin onu koruyabilir miydi?

Her şeyden, en çok da kendinden...

Tam 1 sene olmuş hatta birazcık geçmişti. Onu görüp, aslında önce duyup sonra görüp ve en sonunda ise rezil olup kaçmasının üzerinden...

Kendi kendine gülümsedi, hafifçe omuzları sarsıldığında Jongin geriye doğru yaslandı biraz daha, Sehun'un dayanan başına ek, tüm göğsünü daha fazla sırtında hissetmek istemişti belli. Sanki asla birbirlerinden ayrılamayacak gibi sarılmaları, sarmaşmaları gerekirdi. Hiçbir rüzgarın onları ayırmaya gücü yetmeyecekmiş gibi, kimsenin elleri onlara ulaşamayacakmış, ulaşsa bile aralarına giremeyecekmiş gibi.

Sehun hala geçmişe dair anılarda geziniyordu. Jongin'i yumruklayışları geldi aklına. Ona karşı hislerini yanlış yorumladığı zamanlara, hislerinden kaçtığı o kadar açıkken bunları anlamayacak kadar aptal oluşuna içerledi biraz. Ama gerçek buydu. Jongin bu kadar ısrarcı olmasaydı Sehun asla kabullenmezdi. Şu an içine sığmayan mutluluğun mimarı da Kim Jongin'di. O takdiri hak eden bir mimardı elini attığı her konuda takdiri hak eden, azimli ve kararlı olandı.

İstekleri için mücadele edendi. Sehun onun gibi olabilmeyi çok isterdi. İstediği şey uğruna önüne çıkan tüm engelleri kenara itmeyi, itemiyorsa ertelemeyi isterdi. Ama yapamıyordu. Yapabiliyor olsaydı şu an Jongin'e yapışmış onun uzvu gibi davranıyor olmazdı. Çünkü Jongin'i kendi mesleki yapılanması için tehdit olarak görmekten vazgeçemiyordu. Ne kadar bu düşünceyi kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalışsa da bundan kurtulamıyordu.

Jongin'den bağımsız başarıları olsun istiyordu. Bunlara sahip olsa bile kulak tıkayamadığı insanlarca bunun Jongin'e mal edileceğini düşünüyordu ki haksız da sayılmazdı. Tasarım dünyası bazen kuyunuzu kazmak, sizi yermek için arkanızı dönmenizi bile beklemeyenlerin olduğu fantastik olmayan canavarların kendi kurallarıyla oynadığı zayıf olunamayacak bir dünyaydı.

İçindeki çekinceler, tereddütler bir yana, onunla olmak gölgede kalmayı kabullenmek mi diye düşünmeden edemiyor ve istemediği cevabı kendine vermemek için susuyordu. Ne onsuz kalmak, ne de gölgede kalmak, ikisi de işine gelmiyordu. Aslında tek güvendiği bir gün Kim Jongin'in ondan sıkılacak olmasıydı. Böylece kimsenin gölgesinde kalmayacak, belki yarım kalacak bir parçası onunla uzaklaşıp buhar olacak ama kalanlar sadece kendine ait olacaktı.

Kimsenin bilmediği bir ilişki yaşarken ilişkisi hakkında konuşacak insanlar olduğunu, bu insanların onun yeteneğine kör olacağını düşünüp, kendince ayrılık senaryoları uydurmak kulağa pek sağlıklı gelmiyordu. Ama daha önce hissetmediği duygularla yüzleşmeye bile yeni başlayan birinin korkularının sınırlarını tahmin etmek mümkün değildi.

Kim Jongin bir gün onu terk edecek, bu terkediliş belki Sehun'u derinden üzecek, ama kariyeri için atacağı adımlarda da özgür olmasını sağlayacaktı. Elinden bir şey gelmeyen insanların, korkakların yaptığını yapıyordu Sehun, olacaklara sessizce uyum sağlamayı seçiyordu. Çünkü Jongin hayatındayken planlar yapıp bunlara uyamayacak kadar ona aşık olduğunun farkındaydı. 

Sonunda kaybeden olacak biri olduğunuzu düşünüyorsanız, neyi kaybettiğinizin önemi o kaybı yaşayıncaya dek anlaşılamazdı.

Kıyafetlerindeki rüzgarın sertliği gittikçe hafiflerken altlarındaki motor yavaşlayıp durdu. Jongin yere bastığı ayağından destek alıp önce kaskını çıkarıp kolçağın birine taktı, ardından beline sıkıca sarılmış ellerin üzerine getirdi ellerini ve kenetli elleri çözüp bedenini yavaşça Sehun'a çevirdi. Sehun siyah camın arkasından rahatça esmeri izlerken kaskın iki yanına yerleşen elleri ve usulca ondan ayrılan ağırlığı farketti. Ardından nerede olduklarına bakma gereği hissetse de dudaklarındaki küçük öpücük bunu ertelemesini sağladı.

Sehun'a ait ince pembe dudaklar yeniden özgür olduğunda genç olan bundan kesinlikle hoşlanmamıştı ve o hoşnutsuzlukla istemeyerek yerinden oldu. Jongin diğer kaskı da kolçağa takıp Sehun'un ardından motordan indi.

Ağaçlarla çevrelenmiş yan yoldan geriye bakıldığında ana yol hala görünüyordu. Sehun nerede oldukları konusunda fikir yürütememiş ama okula 1 saat, merkeze ise yarım saatlik mesafede olduğunu düşünebilmişti. Jongin yanına gelip narin parmakları parmaklarına kenetledi ve Sehun'u ağaçların arasından sürükleyerek fazla dik olmayan toprak yokuştan minik bir yükseltiye çıkardı. Tırmandıkları yükseltinin diğer yanı sonu olmayan bir boşluğa bakıyor gibiydi. 

Genç olan bir an hazırlıksız yakalanıp önündeki uçsuz bucaksız görüntüye aldanarak öne doğru hamle yaptığında Jongin kavradığı el sayesinde sevgilisini kendine çekti ve ince beline sıkıca sarıldı. Amacı sevgilisini oraya getirip yaralamak değil, kendi yaralarını tamir etmesi için ona anılarında yer açmak, kayıtlı olanların üzerine yeni, mutlu anılar yaratmaktı.

Sehun burnunu sürttüğü boyun girintisinde derin derin soluklandı. Kalbi deli gibi çarpıyordu ancak bunun nedeni az önce atlattığı düşme tehlikesi mi, yoksa çoktan düştüğü dipsiz esmer kuyu mu bilmiyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Tepenin en üst noktasındaki ağaç ve altındaki bank...

Önlerinde uzanan yer yer ağaçlıklı, yer yer sararmaya başlamış bitkilerle kaplı geniş arazi...

Çok uzakta sisli puslu görüntü içinde hayal gibi görünen şehir silueti...

Jongin düşme tehlikesi atlatan gencin sarmaladığı belinden ayrılmadan onu ağacın alındaki banka dek getirmiş, kendisi de yanındaki yerini alıp oturmuştu. İkisinin arasındaki sessizlik anlaşması Sehun'un karşısında uzanan eşsiz manzarayı izlerken de devam etmiş, Jongin mümkün olduğunca Sehun'a yaklaşıp kollarını gencin geniş omuzlarına sarmış ve narin bedeni olabildiğince kendi bedenine yaslamış, keskin çene hattını okşayıp başını omzuna düşürmesini sağlamıştı. Sehun bu dünyada değilmiş gibi hissetmekten kesinlikle şikayetçi değildi. Esmer ellerin arasında parmaklarıyla oynayan erkeksi parmaklar, karşısında uzanan manzaradan daha güzel bile olabilirdi.

Neler olduğunu bilmese de Jongin'in biraz ona, biraz sessizliğe, belki biraz düşünmeye ama onun yanında olup düşünmeye ihtiyacı olduğunu anlamıştı ve Sehun yalnızca ayak uyduracaktı.

Esmer onun hayatında istediği gibi hüküm sürecek Sehun ise yalnızca ayak uyduracaktı. Kendince Jongin'e aşık olmanın bedelini belirlemişti kafasında. Başına gelecek her neyse hepsini hak ediyordu. Yanlış kişi olduğuna emin olduğu adama aşıktı ve yapacak bir şey yoktu. Yaşayıp görecek, öğrenecek ve bundan şikayet etmeyecekti.

Soluk güneş ışınları dikliğini ağır ağır yitirirken gökyüzünün aldığı yeni renkler, önlerinde uzanan yeşille sarı tonlarını adeta yeniden boyuyor gibiydi. Sehun hayranlıkla değişimi izlerken Jongin'in yutkunduğunu hissetti. Neredeyse hiçbir şey konuşmayan ikili için belki de gitme vaktiydi.

Ama Sehun yanılıyordu, henüz Jongin içini ona açmamış, yeni mutlu anılar edinmek için bir adım atmayı başaramamıştı, o ana kadar...

Oynadığı parmakları Sehun'un kucağına bıraktığında genç olan tedirgin oldu. Bir şeyler oluyordu.

Esmer olan parmağıyla bir yeri işaret etti.  _"Şu ilerde ağaçların arasındaki çatıyı görüyor musun?"_

Sehun önce Jongin'in kaybolmuşluğunu haykıran yıkık ifadeli yüzüne ardından tane tane kelimelerin döküldüğü kalın dudaklarına, son olarak da az önce ellerini öksüz bırakan parmağın işaret ettiği yere baktı.

_"E-evet"_  dedi artan tedirginlikle.

_"Orası müştemilat. Onun biraz ilerisinde üç katlı büyük bir ev daha var."_

Sehun'un gözleri Jongin'in bahsettiği evi aradı ancak ortada görünen bir şey yoktu.

_"Ağaçlardan göremiyorum sanırım ama"_  dedi genç olan tereddütle, bodur ağaçlara bakılırsa görmesi gerekiyordu. Onun yerine şantiye sahasını andıran sınırlı miktarda malzeme yığınları gözüne çarpmıştı. Daha çok terk edilmiş bir şantiye sahasını...

_"Ben hala görüyorum"_  dedi Jongin. Sesindeki kırgınlık Sehun'un bakışlarını yeniden erkek arkadaşına çevirmesini sağladığında Jongin'in gözünden süzülen yaş Sehun'un olduğu yerde kas katı kesilmesi için yeterli olmuştu.

_"Teras çatılı, çünkü geceleri çatıda yatıp yıldızları izlemeyi istemiştim, yıldızları izlemeyi severdim, hala seviyorum."_

Sehun esmerin zihnindeki hikayeyi anlattığını o an fark etti. Sessizce bakışlarını Jongin'in kilitlenmiş olduğu yere çevirdi. Esmerin havada asılı kalmış hala aynı yeri işaret eden eline uzandı, parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi. Kanı çekilmişcesine Jongin'in eli buz gibiydi. Sehun soğukluğunu yok etmek için iki eli arasına hapsetti esmerin elini.

_"Büyük olsun istememişti aslında babam. Üç katlı olmasını da istememişti. Tek katlı yatayda genişlemeye açık organizma gibi bir yapı düşlemişti, tasarımın sürekli gelişmesine imkan veren fikirler, yapılar hep favorisiydi. İnsanlar gibi yapıların da yaşamasını isterdi."_

Jongin durakladı, dönüp Sehun'a baktı, üzerine dönen bakışları hisseden genç buğulu bakışlara karşılık verdi.

_"Sence yapılar yaşayabilir mi?"_  Diye sordu Jongin çocuksu bir tavırla.

_"Yani..._

_Yaşadığına inanıyorum ama o şekilde değil. Sürekli değişim geçirmesi ya da gelişmesi yaşadığı anlamına gelmiyor bana göre. Fonksiyonunu ne kadar iyi yerine getirebiliyorsa o kadar yaşayabilir ve dolayısıyla yaşanabilir oluyorlar."_

_"İnsanlar diyorsun yani... Yaşatan da yaşama son veren de insanlar."_

Sehun Jongin'in uzaklara çevrilmiş bakışlarını izlerken gerginlikle alt dudağını dişleri arasına aldı ve  _"yanlış bir şey mi söyledim"_  diye düşünerek sessizliğini korudu.

Onu ilk defa çaresiz gördüğü o yağmurlu gece canlandı zihninde, oraya geldiklerinde atlattığı düşme tehlikesi değildi kalp atışlarını hızlandıran, o zaten sürekli dipsiz bir kuyuda ve düşmeye devam ediyordu. Şimdi olduğu gibi... Jongin içindeki dipsiz kuyuya kendiyle birlikte Sehun'u da çekiyordu.

Jongin kollarını bağlayıp, başını Sehun'un dizlerine yaslayarak uzandı. Dudağının içini kemirirken  _"bu bankı buraya babam getirmiş"_ dedi.

Sehun'un esmerin saçlarını okşamaya yeni başlayan parmakları bir anlığına duraksadı, ancak ardından hemen yeniden hareket etti. Onu biraz olsun rahatlatmak için elinden ne gelirse yapmaya hazırdı.

_"Annem, ailesine çok bağlıdır, annesini kaybedince kardeşi ve babasından başka kimsesi kalmadığına kendini o kadar çok inandırmış ki kardeşinin annesi olmaktan kendini alamamış. Elbette büyük babamın da göz bebeğiymiş, her konuda en iyiyi, en doğruyu o bilirmiş."_

_"..."_

_"Babama aşık oluncaya kadar..."_

Jongin'in son söylediğiyle Sehun esmerin saçları arasındaki elini yanağına indirdi, yeni çıkmaya çalışan sakalların yarattığı pürüzlere sürttü parmaklarının dışını. Belli belirsiz dokunuşları esmerin boynunda gezindi. Adem elmasında durakladı, Jongin'in güçlükle yutkunup, dudaklarından özgür bırakamadığı kelimelerin ağırlığını hissetti.

_"Büyük babama karşı annemin ilk ve tek başkaldırışıydı babam... Kendi ailesini kurmak için onları ilk yok sayışıydı._

_Büyük babama göre babam işe yaramaz bir hayalperestti. Ona göre tüm tasarımcılar öyle aslında."_

Jongin bunu söyledikten sonra omuzları sarsılarak tuttuğu nefesi burnundan verip, hıhlama şeklinde küçümser bir tavır takındı.

Sehun parmaklarını esmerin gömleğinin yakasında dolaştırırken anlatılanları zihnine kazıyordu. Kim Jongin'in derinlerinde dolaşmak omuzlarına tahmin etmediği ağırlıklar yüklüyordu.

_"Babam anneme olan sevgisinden, saygısından onu kırmadı. Yıllarca büyük babamın evinde sığıntı gibi yaşayıp, onun şirketinde bir dolu projeye hayat verdi. İş, onun kaçışı olmuştu bunu içten içe hep bildik, ben de annem de... Ama müdahale etmedik. Eğer müdahale etseydik bugün her şey başka olurdu belki de."_

_"Bunu bilemezsin"_  demek istedi Sehun ama sustu. Jongin'in anlatmayı sürdürmesini istiyordu.

     

_"Ben 15-16 yaşlarındaydım sanırım babam annemi buraya getirmiş. Tesadüfen bulduğu bu yeri kendilerine kaçış olarak görmüş. Annem başlarda bu fikre bile karşı çıkmış, büyük babamı ve teyzemi bırakmak istememiş. Aylarca gelip bu bankta hayallerini anlatmış babam ona. Bana dair, kendilerine dair, benim hayatımdaki insana dair hatta çok daha fazlasına dair hayallerini anlatmış babam. Annemse bir yerden sonra itiraz etmeyi bırakıp gülümseyerek dinler olmuş o hayalleri. Babam biraz öyle biriydi, istediğinden asla vazgeçmeyen, diliyle de istediğini elde eden."_

_"Babana benziyorsun"_  diye geçirdi içinden Sehun dudaklarındaki zayıf gülümsemeyle esmerin elmacık kemiklerinde parmaklarını gezdirirken.

_"Annem o hayalleri gülümseyerek dinlese de evden ayrılmaya ikna olmamış bir türlü, ancak daha sonra büyük babamın benim üzerimde söz sahibi olması fikrinin babamı ne kadar üzdüğünü fark etmiş. Kendi oğluna yabancı olduğu anlara tanık olmuş. Benim yüzümden, benim için birlikte mutlu bir gelecek inşa etmeye karar vermişler._

_Büyük babam önce karşı çıkmış, engelleyemeyeceğini anlayınca babamın teklifinin üzerine çıkıp araziyi o almış, babama da annemin ailesine yaraşır bir yerde yaşaması gerektiğini hatırlatıp evin tasarımında ve inşasındaki tüm yetkileri vermiş. Söyledim ya tasarımcıları ciddiye almaz, yıllarca uygulama işlerinde yer alması, inşaatların başına geçmesi konusunda babamı baskı altına almaya çalışmış ama babam kabul etmemiş. Kendi evini inşa etme fikrine dek ona karşı hep kazanmış._

_Ancak... Kendi evini inşa etmek onun da hayaliymiş sanırım. Sevdiği kadına her noktasına dokunduğu bir yer yapmak istemiş."_

Sehun hikayenin nereye gittiğini az çok anlamıştı. Jongin'in babasını iş kazasında kaybettiği bilinmeyen bir şey değildi. Karşılarında uzanan yaşanmamışlık her şeyi Sehun'un kulağına Jongin'in kırgın sesinden önce fısıldıyordu.

_"Başından sonuna dek proje aşamasına katıldığım ilk proje bu eve aitti biliyor musun?"_

Sehun elini Jongin'in çenesine getirip yüzünü kendine çevirdi ve eğilip dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurup yeniden doğruldu. Esmer olan kaldığı yerden anlatmaya devam etmeden önce sırtı tümüyle bankla buluşmuş, aşağı sarkıttığı bacaklarını banka çıkarmıştı. Bakışları Sehun'un boynundan çenesine, çenesinden gökyüzüne kaydığında hemen siyah tutamların bittiği yerde gizlenmiş yıldızı gördü. Hava henüz kararmamıştı ama parıltısını belli eden yaramaz yıldız Jongin'in ilgisini çekmek istemiş olmalıydı. Ama artık çok geçti o çoktan kendi yıldızını bulmuştu ve onu sadece izlemek zorunda da değildi. İstediği an uzanıp dokunuyor, tadıyordu.

_"Mutlu anılar veriyor bana, ama haberi yok"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Hafifçe doğrulup başını yasladığı dizlerden kaldırdı ve Sehun'un çenesinin altına küçük bir öpücük bırakıp yeniden geri yattı. Bu diğerinin belli belirsiz huylanmasına neden olduysa da ortamın dokunaklı ciddiyetine önem verip kıkırtısını içine attı.

Jongin yüzünde dolaşan narin parmakları elleri arasına alıp oynarken kaldığı yerden devam etti.  _"Kendimi bildiğimden beri babamın tasarımlarının içinde oldum, nedenleri sorguladım, alternatif düşündüm. Ama evimiz diyeceğimiz yer için ilk çekilen çizgiden itibaren işin içinde olmuştum. Tasarımcı olmam gerektiğine karar verdiğim andı o._

_Boş kağıda çizgiler çekip yaşamayı öğretmek gibiydi tasarım yapmak. Tek kişilikti ama çok kişi için... Senin dünyanın insanların dünyasıyla kesişmesi için çaba gerektiren._ "

Jongin'in dudaklarından silik bir gülümseme geçti  _"O dönem babam ne çizerse onun maketini yaptırırdı bana. Böylece aklından kağıda yansıttığını doğru okuyor muyum diye kontrol ederdi."_

Jongin bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdiğinde üzerine kilitlenmiş küçük gözlerle karşılaştı.

     

Esmerin gözleri dolmuştu. Gözlerinde titreyen ışıklar süzülmeye hazırlanan yaşların habercisiydi.

_"Hepsi büyük babam yüzünden oldu._

_Babam hayallerini çizmeyi seven bir adamdı._

_Onu istemediği, bilmediği, alışkın olmadığı bu noktaya gelmeye zorladı._

_Hayallerini çizmek varken o inşa etmek zorunda bırakıldı ve inşa etmek yerine hepimizin hayalleri yıkıldı._

_Bizi bıraktı._

_O..._

_O beni yalnız bıraktı"_  dedi Jongin ve dudağının kenarını dişleri arasına aldığı an kapanan gözleri süzülmeyi bekleyen yaşlara yol gösterdi.

Sehun esmerin teninden süzülüp pantolonuyla buluşan yaşların ıslaklığını teninde hissetmeye başladığında onu durdurma istediğini bastıramadı. Aklına gelen tek şeyi yaptı. Eğilip diğerinin yüzünün her yanına öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Gözyaşlarının tuzunu tattı. Dudaklarındaki tuzlu tadı kalın dudaklara bulaştırdı.

Kendininkinden zorlukla ayrılan tuzlu, kalın dudaklara  _"yalnız değilsin. Ben varım, seninleyim, seninim"_ diye fısıldadı.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	58. 5.4 - 5/9 * Planlara karşı düğmeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Odell - I Thought I Knew What Love Was
> 
> "Aşkın ne olduğunu bildiğimi düşünürdüm, seninle tanışana kadar..."

 

...

_"Akşam biraz çalışmalıyız sanırım..."_

_"Çalışalım, sen nasıl istersen."_   
  
  


_..._

_"Bu akşam çalışalım mı?"_

_"Sen uygunsan benim için sorun yok."_   
  
  


_..._

_"Akşama geliyorsun değil mi?"_

_"Geliyorum."_   
  
  


_..._

_"Yemeğe gelecek misin?"_

_"Evet ama lütfen evde salatalık olmadığına emin ol!"_   
  
  


_..._

_"Yemeğe gecikmezsin değil mi?"_

_"Sehun'a bir şeyler_ uydurup _çıkarım."_  
  
  


_..._

_"Evdeyim."_

_"Bir saate sendeyim."_   
  
  


  
  
  
Günler birbiri ardına geçerken Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un ilişkileri de bir düzene oturmuştu. Okulda öğretmen, öğrenci ilişkisi içerisinde kalan ilişkileri geceleri evli çiftlerden farklı değildi. Baekhyun bulduğu her fırsatı Chanyeol'la proje çalışacağı bahanesine sığınarak erkek arkadaşının evinde alıyordu. O evin sınırları onlar için özgürlük anlamına geliyordu. Chanyeol kapıyı açtığında Baekhyun'un üzerine sıçrayıp bacaklarını beline sarmasına öylesine alışmıştı ki bu girişi yaşamadıkları zaman acaba bir sorun mu var diye düşünmekten kendini alamıyordu.

Chanyeol fark etmese de aslında küçük bir sorun vardı. Byun Bora!

O ayaklı özgüven patlaması Chanyeol'la fazla ilgiliydi, en azından Baekhyun böyle düşünüyordu. Gerçekte Bora Chanyeol'a da herkese olduğu gibi davranıyordu, yani biraz flörtöz. Baekhyun'un ona kızmaya kesinlikle hakkı yoktu, bu durum genlerden geliyor olmalıydı ki iki kardeş de flört etmekten fazlasıyla hoşlanıyordu. Baekhyun Bora'dan kurtulsa bile babasına göre Chanyeol'un ideal damat adayı olarak görülmesi sinir bozcuydu. Tamam, ideal damat Chanyeol olabilirdi ama kesinlikle Bora için değildi.

Ama Baekhyun bu durumu da çözecekti.   
  
  


...

Zaman o kadar hızlı geçip gidiyordu ki Jongin'in ailesiyle ilgili konuları Sehun'la paylaşmasının üzerinden günler, haftalar geçmişti. Ara ara özellikle yalnızken esmerin anlattıkları Sehun'un aklına geliyor ve kırılan kalbinin sesiyle, Jongin'in kırılan kalbinin sesini birleştirip tekrar tekrar duyduğunu hissediyordu.

O günden sonra birkaç defa daha o tepedeki banka gidip zaman geçirmiş, birbirlerine açılmışlardı. Hoş, Sehun'un kimseden gizlediği sırları, yalan sevinçleri yoktu o düz biriydi, yalnızca konuşmayı sevmiyordu. Sehun ailesinden bahsettikçe Jongin heyecanlanmış onlarla tanışmak istediğini söyleyip durmuştu. Ancak Sehun bu fikre pek sıcak bakmıyordu. Ailesi kesinlikle baskıcı insanlar değildi, Sehun'un kararlarına saygı duymayı bilirlerdi ancak Sehun kendi statüsünde biriyle birlikte değildi. Sonuç olarak Jongin onun öğretmeniydi. Bir başka konu ise ailesini üzmek istememesiydi. İlişkisinin bir gün biteceğine o kadar inanıyordu ki, bittiğinde ailesinin bu duruma üzüleceğini düşünerek Jongin'i isteğinden mahrum bırakıp ilişkilerini kendilerine saklamaları gerektiğini savunuyordu. Elbette aklındakileri de Jongin'den saklıyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sabah zorlukla yetiştiği proje dersinde, dönemin sinir bozucularının *aslında kendisi de onlardan biriydi bu döneme dek* neredeyse teslim haftası seviyesinde çizdiği taslaklara bakıp, daralan ruhunu rahatlatmak adına dersin sabahki bölümünün bitmesine 1 saat kala stüdyodan çıkıp, kendine yaptığı kahveyle birlikte iç avlunun yalancı güneşinin altına oturdu. Amfi şeklinde düzenlenmiş oturma alanında geriye yaslanmış, dayandığı dirseğinden güç alıp başını güneşe dönmüştü. Adeta tüm yaprakları, ışıltıyla göz kamaştıran bir güne bakan gibiydi. Gözlerini kapattığında kahvesinin kokusunu duyabiliyordu. Hava serin olsa da üşütmüyordu. Zaten bir süredir duyularının hassas olduğu tek girdi Kim Jongin'di ve geri kalan her şey Sehun'u teğet geçiyordu. Sıcak yakmıyor, soğuk üşütmüyordu. Ama Jongin öyle miydi? Bir bakışıyla bedenini ateşe verebiliyor, o bakışlar başkasına döndüğünde Sehun kanı donuyormuşçasına üşüdüğünü hissediyordu. 

     

  
  
  
Asistanlar odasından çıkan esmer genç, kahve almak üzere alt kata inecekken iç avluya bakan camdan aşağıdaki güne bakanı gördü. Birkaç gündür ona yaklaşmayı başaramamış yalnızca okulda uzaktan izlemekle yetinmişti. Proje dersi yüzünden stresli olduğunu biliyor ve fazla üzerine gitmemeye dikkat ediyordu esmer olan.

O kadar güzel ve kusursuz görünüyordu ki Jongin bir kez daha şanslı bir piçten başka bir şey olmadığını düşündü. Güneş altında çizgi halindeki kapalı gözleri, henüz yalayıp ıslattığı belli olan pembe dudakları, çıkık elmacık kemikleri, bisturiyle oyulmuş çene hattı... Tüm bunları hak edecek ne yaptıysa çok iyi yapmıştı. Bundan sonrası yalnızca onu kendine yakın tutmak için yaşamaktan ibaretti.  
  
  


Bakışlarını ondan ayırmadan cam kenarından yürüdü, merdivene ulaştığında onu göremeyeceği için hızlandırdı adımlarını. 18 basamaklık merdiveni ininceye dek o eşsiz çiçeği görmeyi özlemiş olmak kulağa sorunlu bir durum olarak gelse de onu hiç rahatsız etmiyordu. Sehun'a dair her şey o kadar anlamlı ve o kadar etkileyiciydi ki onu özlemek, onun eksikliğinin doğurduğu kalp sızısını hissetmekten bile zevk aldığını söyleyebilirdi. Biliyordu ki o sızı kollarına onu aldığı an uçup gidiyor, yerini tarifsiz bir mutluluğa bırakıyordu. Çok sıcak bir günde içtiğin buzlu suyun ilk yudumunun boğazından akışı gibi, serin ve onsuz olamayacakmışsın gibi. Yaşadığını hissetmek gibi, yeniden ve yeniden...

Kahve almayı es geçip sessizce genç olanın yanına sokuldu ve oturdu. Sehun özlediği esmerin yanında olduğunu elbette hissedebiliyordu. Hatta oraya oturma sebebi bile asistanlar odasının kapısını görebiliyor olmasıydı ve Sehun, Jongin henüz onu fark etmeden önce esmerin odadan çıktığını görmüş, yine uzaktan izleyeceğini düşünüp yüzünü güneşe çevirip ona izin vermişti. Jongin bunu bilse  _"keşke bu anlayışı projen yüzünden benden kaçarken de göstersen"_  derdi. Çünkü Sehun henüz zihninde kuramadığı projesi yüzünden kendiyle birlikte esmere de işkence ediyordu. Zaten Jongin'e en büyük işkence Sehun'la arasındaki fiziksel mesafelerle baş etmeye çalışmaktı.

_"Geldin"_  diye mırıldandı Sehun, göz kapakları hala kapalı ve yüzü güneşe dönükken. Onu ısıtan güneşin yanında oturduğunu çok iyi biliyor ve güneşinin üzerindeki bakışlarıyla ısınıyordu içten içe.

_"Beni beklediğini bilseydim daha önce gelirdim."_

_"Ben de yeni geldim."_

Jongin Sehun'un yanındaki kahve fincanını kavrayıp dudaklarına götürdü.  _"Doğru, kahven sıcak"_ dedi içtiği yudumun ardından.

_"Benim değil, senin"_  deyip bakışlarını esmere çevirdi Sehun.  _"Henüz içmemiştim"_  diye devam etti.

_"Birlikte içelim"_  dedi Jongin ve Sehun'un geriye yaslanmak için destek aldığı, aralarında kalan elinin üzerini okşadı parmak uçlarıyla. Siyah tutamları gözlerinin önüne gelen genç tutamları arasından gülümseyen bakışlarla esmerin kahverengi gözlerini buldu. Jongin'in gözleri diğerinin bakışlarıyla, bakışlarındaki sevimli gülümsemeyi gördüğü için ışıldıyordu.   
  
  


Sehun oturuşunu dikleştirdi, elini yasladığı yerden çekti ve biraz utangaçlık barındıran bakışlarını Jongin'in ona uzattığı kahve fincanına ve fincanı kavrayan erkeksi parmaklara çevirdi. Belli belirsiz iki eliyle uzandı esmerin eline, parmak uçlarıyla okşayarak kupayı elleri arasına aldı. Defalarca çıplaklıklarını sessiz çığlıklara boyamış olmalarına rağmen küçücük bir hareket Sehun'un yanaklarını kızartmaya yetiyordu ya işte Jongin bu durumdan delice zevk alıyordu.

Hemen herkes derste olsa da etrafta onları görebilecek gözler olabilirdi, o yüzden dokunuşları sınırlı ancak ikisinin de midesindeki kelebekleri havalandırmak için yeterliydi.

Sehun kupayı dudaklarına götürüp bir yudum aldığında Jongin de onunla birlikte yutkunmuştu. Sehun'dan uzak olmak ne kadar büyük işkenceyse yanında olup uzak kalmaya çalışmak da aynı seviyede bir işkenceydi.

Esmer genç Sehun'un yanında duran paketten bir sigara aldı, dudakları arasına sıkıştırıp yaktı ve diğerinin parmaklarının arasına bıraktı. Ardından bir tane de kendi için ateşe verdi sıkıştırılmış tütün dolu ince ruloyu. İçine çektiği ilk nefes en deriniydi, Sehun'a duyduğu özlemle doluydu. Bakışları karşıdaki büyük camlardan yansıyan Sehun'un aksindeydi. Genç olanın ona çevrilmiş başını gördü yansımadan ve üzerindeki bakışları hissetti. Dudağının kenarı yukarı doğru kıvrıldı. Bu hareket bakışlarını dudaklarına getirmiş olmalıydı.

Yalnızca Sehun'un duyacağı tonda  _"seni çok özledim"_  diye fısıldadı. Duyması güç kıkırtı kapladı kulaklarını, Sehun kupayı tutam elinin tersiyle ağzını kapatıp kıkırtısını engellemeyi denedi. Ardından  _"ben de"_  diye fısıldadı.

_"Canını sıkan bir şey mi oldu, neden buradasın"_  diye sordu Jongin. Bunca zamandır her anına tanık olmaya çalıştığı gencin proje dersinden çıkıp uzun uzun iç avluda oturduğunu görmek pek mümkün değildi, son zamanlarda sıkça buna şahit olmuştu. Sehun genellikle kahvesini alıp stüdyoya geri dönenlerdendi.

_"Hem evet, hem hayır..."_

_"Hımmm... Anlatmak ister misin?"_

_"Evet, projemle ilgili hala hiçbir şey yapamadım."_

_"Bunun üstesinden geleceğini biliyoruz."_

_"Öyle mi dersin?"_  diye sordu Sehun inanmaz ve iğneleyici bakışlarla.

_"Elbette öyle."_

_"Belki plan çözmek yerine düğmelerini çözdüğüm için projeme yeterince zaman ayırmıyorumdur."_

Jongin genişleyen gözlerini genç olana çevirdi ve üzerinden attığı şaşkınlığın  _ardından "haksızlık ediyorsun! Lanet projen yüzünden 5 gündür kokuna bile hasretim. Hafta sonu bile görüşmedik! Tüm düğmelerimi kendim çözüp ilikliyorum"_  dedi, yaptığı hayal kırıklığına uğramış, iftiraya maruz kalmış zavallı numarasıyla.

Sehun gülmemek için dudaklarının içini dişlerken çizgi haline gelen gözlerini esmerin üzerinden çekti. Şu an biri onları görüyorsa aralarındakinin ne olmadığını kolaylıkla anlayabilirdi.

_"Aslında bir sorun yok, sadece seni özledim"_  dedi Sehun, çizgi halinden kurtulmuş yeniden görünür olmuş gözbebeklerini Jongin'in gözlerine kilitleyip.

Jongin samimi itiraf karşısında Sehun'un en derinlerini görüyormuşçasına bakıp ince pembe dudaklara yapışmamak için kendiyle mücadele ediyordu. Sehun da benzer hislerdeydi ve orada kaldıkça tehlikenin arttığının farkında, dayanmanın güçlüğüyle yüzleşmekteydi. Jongin ve Sehun yalnızca birbirlerine bakarken bile adrenalinle dolmuş, nefes alış verişleri sıklaşmıştı. Sehun'un alt dudağını yalaması ise son hamle oldu.

_"Sehun! Seni öpmemi istemiyorsan kalk git buradan"_  dedi Jongin güçlükle. Sehun kalın dudaklardan dökülen cümleyi ilk duyduğu an idrak edemedi. Jongin'in aniden değişmiş olan ifadesi... Baştan ayağa seksi bir havanın onu sardığını hissetti. Burnundan soluyor oluşu, aralarındaki ne zaman kapandığını anlamadığı mesafeden esmerin soluğunun Sehun'un yüzünü yalayışı. Hepsi ama hepsi aklını toplamasını engelliyordu.

"Sehun, git" diye fısıldadı Jongin diğerinin elindeki kahve kupasını alıp başına dikmeden önce. Kupadaki ılımış kahveyi tek dikişte bitirdiğinde Sehun'un yerinde yalnızca kokusunu bıraktığı hafif esinti kalmıştı.   
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

Kris önündeki sözleşme metnini 3. defaya okumaya çalışırken Bay Yoo Dae elindeki kalemi ritmik olarak masaya vuruyor ve bu toplantıdaki herkesin sinirini bozmaya yetiyordu.

Jongin bakışlarıyla bir adamın eline bir gözlerine bakıyor, yaptığı hareketin rahatsız edici ve saygısızca olduğunu anlamasını istiyordu, ancak bu pek mümkün değil gibiydi.

Bay Byun koltuğunda geriye yaslandı. İnşasına başladıkları proje konusunda son 1 haftadır yaşadığı ve aşamadığı sorunu projenin tasarım ayağındaki mimarlarla konuşmanın zamanı geldiğine karar verip, Kris, Jongin ve Chanyeol'u acil olarak toplantıya çağırmış; baş edemediği sorunun kaynağını da toplantıya dahil ederek onlarla tanıştırmıştı.

Bay Byun sağ elinin parmaklarıyla alnına masaj yaparken odaya Bora girdi. Kris'in sözleşme metni üzerindeki gözleri Bora'yı bulduğunda genç kadın ürkmüş olmalıydı. Kris gözlerinden ateşler saçıyordu.

_"Gel Bora"_  dedi Bay Byun.

Bora kısa adımlarla hızla gelip babasının sağındaki yerini aldığında Bay Yoo'nun masayı taciz eden kalemi sonunda durmuştu.

_"İçinde bulunduğumuz durumu çözmek için Bay Yoo'nun ve mimarlarımızın katıldığı bir toplantının uygun olacağını düşündüm. Umarım programını aksatmamışımdır."_

_"Sorun değil Bay Byun, bu meseleyi çözmemiz çok daha önemli"_  diye cevap verdi Bora babasına.

Bay Byun 1 saati aşkın süredir konuşulmuyormuş gibi tekrar en başa döndü ve tıpkı tasarım ekibine yaptığı gibi Bora'ya da sorunun kaynağını tanıttı.  _"Bay Yoo, Kültür merkezinin yapıldığı alanın mal sahibi bildiğin üzere. Bakanlık satın alma yapmak yerine kiralama yoluna gitmiş ve 48 yıllık kiralama yapılmış, ancak Bakanlık yetkilileri inşasına başladığımız proje için Bay Yoo'nun istekleri doğrultusunda bir takım revizeler yapılacağına dair sözler vermiş."_

Bora anladım anlamında ağır hareketlerle başını sallarken Kris daha fazla kendini tutamadı.  _"Bildiğiniz üzere bizim sözleşmemiz sizinle ve bu sözleşmede yalnızca küçük ölçekli bir takım düzeltmelerin yapılacağı, onların da statik nedenlerle olacağı belirtiliyor. Keyfi değişiklikler yapmamız mümkün değil, özellikle proje ulusal bir yarışmayla seçilmiş ve tanıtımı yapılmışken."_

Bora, Kris'in üzerindeki delici bakışlarını Bay Yoo'ya çevirirken "sözleşmemizde bir problem olduğunu sanmıyorum" dedi ve ekledi "Bay Yoo'nun tasarımı değiştirecek istekleri varsa bile bunlar üzerinde konuşarak çözebiliriz diye umuyorum."

Bora'nın sanki 1 haftadır bu konu üzerinde kafa patlatmıyorlarmış gibi yansıtılan tavrı önceden babasıyla kararlaştırdığı bir şey olmalıydı. O yalnızca tasarım ekibine oynuyordu. Bay Yoo'yu doğrudan reddetmeyecekleri açıktı. Bora cümlesini tamamladığında Jongin kendi kendine homurdandı. Homurtusunun geri dönüşü olmayan sözlere dönüşümünü Chanyeol'un müdahalesi engelledi.

_"Aslında durum pek öyle değil. Jongin, Bay Yoo'nun kira sözleşmesinin ekini Bayan Byun'a verir misin?"_  diye rica etti Chanyeol. Kısa bir süre Bora'nın kağıtta yazılanı okumasını bekledi ve bakışları kesiştiğinde  _"sizin de okuduğunuz üzere, Bay Yoo'nun istekleri yalnızca tasarımı değil konsepti bile etkileyecek nitelikte ve bu istekleri Bakanlık tarafından da onaylanmış durumda."_

Bora sinirlenmeye başlıyordu.  _"Bu durumda..."_  diye zaman kazanmayı denediyse de Jongin lafını kesip  _"sözleşmemiz geçersiz sayılır. En kısa sürede şimdiye dek yapılan değişlikleri pafta ve dijital olarak size ulaştırırız"_ dedi oturduğu yerden kalkarken.

Chanyeol ise böyle kestirip atmak istemiyordu. Kim Jongin bir kere köprüleri yakmayı aklına koymuştu ancak Chanyeol buna izin veremezdi. Sevgilisinin ailesinin zor durumda kalacak olması, Baekhyun'la birlikte çalışma fırsatını kaçıracak olması gibi nedenlerle Jongin'i durdurmalıydı.

_"Hemen karar vermeyelim. Bay Yoo kira sözleşmesinin bir örneğini alalım biz sizden, isteklerinizi değerlendirelim. Daha sonra tekrar görüşelim. Şimdi izin verirseniz biz kendi aramızda bir toplantı yapalım. En kısa sürede size dönüş yapmamız için bir an önce çalışmaya başlayalım. İyi günler"_  dedi ve kapıya yönlendirdiği adamın çıkışının ardından toplantı odasının kapısını kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Bay Yoo'yu odadan atmak mesele değildi, mesele Kim Jongin'i odada tutmaktı ki ona ek bu defa Kris'in de sorun çıkartacağını düşünüyordu.

Chanyeol, Jongin ve Kris'in, üzerindeki delici bakışlarını hissederek kalktığı yere, Kris'in yanına yerleşti.

Bora  _"teşekkürler Chanyeol"_  dedi samimi bir gülümsemeyle.

_"Sizi anlıyorum, projenizin ne kadar değerli olduğunun da farkındayım. Ancak Bakanlıktan onay aldığı için bizim de yapabileceklerimizi kısıtlamış Bay Yoo. Proje kapsamında belli bir metrekarenin altında olmayacak 15 ayrı mağaza olmasını istemiş."_

_"En geniş konser salonlarından birini küçük bir alışveriş merkezine dönüştürüp, sofita kulesini asansör boşluğuna çevirdik mi istediğini kolayca yapabiliriz"_ dedi Jongin dalga geçerek. Kris ve Chanyeol kendilerini tutmayıp güldüklerinde Bay Byun da onlara katılmıştı. Durumu hafife alan yalnızca Bora gibi görünüyordu.

_"Sizden projenin en önemli girdisini değiştirmenizi istemiyorum elbette"_  dedi Bora.

_"Bakın anlamadığınız şey burası hafta sonu gidilecek sıradan bir çarşı, mağazaların tıkıldığı beton yükseltiler değil. Sanatın esnekliğine ve sınırsızlığına ayrılmış bir mekan. Şu metrekareye şu kadar dükkan kirası almayı hesaplayan birinin kıt düşünce yeteneği ile bunu berbat etmesine izin veremem. Projeyi geri çekmenin mümkün olmadığını biliyorum ancak dava açarak yapılacağı yerin değiştirilmesi ya da kira yerine arazinin satın alınması için elimden geleni yapmaktan çekinmem"_  dedi Jongin.

_"Bu oldukça uzun bir süreç olur_ " dedi Bay Byun.  _"Satın alma sağlanmazsa işe de yaramaz."_  
  
  


_"Bay Byun haklı. Arazi değişirse yapı kütleleri yerleşim şemasındaki önemini yitirir. Boşlukta yüzen binalar haline gelmeleri riskini göze almamalıyız"_  dedi Kris.

_"Bay Yoo'nun istediğini yapmak durumundayız, ancak istediğini kendimize göre şekillendirip yapmamızın önünde bir engel yok"_ dedi Chanyeol Bora'ya göz kırpıp. Bora yapması gerekeni anlamıştı.

_"Chanyeol'a katılıyorum. Yapmamız gereken yalnızca sözleşmemizi yenilemek ve çalışmaya devam etmek. İsterseniz bu defa sözleşmeyi siz hazırlayıp bize gönderin."_

_"Gerek yok Bayan Byun, siz gönderin, biz değişiklik istersek size ulaşırız"_  dedi Kris ve ayağa kalktı.  _"Artık gitsek iyi olur, yıpratıcı bir toplantı oldu, yapmamız gereken şeyler var."_

Jongin daldığı düşüncelerden çıkıp Bora ve Byun Dong'la vedalaşıp odadan çıktı. Şu an tek yapmak istediği Sehun'un kollarında olmaktı. Onu çevreleyen olumsuz her şeyi yok edebilecek tek güç Oh Sehun'un tatlı kokusunda saklıydı.   
  
  


  
  
  
...

_"Neden Johnny'nin seni eve bırakmasını istemedin?"_

Her hareketini dikkatle izleyen Baekhyun'un sorusu Sehun'u germişti. Umursamamaya çalışarak omuz silkti  _"metroyla gitmek istedim"_  dedi.

_"Metro durağı eve o kadar da yakın değil."_

_"Offf Baekkie! Sana ne! İstemedim, yürümek istedim işte. Neden büyütüyorsun? Hem biliyorsun Johnny biraz..."_

_"Biraz?"_

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı  _"boş ver"_ dedi ve konuyu değiştirdi  _"sen geç mi dönersin, yemeğe bekleyeyim mi?"_

_"Bilmiyorum ki Bora'nın şirket konusundaki sorumluluk yüklemelerine annemin yersiz çağrıları eklenince... Babamın pek keyfi yokmuş bu aralar, önce şirkete gideceğim, oradan da onlarla eve geçerim, yemeğe gelmem muhtemelen, tabi Bora beni delirtmezse."_   
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

Sehun metrodan inip evin yakınındaki markete girdi. Birkaç parça abur cubur, 6'lı bira aldı. Geceye dair planı sokak satıcılarından aldığı atıştırmalıklar ve abur cuburlarla bira eşliğinde teras keyfi yapmaktı. Hem Baekhyun gecikirse belki keyfini yalnız da yapmamış olur, iç avluda aklını alan esmerin dudaklarıyla özlem giderirdi.

Gündüz Jongin'le yaşadığı yarı planlı karşılaşma ve esmerin yanına gelip oturması yüzündeki gülümsemenin sebebiydi. Esmerin onu gitmesi için uyardığı aklına geldiğinde ise kahkahasını tutmakta zorlanmıştı. Elindekilerle kasaya ilerledi.

Marketten çıkıp sokak satıcısına yaklaşırken telefonunu fark etti. Torbaları tek eline alıp telefonunun ekranındaki isme gülümsedi. Parmağını ekran üzerinde kaydırıp, telefonu kulağına götürdü, henüz ağzını açmamıştı ki.

_"Neredesin?"_

Sehun afalladı.

_"Merhabaya ne dersin?"_

_"Merhaba, neredesin?"_

_"Peki..._

_Okuldan dönüyorum, eve gelmek üzereyim."_

_"Tam olarak neredesin?"_

_"Ne oluyor Jongin?"_

_"Tamam tamam, siparişini iptal et"_ dedi ve telefonu Sehun'un yüzüne kapattı.

Genç olan kulağından uzaklaştırdığı telefon ekranına kısılmış gözlerle sinirli bakışlar atarken dişlerinin arasından  _"daha sipariş veremedim ki sersem"_  diye mırıldandı.

Beline dolanan kol ve ardından kulağına yaklaşan dudaklar  _"bana mı dedin sevgilim?"_ diye fısıldadı.

Sehun satıcı kadınla göz göze geldiği an dirseğini esmerin karnına geçirip zoraki gülümsemeyle,  _"merhaba hocam"_  diyerek Jongin'e dönerek selam verdi. Sonuçta sürekli oradan alışveriş yapıyorlardı ve Sehun işini şansa bırakamazdı. İnsanlar konuşurdu. Her konuda...

Jongin karnına aldığı darbeyle, arsız kolunu ince belden çekmek zorunda kaldı. Gülüşü asılı kalmış dudaklarından keyifli bir  _"merhaba"_  döküldü. Ardından ise  _"bana eşlik eder misin sevgili öğrencim"_ diye sorup, Sehun'u kolundan tutarak park halindeki arabasına doğru çekiştirdi.  
  
  


...  
  
  


Baekhyun Bora'nın odasında ablasını beklerken aniden açılan kapıyla yerinde sıçradı. Önde Bora, arkada Chanyeol sohbet edip gülüşerek içeri girdiklerinde kısa olanın bakışları erkek arkadaşına kilitlenmiş ve yavaş yavaş kısılmıştı.

_"Ahh, Baekkie bebeğim, gelmişsin"_  diyerek kardeşini omuzlarından tutup kendine bastırarak sarıldı Bora.

_"Misafirin olacağını kimse söylemedi, odanda beklememin bir sakıncası olmaz diye düşünmüştüm."_

_"Elbette sakıncası yok, toplantıdan sonra terasa kahve içmeye çıkmıştık. Toplantı kritiği yaparken kendimizi kaybetmişiz"_  dedi Bora sevimli kıkırtılar eşliğinde.

Baekhyun göz devirmek istese de şu an hem erkek arkadaşının hem de ablasının gözleri üzerinde olduğu için kendini tuttu. Onun yerine Chanyeol'a gülümseyip  _"hocam"_  diyerek selam verdi. Bora masasının başına geçerken Chanyeol'un odada kendini yabancı hissetmediğini fark etti. Yer gösterilmeden koltuklardan birine, Baekhyun'un karşısındakine yerleşmesinden belliydi.

_"Öğleden sonraki derse katılmamanızın nedeni bu toplantıymış demek, hımm"_  dedi sanki benim neden bundan haberim yok deyip yakasına yapışmak isteyen o değilmiş gibi anlayışlı olmaya çalışmak ne kadar da zordu.

_"Bugün dersiniz mi vardı? Babam "toplantı çok acil" diyerek herkesi panikletmiş olmalı, kusura bakmıyorsun değil mi Chanyeol?"_  diye sordu Bora uzun olana göz süzerek. Baekhyun zorlukla yutkundu  _"gerçekten bu kadar flörtöz bir ablam mı var"_  diye düşündü ancak zaten cevabı biliyordu.  _"Lanet genler"_  diye mırıldandı. Genlerin tüm sorumlusu Bayan Byun'du. Ancak Baekhyun'un doğumundan sonra gerçek anlamda bir anne gibi davranmaya başlamıştı.  _"Bora'nın uslanması için de doğurması gerekiyorsa yeğenimin babasının Chanyeol olmamalı"_  diye homurdandı göz devirerek. Evet, daha fazla dayanamamıştı.

_"Proje dersimiz vardı. Öğleden sonra bir sorun olduğunu sanmıyorum, değil mi Baekhyun?"_  diye sordu Chanyeol. Küçük sevgilisinin gülümseyen gözlerini devrilen gözlerine tercih ederdi.

_"Bilmem. Dersin sonuna dek kalmadım"_  diye yalan söyledi Baek, oysa ders bitinceye dek Chanyeol'un gelmesi ihtimaline inanıp onu beklemekten vazgeçememişti.

_"Anlıyorum._

_Baek- Baekhyun buraya geldiğine göre sizin programınız var sanırım, ben gitsem iyi olur"_  dedi Chanyeol oturduğu yerden kalkarken, erkek arkadaşının adını kısalttığı için de bir miktar paniklemişti.

_"Özel bir planımız yok aslında, yemek yiyeceğiz, Baekhyun çok sık bize katılmıyor, akşamı rutin akşamlarımızdan ayıran tek fark bu, bize katılmak ister misin?"_  diye sordu Bora.

Baekhyun bu teklifi geri çevirmesi için yalvaran gözlerle uzun olana bakarken Chanyeol erkek arkadaşıyla daha fazla zaman geçirebileceğini düşünüp bir an durakladı ama yine de ayağa kalktı. Aslında teklifi kabul etmek istiyordu, yemekten sonra Baekhyun'la baş başa bir şeyler yapma fikrinin ihtimali bile çok cezbediciydi.

_"Sizi rahatsız etmek istemem"_  dedi, içinden lütfen ısrar edin diye geçirirken. Ancak Beakhyun hiç oralı değildi Bora'nın aksine.

_"Lütfen ısrar ediyorum, babam da katılımından çok memnun olur, hem Bayan Byun'la daha önce tanışmadın değil mi?"_

_"Hayır tanışmadım"_  dedi Chanyeol, Baekhyun'a sevimli bakışlar atarken. Baekhyun'un ailesiyle yemek yemek onu heyecanlandırıyordu da Baekhyun'un neden kendisi kadar heyecanlı olmadığı düşüncesi asla aklına gelmiyordu.

Baekhyun derin bir nefes alıp oturduğu yerden kalktı, karşısındaki ikiliye şiddet uygulamaya dair bir takım fikirler aklında dönmeye başlamıştı ve bu hiç iyi değildi.  _"Hadi çıkalım"_  deyip hızla odadan çıktı.   
  
  


     

  
  
  
...

_"Daha gidecek miyiz?"_

Sehun huysuzlukla oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı. Jongin dudaklarından silinmeyen gülümsemeyle  _"fazla kalmadı"_  dedi.

_"Aç olduğunu söyleseydin, evde yiyecek bir şeyler ayarlardım sana, alış veriş yapmıştım."_

Jongin yan gözle arka koltuğa koyduğu torbadan bir kısmı yere dökülmüş olan atıştırmalıklara baktı ardından  _"seni sokak satıcısının önünden aldım, unuttun mu?"_

_"Yani?"_  diye sordu Sehun bütün pişkinliğiyle.

_"Yemek hazırlamak yerine sana özel hazırlanmış bir yemeği benimle yemek ister gibi görünüyordun."_

_"Yanlış görmüşsün"_  dedi Sehun omuz silkerek.

_"Tamam, yine istediğin zaman bana yemek yaparsın, bu gece sıcak şarap eşliğinde kuzine yemekleri yemek istiyorum, bizim için yakılmış odun ateşini izlerken kollarımın belini sıkı sıkıya sarmasını istiyorum. Çenemi boyun girintine yaslayıp, kulağına yanaklarının kızarmasına neden olacak şeyler fısıldamak, saçlarında dudaklarımı-"_

_"SUS! Tamam! Tamam anladım, yapmak istediğin şeyler var tamam"_  diye panikle kesti Jongin'in sözünü genç olan. Esmerin dudaklarından dökülenler bile heyecanlanması için yeterliyken geceyi nasıl atlatacağından emin değildi.

Burnundan derin soluklar alıp veren gencin bu hali Jongin'i gülümsetmişti, kısa bir an karşıdan gelen aracın farları, yavaş yavaş kararan havada Sehun'un yüzünü aydınlattığında yanaklarındaki ton farkı anlaşılır hale gelmişti. Başını iki yana sallayıp kalp atışlarının hızlanmasına daha geniş bir gülümsemeyle yanıt verdi Jongin. Sehun onun baş edemeyeceği türdendi, sadece aşık olmak, aşkı hissedişi yetersiz geliyordu. Tarif edemiyordu ona olan hislerini, mesela yanındaydı Sehun ama bakışlarını yoldan ayırıp ona döndüremediği için gözleri özlemle yanıyordu.

Aşk, Jongin'i ele geçirmiş, o içine sığmayan his adının aşk değil de Sehun olduğuna çoktan onu ikna etmişti. Aşk Sehun demekti ya da Sehun aşk.  
  
  
  
  
  


Not:

Bir süre önce attığım bir tweet vardı onu gören olduysa bölümün avluda geçen kısmının aklıma düştüğü anı hatırlayacaktır. İşte tam şu an ;>

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	59. 5.5 - 5/9 * Korkular aynı, ama inanılanlar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye Sivan - Strawberries & Cigarettes
> 
> "Oturdun ve dudaklarıma bakmaya başladın  
> Ve daha o zaman senin öpüşünü hissedebiliyordum"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UYARI: Yer yer cinsel içerik dozunda dalgalanmalar olacak, dozu aşan kesitlerin başında ve sonunda uyarı notları var isteyenler o bölümleri atlayabilir. İyi okumalar ❣️

 

...

Sehun karşısındaki köhne barakadan bozma yeri gördüğünde hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Gerçekten onca yolu burada yemek yemek için mi gelmişlerdi? Son döndükleri virajın ardından arkalarında kalan deniz manzarası için de bir miktar üzülmüştü. Sıcak şarap, kuzine yemekleri deyince küçük adalardan birine geçeceklerini, şık bir restoranda hatta ada otelinde konaklayacaklarını düşünmüştü. Gerçi konaklarlarsa olay çıkarırdı, çünkü ertesi gün okul vardı. Yine de hayallerinden oldukça farklı bir yerde, farklı bir manzaraya bakarken, ancak kapısı açılınca arabadan inmeyi akıl edebildi.

Jongin Sehun'un sorgular bakışlarını fark ettiğinde içten içe gülümsedi. Burası yalnızca girişti ve Jongin Sehun'a bilmediği dünyaların kapılarını açmaktan ayrı bir zevk alıyordu.

İnsana görüşünü sorgulatacak puantiyeli gömlek içindeki, siyah büyük şapkalı, gözlüklü bir genç barakadan çıkıp hızla Jongin'e yöneldi ve daha Sehun ne olduğunu anlamadan sıkıca sarılıp şakalaştılar.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Sonunda ikna olduğuna inanamıyorum. Kıymetli kıçını konfordan uzaklaştırman uzun zaman aldı."_

_"Alıştığım konforu bu kadar zamanda bana sağlayabilmişsindir diye düşündüm, yanıldım mı yoksa?"_  Diye yanıtladı arkadaşını Jongin. Selamlaşıp şakalaşmaları bittiğinde geri çekilip yanında çekinerek onları izleyen Sehun'u, Sehun'a ise arkadaşını tanıttı. Sehun tanışmayı sessizlikle karşılarken Jongdae oldukça gürültücüydü.

_"Telefonda bahsetmiştim."_

_"Sehun değil mi?"_  diye öne atıldı Jongdae.

Sehun başıyla onayladı kısa genci ve selamladı.  _"Erkek arkadaşım Sehun"_  diye düzeltti Jongin Dae'yi. Bu eylemi sonrasında Jongdae'nin Sehun'u inceleyen bakışları esmere döndü, yüksek sesli kahkahası duyuldu ardından ve Sehun'un şaşkınlıktan kocaman açılmış gözleri Jongin'in imalı bakışlarını yakaladı.

_"Peki, peki uzaklaşıyorum"_  dedi Dae gülerek ve ekledi  _"hadi gelin içeriye geçelim."_

Sehun uzanıp elini tutarak parmaklarını birbirine kenetleyen esmere sinirli bakışlar atmayı sürdürüyorken Jongin alt dudağını büküp  _"okulda değiliz, Dae bizim okulda değil, ayrıca öğrencim olduğunu bilmiyor. Sevgilimle geleceğimi söyledim sadece"_ dedi. Sehun  _"sana kimseye söylemek iste-"_  diye fısıltı halinde söylenmeye başlamışken Jongin'in hükmeden fısıltı olmaktan uzak ama kısık sesle söylediklerini duydu. Ses tonundan, onu kullanış şeklinden hatta kelimelerinden etkilenmediğini söylerse yalan olurdu.

_"Sevgilimsin ve artık randevuya çıkmalıydık, daha ne kadar bundan kaçacaktın ki Oh Sehun?_

_Gözlerini kısıp bakmaya ve dudaklarını ısırmaya devam edersen kimseyi umursamadan senin yerine onları dişleyip sömürdüğüme şahit olacaksın, hem de çok yakından"_  dedi ve dönüp Sehun'la burun buruna geldi Jongin.

Sehun farkında olmadan nefesini tutmuştu. 

_"Anlaştık mı sevgilim?"_  diye sorup cevap beklemeden ince pembe dudağa küçük bir öpücük kondurup gülümseyerek yoluna devam etti Jongin.

Sehun parmaklarına kenetlenmiş eli daha sıkı kavradı ve kendi kendine gülümsedi. O haklıydı. Onlar artık sevgiliydi ve Jongin onu kaçırmasa asla Sehun'un aklına randevuya çıkmak gelmezdi. Jongin elindeki tutuşun farklılaşmasıyla baraka görünümlü yere girmeden son defa dönüp Sehun'a baktı ve göz kırptı. Jongin'in bu anlık değişimleri Sehun'a bir çocukla uğraşıyormuş hissi veriyordu.  _"Ben bununla ne yapacağım"_  bakışını ve kafa sallayışını çok sık tekrarlıyordu.   
  
  


  
  
  
...

Chanyeol arabasını Byunların garajına park ettikten sonra öndeki arabadan inen kısa gençle göz göze geldi. Ancak Baekhyun başını çevirip Bora ve babasını geride bırakarak hızla girişe kollarını açmış onu sarmalamayı bekleyen annesine yöneldi. Bay Byun ve Bora kendi aralarında ikilinin dedikodusunu yapıp kıkırdarken Chanyeol Baekhyun'un bebeksi haline sevgiyle bakmaktan kendini alamadı. Zaten minicikti ancak annesi tarafından sarmalandığında daha da minik görünüyordu.

Bayan Byun misafirleri olduğunu fark ettiğinde oğluyla özlem gidermeye ara verip uzun gence döndü. Baekhyun tam ağzını açacakken Bora ondan önce davrandı ve Chanyeol'u annesine tanıttı.  _"Byun Bora gerçekten çok fazla oluyorsun"_  diye geçirdi Baekhyun içinden. Annesinin imalı gülüşü ve parlayan gözleri Baekhyun'a çok fazla şey anlatıyordu. Belli ki Chanyeol'un adı evde daha önce de anılmıştı. Kısa olanın bakışları babasını bulduğunda babasının  _"ben demiştim"_  diyen kendinden emin ifadesiyle karşılaştı. Boğazını temizleyip  _"izninizle banyoyu kullanmalıyım"_  dedi Baekhyun ve daha fazla tanışma faslına tanık olmak istemediği için koşarak üst kattaki odasına yakın banyoya yöneldi. Chanyeol giden genç için endişelenmeden edemedi. Baekhyun bir biçimde kendi gibi davranmıyordu.  _"Bir sorun var"_  tedirginliği yemek öncesi bir şeyler içmeyi teklif eden Bay Byun'un karşısında sohbete konsantre olmaya çalışırken de devam etti. Baekhyun gittiği lanet tuvaletten bir türlü dönmek bilmemişti.

_"Yemek hazır, isterseniz yemek odasına geçelim. Öncesinde banyoyu kullanmak isterseniz-"_  derken odaya giren Baekhyun annesinin lafını böldü.

_"Hocam! Size yolu göstereyim."_

Bayan Byun Baekhyun'un garip davrandığını o an fark etti, ancak fazla üzerinde durmadı.  _"Belki bizimle yalnız zaman geçirmek isterken yemeğe bir yabancının hatta öğretmeninin davet edilmesinden hoşlanmamıştır"_  diye yorumladı oğlunun farklı bulduğu tavırlarını.

Baekhyun önde, Chanyeol arkada ilerlerken uzun olan uzanıp Baekhyun'un elini yakaladı. Baek başını çevirip ters bakışlarla Chanyeol'u süzdü ve tuttuğu elini ondan kurtardı. Chanyeol bir şeylerin ters gittiğine artık emindi.

Baek banyonun kapısına gelip kenara çekilerek Chanyeol'a yol verdiğinde uzun olan önünden geçti ancak kapıyı kapatmadan önce onu da içeriye çekti.

  
  
  
_"Sorun ne?"_  Diye sordu kapının arkasıyla kendi bedeni arasına sıkıştırıp, yüzünü elleri arasına aldığı gence.

Baekhyun yutkundu, büyük ellerin arasından kurtulmayı denediyse de beceremediği için yalızca bakışlarını kaçırmakla yetindi.

Chanyeol eğilip Baekhyun'un dişlenmekten kızaran dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bıraktı. Ardından bir tane daha...

Baekhyun onu kıskandığını söylememek için direniyordu. Onu ablasından kıskandığını, ailesinin onu damat olarak görmek istediğini nasıl söyleyebilirdi?

Omuz silkip  _"bir şey yok"_ dedi. Chanyeol yeniden küçük bir öpücükle dudaklarının üzerine fısıldadı.

_"Bana yalan söyleme Byun Baekhyun, gülen gözlerindeki ışığı neden kapattın? Hadi söyle bana bebeğim."_

Baekhyun cümlenin sonunda duyduğu kelimeyle gülümsemesini engelleyemedi.  _"Belki, ama çok belki, biraz... Çok çok az seni kıskanmış olabilirim"_  dedi zorlukla duyulacak bir sesle.

Chanyeol'un genişleyen gülümsemesiyle ortaya çıkan gamzede takılı kaldı Baekhyun'un bakışları. Ardından burnunun ucunda hissetti uzun olanın dudaklarını  _"seni daha fazla sevmem mümkün değil, zorlama. Kalbime iyi gelmiyorsun_ " dedi Chanyeol ve geri çekilip, kısa olanı kolundan tutup kapıyı açarak banyonun dışına itti.

Byun Baekhyun birkaç saniye yüzüne kapanan kapıya boş boş bakıp, burnunun ucuna dokunup gülümsedi. O şapşal sırık ona neler yapıyordu?

Yemek boyunca ikili arasındaki gizli bakışmalar, birbirlerini ısıtan gülümsemeler uçuşup durdu. Yemek sonrası ise Chanyeol bir süre daha onlarla kalıp sektöre yönelik yeni oluşumlardan konuşmak durumunda kaldığında Baekhyun da annesiyle hasret giderdi.

Saat yeterince ilerlediğinde annesine hayal kırıklığı yaratan haberi verdi, gece onlarla kalmayacaktı. Evden Chanyeol'la birlikte çıkıp gitmek, bu geceyi sevgilisinin kollarında geçirip sabah yine onun kollarında uyanmak varken elbette bunu kaçıramazdı.  
  
  


     

  
  
  
Sehun gıcırtıyla açılan ahşap kapıdan içeriye adımını attığında tümüyle farklı bir dünyaya geçtiğini hissetti. Dışarıdan görünen o yıkık dökük, terk edilmiş gibi duran yer şu an parıldıyordu. Çatının ahşaplarına asılmış büyük avizelerden saçılan ışıklar duvarlardaki renk oyunlarına imkan sağlıyordu. Metal avizenin yer yer paslanmış görüntüsü, sarkan kristallerden eksik olanların yarattığı etki asla rahatsız etmiyordu, aksine o kayıplarla avize kimlik buluyor yaşanmışlığını anlatıyordu. Mekandaki her şey, öncesinde bir hikaye saklıyordu. Ancak fazla küçüktü. Hatta ilerdeki arka bahçe olduğu tahmin edilen yere bakan geniş camın önündeki birkaç tane kütük masa ve berjerin dışında yemek yemek için uygun bir alan bile yoktu. Duvarları doldurmuş rengarenk çizimlere takıldı gözü, ardından burnuna çarpan tütsülenmiş fesleğen kokusunu içine çekti.

Sehun aklı karışmış halde Jongin'in yönlendirmesiyle karanlıktaki ağaçlığa bakan camın önündeki krem rengi çiçekli kumaşla kaplı berjere ulaştı. Jongin oturması için koltuğunu çektiğinde Sehun'un yüzünde neler olduğunu anlamlandıramadığı bir gülümseme belirdi. Hem gülümseme hem kaş çatma arası bir şeydi. Erkek arkadaşı şüpheli davranıyordu hatta biraz fazla mı kibardı? Ardından Jongin de Sehun'un karşısındaki yerini aldı ve bakışlarını sevgilisiyle buluşturdu. 

_"Evlenme teklifi falan almayacağım değil mi?"_  diye sordu Sehun dalga geçerek. Jongin şaşırmış gibi yapıp  _"anladın mı gerçekten, o zaman mecburen?"_  deyip oturuşunu düzelterek elini ceketinin cebine attığında Sehun'un yüzündeki dalga geçer ifade tokat yemiş gibi dondu, bakışlarındaki korku, anlık hayatı sorgulayışı, başını olumsuz anlamda iki yana sallayışı Jongin'in kahkaha atmasına neden olmuştu.

Esmer olan oturduğu yerden Sehun'a doğru eğildi ve sanki bir sır verecekmiş gibi onu da kendine doğru çağırdı.  _"Bugün değil sevgilim, rahatla"_  diye fısıldadı. Sehun tuttuğu nefesi verip rahatlamış halde gözlerini yumup geri çekilirken Jongin  _"ama bir gün o teklifi sana yapacağımdan şüphen olmasın"_  diye ekledi. Sehun'un kapalı gözleri hemen açılıp karşısında imalı ve aşık bakışlarla onu süzen esmere kilitlendi. Gerçekten Jongin ciddi mi diye düşünmekten kendini alamadı ve ciddi olmasını mı yoksa ciddi olmamasını mı daha çok istediğinden emin değildi.

Jongdae oturdukları bekleme alanına gelip servis elemanının tepsisindeki çilekli şaraplarını ikram etti. Az sonra onları yerlerine alacağına dair bilgi verip yanlarından ayrıldı. Sehun mekana dair henüz çözümlemelerde bulunamadıysa camdan dışarıya baktığında kamp ateşine benzer birkaç ateşi ve ateşin başında oturanlar olduğunu seçebilmişti.

_"Burası..."_  dedi karanlıkta dışarıdan daha fazla şey görmeye çalışarak.

_"Beklediğin gibi bir yer değil"_  diye tamamladı Sehun'un cümlesini Jongin ve genç olan onu onayladı. Birbirlerinden gözlerini ayırmadan kadehlerindeki şarabı yudumlarken ikisinin de aklından benzer şeyler geçiyordu. Sehun Jongin için ne kadar beklenmedikse, Jongin de Sehun için öyleydi. İkisi de bu durumda olacağını asla tahmin edemezdi.

_"İlk defa mı geliyorsun buraya?"_

_"Aslına bakarsan evet, ancak Jongdae bana bir yer açma fikrinden bahsettiğinde farklı bir konseptin olmalı diye başının etini yemiş ve buraya ait bazı şeylerin fikrini vermiş olabilirim"_  dedi Jongin gururlu bakışlarını etrafta gezdirirken.

Sehun meraklanmıştı. O güne dek Jongin'in hep yeni yapı tasarımlarını görmüş, modern mimariyle ilgili çalışmalarına, fikirlerine tanık olmuştu. Oysa burası tümüyle farklıydı. Yaşanmışlık doluydu.

_"Avizeyi sevdin değil mi?"_

_"İlginç ve tüm eksiklerine rağmen eksiksiz görünüyor olması etkileyici"_  dedi Sehun. Jongin gülümsedi.  _"Onu büyükbabam yapmış."_

Sehun'un avizedeki bakışları hemen Jongin'e döndü. İlk defa büyükbabası için olumlu hislerle konuştuğunu duymuştu. Bakışlarındaki şaşkınlık Jongin'i gülümsetti.  _"Babamın babası yani..."_  diye açıkladı.

Sehun'un şaşırdığı konu netleşmiş olsa da o avizenin burada ne işi olduğu konusu yanlarına gelen Jongdae ile çözüldü.

_"İstediğiniz zaman ateşinizin başına geçebilirsiniz, her şey hazır"_  dedi Jongdae.

Jongin ayağa kalkıp meraklı bakışlarla esmeri süzen erkek arkadaşının elini tuttu.

_"Ondan önce... Sizi tam anlamıyla tanıştırmadığımı hatırladım._

_Jongdae. Kuzenim."_

  
  
  
Jongdae genişleyen gülümsemeyle yeniden Sehun'u selamladı. Ardından bu kez sarılmayı da ihmal etmedi.  _"Şimdi tanıştığımıza daha fazla memnun oldum"_  dedi. Sehun da etrafına sarılı kollara kayıtsız kalmadı ancak bakışları hala onlara keyifle gülümseyen esmerdeydi. Sehun'u şaşırtmaktan delice zevk alıyordu ve bu konuda aileden birileriyle tanışmak sınırları zorlamakla aynı anlamdaydı.  _"Baba tarafından kuzeniz"_  diye açıkladı Jongdae, onları oturacakları alana götürürken. Anlaşılan o ki anne tarafından akraba olmak bile Jongin'in baba tarafı için hakaret niteliğindeydi.

Sehun az önce karanlıkta seçemediği görüntüleri artık algılayabiliyordu. Taşlarla çevrilmiş küçük bir kamp ateşi ve onun başında oturan, yemek yiyen, şarap içen, gülüşüp öpüşen mutlu çiftler içini ısıtmıştı ve garip bir şekilde o an tanınır mıyız endişesi onu huzursuz etmekten çok uzaktı.

Diğerlerinden oldukça uzak ve gökyüzü manzarasına hakim ateşin başına geldiklerinde kısa bacaklı masanın üzerindeki yemeklerin ve şarabın çoktan gelmiş ve onları beklemekte olduğunu gördüler. Çimlerin üzerinde tek büyük minder, minderin üzerinde üşümeleri riskine karşılık katlı duran tek bir polar örtü vardı.

Masadaki her şeyin bir tane olması mekanın adıyla da uyumlu diye düşündü Sehun, kapının üzerine gelişi güzel oyulmuş gibi görünen  _"SINGLES"_  yazısı geldi gözünün önüne.

Jongin Sehun'un ateşin kenarına yerleştirilmiş küçük masanın üzerindekileri incelediğini gördü ve sevgilisini kolundan kendine çekip beline sarıldı. Gözlerinin en derinine dalıp  _"paylaşamayacağım tek şey sensin hayatta, geri kalan her şeyi seninle paylaşmak istiyorum"_ dedi kendinden emin, yumuşak sevgi dolu ses tonuyla genç olanın dudağına minik bir öpücük kondurmana hemen önce.

Jongdae ikilinin sarmaş dolaş haline gülümseyip yanlarından ayrılmadan önce istedikleri bir şey olursa masada bir düğme olduğunu belirtip yanlarından ayrıldı. Jongin birbirine kenetlediği parmakları ayırmadan yere oturup kendiyle birlikte Sehun'u da mümkün olduğu kadar yakınına oturttu.

  
  
  
_"Burayı beğendiğini umuyorum, bakalım yemekleri sevecek miyiz?"_  deyip, yandaki masada onlar için hazırlanmış olan yiyeceklere yöneldi. Önce tadacak olan elbette sevgilisiydi. Sehun üzerine doğru gelen büyük lokmayı gördüğünde panikle ağzını açtı ve taşanları elleriyle engellemeye çalıştı. Bu ikisini de kahkahalara boğmuştu. Jongin yanakları şişmiş, ağzını güçlükle kapatan gencin kıpırdayan dudaklarına kapanmadan edemedi. Yüzünü elleri arasına alıp defalarca ağzındakini yemeye çalışan gencin dudaklarına minik öpücükler serpti. Sehun ise hem gülüp, hem Jongin'in ellerinden kurtulmaya çalışırken güldüğü için boğulma tehlikesiyle karşı karşıyaydı. Dışardan bakan biri için tümüyle saçmalık olan bu hareketler iki aşık için unutulmayacak anılardı.

Yemek sonrası sırtını Jongin'in göğsüne yaslamış, oturduğu yerden kalçasını hafifçe kaydırıp bedenini yarı yatar pozisyona taşımıştı Sehun. Jongin'in ortak kadehten aldığı yudumların boğazından inişini hissettiğine inanıyordu, nefes alış verişleri o kadar huzur doluydu ki genç olan, arkadan hafifçe duyulan müzikle gözlerini kapatsa uykuya dalabilirdi. Ama Jongin uyumasını değil, birlikte gökyüzünü izlemelerini istiyordu. Ayrıca çalan şarkıyı mırıldanıyor, şarkıda geçen sevgi sözcüklerini Sehun'un kulağına fısıldıyordu. 

Derin bir nefes aldı  _"beni ilk defa gördüğünde ne düşünmüştün?"_  diye sordu Jongin büyük bir ciddiyetle. Sehun yaslandığı yerden doğrulup yüzünü Jongin'e döndü ve  _"gerçekten mi?"_  diye sordu.

_"Gerçekten seni ilk gördüğümde ne düşündüğümü mü merak ediyorsun?"_

_"Evet duygularından fazla bahsetmiyorsun, bu her konuda öyle, kapalı bir kutu gibisin ama-"_

_"Seni ilk gördüğüm zaman yan dairede evi yıkacakmışçasına seks yapıyordun, iki kadınla... Ve sen ne düşündüğümü mü merak ediyorsun?"_  diye sordu Sehun inanamaz gözlerle esmere bakarken.

Jongin hayal kırıklığı ve unuttuğu o küçük ayrıntıyla umutsuzca kahkaha atıp eliyle yüzünü kapattı.  _"Hayır, onu kast etmemiştim"_  deyip Sehun'u kollarından önceki pozisyona getirmek için arkasını çevirdi ve yeniden göğsüne yasladı. Kısa bir sessizlik oldu aralarında, Jongin şarabından bir yudum aldı.

_"Sen beni yüksek lisans yapmaya ikna eden unsurlardan biriydin aslında"_  dedi Jongin. Oluşan kısa sessizlikte ateşi izleyen Sehun esmerin kelimelerine dikkat kesildi ve devam etmesini bekledi.

_"Kraliçe Park babamın fakülteden arkadaşıdır. Belki de bu yüzden bana karşı hep fazla tolerans gösterir. Elbette tasarım yeteneğimi de görmezden gelemeyiz_ " dedi şakayla. Sehun sessizce kıkırdarken omuzlarının sarsıntısı Jongin'in göğsünü de sarsmıştı. Esmer olan sıkıca sarıldı sevgilisine, biraz daha dik oturması için kendine çekti genç olanı ve sonunda ulaşmak istediği yere, dudaklarını beyaz boyna bastırdı başını Sehun'un geniş omzuna yaslayıp öyle konuşmaya devam etti.

_"O yüzden beni farklı sever. Büyük babamla ilgili sorunlardan da az çok haberi vardı. Bir gece Kris'i ve beni yemeğe çağırmışlardı. Senin adını ilk defa o gece duydum. Elbette adının ardından gelen övgüleri de... Kraliçe övgülerin sonunda bana dönüp 'en az senin kadar yetenekli ve üzgünüm Jongin, Sehun senden çok daha ayakları yere basan bir hayat yaşamaya kararlı bu onu çok daha başarılı kılacak ve eminim ki daha mezun olmadan adı duyulacak. Tüm bunları yaparken de soyadına ilişkin hiçbir desteği olmayacak, onu tanımanı, onun gelişimine yardımcı olmanı kendi adıma çok isterim. En favori iki öğrencimin birbirini geliştirmesinden memnun olurum, inanıyorum ki Sehun'un da sana katacakları olacak' demişti."_

Sehun yüzünü hafifçe Jongin'e dönüp, muzip gülümsemeyle  _"kıskandın mı?"_  Diye sordu.

  
  
  
Jongin Sehun'un sinsilikle kıvrılmış dudağına parmak ucuyla dokunup, okşadı. Ardından ise dudakları iki parmağı arasına sıkıştırıp  _"elbette kıskandım!"_  dedi dudakları serbest bıraktı.

_"Kraliçe Park beni Chanyeol'u desteklediğinden daha fazla destekler. İlk defa bir başkası için bu kadar heyecanlandığını gördüm ve seni... Seni merak ettim. Okula dönmek aklımda yoktu aslında ama o gece olabilir mi diye düşünmeye başladım. Ardından büyük babamın şirket konusundaki baskısı, çalıştığım birkaç projede önüme çıkan soyadı yüceltmeleri de üstüne eklenince Kim ailesinden bağımsız olarak en kolay kendim olabildiğim yere, okula kaçtım."_

_"Sonra okulda yine herkes senin kölenmiş gibi davranmaya başladı"_  dedi Sehun iğneleyen ve minik tafra kırıntıları hissedilen sesiyle.

Bu defa yüzündeki kendinden memnun piç sırıtmayla  _"kıskandın mı?"_  diye soran Jongin olmuştu. Cevap olarak Sehun'un gözlerini devirdiğine emindi, ancak oturuşları nedeniyle bunu görememiş, diğerinin burnundan soluduğu derin nefesi fark etmişti. Onu kışkırtmayı seviyordu, hep sevmişti o yüzden durmadı.  _"Gerçi o sırada beni gözetlediğin için benden kaçmakla meşguldün, fark edilmemek için sürekli saklanıyordun"_ dedi ve sesli bir kahkaha attı.

     

  
  
  
_"Ben seni gözetlemiyordum!"_  diye tısladı Sehun dişlerinin arasından. Jongin gülümseyip, sıkıca sarıldı Sehun'a ve çenesini yasladığı yerden çekti ve diğerinin yüzünü görebilmek için öne doğru uzanmaya çabaladı.

Sehun'un çatışmış kaşlarını gördü, çizgi haline geçmiş dişlerini sıktığını belli eden dudaklarını; parmakları Sehun'un çenesini buldu önce, ardından o çizgi dudağı düzeltmek istedi. Sehun'un onu ısırmak üzere yaptığı ani hareketle kıkırdayarak parmaklarını genç olanın yüzünden uzaklaştırdı.

_"Çok seviyorum seni"_  dedi kıkırtılar arasında, Sehun'u fazla rahatsız etmeden uzanıp onlar için bırakılmış polar örtüyü alıp kendi omuzlarına attı. Ardından oturuşunu değiştirip Sehun'u iki bacağı arasına aldı. Böylece ona daha rahat bir pozisyonda sarılıp yapışık yaşama imkanı olacağını düşünmüştü. Öyle de oldu. Örtünün uçlarını tutup Sehun'u da onun içine alacak şekilde sıkıca sarıldı. Başını genç olanın omzuna koydu yeniden, ara sıra bakışları Sehun'un mükemmel profilinde takılı kalıyor, yavaş hareket eden kirpikleri bile Jongin'in her kirpik teline aşık olması için neden yaratıyordu.

_"Daha sonra ilk girdiğim derste fark ettim seni, ama senin Sehun olduğunu bilmiyordum. O ara büyük babamla uğraşıyordum. Okulda asistan olmamla ilgili ciddi problemleri vardı ki hala var. Sehun olduğunu bilmeden de ışık saçtığını fark etmiştim."_

_"Işığımdan gözlerin o kadar kamaşmıştı ki gidip Xiumin'le yattın"_  dedi Sehun, yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı ama gülümsemekten çok uzak, dişlerini sıkmakla meşguldü. Bir de o sevişmeyi canlı dinlediği düşünülünce, bitmek tükenmek bilmeyen Jongin performansı canını sıkıyordu. Tüm bunların yanı sıra artık Xiumin'in esmerin dokunuşları altında neler hissettiğini tahmin edebildiği için o gün, daha çok sinirini bozuyor, kıskançlık duyguları iyice kabarıyordu.

_"Bu konuyu daha önce de dile getirmiştin. Tahmin ettiğimden daha fazla canını sıkmış sanırım. Gerçekten çok mu seviyorsun beni? Bu kadar kıskanacak, hayatımda olmadığın zamanları kıskanacak kadar çok mu?"_  diye sordu sevimli ses tonuyla konuşarak. Sehun daha fazla gülme isteğini tutamadı,  _"siktir git Jongin"_  dedi. Bedenine sarılı kollardan kurtulmak ister gibi kıpırdandı ama bu yalnızca göstermelik nazlanmalardandı.

_"Yalnızca beni fark ettiğin yalanından hoşlanmadım. İkimizde beni fark etmekten çok uzak olduğunu biliyoruz. Bana sıra gelinceye dek yattığın insanları saymaya iki elimin parmakları yetmiyor."_

_"Ama sonunda ait olduğum insanı buldum. Yanlışlar yapmazsam nasıl seni bulurdum?"_

_"Her konuda haklı çıkma çabanı hayretle izliyorum."_

_"Beni izlemekten zevk aldığını ikimiz de biliyoruz"_ dedi Jongin piç bir sırıtmayla ve Sehun'un beyaz boynunu hafifçe dişledi. Bu hareketiyle Sehun'un omurgasından sıcak bir his geçti. Dişlenen yerdeki küçük dil darbeleri ise genç olanın gözlerinin kapanmasına yetmişti. Jongin her konuda haklı çıkma çabasının yanı sıra her şartta Sehun'u eritebilecek güce de sahipti.

     

  
  
  
Jongin dudaklarını Sehun'un kulağına yaslayıp  _"bir kadeh daha?"_ diye sordu Sehun başını iki yana sallayıp  _"kahve içmek istiyorum, sen de devam etmesen"_  dedi ve esmerin o ses tonuna, yüzünde gezinen masum bakışlara karşı koymaya hiç gücü yoktu. Gülümseyip erkek arkadaşını onayladı ve masadaki düğme yardımıyla siparişi verdi. Kahve gelinceye kadar ise Jongin Sehun'u sarmalayıp, açık gökyüzündeki yıldızları izlemişlerdi. Tıpkı Jongin'in çocukluğundan beri yapmayı sevdiği gibi, ancak kollarındaki Sehun'la artık bu eylemin daha huzur verici olduğunu hissetmişti

Jongin gelen elemandan ateşi hafifletmesini istedi. Esmer olan biraz serin havanın, daha çok ise kollarındaki Sehun'un sıcaklığının tadını çıkarmak istiyordu. Genç olan uzatılan kahveyi elleri arasına alıp üşüyen parmaklarını ısıtırken Jongin Sehun'un kahve kupası üzerindeki elleri üzerine konumlandırmıştı ellerini. Diğerine nazaran daha kalın olan parmaklarını genç olanın uzun parmakları arasından geçirip, kupayı usulca ince dudaklarla buluşturdu. Sehun'un aldığı ilk yudumun ardından kupayı Jongin'in dudaklarına yöneltti. Ancak esmer tekrar kupayı Sehun'a itti. 

Sehun ağzına aldığı ikinci yudumun ardından başını esmer olana döndü ve dudaklarını esmerin kalın dudaklarıyla buluşturdu. Ağzındaki kahve aralarındaki alış verişin aroması haline geldi. Jongin'in dili Sehun'un dişlerinde dolandı. Sehun öpücüğü derinleştirmeye çalışan esmerin dilini hafifçe dişleyerek onu uyardı. Dudaklar gülümseyerek birbirinden ayrıldı ve aynı şekilde tekrar tekrar birleşmeye devam etti.

Jongin neredeyse kucağında oturan gencin bel oyumunda parmaklarını gezdirerek kendince zevkli dakikalar yaşamak için hareket halindeydi. Sehun yalnızca ona ayak uyduruyor, Jongin'in ona dair anılarını ve hislerini dinlemeye devam edebilmek için içten içe dua ediyordu.

_"Kahve kokusuyla özdeşleştin bende ama sensizken aldığım kahve kokusu hep eksik. Teninin kokusuyla karışmayan hiçbir kahve yanındayken içtiğimden aldığım zevki vermiyor._

_Kokunu bilmeden önce kahve sadece içecekti, ama şimdi sana dair duyduğum özlemi hafifleten bir ilaç gibi. Yanımda değilken seni çok özlüyorum"_  dedi Jongin ve burnunu Sehun'un boynuna sürtüp kokusunu içine çekti.

Esmerin kapanan gözlerine usul usul kıpırdanan dudakları eşlik etti. Sehun Jongin'in dudaklarından huylansa da sesini çıkarmadı, gördüğü ilgi oldukça hoşuna gidiyordu. Dişlediği alt dudağını serbest bıraktığında  _"ben de seni çok özlüyorum"_  diye fısıldadı yutkunmaya çalışırken. Jongin, tenini karıncalandırmakla kalmıyor dilini damağını kurutuyordu.

_"Tanışma partisinde çok sevimliydin. Özellikle Baekhyun birlikte kaldığınızı söylediğinde yüzünün aldığı ifade..."_ Dedi Jongin ve usulca gülümsedi. Sehun bu duruma yalnızca göz devirebiliyordu. Saniyeler önce oracıkta sevişebileceği adamı şu an oracıkta öldürmek istiyordu.  _"Neden rezilliklerimden bahsediyorsun"_  diye sitemle mızmızlandı. Jongin ise kollarında huysuzlanan bebeği sıkıca sardı  _"rezilliklerinden değil, beni kendine aşık ettiğin anlardan bahsediyorum sevgilim_ " dedi.

  
  
  
Sehun içinden  _"sevgilim"_  diye tekrar etti. Esmerin sevgi sözcüklerini sık kullandığı inkar edilemezdi ancak ne zaman bu sözcükler kalın dudaklardan dökülse Sehun'un sanki ilk defa duymuş gibi eriyordu. Yanaklarına hücum eden sıcaklığı hissediyordu. Kızarmak için esmerin edepsiz kelimelerine ihtiyaçları yoktu Jongin'in ağzından sevildiğini duymak, onun tarafından beğenildiğini görmek bile kızarması için yeterli oluyordu. Daha önce kimse tarafından böyle sevilmemişti; daha doğrusu birinin onu böyle sevmesine fırsat vermemişti. Çünkü o da kimseyi böyle sevmemişti. 

_"Sen bende fark yarattın... Attığın yumruğu hatırla"_  dedi Jongin. Dudakları Sehun'un boynunu okşarken parmakları çoktan beyaz tenin çıplaklığıyla buluşmuş usulca minik karın kaslarında geziniyordu. Sehun karnındaki dokunuşları umursamamaya çalışarak  _"ne o, yumruğuma da mı aşık oldun?"_  diyerek esmeri iğneleyip kahvenin son yudumunu dudaklarına götürdü.

**Not: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı**

Jongin boştaki eliyle biçimli çeneyi tutup kendine çevirdi. Sehun'un son yudumunu paylaşırken diğer eli düğmesini fark ettirmeden çözdüğü pantolon kemerinden içeriye süzülmüş, çamaşırının üstünden Sehun'un uzunluğunu kavramıştı. Sehun esmerin uslu durmayan elini penisinde hissettiğinde bir anlığına nefesi kesildi. Bir eli Jongin'in kaslı üst baldırını sıkarken diğeri pantolonun içindeki elin üzerinde, onu durdurmayı denemekle, ona imkan vermek arasında kararsız kalmış kumaş üzerinden esmerin elini baskı yapmadan tutuyordu, ama durdurmuyordu.  
  
  


Jongin ağzının içinde duraklayan dille gülümsedi ve onu emip serbest bıraktı. Parmakları kısıtlı hareket alanında mümkün olduğunca yavaş hareket edip Sehun'un erkekliğine ve testislerine masaj yaparken dudakları altta olanlara inat olabilecek en masum öpücükleri paylaşıyordu. Sehun esmerin kalın dudaklarının üzerine iniltiler bırakırken Jongin tüm o inlemeleri ve inlemelerle ince dudakların aldığı biçimleri küçük küçük öpüyordu.

_"Hayır, o zaman sana ya da yumruğuna aşık değildim, o zamanlar tanıdığım herkesten farklı olduğunu keşfetmekle meşguldüm. Ama şimdi her zerrene aşığım"_  diye fısıldadı Jongin Sehun'un dudaklarına.

Sehun aldığı sık nefesler arasında güçlükle  _"sadece beni etkilemek için konuşuyorsun Kim Jongin!"_ diye sitem etti. Hala gözleri kapalı, dudakları esmere sunulmuş ve becerikli parmakların hareketleri yüz kaslarına yansırken.

Jongin biraz uzaklaşıp memnuniyetle Sehun'un güzel yüzüne baktı, ardından fısıltı halinde  _"sence buna ihtiyacım var mı Oh Sehun?"_  diye sorup bir yanı yukarı kıvrılmış dudaklarını, çaresizce dişlenen ince dudağa bastırdı.

Sehun yüzü esmere dönük halde ona yaslanmış, neredeyse kucağında yatacak pozisyondaydı. Jongin hayranlıkla Sehun'un yüzünü izlerken Sehun yavaşça gözlerini araladı. Ona gülümseyen esmeri görmek onun da gülümsemesine neden olmuştu. Ancak ağzından daha fazla anlamsız heceler çıkmaması için kendine hakim olmaya çalışıyordu. Jongin yaramaz parmaklarını yeniden Sehun'un karnına, bel oyumuna çıkardığında genç olan biraz olsun rahatladı. Ama şimdi de pantolonunun ona dar geldiğini söylemek yerinde olurdu yine de bununla başa çıkabilirdi.

**Not: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü.**

  
  
  
Jongin, Sehun'un izledikleri yıldızlar gibi ışıl ışıl parlayan küçük gözlerinin içine bakarken  _"Sana ne zaman aşık oldum bilmiyorum; ne zaman seni bu kadar çok sevmeye başladım, sevgimi anlamlandırdım, beni sev diye kaç defa dilek tuttum bilmiyorum. Ancak yaşadığım her şeyin yeni olduğunu hissediyorum. Daha önce benzerlerini yaşamış olsam bile seninle olunca hissettiklerim hep yeni tanıştığım hisler._

_Gözlerini devirdiğinde bunu sevimli bulsam da gerçekten canını sıkan bir şey yapmış olmaktan korkuyorum. Bakışların bana bakarken parlamadığında onları solduran ben miyim diye endişeleniyorum. Kollarımdayken kıpırdandığında rahat değilsen, sensiz kalırsam diye korkuyorum._

_Seni kaybetmekten çok korkuyorum"_  dedi boğuk çıkan bir sesle.

Sehun onu anlıyordu, o da Jongin'i kaybetmekten korkuyordu ama aralarında büyük bir fark vardı Jongin asla ayrılmayacaklarını düşünürken Sehun bir gün korktuklarını yaşayacaklarına inanıyordu.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	61. 5.7 - 5/9 * Piçsel Temizlik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno Mars -Treasure
> 
> "Sen benim için hazinesin. Tatlım sen benim altın yıldızımsın.
> 
> Biliyorum benim hayallerimi gerçekleştirebilirsin"

 

     

  
  
  
...

Chanyeol Baekhyun'u eve bırakmayı teklif bile etmemişti. İkisinin de aklından aynı düşüncelerin geçiyor oluşu kısa olanı gülümsetti. Araba Chanyeol'un evinin otoparkına inerken Baek'in aklına önemli bir ayrıntıyı unuttuğu geldi. Oldukça önemli bir ayrıntıyı...

Elini Chanyeol'un elinden çekti ve diğerinin ürkmüş boş bakışlarına göz kırpıp arka cebinden çıkarmayı başardığı telefonu göstererek sessiz bir yanıt verdi. Her kadını kıskandıracak güzellikteki tırnaklarının dokunmatik ekrana art arda çarpıp çıkardığı seslerle Chanyeol ilişkilerindeki görünmeyen karakterin haberdar edildiğini anlamıştı. Sehun onlar için neydi bilmiyordu uzun olan. Daha önemlisi Baekhyun için ne kadar önemliydi. Bir sorun yokmuş gibi ya da Sehun'a açılıp açılmayacağını soran o değişmiş gibi Chanyeol'la gizli bir ilişki yürütüyordu.

Chanyeol Sehun'dan saklanmayı çocukça bulsa da Baekhyun'la bu konuyu konuşmaktan kaçınıyordu. Sonuçta onun arkadaşıydı ve aralarındaki ilişkiye burnunu sokmak istemiyordu. Sokması halinde mutluluğunda olma ihtimali canını sıkıyordu.

Araba durduğunda Baekhyun da gülümseyerek indi ve telefonunu kapatıp çıkardığı yere soktu. Chanyeol telefonun neden kapatıldığını tahmin edebiliyordu, Baekhyun onunlayken bunu sık yapıyordu, özellikle Sehun'a yalan söylediği zamanlarda.   
  
  


     

...

_"Bana yalan söyledin. En son Taemin'le birlikte oldum dedin ama ondan sonra Kibum'la seni arabada gördüm ve bana o gün Kibum'ın içindeyken beni hayal ettiğini, hayalinin eşsiz olduğunu söyledin._

_Bana yalan söyledin. Bunun için bana özürlerin en büyüğünü borçlu değil misin Kim Jongin? Hatta daha sonra Kibum'ın kafeye geldiği gün var. O gün de masanın altında bir haltlar yaptığınızı biliyorum. Biri özür borçluysa bu ben değilim"_ diye diretti Sehun.

Jongin kollarını ince belden çözdü, dönüp uzaktaki deniz fenerinin ışığına bakarken sanki çok çok önemli bir sırrı açıklayacakmış gibi iç çekti. Yetmedi elindeki sigaradan derin bir nefes aldı ve bakışlarını yeniden Sehun'a çevirdi.

_"Demek özür borçluyum. Hem de yalan söylediğim için, daha doğrusu yalan söylediğimi düşündüğün için..._

_Ama ben sana yalan söylemedim ki, en son Taemin'le birlikte oldum. Bunu sen de gördün._

_Ondan sonra gördüklerin ise..._

_Benim görmeni istediklerimdir belki._

_Belki de seni bana getiren zekice hamlelerden bazılarıdır, olamaz mı?_

_Şu hakkımda yaptığın piçlik listene bunu da eklemelisin, tahmininden daha zekiyim"_  deyip göz kırptı ve Sehun'u şaşkın, boş bakışlarla oturduğu kaputun üzerinde bırakıp arabanın yolcu koltuğuna kuruldu.   
  
  


     

...

Sehun sürücü koltuğuna geçtiğinde ağzını bıçak açmıyordu. Jongin ise piç sırıtmasını kontrol altında tutmaya çalışırken ayağının birini koltuğa basmış, dizini kendine çekip başını dizine yaslayarak Sehun'u izliyordu. Genç olan başını hiç o yöne çevirmese de üzerindeki gözlerin rahatsızlığını hissediyor, ancak o piç sırıtmayı görüp delirmemek için esmere bakmıyordu.

_"Nasıl biliyor? Ne zamandır biliyor?"_  Diye düşünürken listeye yazdıklarını hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Listeye ekleme yapmayalı aylar olmuş, hatta yaptığı listeyi çoktan unutmuştu.

Kim Jongin aklını başından almıştı.

Ama işte yaptığı her salaklık bir gün bir şekilde önüne çıkıyordu. Jongin'i tanıdığından beri daha salak olduğunu düşünüyordu. Aşkla falan alakası yoktu bunun düpedüz salaklıktı.

İlk birlikte oldukları zaman telefonunu suya düşürdüğünde notları için üzüldüğünü söylediğini hatırladı. Ardından telefonunu kurtaran çalışana karşı kendini ne kadar minnettar hissettiğini... Ancak şimdi adamın tüm sülalesine sövüyordu. O telefonu çalıştırmayı başarmasa bugün Jongin karşısında kesinlikle sessiz kalması gerekemezdi.

Hem ne yazmıştı ki?

Jongin'in arada dudakları arasından kaçan kıkırtılara gıcık oldu.

_"Daha ne kadar bakacaksın?"_  diye sordu üzerindeki baskıya dayanamayarak.

_"Unutmuştun değil mi?"_

_"Neyi?"_

_"Hakkımda yaptığın listeyi, neyi olacak?"_

_"Neden telefonumu karıştırıyorsun?"_

_"Diye sordu, telefonumu karıştırıp, gelen mesajlara, aramalara dönmemem için beni yatağan bağlayan küçük sevgilim"_  dedi Jongin ve kahkaha atarak koltuğuna yaslanıp bakışlarını Sehun'un üzerinden çekti. Ardından telefonunu çıkarıp bir şeylerle ilgilendi. Sehun en azından o anlık kurtulduğunu sandıysa da bu pek mümkün değildi.   
  
  


     

  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Maddeleme alışkanlığın var değil mi, mimarlarda sık görülür bu, planlama açısından işleri kolaylaştırır"_  dedi Jongin, Sehun içinde bulunduğu durumla Jongin'in alakasız cümlelerini ilişkilendiremedi başta. Ancak daha sonra...

_"Madde1 ya da senin tabirinle piç 1 demeliyim değil mi?"_

Sehun inanamaz gözlerini Jongin'e çevirdi ve bir şeyler söylemek için ağzını açtıysa da kelimeler o dudaklardan çıkmak istemedi, belki de şokla duran beyni doğru kelimeleri seçememişti. Jongin burnundan soluyup hıhladı ve telefonundaki kayda döndü.

_"PİÇ 1- Sapık teşhirci komşu kimliği demişsin ve seviştiğini gördüğüm gün yazıp ayrıntı eklemişsin"_  diye yüksek sesle ilk maddeyi sundu.   
  
  


Sehun hala pembe dudaklarını kapatıp açıyor aralıktan bir kelime sızması için uğraşıyordu ama işte, çabalamak bile bazen yetmiyordu. Jongin başını onun dudak hareketlerine göre sallayıp  _"hadi, hadi konuş"_ anlamında teşvik eder numarası yapsa da apaçık sevgilisiyle dalga geçiyordu.  

Sehun bakışlarını yola çevirip derin bir nefes aldı ve ardından yeniden Jongin'e dönüp  _"bana ait, bana özel olan notlarımı mı kopyaladın Kim Jongin?"_  diye sormayı başardı. Aslında bu bir soru değildi. Ses tonu küçük bir çocuğu azarlar gibiydi, belki de iç sesi  _"kendinden utanmalısın Jongin"_  deyip esmer kıça şaplak atıyordu, kim bilir?

Jongin Sehun'un sorusuyla kaşlarını inanamadığını belli eder şekilde kaldırıp oturuşunu dikleştirdi.

_"Sana özel mi? Benim hakkında bunlar farkında değilsin sanırım."_

_"O benim özelim!"_  Deyip sinirli bakışlarını yola çevirdi, daha fazla pişkin sırıtmayı görürse onu oraya sabitleyeceğini hissediyordu.

Jongin yine kahkaha atıp emniyet kemerini gevşetti ve uzanıp Sehun'un sinirden kasılmış, gergin yanağına minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Kulağına  _"senin özelin benim"_  dedi. Direksiyonu sıkarken parmak boğumları beyazlayan genç sinirle gözlerini devirdi, biliyordu bu yolculuk hiç kolay geçmeyecekti.

_"Öncelikle teşhirci değilim"_  dedi Jongin ve bunun karşılığında Sehun'dan  _"gerçekten mi?"_ diyen bir bakış kazandı. Kıkırdadı.  _"Tamam biraz olabilir."_

_"Hadi oradan Kim Jongin, teşhircinin önde gidenisin!"_

Madem Jongin maddelere cevap vermek istiyordu Sehun da altta kalmayacaktı.

_"İzlenmeyi seviyorsun, ilgi odağı olmayı seviyorsun. Canın istesin kahve otomatını bile kendine aşık eder, peşinden sürüklersin. İnsanların sadece sana bakmasından, seni görmesinden zevk alıyorsun."_

_"Alıyordum"_  dedi ve ekledi  _"ilgi odağı olmayı seviyordum ta ki istediğim tek ilginin, üzerimden ayrılmasını istemediğim tek bakışların seninkiler olduğunu öğreninceye kadar."_

Arabaya binmelerinden itibaren ilk defa Sehun'un yüzüne samimi ve huzurlu bir gülümseme belirtisi görülse de genç olan sinirli kalmaya gayret edip gülümsememek için dudaklarını sımsıkı kapalı tutmaya çalıştı. Jongin'in doğruyu söylediğine inanan yanları oldukça kuvvetliydi. Sehun'un gülümsememeye çalışan ifadesi Jongin'i memnun etmişti. Ama devam etti.  
  
  


_"PİÇ 2- Karizmatik asistan kimliği demişsin ve okulda beni ilk gördüğün gün yapmışsın bu tespiti."_

Sehun gülmemek için dudaklarının içini yiyordu. Ek olarak kendine notlarla bile olsa Jongin'i övmekten, hatta onunla inatlaşıp, onu terslerken bile esmeri karizmatik bulduğunu ilk günlerde itiraf etmiş olmaktan biraz utanmıştı.

_"Karizmamdan etkilenmen gururumu okşadı. Özellikle beni ilk gördüğün an karizmatik bulman"_  dedi ve kendine dönen utangaç bakışlara çapkın bir göz kırpmayla yanıt verdi. Sehun başını iki yana sallayıp yeniden yola döndü.

     

_"PİÇ 3- Kıskanç ergen kimliği... Bu madde için ayrıntılar zengin bakıyorum da, tanışma partisindeki tutumumla, yarışma projesinde ekip seçimi konusundaki tutumumu referans almışsın._   
  
  


_Tanışma partisi konusunu açıkladım, hep kraliçenin yüzünden ama ekip konusu kıskançlık değildi. Doğru kişilerle çalışmak isterim."_

_"Biliyorum, biliyorum ama yine de bu kıskanç bir ergen kimliğin olmadığı anlamına gelmez."_

_"Kıskanç bir ergen değilim!"_

_"Yapma Jongin, kıskanç değil hatta aşırı kıskançsın."_

_"Sadece söz konusu sen olunca öyle o iş"_  dedi Jongin omuz silkerek. Sehun arabayı durdurup sitemle büzülmüş dudakları ağzının içine almak için deliriyordu o an. Daha fazla üstelemese de gerçeği biliyordu,  _"o çok kıskanç ve bazen bu saçma şeyler yapmasına neden oluyor"_ diye düşündü, kıskançlıktan sevgilisini yatağa bağlayıp, bağladığını unutan o değilmiş gibi...

_"Peki, senin dediğin gibi olsun."_

_"Öyle zaten."_

_"Öyle"_  dedi Sehun ciddiye almayarak.

_"Evet, öyle."_

_"Tamam."_

_"Tamam!"_

Sehun sessizce gülerken Jongin hız kesmeden devam etti.

_"PİÇ 4- Tacizci pislik kimliği... Ayrıntılar gittikçe artıyor anlaşılan sürekli beni izliyormuşsun Oh Sehun! Eve Cutie Pie'ı aramaya geldiğim gün ki bu gün özür dilemen gereken yumruğu yediğim gün olmalı; jüri günü proje arşivinde yaptıklarımla konuşmalarımı ve terastaki imalarımı not etmişsin. Asansörde seni sıkıştırdığımı unutmuşsun ama tüh!"_  dedi Jongin dalga geçerek ve açıklamasını duymak için sorgular gözlerle Sehun'u süzdü Jongin.

_"Haklısın onu atlamışım."_

Kısa bir anlığına göz göze geldiği koyu kahve gözlerdeki sorar bakışa hayret edip  _"Ne? Yalan mı? Sürekli beni taciz etmedin mi? Kendin de söylüyorsun işte!"_  dedi Sehun.

_"Cutie Pie'ı aradığım gün olanlar senin suçun!"_

_"Kendi evimde dans ettiğim için mi?"_

_"Aslında sadece o gün değil bu kıça sahip olduğun her gün senin suçun"_  dedi Jongin ve Sehun'un otururken yanlara taşan dolgun etini çimdikledi.

_"Yaah! Acıdı!"_

_"Abartma, daha fazlasını yaptığımda zevkten inliyordun."_

Esmerin yüzüne yayılan piç sırıtmaya "pisliğin tekisin" deyip göz devirdi Sehun ve ekledi  _"terastaki imalara ne demeli, ya ofiste yaptıklarına. Sürekli peşimde dolaşmadın mı?"_

_"Dolaştığımı inkar etmedim ki, dolaşmasam seni nasıl sevgilim yapacaktım? Anlamadığın şey tüm bu taciz dediğin şeyler ki taciz değil, sevgimi gösteriyordum, hepsi sana özeldi. Bence kendinle gurur duymalısın."_

_"Kendimle mi yoksa peşinde olduğun kıçımla mı?"_

Jongin kısa bir süre düşünür gibi yaptı.  _"Tümüyle"_  deyip kahkaha attı ve ekledi  _"ısrarla peşine düşmeseydim bu inatla bakir ölecektin, yetmeyecek beni de aşkından öldürecektin."_

Sehun duyduklarına gülmeden edemedi.  _"Delisin sen."_

_"Sayenizde Bay Oh, sayenizde!"_   
  
  


  
  
  
...

Asansörde, kollarını beline sarmış kısa çocuğun sıcaklığını hissedip çenesini tutması gerektiğini kendine hatırlattı Chanyeol. Şu an mutlu olması gerekiyordu ama neden içi rahat değildi? Evet ilişkilerini saklamak işine geliyordu, olması gereken buydu ama Sehun Baekhyun'un en yakın arkadaşıydı. Hatta Baaekhyun için ailesinden biri gibiydi. Bu gece masada konusu açıldığında babasının hafif iğneleyici sözlerine karşı onu minik bir aslan gibi savunmuştu. Bu çok yakın olduklarını göstermez miydi? Chanyeol Baekhyun'un ilişkilerinin Sehun'dan saklandığını düşünmeye başlamıştı, özellikle de Japonya'dayken Sehun'a ne zaman açılacağını sorduğunu hatırladıktan sonra. Beynini kemiren düşünceler dışarıya çıkmak için birbirini çiğniyordu.

Baekhyun ceketinden kurtulup yorgun bedenini koltuğa bıraktığında uzun olanın mutfakta bir şeyler yaptığını fark etti. Saat bir şeyler yemek için oldukça geçti ve şu an yemesi gereken tek şey Baekhyun'un dolgun kıçı olmalıydı.

_"Ne yapıyorsun orada?"_

Chanyeol tüm geceden farklı olarak durgun bakan gözlerle Baekhyun'a döndü. Yalnızca sallanan kısa bacakları görüp soruya öneriyle yanıt verdi. Aslında yalnızca öneri değildi Chan için biraz cesaret gerekiyordu.

_"Şarap?"_

_"Fark etmez"_  dedi Baekhyun ayaklarını koltuğun kolçağından sallayıp, galeri boşluğundan üst kattaki yatak odasının korkuluklarını incelerken.

  
  
  
Chanyeol usulca Baek'in yanına geldi, elindeki kadehlerden birini masanın üzerine bırakıp diğerinin uzandığı koltuğun önüne yere oturdu. Baekhyun değişen atmosferin farkındaydı.  _"Bir şey mi oldu?"_  Diye sordu.

Chanyeol önce kadehinden büyük bir yudum aldı ve sesle yutkundu. Tereddütle  _"hayır"_  dediği duyuldu.

Baekhyun bir dirseği üzerinde hafifçe doğrulup masanın üzerindeki kadehe uzandı, içindeki sıvıyı kadehin içinde hafifçe çevirip hepsini tek dikişte içti. Uzatmanın alemi yoktu. Ardından geniş omuzlar üzerinden kadehi Chanyeol'e verdi ve dudaklarını uzun olanın boynuna bastırdı.

_"Sorun ne sevgilim?"_  diye sorarken beyaz boyna minik öpücükler kondurup sevgilisinin tüylerini diken diken ediyordu.

Chanyeol dikkatini toplamaya çalıştı. Bu gece bir cevaba ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun ve Baekhyun arasında neler oluyordu? Baekhyun'un öpücüklerine teslim olup dudaklarını buluşturmamak için çabalıyordu. Kadehinden bir yudum daha aldı ve güçlükle  _"Sehun!"_ diyebildi.

Baek'in duyduğu isimle öpücükleri donmuştu. Soluğu diğerinin boynunu okşarken Chanyeol'un devam etmesini bekledi. Oysa devam etmesini istemiyordu. Bir şeyler açıklamak zorunda kalmak istemiyordu.

Chanyeol yutkundu.  _"Sehun'a yalan söylemek zorunda değilsin."_

Baekhyun Chanyeol'un teniyle olan tüm bağını kesip koltuğa geri yattı. Gözleri tavanda diğerinin kelimelerini hayali bir kalemle havaya yazıyordu.

_"O senin en yakın arkadaşın ve senin kadar olmasa da Sehun'u tanıyorum, boş laf yapan biri değil. Sana, bana ya da bize zarar verecek bir şey yapmaz. Sırrına ortak olmak-"_

_"İstemiyorum"_  dedi Baekhyun Chanyeol'un uzun süredir duymadığı soğuk ses tonuyla.

_"Ben de arkadaşına yalan söylemeni istemiyorum."_

_"Yalan söylemiyorum ben"_  diye itiraz etti Baekhyun, sinirlenmişti. Chanyeol neden Sehun konusuyla ilgileniyordu ki?

_"Söylüyorsun. Şu an ona nerede olduğunu söyledin?"_

_"Sadece söylemediğim şeyler var ve... Ve..."_

_"Ve söylemediğin şey yüzünden yani benim yüzümden en yakın arkadaşınla arana mesafe koyuyorsun."_

Baekhyun yattığı yerden kalkıp sarkıttığı bacaklarını koltuktan indirdi ve hızla ayağa kalktı.

_"Bu beni ilgilendiren bir konu, hem konu Sehun olduğunda çok fazla düşünceli olduğunun farkında mısın?"_

Baekhyun'un sorusuyla Chanyeol bakışlarını hayretle tepesinde ifadesizce dikilen gence çevirdi.

_"Ne demeye çalışıyorsun Baekhyun?"_

_"Diyorum ki aileme de yalan söylüyorum ama sen Sehun'u dert ediyorsun."_

Chanyeol'un yüzüne doğru eğilip  _"bu sence de garip değil mi? O benim arkadaşım, lütfen konunun dışında kal. Zamanı geldiğini düşündüğümde Sehun' söylerim"_  dedi ve yeniden doğruldu.

_"Beni yanlış anlı-"_  diye karşı çıkmaya çalışan Chanyeol'u duymazdan gelip, koltuğa attığı ceketi giydi Baekhyun.  _"Bu gece evimde kalsam daha iyi olacak, Sehun'a da yalan söylememiş olurum"_  deyip kapıya yöneldi.

Chanyeol hızla oturduğu yerden kalktı, ani hareketi küçük bir baş dönmesine neden olduysa da konuşmayı başardı.

_"Hayır, gitme._

_Kal."_

Korku dolu bakışlarla kısa olanın onu bırakıp gitmemesini diliyordu. Ancak Baekhyun'un onu dinlemek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Uzun olana yaklaştı. Yanağını okşadı, parmakları üzerinde yükselip Chanyeol'un ıslak dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük bıraktı.

_"Belki başka zaman... İyi geceler"_  dedi ve tereddüt etmeden arkasını dönüp gitti.  
  
  


  
  
  
...

Sehun duyduklarına gülmeden edemedi.  _"Delisin sen."_

_"Sayenizde Bay Oh, sayenizde!"_

_"Diğer maddeye geçelim._

_PİÇ 5- Küstah analizci kimliği... Terasta tasarım konusunda seni eleştirmeme bozulmuşsun"_  dedi ve kıkırdadı esmer genç.

_"Sinir bozan analizler yaptığını inkar edemezsin."_

_"Analizlerimde haksız olduğumu söylemeyeceksin herhalde."_

_"Chanyeol'dan hoşlandığım konusunu unutma. O konuda kesinlikle haksızdın."_

_"O senin hatan! Terasta Baekhyun'a kendin söyledin. Yoksa ben ilk günden beri bana aşık olduğundan emindim."_

_"Hadi oradan!"_

_"Evet."_

_"İlk günden beri sana aşık falan değildim."_

_"Bu bizi, karizmatik olduğumu söylediğin 2. Maddeye götürür. TATATATAAAM! Okulda beni gördüğünde karizmamdan etkilemişsin işte!"_

_"Karizmandan etkilendiğim sana aşık olduğum anlamına gelmez"_  dedi Sehun ve omuz silkti.

_"Peki. Bana aşık olmadan önceki son birkaç saat, belki de birkaç gün diyelim o zaman."_

_"Hayır!"_

Jongin kısa bir süre sessiz kaldı.  _"Sehun, bana ne zaman aşık oldun?"_

Sehun'un yüzündeki gülümseme bir an dondu. Ona ne zaman aşık olmuştu?

Yutkundu.

_"Ben. Ben bilmiyorum"_  dedi tereddütle. Gerçekten bilmiyordu. Kendi de bu sorunun cevabını düşünmüş ama bulamamıştı.

Sessizlik uzayınca Jongin araya girdi  _"bak bilmiyorsun işte, oysa ben biliyorum. İlk gördüğün andan beri bana aşıksın sadece kabullenmen zaman aldı."_

_"Senin boğazını sıkmamak için kendimi tutmaya çabalarken aşkımın farkına varamamışım o halde Bay Kim!"_  dedi Sehun sitemle, dudaklarında bilmiş bir sırıtma hakimdi.

_"Aşkla nefret benzer duygular, karıştırmış olmalısın. İkimizde biliyoruz ki duygularını anlamlandırmakta iyi değilsin."_

_"Bay çokbilmiş!"_  Diye tısladı Sehun dişlerinin arasından, ancak konuşmadan keyif alıyordu.

_"Endişelenmeyin Bay Oh ilk görüşte bana aşık olduğunuz aramızda sır olarak kalacak."_

_"Evet sevgilim ilk görüşte aşktı, zaten kim iki kadını aynı anda beceren bir erkek görse hemen ona aşık olur. Bilirsin bu karşı konulmaz bir şey"_  dedi ve kahkahayı patlattı.

_"Yine aynı yere döndük. Sen benden çok daha kıskançsın Oh Sehun ve unutmuyorsun da."_

_"Benim hayatımın travması da sensin demek ki."_

Sehun'un kaşları havalanmış yüzünde  _"ne yapabilirim ki"_ ifadesi hakimdi.

_"Senin sorunun da çözümün de benim bebeğim"_  deyip göz kırptı Jongin ve yeniden telefonuna geri döndü.

  
  
  
_"PİÇ 6- Karizmatik prensip sahibi işine saygılı mimar kimliği... Yarışma projesindeki tutumum hoşuna gitmiş anlaşılan Bay Oh. Beni bir öpücükle ödüllendirmek istemez misin?"_  dedi Jongin ve kalın dudaklarını büzüp diğerine doğru uzattı. Sehun yalnızca göz devirdi. Jongin beklediğini alamayınca,  _"gördün mü hiç de kötü biri değilim mesleki açıdan örnek alınacak biriyim"_ diye ekledi bilmiş bir tavırla.

_"Aynen, mesleki açıdan ama o da yalnızca tasarım konusunda..."_

_"O ne demek?"_

_"Öğrencilerini ya da birlikte çalıştığın insanları becerme konusundaki isteğinin örnek alınacak tarafı yok demek."_  Bakışlarını yoldan ayırmayan genç esmeri iğnelemekten fazlasıyla zevk alıyordu. Gerçi bu artık iğneleme değil baya üzerinde ayaklarıyla tepinmekti.

_"Ama sen en önemli detayı hep atlıyorsun. Tüm onlar senden önceydi."_

_"Ne yani? Ben senin öğrencin değil miyim ya da birlikte çalışmıyor muyuz?"_

_"Eğer dediğin gibi yapmasaydım asla birlikte olamaz, birbirimizi bulamaz ve aşksız ölürdük."_

Sehun kıkırdadı.  _"Biz birbirimizi bulmadık. Sen peşimi bırakmadın!"_

Bu kez batan iğne Jongin'in hoşuna gitmişti.  _"İstediğimi elde ederim Oh Sehun, bu sen bile olsan. Bunu sana daha önce de söylemiştim."_

Sehun gülerken göz deviriyordu. Kim Jongin asla haksız çıkmayanlardandı.

_"Beni deli gibi sevdiğin dışında ekleyecek bir şeyin yoksa diğer maddeye geçiyorum."_

_"Sizi deli gibi seviyorum Bay Kim, diğer maddeye geçebilirsiniz"_  dedi Sehun imalı bakışlarla Jongin'e gülümserken.

Jongin genç olanın bakışlarına kayıtsız kalamayıp dilini dudakları üzerinde gezdirdi. O an keşke seyir halinde olmasalardı da Sehun'u öpebilseydi.

Boğazını temizledi.  
  
  


_"PİÇ 7- Özgüveni boyunu aşmış seks tanrısı kimliği..."_  Jongin bu cümleyi okuduğunda yüzündeki çapkın gülüş iyice genişledi. Bu gece egosu başta olmak üzere hemen her konuda fazlasıyla tatmin oluyordu.  _"Seks tanrısı kimliğimin aniden çıktığını eklemişsin. O senin beni her an seksi bulduğun için olan bir şey bence ama senin kesin buna da kaçamak bir cevabın, uydurulmuş bir bahanen vardır sevgilim. Ancak biliyorsun ki bu madde süründürürken bile beni arzuladığının kanıtı."_

_"Hayır öyle bir şey demek değil o!"_

_"Yalan söyleme Sehun, beni arzuluyordun bunu gözlerinden anlayabiliyorum."_

_"O zaman gözlerim sana öyle bakmıyordu!"_

_"Emin misin?"_

_"Elbet-"_

_"Mesela ofisin balkonunda konuştuğumuz günü anımsa. Seni öpmem için yalvarıyordu bakışların."_

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. O gün gerçekten onu öpmek istemiş hatta kendi bile bu hisse inanamamıştı. Yine de bunu kabul edemezdi.  _"Sana öyle gelmiş, herkesin seni arzuladığını düşünmeye meyillisin."_

_"Arzulamıyor mu?"_

_"Arzulamaları çok mu umurunda? Git onları öp o zaman Kim Jongin! Çek şu bakışlarını üzerimden!"_  Sehun'un sesi yüksek ve vurgusu serti. Belli etmese de kıskançlık yine damarlarında geziniyordu. Lanet Kim Jongin onu her şartta delirtiyordu.  
  
  


_"Senin arzulaman benim için yeterli, başkaları umurumda değil bebeğim"_  dedi Jongin Sehun'un sinirden kızaran yanağını elinin tersiyle okşarken. Yanağından süzülen parmaklar biçimli çenede durup oradan da yavaşça adem elmasına süzülmüş ve Sehun'un o andaki yutkunmasına tanık olmuştu. Bu hareketle Jongin kahkahasına hakim olamadı.

_"Bak gördün mü? Şu dakika tek hareketimle bile beni arzuluyorsun."_

_"OOOFFF! Evet! Evet arzuluyorum. Ne var bunda?"_

Jongin'in kahkahası daha da büyüdü.  _"Bir şey yok elbette"_  dedi ve emniyet kemerini öne çekip gevşetti, oturduğu koltuktan hafifçe kalkıp Sehun'a yaklaştı.  _"Nefes aldığım her an ben de seni arzuluyorum çünkü"_  diye kulağına fısıldayıp, kulağının arkasına ıslak bir öpücük bıraktı.

Sehun irkilmişti, refleks olarak başını sağa yatırıp esmerin daha fazlasını yapmasını engelledi.

_"Bu gece benimle uyumazsın değil mi?"_  diye sordu Jongin buna çok ihtiyacı varmış numarası yaparken dudaklarını büzmüş yavru kedi bakışları atıyordu. Sehun olumsuz anlamda başını iki yana salladığında koltuğuna geri yaslandı ve diğer maddeye geçti.

     

  
  
  
_"PİÇ 8- Kendini iyi hissetmene neden olacak güçteki ilgi dolu anlayış yumağı kimliği... Aldığın nota bak! Aldatıcı olması yüksek ihtimalmiş._

_Hala böyle mi düşünüyorsun?"_

_"Evet. Her ne kadar sık olmasa da yanında insana kendini rahat hissettiren ilgili olduğun zamanlara tanık oldum."_

_"Onu sormadım. Aldatıcı olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?"_

_"Aaa yok, küçük sinsi oyunlarını saymazsak kimseyi kandırmak için çabalayacağını düşünmüyorum. Gerçekten ilgi ve sevgi dolu bir yanın var. Buna yakından şahit oluyorum zaten."_

_"Belki sadece sana karşı öyledir"_  dedi Jongin. Sesinde bir kırıklık gizliydi.

_"Benimle var olan bir şey olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Benden önce de birilerini sevdin, onlarla ilgilendin, onlara özen gösterdin, değil mi?"_

Jongin gözlerini kaçırıp yola çevirdi bakışlarını, gerçekten bir yanı öyleydi. Babası hayattayken hatta tümüyle sevgi doluydu. Ancak sonrasında olanlar içinde yaşattığı iyimser yönü kıyıya itip köşeye sıkıştırmıştı.

_"Öyle olmalı"_  dedi ve ekledi  _"senden öncesini unuttum."_

Sehun bir şeyler söylemek için ağzını açmıştı ki Jongin fırsat vermeden son maddeye geçti.

_"PİÇ 9- Sinirliyken yanına yaklaşmaya korkulan canavar kimliği..._

_Buna bir zaman aralığı tanımlamamışsın. Ne zaman böyle bir canavara dönüştüm?"_

Sehun az önceki geçiştirmeyi görmezden gelerek gülümsemeye çalıştı.  _"Ne zaman canavarlaşacağınız belli olmuyor bayım! Sinirlendiğinizde çok seksi ve arzulanası oluyorsunuz Bay Kim"_ deyip esmere göz kırptı. Az önceki burkulmayı elinden geldiğince tamir etmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin'in geçmişini deşmenin onu acıttığını bilmesine rağmen neden deştiğini kendi de anlamamış ve ortama çöken ani ağırlığı dağıtmak istemişti.

Jongin gülümsedi.  _"Biraz sinirlenmemi ister misin? Belki bir mola daha vermek istersin"_ dedi Jongin çapkın çarpık gülüşüyle.

_"Aklından bile geçirme, eve dönmeliyim. Baekhyun çoktan gelmiştir."_

_"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Artık ona söylemenin zamanı-"_

_"HAYIR!"_

Sehun'un sesi çok kararlı ve konuya ilişkin tutumu netti.

_"Hiç kimseye bir şey söylemedin değil mi?"_

Jongin bıkkınlıkla bir nefes verdi, oyuncağı elinden alınmış çocuk edasıyla  _"ondan nefret ediyorum_ " deyip kollarını göğsünde bağladı. Konuşmayacaktı işte, koltuğuna yaslandı ve yola bakmaya başladı.

_"Sana soruyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Kimseye bir şey-"_

_"Söylemedim Sehun!"_

_"İyi."_

Sehun esmerin çocuksu tafrasına bakıp gülümsedi. Belki biraz fazla sert çıkmıştı ama işini şansa ya da Jongin'in dağa taşa birlikteliklerini yazma, ilan etme merakına bırakamazdı.

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Sessizliği gelen titreşim sesi bozdu. Jongin Sehun'un rahatsız kıpırdanmasını fırsat bilip ondan önce telefonu diğerinin arka cebinden çıkardı.

Sehun'un itirazlarına ve hem direksiyon hakimiyetini koruyup hem telefonu geri alma çabalarına karşı koyarak, arabayı memnun kahkahasıyla doldurdu.

_"Byun Baekhyun seni çok seviyorum!_

_Bil bakalım bu gece kim benimle uyuyacak, kimse duymadan gizlice sevişelimci Oh Sehun?"_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kış gelince benim keyfim kaçar belki o etkiliyor belki de başka nedenler, bilmiyorum. Bir süredir yorumlara dönemiyorum üzgünüm, bunu fırsat bilip yorumsuz geçmeyin ;P En önemlisi gecikme için üzgünüm :/
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	62. 5.8 - 5/9 * Dilimin ucunda kelimeler...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Doubt - Don't Speak
> 
> "Kim olduğumuz konusunda rol yapmayı bırakmalıyım."

 

 

...

_"Byun Baekhyun seni çok seviyorum!_

_Bil bakalım bu gece kim benimle uyuyacak, kimse duymadan gizlice sevişelimci Oh Sehun?"_

Otoparktan çatı katına çıkıncaya dek asansörde nefessiz öpüşen ikili kata geldiklerinin belirtisi sabitlenmeyle birbirlerinin dudaklarından ayrılmayı başardı. Sehun'un tüm kurtulma çabalarına rağmen Jongin parmaklarını kenetlemiş diğerinin elini bırakmamak için direniyordu.

Jongin dairesinin önünde durdu  _"hadi, gel buraya!"_  diye mızmızlandı.

Sehun hala parmaklarını çekiştirirken  _"sen gir üzerimi değiştirip geleceğim dedim ya"_  diye diretti.

_"Üzerini ben zaten değiştireceğim, gel işte."_

Sehun bıkkın bir gülümseme sundu esmere ve uzanıp dudaklarından minicik öptü. Jongin'in gözleri kapanmış, elleri otomatikman ince beli kavramıştı. Sehun avuçları arasına aldığı erkeksi yüze hayranlıkla baktı. Burnunu ucunu öptü.

 _"Hemen geleceğim. Sen daha gömlek düğmelerini çözmeye başlamadan orada olurum"_  diye fısıldadı kapalı düğmelerden birini açarken.

Jongin'in itiraz edecek yanlarına felç inmişti. Uslu bir sevgili olup sevgilisini dinledi. Zorlukla kollarını ince belden çözdü ve Sehun birkaç adım uzaklaşıp kendi dairesinin giriş şifresini tuşlarken ağlamaklı gözlerle ona bakıp son defa şansını denedi. Ancak Sehun inatçı pisinin tekiydi.

 

     

...

Baekhyun yoldan geçen bir taksiye binmiş ancak aklındaki düşünce yumağı yüzünden daha fazla kapalı kalmaya dayanamamış ve kendini araçtan dışarı atmıştı. Boş caddelerin korkutuculuğuna aldırmadan yürümeye başladı, dakikalarca yürüdü. Caddenin sonundaki apartmanı gördüğünde ayaklarındaki sızıyı hissetti. Ancak aklı hala karma karışıktı. Aslında olay basitti. Sehun'u karşısına alacak özür dileyecek ve itiraf edecekti. Kelimeleri böyle art arda getirince kulağa ne kadar kolay geliyordu. Oysa doğru kelimeler onlar değildi.

_"Üzgünüm, biliyorum ilk defa birinden hoşlanıyorsun ama ben ona aşık oldum. Beni affedebilir misin?"_

Doğru kelimelerin başını hoşlanıyorsun ve aşık oldum çekiyordu. İşin daha sıkıntılı kısmı ise biz birlikteyiz demekti. Neden böyle olmuştu ki?

Apartmana yaklaştıkça terastaki hareketliliği fark etti. Gecenin kör ışığında terasta biri ya da birileri vardı. Oysa Sehun'un uyumuş olmasını ummuştu. Böylece sabah eve geldiği yalanını uydurabilirdi, ama şimdi gecenin bir yarısı neden döndüğünü nasıl açıklayacaktı? Bir an sabaha dek apartmanda beklemeyi düşündü. Ama bu mümkün değildi zaten yorgunluktan ölüyordu.

 

     

...

Jongin terasta sigarasını içerken Sehun'un dairesini de gözetlemeyi ihmal etmedi. Teras kapısının neden kilitli olduğu konusunda da yaratıcılığını kullanmış o kadar çok küfür üretmişti ki Sehun'un kilidi açtığını güçlükle duydu. Esmeri karşısında beklemeyen genç birden üzerine gelip dudaklarına yapışan sevgilisiyle irkildi. Önce onu itip kaybettiği dengesini bulmayı denediyse de diğerinin ağzındaki nikotin tadı daha cazip gelmişti. Ya da Jongin'in tadı...

Arkasında bıraktığı odanın silik ışığında kollarını esmerin boynuna doladı. Bir kolu karşıya doğru uzanırken diğer kolu esmerin boynunu sarıp kendi dirseğinde sabitlenmişti. Jongin'in parmakları arasındaki sigara yanmaya devam ederken Sehun'u ya da her hangi bir şeyi yakmamaya dikkat ederek ince beli sardı. Öpücüğün derinleşmesi gibi belindeki parmakların teninde oluşturduğu çukurları hissediyordu Sehun. Jongin dudaklarını ayırmadan gözlerini araladı, Sehun'u yavaşça çevirip masadaki küllüğe uzandı ve sigarasını söndürdü. Artık tüm parmakları o teni keşfetmeye hazırdı.

Nefes nefese dudakları ayrıldığında gözleri birleşti.  _"Uyumayacak mıyız Bay Kim?"_  diye sordu Sehun fısıltıyla. Ancak sesindeki ima uyuma eylemiyle uzaktan yakından ilişkili değildi. Jongin gülümsedi, parlayan gözlerle  _"uyuruz"_  dedi. Söylediğine kendi de pek inanmış değildi.

 

_..._

Kapının şifresini tuşlarken  _"bu gece evimde kalsam daha iyi olacak, Sehun'a da yalan söylememiş olurum"_  cümlesi yankılandı Baekhyun'un kafasında. Asıl şimdi Sehun'a yalan söylemek zorundaydı. Gecenin bir yarısı neden eve döndüğünü açıklamalıydı. Son bir umut başını usulca odanın içine uzattı. Ortam oldukça sessizdi. Ceketini asıp banyoya ilerledi. Yüzüne su çarpıp sinirinin hala geçmemesine lanet etti. Lavabonun iki yanını elleriyle kırarcasına kavrayıp aynaya doğru eğildi. Bakışları kendini bile ürkütecek kadar soğuk ve karmaşıktı. Ne yapması gerektiğini biliyor ama o karmaşık bakışlarda aradığı cesareti bulamıyordu.  _"Büyütecek ne var bunda"_  diye fısıldadı aynadaki aksine.  _"Sadece aşık oldum ve hislerim karşılıklı. Senin için elimden ne gelir ki Sehun? Chanyeol'un hislerini kontrol edemem ki!"_

Bakışları lavabonun akmakta olan musluğundan süzülen suyun akıp gittiği deliği buldu.  _"Söylemeliyim"_  dedi kendi kendine ancak bunu şu an yapmak zorunda olmayacağını düşündü. Sehun ortalıkta yoktu, uyuyor olmalıydı. Bu düşünceyle rahatladı. Banyodan çıkıp mutfağa yöneldi. Dolaptan soğuk bir bira kaptı, koridorun ışığını açıp ceketinin cebindeki sigarasını aldı. Terasta biraz soluklanmalıydı.

 

     

...

İçeri girmek yerine serin havanın ateşlerini düşürmesini tercih ettiler. Jongin arkasındaki sandalyeye oturup Sehun'u kucağına çekti. Uzun bacaklar iki yanından sallanırken ince parmaklar omuzlarına hafif hafif masaj yapıyor, dudakları ise itinayla kalın dudaklara kapanıp zaman zaman sertleşen sürtünmeler veriyordu.

Jongin'in bir eli Sehun'un belinde uzun kollu tişörtün altına geçmiş, diğeri ise arkadan siyah saç tutamlarını karıştırıp dudaklarındaki baskıyı arttırmanın, birleşimi bozmamanın derdindeydi. Sehun nefessiz kalıncaya dek bu durumdan şikayet etmezdi. Belki de böyle ölüp giderdi.

Sehun göz kapakları üzerindeki karanlığın hafifçe aydınlandığını hissetti. Jongin zihninde havai fişekler patlattığı için olduğunu düşünmeye fazla meyilliydi. Öpücüğün içinde kaybolduğunu hissediyordu. Ancak kapalı göz kapakları üzerinde hissettiği aydınlanmanın gerçekliği aniden zihninde bir cümleye karşılık geldi.

_"BAEKHYUN!"_

Sehun'un düşünmeye zamanı kalmadan Baekhyun'un sürüklediği pofuduk terliklerinin sesini duydu. Her şey çok hızlı oldu.

Masaj yapan parmaklar esmerin göğsüne inip onu kendinden ayırdı. Bütünleştiği kucaktan kalkıp Jongin'i de oturduğu yerden kaldırıp hızla terasın ucuna, köşe duvarın arkasına doğru itip panikle saklanmasını fısıldadı. Bakışlarını Jongin'den kapıya yönelttiğinde kısa olan dehşetle ona bakıyordu.

O an ikisi de şanslarına küfür ediyordu. Aralarında oluşan sessizlikte tek kelime etmeden birbirlerine baktılar. İki yakın arkadaş için fazlasıyla saçma bir andı.

_"Se-sehun..."_

Sehun deli gibi çarpan kalbinin etkisinden kurtulamadan güçlükle gülümsedi arkadaşına, istemsizce eli ensesindeki saçlara gitti. İş üzerinde yakalanmanın verdiği utanç tüm bedenini sarmış, kelimelerini rehin almıştı.

 _"Uyudun sanmıştım"_  dedi Baekhyun bakışlarını uzun olandan çekip az önce diğerinin Jongin'le öpüştüğü sandalyeye yönelirken. Üzerinden çekilen bakışları fırsat bilip ıslak dudaklarını elinin tersiyle kuruladı uzun olan.

_"Uyuyordum. Su. Su içmek için uyandım sonra işte sen gelmişsin. Geldin. Yani gel-din."_

Baekhyun yeterince kafa karışıklığıyla boğuşmuyor gibi Sehun'un saçma sapan davrandığını da fark etmişti. Tek kaşı havada tepesinde dikilen arkadaşını süzdü.

_"Yatmaya mı gidiyorsun?"_

_"E- evet"_  dedi ve dediği an pişman oldu. Jongin önündeki şişlikle duvarın köşesinden gizlice onları izliyordu. Onu orada bırakıp gitmesi doğru muydu?

_"Ama biranı içerken sana eşlik edebilirim, seni özledim."_

Mümkünmüş gibi Baekhyun'un sol kaşı biraz daha yukarı kalktı.  _"Bu sabah görüşmemize rağmen mi?"_  diye sordu.

 _"Evet! Ne zamandır birlikte bir şeyler yapmıyoruz, o yüzden bir şeyler yapmayı özledim"_  diye toparlamayı denedi Sehun.

Baekhyun anladım dercesine başını sallayıp tek dikişte birasının yarısına geldi. Bu hareketi Sehun'un içine su serpti. Ne kadar hızlı içerse o da bu ortamdan o kadar hızlı kurtulurdu. Asla sessizlikle sınanmayan ikili şu an garip bir karanlığın ortasındaydı ve bu çok rahatsız ediciydi. Ancak Baekhyun ağzını açamıyordu.

 _"Evdekiler nasıl?"_  diye sordu Sehun ortamdaki garip gerilimi dağıtmak istiyordu, ancak fazla uzun bir muhabbet başlatmamak konusunda da dikkatliydi.

Bir anlığına Baekhyun o gece ne yapmak için evde olmadığını unuttu. Sehun'un sorusunu idrak etmeye çalıştı.

_"Annen, Bora, baban?"_

_"Aaa, iyiler, bir akşam seni de bekliyorlar. Babam, annem seni özlemiş."_

Sehun duraklayıp  _"baban?"_  diye sorma gereği duydu. Bay Byun'un onun hakkındaki düşüncelerini elbette biliyor ve yine de saygısını koruyordu. Baekhyun gelen soruyla pot kırdığını fark etti. Yüz kaslarını kontrol edip dilini dişleri arasında dışarı çıkarıp sevimlilik yaparak kurtulmayı denedi. Sehun bunu fırsat bilip  _"hadi yatalım artık, yarın ders var"_ deyip gülümsediğine inandığı arkadaşının elindeki şişeyi alıp oturduğu yerden kalktı.

Baekhyun da orada kalıp konuşmak zorunda kalmaktan korktuğu için komut bekleyen asker gibi hemen ayaklandı.  _"İyi geceler"_  deyip koşar adım içeriye girdi. Sehun rahat bir nefes alıp içeri girmeye hazırlanırken köşedeki röntgenci kolunu yakalayıp sırtını kapının yanındaki duvarla buluşturdu. Tek gözü kapıda tüm bedenini diğerinin bedenine yasladı ve  _"bu geceyi telafi edeceksin Oh Sehun!"_  diye fısıldadı Jongin.

Sehun'un henüz sakinleşmeyi başarmış kalbi yine hızlandı.  _"Ben de seni seviyorum Jongin"_  diye fısıldadı kalın dudaklara ve uzanıp küçük bir öpücük verip sıkıştığı mengeneden bedenini sıyırdı.

Kim Jongin'in aklını başından almak Oh Sehun için artık bu kadar kolaydı. Giden gencin ardından yukarı kıvrılan kalın dudakların sahibi de bu gerçekle baş başaydı.

 

...

 _"Vize tarihleri belli olmuş gördünüz mü?"_  diye sordu Yeri. Baekhyun ninni niyetine dinlediği Sanat Tarihi dersinden yeni çıkmalarının verdiği baygınlıkla gerinirken bu habere pek sevinemedi. Esnemesi sona erdiğinde  _"vizeler ne çabuk geldi?"_ diye söylendi. Uykusundan hemen uyanamadığı için Sehun önden çıkarken o ayılmak için birkaç dakika etrafa boş bakışlar atmıştı. Binanın dışında dikilen Sehun'u gördü, gülümsedi. Bir yerlerde Sehun onu hep beklerdi. Bu farkındalıkla gece kalbiyle beynini birlikte bürüyen karanlığı hatırladı. Hızlı adımları yavaşladı. Bakışları yere indi, elinde olmadan dudaklarının içini kemirdi. Üst kattan inmekte olan üçlüyü gördüğünde bakışlarını kendine ait olduğunu düşündüğünden ayıramadı bir anlığına.

 _"Gelmiyor musun?"_  diye soran Johnny'nin sesiyle kendine geldiğinde  _"ben, işemeliyim!"_ deyip hızlı adımlarla tuvalete kaçtı. Yüzüne çarptığı suyun ıslattığı saç tutamlarına küfür etti. Birkaç saniye gözlerini kapatıp sakinleşmeyi denedi.  _"Sorun yok Baekkie, çözeceğim bu düğümü"_ diye geçirdi içinden. Gözlerini açtığında yüzünde yalan olduğu pek belli olmayan bir gülümseme asılıydı. Tek yapması gereken her zamanki Baekhyun olmaktı. Ancak her zamanki Baekhyun Sehun'a yalan söylemez, ondan hiçbir şeyini gizlemezdi.

 

...

Sehun dün gece hakkında Baekhyun'a bir şey sormamıştı. Neden eve döndüğünü sorgulayıp, cevaplanmak da zorlanacağı sorularla karşılaşmaya cesaret edememişti. Ama Baekhyun'la ilgili doğru olmayan bir şeyler olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Biraz geç olsa da...

Binanın dışına çıkıp merdivenlerde kısa olanı beklerken, okulun önündeki arabayı fark etti. Yolcu koltuğunda Jongin'le kendini hayal etti, gün ışığında sevişirlerse görünmeme ihtimallerinin olmadığını düşündü, dudaklarında oluşan edepsiz gülümsemeyi engelleyemedi. Bir an ciğerlerinin onun kokusuyla dolduğunu hissettiyse de bu sadece yanılgıdan ibaretti. Farkında olmadan köprücük kemiğine gitti parmakları, oradaki birkaç küçük kızarıklığı sevdi. Jongin'in diş izlerinden arda kalan minik sırdaşlarını...

Okulun önünde dikilirken arkadan Asistan Wu'nun tok sesi duyuldu. Jongin'in de onunla olduğunu tahmin etmek zor değildi.

_"Yeni sözleşme metni gelmiş."_

Sehun Asistan Wu'ya kimin cevap vereceğini beklerken kalbi ağzından çıkmak üzereydi.

 _"Önce sen bak, senin için sorun yoksa tamamdır"_  dedi Jongin.

Merdivende dikilen gencin yanından geçerken parmak uçlarını onun eli üzerinde sürüdü, dokunduğu yeri ateşe verdi. Sehun'un beklemediği anda  _"bir tura daha var mısın?"_ diye fısıldadı, bir adım önlerinde kalmış olan Chanyeol ve Kris'in duyamayacağı seviyedeki titreten sesiyle genç olanın baktığı yöndeki arabasını ve gece arabanın içinde yaşananları ima etti.

Sehun'un şaşkınlıkla açılıp kendine dönen bakışlarına çapkın sırıtmasına eklediği göz kırpmayla karşılık verdi, ardındansa hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ağır çekimde başını çevirip, adımlarını hızlandırarak diğerlerine yetişip ve onlarla konuşmaya devam etti, sanki hiç konuşmadan kopmamış gibiydi.

Sehun giden esmerin arkasından bakarken sırtına atlayan Baekhyun'la sarsıldı.

 _"Taşı beni Oh Sehun!"_  diye bağırıp kollarını Sehun'un boynuna sarmış ayaklarını yerden kesmiş gencin bağırışı okuldan çıkan herkesin olduğu gibi kalbi kırık birinin de dikkatini çekmişti.

Chanyeol Kris'in anlattıklarına başını sallarken bakışlarını arkasına çevirmekten geri kalmadı. Aradaki mesafe Baekhyun'un gülüşünü net görmek için fazla uzaktı ama kahkahalarını duymak onu biraz rahatlatmıştı. Belki de kısa olan sadece Chanyeol'a kızgındı.

Baekhyun hala Sehun'un sırtındayken Johnny hızlı adımlarla yanlarına geldi.  _"Beklettim mi?"_  Diye sordu parlayan gülümsemeyle Sehun'a bakarken. Sehun ise konuya tümüyle yabancı, hala kalp atışları normal ritmine kavuşmadığı için sersemlemiş halde  _"bekliyor muyduk?"_  diye sordu. Baekhyun Johnny'i görünce sinirini bozan düşüncelerden uzaklaşıp asıl amacına odaklanmayı akıl etti. Ancak hiç kolay olmayacaktı, sersem arkadaşının dediği yüzünden Johnyy'nin yüzündeki gülümsemenin saniye saniye solduğunu gördü. Oh Sehun'la gerçekten başı beladaydı.

Sırtında tepindiği gencin kulağını ısırıp, "beni hiç dinlemiyorsun Sehun, derste Johnny'i bekleyeceğimizi söyledim ya sana" diye cırladı. Sehun böyle bir şey olmadığına emindi, ancak az önce ağzından kaçırdıklarıyla pot kırdığını da fark etmişti. Sırtındaki yükü atıp sahte gülümsemesine eşlik eden mahcup bakışlarla "evet unutmuşum" diye mırıldandı.

Koşar adım merdivenleri inen Baekhyun'un ardından isteksiz adımlarla ilerlemeye başlayan Sehun yanında onunla konuşmaya çalışan Johnny'e silik gülümsemesiyle başını sallarken gergindi. Birazdan o, Johnny ve Baekhyun Jongin'in olduğu yere ulaşacak ve Sehun Jongin'in delici bakışlarına maruz kalacağını tahmin edebiliyordu.

 _"Umarım yalnızca bakmakla yetinir, bir aptallık yapmaz"_  diye düşündü.

Johnny konusunda onu huzursuz etmek istemiyordu, özellikle Johnny'nin geçmişte ona açıldığını söyledikten sonra. Yazın birlikte çalıştıklarını öğrendiğinde de duygularını belli etmemişti Jongin ama Sehun bu konunun esmerin canını sıktığına emindi.

Kafede ne yiyeceklerine karar vermeye çalışan Kris ve Chanyeol'un aksine esmer olan ne yiyeceğine karar vermiş gibi görünüyordu. Sehun tahmin ettiği bakışların canlısını gördüğünde esmerin duygusuz gözleri bir Sehun'a bir Johnny'e kayıyordu.

Chanyeol'un adını söylemesiyle Jongin siparişinin hazır olduğunu fark edip, bakışlarını Sehun'dan çekti, tezgahtaki tepsisini alıp hızlı adımlarla kafeden dışarıya çıktı. Ancak tepsiyi tutuşundan beyazlayan parmak boğumları o tepsinin Johnny'nin kafasıyla buluşmak için can attığını gösteriyordu. Oysa Johnny yalnızca espri yapmış ve gülerken Sehun'un omzuna elini koymuş, Jongin'in üzerindeki bakışlarının kendine dönmesine neden olmuştu. Belki Sehun bir miktar da gülmüş olabilirdi. Ancak daha sonra tehlike sınırına yakın alanda olduğunu hatırlayıp hemen yüzünü esmere dönmüş, sinirden kulaklarından duman çıkan Jongin'in ona bakmadan yanından geçip gidişine şahit olmuştu.

Kim Jongin kesinlikle bir ergen gibi kıskançtı.

 

     

...

İki grup da yemek sonrası çay, kahve keyfi yapıp sohbet ederken masaların birbirine olan yakınlığından faydalanmaya çalışan dört kişi vardı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin ve Sehun...

Öğrencilerin masası diğerine göre oldukça kalabalıktı. Kafenin bahçesindeki üç yuvarlak masayı birleştirmişler ve herkes ayrı tellerden çalıp sık kahkahalarla günlerini güzelleştiriyordu. İki kişi dışında...

Baekhyun ve Sehun her ne kadar masadakilerle ilgilendikleri izlenimi verseler de akılları, kulakları en önemlisi kalpleri arkadaki masadaydı.

_"Peki Bora, öğleden sonra sana haber vereceğim, önce incelemek istiyorum, yine benzer bir durumla karşılaşmak istemeyiz. O sorunu çözeceğiz."_

_"..."_

_"Anladım. Görüşmek üzere, Bay Byun'a saygılarımı ilet lütfen"_  dedi Kris, bir süredir devam eden telefon konuşmasının kiminle olduğu ortaya çıkmıştı.

Baekhyun ablasının adını duyunca farkında olmadan sırtını sandalyesine daha çok yaslayıp arka masaya yaklaşmaya çalıştı. Dün gece yemek esnasında Chanyeol, Bora ve babası bazı sorunlardan ve bir takım değişikliklerden bahsetmişti ancak o sırada Baekhyun ağır kıskançlık atakları geçirdiği için konu üzerinde yoğunlaşamamıştı. Chanyeol ve diğer asistanların tasarladığı projede bazı değişiklikler yapılması gerektiği dışında bir şey bilmiyordu. Asistan Wu'nun ablasına karşı ne kadar soğuk ve mesafeli olduğunu düşündü,  _"keşke Chanyeol da böyle olabilse"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Ama mümkün değildi, Chanyeol pamuk şekeri gibi bir şeydi, minik bir dil darbesine bile dayanacak gücü yoktu _. "O dil yalnızca bana ait olabilir Park Chanyeol"_ diye homurdandı Baekhyun.

Sehun yanına yerleşmiş Johnny'nin dönem projesi hakkındaki boş konuşma çabasıyla baş etmeye çalışırken sırtındaki delici bakışları hissediyordu. Ancak o bakışlarla karşılaşmaya cesareti olmadığı için yalnızca arkadan gelen konuşmaları dinlemekle yetiniyordu. Johnny eğilip Sehun'un kulağına hafta sonu için bir planı olup olmadığını sorduğunda Jongin'in yüksek sesle öksürüp boğazını temizlediğini duydu. Ardından da Baekhyun'un bir şeyler mırıldandığını fark edip hemen Johnny'den uzaklaştı ve Baekhyun'a döndü. Kalbi deli gibi atmakla kalmıyor Jongin'in bir saçmalık yapmaması için bildiği, bilmediği her dilde dua etmeye çabalıyordu.

 _"Ne? Bir şey mi dedin?"_  diye sordu Sehun imdat çığlıkları atan bakışlarla.

     

Baekhyun bir şey yapıp onu oradan kurtarmalıydı. Konuşmayı o da duymuştu arka masada ciddi bir konuşma olduğunun farkındaydı. Jongin'in konuşulan konuya mı yoksa ona mı daha çok sinirlendiğinden emin değildi ancak iki durumda da sevgilisinin canının sıkılmasını istemiyordu. Kendini bir yana bırakırsa projeyle ilgili sorunun ne olduğunu merak etmişti.

Kısa olan beklemediği yerden vuran arkadaşına tedirginlikle baktı. Gevşek ağzı yine başına bela olmuş olabilir miydi?  _"Yakalandım mı? Yakalanmamış olayım, lütfen. Lütfen. Lütfen"_  diye yalvaran iç sesini mühürlü dudakları nedeniyle sessizce başını salladığı olumsuz anlamdaki cevabı takip etti. Ya ağzına, ya kelimelerine sahip çıkmalıydı. Aslında duygularına sahip çıkmalıydı ama bunun için çok geçti, mecbur elinde kalanlara sahip çıkmak zorundaydı.

Johnny Sehun'u ikna edemeyeceğini fark ettiğinde Sehun'un üzerinden Baekhyun'a uzanıp tüm dikkatini o üçlüye vermiş esmerin de duyabileceği bir sesle  _"hafta sonu birlikte bir şeyler yapalım mı_?" diye sordu. Bu Baekhyun'un da aradığı fırsattı aslında. Sehun ve Johnny'e daha fazla ortak zaman ayarlamak iyi bir fikirdi. Henüz cevap vermeye fırsat bulamadan arka masadaki hareketliliği fark etti. Sehun heyecandan nefesini tuttuğunun farkında değildi. Yaslandığı sandalyenin arkalığında hafif bir sarsıntı hissetti. Jongin bir eliyle Sehun'un sandalyesinin sırtını kavramış sıkarken, diğer eliyle hala Sehun'un kucağınca uzanmış Baekhyun'dan cevap bekleyen Johnny'nin omzunu pek yumuşak olmayacak bir biçimde kavrayıp onu kendi sandalyesine doğru yönlendirdi.

Masaya ellerinin hareketlerinden bağımsız en sevimli gülümsemesini sunup,  _"selam arkadaşlar"_ dedi ve zaman kaybetmeden asıl meselesine döndü.  _"İstemeden kulak misafiri oldum, hafta sonu için henüz plan yapmamışsınızdır umarım Baekhyun. Bu hafta sonu ve önümüzdeki birkaç hafta sonunu ofiste olmamız gerekecek. Çok acil bir şey olmadıkça elbette"_ dedi Jongin ve bakışlarını Johnny'e çevirip  _"teklifin aciliyet içeriyor muydu?"_  diye sordu.

Johnny Jongin'in garip bakışları altında  _"hayır, sadece eğle-"_

 _"Anladım. Yazık, başka bir zaman artık ya da sen Kongre Merkezi Projesinde bizimle çalışmıyorsun değil mi? Sen planını bozma"_  deyip göz kırpıp gitti. Giden esmer arkasında 2 şoke olmuş genç, 1 de enkaz bırakmıştı.

Johnny Jongin'in kavradığı omzunu ovuştururken konuşma esnasında canının yanmadığını düşünüyor, Baekhyun ise ilk defa Jongin'in onunla ciddi bir konuda ve aşırı kibar konuşmasının şokunu yaşıyordu. Sehun mu? Sehun çoktan oturduğu yerden akıp zemine inmişti. Kim Jongin onu yok saymıştı. Onu yok saymasına rağmen onun hayatına müdahale etmekten geri kalmamıştı. Belki gerçekten hafta sonu çalışmaları gerekiyordu ancak bunu daha sonra da söyleyebilirdi. Johnny'nin omzunu göçertmeden ya da özellikle Baekhyun'a yönelik sormadan.

 

...

 _"Asistan Kim'in neyi var?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun öğleden sonraki dersten çıkıp eve dönerken. Sehun omuz silkip umursamadığını ima etse de esmer olan aklından hiç çıkmamıştı. "Ne kadar da kıskanç bir şapşal" diye düşünmeden edemiyordu Sehun. Johnny'yle olmak istese zaten olurdu. Hatta yıllar önce olurdu. Jongin'in yaptığı sadece saçmalıktı.

_"Okula ilk geldiği zaman göre oldukça değişti aslında, bugün benimle konuşurken ne kadar ciddiydi fark ettin mi?"_

_"Bilmem"_  dedi Sehun konun bir an önce kapanmasını dileyerek. Ama sormazsa içi rahat etmeyecekti.

_"Etkilendin mi? Uzun süredir ağzından adını duymayınca ona olan aşkının bittiğini düşünmüştüm."_

Baekhyun yapmacık bir sırıtmayla  _"saçmalama ona aşık falan değildim. Sadece sevişilebilir bulmuştum"_  dedi.

Sehun'un istemsizce kalkan kaşı ve sorgular bakışlarıyla gözlerini yoldan ayırmayan genci süzdü. Ciddi olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Jongin'i sevişilebilir bulması gerçekten sorun değildi ki onu öyle bulmayan insanın nefes aldığından şüphe etmek gerekirdi.

 _"Asıl senin neyin var? Bir süredir farklısın. Proje çalışıyorsun, okula düzenli gidiyorsun, hatta Chanyeol'la ders çalışma işini bile aksatmıyorsun. En son ne zaman biriyle yattığını bile bilmiyorum, hayatımın senin yatak hikayelerinle geçtiğini düşünürsek bu... Garip"_  dedi ve yolcu koltuğunda geri gidip sırtını kapıya yasladı. Parmaklarıyla önünde haç yapıp  _"git buradan adi şeytan, çık Baekkie'min içinden"_  diye bağırıp abartılı bir kahkaha attı. Tüm bunlar Jongin hakkındaki gerçek duygu ve düşüncelerini örtmekten başka bir şey değildi. Öğlen yemeğinde olanlardan sonra Jongin'i görmemişti ve bir şekilde evde olmasını onunla konuşmayı diliyordu.

Baekhyun Sehun'un abartının dibini sıyırmış en klişe figüran oscarını hak ettiğine gülüp  _"büyüyorum"_  diye cevap verdi ve cevabın yeterli olmasını diledi. Sehun anladığını belli ederek başını sallayıp koltuğuna geri yerleşti. Ancak Baekhyun aklına yeni düşen fikri ortalığa salıp Sehun'u paçasından tutuşturmamıştı, henüz.

_"Kim Jongin diyordum. O, sence... Bora'ya çok uygun değil mi? İkisi de uslanmaz, ikisi de laf anlamaz, ikisi de iş kolik. Yani birlikte iyi bir çift olabileceklerini düşünüyorum."_

İşte Sehun bunu hiç beklemiyordu. Sonuna dek açılmış gözlerle Baekhyun'a baktı. Ciddi olup olmadığını anlamaya çalıştı.  _"Bu Byun'lar benden ne istiyor"_ diye isyan ederek kendini arabadan atmaması için bir neden yoktu. İlk şok dalgasını atlattıktan sonra  _"Jongin'e yani Asistan Kim'e güvenileceğini sanmıyorum. Ablan sonuçta ona neden bunu yapasın ki? Hem kendi seçebilir. Kendi kararı olmalı."_

_"Onun aşık olup evleneceğine inanıyor musun sen? Annemle babam onun için birini seçmiş gibi görünüyor."_

_Kim?"_

Baekhyun söyleyip söylememekte tereddüt etti. Kaçamak bakışlarla Sehun'u süzdü.  _"Chanyeol"_  dedi. Sehun biraz rahatlamıştı.

_"Peki Bora ne diyor bu seçime?"_

_"Bilmiyorum ama duygusal anlamda bir şeyler hissettiğini düşünmüyorum. Hem onlar çok farklı. Yani olmaz. Bora birlikte olmak için aşık olmaya, sevmeye ihtiyaç duyan biri değil, hiç olmadı. Onun kafasındaki eş başarılı olsun, adı duyulmuş olsun ve onun yanında destek olsun, güçlü olsun yeterli."_

Sehun birkaç saniye bakışlarını sıkışan trafikte dolaştırdı.  _"Seni rahatsız eden ne Baekhyun?"_  diye sordu soğuk kanlılıkla. Sesi Baekhyun'u titretmişti. Bu soruya cevap veremezdi. Aslında yaptığı saçmalıktı. Sehun'un Chanyeol'a karşı olan duygularından yararlanıp Bora'yı Jongin'e yamamasına yardım edeceğini ummuştu.  _"Nasıl bir buz kalıbıysa hiç açık vermiyor"_  diye geçirdi içinden ve  _"ikisi de sevdiğim insanlar mutsuz olmalarını istemiyorum sadece"_ diyebildi.

_"Hangi dediğine şaşıracağımı şaşırdım. Chanyeol'un sevdiğin insanlar listesine girmiş olmasına mı, ablanın Jongin'le mutlu olacağına inanmana mı?"_

     

Sehun Baekhyun'un aklındaki Jongin düşüncesini çıkarmak için ağzını açtığında Baek  _"en iyi kurtuluş kaçmaktır"_  diye düşünüp,  _"gece Luhan'la takılacaktık, gelecek misin?"_  diye sordu alakasızca. Sehun iyice aptallaşmıştı.

_"Evde işlerim var. Proje çalışacağım."_

_"Anladım. Ben seni burada bıraksam sorun olur mu? Bu trafikte geç kalacağım sanırım."_

_"Bu kıyafetle, hatta eyelinerın olmadan mı dışarı çıkacaksın Baek?"_

_"Luhan'dan hallederim."_

Sehun kısa bir süre Baekhyun'a baktı. Ardından  _"garipsin Baek, bu garipliğin canımı sıkmaya başladı. Kendini hazır hissettiğinde konuşalım"_  dedi. Arabadan tam ineceği sırada aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi döndü ve ekledi.

_"Jongin meselesini de çıkar kafandan. Bora yetişkin bir kadın kimle birlikte olmak istediğine karar verebilir."_

Sehun arabadan inip yürümeye başladığında Jongin'i yumuşatma dileğinin yanına bir de Baekhyun'un aklından esmerin uçup gitmesi eklenmişti. Yapması gereken onca şey vardı ve o bu saçmalıklarla uğraşıyordu.

 

     

...

Kris Bora'nın gönderdiği sözleşme metnini inceleyip imzalaması için Jongin'in masasına bıraktı. Yeni oluşan durum nedeniyle okulun temin ettiği ofis bir süre daha kullanılacaktı. Yardım için belki 1-2 kişiye ihtiyaç duyulabilirdi çünkü Jongin, tasarımında yapılacak değişiklikler yerine tek katlı ve birbirinden bağımsız kitleler halinde araziye dağıtılmış tekil yapılarla çalışmaktan yanaydı. Yarışma projesinde izlenen yoldan tamamen farklı bir dilde ve bunu anlayan gözlere anlatabilecek nitelikte yeni bir dokunuşla Bay Yoo Dae'nin isteğini yapmayı planlıyordu. Ancak bu konuda yapılan zorlamayı sindiremediği için çizmek istemiyor, taslaklara bile bakmayı reddediyordu. Jongin inat ederse Bay Yoo'nun istediği birimleri normal inşaat planına entegre edip uygulanmasında sorunlar yaşanabilirdi. Dün Jongin'in kafede Baekhyun ve Sehun'u hafta sonu için ofise çağırdığını duymuştu ancak başka hala Profesöre durumu bildirmemişlerdi, başka birine daha ihityaçları olacak mı bunu kesinleştirmeleri gerekiyordu.

_"Ofisteyim, gelecek misin?"_

_"Uyuyorum Kris."_

_"Jongin daha ne kadar bahanelere sığınacaksın? Gel ve şu sözleşmeyi imzalayalım, çalışma planını halledelim. Chanyeol öğleden önce burada olacak sen de öyle olsan iyi olur. İki hafta önce birlikte çalışacağımız öğrencileri Profesör Park'a bildirmemiz gerekiyordu, yapılacak pek iş yok diye gereksiz gördük. Ama artık yapılacak işler var. Kimlerle çalışacaksak-"_

_"Ne demek kimlerle çalışacaksak? Sehun'la çalışacağız. Bu zaten net değil mi?"_

Sehun, adını duyduğunda kafasına dek çekilmiş çarşafın altından çıkıp tek gözünü açarak odanın içinde gezinen esmere baktı. Çıplak esmere...

 _"Ya Baekhyun?"_  Diye sordu Kris, telefonun diğer ucundan.

Jongin omzuyla kulağı arasına telefonunu sıkıştırıp fırlattığı yerden aldığı bol uzun şortu bacaklarından geçirmeye çalışırken,  _"onu unutmuşum. Bir de Baekhyun var doğru"_ diye yanıtladı, kızgın ve iri olanı.

_"Başka birini daha istiyor muyuz? Süre çok kısa, benim tezle ilgili pek sorunum yok ama senin tez-"_

_"Hayır Kris, başkasına gerek yok."_

Sehun tam yeniden örtüyü başından yukarıya çekmişken duyduğu Baekhyun ismiyle birlikte yattığı yerden kalkıp yatakta oturur pozisyona geçti ve konuşmayı anlamaya çalışan meraklı bakışlarını esmere dikti. Jongin Sehun'un bu yavru köpek haline gülümsemeden edemedi. Yaklaşıp boştaki eliyle Sehun'un çenesini kavradı usulca kurumuş dudaklarına önce küçük bir öpücük bıraktı ancak yetmemiş olacak ki alt dudağını dudakları arasına alıp birkaç saniyeliğine emdi ve yeniden serbest bırakıp, telefondaki kişiye umursamaz hımlamalar vererek mutfağa yöneldi. Sehun ise sabah öpücüğüyle kapanan gözlerini açmamış dudaklarından ayrılmış olmasına rağmen ağzına yayılan esmerin tadıyla gülümseyip bedenini yeniden sırt üstü yatağa bırakmıştı. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	63. 5.9 - 5/9 * Su Lekeleri (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - 24/7  
> "Kafamın içinde çakılıp kaldın...  
> ...Sadece seni düşünüyorum 7 gün 24 saat.  
> ...Gün ne ki, bir an bile dayanamadan seni özlüyorum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UYARI: Yer yer cinsel içerik dozunda dalgalanmalar olacak, dozu aşan kesitlerin başında ve sonunda uyarı notları var isteyenler o bölümleri atlayabilir.   
> İyi okumalar ❣️

 

       

...  
Sehun arabadan inip yürümeye başladığında Jongin'i yumuşatma dileğinin yanına bir de Baekhyun'un aklından esmerin uçup gitmesi eklenmişti. Yapması gereken onca şey vardı ve o bu saçmalıklarla uğraşıyordu _._

Jongin'in kapısının önünde durakladı. Eve gelip gelmediğini bile bilmiyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kapıyı tıklattı. Ancak içerden ses gelmeyince kendi dairesine geçti. Onu kafasından biraz olsun atıp projesine odaklansa hiç fena olmayacaktı. Hala projeye dair aklında bir şey yoktu.

Üzerini değiştirdi, kahvesini alıp çizim masasının başına geçti. Bunu haftalar önce yapmalıydı aslında. Masaya yerleştirdiği boş eskiz kağıdına baktı. Kömür kalemi eline aldı. İlk çizimleri net çizgiler oluşturmayan kalın uçlu kömür kalemlerle yapmayı severdi. Attığı her çizgi ona benzersiz görünürdü. Seçtiği araziyi düşündü. Proje konusunu cezaevi olarak belirlemişti haftalar önce. Aklında hiçbir şey yokken bu seçimi yapmış olmasını kendini özgür hissetmemesine bağlanabilirdi. Gözünün önüne gelen geniş düzlük ve o düzlükte yeşermiş otların sonbaharla sarıya çalan tonlarını düşündü. Birilerini belki de haklı olması halinde bile cezalandırıyor olma fikri düştü aklına. Belki de asla affedilemeyecek suçların bedellerini ödemesi gereken insanlar olacaktı onun hikayesinde. Tek çizgi çizemeden kalemi bırakıp sigarasını aldı ve terasa yöneldi. Sıkışmışlık hissi onu sardığında yaptığını yaptı, açık havaya çıktı. Ağır ağır yerini karanlığa bırakan soluk güneşi izledi. O an aklında Jongin yoktu. Sadece suçlar, cezalar ve bedeller üzerine hissettiği buruklukla baş başaydı. Gün tamamen geceye döndüğünde Sehun'un yiten umutlara dair tutunacak bir dalı oluşmuştu. Gece, karanlık insanın başını yastığa koyduğu an yaptığı iç hesaplaşma...

Zaman kaybetmeden çizim masasının başına geçti. Sığ gölde çıplak ellerle yakaladığı bir balığı, konsepti vardı artık. Işıksız!

Bir bedel ödenecekse bu, varlığı çoğu zaman umursanmayan, insanlar farkında olmadan yararlandıkları gün ışığıydı. Proje arazisindeki o sonsuz düzlüğün toprak altına müdahale edecekti. İdari birimler ve tutuklu yakınlarının kullanımına açık mekanlar dışında tüm yapıyı toprak altına gömecekti.  _"Çok fazla kesit çıkacak"_  dedi kendi kendine. Projesinin zengin görünüşleri olmayacaktı ancak kesitleri düşündükçe içinde bir şeyler kaynamaya başlıyordu, heyecanı yüzünde geniş bir gülümseme oluşmasına imkan verdi. Bilgisayarını açtı ve müzik listesini işler hale getirdi.

Kurgusu biraz acımasız duruyordu. İnsanları diri diri toprağa gömmekten farksızdı yaptığı, ancak acımasız olduğu kadar net ve sağlam bir dayanaktı. Ayrıca kademeli olarak iyileştirilebilecek, yapının ihtiyaçlar doğrultusunda toprak üzerinde devamlılığını sağlamaya da olanak veren bir kurguydu aklındaki.

Arazinin en yüksek noktasında konumlanan simgesel bir gözetleme kulesi canlandı gözlerinin önünde. Kotları kontrol edip kule için konumu belirledi ve kulenin referans ettiği noktadan dallanıp araziye yayılacak yapının fonksiyon şemasını oluşturmaya başladı.

Kaç saat kendini kaybetmişçesine projesiyle ilgilendi bilmiyordu. Hırslı çalışması terastaki hareketliliği fark edince bölündü.

Bakışları terasa yöneldiğinde perdenin arkasından korkuluklara yaslanmış esmeri gördü. Normal şartlarda Jongin'in çoktan onların dairesine gelip onu taciz etmeye başlaması gerekirdi ama gündüz okuldaki soğuk tavrı buna engel olmuş olmalıydı.  _"Belki de ben yanına gitmeliyim"_  diye düşündü. Saate baktı, Baekhyun'un dönmesi için saat fazla erkendi. Biraz daha zamanım var diye düşünüp çizimine döndü. Aklındakileri kaybetmeden kağıda dökmek istiyordu hem saat ilerlediğinde Jongin'in ona karşı dayanımının düşeceğine, kızgınlığının hafifleyeceğine inanıyordu. Bir şey yapmamıştı ama yine de içi rahat değildi.

       

...  
Baekhyun aklındaki milyon saçma düşünceyle Luhan'ın dairesinde, diğerinin telefon konuşmasının bitmesini bekliyordu. Elbise dolabını talan edip bedenine zırh gibi yapışan kıyafetlere bürünmüş, arkadaşıyla aynı beden olmanın tadını çıkardığını söylemek yanlış olmazdı. Bara geçmek için saat erkendi ama Baekhyun beklemekten çok sıkılmıştı. Özellikle aklındaki düşünceler yüzünden sıkıntısı git gide büyüyordu. Bu gece tanımadığı birinin yanında uyumayı istiyordu içten içe. Chanyeol'a aşık olmadığını kendine ispatlarsa ortada sorun kalmayacaktı. Sehun'a bir açıklama yapmayacak, Chanyeol'dan önceki Baekhyun olacaktı. Gerçi en son böyle salak bir plan yaptığında Jongin diye Chanyeol'la seviştiği gibi de bir yaşanmışlık vardı.  _"Plan yapmaktan vazgeçmeliyim belki de"_  dedi kendi kendine.

_"Kris bizimle gelse senin için sorun olur mu?"_

Baekhyun boş gözlerle Luhan'a baktı.

_"Yalnız oluruz sanıyordum."_

Sesindeki kırgınlığı saklama gereği duymamıştı. O kafa dağıtıp, Chanyeol'dan kurtulmaya çalıştıkça Chanyeol'a dair olan girdiler peşinden geliyordu.

_"Şu birlikte çalıştığınız proje yüzünden gerilmiş, biraz rahatlaması fena olmaz diye düşündüm. Ama senin için sorunsa-"_

_"Hayır, sorun değil. Ben kendi işime bakarım, siz de..."_  Baekhyun cümlesini tamamlamasa da Luhan arkadaşının imasını anlamıştı.   
  


...  
Sehun gece yarısına doğru tutulmuş sırtını esnetti. Saatin ne kadar hızlı geçtiğini fark etmemişti. Sandalyesinden kalkıp tek dal sigarasıyla terasa çıktı. Endişeli gözleri yan dairedeki endişe kaynağını görmek için diğer dairenin penceresinde gezinirken, esmerin çalışma masasındaki kitap yığınını gördü. " _Çalışıyor muydu? Ne çalışıyor."_  Diye mırıldandı.

Jongin telefonla konuşurken elindeki kahve bardağıyla mutfaktan çıkıp çalışma masasına döndü. Sehun pencereden biraz uzaklaştı, fark edilmek istemiyordu. Esmer genç gerçekten keyifsiz görünüyordu. Sehun'un bilmediği bir şeyler olduğu ortadaydı. İçeri girmekle, onu rahat bırakıp çalışmasına izin vermek arasında kaldıysa da gözlerini ondan ayıramadı. Yazıcıdan aldığı boş kağıt üzerine hızlıca aldığı notları merak etti. Kitap yığını arasından seçip aldığı 4. Kitabın daha önceden işaretlenmiş bir yerini açıp, not almaya devam etti. Durağan bir çalışma gibi görünürken ani bir hareketle Jongin elindeki kalemi masaya atıp, iki elini saçları arasına daldırdı. Bedeni oturduğu sandalyede yay gibi gerilmiş, başı geriye doğru esnemiş, yüzünde Sehun'un anlamlandıramadığı bir çıkmazın ibareleri vardı.

 _"Bunun sorunu ne?"_  Diye geçirdi içinden. Eli teras kapısının kolunu kavramak üzereyken Jongin hızla oturduğu yerden kalkıp banyoya yöneldi. Odadaki ağır hava Sehun'un araladığı kapıyla biraz olsun dağıldı. Usulca içeri süzüldü genç olan. Çalışma masasına yaklaştığında Jongin'in sorumlu oldukları projeyle uğraşmadığını fark etti. Not kağıtlarına dokunmadan göz gezdirdi. Görebildiği kadarıyla her kağıdın bir köşesinde aynı tarih yazılıydı. Not gibi değil de daha çok karalama gibiydi. Yaklaşık 3 hafta sonrasının tarihi...

Son yazdığı kağıdı eline aldı. Art arda yazılmış cümlelerin aynı olduğunu fark etti. Jongin geleneksel yapım tekniklerinin geliştirilmesi üzerine yetersizlikler konusunda bir şeyler araştırıyordu. Ancak aradığını bulamamış ki aynı soru cümlesiyle kağıdın yarısını doldurmuştu. Sehun onun bu konu hakkında bir çalışması olduğundan habersizdi. Hatta onun her hangi bir konu hakkında çalıştığını bile bilmiyordu. Oysa Jongin uzaktan bile olsa onun projelerini, derslerini takip edip, Sehun istemese de dersleri hakkında onunla konuşmayı deniyordu.

 _"Aferin Sehun çok ilgili bir erkek arkadaşsın!"_  Diye kızdı kendine.

Onu görmeden önce kendi adına endişeliydi, ancak şimdi Jongin'in başka konularda da canını sıkan şeyler olduğunu öğrenmiş, endişesi iyice artmıştı. Ne yapacağını bilemez halde masanın başında dikilirken giriş kapısının yanındaki aynaya kaydı gözleri. Ne yapması gerektiğini düşündü kısa bir an ve teslim olmayı seçti. Aksi halde kafasında kurgulayıp olmayan şeyleri olmuş kabul edebilirdi, bunu yapmaya fazla meyilliydi.

Terasa çıkıp elindeki sigarayı yaktı ve Baekhyun'u aradı. Kısa olanın sesi keyifsiz gelse de bu gece gelmeyeceğini öğrendikten sonra telefonu kapattı. Önceliği sevgilisinin sorunlarıyla ilgilenmekti. Baekhyun'a daha sonra dönecekti. Jongin'in dairesine tekrar döndüğünde esmerin hala banyoda olduğunu ve içeriden gelen su sesini fark etti. O an aklına kendince dahiyane bir fikir geldi. Esmerin asla hayır diyemeyeceği, hatta ona olan sinirini ve diğer tüm sorunları kısa süreliğine de olsa unutturabileceğine inandığı bir fikir. Sessiz adımlarla banyonun kapısına ilerledi, derin bir nefes alıp kapı kolunu usulca açtı. Banyoda oluşmuş buhar ve buharın içinde görünür olmuş sakin melodilerin arasında Jongin'in küvetin kenarına dayadığı başını ve kapalı gözlerini fark etti. Soyunmaya zamanı olmadı, diğeri onun varlığını fark etmeden küvete yaklaştı ve sıcak suya usulca daldırdığı ayağından yayılan hisle tüm bedeni titredi. Aynı anda esmerin açılan gözleri karışındaki manzaraya şaşırmakla meşguldü. Sehun hiçbir şey söylemeden üzerindeki kıyafetlerle küvetin içine girip Jongin'in karşısına otururken, Jongin nefesini tutmuş ağır ağır Sehun'un suyla buluşan bedenini izliyordu. Üzerindeki bol tişört ıslandıkça Sehun'un hareketinden daha hızlı yukarılara ulaşan ıslaklıkla tenine yapışan kumaşa karşı anlamsız bir kıskançlık duyuyordu. Çatılı kaşları, karşısındaki gencin sanki son derece sıradan bir şey yapıyormuş gibi doğal hareketleri ile yavaş yavaş rahatladı. Uzun bacaklarını biraz toplayıp Sehun'un da oturmasına fırsat tanıdı. O an aklına gelmese de daha sonra ikisinin de sığabileceği büyüklükte bir duş teknesi almış olduğu için takdir edilmeyi hak etmişti.  
  


...  
Baekhyun pistte dans edenlerin üzerinde gezdirdi bakışlarını. Lanet müzik o kadar yüksekti ki kendi düşüncelerini bile duyamıyordu. Bu iyi olandı, kötü olansa Luhan'ın tuvalete gitmesinin ardından Asistan Wu'yla masada yalnız kalmış olmasıydı.  _"Luhan bunda ne buluyor, ölümüne sıkıcı... Vücudu iyi ama... Yine de çok sıkıcı, buzluk suratlı_ " diye iç geçirip göz devirdi. Kris ise sarhoş gencin hızla değişen mimiklerine gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Dışarı çıkmayı sevmese de o gece gerçekten Luhan'la birlikte olmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Ancak Luhan yanında promosyonunu getirmişti.

Arkadaşının masaya dönmesinin ardından Baekhyun işemesi gerektiğini söyledi, evet aynen böyle söyledi. Ancak ayakta güçlükle durma ihtimali nedeniyle Luhan onu yalnız göndermedi.

 _"İsterseniz sonra da eve dönelim"_  diye önerdi Kris. Baekhyun'un ani ve net itirazıyla kıçını kaldırmaya fırsat bulamadığı koltuğa geri bıraktı. Bu gecenin kolay olmayacağını fark ettiği an işte tam o andı ve Kris geceyi kendi adına nasıl kolaylaştıracağını biliyordu.

Müzik sisteminin kafayı en az becerdiği alana doğru gitti ve Chanyeol'u aradı. Sanki sadece Luhan'ın tuvaletten çıkmasını bekliyormuş gibi davranıp, sevgilisinin arkadaşının daha ne kadar onlara yük olacağımdan yakındı. Chanyeol başta konuya ilgisiz kalıp dinliyormuş gibi yapsa da konunun Luhan'ın arkadaşı olduğunu duyunca Kris'e dikkat kesildi. Kendini tutamayıp  _"Baekhyun mu?"_  Diye sordu. Aldığı olumlu cevap sonrasında çoktan arabasına atlayıp Kris'in verdiği adrese doğru yola çıkmıştı. Baekhyun tuvalet dönüşü masaya geçmek yerine barmenle takılmayı seçti. O masada Kris varken kimse onlardan tarafa bakmıyor gibiydi, bu da Baekhyun'un işine gelmiyordu. Etrafa attığı  _"hanginizle yatsam"_  bakışları henüz hedef belirleyemeden yanındaki tabureye yerleşen iri bedenle irkildi.

_"Çok bekletmedim umarım."_

_"Kimseyi beklemiyordum."_

_"Birini arıyor gibiydi bakışların, ben de daha fazla güzel gözlerin yorulmasın dedim."_

Baekhyun gözlerini devirmeyi denedi ki bu bile o an için zor geldi. Devrilen gözleri başının dönmesine neden oluyordu. Hızla boşalttığı shot bardağını barmene uzattı.

_"Vicdanınla yaptığın hesaplaşma bitti galiba, onu kutlamaya mı geldin? Eğer öyleyse yanılmışsın hala senin yüzünden insanlara yalan söylüyorum. Git buradan!"_

Dolu bardak geldiğinde Chanyeol ondan önce davranıp içmesini engelledi.

_"Seni almaya geldim."_

_"Seninle gelmeyeceğim Chanyeol. Beni ve minik bardağımı rahat bırak!"_  Deyip Chanyeol'un parmakları arasındaki bardağı almayı denedi kısa olan. Ancak başarılı olamadı.

_"Bak, özür dilerim tamam mı? Fazla ileri gittim."_

_"Evet fazla ileri gittin, şimdi de buradan git. Görüşümü kapatıyorsun"_  dedi Baekhyun Chanyeol'un arkasında kalan kalabalık gruptaki en iri yapılı gence çapkın bir gülümseme ve göz kırpma vermeden hemen önce.

Chanyeol kısılmış gözlerle önce Baekhyun'a ardından da o gülümsemeyi sahiplenebileceğini düşünen iri yapılı gence baktı. Sonrası ise Baekhyun'un takip edebileceğinden hızlı gelişti.

Baekhyun bar tezgahında sahipsiz kalan bardağı parmakları arasına alıp kafasına dikerken, Chanyeol'un bardağı neden bıraktığını sorgulamadı. Diktiği bardağı indirdiğinde ise ne Chanyeol yanındaydı ne de gülümsediği genç az önceki yerindeydi. Ortamda bir karmaşa hakimdi. Baekhyun henüz ne olduğunu çözemeden Luhan elindeki parayı hızla ahşap tezgaha çarpıp Baekhyun'un kolundan kavrayarak onu dışarı sürükledi.

_"Kalk gidiyoruz!"_

Baekhyun ağzını açmaya bile fırsat bulamadan savrularak çıkışa doğru götürülürken hayal gibi gelen o sahneye tanık oldu. Chanyeol birinin üzerine çıkmış yüzünü dağıtıyordu. Ve tanrı Baekhyun'un gözlerine filtre uygulamadıysa o yüzü dağılan genç az önce iş attığı gençti.  
  


...  
Jongin bakışlarını Sehun'un hafif kızarmış yanaklarında gezdirdi. Genç olan yaptığı hareketin sorumluluğunu almaktan kaçıyor, bakışlarını Jongin'in gözleri dışında her yerde dolaştırıyordu. Bir ara iç sesiyle konuşması o kadar artmıştı ki kendi banyolarının da bu kadar büyük olup olmadığını düşünürken buldu kendini. Jongin bakışlarını ondan çekmeden suyun altındaki beyaz ayak bileğine pantolonun üzerinden yavaşça masaj yapıyordu. Sehun esmerin her dokunuşuyla olduğu gibi bununla da gerildi.

Suyun içinde önünde birleştirdiği ellerinin parmaklarıyla oynayıp suyun üzerinde baloncuklar yapmakla meşgulken ayak bileğinde hissettiği sıkı tutuşun bir çağrı olduğunu anladı. Esmerin isteğine itaat edip bakışlarını ona ulaştırdı. Jongin'in ifadesi daha yumuşaktı ancak hala yüzünde her zamanki gülümseme yer edinememişti. Sehun boğazını temizledi.  _"Yanında olmamı istemiyorsan gidebilirim"_  dedi tereddütle. Bacaklarından birini kalkacakmış gibi hareketlendirdiğinde Jongin diğer bileğini yakalayıp engelledi.

 _"İstemiyorsan gidebilirsin"_  dedi.

_"İstemiyorum. Yani gitmeyi..."_

Jongin sonunda gülümsedi. Ama gülüşü hızla kayboldu.

_"Bugün için... Benimle ilgili bir durum yok gerçekten. Ben sadece oradaydım. Johnny'ye yakın değilim ya da ona karşı-"_

Jongin yaslandığı yerden sırtını ayırıp Sehun'a yaklaştı. Genç olanın bacakları arasına oturup yüzünü elleri arasına aldı.  _"Biliyorum"_  deyip aralık dudaklara minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Islanan saç tutamlarını geriye itti, bakışlarını yüzünün her noktasında gezdirip  _"sen çekimine kapılanı farkında olmadan sürükleyen küçük bir gezegensin. İçin o kadar renkli ki renklerinin yansımasından kendi gözlerin kamaşıyor ve göremiyorsun. Ama sana bakanlar daha ne kadar renklisin diye merak ediyor. Dışının çekimine karşı koyamadıkları yetmiyor içini de ele geçirmek istiyorlar._

_İçinin öldürücü güzellikte olduğunu tahmin etseler bile bunu arzuluyorlar._

_Korkuyorum ya öğrenirlerse diye, için dışından daha güzel ve bunu öğrenirlerse seni bırakmazlar, ben gibi seni hiçbir şeyle paylaşamazlar._

_Kendilerinden bile kıskanırlar. Benim gibi..."_

Sehun Jongin'in dolan gözlerine baktı. Konuşurken sesi titrememişti ancak şimdi göz bebekleri kıpır kıpır biriken damlayı dışarıya vermemek için çabalıyordu.  _"Her yeni gün seni daha fazla sevmek ne kadar zor tahmin bile edemezsin. Gözlerim kapalıyken hayalin yapışık göz kapaklarımda ama açtığımda yok oluyor. Uyanmak istemiyorum yanımda olmayacaksın diye. Bu doğru değil biliyorum ama baş edemiyorum bu aşkla."_

Sehun sırtını küvetten ayırdı, uzanıp Jongin'in dudaklarına kapandı. Duyduklarından en ufak bir şüphesi yoktu. Jongin'i anlıyordu çünkü benzer hisleri vardı. Ancak Sehun'un o hislere ek bir de güvensizliği vardı. Çok fazla ilişkisi olmamıştı ama iyi bir dinleyiciydi. Böyle aşkları dinlemiş, okumuştu. Hiçbir şey mükemmel olamazdı, hiçbir aşk, hiçbir Jongin.

 _"Seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun değil mi?"_  diye sordu. Jongin'in kalbine bu kadar yük olmayı hiç istememişti. Karşısındaki Jongin'i tanımıyordu. Onun babasının ölümüyle netleşen süreçten öncesine ait olduğunu bilemezdi. Heejin'den öncesine...

Hayran bakışlarına sıcak bir gülümseme yerleşti.  _"Biliyorum"_  diye fısıldadı.  _"Ama bilmek yetmiyor, o hisle çevrilmeye açım."_

**Not: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı.**

Esmer olanın bakışları ince dudaklara indi ardından hemen diğerinin gözlerime çıktı. Elleri Sehun'un ıslak tişörtünün eteğini kavradı. Yavaşça yukarı sıyırıp çıkardı. Dudaklarını açığa çıkan köprücük kemiğine bastırdı. Kolları onun için yaratılmış ince bele dolandı. Tüy gibi hafif olduğuna inandığı genci kucağına çekti. Sehun bacaklarını açıp kendine ayrılan yere konumlandığında Jongin'den yukarda kalmıştı. Kollarını esmerin boynuna doladı. Başını siyah saçlara gömdü. Islak tutamların yüzünü yalamasına izin verdi. Jongin ufak öpücüklerle beyaz tene olan özlemini dindirmeye çalışırken bir eli Sehun'un ensesine yöneldi, diğeri beliyle kalçası arasında suyu yarıyordu. Sehun esmere sürtünmekten kendini alamadı. Jongin penisine değen ıslak sert kumaşın altındaki ereksiyon halindeki penisi hissettiğinde dişleri arasındaki göğüs ucunu bırakıp inlemekten kendini alamadı.

Sehun siyah tutamlar arasındaki parmaklarıyla esmerin saçlarını kavrayıp başını geriye vermesini sağladı ve inleyen kalın dudakları kendi dudaklarıyla örttü. Dili esmerin ağzının içinde kayıp yönünü kaybetmiş haldeyken pütürlü dille buluştu. Dişler hissetti dili üzerinde, kalın dudakların onu zapt ettiğini... Jongin onu içine çektikçe esmerin boynuna doladığı kolları diğerini daha sıkı sarmaya, ayrılmamak üzere bir olmaya zorluyordu. Nefesi olup içine girmek oralarda bir yerlere saklanıp ondan kopmamak gibi imkansız hisler kontrolünü ele geçiriyordu.

Dudakları ayrıldığında ikisi de nefes nefese kalmış ancak doyumsuzlukları ağır bastığı için tekrar birbirlerini kavramışlardı. Her öpücük Sehun'un hareketsizliğini sınıyordu. Daha çok onu hissetme arzusuyla doluyor, bunun için altındaki bedeni zorluyordu. Jongin Sehun'un pantolonunun arka kısmından elini sokmayı başarsa da hareket etmesi imkansızdı. Islak kumaş Jongin'e karşı savaş ilan etmiş,  _"Sehun benim"_  dercesine sahibinin bedenini savunuyordu. Genç olan Jongin'in alt dudağını dişleri arasına sıkıştırıp, geri çekilirken kendiyle birlikte çekti hafifçe ve istemeyerek ayrıldı şişmiş et parçasından. Jongin gözlerini Sehun'dan ayıramıyordu. Kucağındaki bedenin çok yavaş hareketlerle ayağa kalkıp, tepesinde utanmaz bakışlarla dikilmesine tanık oldu. Sehun'un arsız yanı tetiklenmiş olmalıydı. Yüzüne hücum eden ateşi görmezden geldi. İnce uzun parmakları pantolonunun düğmesini açarken dişlerini dudağına geçirmiş esmere kimin kime ait olduğunu göstereceğini anlatmaya çalışıyordu.

Jongin oturduğu yerden biraz geriye kayıp Sehun'un sunduğu küçük gösteri için yer açtı. Ancak genç olan fazla yavaştı. Jongin dayanamayıp pantolonu kemerinden kavradı. Yavaş yavaş aşağı çekerken Sehun'un göbek deliğine üfledi karın kaslarının irkilmeyle gerilmesi ve duyulan küçük kıkırtı aklındaki tüm olumsuzlukların üzerini örttü. Sadece o ve Sehun vardı artık, geriye kalanlar onunlayken hep olduğu gibi çok uzaktaydı. Çamaşırın kemerini de pantolonla birlikte sıyırırken açığa çıkan tene minik öpücükler sundu. Sehun'un önünde dizleri üzerine çökmüş mükemmelliği adına ona sahip olduğu her şeyi sunmaya hazırdı. Pantolondan kurtulmalarının ardından Sehun'un oturmasına fırsat tanımadı. Erkeksi parmakları diğerinin üst baldırlarını kavradı. Sıcak sudan çıkan benden üşümek yerine yanıyordu. Penisi esmerin sıcak ağzı içinde hareket ettiğinde tutunacak yer aradı kendine. Gözleri kapanmış baş dönmesine benzer bir dengesizlik bedenine yayılmıştı. Denge neydi, nasıl sağlanırdı şu an buna cevap verecek fonksiyonlu bir beyni yoktu. Yavaşça geriye kaçmayı denedi. Baldırlarındaki eller kaçışını yarıda kesti. Yine de Sehun kendine tutunacak yer bulduğu için şanslıydı. Banyonun duvarı şu an hayata tutunduğu soğuk arkadaşıydı. Diğer eli ise Jongin'in saçları arasındaki yerini almıştı. Onu geri itmekle kasıklarına daha fazla bastırmak arasında gelip gidiyordu.

Sert duvarı parmakları arasına alıp sıkmayı, düşmeyeceğine inanmayı çok istese de göz kamaştıran ışığa doğru düşüyordu. Esmer onu ağzının derinliklerine kabul ettikçe aklı çıkıyor, kasılmalar bedenine dalga dalga yayılıyordu. Başı duvardan destek aldığı kolu üzerine devrildi. Gözleri kapalı dudakları aralıktı. Sık nefesine karışan iniltileri banyonun duvarlarına çarpıp yükselerek kulaklarına dönüyordu. Kalçasını sıkan elleri hissetti. Kaçma isteğini bastırıp kasıklarını daha fazla ona itti. Esmer olan hiç boşluk vermeden Sehun'u kabul ederken kasılmalarının sıklaştığını anlayıp elinin altındaki dolgun eti daha sert yoğurdu. Ardından tek eliyle ağzındaki uzunluğu çıkarıp kavradı. Sevgilisinin istediği ritmi böyle yakalamak daha kolaydı. Sehun'un daha fazla kendini tutması imkansızdı. Şiddetli sarsıntılarla rahatlarken Jongin'in tenine saçılan sıcak menilerden esmer olan hiç rahatsız değildi. Sehun'un zevk alıyor olması, yüzünün aldığı o kasılması, dişlerinin arasından kaçan tıslamayla karışık anlamsız heceler fazlasıyla hoşuna gidiyordu.

Sehun duvardan destek aldığı koluna başını gömmüş, aşağıda oluşan manzaraya bakmadan önce nefesinin düzene girmesini bekledi. Ancak esmerin sabrı da tükenmişti. Elleri yeniden Sehun'un kalça yanaklarına oradan da olmak istediği derinliğe doğru yavaş hareketlerle varlığını hissettirdi. Az önce bedeninden ayrılan zevk dalgasının yerini yeniden ufak kasılmalar aldı. Ancak bu tepkiseldi. Ona ait olmayan parçanın ona ait olma çabasını anlıyordu. Başını yasladığı kolundan çekip gözlerine odaklanmış esmere baktı. Kalçasını ellerinden kurtarıp eğildi ve ona küçük sayılmayacak bir öpücük verdi. Bacaklarını esmerin iki yanına yerleştirip kucağına oturdu. Kalçasının altındaki sertliği hissetmemek mümkün değildi. Jongin'in kalın dudaklarını dişledi. Bunu yaparken diğerine sürtünmeyi de ihmal etmedi. Ancak esmer daha fazla bekleyemezdi. Sehun'un leğen kemiğini sertçe kavrayıp onu kasığına bastırdı. Genç olandan muzip bir kıkırtı duyuldu. Oturduğu yeri ayarlayıp kendi yavaşça esmerin erekte olmuş penisine itti. Su istediğini almasına çok yardımcı oluyordu. Kalçasını yavaşça kaldırdı ve yeniden itti. Hareketleri esmer olanı çıldırtacak kadar yavaştı. Jongin aldığı zevkten vazgeçemediğinden hızlanması için bir şey yapamıyordu. Sadece aşağı yukarı hareket eden kalçanın iki yanına yerleştirdiği ellerinin baskısı artıyor, parmaklarını beyaz tene saplamak istercesine tuttuğu yeri sıkıyordu. Sehun küvetin iki yanına yerleştirdiği ellerinden destek alırken Jongin sırtını geri yasladı. Başı geriye düştü, gözleri kapandı. Sevgilisini onu sürerken izlemek istese bile bedeniyle onu hissetmeyi seçti. Sehun her hareketi ile değişen esmer yüzdeki ifadelerden gözlerini ayırmıyordu. Ona aşık olduğu kulaklarında yankılanıyor, yetmiyor titreme tüm bedenini sarıyordu. Kalçasını esmere bastırırken kırışan göz kenarları, aralanan dudakları iştahını kabartıyordu. Özellikle Jongin'in dudaklarını dişlemesi... Sehun'u dürtüsel olarak o dudaklara kapanmaya itiyor, kendine karşı savaş vermesine neden oluyordu. Jongin'in şişen göğüs kafesine indirdi ellerini. Parmaklarını yetişebildiği yere dek uzattı, kasılan bedeni usulca okşayıp yavaş dokunuşlarını esmerin teninden ayırıp kendi bacaklarına getirdi. Jongin teninden ayrılan dokunuşla başını kaldırıp gözlerini sorgularcasına Sehun'a çevirdi. Bu da genç olanın istediğiydi. Elleri bacaklarının üzerinde bedenini geriye doğru esnetip keskin çene hattını, Jongin'i ona susatacak olan beyaz boynu ortaya çıkardı. Bu arada hareketleri de hızlanmıştı. Jongin doğrulacak gücü bulduğunda Sehun'un gerilmiş bedenine doğru hamle yaptı. Başını su seviyesini değiştiren göğse yaslayıp diliyle ıslak yerlerin kendi ıslaklığına bulandığından emin oldu. Sehun tutturduğu ritimden memnundu. Duruşundan rahatsızlık duyana dek böyle devam etmeyi düşündüyse de kısa bir süre sonra kendini Jongin'in kontrolüne bırakmak zorunda kaldı. Esmer olan sıkıca sardığı bedeni arzuları doğrultusunda kaldırıp yeniden kendine bastırırken ağzından kaçanları duymaktan uzaktı. Gerçi duysa da aralarından anlaşılır bir şey yoktu.

Sehun banyoya gelip kıyafetleriyle onun üzerine oturduğu pozisyondaki halini tekrar aldığında artık aralarında engel yoktu ve kalçası sadece Jongin'in direktifleriyle hareket eder haldeydi. Esmer olanın gittikçe artan hızı, sıklaşan nefesi ve kasılması sona yaklaştığını ikisine de belli ediyordu. Çok geçmeden Sehun içinde kendine yer edinememiş sıcaklığı hissetti. Jongin'in hareketleri yavaşladı, kolları gevşedi. Sırtı yeniden küvetin arkalığıyla buluştu. Sehun kendi hareket özgürlüğünü kazandığında birkaç defa daha kalçasını kaldırıp esmerin boşalmaya devam eden penisine itti. Ardından ona ait olmayan uzunluğu serbest bırakıp Jongin'in üzerine uzandı. Başını diğerinin omzuna yaslayıp çenesinin hemen altını usulca öptü. Yukarı doğru kıvrılan dudağı fark ettiğinde aynı yeri tekrar öptü. Jongin başını çevirip ince dudakları dudaklarının arasına aldı. Yorgun ama güzel bir öpücük sonrası bir süre daha kendilerine buladıkları suyun içinde uzanmaya devam ettiler.

**Not: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü.**   
  


       

Sehun Jongin'in köprücük kemiğinden süzülen su damlasını gözleriyle takip ederken  _"canını sıkan başka konular var değil mi?"_  Diye mırıldandı. Jongin başta bunun bir soru olduğunu algılayamamış, sıcak su ve kollarındaki mükemmellik tanımının etkisi mayışmasına neden olmuştu. Sehun'un yaslandığı omuzdan başını kaldırıp yüzüne baktığını hissedince cevap beklediğini anladı. Bir kaç saniye düşündükten sonra _"var birkaç sorun, ama halledeceğim"_ dedi.

_"Yardım edebileceğim bir şeyler var mı?"_

_"Sonsuza dek benimle bu şekilde kalman çok yardımcı olur aslında"_  deyip kıkırdayarak dudaklarını Sehun'un siyah tutamlarına bastırdı. Diğeri ciddiye alınmamaktan hoşlanmamıştı. Beline sarılı kollardan kurtulmaya çalışıp ondan uzaklaşmayı denedi.

_"Bende hata, beni ciddiye almadığını unutmuşum."_

Jongin yeniden göğsüne bastırdı homurdanan sevgilisini  _"seni ciddiye almamak değil bu"_  dedi oldukça sakin bir tonda  _"senin de canını sıkmak istemiyorum sadece."_

_"Senin için sorun olan benim için de sorundur."_

_"Ama senin için sorun olan benim için sorun olmuyor Oh Sehun! Projenle ilgili sıkıntından konuşmama bile izin vermiyorsun."_

_"O konu farklı, hem ben hallettim onu."_

_"Vaaaay! Devlet sırrı tasarımına dair bir şeyler oluşturdun yani."_

Sehun yaslandığı yerden kalkıp, Jongin'in gözlerine baktı. Kendinden emin bir şekilde  _"ne sandın? Elbette hallettim."_

Jongin karşısındaki sevimliliğe kayıtsız kalamayıp burnunun ucuna bir öpücük bıraktı  _"işte benim sevgilim! Ama dediğin senin için de geçerli seni üzen, sıkan ne varsa benimle paylaşmanı istiyorum. Benden saklayacak bir şeyin olmamalı."_

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırıp huysuzca  _"senin de öyle"_  deyip omuz silkti. Jongin'in gülüşü yüzüne yayıldı. Ancak o gülüşte biraz da olsa rahatsız edici şeyler gizliydi. Sehun bu ayrıntıyı kaçırmadı.

_"Söyle bana, sorun ne? Yarışma projesiyle ilgili yolunda gitmeyen şeyler olduğunu duydum zaten."_

_"O da var."_

_"Başka ne var?"_

_"Seni bir ergen gibi kıskanıyorum senin de söylediğin gibi."_

Sehun gözlerini devirdi  _"bana bilmediğim şeyi söyleyin Bay Kim!"_

_"Vizelerden sonra..._

_Bir süre burada olmayacağım."_

Sehun kuşkulu bakışlarla esmeri süzdü.

_"Tezimle ilgili birkaç seminere ve atölyeye (workshop) katılmam gerekiyor. Japonya'da..."_

Sehun'un içinde minik bir burkulma oldu. Her gün görüşmeseler bile birbirlerinin yan dairede olduğunu bilmek farklıydı.

 _"Sorun bu mu?"_  Diye sordu gülümsemeye çalışarak. Jongin zaten iyi bir psikolojide değilken bu konunun onu da üzdüğünü belli edemezdi.

Esmer olan tepkisizce Sehun'a baktı.

_"Ne kadar sürecek peki?"_

_"Çalışma gruplarından görüştüğüm birkaç kişi programın 2 aya yayıldığından bahsetti. Yapılan çalışmaların sonuçlarını gün gün izlemek ve sonucu alabilmek için böyle bir süre gerektiğini tahmin ediyordum. Ama başkasından duyunca sinir bozucu oluyor."_

_"2 aya yakın..."_  Diye mırıldandı Sehun şimdi gülümsemeye çalışmak daha zordu.

_"Gitmemeyi düşünüyorum ama..."_

_"Saçmalama! 2 ay ne kadar zor olabilir ki? Hem benim de proje teslimine dek pek zamanım yok, biliyorsun daha yeni bir konsept sahibi olabildim"_  dedi Sehun kendini yarı azarlayarak.

Jongin'in gülen gözlerinde şimdiden oluşmaya başlamış özlem kırıntıları geziyordu.

_"Beni özlemeyecek misin?"_

Sehun'un gülümsemesi bile soluktu  _"çok"_  diye cevap verdi.

Jongin sıkıca sarıldı üzerindeki bedene, tüm kokusunu içine çekmek istercesine derin bir nefes aldı  _"senden uzakta nasıl nefes alacağım ben?"_

Bir süre daha sıkıca sarılı halde kalan ikili soğumaya başlayan su nedeniyle oturdukları yerden kalkıp hızlıca birbirlerinin saçını yıkayıp bedenini köpükledikten sonra az önceki hüznü dağıtan kahkahalarla yatağa yöneldiler. Nemli bedenleri yatak çarşafını ıslatırken bedenlerinin sıcaklığını paylaşıp nereye denk geldiği belli olmayan küçük öpücüklere saklandılar. Jongin Sehun'la uyumak konusunda ısrar etmedi, Sehun teklif beklemedi. Yanındayken özlediği adamdan uzak kalmak zorunda olduğu düşüncesi yeterince üzücüydü. Fırsatı varken her aldığı nefesi onunla paylaşmaktan kaçınmayacaktı.

Bedeli ne olursa olsun...  
  


...  
Rüya olup olmadığını anlamlandıramadığı telefon sesiyle gözlerini daha sıkı kapattı. Onu sıcak tutan kabuğun usulca kırılıp yavaşça ondan uzaklaştığını hissetti. Üşüdü.

Ardından Jongin'in sesi duyuldu. Sonra kendi adını duydu o dudaklardan daha sonra da Baekhyun'un adını...

Yatakta oturup neler olduğunu anlamayı denedi. Kısık gözlerinin arasından ona doğru gülerek gelen esmeri gördü ve ardından dudaklarındaki baskıyla gülümsemeyi denedi, alt dudağını esmerin dudakları arasından kurtardığında tam anlamıyla gülümseyebildi. Gece konuşulanlar henüz zihninde gizlendiği yerden çıkmamıştı ve Sehun esmerin kokusuna bulandığı sabahın tadını çıkarıyordu. Kalbinde su lekelerinin verdiği mutlulukla tattığı öpücük sonrası yeniden sırt üstü yatağa düştü.   
  


...  
Kris kendi kendini eğlendirmeyi biliyordu. O sabah onun dışındaki herkes ofise geç kalmıştı. Baekhyun'un nerede olduğunu biliyor, Sehun'un ise nerede olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. Özellikle bir gün önce öğle arasında Jongin'i ele geçiren kıskançlığıyla okuldakilere ve özellikle Sehun'a olan tavrı düşünülünce...

Jongin'in yalan söylemek için çırpındığını hayal etmek hoşuna gidiyordu.

_"Sehun ve Baekhyun da henüz gelmedi. Nerde bunlar? Bu ne sorumsuzluk? Belki de yanlış seçimler yaptın!"_

_"Sehun yatakta, daha yeni uyandı."_

Kris duyduğu cümlenin altını oymayı düşündüyse de Jongin buna fırsat tanımadı.  _"Yeni uyanmıştır, giyinip bakarım. Evdeyse onu da getiririm"_

 _"Getirirsin getirirsin"_  dedi Kris imalı imalı. Yüzündeki sırıtma görülmeye değerdi.  _"Baekhyun'u da getirmeyi unutma, bulursan."_  
  


       

...  
Jongin Sehun'un konuşmayı daha doğrusu kırdığı potu duyup duymadığını kontrol etti.  _"Hala üzerine atlayıp tırnaklarıyla beni parçalamaya çalışmadığına göre duymamış"_  diye düşünüp yatakta uzanan sevgilisinin üzerine boylu boyunca yattı.

_"Dün size sabah ofiste olunacak demedim mi?"_

Sehun üzerindeki ağırlıkla ezilirken burnunun ucunda duran esmerin yüzüne umursamaz bir kahkaha attı.

 _"Hayır Bay Kim. Dün benimle muhatap olmadınız, aradığınız öğrenci Byun Baekhyun olmalı, ben görmezden gelinen Oh Sehun"_  deyip üzerindeki bedeni yatağa devirdi. Jongin'in üzerine tırmanıp henüz iliklenmemiş pantolondan göz kırpan iç çamaşırı içindeki erkekliğinin üzerine yerleşti.

Jongin kalçasını Sehun'un çıplaklığına doğru itip, yarı erekte olmuş penisini dolgun kalçaya bastırdı ve  _"sizi görmezden gelmek mümkün mü Bay Oh?"_  diye arsız bir imayla sordu.

İkisi de birbirine doyamıyordu.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	64. 6.0 - 5/9 * Bir İtiraf & Bir Baskın

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - With You
> 
> "Her ama her gün seni izleyen ben ve bana bakan sen...
> 
> Ayna gibi, ufak mimiklerimden konuşma tarzıma kadar beni tamamiyle hisset.
> 
> Git gide tek bir bütün haline gelen sen ve ben...
> 
> Senin dünyanda nasıl biri olduğumu merak ediyorum.
> 
> Alışkanlık gibi senin gözbebeklerinde kendimi arayıp duruyorum."

 

       

...

Baekhyun Luhan'ın çekiştirmesiyle barın dışına çıktığında arkalarında bıraktıkları gürültüyle bir anlığına rahatladı. Ancak bu rahatlama çok kısa sürdü. Gözünün önüne gelen görüntü rahatlatıcı olmaktan uzaktı. Chanyeol, onun Channie'si, sıcak kalpli yumuşacık sevgilisi az önce birinin yüzünü dağıtıyordu. Baekhyun düşünmeden Luhan'ın elinden kurtulup bara dönmeyi denedi. Neyse ki Luhan ona göre daha az içmişti de Baekhyun'u kontrol edebildi.

_"Bırak!"_

_"Saçmalama nereye gidiyorsun aptal?"_

_"Chanyeol'u görmedin mi? Kavga ediyor, onu oradan çıkarmalıyım."_

_"Geri zekalı Chanyeol'u kurtarmak sana mı kaldı? Sen kendini ne sanıyorsun içince, süper kahraman falan mı? O süperliğin sadece yatakta işe yarar gel buraya!"_

Luhan güçlükle Baekhyun'u kaldırıma oturup iki kolunu etrafına dolayarak sabitlemeye çalıştı. Ancak Baekhyun çok inatçıydı.

 _"Anlamıyorsun! Bırak! Bırak bana ihtiyacı var!"_  Baekhyun son cümleyi yalvarır gibi söylemiş süzülen gözyaşları da Luhan'ı ayrıca şoke etmişti.

_"Tanrım! İnanamıyorum, Baek kendine gel!"_

_"Lulu ne olur bırak, gitmem lazım. Benim yüzümden... Orada ona bir şey olursa ne yaparım ben?"_

_"Sen ne saçmalıyorsun, ne senin yüzünden?"_

_"Ben kışkırttım, sinirlenmiştim. O da sinir olsun istedim."_

_"Ne alakan var senin onunla?"_

_"Chanyeol benim sevgilim geri zekalı, sadece sinir olsun istemiştim. Bir dolu adamın içine dalıp kendini öldürtsün istememiştim."_

_"NE?"_

_"Onu kurtarmalıyım, bırak!"_

Baekhyun Luhan'ın şaşkınlığından yararlanıp kollarından kurtuldu ve süratle barın kapısına doğru hamle yaptı. İçeri gireceği sıradan kapıdan çıkan Chanyeol ve Kris Baekhyun'u engelledi. Ağlayan gözlerle karşısında gördüğü iri bedene sımsıkı sarılıp  _"ölmemişsin"_  dediğinde. Chanyeol patlamış dudağına rağmen salak gibi gülüp kollarını minik bedene sardı.  _"Hayır, ölmedim şapşal."_

Kris arabayı kullanırken Luhan yüzündeki sırıtmayı silemiyordu. Özellikle Baekhyun'un arabanın arkasına Chanyeol'un kollarında kaybolup günah çıkarma seansları bitmek bilmezken. Kris, Chanyeol'un ciddi bir yaralanması olmadığını düşündüğünden ikiliyi evlerine bırakmayı teklif ettiyse de Baekhyun şiddetle karşı çıkıp kendilerini hastaneye bıraktırdı. Kris kalıp bekleyecekken çakırkeyif Baekhyun onları kovar gibi hastaneden attı. Chanyeol'un bu halde olması onun suçuydu, başka kimsenin gecesini berbat etmeye gerek yoktu. Luhan sevgilisini Baekhyun'la baş edemeyeceği konusunda uyarıp, onu dinlemelerini söyledi ve oradan ayrıldılar.

Hastane dönüşü Baekhyun minik bedenini Chanyeol'un kolunun altına sokup onu taşımayı denerken uzun olan diğerine yük olmadan bunu yapmasına izin verdi. Baekhyun'un bu ilgili hali çok hoşuna gitmişti ve bundan sonuna dek yararlanacaktı. Ayrıca ilişkilerinin Kris ve Luhan'a itiraf edilmiş olması da mutlu olması için başka bir nedendi.

Baekhyun uzun olanın küçük berelerine pek gerekli olmasa da pansuman yaparken yüzünün aldığı şekiller Chanyeol'u gülümsetiyor, onu kolları arasına alıp, sıkıştırıp büzülmüş dudaklarını, sıkıntıyla şişen yanaklarını ısırmamak için kendiyle mücadele etmesine neden oluyordu. Baekhyun Chanyeol'un patlamış kaşına atılmış dikişi incelerken  _"iz kalmaz değil mi"_  diye mırıldandı.

_"Kalırsa beni sevmez misin?"_

Baekhyun gözyaşlarının hücum ettiği bakışlarını Chanyeol'un gözlerine çevirdi  _"kendimi asla affetmem"_  dedi.

Chanyeol daha fazla dayanamadı, sızlayan dudağına aldırmadan Baekhyun'u öptü. Nefesi diğerinin ıslak yüzünü yalarken  _"söyleme böyle, ben kendimi tutamadığım için o yara oldu. Senin suçun değil. Ama iyi ki kendimi tutamadım da şu an kollarımdasın. İyi ki kendimi tutamadım da benim için hissettiklerini gördüm. Umarım o iz kalır ve ben de aynaya her baktığımda beni önemsediğini hatırlarım"_  dedi. Ardından uzandığı koltukta yer açıp Baekhyun'un yanına uzanmasını işaret etti. Kısa olan buruk bir gülümsemeyle sevgilisinin yanına uzanıp kucağına sokuldu. İkisi de gerçekte alkol ve sigara kokuyordu ancak hissettikleri şey sadece aşkın gökkuşağı kokusuydu.  
  
  


       

  
  
  
...

Yataktan kalkmak zor olmuştu ancak yol boyunca Sehun'un çenesini çekmek daha zordu.  _"Kris neden onu da getirmesini söylemişti; Kris bir şey mi biliyordu; Aramızdakiler bilinmesin dedikçe neden böyle davranıyorsun"_  ve buna benzer bir dolu kuruntu cümlesiyle yol boyunca Jongin'i bezdirmişti. Sonunda esmer olan   _"çeneni kapatmanın yollarını biliyorum Oh Sehun biraz daha devam edersen nerede olduğumuzu umursamadan o yöntemleri kullanacağım"_  diye gürledi. Sehun esmerin bakışlarından şaka yapmadığını anladı da yolun son 6 dakikası susmayı seçti. İkili arabadan inerken yanlarına yanaşan motosikletin hiç yabancı olmadığını fark ettiler. Motosikletin arkasına konumlanmış küçük bedenin de yabancı olmadığını ilk fark eden ise Sehun'du.

Kaskın arkasındaki ürkek genç Sehun'un ne olduğunu anlamlandıramayan bakışlarını gördüğünde kaskatı kesildi. İlk yaptığı Chanyeol'un beline sarılmış kollarını hızla çekip kendini bulunduğu konumdan kurtarmak oldu. Başındaki kaskı çıkarmadan boğuk çıkan sesiyle  _"Sehun! Günaydın!"_  diyerek diğerinin boynuna atladı. Panikten ne yaptığını bilmediği açıktı. Jongin imalı bir sırıtmayla Chanyeol'a bakarken diğeri sevgilisinin aralıksız dün geceye dair uydurma şeyler anlatmasını içindeki burkulmayla izliyordu.

Chan kaskını çıkardığında Jongin'in yüzündeki sırıtma kahkahaya dönüştü.

 _"Dudağına ne oldu?"_  diye sordu kahkahaları arasında. Yaklaşıp arkadaşının yara bere içindeki yüzünü inceledi.

 _"Dudağındakini haşin bir öpücük olarak düşünüyordum ama kaşını patlatacak kadar ne yaşadınız siz?"_  Diye fısıldadı arkadaşının yüzüne pişkinlikle sırıtırken.

 _"Öyle bir şey değil, seni geri zekalı!"_  Diye tısladı Chanyeol dişlerinin arasından. Baekhyun'a doğru hamle yapacakken durdu ve Jongin'e  _"şu sersemin kafasındaki kaskı çıkarır mısın, kıçını kurtarmak için saçmalarken boğulacak"_ deyip gözleriyle Baekhyun'u işaret etti.

Kendi gidip kaskı çıkarırsa Baekhyun'un üzerine sıçrayıp bana dokunma Sehun anlayacak tafralarını çekeceğini biliyordu. Dün gece yeterince hareketli zaman geçirmiş Kris'in aramasıyla uyandığında ise başındaki ağrının sanki asla geçmeyecekmiş gibi kepçe kulakları arasına yerleştiğini hissetmişti.

Jongin Baekhyun'a yaklaşıp habersizce kafasındaki kaskı yukarı çekti. Baekhyun  _"oooh! Neler oluyor? Aaah temiz hava!"_ Deyip Jongin'e şaşkınlıkla karışık minnet dolu bakışlar attı ve kaldığı yerden Sehun'a durumu açıklamaya devam etti.

_"Luhan'ın evinden çıktım ama araba kullanmak istemedim. Şanslıyım ki metro istasyonuna giderken Bay Park'a rastladım."_

Chanyeol içinden  _"Bay Park"_  diye geçirip hayal kırıklığı dolu bakışlarını etrafta gezdirirken hıhladı. Jongin Baekhyun'un yalan söylerken ki inanmışlığından etkilenmişti. Kısa olan bu konuda gerçekten iyiydi. Neredeyse onu bile ikna edecekti, tabii Chanyeol'un şekilden şekle girdiğini görmemiş olsaydı.

Baekhyun Chanyeol'a asla Bay Park demezdi. Şüpheli bakışlarla kısa olanı süzdü Sehun. Ardından sessizce kıkırdayan Jongin'e kaydı bakışları. Erkek arkadaşı içinde bulundukları durumdan neden bu kadar zevk alıyormuş gibi görünüyordu?

 _"Pislik beni düşürdüğü durumdan ne kadar da memnun"_  diye düşündü ve ardından panikle açıklama yapıyor olması gereken kişi olduğunu fark etti.

 _"Biz de asansörde karşılaştık. Bay Kim kibarlık yapıp beni getirmeyi teklif etti"_  dedi Sehun Baekhyun'u kolundan tutmuş Jongin'den uzaklaşabilmek adına ofise doğru sürüklerken. Ne Baekhyun ne de Sehun diğerinin ne anlattığıyla ilgilenmiyordu. Tek dertleri kendi kıçlarını kurtarmaktı. Chanyeol yalnızca Baekhyun'un çırpınışları için endişeliyken, Jongin ortamdan aşırı keyif almış, kendine sinirlendiğine emin olduğu sevgilisini ilk fırsatta sıkıştırmayı planlıyordu. Sehun kesinlikle yalan söyleyemiyor, tereddütle dudaklarını dişleyip kulaklarına dek kızarıyordu. Jongin o bebek poposu yanakları sıkıştırıp dişlenen dudakları dudaklarına hapsetmek için deli oluyordu.   
  
  


       

  
  
  
...

Yeni çalışma düzeni hazırlandıktan sonra sıra çalışma programını yapmaya gelmişti. Jongin uzun sayılacak bir süre Japonya'da olacağı için proje konusunda belli başlı kararların verilmesi, vizelerin ardından da çizime başlanması gerekiyordu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun detayları alıp birlikte çalışma imkanı yaratırken, mekan çözümleri Sehun'a kalmıştı. Jongin ve Kris vizelere dek kitle dağılımını yapacak Jongin gittikten sonra da Kris Sehun'la paralel çalışacaktı. Kaba hatlarıyla program yapılırken Sehun çalan telefonu yüzünden odadan çıkıp mutfağa geçti.

Arayan kız kardeşiydi. Sanna Sehun'un ne zaman eve geleceğine dair şeyler sorup onu özlediğini söyledi. Sehun uzun süredir kardeşiyle konuşmamıştı. Annesiyle konuşmaları da  bu aralar çok kısa sürüyor, sağlık durumlarını, günlük işlerini sorup kapatıyordu. Annesi oğluyla yaptığı eş, dost dedikodularına bir süredir değinmiyordu. Sanna'ya vizelerden sonra birkaç günlüğüne geleceğinin sözünü verip huzurla telefonu kapattı. Arkasını döndüğünde esmer olanla burun buruna geldi. Jongin düşünmeden kollarını Sehun'un ince beline sarıp dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bıraktı. Sehun yaklaşan ayak seslerini duyup kendini Jongin'in kollarından kurtarıp su ısıtıcıyı kaptığı gibi doldurmak üzere harekete geçti. Söz konusu Sehun olunca kahve her zaman geçerli bir bahane olurdu. Baekhyun mutfağa girip Sehun'u ve kolları göğsünde bağlı duvara yaslanmış arkadaşını izleyen Jongin'i gördü. Esmerin tuvalete gittiğini düşünmüş, Sehun'un telefon yüzünden toplantıdan çıktığı için bir sorun olup olmadığını merak etmişti. Jongin'in sinsi bakışlarını görmezden gelirse her şey normal görünüyordu.

_"Annen mi aradı?"_

_"Sanna, eve ne zaman gideceğimi soruyor."_

_"Ne zaman gideceksin?"_

Bu konu Baekhyun'u Sehun'un tahmininden daha çok ilgilendiriyordu. Chanyeol'u yatağına atmak istemesinin nesi yanlıştı?

_"Vizelerden sonra birkaç günlüğüne giderim diye düşünüyorum ama çalışma programımıza da bağlı."_

_"Ailesini görmesinde bir sakınca var mı Asistan Kim?"_  Diye sordu Baekhyun Jongin'e. Konuşmalarını bu kadar dikkatli dinlediği için esmerden rahatsız olmuştu _. "Bu pislik benim bebeğimin peşinde olmasın sakın"_  diye düşünmeden edemedi o an. Eğer öyleyse Sehun'u uyarmalıydı.  _"Senin için daha farklı planlarım var pislik, uslu dur ve ablama layık ol"_  diye geçirdi içinden sorgular bakışlarla Jongin'i süzerken.

 _"Sorun olacağını sanmıyorum, elbette ailenizi görmeye gideceksiniz. Sehun'un işi aksatmadığını geçen dönemden biliyorum zaten. Senin de özverili davranacağına eminim"_  deyip mutfaktan çıktı Jongin.

_"Bu hep bu kadar sinir bozucu muydu?"_

Baekhyun'un söylediği Sehun'u güldürdü.  _"Evet, hep böyleydi ve böyle olmaktan da vazgeçeceğini sanmıyorum."_

_"Gerçekten çok sabırlısın değil mi benim minik Sehunniem."_

Kollarını arkadan Sehun'un beline sarıp başını sırtına yasladı.

Jongin sanki bir şey unutmuş gibi mutfağa geri döndüğünde yüksek sesle boğazını temizledi. Sehun'un bakışları esmere döndüğünde az önce onu öpen adamdan eser yoktu. Baekhyun'u tutup balkondan sallasa Sehun kesinlikle şaşırmazdı.

 _"Bölmüyorum umarım. Bizim için de kahve yapabilir misin diyecektim, tabii işiniz bitince"_  dedi, son cümleyi parmağıyla onları işaret ederek söylemişti. Sehun giden esmerin ardından gülmemek için dudaklarını ısırırken Baekhyun fısıltı halinde küfürlerini sıralamaya başlamıştı.

_"Bir de daha dün ne kadar kibar diye düşündüm. Onu bırak tanrı diyordum ben buna. Bok yesin! Şeytan parçası, kendini beğenmiş piçin imalarına bak!"_

_"Kim Jongin işte de ve geç Baekkie, o da böyle biri."_

_"Mutfağa girdiğimde duvara yaslanmış seni izliyordu ki bence kesin kıçına bakıyordu."_

Sehun bunun olası olduğunu bilse de itiraz etti.

_"Abartma Baek."_

_"Kesin senin masum, dolgun, mükemmel kıvrımlı, güneş görmemiş, bakir kıçının peşinde."_

_"Hey! Hey! Neden ayrıntıya giriyorsun? Hem yoktur öyle bir şey."_

Sehun Baekhyun'un yanılgılarına gülmemeye çalışırken karın kasları kasılmıştı. Hiçbir şey, özellikle Sehun'un o dolgun kıçı artık masum değildi, tıpkı Sehun gibi... 

_"Ortamda seks çağrısı varsa bunu anlayacak olan son kişi bile değilsin Sehun. Sus!_

_Ben anlarım. Bu pislik senin kıymetlinin peşinde, elimi çabuk tutmalıyım. Bir an önce Bora'yla arasını yapmam şart oldu."_

Sehun itiraz edecekken Baekhyun'un alev almış gibi odaya yönelmesiyle yalnızca arkasından bakakalmıştı. Bu hızlı hamlenin nedenini ise odaya döndüğünde anladı. Baekhyun çoktan Sehun'un çalışma masası ile Jongin'in masası arasına kendininkini yerleştirmiş hatta yetmemiş Jongin'in diğer yanına da Bora için bir masa koydurmuştu. Hoş, ne Jongin ne Bora ofiste çok bulunmayacaktı ama Baekhyun gerçekten fenaydı.   
  
  


       

  
  
  
...

 _"Asistan Kim'in Kongre Merkezi projesinin revize sürecine katılamayacak olduğunu önceden bilseydim, masa yerleşimi konusunda o kadar cırlamazdım"_  dedi metronun camına başını yaslamış uyuklamaya çalışan Sehun'a.

_"Asistan Wu'nun gözünde yanlış bir imaj oluşturdum."_

Aslında dün gece olanlardan beri kendine yönelttiği suçlamalar ve yaptığı aptallık aklındaydı ve Luhan sayesinde Kris'in tüm ayrıntılara sahip olduğuna emindi. Yine de ofiste herhangi bir imada bulunmamasına, bir şey belli etmemesine minnettardı. Ta ki ofiste Jongin'le inatlaşıp masasını Sehun'un masasının yanına çekmeye çalışıncaya dek. İşte o zaman Baekhyun, Kris'in gözlerinde onu onaylamayan hatta yargılayan bakışı fark etmişti. Tamam, Chanyeol için en iyi aday olmadığını o da biliyordu ama bunu sevgilisinin arkadaşlarına da benimsetmek zorunda değildi.

Sehun tek kaşını kaldırmış gülmemek için kasılan yüz kaslarıyla arkadaşına baktı.

_"Asistan Wu'da oluşturduğun imaj için endişelenmene şaşırdığımı gizlemeyeceğim ancak bana yalan söylüyor oluşun beni daha çok şaşırttı."_

Baekhyun'un yalandan buruşan yüzü aniden düzeldi. Sonuna dek açılmış gözlerle Sehun'a baktı.

_"Ne? Neden öyle bakıyorsun, ikimizde o cırlayan Baekhyun'un bir anlık olmadığını senin doğal halin olduğunu biliyoruz."_

Baekhyun rahatlayıp tuttuğu nefesi verdi.  _"Sersem!"_  Deyip Sehun'un koluna zayıf bir yumruk geçirdi.  _"Ben senin kıçını kollamaya çalışayım, senin yaptığına bak. Gerçek bir dostsun Oh Sehun, gerçekten gerçek bir dostsun!"_

_"Evet, öyleyim. O yüzden beni kandırmaktan vazgeç Byun Baekhyun. Seni senden iyi biliyorum."_

Baekhyun sahte bir gülümsemeyle bakışlarını metrodaki diğer insanlara çevirdi. Aklından geçen ise  _"sen öyle zannet"_  cümlesiydi.   
  
  


       

  
  
  
...

Sehun geniş yatağın üzerine dağıttığı notlarla boğuşurken Jongin çalışma masasından kalkıp Sehun'un kıymetli notları üzerine sırt üstü bıraktı kendini.

_"Sıkıldım, benimle ilgilen!"_

Sehun soğuk bakışlarla, gülümseyen esmeri süzdü.

_"Bakma öyle, enerjim bitti. Beni şarj etmelisin."_

_"Bozuk batarya gibisin yarım saat geçmeden şarj olmaya geliyorsun."_

_"Bozdun beni, şarj etmek yetmiyor demek ki. Ayarlarımı gözden geçirmek ister misin?"_ Diye sordu ve yattığı yerden kalkıp yavaşça Sehun'a doğru hamleler yapıp diğerinin üzerine tırmanmayı denedi. Ancak Sehun'dan atak gecikmedi. Tüm gücüyle Jongin'i üzerinden atıp, onu yatakta bırakarak ayağa kalktı.

 _"Kendi dairemde çalışmama izin vermedin, beni zorla buraya getirdin_  -ki gerçekten oraya  Jongin'in omzunda gelmişti-  _Burada da çalışmama izin vermeyeceksen kütüphaneye gideceğim."_

_"Oraya da gelirim."_

_"Gel de bir daha sadece kahve çekirdeklerini koklayıp kokumu al!"_

Sehun Jongin'in kıçının altındaki not kağıtlarını sinirle toplarken burnundan soluyordu.

Jongin yatakta dizleri üzerine kalkıp Sehun'un yanağına hızlı bir öpücük bıraktı.

_"Tamam. Tamam, gitme. Bak bu kadarı yeterliydi. Hemen şarj oldum. Hem sana söyledim istersen soruları alabilirim ya da gözetmen asistanla konuşup onun yerine geçerim. Seni görmezden gelirim."_

Sehun kısılmış gözlerini esmere dikti. Dişlerinin arasından  _"sadece çalışmama izin ver"_  diye tısladı. Jongin bıkkınlıkla gözlerini devirip çocuk gibi ayaklarını yere vurarak atıştırmalık bulmak için mutfağa yöneldi. Bir tek çok sesli cips yiyor diye azarlanmamıştı, bu şekilde o eksiği de giderirdi. Jüri ya da sınav dönemlerinde sevgilisinin huysuz bir ihtiyarın ruhuna büründüğünü zorlu yollarla öğrenmişti. Yine de halinden şikayetçi değildi. Özellikle gitmesine kısacık zaman kalmışken mümkün olduğu kadar onun yanında olma fırsatı varken bunu kaçıramazdı, sonunda kendini Sehun'a öldürtme pahasına...  
  
  


...

Baekhyun tatlısının son parçasını da yedikten sonra yemek masasındaki ailesini ve şu an ondan nefret eden biricik arkadaşını süzdü. Yarından sonraki gün son vizeleri vardı ve Baek onu zorla aile yemeğine getirmişti. Aksi halde tepesinde tüm gün pornografik anılarını anlatıp onu çalıştırmayacağıyla tehdit etmişti ve Sehun Baekhyun'u biraz olsun tanıyorsa bu konuda şakası yoktu.

Baek'in Sehun'u getirme nedeni açıktı. Ailesi Bora için uygun eşin Chanyeol olduğunu ima etmeye kalkarsa Baekhyun onları vazgeçirip Jongin'in daha iyi bir aday olduğuna ikna edecek bu görev sırasında da Sehun'dan yardım alacaktı. Aslında arkadaşı yalnızca Asistan Kim'in eski projelerine olan hayranlığından bahsetse bile yeterliydi. Jongin okula gelmeden önce Sehun onun tasarımlarını sıklıkla inceleyip kendi projelerinde revize ederek kullanırdı. Tabii tüm bunlar Sehun Jongin'den nefret etmeden önceydi. Yani Baekhyun'un bildiği kadarıyla nefret etmeden önce...

Sehun gerilmiş olsa da konunun açılmamasından memnundu ta ki Bay Byun Kongre Merkezi Projesi için çalışmalara başlanıp başlanmadığını soruncaya dek. Ve Byun Baekhyun koca çenesini açtı.

 _"Çalışma programı hazırlandı. Görmeliydiniz, Asistan Kim hatta böyle demek onu küçümsemek gibi geliyor; Kim Jongin mükemmel bir yönetici. Her ayrıntıyla kendisi ilgileniyor. Çok çalışıyor, tezi için bir süre çalışmalara katılamayacağı için daha şimdiden en küçük ayrıntıları bile düşünüp, kararlar alıyor._   _Bu satrançtaki ilk hamlesinden sonra oyunu kazanacağı son hamleyi düşünmek gibi..."_

 _"Kim Jongin'in iş konusunda çok disiplinli olduğunu duymuştum"_  dedi Bay Byun. Küçük Byun istediği geri dönüşleri almaya başlamanın verdiği enerjiyle devam etti.

 _"Evet öyle. Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu bile onun öğrencileri gibi kalıyor yanında. Gerçekten eşsiz bir iş ahlakı var. Bu senin için de çok önemli değil mi Bora."_  Baekhyun Bora'ya, yalnızca imkansızı istediği zamanlarda yaranmak için abla derdi şimdi ise adıyla hitap edip onunla ciddi bir meseleyi konuşuyormuş gibi tavır takınıp aklını çelmeye uğraşıyordu.

Sehun sinirden dudak içlerini kemirirken daha fazla kendini tutamadı.  _"Aslında Bay Park çok yeteneklidir. Onunla çok çalışma fırsatım oldu. Asistan Kim tasarım konusunda gerçekten iyi, ancak iş disiplini konusunda biraz fazla takıntılı."_

Baekhyun gözlerini açıp Sehun'a  _"sen ne bok yemeye çalışıyorsun"_  diyen bakışlar attı. Ancak bunu kelimelere dökemediği için lafını bölüp  _"takıntı... Takıntı her zaman kötü değildir. Mesela Bora'da öyle... En basit anlaşmayı bile defalarca okuyup düzelttirir, değil mi?"_

Bora kardeşini başıyla onayladı  _"öyle olmak zorunda, yaptığımız iş insan hayatını etkiliyor, titizlikle çalışmak gerekir. Bu titizliği abarttığımızı düşünenler ona takıntı diyebilir, belki haklıdırlar da"_ deyip güldü ve Sehun'un yanağını okşadı.  _"Sen de çizimlerinin inşasına tanık olmaya başladın ve seni tanıdığım kadarıyla bizle yarışacak takıntılara sahip olacaksın Sehun."_

Sehun Bora'nın haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Sadece Jongin'i kötülemek istemişti ama yapamamıştı.  _"Eskiden olsa hallederdim, formdan düşürdün beni Kim Jongin"_  diye geçirdi içinden.

 _"Jongin senin için de ofiste bir masa ayırdı, çalışmalarda faal olarak yer alman, fikirlerin önemli, bu bizim de adımızla anılacak bir iş sonuçta_ " dedi Baekhyun, çirkefliğiyle o masayı kazanmamış gibi. Bay Byun ise oğlundaki gelişmeleri iştahla izliyordu. Baekhyun büyüyordu.

_"Kendi ofisinde mi? Oranın çok şık olduğunu duydum."_

_"Hayır!"_  Sehun sesini kontrol edememişti.  _"Yani biz hala okulun bize tahsis ettiği lojmanda çalışıyoruz. Asistan Kim'in ofisinde değiliz."_

_"Çok yazık, Jongin'in aylarca tasarlayıp inşa ettirdiği ofisini görmeyi gerçekten merak ediyordum. Bu sektördeki yeni nesilde bir prestij meselesi gibi adeta. Özellikle yurtdışında katılıp ödül aldığı projelerin detaylarından oluşan bir sergi alanı olduğunu duydum. Bu konuda bildiğiniz bir şeyler var mı?"_

Sehun yutkundu. Birlikte olduğu adama dair herkesin bildiği ama onun bihaber olduğu ne kadar çok şey vardı.

Baekhyun ise aradığı açığı bulmuş gibi atladı "belki de ondan bunu istemelisin, kimseyi kırmayacak kadar kibar biri."

Sehun dişlerini sıkarken çenesine ağrı girdiğini hissetti. Byun Baekhyun istediğini elde etmek için neler yapabileceğinin sınırı olmadığını bir kez daha gözleri önünde kanıtlıyordu. Ama neden?

Bora babasına dönüp Jongin'in ailesine ait olan şirketin konusunu açtı.  _"Jongin'in onlarla çalışmamasıyla ilgili çok fazla spekülasyon var, ancak Bay Kim torununu şirketin başına geçirmeye kararlıymış."_

_"Jongin genç ve inatçı bunu onunla 1 defa konuşan insan bile anlar. Kim Sung'un işi pek kolay değil."_

_"Tong Betonculuk'la yeni bir anlaşma yapmışlar. Yapılan kulislerde yazılı olmayan anlaşma şartlarından biri Jongin'in şirketin başına geçmesiymiş. Tasarımcı, özgür ruhunun peşinde çok insan var."_

_"Bay Kim fazla eski kafalı, Jongin isteseydi çoktan şirketin başına geçerdi. Damadı hayattayken onu benimsemiş olsaydı bu yaşında hala şirket meseleleriyle uğraşmak zorunda kalmazdı. Benim fikrim, inadı bırakıp şirket yönetiminde kardeşine rol vermeye başlaması yönünde. Kim Yun anlaşması kolay biri, yıllardır da Sung'un yanında. Ama yaşlı Sung sadece ben bilirim dediği için huysuz ihtiyar olmaktan sıyrılamıyor."_

Baekhyun konunun istediği çerçeveden çıkmış olmasını sindiremedi.  _"Jongin doğru bir evlilik yaparsa hepsi çözülür bence"_ diye pimi çekilmiş bombayı masanın üzerine zarifçe bıraktı. Sehun ağzındaki tükürüğü yutamayıp öksürmeye başladı. Bora su dolu bardağı Sehun'a uzatırken  _"bunun için büyük babasının çok uğraştığını duydum. Ama Jongin adayları sadece geri çevirmekle kalmayıp bir de rezil ettiği için onunla tanışmaya bile cesaret edemeyen kadınlar biliyorum."_

Baekhyun omuz silkti.  _"Doğru adayı bulamamışlar demek ki."_

Bora kardeşinin bilmişliğine güldü.  _"Belki de..."_  dedi sesinde bir ima var mıydı belli değildi. Sehun ise boğazından geçmek bilmeyen su ile uğraşırken zihninde çoktan Baekhyun'un kafasını elindeki bardağa sokmuştu ya da artık çenesini kapatması için ne gerekiyorsa...  
  
  


       

  
  
  
...

Dağılmış saçları, uykulu gözleri ve aklındaki birkaç bilgi kırıntısıyla önüne konan sınav kağıdına bakıyordu. İlk soruyu geçti, uzun bir cevabı vardı ve şu an onu yazmak istemedi canı. Üzgündü. Hala burnunda sabah sıcak kollarından ayrıldığı adamın kokusu vardı. Gözleri doluyordu. Gözyaşının kağıda damlamamasını sağlayan ise duyduğu ses oldu. Jongin sınıfa girip gözetmene onun yerine bakabileceğini söyledi.

Bakışlarını ona çevirdiğinde "ona aşığım, çok yakışıklı" diye düşünmekten kendini alamadı.

Öğle uçağına yetişecekti ve yaptıkları plana göre okula gelmeyecekti. Ama işte karşısındaydı. Aşık olduğu gülümsemesiyle Sehun'a bakıyordu. Dolan gözlerindeki parlaklıkla sevgilisine gülümsedi ve bu gülüş zorlukla tuttuğu yaşın kirpikleri arasından kurtulup yanağından süzülmesine neden oldu. Jongin süzülen damlayı gördü, tedirginlikle masaların arasından yürüyüp onun olduğu yere yaklaştı. Hiçbir şey söylemedi. Masanın üzerinde fonksiyonun kaybetmişçesine duran dirseklere dek çıplak bırakılmış kolun üzerinde parmaklarını sürüdü. Dokunuşuyla birlikte Sehun'un gözleri kapandı. O kokuya bulanmamış gibi derin bir nefes aldı. Parfümünün örtmeyi başaramadığı teninin kokusuna ulaşmayı denedi ve başardı. Sabah boyun girintisinden öpüşü geldi aklına hayalinde tekrar tekrar öptü. Esmer olan masalar arasında gezinirken Sehun'a kaçamak bakışlar attı. Bir zamanlar üzerinde olmasından rahatsız olduğu bakışlar şimdi ondan ayrılmasın isterken önündeki soruları cevaplamayı denedi. Elinden geldiğince de cevapladı. Ama aklını sorulara vermek çok zordu. Bir kez daha geçti Jongin yanından yine dokundu koluna, eline hatta parmak uçlarına... İçi titredi. Daha önce hiç o dokunuşu hissetmemiş gibi çarptı kalbi. Hiç alışmamış gibiydi tenindeki esmer izlere...

Ondan uzakta kalmak düşündüğünden daha zor olacaktı. Daha şimdiden kalbi özlemle yanmaya başlamıştı.

Gözetmen geri geldiğinde son defa Jongin'e baktı. Esmer genç ağır adımlarla stüdyodan çıktıktan hemen sonra telefonuna mesaj geldiğini hissetti. Okumadan o mesajın kimden geldiğine emindi. Aceleyle son kalan soruları da cevaplayıp kağıdı verdi. Çantasını almaya yöneldiğinde gözetmenim sesiyle durdu.

_"Adını yazmamışsın."_

Adını hatırlıyor muydu ki yazabilsindi.  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Ardında Baekhyun'un endişeli bakışlarını bıraktığını bilmeden hızlı adımlarla stüdyodan çıktı. Tek derdi Jongin'e yetişmekti. Cebindeki telefonu çıkarıp sabırsızlıkla gelen mesajı açtı.

_"Gelmeyecektim ama seni çok özledim. Hala çok özlüyorum._

_Ofise gel, bekliyorum."_

Onu okul tuvaletine götüren ayaklarına hükmedip çıkışa yöneldi. Birkaç hızlı adımın ardından koşmaya başladı. Tüm gücüyle okulun arka tarafında kalan lojmanlara doğru koştu. Yayalara açık olmayan kestirme yola daldı, sabrı yoktu. Jongin'i görmek istiyordu. Yaya ve araç yoluna çıkan yokuştan aşağıya koşarken hızını düşürdü. Yuvarlanıp düşmek zaman kaybettirirdi. Ağaçlıklı yolu geçerken nefesi kesildi, durakladı. Dizleri üzerine ellerini dayayıp eğildi. Art arda aldığı nefeslerden sonra başını kaldırıp ofisin olduğu binaya baktı. Ardından otoparkta duran arabayı gördü. Doğrulup ceketini çıkardı.  _"Az kaldı"_  deyip yeniden koşmaya başladı. Bacaklarında kalan son enerji kırıntısıyla merdivenleri tırmandı. Kapının önünde soluklanmak aklına bile gelmedi. Şifreyi tuşladı, kapıyı açtı ve karşısında onu bekleyen genç adamı gördü.

Elindeki ceket, tek omzunda asılı olan çanta yerle buluştu. Sehun'un dudakları da esmerin kalın dudaklarıyla.

Koşmaktan nefesi kesilen genç nefessiz kalmaya meydan okurcasına sevgilisini öptü. Onlar için yarın yoktu, birkaç saat sonrası bile yoktu. Ayrılık geliyordu.

Jongin kollarını sımsıkı sardı ince bele. Bedeniyle bir olmak istedi. Hep bu kadar yakın, hep bu kadar sıkı. Aralık dudaklarından diğerinin dilini kabul etti. İstediği gibi onu yönlendirmesine izin verdi. Daha önce tanık olmadığı bir açlıkla öpülürken Sehun'un içindeki çaresizliği hissetti. En az kendi hissettiği çaresizlik kadar yoğun ve baş edilmezdi. Güçlükle ayırıldı dudaklar birbirinden her ayrılığın ardından daha aç birleştiler. Sonu yok gibiydi. Ayrılınca üşüyordu tenleri, kalpleri. Sıcacık öpücükten kopmak hiç kolay değildi.

Jongin avuçları arasına aldı Sehun'un yüzünü, alnını alnına yasladı. "Üzüldüğünü gördüm. Üzülmeni istemiyorum" diye fısıldadı Sehun'un şişmiş dudaklarına. Diğeri aradaki kısacık mesafeyi kapattı bir anlığına, ardından "üzülmeyeceğim, özleyeceğim" dedi.

"Saat kaç olursa olsun ara beni. Ne zaman aramak istersen ara. Uyuyamadığında ara, acıktığında ara, duştayken ara yokluğumu hissetmeyecek kadar ara."

Sehun kollarını Jongin'e sarıp başını omzuna yasladı. "Yokluğunu hissetmemek mümkün değil ki."

"Saçmaladım değil mi?" Dedikten hemen sonra buruk bir gülümseme oturdu esmerin dudaklarına.

"Sensiz nefes almak bile zorken, yokluğumu hissetme demek çok aptalca oldu. Aşkından aptal oldum Oh Sehun, memnun musun?"

"Beni aptal etmenin bedeli olsa gerek."

Gülümsediler. Jongin, Sehun'un çenesini tutup yüzünü kendine çevirdi. Dudakları yeniden birleşti. Aptal aşık olmanın nesi kötüydü ki? Kalplerinin sesinden başka ses duymamaları mı? Mesela tuşlanan şifre sonrası kapıdan açıldığına dair yükselen sinyal sesi gibi...  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	66. 6.2 - 5/9 * Kimse bilmeden sevseydim seni...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive Attack - Paradise Circus  
> "Aşk bir günah gibi sevgilim en derinde hissedenler için."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UYARI: Yer yer cinsel içerik dozunda dalgalanmalar olacak, dozu aşan kesitlerin başında ve sonunda uyarı notları var isteyenler o bölümleri atlayabilir. İyi okumalar.

 

_"Ben kimim? Değil mi ya, ben kimim; kimim de karışıyorum?"_  Dedi Sehun sinirli kahkahaları arasında ve aniden kahkaha atmayı kesti. Hızlı adımlarla Baekhyun'un yanına gelip yeni adam öldürmüş soğukkanlı bir katilin ses  _tonuyla "ablana pazarlamaya çalıştığın adamın sevgilisi!"_  deyip geldiği hızla odadan çıktı. Çarpılan ofis kapısı geride bıraktığı şoke olmuş ikiliyi yerinden sıçratmıştı.

Sehun sonunda bombayı patlatmıştı.

Giden gencin ardından hala açık olan ağzı ve hiçbir şeye anlam veremeyen bakışlarını sevgilisine çevirdi kısa olan. Ayaklarının altından yer kayıyormuşçasına sallandı Chanyeol'un hamle yapıp kolundan yakalamasıyla son anda düşmekten kurtuldu.

 _"Oturmam, lazım"_  dedi güçlükle ve Chanyeol'un yardımıyla en yakındaki çalışma koltuğuna oturdu.

_"Baekhyun? İyi misin?"_

_"Sevgilisiymiş."_

_"Evet, bebeğim. Sen iyi misin?"_

_"Sevgilisiymiş."_

_"Anladım canım. Sorun yok."_

Amaçsızca odanın her yerinde dolaşan bakışlar sinire bürünüp Chanyeol'a döndü.

_"Ne demek sorun yok? Sana Jongin Sehun'un sevgilisiymiş diyorum. Nasıl sorun yok?"_

Aniden oturduğu yerden fırladı, odanın içinde ne yapacağını bilmez halde dolanırken aklına üşüşen kelimeleri art arda sıralayıp anlamlı bir cümle oluşturamamaktan mustaripti.

_"Nasıl?_

_Neden?_

_Ne zamandır?"_

İki elini yüzüne kapattı. Yaptıklarını düşündükçe delirecek gibi oluyordu. O Sehun'dan sevgilisini kaçırırken olaylar çoktan başka yöne dönmüş ve Baek bunu anlayamamıştı.

_"Bir de her boku bildiğimi söylerim._

_En yakın arkadaşımın ne yaşadığından bile haberim yokmuş."_

Adımları Chanyeol'un önünde durdu. Korkuyla onu izleyen sevgilisine doğru eğilip  _"anlıyor musun? Hiçbir şey bilmiyormuşum. Sehun sana aşık zannederken o piç arkadaşın bebeğimin aklını çelmiş! Aşağılık pislik onu öldüreceğim."_

Baekhyun konuştukça Chanyeol ne düşüneceğini bilemiyordu. Birbirinden hoşlanan insanların birlikte olmasından doğal bir şey yoktu ki, Baekhyun neden sinir krizi geçiriyor gibi davranıyordu. Hoş, Chanyeol daha önce sinir krizi geçiren kimseyi görmemişti ama Baekhyun'un içinde bulunduğu durum onu fazlasıyla endişelendirip geriyordu. Baek sorular soruyor Chanyeol sakinleşmesi yönünde bir şeyler söylemek için ağzını açtığında, Baek o yokmuş gibi duvarlara başka başka sorular soruyordu. Bir ara tavanla bile konuşmuştu. Gerçi Chanyeol pek emin değildi Baek tanrısıyla mı yoksa tavanla mı konuşuyordu.

 _"Ne zamandan beri sevgili bunlar?"_  Diye sordu ve odada cevabı verebilecek biri olduğunu hatırlayıp Chanyeol'a döndü.  _"Ne zamandır birlikteler?"_

_"Bilmiyorum."_

_"Bana doğruyu söyle Park Chanyeol!"_

_"Ben nerden bilebilirim?"_

_"O pislik senin arkadaşın değil mi?"_

_"Sehun da senin arkadaşın."_

_"..._

_Doğru."_

Kollarını göğüs hizasında bağlayıp boşluğa soru sormaya kısa bir an ara verdi.

_"İnanamıyorum gerçekten inanamıyorum. Onca insan arasından gitti Jongin'i seçti."_

_"Jongin'in nesi varmış?"_

Baekhyun küçümser bakışlarla Chanyeol'u süzdü. Uzun olan belli ki yürek yemişti.

_"Nesi mi var? Adamın sikmediği kaç kişi kaldık Chanyeol, söylesene şu okulda yatmadığı kim kaldı?"_

Chanyeol'un Baekhyun'a hak vermekten başka şansı yoktu. Jongin güvenilmez piçin tekiydi. Ama bir süredir çok sakin görünüyordu yani Chanyeol kafasını Baek'ten çevirip etrafa baktığında Jongin'e dair rahatsız edici bir şey yoktu. Ama o nereden bilecekti?

_"Daha kısa bir süre önce uyardım. Sehun bu it senin bakir kıçının peşinde dedim. Düşünebiliyor musun bunu söyledim ve belki de ne o kıç artık eski kıçtı ne de Sehun Jongin'in bakışlarından rahatsızdı."_

Histerik kahkahalar attı.

_"O zaman Sehun bana ne dedi onu biliyor musun?"_

_"..."_

_"Sana öyle gelmiştir Baekkie dedi._

_Sana öyle gelmiştir. Abartma dedi._

_Bana dedi. En yakın arkadaşına gözünü kırpmadan yalan söyledi. Benim biricik bebeğim sikine sahip olamayan adam uğrunda gezegenin yalancısı olmuş."_

_"Abartıyorsun Baekhyun. Sakinleş lütfen."_

_"Bana abartmak deme Park Chanyeol!_

_Bana abartmaktan sakın bahsetme!_

_İnanamıyorum! Nasıl söylemez? Neden?"_

_"Sen de ona bizi söylemedin."_

_"O konu başka. Ben onu incitmek istememiştim. Ama onun yaptığı..._   
_Ben..."_

Chanyeol sessizce Baekhyun'un iç hesaplaşmasına tanık oluyordu.

_"Belki de benim hatamdı. Sehun'un aklına o delik düşmanını ben soktum belki de._

_Jongin'i seksi bulduğumu söyledim. Hatta Luhan'la birlikte onunla sevişmek istediğimizi bile söyleyip Sehun'u sinir ettik. Ama yalnızca Sehun'un utangaçlığıyla eğleniyorduk."_

Chanyeol'un duyduklarıyla havaya kalkan tek kaşı itiraflarla başa çıkmaya çalışıyordu. Baekhyun bunu fark ettiğinde Chanyeol'a uzanıp dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük bıraktı.  _"Hepsi senden önceydi. Konumuz kıskançlık değil"_  deyip kaldığı yerden devam etti.

" _Ama Sehun o zaman... Yani Luhan'la o muhabbeti yaptığımız zaman, aralarında bir şey olmadığına eminim. O zaman Sehun ondan nefret ediyordu."_

Dudakları büküldü.  _"O güzel nefret nasıl, neden, ne zaman aşka dönüştü Chan? Ağlamak istiyorum."_

_"Saçmalama bebeğim, senin yaptığın bir şey yok."_

_"Yaaa... Ne demezsin? Peki ya Jongin'i Bora'ya ayarlamak için Sehun'dan yardım istemem. Evdeki yemekte neredeyse ikisi için alyans seçelim seviyesine gelmiş olmam._

_Ya da az önce olanlar. Bora'yı Jongin'le buluşturmaya çalışmam._

_Ben ne yaptım Chan"_ dedi Baekhyun kırgınlıkla, siniri yavaş yavaş hüzne dönmeye başlamış, pişmanlık adım adım düşünceleri arasında kendine yer ediniyordu.

Chanyeol uzun kollarını minik sevgilisinin etrafına doladı.  _"Bilmiyordun, hiçbir şey bilmiyordun. Senin hatan değil, kimsenin hatası değil. Sehun ilişkilerini gizlemek istediyse saygı göstermeliyiz. Daha fazla üzme kendini, hem Sehun da üzülmüş olmalı. Onu bulup konuşmalısın. Bilmeden yaptığını o da biliyor, sadece sakinleşip konuşursanız her şey çözülür."_

_"Biz nasıl dostuz Chanyeol, ben sevgilimi ondan sakladım. O ise benden. Benim bir nedenim vardı ama onun... Onun nedeni neydi?"_

_"Bilmiyorum sevgilim. Ama kendine göre bir nedeni olmalı. Kafanda kurgulamayı bı-"_

Chanyeol aniden durakladı.  _"Ödül töreninden sonra!"_

Baekhyun dolu gözlerle bakışlarını Chanyeol'a çevirdi  _"Ne?"_

_"Ödül töreninden dönerken Jongin bir dosyayı geri istemişti ve dosyayı Sehun'un ona götürmesini söylemişti. Sehun'a başkasının yapabileceğini söylediğimde sorun yok demişti ve Sehun hafta sonunu orada geçirdi. Jongin'i arayıp Sehun'un yola çıkıp çıkmadığını sorduğumuzda Jongin homurdanıp durmuştu."_

Baekhyun'un hüzne bürünen gözlerinde meraklı bir ışık yandı. Ancak asıl ışık Chanyeol'un zihninde çakan şimşekten kaynaklanıyordu.

_"Kris!"_

Chanyeol birden Baekhyun'dan ayrıldı ve  _"O şerefsiz Wu her şeyi biliyor. Sehun'u merak edip aramak istediğimde onları rahat bırakmamı söylemişti. Ne kadar aptalım, hiçbir şey anlamamışım"_ diyerek sinirle odayı adımlamaya başladı.

Baekhyun da uzun olanın ardından kalkıp yakaladığı an ince beline sarıldı. Başını güçlü göğse dayadı. Etrafına dolanan kollarla ısındı.  _"Kandırıldık, en yakınlarımızı kandırdığımızı düşünürken, çok fena kandırıldık"_  diye mırıldandı.   
  
  


       

...

Sehun kapıyı çarpıp hızlı adımlarla ofisten uzaklaşırken az önce Baekhyun'a haykırdığı gerçek kulaklarında yankılanıyordu.

_"...o adamın sevgilisiyim!"_

Zihnindeki sesten kaçmak için belki de hızlı adımları koşar adımlara dönüştü. Büyük ölçüde ne yaptığının, ne yapacağının bilincinde değildi. Okulun mermer kaplama merdivenleri önünde soluklandı. Soğuk havada yüzüne çarpan dondurucu rüzgar biraz olsun düşüncelerini berraklaştırmıştı. Boğazını temizledi.

Aklına düşen belki deliceydi ama şu an yapmak istediği tek şeydi. Birkaç gün bile olsa Baekhyun'dan, içine düştüğü durumdan sıyrılmak için yapılabilecek tek şey vardı. Kendinden emin olmaya çabalayarak merdivenleri adımları. Önce stüdyoda bıraktığı proje tüpünü alacak ardından da Kris'le konuşacak ve hafta sonu ofise gelemeyeceğini haber verecekti.

Stüdyodan çıkarken durmaksızın çalan telefonunun ekranına baktı. Byun Baekhyun inatla onu arıyordu. Telefonuna bakıp kendi kendine homurdanırken aniden birine çarptı. Şaşkın ve ürkek bakışları pudra rengi etek ceket takım içerisindeki beyaz parlak tenli genç kadını buldu. Kadının gözlerindeki şüpheci merak Sehun'un biçimli yüzünde gezindi. Genç olan özür dilediğinde açık kahverengi saçlarını savuran kadının yüzündeki boşluk yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle doldu, gözlerindeki şüpheci küçümsemenin aksine. Sehun hızla üst kat merdivenlerini çıkarken ne yanından geçip giden siyah takım elbise içerisindeki orta yaşlı adamı ne de geride bıraktığı genç kadının ona attığı öldürücü bakışları fark etmişti.  
  
  


       

...

Profesörle yaptığı görüşmenin oldukça olumlu geçtiğini düşünen Sekreter Yun (Jongin'in büyük babası Kim Sung'un kardeşi) gönül rahatlığıyla Heejin'in yanına geldiğinde genç kadının baktığı yöne çevirdi başını ve az önce yanından geçip giden zayıf uzun boylu genci gördü.

_"Bir sorun mu var Heejin?"_

Genç kadın öldürücü bakışlarını Kim Yun'a çevirdi.  _"Bu o."_

Sekreter Yun bakışlarını yeniden Sehun'u gördüğü yere çevirdiğinde genç olan çoktan ortadan kaybolmuştu.

_"Emin misin?"_

_"Onları gördüm."_

_"Ne zaman?"_

_"Konuşmak için_ _Kai'in_ _evine gittiğimde oradaydılar. Sokakta konuşup gülüşüyorlardı. Daha sonra da_ _Kai'in_ _arabasına binip gittiler."_

Sekreter Yun kısa bir süreliğine sessizliğini korudu. Ardından  _"çıkıp Youngmi'ye (Profesör Park)_ _Kai'in_ _birlikte olduğu gencin şu an okulda olduğunu söylememi ister misin?"_  diye sordu.

_"Hayır._ _Kai'in_ _kim için adını, akademik kariyerini tehlikeye attığını, kim için okulu küçük düşüreceğini Profesör Park araştırıp bulsun. Böylece konu aklını daha uzun süre kurcalayacaktır."_

Sekreter Yun anladığını belli ederek başını salladı ve dönüp giden Heejin'in ardından çıkışa yöneldi.   
  
  


       

...

Sehun asistanların odasına girdiğinde içeride Kris'in dışında iki asistan daha vardı. Kris Sehun'u gördüğünde dudaklarında belli belirsiz bir gülümseme oluştu.

 _"Merhaba"_  dedi Sehun güçlükle çıkan sesiyle.

Kris ise başıyla selamlamakla yetindi dağılmış genci.

_"Biliyorum hafta sonu ofiste olacaktım ancak olamayacağım."_

_"Bir sorun yok ya?"_  diye sordu Kris.

Sehun  _"hayır büyük bir sorun var"_  diye haykırmak isterken  _"yok, aile... Ailevi bir durum"_  demekle yetindi. İşte bu Kris'in dudaklarındaki gülümsemenin tümüyle görünür olmasını sağladı. Kris anladığını belli ederek  _"peki, sen ilgilenmen konuya yönel o halde, daha sonra bu haftayı telafi ederiz"_  dedi. Sehun arkasını dönüp gitmeye hazırlanırken  _"Sehun, Baekhyun seni merak etmiş, onu ara istersen, fazla uzağa kaçamazsın biliyorsun"_  diye uyardı.

Sehun sinirle gözlerini kapattı.  _"Size rezil olmaktan asla kurtulamayacağım değil mi?"_  deyip umutsuzca arkasını döndü ve okuldan çıktı. Anlaşılan Sehun'un ağzından çıkanlar ondan daha hızlı hareket ediyordu.

Bir an önce eve uğrayıp birkaç parça eşya almalı ve Baekhyun'a görünmeden kaçmalıydı. Onunla yüzleşmeden önce zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Jongin'le olduğunu kendi bile zor kabul etmişken aylardır kandırdığı arkadaşıyla yüzleşmek hiç kolay olmayacaktı. Düşüncelerini yeniden çalmaya başlayan telefonu böldü. Ekrandaki isim, göreceğini umduğu isimden farklı olunca bir anlığına rahatladı.

Arayan Jongin'di ve Sehun haberin ona da ulaştığını telefonu açtığı anda anladı.

_"Byun Bora'ya pazarlanmaya çalışılan adam kıskanç sevgilisini arıyor. Sehun? Sevgilim?"_

Sehun cevap vermeden önce bıkkın bir nefes bıraktı. Omuzları düştü, yaşadıklarının verdiği yorgunlukla gözlerini kapattı.

_"Kes şunu!"_

Jongin'in kahkahası telefonun diğer ucundan duyuldu.

 _"Sana aşığım biliyorsun değil mi?"_  Diye sordu Jongin, Sehun'un yanında olamadığı için biraz üzgün hissediyordu, ancak yaşanan gelişmelerle rahatlamadığını da söyleyemezdi. Sonunda Baekhyun öğrenmişti ve artık terasta köşe kapmaca oynamak zorunda değillerdi.

 _"Onu geç, asıl benim sana aşık olduğumu herkes biliyor"_ dedi Sehun keyifsiz çıkan sesiyle. Bu Jongin'e bir kahkaha daha attırdı. Şu an Sehun'un büzülmüş dudaklarını, uykusu gelmiş bebek gibi etrafta gezdirdiği bezmiş bakışlarını hayal edebiliyordu.

_"Onlar herkes değil, onlar arkadaşlarımız Sehun. Artık zamanı gelmemiş miydi? Hala mı bana güvenmiyorsun? Sana olan hislerimin gerçekliğinden hala mı şüphen var?"_

Sehun sessiz kaldı. Jongin haklıydı. Onun sevgisini gerçekten hissedebiliyordu. Hatta daha önce hiç böyle sevilmediğini de hissediyordu. Ama işte içindeki olumsuzlukları kucaklayan yanı bir türlü susmuyordu.

 _"Hayır"_  dedi tereddütle  _"Şüphem yok, sana güveniyorum."_

 _"Gerçekten güveniyor musun ona"_  diye sordu iç sesi, Sehun sessiz kaldı. Artık güvenmesi gerektiğini hissediyor  _"ya beni bırakırsa ben ne yaparım_ " diye düşünmekten vazgeçmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Ama bilmek yetmiyordu. Hem yarın ne olacağını kim bilebilirdi?

_"Neredesin şimdi? Baekhyun senin için endişelenmiş."_

_"Lanet olsun seni bile aradılar mı? Aptal, Kris'i de aramış. Yine rezil oldum."_

Jongin güldü _. "Kris'i seni sormak için aramamışlar, daha çok Chanyeol ona neden söylemediğinin hesabını sormak için aramış. Beni Kris aradı, senin için endişelenmiş."_

_"Bebeğim ya ben, önüne gelen benim için endişeleniyor. Ne yapacaksam artık?"_

_"Evet bebeğim, ne yapacaksın şimdi? Baekhyun'la konuşmalı-"_

_"Yanına geleceğim. Bana tam adresini gönderir misin?"_

_"Saçmalama!"_

Sehun durakladı, günlerdir yanına gelsin diye yalvaran adam onu istemiyor muydu?

_"Ben şimdi biletini ayarlıyorum, havaalanından gelip alırım seni."_

Sehun Jongin'in sesindeki heyecana gülümsedi, saatler sonra sonunda gülümsemeyi başarmıştı.

_"Hayır, ben hallederim."_

_"Sen karar değiştirirsin. Ben halledeyim."_

_"Hayır Jongin, söz geleceğim. Eve uğrayıp birkaç parça eşya alayım-"_

_"Oh Sehun söz ver ama vazgeçmek yok."_

_"Söz."_

_"Baekhyun'a yakalanma! O küçük insan seni lafa tutar, bana göndermez. Sakın kanma ona. Sen evdeyken gelirse dairemize kaç, o küçük şeytana görünme."_

_"Burada en yakın arkadaşımdan bahsettiğinin farkındasın değil mi?"_

_"Evet."_

Sehun güldü, Jongin haksız sayılmazdı.  
 _"Peki... Beni oyalamaya devam edersen yakalanma ihtimalimin daha fazla olduğunun farkında mısın?"_

_"Tamam, hadi kapat ve eve git. Acele et."_

Sehun tekrar gülümsedi _"anlaştık, yetişebildiğim ilk uçakla geleceğim"_  diyerek sevgilisine mutlu bir gülümseme hediye etti.

Jongin yüzündeki geniş gülümseme ve kalbini patlatacak noktaya getiren özlemle  _"seni çok seviyorum"_  diye mırıldandı. Sehun ise hayal edebildiği gülümsemeye aynı şekilde karşılık verip  _"ben de"_  diyebildi. Ardından ekledi  _"kollarına ihtiyacım var sanırım, beni sarmanı, sevmeni özledim."_  Deyip telefonu kapattı. Son söyledikleri yüzünden yanakları yanmaya başlamıştı. Kapanan telefon Jongin'in kıkırdamasına sebep oldu, çünkü o yanakları kızarmış, utanıp kaçmış Sehun'u rahatlıkla hayal edebiliyordu.   
  
  


...

_"Al işte telefonu da kapalı! Ailesini aramalı mıyım?"_

_"Sadece 2 saattir Sehun'a ulaşamadın, fazla büyütmüyor musun?"_

Chanyeol Baekhyun'un sinirli bakışlarına karşılık iki eliyle teslim olduğunu ifade edip ağzını kapatarak mutfağa geçti. Sehun'un ailesinin yanında kaldığı süreç boyunca yaşadığı Baekhyun'un dairesine baya ısınmış görünüyordu. Kısa olan bıkmak bilmeden Sehun'u arıyor 5 aramanın 2sinde aynı sesli mesajı bırakıyordu.

_"Sehun bu kaçıncı mesajım sayamıyorum, neredesin? Mesajımı alınca beni ara."_

Chanyeol elindeki biralardan birini Baekhyun'a uzattı.  _"Bence ilk mesajını dinlediğinde de seni araması gerektiğini anlayacak ama yine de sen bilirsin, o arayana dek aynı mesajı bırakmaya devam etmek istiyorsan devam et."_

Baekhyun kucağındaki telefona gözlerini dikip çalması yönünde beyin gücü kullanırken istemsizce  _"sen ne önerirsin?"_  diye sordu.

_"Sonuçta tümüyle haksız taraf sen değilsin. Bunca zaman kimse bize bir şey söylemedi. Sersem Kris bile! Ona biraz zaman vermelisin. Saklamak istediyse bir nedeni olmalı."_

_"Yani diyorsun ki Sehun'un her zaman mantıklı nedenleri vardır, senin gibi saçma takıntıları yoktur."_

Chanyeol hayretle kocaman açtığı gözlerini Baekhyun'a çevirdi _. "Ne zaman öyle bir şey dedim? Sataşacak yer arıyorsun sen, çıkıp koşsan mı acaba? Üzerindeki fazladan gerginliği atmış olursun."_

_"Koşmayı sevmiyorum."_

_"Yürüyüşe ne dersin?"_

_"Hava soğuk."_

_"Film izleyelim mi?"_

_"O nasıl üzerimdeki gerginliği alacak?"_

_"Kafanı dağıtırdı."_

Baekhyun isteksizce omuz silkti ardından  _"sevişsek mi?"_  diye sordu.

Bu çocuk gerçekten Chanyeol'u hayrete düşürmekte çok başarılıydı. Chan zaten büyük olab gözlerini iyice açmış ona bakıyordu.

_"Ne? Üzerindeki gerginliği atmalısın demedin mi?"_

_"Bu hizmetim karşılığında fatura kesmemi de ister misin?"_

_"Ne alaka? Sevgilim değil misin düzelt moralimi."_

_"Tek işlevi yatak sınırları içerisinde moral düzeltmek olan bir sevgili değilim._

_Kalk! Gidip bir yerlerde yemek yiyelim, biraz dolaşalım yoksa sen kafayı yiyeceksin yetmeyecek bana da yedireceksin"_  diyerek Baekhyun'un elini kavrayıp oturduğu yataktan kalkmasını sağladı Chanyeol. Baek kollarını uzun olanın boynuna sarıp ayaklarını yerden kesti ve dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük bıraktı.

_"Sevişmeyecek miyiz?"_

Chanyeol kendini tutamayıp gülümsedi. Byun Baekhyun'a hayır demek hiç kolay değildi.  
  
  


       

...

Bagaja vermediği küçük çantanın sapına sıkı sıkıya tutundu Sehun. Sanki onu ilk defa görecek gibi heyecanlıydı. Neden kaçtığı, birkaç saat önce yaşadıkları tümüyle aklından çıkmış, özlemi tüm bedeniyle birlikte düşüncelerini de ele geçirmişti. Aklından sürekli  _"Jongin'i göreceğim. Jongin'i hissedeceğim. Ona sarılacağım. Onu öpeceğim. Ona dokunacağım"_ düşünceleri geçiyor, yüzündeki gülümsemeye hakim olamıyordu. Yüz kasları ondan bağımsız duygularının denetiminde etrafa masum gülücükler saçıyordu. Sanki bu randevu uzun süredir planlanan ve gelendi. Ama hiçbir şey öyle değildi. Sehun biraz olsun uzaklaşmak istemişti olanlardan ya da kendine söylediği buydu. Belki de sadece olmak istediğine yakınlaşmak için tüm bunlar bahaneydi. Tüm bunlar kimin umurundaydı.

Aralanan buzlu cam kapı ve gülen gözlerle ona bakan esmer genç...

İnsan bazen olduğu yere sığamaz taşardı. O da öyle bir andı. Adımlarını hızlandırışı elinde olan bir şey değildi. Sertçe birbirine çarpan göğüsler, bedenlerine sarılı kollar da öyle. Tek kelime etmeden içlerine çekilen özlenenin kokusu da... Önce Sehun gömdü başını Jongin'in boynuna ardından sevgilisine de fırsat tanıdı. Boynuna sarılı olan atkının açıkta bıraktığı yere dokundu Jongin'in dudakları. Ulu orta öptü tenini, bir dolu insanın içinde, kolları arasındaki sımsıkı sardı.  _"Seni çok özledim"_  diye fısıldadı. Sehun'un göğsündeki baskı gittikçe arttı. Ondan ayrıldığı an gözyaşlarının akacağına emindi. Tekrar gömdü başını Jongin'in boyun girintisine  _"biraz böyle kalalım"_  dedi. Bu teklif Jongin'in aldığı en güzel emirdi.

...

Jongin yan koltuğunda oturan gence baktı ve gülümsedi. Sehun'un yanında olduğuna inanmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Onu yanına getiren neden ise çok daha komikti. Arabayı sürmeye devam ederken uzanıp Sehun'un elini tuttu. Hep yaptığı gibi parmaklarını iç içe geçirdi, genç olanın elini dudaklarına götürdü. Önce elinin üzerini ardından tüm parmak uçlarını tek tek öptü. Sehun yalnızca hayran bakışlarla onu izledi. Uçaktan inip onun kucağına koştuğu anlar çok hızlı geçmişken, onun kollarına kavuştuğu an zaman durmuştu sanki. Şu an sadece o ikisi vardı koca dünyada, onların dışındaki her şey önemsiz, her şey geçiciydi. Sehun belki de ilk defa Jongin'in geçecek bir tutku olmadığını o arabanın içinde hayranlıkla onu izlerken geçirmişti içinden. İçindeki kötü sesi duymamıştı bu kez, özlemi esmerin sesi dışında bir şey duymasını engelleyecek seviyedeydi.

_"Hayal gibi..."_

_"Hayal değil mi?"_  diye sordu Sehun gülümseyerek.

_"Hayalse... Uyanmamalıyız o zaman, ne kalbimin ne tenimin özlemi biraz olsun hafiflemedi daha."_

Yutkundu  _"benim de"_ dedi, esmerin elini kendi dudaklarına götürdü, ardından yanağına yasladı üşümüş eli kendi teninin yangınıyla ısıtmayı denedi.   
  
  


...

 _"Kaldığın yere gideceğimizi düşünmüştüm"_  dedi Sehun arabadan inip yan yana girdikleri otel lobisinde ilerlerken.

 _"Rahatsız olacağın hiçbir konuma seni sokmamak benim asli görevim"_  deyip göz kırptı Jongin. Sevgilisini tanıyordu. Normalde okulun yakınındaki lüks otelde kalıyordu ancak orada Sehun'un " _şimdi_   _tanıyan çıkacak, kimse bizi görmesin"_  paniğiyle sayılı saatlerini harcamaya niyeti yoktu. Onun yerine şehrin dışındaki başka bir otelin süitini tutmayı tercih etmişti.

Oda kapıları aralandığında Sehun içeride onlar için hazırlanmış yemek masasını gördü. Bu yüzünden utangaç bir gülümsemenin geçmesine neden oldu. Bir başka otel süitinde ilk yedikleri yemek aklına düştü. Jongin'in göğsü üzerine çizdiği kalple kalbimi kabul et dediği anı hatırladı. O kalbi kabul etmenin hayatına getirdiği renklere nasıl minnettar olduğunu anlatamazdı. Arkasından gelen esmere dönüp dudaklarına büyük bir öpücük bıraktı.  _"Seni seviyorum"_  diye fısıldadı dudaklarını ayırıp gözlerini kilitledikten sonra. Jongin yersiz gelen itirafla afallamış olsa da böyle itiraflara her zaman açtı. Gözlerini kaçırmadan adım adım Sehun'un üzerine yürüyüp dudaklarını birleştirdi. Genç olanın sırtı banyonun cam kapısına dayandığında kalın dudaklar altında ezilen ince pembe dudakların gülümsediği anlaşılıyordu. Jongin'in aklına da onu yine böyle bir banyo kapısı sayesinde sıkıştırıp öptüğü gelmişti. Sehun'un neye güldüğü, hangi anıları düşündüğünü o an anladı. Öpücüklerini gülümseyen dudaklar bozdu. Esmer olan diğerinin bedeni üzerindeki baskıyı hafifletip,  _"o gün seni seviyordum, bugün seni seviyorum, yarın yine seni seveceğim"_ diye mırıldandı aşık bakışlarla sevgilisinin yüzünü okşarken.

Sehun gülümsedi. Jongin'in gözlerine bakarken gözlerinin içi parlıyordu. Öyle bir aşktı ki bu, tüm ışık o iki gözden yayılıyormuş gibiydi ve Sehun o ışığa ibadet eder gibi boyun eğiyordu. Jongin'in de ona yaptığı bundan farklı değildi. Gülerken kısılan küçük gözlerden boşalan mutluluktu hayat Jongin için. Sehun güldükçe gelen bahar gibiydi. Güneşsiz her sabahta yan yastığında gizlenen güneşti Sehun.

Kalın dudakları üzerinde gezdirdi dilini,  _"aç mısın?"_  diye sordu. Sehun için bugünün kolay geçmediğini biliyor ve erkek arkadaşının bir şey yemediğini düşünerek sağlığı için endişeleniyordu.

Sehun'un gülen gözlerinden geçen şeytani parıltıyı fark etmedi.

_"Açım"_

Jongin kenetlediği parmakları sıkılaştırıp erkek arkadaşını yemek masasına yönlendirmeye hazırlanırken Sehun kenetli eli kendine çekip esmerin bedenini bedenine yasladı.  _"Açlığım sana ama"_  diye fısıldadı esmerin içini gıcıklayan o pürüzlü sesiyle. Geriye söylenecek pek bir şey yoktu.

Jongin'in gözlerinin içindeki alevi Sehun'un dudaklarının arasından kaçan sıcak nefes körüklüyordu. Esmer olan diğerinin ceketinin altından ince belini kavradı. Parmakları kalın kumaş üzerinden içinde saklananları arıyordu. Sehun önce kendi boynundaki kaşe atkıyı çözdü, ardından sevgilisininkini çıkarıp yere bıraktı.

**NOT: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı.**

Bakışları birbirinden hiç kopmadan usulca çıkardı Jongin'in üzerindeki kalın ceketi, Elleri kalın kazağı aşıp esmer tene süründü. Parmakları hasret kaldığı karın kaslarını okşadı. Jongin'in her temasta yaşadığı kasılmaları hissetti. Sık nefesi kalın dudakları yaladı. Jongin dudaklarını yaladığında Sehun istemsizce yutkundu. Elleri kendi kıyafetlerini buldu. Bakışları tüm açlığını haykırırken tek eliyle esmer olanı kendinden uzaklaştırdı ve olabildiğince yavaş hareketlerle önce ceketini çıkardı. Ceketi boğazlı kazağı ve bedenine yapışan kot pantolonu takip etti. Kalçasını sıkıca sarmış olan siyah baksırı hala üzerindeyken çapkın, çarpık bir gülümsemeyle onu izleyen esmere yöneldi.   
Jongin'in pantolonunun düğmesini çözerken dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Başını hafifçe geriye atıp yeniden göz temasını kurdu. İnce uzun parmakları esmerin pantolonunu sıyırırken belli belirsiz tenine sürüdü Sehun parmaklarını. Baskı yapmayan ama kendini belli eden dokunuşları esmerin onun için hazır olduğunu belli eden şişkinliğinde, kasıklarında gezindi. Kumaşın üzerinden yarı erekte olmuş penisi hafifçe dişledi. Dudaklarındaki yaramaz sırıtma yaptığından aldığı hazzı gösteriyordu. Jongin sıcak nefesi kasıklarında hissederken istemsizce gözleri kapanmıştı. Ancak Sehun buna devam etmedi. Dudakları yavaşça karın kaslarına ulaştı. Jongin'in kazağını yukarıya sıyırdıkça ortaya çıkan tene kendini hatırlatmaya çabaladı. Kazak esmerin bedeninden kopmadan hemen önce kalkıp, diğerinin belirginleşmiş göğüs uçlarını dişledi Sehun. Jongin'in ağzından kaçan aç inleme diğerinin hareketlerinin sertleşmesine neden oldu. Tüm kıyafetler odanın girişine saçılmış açlıkla dolu bakışları bedenlerine hükmetmeye hazırdı. Sehun esmer olanı sertçe arkasındaki duvara itti. Jongin çıplak tenine değen soğuk duvarla irkildiyse de üşümeye vakit bulamadı. Sehun hırsla kalın dudaklara kapandı. İkilinin birbirini sarmalayışı, ellerinin hareketi, nefessiz öpücükleri gibi takip imkanı vermiyordu. Uzun beyaz bacaklar esmerin beline dolandığında artık bedenleri arasından geçmek isteyen toz tanesine bile yer kalmamıştı.

**NOT: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü.**

Birbirlerini ilk defa değildi sevişleri, bu ilk hırçın sevişme de değildi yaşadıkları. Günlerce geçmeyecek izler bedenlerinde yer edinirken, sayıkladıkları isimlerin ilk kayboluşu da değildi inlemelerdeki. Bu sadece aşktı, özlemle yoğurulmuş saf aşk... Her şeye üstün gelecek güce sahip olduğuna inandıran aşk.   
  
  


       

...

 _"Beni istemişsiniz efendim"_  dedi Sekreter Yun, karşısındaki ağabeyi değil de ürktüğü bir yabancıymış gibi. Kim Sung'la aralarındaki ilişki bu kadar mesafeliydi. Hiç iki kardeş olmamışlar, aynı insanlara anne baba dememişler gibi...

_"Youngmi'yle olan görüşme nasıl gitti?"_

_"Başta bu Kai'in özel hayatı beni ilgilendirmez, kimseyi ilgilendirmez dediyse de daha sonra okuldan bir öğrenciyle ilişkisi olduğunu söyleyince durum değişti. Oldukça endişeli görünüyordu, bu konuyu kolay kolay aklından çıkaramayıp, peşine düşecektir."_

_"Heejin nasıl peki? O da seninle geldi değil mi?"_

_"Konuşmanın öncesinde biraz endişeliydi ama daha sonra rahatladı. Bu konuda ona destek olmanız onu güvende hissettiriyor."_

_"Peki Youngmi Kai'in kiminle ilişkisi olduğunu biliyor mu? Bu konuda bir şeyler biliyor olmalı. Söyledi mi bir şey?"_

_"Hayır efendim. Youngmi hiçbir şey bilmiyordu, söylediklerimi duyduğunda yüzündeki şoke olmuş ifadeden belliydi bilmediği."_

_"Anladım. Çıkabilirsin."_

_"Özür dilerim bir konu daha var efendim."_

_"Evet?"_

_"Heejin..."_

_"Ne olmuş Heejin'e?"_

_"O biliyor. Kai'in birlikte olduğu genci, yani onları birlikte görmüş. Okuldayken yanınızdan geçen birinin o genç olduğunu söyledi._   
_Sanırım o da Kai'i takip ettiriyor. Karşılaşmanın bir tesadüf olduğunu söyledi ama ben pek inanmadım."_

_"Aaahh! Başım çatlayacak. Birlikte olduğu genci diyor! Bu çocuk, bu çocuk..._   
_Kai beni öldürmeye, bizi bitirmeye çalışıyor._

_Heejin'e ne demeli?  Her şey planlanmış, yolunda giderken yıllar önce yaptığı çocukluk yetmiyormuş gibi sabırla bekleyemiyor da. Daha o zaman insanları dinlemeyi öğrenmiş olsaydı şimdi Kai'yle evli ve bana torunumun çocuklarını doğurmuş olurdu."_

Sekreter Yun defalarca bu yakınmayı dinlemişti. Heejin yeniden ülkeye dönmeden önce her şey daha kolaydı. Sadece ideal aday bulup Kai'in reddedeceğini bile bile bir şekilde onları tanıştırmakla yükümlüydü Sekreten Yun. Ama şimdi bela gibi Heejin yeniden hayatlarındaydı ve o şımarık küçük sürtük Kai'i istiyordu. Yun derin bir nefes aldı, ağabeyinin söylenmelerini boş verip  _"Heejin'le konuşursanız ya da belki ailesiyle konuşmak-"_ diye önerirken sözü kesildi.

_"Ailesiyle mi konuşayım? Aptal mısın sen? Ne diyeyim Goo Yang'a, siz zamanında nasıl kızınızın yaptığı saçmalığı engelleyemediniz, biz de şimdi Kai'in yaptığını engelleyemiyoruz; Heejin'i ikna edin sabırlı olsun mu?_

_Bunun yerine yıllardır devam eden dostluğumuzun da anlaşmaların da bittiğini söylesek daha çabuk zarar görürüz._   
_Saçmalık!_   
_Çık dışarı daha fazla canımı sıkma!"_

Sekreter Yun çıktığı kapıyı usulca kapatırken yine içinde aynı öfke parlamıştı. O odanın kapısını bir defa olsun gülümseyerek kapatamamış olmanın bilincindeydi. Böyle zamanlarda Kai'i çok iyi anlıyordu. O cesur genç adamın tüm bunlardan kaçmak için çırpınışını takdir ediyordu. Sonunda yenik düşeceğine inanıyor olsa bile...  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.   
> Görüşmek üzere...


	67. 6.3 - 5/9 * Kırık değildir, aşktır.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxette - Anyone
> 
> "Buna benzer bir aşk yaşayan herkes ne söylediğimi anlar.
> 
> Gerçeğe dönmesini istediği hayali olanlar ne hissettiğimi anlar."

 

...

_"Hala kapalı telefonu!"_

_"Sehun'u kontrol etmeden duş alsaydın keşke."_

_"Yine sevişirdik belki."_

_"Hayır Baekhyun! Sen Sehun'u düşünme diye seninle sevişip durmayacağım. Zaten yeterince kendimi kullanılmış hissediyorum."_

Baekhyun dudaklarını büzüp, çıplak bedenini örtünün altına saklamaya çalışan sevgilisinin kırgın gözlerine baktı.  _"Öyle değil biliyorsun, endişeleniyorum sadece"_ dedikten sonra yeniden usulca örtünün alt kısmından süzülüp Chanyeol'un çıplak bedenine sürtünerek diğerinin dudaklarına ulaştı.

_"Aklın dağılsın diye seninle sevişmemi istemen çok kalp kırıcı."_

_"Aklımın dağılması için değil ki, sürekli seni arzuladığım için ve sen de bana hayır diyemediğin için sevişip duruyoruz"_ deyip, pembe küçük dilini dışarıya çıkararak şımarıkça güldü.

Chanyeol kırgın yüz ifadesini korumaya çalıştıysa da karşısındaki sevimli şeye direnmesinin imkanı yoktu. Yumuşadığını görünce Baekhyun fırsatı değerlendirdi.  _"Jongin'i arayıp sorsan mı?"_

Chanyeol'un ifadesi hemen eski halini aldı _. "Saçmalama."_

_"Anlamıyorsun, Sehun bana haber vermeden bir şey yapmaz."_

Uzun olan  _"hadi oradan"_  diyen bakışlarına  _"emin misin?"_  diye alaycı bir soru ekledi.

"Laf sokma bana. Hep o piç arkadaşın yüzünden, yoksa Sehun böyle biri değil."

_"Haklısın, Sehun bence de öyle biri değil ama ofiste olanları hatırlayınca belki de Sehun'u hiç tanımıyorumdur diye düşündüm. O sakin, düşünceli insan gitmiş yerine bir başkası gelmiş gibiydi."_

Baekhyun Chanyeol'un üzerinden inip yanına oturdu. Sırtını yatak başlığına yaslarken ellerini kucağında birleştirip parmaklarıyla oynamaya başlamıştı.

_"Sanırım aşık olmuş."_

_"Aksini iddia etmiyorum zaten."_

_"Öyle değil, yani onu yıllardır tanıyorum ve ilk defa böyle gördüm. Hep Sehun'un üzerine titrediği bebeğiydim şimdi bu durum... Garip. Jongin için beni kırdı, yetmedi beni habersiz bıraktı, endişeleneceğimi bile bile yaptı bunu. Belki de beni cezalandırmak istemiştir."_

_"Kendin söylüyorsun işte aşık diye. Aklından geçenleri tahmin edemeyiz ki, hem seni cezalandırmak istediğini sanmıyorum."_

_"Ofisten çıkarken ne kadar sinirliydi görmedin mi?"_

_"O anlık bir şeydi bence, biraz sakinleşince seni arayacaktır."_

_"Kaç saat oldu hala ortada yok. Belki ailesinin yanına gitmiştir ya da Junmyeon'a olamaz mı?"_

_"Hayır Baekhyun, kimseyi arayıp telaşlandırmayacaksın."_

Baekhyun birkaç saniye sessiz kaldı. Ardından yatakta ayağa fırlayıp mutfağa koştu ve bir bardak alıp geri geldi. Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla erkek arkadaşını izlerken ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Baekhyun, çıplak halde elindeki su bardağını duvara dayamış yan daireyi dinlemeye çalışıyordu. Sonuçta ilk kez yaptığı şey değildi ve o yüzden kendi yaptığını asla garipsemiyordu.

_"Ne yapıyorsun?"_

_"Belki de yan dairededir"_  dedi ve bardağı yatağın üzerine atıp Sehun'un odasına koştu. Meraklı bakışlar ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra nefes nefese odadan çıktı.

_"Eşyaları burada, oraya taşınmış olamaz."_

_"Ne saçmalıyorsun, ne taşınması?"_

_"Sinirini görmedin mi? Aramalarıma dönmüyor, telefonu bile kapalı yan daireye taşınmadığını nereden bileceğim."_

Chanyeol göz devirerek  _"taşınmak isterse bunun için acele etmesine gerek yok, sen evde yokken iki teras kapısı uzağındaki daireye kolaylıkla taşınır"_ dedi.

_"Haklısın. Buna izin veremem. Bundan sonra evden asla ayrılmayacağım."_

Baekhyun'un çocukça davrandığı yetmiyormuş gibi yüzündeki masum ifade de Chanyeol'un canına okuyordu. Yataktan kalkıp küçük yüzü avuçları arasına aldı ve dudaklarına büyük bir öpücük yerleştirdi.

_"Sevgilim._

_İnan bana abartıyorsun, ikiniz de 9 yaşında değilsiniz."_

_"Ama korkuyorum Chan, ya beni artık sevmezse. Çok kızgındı."_

_"Nefes alan herhangi bir canlının seni sevmemesi mümkün değil Baekhyun. Sehun senin dostun onun sevmemesi ise imkansız. Biraz rahatla."_

Chanyeol uzun kollarını minik bedene sarıp, başını göğsüne yasladı. Baekhyun'u rahatlatma işini gerçekten ustalıkla hallediyordu uzun olan ta ki sarılmalarını bölen arama gelinceye kadar.

_"Sana da merhaba anne."_

_"..."_

_"Hayır ofiste değilim, biraz işim vardı."_

_"..."_

_"Sabah ofise geçecektim, projeyle ilgili yapmam gereken-"_

_"..."_

_"Peki, eve uğrarım"_

_"..."_

_"Kris? Kris de ofiste olacaktı ama..."_

_"..."_

_"Tamam, bize gelmesini söylerim. Ama sorun ne?"_

_"..."_

_"Bir şey olmuş. Söylemek ister misin? Yarışma projesiyle ilgili bir şey mi?"_

_"..."_

_"Üstelemiyorum, peki. Anladım, sabah konuşuruz."_

_"..."_

_"Anne! Seni seviyorum, lütfen konu her neyse yarına dek düşünme, beni endişelendiriyorsun."_

_"..."_

_"Unutma, seni seviyorum. Görüşürüz."_

Baekhyun üzerine bir şeyler giyerken tüm konuşmayı dinlemişti.

_"Ne olmuş?"_

_"Bilmiyorum, söylemiyor. Ama her zamanki annem işte... Saçma bir konuyu büyütüp sorun haline getirmiştir._

_Giyiniyorsun?"_

_"Haklısın çocukça davranıyorum. Nasıl olsa o Sehun buraya dönecek. Gidip bir şeyler yiyelim."_

Chanyeol uzanıp Baekhyun'un saçlarını öptü,  _"aferin benim mantıklı sevgilime, Kris'i arayayım, giyinip çıkalım."_

Baekhyun onu onaylayıp banyoya gitti, dağılmış saçlarıyla biraz işi vardı.

_"Selam!"_

_"..."_

_"Kraliçe Park yarın bir toplantı istiyor."_

_"..."_

_"Bilmiyorum, sordum söylemedi ama sesi iyi değildi. Yine saçma bir şeyi büyütmüştür ve bizi de konuya dahil etmezse içi rahat etmez."_

_"..."_

_"Sabahtan çağırıyor, giderken seni alayım mı?"_

_"..."_

_"Anlaştık, yarın sabah bizi ne bekliyor bakalım. Görüşürüz."_   
  
  


...  
Jongin belindeki beyaz havluyla, hazırlanmış yemek masasının etrafında dolanırken Sehun beyaz bornozun içinde saçlarını kurulayarak yanına geldi. Sehun'un dudakları arasına sıkıştırıp uzattığı salatalık parçasının dışarıda kalan kısmını dişledi. Masanın iki yanına yerleştiklerinde akıllarında aynı anılar dönüyordu. Sehun esmerin gözlerinden gözlerini ayırmadan bornozunun yakasını araladı ve elini göğsünün üzerine koydu. Jongin tatlı bir gülümsemeyle  _"seni seviyorum"_  dedi ancak bunu tümüyle sessiz söylemişti. Sehun ne dediğini dudaklarının hareketinden anlayıp aynı şekilde karşılık verdi. Küçük kıkırtılarla yemek devam ederken Jongin dayanamadı ve  _"neler olduğunu ne zaman anlatacaksın?"_  diye sordu.

Sehun'un yüzündeki gülümseme solar gibi oldu. En güzel rüyadan uyanıp, sabahın köründe çalışmadığın sınava gitmek üzere yataktan kalmak gibiydi hissettikleri.

_"Dalga geçeceksin."_

_"Hayır, gerçekten dalga geçmeyeceğim. Sadece beni kıskanmandan birazcık zevk almış olduğumu itiraf etmeliyim."_

_"Bilmiyorum sanki."_

Somurtan sevgilisine sevimli bir gülümseme verdi Jongin.  _"Rahatlamana yardımcı olmak istiyorum sadece. Birlikte halledebiliriz. Biz beraber olduğumuz sürece ne olduğunun önemi yok."_

_"Bu konu beni rahatlatmıyor, geriyor biliyorsun."_

_"Biliyorum. Ama aylardır birlikteyiz ve en yakınlarımızla köşe kapmaca oynuyoruz."_

_"Doğru. Ama yine de..."_

_"Baekhyun en yakın arkadaşın. Chanyeol ve Kris de benim için öyle. Onların sana aşık olduğumu bilmeye hakkı var. Hem duygularımızın karşılıklı olduğunu öğrenirse küçük şeytan öldürücü bakışlarını belki üzerimden çeker. Umursadığımdan değil ama yine de rahatça sana bakmamı bile engelliyor o Baekhyun."_

Sehun Baekhyun'un Jongin'i öldürmek isteyen ifadesini hatırlayıp gülümsedi.  _"Bana çok kızmış olmalı. Biraz ileri gittim sanırım."_

_"Kris'in dediğine göre deli gibi seni arıyormuş, kızgınlıktan olsa bu kadar inat etmezdi bence, endişelenmiştir."_

Sehun o an telefonunu bile açmadığını hatırlayıp hızla masadan kalktı ve ceketinin cebindeki telefonu aldı. Açmasıyla birlikte telefonu gelen bildirimlerin sesiyle odayı inletti. Baekhyun gerçekten endişeden çıldırmış olmalıydı. Yani Sehun öyle umdu, sinirden bu kadar aranmış olmak rahatsız edici olurdu.

_"Sanırım onu aramalıyım."_

_"Aramalısın."_

_"Ama ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum."_

_"O zaman mesaj at."_

_"İyi de ne diyeceğim?"_

_"Biraz düşünmek istediğini, döndüğünde konuşacağınızı söyle. Seni aramaktan vazgeçsin. Telefonu açtığını fark edince yine arayacaktır."_

Jongin'in biten cümlesinin ardından telefon çalmaya başladı. Sehun'un korkuyla açılan gözleri Jongin'e döndü.

_"Arıyor!"_

_"Aç ve konuş Sehun, ne olabilir ki en fazla?"_

Sehun birkaç defa art arda yutkundu, derin bir nefes alıp telefonu açtı.

_"Baekhyun?"_

_"..."_

_"Ben. Hayır ben özür dilerim. Ağlama lütfen."_

_"..."_

_"Senin bir suçun yok."_

_"..."_

_"Tamam, ağlama. Dönünce konuşuruz anlaştık mı?"_

_"..."_

_"Şey... Ben. Tokyo'dayım. Jongin-"_

_"..."_

_"Evet. Onun yanındayım."_

_"..."_

_"Bak özür dilerim tamam mı, bağırmaya ara verir misin? Hem ağlayıp hem bağırdığında hiçbir şey anlamıyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Ne yapsaydım? Baekhyun!"_

_"..."_

_"Kes şunu, bebek değilim ben! Pazartesi dönmüş olurum. O zamana dek bu fikre alışsan iyi olur. Jongin benim sevgilim, ona aşığım"_  dedi Sehun, ardından gururla ona bakan gözlerin verdiği güçle  _"ve o da bana"_  diye ekledi. Artık Jongin'in yüzünde gururlu bir gülümseme vardı. Oturduğu yerden kalkıp Sehun'un arkasından ince bele kollarını doladı. Çenesini geniş omza koyup, beyaz boyna küçük öpücükler kondurdu. Genç olan huylansa da telefonun diğer ucunda sessizliğe bürünen arkadaşını merak ediyordu. Sesini yumuşatıp.

 _"Baekkie, özür dilerim. Sana her şeyi anlatacağım. Lütfen beni anla"_  dedi. Baekhyun ilk defa geldiği bir restoranın tuvaletinde damlatan musluğa diktiği bakışlarını yukarı kaldırdı. Aynadaki aksiyle göz göze geldi ve Sehun'un ne dediğini idrak etti. Onlar aşık olmuştu tıpkı o ve Chanyeol gibi. Mutsuz dudakları elden ne gelir gülümsemesiyle hafifçe kıvrıldı.  _"Anlıyorum"_  diye mırıldandı ve  _"sen üzülme benim için yeterli"_ diye ekledi. İşte hepsi bu kadardı.

Sehun Baekhyun'un son sözlerinin ardından yalnızca sessizce başını sallamakla yetindi ve  _"kapatmalıyım"_  deyip telefonu kapattı. Arkadaşının onun iyiliğini istediğini biliyordu, ama Baekhyun'un bilmediği şey Sehun'un şu an kulağının hemen altını öpen dudakların sahibine her üzüntüyü, öfkeyi kabullenerek teslim olduğuydu.   
  
  


...  
 _"Ne oldu?"_

_"Hiç."_

_"Bir şey olmuş, gözlerin neden kırmızı, yüzünün rengi de gitmiş, ne oldu o tuvalette?"_

_"Şey... Sehun'u aradım."_

_"Ve?"_

_"Açtı."_

_"Hala kızgın mı sana?"_

_"Hayır, yani değildi. Değil gibiydi."_

_"O zaman ne bu halin?"_

_"Ona aşığım, o da bana aşık dedi."_

_"Bu iyi bir şey değil mi?"_

_"Bilmem. İyi bir şey mi? İçimden bir his Jongin Sehun'u çok üzecek diyor."_

_"İçindeki ses boş işleri bırakıp beni ne kadar çok sevdiğinden bahsetse biraz da gecemiz güzelleşse, yarın annesinden sınırsız laf duyacak zavallı sevgilinle ne zaman ilgilenmeyi düşünüyorsun?"_

Baekhyun zoraki de olsa gülümsedi. Elini Chanyeol'a doğru uzattıysa da dokunmadı. Topluluk içerisinde yalnızca öğretmen ve öğrenci olacakları, biraz da yarışma projesi nedenli iş arkadaşları gibi davranacakları aklına geldi. Chanyeol Baekhyun'un havadaki eline tutuşturduğu kadehe kendi kadehini vurdu.  _"Arkadaşlarımızın aşkına içelim mi? Belki sonra bizim aşkımıza da sıra gelir"_ diye fısıldadı.

 _"Sehun'a söyleyeceğim"_  dedi Baekhyun.  _"Sakladığım için kızmaya hakkı da yok. Söyleyip kurtulalım."_

Chanyeol yerine gelen neşesiyle kahkaha attı. _"Bence de, söyleyip kurtulalım. O zaman önce kendi aşkımıza içelim"_ dedi ve Baekhyun'a çapkınca göz kırptı.   
  
  


       

...  
Yemek sonrası camın önündeki berjere oturan Jongin Sehun'u kucağına çekti. Genç olan esmerin kucağına yan olarak oturup başını göğsüne dayadı. Onun nefes alış verişini dinlemeyi bile özlediğini fark etti. Mutlu olmak için tek ihtiyacı olan bu sıcaklıktı. Deli gibi yağan yağmur sonrası açığa çıkan tüm yıldızlar gökyüzünden onları izlerken Sehun Jongin'in kokusunu ciğerlerine dolduruyordu. Jongin ise Sehun'un saçlarını okşarken ara sıra saç tellerine masum öpücükler bırakıyordu. Kucağındaki genç nasıl tüy gibi hafifse, içindeki aşk tonlarca demir yığını gibi ağırdı. Birini her şeyiyle sevmek gerçekten ağırdı. Tüm sevimliliğiyle, tüm şapşallığıyla ve tüm korkularıyla...

Sehun Jongin'in aklını okumuşçasına  _"yine de dikkatli olmalıyız, biliyorsun değil mi?"_  diye sordu. Esmer genç sadece  _"hı-hı"_  diyerek geçiştirmek istedi. Ancak Sehun bu konuyu asla geçiştirmezdi.

_"En önemlisi senin akademik kariyerinin sonu olmak istemiyorum. Tabii kendi başlamayan kariyerimin de."_

_"Benim kariyerim için endişelenmene gerek yok, sorun olursa bırakırım. İkimize dert olacak her şeyin üstesinden gelebilirim. Ama konu senin kariyerinse ne istersen yaparım. Beni düşünme."_

_"Öyle söyleme. Akademik kariyerini bırakırsan ailene karşı elinde kozun kalmayacak. Yine şirkete dönmen için baskı yapacaklar. Birlikte ve mutsuz olmak istemiyorum."_

_"Seninleyken nasıl mutsuz olabilirim?"_

_"Laf karıştırma Jongin. Seni tanıyorum, işine olan aşkını biliyorum. Bana olan aşkının işine olan aşkına ihanet etmeni sağlamasını istemiyorum. Seni tasarlarken gördüm, tasarladıklarınla gurur duyarken gördüm. O mutluluğun bizim paylaştığımızdan farklı olduğunu biliyorum ve bu mutluluğunu kendi bencilliğimizle yok etmek istemiyorum. Buna saygı duymanı istiyorum. Aynı işle ilgili olsak bile işle aşkı karıştırmak istemiyorum. Profesyonel olarak da bunu doğru bulmuyorum."_

_"Bu yüzden mi projelerini benden gizliyorsun?"_

_"Konu o mu?"_

_"Cevap ver."_

_"Sen nasıl tasarım sürecini yalnız geçiriyorsan ben de öyle yapıyorum diyelim."_

_"Sonucu da göstermiyorsun ben kendi çabamla izliyorum jüri sunumlarını."_

_"Seninle projelerim üzerine konuşmak istemiyorum. Son noktayı ben koymuş olmak istiyorum. Son noktayı ben koymadan senle konuşursam senden etkilenmekten korkuyorum. Bana ait olmayan bir noktayla cümlemi bitiremem ki... Kendi cümlelerimle bu meslekte yer edinmek istiyorum."_

Jongin kıkırdadı.  _"Biliyor musun dediğini anlıyorum. Babam hayattayken onu proje çalışırken izlerdim. Boş kağıt üzerine yarattığı dünyalarla konuşmalarını dinlerdim. İnsanlar için hayal kurduğu çizgilere olan aşkının anneme duyduğu aşktan büyük olup olmadığını düşünürdüm. Gecelerce çalışma odasında kalırdı. Annem de aynı odada kitap okuma bahanesiyle onu izlerdi. Mimiklerinden doğru gitmeyen bir şey varsa anlar, kalkıp omuzlarına masaj yapar "kahve zamanın geldi" deyip gidip onu çizgisel sorunlardan çeker alırdı. Babamın gerilen yüzü gevşer anneme aşkla bakıp gülümserdi. Bense öyle zamanlarda babamın başına dikilip "orası neden öyle, burası böyle olsun" diye konuşurdum. Beni kırmamak için fazladan 2 saat daha çalışır dediğim değişiklikleri yapıp bana neden öyle olmayacağını gösterirdi._

_Annem durması gereken yeri biliyordu, bense bilmiyordum. Babamın belki de bizimle geçireceği zamanı hoyratça harcıyordum. Şimdi dediklerini düşününce üzgün hissettim._

_Birinin hayallerine müdahale ettiğimi düşünemeyecek kadar kendime güveniyordum, hiçbir şey olmamama rağmen. Bir mimarın tasarımlarıyla arasına girmek mimara haksızlıktan başka bir şey değil._

_Okullarda yaptığımız da bu. Siz öğrenciler hayallerinizi getiriyorsunuz biz de o hayalleri anlamaya çalışıp, anlayamadığımız yerlere kendi hayallerimizi entegre etmeye uğraşıyoruz. Ne yazık ki bizim sözlerimiz sizin hayallerinizi yeniyor ve artık hayaliniz olmak yerine bizim hayallerimizin iyi anlaşılmamış kopyası oluyor."_

Sehun Jongin'in göğsü üzerinde parmaklarını gezdirirken  _"eğitim sistemimizin dar bir kalıba sıkıştırılmasına yönelik sistem eleştirimizi de yaptığımıza göre bu konuda anlaştığımızı düşünüyorum"_ dedi şımarık bir sevimlilikle.

 _"Mezun olmana pek bir şey kalmadı, dünyaya seni sevdiğimi haykırmak için biraz daha bekleyebilirim Oh Sehun"_  dedi Jongin ve çıplak göğsü üzerinde gezinen parmakları tutup bakışlarıyla Sehun'un dudaklarını çağırdı. Sehun ise gülümseyen dudaklarını kalın dudaklara kapattı.

Öpücük sonrası Jongin  _"bir süre daha sokaklarda el ele gezemeyeceğiz, birlikte bir kafede sarılıp kahve içemeyeceğiz, manzaranın önüne geçip öpüşürken poz veremeyeceğiz yani..."_

Sehun Jongin'in masum isteklerine gülümseyip siyah saçlarda parmaklarını dolaştırırken  _"evet sevgilim, bir süre daha"_  diye fısıldadı. Ancak Jongin'in farklı bir planı vardı.

Kucağındaki genci itti.  _"Beklemek istemiyorum, fırsatımız varken kimseden saklanmadan geçireceğimiz günlerin fragmanını yaşamak istiyorum. Haydi giyin çıkalım."_

Sehun şaşırmıştı  _"bu saatte mi?"_

_"Saatin nesi varmış? Buraya uyumak için gelmedin herhalde Oh Sehun. Çabuk hazırlan çıkıyoruz. Önce el ele gezeceğiz, sonra doğan güne tenimizi öptüreceğiz, ardındansa seni götürmek istediğim bir yer var."_

Sehun karşısındaki heyecanlı bebeği asla kıramazdı, mecburen hızla hazırlandı.   
  
  


...

Otelden çıkıp gün doğumunu izlemek üzere yola çıktıklarında Sehun'un içinde tarifsiz bir mutluluk vardı. Mutluluğu arabayı park edip sokak lambalarının aydınlattığı yolda el ele ilerlerken gittikçe büyüyordu. Bu hiç yaşamadıkları bir duyguydu. Dokunuşları, temasları hep gizli saklı gözlerden uzak kapalı alanlardaydı. Ama şimdi gökyüzü aşklarına şahitlik ederken, ısıtmayan soluk güneş yüzünü göstermeye hazırken parmakları birbirine kenetliydi. Adımlarının uyumu bozulduğunda esmer olan diğerini kendine çekip sarılıyor sonra yine aynı adımla yürümeye başlıyorlardı. Sehun belki de uyumu bilerek bozuyordu. Onları izleyen yıldızlara öpücüklerini yakalama fırsatı tanıyordu.

...  
Gün doğarken Sehun'un başı Jongin'in omzuna yaslıydı. Parmakları hala kenetliydi belki, ama artık Jongin'in geniş cebindeydi. Kenetlenemeyen eli tutup dudaklarına götürerek ısıtmayı denedi esmer olan. Sıcak nefesi Sehun'un tedirgin olması için yeterliydi. Minik tüyleri hep birlikte ayaklanmış, sırtından aşağı sıcak bir sıvı süzülmüştü. Jongin'in verdiği tek nefes bile ona yaşadığını hissettiriyordu. Sehun gökyüzünün an an değişen renklerini izlerken Jongin gökyüzünü Sehun'un gözlerinden izliyordu. Küçük kahverengi ışık saçan gözlerin hayranlıkla artan parlaklığına tekrar tekrar aşık oluyordu. Sehun üzerindeki bakışları hissettiği an aslında gökyüzünün yanında olduğunu da fark etmişti. Jongin onun gökyüzüydü, yeryüzüydü, tüm dünyasıydı. Böyle hissediyordu. O yanında olmasa hiçbir güzellik güzel olmayacak gibiydi. Onsuzken her şey standart özelliklere sahipken onunla hiçbir şey çirkin olamaz gibiydi. Ya da gerçekten onlar yan yanayken hiçbir şey çirkin olamazdı.    
  
  


...  
Arabadan inip az önce önünden geçtikleri ve Sehun'un bakışları takılan kafeye doğru ilerlerken  _"sevimli değil mi?"_  diye sordu Jongin. Sehun bakışlarını esmere çevirdiğinde az önce gördüğü ahşap vitrine baktığını fark etti. Ahşaplar yer yer solmuş bir maviye boyanmış, zaman boyanın yeniliğini ondan alalı çok olmuş gibi görünüyordu. Vitrin, soluk mavi boyalı ahşapların küçük pencerelere bölünmesinden oluşturulmuştu. Tek kanatlı ve muhtemelen gıcırdayan bir kapı, kapının üzerinde her an düşebilir hissini canlı tutan sallanan bir tabela, tabelada rengi kaçmış altın yaldızla yazılmış  _"Sasukeffee"_  yazısı vardı.

Sehun tabeladaki yazının anlamını tam çözemese de kelime oyunu yapmaya çalıştıkları açıktı. Etrafına bakınıp  _"burası okula uzak değil mi? Her gün geliyor musun buraya?"_ diye sordu.

 _"Yakın sayılmaz, her gün olmasa da özlemine dayanamadım anlarda kendimi burada buluyorum. İçeriye girince sen de nedenini anlayacaksın"_  dedi Jongin ve kapıyı aralayıp Sehun'a geçmesi için yol açtı. Genç olan kapıdan henüz adımını atmadan Jongin'in neden bahsettiğini anlamıştı. Kavrulmuş kahve çekirdeklerinin kokusu yüzüne çarpmış, bu tanıdık duygu onu evinde, güvende ve sıcak kollarda hissettirmişti. Jongin elini Sehun'un sırtına yerleştirip onu her zaman oturduğu cam kenarındaki masaya yönlendirirken ocağın başındaki orta yaşlı kısa boylu gülümseyen adama selam vermeyi ihmal etmedi.

Sehun kahve evlerini bilirdi, onlardan birinde büyümüş, bu kokunun içinde yoğurulmuştu. Burası onların kafesine göre oldukça küçük ve köhne sayılırdı. İçeride yalnızca 5 küçük masa ve masaların altına gizlenmiş küçük ahşap tabureler vardı. Duvarlar yazılarla doluydu, gelenler buraya küçük anılar bırakmış sahibi ise muhtemelen onlara dokunmaya kıyamamıştı. Tavan döşemesinden 25-30cm aşağıdaki raflar oturma alanını çevreliyordu. Rafların altına çakılmış yamuk paslı çivilere bağlı misinalar, misinaların ucunda kahve kupalarının kulpları asılıydı, fincansız... Belki yanlışlıkla belki de bilerek kırılmış fincanların kulpları iç içe geçmiş gibi görünse de aslında birbirlerinden ayrı ama tek sicimin ucundaydı. İçlerinde anı sakladıkları ise kulplar üzerindeki zorlukla okunan yazılarda gizliydi.

Sehun bakışlarını kulplardan Jongin'e çevirirken elinde birbirinin aynı olan fincanlarla kahvelerini getiren adamı gördü. Henüz sipariş bile vermemişlerdi. Ancak Sehun böyle yerleri bilirdi. Jongin kısacık zamanda muhtemelen buranın müdavimlerinden olmuştu.

Sehun, saygıyla gülümsedi, sanki adama dair bir sırrı fark etmiş gibi utanmıştı kulpları incelediği için. Jongin yaklaşan adamı fark edince ayağa kalktı ve elindeki tepsiden yeni çekilmiş çekirdeklerin anlam kattığı kahve dolu sarı kupaları alıp gülümsedi. Sehun adama gülümseyip bakışlarını camdan dışarı çevirdi. Jongin yerine oturmadan önce, diğeri adamın gittiğini düşünüp döndüğünde Jongin taburesini yanına yaklaştırarak bir kolunu ince beline sardı.

 _"Sehun, tanışmanı istediğim biri var. Sasuke, bu küçük yerin sahibi ve kendini yaşlı hissettirdiği için saygı içerikli eklerden kelimelerden nefret ediyor. Sasuke, bu sana bahsettiğim mucizem, Sehun"_ dedi.

Sehun ayağa kalkıp selam verecekken Jongin'in dediği cümleyle karnına yumruk yemiş gibi hissetti. Bir süre başını eğdiği yerden kaldıramazken kaldırdığında kızarmış yanaklarla adamla göz göze geleceğinin bilincindeydi. Sasuke  _"seninle tanışmayı istiyordum Sehun, Jongin senden çok bahsetti, hatta sadece senden bahsetti. Bu sessiz adamın kelimeleri olan genci tanıdığıma çok mutlu oldum. Seninle tanışmak benim için bir onur"_ dedi.

Sehun şoke olmuş şekilde bir şey söyleyemeden güçlükle gülümsedi. Bakışlarını küçük masanın üzerindeki kahveye çevirdi. Şu an tüm bedenine basan ateş belindeki sıkı tutuşla daha da artıyordu ve esmerin bundan haberi bile yoktu. Sasuke Jongin'in sırtını patpatlayıp bakışlarıyla bir şeyler ima ettiğinde Sehun'un bakışları onlar dışında her yerde gezindiği için bu işaretleşmeyi kaçırmıştı.  _"Peki, önce kahvelerinizi için ben daha sonra yanınıza uğrarım. Bunlar en mutlu kahveleriniz olmasın"_  dedi ve yavaş adımlarla ikilinin yanından ayrıldı Sasuke.

Sehun ilk başta adamın ne dediğini de anlamamıştı ancak onlar için tuttuğu dilek rahatsız edici gibi görünse de, daha mutlu kahveler içmelerini kastettiğini idrak edip çatılı kaşlarına inat hafifçe gülümsedi. Evet, şimdi mutluydu ve Jongin'le çok daha mutlu olmak istiyordu. Genç olan aşk sarhoşu olmadan hemen önce asıl kızması gereken noktayı kaçırdığını hatırladı ve hemen kendine gelip ürkütücü bakışlarını Jongin'e çevirdi.

_"Sen beni, bizi tanımadığın birine mi anlattın?"_

Jongin umursamazca omuz silkip  _"sen de Baekhyun'a ve Chanyeol'a haykırdın. Ödeştik bence"_  deyip kahvesinden büyük bir yudum aldı. Fincanı yüzünden uzaklaştırdığında dudaklarındaki piç sırıtma sanki hiç oradan ayrılmayacak gibi duruyordu.

_"Sana inanamıyorum Jongin, ben sana kimse bilm-"_

_"Sevgilim!"_

_"Şşşşt!"_

_"Sevgilim işte!"_  diye üsteleyip Sehun'u beline sardığı koluyla daha yakınına çekti. Kulağına  _"sakin ol, Sasuke iyi biri, hem özlemin beni delirtmişti, daha erken gelseydin böyle olmazdı belki dilim kalbime uydu ben ne yapayım"_  diye fısıldadı.   
  
  


...  
Heejin çalışma odasının çift kanatlı, geniş, ürkütücü kapısını tıklatıp içeriye girdi. Kim Sung elindeki belgeleri bir kenara bırakıp genç kadına gülümseyerek parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi. Heejin'le konuşmayı o da istiyordu ancak onu yanına çağırıp uyarmayı gelecekteki konumlarını düşününce doğru bulmamıştı.

_"Gel Heejin, ben de seninle konuşmak istiyordum."_

_"Umarım önemli bir sorun yoktur, bugün dışarı çıkacağım onu haber vermek istemiştim."_

_"Ailenin yanına mı gideceksin?"_

_"Evet onları göreceğim, birkaç işim var"_  dedi Heejin, içindense  _"önce Kibum'a bir sürpriz yapmalıyım"_  diye geçirdi.

_"Akşam yemeğe katılamayacaksın o halde."_

Yaşlı adamın sahtelik dolu üzülmüş ifadesine karşılık  _"yarın kahvaltıya dönmüş olurum büyükbaba"_  deyip gülümsedi Heejin. Kim Sung'ın bu hitap şeklini, bu sakinlikte duyduğu tek insandı Heejin.

Kim Sung zihninde yankılanan  _"büyük baba"_  hitaplarını ne kadar nadir duyduğunu ve bu hitapların uzun süredir sevgi barındırmadığını düşünürken Heejin kapıya yönelmişti.

_"Heejin?"_

_"..."_

_"Hwang nasıl?"_

_"Anne iyi büyükbaba, endişelenmeyin. Sabah ilaçlarını verdim. Odasında müzik dinliyor. Diğer ilaçlarını da ayarladım çalışanlara ilettim. Her akşamüzeri bahçede yaptığımız geziyi bugün yapamayacağız, eğer siz uygunsanız benim yerime ona katılır mısınız? Bu ilişkinizin güçlenmesi için de yardımcı olacaktır."_

_"Bu profesyonel bir görüş mü yoksa duygusal mı davranıyorsun Heejin?"_

_"İkisi de diyebiliriz"_  dedi ve şımarık bir kız çocuğu gibi anlık gülümsemeyle  _"biz bir aileyiz, Hwang annenin psikoloğu olduğum doğru ancak, o Kai'n annesi ve benim için hepiniz çok değerlisiniz"_  dedi ve selam verip odadan çıktı.

Kim Sung, Heejin'in Kore'ye döndüğünü babası Goo Yang'dan bir iş yemeğinde öğrenmişti. Goo Yang, Heejin'in eğitimini tamamladığını ve artık ülkesine döndüğünden burada açtığı yaraları kapatmak için çabalamak istediğinden bahsetmiş, kızının özellikle Kai ile yaşadıklarından çok ders çıkardığını söyleyip hala Kim Sung'la aralarında verilmiş sözlerin geçerli olup olmadığını üstü kapalı olarak sormuştu. Yılların deneyimli kurdu Sung ise Heejin'in tekrar bir fırsat olarak önüne sunulmasından mutsuz değildi. Heejin'i Kai için her anlamda en iyi aday olarak görüyordu. Özellikle ortak bir geçmişlerinin oluşu, bir zamanlar Kai'in onu sevdiğini bilmesi durum değerlendirmesi yapıldığında haneye yazılan artılardı. Ancak aynı veriler ayrılık sebepleri düşünülünce eksi olarak işliyordu. Heejin yapmaması gereken şeyler yapıp, ardından da çekip gitmişti. Kim Sung'a göre Kai, Heejin'i affederse gerisi kendiliğinden çözülecekti. Ancak Kim Kai gibi dik kafalının biri kolay kolay affetmezdi. İşte bu noktada Kim Sung yılların deneyimini konuşturmuştu. Kai'i Heejin'e karşı borçlu hissettirmek affedilmek için oldukça uygun bir yoldu. Hwang'ın ihtiyaç duyduğu yardımı, desteği verecek kişi, bu işin eğitimini almış Heejin'den başkası olamazdı. Hem Hwang da bu şekilde konuya dahil olur, oğlu için neyin daha iyi olduğunu anlar ve ona göre hareket ederdi.

Kim Sung aylardır yavaş yavaş işleyen planında meyveleri almaya yaklaştığını hissediyordu. Kai için düşündüğü gelecek çok da uzakta değildi.   
  
  


...  
Bir başka çalışma odasında ise henüz durumu kavrayamamış iki uzun oturmuş Kraliçe Park'ın teşrif etmesini bekliyorlardı.

 _"Kahvaltı yapar mısınız bile demeden buraya alındık, Chanyeol neler oluyor? Bu durum annen için bile fazla değil mi?"_  diye sordu Kris.

En az arkadaşı kadar şaşkın olan Chanyeol sorun her neyse sadece annesinin büyütmüş olmasını diliyordu içten içe.  _"Bilmiyorum, çeneni kapatmazsan koşarak buradan kaçacağım. Stresin beni aşırı geriyor."_

_"Kaçabileceğime inansam 1 dakika daha kalmazdım bu odada."_

Açılan kapının sesini, sanki beyinlerine balyozla vuruluyor etkisi veren ayakkabı topuğunun sesi takip etti. Chanyeol annesinin uykusuz sinirli yüzünü görünce ayağa fırladı.

_"Anne! Ne oldu? Bu halin ne?"_

Youngmi eliyle oğluna oturmasını işaret etti. Masasının başına geçip sırtını yasladı. Önünde birleştirdiği parmaklarıyla oynarken dikkatle Chanyeol ve Kris'i süzüyordu.

 _"Günaydın efendim"_  dedi Kris ürkekçe selam verirken, karşılığında da soğuk bakışlarla birlikte belli belirsiz bir kafa sallama aldı. Merak ve endişeyle karşılarındaki kadının ağzından çıkacak kelimeleri bekleyen gençler başlarını ne gibi bir belaya soktuklarına dair tahmin yürütemiyorlardı. Şu an durum, iki ergenin annelerinden azar yemeden önceki son 1,5 dakikası gibiydi. İkisi de içinden 1,5 dakika sonra uzun bir azar yiyip, özür dileyip bu işten sıyrılmayı diliyordu.  _"Keşke o kadar basit olsaydı"_ diyeceklerini tahmin bile edemiyorlardı.  
  
  
  


       

...  
Sehun sırtını Jongin'in göğsüne dayamış, belindeki parmakların kalın kumaşı aşıp tenini bulmasıyla yüzüne yerleşen gülümsemenin şahitliğinde camdan dışarıyı izleyip, daha önce böyle bir anlarının yaşanmamış olmasına dair ufak bir üzüntü duyuyordu.

 _"Burayı sevdin mi?"_  diye fısıldadı Jongin sevgilisinin kulağına.

Sehun yavaşça başını çevirip yüzünü esmerin boynuna gömdü.  _"Evet, ev gibi"_  diye mırıldandı. Belindeki dokunuşlar, sırtını yasladığı göğsün nefes alış verişi genç olanı mayıştırmıştı.

 _"Senin gibi"_  diye düzeltti Sehun'un cümlesini Jongin. Burası ona sevdiği adamı hatırlatıyordu. Kavrulmuş kahve çekirdekleri kokusuydu, sıcaklığı teninin ateşi, raflarda asılı duran kırık kulplar bile Jongin'in kırıklıklarını güzelliklere çeviren Sehun'dan bir parça gibiydi. Esmer olan bu kafeyi Tokyo'ya geldiği ilk hafta bulmuştu. İlk hafta çok zordu. Sehun'un kokusu üzerinden silinecek diye korkuyla soluduğu, anılarını taze tutmak adına kendi kendine uzun konuşmalar yaptığı zamanlardı. Kalabalık caddeleri aşıp, tüm şehrin hareketliliğinden uzaklaşmak adına keşfe çıktığı bir öğleden sonra görmüştü burayı. Dışarıdan sadece bir kafeydi ama içine girince Sehun'du. Neredeyse o günü takip eden her gün gelmişti buraya. Söylediği kahvelerin kaçını içmiş, kaçının sadece dumanını solumuştu sayısını Sasuke bile bilmiyordu. Bir başkası olsa Jongin'i kahve aşığı zannederdi ama Sasuke onun saf bir aşık olduğunu anlamıştı. Gecenin geç saatlerine dek tek başına aynı masada oturup önüne koyulan fincanla dertleşen gencin aşkına ortak olmak istemişti. Kaç gece kafeyi birlikte kapattıkları sorusunun da cevabı yoktu mesela. O gecelerden birinde de kulpların hikayesini anlatmıştı Sasuke. Jongin de o camın önünde usul usul Sehun'a anlattı o hikayeyi. Adeta masal gibi...

_"Dükkana astığı ilk kulp kahve tezgahının arkasındaki duvarda duran ve diğerlerinin aksine tek olan kulpmuş. Yarım bir aşktan geriye kalan Sasuke'nin hüznünün ev sahibi tek bir kulp._

_Diğerini giderken gidene vermiş, benden bir parça ama kırık dökük, çöpe atsan yadırganmaz, saklasan işine yaramaz deyip vermiş"_  dedi Jongin.

_"Çift çift asılı olan kulplar mutluluğunu Sasuke'yle paylaşan aşıkların anılarıymış. Kimi daha sonra gelip ayrıldığını söyleyip kulplarını alıp atmış, kimi ise ilerleyen birlikteliklerinin mutluluğunu paylaşmak için kafeye uğramış."_

Sehun anlatılanları dinlerken giden ve kalan arasındaki hüzün yarışını düşünmeden edemiyordu. Sessizce dışarıyı izliyordu ya da gözlerinin daldığı yerde aklında canlananları seyrediyordu.

_"Sasuke kendine müşterilerden dostlar edinmeyi seven esnaflardan anlayacağın. Bunu da kafenin her yerinden anlamak mümkün zaten."_

_"Bana bu hikayeyi anlattığı gece, seninle buraya gelmeyi hayal edip etmediğimi sormuştu. Elbette hayal etmiştim hem de defalarca..."_  dedi Jongin silik bir gülümsemeyle. Hala kollarında Sehun'un olduğu düşüncesi gerçek dışı geliyordu.

Sehun'a söylemediği ise o gecenin ardından onu ziyarete gelmesi konusunda yaptığı baskıların arttıydı. Jongin'in dudakları bir an Sehun'un şakağında soluklandı ve devam etti. " _Aynı gece aşkınızın anısının burada olmasını çok isterim bir gün mutlaka Sehun'la gel dedi ve buradayız. Yeni eşsiz anılarımız oluyor, birbirimize aitiz ve bunu saklamıyoruz"_ dedi, kollarını Sehun'un ince beline daha sıkı sarmadan hemen önce. Sehun'un elleri bedenine sarılı ellerin üzerine konumlandı. Ardından yavaşça dönüp yüzünü Jongin'in boynuna gömdü. Dolan gözlerini saklamak istiyordu belki, belki de bunlar hayal değil diye o kokuyu solumak.

 _"Sehun"_  diye mırıldandı Jongin. Genç olan sevgilisinin boynuna gömdüğü yüzünü masaya çevirdi ve karşısında Sasuke'yi görünce hemen toparlanmayı denedi. Anlayışlı adam gülümseyip  _"lütfen, rahatsız etmek için gelmedim. Bu benim sizin için istediğim bir şeydi. Umarım rahatsız olmazsınız"_  dedi.

Az önce ikilinin kahve içtiği fincanları temizlemiş ve usulca masaya geri getirmişti. Sasuke'nin diğer elinde ise oyuncak gibi görünen bir çekiçle kalem vardı. Kalemi Sehun'a uzatıp  _"siz hazır olduğunuz da haber verin"_  dedi ve yanlarından ayrıldı. Sehun bir elindeki kaleme bir Jongin'e bakıp ne yapması gerektiğini anlamaya çalıştı.

 _"Bizim için bir dilek tut ve fincanının kulpuna adımı yaz"_  dedi bakışlarındaki parlaklık içinde tutmakta zorlandığı aşktan kaynaklanıyordu. Sehun daha da heyecanlanmıştı.

 _"Ne dileyeceğimi bilmiyorum. Önce sen"_  diyerek elindeki kalemi Jongin'in elleri arasına bıraktı.

Esmer genç gülümsedi. Bakışlarını Sehun'dan ayırmadan  _"nefes aldığım her an benimle ol, yanında uyuyup, yanında uyanayım"_  dedi ve fincanı yan çevirip kulpuna  _"Sehun"_  diye yazdı. Ardından kalemi sevgilisine uzatıp meraklı gözlerle onu izlemeye başladı.

Yüzünde gezinen mutlu belirsizlik dalgaları, onu izlerken ışıldayan kahverengi gözlere kapıldığında duruldu _. "Aşık olduğum sen, bana daima böyle aşkla bak"_  dedi ve Jongin'in gülümseyen dudağını dudaklarıyla nazikçe ziyaret edip fincanının kulpuna  _"Jongin"_  yazdı.

Sessizce gerçekleştirilen sarılmanın ardından yanlarına gelen Sasuke, Sehun'a oyuncağı andıran çekici eline alıp kontrollü hareketlerle fincanları kırdı. Artık ellerinde üzerinde birbirlerinin isimlerini yazdıkları halka şeklindeki kulplar vardı ve bu çok manidardı. İki halka önünde birbirlerine verdikleri ilk sözler bunlardı.

Sasuke onların bakışları altında, oturdukları masanın karşısındaki duvara sabitlenmiş rafa paslanmamış bir çivi çaktı. Sicimle birbirine bağladığı kulpları çiviye astı. Çıktığı 4 basamaklı küçük ahşap merdiveni kaldırırken gülümseyerek  _"benimle paylaştığınız için teşekkür ederim. Sonsuza dek mutlu olun"_ dedi içtenlikle.

Yüzlerine yerleşen büyük gülümsemeyle aşklarına ait oluşturdukları anıyı izlerken bakışları birbirini buldu. O an ikisinin ağzından da aynı kelimeler döküldü.

_"Seni seviyorum."_   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	68. 6.4 - 5/9 * İlk defa saklanmadık, saklayamadığımızı bilmeden... (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Gaga - Always Remember Us This Way  
> "O Arizona gökyüzü gözlerinde yanıyor,   
> Sen bana bakıyorsun ve ben alev almak istiyorum bebeğim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UYARI: Yer yer cinsel içerik dozunda dalgalanmalar olacak, dozu aşan kesitlerin başında ve sonunda uyarı notları var isteyenler o bölümleri atlayabilir. İyi okumalar ❣️

 

...  
Açılan kapının sesini, sanki beyinlerine balyozla vuruluyor etkisi veren ayakkabı topuğunun sesi takip etti. Chanyeol annesinin uykusuz sinirli yüzünü görünce ayağa fırladı.

_"Anne! Ne oldu? Bu halin ne?"_

Youngmi eliyle oğluna oturmasını işaret etti. Masasının başına geçip sırtını yasladı. Önünde birleştirdiği parmaklarıyla oynarken dikkatle Chanyeol ve Kris'i süzüyordu.

_"Günaydın efendim"_  dedi Kris ürkekçe selam verirken, karşılığında da soğuk bakışlarla birlikte belli belirsiz bir baş selamı aldı.

_"Ne olduğunu söyler misin artık?"_  Diye sordu Chanyeol, daha fazla uzayan sessizliğe ve nedensiz bakışmalara tahammülü kalmamıştı. Her ne halt yaptılarsa bunu bilmek ve cezası neyse çekmek istiyordu. Ancak bir türlü Kris'le birlikte azarlanmasını gerektirecek ne yapmış olabileceğini çözemiyordu. Gerçi Jongin orada olsa onun da yanlarında olacağından emindi. Ama Jongin asla azar yemezdi, o hep annesinin gözde oğluydu. Yani Chanyeol öyle düşünürdü, o güne kadar.

Youngmi koltuğun içinden geçecekmiş gibi sırtını daha da geri yasladı, derin bir nefes aldı.

_"Ne oldu?"_  diye tekrar etti Chanyeol'un sorusunu ve devam etti.  _"Bunu bana mı soruyorsun? Siz ne zamandır sorumluluklarınızın farkında değilsiniz? Karşıma geçmiş pişkinlikle ne olduğunu soruyorsun. Neler karıştırıyorsunuz da içlerinden hangisini öğrendiğimi merak ediyorsunuz."_

Youngmi sinirden oğluna mı yoksa oğluyla birlikte Jongin ve Chanyeol'a mı kızdığına karar veremeyen cümleler kuruyordu. Cümlenin sonuna doğru sesi yükseldi. Bakışlarındaki öfke de sesiyle birlikte artıyordu. Chanyeol'un özel hayatı için içine düşen korku kıvılcımı, konu Baekhyun olabileceği için saçma bir cesareti yanında getirmişti  _"neden bahsediyorsun? Ne yaptık biz, çocuk gibi çağırıp azarlıyorsun"_  deyip koltuktan kalkıp gitmek için hamle yaptığında Youngmi'nin buz gibi sesi odada yankılandı.

_"OTUR ORAYA PARK CHANYEOL!"_

Chanyeol burnundan soluyarak geri oturdu. Belki çocuk değildi ama annesi bu haldeyken kapıyı çarpıp çıkacak cesarete de sahip değildi, en azından konunun ne olduğunu netleştirmeden. Youngmi bir kolunu masaya dayayıp diğer eliyle burun kemerini sıkarken bitkin bir şekilde  _"Jongin'in sevgilisi kim?"_  diye sordu, lafı dolandırmaya gerek yoktu.

İkili o an oturdukları yerde kafalarından aşağı buz kovası yese, bu kadar donup kalamazdı. Kraliçe Park bakışlarını karşısındaki gençlere çevirdiğinde ikisinin de boş gözlerle birbirine baktığını gördü.

" _Sakın bana bilmediğinizi söylemeyin!"_

_"Biz, biz gerçekten-"_

_"Yalan söyleme Chanyeol!"_  deyip yeniden arkasına yaslanan kadın, bakışlarını Kris'e çevirdi.

_"Sen söyle Kris, öğrencilerle birlikte olmak konusunda deneyimli sayılırsın. Her ne kadar Luhan mezun olduktan sonra ortalarda görünmeye başlasanız da bu ilişkinin bir geçmişi var değil mi?"_

Kris terleyen avuçlarını pantolonuna silerken ne cevap vereceğini düşünüyordu.  _"Efendim, ben yani biz Luhan'la gerçekten yeni başladık. Evet, okuldayken de tanışıyorduk ama sadece öğretmen öğrenci ilişkimiz vardı, başka türlü bir şey yoktu ve biliyorsunuz o geçen dönem mezun-"_

_"Konu sen ve Luhan değil Kris sakin ol, konu Jongin. Ancak onu durdurmadığınız, uyarmadığını için onun kadar suçlusunuz. Çocuk musunuz siz? Nasıl bu kadar sorumsuz olabilirsiniz?"_

Chanyeol, hem kendi durumunu düşündüğü hem de annesini haksız bulduğu için rahat duramadı ve lafa karıştı.  _"Bu Jongin'in hayatı, ona ne söyleyebiliriz?"_

_"Demek Jongin'in hayatı!_

_Ona sorumluluklarının bilincinde ol diyebilirdiniz._

_Ona bir öğretmen olacağını, ülkenin en önemli üniversitelerinden birinde asistan olduğunu söyleyebilirdiniz!_

_Ona bu yaptığının sadece onun adını değil, okulun adından, okuldaki meslektaşlarına, birlikte olduğu öğrenciye dek hepsini karalayacağını söyleyebilirdiniz!_

_Ona böyle bir ailesi varken neden hala saçma şeyler yaptığını sorabilirdiniz!"_

_"Bu bizim haddimize değil, hem Jongin'i sen de biliyorsun yıllardır hakkında böyle söylentiler çıkar, neden ilk defa oluyor gibi tepki gösteriyorsun anlamıyorum"_  diye yükseldi Chanyeol.

_"Artık öğrenci olmadığınızın farkında değil misiniz siz?_

_Eğer bu öncekiler gibi sadece dedikodu olarak kalan tek gecelik ilişkilerinden olsaydı bu konuşmayı yapıyor olur muyduk sanıyorsun?"_

_PEKİ FARKLI OLAN NE? JONGIN İŞTE!"_  diye bağırdı Chanyeol ve bu defa annesinin onu durdurmasına fırsat vermeden oturduğu yerden kalkıp söylenerek odanın içinde volta atmaya başladı.

_İnanamıyorum gerçekten, farkında mısın 27 yaşındayız biz. Kimle birlikte olacağımızın anketini mi yapacağız insanlarla-"_

_"PARK CHANYEOL! Sen etik diye bir şey duymadın mı hayatında? Bu okuldaki her öğrenci yaşınız kaç olursa olsun sizin de öğrenciniz."_

_"Anne en büyük öğrencimizle aramızda 4-5 yaş vardır."_

_"Yaş farkı önemli mi? 27 yaşına gelmiş insanlarsınız! Konumunuzu, karşınızdakinin konumunu düşünemiyor musunuz?"_

_"Anlaşamayacağız!"_

_"Ben sizi buraya anlaşmaya çağırmadım. Jongin kiminle birlikte bunu söyleyeceksiniz bana!"_

_"BİLMİYORUZ!"_  Chanyeol sinirle bağırdıktan sonra kendini yeniden koltuğa bıraktı. Sakinleşmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Youngmi bakışlarını Kris'e çevirdi yeniden.

_"Sen de mi yalan söyleyeceksin Kris? Siz söylemezseniz bulamayacağımı mı düşünüyorsunuz?"_

Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı, sinirle dudaklarını yalayıp annesine doğru hafifçe eğildi.  _"Bulup ne yapacaksınız Profesör?"_

Youngmi dişlerini sıkıyordu. Burnundan soluyarak  _"o her kimse onu Kim Sung'ın (Jongin'in büyükbabası) hışmından koruyacağım, henüz başlamayan kariyerini bitirmesini engelleyeceğim"_ dedi her an sinirden ağlamak üzere olduğunu belli eden sesiyle.

Chanyeol ve Kris o ismi duyduklarında tedirginlikle oturdukları koltukla bütünleşmek istedi. Sorun düşündükleri gibi hafife alınacak bir şey değildi. Sorun annelerinin Jongin'in ilişkisini öğrenmiş olması değildi. Sorun çok daha büyüktü.

_Dün Kim Sung'ın kardeşi, Kim Yun okula geldi. Jongin'in bir süredir okuldan bir öğrenciyle birlikte olduğunu ve bu durumun sadece Jongin'i değil, birlikte olduğu kişiyi, bölümümüzü, okulumuzu hepimizi ilgilendirdiğini açık bir dille ifade etti. Daha kötüsü haksız da değil._

_Kim Sung'ın böyle bir duruma anlayış gösteremeyeceğini, bu konuda onlara yardımcı olmamın herkes için daha iyi olacağını söyledi. Jongin'in bizim ya da okulun kaybedeceği prestij önemsiz diyemem bu durum duyulursa olacakları düşünmek istemiyorum ama daha önemlisi henüz hayatının baharında bir mimar adayının mesleğini elde edemeden sektörden sürülmesine izin veremem._

_Şimdi anlıyor musunuz neden sorumsuzca davrandığınızı."_

_"Neden Jongin'le konuşmuyorsun?"_  Diye sordu Chanyeol ruhsuzca.

_"Jongin'i benden daha iyi tanıyorsunuz. Bu konuyu Jongin'le çözebileceğime inansam, onunla konuşurdum. Ancak konuyu öğrenmesi bile büyükbabasıyla girdiği savaşta açacağı başka bir cephe olacak ve bilin bakalım o cepheden en zararlı çıkacak olan kim?"_

Chanyeol annesinin masasında duran küçük antika saate gözlerini dikmişken  _"Sehun"_  diye mırıldandı. Kris inanamaz bakışlarını önce arkadaşına daha sonra ise o ismi duyup duymadığından emin olmak istediği Profesör Park'a çevirdi.

       

_"Ne?"_  diye sordu Youngmi, o an sadece yanlış duymak istemişti. Duyduğu isim olamazdı. Onun biricik gözdesi, örnek öğrencisi Oh Sehun, Jongin'e baskı yaparak birlikte çalışmalarını sağladığı, kendi elleriyle Jongin'e ittiği Oh Sehun olamazdı. Chanyeol dudaklarından dökülen ismi tekrar etmekten kaçınırken annesinin gözlerine baktı, onu daha önce böyle bir pişmanlık içerisinde görüp görmediğinden emin değildi. Oğlundan cevap alamayacağını anlayan Youngmi  _"Oh Sehun"_  diye sorar gibi tekrar etti. Chanyeol dudaklarını kemirirken usulca başıyla kadını onayladı.

_"Benim yüzümden"_  diye mırıldandı yorgun kadın.

Kris Profesörün yavaş yavaş dolan gözlerine ilk defa şahit olmuştu. Arkadaşının koluna dokunmasıyla Chanyeol annesinden kaçırdığı bakışlarını arkadaşına çevirdi ve onun işaretiyle tekrar annesine baktı. Youngmi'nin düşen omuzları koltuğuna yaslanmış, ciğerlerine hava girmiyormuş gibi kıpırdamadan masadaki antika saate bakıyordu.

_"Anne?"_

_"Gidebilirsiniz"_  dedi bakışlarını antika saatten çekmeden.

_Chanyeol, "anne iyi misin?"_  diye sorup hızla annesinin yanına giderek omuzlarını kavrayıp yüzüne bakmaya çalıştı. Düşen omuzlar oğlunun tutuşundan kurtulup sert ama pişmanlık dolu bir sesle

_"Chanyeol, gidin!"_  dedi.  
 _"Tamam, tamam. Sana sakinleştirecek bir çay ya da başka bir şey hazırlatacağım ama sonra tekrar konuşacağız, ben seni dışarda bekliyorum tamam mı? Konuşacağız anne, endişelenme çözeceğiz"_  deyip Kris'le birlikte aceleyle odadan çıktı Chanyeol.  
  
  


       

...

Öğleye doğru kafeden çıktıklarında Sehun'un içini kaplayan hüzün artmaya yüz tutmuştu. Ayrılık vakti o kadar hızlı yaklaşıyordu ki Sehun zamanı durdurma gücü olmadığına içten içe lanetler yağdırıyordu. Jongin'in ısrarlarıyla okulda arabayla aceleci bir tur atmışlar, esmer genç erkek arkadaşını onsuz neler yaptığına dair kısaca bilgilendirmişti. Tüm bunlar Sehun için çok önemli sayılmazdı ama yanında Jongin olduğu sürece sorun yoktu. Sonsuza dek anlamsızca ortalıkta gezinip o bakmadığı zamanlarda sevgilisini izleyebilirdi. Jongin'in yanlış yola saptığında çocukça bir küfürle dudağını dişleyişini daha önce görmemişti mesela. Bunu da zihnine kazıma şansı olduğuna mutluydu. Özetle, onunlayken daima mutluydu.

...

Odalarının kapısından içeriye girdiklerinde Jongin tüm gün sormaktan kaçındığı soruyu sordu.  _"Gitmek zorunda mısın?"_

Sehun  _"saçmalama, elbette"_ diyen bakışlarla esmeri süzdü.

_"Yani biliyorum gitmek zorundasın da, bu gece gitmek zorunda mısın? Bir gece daha kollarımda uyu, saçların burnumu kaşındırdığı için uyanayım çok bir şey mi istiyorum? Söz, sabah erkenden gidersin. Yemin ederim okulun kapısını hizmetliden önce sen açacaksın. Lütfen bir gece daha..."_

Sehun ona karşı ne zaman direnebilmişti ki? Uzanıp kollarını esmerin boynuna sardı. Büzerek daha da öne çıkardığı dudaklarına masum bir öpücük bıraktı.  _"Açıkçası uyumayı hiç düşünmüyorum ama senin kollarında olmaya hayır diyemem_ " diye fısıldadı. Bu kez Jongin'in girişimiyle başlayan masum öpücük saniye saniye yerini en ateşli dokunuşlardan birine bırakmıştı. Kimin dudağını kim dişliyor, kimin dili kimin ağzında dolanıyor belli değilken ikiliyi bölen çalan telefon sesi oldu.  
  
  


...

Heejin 15 dakika boyunca çalmaya devam ettiği kapının önünde _"aç kapıyı Kibum, telefonunun sesini duyuyorum, evde olduğunu biliyorum"_ diye bağırırken kulağını dayadığı kapıdan ayırdı ve elindeki telefonun ekranına bakıp tekrar arama ikonuna dokundu. Gürültüye çıkan karşı komşu ürkek gözlerle çıldırmış genç kadına bakarken  _"Kibum evde değ-"_  demeye çalıştıysa da Heejin  _"evde biliyorum"_  diye çemkirdiği için yaşlı kadın korkarak kaçar gibi içeriye girip kapısını kapattı. Ancak bu kapı deliğinden genç kadını izleyip güvenliği çağırmasına engel değildi.   
  
  
  


...

Heejin 15 dakika boyunca çalmaya devam ettiği kapının önünde _"aç kapıyı Kibum, telefonunun sesini duyuyorum, evde olduğunu biliyorum"_ diye bağırırken kulağını dayadığı kapıdan ayırdı ve elindeki telefonun ekranına bakıp tekrar arama ikonuna dokundu. Gürültüye çıkan karşı komşu ürkek gözlerle çıldırmış genç kadına bakarken  _"Kibum evde değ-"_  demeye çalıştıysa da Heejin  _"evde biliyorum"_  diye çemkirdiği için yaşlı kadın korkarak kaçar gibi içeriye girip kapısını kapattı. Ancak bu kapı deliğinden genç kadını izleyip güvenliği çağırmasına engel değildi.

...

Kibum kendi katını tuşlamak üzereyken ona doğru gelen güvenlik görevlisi için kapıyı tuttu ve asansöre binmesini sağladı. Küçük bir selamlaşma ve kibar bir gülümsemeyle adama bir sorun olup olmadığını sordu. Cevabın onu kapısının önünde beklediğinden habersizdi. Kibum'dan önce asansörden çıkan güvenlik görevlisi koşar adım çıldırmış gibi kapıyı tekmeleyen kadının yanına koştu. Heejin'i sesli olarak uyarırken Kibum da dairesinin önünde olanlara kayıtsız kalmamış koşarak yanlarına gelmiş ve sonuna dek açılan gözlerle Heejin'e bakıyordu.

_"Heejin?"_

_"Hangi cehennemdesin sen? Telefonunun sesi geliyor içeriden!"_

Kibum sinirle derin bir nefes aldı genç kadının yanındaki uzun boylu gence dönüp  _"bir yanlış anlaşılma olmuş, arkadaşımın geleceğini unutmuşum özür dilerim, sen gidebilirsin"_ diyerek güvenlik görevlisini yolladı ve kapının şifresini tuşlayıp evine girdi. Arkasından gelen Heejin, Kibum'ı suçlayan söylenmelerine devam ediyordu ve Kibum'ın sabrının taşması çok uzun sürmeyecekti.

_"Markete giderken telefonunu neden-"_

_"HEEJIN!"_

Kibum gürültüyle elindeki paketleri mutfak masasının üzerine bıraktı ve süratle Heejin'in karşısına dikildi.

_"Sen ne arıyorsun burada? Canın her sıkıldığında evime gelebileceğini mi sanıyorsun? Bana yaşattığın onca şeyden sonran sana insanca yaklaştığım için fazlasını bekleyecek kadar yüzsüz müsün?"_

Heejin'in dilinin ucundaki kelimeler boğazına dizilmiş, düğüm olmuş nefes almasına izin vermiyordu. Böyle bir tepki beklemiyordu ancak altta da kalmazdı.

_"İnanamıyorum hala mı aynı konular! Çocuktuk Kibum. Büyüdük ve unuttuk. Bitti. Her normal insan gibi aştık bunları ya da ben aştığımızı sanıyordum. Sen benim dostumsun."_

Kibum inanması güç bir an yaşıyordu. Heejin'in ağzından çıkan kelimeler sanki anlamadığı bir dile aitti ve Kibum duyduklarıyla bildiklerine, yaşadıklarına yabancılaşıyordu.

_"Çocuktuk değil mi? Çocuktuk!"_  Heejin belli belirsiz başını sallamaya giriştiyse de odanın içini adımlayan Kibum tekrar karşısına dikilince vazgeçti. Genç adam burnundan soluyordu ancak söyleyeceklerini yutmayı tercih etti. Bu konuşmayı yapmak istemiyordu.

Derin bir nefes alıp  _"neden buradasın Heejin?"_  Diye sordu.

_"Kai'in hayatında biri var"_  diye mırıldandı Heejin.

Kibum göz devirip tek kelime etmeden mutfağa gitti. Gerçekten şimdi bununla mı uğraşacaktı? Ağır adımlarla onu takip eden Heejin kapıya yaslanıp kese kağıdından yiyecekleri boşaltan Kibum'ı izledi bir süre. Dayanamadı  _"bir şey söylemeyecek misin?"_ Diye sordu.

Kibum ters bir bakış atıp yaptığı işe geri döndü.

_"Kai'in bölümünden, öğrencilerinden biri, tabii sen bunu biliyor olmalısın."_

Kibum, Heejin orada değilmiş gibi yemek yapmaya devam ederken duyduğu hesap soran sesle daha fazla kendisini tutamadı.

_"Sen ne saçmalıyorsun Heejin?"_

Genç kadın, bir elinde taze soğan demeti diğerinde sebze makasıyla üzerine doğru adım atan genci görünce hafifçe geri çekildi. Kibum'ın neden sinirlendiğini anlamaktan uzak, yanlış bir şey demediğine emindi.

_"Yani biliyorsun ben. Ben Kai'i geri almak için..."_

_"Sen ne geri almasından bahsediyorsun Heejin?_

_Rahat bırak Jongin'i, rahat bırak beni!"_

Elindeki taze soğanı ve makası sinirle tezgaha fırlatıp genç kadının yanında geçip salona yöneldi Kibum. Heejin birkaç dakika sessizce bekleyip Kibum'ın arkasından salona geçtiğinde genç adam, elinde Heejin'in koltuğa bıraktığı ceketini ve çantasını tutmuş kapının önünde dikiliyordu. Göz göze geldiklerinde  _"git buradan ve bir daha gelme"_ dedi ama Heejin sessizce söyleneni yapacak değildi. Kibum'ın elindeki eşyalarını alıp koltuğun üzerine fırlattı.

_"Seninle konuşmaya geldim diyorum, neden anlamıyorsun? Konuşmaya ihtiyacım var, biz eski dostuz!"_

_"Biz seninle eski dost değiliz Goo Heejin! Biz seninle eskiden bile dost değilmişiz. O kadar dost değilmişiz ki sevgilimle yatmakta bir sakınca görmedin."_

Bu hesaplaşmanın er ya da geç olacağını biliyordu Heejin ama Kibum'la değil hep Kai'le yapacağı bir hesaplaşmayı hayal etmişti. 

_"Bunu sen mi söylüyorsun, Kai'le yattığından haberim yok mu sanıyorsun?"_

_"En azından Jongin hala hayatta, değil mi Heejin? Senin gibi onu öldürüp sadece kazaydı deyip ülkeden siktirip gitmedim."_

_"Kazaydı Kibum! Lanet bir kazaydı!_

_O arabada Jae (Sungjae) yerine ben de ölebilirdim."_

_"Neden ölmedin Heejin?"_  diye sordu en duygusuz sesiyle, ancak cevap beklemiyordu. İçki dolabına yönelip yarılanmış viski şişesini ve bir bardak alıp koltuğa oturdu.

_"Ben de çok üzüldüm Kibum, neler yaşadığımı bilmiyorsun"_  dedi ve geçip karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu Heejin.

Kibum küçümser bakışlarla kadını süzerken yarısına dek doldurduğu bardağı dudaklarına götürdü.

_"Her şeyden önce biz dosttuk Heejin, önce dosttuk, sonra sevgili. Sen, ben, Sungjae, Jongin..._

_Siz bize sadece sevgili olarak değil dostumuz olarak da bize ihanet ettiniz ve biz o kadar aptaldık ki bunu anlamadık, o kazadan sonra bile anlamadık."_

_"..."_

_"Ben günlerce senin için endişelendim. Jongin deliye döndü. Ailene defalarca yalvardı bir defa olsun seninle konuşabilmek için. Sense ölümüne sebep olduğun çocuğun cenazesine bile saygı göstermeden defolup kaçmıştın._

_İkimiz de o kadar salaktık ki bize neden yalanlar söyleyip buluştuğunuzu, gecenin o saatinde hangi cehennemden döndüğünüzü, neden birlikte olduğunuzu sorgulamadık."_

_"Biz aptaldık Kibum, sadece-"_

_"Sus Heejin bu hikayedeki aptalların kim olduğu belli._

_Sizin... Sizin birlikte olduğunuzu çiftliğinizdeki bekçiden öğrenecek kadar aptaldık."_

_"..."_

_"Jongin senin için o kadar çok endişeleniyordu ki ailen bir şey söylemediği için kendince seni aramaya kalktı. Çiftlikte seni bulacağına o kadar emindi ki dakika beklemeye tahammülü yoktu, babasından izinsiz arabayı aldı. Jongin ilk defa o gün babasına karşı çıktı. Sadece senin için..._

_Senin ülkeden ayrılıp, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yaşamaya devam ettiğini nereden bilebilirdik ki?"_

_"Ben, üzgünüm Kibum. Biliyorsun."_

_"HAYIR HEEJIN!_

_Bilmiyordum, bilmiyorduk ne ben ne Jongin hiçbir şey bilmiyorduk. Carl "küçük hanım burada değil, erkek arkadaşı için oldukça üzgündür, kazadan sonra buraya hiç gelmedi, burası onu üzüyor olmalı, o ikisi iyi bir çiftti. Her gelişlerinde beni arayıp bir şeye ihtiyacım olup olmadığını sorarlardı" deyinceye dek bir halt bilmiyorduk! Bu konuşmayı aklımda kaç defa oynattım biliyor musun?"_

_"..."_

_"BİLMİYORSUN! BİLEMEZSİN!_

_O an yaşadıklarımızı tahmin etmeye çalışsana..._

_Aptalın biri kaybettiği sevgilisinin, dostum dediği insanla ona ihanet ettiğini, diğeri ise endişelendiği sevgilisini ararken sevgilisinin, ölen dostuyla kendine ihanet ettiğini öğreniyor ve bunun yeni bir şey olmadığını da. Sen defolup gittikten sonra cevapsız sorularımızla biz baş başaydık. SungJae'nin ailesiyle vakit geçirip onları teselli eden de Jongin ve bendim, Jongin babasını kaybettiğinde onu teselli eden de bendim, annesinin durumunu, büyükbabasının tutumunu zaten biliyorsun._

_Biz tüm bu zamanlar boyunca beraberdik Heejin!_

_Bizi birbirimize iten sizdiniz! Jongin benim dostum oldu, yatak arkadaşım oldu ama sevgilim olmadı. Sizin açtığınız yara kolay kapanmadı. Ne o, ne ben yıllarca kimseye güvenemedik, birbirimizden başkasına gösteremediğimiz yaralarımızın sebebi oldunuz ve biz sizi birlikte atlattık._

_Jongin şu an birine karşı ciddi hisler besliyorsa ki besliyor, bu konuda senin yapabileceğin hiçbir şey yok. Sadece defol git! Rahat bırak bizi, lanetli geçmişimizden sıyrılmamıza izin ver._

_Çık git hayatımızdan aynı yıllar önce habersizce, sorumsuzca çekip gittiğin gibi git!"_

Heejin derin bir nefes aldı. Ona göre tüm bunlar geçmişte kalmıştı. Kibum ve Kai de yaşananları unutup yeni bir sayfa açmalıydı, özellikle de Kai bunu yapmalıydı ve Heejin'le yeniden birlikte olmalıydı.  _"Tebrikler, yatmanıza bile bahane uydurmuşsunuz, yıllarca kendinize acıyarak her şeyi abartmışsınız. Sungjae'yle aramızdaki sadece heyecan arayışından kaynaklı bir şeydi, daha 17 yaşındaydım ve Kai'le ilişkimin evlilikle noktalanacağını az çok biliyordum. Ailelerin bu yönde istekleri olduğunu biliyordum, siz de biliyordunuz. Jae de biliyordu, aramızdaki sadece gizli bir şeyler yapmanın verdiği heyecandı. Korkuyordum, geriliyordum, Jae beni anlıyordu. Ama bunun sadece kaçamak olduğunu biliyorduk, sonunun böyle olacağını tahmin edemezdik. Zamanı geriye alamam, şimdi buradayım, yaptıklarım için pişmanım ve telafi etmek istiyorum."_

_"Telafi edilecek şeyler yaptığını düşünüyorsun hala. Heejin biz artık o bahsettiğin kendine acıyan çocuklar değiliz. Belki de size teşekkür etmeliyiz, değiştik. Şu an beni ya da Jongin'i sana karşı duygusuzlukla suçluyorsan bunun sorumlusu olduğunu bil. Yaptıklarını telafi etmek istiyorsan da hiç var olmamış gibi çekip git. Sen bizim için yoksun."_

_"Kim Kibum! Haddini aşıyorsun daha sonra pişman olacağın şeyler söyleme, göreceksin her şeyi düzelteceğim ve o gün geldiğinde beni Kai ile evliliğim için tebrik ediyor olacaksın"_  dedi Heejin, koltuğa fırlatılmış ceketini ve çantasını alıp hırsla kapıyı çarparak evden çıktı. Arkasında bıraktığı genç duyduklarına inanamaz halde hıhlayıp içinde kabaran öfkeyi dizginlemek adına sıkı sıkıya tuttuğu bardaktaki viskiyi boğazından aşağıya yuvarladı.   
  
  


...

Sehun dönüş saatini öğrenmek için arayan Baekhyun'u, sabah döneceği fikrine alıştırmaya çalışırken Jongin de sırtını yatak başlığına yaslamış içindeki hüzne inat Sehun'un gelişinden itibaren yaşadıklarını düşünüyordu. Özellikle bugün yaşadıkları her şey onlar için ilkti. Sehun'un rahat tavırları, dokunuşlarından kaçmayışı hepsi ama hepsi ilişkileri için ilkti. İlk defa farklı bir ülkede birlikte olmaları gibi... Belki de o yüzden her şey gerçeğe aykırı, hayal gibi geliyordu.

Sehun biten konuşmasının ardından telefonunu komodinin üzerine bıraktı ve tek dizini yatağa bastırıp Jongin'in gülümseyen dudaklarına uzandı. Esmer genç her zaman daha fazlasına açtı. Kollarını ince bele dolayıp Sehun'u üzerine çekti. Elleri üzerinde yükselmiş, esmeri altına almış olan genç, sevgiyle harmanlanmış tutkulu bakışlarla Jongin'in gözlerine kilitlenmişti. Siyah saç tutamları batmaya yüz tutmuş güneşin silik ışıklarından gölgeler çiziyordu güzel yüzüne. Jongin hep aynı hisle seviyordu Sehun'u, ilk defa böyle bir güzellikle karşılaşmış gibi.

Sehun altındaki esmerin yüzünün her noktasını aşkla incelerken kıvrılan dudaklarının bulaşıcılığı yüzünde belirmişti. İnce pembe dudakları esmerinkiler gibi kıvrılmıştı. Ancak gülüşünde hiçbir ima yoktu saf ve masumdu. Bacakları birbirine dolanırken dirseklerini kırıp esmerin göğsüne yattı. Siyah tutamlar Jongin'in çenesini gıdıklarken kalın dudakları saç tellerini öpmeye çabalıyordu.

_"Az kaldı"_  dedi Jongin. Sanki Sehun'un tereddütlerini bilip onu endişelerinden arınmış olarak Seul'e göndermek ister gibiydi. Bir eliyle kalın kıyafetlerin altına süzülüp ince beli kavramış belli belirsiz parmaklarını gezdirirken, diğer eliyle siyah tutamları okşayıp Sehun'u hatta kendini de ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Az, çok az kalmıştı...

_"En geç 2. Dönemin başında dönmüş olacağım, belki de daha erken dönerim. Erkenden yanında olmak için elimden geleni yapacağım. Belki tatil için buraya gelirsin, olmaz mı? Birlikte geri döneriz."_

_"..."_  Sehun sessizce onu dinliyordu, aslında aklına kelimeler düşüyordu ama dudaklarına inemiyordu. Jongin henüz hissetmese de Sehun onun kıyafetlerini usul usul ıslatıyordu. Yanağını yalayıp burnuna inen damla hissettirmeden kumaşa damlıyordu.

_"Son dönemin kaldı zaten. Ondan sonra kimseden saklanmamız gerekmez. Sadece biraz daha sabretmeliyiz sonra her şey çok daha güzel olacak. Chanyeol'la konuşacağım. Eğer o evimde kalmaya devam etmek isterse başka bir daire buluruz. Baekhyun'un terası aşıp çat kapı dalmayacağı yatak odası olan bir daire mesela"_  Jongin kendi söylediğine özlemle kıkırdadı. İçindeki hüznü olabildiğince geriye itip hayallerindeki mutluluğa tutunmaya çalışıyordu.

Sağ yanağı üzerindeki izi okşarken ıslaklığı hisseden Jongin güçlükle Sehun'un kendine bakmasını sağladı. Islanmış kirpikleri görünce sevgilisindeki sessizliğin nedenini de anlamıştı. Yatakta hafifçe dönüp Sehun'u yanına yatırdı ve tek dirseği üzerinde doğrulup diğerinin üzerine eğildi. Sehun bakışlarını ondan kaçırmaya çalışırken Jongin çenesinden tutup aşık olduğu yüzü kendine çevirdi. Nemli burnunun ucuna minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Ardından dudağı ve burnu arasında kalan boşluğa, daha sonra üst dudağına küçük öpücükler bıraktı. Doğrulup gözlerine baktı,  _"seni üzdüm mü?"_  diye sordu. Sehun olumsuz anlamda başını sallayıp kollarını esmerin boynuna doladı ve onu kendine bastırdı. Nefessiz kalmayı sorun etmeyecek kadar sıkıca sarıldı.

Jongin tekrar tek dirseği üzerinde doğruldu, boşta kalan eliyle Sehun'un yüzüne düşen siyah tutamları çekip gözyaşlarının bıraktığı ıslak izleri parmak uçlarıyla kuruladı. Kaşlarında gezdirdi parmaklarını, ardından gözlerinin etrafını çerçeveledi görünmeyen çizgilerle. Elmacık kemiklerine dokundu. Yüzünün her santimine aşık olduğunu haykırıyordu bakışları. Sehun da fırsattan istifade dikkatle onu inceleyen esmerin kirpiklerinin titreşimine takılmıştı. Ağır çekimde hareket ediyorlardı. Jongin'in parmakları Sehun'un dudaklarını buldu. Önce hissetmesi güç bir dokunuştu, daha sonra ise esmerin başparmağı Sehun'un alt dudağını hafifçe araladı ve kalın dudaklar o aralıkta kendine yer buldu. Sehun dişleri arasına aldığı yumuşak dokuyu hafifçe dişleyip emerken Jongin de onun ince üst dudağına aynını yapmaktan geri durmuyordu. Olabilecek en düşük hızda hareket ediyorlar belki de kendilerince zamanın akışını yavaşlatıyorlardı. Esmerin eli sevgilisinin boynuna düşmüş, parmağıyla çenesini yukarda tutmasına ağzının içindeki varlığına devam etmesine yardımcı oluyordu. Sehun'un eli Jongin'in sırtına tırmanmıştı çoktan, diğeri ise esmerin boynuyla omuzunun birleşiminde kendine yer edinmeye çalışıyordu usulca. Hala üzerlerindeki kalın kıyafetler yerli yerindeydi ancak o engellere rağmen birbirleri için tutuşmadıklarını kim söyleyebilirdi?

Dakikalarca devam eden yumuşak öpüşme kafalarındaki tüm olumsuz düşünceleri sıfırlamıştı. Bulutların üzerinde uzanmanın ne olduğunu soran olsa, ikisi de eksiksiz tanımlar yapardı.

Jongin güçlükle ayırdı dudaklarını Sehun'dan, dirseğinden ve elinden destek alarak yatağa oturdu. Bakışlarını ayırmadan üzerindeki kazağı çıkarıp yatağın ucuna koydu. Ardından Sehun'un üzerindeki için de aynını yaptı.

_"Sıcak geldi de belki sana da gelmiştir diye_ " diye açıkladı hınzır bir ifadeyle ve Sehun'a göz kırptı. Genç olan dayanamayıp kıkırdadı. Kıkırdarken eli dudaklarına kapanmıştı. Jongin uzanıp dudaklarını saklayan eli çekti, o el yerine küçük bir öpücük bıraktı. Nefesi Sehun'un yüzüne vururken  _"aslında pantolon da çok sıktı. Seni sıkmadı mı? Kendi odamızda rahat olmalıyız"_  dedi ve dil çıkarıp yatakta uzanan bedenin pantolonunun düğmesine karşı bir savaş başlattı. Genç olanın da yardımıyla bu savaşın kazananı Kim Jongin'di. Yeni zafer kazanmış komutan gururla yataktan kalktı, öncekinden daha kolay bir mücadeleyle kendi pantolonundan ve kazağın içinde saklanmış olan gömlekten kurtulup Sehun'un belirgin kabarıklığının hemen yakınına konumlanacak şekilde oturdu. Sehun çamaşırına tek sığamayanın kendisi olmadığını zaten görmüştü ancak iki kumaşın üzerinden bile o ten sıcaklığını hissedeceğini düşünmemişti. Siyah pamuklu kumaşların az sonra eriyerek yok olacağına inanmak üzereydi.

 

**NOT: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı!**

 

Jongin ellerini Sehun'un pelvis kemiği hizasına yerleştirdi. Tutunduğu çıkıntılara hafifçe bastırıp sanki onlardan güç alıyormuş gibi kalçasını hafifçe kaldırıp yavaş yavaş oynatarak sürtünmesinin Sehun'un ifadesine yansımasını izledi. Beyaz tenli genç çamaşırının içinde sıkışıp açık havaya muhtaç olan zavallı erekte olmuş penisine yapılan işkenceden şikayetçi gibi görünmüyordu. İniltiden çok sesli nefes alış veriş olarak nitelenebilecek sesler çıkarıp dişlediği dudağına baskı uygulayarak kalçasını yataktan biraz olsun ayırıp kendini Jongin'e itiyordu.

"Şşşt! Sabırsızsın Oh Sehun" dedi Jongin ve ellerini Sehun'un hala üzerindeki gömleğin düğmelerine götürüp dudaklarına kapandı. Öpücükte şehvet vardı ancak ikisi de kendini dizginliyor, o harlayacak ateşe ilk kıvılcımı vermemek için direniyorlardı. Bu gece her şeyi ağırdan alacaklar bu anların her saniyesini akıllarına kazıyıp ayrılıkla başa çıkmayı deneyeceklerdi.

Jongin'in dudakları parmaklarının izlerinden gidiyor, gömleğin aralanan her düğmesinden geriye kalan beyaz teni ıslak öpücükler ve sıcak dil darbeleri karşılıyordu. Sehun 'un gittikçe sıklaşan nefesi, Jongin'in dudakları göbek deliği altına ulaşınca durdu. Genç olan nefesini tutmuş üzerindeki son parça kıyafetten de kurtulup esmerin dudaklarına bulanmayı bekliyordu. Ancak Jongin beklenenin aksine dudaklarını değil erkeksi parmaklarını çamaşırın başına bela etmeyi seçti. Yavaş yavaş kumaşı aşağı çekerken dudakları yine Sehun'un dudaklarına yükselmişti. Esmerin elleri iyi işliyordu sonu gelmeyen duygu dolu öpücük devam ederken ikisinin de çıplaklığını sağlamıştı, tek elinin, bacaklarının ve Sehun'un yataktan ayrılan dolgun kalçasının yardımıyla. Şimdi hiçbir engele takılmadan, beyaz teni kendi esmer teniyle örtebilir, karnına değen uzunluğa kendine ait olan uzunlukla sürtünüp Sehun'un iniltilerini ağzına hapsedebilirdi.

Saatlerce süren ön sevişmeyle tenlerinin her noktasına birbirini kazımıştı ikili aşkla, belki biraz da terle. Jongin kaç defa gömüldü Sehun'un derinliklerine, kaç defa ince pembe dudaklardan adının haykırıldığını duydu ve kaç defa inlemeleri Sehun'un adıyla sonlandı bilmiyordu. Çıplak bedenlerin uzuvları birbirine karışıp sarmaş dolaş geçirilen kısa sürelerin ardından yine açlıkla buluyordu dudaklar birbirini, sanki hiç sevişmemiş gibi...

Sabah ışıklarının pencerelerini tıklatmasına fazla zaman kalmamıştı ki Jongin Sehun'un penisini ağzına alıp yarı erekte erkekliğin işlevselliğini arttırmaya yeltendi. Islak dil darbeleri Sehun'un keyifli homurtular çıkarmasını sağlarken girişindeki dokunuşlar can yakıcı oluyordu. Gecenin hareketliliği onu fiziksel olarak da hassaslaştırmıştı. Jongin kasıklarına üfleyip bacak içlerine öpücükler kondururken Sehun parmaklarını esmerin terden ıslanmış saçlarına geçirmiş diğerinin diliyle çizdiği yolları parmaklarıyla saç diplerine aktarıyordu. Diğer eli ise yatak başlığının en üst noktasına uzanmış ve Jongin onu ağzının derinliklerine kabul edip dudaklarıyla baskı yaparak dışarı verdikçe gerilen bedeni için oradan güç almaya çalışıyordu. Esmer genç hala yatağın üzerinde kalmayı başaran kayganlaştırıcıyı aldığında Sehun Jongin'in bir tur aha istediğini düşündü. Evet, Jongin bir tur daha istiyordu ancak bu kez her zamankinden farklı bir tur atacaklardı, Sehun henüz bunu bilmiyordu.

Dakikalar ilerlerken Sehun girişinde beklediği hareketliliğin gerçekleşmediğini ya da Jongin'in önceki atakları sayesinde artık hissedemediğini düşünürken, esmer olan Sehun'un ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini ağzından çıkarıp doğruldu. Sehun sevgilisinin ne yapmak üzere olduğundan habersiz onun şu halde bile çok güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Jongin Sehun'a elini uzatıp yatakta oturur pozisyona geçmesini sağladı.  _"Biraz arkana yaslansana bebeğim"_ dedi iç gıcıklayan derin sesiyle. Sehun onu dinleyip yatakta geriye doğru kaydı ve sırtını yatak başlığına yasladı. Jongin ne planlıyorsa Sehun bunun hoşuna gideceğinden emindi. Esmer olan elbette ona göre fazlasıyla deneyimliydi.

Sehun sevgilisine yer açmak için bacaklarını araladığında Jongin'in yüzünde çarpık bir gülümseme oluştu.

_"Hayır, bu kez değil"_  dedi Jongin, Sehun'un üzerine doğru emeklerken. İki eliyle genç olanın yüzünü kavradı, dudaklarını birleştirdi. Akıllarını 8894. Defa uçuran derin öpücük sonlandığında Jongin bacaklarını açıp Sehun'un kucağına oturmuştu.

_"Senin birini becerip becermediğini hep merak ettim Sehun, becerdin mi?"_  diye sordu. Sehun şaşkınlıkla  _"ha-hayır"_  diye mırıldandı kalın dudakların üzerine.

_"Seninle paylaştığım ilkler, benim için paha biçilemezler Oh Sehun"_  dedi ve olabilecek en yavaş şekilde Sehun'u içine kabul etti. Sehun'un daha önce hissetmediği o his, penisini saran sıkılık, sıcaklık tüm beynini işgal ederken Jongin'in  _"sen de benim için ilksin"_  diye sıktığı dişleri arasından tısladığını duydu Sehun. Jongin için de pek kolay bir kabulleniş olmasa gerekti hem fiziksel hem de dyugusal olarak...

Esmer olan kısa bir süre içindeki uzunluğa alışmayı bekledi ve yine olabilecek en yavaş şekilde genç olanın üzerinde yükselip alçalmaya başladı. Başlarda hareket ederken bakışları Sehun'un gözlerine kilitli olan esmer, başını geriye atınca pürüzsüz boynu ortaya çıkmış, bedeni direkt vuran ışık altında terle birlikte parlamış, güzelliği adeta Sehun'u büyülemişti. O saniyeden sonra olanlar Sehun'u yeni tatlarla doldururken hayatında gördüğü en seksi görüntünün onu süren Kim Jongin olduğuna karar vermişti.

       

Jongin'in yavaş hareketleri Sehun'a göz zevkinin yanı sıra tarifsiz duygular yaşatırken, sırtını yatak başlığından ayırdı ve esmerin beline sarılıp göğüslerini birleştirdi.  _"Sana aşığım"_  diye fısıldayıp kendinden yukarıda kalan Jongin'in dudaklarına uzandı. Belindeki eller esmer kalçaya indi, dolgun yanakları kavradı, şimdi Sehun'un da yardımıyla Jongin mecburen hızlanacaktı...

 

**NOT: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü!**

 

...

Sehun ve Jongin'in Tokyo kaçamağı...

Geçirdikleri sayılı saatler, edindikleri anılar ve sadece ikisi arasında anlam ifade edecek olan oluşumlar vardı kısacık tatilde.

İlk defa sevgili olduklarını hissetmişler, saklamamışlar, saklanmamışlar, kaçmamışlardı. Hissettiklerine sınır koymadan yaşamışlardı.

Tek sınır çizen zamandı onunla da başa çıkacaklardı.

Jongin öyle söylemişti. Sehun sadece dinlemişti. Biraz zamana ihtiyaç vardı, sonra her şey daha güzel olacaktı.

Jongin öyle söylemişti.  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunu için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	69. 6.5 - 5/9 * Bizim doğrumuz kimlerin yanlışı?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dragons-I Don't Know Why
> 
> "Gecenin içindeki yabancılar olabilirdik.  
> ... Kalabalığın içindeki yüzler olabilirdik.
> 
> ...Aşkın daima tehlikeli ve şimdi bizde kayboldum."

 

...

Chanyeol Kris'le durum değerlendirmesi yaptıktan sonra ikili Jongin'e haber vermemenin en doğrusu olduğuna karar vermişlerdi. Jongin'in ailesiyle daima problemleri olduğunu zaten biliyorlardı ayrıca büyük babasının tekin bir adam olmadığını da. Eğer Profesör Park haklıysa ki öyle görünüyordu bu durumdan en zararlı çıkacak kişi Sehun'du ve Chanyeol Sehun'un zarar görmesini istemiyordu.

Sehun orta gelir seviyesindeki bir aileden geliyordu ve Kim ailesine karşı onu koruyacak güçte kimsesi yoktu. Bu demekti ki Sehun sadece sevgilisinden değil başlamayan meslek hayatından da vazgeçmek zorunda kalabilirdi. Jongin'in bunları duyması ise başlı başına bir sorundu.

Her şey bir yana Chanyeol annesini de düşünmek zorundaydı. Sabah yapılan konuşmanın ardından Youngmi odasından hiç çıkmamış, tüm gün bir şey yememişti. Chanyeol birkaç defa nasıl olduğunu görmek için yanına uğradığında ise üzgün kadını camın önündeki sandalyesine oturmuş bahçeyi izlerken bulmuştu. Saat gece yarısına yaklaşırken Chanyeol daha fazla dayanamadı ve tekrar annesinin yanına gitti. Odaya girdiğinde Youngmi'nin masasının başında bir şeyler yazdığını gördü.

_"Anne?"_

Youngmi  _"ne oldu?"_  der bakışlarını oğluna çevirdi ancak konuşmadı. Chanyeol sessiz adımlarla ilerleyip sabah oturduğu koltuğa yerleşti.

 _"Sen buradan çıkıncaya dek ben de burada seni bekleyeceğim"_  dedi. Annesi ise hiçbir şey olmamış gibi bakışlarını önce bilgisayarına çevirip ardından defterine notlar almaya devam etti. Yaklaşık 1 saate yakın bir sürenin ardından Youngmi  _"git uyu Chanyeol, benim biraz daha işim var"_ dedi.

 _"Uyumak için kalmadım biliyorsun, şu konuyu çözelim ve ardından evime gideceğim, burada kalmayacağım"_  dedi Chanyeol. Ev diye kast ettiği elbette küçük sevgilisiydi. Bu lanet günün ardından tek istediği Baekhyun'u sarmak ve onun sıcaklığında gözlerini güzel çiçekli rüyalara açmaktı.

Youngmi bir şeyler söyleyecekmiş gibi bakıp ağzını açtıysa da vazgeçti, yalnızca  _"sen bilirsin"_  dedi.

_"Ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun? Yani ne yapabiliriz ki?"_

_"Konunun seninle ilgili kısmı kapandı Chanyeol, öğrenmek istediğimi öğrendim. Gerisini ben halledeceğim. Sizden tek istediğim Jongin'e anlatmamanız."_

_"Anlatmayacağız, o konuda endişelenme, ama Kim Sung ne olacak, onlara Sehun'u söyleyecek misin?"_

_"Büyük ihtimalle onlar benden çok daha önce Jongin'in erkek arkadaşının kimliğini biliyordu. Benden bulmamı istemeleri ise sadece göz korkutma amaçlı, ucuz bir taktik._

_Yine de onlara Sehun'dan bahsetmeyeceğim, onun yerine konuyla ilgileneceğimi söyleyeceğim."_

_"Zaman kazanacaksın."_

_"Aynen öyle, Sehun okulu bitirinceye dek zaman kazanmaya çalışacağım. Onun mezuniyetinden sonra ise bu bizim ya da okulun sorunu olmayacak. Gerisine Sehun ve Jongin birlikte karar vermeliler. Birlikte olmak ya da ayrılmak onların kararı ne karar verirlerse versinler onları destekleyeceğim. Bunu hem Sehun hem de Joon (Jongin'in babası) için yapmalıyım."_

Chanyeol annesinin Jongin'in babasıyla olan dostluğunu ayrıntılı olarak bilmese de annesinin yıllardır Jongin'i bir şekilde kolladığını, desteklediğini bilirdi, o yüzden anlıyordu. Kris ya da Jongin'in başına benzer şeyler gelse o da onlardan geriye kalanları korumak isterdi. Sevdiklerimizin sevdiklerini korumak onları gittikten sonra bile sevmeye devam etmenin bir yolu olmalıydı.

_"Anlıyorum, senin daha fazla üzülmeni istemiyorum ama."_

_"Sadece üzülmüyorum, üzüldüğüm konuyu çözmeye çalışıyorum bu farklı bir şey o nedenle endişelenme sen de ve git uyu hadi."_

Chanyeol yorucu günün sonunda minik de olsa gülümsedi  _"sen mükemmel bir annesin Park Youngmi."_

Youngmi burnunun ucuna indirdiği gözlüklerinin üzerinden  _"ne sandın"_  dercesine muzip bir bakış attı ve gülümsedi. Sabahki karamsarlığı saatlerce düşüncelerle boğuşmasının ardından seyrelmiş, ona yapabileceği şeyleri işaret etmeye başlamış Youngmi de bu yapabileceklerinin peşine düşmüş ve zamanı unutmuştu. Oğlunun özverili tavrı ise ayrıca hoşuna gitmişti, Chanyeol güzel büyümüştü.

Chan gitmeyi düşünürken  _"Aaa peki Sehun, Sehun'a ne zaman söyleyeceksin ya da söyleyecek misin?"_

Youngmi defterine notlar alırken  _"Sehun'dan önce görüşmem gereken birkaç kişi var, görüşmelerimin ardından onunla konuşacağım"_  dedi.

_"Anne bu konuda bir şey önerebilir miyim?"_

Youngmi'nin bakışları tekrar Chanyeol'a döndü.  _"Elbette."_

_"Jongin bir süre daha Tokyo'da olacak, Sehun'un yeterince uğraşması gereken şey var, yarışma projesinin revizyonu, dersler, sınavlar, dönem projesi..."_

_"..."_

_"En azından dönem sonunu bekleyemez misin?"_

_"Hadi sen git artık, benim yapmam gereken şeyler var"_  dedi Youngmi, itinayla oğlunun sorusunu yanıtlamaktan kaçındı. Neyi, nasıl, ne zaman yapacağına dair henüz kendisi de plan yapmamıştı.  
  
  


...

Sehun, telefonunu uçak modundan çıkarır çıkarmaz art arda yağan mesajları hüzünlü bir gülümsemeyle okudu. Jongin onu özlediğine dair bir dolu mesaj atmış, yanında olamadığı için ne kadar üzgün olduğunu anlatmıştı. Bu kısa tatil ve ayrılık ikisi için de bir şeyleri değiştirmişti, en çok da Sehun için. Jongin'in yakınındayken onu bu kadar sevdiğini kendine bile itiraf edemeyen genç şimdi duygularına sahip çıkıyor tüm çıplaklığıyla hisleriyle yüzleşiyordu. Sehun, Jongin'i gerçekten çok seviyordu. Dudaklarındaki gülümseme gözünden süzülen tek damlanın tuzlu tadını aldığında Sehun bakışlarını yukarı çevirdi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Şimdi sırası değildi. Baekhyun onu dışarıda bekliyordu. Hızla Jongin'e mesaj atıp dışarıya çıktı.

Baekhyun'un arabasına bindiğinde birkaç saat önce kolları arasında olduğu gençten uzaklaşmanın verdiği hüznü üzerinden atamamıştı. Kısa olan Sehun'un yanına gelmeden önce Chanyeol'dan uzun bir nutuk dinlemiş, Sehun'u üzecek bir şey söylememesi, ilişkisi hakkında yorum yapmaması için dolu doluya tembihlenmişti. O yüzden ne yapıp edip çenesini tutacaktı. Arkadaşının üzerindeki üzgün ruh haline rağmen ona gülümsemeye çalışması korkunç hissettiriyordu. Üzülüyorsa üzüntüsünü onunla paylaşmalıydı. Arabadaki sessizlik canını sıkıyordu, boğazını temizleyip  _"yolculuk nasıldı?"_  diye sordu.

 _"Uçuş boyunca uyudum, iyiydi sanırım"_ dedi Sehun yine gülümsemeye çalışarak.

_"Biraz daha uyumak ister misin, istersen eve bırakayım seni."_

_"Eve gitmek istemiyorum."_

_"Okula?"_

_"Hayır."_

_"Ofise?"_

_"Hayır."_

Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı, kendini Sehun'dan hiç bu kadar uzak hissetmemişti. Ondan ilişkisini sakladığını öğrendiğinde bile yalnızca biz yakın arkadaşız diye düşünmüştü, ama şimdi... Bu durumu düzeltmeliydi. Direksiyonu çevirip girdikleri yoldan saptı, Sehun ne olduğunu anlamaz gözlerle ona baktığında Baek göz kırpıp gazı kökledi. Uzun olan da itiraz etmedi, şu an olmak istediği tek yerden çok çok uzaktaydı ve onun yanı dışında nerede olduğunun bir önemi yoktu.

Yorgunluk ve arabanın sarsıntısı sayesinde uykuya direnemeyen gözlerini araladığında şaşkınlıkla Baekhyun'a baktı.  _"Sana inanmıyorum Byun Baekhyun!"_  deyip hızla arabadan dışarı çıktı. Baek Sehun'un yüzündeki samimi gülüşü görünce doğru bir karar vermiş olduğunu anladı. Sabahtan beri ilk defa Sehun'u gülerken görmüştü. Baekhyun'un onu getirdiği yer dostluklarının pekiştiği yerden başka bir yer değildi. Sehun basket sahasının paslı demir kapısını iterken dönüp Baekhyun'a baktı.  _"Sahanın hala ayakta olduğunu bilmiyordum"_  dedi ve ekledi  _"topumuz yok değil mi?"_

Baekhyun ellerini cebine sokmuş, küçük bir çocuk gibi sıcacık gülümseyen arkadaşına olumsuz anlamda başını salladı. Ağır adımlarla Sehun'un yanına gittiğinde Sehun hafifçe yana yatmış demir potayla arasındaki boy farkını ölçüyordu.

 _"Zaten bu pota için fazla uzunum"_  dedi dikkatle onu inceleyen arkadaşına. Baekhyun hiçbir şey söylemeden aniden kollarını Sehun'a sardı. Başını göğsüne yaslayıp  _"bir daha benden kaçma Sehun"_  dedi. Sehun birkaç saniye tepkisiz kalıp ardından o da arkadaşına sarıldı.  _"Ben. Ben özür dilerim Baekhyun. Ama..."_

_"Sorun değil. İnan bana sorun değil. Hiçbir şey senden, arkadaşlığımızdan önemli değil."_

Sehun şimdi kendini biraz daha rahat hissediyordu. Baekhyun'a olanları ne olursa olsun açıklamalıydı, şimdi bunu yapmak biraz daha kolaylaşmıştı. En azından Sehun böyle hissediyordu.

İkili sahanın dışına çıkıp arkadaki parka yürüdü yavaş adımlarla, yüzleşme onlardan sadece birkaç metre uzaktaydı, okuldan kaçıp ilk sigaralarını içtikleri eski bank orada onları bekliyordu. ...   
  
  


...

Baekhyun banka ilk oturan oldu, Sehun ise ağır adımlarla geçmişten bugüne Baekhyun'un hayatındaki yerine dair düşüncelerini güncelliyordu. Kısa olan bacağını pat patlayıp Sehun'un dizine yatmasını işaret etti alışılmışın tersine. Eskiden oturan Sehun, dize yatan ise hep Baekhyun olurdu. Çünkü hep onun anlatacak şeyleri olur, Sehun yalnızca saçlarını okşayıp onu dinlerdi. Bazen duyduklarından içi acısa da onun yüzünü izlerken yüzünde oluşan gülümsemeyi korumaya çalışırdı. O zamanlar Sehun Baekhyun'a aşıktı ya da o öyle olduğuna inanıyordu. Ama aşkın ne olduğunu Jongin'le anlamıştı. Hislerinin iniş çıkışlarıyla kalp nasıl delirirmiş, dokunuşuyla bir adam nasıl zamanı durdururmuş Jongin'le öğrenmişti.

 _"Keşke yanındayken de durdurabilseydin zamanı"_ diye düşünüp iç çekti, küçücük banka uzanıp bacaklarının büyük bir kısmını aşağı sarkıtırken.

Şanslarına hava bugün kapalı değildi, Sehun üstlerinde gölge yapan yaşlı ağacın dallarının sarsılmasını izlerken Baekhyun sabırla Sehun'un konuşmasını bekleyip, tırnak etlerini geriye itiyordu. Sehun hayatının hiçbir döneminde rahatlıkla içini döken biri olmamıştı bu konuşma onun için gerçekten zordu, ama yapmalıydı.

Bakışları Baekhyun'la kesişti.

 _"Özür dilerim"_  dedi önce Sehun. Baekhyun ince uzun parmaklarını onun çenesine indirip yanağını sevdi. Yüzündeki tatlı gülümseme Sehun'u cesaretlendirmişti.

_"Sana söylemediğim için özür dilerim. Ama söyleyemedim. Kendime bile söyleyemedi uzun bir süre._

_İlk ne zaman ondan hoşlanmaya başladım gerçekten bilmiyorum."_

Sehun bakışlarını yeniden ağacın sallanan dallarına çevirdi.

_"Başlarda ona sinir olduğum için böyle hissettiğimi düşündüm ve senin ondan hoşlandığını düşünüyordum."_

Son cümleyle Baekyun kahkaha attı _. "Gerçekten mi?"_  Diye sordu, Sehun masum masum yüzüne bakarken  _"sadece seksiydi Sehun, seksi şeyleri severim bilirsin."_

_"Biliyorum. Sonra öyle olmadığını anladım zaten. O senin için diğerlerinden biriydi, ama benim için öyle değildi._

_Ona neden güvenmediğini de anlıyorum._

_Kendime itiraf edememe sebeplerimin başını çekiyor güvensizlik. Jongin'in imajı ortada. Onun oyuncaklarından biri olma düşüncesiyle boğuştum bir süre. Diğerlerinden farkım yok sanıyordum. Ama hislerime hakim olamayınca diğerlerinden farkım olmasa da sorun yok dedim. Sadece ben bilirim, birlikte olduğumuzu sadece ben bilirsem benimle oynasa bile bununla başa çıkmak daha kolay olur dedim ve senden gizledim."_

_"Ben senin dostunum, seni yargılamam, evet bazen haddimi aşıyorum ama doğru ya da yanlışlarına ben karar veremem, sadece yanında olurum iyi ya da kötü her konuda yanında olurum."_

_"Biliyorum. Ama işte beni biliyorsun."_

_"Evet, senin laf anlamaz inatçılığın ve başına buyruk gururun. Düşününce gerçekten zorlanmış olmalısın. Kimse bilmese bile oyuncaklardan biri olma düşüncesi seni yiyip bitirmiştir."_

_"Öyleydi. Ama çabaladı. Çabaladığını gördüm, o çizdiği imajın aksine içinde gizlediği gerçekleri gördüm. Çok güzeldi Baekhyun. İçi çok güzeldi, hissettirdikleri, yaşattıkları... Hani tarif etmeye çalıştıkça kelime karşılıklarını bulamıyorum."_

_"Ben senin Chanyeol'dan hoşlandığını düşünmüştüm. Sen de kabul edince..."_

_"Onun için de özür dilerim, sana yalan söyledim ama yalnızca Jongin'i öğrenme ya da şüphelenme diyeydi ve o zaman henüz Jongin'le aramızda bir şey yoktu, yani varla yok arasıydı. Benim hislerim vardı ve ben bundan deli gibi korkuyordum. Jongin de üzerime geldikçe kaçacak yer arıyordum. Çok özür dilerim sana yalan söylemeyi hiç istemedim ama..."_

_"Sorun değil Sehun, bazen bir şeyleri gizlemek zorunda hissediyoruz kendimizi ve bunun nelere yol açacağını tahmin edemiyoruz."_

       

Baekhyun böyle söyleyerek kendi durumu için de alt yapı hazırlamaya başlamıştı.  _"Sen Chanyeol'dan hoşlanıyorum deyince ben de salak salak şeyler yaptım, Jongin'le yatmaya karar verip yanlışlıkla Chanyeol'la yattım"_  demek zorunda kalacağı aklına gelmişti. Ama o bugün konuşmayacaktı, bugün yalnızca dinleyiciydi. 

_"Yarışma projesinin ödül töreninden beri birlikteyiz sanırım. Yani Jongin öyle söylüyor ama ben dönemin başında ancak bunu kabullenmek zorunda kaldım."_

_"Nasıl yani?"_

_"Ödül töreninden sonra onun kaldığı otele dönmek zorunda kaldım biliyorsun. Orada şey oldu işte."_

_"NE?"_

Sehun ürkek bakışlarını Baekhyun'un hayret dolu yüzüne çevirdi.

_"Biz seviştik. Sonra o bana açıldı göğsümün üzerine bir kalp çizdi ve bu senin kabul et dedi. Sonra tekrar seviştik."_

_"NE?"_

Baekhyun'un yüzünde bu defa hayret değil anlamaya çalışan, olay sırasında bir sorun olduğunu düşünen şüpheci ifade hakimdi.

_"Seviştiğinizde hislerinden haberin yok muydu?"_

_"Hayır! Öyle değil"_  dedi Sehun ve yattığı yerden kalkıp bankta oturur pozisyona geçti. Bakışları karşı yoldaki terk edilmiş evin yazılarla dolu kirli duvarına sabitlendi. Dudaklarını kemirirken bir yandan da parmaklarıyla oynuyordu.

_"Çok defa bana karşı hisleri olduğunu söyledi. Zaten hislerini hiç saklamadı. Ben duymazdan geldim ya da inanmadım."_

_"Ama o gün inandın öyle mi? Seni yatağa atmaya en yakın olduğu gün mü hislerine inandın?"_ Baekhyun kendini tutamamıştı. Yüzünde ufak bir hayal kırıklığı vardı ancak bu olumsuz anlamda değildi. Hani arkadaşınız bir salaklık yapar ama bunu en umulmadık anda yapardı. Öyle bir ifadeydi.

_"İlk seviştiğimizde de inanmıyordum."_

Baekhyun'un dudakları sinsi bir gülümsemeyle hareketlendi.  _"Biricik bebeğim Sehun'um az şırfıntı değil"_  diye düşünmeden edemedi, ama bir şey söylemedi.

_"Ama daha fazla direnemedim, belki de direnmek istemedim. Bir defalık bir şey dedim."_

_"Ver kurtul Sehun mu dedin?"_  diye sordu Baekhyun ağzına kapattığı eliyle kahkahasını engellemeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun da dayanamayıp güldü.  _"Bunu söyleyeceğimi hiç düşünmezdim ama sanırım öyle dedim. Ona karşı tarifsiz hislerim vardı ve bunlarla uğraşmak her gün biraz daha zorlaşıyordu. Sonu ne olursa olsun, deli gibi pişman olacaksam bile ilk seviştiğim o olsun istedim."_

Baekhyun'un gözlerinin içi güldü, uzanıp Sehun'u kendine çekip saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu.  _"Bebeğim çok aşık"_  dedi. Sehun ise arkadaşının kolları arasında ne kadar rahat hissettiğini yeniden hatırlamıştı. Baekhyun'dan bir şeyler saklamak onun için gerçekten katlanılmaz bir şeydi.

Sehun yeniden sırtını banka yasladığında Baekhyun hala gülümsüyordu. Aşık olduğu kişi Jongin olsa da Sehun mutluysa sorun yoktu. Jongin'i gömmeye bir süre ara verebilirdi, Sehun'u mutsuz etmeye kalktığında onu sadece laflarıyla değil bir kürek yardımıyla da zaten gömerdi.

_"Dönemin başında, senin eve geldiğin gün... O da bizdeydi."_

       

_"SİKTİR ORDAN!"_

Sehun Baekhyun'un tepkisine kıkırdadı.

_"Gece ben uyurken terastan girmiş, sabah uyandığımda yanımdaydı. Sonra da sen geldin."_

_"Sana defalarca o kapıyı kilitlemeden uyumamanı tembihlemiştim, ama sen beni dinleme tabii!"_

Sehun omuz silkip sevimli küçük bir çocuk gibi dil çıkardı. " _Bana göre birlikte olmaya o gün başladık. Çünkü ödül törenine gittiğimizde olanlar için kendime oldubitti devamı yok diye söz vermiştim. O giderse geride kalamam diye düşünüp kendimce önlem almıştım. Ama sabah onu yanımda görünce peşimi bırakmayacağını ve benim de bundan şikayetçi olmadığımı anladım."_

_"Sadece sabah yanında uyandığın için mi?"_

Sehun gözlerini kaçırıp utangaçça gülümsedi.  _"Bir de o yokken onun evine girip gömleğini çalmış ve onsuz günlerde o gömlekle uyumuş olduğum için olabilir."_

Baekhyun gülüşünün arasında  _"hani odanda yastığının üzerinde gördüğüm, şapşalsın Oh Sehun"_ diye söylendi.

_"Bana kızgın değilsin değil mi?"_

_"İlk söylediğinde kızmıştım aslında ama sonra yaptığımız bir konuşma aklıma geldi, insanın kimden hoşlanacağını, kimi seveceğini seçemeyeceğini söylemiştin, haklıydın ve elbette bu senin hayatın, senin kararın..._

_Jongin'in sana uygun olup olmadığı konusunda emin değilim hala, ama bu senin hayatın ve görünüşe göre işler iyi gidiyor. Seni bu kadar aşık göreceğim günü merakla bekliyordum."_

_"Çok mu belli oluyor, yani aşık olduğum?"_

_"Ondan bahsederken gülümsemeden duramadığını saymazsak hayır pek belli olmuyor her zamanki şapşal Sehun işte"_  deyip dalga geçti Baekhyun ve Sehun'un saçlarını karıştırdı.

_"Mutlu olduğunu bilmek çok güzel, sadece cümle içinde adı geçiyor diye mutluluğun gülüşünden taşıyor._

_Sevimli..._

_Peki gelelim en önemli soruya._

_İlişkinizi başka bilen kimse var mı?"_

_"Junmyeon şüpheleniyor sanırım. Ama kimse net bilmiyor, kimseye söylemedik. Tabii Jongin'in kuzenini saymazsak. Onda da benim bir suçum yok, Jongdae'nin restoranına yemeğe götürdü beni ve benim kuzeni olduğundan haberim yoktu."_

Baekhyun inanmaz gözlerle bakarken Sehun  _"yemin ederim. Yani sadece sen Chanyeol ve..."_ diye devam ettiği cümleyi bitiremeden duraksadı.

 _"Kris?"_  Diye sordu Baekhyun ve ondan önce öğrenen biri olduğu düşüncesiyle tek kaşını havaya kaldırıp sorgular bakışlarını Sehun'a dikti.

_"Düşündüğün gibi değil. Biz... Jongin'in Tokyo'ya gideceği sabah bizi ofiste öpüşürken yakaladı."_

_"Hımmm. Siz anlatmadınız yani?"_

_"Hayır."_

_"Jongin'le birlikte olman neyse ama benden önce başkasına anlatmanı kabullenmem Oh Sehun. Bunu burnundan getiririm."_

Sehun büyük bir kahkaha attı.  _"Benim kıskanç Baekkiem, sen benim en en en kıskanç bebeğimsin"_  deyip Baekhyun'a uzun kollarını sardı. Gülmesi geçtiğinde yeniden arkasına yaslanmış, Baekhyun'un ona, Jongin'den sonra iyi gelen tek şey olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Uzayan sessizliği Baekhyun bitirdi.

_"Arabaya bindiğinde ceset gibiydin. Ben bununla nasıl konuşacağım ne diyeceğim diye çok korktum. Ama şimdi daha iyisin, kahkahalarını duyuyorum. Bu sesi özlemişim._

_Sen ve o..._

_Hala garip geliyor._

_Gerçi ofiste sana bakışlarını hatırlıyorum da"_  dedi ve küçük bir kahkaha attı.  _"İstediği sadece kıçın değilmiş, yanılmışım."_

_"O gerçekten iyi biri. İnan bana duyduklarımızla benim aşık olduğum adam arasında çok fark var. Tüm o playboy takılan önüne gelenle yatıp kalkan adamla Jongin farklı insanlar."_

_"Hafta sonun nasıldı? Kaçtığına değdi mi?"_

_"Bu konuda sana teşekkür etmeliyim aslında. Sen beni tahrik etmesen asla itiraf etmeye cesaretim olmazdı."_

_"Kıskanç Sehun çok korkutucuymuş bunu öğrendim ben de tahriklerim sayesinde. Tüm o söylediklerim, ondan önce aile yemeğinde Bora'yla Jongin'in arasını yapma çabam için gerçekten çok ama çok özür dilerim."_

Sehun umursamazca omuz silkti.  _"Bilmiyordun, boş ver."_

_"Kıskanç Sehun hem korkutucu hem de komikti."_

_"Komik mi? Sen bir de kıskanç Jongin'le tanış."_

_"Benden pek hoşlanmıyor değil mi?"_

_"Aslına bakarsan seni çok kıskanıyor"_  deyip kıkırdadı Sehun.

 _"Tahmin etmiştim. Bana bakışlarından bir şeyler olduğu belliydi ama ben genel hoşlanmamak olarak düşünmüştüm. Nereden bileyim bebeğimi elimden aldığını"_  deyip şakayla elleriyle yüzünü kapattı Baekhyun.

Sarılma sırası Sehun'daydı. Kısa boylu genci kolları arasına aldı.

_"Hayatımda olduğun için çok teşekkür ederim Baekkie ve senden gizlediklerim için, sana o gün söylediklerim için çok özür dilerim. Unut hepsini olur mu?"_

_"Peki ama yine de bunun bir karşılığı olacak aklında bulunsun"_  dedi Baekhyun. Zamanı gelince o da gizlediklerini ortaya dökecekti ve o gün geldiğinde Sehun'un bu özrü sayesinde muhteşem kıçını kolayca kurtarmayı umuyordu.

Sehun  _"ne olabilir ki karşılığı"_  diye düşünüp umursamazca gülümsedi. Her şey düşündüğünden kolay gerçekleşiyordu.

_"Üşüdün mü?"_

_"Hayır ama acıktım."_

_"O zaman..._

_Haydi kalk gidiyoruz."_

_"Nereye?"_

_"Size elbette. Buraya kadar gelmişim annemi, Sanna'yı görmeden mi döneyim? Sanna öğrenirse aylarca benimle konuşmaz."_

Sehun önden yürümeye başlayan Baekhyun'un arkasından giderken henüz anlatmaya fırsat bulamadığı minik minicik ufacık ayrıntıyı hatırladı.

Jongin, Sehun'un ailesiyle de tanışmıştı ve küçük cadı Sanna, anne ve babası bir şey demese bile Jongin'le aralarında olup bitenler konusunda baya bilgi sahibiydi. Sehun ailesini biraz olsun tanıyorsa hepsi ayrı ayrı Jongin'den bahsedecek ve Baekhyun dönüş yolu boyunca Sehun'un burnundan getirecekti.  
  
  


       

Sehun apartmanın girişine doğru ilerleyen Baekhyun'dan izin isteyip telefonuna sarıldı. Onun sesini duymalıydı.

_"..."_

_"Aradığınız kişi özlemden delirdi, nerelerdeydin de bu saate dek arayamadın beni?"_

Sehun'un telefon açılır açılmaz ilk duyduğu bu olmuştu, sessizce kıkırdadı.

_"Söylemiştim ya, beni almaya Baekhyun geldi ve... Ve tahmin edersin ki arayacak fırsatım olmadı."_

_"Upss! Nasıl geçti?"_

_"Korktuğum kadar kötü değil, iyi hatta çok iyi diyebilirim. Bana uygun olmadığını düşünmeye devam ediyor ama sana aşık olduğum için buna ses çıkarmayacağını söyledi."_

_"Bana aşık mısın?"_

Sehun bu defa kıkırdamasını sessizce halledememişti.

_"İlle beni utandırmak zorunda mısın?"_

_"Bir şey demedim ki, sen söyledin."_

_"Evet lanet olası, sana aşığım."_

_"Biliyorum"_ diyen Jongin'in mutlu gülüşü geldi Sehun'un kulağına.

_"Ben de sana çok çok aşığım."_

_"Bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?"_ dedi Sehun kendinden emin bir şekilde. Jongin'in gülüşü kahkahaya dönüştü.

_"Sana kızgın ya da kırgın değil o halde. Sevindim."_

_"Ondan önce kimseye söyleyip söylemediğimi sordu ve eğer söylediysem asıl sorunun o olacağını söyledi."_

_"Hislerini bana söylemen bile aylar aldı. Endişelenmeye gerek yok."_

_"Emin misin?"_

_"Elbette, kime söyleyecektin ki?"_

_"Kimseye söylemediğimi söyledim zaten. Şimdiye dek bir sorun yoktu ama... Dönüş yolunda biraz sorunum olabilir."_

_"Dönüş yolu? Neredesiniz ki siz ve ne sorun olacak?"_

_"Bizimkilerin yanına geldik, şimdi kapının önündeyim, henüz eve çıkmadım. Çıktığımda da büyük ihtimalle bana seni soracaklar."_

_"Sanna'ya dikkat et, o kesinlikle bizi yakacak kişi."_

_"Biliyorum."_

_"Sevgilim. Bu son konuşmamız olmaz umarım. Eğer öyle olursa seni çok sevdiğimi unutma. O küçük kıskanç şeytanın ne yapacağını kestirmek güç, konuşarak sana kendini arabadan attırmasına izin verme, diren bebeğim."_

_"Ha! Ha! Ha Kim Jongin, gerçekten çok yardımcı oldun."_

Jongin kahkaha atarken, Sehun evin camından başını uzatıp ona seslenen Baekhyun'u duydu.

_"Gitmeliyim Baek beni çağırıyor."_

_"Peki, kendine dikkat et, seni boğmaya kalkarsa onu tekmele. O uzun mükemmel bacaklarını yalnızca belimi sarmak için kullanmanı dilerdim ama mecbur kalırsan kullanmaktan çekinme."_

Sehun da salak salak gülümsedi.

_"Kapat şu telefonu sersem"_

_"Seni seviyorum."_

_"Sevmelisin, bu ilişki için canımı ortaya koyuyorum"_  dedi Sehun ve telefonu yüzündeki tatmin olmuş pişkin sırıtmayla kapattı.

Günlük günah çıkarma kotası anlaşılan hala dolmamıştı. " _Sakin olmalıyım, sakin olmalıyım_ " diye kendi kendine telkinlerde bulunarak derin bir nefes alıp apartmanın girişine yöneldi.

...

Heejin sinirler Kibum'ın evinden çıktıktan sonra doğruca ailesinin yanına gitmişti. Şu an Kim ailesinin yanına dönmek istemiyordu. Ona göre bir işi beceremeyen insanlardan başka bir şey değillerdi. Heejin Kore'ye döneli aylar olmuştu ancak hala Kai ile düzgün bir konuşma gerçekleştirmesini bile sağlayamamışlar, üstüne üstlük Kai'in bir başkasıyla ciddi bir ilişki kurmasına engel olamamışlardı.

Babasının çalışma odasında olduğunu öğrendiğinde hızla yanına çıktı. Ona göre bu işi çözecek olan tek kişi babasıydı. Goo Yang kızını karşısında görünce şaşırmıştı, onu akşam yemeği için bekliyorlardı.

Heejin umutsuzlukla masa başında oturan babasına koşup sarıldı. Goo Yang tek kızının üzülmesine kesinlikle dayanamazdı. Heejin de bunu kullanmayı her zaman iyi bilmişti. Önce incelttiği, sesiyle  _"baba"_  dedi. Ardından ise konuşmakta güçlük çekiyormuşçasına iç çekerek zoraki dökülen gözyaşları gelmişti.

Heejin babasının yanından ayrılırken yüzündeki gülümsemeyi engellemeye çalışıyordu. Bu hamlesinin işleri biraz olsun hızlandıracağını umuyordu.

...

Kim Sung kapının ardından gelen tıklatma sesiyle bakışlarını o yöne çevirdi, gelen kardeşi Kim Yun'du.

 _"Beni istemişsiniz"_  dedi Sekreter Yun.

Kim Sung elindeki dosyayı masanın ucuna doğru hızla bıraktı. Sekreter Yun endişeyle dosyayı alıp gelecek direktifleri bekledi.

_"Bakmayacak mısın?"_

_"Başka bir şey söylersiniz diye-"_

_"Aç ve bak."_

Sekreter Yun hızla dosyaya göz attı.  _"Bu bölgede iş yapmıyoruz ama bugün gider arsa sahipleriyle-"_

_"Hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun değil mi? Aptalın tekisin, sana söylediğim işlerle ilgilenmeyi bile beceremiyorsun. İşte bu yüzden şirketi sana ya da ailene bırakmak istemiyorum."_

_"Ağabey!"_

_"Haddini bil!"_

_"Özür dilerim efendim"_  dedi Sekreter Yun ve başını önüne eğerek neden işittiğini bilmediği hakaretlerin bitmesini bekledi.

_"Elinde tuttuğun dosyada yazan adreste senin araştırıp bulman gereken bilgiler var. Kai'in birlikte olduğu çocuğun ailesinin adresi, bilgileri. Senin bulman gerekenler yani."_

_"Ben, ben araştırıyordum."_

_"Öyle mi? Ne buldun peki?"_

_"Profesörden haber bekli-"_

_"Gerçekten aptalsın!"_

_"Öyle konuşmuş-"_

_"Sana bu konuda da güvenemeyeceğimi bildiğim için başkalarını da görevlendirmiştim. Beni yine yanıltmadın. Sen daha profesörle konuşmaya gittiğinde dosya elimdeydi."_

_"..."_

_"Oh Sehun, 23 yaşında, mimarlık son sınıf öğrencisi. Sanna adında liseye giden bir kız kardeşi var. Ailesi yaklaşık 18 yıldır aynı yerde oturuyor ve kafe işletiyor. Oturdukları ev de kafe de kira, kendilerine ait tek varlıkları çocukları. Sehun başarılı bir öğrenci, o okulda burslu olarak okuyor, geleceği parlak bir mimar adayı. Hiçbir aşırılığı, olumsuz olarak nitelenecek alışkanlığı yok."_

_"O zaman ben neden profesörle-"_

_"Kai, ikna edilemez bilmiyor musun? Diğer çocukla konuşmak için de erken, her şeyi sessizce halletmek için gidip konuştun elbette. Profesör elinden geleni yapsın o işe yaramazsa biz de yapacağımızı biliriz diye düşünmüştüm ama..._

_Dün Goo Yang aradı. Artık bir şeylerin netleşmesi gerektiğini Heejin'in daha fazla üzülmesini istemediğini söyledi."_

_"Peki ben dosyayla ne yapayım?"_

Kim Sung dişlerini sıkıp sinirli bakışlarını kardeşine dikti.

_"Ne demek ne yapayım? Yolunda olan şeyleri yolundan çıkar. Bilgileri toplayanlar birkaç görüşmeyle kafe tedarikçilerini aradan çıkardı. Ancak yerel işletmelere yönelmeleri söz konusu olmalı. Bu kadar basit işlerle benim ilgilenmemi beklemiyorsun herhalde. Ayrıca bunun için birilerini de tutmak yalnızca adımızı zedeler. Bu kez güvenimi boşa çıkarma. Tek yapacağın izleyip, anlaşmalarını engellemek, küçük bir kafenin kapanmasını sağlayamayacaksan karşıma gelme."_

_"Emredersiniz."_

_"Ayrıca Profesörün ne yaptığını izle, çocukla konuşup konuşmadığını öğren, çocuğu izlemeni söylememe gerek yok herhalde."_

_"Hayır efendim, yok."_

_"Güzel._

_Kai'in peşindeki adamın da numarası var dosyada, onunla görüş. Belki Tokyo'dayken bir haltlar karıştırır, ayrılmalarına neden olacak bir şey çıkar da tüm bu saçmalıklarla uğraşmayız."_

_"Anladım efendim."_

_"Kai'in sadakatsizliğinin işe yarayacağı aklımın ucundan geçmezdi. Şansımız varsa biz müdahale etmeden kendi bu Sehun sorununu çözer."_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere.


	70. 6.6 - 5/9 * Karanlıkta gölgemiz...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnogaja - Here comes the rain again
> 
> "Yine yağmur geliyor. Bir facia gibi yağarak üstüme; yeni bir his gibi sarsarken beni...  
> Serin rüzgarda nefes almak istiyorum."

...  
Youngmi, Jongin ve Sehun'un ilişkisini öğrendikten sonra ne yapması gerektiğini uzunca bir süre düşünmüştü. Geçmiş deneyimlerine bakarak Kim Ailesi'nin desteklemediği ilişkilerin mutlu sonlara ulaşmaktan oldukça uzak olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Jongin ve Sehun arasındakilerin ciddi boyutta bir şeyler olup olmadığından emin olmamakla birlikte, esmer gencin uzun süredir Sehun'la birlikte olması Sehun için şansızlık olarak nitelenebilirdi. Konu okulda duyulmamış olsa da gözlerini torununun üzerinden ayırmayan Kim Sung için bu ilişkiyi fark etmek zor olmasa gerekti.

Youngmi Sehun'un adını Kim Sung'a vermeyecekti ancak biliyordu ki onlar bu bilgiden çok daha fazlasına sahipti ya da sahip olacaktı. Kim Sung'ın yalnızca büyük bir inşaat şirketinin başındaki adam olduğuna inanmak için 5 yaşında olmak gerekirdi. O kadar güç, para sadece birkaç bina dikmekle elde edilecek şeyler değildi ve Kim Sung'ın ailesinden gelen varlığı o, şirketin başına geçtikten sonra elde edilen servete nazaran hiç sayılırdı. Youngmi o adamın karanlık işleri olduğunu en azından karanlık bağlantıları olduğunu biliyordu. Her ne kadar kimse tarafından suçlanmamış olsa da Youngmi'ye göre o adam damadının ölümüne neden olup kızının hayatını mahvetmişti. Kızına bunu yapan insanın torununun hayatına neler yapabileceğini tahmin etmek zor değildi. Bir kontrol delisinden her şey beklenirdi.

Youngmi konuyu Jongin'le konuşmanın yarardan çok zarar vereceğinin bilinciyle dikkatini Sehun'a çevirdi. Yıllardır en ufak bir yanlış hareketine şahit olmadığı hatta hakkında kötü konuşulduğunu bile duymadığı gözde öğrencisi Sehun için Jongin belki de hayatının hatasıydı ve bunun bedellerini ödemesi o genç adam için kesinlikle katlanılmaz olurdu. Özellikle yaptığı işe olan aşkı, ailesine, arkadaşlarına olan bağlılığı düşünülünce Sehun tüm sahip olduklarını kaybetme tehlikesiyle karşı karşıya olduğu gibi daha kötü bir durumla da karşılaşabilirdi. Yıllar önce Jongin'in babasına olduğu gibi başına gelebilecek herhangi bir ölümcül kaza "iş kazası" diye geçiştirilebilirdi. Youngmi bu olasılığı ortadan kaldırmak için ne gerekiyorsa yapmaya kararlıydı.

Chanyeol'u dinleyip Sehun'la yapacağı konuşmayı dönem sonuna erteledi. Onun öncesinde ise Sehun'a sunabileceği çözümler için alt yapı oluşturacaktı. Sehun'un maddi durumu ortadaydı, aldığı burslarla okul masraflarını karşılıyor, dışarıya yaptığı işlerle de bütçesine hatta belki ailesine destek oluyordu. Kim Sung'ın yapacağı tek telefon görüşmesiyle bile Sehun'un aldığı bursların kesilmesi, son dönemi kalmışken okuldan uzaklaştırılması gibi durumlar söz konusuydu.

Youngmi genellikle alt sınıfların kullandığı öğrenci değişim programının şartlarına hızlıca göz attı. Şartlarda son dönem öğrencilerinin bu değişimden yararlanamayacağı şeklinde bir madde yer almıyordu.  
Mimarlık bölümü öğrencileri son dönemlerini daima kendi okullarında geçirmeyi tercih ederlerdi. Böylece ülke çapında düzenlenen ve son sınıf mimarlık öğrencilerinin katıldığı bitirme projesi yarışmasına katılabilir hatta daha rahat hazırlanabilirlerdi. Bitirme projelerini kapsayan yarışma mezun olmadan önce öğrencilerin sektöre hızlı bir giriş yapmaları adına son sıçrama tahtasıydı. Youngmi daha şimdiden Sehun'un ciddi bir kazanma adayı olacağından emindi ancak Sehun'un öncelikle daha ciddi sorunları vardı.  
  


       

...  
Sehun'un Baekhyun'a henüz söylemediği küçük ayrıntı gecenin bombası olarak patlamıştı. Sehun'un ailesi sözleşmişler gibi hep bir ağızdan Jongin'i sormuş, bu yetmemiş yemek boyunca onun hakkında konuşmuşlardı. Sohbetlerin başlangıç fitilini ateşleyen ise beklendiği gibi Sanna'ydı. Belki de tüm yaz abisini üzenin Jongin olması nedeniyle Sanna onu pek sevmemişti. Sehun'un tahminlerine göre Baekhyun dönüş yolunu onun burnundan getirecekti. Öyle de oldu.  
En tatlı gülümsemelerini Sehun'un ailesine verip büyük kucaklaşmaların sonrasında arabaya ilerledi ve yolcu koltuğuna kuruldu. Sehun arabanın kapısını açmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı, dönüp ailesine el salladı ve az sonra başına gelecekler için ona şans dilemelerini umdu, sessizce.

Yolculuğun ilk 10-15 dakikası sessiz geçmişti. Baekhyun ayakkabılarını çıkarmış, topuklarını koltuğa dayayıp dizlerine sarılarak sessizce yanlarından geçen diğer arabaların farlarını izliyordu. Ne rahatsız edici bir ortam ama...

" _Baekkieeee_..." dedi Sehun olabilecek en tatlı şekilde. Sonuçta o da yediği haltı biliyordu, tabi aslında bir halt yememiş olduğunu da. Tüm suç o küçük canavar Sanna'nındı.

Baekhyun cevap vermeyince Sehun tekrar arkadaşına seslendi. Baktı ses yok, sessizliğin boğuculuğunu radyoyla çözmek üzere açma düğmesine dokundu. Ancak bu çok uzun sürmedi. Sehun'un eli henüz direksiyona dönmemişken Baekhyun bacaklarına sıkıca sardığı kolunu açıp radyoyu kapattı.

Sehun gülmemek için dudaklarını ısırırken " _konuşmayacak mısın benimle?"_  Diye sordu. Cevap olarak önce Baekhyun'un ters bakışlarını ardından da beklemediği kadar tok çıkan sesiyle dile getirdiği listeyi kazandı.

" _Hıh!_  
 _Konuşayım o zaman!_  
 _1- Jongin'in kuzeni_  
 _2- Kris_  
 _3- Chanyeol_  
 _4- Ben. BEN! EN SON BEN!_  
 _Peki bu sıralamada ailen nerede Sehun? Onlar hangi sırada öğrendi?"_

" _Sıra önemli-"_  
 _"KES!_  
 _Cevap ver bana!"_

_"Keseyim mi? Cevap mı vereyim?"_

Baekhyun karşı şeritten gelen araçların yansımasıyla daha korkutucu hal alan kısılmış öldürücü bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirip " _benimle dalga geçme zevzek! Seni caddenin ortasında atarım arabadan eve gelene dek yıllarca o seks canavarına sakladığın kıçını kaç kişi elden geçirir sayamazsın!"_

Duyduğu tehditle Sehun'un gözleri açıldı, koltuğunda geriye yaslanıp, kıkırdamasını engellemek için dudaklarını dişledi. Evet, Baekhyun sinirliydi, bu saçma bir sinirdi ve tehditlerinin gerçekçilik payı koca bir sıfırdı, yine de Sehun ortamı alevlendirmekten yana değildi. Hem sonuçta Baekhyun Sehun'una kıyamazdı.

Baekhyun, uzun olanın güldüğünü görünce iyice delirip kafasının arkasına sert sayılacak bir şaplak geçirdi.

" _Bir de gülüyor. ÇOK KOMİK OH SEHUN GÜL GÜL, ÇOK KOMİK!"_  
 _"Baekkie, bebeğim, biricik arkadaşım, tek do-"_  
 _"Yalanlarını kendine sakla Sehun! Bana istediğim cevabı ver!"_

Sehun daha fazla kaçamazdı ki zaten ailesinin Jongin'i Baekhyun'dan önce öğrendiği açıktı. Hoş, onlar sevgili olduklarını düşünmemişlerdi, en azından Sanna dışında kalanların öyle düşünmediğini umdu. Yine de Jongin'i fazla sevip benimsedikleri de açıktı. Baekhyun'u delirten bir diğer konu da buydu zaten. " _Ben bu iki kıskanç bebekle ne yapacağım_ " diye düşünmeden edemedi Sehun, ancak Baekhyun'un cevabını daha fazla erteleyemezdi, can güvenliği açısından ertelememeliydi.

" _Jongin Tokyo'ya gitmek için yola çıktığında önce ailesinin yanına uğramak istedi, beni de bizimkilerin yanına getirdi. O zaman tanıştılar işte, büyütülecek bir şey yok yemin ederim."_

" _Tanışmışlarmış, hıh! Ne tanışması be? Baya evlatlık almış sizinkiler Jongin'i. Jongin şöyle kibar, böyle yakışıklı bilmem ne! Jongin'den bahsederken annemi görmedin mi? Ya babama ne demeli?"_

" _Küçük bir not düşmem gerekirse onların benim annem ve baban olduğunun farkındasın değil mi Baekhyun?"_  
 _"Ne yani, şimdi de beni ailenden mi kovuyorsun Sehun? Kov, kov! Sevgili yaptın ya Baekhyun kim ki?"_

" _Ben öyle bir şey mi dedim? Ailenin ihanetine uğramış gibi abarttığın için söyleyeyim dedim."_

_"Haklısın! Onlar benim ailem değil ki, zaten bebeğim Sanna dışında kimse Baekhyun'u sevmiyor!"_

" _Saçmalama tanrı aşkına. Onu da nereden çıkardın? Görmedin mi seni nasıl özlemişler?"_

_"Yooook, yoook. Anladım ben. Önce hayırsız dost Sehun, sonra onun ailesi... İçinizden bir tek Sanna'nın genleri iyi çıkmış, kesin evlatlık o, yoksa böyle hayırsız bir ağabeyin kardeşi öyle mi olur?"_

Sehun artık yüz kaslarına hakim olamıyordu. " _Bebeğim, biz en çok seni seviyoruz. Annem de babam da en çok seni seviyor. Jongin seninle bir olabilir mi?"_

_"OLAMAZ! Ben size yıllarımı verdim. Ama aldığım karşılığa bak!"_   
_"Gerçekten abartıyorsun, senin dışında ilk defa üniversiteden biri evlerine geldi, onlarla tanıştı. Onu sormaları normal değil mi?"_

" _Bir daha ne zaman gelecek, onun gelişiyle mahallenin yakışıklılık ortalaması zirve yapıyor tarzı cümleler kurmasaydı annen bu söylediğin daha inandırıcı olurdu."_

 _"Az önce annem diyordun, ne oldu şimdi sadece benim annem mi oldu?"_  
 _"Evet. Annenle aramıza mesafe koydum."_  
" _Ayrılırken tutkalla yapışmış gibi sarılıyordunuz, ne zaman koydun o mesafeyi?"_  
 _"Şimdi koydum, itirazın mı var?"_  
 _"Bebek gibisin Baekhyun, huysuz bir bebek hem de."_

" _Sen de bebeğini sokağa atan duygusuz bir annesin, hatta annen de duygusuz anneanne, baban da duygusuz dede. Sadece Oh Sanna'm var benim. Nasıl da güzel giydiriyor Jongin'e? Tam benim kızım işte."_

" _Tüm bunlar o şapşalın suçu zaten."_  
 _"Suçu falan yok, Jongin'i ailene tanıtırken, onunla odanda fingirderken iyiydi. Bana bunları söylemesi mi suç? Benim yatağımda ya benim yatağımda, bizim odamızda onunla takılmışsın. Bunu bana nasıl yaptın Sehun?"_

" _Baekhyun bizi yatağında basmışsın gibi davranmaz mısın lütfen? Abartıyorsun."_  
 _"Al işte, orası bizim odamız değil miydi? Seninle kaç yazımı hatta kaç kış gecemi o tek göz odada geçirdim ben. Sabahlara dek oynadığımız oyun konsolu hala yatağın altında duruyor."_

" _Onu da mı kontrol ettin?"_  
 _"Ettim tabii, her gelişimde ediyorum. Anılarımıza, dostluğumuza ne kadar sahip çıktığını kontrol ediyorum. Bak, biraz gözümü üzerinden çektim hemen bir başkasını buldun."_

Baekhyun aniden durdu. Aklına yeni bir şey gelmişçesine hışımla Sehun'a dönüp " _doğru söyle Oh Sehun, bizim yatağımızda da yaptınız mı?"_

" _NE?"_  
 _"Yaptınız değil mi? Biliyordum zaten sen sadakatsizin önce gidenisin, hatta bayrak taşıyanısın."_  
 _"Hayır tabi ki! Annem alt katta yemek hazırlarken üst katta Jongin'le sevişecek değilim. Ben sen miyim?"_

Bu cevap Baekhyun'u birkaç saniyeliğine düşünmeye itti. Ancak karşı atağı fark ettiğinde " _seni iftiracı pislik, anne Oh evdeyken ne zaman biriyle seviştim?"_ Diye çemkirdi.

" _Fırsat versem yapardın!"_  
 _"İyi denemeydi Oh Sehun, ama hiç konuyu saptırma, varsayımlar üzerinden değil, gerçekler üzerinden konuşuyoruz._  
 _Söyle bizim dairemizde seviştiniz mi?"_

" _Ya sana ne?"_  
 _"Ne demek sana ne?"_  
 _"Orası senin olduğu kadar benim de dairem. Öyle dememiş miydin, oraya taşınmam için yalvarırken?"_  
 _"Dilimi sikseydim de seni o yurttan çıkartmasaydım. Bak başımıza neler geldi?"_

Sehun konuşmanın ucunu kaçıralı çok olmuştu, yalnızca Baekhyun'un saldırılarına direnmeye çalışıyordu ancak buraya kadardı. Artık gülmekten cevap verecek hali kalmamıştı. Kahkahası ise Baekhyun'u iyice delirtiyordu. Sehun yapabileceği tek şeyi yapıp arabayı uygun bir yerde sağa çekip durdu. Koltuktaki oturuşunu değiştirip tümüyle Baekhyun'a döndü. Baekhyun'un ona bakmamaya direnen yüzünü kendine çevirdi. Zor da olsa uzun kollarını kısa arkadaşına sardı. Aralarında hala Baekhyun'un dizleri olduğu için Sehun tam olarak istediği etkiyi elde edememişti ama bu onu durdurmadı.

" _Senden sakladığım her şey için özür dilerim. Söz veriyorum bir daha böyle bir şey olmayacak. Sen benim bu hayattaki en büyük şansımsın, kötü günlerimdeki kötülüğü silip atabilen yegane varlıksın. Tüm bu tavırlarını da anlıyorum, beni ne kadar çok sevdiğini, ailemi nasıl benimsediğini biliyorum ve inan bana onlar da sana karşı asla farklı hissetmediler. Jongin benim için nasıl yeni bir şeyse onlar için de öyle. Onu bilinçli olarak buraya getirmedim, sadece sordu ve o sırada hayır diyebilecek halde değildim. Ondan ayrılacak olma düşüncesi kafamda dönüp dolaşırken ne olduğunu kestiremedim. Arabaya bindik, indiğimizde buradaydım, bizimkileri zaten biliyorsun."_

Baekhyun Sehun'un söylediklerini dinlerken çatılan kaşları yavaş yavaş normale dönüp, dudaklarına huzurlu bir gülümseme yayıldı. Sehun onun en kıymetlisiydi sonuçta, yani Chanyeol'un dahil olmadığı hayatında. Şimdi ise durum biraz karışık olmakla birlikte ikisinin yeri onun için de ayrıydı. Sırf bu yüzden bile Baekhyun, Sehun'a karşı anlayışlı olmak zorunda olduğunu kendine -geç olsa da- hatırlattı. Uzun kolların sarılışına karşılık verip diz kapaklarını diğerinin göğüs kafesine sokmak pahasına sıkıca sarıldı.

" _Sizi çok seviyorum, siz benim ailemsiniz"_ dedi. Sehun duyduğu sıcacık kelimelerle gülümseyip Baekhyun'dan ayrıldı. Arabayı yeniden çalıştırdığında ise gelen düzeltmeyle arabanın içinde büyük bir kahkaha duyuldu.

" _Siz benim ailemsiniz, sizi çok ama çok seviyorum. Yine de bu, o Jongin'in senin boşluğundan yararlanıp aileye sızmaya çalıştığı gerçeğini değiştirmez! Masum bebeğimi kandıran bir canavar o! Sapık! Hem canavar hem sapık!"_

...  
Öğleden sonraki derslere gitmek üzere hazırlanan Baekhyun sessizce Sehun'un odasına girdiğinde uzun olanın kedi gibi yatağına sinip usul usul telefonda konuştuğunu fark etti. Aslında yaptığı doğru değildi tam çıkacağı sırada konunun kendisi olduğunu idrak ederek durakladı.

" _Evet, artık her şeyi biliyor, evet onları da nerelerde birlikte olduğumuzun tam sıralı listesi elinde ve inan bana beni affetmesi için başka şansım yoktu."_  
 _"..."_  
 _"Kes sesini Jongin, elbette performans değerlendirmesi yapmadım, hem yapsam-"_

Baekhyun yüksek sesle boğazını temizlediğinde Sehun'un cümlesi yarım kaldı.  
" _Endişesi olmasın performansına birkaç defa tanık olmuşluğum var"_ dedi Baekhyun ve Sehun'un odasından çıktı. Ardındaysa hızla telefonu kapatıp koşan bir Sehun vardı. Uzun olan yine başa sarıp Baekhyun'un gönlünü almaya çalışmaktan fazlasıyla yorulmuştu. Gerçi bu durum bir anlamda işe yaramıştı Jongin'den ayrı kalmanın ilk anlarını hafif hasarla atlatmıştı. Hayatındaki karışıklığı bir anlamda çözdüğüne inanarak artık okula konsantre olup dönemin getirilerini başarıya çevirme zamanıydı.

...  
Sekreter Yun odasına geçince elindeki dosyayı sinirle masasına çarptı ve masadaki diğer kağıtları havalandırdı. Bu durumdan nefret ediyordu. Konuştuğu adam ağabeyiydi, aynı anne ve babaya sahip olmaları büyüğünün gözünde hiçbir şey ifade etmiyordu. Bunca yıl tek kelime etmeden itaat ettiği insan ona asla güvenmiyor, konu ne olursa yetersiz görüyordu. Kim Sung'ın her zaman yedek planları olurdu, Yun da bunu bilirdi ama yine de sinirlerine hakim olmakta güçlük çekiyordu.

Dosyayı tekrar eline alıp lanet kapağı kaldırdı. Kim Kai iş hayatını yeterince zorlaştırmıyormuş gibi bir de Oh Sehun çıkmıştı. Yetmemiş Oh Sehun'un ailesi çıkmıştı ve en kötüsü de şımarık bir kız çocuğundan farksız olan Heejin'in saçmalıkları vardı. Yun asla ağabeyini anlamayacaktı, Kai ailesine dair her şeyden uzak durmayı seçmişti, onu geri döndürmek, ağabeyinin boyunduruğu altına girmesi için çabalamak boşa bir uğraştan başka bir şey değildi. Bunu sadece Kim Sung anlamıyordu. Kai artık çocuk değildi, hatta uzun süredir, belki de babasını kaybettiğinden beri çocuk olmayı bir kenara bırakmış kendi kararlarından taviz vermeden hayatına farklı bir yön vermişti. Elbette bunu yalnızca Kai olarak yapmamıştı, yapamazdı. Şu an olduğu yere bu kadar hızlı gelip, başarılarını bu kadar duyulur kılabilmesini sağlayan bile nefret ettiği büyük babası sayesindeydi.

Yun dosyaya hızla göz attı, Sehun hakkındaki bilgileri tekrar gözden geçirdi. Tokyo'da Jongin'i takip eden adamın numarasını ve Sehun'un ailesinin işlettiği kafe arazisinin sahibinin numarasını telefonuna kaydetti. Hissediyordu, istemese bile bu defa kötü şeyleri bizzat kendisi yapmak zorunda kalacaktı. Bugüne dek Kai konusunda yaptığı her şeyin kendince bir açıklaması, bahanesi vardı. Kai'i koruduğuna, onun için doğru olanı yaptığına kendini inandırabiliyordu. Ancak bu defa farklıydı. Bu defa doğru olanı yapmadığına emindi ama yaptığının yanlış olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Heejin birçok yönden Kai için doğru eş adayıydı buna itirazı yoktu ama Kai için doğru eşi seçmek onların sorumluluğu muydu?   
Sehun'a ait bilgileri tekrar ve sesli okudu. 

" _Oh Sehun, 23 yaşında, mimarlık son sınıf öğrencisi. Sanna adında liseye giden bir kız kardeşi var. Ailesi yaklaşık 18 yıldır aynı yerde oturuyor ve kafe işletiyor. Oturdukları ev de kafe de kira, kendilerine ait tek varlıkları çocukları. Sehun başarılı bir öğrenci, o okulda burslu olarak okuyor, geleceği parlak bir mimar adayı. Hiçbir aşırılığı, olumsuz olarak nitelenecek alışkanlığı yok."_

Kendi sesiyle bilgiler kulağına ulaşırken gözünün önüne okula gittiğinde yanından geçip giden genci getirmeye çalıştı. Ama nafileydi. Onun yerine Heejin'in giden gencin ardından bakarken ki ifadesini hatırladı. Kıskançlıkla karışık iğrenmeyi anımsatan soğuk bakışları gerçekten korkutucuydu. O zavallı çocuğun hiç şansı yoktu, karşısında Heejin'in yanı sıra Kim Sung duruyordu. Oysa Sehun'un Kai için kötü bir aday olmadığı ortadaydı, en azından Sekreter Yun öyle düşünüyordu. Tek olumsuz yanı Kim Sung'a bir varis doğuramayacak olmasıydı. Bu da onu, güneşe imkansız bir aşkla bağlı küçük silik bir yıldız yapıyordu. Ancak ilişkilerinin boyutuna bakılırsa Kai o silik yıldızı fark etmişti. Anlaşılan o ki sadece Kai onun ışığını görüyordu, belki de bu ikisi için de yeterliydi ama Kim Sung bununla yetinmeyecekti, Sekreter Yun biliyordu.

Aklından Sehun'a acıyan düşünceler geçerken zihninde ağabeyinin " _aptalsın_ " diye yükselmeleri çınladı. Gerçekten aptaldı. Yapması gereken basitti ve kendinden isteneni yapacaktı. Daha fazla aşağılanmamak için yapabileceği tek şey yine ağabeyine itaat etmekti. Kişisel hattından önce Jongin'in peşindeki gölgeyi aradı. Ancak adama ulaşamadı. Oh ailesinin ev sahibiyle görüşme işini ise yüz yüze halledecekti. Ama onun öncesinde ağabeyinin yapmasını istemediği bir hamleyle belki beceriksiz olmadığını kanıtlayabilirdi.

Telefonunu aldı ve bir numara tuşladı.   
" _Profesör, rahatsız ettiysem özür dilerim. Sizinle özel olarak konuşmak istediğim bir konu var."_  
 _"..."_  
 _"Aslında acil ama..."_  
 _"..."_  
 _"Anlıyorum. Peki cuma günü öğleden sonra o zaman."_  
 _"..."_  
 _" Teşekkürler, iyi günler"_  dedi ve telefonu kapattı.   
Kendi kendine " _Ne kadar kaçabilirsin ki Youngmi"_  diye söylendi.

...  
Profesör Park kişisel telefonundan arandığı için yeterince hoşnutsuzdu. Kim Sung'ı ya da ona bağlı kimseyi görmek istemiyordu yine de bunu yapmak zorunda kalacağını biliyordu o yüzden elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıp görüşmeyi haftanın son gününe attı. Kim ailesine karşı Sehun'a zaman kazandırmak düşündüğü kadar kolay olmayacaktı.   
Derin bir nefes aldı, Sehun için en iyisini diledi. Onun için elinden gelen ne varsa yapıyordu ve yapmaya devam edecekti.

...  
Proje dersi sonrası eve gelmiş, sıcak bir duş almış elindeki havluyla saçlarını kurularken kahvesi için su ısıtmaya başlamıştı. Bugün aldığı tashihler doğrultusunda projesinde bir takım değişiklikler yapmaya karar vermişti ve bu değişikler muhtemelen bu gece yatağını ondan ayıracaktı.

Baekhyun yine evde yoktu. " _Bu dönem de kalacak galiba_ " diye geçirdi içinden sonra Baekhyun'un önce ailesinin yanına oradan da Chanyeol'a gideceğini hatırladı. Her proje dersi sonrası Baek Chanyeol'la çalışıyordu. Aslında Sehun bu durum karşısında biraz şaşkındı. Yıllardır Baekhyun'u tanırdı ama hiç bu kadar ders aşkıyla yandığını görmemişti. Yine de artık Chanyeol'a karşı nazik olmasından memnundu. Sehun, Chanyeol'u hem sever hem de büyük bir saygı duyardı. Okuldaki bir çok hocadan farklı, cana yakın ve samimiydi. Ayrıca Sehun onun okul dışında da nasıl biri olduğunu, hatta okuldaki halinden farksız olduğunu bildiği için gözünde farklı bir yeri vardı. Eskiden Baekhyun'un ona karşı söylediği düşüncesiz yakıştırmalar bile zaman zaman Sehun'u rahatsız ederken şimdi her şeyin bu kadar düzelmiş olmasından mutluydu. Belki de Baekhyun, Chanyeol'u onun gördüğü gibi görmeye başlamıştı. " _Ne kadar samimi ve iyi biri olduğunu onunla zaman geçirince fark etmiş olmalı_ " diye düşündü. Bu düşünce yüzünde saf bir gülümsemeye neden oldu. Chanyeol'un öğrencilerinden hak ettiği saygı ve sevgiyi gördüğü düşüncesi Sehun'u memnun etmişti, çünkü Chanyeol'un hak ettiğinin bu olduğunu düşünüyordu. Hak ettiğini fazlasıyla aldığından habersizdi.

Nemli saçlarına sardığı havlu nedenli aynadaki komik görüntüsüne göz kırptı. Mutfağa geçip kahvesini hazırladı ve masanın üzerindeki sigarasını, askıdaki ceketini alıp terasa çıktı. Bakışları yan dairenin kapalı kapısına döndü. Onu çok özlemişti. Gün içinde defalarca mesajlaşıp, konuşuyor olsalar bile aralarındaki mesafe özlemden çıldırması için yeterliydi.

Göğsüne bir ağırlık çöktü. Derin bir nefes aldı. Hava kapalıydı Sehun'un içi gibi. İçini açabilen tek kişi de çok uzaktaydı. Bu düşünceyle gözlerinin dolmaya başlaması aynı ana denk geldi. Yaktığı sigarasından güçlü bir nefes çekti. İnce dudakları ve burun deliklerinden süzülen duman havaya karıştı. Boşta kalan elinin tersiyle tek damla yaşını henüz yanağındaki yara izine ulaşmadan yakalayıp sildi.   
" _Az kaldı_ " diye fısıldadı kendine. Haklıydı 1 ay gibi bir zaman kalmıştı Jongin'in dönüşüne, " _bu gece de dahil sadece 33 gece daha yanımda olmayacak"_  dedi, ardından " _32\. günün şafağında seni bekliyor olacağım, şafakta dairenin kapısına bakacağım_ " deyip kendi klişe esprisine güldü ve " _o gün_   _kollarımda olacaksın_ " diye ekledi. Kahvesinden bir yudum alıp, son nefes kalan sigarasını bitirmeden kül tablasına bastırdı. İçeride unuttuğu telefonun alıp yeniden terasa döndü. Şu an sarılamıyor oluşu şu an konuşamayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu neyse ki.

Ancak ilk araması cevapsız kaldı, ikincisi ise meşgule düşürüldü. Gecenin bu vaktinde aramasının neden cevaplanmadığı düşüncesi aklına bir dolu kötü haber çağrısı yaparken ekranda Jongin'den gelen görüntülü arama belirdi. Genç olanın yüzüne mutlu bir gülümseme yayıldı aramayı yanıtlamadan önce.

Açılan görüntüyle karşısında üstsüz Jongin bulmayı beklemiyordu. Sehun'un aksine onun havlusu saçlarında değil geniş omuzlarında, esmer teniyle tezat göz alıcı beyazlıkta parlıyordu. Ama asıl parlayan esmerin henüz nemli teniydi. Sehun farkında olmadan alt dudağını dişledi. O sırada gözleri ekranın sol üstündeki kendi küçük görüntüsüne kaydı. Kafasında saçma sapan sarılıp kulaklarının hemen üzerinde iki topuz oluşturmuş havluyu gördü. Jongin de karşısındaki sevimli yaratığın görüntüsüne genişlemiş gülümsemesiyle tek kelime etmeden sevgilisinin ifadelerini izliyordu.

" _Rezil görünüyorum!"_  dedi Sehun ve parmağıyla telefonun ön kamerasını kapattı. Jongin ise kahkahaları arasında " _aç şunu! Sakın çıkarma onu kafandan, sana diyorum! Sehun çek o parmağını kameradan"_  diye isyan etmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun utangaç bir çocuk gibi gözlerini kaçırarak Jongin'e itaat etti. " _Kötü görünüyor ama_ " dedi mızıldanarak.  
" _Senin kötü görünebileceğin bir hayat yok bebeğim. Sadece çok bebeksin."_  
Sehun dudak bükerek ekrandaki hormon patlamasına neden olacak seksilikteki sevgilisine baktı.  
" _Sen neden çıplaksın?"_  
 _"Duştaydım, aynı zaman aralığında duş alıp farklı coğrafyada olmaya lanet olsun"_  dedi önceki isyanının farklı versiyonuyla. Ancak gözlerindeki ışık sönmemişti.  
" _Giyinip arayabilirdin"_  dedi Sehun, Jongin'i kesinlikle iyi tanıyordu.

Esmer olan şeytani bir sırıtmayla yüzünü telefona yaklaştırdı ve birinin onları duymasından korkar gibi " _belki tekrar duş almaya ihtiyacım olabilir diye giyinmeden aradım_ " diye fısıldadı.

Sehun'un sonuna dek açılan gözlerine aklına doluşan düşüncelerle " _pisliksin Kim Jongin! Nasıl bu kadar edepsiz olabilirsin?"_  Diyen dudakları eşlik etti.   
Jongin keyifli bir kahkaha attı.  
" _Bir de gülüyor"_  dedi Sehun ancak bunu söylerken onun da güldüğü yalan değildi.  
" _Terasta mısın?"_  
 _"Evet."_  
 _"Terasta olmanı özledim, terasımızda seni sevmeyi"_  dedi Jongin parlak bakışlarından özleme dair bulutlar geçti.  
" _Ben de özledim"_  diye yanıtladı Sehun onu ancak ağzından çıkanın karşısındakine neler yapabileceğini, daha kötüsü karşısındakinin ona neler yaptırabileceğini düşünememişti.  
Jongin'in bakışlarındaki bulutlar hızla dağılıp şeytani sırıtması dudaklarına geri döndü.

" _Sevgilim._  
 _Bir sigara yakar mısın benim için?"_

Sehun dudaklarında oluşan hınzır gülümsemenin sağ yanına bir dal sigara yerleştirdi. Bakışları önce Jongin'e ardından ateşlediği çakmağın ucuna kaydı.   
İlk nefesi Jongin'in teninden alıyormuşçasına derince içine çekti. Sigaranın ucundaki ateşin parıltısı gittiğinde ince uzun parmakları tütün sarmalını sıkıştırıp aldı. Dudaklarının arasından süzülen duman gökyüzüne yükselirken Sehun'un bakışları da önce dumanı ardından hayranlıkla onu izleyen Jongin'i buldu.   
" _Oldu mu?"_ Diye sordu sigarayı yeniden dudaklarına götürmeden önce.

" _Başkasının yanında sigara içmeni istemiyorum sanırım."_  
Sehun çapkın bir gülümsemeyle 2. nefesi ciğerlerine doldurdu. Dudakları arasından süzülen her duman zerresiyle Jongin'in aklını alıyordu. Büzülen ince dudaklarının şu an esmer teninde olması için neler vermezdi?

Sehun onu izleyip dudak hareketlerini farkında olmadan tekrarlayan esmere özlemle gülümsedi. Hem seksi hem de şapşal olmayı nasıl başardığı konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Oysa kendisi de ondan farksızdı.

Jongin yeniden yüzünü telefona yaklaştırıp " _benim için... Benim için kendine dokunsana"_ diye fısıldadı. Sehun hemen itiraz etmeye hazırlanırken " _yalnızca yüzünü görmek istiyorum"_  diye ekledi.

Genç olan sigarasını kül tablasına basana dek bu fikri düşündü. Onu kışkırtmayı sevdiğini inkar edemezdi ancak bu utanmasını engellemiyordu. Yanaklarına hücum eden kan, boşta kalmış parmaklarındaki karıncalanma bedeninde hissettiği sıcaklık hepsi ama hepsi aralarındaki kilometrelere rağmen bakışlarıyla, sesindeki boğukluk ve arzuyla onu tutuşturan adam yüzündendi.   
" _Benim için_ " diye tekrarladı Jongin. Şu an yanında olsaydı, Sehun çoktan onu derinliklerine çekmiş o derinlerde kayboluncaya dek sevişmişlerdi.

**Not: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı.**

Alt dudağını yalarken soğuk elini yavaşça eşofmanından içeri soktu. Jongin şanslıydı Sehun duş sonrası iç çamaşırı giymemişti ki buna da Jongin'den alışmıştı. O da hep öyle yapardı.

Soğuk parmakları tenine temas edince ürperdi. Ancak bu ürperti fazla uzun sürmedi. Kasıklarındaki yangın tahmin edebileceğinden çok daha büyüktü. Yarı erekte haldeki erkekliğini kavradığında yalnızca küçücük ekrandaki sevgilisinin dişlediği dudaklarına takılmıştı.

" _Önünde diz çöküp seni ağzıma alıyor olmalıydım"_  diye fısıldadı Jongin. Bu düşünceyle ağır ağır hareket ettirdi elini genç olan. Çok geçmeden avcundaki kuruluk yerini ıslak nemli hale bırakmıştı. Sehun'un göz kapakları hareketlerini yavaşlattı. Dudaklarından esmerin adı havaya karışırken bakışları karanlıktı. Esmerin dudakları değildi onu saran ama bu düşüncenin aklından geçmesi bile bedeninde alışıldık tepkilere neden oluyordu. Onun dokunuşlarıyla alıştırdığı tepkilere.

Sehun içindeki yangına kendince müdahale ederken esmerin yaptığı da farklı değildi. Sehun'un elini düşledi teninde ve o ince parmaklara en ihtiyaç duyduğu yerde. Genç olanın yüzündeki kasılmaları en ince ayrıntısına dek kaydetti zihnine. Mimiklerinden parmaklarının hareketini tahmin etmeyi denedi. O hareketleri kendi kavrayışıyla taklit etti. İnce dudaklardan kendi adını okudu. Sevgilisinin hızlanan ritmine ayak uydurdu bir süre, daha sonra ise kendinden önce boşalan gencin yüzündeki rahatlamaya tekrar tekrar aşık oldu. Tek gerçekleşen yenilenen, büyüyen aşk değildi. Titreşen kirpikleri yüzünde gezinsin; soluğu boynuna, kulağına çarpsın, tenini ıslatsın; ıslattığı yerleri dişleriyle çekiştirip, boğuk inlemelerini yakarış gibi, eşsiz bir melodi gibi ona sunsun istedi. Sıklaşan nefes alışverişleri arasından yine ona olan aşkını itiraf etti. Hayatındaki tek anlamlı kelime olan onun adını telaffuz ederken bakışları kesişti. Genç olanın yüzünde utançtan kaynaklanan kırmızılıklar kendini daha fazla belli ederken Jongin'in de tekrar duş alması gerekecekti, tıpkı Sehun'un olduğu gibi.

**Not: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü.**

       

...  
Sekreter Yun üniversite arazisine girdikten sonra içini bir gerginlik kapladı. Bir yerlerden Sehun denen genç karşısına çıkacak ve " _siz ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz_ " diye hesap soracakmış gibi hissediyordu. Hoş, böyle bir şey olsa bile Sehun'un bunu yaptığına pişman olma ihtimali oldukça yüksekti. Ama yine de Yun vicdanının sesini Sehun olarak algılamaktan geri duramıyordu. Profesörün randevu talebini kabul etmiş olmasını konuyu ciddiye aldığı yönünde yorumladı ki yanılmıyordu.

Aracını fakülte binası önüne park edip ağır adımlarla merdivenlerden çıkarken etraftaki öğrencileri süzdü. Kai, Seul'e geri dönmeden bu işi sonuca bağlaması gerektiğinin farkındaydı ve bu farkındalık kulağına kısa bir zaman içinde Sehun'la karşı karşıya geleceğini fısıldıyordu. Ona göre önce Sehun uyarılmalı, aksi halde diğer yaptırımlara başvurulmalıydı. Ama Kim Sung farklı düşünüyordu. Önce bir takım terslikler yaratıp elde ettiği kozlarla Sehun'un karşısına geçerek " _bak, aileni yerinden edebiliriz, hayatınızı alt üst edebiliriz bunlara değer mi, vazgeç"_ demenin daha ikna edici olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Sekreter Yun kendi başına aldığı kararı uygulayacağı için tedirginlikle üst kata çıktı. Profesörüm sekreterinin yönlendirmesiyle Youngmi'nin odasına girdiğinde odada gözle görülür bir soğukluk hakimdi. Kendisine yer gösterilmeden masanın önündeki berjerde yerini aldı. Dost değildi, güzel şeyler konuşmaya gelmemişti, huzurlu bir ortam olmadığı belliydi fazla uzatmadan olacak en ciddi şekilde bu konuşmayı yapıp gidecekti.

Youngmi nezaketten dolayı dahi gülümsemeden belki de öfke dolu bakışlarla " _kabalığımı affedin ancak fazla zamanım yok, hemen ziyaretinizin nedenine geçelim mi?"_ Diye sordu selamlaşma amaçlı ağzını açmak üzere olan adama.

Kim Yun " _anlıyorum_ " dercesine başını sallayıp " _ben de öyle düşünmüştüm"_  diyebildi. Kendinden emin olması gerekirken karşısında büyük bir özgüvenle duran kadın cesaretini kırıyordu.

" _Sizi dinliyorum."_  
 _"Son görüşmemizdeki konuyla ilgili -"_  
 _"Henüz bir şey öğrenemedim, sorsaydınız bunu telefonda da söyleyebilirdim"_  dedi Youngmi.

Kim Yun'un dudaklarında alaycı bir gülümseme belirdi. Youngmi'nin doğru söylemediğine emindi.

" _Sizi daha fazla araştırmayla yormak istemedim o yüzden geldim diyeyim o zaman"_  dedi ve elindeki Kim Sung'ın ona verdiği dosyadan çoğalttığı Sehun hakkındaki bilgilerin olduğu kağıdı uzattı.

Profesör burnunun üzerindeki gözlüğü düzeltti. Baktığı kağıtta ilk gördüğü kelime " _Sehun_ " oldu. Sonrası ise midesinde oluşan ufak bir burkulma.

" _Şaşırmadınız_ " dedi Kim Yun.  
Profesör hissettiği tedirginliği yüzüne yansıtmamaya çabalayarak zoraki bir gülümsemeyle Kim Yun'a döndü.

" _Jongin'in bir öğrenciyle uzun süreli bir ilişkisi olduğunu öğrendiğimde yeterince şaşırmıştım."_  
 _"Oh Sehun iyi bir öğrenci sanırım."_  
 _"Buraya Sehun'un eğitim hayatı hakkında bilgi almaya gelmediğinizi umuyorum."_  
" _Onun için buraya dek yorulmayacağımı elinizdeki kağıtta yazılı bilgilere bakarak anlamışsınızdır. Size konunun ciddiyetini hatırlatmak için buradayım."_  
 _"Konunun ciddiyetinin farkındayım Bay Kim."_  
" _O halde harekete geçtiniz bunu öyle mi yorumlamalıyım?"_  
 _"Bu sizi ilgilendirmez sanırım. Siz uyarınızı yaptınız ben de üzerime düşeni yapacağımı söyledim ve yapacağım."_  
" _Ben buraya dostça bir ziyaret için geldim. Kim Sung'ın bizi oyaladığınız yönünde bir düşünceye kapılmasını istemeyiz değil mi? Biz konuya daha fazla dahil olmadan sizin bu durumu çözeceğinize güvenmek istiyoruz. Ancak Kai'in erkek arkadaşının kimliğini öğrendiğiniz halde bizimle paylaşmadığınızı görüyorum."_  
" _Konuyu ben çözeceksem sizin kimliği bilmenize gerek olduğunu düşünmedim diyelim."_  
 _"Ya çözemezseniz Profesör?"_  
 _"..."_  
 _"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm"_ dedi Yun, Youngmi'nin sessizliği karşısında. Youngmi yutkundu, " _ya çözemezsem_ " diye düşünmekten kendini alamadı, ancak bu endişesini daha fazla açık etmemeliydi.   
" _Çözeceğim. Lütfen siz Sehun'dan ve Sehun'un çevresinden uzak durun."_  
 _"Bu mümkün değil biliyorsunuz"_  dedi Yun ve cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp gelen mesaja baktı. Yeniden bakışlarını Youngmi'ye çevirip " _ne düşünüyorsunuz, onunla konuşmayı mı?"_  
 _"Uygun bir zamanda konuşacağım elbette."_  
Kim Yun telefonunu hafifçe havaya kaldırıp " _birkaç dakika önce okuldan çıkmış, bugün de konuşamayacaksınız yani, anlıyorum çok yoğunsunuz ama bu konuya da vakit ayırmalısınız. Aksi halde ona vakit ayırıp biz konuşmak zorunda kalacağız"_  dedi ve ayağa kalkıp kapıya yöneldi.  
Henüz odadan çıkmadan " _size ben konuşacağım diyorum Bay Kim, lütfen bu isteğime saygı duyun. Sadece benim değil, Sehun için de uygun olan zamanda onunla konuşacağım, şu sıra teslimleri, sınavları var"_  dedi Youngmi.

Sekreter Yun birkaç saniye durakladı, " _Endişenizi anlıyorum Profesör teslimler, sınavlar Sehun için önemli olmalı ama mutlaka sınavlardan daha fazla önem verdiği şeyler de olmalı, onların yanında sınavlarını önemseyeceğini sanmıyorum._  
 _Lütfen, Kai dönmeden bu konuyu çözmemiz gerektiğini unutmayın, fazla zamanınız yok_ " diyerek odadan çıktı.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...

**Author's Note:**

> ** Hikaye biraz yavaş ilerleyecek ve UZUUUN bir ff olacak bu nedenle sıkılma ihtimaline karşı uyarayım, uzun soluklu bir şeyler okumaktan hoşlanmıyorsanız belki de başlamamalısınız.
> 
> ** Sebaek, Sekai, Kaibaek, Chanhun, Baekyeol görmeye tahammülü olmayanlar da başlamazlarsa sevinirim.


End file.
